Quiero estar junto a ti: El Naufragio del Mauretania
by Krasnyroses
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el Mauretania, el barco que fue testigo del primer encuentro entre Terry y Candy sufriera un naufragio? ¿La Pecosa de ojos color esmeralda y el caballero ingles de ojos azul mar, se salvarían? ¿Cómo sería la relación entre este par de rebeldes? ¿Que otros personajes estarán abordo? "Una historia de amor, divertida, fresca, con un toque de drama y emoción"
1. Chapter 1 Rumbo a Londres

Capítulo 1 Rumbo a Londres.

Nueva York diciembre 25 de 1912.

El invierno enfriaba los ligeros vientos de la mañana, el Mauretania el barco más veloz y lujoso se preparaba para zarpar y comenzar su travesía por los mares del Atlántico. Su destino era llegar a su madre tierra Inglaterra.

Los pasajeros unos a uno comenzaban a abordar, algunos volvían a sus hogares después de pasar la noche buena en Nueva York. Algunos con sus seres queridos, otros con sus nuevos amigos y otros tantos a solas en su cuarto de hotel solo a la espera de que zarpara el barco. Ahora sabían que recibirían el año nuevo en las aguas del Atlántico.

Entre los pasajeros se encontraba Candy una rubia pecosa de ojos color esmeralda se encontraba entusiasmada porque en un par de semanas se rencontraría con sus primos Stear y Archie.

-George mira cuanta gente! Yo nunca había subido a un barco – decía entusiasmada, con una sonrisa que contagiaba incluso al sereno del Sr. George.

-Le gustará Señorita Candy – decía George tratando de guarda la actitud serena que le caracterizaba. Pero junto a Candy era una diligencia casi imposible, pues la pequeña pecosa no paraba de sonreír o hacer comentarios graciosos.

-Oh por Dios George mira ese sombrero – señalaba el puesto por una elegante mujer – parece un avestruz – esto último lo decía por debajo de manera que solo George la pudiera escuchar

-Señorita Candy es la moda en las grandes ciudades le sorprenderá lo que pueda ver cuando lleguemos a Londres.

-Alguna vez le vi algo parecido a la Tía Elroy pero no llevaba tantas plumas- le decía extrañada al pobre George que seguía tratando de controlar la risa.

– Será mejor que subamos.

-¡Si! ¡Ya muero por estar arriba! – casi brincaba de la emoción.

-Bien vamos. por favor no se separe de mí - le ofreció el brazo a la joven.

George había tomado cariño a Candy, durante los días que estuvieron en NY esperando el Mauritania, se había dado cuenta que la hiperactividad de Candy a veces le traía sorpresas. Como aquella en la que trepo un árbol para rescatar un pequeño gatito que quedo atrapado en la rama de un árbol. O cuando metió un cachorro a escondidas a su habitación pensando que estaba solo, pero resulto que era del dueño del hotel además George tuvo que pagar los destrozos que hizo e animalito cuando Candy intento bañarlo.

El entusiasmo de Candy era percibido por las personas a su alrededor. Algunas mujeres la veían extrañadas, pues no era bien visto que una señorita de sociedad fuera tan expresiva. Otros les parecía divertido e incluso conmovedora la escena.

Otro pasajero era un joven con un par de ojos color mar, también comenzaba a bordar el barco, se encontraba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ignoro por completo a George y Candy pese a las ocurrencias y casi gritos de la joven.

-George quiero ver el puerto para despedirme de América. ¿puedo quedarme aquí? – decía Candy con sus manos unidas como si fuera a hacer una oración.

-Bien la acompaño. Pero vayamos a aquel lado aquí estorbaríamos a quienes siguen subiendo- señalaba George.

-¡Gracias George! - gritó Candy y de inmediato tomo el brazo de George para echar a correr antes de que más gente se arremolinara en el lugar sugerido por George.

Fue en ese momento cuando Candy corría que sintió una extraña sensación haciéndola voltear hacia la escalera donde seguían abordando. Terry por su parte también sintió lo mismo, por un par de ojos esmeralda que lo miraban fijamente, Verde y Azul se fusionaron por un instante

-¿Quién será este chico? -pensó Candy que no encontraba razón a su perturbación.

-Esos ojos… y esas pecas mmm es linda- se dijo Terry a si mismo mientras una ligera sonrisa se formaba en sus labios - pero por su vestimenta sin duda es una niña mimada como todas las que conozco – dejo de mirarla y se dirigió de largo a su camarote.

Candy se quedó mirándolo mientras este se alejaba.

-¿Pasa algo señorita Candy? – preguntó George

-No nada, es solo que … - la chica estaba intrigada por el sentimiento que le despertó la mirada del joven.

-Ya veo… es el joven Terry Grandchester hijo del Duque de Grandchester – le comentó George suponiendo que Candy le gustaba el chico pues esta no dejaba de mirar en dirección a donde este se alejaba.

Candy volteo de inmediato a ver a George - ¡Pero no es lo que crees! es solo que…- la pecosa se sonrojo de solo pensar que George pudiera creer que a ella le gustara ese o cualquier otro chico

-Duque ahora entiendo su altivez, aunque su mirada lo sentí tan… – pensó para sí misma.

-Señorita Candy el barco está zarpando es hora de despedirse – dijo George sacando de sus pensamientos a Candy.

-¡Ah es verdad! ¡Hasta pronto América! ¡Hasta pronto Colina de Pony! – Candy agitaba su mano y daba pequeños saltos. Y abrazando a su querido Clin– Por cierto, George ¿cuánto tiempo estaré en Londres? – preguntó

-El necesario hasta que se convierta en una hermosa dama – contestó George.

-Mmm eso será mucho tiempo entonces – expreso Candy ladeando su cabeza, haciendo que George soltara una carcajada y la pecosa le hizo segunda.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Terry Grandchester llego a su camarote, ordeno al bell boy que cerrará las cortinas de todas sus ventanas. Tenía una horrible resaca y no quería escuchar ni ser molestado por nadie.

Se dirigió al mini bar de su habitación y bebió de un trago un vaso de whisky. Prendió un cigarrillo. Comenzaba recordar a la causante de su dolor cuando de pronto volvió a su mente un par de ojos esmeralda que acababa de ver mientras subía al barco

-¿Quién será esa pecosa? – se preguntaba Terry mientras re recostaba en la cama, – Realmente serás como las demás? – por alguna extraña razón la mirada tierna y dulce de Candy lo había hecho sentir un sentimiento que no podía descifrar.

Terry estaba acostumbrado a ser asediado por las mujeres. Pues al ser el primogénito del Duque no se dudaba que heredaría el ducado y la fortuna de su padre. Además, el ser buen mozo y tener exquisitos modales por su educación aristócrata lo hacían un perfecto caballero inglés y el perfecto candidato para toda mujer casamentera. Ya el Duque había recibido comentarios por parte de padres sugiriendo un matrimonio entre Terry y alguna de sus hijas, pero el Duque se hacia el desentendido, pues consideraba que su primogénito era aún muy joven (aunque entre las familias reales se acostumbraba los matrimonios arreglados no quería que un matrimonio impuesto volviera más rebelde a su hijo. Para su conveniencia el Duque alucia la rebeldía de su hijo a que este estaba en plena adolescencia por lo que tenía la esperanza que una vez adulto sentara cabeza y tomara el ducado.

Terry era su orgullo, fruto de su más grande y único amor. Por ello logro que su esposa Lady Sofia o mejor dicho le impuso a esta que ambos registraran Terry como hijo legítimo de su matrimonio Grandchester para que este como primogénito y heredara el ducado y toda su fortuna. El Duque la había amenazado con humillarla de la manera más ruin usando todas sus influencias que tenía por ser sobrino nieto del monarca y haciendo creer a todos que era una mujer infiel lo que le daría el divorcio sin ser obligado a darle pensión. Y dado que la familia de la ahora duquesa estaba en bancarrota Lady Sofia terminaría en la calle. Obviamente la mujer no dudo ni por un momento en ceder ante las amenazas del Duque.

El duque había jugada sus cartas a favor de su primogénito, pero no aceptaba una cosa, lo único que su rebelde hijo le interesaba era estar con su verdadera madre. Al menos eso deseaba Terry aquella tarde que decidió partir Nueva York

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback

-Terruce déjate de tonterías nos acompañaras a mí y a tu madre a la fiesta que dará su alteza. Te recuerdo que sería muy mal visto que el primogénito de los Grandchester no acudiera, ya me cansé de justificarte es hora que comiences a asistir a estos eventos- Decía autoritario el Duque a su vástago

-¿Y porque habría de hacerlo? ¿Por qué tengo que hacer reverencias a quienes no la merecen? solo porque una supuesta sangre azul corre por sus venas. Prefiero ver a mi madre … a Eleanor Baker- retaba Terry

-¡Cállate Terruce! – grito el Duque abofeteando a su hijo. - ¡No vuelvas decir su nombre y mucho menos decir que es tu madre! Tu madre es la Duquesa Sofia Grandchester y esa sangre azul que mencionas despectivamente también corre por tus venas Terruce te guste o no- su vástago lo hacía perder la paciencia

-¿Ah sí? ¿que pensara su majestad cuando se entere que también tengo sangre americana?!- reto Terry tenía sus ojos enardecidos en cólera, odiaba que su padre lo golpeara. Pero odiaba más que lo hiciera para obligarlo a respetar a su honorable familia.

El duque mientras tomaba a Terry de los hombros y lo sacudía bruscamente - ¡Basta!.. Haz lo que quieras si quieres perderte en una cantina muy bien, apostar toda tu mesada en el hipódromo y pasar noches enteras en los casinos de mala muerte. ¡Bien! Pero no se te ocurra volver a ver a esa mujer porque vas a conocerme Terruce.

-Esa mujer es mi madre y la mujer que una vez amo Duque- El duque estuvo a punto de abofetearlo de nuevo, pero se rindió. Conocía a su hijo era orgulloso como él. La discusión seguiría y aumentaría si uno no cedía.

-No discutiré más – dijo el Duque mientras soltaba a su hijo - Es hora que comiences a relacionarte con tu familia y sus amigos allegados. Te he soportado tus rebeldías. Pero a cambio te exigó que me obedezcas. No he sacrificado tanto para nada - decía el duque con una mirada amenazadora mientras tomaba su sombrero.

-Sacrificado ¿Que ha sacrificado su excelencia para que yo le deba tanto? – preguntaba Terry sarcásticamente.

El Duque ya solo lo miraba de reojo -Mañana llegará David por ti a las 10am más te vale que estés listo. Pasaras las festividades con nosotros y su majestad. ¡No se hable más! – el Duque salió cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

¡Idiota!- Terry grito mientras lanzaba el primer objeto que se encontró y después con lso puños cerrados y temblando del coraje continuó – Voy a ver a mi Madre... a mi verdadera Madre le guste o no Duque. Estoy seguro que no se negará en dejarme vivir con ella.

Terry comenzó a preparar su maleta. Ya lo había decidido iría a Nueva York a ver a su madre - Lo siento Duque, pero me temo que ya no me encontrará aquí mañana.

Fin Flasback

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya había salido el ocaso en el Mauritania, Terry seguía fumando y bebiendo y mientras veía el techo de su recamara, se preguntaba como lo recibiría el Duque en Londres. No sería nada agradable pensaba.

-Voy a terminar en un colegio militarizado. Ya imagino las palabras del Duque, "Te lo advertí Terruce Graham Grandchester"

Mientras en otra parte del barco Candy también se preguntaba como la recibirían en Londres, pero a diferencia de Terry, ella estaba segura que sus primos Stear y Archie la recibirían con una gran sonrisa y los brazos abiertos.

-Archie, Stear no puedo evitar sentirme emocionada de solo saber que pronto nos veremos. Si, porque siempre que este con ustedes sé que toda irá bien.

El Mauretania comenzaba su camino a Londres un camino que estaría llena de anécdotas, intrigas, reencuentros, verdades y mentiras. pero la historia mas linda seria la de dos corazones encontrando a su alma gemela.

Continuará

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Este es mi primer fan fic y lo hago inspirada en mi pareja favorita Candy y Terry. Como la reseña lo dice mis rebeldes favoritos serán testigos de un Naufragio.

Como soy nueva en esto por favor pido mucha paciencia por aquello que no entiendo mucho de la configuración de este web Espero actualizar cada semana, yo también odio que me dejen esperando tanto tiempo. Muchas gracias nuevamente :)


	2. Chapter 2 El Futuro Duque

Capítulo 2: El futuro Duque

Londres, Inglaterra.

"Duque de Grandchester su hijo y yo ya vamos en camino a Londres en el Mauritania. Ella no lo recibió. Atentamente David Smith"

¡Lo sabía! - grito el Duque mientras estrujaba el telegrama que acababa de recibir - Ah Terruce, Terruce, Terruce, que pena que tuvieras que darte cuenta por ti mismo – dijo mirando el retrato de su primogénito. - Ya deberías entender que tu lugar está aquí con tu madre Lady Sofía, tus hermanos y yo.

Camino unos pasos e hizo tocar la campanilla para llamar a la servidumbre. Saco un puro de la caja de puros de cristal, la cual tenia el escudo de los Grandchester grabado en oro en el centro. Una caja como esa había sido el regalo que el Duque dio a sus familiares cuando anunció que el y Lady Sofía ya tenían un heredero, su adorado Terruce.

Me llamo su excelencia – decía el mayordomo haciendo una reverencia.

Daniel, necesito que saques todas las pertenecías de Terruce de su habitación, ropa, joyas, libros, TODO - dijo imperativo el duque mientras comenzaba a fumar.

¿Todo señor? – decía el mayordomo desconcertado por tan extraña petición - ¿Acaso desea que lo cambie de habitación?... Aunque esa es la mejor si me permite decir su excelencia.

El Duque miro a su mayordomo con una mirada de extrañeza -"acaso pedí su opinión"- pensó - ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes trabajando conmigo Daniel?– el mayordomo no hizo más que bajar la cabeza. – Bien… entonces dado que me conoces sabes que no soporto que me desobedezcan y mucho menos que me hagan quedar en ridículo con su alteza. ¡Y Terruce hizo ambas! – se tocaba la sien, el solo recordar como la Reina Madre (1*) se molestó al no ver al primogénito de los Grandchester, le daba jaqueca.

Le he dado todo Daniel tú lo sabes- decía el duque mientras tomaba asiento en su sillón- He dejado que haga lo que le venga en gana incluso en ese colegio tan estricto y hasta intercedí para que le permitieran tener a Teodora, esa bendita yegua que tiene desde los 10 años. ¿Y cómo me paga? largándose para encontrarse con esa mujer en la primera oportunidad que tiene. Así que, si quiere de nuevo sus lujos, tendrá que ganárselos – sentenció el Duque.

Daba 3 bocanadas a su puro, para después preguntar – Por cierto Daniel ¿Dónde tiene el Silver Ghost (2*) que le regalé en su cumpleaños?

Está en el garaje privado del joven Terry… desde que se lo dio no deja que nadie se le acerque - esbozo una sonrisa – fue un excelente regalo su excelencia.

Ya veo, ¿sabes? podría venderlo, pero fue difícil conseguirlo – decía el Duque dudando – Ya sé, que se lo lleven a Escocia, quiero que piense que también me deshice de él, cuando me jure que no volverá a buscar a esa mujer se lo regresaré.

Entiendo. Se hará como usted diga- dijo resignado. El mayordomo nunca le gusto que el Duque fuera tan estricto con Terry. Sabía que Terry más que lujos, lo que más deseaba era estar con su verdadera madre. - ¿Necesita algo más su excelencia?

No, por ahora puedes retirarte – el duque se levantó de su sillón y se dirigió al librero - pensándolo bien creo que si necesito algo más.

Dígame Su Excelencia.

Su colección de libros de Shakespeare la que está en la biblioteca del Palacio de los Grandchester.

¿Qué hay con ella? – preguntaba Daniel mientras unía sus manos temblorosas en espera de la sentencia a tan preciada colección.

¡Quémala! – Ordenó el Duque.

EL mayordomo abrió los ojos como platos - Pero su excelencia es la favorita del niño Terry, usted sabe cuánto la quiere y cuanto tardo en completarla, es una edición casi imposible de encontrar – trataba de hacer que el Duque fuera indulgente.

Sabes que no soporto su fascinación por el teatro, y bien sabes porque. Terruce me ha dado la excusa perfecta para que no siga con eso. Así que ¡hazlo! – dijo mirando autoritariamente a su mayordomo – y deja de llamarle niño que ya no es ningún niño… Retírate – ordenó volviendo a su escritorio.

Como Usted ordené… pero por los años que llevo sirviendo a esta familia me atrevo a decirle su excelencia, que el niño… perdón el joven Terry jamás lo perdonará si se deshace de sus libros. Con su permiso – el mayordomo hizo su reverencia y se retiró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Así que finalmente fuiste a ver a tu madre, sin duda por ello esta tan furioso tu padre niño Terry. – se decía así mismo el Mayordomo - Pero no te preocupes, tu colección de libros la enviaré en la cajuela de tu Silver Ghost. Tu nana Isabel sabrá donde esconderla para que el duque no pueda encontrarla. Si Duque, me dio el medio perfecto para enviar el más preciado tesoro de Terry a Escocia – esbozando una sonrisa se dirigió a realizar parte de la diligencia del Duque.

Flashback

Daniel conocía la historia del Duque y Eleonor Baker, pues estuvo al servicio de ambos mientras estuvieron juntos en la Villa de Escocia. Fue testigo de ese gran amor, de cómo ambos huyeron para no ser encontrados por los padres del Duque.

Aunque el destino era incierto para ambos jóvenes inexpertos, estaban dispuestos a huir a América para encontrarse con una nueva vida y nuevos horizontes, ella quería retomar la actuación y él que ya se había graduado en leyes pondría su despacho para darles a su esposa y futuros hijos una vida segura y cómoda.

Daniel y su esposa Camelia los despidieron una mañana de otoño, les desearon suerte y bendiciones ahora que partían a su nueva vida. El joven Richard dejo una carta a sus padres mencionándoles que abdicaba a su título nobiliario como Márquez y por supuesto su derecho al Ducado y toda su fortuna, haciéndoles saber que su decisión era irrevocable, pues no había mayor tesoro para él que la felicidad a lado de su amada Eleonor y formar una familia con ella.

Habían pasado año y medio sin recibir noticias de los dos enamorados. Al principio creyeron que era porque no deseaban dar rastro de ellos y así evitar que los padres de Richard los encontraran y tomaran represalias. Pero más extraño fue que los padres del joven jamás se aparecieron por la Villa ni siquiera para preguntar por el paradero de su hijo.

Fue entonces en una fría noche de invierno cuando el joven Richard regreso a la Villa sin maletas, solo llevaba lo que traía puesto y un bebé en brazos.

¡Joven Richard! pero que le sucedió – preguntaba Daniel corriendo para sostener a ese pobre joven con mirada perdida y que en un futuro sería nada más ni menos que el Duque de Grandchester.

¡Me traicionó Daniel me traiciono! - lloraba amargamente el joven – la encontré… estaba ahí... con … - el dolor le hundía la voz.

Joven Richard venga … vamos al estudio… ¡Isabel, Amelia que esperan vengan rápido! —gritó Daniel a su esposa e hija.

¿Ya estoy aquí papá que puedo…? Oh joven Richard iré por ayuda —dijo sorprendida la joven. El estado del joven Richard era deplorable, parecía que no había comido en días y solo se había alimentado con bebidas alcohólicas. Sus ropas estaban sucias cualquiera que lo viera en la calle no pensaría que era un Márquez.

No Amelia mejor ayúdame con el bebé. - señalando a la criatura que ahora le entregaba a su hija Este no se movía apenas y respiraba. —parece que tiene fiebre, pobre criatura me pregunto lo que habrán pasado ambos—decía preocupado.

¿De quién es este niño papá?

¡No lo sé! Ve rápido llévalo a la habitación y no te separes de él- ordenó el Padre.

Amelia solo asintió, rápido se dirigió a la habitación principal, recostó al bebe y le quito las cobijas sucias que traía, comenzó a arroparlo con las sábanas de seda. Acto seguido lo abrazo y comenzó a arrullarlo. El pequeño se veía tan vulnerable – Tranquilo el doctor vendrá pronto y veras como tus mejillas se volverán otra vez rosadas – le decía casi en susurro al bebé - ¿Quién será la madre de este bebé y por qué lo tiene el Duque?

Daniel llevo al joven a la sala, lo recostó en uno de los sillones y regreso al recibidor esperando que su esposa ya hubiera llegado.

¿Daniel mi amor que pasa? - decía Isabel esposa de Daniel que llegaba corriendo con el alboroto que se estaba escuchando.

Isabel por fin. Es el joven Richard llego cayéndose de borracho con un bebe en brazos. Necesito ir al pueblo para traer un médico, el bebé tiene mucha fiebre – Daniel estaba sumamente preocupado por ambos.

¡Madre santísima! – la mujer exclamo - Voy a decirle a Amelia como bajarle la fiebre. Dame unos minutos y bajo para cuidar al joven y que puedas ir por el Doctor – decía mientras corría a la habitación principal.

Yo puedo ir por el doctor – decía una voz que venía entrando.

¿Pero tú qué haces aquí Leonard y a estas horas?!- grito el mayordomo.

Los siento Sr. Daniel, pero afuera está nevando y ya es tarde. Se me hizo fácil dormir en el garaje. De pronto vi que alguien se acercaba a la casa, cuando reconocí que era el joven Márquez y como lo vi muy mal decidí venir para ayudar. – confeso el muchacho avergonzado por ser descubierto en su intento por pasar la noche sin consentimiento de los cuidadores de la Villa.

Bien no hay tiempo que perder, ve rápido al pueblo y trae al médico, pero ten cuidado debemos ser discretos no tengo idea de quién es ese bebé ni como lo tiene el joven Richard, además de que no es buena idea que los Duques se enteren que su hijo ya apareció a menos que este así lo quiera. ¿Está claro?

No se preocupe Sr., conozco un buen médico, además llego a recibir ayuda del joven Richard para abrir su consultorio y ayudar a la gente del pueblo, estoy seguro que no se negará en venir a ayudar- respondió Leonard.

¡Entonces ve, pero no te tardes el bebé está ardiendo en fiebre! - el muchacho no espero más, subiendo al auto se dirigió al pueblo para conseguir un doctor para el joven Richard, pero sobre todo para él bebe que hasta ese momento nadie sabía quién era.

El mayordomo volvió a la sala, la escena que encontró le pareció desgarradora, aquel muchacho que conocía, audaz, pulcro y de buenos sentimientos, se había convertido en un pobre hombre harapiento, ahogado en alcohol que no paraba de maldecir a una mujer mientras lloraba tirado en el suelo repitiéndose una y otra vez ¿por qué Eleonor?

Por favor joven Richard siéntese aquí- Daniel lo intentaba cargar para llevarlo al sillón.

¡No .. no quiero esto!... -hipeaba - lo deje todo Daniel tú lo sabes… y me traiciona!—decía el futuro duque con los ojos rojos ya no solo por los efectos del alcohol sino también por el sin fin de lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. - ¿Tienes idea de lo que hará mi madre cuando se enteré? ¡Estará feliz porque siempre tuvo la razón. Humille a mi madre frente a la corona por darle un lugar a ese americana. ¡¿Y para qué?! – intentaba levantarse.

Joven Richard no sé de qué me habla por favor siéntese debo encender la chimenea usted está muy mal, se puede enfermar.

No me importa sabes… - Daniel había logrado sentarlo en uno de los sillones – ya nada me importa. Que se revuelque con quién quiera … actriz la excusa perfecta para estar con ellos - decía entre dientes - … no nos volverá ver te lo juro… ¡Nunca dejaré que se lo lleve, que se largue, pero él es mío solo mío! – gritaba el joven.

-Daniel empezaba a encender la chimenea - Me lo imagino Joven Richard, pero por ahora no piense en eso por favor, quédese sentado mientras prendo la chimenea. – Volteo a mirar al joven que ahora lloraba con la voz apagada con la mirada al piso y sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza – Joven de milagro no sé cómo no tiene fiebre, sin embargo, el bebé...

¿El bebé? ¿Qué tiene el bebé? – pregunto el joven levantando la cabeza.

Si joven, el bebé que traía en brazos está ardiendo en fiebre, Isabel y Amelia lo están cuidando mientras Leonardo regresa con un doctor.

El joven Richard sintió que la sangre se le fue al piso, el simple hecho de mencionar que la criatura estaba en peligro lo hizo reincorporarse en segundos.

¡No! ¿Dónde está?! ¿Dónde está Terry?! ¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?!

Ese bebé era ni más ni menos que Terruce Graham Grandchester primogénito del futuro Duque Richard Henry Grandchester.

Fin del flashback

 _ **1* El Roll Royce AX201 mejor conocido como S**_ _ **ilver Ghost fue diseñado por la compañía inglesa Rolls Royce y considerado en su tiempo como "El mejor coche del mundo". Actualmente el auto de prueba está valuado en 57 millones de dólares.**_

 _ **2* Reina Alejandra. Desde 1910, año en que murió su esposo Eduardo VII, hasta su propia muerte 1925. Fue la reina madre de Inglaterra, como reina consorte viuda y madre del monarca reinante, Jorge V.**_

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Este es mi primer fanfic y lo hago inspirada en mi pareja favorita Candy y Terry. Como la reseña lo dice mis rebeldes favoritos serán testigos de un Naufragio. Pero también les comento que habrá flasback para darle más color a la historia. Por ejemplo, en este Capítulo 2 quise escribir mi idea de porque el Duque se volvió tan frio y sobretodo porque alejó a Terry de los brazos de su verdadera madre.**

 **En cuanto a la colección de libros ¿se asustaron verdad? Pero no se preocupen no iba destruir ni en fics algo tan preciado por nuestro mocoso engreído Terry Grandchester.**

 **También pido disculpas por mis errores de dislexia, aunque Word me ayude a corregir más de una se me pasa. Como "peor" en lugar de "pero". Como soy nueva en esto por favor ténganme mucha paciencia por aquello que no entiendo mucho de la configuración de este web :)** **Espero actualizar cada semana, yo también odio que me dejen esperando tanto tiempo. Muchas gracias nuevamente**


	3. Chapter 3 La Pecosa y El mocoso engreído

La Pecosa y El mocoso engreído.

Era el segundo día en altamar, atrás se había quedado América y el Mauretania seguía su camino a hacia el Puerto de Southampton. Candy como era de esperarse había socializado con cuanta persona se cruzaba en su camino, el personal que hacía el aseo en su camarote, los meseros que le sirvieron la cena, los ayudantes de cocina, hasta el Capitán del barco la invitó a la cabina de mando. Incluso en su primer desayuno que estuvo en el barco ya estaba horneando panecillos con el mismísimo Chef.

"Oh mademoiselle Candy usted hacer un delicioso panecillo ¿Dónde aprendió a hornear? – preguntaba el chef parisino a la pasajera más extrovertida del barco.

-Un amigo me enseño mientras vivía con la familia Leagan. Es el mejor cocinero que he conocido. – contesto sonriente Candy

-Estupendo mademoiselle, porque ahora conoce al mejor Chef del mundo, su servidor Simone Bouvier – sentencio orgullos el Chef."

A George le parecía increíble no llevaban más de 48hrs y Candy ya tenía un par de amigos en cada lugar al que iba.

-Veo señorita Candy que se está divirtiendo mucho – mencionaba George mientras tomaban la merienda en el restaurant.

-Si George me gusta conocer personas, cada una es un libro, un mundo y aunque hablo mucho, por increíble que parezca también me gusta escuchar- confesaba alegre la pecosa.

-Bien me alegro por usted señorita Candy. Estoy seguro que en el Real Colegio San Pablo también hará muchas amigas.

Y amigos – decía completo mientras daba un bocado a su ensalada.

-Oh no me temo que ese colegio es muy estricto y no se les permite interactuar con el sexo opuesto, solo con autorización y siempre y cuando sean parientes. Como usted y sus primos los Cornwell - al ver como Candy hizo una mueca al saber que estaría en un lugar tan estricto termino por decir – Pero no se preocupe me atrevo a decir que los conozco a los tres y ya se les ocurrirá algo para estar más tiempo juntos- hizo un guiño a Candy.

¡Seguro!… Salud George – festejaba Candy con una copa de agua.

-Salud. – chocaron sus copas. Mientras el reloj anunciaba las 5 de la tarde.

-Oh ya debo irme se me hace tarde –decía Candy apresurada.

-¿Tiene una cita señorita Candy? - pregunto extrañado el apacible George.

-Si hoy por la mañana mientras servía el pan que horneé con el Chef Simone, conocí a la Señora O´Brien, ella alago "mi obra maestra" y me invito a tomar el té con ella… y ya voy tarde.

\- En ese caso vaya, no querrá dejarla esperar.

Candy limpió las comisuras de sus labios y se levantó para arreglar su vestido. Lucía un hermoso vestido de talle imperio color durazno de Paul Poriet (1*), con un listo de seda blanca ceñido bajo el busto y sus zapatillas de tacón mediano también color blanco para hacer juego con su hermoso vestido.

Sin duda el Tío abuelo le había dado un gran regalo de Navidad, quien para disculparse por no poder pasar la navidad con ella y con George en Nueva York, le dio cuenta abierta para comprarse todo lo que deseara en la víspera de Navidad.

 _"_ _Vaya no cabe duda que los hombres de negocio reemplazan sus ausencias con regalos. Por mis cartas ya debería saber que lo que más apreciaría es conocerlo. En fin, ya conoceré algún día al Tío Abuelo no puede esconderse de su hija toda la vida"- Candy le dijo a George aquella vez._

Candy se despedía y se dirija a su cita cuando George la detuvo.

-Solo un favor señorita Candy—la chica dio media vuelta para escuchar a su interlocutor - Me alegra mucho que esté haciendo nuevos amigos, pero por favor, que su curiosidad no la lleve al área de la tercera clase o lejos de los lugares públicos, comprenda que se dice que en los barcos suelen subir polizontes o algunos delincuentes y suelen esconder ahí, no quisiera que le ocurriera algo y no estar yo para ayudarla.

-Lo prometo George. –la rubia levanto su mano derecha en señal de juramento y acto seguido salía corriendo directo al salón de té.

En el salón de té ya se encontraba la señora Martha O'Brien, en aquella época era muy común que las damas de sociedad se reunieran para tomar el té, jugar canasta y conversar sobre los últimos acontecimientos sociales en las altas esferas y demás temas de moda.

-Sra. O'Brien, disculpe mi impuntualidad, lo que pasa es que aún no conozco bien este barco—decía la rubia que llegaba apenada por el retraso.

-No te preocupes Candy – la sonrisa honesta de la señora O´Brien le hacía sentir a Candy como si estuvieran con la señorita Pony. – siéntete en confianza además solo fueron 8 min. Eso de que todos los ingleses somos estrictos con la puntualidad es un mito… bueno solo un poco. Yo tuve muchos maestros privados que eran muy estrictos con la puntualidad, pero yo suelo pensar que alguna razón tuvieron para retrasarse y tú ya me diste la tuya – explicaba la sexagenaria mientras pellizcaba la mejilla de Candy - Ven siéntate y déjame llamar al mesero para que ya nos sirva el té.

-Oh no señora yo puedo hacerlo – sin pena Candy tomaba la jarra de porcelana y servía ambas tazas.

-¡Candy sabes hacer muchas cosas, me gusta! Mis padres no me dejaban siquiera levantar un dedo… me alegra que esta nueva generación de mujeres sea tan libre. Mi nieta Patricia es tan tímida ojalá hubiera viajado conmigo para conocerte. Ella está internada en el Real Colegio San Pablo.

-En realidad, yo también voy a estar …- quiso contar Candy cuando fue interrumpida.

-¡Oh Madeleine por aquí! … Disculpa Candy espero no te moleste que invitara a mi amiga.

Una hermosa mujer de casi 60 años se acercaba, vestía un hermoso vestido color rosa pálido ceñido a la cintura de la diseñadora Jeanne Paquin (2*) la última moda en París. Las señoras se saludaron con un beso en cada mejilla y acto seguido la anfitriona presento a sus invitadas

-Candy ella es Madeleine Baviera.

-Un placer señora Baviera – decía Candy mientras se inclinaba como dictaba la etiqueta.

-Puedes llamarme Madeleine, si Martha te invita el té es porque ya te considera su amiga y las amigas de mis amigas son mis amigas.

-Gracias. Yo soy Candice White Andley. Puede llamarme Candy.

-Candy White que nombre tan dulce, ya te lo habían dicho. – decía Madame mientras las tres tomaban sus respectivos asientos.

-Si mi primo Stear – contesto sonriente la pecosa. El recordar a sus primos le ponía de buen humor.

-Ya veo ¿eres del clan de los Andley de Escocia? – Candy asintió.

-Conoce al abuelo William – pregunto entusiasmada la rubia.

-¿Cuál de todos? En esa familia pareciera que es tradición llamar William al primogénito. De cualquier forma, solo estuve de paso en América, la mayor parte de mi vida he estado en Europa desde que mis padres me hicieron casarme a los 16 años. Después enviude a los 20, y a los 24 me volvía casar, en total tuve …- empezaba a contar con los dedos para hacer cuentas—4 matrimonios – Candy abrió los ojos como platos nunca había escuchado de alguien que se casara tantas veces, ni siquiera imaginaba que fuera posible.

-Vamos … la vas a asustar. Candy tu no debes ser así, con el hombre que te cases debe ser el primero y el ultimo. – le aconsejaba Martha.

-Oh vamos Martha, ya no estamos en el siglo pasado. Además, tendrá suerte si su familia no le impone un matrimonio como a mí, y si es así Candy, no te preocupes ya existe el divorcio.

-Ah no debí invitarte solo le meterás ideas en la cabeza. Candy se una mujer independiente, pero en cuestiones del corazón siempre debes ser una dama.

-No estoy diciendo que se una … - Martha le decía con la mirada que midiera sus palabras- lo que trato de decir es que si ya no hay amor y tu esposo no es lo que esperabas, puedes volver a ser libre.

-Por eso cuando se case deberá ser por amor y luchar por ese amor. Como yo y mi amado Stewart -Martha suspiraba al recordar a su amado Stewart.

-No todos las mujeres tienen tu suerte Martha a mí me obligaron mis padres- comento disgustada la hermosa mujer.

-El primer matrimonio, los demás tú los escogiste no lo niegues- Le recordó Martha.

Candy no decía una palabra, se limitaba a observar, a su izquierda la Sra. Madeleine y a su derecha la Sra. Martha, su mirada solo iba izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, en algún momento sus dos acompañantes habían olvidado que ella seguía ahí.

Nunca antes alguien le habían contado que era realmente el matrimonio, era muy joven para pensar en eso, ella seguía trepando árboles, lanzando el lazo, jugar carreras y nadar en el lago. Si bien era cierto que alguna vez soñó con un príncipe, pero que niña no lo hace, aunque ella en lugar de un príncipe azul el de ella era el Príncipe de la Colina. Hasta que conoció a Anthony tan parecido a su príncipe, pero no le gustaba por el parecido, le gustaba por ser tan dulce noble y porque siempre estuvo ahí para protegerla además le dio la Dulce Candy que más podía pedir, Pero pese a ser casi perfecto nunca pensó en casarse con Anthony. No es que no le interesara simplemente nunca le paso por la cabeza.

-Después que enviude, me volví a casar a los 24, me divorcié , me case, me divorcie y me case y este último si era mi alma gemela – suspiro la guapa y casi sexagenaria Madeleine – Pero volví a enviudar – un destello de melancolía ensombreció los ojos de la mujer - sino hubiera sucedió ese accidente aun estaría con mi amado Lionel mi amado Duque de Baviera, el hombre que más he amado en mi vida y no pienso dejar que nadie ocupe su lugar, porque Candy , Martha tiene razón el verdadero amor solo se da una vez.

-Por eso ya lleva diez años sin volver a visitar el registro civil – se burlaba Martha

-Pues, aunque te rías Martha, después de 4 matrimonios descubrí algo muy importante – una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Qué cosa? - preguntaron intrigadas y al unísono sus interlocutoras.

-Los Duques son mejores, y cuando digo mejores… es en todos los aspectos.

-¡Oh por Dios Madeleine!- comenzaron a reír las señoras – Bueno ya basta, sino estuviera Candy aquí te seguirá el juego, pero mide tus comentarios- le pedía Martha aun tratando de contener la risa, las ocurrencias de su amiga solían hacerla reír.

-Pero porque son mejores no entiendo – cuestionaba la inocente Candy – ¿lo dice por el título?

-Olvídalo Candy o Martha me cortara la lengua si te explico... mesero por favor, tráiganos más galletas.

-Duque – se decía Candy y vino a su mente esos ojos azules que desde ayer no podía quitarlos de su cabeza, ese momento que duro solo unos segundos, basto para hacer que su corazón se agitara. Ni siquiera Anthony o el príncipe de la colina le hicieron sentir algo que por el momento le parecía tan extraño. Haber conocido al Príncipe cuando ella estaba en un momento tan vulnerable pues acababa de despedirse de Annie, le hizo sentir esperanza y que todo estaría bien. Anthony… él siempre le despertaba ternura, dulzura, pero no estaba segura si era amor. Ese amor que describían en los cuentos de hadas que le contaba la hermana María antes de dormir o aquel amor que vivieron intensamente Romeo y Julieta. No, ese sentimiento aun no podía definirlo como amor. Sería que la Sra. O´Brien y la Sra. Baviera, tenían razón ¿el amor verdadero solo es una vez?

-¿Dónde se habrá metido ese chico? – seguía pensando Candy mientras sus compañeras de mesa escogían el postre para terminar su té - He paseado por todo el barco y no me lo he encontrado de nuevo. ¡Fue un grosero ni siquiera se detuvo cuando lo mire, un buenas tardes o buen viaje no hubieran estado mal! Es cierto no nos conocemos, pero al menos lo miré, el me miro, mínimo debió decir algo, no se supone que es un inglés y los ingleses son… Pero que estoy pensando ¿por qué me molesto? – seguía pensando y haciendo pucheros – claro es un aristócrata y tienen fama de arrogantes, pero también es bastante buen mozo, seguro está acostumbrado a que las chicas le sonrían a él – este último pensamiento por alguna razón la molesto y sin medirse Candy golpeo la mesa y grito -¡Idiota!

-¡Candy ¿Que fue eso?! – sorprendida pregunto Martha que casi termina ahogándose con el sorbo de té. La Sra. Madeleine también se sorprendía pues en los últimos minutos Candy apenas hablaba y cuando lo hizo fue para hacer semejante exclamación.

-Lo siento, pero es que … yo me acorde que – Candy no encontraba donde meterse. No solo sus acompañantes la escucharon sino también el resto del salón.

-Sé que te sorprende que mi querido Stewart no recordara nuestro aniversario número 35, pero una dama nunca debe expresarse así y menos en voz alta. Aunque he de confesarte que yo le dije cosas peores aquel día. – comenzaron a reír las dos señoras discretamente.

Candy no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando Martha, pero para su buena suerte al parecer dijo "idiota" justo cuando Martha hablaba de su pelea con su esposo. La misma pelea que la señora Baviera ya había escuchado tal vez unas 300 veces.

-Bueno ya es tarde es hora de irnos. ¿Candy nos acompañas a cenar esta noche?

-Me encantaría Martha pero yo…

-No te preocupes Candy entendemos, tanta platica sexagenaria te marea – es una linda noche porque no paseas. Pero no te alejes mucho- le aconsejó Madeleine

-Lo haré, hasta pronto. – Candy se despidió con enorme sonrisa. Había pasado un rato agradable con las dos señoras de sociedad, algo que nunca experimento con la Sra. Leaga o la Tía Elroy.

Ya había anochecido el vaivén de las olas del mar acompañaban el rumbo que tomaba el Mauretania, un barco que en ese viaje llevaba 2,165 pasajeros (3*), algunos pasajeros aprovechaban el tiempo para afinar detalles de los negocios que harían llegando a Inglaterra, otros para conocer personas o simplemente vivían el día a día, pero entre todos ellos uno en especial trataba de olvidar el trago amargo que vivió en Nuevo York.

Terry Grandchester no podía creer su suerte, solo había visto a Eleonor Baker una vez cuando era pequeño y cuando descubrió que era su Madre contaba los días para ser mayor de edad e ir a verla, decirle cuanto la había extrañado y cuanto la necesitaba. Pero la situación con el Duque ya no era soportable y a la primera oportunidad fue a buscarla. ¿Cuánto desea un hijo abrazar a la madre que le negaron? ¿y cuánto una Madre abrazar al hijo que le arrebataron? No se supone que debe ser un reencuentro lleno de lágrimas, pero también de abrazos y juramentos para no separarse nunca más. Para Terry no fue así, para él solo hubo un rechazo que no le deseaba ni a su peor enemigo.

Ahí estaba llorando en silencio, en medio de la noche, con la neblina ocultando la vista de sus ojos fijos en el mar, el joven solo miraba ese mar frìo pareciera no tener fin, como deseaba no llegar a ninguna parte, en Nueva York estaba su madre que lo rechazaba y en Londres su padre que seguramente lo recibiría con un sinfín de castigos. Para su mala suerte, cada minuto lo acercaba a su juicio con el Duque, su padre le daba regalos incluso soportaba sus rebeldías pero era tan duro cuando se trataba de su madre… ahora todo parecía tener sentido para Terry - "el Duque solo quería evitarme tan desagradable encuentro" -pensó Terry

-Este barco es muy grande y ya es noche… creo que ya me perdí – decía Candy que siguiendo el consejo de la Sra. Madeleine había dado un paseo por el barco, pero con lo despistada que era, ya no sabía cómo volver a su camarote. Ahora solo daba vueltas tratando de encontrar su camino. Cuando de pronto vio un joven llorando. Pero más fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que se trataba de Terry Grandchester el chico que con una mirada le había robado el sueño.

-Es Terry … y está llorando. ¿si me acerco le molestara? - pensaba la pecosa que alentó su andar para no perturbar al joven.

-Ahí alguien ahí- pregunto Terry.

Oh perdón no quise importunar, pero…- Candy de se sentía incomoda por interrumpir.

-¿Que no te enseñaron que es de mala educación espiar a las personas? – dijo el joven que de la tristeza se volvió al enojo, odiaba mostrarse vulnerable.

-Perdón no fue mi intención es que. Te vi y me pareció que estabas muy triste.. yo quería saber si podía hacer algo por ti.

-Así que la pecosa le gusta ayudar mmm veamos hasta donde llega – pensó el joven.

 _(**)"¿Que estaba a muy triste? No es verdad estoy muy triste – comenzó a reír el castaño._

 _-Creí que lloraba me habré equivocado – pensó la pecosa por tan drástico cambio de humor en el joven- no, estoy seguro que lloraba._

 _-¿En que está soñando pequeña pecosa? – cuestiono Terry._

 _-¿Pecosa yo?_

 _-Lamento muchísimo tener que decírtelo pequeña, pero realmente eres MUY pecosa – decía el joven acercándose a Candy._

 _-¡Eso a mí no me importa! me gustan mucho las pecas! – la pecosa comenzaba a enfadarse._

 _-Entiendo, por eso las coleccionas- el joven estaba disfrutando embromarla._

 _-¡Si y últimamente estaba pensando cómo conseguir más!_

 _-¡Qué bien! – el sarcasmo de Terry era una de sus características._

 _-Estas celoso porque no tienes ninguna peca ¿Verdad?_

 _-Fiuu y también estarás orgullosa de tu naricita – apuntaba el joven hacia la fisonomía nasal de la pequeña. Sin dejar de usar un tono burlón._

 _-Claro que sí. - (**)_

-Ya veo y dime Señorita Pecosa ¿también muerdes? – Terry quería seguir disfrutando el hacerla enojar. Pero no contaba con que Candy tenía un límite.

-¡Ah mocoso engreído! – era suficiente la había sacado de sus casillas, así que le piso el pie derecho con el tacón de su zapatilla.

-¡aahh pecosa salvaje ¿pero qué te pasa?! Eso dolió- brincaba Terry del dolor.

-¡Esa era la idea mocoso engreído! Y para tu información mi nombre es Candice White Andley ¿entiendes? Candice White Andley y no Pecosa, con permiso—dio la media vuelta para alejarse de aquel muchacho que la había hecho perder la paciencia, pues ella solo deseaba ayudarlo, pero resulto que el joven se burló de sus pecas.

-aaahh no PECOSA esto no se queda así, me tienes que pedir disculpas –le había gustado embromarla para saber hasta dónde soportaba la dueña de esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaron. Pero por lo visto la joven no era de quedarse callada y termino por pisotearlo.

Alcanzo a tomar la mano de la joven y la atrajo hacia él haciéndola girar. Sin quererlo y sin planearlo al intentar traerla de vuelta como si el destino estuviera a su favor, quedaron muy cerca el uno al otro. Tan cerca que podían respirar su aliento. Verde y Azul nuevamente se fusionaban por una mirada.

Terry no pudo evitar perderse en esos ojos de esmeralda, tan tiernos, tan inocentes, solo veía su reflejo en ellos. Le fascino saberse ser el único reflejo en ellos. Candy tenia piel blanca como porcelana, una rubia melena atrapada en dos coletas y esas pequeñas pecas que le daban un aire inocente, era como tener un ángel frente a él. La mano de Candy le parecía tan suave que no pudo evitar entrelazarla entre sus dedos. Ahora entendía porque esa pecosa que apenas conocía le había robado el sueño.

Candy por su lado tampoco pudo evitar sentir como su corazón otra vez se agitaba como cuando se miraron por primera vez, pero ahora lo tenía tan cerca, sus ojos zafiros era como un mar, ternura, tristeza, alegría tantas cosas veía en ellos, no quería confesarlo, pero le gustaba ser el único reflejo en esos dos zafiros. Nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre que no fuera sus primos y por medio de un abrazo fraternal. – "esto no está bien" pensó- así que hizo lo que se le ocurrió para terminar con inapropiada cercanía.

Esta vez no con el tacón sino con la punta de su zapatilla le daba un puntapié en la rodilla de Terry haciendo que este la soltara y se separan de inmediato.

-¡Pequeña pecosa otra vez!, no muerdes, pero te gusta pisar y patear a la gente. – se agachaba y sobaba su adolorida rodilla.

-Sí, y eso te pasa por intentar besarme- retaba Candy.

¡¿Que?! No pensaba besarte – "bueno tal vez " pensó esto ultimo Terry - ¿Por qué haría semejante barbaridad? - dijo Terry finalmente.

-¡Ah no pensabas!... te parece una barbaridad! – Candy se ponía roja de coraje - ¡pues toma! -esta vez le piso el pie izquierdo - ¡Mocoso engreído! - dio media vuelta y se fue. No sabía que le molestaba más, que Terry no le interesara besarla o el estar enojada por enojarse porque a él no le interesaba besarla (si la mente femenina a veces puede ser un misterio). Terry la veía marcharse por nada la haría volver o quien sabe que otra parte le golpearía.

-Ahh ahora el otro – decía adolorido con dos pies hinchados y una rodilla casi rota- ¿Pero quién educo a esa pecosa? es tan… definitivamente no eres como las demás- pensaba mientras una sonrisa se creaba en su buen mozo rostro. Inicio su andar cojeando, por ahora ya no quería encontrársela, necesitaba descansar, la pecosa le había hecho olvidar su tristeza, pero también lo hizo sentirse en el cielo y regresado de un puntapié a la tierra, definitivamente necesitaba un trago, por lo que dirigió su lento andar hacia su camarote donde una copa de Whisky escoces lo reconfortaría.

Ambos rebeldes habían estado tan cerca uno del otro, haciendo que la noche fuera testigo de cómo dos corazones palpitaron a mil revoluciones pues ya habían encontrado a su alma gemela, aunque la mente de los rebeldes aun no lo aceptará. Pero no solo la noche fue testigo de semejante encuentro, sino también un par de señoras que degustaban una buena cena en la terraza del restaurante.

-¡Viste eso Madeleine! – exclamaba Martha O´Brien con ojos soñadores.

-¡¿Que si lo vi?, por Dios No perdí detalle! – contesto emocionada Madame Baviera y con una sonrisa de oreja oreja aseguraba - El corazón de Candy está siguiendo mi consejo - Las dos mujeres comenzaron a reír y chocando sus copas dijeron al unísono.

-¡ Los Duques son mejores!

 _ **(1*) Paul Poriet**_ _ **fue un modisto francés, cuyas contribuciones a la moda del siglo XX han sido comparadas a las de Picasso en el arte. Se dice que Poiret liberó a la mujer del corsé y fue llamado "El rey de la moda".**_

 _ **(2*)**_ _ **Jeanne Paquin fue una diseñadora francesa que tuvo un importante papel en el cambio de la silueta femenina de finales del siglo XIX y primer tercio del XX.**_

 _ **(3*)Es la capacidad de pasajeros del Mauretania.**_

 _ **(**) Este dialogo pertenece al anime Candy Candy capitulo 31. "Un nuevo día en una vieja ciudad". La escena del primer encuentro entre Candy y Terry. (Aunque las Terryfan no necesitamos referencia pues nos lo sabemos de memoria, pero tengo que poner la fuente para darle su crédito a Mizuki.**_

 **Como se dieron cuenta Martha O´Brien la abuela de Paty apareció, les cuento que unos cuantos más estarán abordo. Pero poco a poco irán apareciendo.**

 **Muchas gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios y por leerme. Cahuatzinp, Nally Graham, Igbr27, Angye, Eli, Dianley, Skarllet northman, Wendy Alfaro, Dajimar, Phambe, Fabiola r, Clover y todos los Guest.**

 **Un abrazo** **:)**


	4. Chapter 4 Un Caballero Inglés

Capítulo 4 Un caballero inglés.

Era el tercer día de viaje, los rayos del sol de mediodía bañaban el rostro de una rubia con pecas que junto a su acompañante el Sr. George se dirigían a la cabina de mando por invitación del capitán. Candy estaba sonriente, no solo era la primea vez que estaba en un barco, sino que también tendría el privilegio de conocer la cabina de mando y tendría una breve cátedra de como navegar dada nada más y nada menos que por parte del Capitán del barco Edgar Niven.

-¡Capitán Niven! por fin estoy aquí – Candy gritaba mientras iba entrando a la cabina de mando.

-Oh Candy que gusto verte y Sr. Villers, gracias por aceptar mi invitación pensé que ya no vendrían. – decía el Capitán saludado de mano al Sr. George.

-Le traje esta tarta la horneé hoy por la mañana, Simone me ayudó a decorarla – Candy le entregaba al Capitán una deliciosa tarta de chocolate decorado con rebanadas de fresa que formaban la silueta de un pequeño barco.

-Gracias Candy, que hermoso detalle, la compartiré con ellos si no te importa – Señalaba el capitán a sus tres ayudantes que se encontraban ahí.

-Por supuesto que no... ¡¿Oh eso es una brújula?! – Candy se olvidó del Capitán y corrió a ver los controles de mando, botones por aquí, botones por allá, un par de girocompás y algunas palancas, estaba fascinada de semejante tecnología.

-Disculpe capitán, Candy es muy espontanea – Mencionaba George para disculpar a la pecosa.

-No se preocupe yo también tengo una hija de su edad y Candy me la recuerda mucho aunque no es tan sociable como Candy. – Los dos hombres voltearon a ver a Candy quien no dejaba de sonreír y ya traía puesto el sombrero del primer oficial Brian Richardson.

-No definitivamente nadie puede serlo tanto – comentaba George- Por cierto capitán, tengo una reunión en unos minutos, me temo que no puedo quedarme le importaría si dejo a Candy a su cuidado.

-Por supuesto que no, como le dije tengo una hija de su edad. Váyase tranquilo.

-Muchísimas gracias Capitán Niven sé que la dejo en buenas manos. Candy me retiro, nos vemos a la hora de la comida.

-Si George hasta luego – decía Candy sin voltear pues estaba tan absorta tratando de mantener el timón con ayuda de Brian un buen mozo pelirrojo que estaba encantado con la chica- George solo sonrió y se retiró, esa pecosa sí que era especial.

-Veo que te agrado la cabina, pero mira al frente Candy, el mar es todavía mejor – le señalaba el Capitán.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron para absorber el hermoso paisaje que había delante de ella. Un inmenso mar combinado con los rayos del sol. Había caminado por el barco pero nunca había tenido una vista tan hermosa, sin duda el estar en esa cabina tenía su magia.

 _(**)-A medida que navegamos lo único que podemos ver es el mar. Imagino que tú lo encuentras bastante aburrido._

 _-No, porque cada vez es una tonalidad diferente- respondió Candy a lo que el Capitán asintió varias veces._

 _-Sabes Candy el mar no siempre está en calma. Es como la vida, hay momentos de paz y momentos turbulentos. Pero en cualquier situación el barco debe tratar con todas sus fuerzas de controlar las olas y seguir derecho su trayectoria (**)_

Agitado entraba a la cabina de mando un pequeño marinero de apenas 14 años de edad. – Oh mira Candy te presento a Cookie, él es mi mejor marinero aun es joven, pero le tengo mucha confianza.

-Hola Cookie yo soy Candy. – los dos casi quinceañeros se estrechaban las manos.

-Mucho gusto Candy… mi nombre es Cricket Dix pero todos me llaman Cookie, tu por ser tan linda también puedes llamarme Cookie- dijo dándole un guiño.

-Candy y Cookie, eso me recuerda que tenemos una tarta que partir, llegas justo a tiempo Cookie, ¿por eso venias corriendo?- se reía el Capitán.

-Oh no Capitán lamento interrumpir, pero debo decirle algo… en privado.

-¿Pasa algo malo Cookie?- el capitán se puso serio.

-Este… no nada. -Vacilaba Cookie.

-Entiendo vayamos a mi oficina. Candy te dejaré un momento no tardo. Mientras puedes preguntarle a Brian todo lo que desees saber.

-Claro aquí estaré- Candy regreso con Brian y este comenzaba a explicarle como se leía el radar – ¿Este puntito somos nosotros entonces? ¿Y por qué hay tantas cosas que parecen relojitos? – Brian soltó a reír realmente le gusto la inocencia de la chica por lo que se encontraba encantado de ser el quien la atendiera

-No Candy unos son girocompás, compas magistral, brújulas...- quiso continuar pero la rubia lo interrumpió lazando la mano.

– ¿Y cómo aprendes a leerlos TODOS? Yo solo sé leer un reloj.

-Con mucha vocación. Y como vas aprendiendo vas subiendo de rango, como en el ejército.

-Wow y tú debes ser muy inteligente entonces por eso eres el primer oficial- le decía la pecosa con una sonrisa burlona que hizo sonrojar al pelirrojo de ojos color miel.

-Supongo que si Candy, ven déjame explicarte para que es cada cosa.

Cookie y el capitán Niven ya se dirigían a la oficina, lo que estaba a punto de conocer el Capitán no sería muy placentero, sería un ejemplo perfecto de lo que acaba de contar a Candy "la vida tiene momentos turbulentos"

Mientras tanto en un camarote de la tercera clase. Un grupo de jóvenes lo habían acondicionado para convertirlo en un pequeño salón de apuestas.

-Lamento mucho haberlos hecho perder su tiempo, pero me temo que nuevamente he ganado –se burlaba un chico de ojos azul mar mientras mostraba sus cartas que hacían una escalera real (1*).

-¡Maldita sea Terry! ¿Que a los niños ricos le enseñan a jugar póker en el colegio? ¿quién te enseño a jugar? – gritaba Julián uno de los jugadores mientras tiraba sus cartas.

-Mi madrina y mi padre, pero sin duda ese idiota es el mejor– señalaba Terry a un chico que fumaba un cigarrillo en el rincón.

-Hey no me llames así. Respeta a tu Maestro- decía el señalado lanzándole un cojín a Terry.

-No puedo creer como se conocen un niño rico y tu Charlie- decía otro jugador.

-Nos conocimos cuando éramos niños, mi Padre tuvo que hacer un negocio de última hora en Nueva Escocia y dado que duraría más de 3 meses no quiso dejarme en Londres y me llevo con él. La Madre de Charlie vendía flores en la esquina de la que sería nuestra casa -Contaba Terry

-Una casita de 10 recamaras, 3 pisos y un jardín señores…fiuuu creo que podía ser un campo de gol – exclamaba Charlie para burlarse un poco de su amigo, sabía que a este le molestaba que hicieran referencia de los lujos que tenía.

-Como sea, mi padre contrato a la madre de Charlie para que fuera mi nana y además así tendría un compañero de juegos que resultó ser todo un as en el arte de las travesuras.

-¡Vamos que te encantaba hacer travesuras!, además no solo hacíamos travesuras también varias veces la hicimos de Robin Hood, molestábamos al panadero, el carnicero y al lechero, robábamos todo lo necesario para hacer un buen desayuno para nuestros amigos los niños huérfanos del puerto. En una ocasión la policía nos llevó a la comisaria, ¿pueden creerlo? un niño de 6 años y otro de 8 años, de no ser por el padre de Terry hubiéramos ido directo al reformatorio.

-Sí, creo que el carnicero exagero, si hubiera sabido quienes éramos jamás hubiera llamado a la policía- confeso Terry.

-Típico de los ricos, si roban es extravagante, no les hacen nada, pero si eres pobre te sentencia a cadena perpetua o a la horca - Dijo una voz que pertenecía a Ray un joven que no se dignó a mirar a Terry.

-Tal vez tengas razón Ray, pero es la vida que nos tocó así que es mejor que dejes de lamentarte y saques el mejor provecho de lo que tienes – menciono Charlie en defensa de su amigo Terry - Como les decía, este caballero inglés y yo en plena infancia hacíamos y deshacíamos.

-Si claro con tu amigo el pequeño "duquesito"- volvió retar Ray

-¡Mide tus palabras imbécil!- reclamo Terry poniéndose de pie.

-Si soy un imbécil pero tu ¡un maldito aristócrata!, niega que no tienes lo mejor gracias a tu apellido, dudo que sin el puedas ser alguien.

-Idiota, que sabes tú de mí.- dijo Terry esta vez agarrándolo de las solapas.

-¡Hey basta los dos!, aquí se viene a jugar, y tu Ray deja de culpar a los demás de tu miseria.

Terry se sintió incomodo, Ray en parte tenía razón, en el colegio él podía hacer y deshacer, desde faltar a clases, pelear con compañeros, salir por las noches y aun así las monjas solo se limitaban a castigarlo un día a lo mucho una semana en su cuarto. En cambio, si otro estudiante hacia lo mismo o menos que él, podría incluso ser expulsado. Afuera en el mundo entre pobres y ricos era igual. Ser hijo de un Duque le asfixiaba, pero no podía negar que también le abría muchas puertas, le daba privilegios y sobretodo le ahorraba muchos dolores de cabeza.

-¿Que pasa Terry? Te comió la lengua un ratón- dijo Ray

-Me voy – Terry solto a Ray y se retiró sin siquiera mirar al resto del grupo.

-¡Hey! no te puedes ir así, debes darnos la revancha.

-Quédense con todo – exclamó Terry con voz de pocos amigos y saliendo del camarote.

Charlie lo alcanzaba en el pasillo -¡Tranquilo Terry! ten tu dinero, somos pobres, pero tenemos dignidad ya te lo ganaremos en una buena ronda.

-Como quieran Adiós.

-Vamos relájate, para que te alegres un poco, a las 7 de la noche habrá una fiesta, es cumpleaños de la pequeña hija de una de las pasajeras de esta sección. O bien si lo prefieres más tarde… - con un tono de picardía – en nuestro exclusivo y acondicionado "casino" tendremos un show de bailarinas- Terry lo miro dudando – si las chicas del Royal Hills estarán aquí. Pero claro será en la función estelar como a la media noche cobraremos 20 libras ¿te aparto tu lugar?

-Terry esbozo una sonrisa - Tal vez venga no lo sé. Adiós.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Puerto de Nueva York

Eleonor Baker la actriz más famosa de Broadway cancelaba sus presentaciones de última hora, solo su amigo fiel Robert Hathaway sabia la razón. El resto del mundo creía que había enfermado de una fuerte pulmonía.

Ahora estaba a punto de subir al Lusitania (2*) que alcanzaría a su trasatlántico hermano el Mauretania en Londres. Estaba nerviosa, ansiosa, un cóctel de emociones la embriaga, pero todo valía la pena con tal de ver a Terry y explicarle lo sucedido.

-Buen viaje Eleonor- decía su antiguo compañero de tablas Robert Hathaway - por favor no dudes en ir con mi primo Edward en caso de cualquier problema él es abogado y no les teme a los aristócratas.

-Gracias Robert, pero no te preocupes voy a estar bien. Pelearé por mi hijo pelearé por recuperar su cariño y tenerlo conmigo.

Flashback

Terry había llegado a la mansión de su madre, había hecho un largo viaje desde Londres hasta Nueva York, quiso verla en el teatro, pero prefiero ir directo a su casa y esperarla hasta que volviera de su función. Sería su primera navidad juntos.

Por su parte Eleonor una vez que recibió el mensaje de su ama de llaves avisándole que Terry la esperaba, terminando la función se fue directo a su casa, no quiso dar autógrafos ni recibir a nadie solo le interesaba reencontrarse con su amado Terry.

-Terry mi amor – grito Eleonor quien llegando a casa se lanzaba a abrazar a su hijo.

-Mamá – Terry respondía al abrazo.

-Que has dicho Terry, repítelo, cuanto soñé escucharte llamarme así – Las lágrimas no pudieron contenerse más en los ojos de madre e hijo. Era la segunda vez que podían abrasarse y percibir esa sensación que solo madre e hijo juntos en un abrazo pueden sentir.

-Mama quería verte moría de ganas de verte, quiero quedarme contigo, ya no soporto más, el Duque solo me tiene en ese internado, ni siquiera se acuerda que existo. Se niega a dejarme estar contigo.

-Oh mi amor perdóname, pero no puedes quedarte conmigo, aún no se sabe que eres mi hijo, eso podría dar pie a … no me mires así hijo- Terry deshizo el abrazo no podía creer lo que le decía su madre – Espera Terry debes comprender que todos saben que eres hijo del Duque de Grandchester y si se llegase a saberse que también eres mi hijo tu apellido…

-¡Al diablo el maldito apellido! - Grito Terry con los puños cerrados, como era posible que su madre le preocupara el apellido del Duque - ¿acaso por eso me abandonaste?

-Terry no comprendes, me estas juzgando déjame explicarte- suplicaba la actriz al ver como Terry tomaba su abrigo para marcharse.

-No te preocupes ELEONOR comprendo que eres igual al Duque, solo dime una cosa ¿para que me dejaste esa nota, para qué demonios me hiciste creer que podría estar contigo? – Terry estaba llorando - mi padre tenía razón ¡eres una mentirosa!

Terry salió corriendo de casa de su Madre, no quería seguir ahí, no quiera estar en la misma casa que ella, ni en la misma ciudad solo quería correr y tomar el primer barco de regreso a Londres.

-¡Terry no es lo que tú crees espera Terry por favor déjame explicarte!- gritaba la actriz desde la puerta tratando de que su hijo la escuchara.

Rose el ama de llaves que había escuchado todo se acercó a la Eleonor para ayudarla, la actriz estaba tan desilusionada - ¿por qué Terry ha sacado el carácter de su padre? ¿por qué es tan fácil para él juzgarme sin antes escucharme? Rose no me escucho… no me dejo explicarle, igual que Richard, no quiso escucharme.

Fin de Flashback

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eleonor Baker abordaba el Lusitania rumbo a Londres, lo había decidido lucharía con uñas y dientes para recuperar a su hijo, esta vez ya no habría ningún Duque que se lo impidiera, el único que ahora estaba era el Duque Richard Grandchester su antiguo amor, pero estaba dispuesta a olvidar ese gran amor si este interponía.

Terry ya había encontrado una parte del barco que le encanto por ser el lugar menos concurrido, la segunda chimenea del barco (3*) que estaba justo a un costado de tragaluz del salón de lectura, por eso era de las partes más altas del barco y alejada del resto de los pasajeros. Decidió fumar un cigarrillo, se recostó en el piso y observaba el cielo mientras se dejaba arrullar por el vaivén del barco, por un instante cerro sus ojos y a su mente vino una linda pecosa que lo hizo comenzar a repasar los momentos de la noche anterior. Cuando de repente escucho una vocecita que le era familiar ¡¿Acaso le gustaba tanto que ya hasta la escuchaba como si estuviera presente?!

-¡Pero qué alta esta! tal como dijo Brian de cerca es imponente. Me pregunto de qué lado está la escalera para llegar hasta arriba.

Si, era Candy, dado que el capitán ya no volvió de su reunión con Cookie, decidió dar un paseo y conocer las famosas chimeneas del barco, eran la parte más alta después del puente de observación, y como tenía planeado "saber cómo se llegaba hasta arriba" obviamente escogió la segunda ya que la primera estaba a un costado del puesto de mando y no deseaba que la atraparan con las manos en la masa o mejor dicho escalando. Y ahí estaba tratando de encontrar la escalera para subir

Con una risa traviesa decía – Es algo arriesgado, porque un árbol no se mueve en el mar tal vez… si solo tal vez, ¡aquí está!

La pecosa comenzó a trepar las escaleras, pero con lo que no contaba es que un mocoso engreído la miraba incrédulo, sorprendido y fascinado de saber que no solo era diferente sino UNICA. Aquella chica que le robaba el sueño resulto ser que también era intrépida, pues estaba subiendo las escaleras de la chimenea del barco más rápido de aquellos tiempos. Así que se puso cómodo y se dispuso a disfrutar la escena.

-Esto sí que será un espectáculo - pensó Terry mientras se le formaba una sonrisa.

¡Y vaya que estaba viendo un espectáculo!, Candy había trepado arboles toda su vida y lo hacía con una agilidad envidiable así que una escalera era pan comido. Lo único malo es que siendo señorita llevaba un hermoso vestido vaporoso de corte A, perfecto para una linda comida al aire libre pero no para escalar, pues con el aire de la tarde la falda se extendía haciendo que se revelara algo más allá de la rodilla.

Acto que Terry, aunque hubiera deseado seguir disfrutando, su status de caballero le impedía seguir aprovechándose de semejante vista, además quien sabe si alguien más la estaba viendo y eso él no lo permitiría, porque si, ya lo había decidido esa rubia seria su pecosa y de nadie más. Así que como todo un caballero decidió poner sobre aviso a su pecosa. Se levantó de su cómodo lugar y se acercó para gritarle con su peculiar sarcasmo.

-¡No sabía señorita pecas que además de patear y pisotear también le gusta sentirse como toda una MONA PECAS!

\- ¡¿Terry que haces ahí?! – Candy sorprendida miraba hacia abajo y rápido comenzó a descender.

-Disfrutando de una muuuy agradable vista mientras fumaba un cigarrillo – respondió fingiendo que miraba el océano.

-¡Pero que dices!- Candy entre que trataba de cubrirse y bajar lo antes posible no pudo mantener el equilibrio y resbaló. Para su suerte Terry alcanzo a atraparla quedando en sus brazos.

\- ¿Estas bien pecosa? – dijo su héroe mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-Ya te dije que no me llames pecosa – decía Candy indignada mientras se soltaba del agarre de Terry.

-¿Y por qué no? tú me llamas mocoso engreído.

\- ¡Porque lo eres!

-Terry soltó una carcajada - ¿y acaso tú no eres una pecosa?

-Bueno si, pero tú lo dices para burlarte- respondió Candy con un puchero.

-Te equivocas - Terry se acercó más a Candy y mirándola fijamente con esos ojos azules que a ella tanto le gustaban le confesó con voz ronca – te lo digo porque me gustan las pecas.

El corazón de Candy se derritió, su cara se puso roja como tomate y comenzó a cuestionarse así misma - ¿escuche bien? le gustan las pecas ¿acaso le gustan las mías? ¿Qué se supone que debo contestar? Gracias que amable yo tengo varias ¿te gustan? ¡nooo! eso sería atrevido, tan atrevido como haber sido descuidada al tratar de escalar con un vestido y que seguramente él vio más allá de … ¡ay no qué vergüenza! – Ahora Candy no solo estaba roja como tomate estaba tan roja como mil tomates juntos.

-¿Y … deje ver demasiado? -pregunto Candy con ojos de cachorro regañado, realmente estaba avergonzada.

-"Tranquila te vi, pero no te mire" (4*), además soy un caballero y los caballeros no tenemos memoria así que puedes estar tranquila jamás hare alarde de lo que vi - respondió el caballero alzando su mano derecha en señal de juramento.

-Entonces si viste mucho- dijo con otro puchero y bajando la vista.

-¿De qué me hablas pecosa? – Terry le regalaba un guiño y una sutil sonrisa. A lo que Candy solo respondió con un "Gracias". La pecosa se daba cuenta que Terry se estaba comportando como un caballero nada que ver con el mocoso engreído de la noche anterior.

-Y dime, ¿por qué querías subir esa chimenea?

-Cuando vivía en el Hogar de Pony jugaba con mis compañeros para saber quién era el más rápido en trepar el gran árbol y siempre me han gustado las alturas-contaba Candy emocionada.

\- ¿Qué es el Hogar de Pony?

-Veras mis padres me abandonaron cuando era apenas un bebé, pero les agradezco que me dejaran en el orfanato más lindo del mundo ¡EL HOGAR DE PONY! Porque ahí me cuidaron y educaron la señorita Pony y la hermana María que para mí son como mis dos madres.

-Ya veo, entonces estuviste ahí hasta que te adoptaron los Andley.

-En realidad primero estuve con los Leagan como compañera de juegos de su hija. Sufrí con las crueldades de Eliza y Neil. Pero también conocí a mis tres paladines Archie y Stear que ahora son mis primos y por supuesto… a Anthony – la sonrisa de Candy se borró por completo al mencionar el nombre de Anthony. Detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Terry. Quien al ver que la rubia se había perdido en sus pensamientos decidió hacerle volver la sonrisa.

-Candy, ¿te gustaría ir a una fiesta esta noche?

-¡¿Fiesta?! suena divertido. No sabía que se daría una hoy, de la única que sabía es la de año nuevo.

-Es que no será en el salón de esta clase sino en el de Tercera Clase.

-Tercera clase… mmm no puedo ir, le prometí a George que no iría sola a esa parte del barco- dijo decepcionada.

-Perfecto, iras conmigo -Candy lo miro desconcertada- Tú lo dijiste pecosa, le prometiste no ir sola, pero no mencionaste nada de ir acompañada. Y claro le pediré autorización a George. Qué no tengo idea quién diablos es George pero ya lo sabré cuando me lo presentes- confesó Terry

-Tonto -rio Candy por el ultimo comentario de Terry – George es la mano derecha del Tío Abuelo William la persona que me adopto, él me cuida mientras llegamos a Londres.

-Con mayor razón debo solicitar su permiso. ¿Qué dices? Prometo ser mejor que tus paladines, seré tu Caballero Inglés- profesaba Terry haciendo una reverencia cual caballero de la mesa redonda.

-En ese caso ¡Acepto! - contesto Candy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- podemos pedirle permiso a la hora de la comida.

-Bien que te parece si en lo que da la hora de la comida me sigues contando tus aventuras. Ven siéntate- Candy solo asintió y se sentó junto a Terry que tenia una sonrisa que no podía disimular pues la pecosa aceptó su invitación.

Candy y Terry se quedaron un rato más conversando, Terry estaba escuchando la historia de su pecosa. A Candy le agradaba saber que él no perdía detalle, y que no le importaba que fuera adoptaba, sin duda el chico ya le gustaba más. Y su corazón estaba feliz porque estaba conociendo mas a su caballero inglés, pero sobretodo porque al anochecer tendrían su primera cita.

Continuará

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **(**) Extracto de la carta de Candy al Capitán Edgar Niven de la novela CCFS.**_

 _ **(1*) Es la jugada más alta del pokar. 10, J, Q, K y A del mismo palo.**_

 _ **(2*) El Lusitania fue el trasatlántico hermano del Mauretania y uno de los más veloces de principios de siglo.**_

 _ **(3*) El Mauretania al igual que el Titanic contaba con 4 chimeneas.**_

 _ **(4*) "Tranquila te vi, pero no te mire" frase icónica de nuestro rebelde Terry Grandchester.**_

 **Hola estimad s lectores, como ven ya aparecieron más personajes abordo, el Capitán Niven, Cookie y Charlie. Pronto aparecerá uno muy importante.**

 **Respondiendo a sus preguntas: ¿voy a ahogar a todos? depende si el Mauretania tiene botes salvavidas suficientes, esperemos que el Capitán Niven se haya prevenido.**

 **¿Eleonor traiciono al Duque? En este capítulo les di una pista de quien pudo ser el culpable de su separación con Richard. Aunque con lo inteligente que son ustedes seguro ya lo saben.**

 **Les adelanto que el próximo capítulo hará llorar a la pecosa y tal vez a ustedes así que no olviden sus pañuelos.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews realmente los aprecio: Maddie Grandchester Andley, Igbr27, Nally Graham, skarllet northman, Dajimar, Wendy Alfaro, Gladys, Eli, Lila Venezuela, Fabiol R, Phambe, dianley, Elisa Lucia V 2016, Silvia C, Angye, Luz Rico, todos los guest. Y todos los que me han puesto en sus Favs y Follows. Un abrazo :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Adios Anthony

**Recomendación**

 **Parte de este capítulo lo escribe escuchando "Un ángel vestido de Blanco", la melodía que se hizo icónica con la muerte de Anthony. Y finalmente "Camino hacia una nueva vida" ambas de Takeo Watanabe. Sí gustan pueden ponerlas como soundtrack. La primera cuando hable de Anthony y la segunda cuando Candy deje de llorar.**

 **No olviden sus pañuelos.**

Capítulo 5 Adiós Anthony

Terry y Candy seguían conversando junto a la chimenea del barco. Ahora Terry conocía casi todo sobre ella incluyendo que estudiarían juntos en el Real Colegio San Pablo y que Stear y Archie resultaron ser sus vecinos de habitación, a quienes él ya los había bautizado como el Elegante y el Inventor. Ahora más que nunca sabía que Candy era la Julieta de sus sueños.

-No cabe duda que tu vida ha sido difícil, pero lo cuentas como si fuera una aventura.

-A la vida hay que sonreírle siempre- sentencio Candy con una enorme sonrisa que mostraba hasta los dientes.

-Tanto así no creo- burlándose de la risa de mona que fingió Candy.

-Tonto- dijo empujando ligeramente a Terry – Anda ya cuéntame de ti y tu familia es tu turno.

-No hay mucho que contar. -dijo desinteresado el castaño.

-Vamos debes ser interesante tener una familia que no tiene un árbol genealógico sino un ¡BOSQUE Genealógico!

Terry soltó carcajada con la ocurrencia de Candy – ¡¿Un bosque?! … bueno puede que tengas razón, en ese caso un bosque que va desde el Reino Unido (1*), pasando por Dinamarca y una parada en los Países Bajos, con uno que otro arbolito en Suecia y … - Terry veía a Candy que estaba a la expectativa, y con tono burlón continuo- y dicen que mi tatarabuelo tuvo un romance con una condesa francesa así que debe haber una que otra ramita viviendo por Versalles a no ser que les cortaran la cabeza durante la revolución.

-¡Terry que cosas dices!-grito Candy mientras Terry se burlaba.

-Créeme Candy no tiene nada de interesante mi familia.

-¿Sabes?, la tía abuela Elroy me hizo leer un libro así de grueso que contaba la biografía de todos los miembros de la familia Andley. Ella es muy exigente cuando se trata de la familia. "Candy como toda una Andley y única hija del tío abuelo William es tu obligación conocer a todos los miembros de la familia"- dijo imitando a la tía- ¿Tú también tienes una tía abuela así de exigente?

-Mmm no, cuando era niño mi abuela me llevaba a verla porque decía que éramos lo más cercano que tenia de sus parientes. Supongo que por ser una mujer muy ocupada no perdía el tiempo haciéndome aprender de memoria la lista de miembros las Casas Reales de los Grandchester, los Tudor, los Sajonia (2*), los Hannover, los… - Terry exhaló – Dios que bueno que no lo hizo. En fin, después que murió mi abuela, mi padre me interno en el San Pablo así que desde entonces nunca la he vuelto a visitar.

-Que malo eres deberías visitarla si dices que tú y tu abuela son lo más cercano que tiene de sus parientes debe ser triste para ella.

-Para nada Candy, créeme Doña Alix no me necesita tiene muchos parientes y amigos a su alrededor.

Candy se crio en el Hogar de Pony ubicado en un pequeño pueblo cerca del lago Michigan no era muy usual saber de las noticias del otro lado del mundo, pero de vez en cuando escuchaba los nombres de reyes y reinas- Alix, Alexandra... -murmuraba Candy tratando de recordar y de pronto exclamo - ¡Tu tía abuela es la Reina Madre y dices que no es interesante!

-Porque no lo es. -dijo Terry aturdido, mientras tapaba sus oídos tratando de evitar que su tímpano saliera volando por semejante grito- Candy no me interesan los títulos, ni si mi genealogía es un bosque o si por mis venas corre sangre azul. Para mí eso no vale nada. Un ser humano se debe definir por sus actos, sus valores y no por su lugar en la línea de sucesión al trono. Créeme cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad pienso abdicar al Ducado de los Grandchester. "Yo solo quiero ser Yo mismo" y valerme por mí mismo sin deberle nada a nadie -sentenció Terry con una mirada desafiante al horizonte.

-"Terry no es un chico malo solo quiere ser el mismo" – pensó Candy. Le habían gustado los ojos Terry, pero ahora que conversaba con él y este le confesaba sus planes empezaba a darse cuenta que le gustaba ese caballero ingles ya no solo por ser buen mozo si no porque seguramente su corazón estaba lleno de buenos sentimientos.

-¿No te importaría que no sea un duque?- pregunto el castaño, aunque ya se había dado cuenta que Candy no era como la mayoría de las chicas que había conocido en el palacio las cuales eran mimadas e interesadas, no pudo evitar cuestionarla.

-Por supuesto que no, Duque o no podemos seguir siendo amigos. La señorita Pony me enseño que son nuestros actos lo que nos definen y un corazón lleno de buenos sentimientos vale más que mil diamantes y coronas juntas.

Terry solo sonrió, la pecosa cada vez que decía una palabra, lo convencía de que era la Julieta de sus sueños. Y aunque eso de "seguir siendo amigos "no le agrado del todo pues él quería mas, por lo pronto lo aceptaba, ya habría tiempo para hacerla su novia.

-Bueno Terry ya no le des vueltas al asunto ya entendí que tu familia no tiene nada de especial y a decir verdad no me interesa, en realidad me gustaría saber más… de tí – Terry la miro con ojos de encanto por semejante confesión de la rubia, por lo que Candy se sonrojo y rápidamente continuo - Como sea es tu turno yo ya te conté todo sobre mi.

-No creo que me contaras todo, pero si tú lo dices.

-¿Que dices? ¡Claro que sí!, te lo conté todo con lujo de detalle, no tengo nada que ocultar- aseguraba orgullosa la pecosa.

-Así si, entonces dime ¿Quién es Anthony? - como le molestaba a Terry pronunciar ese nombre, pero necesitaba saber quién era aquel que hizo que su pecosa entristeciera de repente. Los ojos de Candy se pusieron cristalinos y se fijaron en el enorme cielo.

\- Anthony… él era uno de mis tres paladines, junto con Stear y Archie en Lakewood. Sabes, todos tenían un portal, Archie el de Piedra, Stear el de Agua y Anthony el de las rosas. Los 4 acordamos que mi portal seria de dulces, bueno de piedra, pero con muchas esculturas de dulces, de hecho, ya habíamos escrito una carta al Tío abuelo para hacerle saber nuestra decisión, y este nos avisó con George que comenzarían a construirlo después de mi presentación en la familia… pero…- hizo un breve silencio rehusándose a llorar y continuo.

-En el portal de las rosas conocí a Anthony pensé que era un sueño se parecía tanto al príncipe de la colina, pero el príncipe solo fue un sueño de niña, Anthony era mi presente, el chico más dulce y noble que había conocido. Desde que lo conocí siempre me protegió de las maldades de Eliza y Neil. Me despidió junto con Stear y Archie tocando las gaitas cuando partí a México. Y cuando supe que sería una Andley fue el día más feliz de mi vida porque estaría con mis tres paladines… y se suponía que ya nada nos volvería a separar …- la voz se le apago y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Pero Candy se giró para limpiarlas rápidamente y continúo fingiendo con una sonrisa.

-Anthony era excelente cultivando rosas, creo la Dulce Candy para dármela en mi cumpleaños - la voz de Candy se comenzó a quebrar- Todas las mañanas me despertaba temprano para ayudarlo a cuidarlas… podían pasar horas y no importaba, pero Stear y Archie siempre le reclamaban que me acaparaba, así que para que no se molestaran comencé a pasar el día… entre hacer inventos con Stear, ensañar vals con Archie y… cultivando rosas con Anthony… pero si hubiera sabido… si hubiera sabido hubiera valorado cada hora y todas las hubiera pasado con Anthony – Candy ya no pudo más, intentado contener el llanto cubrió sus ojos con sus pequeñas manos, no quería que Terry la viera de esa manera.

Terry no lo dudo más y se acercó a abrazarla, Candy no pudo evitar esconder su rostro en el pecho de Terry y rompió en llanto como nunca antes lo había podido hacer, siempre era en silencio o escondida en algún rincón de Lakewood o el Hogar de Pony, en cambio ahora estaba con Terry y por alguna razón sentía que podía aliviarse en sus brazos. A Terry se le rompió el corazón de verla así y la abrazaba más fuerte deseaba que ella sintiera que si por él fuera nunca la soltaría, nunca la dejaría ir.

-"Llora Candy saca el peso de tu corazón", dime Candy , dime pecosa ¿por qué te duele tanto hablar de él?

-"Anthony murió… se cayó de un caballo"

-Entonces déjalo ir.

-¡No quiero, no quiero dejarlo ir, me siento culpable hasta de respirar, de despertar y que él no pueda hacerlo más!

Terry no soportaba que su pecosa llorara por alguien que nunca volvería, como podría competir con alguien que para Candy era perfecto. Como podría entrar en su corazón si no dejaba ir el fantasma de Anthony, tampoco le agrado pensar que tendría que compartir los pensamientos de Candy con aquel chico. Y peor aún cualquier cosa que él hiciera la pecosa siempre lo compararía con Anthony.

Terry tomo de los hombros a Candy y con voz ruda le grito –"Basta Candy! ¡Anthony murió está muerto y nunca volverá! Aunque lo llames no vendrá"

-No digas eso. Por favor- Candy se soltó del agarre de Terry, se tumbó al suelo de rodillas y no paraba de llorar – Anthony, Anthony -pronunciaba el nombre con tanto dolor.

-Anthony ¡¿Por qué lo llamas?! ¡¿Acaso quieres que vuelva?, bien vamos dile que vuelva! Y cuéntale como sigues viviendo de forma hipócrita, como vas diciéndole a todos que en la vida hay que tener una sonrisa, pero en el fondo desearías estar muerta porque él no está vivo.

-"Basta Terry, no me gustas "-Candy era un mar de lágrimas.

-"A mi tampoco me gusta una chica que sigue pensando en un muerto" Tengo una idea, nos lanzaremos al mar así tu estarás con tu Anthony y yo … yo no tengo nadie que llore por mí. ¡Vamos! – Terry tomo a Candy del brazo y la acerco al barandal para lanzarse. Estaban ubicados en lo más alto del barco sin duda de esa caída no se salvarían.

-¿Qué haces Terry? ¡No, suéltame! – estaba aterrada Terry realmente estaba dispuesto a lanzarse junto con ella. La sentó en el barandal mientras la sujetaba de la cintura y él se colocaba a su lado listo para lanzarse junto a ella.

-Llora todo lo que quieras.

-Detente por favor… Terry – suplicaba la rubia.

-"¡Llama a Anthony si tienes miedo, que esperas llámalo, llámalo!"

-"Déjame bajar" – suplicaba Candy mirando fijamente a los ojos enardecidos de Terry. Pero este no se inmutaba. Estaban a un pie para lanzare al mar.

-"Llama Anthony, porque no lo llamas, vamos llámalo", Bien entonces me lanzare solo.

-¡Bastaaaaaa! – se aferró a Terry fuertemente no quería que se lanzara con o sin ella.

-"Está muerto. Anthony nunca volverá tienes que olvidarlo entiendes. Quien ha muerto no puede regresar. Ya no siente el dolor, no siente nada. Abre los ojos Candy y mira bien a tu alrededor "

La voz llena de dolor de Terry fue como la llave que abrió esa puerta que ella se negaba a abrir. Candy dejo de gritar y de llorar, pero no se despegó de Terry que aun la tenía entre sus brazos. Ambos ya solo estaban sentados en el barandal. Los ojos de esmeraldas que seguían cristalinas por las lágrimas se fijaron en el cielo, un cielo que ese día pese a ser invierno parecía de Mayo los rayos del sol eran brillantes y la brisa del aire despejaba las nubes abriendo camino al cielo azul.

-Los ojos de Anthony tan azules como el cielo -pensó Candy.

Terry bajo del barandal y tomándola de la cintura la ayudo a hacer lo mismo, y sin dejar de abrazarla decía ya con voz serena – "Mira a tu alrededor, No mires hacia atrás mira hacia adelante, siempre tienes que mirar hacia adelante"- Candy obedeció a Terry y comenzó a ver a su alrededor el océano, las aves y como el barco seguía su rumbo.

-"Anthony está muerto, pero ocurre que nosotros estamos vivos Candy" – Decía Terry mientras acariciaba sus rizos. Después tomo el rostro de Candy haciéndola mirarlo y uniendo sus frentes le pidió – Olvídalo.

-Candy desvió la mirada hacia el cielo azul, tal vez fue su imaginación o tal vez si era él, su querido Anthony diciéndole "Si Candy ya no puedo volver a ti olvídame". La imagen y la sonrisa de Anthony se disolvieron. Quiso llamarlo, pero se contuvo. Terry tenía razón Anthony había muerto, pero Terry y ella estaban vivos.

Candy se aferró más fuerte al abrazo de Terry, por un momento para ella todo se quedó en silencio, las olas, las aves, el sonido del barco, solo escuchaba los latidos del corazón de Terry y entonces Candy mirando al cielo susurro - Adiós Anthony.

Fue un susurro que Terry pudo escuchar. Y con el que este comprendió que Candy ya estaba dejando su triste pasado atrás, pero sobre todo sanando su corazón para permitirle entrar en el.

Continuará

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(1*)** **El Reino Unido** **está formado por cuatro países constituyentes: Inglaterra, Escocia Gales e Irlanda del Norte. El Acta de Unión se firmó en 1707.**

 **(2*)** **La Casa de Windsor actual familia real de Inglaterra, previamente llamada Casa de Sajonia-Coburgo-Gotha (en alemán: Sachsen-Coburg und Gotha), fue renombrada el 17 de julio de 1917 por el rey Jorge V, en el transcurso de la Primera Guerra Mundial, debido al odio contra los alemanes precisamente por la guerra.**

 **("") Muchas frases de este capítulo las tome del anime Candy Candy y la novela CCFS. Solo las acomode en un orden diferente. Supongo que ya adivinan cuales :)**

 **Creo que este capítulo estuvo cortito para Candy y Terry. Como verán Terry se las ingenió para que Candy dejara atrás el fantasma de Anthony de una forma menos equina, porque en lo barcos no hay caballos, al menos no de carne y hueso.**

 **Sobre el "bosque genealógico" lo escribí para hacer referencia a la frase que da Kyoko Mizuki** **"** **Generación tras Generación" en CCFS. Para mi esta pista se inclina más hacia Terry ya que el no viene de una familia de ricos emigrados de Escocia sino de una verdadera familia real de muchos siglos atrás.**

 **Respondiendo a sus preguntas:**

 **-Sí, aparecerán más personajes abordo. Honestamente no pensaba subir tantos, pero creo que no les vendrá mal un chapuzón :)**

 **-Candy y Terry si tendrán sus momentos románticos, sus besos, sus bofetadas y sus arranques de celos… así es el amor.**

 **-Sí, aún falta para el Naufragio, yo diría que disfruten a esta parejita antes de que ocurra la tragedia.**

 **Gracias a** **,** **Nally Graham, Clover,** **skarllet northman, Angye, Luz Rico, Eli, Fabiol R, Lila Venezuela, Phambe, Aurora, Blanca G, Marina W, todos los guest** **por sus reviews realmente los aprecio ya que me motivan para seguir con esta historia .**

 **Mil Gracias también por tenerme en sus favs a AmmiiMorrigan, BJulissa, Cahuatzinp, Darling eveling, Dereka, EdbeLL MaNseN, Maddie Grandchester Andley, Nally Graham, Vane W. G, apy granchester, carol jeniffer Grandchester, lis69, lively jing, mixie07, prinskasu-chan, sakura-sgf** **.**

 **A mis followers y quienes me leen aun sin dejar reviews les mando un fuerte abrazo hasta América, Europa, Oceania, y ¡Japón!**


	6. Chapter 6 Una madre de último minuto

Capítulo 6 Una Madre de último minuto.

Después del fuerte momento que vivieron Candy y Terry ahora ya solo hacían sentados en el suelo mirando el océano, bueno Terry miraba el mar y jugaba con los mechones del cabello de la pecosa, porque Candy se quedó ligeramente dormida en los brazos de Terry.

Terry sacó su reloj de mano de oro con el escudo de los Grandchester era un regalo de su abuelo, miro la hora y se dio cuenta que ya era el momento de llevar a la rubia con el Sr. George, dio un suspiro y comenzó a sacudir suavemente a la pecosa para que despertará.

-Me encantaría quedarme así toda la vida, pero me temo que ya es tarde y ya deben estar esperándote para comer.

Candy no dijo nada solo abrió los ojos y se reincorporaba, mientras Terry se ponía de pie para ayudarla a levantarse.

- _"Sé que estuve muy duro hace un momento pero no me arrepiento"._ Entenderé si decides cancelar nuestra cita- al ver que la pecosa no decía nada pregunto dudoso- ¿Quieres cancelar?

Candy no respondía solo mantenía su cabeza baja y sobaba su estómago. Terry se asustó, imagino que con el forcejo la había lastimado y pregunto con cierto temor - ¿Candy que tienes, te lastime?

Candy por fin alzo la mirada y con ojitos tristones y un puchero contestó – Tengo hambre.

Terry rodo sus ojos, su pecosa sí que lo hacía subir al cielo y bajar a la tierra en segundos – Candy me asustaste – dijo aliviado - Vamos te acompañaré hasta el comedor.

Ahora Terry se sentía en el purgatorio, pues su pecosa no le confirmaba si aún quería ir o no con él a la dichosa fiesta solo decía que tenía hambre. Comenzaron a caminar hacia el elevador, Candy iba tres pasos atrás de Terry, pero ninguno decía nada, hasta que Candy de pronto se detuvo para decirle – Terry, sobre la fiesta… yo …

-He aquí mi sentencia iré al cielo o al infierno – pensó Terry - ¿Que hay con la fiesta? – dijo Terry tratando de parecer desinteresado.

Y con cierta timidez Candy contestó - Aun quiero ir a la fiesta… contigo.

Terry sintió que del purgatorio fue directo al cielo. Volteo a mirarla esbozando una sonrisa y se detuvo para ofrecerle su mano, Candy aceleró el paso para alcanzarlo y sonriente aceptó su mano sin titubear.

-Bien vamos, todavía tengo que convencer al Sr. George para que me dé su autorización para llevarte -Candy solo asintió y de la mano se dirigieron felices al restaurant. Lo que no sabía Terry es que, si Candy lo hizo sentir por un momento en el purgatorio, George lo haría sentirse como en un juicio de la Santa Inquisición.

Caminaron tranquilamente, sin decir nada solo sonreían el uno al otro pareciera que solo se hablaban con la mirada. Apunto de llegar al restaurant Terry colocó la mano de su pecosa en su brazo pues no era bien visto que una señorita le tomara la mano a un hombre, aunque fuera su prometido. Candy entendió el cambio y simplemente sonrió.

Mientras tanto en el restaurante George ya la esperaba.

-Creo que ya viene saldré por la otra puerta, nos vemos a la misma hora en mí camarote.

-Sí, te veré luego – respondió George a un rubio que se alejaba rápidamente por la segunda puerta del restaurant, mientras que por la primera se acercaba una rubia con pecas del brazo de un castaño.

George se ponía de pie y alzaba la mano para señalarle a Candy su ubicación- Por aquí señorita Candy.

-¡Hola George!, ¿te hice esperar mucho? – saludaba Candy con su característica sonrisa.

-No para nada estaba con un viejo… amigo - George se sorprendió al ver que la pequeña Candy llegaba del brazo del rebelde del San Pablo.

-Buenas tardes Terruce Grandchester mucho gusto.

-George Villers mucho gusto joven Grandchester– mientras los dos hombres se daban la mano.

-George, Terry quiere preguntarte algo- dijo Candy titubeando.

-Así ¿qué puedo hacer por usted? – pregunto extrañado George.

Terry se aclaró la garganta, nunca en su hermosa vida tuvo que pedir permiso para salir con una chica, para su buen moza suerte eran ellas las que se le insinuaban, incluso algunas hacían a un lado los buenos modales y eran ellas las que lo invitaban - Vera Sr. Villers, al atardecer se dará una apacible reunión insisto apacible reunión para celebrar el cumpleaños de la hija pequeña de uno de los pasajeros y bueno me gustaría si usted me lo permite claro, llevar a la señorita Candy.

-¡Si George será una apacible fiesta con muchos niños!, tú sabes que me gustan los niños.

George levanto las cejas e ignorando por completo a Candy ya que sus ojos estaban completamente fijos en Terry pregunto - ¿y el atardecer exactamente a qué hora es?

-7 de la noche – contesto Terry muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Entonces ya no es atardecer ya es por la NOCHE – señalaba George que no despegaba su mirada en Terry - ¿y donde será?

-En el saloncito de la tercera clase, pero supongo que usted no le interesa esa tontería de diferencia de clases sociales – contestó Terry.

-Por supuesto que no me interesan, pero tampoco me interesa arriesgar a Candy que es una SEÑORITA - decía George recalcando la palabra señorita - En esa área no hay mucha seguridad y los polizontes y delincuentes suelen estar escondiéndose por ahí.

-Le doy mi palabra que yo la cuidaré y le responderé con mi vida si es necesario. Soy un Grandchester y con mi apellido se respalda mi palabra.

-Hum Ya veo, ¿Usted está segura que desea ir señorita Candy? ¿señorita Candy?

Candy estaba perdida en las nubes al escuchar semejante promesa de su caballero inglés - ¿Eh?... Ah sí, si George por favor. – contesto al fin Candy con sus manitas unidas.

Aunque George no le agradaba que la rubia estuviera "con el rebelde del San Pablo" en esa ni en otra parte del barco por la mala fama que este tenía, no le quedó más remedio que aceptar al ver la sonrisa y ojos suplicantes de la pecosa. Además, confiaba en que la pecosa nunca hubiera aceptado semejante invitación si el chico no fuera de fiar. Aunque claro como caballero blanco y Guardian en turno de la hija adoptiva del patriarca de los Andley agregó.

-Confió joven Grandchester como caballero que es, que llevará a la SEÑORITA Candy a las 8 en punto de regreso a su camarote.

-¡Qué!- dijeron al unísono los dos rebeldes.

-Pero George, la fiesta empezará a las 7 – exclamó Candy, a lo que George solo la miro con ojos de ¿Y?

-¿A las 10 creo que es una hora adecuada? – agregó Terry

-¿Adecuada para quién? – indico el sereno George con ojos fulminantes al caballero inglés.

-Bueno que sea las 9:30. Prometo no comer tarta de chocolate hasta que lleguemos a Londres- insistía la rubia con sus manitas y ojitos de súplica.

-OK ni usted ni yo que le parece a las 9 - interfirió Terry a lo que George ni se inmuto, y al darse cuenta que no cedería agregó – Por eso digo a las 8:30 ¿le parece Sr. Villers? - termino por decir Terry con la sonrisa mas fingida que pudo hacer.

-Me parece correcto – Accedió finalmente George - Los estaré esperando a su regreso para cerciórame que todo esté bien, no es que desconfié de usted Joven Grandchester, pero sépase que ella está a mi cuidado y así sea el mismísimo príncipe de Inglaterra debo velar por la señorita Candy, porque si usted se atreve a faltarle le haría lo que mis antepasados hicieron con los aristócratas franceses.

-¿Qué hicieron? – pregunto inocentemente Candy

-Llevarlos a la guillotina- contesto sonriente George.

-Quédese tranquilo no será necesario la guillotina - decía Terry manteniendo su sonrisa fingida.

-Perfecto- dijo sonriente George mientras tomaba su asiento y se preparaba para tomar sus alimentos -No se queden ahí siéntense es hora de comer. Vamos joven Grandchester me gustaría seguir charlando con usted, una plática de amigos ¿Qué le parece?

-Más bien interrogar - pensó Terry – Claro será un placer comer con ustedes y tener una sutil charla de amigos Sr. Villers.

Si en eso momento hubiera existido un concurso de sonrisas fingidas sin duda Terry y George hubieran estado en los finalistas.

Pero el interrogatorio valía la pena por esa pecosa que estaba dispuesto a conquistar, además ya estaba acostumbrado a los interrogatorios del Duque y la hermana Grey cuando lo cuestionaban por haber hecho algo "indebido" en el colegio. Porque eso si su Padre siempre fue recto con su educación, pero sobre todo protector y cariñoso. Fue hasta que Terry le reclamo porque nunca le dijo que Eleonor Baker era su verdadera madre que las cosas se pusieron difíciles entre ellos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback

Londres 1897

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Richard regreso a la villa, su bebé Terry ya estaba fuera de peligro. Ahora estaba con él en su cuarto meciéndolo en sus brazos.

-Joven Richard ya está todo listo para su viaje a Londres - dijo Daniel entrando a la habitación.

-Míralo Daniel es tan pequeño por un momento me aterre de la sola idea de perderlo.

-Si joven, pero lo peor ya paso Terry debe estar feliz de tener un padre como usted, que no se despegó de él por ningún motivo hasta que se alivió.

-Gracias Daniel, … debo pedirte un enorme favor mas, me atrevo a pedírtelo porque te conozco y confió en ti plenamente, sé que mi hijo no estaría en mejores manos.

-Dígame joven lo que necesite.

-Júrame Daniel que si no recibes noticias de mí en menos de dos semanas, júrame que te llevaras a Terry contigo a América y lo registraras como tuyo, toma todo el dinero que necesites, pero por favor no te arriesgues a que mi padre de con él. Conozco a mi padre y tal vez sea capaz de hacerle daño si se entera que es hijo mío con … - Richard no podía siquiera pronunciar el nombre de su amada Eleonor la seguía amando, pero el pensar en su traición le dolía más que el amor que le tenía - Necesito ver cómo están las cosas en Londres si todo sale como lo planeo vendré por Terry pero sino por favor llévatelo – Suplicó Richard.

-Se lo juro joven.

Richard dejo al bebé en su cama, le dio un tierno beso en su frente y se despidió de él diciendo -Hasta luego Terry haré todo lo posible para regresar por ti.

Fue un cansado viaje de Escocia hasta Londres para el futuro duque no tanto por la distancia sino porque todo el tiempo estuvo rondando por su cabeza el plan que había hecho, sería fácil con Lady Sofia, pero con los Duques no estaba seguro, su esperanza estaba puesta en el amor que su madre le tenía.

Visito a su mejor amigo el abogado Lord Hamilton quien le entero de todo lo que había pasado durante su ausencia y quien sin dudarlo le dio todo su apoyo, aunque aún no sabía exactamente porque Richard quería hacer lo que planeaba hacer. Al tercer día se dirijo a casa de Lady Sofia quien en las altas esferas ya era sabido que su familia estaba en la quiebra, esto sumado al mal genio y nada belleza que tenía era imposible encontrarle un marido que los salvara de la ruina.

Richard le propuso casarse con ella para salvarla de la miseria, lo único que pedía a cambio era que fuera una buena esposa y por supuesto hacer lo que él le indicara. Obvio la nada agraciada mujer acepto sin titubear, pensando que el aprecio de años de conocerse se había convertido en amor o al menos cariño por parte del futuro Duque.

Richard ya tenía la primera parte lista, ahora solo faltaba la más difícil. Llego al palacio de los Grandchester con los nervios a flor de piel, pero una vez que paso el umbral del despacho de su padre inicio su mejor actuación. Si Terry resulto ser buen actor no solo se lo debería a su madre sino también a su padre.

-¡Vaya el hijo prodigo de los Grandchester por fin vuelve al palacio!, ahora vienes a recobrar lo que es tuyo por herencia. Si claro, olvídalo la carta que dejaste la envíe a la reina, pero si me juras no volver a desafiarme puedo interceder por ti.

-Padre, dejémonos de tonterías. No necesito jurarte nada, para reclamar lo que por derecho me corresponde. Y estoy seguro que mi madre me apoyará.

-¿Pero de qué diablos hablas Richard?

-Lo sé todo Padre, se cómo hiciste creer a todos incluyendo a los reyes que fui a Francia a estudiar, algo que te agradezco enormemente porque me hará las cosas más fáciles.

-Richard Grandchester ¿cómo te atreves a desafiar a tu propio padre? - estaba a punto de abofetear a su hijo cuando de pronto entro al despacho la Duquesa

-¡Mi amor volviste ven acá y abraza a tu madre! - gritaba la Duquesa emocionada al ver a su vástago.

-Madre, perdóname no tengo palabras para pedirte perdón- Dijo Richard arrodillándose ante su madre.

-¿Pero de que hablas? Bueno no te perdonaré que ni una carta me hayas escrito mientras estuviste en Francia, quise ir a verte, pero tu padre terco dijo que solo te distraería, ven siéntate junto a mí -Richard miro con una sonrisa a su padre quién sin desearlo le había hecho un enorme favor.

-Madre me temo que lo que debo decirte te hará sentirte desilusionada de mí.

-Pero que dices Richard, ¡¿no me digas que te llevaste a esa cortesana disfrazada de actriz?! La misma que te atreviste a llevar a Buckingham eso sería lo único que me desilusionaría.

\- En realidad no fui a estudiar a Francia – ahora no solo la Duquesa estaba asombrada sino también el Duque que se preparaba una copa de Whisky para saber qué diablos se proponía su hijo.

\- Ya no puedo mentirte más Madre eres lo más preciado que tengo no puedo seguir así, yo en realidad me fui porque hice algo deshonroso, como podría mirarte a los ojos madre -continuaba Richard con un rostro de vergüenza fingida.

-Oh hijo querido jamás podría sentirme avergonzada, pero por favor dime que hiciste.

-Algo indigno de un caballero, yo… mantuve un amorío con Lady Sofia y la deshonre.

Al Duque se le salió el Whisky por la nariz al escuchar semejante noticia de su vástago.

-¡Oh por Dios Richard ¿Cómo, cuándo, que?! ¿Tú lo sabias Henry? - gritó la madre

-¿Lady Sofia? ¿Richard estás bromeando? – decía el Duque tratando de calmar su tos.

-No madre, mi padre no sabía nada solo le pedí que me diera tiempo para reflexionar, él no quería preocuparte te ama tanto no más que yo claro. Cuando me enteré de la situación de Sofia y que ella estaba … decidí tomar mi responsabilidad como tú me educaste madre.

-¿Lady Sofia? ¿Richard está seguro? - volvía a preguntar sorprendido el Duque

-Bueno no creo que sea necesario que te cases con ella, no quisiera enlodar nuestro honorable apellido además no es muy agraciada podemos arreglarlo ¿verdad Henry una buena suma por su silencio?

-Lady Sofia, Lady Sofia no me digas ¿ en serio Lady Sofia? – El Duque estaba que no lo creía.

-No madre soy un caballero y por eso me casaré con ella no solo porque la deshonre sino porque ella esta ...

-¿Seguro Lady Sofia?

-¡Basta Henry Grandchester! no sigas interrumpiendo a mi Richard.

-Está bien está bien … ¿pero Lady Sofia? – insistía atónito el Duque.

-Como decía mamá – "Mamá" era la palabra mágica que usaba Richard Grandchester desde niño para mantener a su madre a su favor- deshonre a Lady Sofia y ahora está a un mes de darme un hijo.

-¡Ah por Dios Richard que has hecho! – gritó la madre levantándose de su asiento y el duque soltó la carcajada – ¡No te rías Henry! que no tiene ninguna gracia, mira que emparentar con esa familia, seguro esa mujer uso alguna artimaña para seducirte sabe que eres un caballero y obvio ibas a cumplirle, claro lo hizo para salvarse de la miseria. Ahora entiendo porque se veía más regordeta de lo normal -decía indignada la Duquesa, mientras que el entonces duque tapaba la boca tratando de no reírse sabía que su esposa le rompería los dientes si lo hacía así que mejor fue a buscar un puro.

-Madre mi bebé merece una familia- contesto Richard fingiendo aun su vergüenza.

-¡Dices que está a un mes, Dios en ese caso hay que armar una boda Ya! seria deshonroso que mi nieto nazca fuera del matrimonio, Mi amor estoy tan orgullosa de ti mira que casarte con esa mujer cara de cerdo para darle a mi nieto una familia, es un hecho te casas en dos semanas. Iré arreglarme, hoy mismo vemos a tus tíos los reyes para solicitar su permiso.¡ Dios que noticia voy a ser abuela! – la Duquesa salió corriendo dando órdenes por todo el palacio Grandchester.

Una vez que la Duquesa salió del despacho el Duque soltó a reír a carcajadas y aplaudía - ¡Richard, felicitaciones eres admirable! no cabe duda que tus días con esa actriz americana te ayudaron para semejante pantomima. No dije nada porque quería saber hasta dónde llegarías, pero mira que Lady Sofia… Dios que valor.

-¿Que estás diciendo?

-¡No soy idiota Richard! ¿creías que no te seguiría crees que iba aceptar que renunciaras a todo por esa plebeya? ¡Jamás iba permitir semejante estupidez de tu parte! Nunca iba a permitir que me deshonraras, eres mi único hijo varón jamás dejare que mi ducado termine conmigo en la tumba.

-¿Lo sabes todo entonces?- cuestiono Richard admirado.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, sé que tuviste un hijo con esa actriz de cuarta, dime que sentiste cuando la viste en la cama con otro.

-¡Cállate no te atrevas!.

-¡¿No me atreva a que Richard?! ¡A hacerte ver la clase de mujer por la que estuviste a punto de perderlo todo! La verdad solo esperaba que volvieras, mira que cualquiera en tu lugar hubiera hecho desaparecer a su hijo, pero afortunadamente no cometiste otra estupidez.

-¿Padre?

-Si Richard, ese niño será un Grandchester a como dé lugar, nunca permitiría que mi sangre termine en un orfanato o en la calle pidiendo limosna y mucho menos criado por esa actriz. Honestamente me estuve quebrando la cabeza para justificar lo de tu hijo, pero me ganaste me agrada tu jugada, dime ¿qué piensa Lady Sofia de todo esto?

-Aun no lo sabe solo le propuse salvarla por el "cariño" que le tengo, ya después le haré firmar el acta de mi hijo, no quiero arriesgarme a que me chantajee.

-Haces bien, espera a que estén casados para hacerla firmar, sino quiere amenázala con hacerla pasar por una esposa adultera y quitarle todo, eso la mantendrá callada, créeme sé cómo hacer pasar a una mujer como adultera. Ahora ve con tu madre hay que arreglar esto rápido, que ya quiero conocer a mi nieto. Anda, anda déjame solo.

Richard salió del despacho, pero las palabras de su padre se quedaron grabadas en su mente "sé cómo hacer pasar a una mujer como adultera".

2 semanas después ya estaba hecho, había contraído nupcias con Lady Sofia, no hubo luna de miel pues obviamente su matrimonio era estrictamente un contrato. En el que pronto la futura duquesa sabría cuál era su parte. Ahora la pareja de recién casados iba llegando a la que sería su mansión donde un hermoso bebé estaba esperando a su padre y jugaba con el reloj de mano de su abuelo quien se encontraba encantado con su nieto.

-Joven Márquez, su padre y Lord Hamilton ya lo esperan en el despacho.

-Gracias. Acompáñame Sofia.

-Su excelencia buenas tardes usted aquí, ¿Quién es este bebé? - preguntaba la recién casada entrando al despacho.

-Tu hijo. Lord Hamilton por favor el acta. - dijo el Duque sin regresar el saludo a su ahora nuera.

-Firma aquí Sofia – señalo Richard.

-Pero esto es el acta de nacimiento de un niño, está fechada el 28 de enero esto ¡es de hace dos meses!

-Serás la madre de mi hijo Terry, legalmente y ante toda la realeza británica y el mundo entero esa es tu parte del acuerdo.

-Era cierto tu amorío con esa actriz y ahora quieres usarme para tapar…- decía sorprendida la mujer.

-No me vengas con tonterías Sofia, bien sabes que nuestro matrimonio es un contrato, yo te salvo de la miseria y tú haces lo que yo te diga, así que ¡obedéceme!

-¡No puedes engañarlos a todos!

-¡No se te ocurra hablar con nadie! Déjame decirte que lo reyes creen que nos casamos porque estabas esperando un hijo mío es tu palabra contra la mía así que solo con mover un dedo te destruyo, si es necesario hago creer al mundo que eres una adultera y en un segundo regresarte a la mísera, ¡Firma!

Lady Sofia firmo, acto seguido salió corriendo envuelta en llanto se sentía utilizada, realmente creyó en las palabras Richard al mencionarle que le tenía cariño y con el tiempo la amaría, pero en realidad solo sería una esposa y madre de mentiras.

-Ya era hora – dijo el Duque suspirando - si me disculpan mi nieto y yo daremos un paseo por el jardín. Por cierto, Richard, en dos días llega tu madre así que convence a tu esposita de actuar como recién parida.

-Yo también me retiro Richard – dijo Lord Hamilton y dando una palmada en la espalda de su mejor amigo agregó - no te sientas mal hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, además vivirá como Duquesa no se puede quejar. Nos vemos en el bautizo.

Richard se sentía como el peor ser de la tierra por utilizar y amenazar a una mujer que por muy mala que fuera no tenía derecho. Pero ya estaba hecho logro conseguir una madre de último minuto para Terry, días después toda la realeza daba por hecho que su primogénito fruto de su más grande y único amor era el legítimo heredero de los Grandchester.

Fin flashback

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El Capitán Niven junto con Cookie, Brian su primer oficial y Bruno una marinero se encontraban ya en la oficina después de haber visitado el área de calderas.

-No puedo creerlo esto es un complot. ¡¿Quién diablos puede querer hundirnos?!- gritaba el capitán mientras golpeaba su escritorio.

-Capitán como le dije no logré alcanzarlo no pude ver quien era, pero estoy casi seguro que volverá- decía Bruno entre asustado e impotente pues casi ocurre una tragedia por un descuido.

-¡Quiero vigilancia las 24hrs del día! Nadie absolutamente nadie ajeno a las áreas de trabajo puede entrar, de la misma manera esas áreas ¡no se pueden quedar sin resguardo por ningún motivo! En cuanto al área cercana a las hélices me arrestan a cualquiera que quiera acercarse. Esas hélices (1*) pareciera que las monto el mismo Dios porque se necesitarían cientos de explosivos para dañarlas, pero no pienso arriesgarme. ¿Queda claro?

-Si Capitán – contestaron al unísono los tres.

-Brian en el resto de las áreas menos vulnerables del barco quiero d marinos, si es necesario reducir la seguridad en las áreas públicas para cubrirlas. Nuestra prioridad señores es resguardar la seguridad de este barco, de eso depende que lleguemos a Londres sanos y salvos. ¡A trabajar!

-Capitán si me lo permite, sugiero comenzar una discreta inspección en los camarotes, podemos empezar por la tercera, después la segunda y finalmente la primera clase. Quien hizo esto no se detendrá.

-Lo sé y eso es lo que me preocupa Brian. Bien pídele a tus hombres de mayor confianza que lo hagan hoy al anochecer, pero cuidado señores el resto de la tripulación y pasajeros deben pensar que estamos buscando un polizón. Bruno puedes retirarte.

-Si Capitán - El hombre se retiró dejando a los tres marineros.

-Cookie tú fuiste polizón necesito que busques en cada rincón donde pudiera haber escondido la pólvora no creo que sea tan estúpido como para tenerla en su camarote.

-Por su puesto Capitán confié en mí, vamos a dar con ese rufián.

-Brian tú y Cookie son las personas en las que más confió necesito que investigues que demonios paso realmente en esas calderas, para llegar ahí no pudo ir de civil así que cabe la posibilidad que tenga un cómplice en la tripulación, debemos actuar rápido para atraparlo – comentaba preocupado el Capitán.

-Si capitán cuente conmigo yo me moveré rápido – contesto el pelirrojo

-Vayan entonces. – Los dos marineros hicieron el respectivo saludo a su capitán y se retiraron para realizar la diligencia tan importante que les había dado su Capitán, para ambos marineros el Capitán Niven era como su padre y la persona a la que le debían el poder estar en un trasatlántico, pues en otras compañías nunca les quisieron dar la oportunidad mientras que el Capitán Niven por el contrario les tendió la mano. Ahora era su oportunidad de apoyar a su Capitán para salvar al Mauretania ante una posible tragedia.

El Capitán se quedó solo y comenzó a llamar por radio.

-Aquí el Capitán Niven del Mauretania cambio.

-Aquí Adams primer oficial del Lusitania cambio.

-Por favor comuníqueme con su Capitán Dan Juskin(*) es una emergencia.

Continuará…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(1*) Durante el desagüe del Mauretania se necesitaron cientos de explosivos para desarmar las hélices. Algo que nunca había sucedido con otros trasatlánticos.**

 **(*) Hice capitán del Lusitania al Sr. Dan Juskin se lo merecía por ayudar a Candy a regresar a América en la historia original.**

 **George se tomo muy enserio lo de Guardián en turno de la pecosa, pero así eran los cánones de aquella época, de milagro no quiso ir de chaperón :)**

 **Ya vieron que hay un rubio en el Mauretania ¿verdad?, pues si, su nombre empieza con Al y termina con Bert y Puppet lo acompaña.**

 **Me alegro mucho que el capítulo pasado las hiciera llorar, pero no porque yo disfrute hacerlas sufrir sino porque significa que mi historia está logrando su cometido, hacerlas disfrutar en todos los aspectos a los rebeldes del San Pablo. Digo ya las hice reír con los pisotones de Candy. Concuerdo con la mayoría en que fue Terry quien realmente ayudo a Candy a superar la muerte de Anthony, ahora solo lo recordará pero sin que le sea difícil :)**

 **A quienes comienzan a leer la historia ¡BIENVENIDOS!**

 **Agradezco nuevamente sus reviews a Igbr27, skarllet northman, Nally Graham, Eliza Lucia V 2016, Tatiana Grandchester, Clover (no me olvide de ti), Lila Venezuela, Blanca G, Eli, Fabiola R, misaki, Mago Roque, todos los Guest, Sus reviews son verdaderamente muy lindos me siento feliz que mi historia les haga pasar un rato agradable. Por cierto, algo pasa con mi configuración que no recibo todos los reviews, como soy nueva estoy checando que pasa téngame paciencia :)**

 **Mil Gracias también a quienes ya me tenían en sus favs y a Candy Parra, Dereka, Edbell MAnsen, Igbr27 por agregarme a sus favs. Y a todos mis followers.**

 **Un fuerte abrazo para todas y todos :)**


	7. Chapter 7 La adopción

Capítulo 7 La Adopción

Una vez terminada la comida-interrogatorio Terry se ofreció a acompañar a Candy a su camarote para más tarde ir por ella. Pasaron por el Café Verandah (1*) donde estaban dos señoras que no pudieron evitar emocionarse al verlos.

-Madeleine mira ahí van y ahora la lleva del brazo, ¡que romántico!– comentaba emocionada Martha O´Brien.

-Esto huele a compromiso, se ven tan lindos juntos, el tan buen mozo y gallardo y ella tan linda y dulce- comentaba Madeleine Baviera que junto con Martha se levantaron de su mesa y se acercaban discretamente a la puerta para ver pasar a la pareja.

-¿Que tanto ven? – preguntaba una Dama que venía entrando al restaurante.

-¡Oh Magda pudiste venir!, pensamos que seguirías cuidando a tu pequeña, ¿ya se encuentra mejor? – preguntaba Martha a la recién llegada.

-Sí gracias por preocuparte, afortunadamente ya está mejor solo sufre del mal del navegante (2*), siempre ha sido muy delicada. ¿Pero díganme de quien hablaban?

-Una parejita que vimos conocerse de una forma muy peculiar ayer –Martha y Madeleine se rieron en complicidad -Ven acercarte Magda para que los conozcan antes de que se alejen - Las tres mujeres se acercaban a la puerta, pero Terry y Candy ya se habían alejado.

-Apenas le alcance a ver el rostro a la jovencita -Dijo la mujer decepcionada.

-Fue la misma jovencita que nos hizo los panecillos ayer, supongo que no la viste por cuidar a tu hija enferma – menciono Martha.

-Pero de seguro ya la debes conocer es de Chicago como tu familia, pertenece al Clan de los Andley es hija del abuelo ¿o del tío abuelo?, ay no sé me confundo con tantos Williams - decía Madeleine

-Así que ella es la jovencita que adopto el patriarca de los Andley. Tal vez también estudiará con sus primos los Legan y los Cornwell en el San Pablo.

-Bueno Magda si gustas mañana almorzaremos con ella porque no te nos unes junto con tu hija seria lindo que las 2 fueran amigas de mi nieta Patricia.

-¡Sí, mañana en el almuerzo te presentaremos a la futura duquesa de Grandchester!- Madeleine sí que estaba emocionada con la parejita.

-Por favor el Duque jamás casaría a su hijo con una chiquilla de dudosa procedencia- decía una mujer que llegaba y había escuchado la conversación.

-¡Sarah! No te había visto desde que salimos de Chicago, pensé que partirías a Londres después de año nuevo- mencionaba sorprendida la Sra. Magda. Mientras se saludaban con un beso en ambas mejillas.

-Yo también, pero de último minuto mi marido tendrá una reunión en Escocia así que aprovechamos para viajar juntos y visitar a los niños en su nuevo colegio.

-¿Y usted quién es? - Preguntaba con altivez la duquesa de Baviera mirando de arriba a abajo a la mujer que osaba insultar a su amiguita Candy.

-Sarah Legan ¿Sra? - contestaba Sarah también altivez.

Magda que noto la tensión entre las dos mujeres interfirió - Permítanme presentarlas. Martha, Madeleine ella es Sarah Legan también es del clan de los Andley. Sarah, ellas son la Sra. Martha O´Brien y la Duquesa Madeleine Baviera.

-Mucho gusto Martha, Madeleine.

-Duquesa soy Duquesa, solo le permito tutearme a mis amigas muy allegadas. Como Duquesa acostumbro guardar mi distancia. – sentenciaba Madeleine agitando su abanico sin dignarse a mirar a la señora Legan.

-Pues en ese caso deberían guardar su distancia con esa muchachita, créame no tiene buenos modales y le gusta lo ajeno. Así que no debería ignorar mi consejo DUQUESA - dijo Sarah recalcando la palabra duquesa estaba furiosa de que la Duquesa la tratara con tanta altivez para defender a Candy.

-No sabía que hablar mal de una jovencita sea una forma apropiada de aconsejar a mi amiga Madeleine– interfirió Martha que tampoco le agradaba que insultarán a Candy. Pero a diferencia de Madeleine ella veía con ojos fulminantes a la señora Legan.

-Basta señoras no discutan, que les parece si dejamos este tema y degustamos una buena taza de café – invitaba Gabrielle Montecarlo que había escuchado la conversación desde su mesa, era amiga íntima de la duquesa. Una hermosa mujer pelirroja de ojos azules, muy bien conservada pues a sus 32 años lucia mucho más joven. Era conocida por su belleza y gusto por el juego, pocas veces perdía, no por nada se había criado en Mónaco.

-¿Que pretendes Gabrielle? Que no ves que está insultando a nuestra amiguita Candy - cuestiono enojada Madeleine no estaba de humor para que la interrumpieran.

-¿Por qué no apuestan señoras?. Tu Duquesa de Baviera aseguras que esa parejita se casa y usted Sra. Legan dice lo contrario. Así que porque no hacen una buena apuesta.

-Oigan eso no está bien están hablando de dos jovencitos. – interrumpió Magda que se indignó por semejante propuesta.

-Cálmate Magda, que me agradara callarle la boca, y de paso comprarles un hermoso regalo de bodas a los futuros duques con el dinero que le gane a Sra. Legan.

-¿Usted que dice Sra. Legan? – preguntaba Gabrielle

-Acepto, me va a encantar callarle la boca Duquesa- contesto retadora y de forma despectiva la Sra. Legan.

-Excelente señoras, que les parece una cifra de 1000 libras y que sea una apuesta abierta, es decir, Magda, Martha y yo también podemos entrar.

-En ese caso yo también quiero entrar, ¡me emociona! - confesaba Martha.

-¿Martha tú también? -cuestionaba sorprendida Magda.

-Vamos señoras no sean tímidas si los hombres lo hacen porque nosotras no. Además, ellos no tienen por qué enterarse- decía Gabrielle.

-Esperen un momento ¿que pasara si tardan hasta diez años en casarse? – volvía a interrumpir Magda.

-¡Cierto! – dijeron todas al unísono

-Calma señoras, tienen toda la razón, que les parece si lo hacemos de esta manera. Cerrémoslo en … un compromiso, un noviazgo autorizado por los padres de ambos, del padre de mi adorado Terry… Dios si que es guapo mi adorado Terry – dijo esto último Gabrielle suspirando al recordar al joven caballero inglés.

-¡Gabrielle compórtate! – ordenó Martha y Madeleine soltó a reír.

-Perdón como decía, un noviazgo autorizado tanto por el Duque de Grandchester como por el Padre de … ¿Cómo se llama la pequeña?

\- Candy, se llama Candy – contesto Madeleine. Mientras que la señora Magda casi se le salió un grito de sorpresa.

-¿Te sientes bien Magda?

-Si Magda la que cuidaba caballos en mi casa es ahora la hija de los Andley. Por eso dudo que un Duque acepte semejante criada para su hijo. Así que me encantara recibir tus mil libras Duquesa.

-Ya le dije que no me tutee y no me importa, yo conozco al Duque y nunca le niega nada a su hijo, estoy seguro que si él se lo pide aceptará.

-Bueno en ese caso, el plazo es de 3 meses para que Terry y Candy sean novios con autorización de ambos padres. ¿Les parece Sras.?

-Me parece bien yo acepto.

-Yo también- Ambas mujeres se daban la mano para cerrar la apuesta – Nos vemos en 3 meses Duquesa. Ahora si me disculpan me retiro. – decía Sarah Legan que no soporto a la Duquesa de Baviera, la había insultado y de paso se atrevía a defender a Candy una persona que para los Legan siempre fue y será inferior para ellos.

-Creo que esto se volvió personal entre tú y la Sra. Legan, así que yo solo disfrutaré de verlos enamorarse u odiarse, aunque me hubiera gustado apostar – comentaba Gabrielle mientras las 4 se dirijan a su mesa en el lujoso restaurant.

-Yo haré lo mismo Gabrielle – confesaba Martha – debiste verlos como se conocieron. Tu consentido Terry ya encontró quien lo ponga en su lugar – Martha y Madeleine volvían a reír en complicidad.

-Los Duques son mejores ¡¿no?! … yo también lo creo – confesaba pícaramente Gabrielle mientras sus acompañantes no paraban de reír.

-¿Tú también te casaste con un Duque? -pregunto Martha.

-MMM no yo me case con un abogado, pronto heredara el título de Márquez, pero puedo decir que muchos Duques me cortejaron, bueno algunos eran idiotas cascarrabias y rabo verdes, pero otros exquisitamente guapos y caballeros a mas no poder, sin duda Terry será un muy buen Duque - las señoras soltaron a reír a excepción de Magda que tenía la vista perdida.

-Magda ¿Qué pasa? Te pusiste muy seria desde hace un momento – preguntaba Martha.

-Oh no nada, solo que no pude evitar recordar algunas cosas – Magda no podía evitar pensar en lo cruel que Sarah había sido con la niña que cuidaba sus establos – "Ninguna niña merece ser tratada de esa forma, toda niña merece tener un padre y una madre que la cuidé. ¿Por qué Sarah que tiene una hija de la misma edad nunca fue condescendiente con Candy? Además sabe que es una niña huérfana y que ha sufrido mucho. Pareciera que le tenía envidia por su dulzura algo que Eliza definitivamente no tiene" - Pensó Magda.

-Magda ¿estas preocupada por tu hija? no nos molestaremos si te tienes que retirar.

-Sí creo que será lo mejor. Nos vemos mañana en el almuerzo – se despedía Magda. Y se dirigía rápidamente a su camarote que compartía con su adorada hija. Muchas ideas rondaban su cabeza y entre todas llegar lo antes posible para abrazar a su hija que tanta felicidad le había devuelto a su vida.

Llego a su camarote y la escena que encontró la hizo conmoverse aún más, ver a su pequeña ojiazul peinando su larga cabellera negra con tanta dedicación con sus pequeñas y delicadas manos hicieron que su corazón se hinchara de emoción. "Definitivamente toda niña merece tener una mamá y ser tratada dignamente" – pensó Magda

-Mamá, pensé que te quedarías a cenar con tus amigas.

-Mi amor, no pude quedarme pensando que podrías necesitarme. No debiste levantarte, permíteme mi amor yo te peinaré – Magda comenzó a cepillar a su hija, lo hacía con tal cuidado como si se tratara de una muñeca de porcelana.

-Lo siento Mamá es que me desperté y como no te vi decidí hacer algunos peinados que aprendí, me aburro estar recostada - decía la tímida jovencita.

-Bueno está bien, ya el doctor dijo que ya puedes salir y con los remedios que te dio ya no tienes por qué sentirte mal. De hecho, te tengo una sorpresa.

-¡En serio mamá!, ¿cuál?– preguntaba ahora emocionada la jovencita.

-Mañana almorzaremos con unas amigas que conocí estos días, recuerdas a la Señora O´Brien que conocimos en el consultorio. Bueno pues ella y su amiga la Duquesa nos invitaron a almorzar con ellas y una amiguita de tu edad. La hija adoptiva de los Andley.

-Ya veo, pero … no sé ¿crees que me lleve bien con esa chica? Tal vez sea como Eliza … y no me siento cómoda con Eliza a veces es cruel… bueno todo el tiempo– decía desanimada.

-Por supuesto que te llevaras muy bien con ella, ya alguna vez estuvieron juntas. De hecho, le dejaste una hermosa cinta cuando la volviste a ver - dijo Magda esperando la reacción de su hija.

Los hermosos ojos azules de la jovencita se abrieron sorprendidos y mirando fijamente a su madre solo pudo decir - ¿Es?

-Si Annie… es Candy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto en otro camarote de la primera clase, un rubio con sonrisa de príncipe analizaba los reportes en compañía de una hermosa mofeta llamada Puppet quien corría y jugaba por todo el camarote.

-Adelante – dijo el rubio al escuchar que tocaban a la puerta – Llegas tarde ¿sucedió algo? – pregunto el rubio desconcertado por la inusual impuntualidad y cara de preocupación de su visitante.

A lo que George contestó ligeramente molesto - Lo siento tuve una extensa platica con el nuevo amigo de Candy. Albert debiste contratarle una dama de compañía.

-¿Pero de que hablas George?

-¿A que no adivinas quien me pidió permiso para llevarla a una fiesta?

-No… bueno tal vez – contesto Albert dudoso.

-Nada más ni nada menos que Terry Grandchester.

\- ¡¿Estás hablando en serio George?!- El rubio soltó una carcajada.

-Por supuesto que hablo en serio. ¿de qué te ríes?

\- ¡Los dos rebeldes del Mauretania juntos de camino a Londres! por lo visto Terry no perdió el tiempo.

-¿Pero qué dices Albert?

-Candy sigue siendo la misma y Terry bueno, nos conocimos en Nueva York la noche anterior a que el barco zarpara, lo ayudé en una pelea, él había bebido mucho y unos tipos lo estaban golpeado, ayer me lo encontré de nuevo, iba cojeando por el pasillo pensé que otra vez había peleado, pero cuando me dijo que una pecosa lo puso en su lugar inmediatamente supuse que fue Candy. Nos quedamos a platicar en mi camarote sobre nuestras experiencias y sí, es un rebelde, pero tiene buen corazón.

-A mí tampoco me parece un mal chico después del interrogatorio que le hice, pero aun así no deberías dejar a Candy sola, cuando la adoptaste se convirtió en tu responsabilidad.

\- Lo sé, pero ella no me necesita sabe defenderse sola, sino pregúntale a Terry – volvió a reír Albert.

-William Albert, no lo digo por eso, ya está en la edad de que muchos chicos la van a pretender y no está bien que salga con ellos sola, es una señorita debes cuidar su reputación.

Albert soltó un suspiro - Perdóname George, tienes razón, pero entiéndeme aun no me hago a la idea que a mi edad ya tengo una hija de casi 15 años y no tengo idea como debo cuidarla supongo que soy un Padre-Hermano moderno.

-Ni lo digas que yo nunca me case ni tuve hijos y ahora debo cuidar a dos rubios, a ti de 25 y a Candy 14 y todavía no llego ni a los 50.

-Vamos que tú también le has tomado cariño a Candy es tan dulce, y no me negaras que no te recuerda a ella. Sabes, cuando la conocí fue como si Rosemary me hubiera guiado hacia ella.

Flashback

Lakewood 1904.

-Tía es el aniversario luctuoso de Rosemary mi hermana tengo derecho a estar presente – rogaba Albert con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, que ya vestía el kilt de gala escoces y había preparado una hermosa melodía con la gaita para tocarla durante la ceremonia.

-Entiende Albert no puedes estar presente, la familia no puede verte aún, si se enteran que la cabeza de los Andley es un jovencito de 17 años las cosas se pueden poner muy mal, muchos negocios se podrían en riesgo -dijo autoritaria la tía Elroy.

-Pues búscate otro patriarca porque no pienso serlo yo, ¡no a este precio! – Albert salió corriendo de la habitación hecho un mar de lágrimas y lleno de impotencia.

-¡Albert vuelve aquí Albert! – gritaba la tía abuela

"La familia no puede verte aun" esa frase rondaba en su cabeza mientras corría, como odiaba esas palabras, todo el tiempo las escuchaba, siempre que deseaba ser parte de algún evento importante, navidad, año nuevo o el cumpleaños de su sobrino Anthony, la tía abuela siempre se lo prohibía justificándose con esa frase.

Albert tomo el auto y piso el acelerador, no tenía un rumbo solo quería ir lo más lejos posible, sentir el aire sobre su rostro, no quería parar no quiera volver con su tía, no supo cómo, pero llego hasta una colina se sentía agotado y con el corazón desolado solo pensaba en su hermana en sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda, en cuanto lo cuido después que sus padres murieron y cuanto sufrió al perderla y que lo separan de su sobrino Anthony. Subió la colina y al llegar a la cima decido recostarse, comenzó a mirar las nubes le parecieron que eran libres de escoger el camino a donde dirigirse - ¿Hacia dónde me dirijo yo? – se preguntó

De pronto vio una niña que iba corriendo colina arriba conteniendo el llanto … se veía tan vulnerable pero fuerte al mismo tiempo pues desde lejos podía apreciar que estaba conteniendo el llanto con todas sus fuerzas. Al verla Albert sintió que su tristeza se volvió nada comparada con la de esa inocente niña. Cuando la pequeña de coletas sintió que no había nadie a su alrededor comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

Albert no pudo evitar acercarse para hablarle y entonces esa pequeña se dio la vuelta y pudo conocer sus ojos color esmeralda, fue como ver la mirada de su hermana. Lo llamo príncipe y después sonrió fue entonces que se dio cuenta que esa pequeña tenía la sonrisa más sincera que jamás había visto.

Fin del Flashback

-Esa vez Candy me dijo cosas graciosas que aún me causan cierta ternura. Siempre he pensado que Rosemary me envió para ayudarla. Pero después llegaste tú y ese mismo día la tía abuela furiosa me envió a una Universidad en Inglaterra. Cuando Anthony, Archie y Stear me pidieron adoptarla no lo dude ni por un instante.

-Y a mí me tocó ser el caballero blanco que la rescato camino a México y recibir el regaño de la tía abuela por ayudarte en la adopción.

-Tú lo dijiste te toca cuidar a este par de rubios por sus ocurrencias -se burlaba Albert.

-Bueno cambiemos de tema debemos prepararnos para la junta con el clan de Escocia ¿viste el reporte?

-SI justo lo estaba analizando cuando llegaste y no me gustó nada de lo que vi. –contestó Albert poniéndose serio.

-Me alegra saber que lograste ver esos detalles pese a lo bien maquillado que lo dejo el Sr Legan. Eres tan inteligente como tu padre.

-Si las cosas siguen así, lo siento por la tía, pero su sobrino deberá rendir cuentas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En otra parte del barco Candy y Terry llegaban al camarote de la pecosa.

-Espero que la conversación con George no te molestará – decía Candy burlándose del castaño.

-¿Conversación? ¡Querrás decir interrogatorio!, pero no te preocupes ya estoy acostumbrado. Suelo visitar muy seguido la oficina de la Hermana Grey, y créeme nadie supera los interrogatorios de la Hermana Grey.

-¿Quién es la hermana Grey?

-Es la directora del Real Colegio San Pablo, nuestro colegio, es una mujer muy estricta. Aunque a decir verdad conmigo es algo indulgente, es lo bueno de ser hijo de un Duque y benefactor de ese honorable colegio – confeso sarcásticamente Terry.

-¿Entonces eres un chico malo? -pregunto dudosa Candy.

-Mmm, Qué bonita decoración tienen este pasillo ¿no crees? debe ser estilo barroco o tal vez frances, – Terry se hacia el desentendido

-No te hagas el tonto y contéstame - suplicaba la pecosa mientras jalaba de la manga a Terry y este comenzaba a reírse.

-Está bien... tal vez cuando llegues al San Pablo escucharás muchas cosas sobre mí, algunas son ciertas otras… también o no tanto, pero aun así no las creas, solo las que yo te confirme, aunque… una de ellas ya la sabes – dijo esto último Terry guiñando el ojo.

-¿Cuál? – preguntaba inocentemente la pecosa

Terry se acercó al rostro de Candy y tomándola sutilmente de la barbilla contestó - Me gustan las pecas.

El corazón de Candy se volvió a derretir y su cara se puso roja, aunque ya no como mil tomates juntos pero si lo suficiente para que Terry sonriera le fascinaba ser el causante de que su pecosa se sonrojara.

\- ¡Terry no juegues! –dijo la pecosa al fin mientras se alejaba de prisa del causante de su rubor - ¡Mira aquí es! – Candy señalaba su camarote.

-¡Estas bromeando! Vaya vaya, vaya - Terry comenzó a reírse.

-¿Pero por qué te burlas? -preguntaba Candy desconcertada.

-¡La Princesa pecas en la mejor suite (3*) de todo el Mauretania!- contestaba Terry con sus característico sarcasmo.

-Pues sí, el Tío abuelo William me consiente dado que nunca está conmigo, de hecho, aún no lo conozco dicen que es un señor muy mayor. Ojalá algún día me permita conocerlo para agradecerle.

-Pues a mí me alegra conocer al causante de los ronquidos que escucho todas las noches.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Porque mi camarote es este- contesto Terry señalando que su camarote era la suite a lado de la de Candy. La segunda mejor del barco.

-Wow ¡Somos vecinos! Qué curioso -dijo emocionada la rubia casi dando bricos, pero después agregó enojada -Oye yo no ronco mentiroso.

-No te das cuenta porque estás dormida- afirmaba Terry tocando la nariz de su pecosa.

-Grosero – dijo Candy ligeramente molesta.

-¿Paso por ti a las 6:45? -preguntó Terry tomando la mano de Candy.

-Sí, no tienes excusa para llegar tarde estas aun lado de mi camarote.

-Se te olvida que soy inglés y nunca llego tarde a una cita. Hasta luego- se despedía Terry dándole un beso en la mano a Candy y con esa sonrisa que a la pecosa tanto le gustaba.

-Hasta luego- se despedía también Candy con una sonrisa, entro a su camarote y cerró la puerta. Acto seguido corrió a sus 2 armarios tenía que escoger el vestido Perfecto para su Primera Cita que sería en menos de 3 horas.

Definitivamente sus días junto a su primo Archie habían rendido frutos y la cuenta abierta que le dio el Tío abuelo para comprase lo que quisiera en Navidad sirvió para demostrarlo. Para el bien de la fortuna de los Andley, Candy solo compro lo necesario para su armario, aunque… ¿qué es lo necesario para el armario de una mujer? "El gran enigma de la humanidad".

Abrió sus armarios, tenía decenas de vestidos de ¡Poiret, Worth, Lanvin y Vionnet!. Si Versace, Armani y Dolce- Gabana ya existieran seguro también tendría vestidos de esas firmas. Tenía sombreros de la entonces pionera Chanel. Zapatos y bolsos de todos colores, telas y acabados, si existieran de sabores ¡seguro también tendría de todos!

Un par de ojos la veían ir de un lado a otro, sacando y aventando al aire cuanto vestido o zapato se le pusiera a la mano, al final el hermoso coatí llamado Clin decidió dejar de seguirla con la mirada o terminaría mareado, así que continuó degustando su deliciosa manzana. Aunque sin quererlo termino convirtiéndose en critico de moda por imposición de Candy.

Candy separaba y clasificaba sus vestidos de una forma que ni el mismísimo Charles Darwin tuvo tanta exactitud en sus investigaciones sobre el origen de las especies.

Analizaba sus zapatos con tal dedicación que Marie Curie la hubiera querido de asistente en su laboratorio para sus investigaciones sobre la radio y el polonio.

Comenzó hacer combinaciones de vestidos, zapatos y accesorios, de una forma que si Pitágoras la viera se daría cuanta que la combinación de números no es lo único que no tiene fin.

Después de un exhaustivo análisis-estudio sobre que vestir en su Primera Cita, la pecosa logró llegar a una conclusión, misma que le tomo 123 minutos con 45 segundos y 67 milésimas (y siendo honestas a la que la mayoría de mujeres siempre llegamos) la cual se escucharía en todos los rincones del Mauretania, de hecho, todo el Atlántico, no mentira, ¡toda Europa, América, África, Asia y Oceanía!, por semejante exclamación donde Candy finalmente gritó preocupada:

¡No tengo que ponerme!

Continuará…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(1*) Café Verandah era el café de la primera clase en el Mauretania.**

 **(2*) Mal del navegante, mareos y vómitos provocados por el vaivén del barco.**

 **(3*) Quise darle a Candy la mejor suite tal cual lo hizo el Tío abuelo en la manga y en CCFS dándole la mejor suite del edificio de señoritas del Real Colegio San Pablo. Y como la habitación de Terry estaba justo enfrente de la de Candy supongo que él tenía la mejor en el edificio de caballeros.**

 **(**) Poiret, Worth, Lanvin, Vionnet fueron los mejores diseñadores y modistos de aquella época. Worth fue considerado en aquella época como Maestro de la Moda.**

 **Como verán a la pecosa se le complica encontrar el vestido perfecto. Yo sé que es sencilla y poco vanidosa, pero en mi opinión no deja de ser un jovencita de 14 años y para rematar en pleno enamoramiento, no hay mujer que no quiera verse hermosa y más en su primera cita. Pero los antiguos consejos de Dorothy la ayudaran dar con el indicado.**

 **Ya notaron quien más este abordo ¿Aun quieren que no ahogue a nadie?**

 **En el siguiente capítulo aparecerán los últimos personajes de CCFS que van a bordo, es una hermosa familia que viaja en la tercera clase, Candy y Terry los conocerán en la fiesta.**

 **Sobre sus reviews:**

 **Lucero Santoskoy,** efectivamente los viajes en barco duraban semanas, el Mauretania un promedio de 11 días ya que era el más rápido, por eso no dudo que Terry más de una vez le hizo ojitos a la Pecosa. Pero ya que Mizuki solo nos dio un breve momento pues aquí estoy yo con mi versión

 **Blanca G, Eli, Nally Graham.** El culpable de la separación de los padres de Terry esta por confesarlo, muchas de ustedes ya adivinaron. **Eli** , concuerdo contigo es una pena que le llamen nobleza a personas que no tienen escrúpulos, por algo nuestro rebelde solo quiere ser él mismo.

 **¿Quién quiere hundir el barco?** Alguien que no le importa sacrificar vidas con tal de salvar sus intereses.

 **No me canso de agradecerles por sus reviews a Lucero Santoscoy, Nally Graham, skarllet northman, Phambe, Eli, Angye, , Blanca G, Eliza Lucia V 2016, Clover y todos los Guest, son verdaderamente muy lindos me siento feliz que mi historia les siga agradando.**

 **Mil Gracias también a quienes ya me tenían en sus favs y follows y a Candy Terry, Graciela 670, Liz Grandchester, Lucero Santoscoy, Neny G, Patty 360, Tiza20, Gabyea, por agregarme a sus favs y follows. A quienes no lo han hecho, háganlo para que pueden estar al tanto de mis actualizaciones. Un beso**

 **Gracias por motivarme a continuar con esta historia les mando un abrazo queridos lectores.**


	8. El Primero, el segundo y el tercer BESO!

Capítulo 8 ¡El primer... el segundo… y el tercer BESO!

Después de su conclusión "NO Tengo que PONERME" Candy ahora estaba sentada en el suelo en medio de su vestidor. El cual ya era un desastre, algunos vestidos tendidos en el suelo otros colgaban en el biombo, mientras en la esquina se podía notar una pequeña montaña de ellos y que decir de los zapatos, los pares no existían en ese momento pareciera que un huracán paso por su vestidor. Desganada preguntaba a su querido Clin quien por cierto estaba perdido entre tanta ropa y exhausto por el sin fin de preguntas que le hizo la pecosa, ¿Qué si se veía más grande? ¿Qué si era demasiado llamativo? ¿Qué si se veía más pálida? ¿Que si el tacón era muy alto? ¿Qué si la cintura no se notaba? ¿Qué si esto? ¿que si el otro?

– Clin hagamos un último intento ¿te parece bien este Verde esmeralda? – Clin asintió tres veces. – ¿eso lo tomo con un Si triple? – preguntó la pecosa a lo que Clin asentía y movía su cola emocionado.

– Si tienes razón combina con mis ojos… mmm, pero es descubierto de los hombros y estamos en invierno pensará que soy atrevida, ¡para que lo compre! …Ah sí porque combina con mis ojos. Pero es demasiado ostentoso para la ocasión. ¿no crees? – decía la pecosa a lo que el pobre Clin agacho su cabeza haciendo un pequeño gemido de tristeza dio la media vuelta y se metió dentro de la montaña de vestidos, se daba por vencido.

-Lo siento Clin, pero al no estar Archie alguien tenía que ayudarme a elegir mi ropa – decía con pucheros - ¡Ya sé! el azul mar, combina con sus ojos, ¡ay no, pero es de cuello alto! voy a parecer abuelita. Bueno el amarillo pardo, ¡¿qué estoy diciendo?! no lucen mis pecas y a él le gustan mis pecas - Candy sonrió al recordar las dos ocasiones en que Terry le confeso que le gustaban las pecas. Siempre que lo recordaba su corazón se derretía y si, también se ponía roja como tomate.

–Dios esto es un desastre y para colmo sigo sin decidir cuál. ¡Vamos Candy ya decídete es solo una fiesta con un mocoso engreído! Ahhh pero que mocoso. ¡Candy que cosas dices! No puedo llevar cualquier cosa, ¡y qué más da! - la batalla de sus pecosas conciencias estaban a punto de volverla loca, pero para su suerte recordó las palabras de su querida amiga Dorothy.

 _¡Candy es a ti a quien invitan no a tu vestido!_

– Dorothy ¿por qué no te recordé hace 2 horas?, mi mente y mi armario te lo hubieran agradecido.

Pasaron los minutos, se había dado un baño, se vistió y estaba casi lista. Candy vio su reloj eran las 6:25, en 20 minutos estaría su caballero tocando para llevarla a la fiesta. Estaba nerviosa como cualquier jovencita por su primera cita, no paraba de mirarse una y otra vez en su espejo de cuerpo entero estilo Luis XV.

-¿Con coletas o sin coletas? Dios nunca había sido vanidosa y ahora me preocupo hasta por mis rizos – pensaba Candy.

Si elegir el vestido adecuado había sido una osadía para ella, no se diga el peinado. No quiera reconocer que en el fondo quería verse perfecta para ese joven ojos azul mar que la había cautivado. Al final se decidió por llevar sus rizos libres solo recogiendo la parte superior de su cabello en la parte de atrás, adornándolo con 2 pequeñas horquillas con flores de seda blanca.

¡Sí, el color Blanco fue el ganador!, al final se decidió por vestir un atuendo monocromático, fue lo mejor así evitaría tener que seguir buscando combinaciones que terminarían por volverla loca. Su vestido era blanco de corte princesa, tela de satín, con falda amplía en tul a la altura de la tibia, con detalles de fino encaje tanto en el pecho como en las mangas de tres cuartos, el calzado se decidió por botines blancos con cintas estilo victoriano.

Colocaba un poco de brillo en sus labios cuando de pronto escucho tocar a la puerta - ¡Dios ya llego! – Candy volvió a mirarse por millonésima vez en el espejo - ¿y si mejor uso otro vestido? ¡No Candy ya no hay tiempo! – otra vez sus conciencias hacían su aparición mientras la puerta volvió a sonar - ¡Un momento por favor! – miró el reloj eran exactamente las 6:45pm

– Estos ingleses sí que son puntuales. – pensó Candy y haciendo un profundo suspiro se encamino a la puerta, no sin antes regresar a darse otro vistazo en el espejo – Bien aquí voy.

Abrió la puerta, ahí estaba Terry Grandchester tan gallardo y varonil. Vestía traje azul marino con una camisa azul celeste de mangas largas, zapatos oxford color negro, no llevaba corbata ya que la fiesta era informal por lo que llevaba los botones de su cuello inglés sin abrochar que junto a su cabello suelto le daban el toque rebelde pero elegante que solo él puede tener. Y para finalizar el atuendo esa sonrisa tierna, pero a la vez atrevida que a Candy tanto le gustaba.

Terry al mirarla no pudo evitar perderse en sus pensamientos admirado por la belleza de su pecosa - _"Se le ve muy hermosa vestida de blanco… Candy",_ con su sonrisa que la hace lucir más bella parece un ángel… sí, es un ángel vestido de blanco, sus pecas creo que el blanco las resalta más… eso me gusta -pensó esbozando una sonrisa.

-Hola – dijo Candy apenas murmurando, realmente se sentía feliz-nerviosa-emocionada.

-Hola, no pude traerte flores ya que estamos en un barco en medio del Atlántico, así que te traje esto. Espero que lo aceptes – Terry saco del bolsillo de su saco un estuche de terciopelo negro y se lo entrego a su pecosa. Candy lo abrió, adentro estaba un hermosa y fina cadena de oro blanco con un colgante de rubí en forma de corazón enmarcado con cristales blancos de Swarosky (1*)

Candy abrió su boca y sus verdes ojos sorprendida por singular joya – Terry no puedo aceptarlo es demasiado lujoso para para mí- decía aun sorprendida.

Terry río por la cara que puso Candy y después mirándola fijamente sentencio con voz decidida - Sabia que dirías eso, pero debes saber que lo compre solo para ti por lo que no pienso aceptarlo devuelta, así que haz con él lo que quieras – y tomándola suavemente de la barbilla termino por decir - … porque ya es tuyo.

Candy bajo la mirada estaba ligeramente apenada con las últimas palabras de su caballero inglés ¿acaso este se refería al rubí o a su corazón?

-Permíteme colocártelo – Candy solo asintió. Terry tomo el collar y acercándose al cuello de la pecosa procedió a ponérselo, fue tanta la cercanía que ambos pudieron respirar su aroma, el de la pecosa, rosas rojas con notas de narcisos y amarilis mientras que el de caballero inglés, exquisita lavanda con notas de madera y sándalo.

Terry termino por abrochar la cadena y mientras se alejaba susurró al oído de Candy – Para que lo lleves siempre contigo – Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron, después Candy no pudo evitar sonrojarse bajando nuevamente la mirada al confirmar que Terry no se refería al corazón de rubí sino al de él.

-Gracias… iré a dejar esto no tardo – dijo Candy señalando el estuche y entro a su camarote para dejarlo en su tocador, mientras que Clin asomaba su cabeza tras la puerta.

-¿Y tú quién eres pequeño? – preguntaba Terry al coatí poniéndose de cuclillas para acariciarle su cabeza. Clin se puso de dos patas y con sus patitas delanteras tomaba la mano de Terry – ¡Vaya sabes saludar!. Por lo visto tu pecosa dueña te ha educado bien. Aunque no tanto pues presiento que tú eres el que se roba las manzanas de mi frutero – Clin negaba con la cabeza y cubría su cara con su cola.

-Se llama Clin es mi mejor amigo y me acompaña a todas partes ¿Verdad Clin? – el cautín hizo su característico sonido y se lanzaba a los brazos de Candy que ya regresaba de su alcoba– Clin debo irme regresare más tarde, no hagas travesuras, hasta luego – Clin corrió hasta la mesa de la salita de estar y comenzó a cenar sus deliciosas galletas de chocolate mientras Candy cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Lista? – Pregunto Terry y Candy solo asintió – Bien Vamos – Terry le ofreció el brazo y juntos se dirigieron a la fiesta.

-Terry ¿podemos pasar antes a la Boutique de recuerdos?, me gustaría comprarle algo a la cumpleañera.

-Está bien aún estamos a tiempo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto en la tercera clase.

-Vamos señor Carson dese prisa- decía una mujer que casi corriendo se dirigía al salón de la tercera clase.

-Ya le dije que si mis niños hicieron algo no es necesario ir hasta el salón para arreglarlo dígame ¿qué paso? – decía malhumoradamente el hombre que llevaba cargando a una pequeña de 4 años recién cumplidos.

-No, sus niños no hicieron nada, pero me toco traerlo aquí y como es usted un terco algo tenía que inventar para traerlo - contestaba la mujer llegando a la puerta del salón.

-¡Así que me trajo con engaños!.

-Vamos ya no se queje y disfrute.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par seguida de una exclamación por varias personas - ¡Feliz cumpleaños Susie!

Las personas comenzaron a aplaudir y felicitar a la pequeña Susie, se habían enterado que sería el primer cumpleaños que pasaría sin su madre quien había fallecido por una terrible enfermedad. El Sr. Carson junto con su familia dejo todo en Londres pues había escuchado que en América existían nuevas medicinas que tal vez salvarían a su esposa, pero tristemente no lograron salvarla. Ahora regresaban a Londres a su granja cerca del puerto de Southampton.

-¡Papi, papi es una fiesta de cumpleaños para mí! – gritaba emocionada la pequeña que no paraba de brincar.

-Si mi amor es para ti, no sé cómo agradecerles – El Sr. Carson aborde del llanto no dejaba de agradecer el detalle de los pasajeros al darle una fiesta a su pequeña.

-No tiene nada que agradecer Sr. Carson bueno si, deje de ser tan gruñón – dijo uno de los invitados y todos comenzaron a reír, dando comienzo a la Apacible Fiesta.

El pequeño salón no tenía los finos acabados de madera de oro de hoja con los diseños de renacimiento francés ni el elegante mobiliario de la exquisitez Eduardiana de la primera clase, pero los moños de papel hecho con amor por las pasajeras colocados alrededor del salón junto con el mobiliario improvisado de cajas y botes de la bodega más las risas de los invitados lograban ese toque acogedor para la fiesta de cumpleaños número 4 de la pequeña Susie.

Ahora la pequeña cumpleañera jugaba con sus hermanos y demás niñas y niños mientras que los adultos platicaban degustando canapés y sándwiches hechos por las mismas pasajeras, mientras que otros comenzaban a bailar con la música de la orquesta improvisada compuesta por varios músicos que también eran pasajeros de la tercera y segunda clase.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ahora ya en la boutique de recuerdos un par de rebeldes terminaba por decidirse que llevarle a la festejada.

-¡Mira Terry esta sería perfecta! Se parece a mí -decía Candy mostrando una muñeca rubia de ojos azules con peinado de coletas que vestía un sencillo vestido y botas rojas.

-No creo, le faltan tus pecas, además no tiene tu color de ojos – Candy hizo una mueca de desilusión a lo que Terry agregó - En todo caso esta si se parece a ti – dijo Terry señalando la figura una mona.

 _-"¡Acaso te estas burlando de mí!"_

-No! Para nada, es Chita la amiga de Tarzán… es un alago en todo caso ¿no crees? – le decía Terry en tono burlón.

Candy se puso roja de coraje - Grosero mejor me voy – La pecosa dándose la media vuelta se alejaba, pero Terry la tomo de la cintura para traerla de vuelta.

-No te enojes Candy es una broma, ven sigamos buscando – pidió Terry encaminándose junto con ella al mostrador.

Continuaron mirando, había muñecas de porcelana, finas figuras de plata, relojes de todos tamaños y estilos colgados en las paredes. Joyería desde collares de perlas, gargantillas de oro, así como relojes de mano para dama y caballero. También había artículos con incrustaciones de madre perla desde hermosas peinetas hasta finos joyeros. Y por supuesto los anillos de compromiso, algunos con los clásicos diamantes, otros de diferentes piedras preciosa como el rubí, las esmeraldas, y los zafiros.

Lo más fascinante y más vendido era los modelos a escala del Mauretania algunos eran finas piezas en madera hechas a mano, otras de plata y demás materiales. Una de esas piezas llamo la atención de Terry se trataba de un modelo a escala hecho de caoba y pintado a mano de escasos 10 cm de altura, toda la parte de la proa se levantaba como una tapa, pero a diferencia de los demás al abrirlo no se podían apreciar las secciones de la primera clase, este solo estaba hueco por dentro y cubierto de terciopelo rojo. Terry empezaba a maquilar una idea, cuando fue interrumpido por la señorita pecas.

-¡Esta si es linda! – exclamaba Candy tomando una hermosa muñeca de porcelana de ojos azules con rizos castaños y pequeñas pecas, llevaba puesto un vestido color azul con listones blancos estilo victoriano.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Nos la llevamos - Dijo Terry entregando la muñeca al encargado mientras que Candy hizo una exclamación de preocupación - ¿Qué pasa Candy?

-Con las prisas olvide mi bolso -contestó Candy preocupada.

-No se preocupe Madeimoselle podemos cargársela a su suite- comentaba el encargado.

-Para nada yo la pagaré. ¿Cuánto es? -pregunto orgulloso Terry.

-70 libras caballero.

-Pero Terry no deberías – decía apenada la pecosa.

-¿Y por qué no? Además, empieza a acostumbrarte a que cumpla tus deseos señorita pecas- sentenció Terry dando un ligero toque a la nariz de la pecosa. Candy solo sonrió mordiéndose el labio tímidamente cada vez más confirmaba que su caballero era efectivamente un caballero.

-Gusta que la envuelva caballero – preguntaba el encargado.

-¡No! ya es tarde gracias. Tenga quédese con el cambio – Terry entrego el dinero y tomando de la mano a las dos pecosas (Candy y la muñeca) salía apresurado de la boutique.

-Es que es inglés no le gusta llegar tarde – gritó Candy al encargado mientras se alejaban. Pues este quedo sorprendido por el desplante de Terry pero sobre todo porque le dejo 130 libras de cambio.

Terry solía bajar a la tercera clase del barco por el área de servicio, pero dado que veía a Candy más linda que de costumbre, como todo caballero quiso presumir a su acompañante, así que se decidió cruzar por las escaleras principales, pasando por el restaurant y el gran salón hasta llegar al lobby donde estaba el elevador. Su idea de hacerle ver a la mitad del Mauretania que la chica más linda de todo el barco iba junto a él fue un éxito, cosa que hizo que Terry se pusiera más engreído de lo normal pues las miradas de los pasajeros no se hacían esperar, entre ellas, Sí adivinaron, Madeleine, Martha y ahora también Gabrielle.

-Debe ser su primera cita ¡que emoción la juventud! – decía Martha con voz emocionada y ojos soñadores.

-Quien fuera Candy – dijo suspirando Gabrielle.

-¡Ay ya quiero casarlos!. Si el Duque se niega soy capaz de encerrarlo en la torre de Londres por mal padre – sentencio Madeleine.

-Bueno sigamos jugando, Martha te toca tirar- pidió Gabrielle

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Candy y Terry llegaron al fin a la tercera clase del barco.

-Vaya, quien se decidió por venir. Honestamente no pensé que vendrías -exclamo Charlie

-Hola Charlie.

-¿Quién es tu bella acompañante? Permítame presentarme mi nombre es Charles Johnson, pero puedes llamarme Charlie– dijo dándole un beso en la mano a la pecosa.

-Yo soy Candice White Andley mucho gusto – saludaba Candy con su sonrisa dulce.

-Y viene conmigo – señalo orgulloso Terry colocándose entre Charlie y Candy.

-Tranquilo Terry, somos amigos … pero si este te descuida avísame – diciendo esto último a Candy por lo que Terry volvió a asesinarlo con la mirada - bromeo, vengan los llevaré a conocer a la cumpleañera.

Iban entrando al salón los murmullos y miradas no se dejaron esperar, sobre todo contra Candy.

"Como se atreve a venir aquí" "Acaso quiere presumirnos sus telas finas" "Cree que es linda porque viste bien" "Deberían regresarla por donde vino" "Si, es un insulto. No nos permiten ingresar a la primera clase, pero ellos si pueden venir a restregarnos su dinero"

Candy por un momento se sintió incomoda por lo que Terry le propuso – Si quieres no vamos no pienso permitir que te traten mal.

Candy recordó su primera fiesta en Lakewood, donde sin importar su vestimenta y murmullos, ella disfruto con Anthony, Stear y Archie ese baile de ensueño. Ahora era igual, no cabía duda que en cualquier clase los comentarios quisquillosos nunca hacen falta. Así que como hizo en su primer baile decidió ignorarlos y disfrutar de su primera cita – No, estoy bien, vamos a divertirnos – respondió sonriente Candy a lo que Terry le regreso la sonrisa, esa era la pecosa que tanto le gustaba.

-Susie ven acá, déjame presentarte a unos amigos -Pedía Charlie a la cumpleañera - Mira ella es Candy y él es Terry.

-Hola me llamo Susie y ellos son mis hermanos Samuel y Jeffrey – saludaba sonriente la cumpleañera.

-Hola Susie, Sam y Jeff pueden llamarme Candy, mira Susie, Terry y yo te trajimos un regalo esperamos que te guste.

Susie tomo la muñeca que era casi de su tamaño abrió los ojos sorprendida nunca antes tuvo una muñeca tan fina y comenzó a exclamar dando de brincos - ¡Es muy linda se parece a mi mamá, mira papá se parece a mamá!

-¿Quién te dio esto? Se ve costoso – dijo sorprendido el padre que se acercaba para conocer el regalo de su hija.

\- Candy y Tely, papá. ¿puedo quedármela?

-Pero hija es…

-No se preocupe, la compramos con mucho cariño para la pequeña, por favor permítale quedarse con ella – interfirió Terry.

-En se casó muchas gracias, Susie es una muñeca muy delicada no puedes llevarla de un lado otro o se romperá. Así que cuídala bien.

-Sí, delicada como mamá yo la cuidare mucho. – abrazándola corrió feliz para presumirla al resto de sus amiguitas.

-Su madre murió hace unos meses, en América. Estos regalos y esta fiesta están haciendo que mis hijos puedan sobrellevar su perdida - contaba el Sr. Carson con ojos tristes.

-Entiendo, sé lo que es no tener una mamá – confeso Candy con ojos tristes, pero después continuo con una sonriente – No estén triste es una fiesta vamos divertirnos.

-¡Si juega con nosotros! – pidieron Jeff y Sam, llevándola dela mano con el resto de los niños.

Terry no pasó desapercibido el semblante de Candy al hablar de no tener una mamá, se sintió triste, pues mientras que Candy y esos pequeños no tenían mamá, él tenía una en NY a la que no podía llamarle madre.

-Terry ven dejemos que se divierta con los pequeños, acompáñame a tomar una cerveza. - Invitaba Charlie y se encaminaron a la barra improvisada de bebidas - Platícame ¿cómo la conociste? viendo tu cara se ve que te gusta y te trae perdido.

-La conocí ayer, no mentira la vi cuando subíamos al barco, me pareció linda, apenas ayer tuvimos nuestro peculiar encuentro y primera platica - Terry sonrió al recordar los pisotones de su pecosa - pero bueno hoy volvimos a hablar así que la invité a venir.

-Pues es muy linda cuídala, porque apuesto que debe tener muchos pretendientes. A su edad seguro ya deben estar arreglándole algún matrimonio.

-No lo creo estará en el San Pablo junto conmigo, y el hombre que la adopto al parecer es muy condescendiente con ella.

-Con mayor razón si es adoptada tal vez quiera sacarle partido, uno nunca sabe con esos riquillos, tal vez solo la adopto para hacer el negocio de su vida o peor casarse con ella.

-¡Casarse eso es ilegal! ¿o no? -dijo sorprendido Terry.

-Te aconsejo hablar con tu padre y convencerlo que te permita formalizar con ella.

-¿El Duque?, tendré suerte si llegando a Londres no me manda a un colegio militarizado, aunque creo saber que me pedirá a cambio para formalizar con Candy. Mejor cuéntame ¿quién es la que te trae perdido? -pregunto Terry con tono burlón

Charlie no pudo evitar sonreír -Ni lo imaginas, se llama Sandra y es nada menos que la hija del Capitán del Mauretania.

-¿Bromeas?

-Para nada, por eso quiero ir a Londres para cobrar por un trabajito que estoy por terminar y si sobrevivo regresaré a América con lo suficiente para casarme con ella.

-No estarás planeando otra vez robar, Charlie no deberías -dijo preocupado Terry.

-Calma te juro que eso ya lo dejé, lo que haré es … estaré bien lo prometo… solo ruego que mis amigos también. Por ella soy capaz de cualquier cosa.

-Y dices que yo soy el perdido - se burló Terry.

-¿Y cómo no? Si mientras platicamos no has dejado de buscarla con la mirada.

-¡Vamos señores a buscar a su dama es hora de bailar la Polka (2*)! – gritó una voz.

La música comenzó a sonar más fuerte y a entonar el divertido baile que seguía siendo el más solicitado en las fiestas populares. Los jóvenes y adultos invitaban a las mujeres a bailar. Candy en un rincón jugaba con la pequeña Susie, a Terry le pareció tierna y sin pensarlo más se dirigió hacia ella.

La pequeña Susie lo vio llegando y gritó – ¡¿Tely bailaras conmigo? quiero bailar con el chico más guapo!

-En ese caso yo seré tu acompañante – intervino el Sr Carson para salvar a Terry de la petición de la cumpleañera y así este pudiera invitar a su pecosa – Ven Susie que la pista nos espera -el padre abrazo a su pequeña y se alejó mientras Susie no paraba de reír.

-¿Me harías el honor pecosa? – pregunto Terry haciendo una reverencia.

-Encantada caballero – contesto Candy sonriente tendiendo su mano al castaño.

Los dos rebeldes entraron en la acondicionada pista de baile, era un baile muy alegre, con muchos giros y pequeños brincos, como anillo al dedo para la intrépida Candy. Su risa era música para los oídos de Terry que por momentos la abrazaba como indicaba le baile, pero cada vez era más difícil para él soltarla y dejarla ir pues era un baile de cambio de parejas. Charlie tenía razón todo el tiempo la buscaba con la mirada, cuando sus miradas se encontraban ambos se sonreían, Candy no podía evitar ligeramente sonrojarse, algo que hacía que el orgullo de Terry se elevara al saberse el causante.

Finalmente, el baile hizo que volvieran a estar juntos como pareja, Terry ya no acepto cambiarla por ninguna de las otras chicas que estaban en el baile, así que mientras seguían bailando discretamente la llevaba a un rincón alejado pues él solo quería bailar con ella, a Candy le pareció divertido la osadía del castaño y reía más fuerte. La pieza estaba a punto de terminar, ya estando alejados de la pista Terry no pudo evitar detenerse y tomarla fuertemente de su diminuta cintura mientras que Candy se abrazaba al cuello de su caballero. El caballero ingles comenzó a inclinar su rostro lentamente hacia su pecosa, ahí estaban otra vez Verde y Azul se fusionaban nuevamente en una mirada, pero ahora estaban aún más cerca abrazándose, por un instante no se sentían en una fiesta, sino en el paraíso, solo los dos, solo él y ella, esa chispa que sintieron cuando se miraron por primera vez ahora hacia estallar sus corazones. El baile había terminado.

Terry dejo de mirar esas esmeraldas que tanto le gustaban y paso por alto sus pecas, ahora veía los labios rosados y delicados de su pecosa. Poco a poco se acercaba más a ellos tanto que otra vez podían respirar su aliento. Como deseaba tomar esos labios, hacerlos suyos ser el primero y el único en besarlos. Pero… desafortunadamente justo en ese instante una mala pregunta paso por su cabeza "¿seré el primero en besarlos?" provocándole unos celos que lo pusieron de muy mal humor y por supuesto terminar con el encanto.

-Lo siento, necesito tomar aire – dijo Terry molesto y se alejó dejando a Candy desconcertada.

-¿Candy bailas esta pieza conmigo?– preguntaba el pequeño Jeff que se acercó tímidamente.

-Claro que sí, será un placer caballero, volvamos a la pista – contesto alegre Candy al pequeño viendo alejarse al castaño.

Mientras que Terry salía furioso un grupo de chicas iban entrando, entre ellas Jazmín una chica que no le quito la vista a Terry.

-Vanessa ¡Llegan temprano la función es mar tarde! -gritó Charlie.

-Lo sé, pero también a las bailarinas nos gusta divertirnos sanamente.

-Ya veo en ese caso señoritas por favor pasen y disfruten de esta apacible fiesta.

Ya en el pasillo alejado del salón Terry comenzó a tener una batalla interna con sus dos (en se momento enojonas) conciencias pues tenía los celos a flor de piel.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Si ese jardinero fue el primero lo revivo y lo mató! ¡A ver Terry déjate de tonterías es irrisorio que tengas celos del alguien que ya murió!, ¡pero si le dio su primer beso lo mato! Por Dios es patético que sientas celos, ahora tú eres el que no deja de pensar en… ¡ANTHONY! ¡Soy un imbécil eche a perder el momento por mis estúpidos celos! Basta vuelve allá u otro tomará tu lugar. ¡Que ni se atrevan a acercarse a mi pecosa!

-¿Por qué tan solo guapo? ¿No te gustan las fiestas de niños? ¿gustas que te acompañe? – le proponía seductoramente Jazmín.

A lo que Terry que de por sí ya estaba de malas contesto molesto y fingiendo amabilidad -Gracias muñeca eres muy amable, pero me temo que ya tengo una princesa que me espera allá adentro. Con permiso.

-Vamos no te hagas del rogar, que ya estás en edad de estar con una verdadera mujer - dijo la bailarina tomándolo del brazo.

-Candy es hora de partir el pastel, ¿nos ayudas? – preguntaba una señora. La naturalidad de Candy para cuidar a los pequeños y hacer que se divirtieran le hizo ganarse el cariño de todos los niños pues el haber estado en un orfanato la ayudaba a realizar dicha diligencia sin tanto problema, además que la dulzura de la joven termino por hacer que las señoras la aceptaran.

-Vamos todos acérquense hay que cantarle las mañanitas a Susie – los invitados se acercaban a la mesa que ya tenía el pastel de fresas y los regalos, algunos hechos a mano por las pasajeras. Candy no pudo evitar recordar sus días en el Hogar de Pony, de cómo la Hermana María y la Señorita Pony se esmeraban en hacerle sus regalos de cumpleaños cada año. Al final aprendió que la felicidad no estaba en una muñeca cara o de trapo sino el estar ese día especial con los seres amados.

-¡Ya te dije que no me interesas! que parte de NO ME INTERESAS no te queda claro rubia pelos necios! – decía Terry exasperado por no poder quitarse a la bailarina que como pulpo lo tenía abrazado e intentaba besarlo.

-¡No necesitas ser grosero!, además no te hagas del rogar, seguro vendrás a verme en el baile de media noche.

-Terry ya partieron el pastel ¿quie…res? – dijo Candy que sin querer tiro el plato de pastel al ver semejante escena. Una rubia tomando a Terry del cuello acorralándolo en la pared a punto de darle un beso. Y las manos de Terry en la cintura de la bailarina, aunque claro era porque quería quitársela de encima pero eso Candy no lo sabía.

-Candy no es lo que parece, te juro que no es lo que parece – dijo Terry preocupado.

-¿No es lo que parece? – pregunto Candy con voz temblorosa y sin pensarlo dos veces se alejó corriendo.

\- ¡Candy, pecosa espera!– gritó Terry - ¡Quieres quitarte con un demonio! – Terry aventeo a la mujer con furia tumbándola al suelo para correr tras Candy.

-Idiota, ya caerás duquecito – murmuro enojada Jazmín.

Candy caminaba de prisa tratando de encontrar el camino de regreso a la primera clase, se sentía engañada y desilusionada al ver a su caballero en tan comprometedora escena. Terry logro alcanzarla y no paraba de suplicarle caminando a la par de Candy.

-¡Por favor detente déjame explicarte!

-¡Aléjate no te quiero volver a ver! – decía llorando la pecosa.

-¿Pero por qué? yo no hice nada malo ese pulpo no se me quitaba de encima – confesaba Terry enojado, le enfurecía que Candy no lo dejaba explicarse.

-Si claro y yo nací ayer o me vas a negar que ni siquiera la besaste. Besarla a ella no te parece UNA BARBARIDAD ¿verdad? – Candy trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no seguir llorando, pero le era casi imposible.

-Por supuesto que no la bese. Te lo juro. ¡Pecosa párate tenemos que hablar!

-¡No me llames pecosa no soy tu pecosa!

Terry se pasaba la mano por el cabello y exasperado confeso con la voz más fuerte -Bien ¡Candice White Andley quieres dejarme explicar lo que paso!

Candy se detuvo y volteo a mirarlo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas - Candice… ¿ya no soy Pecosa entonces? ¡Pues vuelve con esa mujer no me interesa ya no me gustas! Besuquéate con quién te plazca.

\- ¡A mí no me interesara besar a esa ni a ninguna otra mujer, en este barco solo hay una mujer que me interesa!

-¡ah sí ¿Quién?!-reto Candy.

Terry no respondió solo hizo lo que ansiaba hacer desde hace unos minutos, con una mano la tomo por el talle y con la otra la tomo de la nuca, para atraerla hacia él y sin permitirle decir una palabra sello los labios de su pecosa con un beso. Un beso demandante, posesivo y desesperado con el que pretendía hacerla entender que era ella y solo ella la dueña de sus sueños, sus pensamientos y si ella quisiera también su corazón. Por fin podía saborear esos delicados labios que para él eran como un néctar prohibido ¡que importaba si el jardinerito fue el primero, ahora solo eran de él! Con sus manos la atraía más hacia él con tal fuerza que pareciera que no pensaba dejarla ir en ese momento ni nunca, aunque ella se lo pidiera, deseaba hacerle sentir también que la quería solo para él.

Los labios del rebelde del San Pablo le hacían sentir a los delicados labios de la pecosa que se pertenecían, que cada beso serían la combinación perfecta. El sabor mentolado de Terry y el aroma de su perfume la embriagaban. Pero, aunque el corazón de Candy quería disfrutar de ese beso mágico su mente no pudo evitar recordar la escena con la bailarina pulpo. Y sin pensarlo más se apartó y le daba una bofetada a Terry.

-" _Eres malo, malo para mí, pero no para las mujeres"_

- _"Si está hablando en serio dime la razón por la cual lo dices"_

-" _Porque lo eres" -_ dijo Candy dándole otra bofetada y comenzando a llorar continuo con la voz entrecortada - No contento con los besos de esa ahora quieres más conmigo, eres un granuja un mentiroso solo querías jugar conmigo.

 _-No te atrevas a juzgarme ¿crees que me conoces?_ – murmuro Terry con rabia porque su pecosa lo juzgaba sin antes escucharlo.

-No necesito conocerte para darme cuenta que eres un abusivo … era mi primer beso.

A Terry se le esfumo el enojo al darse cuenta que él fue el primero y tenía la posibilidad ser el único en besar esos labios que ya extrañaba. Por lo que no pudo evitar decir con una sonrisa - Genial.

-¿Qué dices?... si claro ahora lo tendrás en tu colección de casanova, _"te odio te odio te odio"_ – Candy se alejó rápidamente echa un mar de lágrimas.

-¡Candy espera no quise decir eso!, Ahhh pero que idiota porque abrí mi bocotá.

Candy ahora estaba más desilusionada y enojada al pensar que su primer beso se lo dio el granuja de Terry que por lo visto solo quiso divertirse con ella.

-Candy no puedes caminar sola por aquí, ¡basta!, si no me quieres escuchar está bien, pero déjame acompañarte hasta tu camarote.

-¡Ya te que dije que te odio, aléjate de mí!

-¡Dios dame paciencia! – Gritaba Terry y haciendo un profundo suspiro la tomo del brazo y sentenció. -Te acompañare hasta tu camarote y punto. Vamos. – ordenó Terry.

Llevándola de la mano llegaron hasta el elevador, pobre elevador termino pagando el enojo de Terry pues este aventó el cancel, pateo las puertas y los botones del tablero … no se hundieron más porque no se podía.

Candy no decía nada ya no quería discutir, una vez adentro del elevador se soltó furiosa de la mano de Terry mientras se mordía los labios para contener el llanto, el tener a Terry cerca le hacía aflorar todos sus sentimientos, el juraba no haber hecho nada malo, pero por otro lado no podía sacarse esa imagen de su cabeza, ¿y si decía la verdad o si deberás solo jugaba con ella? Por su lado Terry estaba furioso no sabía con quién lo estaba más si con la bailarina pulpo que le provoco el disgusto con Candy o con el mismo por ser tan impulsivo y provocar que su pecosa ahora lo odiarás más.

Terry resignado por fin rompió el silencio y con voz calmada dijo - Candy no tengo porque pedirte perdón por algo que no hice. En cuanto al beso, me refiera a que me encanta saber que fui el primero... pero no por lo que tú crees.

El elevador llegó al destino señalado, Candy ignorándolas palabras de Terry abrió la puerta y el cancel para dirigirse a toda prisa a su camarote.

-¡Maldita sea! -gritó Terry con rabia golpeando la pared del elevador.

Siguió atrás de ella ya no gritaban ni se decían nada era lo mejor o uno de los dos terminaría diciendo cosas que más tarde podrían arrepentirse. Llegaron al camarote de Candy esta abrió la puerta y apunto de que Terry pudiera entrar Candy le cerró la puerta casi dándole en la nariz.

-¡Candice por poco me rompes la nariz!

-¡Te lo mereces, vete no te quiero volver a ver, voy a ignórarte de camino hasta Londres y en el San Pablo haré de cuenta que no te conocí!

-Con que ignorarme. Ya veremos -murmuro Terry, acto seguido entro a su camarote atravesó la sala de estar que dirigía al ventanal de la terraza que conectaba con la de Candy la suite principal (3*) una vez en la terraza salto la pequeña la división de herrería que había entre las dos suite y corrió hasta el ventanal de su pecosa, porque sí, enojada o no ella seguía siendo su pecosa.

-¡Candy abre no me iré hasta que hablemos! -gritaba imperativo Terry.

-¡Vete de mí terraza o llamo a seguridad!

-¡No! ya te dije que no, mira Candice White Andley nunca le ruego a nadie para darle una explicación, bueno algunas veces al Duque, pero eso fue hace mucho, así que ten un poco de misericordia y ¡hablemos! – Candy ya no se escuchaba ni respondía – ¿Candy sigues ahí?

Después de un breve instante se escuchó como giraba la perilla - Lo sabía tarde que temprano abrirías pecosa -dijo sonriente y triunfante Terry.

Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al sentir como el agua helada impacto sobre su cara y después caía sobre el resto de su cuerpo.

-¿Pecosa estás loca? – decía Terry anonadado y sin aire por el agua helada.

-¡Y ya estoy llenando la tina con agua helada por si quieres más!.

-Me va a dar pulmonía.

-Es tu castigo por besar a una bailarina en nuestra cita.

-Así que mi castigo eh, en ese caso significa que estoy perdonado- dijo Terry con sonrisa traviesa y comenzó a caminar hacia Candy.

-¡Claro que no estas perdonado!

\- Claro que sí, un acusado no puede ser enjuiciado dos veces por el mismo delito y tú ya me castigaste por algo que por cierto no hice, pero está bien.

-No te acerque más o te daré con el jarrón.

-¿Cuál jarrón? -Terry le arrebato el jarrón y lo tiro al suelo acto seguido la cargo sobre su hombro.

-Terry ¿qué haces? ¿a dónde me llevas?¡Bájame! -gritaba y pataleaba la pecosa.

-Cuando era niño mi nana Isabel siempre me bañaba cuando llegaba mojado por la lluvia, decía que lo hiciera para no enfermarme y como no me quiero enfermar pues me daré un baño.

-¡Pues hazlo en tu tina!

-No, debo aprovechar que la tuya ya se está llenando y como tú fuiste quien me mojo… te bañaras conmigo.

-¡Estás loco! bájame Terry o gritaré más fuerte, ¡Clin ayúdame! – el pobre Clin mordía los tobillos de Terry tratando de detenerlo.

-¿Acaso puedes gritar más fuerte? – pregunto Terry con tono burlón - Clin deja de morderme o te haré bufanda, además a Candy no le hará mal un baño -dijo el castaño guiñándole el ojo al pequeño que sin importarle siguió defendiendo a su querida Candy.

Llego al baño había una hermosa tina de mármol estilo imperio que efectivamente se estaba llenando con agua fría - Mira, no mentías ya casi está llena la tina, bien aquí vamos.

-¡Noo Terry no se te ocurra meter…! - Candy no pudo finalizar su frase pues Terry la metió a la tina - ¡Esta helada!

-Lo sé, hace rato me hiciste comprobarlo -Terry se quitó el saco y ahora se desabrochaba la camisa cuando Candy lo miro asustada.

– ¡Estás loco salte de mi cuarto de baño! – gritaba Candy mientras trataba de salirse de la tina.

-Ah no, yo no voy a ningún lado y tú tampoco pecosa - Terry intentando mantenerla en la bañera, resbalo y cayó sobre ella.

Aunque su intención en un principio solo era asustarla, sin querer ahora la tenía otra vez tan cerca de él, o mejor dicho, él sobre ella. La veía tan vulnerable, sus rubios rizos mojados, su vestido ceñido a su cuerpo y sus piernas las que vio al medio día y que tanto le gustaron ahora las tenía entrelazadas a las de él. Y esos labios temblando de frio se convertían en su mayor tentación.

En su mente solo podía pensar - Sin tan solo pudiera besarlos sin que ella se asustará o pensará que soy un "granuja". Dios si solo quiero besarla, amarla. Candy si solo me dieras una señal de que puedo besarte – Terry la admiraba con tanta devoción y deseo a la vez.

Candy por su lado, no sabía qué hacer, sobre ella estaba su caballero ingles con su camisa mojada y desabotonada, esos ojos color mar que tanto le gustaban ahora la miraban de una forma que la hacían temblar aún más.

Candy se decía así misma - Dios que pensaría la señorita Pony si me viera en semejante situación ni que decir de la hermana María, me mandarían a un convento. Pero … ahora esta tan cerca y jura que no hizo nada y no para de suplicarme. " _Aunque prometí ignorarlo, pero, pero"_ me hace sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido y su mirada ahora es diferente yo… _-_ La pecosa no pudo evitar mirar los labios de su caballero y escuchando a su corazón se acercó más a ellos cerrando sus ojos. ¡Ahí estaba la señal que tanto suplico Terry!

Y antes de que su pecosa se alejará tomo su delicado cuello con sus manos y comenzó a besarla. Ahora era un beso lento y apasionado, Terry saboreaba los labios de Candy, abriendo camino poco a poco a su lengua pues no quería asustarla y al saber que ella no se oponía continuó con el beso francés. Ahora no solo saboreaba sus labios sino también la inexperta lengua de su pecosa. Era un sabor inigualable que estaba seguro no encontraría jamás en ninguna otra mujer, quería besar también su cuello, sus hombros, su todo, pero debía respetarla así que se conformaba con acariciar su delicado cuello, ya llegaría el día para más. Las delicadas manos de Candy se abrazaban a la espalda de Terry, desconocía la sensación que él le despertaba, le daba miedo, pero a la vez le gustaba. El par de rebeldes ya no sentían el agua helada, solo sentían su cuerpo muy cerca el uno del otro, con un deseo ardiente de no separarse más. Solo Dios sabe lo que pudo haber pasado si esa pareja no hubiera sido interrumpida. Tal vez nada o tal vez sí o simplemente otra bofetada.

-¡¿Señorita Candy está usted ahí?! – preguntaba gritando George tocando la puerta del camarote de Candy.

-¡Dios es George!- grito Candy separándose de inmediato.

-¿Quién diablos es George? – murmuraba Terry que seguía en el séptimo cielo.

\- Quiétate debo ir – ordenaba Candy asustada empujando a Terry para salir de la tina

-¡¿Señorita Candy está usted bien?, Señorita Candy por favor responda!

-Maldito George – murmuró Terry sumergiéndose en la tina.

Candy llego corriendo a la puerta de su camarote - ¡Sí, estoy bien, es que me estoy bañando! No puedo abrirte!

-¡Señorita Candy la mucama fue a buscarme porque escuchó gritos ¿está segura que todo bien?!

-¡Sí segura, es que grite porque sin querer me estaba bañando con agua fría, es que aún no le entiendo a las llaves del agua!

-Está bien, ¿gusta que la mucama le ayude?

-¡NO! … estoy bien ya casi termino.

-Bien en ese caso iré a ver al joven Terry,

-¡Nooo!

-¿Perdón?

-Digo que no sé si este como me dejo, pero no me dijo si iría a otro lado.

-No se preocupe, iré a buscarlo de cualquier forma. Nos vemos mañana en el desayuno. Que descanse.

-Si, hasta mañana – Candy corrió hacia Terry que ya venía saliendo del cuarto de baño y dirigiéndose a la terraza - Ya escuchaste George va a tu cuarto ya vete – ordenaba asustada Candy a Terry, ambos estaban empapados y ahora temblando de frio.

-Ya escuché– decía Terry y sintiendo el aire frio de la noche maldijo - Maldición me va a dar pulmonía por tu culpa pecosa.

-Eso te pasa por meterme a la fuerza a la tina.

-Y no me arrepiento pecosa– confeso burlón.

-Tonto ya vete -Terry ya estaba por saltar la pequeña división cuando Candy lo detuvo - Espera … prométeme que no iras a ese show de bailarinas.

-Lo prometo, pero antes de irme necesito algo para cumplir mi promesa – Terry beso nuevamente los labios de Candy aunque solo de piquito pues ya alcanzaba a escuchar al insistente George llamando a su puerta.

-Tal vez vaya a asomarme a medianoche para ver que deberás no fuiste – dijo Candy tratando de sonar enojada

-Está bien – contesto sonriente Terry, acto seguido salto la división y corría para entrar por el ventanal de su camarote.

\- ¡Joven Grandchester necesito hablar con usted!

-¡Ya voy me estoy bañando! -contesto enojado Terry.

-Que causalidad -murmuro la mucama que recibió una mirada fulminante por parte de George por el comentario.

Terry corrió al baño termino de desvestirse lo más rápido que pudo y tomando la primera toalla que encontró para cubrirse (resulto ser una toalla de mano) corrió a su puerta, la abrió de par en par, molesto y tiritando de frio Terry preguntó.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo señor Villers?

-¡Ave María! -grito la mucama al ver el buen moldeado cuerpo de Terry, que apenas y se cubría.

-¿Qué? ¿le gusta lo que ve? -pregunto Terry sonriendo atrevidamente a la mucama.

-Puede retirarse- dijo George a la mucama y acto seguido entro al camarote sin permiso de Terry.

-Pase usted Sr. Villers – dijo sarcástico Terry.

Aquí iban de nuevo George y Terry en el concurso de sonrisas y amabilidad fingida.

-Solo vengo a darle las gracias por traer a Candy incluso antes de la hora indicada – comentaba serio George que notó las huellas de agua que venían de la terraza y haciéndose el desentendido continuó - No debería tener el ventanal abierto con este frio podría pescar un resfriado permítame cerrarlo – George se acercó al ventanal, lo cerró con la llave que estaba puesta y la guardo en su bolsillo.

-Esa llave es mi… - intento decir Terry pero fue ignorado por George.

-¡Oh vaya! veo que le gusta la leer, mmm que esto… - George tomo uno de los libros que estaba el mesita de la sala de estar – Increíble poetas franceses muy romántico pero permítame sugerirle un libro más adecuado para usted – dijo dejando el libro en su lugar.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuál? -preguntaba Terry con sonrisa fingida y tiritando de frio.

George se puso frente a Terry y contestó - La Revolución Francesa escrita por Thomas Carlyle, son tres tomos el tercero es el mejor "LA GUILLOTINA"- dijo George recalcando la palabra Guillotina - Bueno me retiro, que descanse.

-Mi llave…

-No se moleste yo cierro. Con permiso – se despidió sonriente George que salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- ¡Ahh Lo que me faltaba! –Terry furioso aventó la toalla y dirigiéndose a su bañera continúo gritando - ¡Ahora no solo tendré que lidiar con sus primos en el San Pablo sino también con el Sr. Villers de camino hasta Londres! ¡Ah pecosa si no tuvieras esos ojos, esas benditas pecas! y … - Vino a su mente la imagen Candy en la bañera – Ahora me tendré que bañar con agua fría ¡por tu culpa pecosa!

Terry termino de bañarse con agua fría vaya que la necesito, se puso su bata de algodón, no era su costumbre dormir temprano, pero había sido un largo día, primero reencontrarse con su pecosa, después lo de Anthony, la fiesta y finalmente su discusión y reconciliación con Candy. Se acercó la ventana de su recamara, decidió abrir las cortinas no estaba seguro si su pecosa cumpliría su amenaza de checar que no fuera al baile de media noche, pero por si las dudas las dejo abiertas para que ella pudiera verlo dormir apaciblemente.

\- _"Tarzán pecosa tengo la impresión de que me he enamorado de ti"-_ se dijo Terry formando una sonrisa, para después recostarse en su cama y quedarse profundamente dormido.

Por su parte Candy ya terminaba por trenzar su cabello después de darse un rico baño de agua tibia.

-Clin, ese chico es Terry, un poco impulsivo ¿no crees? Honestamente no esperaba vivir esto, las cosas se han dado tan rápido, pero puedo sentir que su corazón es bueno además algo me hace sentir que debemos aprovechar cada minuto juntos - _Se acercó al ventanal empañado por el frio de la noche y escribió "TG"_.

-Vamos a dormir Clin ha sido un largo día – el pequeño Clin obedeció y se acurruco junto a su querida Candy.

Aunque por su cabecita paso la idea de ir a media noche a verificar que su caballero ingles no fuera al dichoso baile, Candy desistió, pues confiaba en su ya amado Terry. Comenzó a quedarse dormida con la alegría que le daba saber que su Primera Cita fue un éxito, Terry le enseño que un beso puede decir más que mil palabras, el primero fue demandante y desesperado, el segundo posesivo y apasionado, el tercero tierno y fugaz, los tres le confirmaron que Terry solo la quería a ella.

Con una sonrisa en los labios se quedó dormida al recordar su Primer, su Segundo y su Tercer beso.

Continuará…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(1*) La marca de cristales finos de Swarosky inicio en Austria en 1895.**

 **(2*** **) La polca (o** ** _polka_** **) es una danza popular aparecida en Bohemia (actual República Checa) hacia 1830, que se comenzó a popularizar en Praga desde 1835. Tiene variantes en países como EUA, México, Argentina y otros países de Latinoamérica. A inicios del siglo XX seguía siendo el baile favorito de la clase popular.**

 **(3*) Las suites de lujo de los barcos tienen terrazas exclusivas alejadas del resto de los pasajeros. Por eso también coloque a los dos rebeldes en las mejores suites y así tuvieran algo más que compartir. Del Mauretania no encontré sus características, pero es mi fic así que haré de cuenta que también** **:)**

 **("") Como se dieron cuenta use frases del anime, la manga y CCFS. Quise vestir de blanco a Candy por la frase que utilizo Terry en la escena donde se ven brevemente mientras este se alejaba en el tren después de estar en Chicago.**

 **¿Quién quiere hundir el barco? Apuesto que ya sospechan de un pasajero.**

 **Bueno hoy las hice leer mucho, pero era dejar completo el capítulo o partirlo justo cuando la bailarina pulpo hizo su aparición, pero pareció injusto dejarlas con la duda, así que agradezco rápidamente a todos por sus hermosos y motivadores reviews, a mis followers y mis favs.**

 **Un beso y un abrazo a todas mis queridas y queridos lectores.**


	9. Chapter 9 Noche en el Atlántico

Capítulo 9 Noche en el Atlántico.

Eran ya las cero horas del cuarto día de viaje en el Mauretania. Algunos pasajeros ya estaban dormidos en sus camarotes, algunos soñando dulces sueños con príncipes y princesas mientras abrazaban a su nueva muñeca de porcelana, otros con insomnio por lo que les esperaba en sus negocios en Londres, otros tantos seguían despiertos para seguir disfrutando de la diversión y otros más trabajaban para cumplir las órdenes del capitán Niven.

El primer oficial Brian Richardson caminaba por las escaleras de servicio para llegar al área de tercera clase, el pelirrojo de tez clara ligeramente broceada por los días en el mar y ojos color miel a sus escasos 25 años era considerado por las jovencitas y no tan jovencitas como el más guapo de la tripulación del Mauretania pues era imposible no mirar ese buen mozo rostro y ese cuerpo atlético de 1.80 que se percibía con su uniforme que mezclado con su porte de digno primer oficial hacia suspirar a más de alguna.

-Cookie, no tenías que venir ya hiciste bastante todo el día buscando por los rincones del Mauretania- comentaba Brian mientras caminaba apresurado junto con Cookie y otros 20 marineros.

-No te preocupes, unas horas más despierto no me harán mal además quiero encontrar a ese rufián para darle su merecido-mencionaba decidó el chico.

-Tranquilo, primero encontrémoslo y ya después pensaremos que hacerle.

-Oficial – saludaba el marinero que resguardaba un pasillo de la tercera clase.

-Joseph ¿cómo va todo por aquí? – regresaba el saludo Brian - ¿Qué es ese ruido?

-Los caballeros están teniendo un … baile de … bueno este - contestaba ligeramente nervioso el marinero.

Brian y sus acompañantes se dirigieron al salón, se alcanzaban a escuchar las risas, la música y el canto de las mujeres, el primer oficial se asomó y pudo ver que los jóvenes y no tan jóvenes se estaban divirtiendo con el show de baile de las chicas del Royal Hills "mirar pero no tocar" ese era su lema.

-Genial - decía sonriente Brian.

-¿Cómo dices Brian? ¿puedo ver?- preguntaba sorprendido Cookie

-No, y no me refería a eso. Joseph y Jeremy cuiden esta puerta y no dejen salir a nadie, que dudo que alguien quiera salir, por ahora los señores estarán ocupados eso nos ayudara a revisar sin tanto alboroto así que aprovechen, comiencen buscar en cada camarote. No nos iremos hasta que todos los camarotes de esta clase estén revisados. A trabajar.

Brian, Cookie y el resto de los marineros de mayor confianza comenzaron la búsqueda de cualquier evidencia que diera con el "rufián" que intentaba hundir el barco. Tocaban a los camarotes algunos pasajeros cedían a la petición de los marinos otros no tanto.

-¡Oiga no pueden venir a medianoche y tratar de buscar a un polizón, porque no hacen lo mismo en la primera clase!- gritaba un malhumorada mujer.

-Señoras es por su seguridad hay un polizonte y es peligroso y todos los pisos serán revisados créame.

-¡Si claro y seguro lo va encontrar escondido en mi maleta! -gritaba otra señora de la tercera edad.

Brian al igual que el resto de los marineros buscaba en los camarotes y entre esos le toco el de la familia Carson – ¿Que pasa aquí porque tanto alboroto? -preguntaba el Sr. Carson abriendo su puerta.

-Buenas noches caballero, soy Brian Richardson primer oficial estamos revisando que un polizón no esté en esta área. Es peligroso por lo que me veo en la penosa necesidad de revisar su camarote aun sin su permiso- contestaba cortésmente el marinero.

-Ya veo, pues ya que es voluntariamente obligatorio pase solo no despierte a mis niños -respondió malhumorado el Sr. Carson.

El primer oficial entro, era un diminuto camarote de apenas unos 2x2 metros, con dos literas en una dormían Jeff y Sam y en la otra la pequeña Susie y su padre. Tenían una pequeña mesita donde estaba colocada la foto de la fallecida Sra. Carson y en una esquina sus maletas viejas algunas eran hechas con cajas de cartón. Brian no podía revisar con la poca luz que entraba por el pasillo así que con todo la pena del mundo tuvo que encender la lampara de aceite que estaba en la mesita, lo que hizo que la pequeña Susie que dormía en la litera de abajo se despertara.

-¿Papi? – preguntaba asustada la pequeña de 4 años recién cumplidos que abrazaba a su muñeca preferida la castaña de porcelana llamada Tendy, en honor a quienes se la regalaron Terry y Candy.

-Tranquila amor, el señor solo viene a revisar, se ira pronto – contestaba el Sr. Carson abrazando a su pequeña mientras que Brian continuaba revisando el reducido espacio.

-¿Hay un polizón en el barco? – preguntaba el pequeño Jeff que también se había despertado.

-Así es pequeños, pero no se preocupen puedo darme cuenta que aquí no está – confesó sonriente y regalándole un guiño a la pequeña Susie para tranquilizarla.

-Oh ¿entonces no se llevará a mi muñeca?

Brian rio por la inocencia de la pequeña y sin quererlo recordó a la pecosa que conoció en la cabina de mando, la risueña Candy – No pequeña, no me llevare tu muñeca, pero cuídala mucho es muy linda.

-Se llama Tendy. Me la regalo mi nueva amiga Candy y su novio Tely.

-Terry, Susie se dice TERRY con doble R– corrigió su hermano.

-¿Candy tiene novio? No menciono nada en la cabina de mando además solo la acompaño el Sr. George. ¿Quién será ese tal Terry? – pensó Brian frunciendo el ceño. Después se dirigió al Sr. Carson– Me retiro por favor Sr. Carson si llega a ver algún sospechoso no dude en avisarme es muy importante.

-¿Es peligroso?

-Pierda cuidado creemos que no es violento, pero si puede ser peligroso si no damos con él a tiempo. Insisto si ve algo avíseme solo a mí por favor. Buenas noches.

-Entiendo, buenas noches – se despedía el Sr. Carson cerrando la puerta.

Brian caminaba por el pasillo pensando en el comentario de la pequeña Susie, no entendía ¿Por qué?, pero el mencionar que Candy tenía novio le provocó cierto disgusto. De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Cookie.

-Brian ven rápido – alertaba con voz baja Cookie haciendo señas a Brian para que se dirigieran hacia él.

-¿Que pasa Cookie?

-Creo que encontré algo. Entra rápido – Brian obedeció y entro junto con Cookie a un amplio camarote el más grande de toda la 3ra clase, se podía ver que las literas estaban acomodadas de manera que hacían espacio para colocar mesas rotuladas con juegos de casino como el black Jack, craps, punto y banca. Definitivamente era un acondicionado lugar de apuesta.

-Vaya estos chicos sí que saben cómo divertirse en un viaje de barco – comento riendo Brian.

-Pero no es eso lo que te quería mostrar Brian. Ven aquí, en el armario, encontré esta maleta con la ropa y una de ellas, mira el pantalón y la camisa.

-¡Es pólvora!

-Sí, la ropa es la misma que describió Bruno, debemos averiguar quiénes están en este camarote y a quien pertenece esta maleta – decía entusiasmado Cookie por haber dado con importante evidencia.

-Son 4 literas, 8 personas. Bien, no hay que levantar sospechas esto solo tú y yo debemos saberlo Cookie ni siquiera al capitán ¿está bien?

-¿Pero por qué no quieres decirle al capitán? -pregunto Cookie desconcertado.

-Porque no quiero darle sospechas falsas.

-¿Falsas? ¡pero si es la ropa y tiene pólvora! - Cookie no podía creer el comentario de Brian.

-Se lo que hago -Brian tomo las ropas y las escondió envolviéndolas con su saco - Mañana a primera hora revisaremos la lista de pasajeros. Vámonos.

Brian y Cookie se retiraron a sus camarotes habían encontrado la evidencia ahora solo necesitaban saber quiénes eran los pasajeros de ese camarote. Pero Cookie no podía evitar sentirse desconcertado por la actitud del primer oficial ¿por qué tanto misterio?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mauretania 1:15 am

Aún era de madrugada un hombre desesperado no podía dormir de solo pensar que posiblemente perdería su fortuna por los malos manejos que ha hecho siendo el director del Banco de Chicago propiedad de la familia Andley

-Sigues aquí -preguntaba la Sra. Legan a su esposo que estaba sentado en el sofá de su sala de estar bebiendo whisky rodeado de varios documentos.

-Sí, no logro conciliar el sueño esta junta de último minuto no me agrada nada Sarah. ¿Por qué ese maldito viejo quiere verificar todos los negocios? – comentaba molesto el señor Legan.

-Según la tía abuela quiere tener todo claro para poder iniciar el nuevo proyecto en Londres.

-No Sarah, me temo que hay algo más. Y no pienso arriesgarme. Me lo advirtió Nick antes de que zarpáramos. Por eso quise subirme a este barco Sarah, tal vez el abuelo venga con George aunque este lo niegue. ¡No veo sentido que viajen por separado si estaremos todos en la misma reunión!

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? Acaso vas a buscar al abuelo ni siquiera lo conoces.

-No, tengo algo mejor, es arriesgado pero dado nuestra reputación nadie sospechara de mí además por viajar en primera clase nos da muchos privilegios. Ya conseguí quien haga el trabajo por mí.

-No entiendo de que rayos hablas explícate – preguntaba casi enojada la mujer.

-¡No seas tonta Sarah esa junta es para ponerme en entre dicho, George ya sospecha de mis desfalcos! Y no dudo que ya lo comento al Tío abuelo.

-¡¿Qué hiciste que?! Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho, no solo sería nuestra ruina económica sino también social- grito sorprendida la Sra. Legan

-Mira Sarah no te quejes, que tu vida cómoda y despilfarro no se paga sola. Así que si tuve que hacer lo que hice para mantener tus lujos así que en parte es tu culpa.

-Eres un idiota, mi tía abuela te presto gran parte de su fortuna ¿no me dirás que también la perdiste? -El sr. Legan no contesto y solo daba un sorbo a su bebida – pero para que pregunto lo que es obvio. ¿Y que se supone que vas hacer para que no te descubran? Pero sobre todo para recuperar el dinero perdido - preguntaba Sarah al borde de la desesperación "ella en la ruina jamás"

-Primero lo primero, me desharé de quienes sospechan de mí y con el dinero de la herencia cubriré los gastos.

-¡¿Y ahora de que herencia hablas?! No estoy de humor para acertijos.

-La que te herede el tío abuelo. Si Sarah voy a matar a George y al Tío Abuelo y me desharé de esa mocosa adoptada para que toda la fortuna de los Andley se divida entre los Cornwall y los Legan-sentencio el Sr. Llegan con rabia.

-¿Y cómo se supone que lo harás? ¿Es de confianza esa persona que contrataste?

-Sí, Nick me lo recomendó antes de subir al barco según dijo Frank ya hecho este tipo de trabajos y es capaz de todo para cumplirlos, por una buena suma claro- el sr Legan ahora prendía un puro exhalo dos veces y termino por decir con tono amenazador - ¡Hará lo que tenga que hacer para que George y el Abuelo William no lleguen a esa maldita junta, y al mismo tiempo deshacerse de esa chiquilla, así tenga que hundir el barco!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trasatlántico Lusitania 1:40am

El capitán Dan Juskin junto con su primer oficial Jacob Adams se encontraban en su oficina pues seguían analizando la forma más segura para seguir el nuevo curso que los ayudara a alcanzar a su barco hermano el Mauretania lo más pronto posible.

-Capitán si subimos la velocidad a 22 nudos como el Mauretania y este lo baja a 20 podríamos estar a la par en 3 días.

-¡¿Tres días?! es demasiado Jacob – opinaba preocupado el capitán – ¿qué tal si la amenaza se cumple antes? No Adams hagamos a 24 nudos … aunque, demonios no, eso sería exponer a los pasajeros. ¿Thomas ya te dio el informe actualizado del tiempo?

-Si aquí esta lo más reciente según sus cálculos – respondía el oficial mostrando unos documentos.

Dan Juskin los miraba una y otra vez mientras resoplaba, respiraba hondo, se rascaba la barbilla, se sentaba, se ponía de pie, daba vueltas por la oficina, volvía a verlos de cabeza al derecho y al revés. Hasta que finalmente llego a una conclusión.

-Imposible si fuéramos a 24 nudos y el Mauretania bajara su velocidad a 20 en menos de un día ya estaríamos a la par. Pero si el Mauretania retrasa el viaje el maldito malhechor tendrá más tiempo para cumplir su amenaza. Por otro lado, si nosotros aceleramos la velocidad en caso de haber un iceberg no tendríamos oportunidad de reaccionar y terminaríamos pereciendo como el Titanic. – Juskin dio un profundo suspiro y continuo – no podemos arriesgar las vidas de los pasajeros para salvar a otros.

-Me temo que tiene razón señor – confirmo desilusionado el oficial.

-No tenemos opción Jacob, hablaré con Niven y le haré saber que lo más que podemos ir con este clima es a 22 nudos si el baja a 22 nudos también sin duda y con la ayuda de Dios, para año nuevo estaremos a la par.

-Lo mejor será que el Capitán Niven encuentre a ese malnacido. Y así cuando lleguemos a Londres la gente crea que los barcos llegaron juntos para imponer un nuevo récord- opinaba el joven oficial.

-Me encanta tu optimismo muchacho. Y ojalá que así sea y no seamos noticia por una tragedia.

El Capitán Juskin del Lusitania tomo la radio para comunicarse con su homólogo del Mauretania el capitán Niven, haciéndole saber su conclusión misma que Niven reconoció era lo mejor para no poner más vidas en riesgo. Era un hecho en año nuevo los dos grandes trasatlánticos se encontrarían en medio del Atlántico. Rogaban a Dios que para ese entonces dieran con el rufián que deseaba hundir al barco más veloz. Y como decía el primer oficial Adams ser noticia porque los dos barcos hermanos llegaban juntos a Londres y no por una tragedia como la del Titanic.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mauretania 2:25 am

-¡Mama! – gritaba Terry había tenido una horrible pesadilla donde su madre era golpeada por su abuelo.

Estaba agitado y sudando, se levantó y tomo el reloj que su abuelo le regalo eran las 2:25am

– Dios fue solo un mal sueño – tomo su cajetilla de cigarros y saco uno, se disponía a prenderlo mientras caminaba hacia el ventanal de la terraza para fumar afuera, pero desistió al ver que estaba cerrado con llave.

-El Sr. Villers y sus ocurrencias, ahora no podre siquiera fumarme un cigarrillo como Dios manda, soy un rebelde, pero jamás le faltaría a mi pecosa – Terry esbozo una sonrisa al recordar a su querida Candy seguido de un ataque de tos, se tocó la frente y tenía fiebre. - Diablos me estoy enfermando. Será mejor que vuelva a dormir.

Regreso a su cama y se acostó de nuevo para dormir, una idea volvió a su cabeza, algo que su padre nunca le quiso contar ¿Por qué Henry Grandchester y Richard Grandchester se odiaban tanto? ¿por qué nunca pudo ver a su abuelo? Solo lo veía en reuniones importantes y en un breve saludo pues su Padre de inmediato lo alejaba de él, o en los 5tos domingo que su Padre no acudía Terry en venganza iba a visitar a su abuelo. Solo tenía de su abuelo los regalos que en secreto este le hacía llegar, pero el más representativo para él era el reloj de mano de oro que le regalo meses antes de morir con una breve nota "Perdóname Terry ".

-Por lo visto es tradición que Padre e hijo Grandchester no se llevan bien entre sí. Al diablo el maldito apellido – murmuro Terry después cerro sus hermosos ojos color mar para recuperar el sueño.

Mientras tanto la pecosa que dormía a un lado de la suite de Terry despertó al escuchar el grito de su amado. ¿Y cómo no? si sus corazones ya estaban conectados. Si uno sufría, lloraba, se reía, etc. el otro lo sentía. Así que se levantó asustada pensado que algo le hubiera pasado a su querido caballero.

-¿Ese fue Terry? – Candy se levantaba de la cama y tomando su bata se encamino a su ventana. Ya no se escuchaba nada, y su preocupación fue tanta que comenzó a dudar.

-Hay demasiada neblina… ya no se escucha nada … ay Dios y si se calló al agua! – semejante pensamiento la hizo salir corriendo, salto la pequeña división de las terrazas hasta llegar al ventanal de Terry pero este estaba cerrada con llave.

Candy siguió por la terraza hasta la ventana de la alcoba de su amado, y tal como las había dejado Terry las cortinas estaban abiertas, por lo que la pecosa lo pudo ver apaciblemente dormido.

-Ahí esta- casi gritó Candy de alivio y después se decía a si misma - Se ve tan buen mozo e inocente con los rayos de la luna, quien pensaría que despierto es un mocoso engreído, orgulloso, arrogante, bromista, impulsivo, posesivo, apasionado, tierno, coqueto, amoroso, caballeroso … - Candy suspiro y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja termino por decir – Y es mío – La pecosa tomo el corazón de rubí que colgaba de su cuello. Sí, la pecosa no quiso quitárselo ni para dormir pues quiera cumplir con la petición de su ya amado Terry "Para que lo lleves siempre contigo".

Siguiendo a su corazón enamorado abrió silenciosamente la ventana entro a la habitación para darle a su bello durmiente un inocente beso de buenas noches. Caminaba sigilosamente para acercarse a la cama con mucho cuidado ya que solo tenía la iluminación de la luz de la luna. Una vez junto a él se inclinaba para darle un beso en la mejilla no sin antes susurrarle unas tiernas palabras

-Buenas noches Terry – Candy le dio el tierno beso y cuidadosamente se disponía a salir pero…

-¡Buenos noches pecosa! -Terry gritó burlonamente y tomándola de la cintura la abrazo fuertemente para lanzarla a la cama junto con él. Ahora Terry la tenía abrazada junto a el acostaditos en su cama.

-¡Bruto me asustaste! -gritó Candy

-¿Te asuste pecosa? Pues a mí me agrada tu visita – decía Terry feliz pues no podía creer semejante visita nocturna.

-No seas tonto que no es lo que tú crees, ya suéltame -pedía Candy mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de Terry. Aunque a decir verdad la pecosa no hacía mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Entonces viniste a cumplir tu amenaza de ver que no fuera al baile? …No me agrada que no confíes en mi palabra pecosa -comento ligeramente molesto el caballero.

-Claro que no, yo confió en tu promesa. En realidad, venía por otra cosa…-A Terry se le formo una sonrisa traviesa - ¡No seas mal pensado!

-Mmm ya entiendo por la hora me imagino que querías encontrarte con tus amigas entonces.

-¿Amigas?

-Sí, las brujas de Salem cuentan la leyenda que a las 3 de la mañana salen a hacer sus aquelarres- contesto soltándose a reír

-¡Cállate grosero !... ya suéltame.

-No quiero. Con voz ronca

-No seas tonto no está bien que este aquí, además yo solo venía a ver que estabas bien porque escuche que gritabas- Candy seguía "intentando zafarse" del abrazo de Terry, pero su corazón ansiaba seguir ahí.

-Y aprovechaste para robarme un beso, eso está muy mal señorita pecas.

-Tú me robaste 3 así que estamos a mano- se defendió Candy haciendo un ligero puchero.

-¿Solo 3? bueno pues que sean 4 – Terry volvió a besarla mientras la abrazaba acostaditos en al cama. Ahora él se sentía con toda la confianza de darle todos los besos que se le antojaran, ¿y como no? Si su pecosa no se resistía. Sus labios ya se entendían pese a la inexperiencia de Candy que aprendia de los los labios de su amado, después de todo sus corazones desde que se miraron ya sabían que estaban con su alma gemela y ahora su mente poco a poco lo entendía. Terry dejo de saborear los labios de la pecosa pues quería intentar algo mas así que se arriesgó y comenzó a besarle el cuello lo que provocó que Candy hiciera un pequeño gemido y un par de ideas comenzaran a rondar por su cabecita - Que tiene este mocoso que me hace sentir en las nubes, con solo mirarme, sonreírme y ahora me besa de una forma… no quiero soltarlo ni que me deje ir … ¿pero que se supone que debo hacer si me quedo? ¿acaso él quiere?

-No, será mejor que me vaya- gritó Candy saliendo rápidamente de la cama.

-No espera – Terry salió de la cama y tomándola suavemente de su delicado rostro continuo dándole pequeños besitos de piquito - Que sean 5 besos, 6 besos, 7, 8, 9.

Candy comenzó a reír y corriendo al otro extremo de la habitación sentenciaba -Déjame ir o te daré con la almohada – y sin decir más le lanzo a la cabeza un almohadazo.

-Pecosa abusiva - Terry tomo la suya y comenzaron con la guerra de almohadas corriendo por todo el camarote de Terry, que se componía por 2 alcobas, un estudio, sala de estar, una bañera y un vestidor. Todo el camarote se llenó con las risas de ese par de rebeldes que entre almohadazos y corriendo uno tras otro no perdían oportunidad de abrazarse, cada vez que Terry intentaba besarla Candy salía corriendo o bien le tiraba otro almohadazo.

-Voy ganando no has podido darme con la almohada- decía orgullosa y feliz la pecosa.

-Porque no quiero pegarte lo que me interesa pecosa es a darte el décimo beso- dijo alegre Terry seguido de un estornudo.

-Salud. Terry ya haz tosido y estornudado varias veces eso no está bien- decía la pecosa preocupada mientras que Terry se tocaba la cabeza – Te golpee muy fuerte ¿estas bien?

-No, no estoy bien y todo gracias a una pecosa que me baño con agua helada – contestaba malhumorado Terry y volvía a estornudar - Odio enfermarme- continuó y lanzando la almohada termino por decir- Déjame solo, quiero descansar.

-No me iré hasta que te acuestes. Ven te llevaré a tu cama- Candy tomo de la mano a Terry y se dirigieron la alcoba de este.

-¡Qué atrevida! Le diré al Sr. George que tú eres la que me acosa– aun enfermo Terry podía ser burlón con su pecosa.

-No sueñes Terry y acuéstate ya – Terry obedeció y se metió a la cama, después Candy lo arropaba con las sabanas y cobijas como si lo hiciera con un pequeño del Hogar de Pony y sin darse cuenta ahora estaba sobre él acomodándole las almohadas - Tienes fiebre, ya no deberías levantarte, voy a ir a la enfermería a traerte medicinas para que te mejores. ¿De qué te ríes?

-De que estas en mi camarote, es de noche, la puerta está cerrada, estamos a la luz de la luna, y estas en una posición muy comprometedora que honestamente no me importaría aprovechar sin importarme "La guillotina" de tu protector el Sr. Villers -contestó Terry en tono atrevido

-¡Cállate Terry, ni se te ocurra o yo personalmente te llevaré a la guillotina!- gritó Candy bajándose de la cama.

-¿Acaso te gustaría tener un Novio sin cabeza?

-¿Novio?

-Sí señorita pecas, usted y yo somos NOVIOS desde ayer, así que tiene terminantemente prohibido salir con otros chicos - Menciono orgulloso Terry recalcando la palabra novios.

A lo que Candy respondió también orgullosa cruzando los brazos - No me digas. Pues hasta donde sé el tío abuelo no te ha dado autorización para cortejarme y yo mucho menos recuerdo haberte dado el sí.

-Pues no necesito autorización de tu padre adoptivo, y si me diste el sí … ¿quieres que te recuerde como pecosa? -

Candy se puso roja y rápidamente refutó – Pues lo siento mucho, pero mientras no haya una propuesta formal solo somos amigos.

-Bueno, ya se me ocurrirá como formalizarlo señorita MI NOVIA Tarzán pecosa -sentencio Terry mirándola fijamente.

-Eres imposible, ya duérmete iré por tus medicinas y no salgas de la cama entendido – ordenó Candy tomando un saco de la pechera de Terry que obviamente le quedo como abrigo y acto seguido salió de prisa camino a la enfermería.

 _-_ Pecosa mandona, sino fuera por tus pecas y … – Terry bostezo para después quedarse profundamente dormido.

Ya en el pasillo Candy se dirigía a la enfermería para cumplir su encomienda. Candy miraba a su alrededor, no conocía bien el camino a la enfermería. Paso por el bar de caballeros lo que hizo que un hombre con un par de ojos azules como los de Anthony la mirara sorprendido, por lo que salió presuroso del bar para alcanzar a la pecosa

 _-Espera ¿tú eres Candy verdad?_

 _-¿Qué? no tanta confianza._

 _-Soy yo Candy, te has olvidado de mí. Mírame bien._

 _-Albert no tiene barba ni bigote, pero su voz su sonrisa -pensó Candy y después exclamo -¡ Es Albert!_

 _Candy se lanzó a los brazos de Albert y este la cargo y comenzó dar un par de giros con ella -Hace mucho tiempo Candy._

 _-Si Albert nunca pensé encontrarte en este barco -Candy contestaba feliz y comenzó a derramar un par de lágrimas por la felicidad de ver a su viejo amigo._

 _-No quiero que llores más y déjame ver tu cara. Estas muy linda._

 _-Usted también Sr. Albert._

 _-Yo también, te agradezco- Albert comenzó a reír por el inocente comentario de Candy._

 _-Se afeito la barba y el bigote, lo creía más viejo._

 _-No lo soy tanto, lamente dejar mi barba y mi bigote a los veinticinco, pero temí fracasar en la entrevista_

 _-¿Entrevista?_

-Si voy a trabajar como cuidador en un zoológico en Londres. Tu sabes muy bien que me gustan los animales. El zoológico donde trabajaré se llama Blue River.

-Iré a visitarlo cuando llegue a Londres, yo estaré en el Real Colegio San Pablo, así que en mis días libres lo veré.

-Te esperaré. Dime que haces a estas horas y en esta parte del barco.

-Realmente ni yo lo sé, pero estoy buscando la enfermería por unos remedios, ¿remedios? Oh es que un amigo está enfermo.

-¿Y cómo está tu amigo?

-No muy bien debo comprar los remedios y volver enseguida.

-Se dónde está la enfermería ven conmigo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mauretania 3:05 am

En un rincón del barco alejado de las miradas y oídos de los pasajeros dos hombres tenían una peculiar conversación.

¿Cómo vas con el plan Clark? -preguntaba el Conde Ferguson

-Todo va bien me tomara tiempo, pero créame que lo haré con mucho gusto, ya conocí a ese mocoso aristócrata en persona y con el desquitare todo lo que la clase alta me ha hecho – mencionaba Clark que se le formaba una malvada sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mira no me importa los traumas que te dejo ser esclavo de un lord, solo haz bien tu trabajo y recuerda que no debes involucrarme ni a mí ni a la señora.

-Hey no tienes que decirme como hacer mi trabajo. Te recuerdo que los trabajos sucios los hago yo, tu solo eres un gato bien vestido – murmuraba enojado Clark tomando de las solapas a su interlocutor - Así que no me ordenes que de por si los aristócratas no me caen nada bien.

-Suéltame te recuerdo que yo tengo la paga, así que más te vale que llegue vivo a Londres – dijo el Conde soltándose del agarre – se puede saber ¡¿cuándo diablos lo van a hacer?! ya casi es año nuevo.

-Pronto muy pronto. Así que no presiones que si quieres que la reputación de TU SEÑORA no se vea afectada pues entonces debo hacerlo de manera que parezca precisamente un accidente – el hombre comenzó a reír a carcajadas – tu señora me ha dado la excusa perfecta para acabar con gran parte de tu clase.

-Dios das miedo con tus cambios de humor ¿Qué diablos tramas hacer?

-Yo doy miedo, yo no soy la Duquesa Grandchester que pretende matar a su propio hijo Terry Grandchester.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Camarote de Candy 3:45 am

Albert y Candy iban llegando al camarote de la pecosa. Esta abrió la puerta y Clin salió a saludar al amigo de su querida pecas.

-Hola Clin ¿cómo has estado? Puppet viaja conmigo ¿no te gustaría jugar con ella? – Preguntaba Albert pendiéndose de cuclillas para acariciar la pancita del hermoso Clin que se retorcía de alegría -Bueno Candy ya sabes cuál es mi camarote cuando necesites algo puedes ir a buscarme, sino estoy déjame una nota y pásala por debajo de la puerta.

-Sí, lo visitaré los más que pueda, tengo tantas ganas de saber de Lakewood -contestaba feliz la pecosa.

-Bueno me voy… portarte bien, si te ama sabrá esperar.

-¿De qué habla Sr. Albert?- pregunto Candy sorprendida.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero – dijo Albert guiñándole el ojo -no me negaras que eso es para Terry- Candy se ruborizo y abrió los ojos de par en par mientras que Albert comenzó a reír por la cara que puso Candy - Cuídate buenas noches.

-Adiós. -se despidió Candy desconcertada por las palabras de Albert, entro a su camarote y mientras caminaba por la terraza para llegar a la habitación de Terry se preguntaba a si misma – ¿soy tan obvia? ¿Cómo supo que salgo con Terry? Solo he salido con él una vez ¿nos habrá visto ayer en la fiesta? ¿pero cómo adivino que Terry era el enfermo? Ay que vergüenza sabrá que me metí a la recamará de Terry ¡y que nos besamos en su cama y en mi bañera! – Candy se puso de todos los colores del arco iris, se detuvo, se miró lo que traía puesto y recordó que por las prisas se puso el saco de Terry - Vaya no se necesita tener dos dedos de frente para saber que este es el saco de un hombre. Bueno mañana veré al Sr. Albert para aclararle porque lo hice, él es mi amigo y me entenderá.

-Terry ya traje tu medicina- decía Candy casi a gritos mientras entraba por la ventana.

-Volviste Candy- dijo Terry soñoliento.

Candy se acercó a Terry y destapando el frasco colocaba un poco de medicina en la tapita del mismo- Ten bebe un poco– pedía Candy dándole a Terry a beber la medicina como a un bebé - Bien, mañana cuando despiertes debes tomar otro sorbo – decía la pecosa mientras dejaba el frasco en el buró dirigiéndose después a la ventana para salir.

-¿Cómo, ya te vas?

-Claro ya es tarde. No está bien que una señorita este a estas horas en la habitación de un caballero – contestaba Candy pues recordaba las palabras de Albert.

-No te vayas, que tal si me pongo mal.

-No seas exagerado.

-Quédate, prometo portarme bien -suplicaba Terry alzando su mano en juramento.

-¿Lo prometes?- preguntaba Candy a lo que Terry asentía - Entonces, no más besos hasta que seamos novios como Dios manda. ¿está bien?

Terry rodo los ojos, con un largo suspiro de resignación y haciendo una mueca contestó - Está bien pecosa, pero, aunque no seas mi novia oficialmente, sigues siendo SOLO MIA.

-Como digas – Candy sonriente se metió a la cama para dormir en brazos de su Romeo. Clin no perdió oportunidad y se lanzó también a la cama para dormir con los dos rebeldes acomodándose en los pies de Terry.

-Candy, tu bufanda de cuatro patas está en mis pies.

-Se llama Clin y no te quejes ya duérmete.

Era una tentación tener a su pecosa en la misma cama, pero ya la amaba y por supuesto la respetaba así que solo se acurrucaron. Candy le daba la espalda utilizando el brazo izquierdo de Terry como una almohada, mientras que Terry la abrazaba con el brazo derecho quedando tan cerca que podía oler el perfume de los cabellos de su pecosa. Así se quedaron tranquilamente dormidos esperando a ser despiertos por el amanecer del 4to día de viaje en el Mauretania.

Continuará…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Lo sé querían más pasión, pero no olviden que la pecosa solo tiene 14 años y fue educada a principios del siglo XX. Necesita sentir más confianza con su caballero y por supuesto que se formalice el noviazgo. Así que mándele reviews al mocoso engreído para que se dé prisa.**

 **Respondiendo a sus reviews**

 **¿Quién hundirá el barco? Les daré una pista puede ser Charlie, el Sr. Legan, Brian, la Cara de Cerdo y un 5to sospechoso más.**

 **¿Los hermanitos Legan viajan en este barco? No, ella y su insoportable hermano están en el San Pablo y no aparecerán en este fic, perdón, pero no soporto a este par, prefiero llenar mis capítulos con la intriga de ¿quién hundirá el barco? y por supuesto el romance entre Candy y Terry.**

 **¿Cómo seguirá la relación Candy-Terry? Terry siempre será fiel a su Pecosa y Candy confía plenamente en él. Aunque Terry pronto volverá a sentir celos y no precisamente de Anthony.**

 **Mil Gracias por su reviews motivantes y hermosos a Lucero Santoskoy, Nally Graham, Angye, Blanca G, Aurora, Phambe, jocemit, Nelly, Miriam7, skarllet northman, Darjeeling, Eli, gaby, Clover y todos los guest.**

 **A quienes me agregaron a sus favs y follows Lydia Grandchester, Asuna-san1998, Maddie Grandchester Andley, Sylvieneu, norac8955, Anahi78, Norac8955, muchas gracias.**

 **Un beso y un abrazo a todos.**


	10. Chapter 10 Por amor a mi hijo

Capítulo 10 Por amor a mi hijo.

Trasatlántico Lusitania 5 a.m.

Una hermosa mujer hacia sentada en la sala de estar de su camarote, bebía vodka, odiaba el whisky pues le recodaba a los ingleses. Contemplaba las estrellas de la madrugada con sus ojos azul mar tan parecidos a los de su hijo, se preguntaba como iniciaría su batalla contra el ahora Duque Richard Grandchester para recuperarlo. Estaba dispuesta a todo incluso al escándalo mediático que sin duda estallaría al saberse que la mejor actriz de Broadway era la madre del futuro Duque de Grandchester. Antes no quiso hacerlo para no dañar a su amado hijo y las amenazas de Henry Grandchester, pero recordaba las palabras de Terry "Al diablo el maldito apellido" Terry era igual que su padre era capaz de dejarlo todo por amor.

-Solo si tú quieres Terry gritaré al mundo que soy tu madre – pensaba la hermosa actriz.

-Señora Eleonor, sigue despierta me hubiera despertado para prepararle su bebida -mencionaba Rose su ama de llaves que la acompañaba en su viaje a Londres.

-Rose, no podía dormir y no quise molestarte yo puedo hacerlo sola.

-Sigue pensando en su hijo ¿verdad?

-Si Rose, sé que cuando enfrente a Richard muchas cosas se sabrán y no quiero lastimar a Terry. Pero tampoco estoy dispuesta a que mi hijo siga creyendo que yo lo abandoné. Después de lo que me grito en Nueva York es un hecho que él cree que yo lo abandone y tú sabes Rose que eso no es cierto - Eleonor soltó en llanto el recordar el pasado la afligía enormemente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback

Londres 1899

Eleonor Baker había llegado a Londres después de 2 años de haber dado a luz a su pequeño Terry. Se sentía ya recuperada después de la triste e injusta separación de Richard. Recordaba la noche en que Richard la insultó, la trato peor que una mujerzuela llevándose a Terry de Nueva York y partiendo a Londres.

No tenía dinero, no le quedó más remedio que trabajar como costurera en el teatro donde su mejor amigo Robert Hathaway trabajaba como actor, él le había propuesto trabajar como actriz, pero ella no quiera amarrarse a ningún papel solo quería juntar el dinero suficiente para volver a Londres para recuperar a su familia.

Pero después que se enteró del matrimonio de Richard con Lady Sofia su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. ¿Por qué Richard había hecho eso? ¿Por qué no la espero?, ¿por qué no le dio la oportunidad de aclararle lo que había sucedido? Ya no importaba solo quería a su pequeño Terry, incluso ya no le importaba el amor de Richard solo quería recuperar a su bebé.

Robert Hathaway la amaba en secreto, y por ese amor estaba dispuesto a todo, tanto que incluso la acompaño a Londres, había escuchado de la terrible fama del entonces Duque de Grandchester y temía que pudiera lastimar a Eleonor y no se equivocó. Henry Grandchester haría cualquier cosa para alejar a quienes fueran una amenaza a sus intereses.

-Eleonor por favor debes ser más sensata no puedes ir así como así al palacio y reclamar a Terry. No estamos seguros si el Duque este ahí – pedía Robert casi al borde del enojo pues no lograba convencer a Eleonor de que lo que quería hacer era una locura.

-No iré al palacio iré a la mansión de Richard, estuve platicando con algunas personas de la ciudad y me confirmaron que Richard vive con mi bebé en la Mansión de Cambridge, y su esposa está de viaje con sus padres en Italia, no tienes de que preocuparte.

\- Esta bien pero no iras sola entendido, yo te acompañare, mañana a primera hora iremos- dijo imperativo el actor.

-No puedo esperar Robert, aún es temprano si nos vamos ahora llegaremos antes de la anochecer -decía desesperada Eleonor.

-Eleonor eso sería si nos fuéramos en auto y no tenemos auto. Sé que deseas ver a tu hijo, pero por favor es peligroso, si llegamos de noche tal vez corramos peligro.

-Está bien – acepto desilusionada la actriz.

-Bien nos veremos mañana a primera hora en el lobby ahora descansa – Robert se despidió dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla retirándose a su cuarto.

Eleonor no siguió el consejo de Robert, la desesperación por ver a su hijo la hizo salir a toda prisa y tomar un carruaje que la llevara hasta Cambridge. Su mejor amigo tenía razón al no ir en auto llego ya que el sol se había metido. Ahí estaba frente a la enorme mansión de los Grandchester, confiaba en el gran amor que alguna vez Richard le tuvo y que este le permitiera ver a su adorado Terry o mejor aún regresar con él a América. Que equivocada estaba.

Abrió el cancel y comenzó a caminar por la larga vereda que dirigía a la puerta principal, la mansión estaba rodeada por arboleda, que ya estaba marchita por el invierno. Su querido Terry ya había cumplido 2 años por lo que en su bolso llevaba una hermosa marioneta que ella misma hizo durante sus días como costurera en el teatro para regalárselo.

-Ya no importa que tú no me ames Richard, pero Terry es mi hijo y merezco tenerlo conmigo- pensaba Eleonor, era su forma de darse fuerzas para poder enfrentar a Richard. Jamás le paso por la mente que esa noche no solo tendría que enfrentar a su antiguo amor sino también al causante de su separación al Duque Henry Grandchester.

Caminaba entre la oscuridad con el frio y la neblina, cada vez más se acercaba a la puerta principal de la mansión. El solo imaginar que volvería a tener a su adorado Terry en sus brazos le hacían ir más rápido, agitada seguía y seguía, llego al portón y toco desesperadamente. No sabía si podría contenerse y poder esperar afuera o si con la emoción del momento correría hasta encontrar la habitación de su hijo para abrazarlo. Solo tenía una cosa en mente llevarse a Terry con ella.

Mientras tanto en la habitación del pequeño Terry.

-¡Definitivamente es un Grandchester, mi nieto es un Grandchester! - reía a carcajadas el entonces Duque Henry Grandchester al ver a su hermoso nieto que con tan solo 2 años de edad ponía de cabeza a su niñera Isabel que estaba haciendo lo posible por ponerle su pijama al pequeño Terry. El risueño bebé no paraba de reír y no se dejaba alcanzar por su nana escondiéndose detrás de las piernas de su abuelo.

-Terry por favor obedece, ya es tarde debes dormir.

-Igual que su padre. Ven aca – seguía riendo el Duque mientras abrazaba a su nieto para entregárselo su nana.

-Gracias Su Excelencia. Sandra ayúdame ya casi son las 9, si su padre llega y lo ve despierto se molestará - La mujer tomo al bebé y comenzaba a quitarle la ropa mientras que el Duque increíblemente se ofrecía a hacerlo.  
-No. Déjame hacerlo a mí. Es sencillamente increíble que esta personita te ponga de cabeza Isabel.

Henry Grandchester estaba encantado con quien él consideraba su único nieto varón, sus hijas le habían dado nietos también, pero a lo no ser de su primogénito no los consideraba dignos herederos de sangre para su Ducado. Durante los últimos 2 años el ocupado Duque no dudaba en pasar sus días de descanso en la Mansión de su hijo Richard para pasar más tiempo con su nieto, de hecho ya se hablaba que el Duque pronto abdicaría al Ducado en favor de su hijo para tener más tiempo libre para pasarlo con su esposa y su nieto. En las fiestas del Palacio el Duque sin pena comentaba que su nieto no podría ser mejor educado más que con él y no pensaba cometer los mismos errores que cometió con Richard.

-Sin duda mi nieto Terry será mi digno sucesor, si fuera mayor abdicaría en favor de Terry y no de Richard, pero dudo que un niño en pañales se tome en serio en Parlamento Ingles.

Las dos mujeres comenzaron a reír discretamente por las palabras del Duque, cuando fueron interrumpidos por uno de los guardaespaldas de este.

-Su Excelencia me temo que hay un problema afuera.

-¿Que sucede John? ¿A qué te refieres con problema? – preguntaba el Duque malhumorado no había nada que más le molestara que ser interrumpido cuando estaba con su único nieto consentido.

-Es esa mujer, quiere hablar con el joven Márquez y pide ver a Terry también. Su Excelencia, es Eleonor Baker.

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Esa maldita americana está aquí! -gritó enfurecido el Duque haciendo llorar al bebé.

El Duque salió de prisa odiaba a Eleonor con tanta fuerza, para él era la mujer que estuvo a punto de echar sus planes por los suelos y ahora se atrevía a regresar por su hijo, pero obviamente él nunca lo iba a permitir. Isabel conocía a Eleonor, simplemente no le cabía en la cabeza que esa hermosa y dulce mujercita de ahora escasos 18 años pudiera haber engañado al joven Richard, dejo a Sandra ocuparse de Terry y corrió para avisar a su esposo pues temía lo peor.

-¡Daniel, rápido hay que ir por el joven Richard!- suplicaba Isabel a su esposo que hacía en la cocina cenando.

-¿Pero que pasa por qué? ¿le paso algo al niño? – preguntaba asustado Daniel.

-La señorita Eleonor está aquí y el Duque está furioso, Dios no sé de lo que sea capaz – confesaba nerviosa y asustada la mujer.

-Dios mío iré por él, si tenemos suerte ya debe estar cerca.

-Vete por la puerta de atrás para que no te vean los matones del Duque- Daniel asintió y a toda prisa fue buscar a Richard Grandchester.

Eleonor ya hacía en el suelo de rodillas asustada temblando de frio y de miedo frente a la puerta principal, uno de las escoltas la sujetaba del cabello, ya tenían estrictas órdenes del Duque de jamás permitir que "la americana" como él llamaba a Eleonor se acercara a su nieto pues este sabía que tarde o temprano haría su aparición. La madre de Terry levanto la mirada vio acercarse al Duque que tenía la mirada enardecida y los puños cerrados fue como ver al mismo demonio acercarse a ella.

-¡¿Qué diablos se supone que estás haciendo aquí?!

-Vengo a recuperar a mi hijo.– decía Eleonor con voz decidida pero no podía dejar de temblar.

-¿De qué hijo hablas? ¡tú no tienes ningún hijo así que lárgate por donde viniste!

-No, no me iré sin él, es mi hijo, y yo soy su madre.

-¡No es tu hijo, él es un legítimo Grandchester! No es hijo de ninguna mujerzuela como tú.

-Yo, soy su madre. No puede negar que Terry es mi hijo.

-¡Ya te dije que no lo llames hijo! – El duque le tiro una bofetada y la tomo fuertemente de los hombros – No es tu hijo entiéndelo, dejo de serlo desde que te revolcaste con ese director.

-Eso no es cierto, usted mejor que nadie sabe que eso no es cierto. Usted me drogo aprovechándose de que Richard fue a trabajar y creo toda esa pantomima de que yo lo engañe con otro hombre …- Eleonor no pudo terminar pues el Duque volvía a abofetearla.

-Cállate. No me interesa escuchar cómo me delatas delante de mis sirvientes. ¡Ahora te largas por donde viniste o te doy de azotes! - gritaba el Duque lleno de rabia.

-No me iré, no me iré sin mi hijo y sin que Richard sepa la verdad – retaba Eleonor con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas y las mejillas ardiendo de dolor.

-Perfecto, me das la excusa que tanto desee para azotarte. ¡Tráiganme mi látigo ahora! -ordenó el Duque a sus guardaespaldas.

-No señor por favor no lo haga -intervino Isabel

-Tú te callas Isabel y pobre de ti si escuchaste más de lo debido, ¡vete a cuidar a mi nieto que para eso te paga mi hijo! -gritó amenazante el Duque.

Mientras Eleonor fue golpeada por el entonces Duque, el pequeño Terry asustado vio todo desde el descanso de las escaleras, se había escapado de su habitación para seguir a su abuelo mientras Sandra su mucama distraída buscaba la pijama - Terry no debes estar aquí vamos a tu habitación o tu abuelo nos retará, sobre todo a mí- decía Sandra que llegó corriendo, tomo a Terry y lo llevo de inmediato a su habitación. El pequeño no quito la vista de la rubia mujer que estaba en el suelo llorando y gritando "Es mi Hijo". Mientras el guardaespaldas ya regresaba con el látigo solicitado por el Duque.

-Bien te voy a ayudar Eleonor para que veas que soy compasivo, Yo te voy a preguntar quién es Terry y tu deberás contestar que es el hijo de Richard Grandchester y su esposa Lady Sofia ¿entendiste americana? O te voy a dar de azotes ¡¿Quién es Terry?!

Eleonor temblaba de miedo, sus lágrimas no paraban pero aun así con la voz decidida contestó -¡Es mi hijo!

-Idiota no es tu hijo - Henry Grandchester alzo el látigo para lastimar a Eleonor, pero Isabel se lanzó a cubrirla.

-¡No por favor!- suplicó Isabel recibiendo el primer latigazo.

-Quítate Isabel o te daré otros a ti por meterte en lo que no debes- ordenaba con rabia el entonces Duque.

-No señor por favor entienda soy madre se lo que es perder un hijo, déjela ver a Terry y se irá.

-¡No soy señor, soy Su Excelencia!, maldita sea Richard los tiene tan mal acostumbrados. ¡Quítate Isabel ahora!

-No, entendía no es justo– la mujer se negaba haciendo que el Duque se enfureciera más.

\- ¡Quítenla inútiles ahora! – ordenó exasperado a sus guardaespaldas que obedeciendo retiraron a Isabel que ya tenía el brazo sangrando por el latigazo.

-Y tu mujerzuela ven conmigo te voy a hacer desear nunca haber venido – El Duque llevo a Eleonor arrastrado hasta el estudio y ordenó a sus ayudantes no permitir la entrada a nadie. El Duque puso a calentar uno de los útiles en la chimenea que ya hacia encendida.

\- Será una pena que un rostro tan bello se arruine, pero eso te pasa por desobedecerme. Vas a desear no haberte cruzado en mí camino, pero sobre todo nunca haberme despreciado – El Duque intento besarla, pero Eleonor se zafo de inmediato y le escupió el rostro.

-Como se lo dije aquella tarde en Nueva York se lo repito ahora, mi despreció es lo único que tendrá de mi - dijo desafiante la joven.

Daniel iba a toda velocidad para encontrarse en el camino el carruaje del joven Márquez Richard Grandchester.

-¿Daniel? ese es Daniel detente Thomas -ordenaba Richard a su chofer. Mientras que Daniel salía corriendo del auto hasta llegar al carruaje.

-¡Joven Richard suba al auto rápido es urgente! – suplicaba desesperado Daniel.

-¿Qué sucede, le paso algo a Terry? -pregunto asustado el joven.

-No joven, es la señorita Eleonor está en la mansión y el Duque está furioso.

Richard no lo dudo dos veces y junto con Daniel entro al auto dirigiéndose a toda prisa a la Mansión. Estaban cerca, pero para el joven el camino fue una eternidad. Temía por su amada Eleonor, la seguía amando. El tiempo le hizo ver que tal vez ella no era culpable, además las palabras de su padre "Sé cómo hacer pasar a una mujer como adultera" le hicieron dudar aún más. No quiso contactarla antes pues temía que su padre lo siguiera vigilando y la lastimará en venganza, así que decidió esperar a tomar el Ducado y quitarle el poder a su padre para viajar a Nueva York para buscarla y aclarar las cosas. Ahora ella estaba en Londres no tendría que esperar más, pero su amada Eleonor estaba en peligro.

-Así me marque cien veces no me cansaré de decir que Terry es mi hijo - retaba Eleonor que ya hacía de rodillas exhausta esperando que el Duque cumpliera su amenaza de quemarle el rostro. Su amor de madre le daba la fuerza para continuar.

-No seas estúpida eso solo provocará un escándalo y no voy a arriesgarme a un escándalo en la corte cuando se enteren que mi nieto lleva sangre de una plebeya americana. – Henry Grandchester la tomo del cabello y continuo amenazante - Si eso pasa Terry pagará por ello, Si, lo que oyes los escándalos y problemas hay que resolverlos de raíz. Así que si tengo que matar a tu hijo para limpiar el honor de la familia lo haré – termino diciendo aventando a Eleonor al suelo.

Eleonor quedó aterrorizada por semejante confesión – Usted está loco, usted no ama ni a su hijo ni a su nieto solo le interesa su apellido.

-Veras Eleonor los accidentes pueden pasar, sería muy lamentable que algo le pasara a mi nieto. Eso me pondría muy triste, pero Richard ya está casado y me puede dar más nietos varones. Así que si tú te atreves a contarle algo a Richard de lo que paso en Nueva York e insistes en decir que Terry es tu hijo, un accidente puede pasar. No sería la primera vez que algo así pase en mi familia ¿Sabes cómo murió mi primo Edward el ex prometido de mi ahora esposa?

Eleonor quedo helada, se dio cuenta que el entonces Duque cumpliría su amenaza por lo que no tuvo más remedio que bajar la guardia y suplicar - Al menos déjeme verlo por última vez por favor.

-Así me gusta, ya no me retas como hace rato. ¿A quién quieres ver? dime claramente ¿a quién quieres ver? ¡Y cuidado con el tono que usas!

-A mi hi… - Eleonor miro los ojos del entonces Duque, eran amenazantes sin una pizca de misericordia su voz estaba llena de rabia. Definitivamente ese hombre sería capaz de cualquier cosa por mantener el honor de los Grandchester. Con la voz cansada y entrecortada Eleonor termino por decir – quiero ver a Terry, al hijo de Richard Grandchester y su esposa Lady Sofia… por favor- la joven soltó en llanto cubriéndose el rostro ya tirada en el suelo mientras que Henry Grandchester sonreía triunfante.

Richard llegó desesperado a la mansión bajo corriendo aun con el auto en marcha, entró a la mansión y al ver a los hombres custodiando el estudio supuso que ahí estaba.

-No joven no puede pasar tengo órdenes del Duque.

-Me importa un carajo yo soy su hijo ¡te ordeno que me dejes pasar!

-Joven Márquez comprenda yo sirvo al Duque y debo obedecer.

-¿Obedecer? pues obedece a tu futuro Duque, dime ¿a quién quieren obedecer a mi padre que no tarda en abdicar o mí? Sépanse que en cuanto tome el ducado no olvidaré su atrevimiento y yo mismo los lanzo a la calle- dijo Richard amenazante a los escoltas de su padre estaba desesperado por salvar a su amada.

Las escoltas se hicieron a un lado permitiéndole el paso, Richard de inmediato abrió la puerta justo en el momento en que su padre el Duque Henry Grandchester hacia una horrible confesión.

-¡Da gracias a que tu hijo es un varón porque de haber sido niña yo mismo la hubiera ahogado en el rio! – dijo el Duque y acto seguido intento golpear a Eleonor.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla! – gritó Richard deteniendo la mano de su padre.

-¿Richard?-miro asustado el Duque al darse cuenta lo que pudo escuchar su hijo.

-¡Lárgate de mi casa y no te acerques a mi hijo! ¡Donde le pase algo te juro que olvidaré que eres mi padre!

-Lo dije solo para asustarla y hacer que se largue, debo limpiar la estupidez que está haciendo. Esta mujer no puedes estar gritando que es la madre de Terry.

-No soy estúpido te conozco de años eras capaz de todo ¡hasta de golpear a la madre de tu nieto!

-¡Es solo una plebeya americana!

-¡Es la madre de tu nieto te guste o no! No querrás que tu amado nieto te aborrezca por haber golpeado a su verdadera madre – amenazo Richard a lo que el Duque cedió después de todo realmente adoraba a Terry.

-Tú ganas, pero sácala de aquí Richard no quiero un escándalo, da gracias que tenemos servidumbre leal y no se atreverán a hablar, pero sácala ya.

-¿Leal? por Dios te tienen miedo que es diferente.

-Me importa un bledo, sácala.

-El que se ira eres tú, ella no se ira a ningún lado tenemos muchas cosas que hablar- dijo Richard desafiante.

-Bien habla con ella lo que quieras y haz con ella lo que quieras, mañana vendré a ver a mi nieto- El Duque salió no sin antes lanzar una mirada amenazante a la joven Eleonor.

-Eleonor mi amor mírate. – Richard se inclinó hacia ella para abrazarla y llevarla al sofá.

-Richard solo quiero ver a Terry – Eleonor seguía temblando de miedo y lloraba desconsolada.

-No debiste venir sin avisarme mi padre está loco, Dios ansiaba tanto abrazarte otra vez Eleonor, pero no así. Mi amor no sabes cuánto te extrañe. Los ojos de nuestro hijo me hacen recordarte -Richard se desvivía en abrazarla y besarla.

-Richard quiero ver a mi hijo por favor.

-Claro que sí, es tan tuyo como mío. En cuanto termine de curarte, subiremos a verlo ahora ya debe estar dormido- Richard tomo su pañuelo y comenzaba a secar las lágrimas de su amada Eleonor al igual que la sangre que tenía en las comisuras de sus delicados labios por los golpes que le dio el Duque - Mi padre es un desgraciado pero, te juro que cuando sea Duque vengaré cada lagrima que te ha hecho derramar.

Eleonor estaba aterrorizada solo pensaba en su hijo y en la amenaza del Duque -Richard por favor debo ver a Terry antes de partir.

-¿Pero qué dices? No, no volverás a América puedes quedarte en la villa de Escocia ya idearé algo para que mi padre no te vuelva a lastimar. No puedo volver contigo me tuve que casar para proteger a nuestro hijo, pero te sigo amando como la primera vez.

-Richard no puedo estar contigo, por favor no insistas déjame ver a mi hijo para ya marcharme.

-Sé que te estoy proponiendo algo deshonroso, pero en cuanto sea Duque haré algo te lo juro... ¿O acaso? -Richard se levantó del sofá y con voz temblorosa pregunto - No me amas… Dime ¿qué paso esa noche? Eleonor… ¿qué paso esa noche?, esa noche yo no quise escucharte estaba cegado, lleno de ira, pero ahora estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. Dímelo ¿fue mi Padre?, no le tengas miedo.

-Richard no por favor no. -Eleonor cubría sus oídos no deseaba que Richard la siguiera cuestionando solo quería irse para que el Duque no cumpliera su amenaza.

-Dime Eleonor que paso por favor. ¡habla por favor Eleonor! ¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos? – preguntaba exasperado y a la vez con miedo de la respuesta de su amada.

Eleonor no podía hablar, las palabras del Duque resonaban en su cabeza "los accidentes pueden pasar" "Terry pagará por ello".

-¿Eleonor que paso esa noche?

-Perdóname Richard… por favor perdóname yo … lo siento no quise engañarte – Eleonor soltó en llanto tuvo que mentir a su gran amor para salvar a su más preciado tesoro: su hijo.

-Eleonor… entonces es verdad – murmuro anonadado Richard, sintió como su corazón se partió en mil pedazos. La felicidad de volverla a ver, las esperanzas de estar con ella una vez que fuera Duque, se esfumaron por completo al escuchar como la madre de su hijo le confesó su traición. Entonces con los puños cerrados y lleno de ira comenzó a gritar.

-¡Lárgate, lárgate no quiero volver a verte, no quiero verte cerca de mi hijo! Daniel ven aquí de inmediato!

-Me iré, pero déjame verlo por última vez por favor.

-¡No quiero ver que intentas acercarte a Terry o yo mismo te sacaré a patadas de Inglaterra ¿me oyes?! Nunca permitiré que mi hijo este junto una traidora como tú. Nos traicionaste tanto a él como a mí, destruiste la familia que seriamos. ¡Te odio Eleonor Baker! ¡Te odio por hacerme creer que me amabas que podíamos tener una vida juntos, te odio ¡Odio el maldito día que me enamore de ti! – gritaba Richard con rabia tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Daniel y su esposa Isabel llegaban asustados al estudio se preguntaban ¿qué había pasado para que el joven ahora le gritara a la señorita Eleonor?

-¡Llévatela Daniel, llévatela ahora mismo y haz que tome el primer barco a América y no regreses hasta que te asegures que se largó! -ordenaba a gritos y desafiante Richard.

-Venga señorita acompáñeme – Daniel no comprendía lo que pasaba, pero obedeciendo al joven Márquez cargo en sus brazos a la pobre joven.

-Joven permítame acompañarla soy madre y en el estado en el que esta necesitara ayuda- pidió Isabel.

-Haz lo que quieras Isabel -Richard les dio la espalda a los tres no quería que lo vieran llorar - Daniel llévate a mis escoltas que no permitan que la vuelvan a tocar… No te equivoques Eleonor lo hago por mi hijo que ahora es solo mío, no quiero que el día de mañana me odie por no cuidar de la mujer que lo dio a luz. ¡Ya llévatela Daniel!

Richard se encerró en el estudio, comenzó a destrozar y aventar todo objeto que estuviera a su alcance, lloraba y maldecía al mismo tiempo. Durante dos años tuvo la esperanza de que todo fuera mentira, pero Eleonor no lo negó su amada Eleonor no lo negó. La odia, la amaba y se odia a si mismo por amar esa mujer. Su gran amor lo había traicionado.

Fin del Flashback

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Fue la noche más terrible de mi vida Rose, esa noche perdí a mi hijo y el amor de Richard.

-Pero el padre del joven Richard ya murió. Ahora puede decirles la verdad a ambos. Lástima que Henry Grandchester no pagó por lo que les hizo.

-De hecho, si pagó -confeso Eleonor mientras miraba el mar.

-¿Cómo es eso señora?

-Esa misma noche Daniel me subió al auto e Isabel iba conmigo no podía creer que ni siquiera pude volver a tener a mi bebe en mis brazos, quería morirme Rose. Pero Isabel lo dijo ella también era madre e hizo algo que le estaré eternamente agradecida.

-¿Qué hizo?

-Robert me amaba tanto en aquel entonces que ese día no quedo muy convencido de mi promesa de no ir sola a la mansión y volvió a mi cuarto, al no verme ahí salió corriendo y hasta robo un auto para alcanzarme. Llego justo cuando el Duque se fue. Tal vez si hubiera visto cuando él me estaba golpeando en la puerta no sé qué hubiera pasado.

Se le ocurrió entrar por la puerta de la cocina para buscarme, pero Isabel lo encontró cuando ella iba por un té para dármelo en él auto, al principio ella se asustó, pero después lo reconoció pues un par de veces nos visitó en la villa. Así que le pido que se llevara a Terry.

-¿Como dice? -pregunto sorprendida Rose.

-Si Rose, Isabel aprovecho que todos los escoltas de Henry se habían ido con él, mientras que las de Richard estaban afuera esperándola con Daniel y que este se había encerrado en el estudio. Así aprovecho la oportunidad, saco a Terry de su habitación se lo dio a Robert y le pidió que nos viera en el camino viejo a Southampton. Nadie pasaba por ahí ya que era boscoso y en mal estado además era la dirección contraria al Palacio de los Grandchester.

Íbamos en el auto de Richard cuando un auto nos intercepto sentí escalofríos pensé que el Duque haría algo en nuestra contra. Pero era Robert estaba esperando por mí. Isabel les pidió a los escoltas que regresaran a la Mansión, que ella y Daniel se encargaría de mí. Al principio yo no entendía ¿por qué? pero entre al auto de Robert y ahí estaba mi hijo dormido como un ángel -Eleonor comenzó a derramar un par de lágrimas al recordar dicho momento.

-Fue el camino más corto en toda mi vida como deseaba no llegar al puerto para estar más tiempo con Terry. Llegamos al Hotel y dormí con él, increíblemente no lloro en toda la noche. Creo que me reconoció porque cuando despertó no dejaba de sonreírme y llamarme mamá. Afortunadamente el siguiente barco a América zarparía hasta otro día más. Así que disfrute un día más de mi hijo incluso nos fuimos de picnic. – la voz entrecortada de Eleonor soltó un breve llanto.

-Un hijo nunca olvida a su madre Señora. Pero no entiendo porque eso perjudico al entonces Duque Henry Grandchester.

Eleonor secaba sus lágrimas y continuo - Porque solo una madre sabe cómo vengar a otra madre. Isabel me conto en sus cartas que a la mañana siguiente Sandra su ayudante fue como todas las mañanas a ver a Terry, obviamente no lo encontró. De inmediato fue a avisar a Richard que Terry no estaba y como era de esperarse si mi entonces amado ya estaba de por si enojado con la vida por creer que lo traicione el que Terry estuviera desaparecido lo puso como el mismísimo Diablo. Cuentan que si Henry Grandchester era perverso Richard se comportó el doble ese día.

-Nunca sospecho de mi porque el mismo vio como Daniel me tuvo que llevar en brazos, Richard sospechaba de su padre. El Palacio de Grandchester se volvió el infierno según conto la servidumbre. Richard gritaba que le devolviera a su hijo o el mismo lo enviaría a la Torre de Londres. Su padre no sabía cómo hacerle entender que él no había hecho nada en contra de Terry. Pero después de lo que Richard escucho que me dijo la noche anterior sobre que lo habría matado sino hubiera sido varón, ya no le creía.

-Vaya, Terry sí que tiene un Padre protector.

-Así es, cuando mi barco zarpo y aunque de corazón quería llevarme a Terry sabía que no podía por su bien. Sabía que Richard lo protegería del Duque a capa y espada lo que yo no podría siendo tan joven y sin dinero. Isabel también me juro que lo cuidaría. Cada mes me escribía con lujo de detalle lo que hacía mi hijo.

-¿Pero cómo logro llevarlo de regreso a la mansión sin que se dieran cuenta que usted lo tenía?

-Isabel conocía a mi hijo, sabía cuál era la hora exacta en que se quedaba dormido y escogió dicha hora para entrar a la mansión y aprovechando que toda la servidumbre seguía buscándolo afuera coloco a Terry en su cama dejando una nota "Los accidentes pueden pasar" Cuando Richard la leyó no dudo ni por un momento que era una amenaza de su Padre y a partir de ese día le prohibió acercarse a Terry. En sus cartas Isabel me contó la discusión que hubo entre Padre e Hijo se dijeron cosas terribles, tan terribles que jamás se volvieron a hablar.

-Pero el Duque aun así le heredó el Ducado.

-Porque era su único hijo varón y tenía la esperanza que se reconciliarían, lo que más le dolió a Henry Grandchester no fue que su hijo lo desconociera sino perder el contacto con su adorado nieto Terry.

-¿Así que el Duque jamás volvió a tener relación ni con su hijo ni con su nieto?

-Exactamente Rose, así como yo no pude acercarme a Terry y a Richard, tampoco Henry Grandchester. Richard nos negó el derecho a ambos, a mí por creerme una adultera y a su padre por intentar hacerle daño a su hijo.

-Se equivoca señora, si le hizo daño a su hijo, le negó que sus padres estuvieran juntos claro que se merecía el desprecio del joven Richard, no conozco a Terry pero después de lo que vi en Nueva York no puedo imaginar lo que le hubiera hecho a su abuelo por lo que les hizo.

-No quiero que mi hijo se llene de veneno por lo que nos hizo su abuelo, solo quiero su amor y que vuelva a llamarme madre, ya no soy esa chiquilla de 18 años ni Terry es un bebé estoy segura que cuando sepa la verdad me perdonara por haberlo dejado, solo espero que no odie a Richard porque finalmente él también fue víctima del Duque.

-Ya vera que si Señora, la verdad siempre sale a la luz y la justicia tarda, pero llega.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron un rato más para apreciar como el Lusitania seguía su rumbo a Londres.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mauretania 7 a.m.

Ya estaba amaneciendo, la Luna y el Sol se veían brevemente tal como lo hacían al anochecer. Solo en estos momentos se podía apreciar como el astro rey y su musa blanca se contemplaban como un par de enamorados. Tan enamorados como los que viajaban en las suites principales del Mauretania.

Candy despertó, sus ojos verde esmeralda se llenaban la vista al ver el porte de Terry que observaba como comenzaba a amanecer sentado con las piernas extendidas a lo largo del sofá chaise long que se encontraba al pie de su ventana.

Terry volteo a mirar a su amada y al ver que ya estaba despierta sin pronunciar palabra solo le sonrió tiernamente y con la mano le señalo que se acercara a él, Candy le regreso la sonrisa, sin decir palabra asintió y obediente se dirigió hacia él. Ambos ya habían aprendido a hablarse con la mirada. Candy se acurruco en el regazo de Terry, y colocando su cabeza sobre el pecho de este escuchaba como en susurros su poeta le describía el paisaje natural que ante ellos se presentaba.

(1*) "Mira. Ese es el más antiguo color del Mundo. La sombra del Cielo y el Agua..."

El calmado susurro de Terry me llegó con la suave brisa que nos pasaba de largo.

Habíamos estado mirando en la misma dirección por largo tiempo en vez de mirarnos el uno al otro.

Quizás él no dijo una sola palabra,

pero mis oídos escucharon su sereno apunte como en una ensoñación.

"Mira, Candy. Esa es la sombra del Cielo y del Agua,

el más antiguo color del Mundo..."

Continuará

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(1*) Poema de Kyoko Mizuki del libro Candy Poemas e Ilustraciones.**

 **Creo que fue un capitulo algo triste, pero era necesario para que supieran porque Eleonor no pudo decirle la verdad a Richard y porque este nunca la perdono. Y pues ahí lo tienen queridos lectores el culpable de su separación. Efectivamente fue el ex Duque Henry Grandchester. Como karma recibió desprecio de su propio hijo y vivir alejado de su adorado nieto.** **Más adelante sabrán como murió el malvado Henry Grandchester, acepto sus sugerencias.**

 **Bueno para pasar el trago amargo termine este capítulo con mis rebeldes Terry y Candy y sus demostraciones de amor con el poema de Mizuki.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo viene la confrontación entre Candy y Annie. ¿podrá Candy perdonarla?**

 **Respondiendo sus reviews:**

 **Aurora:** el Conde es el amante de la cara de cerdo. Si, increíble pero esa mujer tiene quien la quiera… aunque sea por interés.

 **Blanca G:** Terry sentirá celos, pero de "el cabellos de duende irlandés".

 **Lydia Grandchester / Luz Rico:** no os preocupéis como verán el Padre de Terry es capaz de todo con tal de proteger lo que más ama, tanto a su querido Terry y Eleonor por algo dijo que haría que su padre pagara por cada lagrima que la hizo derramar (aunque después de la confesión ya no quiso saber de ella). Así que, si la Duquesa le hace algo a nuestro adorado caballero inglés, se arrepentirá con creces.

 **Phambe:** me gustaría decirte si tienes razón o no en tus deseos, pero sería como contarte el final. Mejor dejaré que sigas disfrutando la historia.

 **Mil Gracias por su reviews motivantes y hermosos a Angye, Phambe, skarllet northman, Nally Graham, Blanca G, Miriam7, Aurora, Lydia Grandchester, Clover, Luz Rico y todos los Guest.**

 **A quienes me agregaron a sus favs y follows Eve Heart, Raven The Girl fire, Valeria 561, Jenfer, muchas gracias.**

 **Un beso y un abrazo a todos.**


	11. Chapter 11 Charla Entre Amigos

Capítulo 11 Charla entre amigos

Ya era de día en el Mauretania muchas historias ya se empezaban a escribir, las paredes del gran trasatlántico eran testigos de dichas anécdotas. Algunas sobre nuevas amistades, otras sobre la experiencia de viajar en el barco más grande y veloz de su tiempo, otras de planes sin escrúpulos para hundirlo, pero entre todas ellas había una muy especial, el encuentro de dos almas gemelas Candy y Terry.

En el camarote de Terry, Candy escucho por palabras de su poeta enamorado la mejor narrativa del amanecer. Si antes en la colina de Pony le parecía hermoso ver el amanecer desde el gran árbol. El haberlo hecho en los brazos de su amado Terry fue verdaderamente increíble.

-En el Hogar de Pony tengo mi colina donde veía los amaneceres, la llamó la Colina de Pony. Solía subir al padre árbol y desde ahí veía como salía el Sol. Pero ver el amanecer en un barco es maravilloso – comentaba Candy, después se puso de rodillas sobre el sofá de Terry y acercándose más a la ventana continuó

 _(1*) El agua esta brillante. ¡Amo este lugar, el cielo es tan hermoso!_

 _-Por supuesto, eso es porque estás junto a mí – dijo engreído Terry_

 _-¡Claro que no! –gritó Candy - Aunque quizá Terry tenga razón. Todo luce más vivo cuando estoy con Terry. Sí, cuando estoy con Terry – pensó Candy esbozando una sonrisa._

 _(2*) Me encantaría conocer el Hogar de Pony el lugar donde creciste._

 _-¿En serio Terry? – pregunto entusiasmada la pecosa volteando para mirar a su caballero._

 _-Claro que sí, quiero conocer el Padre árbol donde trepabas, el manzano donde aprendiste a atrapar con el lazo y por supuesto la Colina de Pony – confesó Terry con la vista mirando hacia el mar imaginando esos lugares._

 _-Si lo haces, esos lugares serán aún más valiosos para mí. Por el simple hecho que estuviste ahí y los tocaste. – confesaba sonriente Candy mientras tomaba las manos de Terry_

 _-Tal vez algún día Candy._

 _-¿Lo prometes Terry? prométeme que iremos juntos a la Colina De Pony._

 _Terry sintió un dolor en el corazón, extrañamente no podía prometerle eso a su pecosa, no sabía porque, pero sentía que le mentiría si le prometía tal cosa. Un mal presentimiento se apodero de él. En segundos imaginó que la estaba perdiendo que tendría que dejarla ir para nunca más volverla a ver. Tal pensamiento lo aterró y sin pensarlo más la atrajo hacia el para abrazarla fuertemente -No quiero perderla -pensó Terry._

 _-Terry … - Candy se extrañó por la actitud de Terry sabía que era impulsivo, pero era la segunda vez que veía un semblante triste en él, así que decidió cambiar la actitud de su caballero y dándole un tierno besó en la mejilla continuó - Este abrazo lo tomaré como un sí._

El castaño solo sonrió por la ternura de su rubia con pecas, misma que le hizo desaparecer los miedos de perderla.

-En el San Pablo yo también tengo mi colina favorita, cuando estemos allá te llevaré a conocerla seguro te gustará. Es calmada y alejada del resto del Colegio, puedes apreciar todo Londres desde ahí. De hecho, por eso me gusta el rincón que encontré en la segunda chimenea del barco, es como estar en una colina.

-¡Fue donde nos encontramos! – mencionó entusiasmada la pecosa.

-Así es. Como olvidar tus pisotones, y la segunda vez que nos encontramos dejaste ver … que te gusta escalar – dijo Terry alzando las cejas.

-¡Terry! Los caballeros no tienen memoria se supone que no harías alarde de lo que deje ver mientras subía las escaleras de la chimenea.

-Y no lo hice ni lo haré, solo dije que escalas muuuy bien. – soltó a reír el mocoso engreído

-Tonto. ¿Sabes? la llamaré nuestra Colina Marítima de Pony.

-¡Hey, es mía yo la encontré!

-Pero a mí también me gusto. Y tienes prohibido fumar ahí.

-Vaya que es mandona esta pecosa, pero me tiene loco por ella. -pensó Terry mientras acariciaba los rizos de su pecosa mandona.

Aunque Candy deseaba no separarse de él se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde y a las 9am tenía una cita para almorzar.

-Debo irme ya es tarde y prometí almorzar con mis nuevas amigas- comentaba Candy poniéndose de pie.

-Bien, mientras sean AMIGAS– mencionaba Terry que también se ponía de pie para despedir a su pecosa.

-No seas celoso.

-No soy celoso solo cuido lo que es mío -Dijo tomando el corazón que colgaba del cuello de Candy para después darle un tierno beso en su frente para despedirla - Te lo di en la frente es un tierno y casto beso así que no cuenta.

-Está bien. Bueno me voy. No olvides tomar tus medicinas. Y si te sientes mejor puedes unirte con nosotras -propuso con una dulce sonrisa.

-Prefiero descansar, la plática entre mujeres no es lo mío. Mejor te busco más tarde.

-Como quieras hasta luego. Vámonos Clin – Candy salió por la ventana para dirigirse a su camarote.

Viendo alejarse a su pecosa junto con Clin, Terry la obedeció y bebió la medicina que sabía a rayos. Después bebió también un vaso de agua para quitarse el mal sabor. Volvió a la cama para recuperarse antes de hacerle una visita a su amigo Albert pues necesitaba una plática de hombre a hombre.

Candy llegaba sonriente a su habitación para prepararse para su cita con las Sras. Martha y Madeleine y el Sr. George.

-Ah que hermoso día, ¿dormiste bien Clin? Yo si – Candy mencionaba risueña. Su amigo Clin comenzaba a jalonear la bata de Candy.

\- Clin ¿tienes hambre? no puedo llevarte al restaurant aun no permiten mascotas, tal vez algún día permitan que lleves a tu mascota, pero por lo pronto le pediré a uno de los meseros que te traiga un delicioso tazón de frutas con muchas nueces ¿te parece? – Clint asintió con la cabeza y movía la cola de emoción.

Candy comenzó a arreglarse para el desayuno con sus amigas y el Sr. George, esta vez no le importo que vestido usar, simplemente tomo el que le pareció más lindo y cómodo. Comenzó a vestirse mientras tarareaba una canción, en momentos se perdía en las nubes al recordar algunos momentos por supuesto con Terry, en ocasiones se sonrojaba, otras veces se reía, pero sin duda estaba más que feliz. Se peinó con una coleta alta y la adorno colocando un listón color dorado para que hiciera juega con su vestido.

-Listo. No es tan difícil cuando solo vas a un desayuno. ¿no crees Clint? – Clin solo ladeo la cabeza haciendo su característico sonido – Lo sé Clint ayer te deje exhausto con mis preguntas – Candy abrazo a Clin amorosamente – Clin ¿qué haría sin ti?, me muero si algo te llegara a pasar, así que ten mucho cuidado de caminar por la terraza o salir sin mí. Este barco es muy grande y pueden desconocerte. Bueno me voy o se me hará tarde. Nos vemos, en seguida llegará tu comida.

Candy se encaminaba por el pasillo iba feliz, su viaje en el Mauretania la había hecho encontrarse con su alma gemela, pero no imaginaba que también la haría reencontrarse con Annie Britter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El primer oficial Brian y Cookie estaban en la oficina revisando la lista de pasajeros.

-¿Brian que más buscas? aquí está la lista de pasajero de la 3ra clase- mencionaba Cookie que estaba sentado revisando dicha lista.

-Lo sé, solo quiero también la primera – contestaba Brian mientras buscaba desesperado en los archivos.

-¿Y para que quieres la primera?

-Cookie deja de hacer preguntas y sigue buscando- contestaba enojado Brian.

-Amanecimos de malas hoy por lo que veo.

-Lo siento Cookie esta situación me estresa.

-¿cuál situación? ¿la de encontrar a quién quiere hundir el barco? ¿o esa otra que te hace querer ver la lista de pasajeros de la primera clase?

-Ya cállate, dame eso te ayudaré -dijo Brian molesto intentando quitarle la lista a Cookie.

-¡No!, ya los encontré, mira aquí están los nombres.

Julian Briton

Ryan Johansson

Thomas Clarkson

Frank Lewis

Robert Macly

Charles Johnson

Ben Jackson

Clark Derreck

-Perfecto Cookie haz hecho un excelente trabajo. Mandaré un telegrama de inmediato a New York y Londres para que revisen los antecedentes penales de todos estos. Pero recuerda Cookie ni una palabra a nadie.

-Como digas, con permiso- Cookie salió de la oficina y se dirigió a continuar buscando en los rincones del Mauretania el embarque de pólvora.

Mientras que Brian comenzaba a mirar la lista de pasajeros de la primera clase y sus respectivos camarotes. Esta estaba ordenada por el número de camarote. Así que le fue fácil dar con lo que tanto ansiaba encontrar. Como niño que encuentra un tesoro sonrió al ver el nombre más bello de esa enorme lista.

-Candice White Andley, es hermoso como su dueña – Pero su sonrisa se esfumó al ver quien seguía en la lista - Que diablos, ¡Terruce Graham Granchester! en la segunda suite. Este idiota debe ser el tal Terry. Entonces tal vez si sean novios, y estén comprometidos.

Enojado cerro el libro y lo metió en el archivero. Anoto en una hoja los nombres que encontró Cookie y salió de su oficina dando un portazo -¿Por qué me siento así por una muchachita que acabo de conocer?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Candy que gusto verte – Saludaba la Sra. Martha que ya esperaba en la mesa junto con Madeleine y el Sr. George.

-Hola Martha, hola Madeleine, Sr George – saludaba Candy sonriente como siempre.

-Permítame señorita Candy la ayudaré. - Se ofrecía George recorriendo la silla para ayudarla a tomar asiento.

-Gracias George.

-Señoras ¿gustan que llame al camarero para ordenar? -proponía George cortésmente.

-Oh, si no le molesta Sr. George esperamos un par de amigas mas ya no deben de tardar.- contestaba Martha.

-Sí, gracias Sr. George, mientras llegan déjame decirte Candy que te esperábamos ansiosas. Cuéntanos ¿cómo te fue ayer con tu caballero? -preguntaba emocionada Madeleine.

-¿Eh? – dijo Candy sorprendida.

-SI Candy no pudimos evitar ver que salías a cenar con Terry, es muy guapo ¿verdad? -intervino Martha. Ambas mujeres la miraba con ojos interrogantes.

-Este yo…

-Si por favor dinos ¿ya te propuso cortejarte, o al menos hablar con tu tío abuelo? Yo me puedo encargar del Duque si este se opone – continuaba insistente Madeleine.

-SI tienes dudas por temas de mujeres no dudes en venir a preguntarnos- se ofrecía Martha

Candy no sabía dónde meterse eran demasiadas preguntas. George al ver lo avergonzada que se sentía Candy decidió salvarla de la situación – Me dijeron señorita Candy que los panecillos que hizo, ahora son parte del Menú, ¿por qué no va a traernos unos hechos personalmente por usted? – proponía George dándole un guiño, Candy entendió y no desaprovecho la oportunidad.

-¡Sí George excelente idea ahora vuelvo! – Candy se levantó de su silla y corrió a la cocina sin mirar atrás. Mientras Magda y su hija Annie llegaban a la mesa.

-Hola Martha, Madeleine, Señor. Que gusto.

-Magda por fin pudiste salir con tu pequeña- saludaba Martha.

-Oh si, les presento a mi hija Annie Britter.

-Mucho gusto. – saludo tímidamente Annie, pero como sin descuidar la etiqueta.

-Pero que hermosa eres Annie, pareces una muñeca- exclamaba Madeleine.

-Sra. Britter. Srita Annie un placer soy George Villers a sus pies. Por favor permítanme ayudarles.

-Gracias caballero – respondía Magda Britter mientras ella y Annie tomaban asiento con la ayuda del Sr. Villers.

-Candy no tardará fue a traernos su "obra maestra" que ella mismo horneará, les parece si tomamos algo mientras vuelve- propuso Martha a lo que todos aceptaron.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto en el camarote de Candy una nueva mucama que antes estaba en la segunda clase entraba en la suite de Candy para arreglarlo. Pero dado que la mucama era nueva en el área no conocía a Clin.

-Que haces tú en el cuarto de la señorita Andley ¡Sal animal pulgoso!. -Clin asustado comenzaba a correr por todo el camarote mientras que la mucama intentaba pegarle con la escoba y atraparlo con una costal para ropa sucia.

-¡Auxilio un animal está en la suite principal! … ahora veras.

-¿Que pasa Natalie? – preguntaba una mesera que iba entrando llevando el desayuno Clin.

-¡Ayúdame a atraparlo es un roedor que se metió en la suite!. Mira tiene todo hecho un desastre, ropa tirada por todo el vestidor, el piso parece que estaba mojado- gritaba la mucama por todo el camarote.

-¿Pero de que roedor hablas?

La mucama ya no respondió solo atrapo al pobre Clin que hacía asustado en la bañera y lo metió en un costal para ropa sucia - Lo tengo.

-¿Que son esos gritos? – preguntaba Terry mal humorado que llegaba por el pasillo del barco a la puerta del camarote de Candy pues con los gritos lo habían despertado.

\- Lo siento joven pero es que un animal se metió a la suite principal y pues ahora que lo atrape lo voy a tirar.

Terry abrió los ojos sorprendidos al oír semejante cosa "tirar un ser vivo" – Esta usted loca, démelo que se supone que es este pobre animal – Terry le arrebato la bolsa donde el pobrecito Clin comenzó a sacar su cabecita.

-¡Oh Dios!, tonta es Clin la mascota de la señorita Candy- exclamó la mesera.

-Lo siento mucho no sabía, soy nueva en esta sección – suplicaba apenada la mucama.

-Pues aunque no tuviera dueño, no debería pensar en tirar un ser vivo como si fuera basura. Vamos Clin te quedaras conmigo hasta que regrese Candy. ¡ Y ustedes déjenme dormir! -gritó Terry molesto.

-Espere joven – la mesera entro sin permiso al camarote de Terry y dejo el desayuno de Clin en la mesita de la sala de estar. Por lo que Terry solo la vio con ojos de enojo por el atrevimiento - Es que como dijo que se quedara con Clin y Candy lo adora… me refiero a su mascota, bueno con permiso me retiro.

-Si adelante que le vaya bien, gracias por preocuparse – dijo sarcástico Terry cerrando la puerta, mientras que Clin se lanzaba a los brazos de Terry y en agradecimiento le lamia la mejilla.

-Hey no es necesario tanto afecto. Ahora estamos a mano Clin espero que no vuelvas a morderme los tobillos- Terry coloco a al animalito en el suelo y este se lanzó corriendo a la mesita para comenzar a comer su tazón de frutas con nueces.

-Quédate conmigo mientras regresa Candy, supongo que podre platicar contigo, con eso de que ya no puedo salir de esta habitación por este horrible resfriado que me provoco tu querida dueña te tocará ser mi confidente. Así que para la oreja. Tu tomarás agua mientras yo bebo whisky.

El pequeño Clin solo ladeaba la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras escuchaba las palabras de Terry y esté le preparaba un vaso lleno de agua. En eso alguien tocaba a la puerta.

-Y ahora que se les olvido a estas mujeres – dijo molesto Terry mientras nuevamente tocaban insistente la puerta -¡Ya voy, no soy portero de mi camarote! – Terry abrió la puerta quedando sorprendido de su visitante - ¡ Albert!

-Hola Terry vine a visitarte – decía Albert mientras entraba al camarote de Terry.

-¿Por qué a todo mundo le gusta entrar a mi camarote como si fuera el suyo? - preguntaba Terry.

-¡Clin! ¿tú qué haces aquí? -Clin se lanzó a los brazos de Albert y le ofrecía con su hocico un pedazo de fruta por lo que Albert carcajeo – Gracias Clin, pero... mejor quédatela – el tierno animalito volvió al tazón de frutas y continuo degustándolo.

-Le salve la vida una idiota quería tirarlo al mar pensando que era un roedor polizonte.

-¡¿Que dices?! -pregunto sorprendido Albert - Hablaré con el capitán una persona cruel con los indefensos no debería ser parte de su tripulación o al menos deben enseñarle compasión por los animales – dijo Albert ofendido, como defensor de los animales no podía creer tanta crueldad.

-Siéntate te invito una copa. Dime Albert ¿Cómo conoces a Clin?

-Por Candy por supuesto.

-¿Y por qué conoces a MI pecosa? -preguntaba Terry desafiante.

Albert comenzó a reír por el tono de Terry – Vaya que eres posesivo Terry. Verás nos conocimos en….

-Déjame adivinar… Lakewood -interrumpió Terry con tono de hastío.

-Bueno si, … ¿pero porque el tono con Lakewood?

-Ya no me gustan las rosas.

Alberto río por la cara de hastió de su amigo -Creo adivinar por qué. Pero recuerda una cosa Terry, lo que no fue en tu año no fue en tu daño. Y respeta la memoria de Anthony – mencionó Albert dando un par de palmadas en el hombro de Terry.

-Como digas ¿gustas whisky, brebaje para la garganta o un vaso de agua como el de Clin?

-Whisky, permíteme yo los preparo, como descendiente de escoceses sé cómo hacer un excelente trago – contestó Albert y comenzó a preparar las copas.

-Aprovechando que estás aquí quisiera preguntarte algo de hombre a hombre – dijo Terry tomando asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar.

-Soy todo oídos.

-¿Alguna vez le pediste a una chica que fuera tu novia? Digo por tu edad supongo que sí y no se tal vez ….

-Así que Candy ya te gano el corazón. -dijo Albert en tono burlón.

-¿Soy tan obvio?

-Me temo que sí. Cuando nos encontramos la otra noche en el pasillo no dejaste de hablar de cuanto te gusto Candy, y no hablaste de ninguna otra chica, de hecho, ni siquiera mencionaste una del San Pablo o de la nobleza.

-No niego que conozco muchas, algunas que me parecen lindas, unas son tímidas y otras demasiado atrevidas… Candy es diferente… es UNICA -Terry sonreía cada vez que pronunciaba el dulce nombre de su pecosa.

-Eso se llama amor Terry, estás enamorado y dime ¿ya pensaste como pedírselo? – Albert preguntaba mientras le entregaba a Terry su copa y tomaba asiento.

-No tengo idea, nunca he tenido una novia. Bueno he tenido muy buenas amigas con las que ...-Terry se rascaba la cabeza tratando de encontrar las palabras para no sonar grosero -… perdón soy un caballero no puedo dar detalles digo…ellas lo aceptaba y yo pues...

-Está bien Terry te comprendo, nunca habías tomado a una mujer en serio.

-Soy un desgraciado ¿verdad?

-No, finalmente fue un acuerdo de ambos. Pero con Candy ni se te ocurra debes respetarla ¿está claro? – mencionó Albert con un ligero tono amenazador.

-Oye no necesitas decírmelo. ¿Sabes? anoche en la fiesta una de las bailarinas me propuso intimidad. Antes de conocer a Candy no me hubiera negado pero la verdad es que no quise siquiera que me besará esa mujer.

-Porque tu corazón ya solo le pertenece a Candy, así que no veo problema en que le confieses lo que sientes. ¿A que le temes? ¡Deja ese cigarro! si Candy se entera que te deje fumar estando enfermo me lanzará al mar.

Terry regreso el cigarro a la cajetilla y contestó -A nada, ella ya me ha demostrado que me ama dejándome …

-¿Cómo que ya te ha demostrado que te ama? – preguntó el rubio con ojos intimidantes y voz seria. A lo que Terry sorprendido y titubeante por cambio de humor del rubio contestó.

-Bueno… acepto mi invitación a la fiesta y después …

-¿DESPUES QUE? – preguntaba Albert sin quitarle la mirada de encima y dos decibeles más arriba.

-… me trajo mi medicina porque yo tenía mucha fiebre …y no me podía mover y yo deliraba … por eso creo que me escucho en la noche … pero ella ya no volvió hasta hoy por la mañana para dejarme el frasco …desde mi ventana porque NUNCA entro a mi habitación - termino por decir Terry aflojándose el cuello de su camisa, por los ojos que tenía Albert ni loco le diría sobre los besos, no es que le tuviera miedo al rubio, solo era … precaución.

– Dios sería el colmo que ahora tenga que lidiar con Albert también – pensó Terry.

\- Bien. Dime, al menos ya sabes ¿cuándo pedirle que sea tu novia como CABALLERO? – preguntaba Albert manteniendo el tono serio y pronunciando la palabra CABALLERO ahora 3 decibeles más arriba. A lo que Terry resopló. Era un hecho, también tendría que lidiar con la protección del rubio con sonrisa de príncipe.

-Tal vez en año nuevo o antes no lo sé. Aunque me salió con que el tío abuelo William debe dar su autorización – confesó Terry bajando la cabeza desanimado, pues si la misma Candy no lo conocía como se suponía que él podría contactarlo para que le autorizara cortejarla.

Albert bajo la guardia, aunque no se tragaba el cuento que le dio Terry no pudo evitar reír por la cara de su amigo, le parecía gracioso que el engreído rompecorazones de Terry se sintiera tan vulnerable por una chica y para darle ánimos le confesó – Si yo fuera el Tío Abuelo les daba mi autorización, ambos son un par de rebeldes y sé que con o sin mi autorización suponiendo insisto que yo fuero el tío abuelo, ustedes se las arreglarían para estar juntos. Así que prefiero que sea con mi bendición.

-En ese caso, haré de cuenta que tu Albert en representación del Tío Abuelo William me has dado su autorización y definitivamente en AÑO NUEVO la pecosa será oficialmente mi novia. Salud.

Las palabras de Albert le devolvieron la confianza al adolescente caballero inglés. Ambos chocaron sus copas, la del rubio whisky en las rocas y la de Terry whisky con brebaje para la tos - ¡Albert me serviste la medicina en mi Whisky! -gritó Terry escupiendo el trago.

-Es para que te recuperes pronto – se carcajeaba Albert por la broma que le hizo a su amigo -Bueno te dejo debo terminas unos reportes – contestó el rubio y después se dirigió a Clin – Dime Clin ¿quieres venir conmigo? tal vez puedas jugar con Puppet mientras regresa Candy ¿qué dices?

El pequeño animalito que ya había terminado su desayuno y estaba recostado en el solecito de la mañana que entraba por el ventanal, no lo dudo y se lanzó a los hombros de Albert.

-Traidor. Me dejaras solo – dijo Terry a Clin.

-Vamos Terry porque no vienes con nosotros. Yo puedo terminar los reportes mientras tu lees tus libros.

-Ok me agrada la idea, los acompaño. Esperen voy a la alcoba a cambiarme y por mi libro – Terry corrió a su recamará y se vistió rápidamente, con las prisas tomo uno de los libros de literatura francesa que tenía en su buro y sin darse cuenta tiró una fotografía de la famosa actriz Eleonor Baker.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ahí viene Candy – comentaba Madeleine al ver a la pecosa acercarse junto con el mesero que llevaba los panecillos en una charola.

El corazón de Annie se paró, estaba a punto de reencontrase con su mejor amiga, toda la noche había pensado que decirle, cómo actuar, pero ahora estaba más que nerviosa.

-Aquí está mis deliciosos panecillos solo para uste…des.- Candy se quedó estática no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían eran la Sra. Britter y Annie frente a ella.

-mmm huele delicioso Candy me muero por probarlos – exclamo Martha mientras el mesero que acompañaba a Candy la ayudaba a repartirlos.

-Mira Candy ellas son la Sra. Britter y su hija Annie, también son de Chicago – presentó Madeleine

-Hola Candy un gusto volver a verte pequeña – dijo Magda.

-Yo, es un placer – murmuraba aun sorprendida la pecosa. Annie se armó de valor, se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a Candy.

-Hola Candy yo soy … Annie Britter … puedes llamarme … Annie – Annie tenía los nervios a flor de piel, pero aún así le tendió la mano a su antigua compañera de orfanato.

-Annie mucho gusto puedes llamarme Candy – contesto la pecosa que sentía las manos temblorosas de su vieja amiga - "Annie estas temblando, puedo ver que estas tratando de contener la lagrimas… Annie… sigues siendo una llorona" – pensaba Candy.

Por su parte Annie también nerviosa no pudo evitar los pensamientos que la afligían - Candy tengo miedo, no sé cómo actuar frente a ti, como quisiera que todo fuera como antes, pero si cometo un error y si se enteran que soy adoptada que vengo del Hogar de Pony, no podría… si eso llega a oídos de Archie, él me va a odiar por no habérselo dicho antes - Lo siento Candy – Annie no pudo más y salió corriendo.

-¡Annie espera! -gritó Candy y corrió para alcanzarla.

-¿Pero que fue eso? -pregunto sorprendida Madeleine.

-Viejas rencillas, permiso iré por ellas - Contestó Magda avergonzada y se dirigió a buscarlas.

Annie corría y corría, sentía vergüenza por haberse convertido en la chica que ahora era, la misma que le negó su ayuda a su mejor amiga, cuando esta le pidió la ayudará a encontrar trabajo para ayudar con los gastos en el Hogar de Pony que, aunque lo negará también fue su hogar por 6 años. Los mismos que disfruto a lado de su mejor amiga Candy, quien siempre hizo todo por defenderla y cuidarla.

Y ¿que hizo cuando Candy la volvió a necesitar?, nada absolutamente nada, la desconoció en la fiesta de los Leagan, ni siquiera pronuncio una palabra para defenderla aun después de escuchar como la retaba la Sra. Leagan delante de todos los invitados. Y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de pedirle perdón e intentar volver a ser como las viejas amigas que eran, le importaba más lo que un chico pensará de sus orígenes.

Annie llego exhausta a la popa del barco con la cara bañada en lágrimas. Sin pensarlo dos veces se subió al barandal.

-¡Annie no lo hagas! -gritó Candy que llegaba y al ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

– Candy no merezco ser tu amiga mucho menos tu hermana, siempre interpongo algo o alguien antes que a ti.

-Annie no seas tonta, " _Ya sabes que para cualquier problema puedes contar con tu Candy de las MIL SOLUCIONES_ "

-No comprendes Candy, pensé que podría fingir que nos acabamos de conocer, pero… pero me da miedo equivocarme no sé cómo actuar junto a ti, sin que se den cuenta que soy adoptada también – Annie no dejaba de llorar.

-Annie baja de ahí y conversemos – suplicaba Candy ofreciéndole la mano para bajar. La lluvia poco a poco comenzó a caer.

-No Candy, ya no puedo me da miedo … si Archie lo llegara a saber yo… yo más bien prefiero morirme…. Ves ahora me importa más Archie antes que tú, no merezco tu perdón.

-Eres una estúpida – Candy la tomo de la mano y de un fuerte jalón la lanzo a la cubierta. Magda llegaba en ese momento, quiso intervenir, pero decidió que lo mejor era dejarlas aclarar sus sentimientos y resentimientos a solas así que se limitó a observar.

 _(3*)-Ya basta con esta rabieta Annie – gritó Candy llorando. La lluvia estaba arreciando. Ahora empapada Candy estaba tan llena de rabia y tristeza que no podía distinguir las lágrimas de la lluvia. Annie también estaba empapada y se había abandonado en un inconsolable llanto._

 _\- ¿Qué problema tienes con el orfanato del Hogar de Pony? ¿Qué es lo que te avergüenza tanto? ¡Nosotras crecimos rodeadas del amor de la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María! ¡Aun ahora ellas se preocupan por nosotras! Yo realmente te consideraba una HERMANA… ¿acaso no estábamos siempre juntas? En los momentos tristes … y en los felices…_

 _-Candy… -murmuro Annie alzando el rostro empapado._

 _Candy continuo hablando con una voz tan fuerte que superaba el sonido de la lluvia -¡ Reflexiona , Annie! ¿Por qué te asusta tanto que Archie pueda saber la verdad? ¡el definitivamente no es una persona que evitaría a alguien solo porque viene de un orfanato! ¿Te has enamorado de él sin siquiera conocerlo?_

 _-Candy…_

 _-¿Crees de verdad estar enamorada de una persona tan insensible?_

 _-oh Candy… - Annie se levantó repentinamente y la abrazo con fuerza. Bajo la lluvia, el ambiente se impregno del penetrante aroma del mar._

 _-No quiero que me desprecie… No sabría qué hacer si eso llegará a suceder… es solo eso a lo que tengo miedo – Annie miro a Candy con los ojos húmedos, revelando una mirada en las cual era posible reconocer una brillante luz. – Perdóname Candy me avergüenzo tanto._

 _-Ahí está la verdadera Annie que recordaba – las dos muchachas se abrazaban bajo la lluvia como cuando eran pequeñas – Annie tu no debes cambiar… Estoy segura de que Archie te aceptará por lo que eres._

 _-_ Tienes razón… es verdad… cuando lo vea le diré que fui adoptada, le confesaré que en realidad crecí contigo en el Hogar de Pony.

-¡Bien dicho Annie!

 _Las dos jóvenes se tomaron de la mano y se sonrieron. Estaban completamente empapadas, pero la sonrisa de ambas les recordaba un cielo sin nubes(**)._

La señora Britter se acercó poco a poco al ver que ya habían arreglado todo.

-Me alegra que ya estén mejor.

-Mamá – Annie corrió a abrazar a su madre - Candy y yo somos amigas otra vez, y ya no me avergüenza haber crecido en el Hogar de Pony.

-Lo sé, lo escuché todo, yo tengo la culpa de tus inseguridades, nunca te ayudé a ser más fuerte al contrario solo te pedía que callaras y fueras discreta. Lo único que conseguí es una niña temerosa y avergonzada de sus orígenes. Perdóname Annie y tú también Candy - decía la Sra. Britter mientras abrazaba a su hija y alzando la mano para pedirle a Candy que también se acercara al abrazo, a lo que Candy no se negó y las tres se fundían en un abrazo de reconciliación libre de resentimientos.

– Bueno vamos… vamos las dos están empapadas será mejor que vayan a cambiarse o se enfermaran. Yo regresaré al comedor para disculparlas– continuó Magda mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

-Si Candy, vamos será divertido cambiarnos juntas como en los viejos tiempos.

-Si suena divertido. Pero ¿en cuál camarote el tuyo o el mío?

-Buena pregunta… ¿qué te parece el mío y luego vamos al tuyo y hacemos una pijamada?

-Me parece bien porque ahora mi vestidor esta hecho un desastre no he tenido tiempo de arreglarlo – dijo Candy con un gesto al recordar como termino su vestidor desde ayer.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Te platicaré en el camino.

Las dos amigas-hermanas corrieron de la mano sonrientes al camarote de Annie pues tenían mucho que contarse. Por supuesto los temas principales serian Archie y Terry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cookie, seguía buscando en cada rincón donde pudiera estar la pólvora que el rufián pensaba utilizar para hundir el barco. Ya había buscado en la tercera clase que era el sitio menos custodiado por los marineros, pero no encontró nada. También llego la segunda y primera clase. Verifico el cuarto de calderas, las bombas y hasta las hélices.

Por lo que se le ocurrió que si no estaba en los lugares menos obvios tal vez estaría en el más obvio para evitar levantar sospechas. Así que se decidió en ir a buscar al cuarto de embarque es decir la bodega.

Comenzó a buscar, la bodega era inmensa, guardaba desde los costales del correo, materiales textiles, autos exportados, cajas enormes que contenían sin duda productos que se importarían para comercializar en Londres y el resto del Reino Unido.

Cookie era de baja estatura por lo que dos hombres que se encontraba ahí no pudieron percatarse de su presencia, pero el pequeño marinero si logro notarlos no veía sus rostro ya que le daban la espalda, así que aprovecho para esconderse detrás de una de las enormes cajas y comenzó a escuchar su conversación.

-Tengo malas noticias, creo que sospechan. Hoy no encontré mi ropa sucia además escuché que supuestamente buscan a un polizón.

-¡Maldición! – gritaba el hombre que por la voz se percibía ya era mayor. que se disponía a prender un puro.

-¡No seas estúpido! ¿Se te olvida que guarde la pólvora aquí? – decía el otro hombre de voz más joven.

-No sabía yo solo te pago … eres tan raro que das miedo.

-Pues asegúrate que yo también me salve.

-No seas tonto, llegada la noche te prestare una de mis ropas, pensaran que eres de la primera clase. Y como en el Titanic seguro te darán preferencia para subir a los botes salvavidas.

-Bien iré a buscarte para que me des mi cambio de ropa.

-No seas idiota nadie debe involucrarnos. Mañana a la misma hora donde nos vimos ayer, te llevare la ropa. Si surge algo te enviaré mensaje con uno de los meseros.

-Está bien, hasta mañana.

Los hombres salieron de la bodega. Cookie no pudo mirarles el rostro, pero sí pudo observar que uno de ellos llevaba un enorme anillo de oro, apenas y logro ver la insignia que había en el centro pero por su forma estaba seguro que sería de algún escudo, tal vez de una Casa real, o de un Clan familiar.

-Esto lo debe saber el Capitán de inmediato – se dijo Cookie y con mucho cuidado salió corriendo directo a la oficina del Capitán Niven.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annie y Candy ya estaban en el camarote de Annie, se habían tomado un baño de agua tibia y ahora decidían que ponerse y como peinarse mientras platicaban de como Annie conoció a Archie.

Candy notó como a Annie le brillaban los ojos al mencionar tan solo el nombre de Archie, sin duda pudo comprenderla pues a ella le pasaba lo mismo, el pensar en Terry la hacía suspirar, sonreír, ruborizarse y tomar con sus dedos el rubí que él le regalo. Era como abrazar a su caballero inglés. Después fue el turno de Candy de platicar de sus 2 primos, la perdida de Anthony y como conoció a Terry. Obvio Annie no pudo evitar soltar a reír de imaginarse los pisotones que debió sufrir el pobre mocoso engreído. Y que decir cuando le confesó que ya se habían besado (omitiendo ciertos detalles), Annie se puso de mil colores no imaginaba como podría ser su primer beso con Archie.

-Candy me siento muy feliz a tu lado y me gusta mucho tener de vuelta a mi hermana, perdóname por haberte escrito esa cruel carta y desconocerte.

-No te preocupes Annie, lo importante es que ahora estamos juntas y también lo estaremos en el San Pablo y donde sea sin importar lo que digan los demás.

-Si Candy ya no me da miedo si descubren de dónde vengo y si lo hacen estaré muy orgullosa como tú de decir que crecí que en el Hogar de Pony. Candy tu vestido tan lindo se estropeo con el agua - mencionaba Annie alzando el vestido de Candy

-Ni lo digas Annie con este ya van dos ayer también moje otro.

-Pero si ayer no llovió Candy.

-¿Ah no? – Annie negaba con la cabeza – ah sí… es que se me cayó a la tina cuando... quise cambiarme… y bueno … ¿Cómo dices que me peine ahora?

-Candy sigues siendo muy despistada. – Annie tomo el cepillo y comenzó a peinar a su amiga - Te imaginas Candy, todos juntos en unas vacaciones de verano en Escocia, yo con Archie, Tú con Terry y Stear con… -Annie se quedó pensando rascando su barbilla.

-¡Podría ser Paty la nieta de Martha! -propuso Candy – no la conozco pero si es tan buena como la señora Martha sin duda harán una excelente pareja.

-¿Qué pensará Stear de que ya le estamos consiguiendo novia? – pregunto Annie después las dos chicas comenzaron a reír.

-Sería muy lindo los 6 disfrutando de una buena tarde de amigos después de que Stear nos mostrara uno de sus inventos, jugaremos en el bosque, contaremos historias de terror al anochecer alrededor de una fogata. Disfrutaremos de un verano en Escocia sin importarnos el futuro sea bueno o malo porque pasaremos el verano con nuestra alma gemela– decía Candy entusiasmada pero su entusiasmo de repente se ensombreció.

-¿Candy que pasa? te pusiste nostálgica.

-No lo sé Annie desde que subí al barco, siento como si debiera vivir mi vida como si fuera el ultimo día.

-Tu siempre has sido así Candy, viviendo el día alegre y sin perder el tiempo.

-No pero ahora tengo miedo, siento como si algo malo va a pasar. De hecho, así me sentía días antes de que muriera Anthony, tengo un mal presentimiento Annie – confesó preocupada la pecosa.

-Debe ser porque es tu primera vez en barco y en el fondo tienes miedo. No te preocupes veras que llegaremos sanos y salvos. Aun es reciente lo de Anthony es normal que la muerte te asuste. Perdiste un ser muy querido.

-Tal vez tengas razón y mi sueño debe ser también por eso.

-¿Has tenido un sueño muy recurrente?

-Sí, desde que estaba en Nueva York esperando a que zarpáramos y siempre el mismo sueño. Los 4 estamos en Lakewood, Archie, Stear, Anthony y yo. Estamos jugando, de pronto Anthony se aleja para meterse en un bosque con una cegadora luz blanca. Cuando quiero alcanzar a Anthony él se niega y me pide que no lo siga, me suplica que regresé. Cuando volteo Archie y Stear están vestidos de negro y llorando… después todo es borroso y me despierto.

-Ahora que lo dices yo también tengo un sueño recurrente donde mis Padres están llorando y también visten de negro. Pero pienso que es porque me internaré en el colegio y pasará mucho tiempo para que vuelva a estar con ellos.

-Creo que son nuestros miedos que se presenta en nuestros sueños. Sera mejor que terminemos de arreglarnos ya casi es medio día y tengo hambre.

-Tienes razón, si tu estomago sigue siendo como antes será mejor que nos apresuremos- dijo Annie burlándose tímidamente

-Annie no te burles, pero si, mi estómago nunca cambiará– confesó Candy con pucheros.

Las dos chicas continuaron arreglándose ayudándose una a la otra como dos hermanas lo hacen. Cada minuto el Mauretania se acerca a Londres, pero también cada minuto vale oro pues si no se logra encontrar al rufián, el trasatlántico más veloz no llegará a Inglaterra. Haciendo que los sueños de Candy y Annie donde sus seres queridos están llorando por ellas se vuelvan tristemente realidad.

Continuará…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(1*) Extracto Manga Candy Candy Vol. 3**

 **(2*) Carta de Candy a Terry CCFS. La convertí en un breve dialogo con un poco de mi imaginación.**

 **(3*) Extracto de la novela CCFS. Sé que muchos lectores hubieran deseado que Candy no empujara a Annie a la cubierta sino al mar. Pero ya sabemos cómo es Candy libre de rencores y siempre perdona.**

 **Sobre la plática de Terry y Albert la verdad siempre me pregunté de que hablaban cuando se veían en el zoológico, y pues aquí mi versión. Albert en su papel protector de hermano-padre de Candy.**

 **Respondiendo a sus reviews.**

 **Si, Henry Grandchester pagará con creces su crueldad.**

 **No, Susana Marlow no va en el barco.**

 **Si habrá flashback de los tres Grandchester.**

 **Mil Gracias por su reviews los considero mucho para animarme a seguir con esta historia: a Nally Graham, Eli, Angye, Yen, Phambe, Miriam7, skarllet northman, Gaby, Blanca G, Lydia Grandchester, Clover, Luz Rico y todos los Guest.**

 **A quienes están empezando a leer esta historia Bienvenidos espero la disfruten.**

 **Un beso y un abrazo a todos.**


	12. Chapter 12 Tarzan pecosa y celosa

Capítulo 12 Tarzán pecosa... y celosa.

El cuarto día de viaje seguía transcurriendo en el Mauretania, ya casi estaban a mitad del camino para llegar a Londres. Lo que no sabían algunos pasajeros es que, si en un viaje normal ya solo faltarían 7 días, ahora serian diez días para llegar. Esto porque el capitán Niven ordenó bajar la velocidad a 21 nudos, haciendo creer a quienes se dieron cuenta de la baja en la velocidad que se debía a una amenaza de bancos de iceberg y dado que era muy reciente el hundimiento del Titanic, ningún pasajero puso objeción.

Candy y Annie estaban en el lobby del restaurant ya era mediodía, ambas lucían un hermoso vestido de satín con listón en la cintura. El de Candy era blanco con cintillo rojo mientras que el de Annie blanco con cintillo azul. Ambas se decidieron por usar botas blancas y peinarse con una coleta alta.

-Ahora me doy cuenta que fue buena idea comprarme en Nueva York dos vestidos del mismo modelo, pero en diferente color de cintillo. Parecemos gemelas – dijo Annie sonriendo.

-Si tú lo dices Annie – opinó Candy riendo.

-¡Pero que hermosa sorpresa Candy!– exclamo el primer Oficial al ver a Candy en el lobby del restaurant.

-¡Hola Brian, que gusto verte también!. Mira ella es mi amiga Annie -dijo Candy con su habitual sonrisa angelical.

-Srita. Annie yo soy Brian Richardson primer oficial del Mauretania un gusto – se presentó Brian besando la mano de Annie.

-Mucho gusto Sr. Richardson, yo soy Annie Britter– saludaba Annie.

-Puedo saber ¿Qué hacen este par de hermosas señoritas?

-Gracias Brian. Vamos a desayunar tuvimos un contratiempo por lo que apenas tomaremos nuestros alimentos de la mañana -contestó Candy

-Pues permítanme decirles que estoy de suerte entonces. Porque yo tampoco he desayunado así que si me lo permiten me encantaría invitarlas a desayunar conmigo. ¿Qué les parece?

Las dos chicas se miraron una a la otra y después de un breve instante contestaron sonrientes -¡Aceptamos!

-En ese caso si me lo permiten – Brian le ofreció un brazo a cada una y orgulloso como pavo real se dirigió con ambas chicas al recibidor. Aunque era un hecho que a él solo le interesaba la rubia y en el desayuno aprovecharía para saber todo sobre ella y por supuesto quien era el famoso Terry.

-No tiene anillo de compromiso así que es un hecho que no está comprometida. Eso es buena señal – pensó el pelirrojo esbozando una sonrisa. -Díganme ¿ donde les gustaría desayunar en la terraza o la planta alta?

-Yo quiero la planta alta me da miedo estar tan cerca del mar – dijo Annie.

-Estoy de acuerdo en lo que ella quiera- apoyó Candy.

-En ese caso por favor una mesa para 3 en la parte alta- pidió Brian al hostess del restaurante

Eran un lujoso restaurant de dos plantas y una terraza en el primer piso. Los muebles con el entonces exquisito estilo Eduardiano de principios de siglo. Las paredes con finos acabados de renacimiento francés. La vajilla de porcelana fina y cubiertos de plata. El piso alfombrado y el techo con candiles colgantes de cristal. La vestimenta de los pasajeros que acudían a dicho restaurant terminaba por hacer ver la lujosidad que sobresalía. Caballeros con trajes desde estilo francés, hasta lujosos trajes de corte italiano y por supuesto no podía faltar el traje inglés. Las damas de igual manera con vestidos a la última moda utilizando telas como la seda, el satín y el encaje francés. Y qué decir de la joyería, perlas, diamantes, rubí, collares de oro y demás perlas preciosas. Era fácil distinguir por la vestimenta quienes pertenecían a la aristocracia y quienes a las familias más ricas de América y Europa.

-Gracias Brian – agradeció Candy al marinero por ayudarlas con su silla- Dime porque desayunas tan tarde ¿tenías mucho trabajo?

-A decir verdad estoy haciendo un trabajo extra que me solicito el capitán Niven y eso me llevo tiempo, pero lo agradezco así podre almorzar contigo y conocerte mas – mencionaba sonriente. A Annie le llamo la atención el ultimo comentario del marinero a diferencia de la pecosa que ni se inmuto – Y si no es indiscreción ¿viajan juntas o aquí se conocieron?

-Crecimos juntas en el Hogar de Pony, pero ahora yo viajo con mi madre – contesto muy segura Annie, ya no le avergonzaba sus orígenes.

-Si somos amigas desde la infancia, pero nos adoptaron por separado y hoy nos volvimos a encontrar después de mucho tiempo- explicaba sonriente la rubia.

-Vaya que bien. Ahora entiendo porque no la llevaste a la cabina de mando. Si yo fuera tú, hubiera llevado a TODOS mis amigos a conocerla, no cualquiera tiene ese privilegio - dijo Brian recalcando TODOS

-Lo mismo creo, pero apenas nos encontramos hoy… pero ahora que lo dices ¿crees que pueda llevar a Annie? - pregunto entusiasmada Candy mientras que Annie también emocionada intervino.

-¡Sí, yo quisiera conocerla por favor!

-Por supuesto que sí, sería un honor su visita. Solo traten que sea por la tarde que es cuando estoy de tiempo completo y las puedo atender.

-¡Gracias Brian!– exclamaron al unísono las chicas.

-Para mí es un placer conceder tus deseos Candy -profesó el marinero sonriendo y mirando fijamente a la pecosa.

Annie abrió los ojos sorprendida por semejantes palabras del marinero "Así o más directo" pensó, pero Candy con lo despistada que era seguía sin captar las intenciones de Brian.

-Insisto Candy si tienes MAS amigos no dudes en llevarlos ¿O solo Annie es tu amiga en este barco?

-Oh no, tengo más amigas y amigos que he conocido aquí, pero Annie es como mi hermana.

-Ya veo … pero insisto si tienes MAS amigas o AMIGOS, que signifiquen mucho para ti o les tengas CARIÑO llévalos.

-¿Yo puedo llevar a mi madre? sería muy especial para mí.

-Claro que sí Annie. ¿Y tú Candy no tienes a alguien que sea ESPECIAL para ti? – insistía el pelirrojo realmente quería saber quién diablos era Terry.

-Mmm podría ser, pero no estoy segura que quiera ir … - murmuraba pensativa Candy, Brian atento a la respuesta de la pecosa no dejaba de mirarla. Mientras la pecosa se preguntaba a si misma – No lo sé … mejor le preguntaré si quiere ir… además está enfermo, aunque si él no quiere le podría decir a Albert. – ¡Si le diré a Albert que vaya con nosotras! – termino por decir la pecas.

-¿Albert? ¿Quién diablos es Albert? ¿Acaso tiene más pretendientes?, bueno es linda… demasiado linda para no enamorarse de ella. – se dijo a sí mismo el marinero para después preguntar en voz alta- ¿Albert es tu padre adoptivo?

-Oh no es muy joven para eso podría ser mi hermano mayor, él es un buen amigo, justo en la madrugada me reencontré con él cuando iba a la enfermería hacia mucho que no nos veíamos

-¿Enfermería? ¿te sentías mal Candy? -pregunto Annie preocupada.

-Este... si ¿podemos comer y cambiar de tema?

-Si claro. – contesto desilusionado Brian, saber que significaba para la pecosa el famoso Terry llevaría tiempo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto en el camarote de Albert, Terry leía Los Miserables de Victor Hugo, sentado en la sala de estar. Mientras que Puppet y Clin jugaban por todo el camarote correteándose uno al otro. En un par de ocasiones hicieron que Terry los tuviera que esquivar para evitar que le cayeran encima. Por otro lado, Albert estaba en el estudio absorto en sus reportes. Era el 5to que analizaba y el resultado era el mismo: otro desfalco.

-¿Albert?…

-Si – contestaba seco el rubio al castaño.

-Por lo visto tu no comes, ya es la 1 ¿no tienes hambre? -preguntaba Terry mientras se acercaba al estudio.

-No, ya estoy bebiendo café gracias-contestaba Albert sin voltear a mirar a Terry estaba realmente absorto en su análisis.

-mmm deberías tomar té es mejor.

-Sí, pero soy americano, prefiero el café.

-Ya veo, pues si no te importa iré al restaurante a pedir que nos traigan algo. ¿te parece?

-Está bien cierra al salir por favor.

-Bien vuelvo enseguida. – Terry ya estaba en la puerta cuando Albert le gritó.

-¡Terry, a mi tráeme algo sin carne! ¡Amo a los animales así que no acostumbro comerlos!

-Ok Albert… ¿Qué? ¿a ustedes que les hace pensar que los llevaré? – decía Terry a Puppet y Clin que ya estaban en la puerta moviendo sus colas esperando que este abriera – Ni lo sueñen ya bastante tuve con tener que esquivarlos toda la mañana – el par de animalitos lo miraban con ojos tristes y ladeando la cabeza – Vaya ¿por qué no pueden ser como mi yegua Teodora? No se queja cuando se queda descansando en las caballerizas…. – los animalitos ahora hacían un pequeño gemido de tristeza - Esta bien pero pobre de ustedes si arman un lio en el restaurant o yo mismo los hago bufanda. Vamos.

Terry se dirigió al restaurant junto a Clin y Puppet. La hermosa mofeta iba en el hombro de Terry mientras que Clin caminaba a su lado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la terraza del salón de caballeros George y el Sr. Legan tenían una acalorada discusión sentados en una de las mesas del rincón.

-Sr. Leagan ya se lo he comentado varias veces, el Sr. William no viaja en este barco el viene en el Lusitania, yo me adelante para dejar a la señorita Candy en su nuevo colegio.

-Por Dios George, … -murmuraba el sr. Leagan dando bocanadas a su puro ligeramente nervioso – esa mocosa ¿señorita?, seguro sedujo a sus primos para que la ayudaran a que el abuelo la adoptara.

-Sr. Leagan honestamente llevo media hora aquí con usted por algo que se suponía era urgente. Si va a insultar a la SEÑORITA Candy me retiro tengo cosas que hacer. Le guste o no es la hija del patriarca de su familia. Así que por lo mismo y por el cariño que le he tomado le ordenó que la respeté. – dijo George indignado poniéndose de pie para marcharse.

-Usted no ira a ningún lado Sr. Villers- amenazo el Sr. Leagan tomándolo del brazo.

-Pero ¿qué dice?

-¿Cuál es tu precio George?

-No entiendo de que me habla- contestó serio George.

-¡George Villers déjate de actuaciones! Se perfectamente que esa junta es para desprestigiarme.

-Bien Sr. Leagan quiere que hablemos claro. ¡Perfecto! Se de sus desfalcos, sé que termino con toda la fortuna de la Tía Elroy y está por terminar con la suya y todo por esos estúpidos negocios que a escondidas hizo para levantar sus hoteles en Florida con la ayuda de personas de dudosa moral. Así que no intente negarlo – dijo desafiante George.

-Entonces lo admites. Quieres meterme a la cárcel.

-No se equivoque Sr. Leagan. Yo no lo meteré a la cárcel ni el Tío Abuelo. En todo caso le pediremos devuelva cada centavo que tomó. Si no lo hace a quien deberá rendir cuentas es al clan escoces y por supuesto a la tía Elroy.

-¡Maldita sea George dime tu precio o pagarás! ….

-¿Me está amenazando Sr Leagan? Sepa que pierde su tiempo le debo mucho a la familia Andley así que mi lealtad esta con ellos. Pero que sabe usted de lealtad. ¡Suelteme! – exclamó el Sr Villers mirando despectivamente a su interlocutor y soltándose furioso del agarre del Sr. Leagan.

-Mide tus palabras George. Soy más que tú -murmuraba con rabia el hombre.

-Me retiro Sr. Legan no veo sentido a esta discusión. Ah y por cierto, no intente escapar llegando a Londres. En el puerto de Southampton lo estarán esperando para ir directo a Escocia. Con permiso. – George se dio la media vuelta y salió.

Por su parte el Sr. Leagan estaba temblando de coraje, su plan de comprar a George para que eliminara toda evidencia en su contra no sirvió, definitivamente George era leal. Y fumando desesperado su puro le entregó un mensaje al mesero con una buena propina – Encárgate de entregar este mensaje de inmediato a esta persona de la 3ra clase. Y sin fallas.

El mensaje decía brevemente "No aceptó, nos vemos en el lugar acordado"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Terry estaba por llegar al restaurant junto con sus dos peculiares acompañantes de cuatro patitas, cuando de pronto se cruzó con una bella pelirroja de ojos azules como el cielo y sonrisa encantadora. En más de una ocasión Terry le confesó a dicha pelirroja que solo le faltaban las pecas para ser perfecta.

-¿Pero a quien tenemos aquí?, ¡A mi aristócrata favorito y mas guapo de todo Inglaterra! -exclamó sonriente Gabrielle Montecarlo.

-¡Gabrielle! – gritó Terry con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡La misma, ven déjame abrazarte! -La mujer sin esperar se lanzó a los brazos del buen mozo caballero inglés. Abrazo que el castaño correspondió sin titubear para después darse un beso en la mejilla

-Eres un malo mira que ya llevamos 4 días en altamar y no te has dignado en invitarme a comer -dijo la mujer sin soltarse del abrazo de Terry.

-No sabía que estabas en este barco, de saberlo ya te hubiera llevado a cenar o mejor aún …a jugar en el casino de mi amigo Charlie -contestó Terry con un guiño.

-Ya lo creo, pero como has estado muy entretenido con una rubia muy linda, ni cuenta te diste que viajo contigo.

-Vaya que no pierdes detalle sobre mí.

-Jamás sabes que te adoro – la mujer le dio otro tierno beso en la mejilla y suspirando continuó - …. Odio a tu padre mira que hacerme tu madrina de bautizo, ahora, aunque me divorciara no podría casarme contigo. ¡Sería como casarme con mi hijo adoptivo!

Terry soltó a reír por la ocurrencia de su madrina y siguiéndole el juego continuo - ¿qué diría mi padrino Lord Hamilton y futuro Márquez de Nottingham si te escuchara? Aunque si hubieras tenido pecas hubiera hecho a un lado las buenas costumbres y me escapaba contigo a Escocia.

-Eres más ocurrente que yo – exclamo riendo la mujer - Bueno ya no más juegos. Mejor dime donde queda ese casino, he oído hablar de él, es más llévame con tu amigo Charlie y en el camino me platicas que has hecho.

-A decir verdad bella dama, me dirigía al restaurant para pedir que llevaran algo de comida al camarote de un amigo ahí comeré.

-¿Y por qué no comes en el restaurant yo te acompaño? Podemos pedir que le lleven su comida a tu amigo a su camarote.

-¿Y qué hago con este par? – contestó Terry señalando a sus dos acompañantes de 4 patitas.

-Ah ya veo …. ¿Quiénes son tus amiguitos? -preguntaba la pelirroja agachándose para ver detenidamente al par de animalitos.

-La mofeta es Puppet y el coati es Clin.

-Bueno, no creo que haya problema la Marquesa de Bouvier siempre carga a su gran danés. Podemos comer en la terraza. Mira yo cargo a Puppet y tu entras con tu hijo Clin. Lo bueno de ser aristócratas es que a diferencia de los ricos que pagan por un buen lugar a nosotros nos ruegan por estar en el, porque les damos más status, así que estoy segura permitirán a este par de aristócratas entrar con sus adorables mascotas.

-Estas loca Gabrielle – dijo riendo Terry.

-Respeta a tu madrina, vamos Puppet Montecarlo y tú también Clin Grandchester – dijo Gabrielle abrazando a Puppet.

Terry soltó a carcajadas mientras se encaminaron al restaurant - Mi abuelo se volvería a morir si escuchara que su honorable apellido ahora lo lleva un coati.

-Va tu abuelo sí que hizo cosas que realmente mancharon el honorable apellido de los Grandchester. Pero el poder le ayudo a que nunca se supieran y solo fueran rumores. De hecho, tu abuelo tuvo el descaro de proponerme matrimonio aun estando casado… pero se obsesionó con otra linda mujer y dejo su obsesión por mí. Nunca supe quién era esa chica solo que al igual que yo apenas tenía 16 años.

-No sabía ... ¿qué más sabes de mi abuelo y mi padre?

-Se muchas cosas, pero si tu padre no te las ha contado es por algo.

-Bienvenidos caballero, mi lady – saludaba el hostess del restaurant.

-Mesa para … 4 en la terraza por favor – contestaba Terry.

El hostess los escolto a su mesa, estaba ubicada en la terraza del primer piso del restaurant con la vista hacia el océano que después de la lluvia lucia encantador. En la mesa para cuatro Terry se sentó dando la vista al mar y Gabrielle se sentó a la derecha de su ahijado. Mientras que a Puppet y Clin los sentaron en las otras dos sillas sobrantes, el mesero les llevó un par de cojines para que alcanzaran la mesa. Sin duda Gabrielle tenía razón ser mascotas de ese par de aristócratas les daba muchos privilegios.

-Aquí tienen la carta. Les puedo hacer una recomendación – mencionaba el mesero.

-Antes podría llevarle este platillo a este camarote y déjele este recado -pidió Terry entregándole una nota al mesero.

-Claro que sí, voy a solicitarlo al chef y enseguida vuelvo por su orden. Con permiso -dijo el mesero retirándose.

-Gabrielle, ya que hablamos de rumores ¿conoces a Eleonor Baker?

-Claro que sí, justo fui a verla hace unos días estuvo fenomenal, que actuación, que porte su mirada es única, que encanto de actriz definitivamente sacaste sus oj… -Gabrielle de inmediato cerro la boca por lo que estuvo a punto de decir

-Gabrielle… ¿Qué ibas a decir? – preguntó intrigado Terry.

-Mesero ya tengo mi orden – decía Gabrielle tratando de esquivar la pregunta.

-¡No! quédese allá hasta que yo le diga. – intervino Terry gritándole al mesero – MADRINA te hice una pregunta – preguntaba amenazante el castaño.

-Solo me dices madrina cuando estas molesto conmigo…Terry quieres que tu Padre me mate ¿verdad? - dijo asustada la mujer.

\- ¿Madrina? -Terry miraba fijamente a su madrina y al ver lo asustada que estaba bajo la guardia y tomándola de la mano continuó con un tono menos agresivo - Lo sé todo Gabrielle, sé quién es ella.

La mujer se sorprendió por las palabras de Terry acto seguido bajo la cabeza apenada y continuó diciendo – Perdóname Terry debes entender que si nunca te lo dije fue …

-Por el Duque – termino diciendo Terry a lo que Gabrielle solo asintió - Gabrielle si dices que soy tu adorado Terry deberías demostrármelo diciéndome toda la verdad, estoy cansado de que entérame por otros de mis orígenes. -continuo molesto el castaño.

-Supongo que ya no eres un niño. Pero debes entender que hay verdades que te lastimaran ¿seguro que quieres saberlas? – decía Gabrielle mientras acomodaba un mechón de Terry detrás de su oreja.

-Por supuesto -contestó aun molesto el joven.

-De acuerdo, pero solo te contaré las que yo vi con mis propios ojos, el resto debes hablarlo con tus padres. Pero más tarde, pidamos de comer y quita esa cara que de malas no te contaré nada.

Gabrielle realmente adoraba a Terry y aunque no perdía oportunidad de decir al mundo entero lo buen mozo que era y que siempre seria su adorado Terry, lo quería como a su hijo después de todo era su ahijado.

La pelirroja y su ahijado consentido junto con sus 2 peculiares acompañantes Clin y Puppet comenzaron a tomar sus alimentos. Desde que Terry fue internado en el colegio y con los viajes que hacia su madrina ya casi no se frecuentaban así que aprovecharon para contarse todo lo que habían hecho desde la última vez que se vieron. Después de todo Gabrielle y su nana Isabel fueron como una madre para él, ya que la Duquesa era una bruja con él, siempre que el Duque se ausentaba la cara de cerdo no perdía oportunidad para tratarlo con desprecio y hacerle ver que haría lo que fuera para que él jamás heredara el Ducado de los Grandchester.

La plática entre madrina y ahijado después se centró en Terry y su ultimo año en el colegio, desde como ganó el torneo de equitación en el San Pablo, sus excelentes notas pese a no ir casi nunca a clases y como conoció a un Inventor que le hacia sus trabajos de Física a cambio de que él le hiciera las de literatura. Y por supuesto como una pecosa le robo el corazón.

La guapa pelirroja se sentía orgullosa por lo que no dejaba de darle mimos a su querido Terry, lo cual no paso por alto una rubia pecosa de ojos color verde esmeralda que desde hace rato no les quitaba la vista. Los veía desde el segundo piso de restaurant. Sin decir nada y para evitar una escena como la de anoche decidió desquitarse con su comida.

Cortando por milésima vez su filete que de tantos cortes ya parecía tiras de espagueti, arrancando con el tenedor su pobre lechuga, masticando cruelmente sus verduras y asesinando con la mirada a la pobre de Gabrielle.

-Candy te sientes bien nos ha dicho nada desde hace un rato- preguntaba Annie asustada por la inusual actitud de su amiga.

Y es que desde que Candy vio como Terry tomo de las manos a la pelirroja su cabecita comenzó a maquilar como desaparecer a un mocoso engreído y una pelirroja sin dejar rastro. La respiración de la pecosa era como la de una pantera enjaulada esperando salir para atacar.

-Estoy bien Annie – contestaba entre dientes Candy mientras asesinaba la papa horneada de su platillo ensartándole el tenedor con tal fuerza que, si su plato no fuera porcelana, seguro hubiera traspasado hasta la mesa.

-En ese caso ¿si estás de acuerdo que vayamos más tarde a la cabina de mando? quiero conocerla -mencionaba Annie tratando de ver hacia donde dirigía Candy su mirada fulminante mientras ahora degollaba las zanahorias.

-Bueno Candy si gustas voy a pedir el vino- intervino Brian a lo que Candy solo contesto "adelante" y daba una mordida a su pobre pan como león a su presa.

La pobre comida de Candy estaba sufriendo los celos de la pecosa que estaba furiosa por ver como su adorado Terry era mimado por una pelirroja que era bastante guapa y muy elegante. Pero "la mecha para que ardiera Troya" fue cuando de pronto vio como Gabrielle comenzó a abrazar y darle mimos a su querido Clin.

-¡Suficiente! – gritó Candy poniéndose de pie y aventando los cubierto justo cuando el mesero servía el vino a Brian haciendo que se derramara en el pantalón del marinero. Algo que a Candy no le importo pues se dirigía hecha una furia a la mesa de Terry y esa pelirroja mimadora.

-¡¿Candy a dónde vas? espera ¿qué tienes por qué te pones así?! – preguntaba Annie asustada tratando de seguirla.

-A saludar a un AMIGO y recuperar a MI mascota- contestó furiosa la pecosa.

Clin vio a lo lejos que se acercaba Candy junto con Annie y sin dudarlo corrió a saludar a su querida ojiazul pues hacia mucho que no la veía.

-Clin estas también aquí, - el pequeño coati alegre se retorcía en los brazos de la pelinegra. – Hay que alcanzar a Candy o va a matar a alguien ven vamos.

Candy llego a la mesa de Terry y su acompañante. Y con sonrisa angelical pero con la voz molesta saludó -Buenas tardes espero no interrumpirlos.

-Candy que bueno que estés aquí – dijo sonriente Terry levantándose para saludar a su pecosa.

-¿Te parece? aunque te veo muy bien acompañado.

-Candy… ¿y ese tono? – preguntó extrañado Terry – Mira déjame presentarte ella es …

-No me importa quién es solo venia por Clin … -decía la pecosa que después sorprendida vio a la mofeta del Albert comiendo felizmente su ensalada - ¿Puppet tú también?... Es el colmo, ¡vámonos! - Candy tomo a la mofeta. Y al estirarse para alcanzarla sin querer (o tal vez si fue a propósito) tumbo la copa de vino haciendo que casi se derramara sobre el vestido de Gabrielle.

-Pecosa, ¿por qué hiciste eso? – dijo Terry que seguía extrañado por la actitud de su pecosa.

-No fue a propósito además no le paso nada. Con permiso- se despidió Candy mal humorada y caminando de prisa mientras abrazaba a la pobre de Puppet que sentía asfixiarse por el agarre de la pecosa celosa. Annie la siguió, aunque seguía sin entender que le pasaba a su amiga.

-¡Y ahora que mosca le pico! – gritó Terry alzando las manos.

-Creo que esta celosa – dijo Gabrielle con cierta risa burlona.

-Ay no …otra vez no – decía Terry pasándose las manos por sus cabellos, acto seguido salió de prisa para alcanzar a su pecosa. No sin antes toparse con Brian que lo miro con ojos fulminantes algo que Terry contestó con la misma mirada. Si las miradas mataran…

-Esto lo deben saber Martha y Madeleine -Gabrielle exclamó entusiasmada - Mesero cárguelo a mi cuenta – y de prisa se levantó para salir directo a buscar a sus amigas.

Candy no dejaba de caminar a toda prisa, paso por el gran salón, subió por las escaleras, llego al salón de lectura hasta llegar a la segunda chimenea del barco es decir la Colina Marítima de Pony.

-Candy espera ¿me puedes decir que te pasa? Ya me cansé de seguirte – exclamaba molesta Annie que estaba agotada por seguirle el paso a la rubia celosa con pecas.

-Lo siento Annie, pero necesitaba salir de ahí o hubiera lanzado al mar a ese mocoso engreído – contestó Candy que poco a poco su enojo se convertía en desilusión.

-¿Entonces ese chico era Terry? ahora entiendo te dio celos por verlo con otra.

-No solo verlo con otra Annie… no paraba de hacerle cariños …. ¡hasta Clin se dejó mimar! – el pobre coati agachaba su cabeza y corrió a esconderse detrás de las piernas de Annie.

-Pecosa por fin te encuentro. – dijo Terry que llegaba corriendo y agitado - ¡¿Se puede saber ahora que hice para que salieras corriendo y fueras tan grosera con Gabrielle?!

-¿Gabrielle?, hasta la tuteas… pues lindo nombre. – Candy le dio la espalda estaba tan enojada que si el corazón colgante de rubí no fuera legitimo ya tendría varios rallones.

-Candy basta no me lo hagas otra vez y me tengas como idiota. Así que dime ¿qué te pasa? – pregunto molesto.

-¿Que me pasa? ¿Quieres saber que me pasa? -reto Candy con ojos llorosos.

-¡Si me hace favor la princesa pecas!

Annie, Puppet y Clin decidieron tomar asiento y presenciar la discusión entre los dos rebeldes del Mauretania. A la izquierda Candy y a la derecha Terry. Cada vez subían más el tono de su voz y por lo visto ninguno cedía. Parecía que competían por ver quién podía hablar más fuerte. Los ojos del trio de espectadores iban izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, arriba, abajo, de un rincón a otro. No decían palabra estaban atentos pues temían que en cualquier momento el pobre de Terry sufriera una bofetada o peor aún, una muerte cruel y dolorosa.

-Ayer te creí, pero ahora vi con mis propios ojos como esa mujer te abrazaba, te tomaba la mano, y hasta te daba de comer. Niégamelo. – dijo Candy ya con voz molesta creía tanto en su caballero, pero como negar lo que vio.

Terry se sentía de cierta manera alagado de que su pecosa estuviera celosa y decidió desquitarse por hacerlo correr como idiota por todo el barco para alcanzarla. – Pues ahora que lo dices no es la primera vez que ella lo hace, a decir verdad… me gusta que lo haga – dijo orgulloso.

-¡Ahora aparte de engreído hasta cínico eres! – dijo la pecosa que comenzaba a sentir como le hervía la sangre por la desfachatez de su caballero.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? desde que la conozco lo hace. Y no me molesta que lo haga – continuaba Terry con tono arrogante.

-Mira tú, … Terry retráctate… no lo digas solo para hacerme enojar.

-Es la verdad… he de confesarte que muchas veces también dormí en sus brazos.

-"Lo va a Matar " -pensó Annie abrazando a Puppet y Clin quienes taparon sus ojitos con sus dos patitas delanteras. Pronto habría un pasajero menos en el Muretania.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡y osas decírmelo! -Candy alzo la mano para darle una bofetada, pero Terry alcanzó a tomarle la mano, después la atrajo hacia el abrazándola fuertemente y acercándose a su rostro. Le dio el Décimo Beso. Era un apasionado, posesivo y arrebatador beso. Terry estaba dispuesto a hacerle entender a su rubia celosa con pecas que su corazón solo era para ella y si tenía que hacerla entender a punta de besos, gustoso lo haría.

Annie estaba sorprendida "Wow eso es un beso" pensó. Era mucho mas de lo que imaginaba y si así besaba Archie definitivamente le agradaba la idea.

Candy se separó bruscamente intentaba alejarse de Terry pero este no dejaba de mirarla sujetándola fuertemente de sus pequeñas manos. Y es que la pecosa estaba dispuesta a abofetearlo en cuanto la soltara.

-Basta Terry no me agrada lo que dijiste. Déjame ir.

-No te enojes pecosa tú tienes la culpa por no escucharme. Dime ¿Qué tiene de malo que te diga que mi madrina me besa, me abraza y me da de comer desde que era un bebé?

-¿Tu madrina? -preguntó sorprendida la pecosa, sus ojos y la de sus tres espectadores se abrieron de par en par por semejante confesión. Ahora la rubia debía una disculpa.

-Sí, mi Madrina de bautizo para ser exactos, te lo hubiera dicho antes, de no ser porque fuiste muy grosera pecosa.

-Yo… no sabía... lo siento. – dijo ahora apenada la rubia.

-¿Esos modales te enseñaron en el Hogar de Pony?

-¡OYE! -gritaron al unísono Annie y Candy.

Terry se sorprendió de escuchar una segunda voz, por llegar de prisa no se había dado cuenta de sus 3 espectadores. Entre ellos la tímida Annie.

-¿Y tú quién eres? -preguntó Terry con el ceño fruncido a la pelinegra.

-Yo me llamo Annie Britter, también crecí en el Hogar de Pony. Y nos educaron MUY BIEN para que lo sepas – contestó tímidamente Annie tratando de sonar retadora.

Terry soltó a Candy para acercarse a Annie, y tomando la barbilla de su espectadora comenzó a inspeccionar su lindo rostro como si fuera un objeto de estudio científico.

-Del Hogar de Pony eh, pero… ¿por qué no tienes pecas?

-¿Eh?…

-Si Tímida, ¿por qué no tienes pecas?

-A decir verdad… en el Hogar de Pony Candy era la única niña con pecas - contesto tímidamente la Tímida.

-¿En serio?, tengo suerte entonces. -Terry por fin soltó a la pobre Annie que ya temblaba de miedo, Terry sí que tenía una personalidad intimidante. Después no pudo evitar mirar los vestidos de ambas y extrañado preguntó - ¿Y por qué están vestidas igual? ¿Acaso van a un desfile?

-¡No vestimos igual!, Candy lleva cintillo rojo y yo azul son diferentes. Podríamos hacer varias combinaciones con nuestros vestidos para que jamás se vean igual.

Terry alzo las cejas y resopló – Vaya, si qué harías buena pareja con el Elegante... Como sea, Pecosa me debes una disculpa por mal pensada.

-Lo siento mi cabecita se dejó llevar, debes entender que es reciente lo de la bailarina pulpo. Pero mi corazón siempre confió en ti – dijo con puchero Candy y acto seguido abrazo a Terry.

Terry por su parte acepto el abrazo y sin decir nada le dio un tierno beso en su cabecita rubia. Escena que hizo suspirar a los tres espectadores.

-Clin y Puppet creo que será mejor irnos para no hacer mal quíntuple. – dijo Annie sonriente.

Los tres espectadores se retiraron felices de ver a la pareja especial del Mauretania reconciliarse. Pero un cuarto espectador que los miraba a escondidas no se puso nada feliz al contrario se puso furioso pues ahora ya sabía quién era el famoso Terry y lo que significaba para Candy.

-Candy creí que el impulsivo era yo pero …

-Lo siento creo que con tantos besos me pegaste algo de tu genio – dijo Candy agachando su cabeza y jugando con sus dedos.

Terry rió por el comentario y continúo diciendo mientras abrazándola la sentaba en el barandal del barco quedando frente a ella – En ese caso tendré más cuidado y tratare de pasarte solo lo bueno de mí. ¿Puedo darte el Onceavo Beso? -pregunto tomándola de la barbilla.

-Supongo que te lo mereces por mi rabieta… -contestó Candy mordiéndose tímidamente el labio inferior.

Terry no espero más y le dio el Onceavo Beso a su pecosa. Mientras la mantenía abrazada y los dos rebeldes sentían el aire de la tarde. Terry saboreaba lentamente los labios de su amada, para después jugar con su lengua que cada vez le gustaba más. Era tanto el éxtasis que sentía cuando la besaba, que solo pensaba en abrazarla con tal fuerza que pareciera que eran uno solo. Pero recordó que estaban a plena luz del día y un lugar que podría ser visto desde lejos y como caballero no dejaría que la reputación de su pecosa estuviera en entre dicho. Así que con todo el dolor de su corazón y sus deseos se alejó de ella suspirando.

-Si besará cada peca que tienes imagino que llegaríamos a Londres antes de que termine.

-No te burles.

-Me encantan tus pecas, ¿ya te lo había dicho? - mencionaba Terry ayudándola a bajar del barandal sin dejar de abrazarla.

-No, solo dices que te gustan las pecas.

-Bien, pues ahora te confieso que me encantan tus pecas -Candy ahora no se puso roja como tomate ni se le derritió el corazón, mejor aún, aprovecho la cercanía con su caballero inglés para darle un beso.

-¡Hey pecosa! me robaste un beso, -dijo sorprendido Terry, pero feliz por el atrevimiento.

-¡Ese fue el Doceavo Beso!, yo también puedo sumar a la cuenta – decia Candy con una enorme sonrisa.

-Los que quieras, pero no recuerdo que el Duque te diera autorización para cortejarme.

-¡Pues no necesito la autorización del Duque! … ay ahora ya me oigo como tú – dijo Candy y después se aferró al abrazo de Terry. Cada vez más se daba cuenta que no había mejor lugar para ella que estar en sus brazos. El castaño no pudo evitar volver a sentir miedo, cada vez le costaba más soltar a su pecosa, sentía que si lo hacia la perdería para siempre.

-¿Te sientes mal Terry? - preguntaba Candy al ver a su poeta perdido en sus ideas - No debemos estar aquí el aire está más frio. Vamos por tu medicina.

-Candy ¿alguna vez has tenido sueños extraños que parecen casi reales?

-Pues no, pero últimamente he tenido un sueño muy recurrente donde Stear y Archie lloran por mí. ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿tú también?

-Desde que salimos de Nueva York, sueño que el Duque está llorando por mi junto a esa mujer en la iglesia del Real Colegio San Pablo.

-Terry, supongo que por el Duque te refieres a tu padre ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no le llamas padre? ¿no te llevas bien con él? ¿y esa mujer es tu madre?

-Haces demasiadas preguntas - dijo Terry soltándose del abrazo de Candy - Ya vámonos Candy no me siento bien.

-Terry…

-¿Vas o te quedas? – dijo malhumorado Terry dándole la espalda a Candy y dirigiéndose al elevador. El recordar la relación con sus padres lo ponía de mal humor.

Candy desconcertada por el drástico cambio de humor siguió a Terry que iba enojado, pero con una mirada triste. Y comenzó a preguntarse a sí misma - ¿Por qué Terry se enojó de pronto cuando pregunte por sus padres? ¿Qué es eso que hace que Terry se ponga así al hablar de ellos? Ahora que lo pienso nunca ha mencionado a su madre, los pocos comentarios que hace sobre su niñez siempre son acompañado de su padre, su abuela e incluso su nana Isabel, pero jamás menciona la palabra madre. Además la otra noche estaba llorando. ¿Cuál es el secreto de Terry?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cookie entraba de prisa a la cabina de mando para hablar con el Capitán Niven.

-¡Capitán acabo de descubrir algo importante!

-¿Te refieres a..?

-Sí Capitán, lo encontré está en la bodega.

-¡Excelente Cookie! Bien no perdamos el tiempo y vamos de prisa.

Cookie y el Capitán Niven se dirigían presurosos a la bodega cuando en el camino se encontraron a un furioso primer oficial.

-¿Y a ti que te paso? ¿te peleaste con la botella de vino? – pregunto riéndose Cookie al ver el desalineado y manchado uniforme de Brian

-No te burles Cookie- contestó furioso el pelirrojo.

-Brian ve de inmediato a cambiarte no puedes portar el uniforme de esa forma, en cuanto termines te veo en la bodega con tus muchachos de prisa – ordenó el Capitán

-Si capitán lo que ordene.

-Vamos Cookie no hay tiempo que perder.

El capitán iba extasiado no podía creer lo que Cookie había encontrado, el material con que querían hundir el barco, pronto seria incautado ahora solo faltaba una cosa: encontrar al culpable.

Continuará.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Hice a Albert vegetariano. Siempre me pareció extraño que siendo un defensor de los animales aceptara una cacería de zorros para la presentación de Candy. Pero bueno Mizuki y sus cosas raras.**

 **Sabía que el personaje de Annie causaría molestia, pero … les puedo adelantar que tal vez la amaran al final de esta historia. Ya vienen las peleas Brian vs Terry y Sarah vs Madeleine. Lamento no darles más pistas del rufián, pero sería como contarles el final.**

 **Y como siempre lo digo, gracias por tomarse el tiempo para hacerme saber sus deseos y sus hermosos y motivantes comentarios. Lucero Santoskoy, skarllet northman, Angye, dianley, Gaby, Eli, Blanca G, Miriam7, Aurora, Clover, Annie Cano, Phambe y todos los Guest.**

 **A quienes me acaban de agregar a sus favs y follows muchas gracias Mary Andrew, dulcealice, xiory,** **.7792**

 **Les mando un abrazo y buenas vibras**


	13. Chapter 13 Hagan sus apuestas

Capítulo 13 Hagan sus apuestas.

El mar del Atlántico reflejaba el cielo despejado que daba el 4 día de viaje, era tan hermoso que cielo y mar parecían uno solo. Pero desafortunadamente no todo era tan claro para algunos pasajeros del Mauretania.

Albert estaba desesperado, molesto e indignado. Le parecía una desfachatez tantos desfalcos, al principio eran pequeños, pero conforme avanzaba en el historial eran cada vez más seguidos y de mayor cantidad.

-No puedo creer esto, y la Tía que los defiende tanto, ¡Ese Leagan no es más que un traidor! - gritaba Albert realmente se sentía furioso. De pronto se escuchó un toquido en la puerta por lo que el rubio se dirigió a abrir.

-Buenas tardes Sr. vengo a dejarle este platillo que me pido el Joven Grandchester para usted.

-Oh si, por favor déjelo ahí.

El mesero obedeció a Albert y dejo la comida en la mesa del pequeño comedor que había en el camarote del rubio. -Con permiso señor. Que pase buena tarde – se despidió el mesero haciendo una reverencia

-Si gracias, buenas tardes – dijo Albert dándole una propina al mesero, cerró la puerta y después se acercó a destapar el platillo que le envió su amigo Terry. Vio que había un mensaje escrito en una pequeña hoja y decidió leerla antes de destapar la charola.

"Espero te agrade, sino te gusta puedes dárselo a Puppet. Esto es por el whisky T.G."

-¿Qué significa esto? – Albert destapo la charola y lo que descubrió era una bola de pure de papa y encima pedazos de lechuga rayada como cabellos, 2 rodajas de tomate como ojos, dos ramitas de apio como bigotes y una tira de zanahoria como sonrisa. Todo haciendo la forma de una bigotona carita feliz – Terry Grandchester … así que quieres continuar con el juego, bien ya veremos hasta donde soportas – Albert estaba a punto de tomar una rodaja de tomate cuando tocaron nuevamente a la puerta, pero esta vez de forma desesperada. El rubio la abrió haciendo que entrara un furioso George.

-George ¿qué paso? vienes hecho una furia – pregunto Albert que casi se cae por el roce sin querer de George.

-¡Me amenazo Albert puedes creerlo! – decía George estrujando su pañuelo – Ese Leagan llego a la desfachatez.

-Ya lo creo. ¿pero qué te dijo?

-Primero como siempre insistió en que le dijera donde estaba el tío abuelo después insultó a Candy… y finalmente se atrevió a sobornarme- comentaba George que no dejaba de caminar de un lado al otro la plática con el sr. Leagan lo puso de muy mal humor.

-Vaya que está desesperado ese idiota.

-Cuando le dije que no, intento amenazarme, pero me fui antes de seguir escuchando sus tonterías.

-Por si las dudas hay que andar con cuidado. Un idiota desesperado puede ser peligroso. Hablaré con Candy para que ya no ande sola por el barco tu haz lo mismo por favor.

-Si yo también lo haré – George se dirigió al mini bar y se sirvió una copa de vino. - ¿Quieres una Albert?

-No gracias, estoy bien. Terminé los reportes ya tengo la información de memoria.

-Bien, le dije que nosotros no haríamos nada sino el clan y que lo esperan en Southampton para escoltarlo a Escocia. Lo siento tenía que hacerle creer que el Tío Abuelo no es la amenaza.

-No te preocupes además no suena tan mala idea, más tarde enviaré un telegrama pidiendo que efectivamente lo esperen en Southampton.

-¿Qué es esto Albert? ¿es comida para Puppet? – pregunto George al ver el plato de comida.

-Algo así. – el rubio dio un suspiro y se recostó en el sofá de su sala tocándose las sienes -¡Ay George no quisiera llegar a Londres!. Presiento lo peor.

-Es normal lo que pasará en Escocia no será una reunión fácil. Además, la tía será la más perjudicada es su sobrino quien hizo el desfalco y además su fortuna se ha perdido. Pero no te preocupes el abogado que contrate es el mejor de Inglaterra.

\- No sé, no es solo por eso… tengo un mal presentimiento. Incluso he soñado a mi Tía Elroy llorar desconsolada, esta vestida de negro y diciendo "Mi querido Albert ahora te pierdo a ti"

\- Yo también tengo un mal presentimiento, pero supongo… olvidemos esto ya. Mira Albert ya tenemos todo listo, la información para refutar cualquier excusa de Leagan. Así que disfrutemos los últimos días de viaje y salgamos afuera.

-Tengo jaqueca George – decía Albert como niño desganado.

-Vamos Albert no te comportes como adolescente que ya con Candy y Terry tengo suficiente.

Albert comenzó a reír – Me olvidaba que eres Papá George. ¿Sabes? esta mañana conversé con Terry. Sus intenciones son buenas la ama en serio. De hecho, le dije que el tío abuelo le daba su autorización para iniciar un noviazgo con Candy.

-¿Le dijiste que eres el tío abuelo?

-No necesariamente. Pero es un hecho George, ese par de rebeldes nacieron para estar juntos así que prefiero que sea con mi bendición.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Creo que antes de ir a Escocia sería bueno hacer una visita al Duque de Grandchester. Si un noviazgo con Terry hace feliz a mi pequeña, con gusto la ayudaré ¿crees que sea igual que el antiguo Duque?

-Nunca conocí a Henry Grandchester solo sé que era muy temido. Pero Lord Hamilton el abogado que contrate es el mejor amigo del nuevo Duque Richard Grandchester y no me ha dado malas referencias, solo que es algo engreído.

¡Entonces ya viene de familia porque Terry no se queda atrás! – dijo a Albert soltando la carcajada y George le hizo segunda.

-Bueno dejemos esto ¿Qué te parece si salimos a caminar? nos hará bien, de paso enviamos los telegramas uno al clan y otro telegrama para solicitar una audiencia con tu futuro consuegro.

-Está bien, un poco de sol no me hará mal además quiero comer algo mejor que lo que me envió mi yerno engreído.

Los dos hombres se dirigieron a enviar los telegramas y disfrutar el resto de los días de viaje en el Mauretania.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto en la bodega varios marineros entre ellos Cookie, el Capitán Niven y Brian, se encontraba buscando cuidadosamente el embarque de pólvora. Al no poder abrir las cajas ya que eran ajenas, tenían que ser muy cautelosos para abrir las tapas o bien abrir un diminuto orificio para lograr percibir si ahí estaba la pólvora.

Ya llevaban más de una hora buscando cuando Joseph encontró en uno de los autos el tan deseado embarque -¡Lo encontré Capitán en la cajuela de este auto!

-¡Esperen yo encontré otro en este costal de correo!

-Y yo en este parece que es comida, pero tiene doble fondo.

-Bien muchachos reúnan todo, sigan buscando por si hay más. Lo tiraremos al mar en la madrugada. ¿¡Esta Claro!? Dense prisa. Brian acompáñame de inmediato - dijo el Capitán que no sabía si sentirse aliviado o preocupado. El primer oficial siguió al capitán que no se veía contento más bien preocupado. Mientras caminaban a la cabina Niven comenzó a decir.

-Brian te das cuenta no es solo estaba escondido en un auto sino en varia cosas - decía el capitán exasperado - ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?

-Sí, que tiene un cómplice en la tripulación y peor que tenga más embarque en otro lugar.

-Brian si no damos con el culpable en menos de 48hrs. Voy a declarar Ley Marcial y Nadie absolutamente Nadie saldrá de sus camarotes.

-Tranquilo capitán creo que no será necesaria esa medida al menos no tan pronto, pediré a Cookie que continúe buscando con la ayuda de Joseph y Michael, son de mi entera confianza. Sobre el culpable creo tener algunos sospechosos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó el Capitán que sentía una luz de esperanza.

-Vera no le comenté nada antes porque necesitaba estar seguro, anoche encontramos ropas sospechosas en uno de los camarotes de la tercera clase así que envié los nombres de quienes están hospedados en el. La policía de Nueva York quedo de tenerme la información hoy y la de Londres aun no me da fecha, pero creo que ya es un avance. Y también …

-¿También que Brian?

-Me temó Capitán que el amigo de su hija Charles Jonhson está en esa lista.

-No puede ser, - dijo decepcionado el Capitán – Sandra, le he dicho que cuide de elegir sus amistades.

-Seré muy objetivo capitán sea quien sea lo encerraremos hasta entregarlo a las autoridades en Londres.

-Me enorgulleces muchacho. Bien, has que sigan a cada uno mientras nos mandan la información.

-Lo haré capitán.

-También junta otro grupo de marineros para el anochecer. Mientras Cookie y los chicos se deshacen de la pólvora encontrada tu y yo junto con el segundo grupo checaremos el camarote de todos en la tripulación.

-Pero… -dijo el marinero preocupado, 800 (1*) marineros iban a ser revisados, eso significaba una larga noche.

-Brian, es un hecho hay un traidor en la tripulación. Ahora mismo iré a checar a nombre de quien están el auto y los paquetes donde encontramos la pólvora. Vamos el tiempo corre.

Los dos marineros se dirigían a realizar sus actividades cada vez estaban más cerca de salvar el barco, pero también cada vez estaban más confundidos pues era un hecho que un traidor dentro de la tripulación podría entorpecer las investigaciones.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una pequeña niña de 4 años se había escapado de su camarote para ir en busca de su nueva amiga Candy. Había preguntado a Charlie donde se hospedaba y como llegar hasta ahí.

Charlie que no imaginaba lo curiosa e inteligente que podría ser Susie le dijo con lujo de detalle cómo llegar a la primera clase por el área de servicio sin ser descubierta. Y así lo hizo. Ahora Susie se encontraba en el lobby de la lujosa primera clase y abrazaba a su muñeca Tendy que casi era de su tamaño.

-¿Dónde estará Candy y Tely? – se preguntaba la pequeña que pasaba desapercibida por el sin fin de personas que transitaban por esa área.

-¿Conoce a Candy? – pregunto inocentemente la pequeña a un viejo gruñón que despectivamente la miro por sus humildes ropas y la ignoro siguiendo de largo.

-¿Señora usted conoce a Candy?

-No pequeña, pero tal vez el hostess – contestó una dulce mujer. A lo que Susie agradeció y se dirigió de prisa al restaurant.

-Disculpe señor … -brincaba la pequeña tratando de ser vista por el hostess que se encontraba detrás del mostrador - Señor ¿me escucha?

-Hola pequeña … ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? – saludaba el joven que salía de su mostrador.

-¿Usted conoce a mi amiga Candy o a su novio Tely?

-Me temo que aquí pasan muchas personas, pero si me dices como son tal vez los reconozca.

-Tely es muy guapo, ojos como el mar, cabello largo y castaño, sonrisa encantadora y Candy tiene pecas como mi muñeca, es rubia rizada, ojos color esmeralda y sonríe como un ángel.

-Mmm, el chico no lo ubico muy bien, pero Candy debe ser la hermosa chica amiga del Chef, la que hace los panecillos. Si es ella se hospeda en la suite principal.

-Si debe ser ella me dijo que me haría panecillos. Quiero ir a verla ¿puede decirme dónde está?

-Me temo que te perderás, aquí es como un laberinto. Tengo una idea pediré que te lleven. Además, no está bien que siendo tan pequeña andes tu sola, espérame aquí.

EL joven hostess dio la orden a uno de los bell boy que llevara a la pequeña Susie y a su muñeca Tendy al camarote de Candy. El mesero tomo de la mano a la pequeña y se dirigieron al lugar indicado.

Susie estaba maravillada por tanto lujo, pinturas de los más reconocidos pintores, tallados y acabados de oro en las paredes, candiles de cristal que brillaban como estrellas, amplios pasillos alfombrados. Y los vestidos de las damas era tan finos, le parecían hermosos pues se parecían al de su muñeca. Era como ver a Tendy cobrar vida.

Estaban a punto de llegar al camarote de la pecosa cuando en el camino se encontraron con ella y Terry.

-¡Candy Candy! - gritaba la pequeña que soltándose del agarre del bell boy corrió hacia Candy.

-¡Susie eres tú, ¿qué haces aquí?! – exclamaba Candy sorprendida y abrazando a la pequeña.

-Vine a jugar contigo y con Tely - contestaba sonriente Susie, que después se soltaba de Candy para correr hacia Terry. – ¡Hola Tely! – la pequeña alzaba las manos esperando ser abrazada por el caballero.

-Hola Susie – contestó Terry apenas sonriendo, se encontraba malhumorado por el recuerdo de sus padres, pero aun así cargo a la pequeña para no hacerle el desaire.

-Miren le puse Tendy a mi muñeca ¿juegan con nosotras en la alberca? Me dijeron que tienen alberca ¿me llevan?

-Candy te llevará yo no me siento muy bien lo siento – mencionaba Terry mientras soltaba a Susie y la colocaba en el piso - Candy te veo más tarde.

-Pero Terry… tenemos que hablar.

-No Candy, no tenemos que hablar de lo que creo que quieres hablar. Adiós – dijo enojado Terry mientras se dirigía a su camarote sin si quiera mirar a Candy.

Candy se quedó triste por el comportamiento de Terry, no entendía porque podía ser tan duro con ella, ni porque no quería confesarle sus secretos si se suponía que la quería. Pero como siempre no dejo ver su tristeza y con una sonrisa continúo hablando con Susie.

-Así que le pusiste Tendy. Es un lindo nombre. Pero dime ¿le avisaste a tu papá que estarías aquí? -Susie solo negó con la cabeza - Susie eso no está bien debe estar preocupado.

-Bueno, le dije, pero no me dio permiso. Así que en teoría sabe que estoy aquí.

Candy sonrió por la inocencia de la pequeña -Bien hagamos algo vamos a avisar a tu papá que te quedaras conmigo y con Annie en nuestra pijamada. Y mañana yo mismo te llevaré con él.

-¡Si! – Exclamo la pequeña dando brincos.

-Joven ¿cree que pueda avisarles? es el Sr. Carson, todos deben conocerlo en la tercera clase justo ayer dio una fiesta de cumpleaños para Susie

-No se preocupe señorita Andley, yo me encargo. Con permiso -se despidió el mesero haciendo una reverencia para hacer su diligencia.

-Bien Susie, ¿ya comiste?

-Sí, un sándwich que sobro de mi fiesta y leche.

-Bueno, no es mucho, pero … ¿te parece si te acompaño a comer al restaurant que está junto a la piscina? Comes algo más nutritivo y en cuanto te pase la digestión podrás entrar a la alberca.

-Si. Pero quiero que vaya Tely. Me gusta verlos juntos. ¡Es como ver un príncipe y su princesa! – exclamaba Susie con ojos soñadores.

\- Creo que Terry esta indispuesto tal vez mas tarde vamos a jugar con él. Es más, conocerás en la pijamada a Clin y Puppet. Estoy segura que jugaras con ellos. Son dos hermosos animalitos.

-¿Son de peluche?.

-No, son de carne y hueso y muy juguetones. Bueno vámonos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto justo en la terraza del restaurant de la piscina 3 señoras estaban encantadas con la historia de Gabrielle.

-Si chicas, estoy emocionada no saben lo que sentí al ver a mi adorado Terry correr tras Candy y ella muerta de celos – exclamaba Gabrielle

-Dios si yo hubiera sido Candy te lanzaba al mar por mimadora. Mira que Terry ya no es un niño, tus cariñitos se pueden mal interpretar. – dijo Madeleine.

-No tengo la culpa de que mi ahijado sea el aristócrata más guapo de todo el Reino Unido – mencionaba presuntuosa Gabrielle - Además, nunca haría nada fuera de las buenas costumbres. Solo lo mime como cualquier madrina a su ahijado consentido.

-Sí, pero Madeleine tiene razón, Terry ya no es un niño. No puedes andar besándolo y abrazándolo como si nada, no eres su madre. – apoyo Martha

-Envidiosas- refutó Gabrielle.

-¡La verdad sí!- dijeron al unísono Martha y Madeleine después todas soltaron a reír.

-Señoras como sea la conducta de Candy no es otra cosa más que amor – decía Magda emocionada.

-Maldición por qué no te hice caso y te seguí cuando me pediste que te acompañara a la proa. -se culpaba Madeleine - Hubiera visto todo desde primera fila.

-No sé ustedes, pero yo ya quiero Boda… es más yo pido ser la madrina de ramo -Dijo Martha.

-Yo la de vestido, tengo muchos amigos en París que podrían confeccionarle uno perfecto para una Duquesa -menciono Gabrielle.

-En ese caso yo hablaré con Candy para que me permita organizar su boda junto con mi hija Annie – declaro Magda

-Oh Magda, entonces ya eres parte de nuestro clan Canderry – Dijo Madeleine emocionada

-¿Canderry? – pregunto la Magda.

-Sí, Candy y Terry – contesto Madeleine sonriente.

-Oh mi amor. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿y Candy? – preguntaba Magda al ver llegar a su hija Annie.

-Se quedó con Terry, yo vine a quedarme contigo en lo que anochece para la pijamada que haremos en el camarote de Candy.

-En ese caso siéntete a tomar algo con nosotras aún es temprano y la tarde es hermosa.

-Si Annie siéntate y cuéntanos que paso entre ese par ¿ya se reconciliaron? ¡Ay las reconciliaciones son lo mejor! – dijo Madeleine pícaramente.

-Si amor, siéntate y toma algo de jugo de zanahoria para que se te hagan más lindos tus chapetes con este sol… - decía Magda a su hija cuando se dio cuenta de los acompañantes de esta - pero… ¿por qué tienes estos animalitos?… creo recodarlo a él, pero ¿y esta mofeta?

-Son Clin Grandchester y Puppet – intervino Gabrielle.

-¿Clin Grandchester? – soltó la carcajada Madeleine - Don Henry Grandchester se volvería a morir por tus ocurrencias Gabrielle.

-Bueno es que es la mascota de Candy y ya que mi ahijado es su prometido pues debe adoptar a Clin como buen novio ¿no?

-Ay eso me hace pensar en algo. Se imagina cuando tengan hijos … ternura de mocositos engreídos y pecositas - mencionaba emocionada Martha a lo que todas suspiraron.

-Dinos Annie ¿tú también tienes un novio tan guapo? ¿será Duque? - Preguntaba Madeleine

-Bueno yo… no sé… digo este.

-No te avergüences corazón porque no les pláticas sobre tu concierto de piano que darás en el San Pablo. Les presumo que, por recomendación de su Maestro de piano, la directora del Real Colegio San Pablo invitó a mi hija tocar en el ensamble de Primavera a pesar de ser alumna nueva.

-¿En serio? Estaremos gustosa de escucharte Annie. Yo toco el violín si me lo permites podemos tocar algo juntas. -propuso Martha.

-Si muchas gracias será un honor para mí Sra. O´Brien

-Martha dime Martha.

Las señoras y la jovencita continuaron platicando y comiendo ligeros canapés, jugo de frutas y otros cocteles para disfrutar la tarde del Mauretania. Mientras que Clin y Puppet tomaban una siesta bajo la mesa. Cuando de pronto escucharon gritos al otro extremo de la piscina.

-¡Es el colmo! ahora no solo debo soportar tu presencia en mi familia sino que también soportar tus horribles amistades de tercera clase, pero que puedo esperar viniendo de una niña de establo.-gritaba Sarah Leagan a Candy.

-No le permito que hable así de mí, ni tampoco de la pequeña Susie apenas tiene 4 años -se defendía Candy mientras que la pobre Susie temblorosa se escondía tras ella abrazando su muñeca.

-¡Eso no quita que sea una ladrona como tú, seguro esa muñeca también se la robo como tu hiciste con mis joyas!

-¡Eso no es cierto y lo sabe fueron sus hijos que me tendieron una trampa! – retaba Candy.

Annie que había corrido al reconocer la voz de Candy volvía asustada a la mesa - ¡Mamá es Candy y la señora Legan!

-¡Vamos rápido! – propuso Martha levantándose para seguir a Annie y el resto de las señoras hacían lo mismo.

-Esa mujer y su veneno ahora me va conocer -Dijo enojada Madeleine.

-¡Eres basura como todos los niños del Hogar de Pony rateros y harapientos, ¿está niña también la sacaste de ahí? seguro quieres que la adopte el tío Abuelo.

-Candy – comenzaba a llorar la pequeña.

-Tranquila Susie no le hagas caso esta amargada por tener hijos insensibles y deshonestos - decía Candy que deseaba por dentro abofetear a la señora Leagan por insultar a los niños del Hogar de Pony, pero debía aguantarse pues no deseaba rebajarse al nivel de Sarah aunque no sabía cuánto más soportaría.

-¡No te atrevas a insultar a mis niños mocosa de establo!

-No me importa sus insultos hacia mí, pero no le voy a permitir que se atreva a insultar a Susie ni cualquier otro niño, usted es mala de horrible corazón como se atreve a referirse así a seres inocentes como son los niños _"Vieja cabeza dura"_

Sarah Leagan encontró la excusa para abofetear a Candy, pero con lo que no contaba es que Annie Britter le sujeto la mano.

-¡No la toque! – dijo Annie mientras sujetaba fuertemente y con las uñas ensartadas el brazo de la Sra. Leagan.

-¿Annie Britter? -dijo sorprendida la horrible mujer - ¿Y tú quién te crees para detenerme? suéltame o te abofeteo también.

-¡No se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima a ninguna de ellas, Sarah!. – amenazó Magda Britter que ya llegaba con el resto de sus compañeras de mesa.

-Ya veo, como tienes nuevas amigas ya se te olvido que mi esposo ayudo al tuyo con algunos préstamos- decía Sarah zafándose del agarre de Annie.

-Te equivocas Sarah, tu esposo fue quien desesperado le pedio los préstamos a mi marido. Pero obvio no le presto por la mala fama que tiene para pagar.

-Bueno Sra. Legan hágame favor de largarse o yo misma la saco a patadas – amenazó Madeleine.

-Mire Duquesa el barco es libre y puedo hacer y decir lo que me venga en gana, y por supuesto exigir que saquen a esta chiquilla y la devuelvan a su clase, de seguro tiene piojos.

-Cállese, no le permito que la siga insultando – decía Candy temblando de coraje.

-Cálmate Candy esto déjamelo a mí – Dijo Madeleine poniéndose frente a Sarah, mientras se quitaba sus joyas y se arremangaba las mangas - Gabrielle detenme mi abanico y mis joyas no quiero que se arruinen.

-Será un placer Madeleine. – contestó Gabrielle con una sonrisa, pues conocía a su amiga y por ende sabía que la Sra. Leagan recibiría un buen escarmiento. - Sras. y señores quien desee apostar diríjase conmigo. La apuesta se abre ahora - decía la pelirroja al resto de los comensales que desde hace rato estaban atentos a la discusión – Y ustedes señoras y señoritas háganse a un lado y denle espacio a mi amiga – termino por decir mientras hacía recorrer a sus compañeras de mesa al igual que a Candy y la pequeña Susie.

-¿Pero de que apuesta hablan? – preguntó con tono despectivo Sarah.

-De que te voy a romper la cara por insultar a una niña de 4 años y a mi amiguita Candy.

-Futura Duquesa de Grandchester – completo Martha

-Estúpida. No cabe duda que los modales corrientes se te pegaron por convivir con est…

Sarah no pudo terminar su frase pues recibió tremenda bofetada de la Duquesa de Baviera que la hizo ver estrellitas - ¡Te lo advertir Sarah Leagan!

Sarah no se quedó con los brazos cruzados y respondió con otra bofetada que fue detenida por la Duquesa. Intento darle con la otra mano, pero de igual forma fue sujetada por Madeleine ahora las dos señoras forcejeaban, solo era cuestión que se soltaran para que comenzara la pelea. Y así fue, las dos señoras comenzaron jalarse los cabellos, el vestido, arañarse y hacer un show digno de una función de lucha.

Candy tenia de un lado a Annie y del otro a Susie que se chupaba su dedo nerviosa. Mientras que Clin y Puppet estaban en primera fila moviendo su cabecita y su cola de un lado a otro, si ambos pudieran hablar seguro dirían "Y nosotros somos los salvajes". En la mesa del rincón Gabrielle recolectaba las apuestas.

-No señores mínimo 100 libras. Martha ayúdame a recoger el dinero y tu mesero apunta que no se te vaya nada o tendremos clientes molestos - Ordenaba Gabrielle.

-¡Nuevo rica amargada! – gritaba Madeleine mientras le daba más bofetadas a su contrincante. Y después la jaloneaba de los cabellos.

-Aristócrata arrogante– murmuraba con rabia Sarah al no poder zafar sus cabellos de las manos de la Duquesa.

-¡Pero al menos tengo sangre azul!

-Azul percudido por tus corrientes amistades - Sarah logro zafarse y alzándose el vestido lanzo una patada.

-Percudida tienes tú la conciencia. – decía Madeleine agarrándole la pierna a la Sra. Leagan y acto seguido la tumbo al suelo. Se colocó sobre ella y comenzó cachetearla, aunque la señora Leagan no dejaba de darle manotazos gritando como loca.

Los peinados eduardianos de ambas mujeres ya estaba hechos un desastre y ni qué decir de los vestidos, estaban totalmente destrozados. El corte largo de imperio ya se veía asimétrico. El encaje y el tul ya parecían trapos para limpiar la cocina.

Ahora se lanzaban los platos y cubiertos que había a su alcance lo que hizo que algunos espectadores prefirieran retirarse para evitar que les cayera un proyectil de porcelana en la cabeza. Mientras que otros se cubrían agachándose detrás de las mesas. O bien como Candy, Annie y Susie se escondían bajo la mesa levantando un poco el mantel para seguir viendo la pelea Sarah vs Madeleine.

-¿Annie de que te ríes? -preguntaba sorprendida Candy, pues Annie no era de las que se burlaban en una pelea al contrario siempre trataba de evitarlas.

-Perdón Candy, pero míralas esto ya es cómico.

-Ahora que lo dices si … - soltó a reír la pecosa.

-Ay, pero es una grosera bien merecido se lo tiene. ¿Crees que la Duquesa gané?

-No lo sé, pero es un hecho que el restaurant ya perdió mucho. Por cierto Susie, ella es Annie. Annie ella es Susie.

-Mucho gusto Susie ¿nos acompañaras a nuestra pijamada de hoy? – preguntaba Annie que al ver que Susie seguía asustada continúo diciendo – No te asustes así se son de arrebatadas algunas mujeres.

-¡Suéltame loca aristócrata hija de Enrique 8vo! – decía desesperada Sarah pues Madeleine ya la tenía del cuello llevándola casi a rastras a la orilla del barco.

-¿Te voy echar al mar si no te disculpas con esas niñas! - amenazaba la duquesa.

-No Madeleine creo que ya es suficiente – pidió nerviosa Magda al ver que su nueva amiga estaba dispuesta a todo.

-No Magda debe disculparse, se cree mucho por su dinero, pero no es más que una NUEVA RICA. Cree que con 3 generaciones ya es una familia de abolengo con título nobiliario. Va, me dan risas todas las que piensan como ella.

-Por Dios, ¡Meseros sepárenlas ya! – gritaba desesperada Magda.

Los meseros y un par de marineros que veían la guerra campal entre las dos señoras se acercaban sigilosamente para evitar ser golpeados por una de ellas. ¿Y cómo no? si es sabido desde que el mundo es mundo que intentar separar a dos mujeres peleándose puede ser "una muerte segura".

El primer oficial Brian que se dirigía a la oficina se topó con los gritos desesperados de los hombres intentando detenerlas pues estaban siendo víctimas de los golpes, rasguños y hasta mordidas que dichas señoras les daban para zafarse de su agarre y poder seguir dándose de catorrazos.

-Ya les dije que me suelten no he terminado con esta pelirroja disque duquesa- exigía Sarah.

-Pues no soy disque, soy Duquesa descendiente de los Hannover y Duquesa de Baviera.

-¡¿Pero qué Diablos pasa aquí?! - gritó Brian al ver el desastre en que se había convertido el pequeño restaurant de la piscina y a un grupo de meseros y pasajeros escondidos bajo las mesas mientras 4 marineros trataban de sostener a las luchadoras.

-Lo siento Oficial ha habido un percance, pero ya estamos por …

-¡Señoras basta! ¿qué creen que es esto un ring? Señoras demuestren un poco de civilización y compórtense, ahora mismo me las llevan a la enfermería. Esto es el colmo. ¡Y ustedes ordenen esto ya! – Ordenaba furioso Brian, no podía creer el barco con amenaza de hundimiento y estas señoras peleándose como locas.

-Madame Montecarlo ¿no me diga qué? -preguntaba ahora el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos al ver a Gabrielle con las apuestas en la mano

-Bueno … al cliente lo que pida ¿no? y pues ellos quisieron apostar… -se defendía titubeante la pelirroja, pero al ver los ojos fulminantes del primer oficial terminó por decir -Ok, supongo que fue un empate regresaré el dinero.

Las dos señoras fueron escoltadas a la enfermería por dos marineros cada una, ahora solo se asesinaban con la mirada. Mientras otros meseros recogían el tiradero que dejo la lucha Sarah vs Madeleine.

Los pocos espectadores salían de su escondite, unos recogían su dinero y otros se retiraban después de semejante espectáculo que estaría en boca de todo el Mauretania los próximos días. Brian estaba a punto de retirarse cuando de pronto vio una cabecita de rizos rubios salir de una mesa y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a ella.

-¡Candy! No me digas que estuviste viendo todo esto- preguntaba Brian preocupado.

-Ah decir verdad creo que fui la excusa para que se dieran hasta con las charolas – respondió Candy ladeando su cabeza y hundiéndose de hombros.

-Si esa Sra. Leagan la insulto y a la pobre Susie – dijo Annie abrazando a la pequeña Susie que ya estaba más calmada.

-¿Cómo que te insulto? ¿Candy acaso te lastimo? Ven te acompaño a tu camarote.

Las tres señoras Martha, Gabrielle y Magda se miraron unas a otras sorprendidas "¿Acaso habrá un tercero en discordia?" pensaron.

-¿Segura Candy que estas bien? puedo pedir que no permitan que se te vuelva acercar – decía el pelirrojo tomándola de la mano. Acto que el clan Canderry no vio con muy buenos ojos.

-No es necesario Brian, estaré bien – contestó Candy retirando su mano del agarre del marinero pues ya empezaba a entender las intenciones de este.

-No digas eso Candy para mí sería un honor protegerte y …

-¡Hey Brian, por fin te encuentro! – gritaba Cookie que se acercaba al primer oficial - Pero ¿qué paso aquí? ¿Hubo un ventarrón?

-¿Qué pasa Cookie? -preguntaba malhumorado el marinero por ser interrumpido.

-La información de Nueva York ya llegó.

-¡En serio!, Dios es una excelente noticia, lo siento Candy debo irme te buscaré más tarde. – dijo Brian dándole un beso en la mano para después salir corriendo junto con Cookie.

Las tres señoras se miraron en complicidad, era un hecho el primer oficial deseaba cortejar a Candy… ¡a la futura Duquesa de Grandchester! Por lo que las mujeres haciendo un circulo comenzaron a murmurar.

-Señoras conozco a Terry es igual que su Padre, posesivo con lo que más quiere, será mejor que evitemos que ese primer oficial se le vuelva a acercar a Candy porque si no la pelea que vimos hoy será un juego de niños a comparación de la que Terry le dé a Brian- mencionaba Gabrielle.

-Si estoy de acuerdo. Brian es muy guapo, maduro, atlético y seguro muy inteligente… pero no es el indicado para Candy – confirmó Martha.

-Si conozco a Candy desde pequeña, bueno no mucho, pero por sus ojos sé que ya encontró a su amado. Y ese es Terry – comento Magda

-Ni para que buscarle tres pies al gato cuando lo que es obvio es OBVIO - continuaba Gabrielle.

-Si estoy de acuerdo, nada de que es mejor Brian, o Archie, o Stear o Neil o… – decía Magda

-El tío Abuelo. -siguió Martha

-¡Martha eso sería incesto! -dijeron al unísono Gabrielle y Magda.

-Bueno uno nunca sabe la imaginación de algunas personas.

-Y dicen que la de mente incestuosa soy yo – dijo Gabrielle rodando los ojos.

-Pero concuerdo con ustedes. Son Candy y Terry punto. -continuó diciendo Martha - Así que propongo ayudarlos a que nadie interfiera en su relación. ¿Qué dicen? – propuso Martha colocando su mano al centro del círculo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, lo prometo – prometió Gabrielle colocando su mano sobre la de Martha.

-Yo también lo prometo – finalizo Magda también colocando su mano en el centro.

-Bien vayamos con Madeleine para que también haga el juramento y de paso ver como esta – dijo Martha y acto seguido ella y Gabrielle se dirigían a la enfermería.

-Annie voy a ver como sigue Madeleine. ¿pasaras la noche con Candy?

-Si mamá haremos la pijamada junto con Susie, Clin y Puppet.

-Bien por favor evita a la Sra. Leagan ¿está bien?

-Si mamá, tendremos mucho cuidado.

-Ok hasta luego. Hasta luego Candy, Susie – se despedía Magda dándole un tierno beso a su hija.

-Hasta luego Sra. Britter. Bueno Annie ya casi son las 6. ¿Te parece que vayamos a hacer la cena con mi amigo el Chef Simone?

-Me parece bien Candy. Vamos.

Las dos chicas junto con Susie, Clin y Puppet se dirigían a preparar lo necesario para su pijamada en el Mauretania.

El resto de los pasajeros veían pasar las horas. Dos señoras en la enfermería siendo curadas por los golpes y rasguños que tenían. Y por supuesto con una cuenta económica muy alta por ocasionar destrozos en el restaurant de la piscina. Un marinero leyendo la valiosa información que le llegaba desde Nueva York. Y un joven en su habitación extrañaba a su pecosa y se culpaba por haberla tratado tan mal.

-No debí ser grosero con ella – se decía una y otra vez Terry recostado en su cama mirando el techo. - Cuando subí al barco solo pensaba en mi horrible destino en Inglaterra, el juicio con el Duque y el desprecio de mi Madre.

 _-Fue entonces cuando vi a Candy por primera vez, gracias a ella casi olvido todo_. Desde que entro a mi vida solo puedo pensar en ella y en lo feliz que me hace tenerla. No imagino mi vida sin ella… -Terry esbozo una sonrisa al recordar el rostro de su querida pecosa _._

De pronto Terry recordó algo que había ideado la noche anterior mientras buscaba con Candy el regalo para Susie, así que se levantó de inmediato, tomo su cartera y se dirigió de prisa a la Boutique de regalos con una idea en su mente. – _Yo seré quien la haga feliz._

Continuará…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(1*) 802 era el número total de la tripulación del Mauretania**

 **Me alegra que la historia les siga gustando. Sabía que Gabrielle no caería muy bien por ser tan mimadora, pero en su defensa puedo decirles que no es mala solo es coqueta y pronto conocerá a un hombre que quedara perdidamente "enamorado" de ella. En cuanto a Annie poco a poco sacara su carácter gracias a sus discusiones con Terry.**

 **Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para hacerme saber sus deseos y sus hermosos y motivantes comentarios. Lucero Santoskoy, Gladys, Lydia Grandchester, skarllet northman, Eli, dianley, crazzy76, yeshua1583, Angye, Blanca G, Aurora, Miriam7 y todos los Guest.**

 **A quienes me acaban de agregar a sus favs y follows muchas gracias Dajimar, Leogran, crazzy76, yeshua1583, .7792**

 **Les mando un abrazo y buenas vibras.**


	14. Chapter14La Pelea Estelar del Mauretania

Capítulo 14 La Pelea Estelar del Mauretania.

Ya estaba anocheciendo el gran océano Atlántico era testigo de los grandes viajes que hacían los gigantes de hierro, el Mauretania, el Lusitania, el Carpathia, el Olympic y demás trasatlánticos que se disputaban ser el mejor tanto en lujo como en velocidad. Record que hasta 1912 seguía teniendo el Mauretania de la famosa naviera Cunard Line. La White Star Line intento ganar la Banda Azul (1*) con el Titanic pero desafortunadamente la fe ciega por la superioridad hizo que no pudiera completar su viaje inaugural.

Ahora el Capitán Niven se encontraba en una encrucijada debía salvar al barco ante una amenaza de hundimiento.

-Capitán ya recibí la información desde Nueva York – decía eufórico Brian mientras entraba a la oficina del Capitán Niven con sus notas.

-Excelente Brian ¿y qué dice?

-Lo que esperaba, 4 de los hombres de ese camarote tienen antecedentes por robo y delitos menores, pero un quinto estuvo en la cárcel por asesinato, aunque fue puesto en libertad 3 años después ya que apelo por supuesta falta de pruebas. Pero miré, según la información que recibí, casualmente las pruebas se perdieron en un incendio.

-Interesante Brian. Todo puede concordar y ¿dice a quién asesino? – preguntaba el Capitán mientras se rascaba la barbilla y caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Al magnate James Densmore.

-Un crimen por dinero, supongo que a él solo le pagaron por hacerlo … Si, creo haber leído algo de ese escándalo… el Sr. Densmore se divorció porque su esposa le fue infiel con un contador de Chicago Nick Sagome famoso por sus nexos con la mafia de Florida, y obviamente quiso cambiar el testamento para heredar todo a su hija, pero fue asesinado antes de poder hacerlo. Así que se sospechó tanto de la ex esposa como del amante de esta. Pero nunca pudieron vincularlos con el asesino.

-Vaya. Por lo visto las personas son capas de todo por dinero.

-Si Brian y me interesa saber ¿por qué nos quieren hundir? ¿Cuál será ese motivo? Hay demasiadas personas en este barco como para no importarles. -decía el Capitán mientras masajeaba su cabeza con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Lo sé señor yo también lo he pensado, después de la tragedia del Titanic no me cabe en la cabeza porque quieren atentar contra el Mauretania.

-Tengo mis sospechas, pero no quiero dejar ni un cabo suelto. Así que Brian Arréstame a esos 5 y si Charles Johnson viene en la lista también, no tengas ninguna consideración con NADIE. Yo me encargaré del registro de la tripulación.

-Si Capitán a la orden. Y disculpe, ¿Ya supo a quién pertenecen el auto y los paquetes?

El capitán dio un largo suspiro – Adivina… No están registrados.

-¡No puede ser! – gritó Brian.

-Todo está perfectamente orquestado Brian, no es cualquier crimen. El que lo está planeando sabe lo que está haciendo y tiene quien lo ayude para hacerlo.

Brian comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, se empezó a alterar sacudía su cabello una y otra vez.

-Cálmate Brian, hagamos el trabajo, Cookie seguirá buscando, tu arrestaras a los pasajeros y yo registrare a toda la tripulación. – decía el capitán con voz serena para calmar al joven, mientras daba una palmada en el hombro de su primer oficial – Vamos no te alteres ahora más que nunca debemos ser objetivos y tener la cabeza fría.

-Tiene razón Capitán. Disculpe, me retiro entonces para terminar mi parte -Brian hizo el saludo militar y se retiró para cumplir con su parte.

-¿Por qué nos quieren hundir por qué? Dios ayúdanos - se quedó pensando el Capitán mirando al infinito mar que se veía a través de su ventana.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mauretania oficina de telégrafos

-Listo caballero entre mañana y pasado estarán llegando sus telegramas a su destino - mencionaba un operador a Albert.

-Gracias buen día - dijo Albert.

-Peter lleva este telegrama al Conde Ferguson por favor -ordenaba otro operador a un bell boy.

-Listo George ya envíe los telegramas ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Albert a George al verlo pensativo.

-Oh no nada, solo que me llamo la atención el nombre que escuche.

-¿Conde Fergurson?

-Sí, hace 8 años cuando te llevé a Inglaterra a la Universidad leí en los periódicos precisamente que un tal Conde Fergurson dejo en la quiebra a una mujer. Me pregunto ¿a quién estará estafando ahora?

-El dinero George, es una pena que el poder y el dinero a veces esté en manos de personas sin escrúpulos.

-Ni lo digas, ya vez el Titanic, la soberbia y la desesperación de unos cuantos por hacerlo el mejor barco sin importar la seguridad de los pasajeros, hizo perecer a muchas vidas inocentes. En fin, te parece si vamos a tomar algo en la terraza.

-Buena idea George, pero primero quiero ver como esta Candy me preocupa que se tope con los Leagan ¿te parece si vamos a buscarla?

-Tal vez este con Terry.

-En ese caso ya no preocuparía por Candy sino por los Leagan – soltó a reír Albert.

Los dos hombres caminaban dirigiéndose a las áreas públicas donde podrían estar el par de rebeldes. Más que empleado y jefe eran dos buenos amigos. Albert consideraba a George como el padre que perdió desde muy pequeño pues todos sus conocimientos se los debía a él. Además de que siempre podía contar con su protección y apoyo. Ni que decir de su complicidad para ayudarlo a huir un par de días, semanas o a veces hasta meses del ojo de la Tia Elroy. George siempre estaba atento a las necesidades de Albert que más que hacerlo por un sueldo lo hacía por el cariño que le había tomado y que además era el hijo de quien también cuido de él.

-En serio George, te juro que una vez que acabemos con lo de Leagen quiero ir a África.

-Por Dios Albert, _tú ya has tomado todas las vacaciones de toda tu vida._

-No seas aguafiestas…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cambridge, Inglaterra. Mansión de los Grandchester

El Duque se encontraba tranquilamente en su jardín disfrutando de la luz del atardecer y jugando ajedrez con su fiel amigo y mayordomo Daniel, cuando una mujer nada agraciada se acercaba hecha una furia, lo que hacía que sus gestos la hicieran ver aún más horrible.

-Richard, ¡¿se puede saber por qué no iremos al baile de año nuevo en Buckingham?! -gritaba la Duquesa Sofia

Richard no contestaba estaba atento en su siguiente movimiento.

-¡Richard, te estoy hablando contéstame!

-Te escuche perfectamente Sofia no necesitas seguir gritando como loca- contestaba el Duque sin dignarse a mirarla.

-¿Y te parece poco?, ¿qué van pensar las demás familias de que los Grandchester no asistiremos al baile? ¿Y qué dirá su Majestad?

-Lo que digan no me importa. Solo me interesa lo que piense mi tía … el resto no me interesa. Así qué si Terry no va, ninguno de los Grandchester ira a ese dichoso baile- contestaba el Duque que seguía mirando su tablero de ajedrez.

-Si tu hijo va o no, no me importa yo tenía derecho a asistir -murmuraba con rabia la Duquesa.

El Duque soltó a reír – Por Dios Sofia sabes perfectamente quienes de la familia Grandchester somos los favoritos de la Reina Madre y tú no estás entre ellos. Dudo que le interese verte. Es tu turno Daniel.

-Eres igual de engreído que tu hijo.

El Duque dio un suspiro y comenzó a tocarse las sienes, las rabietas de su esposa le provocaban jaqueca – Sofia ¿debo recordarte como se puso mi tía al no ver a Terry en el baile de Navidad? Ella está muy interesada en un compromiso entre él y la hija del Conde de Polignac. Así que sabes perfectamente que la Reina Madre no le gustara que otra vez Terry no asista y no pienso soportar otro de sus sermones. En cuanto Terry regrese iremos junto con él para que le pida disculpas. Mientras tanto nadie ira al baile ¡¿está claro?!

-Listo su Excelencia, su turno– dijo Daniel terminando su movimiento.

-No entiendo porque te empeñas en hacer de tu hijo un legítimo Grandchester, por mis hijos corre sangre noble digna de los Grandchester …

-No se te ocurra hablar Sofia, te lo he advertido por años y pienso cumplir mi amenaza – sentencio el Duque que por fin miraba a su esposa, pero con ojos amenazantes.

- _Nunca aceptaré que Terry sea el heredero de la Familia Grandchester_ -murmuraba con rabia la mujer - Si por mi fuera lo echaba de nuestras vidas.

-¡¿Qué insinúas Sofia?!– gritó el Duque levantándose precipitadamente y acercándose a su esposa.

-Mi hijo debería ser tu heredero no ese que tuviste con esa americana- reto la mujer que ya temblaba por la mirada de Richard.

-¡Va! blofeas como siempre. Sofia ve a hacer tus rabietas a tu cuarto o donde te venga en gana, pero cuidadito y le hagas algo a Terry porque me vas a conocer-Dijo el Duque dándole un par de palmadas en la mejilla derecha de la Duquesa para después regresar a su lugar para hacer su movimiento - Ya déjame en paz quiero seguir juagando SIN INTERRUPCIONES.

-Eres igual que tu padre no te importa amenazar a la madre tus hijos.

-No te equivoques Sofia, no soy como mi Padre, solo soy un Grandchester. Y los Grandchester siempre protegemos a capa y espada lo que es Sagrado para nosotros. Para mi Padre era el apellido y su linaje, para mí son mis hijos. Así que mucho cuidado con cumplir tus amenazas, porque yo cumpliré las mías sin piedad. - amenazó el Duque mientras hacia una secuencia de movimientos para tumbar a la reina y hacer un jaque mate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Terry salía de la boutique de recuerdos del Mauretania cuando en el pasillo se topó con Albert y el señor George.

-¡Albert!… ¿Sr. Villers? – exclamó Terry sorprendido al verlos juntos.

-Hola Terry, la carita feliz me pareció muy tierna. De hecho, la guarde para Puppet -saludaba Albert

-Me alegra que te hiciera el día amigo – se burlaba Terry.

-Joven Grandchester un placer verlo de nuevo. Dígame ¿Cómo paso la noche? -preguntaba George con ese tono de amabilidad fingida que Terry ya conocía.

-Perfectamente bien Sr. Villers, el que cerrara el ventanal fue una muy buena idea - comentaba Terry sarcástico también con esa sonrisa fingida especial para George – Aunque, aun así, pesque un refriado, pero tuve una buena enfermera… de la enfermería claro.

-No me diga.

-Si le digo.

-Bueno señores dejen de hacer eso que están haciendo. Dime Terry ¿dónde está Candy? -preguntaba el rubio.

-Esta con Susie fueron a la alberca, justo voy a buscarla.

-Bien, y… ¿dónde dejaste a Puppet? – mencionaba Albert mirando de arriba a abajo a Terry. buscando a su mascota.

-¿Puppet?

-Si Puppet.

-Bueno estaba conmigo… y después – murmuraba pensativo Terry mientras se rascaba la cabeza – Candy salió enojada del restaurant… y se la llevo con ella y … entonces... nos interrumpió la tímida. ¡Ah sí seguro esta con la Tímida!

-¿Eh? ¿Quién es la tímida? -preguntó Albert preocupado.

-Pues Annie Britter, la amiga de Candy -contestaba desganado el castaño.

-¿Annie Britter? Terry como que la dejaste con una tímida, ¡¿qué tal si se topa con la loca que quiso tirar a Clin al mar?!

-Exageras, anda ya no te preocupes Puppet debe estar bien. Mejor vamos a buscar a Candy seguro la Tímida esta con ella - dijo Terry desentendido y comenzó a caminar de prisa para buscar a su pecosa.

Albert resopló tocándose la frente - George me está dando jaqueca otra vez, ¿en serio este muchacho desentendido es mi yerno?

-Me temo que si Albert. Pero recuerda tú lo dijiste "es de buen corazón"

Terry caminaba de prisa mientras los dos hombres le seguían el paso, cuando de pronto vio 4 mujeres una de ellas en silla de ruedas dirigiéndose hacia él. Las señoras al verlo exclamaron sonrientes como grupo de fans de una boy band viendo llegar al líder de la banda.

-¡Hola Terry!

Acto que Terry, Albert y George se sorprendieron por el caluroso saludo al caballero inglés.

-Gabrielle, Duquesa de Baviera. Señoras buenas noches Terruce Grandchester mucho gusto - saludaba Terry haciendo una reverencia y presentándose a Martha y a Magda

-Un placer conocerte Terry yo soy Martha O´Brien, pero puedes llamarme Martha.

-Y yo Magda Britter.

-A sus pies Martha, Sra. Britter. Y dígame Duquesa ¿Que le sucedió? – preguntaba el castaño.

-Nada grave, peleas de mujeres, ya me conoces – contestó Madeleine.

-Señoras un gusto verlas de nuevo. Aunque Duquesa me apena verla así. ¿hay algo en que pueda ayudarla? – dijo George cortésmente.

-Estoy muy bien Sr. Villers gracias por preocuparse y díganos ¿quién es su amigo? – dijo sonriente Madeleine.

-Permítame presentarme mi nombre es Albert Brower a sus pies. Soy amigo del señor George y Terry -saludaba Albert también haciendo una reverencia.

-Estamos buscando a la señorita Candy y a la señorita Annie ¿las han visto? – pregunto George.

-Oh si mi nena esta con Candy. A esta hora ya deben estar en el camarote de Candy para su pijamada. ¿sucede algo? ¿no me diga que la loca de Leagan se quejó con usted? -dijo Magda

-¿Como que la Sra. Leagan? No comprendo – preguntaba Terry.

-Si, esa mujer insultó a Candy y a la pequeña Susie mientras estábamos en la piscina, pero mi amiga Madeleine la puso en su lugar – contestó Martha

-Oh si señores debieron verla fue increíble mi amiga supo sacar su lado agresivo para defender a esas dos pequeñas. A la Señora Leagan no le quedaran ganas de volver a molestar a Candy – comento emocionada Gabrielle.

-No sé, ya me preocupé ¿les parece si vamos a cercióranos que las niñas estén en el camarote de Candy?, ya me dio miedo que por represalias les hagan algo los Leagan – propuso Magda preocupada

Albert y George se miraron uno al otro preocupados pues ahora sin duda los Leagan tendría más razones para odiar a Candy.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo permítame Duquesa yo llevaré su silla- se ofreció Albert.

-Gracias caballero.

Gabrielle se hizo a un lado para permitir a Albert que tomara su lugar y enseguida se acercó a Terry para tomarlo del brazo - Vamos Terry hay que encontrar a tu rubia – susurro al castaño quien solo sonrío por el comentario. La pelirroja estaba tan atenta a su ahijado que no notó que Albert no le quitaba la de vista.

El grupo de damas se dirigía platicando y riendo con los caballeros por los pasillos al camarote de la pecosa. Tenían planeado verificar que las pequeñas y sus lindas mascotas estuvieran sanas y salvas, para después irse a dormir, pues sin duda la pelea Sarah vs Madeleine las había dejado agotadas a todas. Con lo que no contaban es que la pelea estelar… estaba por comenzar.

-Mira Terry no te preocupes si tu Padre se empeña en meterte a un colegio militarizado yo abogaré por ti – comentaba Gabrielle.

-Y yo también – apoyaba la Duquesa de Baviera – esos lugares solo los hacen disciplinados, pero de un genio de los mil demonios y tú de por sí ya tienes uno muy grande y no quiero que Candy te tenga que soportar.

-Gracias Duquesa que amable – agradeció Terry sarcásticamente. Mientras las señoras soltaron a reír.

Albert y George reían por debajo mirándose con complicidad por las palabras de la Duquesa, cuando al dar vuelta por el pasillo vieron que el genio de Terry pronto saldría de su lampara y no precisamente para conceder deseos. A un par de metros y frente a ellos se veía a Candy junto a la fuente de la entrada del salón de té platicando con el Primer Oficial quien no dejaba de sonreírle. Y es que Brian que ya se dirigía a terminar los detalles para comenzar el arresto del camarote 45 de la tercera clase al toparse con Candy quiso cerciorarse que la pecas estuviera sana y salva después del incidente de la piscina.

-Me alegra Candy que de verdad tú y tus amigas estén bien – decía Brian.

-Si no debes preocuparte se cuidarme sola, de hecho, ya vamos a mi camarote para encerrarnos con llave y no salir hasta mañana.

-Bien Candy, de cualquier forma, me tomaré la libertad de pedir que te cuiden y no permitir que los Leagan se te acerque – sentenciaba el marinero después tomó no una mano sino ¡LAS DOS MANOS de la pecosa! – Sabes Candy lo he estado pensando y espero perdones mi atrevimiento, pero… me gustaría invitarte al baile de año nuevo.

La invitación del Primer Oficial, dejo estáticos a los acompañantes del caballero inglés, el silencio se hizo absoluto en todos los rincones del Mauretania y por supuesto despertó el genio de TERRUCE GRAHAM GRANDCHESTER.

Annie que estaba junto a la fuente cuidando a la pequeña Susie que jugaba con Puppet y Clin, vio al clan Canderry y los 3 caballeros. Estaban tan cerca que era un hecho habían escuchado TODO. Se puso helada al ver los ojos de furia de Terry por ver como el marinerito no solo tomaba las manos de SU PECOSA, sino que se atrevía a invitarla al baile.

– "Ay Dios bendito lo va a matar "- se dijo a si misma Annie mientras unía sus manos, lista para ponerse a orar.

Frase que seguramente también los acompañantes de Terry se decían así mismos al ver como el caballero ingles empuñaba sus manos. Ahora todos se miraban unos a otros esperando la reacción del caballero inglés.

-¿Y ese cabellos de duende irlandés quien se supone que es? -decía entre dientes Terry enojado-furioso-molesto-celoso. Acto seguido se encamino hasta SU PECOSA.

-George creo que nos tocara ser réferis. -dijo Albert a lo que George no hizo más que afirmar la sentencia de Albert.

-Me temo que tienes razón.

Martha, Magda, Madeleine y Gabrielle asustadas se miraban unas a otras, no sabían si ponerse a rezar o llamar a seguridad al ver como se acercaba hecho una furia un caballero ingles directo a reclamar las manos de su pecosa. Con este sería el segundo show de la tarde.

-Aquí sí que hay que intervenir o se van a matar. Terry es igual que su padre protege lo que es sagrado para él. Y eso significa Candy para Terry, justo me lo confesó hoy en la comida - mencionaba asustada Gabrielle.

Pero antes de que las Canderrys pudieran rezar o llamar a la Guardia Real ya se escuchaba el reclamo del castaño.

-¡Me permites las manos de mi prometida marinerito! – reclamó Terry con voz retadora y mirada fulminante a Brian jalando a Candy hacia él y colocándola atrás de su espalda.

Brian que no pensaba quedarse atrás decidió responder con el mismo tono y la misma mirada, pues definitivamente no soportaba al famoso Terry, ya que este tenía el corazón de Candy.

-¡Buenas tardes jovencito!

-Me llamo Terruce Grandchester, marinerito. Te permitiría que me llamaras Terry, pero _"solo los idiotas me llaman Terruce"_. Así que tú llámame TERRUCE - decía Terry apuntándolo con el dedo.

-Eso estuvo fuerte - murmuró Albert.

-Vaya jovencito, pues mucho gusto yo soy Brian Richardson PRIMER OFICIAL del Mauretania. Y llámame… como te venga en gana no me interesa -respondió Brian con altivez.

-¡Qué bien!, es bueno saber su nombre así le mandaré la invitación de NUESTRA BODA.

-Ah sí, pues que lastima. -dijo Brian fingiendo pena.

-Ah sí ¿por qué? déjeme adivinar lo dice porque ya no puede cortejarla.

-No, digo lastima por ella por terminar con semejante NIÑO arrogante. Dime ¿ya terminaste la escuela?

-Pues no, de hecho, estudiaré con ELLA en el MISMO INTERNADO, mientras tu estarás viajando por todo el Atlántico… SOLO.

\- Pues no deberías confiarte ¿qué tal si de aquí a Londres la hago cambiar de opinión y se regresa a América CONMIGO?

-Definitivamente seremos réferis -murmuró George

-Si claro estaré pintado, pero me temo que sueñas muy alto porque a partir de ahora no pienso dejarla sola ni un minuto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que la convenza niño arrogante?

-Arrogante si y engreído también - decía ya con voz retadora Terry acercándose al marinero – y me encanta callarle la boca a los bravucones como TU.

-Mira mocoso engreído, si no tuviera mi uniforme puesto yo te callaba la boca a ti- amenazo el marinero empujando ligeramente a Terry.

-Mira marinerito ella es la única que puede llamarme mocoso engreído – dijo Terry regresando el empujón.

-Pues a mí ella me puede llamar como lo desee.

\- ¿Por qué no te quitas el uniforme? Pelos de duendecito irlandés -retaba el castaño con la sangre ya hirviendo.

-No Terry ya basta mejor vámonos – ordenaba Candy jalando a Terry de las mangas, intentando llevarlo con ella, pero era demasiado tarde Terry ya estaba en posición de ataque.

-Pues veras que si soy irlandés y me encantan las rubias con pecas y sonrisa angelical. Como ella – señalo Brian a Candy

-Ya nos quedamos sin el primer oficial- murmuró Martha cubriéndose los ojos.

-Quítate Candy, esto ya es inevitable - decía asustada Annie mientras sacaba a su amiga del ring.

-No me digas, pues te advirtió que Candy es ¡MIA!

-¿Me adviertes?, pero si eres un niño, ¿sabes que significa esa palabra Qué no sea cuando tu papi te regaña?

¡Fue suficiente el futuro Duque exploto! Así que el primer puñetazo salió disparado de la mano de Terry hacia la quijada de Brian. Dejando al primer oficial adolorido y tambaleándose.

-No te lo regreso porque estoy en servicio -dijo furioso Brian.

-¿En serio marinerito? – se burlaba Terry – mejor admite que no puedes darme una buena pelea, al igual que nunca podrás conquistarla.

-Bien mocoso tú lo pediste- Brian lanzo el golpe dándole en el buen mozo labio del caballero inglés. Comenzando así La Pelea Estelar del Mauretania.

Los dos hombres se daban golpes una y otra vez, el oficial aventaba al suelo a Terry para después tomarlo de las solapas y darle otro golpe,

-¡Idiota!- gritó el castaño dándole una patada en el estómago para quitárselo de encima.

– Albert ayúdame a separarlos – pedía la pecosa que comenzaba a desesperarse por ver a su caballero en semejante pelea.

-Déjalos Candy les hará bien – contestó el rubio que estaba atento a la pelea y a una pelirroja.

-¡Ahora veras maldito inglesito de aparador!

-Lo mismo digo duendecito irlandés – respondió Terry empujando a Brian hasta el sillón para darle más golpes. El pelirrojo no se dejó y le dio un rodillazo para quitárselo de encima.

Terry se acercó de nuevo hasta el para darle un golpe en el estómago con la derecha y otro golpe en la cara con la izquierda. El marinero se tambaleo adolorido, pero no fue suficiente para detenerlo así que se lanzó hasta su contrincante dándole tremendo puñetazo en su buen moza quijada.

Los dos caballeros del reino unido seguían dando puñetazos, forcejeaban, se daban en el estómago, en su buen mozo rostro, se tomaban por el cuello, se aventaban al suelo, cayeron contra la mesa del centro y dándose hasta con las sillas del pasillo.

-Ahora veras mocoso engreído – gritó Brian intentando darle con otra silla a Terry, pero que el castaño alcanzo a esquivar.

-Marinerito, ya te dije que Candy ¡MI NOVIA! solo me puede llamar así. – amenazó Terry tomando por detrás del cuello a su contrincante llevándolo a la fuente y metiéndole la cabeza en ella, pero el marinero que tenía experiencia logro zafarse lanzando a Terry al otro extremo.

-Dime ¿Qué te hace pensar que Candy podría soportar tu mal genio, intento de duque?

-¡Eso a ti no te importa hijo de San Patricio! – gritó Terry mientras le lanzaba una escultura de flores de cristal que encontró. Misma que esquivo el marinero haciendo que se estrellara contra la fuente

-Gracias por recordarme a mi Santo Patrono sabes su catedral será perfecta para cuando me case con ella – decía Brian mientras le lanzaba un cenicero de cristal cortado.

-En tus sueños idiota- el castaño lo tomaba otra vez del cuello. Pero Brian logro zafarse dándole un codazo en el estómago.

Ambos peleadores estaban exhaustos, con la ropa desalineada y manchada con gotas de sangre. La pelea seguía, por momentos se quedaban parados uno frente al otro. Poniéndose en guardia esperando a que uno se rindiera, pero ninguno cedería pues ya no solo era por Candy sino por el Orgullo que estaba en juego.

-¡Albert, George hagan algo ya sepárenlos! – ordenó Candy que veía como su caballero inglés estaba a punto de asesinar a alguien, aunque por momentos parecía lo contrario. Como sea no quería que su adorado Terry terminara en la cárcel o dos metros bajo tierra.

-George ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

-Si Albert. Creo que será la única manera de separarlos. Te ayudaré - Contestó George.

Los dos hombres se acercaron al par de contrincantes y midiendo sutilmente no recibir un golpe. George tomando a Brian y Albert a Terry. Los tomaron por detrás del por el cuello de la camisa y del fajo y como costal de papas los alzaron para lanzarlos a la fuente. 60 cm cúbicos de agua fría eran suficientes para calmar los ánimos de ese par.

-¡Excelente final Señores!– gritó el capitán Niven mientras aplaudía. Junto con su Segundo Oficial Robby Madison había estado viendo la pelea desde las escaleras y ahora se acercaba a los peleadores.

-Gracias a Dios. Hubiera sido un crimen que ese par de buen mozos rostros se dañaran más- dijo Martha aliviada.

-Estoy de acuerdo - apoyo Magda

-¡Estás loco Albert, iba ganando!- gritaba Terry saliendo de la fuente.

-Capitán – dijo sorprendido Brian.

El capitán estaba furioso los miraba intimidante haciendo que ambos peleadores bajaran la cabeza avergonzados

-Jovencito espero que deje de arreglar las cosas a golpes al menos en lo que queda de viaje. ¡No voy a tolerar más conductas así en mi barco! La próxima vez que lo vea peleando en mi barco y destrozándolo lo voy a arrestar sin importarme que lleve el título de Márquez de Grandchester (2*) Y tu Brian ¡estás en servicio! no te arresto como debería porque sabes perfectamente cómo está la situación ahora.

-Lo lamento Capitán.

-Ve a cambiarte de inmediato, y termina lo que se supone debiste hacer desde hace unos minutos, ya veré que castigo darte - ordenó el Capitán Niven al Primer Oficial - Más tarde les hare llegar la cuenta de los destrozos que hicieron ambos- termino por decir el Capitán acto seguido se fue directo a los camarotes de la tripulación.

-Tenemos algo pendiente Grandchester- dijo alejándose furioso Brian.

-Cuando quieras Richardson -contestó del mismo modo Terry.

-¡Mira nada mas como estas Terry pareces Santo Cristo!. Y estas todo mojado. Te va a dar fiebre otra vez - decía preocupada la pecosa examinando a su caballero.

-Reclámale a Albert el me aventó al agua… y esta fría – dijo Terry que a empezaba a tiritar de frio.

-No se preocupe joven Grandchester lo llevaremos a la enfermería. De ser necesario ahí pasara la noche – mencionaba George.

-No gracias, me voy a mi habitación a cambiarme. -dijo Terry con sonrisa fingida.

-Y yo iré a cerciórame que te acuestes – dijo Candy.

-Espera Candy yo te acompaño, no está bien que una señorita entre sola a la habitación de un caballero- se ofreció Annie

Terry bajo la cabeza mientras resoplaba y se decía así mismo - Esto es una broma, además de George, Albert y sus primos en el San Pablo también tendré que lidiar con ¡la Tímida! ¡ay porque tenías que tener pecas Pecosa!

-Vámonos Candy – ordenó Terry con voz de resignación.

-Sí. Vamos Annie – decía sonriente la pecosa mientras corrías detrás de su caballero

-Corre Susie hay que alcanzarlos – dijo Annie dándole la mano a la pequeña.

-Vamos Qin y Puppet. – dijo Susie mientras corría con Annie para alcanzar a los dos rebeldes.

Albert no podía aguantar la risa por ver a su rebelde amigo tener que lidiar con los 4 chaperones de Candy y diciendo por debajo a George – Hay George esto es verdaderamente divertido. Me gusta ser padre no están difícil después de todo.

-¿Tú crees? Te recuerdo que sus camarotes están juntos – comentó George

-mmm tenías que acabar con mi diversión… aguafiestas – contestó serio Albert.

-Bueno señoras y señores yo estoy exhausta con tantas emociones me retiro a dormir. Nos vemos mañana – dijo Martha.

-Yo también nos vemos mañana en el almuerzo. Buenas noches a todos – se despedía Magda.

-Bueno pues me retiro también con permiso. ¿Nos vamos Gabrielle o te quedaras a cenar? – dijo Madeleine.

-Me voy contigo yo también estoy exhausta – contesto Gabrielle dirigiéndose a ayudar a su amiga con la silla de ruedas.

-Oh no permítame Madame yo la llevaré. Las acompañaremos a su camarote- se ofreció cortésmente George

-Es usted muy amable Sr. Villers – agradeció Gabrielle.

-Y para mí será un placer llevarla del brazo Madame …-dijo Albert cortésmente a Gabrielle.

-Montecarlo. Gabrielle Montecarlo futura Marquesa de Nottingham mi esposo es el abogado Lord Hamilton, pero prefiero usar mi apellido me gusta que me conozcan por mis méritos.

-Eso habla muy bien de Usted Madame Montecarlo. Toda una mujer independiente y segura de sí misma – comentó Albert

-Gracias, pero llámeme Gabrielle. Ahora que lo veo bien, su sonrisa lo hace parecer un príncipe de cuento de hadas ¿ya se lo habían dicho? – decía Gabrielle a Albert.

-No, bueno si… una niña de 6 años.

-Pues los niños y las niñas siempre dicen la verdad. Créame usted tiene una sonrisa encantadora -decía sonriente Gabrielle

-Gracias... Gabrielle- dijo Albert sonrojándose.

-Aunque le confieso que para nosotras las aristócratas los Duques son mejores.

George que comenzó a notar un extraño interés de Albert hacia la pellirroja decidió intervenir - ¿Entonces es usted la ESPOSA del mejor abogado del Reino Unido – preguntó George

-¿Conoce a mi marido? -preguntaba sorprendida Gabrielle

-Sí, justo estuve con él en Chicago y nos encontraremos en Londres, me ayudará con un caso.

-Qué cosas, Yo lo iba acompañar, pero preferí quedarme en NY con Madeleine. Que lastima hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos antes.

-Sí, que lastima -se dijo Albert decepcionado.

-Bueno este es nuestro camarote. Muchas gracias caballeros por acompañarnos. Nos vemos mañana – se despidió Madeleine entrando al camarote.

-Muchas gracias Sr Villers y Príncipe Albert por acompañarnos. Espero verlos mañana en el almuerzo. – se despidió Gabrielle.

-Ahí estaré puntual – prometió Albert mientras le besaba la mano a Gabrielle.

George no podía creer la cara que tenía Albert. Nunca el rubio en sus 25 años había puesto una cara TAN SONRIENTE. Durante esos años lo había visto salir con algunas chicas, la mayoría que amaban la naturaleza, los animales y ser libre. Pero jamás había formalizado con ninguna. Y mucho menos era TAN SONRIENTE cuando estaba con ellas.

-Hasta mañana Madame Montecarlo – se despidió George mientras la futura Marquesa cerraba la puerta - Bueno Albert vamos a cenar. -dijo George que ya se dirigía al restaurant, pero al ver que el rubio no se movía comenzó a agitar su mano frente a los ojos de Albert que no quitaba la vista a la puerta - Albert … ¿Albert estas en tierra?

-George … estoy enamorado. -decía Albert suspirando.

-¿Qué? por Dio Albert, ¿pero de qué hablas? -preguntaba George sorprendido.

-De que el amor a primera vista existe. Gabrielle..., tiene nombre de ángel - suspiro el rubio - Y me llama Príncipe. Aunque me da escalofríos cuando me dicen así, pero ella puede llamarme como quiera. Sabes que me gustan las pelirrojas.

-También la Duquesa Madeleine es pelirroja.

-Mmm sí, pero Gabrielle es... es Gabrielle. Y Madeleine es ya una señora mayor.

-Por Dios Albert, Gabrielle también es mayor que tú. 7 años para ser exactos.

-Wow pues luce más joven. 7 el número perfecto – dijo sonriente Albert – Además para mí la diferencia de edades no es ningún impedimento.

-En serio que lindo de tu parte. Pues si no lo es la edad, lo debe ser un contrato MATRIMONIAL entre ella y su MARIDO. Que por cierto es tu abogado para el caso contra Leagan.

-Albert resoplo fastidiado – ¿Por qué me tenías que recordar que es casada?... es tan hermosa y pelirroja.

-Pues te lo recordaré cuantas veces sea necesario. YA camina que la pelea de tu yernito me abrió el apetito. – ordenó George dirigiéndose al comedor mientras Albert lo seguía.

-¿George?

-¿Si?

-¿Que se necesita para ser Duque?

-Albert no sigas – dijo George con tono amenazador.

-¿Crees que la Tía Abuela se enoje si me caso con una divorciada?

-¡Basta WILLIAM ALBERT!

-Está bien, ya entendí… aguafiestas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya en la alcoba de Terry. Candy hacía de enfermera curando las heridas de Terry que tenía un labio roto, la mejilla hinchada, el estómago moreteado y los nudillos como boxeador con uno que otro arañón. Los 4 chaperones de Candy no paraban de burlarse al ver semejante escena donde más que curar a Terry pareciera que Candy lo torturaba.

\- Hay me duele- Se quejaba Terry

-Eso te pasa por andar de troglodita peleando por tonterías.

-No son tonterías ese marinerito te estaba coqueteando tenía que ponerlo en su lugar. Auch

-No era necesario yo sé poner límites. -decía la pecosa mientras ponía más alcohol en el algodón.

-Más te vale pecosa.

-¿Que insinúas Terry? -preguntaba Candy ahora presionando más la herida de la mejilla.

-¡Ay! nada pecosa … pecosa no soy de hule si duele.

-No parecía dolerte cuando te estabas peleando.

-A decir verdad, no, me gusta romperles la cara a los bravucones.

-A ver no te muevas ya casi acabo.

-Candy no se te ocurra ser enfermera eres muy tosca.

-¿Te parece? – pregunto Candy tirando un chorro de alcohol en la rodilla lastimada de Terry.

-Nooo, eres mala – Terry se mordía los labios, ya casi lloraba, pero como Macho alfa se aguantaba.

-A ver, déjame vendarte para terminar.

- _ahhh ten cuidado me duele._

 _-Hago lo que puedo estas herido._

 _-Estás segura que no estas vengándote de mi pequeña pecosa._

 _-Tarzán pecosa no lo olvides tú me bautizaste._

 _-Gracias por recordármelo Tarzán pecosa._

-Listo ten bebe un trago de la medicina para la tos para que no te de fiebre otra vez y a la cama, mañana iremos a ver al doctor, por si necesitas algo más.

-Está bien pero ya no me regañes.

-Pues obedéceme. Me muero si algo te pasa.

-Pues yo espero que tus amarres No me corten la circulación… - Candy lo miro con ojos fulminantes - es broma Candy.

-Bueno ya duérmete.

-Pero si apenas son las 9.

-Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de salir, te saliste estando con fiebre.

-Está bien si no fuera por mi jaqueca te desobedecía.

-Listo chicas, Clint, Puppet es hora de irnos. – decía Candy mientras ordenaba el botiquín.

-¿Pueden darme 5 minutos para despedirme de Candy, chaperones? -preguntaba fastidiado Terry.

-Solo un minuto Terry. Te esperamos en tu camarote Candy sirve que veo si ya nos trajeron la cena que preparamos. – Dijo Annie

-Si voy enseguida - contestó Candy y los 4 chaperones salían del camarote de Terry.

-Vaya que tienes chaperones, sino es el Sr. George, es la Tímida, Albert y seguro en el San Pablo serán también tus primos.

-No exageres.

-¿Vendrás más tarde?

-No lo creo tendremos una pijamada, no podre escabullirme.

-Pero me siento mal, me duele mi cabeza y los golpes del marinerito me duelen mucho, podría morir… y sin haberte besado por última vez -decía Terry dramatizando.

-Lees demasiadas novelas. Anda acuéstate para ponerte las cobijas.

Candy arropaba a su caballero inglés, y este se sentía feliz de ser él quien tuviera todas las atenciones de su pecosa. Definitivamente su pecosa era lo más SAGRADO para él y jamás permitiría que la dañaran o intentaran alejarla de él.

-Sí te sientes mal grítame, pero solo si te sientes mal Terry.

-Mis almohadas. No puedo moverme para acomodarlas pidió el castaño fingiendo dolor.

-Ok, déjame acomodártelas - Candy volvía hacer lo mismo que la noche anterior y sin pena se subía a la cama o mejor dicho sobre Terry para acomodar inocentemente las almohadas de su castaño. Terry que ya sabía que lo haría estaba encantado con tener a su pecosa sobre él. -Listo. Buenas noches Terry.

-¿Y mi beso de buenas noches?

-No hay beso. Estas castigado. Buenas noches Terry.

-Buenas noches... Candice– respondió serio Terry cruzándose de brazos y sin mirar a su pecosa. Vaya que era berrinchudo el caballero.

La Pecosa no pudo evitar querer contentar a su caballero y tomando la iniciativa comenzó a besar los labios de su adorado Terry, su inexperiencia no era impedimento para que el castaño disfrutará esos labios que tanto le gustaban. (con este ya iban en el beso numero 13).

La tomo por la cintura y la aferro más hacia él, aun enfermito y adolorido, sus deseos de abrazarla y acariciarla como quiso hacerlo por la mañana aún estaban muy vivos. Así que se despegó de sus labios y comenzó a besar sus mejillas y poco a poco bajo a su cuello cuando de pronto…

-¡¿Candy no vas a venir?! ¡Ya llego la comida! – gritaba la pequeña Susie mientras entraba a la alcoba.

Candy como resorte se aportó de inmediato de Terry levantándose de la cama -Claro que sí Susie… anda despídete de Terry – decía la pecosa mientras trataba de que su pulso volviera a la normalidad.

-Hasta mañana Tely. ¿me llevaras a la alberca mañana antes de llevarme con papá?

-Claro que si Susie. Te lo mereces por inoportuna- contestó Terry con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntaba inocentemente la pequeña.

-Nada Susie no le hagas caso. Vámonos dejemos que Terry se duerma para que descanse.

-Si Candy, Adiós Tely, toma te preso mi muñeca para que no duermas solo -dijo Susie entregándole la muñeca a Terry

-Gracias Susie, aunque yo preferiría dormir con otra muñeca, que es rubia y con pecas - dijo Terry dándole un guiño a Candy.

\- ¡Cállate Terry! Vamos Susie ya es tarde y Annie debe estar desesperada.

\- Adiós Tely.

Candy y Susie salieron por la puerta del camarote de Terry, después entraron al camarote de Candy donde Annie ya tenía lista la cena que preparo con Candy y el Chef Simone y otros refrigerios que pidió.

Panecillos de chocolate, un tazón de bombones, sopa de fideos, canapés de camarón con crema de zanahoria, rollos de almendra, ensalada dulce, y el plato fuerte filete de pescado con verduras hervidas. Para tomar Annie eligió vino tinto de la cosecha 1898 y para Susie jugo de uva.

-Annie ¿es una pijamada o una cena de los Andley?

-No exageres Candy, no pedí gran cosa. Como sea es nuestra pijamada de señoritas así que a disfrutarla - Clin hizo un gemido por las palabras de Annie - Oh Clin lo siento, tienes razón tú eres macho… mmm no puedes estar aquí así que en ese caso ven.

-¿Que haces Annie? – preguntaba Candy al ver que Annie caminaba por la terraza y brincaba la pequeña cerca (si leyeron bien Annie brinco una cerca) y abrazando a Clin se dirigía a la ventana de Terry.

Llego a la ventana del castaño y comenzó a tocar, lo que hizo que el caballero ingles que ya estaba con las luces apagadas y dispuesto a dormir se sorprendiera al ver a la tímida asomarse por su ventana.

-¡¿Acaso ya son las 3 de la mañana y vienes a buscar a tus amigas las brujas?! -gritó Terry

-Grosero. Ven y abre la ventana – ordenaba Annie

Terry fruncía el ceño extrañado por la orden de la Tímida, pero intrigado se dirigió a la ventana.

-Vamos Terry hace frio.

-Ya sabía que le gusto a las tímidas, pero te advierto que ya tengo dueña.

-No sueñes Terry. Mira te traje a Clin.

-Mejor tráeme a tu amiga -pensó Terry esbozando una sonrisa pícara y abriendo la ventana preguntó – ¿Qué quieres que haga con Clin?

-Que le hagas espacio en tu camarote, él es macho y tendremos una pijamada de señoritas por lo tanto se quedará contigo. Vamos Clin entra – Clin obedeció y se lanzó a la cama de Terry - Bueno hasta mañana Terry – terminó por decir Annie que sin esperar objeción dio la media vuelta y regreso al camarote de Candy.

-Vaya por lo visto lo mandonas lo traen del Hogar de Pony. Bueno Clin te tocara dormir conmigo. Créeme estás de suerte así no tendrás que escuchar platicas de mujeres.

Terry y Clin se quedaron dormidos esperando la llegada de su querida Candy para que les diera sus buenos días y cerciorarse que el castaño ya estuviera mejor. Mientras que las chicas comenzaban a tener su pijamada en el Mauretania.

En los camarotes de la tripulación el Capitán inspeccionaba las pertenencias de sus marineros, no le gustaba hacerlo pues confiaba en cada uno, pero ante situaciones extremas medidas extremas. En la Tercera clase un furioso Primer oficial arrestaba a los pasajeros del camarote 45. Y en la popa del barco Cookie ya se preparaba para lanzar al mar el embarque de pólvora. Todo apuntaba a que sería una larga noche en el Mauretania.

Continuará…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(1*) Banda Azul** **(en inglés: Blue Riband) es una condecoración** **ofrecida al barco transatlántico** **que realizase la travesía a través del océano Atlántico** **en el me** **nor tiempo. El Mauretania fue el trasatlántico favorito por su velocidad y lujo, por ello la White Star Line se basó en él para diseñar el Titanic.**

 **(2*) En el Reino Unido al primogénito varón de un Duque, se le da el título de menor rango del Padre. En esta historia como Richard también es Márquez Terry llevaría el título de cortesía de Márquez. En caso de que Richard no tuviera otro título además de Duque Terry solo sería Lord.**

 **Aclaración: Como saben Terry le gusta ponerle sobrenombres a la mayoría de las personas que conoce y bueno pues a Brian como es pelirrojo lo bautizó como el duendecito irlandés por aquello de que la mayoría de los duendes tienen el pelo rojo y lo de Hijo de San Patricio porque San Patricio es el Santo Patrono de Irlanda. Lo escribo con todo el respeto y cariño del mundo. Un beso a todos mis followers de Irlanda.**

 **Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para hacerme saber sus deseos y comentarios. Lucero Santoskoy, Gladys, Lydia Grandchester, Mago Roque, skarllet northman, Feliz64, Nally Graham, Eli, Nelly, Clover, Flor, Angye, Blanca G, Aurora, yeshua1583 y todos los Guest.**

 **Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer las letras que salen de mi imaginación. Un abrazo a todos** **:)**


	15. Chapter 15 Larga Noche en el Mauretania

Capítulo 15 Una larga noche en el Mauretania.

La noche en el Atlántico era fría, pero con un cielo despejado que permitía apreciar las hermosas estrellas y la Luna que alumbraba a todos los barcos que navegaban en el gran océano. Entre ellos el Lusitania, que antes del Mauretania había ganado la Banda Azul por la travesía en un menor tiempo.

Lusitania Boutique de regalos 9:15 pm

Eleonor Baker se encontraba feliz, buscaba en la Boutique un regalo digno para su hijo. Cuando subió al barco tenía ciertos temores, pero después de su conversación con Rose se dio cuenta que no tenía nada que temer. Ahora estaba segura que su hijo cuando la escuchara sin duda la perdonaría y quisiera o no Richard, Terry sería un Baker como ella.

-Este es lindo ¿no te parece Rose? - preguntaba Eleonor mostrando un reloj de mano de oro de 14 quilates. Al abrirlo se apreciaban las manecillas de oro con diminutos zafiros que señalaban las horas 3,6,9 y 12.

-Fascínate señora estoy seguro a que a Terry le encantará. ¿Por qué no pide que le pongan sus iniciales?

-Buena idea Rose, pero serán sus iniciales completas. T.G.G.B – comentaba feliz Eleonor.

-¿Eleonor Baker? -preguntaba un hombre que iba entrando a la boutique. Era un buen mozo hombre de porte elegante de 45 años, tez blanca, cabello oscuro con algunas canas y sus ojos eran color gris.

-Lord Arthur Hamilton o debo decir futuro Márquez de Nottingham – contestó sorprendida la actriz.

-Tanto tiempo Eleonor, ahora solo puedo verte en una obra. -mencionaba el futuro Márquez besando la mano de Eleonor.

-Sí, desde que nos despediste a Richard y a mí en Southampton para partir a Nueva York, nunca volvimos a vernos.

-Cierto. Pero no hablemos de cosas tristes. Dime ¿viajas a Londres por una obra de teatro?, será un placer verte. Mi esposa y yo justo te vimos hace unos días en Nueva york.

-¿Entonces Gabrielle está aquí? – preguntó emocionada Eleonor. Por cartas de Isabel la nana de Terry sabia los cuidados y el cariño que su hijo recibía de sus padrinos.

-No, ella se adelantó en el Mauretania se quiso ir con su mejor amiga la Duquesa de Baviera, no quiso esperarme a que terminara unos registros en la oficina de Nueva York, ya sabes odia viajar conmigo porque dice que estoy metido en mis casos.

-¿Tienes un caso difícil?

-Justo me entreviste con unos clientes de Chicago porque llevaré su caso, es un clan de Escocia, será todo un escándalo sino llegan a un arreglo.

-Ya veo. Pues me temo que yo te daré otro escándalo sino llego a un arreglo con Richard, de hecho, tal vez más escandaloso que el del clan que mencionas.

-¿De qué hablas Eleonor?

-De que voy a Londres a pelear por la custodia de Terry -dijo Eleonor segura de sí misma.

-Esa noticia me deja boquiabierto Eleonor – dijo el padrino de Terry alzando las cejas sorprendido.

-Me lo imagino supongo que creíste que jamás reclamaría a mi hijo.

-Honestamente así es. Pero qué te parece si antes de ser enemigos en la corte, hacemos una tregua lo que dure nuestro viaje hasta Londres y me haces el honor de invitarte a cenar.

-Está bien Arthur, pero no creas que te daré pistas, para después usarlas en mi contra.

-Eleonor me ofendes, sabes que no soy de ese tipo de abogado.

-Lo sé, en realidad aceptaré con la condición que me hables más de Terry, desde que Isabel se mudó a la Villa de Escocia después de que Terry fue internado en el San Pablo ya no tengo quien me hable de él.

-Sí, fue una pena que internaran a Terry. Pero Richard creyó que internándolo lo mantendría alejado de su Padre y …

-De mí.

-No, iba decir de su madrastra. En fin, en Londres podrás hablar con Richard todo lo que desees. Créeme prefiero que lleguen a un arreglo fuera de los juzgados.

-Entonces dime ¿me hablaras sobre Terry y lo que ha hecho estos últimos 3 años?

-Por supuesto que lo haré, pero no se lo digas a Richard o me mandara a la Torre de Londres. – comento sonriente – Aunque prefiero su destierro a lo que Gabriel me haga, si ella se entera que me negué a contarte sobre Terry terminaré durmiendo en las caballerizas el resto de mis días.

-Vamos entonces. ¿Rose nos acompañas?

-Oh no señora no podría ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar, si me lo permite iré a dormir ya es tarde.

-Está bien Rose descansa. Hasta mañana.

-Con permiso buenas noches caballero.

-Buenas noches. Vamos Eleonor- Lord Hamilton le ofreció el brazo a la hermosa actriz. Juntos se dirigieron al restaurant.

Al igual que el Mauretania, el restaurant principal del Lusitania contaba con un diseño exquisito y elegante. Ya en el restaurant Eleonor y su acompañante Lord Arthur Hamilton ordenaron su cena para después conversar sobre Terry Grandchester.

-Bien dime Eleonor ¿Hasta qué parte del diario de Terry te quedaste? - preguntó Arthur mientras cateaba el vino que les hacía llegar el mesero.

-No te burles, aunque Isabel me contaba todo lo que hacía Terry con lujo de detalle, estarás de acuerdo que a través de una carta no se puede ser tan detallado así qué me gustaría saber de él desde tu punto de vista.

-Pues no puedo contarte mucho ya que como Richard yo viajaba demasiado y estaba metido en mis casos. Gabrielle fue quien estaba más al tanto de él – el hombre dio un suspiro y continuó -Terry llegó en el momento adecuado para nosotros.

-Sé a qué te refieres, me hubiera gustado estar ahí para apoyarlos.

-Gracias Eleonor. Como sabes Gabrielle y yo perdimos a nuestra pequeña Sandy cuando apenas tenía 1 año. Muerte por neumonía. Y bueno Gabrielle ya no quiso tener hijos decía no estar lista para cuidarlos. Yo estaba devastado por lo muerte de nuestra pequeña, pero por otro lado también tenía que sacar a Gabrielle de su depresión, se empeñaba en decir que no había sido una buena madre, todo el tiempo se culpaba.

-No sabes cuánto me apena escucharlo – comento Eleonor con voz triste.

-Fueron días difíciles la Gabrielle alegre se había extinguido. Pero paso la desaparición de Terry, y como ya te habrá contado Isabel, en cuanto apareció, Richard me suplico que nos lo lleváramos a nuestro viaje por Europa no deseaba que su Padre estuviera cerca de Terry. Acepte para ayudar a mi amigo y porque estaba seguro que tener a un pequeño en nuestro viaje reconfortaría a mi esposa, tenía fe que la distancia la haría olvidar o al menos aprender a vivir con nuestra pena.

-Ya viste que el tiempo ayudo a curar esas heridas.

-Curo las heridas, pero no el miedo de Gabrielle a ser madre. En fin, lo que sería un viaje de 6 meses se convirtió en uno de casi 4 años ya que afortunadamente a la ciudad que llegaba me contrataban para asesorar en un caso. El tiempo suficiente para que Richard se convirtiera en Duque y tener todo el poder del Ducado de los Grandchester para mantener alejado a su Padre de Terry.

-Oh si Isabel me hizo llegar fotos de Terry en los campos Elíseos, la Torre de Pisa, la puerta de Brandemburgo, El Palacio de Versalles, sus días en Barcelona y hasta el Coliseo romano. Pero la foto más linda fue la que me envió de su cumpleaños número 5 en el Castillo de Neuschwanstein (1*) - comentaba emocionada Eleonor

-Oh Dios ese cumpleaños, ni me lo recuerdes casi me llevan a la ruina Gabrielle y su mejor amiga la Duquesa de Baviera. Se empeñaron en que mi ahijado debía tener una fiesta digna de un príncipe. Pero resulto que a mitad de la fiesta Terry estaba fastidiado por tanta atención que se escapó del castillo para irse a jugar con sus amiguitos del pueblo de Baviera. Cuando Richard le preguntó porque lo hizo nos respondió que no era una niña para tener una fiesta en un castillo de cenicienta, como el caballero inglés que él era, debimos hacerla en el castillo medieval de Warwick (2*)

Eleonor soltó a reír por la ocurrencia de su querido hijo - Mi bebé siempre tan juicioso. Gracias por haber cuidado tanto de él.

-Es nuestro ahijado e hijo de mi mejor amigo, por supuesto que lo cuidaríamos.

-Lo sé, Richard no se los hubiera dado a cargo sino confiara en ustedes. Siempre supe que Richard sería un padre amoroso y protector… y después de aquella noche lo reafirmé - dijo la actriz con semblante melancólico.

\- Eleonor, Richard me matará por lo que diré, pero nunca estuve de acuerdo en su separación ni me tragué eso de que realmente le fuiste infiel. No sé tus razones para haberle hecho semejante confesión, pero lo que sí sé es que Richard ama a Terry más que a nada en el mundo no solo porque es su hijo sino porque es lo único que tiene de ti.

-Arthur, yo… - Eleonor estaba sorprendida por las palabras de Lord Hamilton.

-No necesitas decirme nada Eleonor, cuando llegues a Londres ya hablaran tú y Richard. Pero por el cariño que le tengo a Terry les pediré a ambos que lleguen a un buen acuerdo porque me darás la razón en que el escándalo lo lastimara más a él que ustedes dos.

-Lo sé, supongo que Henry Grandchester tenía razón.

-Sobre un escándalo si se llegaba a saber que el futuro Duque de Grandchester lleva sangre de Eleonor Baker… así es, pero no tenía razón es sus métodos para ocultarlo. En fin, ese hombre pago con creces su maldad, por ello murió solo en su Casa de descanso sin que nadie le diera una mano.

-¿Sabes?… por más que lo intente no puedo odiarlo, cuando supe las condiciones de su muerte solo pude sentir lastima por él.

-Ni lo digas, pero no hablemos de cosas desagradables, mejor Eleonor a continuación se abre el telón de la obra "Lo que sé de mi ahijado Terry"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Área de tercera clase 10:57 am

Caminaba de prisa el primer oficial Brian Richardson junto con 15 marineros hacia el camarote 45 de la tercera clase. Algunas personas que venían del comedor transitaban por el mismo pasillo y otros que tenían las puertas abiertas de sus camarotes miraban desconcertados al grupo de marineros.

Brian llego al camarote y ordenó a sus marines tumbar la puerta. Encontrando a un grupo de jóvenes que estaban jugando en el acondicionado casino.

-Lamento interrumpir sus apuestas señores, pero necesito su atención. Charlie sal de ese rincón y ven aquí al centro AHORA – ordenó Brian Richardson.

-Vamos Brian ¿por qué vienes de malas? Solo estamos jugando tranquilos no le hacemos mal a nadie. -decía Charlie mientras se acercaba al primer oficial.

-Mira Charlie la verdad vengo de muy mal humor, me acabo de pelear con un jovencito y no tengo ganas de soportar más niños en lo que resta de la noche. Así que hazme favor de señalarme las personas de esta lista AHORA – decía enojado Brian dándole la lista a Charlie.

El chico tomo la lista y comenzó a leer en voz baja la lista

Julian Briton

Ryan Johansson

Frank Lewis

Charles Johnson

Ben Jackson

-Pero ¿qué hicieron, o mejor dicho hicimos? ¿Para qué nos quieres? – preguntaba desconcertado Charlie.

-NO tengo porque darte explicaciones o me los señalas o me llevo ¡a todos!

-"Hey esto es un atropello yo vine a jugar no a que me arrestaran" " Es abuso de autoridad, no puede hacer esto es un atropello" -murmuraban algunos presentes.

-Brian tienen razón hasta que no nos digas ¿por qué? no diré nada.

Brian resoplo se tronó el cuello y continuo amenazante - Les recuerdo señores que están en un casino clandestino y el simple hecho de estarlo me da derecho de arrestarlos a todos. Así que de nuevo Charlie ¿quiénes son los de esta lista o dónde están?

-Brian no soy un soplón -contestó Charlie.

-Bien. Si les dije que vengo de malas ¿verdad? Genial ¡Arréstenlos a TODOS! – gritó el Primer Oficial que de verdad estaba de un humor de los mil demonios, ni Terry lo superaría en ese momento.

Salió del camarote y comenzó a fumar un cigarrillo para calmar su mal humor mientras sus hombres comenzaron a forcejear con los caballeros, ya que obviamente no querían ser arrestados. En momentos tuvieron que hacer uso de la fuerza para poder esposarlos. Uno de ellos intento salir corriendo, pero tropezó con el pie que le metió Brian.

-¿Y tú a donde pensabas ir? – preguntaba Brian mientras lo sujetaba doblándole el brazo.

-Suélteme tengo derechos.

-¡Cual es tu nombre? -preguntaba el primer oficial al borde de romperle el brazo

-Ah …Frank Lewis.

-Vaya el favorito de la lista pónganle las esposas -ordenó el pelirrojo a sus marineros que ya tenían a todos en fila y arrestados, aunque aún forcejaban y maldecían-Muy buen trabajo chicos. Ahora señores como si fuéramos de excursión acompáñenme a la sala de aislamiento, rápido y sin hacer ruido señores no quiero que despierten al resto de pasajeros.

Los marineros y los hombres arrestados se dirigieron al área de aislamiento que tenía improvisada Brian, pues no era común arrestar a tantos hombres en un viaje así que no tenían celda, por lo que acondiciono un par de camarotes como celda y otro como sala de interrogatorio.

Llegando al lugar tomo a Charlie del brazo y con él se dirigió a interrogarlo – Tu vienes conmigo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mauretania área de la Popa 11:22 pm

Ya era casi medianoche Cookie junto con Michael, Joseph y otros marineros tiraban desde la popa del barco la pólvora confiscada. Aprovechaban la oscuridad y soledad que daba la noche para no ser vistos por nadie y evitar los rumores. Al igual que ellos el Sr. Leagan se encontraba esperando al hombre que le haría el trabajo.

-Pero porque tarda tanto este imbécil le mande el mensaje, ya casi es media noche – se preguntaba el Sr. Leagan. Cuando de pronto vio a los marineros tirando unos paquetes

-¿Pero que estará pasando que será lo que tiran?

-Listo Cookie este es el último. Ojalá ya no haya más en el barco -mencionaba un marinero

-Si yo también espero no haya más pólvora en el barco. Vámonos- dijo Cookie, y todos se dirigieron a la oficina del Capitán.

El señor Leagan quedo sorprendido por las palabras de los marineros que no se dieron cuenta que los miraba oculto.

-¿Polvora? Vaya por lo visto hay mercancía decomisada en el Mauretania- prendió su puro y comenzó a disfrutarlo pues el frio era ya casi insoportable y se levantó el cuello de su abrigo – Estúpido Frank donde diablos te metiste. Diablos sino llega en 20 min tendré que buscarlo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto ya en la acondicionada sala de interrogatorios

-Ok Charlie, vamos a tener una grata noche tu y yo, te sirvo una – decía Brian mientras se servía una copa de coñac.

-No gracias, no puedo tomar esposado.

-Lamento el inconveniente. Permíteme quitártelas. – el pelirrojo le quito las esposas y después se sentó frente a él.

-Gracias, ahora me puedes decir ¿por qué tanta pantomima de arrestos?

-No es ninguna pantomima Charlie realmente estas arrestado bajo la ley del Capitán del barco, así que no me salgas con que iras a quejarte con la Reina o con el presidente de los Estados Unidos de América, porque sabes perfectamente quien es la ley aquí.

-OK entonces dígame Primer Oficial a que se debe mi arresto - dijo sarcástico Charlie.

-Charlie ¿amas a Sandra?

-¿Qué tiene que ver Sandra con todo esto? No la metas. -preguntaba sorprendido Charlie.

-Te hice una pregunta de amigos… no te pongas paranoico- el primer oficial daba un trago su copa de coñac.

-Sí, si la amo, justo voy a … Londres a. .. trabajar y tener dinero para pedir su mano al Capitán Niven.

-mmm ya veo. ¿Qué serias capaz de hacer por ella? ¿seguro que no quieres una?

Charlie se empezaba a sentir intranquilo por las preguntas "amistosas" de Brian y se rascaba el cuerpo para fingir sus manos temblorosas.

-Vamos yo por una chica haría lo que fuera, justo hoy tuve una pelea por ella – confesó el primer oficial.

-Ahora entiendo tus golpes en la cara.

– Pues sí, me pelee con su novio frente a la puerta del salón de té. El Capitán lo vio todo y obvio me dará un buen castigo. Así que aquí estoy tratando de no desquitarme contigo. Comprenderás que estoy con el demonio dentro. Pero te voy a dar la oportunidad de salvarte de mí coraje si me respondes TODO lo que te pregunto ¿está claro?

-Pero…

-¿Qué harías por Sandra? Repito ¡¿Qué harías por Sandra?!

-Todo haría todo por ella OK … - contestó ya intimidado el chico.

-¿Cómo delatar a un amigo?

-¿Qué dices?

-Las preguntas las hago yo. ¿Cómo delatar a un amigo?

-Sí, digo no, no sé ¿qué demonios Brian? ve al maldito grano!

-¿Quieres que vaya al grano? bien – Brian se levantó de su lugar y tomo de la solapas a Charlie llevándolo hasta la pared y con tono amenazador continuó -¿quién diablos son tus amigos y por qué diablos un asesino está viajando contigo?

-¡NO conozco a ningún asesino ¿de qué diablos hablas?!

-¿Cómo diablos no sabes que un asesino duerme en tu camarote? -retaba Brian que ya lo tenía del cuello.

-Basta me ahogas -suplicaba Charlie que ya no podía respirar.

-Charlie puedo ser peor- decía Brian mientras colocaba de nuevo a Charlie en la silla – Charlie se perfectamente que el Capitán por petición de Sandra te ayudo a subir gratis al barco dándote el camarote más grande.

-Lo pedí porque era el más grande y tenía la intención de abrir un pequeño casino y ganar algo para pagar el hotel en Londres junto con los muchachos- menciono Charlie mientras tosía y se sobaba su cuello.

-Sabes que te puedo meter a la cárcel por el casino clandestino ¿verdad? Dime ¿de dónde salieron tus amigos?

-Está bien, mis amigos son solo Ryan, Julian y Ben los otros yo no los conozco. Bueno hemos platicado un poco y estuvieron de acuerdo en dejarme poner mi casino. Pero no tengo idea porque diablos los pusieron en MI camarote, yo pensé que solo seriamos mis amigos y yo.

-Ok, ¿sabes que Sandra se muere si algo le pasa a su Padre verdad?

-Claro que lo sé.

-Entonces ¿por qué hundir el barco?

-¡¿Qué dices?!

-Ya te dije que solo yo hago las preguntas. ¿por qué quieres hundir el barco?

-Pero que estupidez ¿de dónde se te ocurrió?, tú también lees demasiadas novelas como Terry.

-¿Qué? Mira No me menciones ese nombre ahorita porque … te rompa la cara Charlie, así que contéstame lo que te pregunte -decía Brian ya con el tono más alto y amenazante.

-NO tengo idea de que hablas yo no pienso hundir el barco. Te lo juro.

-Entonces ¿cuál es ese trabajo de que hablas?

-Yo… bueno los muchachos y yo, es decir Ryan, Julian y Ben pues vamos … por Dios Brian no te puedo decir es algo …

Brian se comenzó tronar los dedos de sus manos – Me duelen un poco los nudillos, pero no tanto como para no utilizar mis puños otra vez. Así que Charlie dime ¡¿qué rayos piensas hacer en Londres?!

-No te tengo miedo Brian- dijo retador Charlie.

-Lo sé, será una interesante pelea. Contigo sería mi segunda pelea en este viaje. De hecho ¿Por qué mencionaste a Terry?

-Es mi amigo lo conocí cuando éramos niños.

-Vaya entonces viajas con muchos amigos y tu Suegro. Seria una pena que algo le pasara al barco.

-¿Que tiene que ver Terry, Sandra y el capitán con el barco y esta paranoia?

-Contesta y punto ¿qué vas a hacer en Londres?

-Esta bien te lo diré, voy a Londres a presentar mis …. Esculturas y pinturas -contestó Charlie apenado mientras que Brian frunció el ceño sorprendido.

-Si lo que oyes, no tengo nada de experiencia en la crítica del arte, a Ryan, Julian y Ben los conocí en el reformatorio nos hicimos amigos teníamos un taller de arte, dibujo y escultura los 4 éramos los mejores. El director del reformatorio cuando noto que era bueno haciendo esculturas y pintando, por cierto, las flores son lo que mejor se hacer -dijo esta última frase Charlie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Bueno como decía nos recomendó fuéramos a Londres cuando saliéramos. A él le gusta el arte y tiene varios conocidos en diferentes galerías, por lo que me contacto con el dueño de una galería en Londres. El dueño de dicha galería dijo que podía exponer gracias a la recomendación del director del reformatorio. Pero no soy tonto sé que les interesa exponer nuestras obras por el morbo de que somos ex delincuentes, así que la crítica, seguro nos desollara vivos, pero si sobrevivo a sus críticas y ojalá mis amigos también, nos darán una buena paga y por supuesto lo que ganemos si llegamos a vender algo. No se lo dije a nadie ni siquiera a Terry por lo mismo que no si esto resulte y no quiero la lastima de nadie sino lo logro, pero yo necesito demostrarle al mundo que puedo ser mejor.

-Vaya …. ¿Y puedo ver tus obras?

-Van en el Lusitania no alcanzaron a viajar en el Mauretania por un riquillo que de última hora quiso llevar más autos a Londres, pero hay una que todos los días la ven los pasajeros.

-¿Cuál?

-La escultura de 30cm de cristal cortado, la de flores justo en la entrada donde está la fuente del salón de té.

-Mmm que lastima, tu amigo la rompió cuando me la lanzó. Pero si llegue a verla y déjame decirte que eres bueno... por lo menos haciendo flores.

-¿Ya me vas a decir qué diablos pasa?

-¿Juras no decir nada por el amor que dices tenerle a Sandra y el respeto a tu futuro Suegro?

-Lo juro.

-Hay una amenaza de hundimiento, hace un par de días Bruno encontró un tipo queriendo explotar una de las calderas, no lo alcanzo, pero describió sus ropas, y ayer encontramos dichas ropas en tu camarote. Y bueno cuando cheque sus antecedentes resulto que Frank es un asesino.

-Demonios.

-Así es Charlie posiblemente hay otro que quiera hundir el barco. Así que dime ¿qué sabes de cada uno?

-Por su puesto. Mira Frank nos contó que es de Chicago, que supuestamente estuvo en la cárcel, pero por un trabajo de desfalco, hasta ahora me entero que es un asesino. Incluso nos dijo que ha hecho trabajos para gente rica de Florida y estaba por hacer uno para un tal riquillo de Chicago, pero ahora no se si ese trabajo sea realmente un desfalco. Sobre los demás son personas tranquilas, un chico que va a ver a su madre a Londres, luego un tipo que piensa estudiar cocina en Paris donde por cierto vive su novia…

-¿Alguien como Frank? ¿Alguien de quien debamos sospechar?

-A decir verdad, Clark, ese hombre da miedo… se ríe de repente, grita de repente y se enoja de repente. Tiene odio terrible por los Aristócratas, al parecer sufrió maltrato al igual que su familia cuando trabajaron con un conde o lord en Edimburgo. No habla mucho, pero … no se es extraño. Dice que odia a los aristócratas, pero he visto que recibe mensajes de un tal Conde Ferguson, lo sé porque hoy justamente cuando limpiaba el casino leí una nota para él, estaba en su pantalón sucio, lo vi porque salía del bolsillo la pensaba meter, pero me llamo la atención las iniciales de la persona a la que se referían.

-¿Qué decía la nota?

-Algo así como "Haz que parezca accidente lo de T.G." no pude ver la nota completa porque llego alguien, pero esas iniciales me llamaron la atención porque como te dije crecí con Terry, durante un año su Padre nos contrató un profesor para ambos y siempre que entregábamos las tareas usábamos nuestras iniciales Terry siempre ponía T.G.

-Vaya... esto es peligroso, no recibí nada sobre el de Nueva York. Seguro en Londres saben algo, pero no me han enviado nada. Dejare todos en arresto hasta llegar a Londres.

-Pero Brian faltan 9 días para llegar a Londres.

-No voy a arriesgar el Barco ni a nadie que corra peligro hasta que no hable con el Capitán y lleguemos a una conclusión, así que mientras tanto todos quedaran bajo arresto. Incluyéndote.

-Pues lamento decirte que te falto uno por arrestar.

-¿Quien?

-El loco de Clark.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Real Colegio San Pablo 1 am

-Stear ya déjame dormir es la 1 de la mañana quieres apagar esa bendita luz – renegaba Archie a su hermano.

-Lo siento Archie, pero quiero terminar este trabajo para poder ir a la fiesta de Año nuevo.

-Pero si esa tarea todavía no nos la dejan, estás haciendo lo de todo el año – decía sorprendido Archie al ver los apuntes de Stear -Además este no es tu libro de tareas. ¿Stear que estás haciendo?

-No te diré si te digo te molestaras, mejor vete a dormir. Ya no tardo, ponte una almohada en la cabeza.

Archie no hizo caso y disimuladamente ponía atención al libro de tareas, definitivamente no era el de su hermano pues no estaba desgastado ni tenia las notas de Stear. Coloco su mano en el escritorio fingiendo que se recargaba y la acercaba más al libro. Bostezo al ver que Stear lo miró dudoso y en cuanto este se volteó para seguir escribiendo le arrebato el cuaderno.

-¡Archie dame eso! - gritó Stear mientras intentaba alcanzar a su hermano que se colocaba al otro extremo de la mesa.

-Veamos de quien es este libro…mmm será de alguna chica…no me digas es Paty …. Sí seguro le haces la tarea a Paty -decía burlón Archie

-Basta Archie dámelo.

-Pillín quieres quedar bien con la chica dime ¿fue amor a primera vista? OH si Paty yo haré tus tareas mua mua – dijo Archie besando el libro.

-Si yo fuera tu no haría eso.

-¿Por qué no? es un lindo y suave libro perteneciente la persona MAS MAGINFICA de este Real Colegio San Pablo. Oh déjame contemplar su letra esta tan fina, perfecta y… -Archie alzó la ceja sorprendido por lo que veía y con tono serio continuó - Caramba sí que escribe bien debe gustarle escribir, su letra es… legible y a la vez elegante.

-¿Tú crees Archie? – dijo Stear que intentando contener la risa.

-Ahora que la veo y ya hablando en serio sí. Me pregunto cómo firmara su nombre - decía Archie realmente quedo maravillado con la letra - ¡¿Qué?! Terruce Grandchester -gritó Archie aventando el libro a su hermano y comenzando a limpiar sus labios – ¿por qué no me dijiste?

Stear soltó la carcajada y ahora él se burlaba de su hermano -Te lo advertí, pero eso te pasa por bobo no debiste tomar lo que no era tuyo. "su letra es tan fina y perfecta" -ahora el Inventor imitaba a su hermano

-Cállate Stear. Mejor dime ¿Por qué le estás haciendo su tarea? - decía molesto Archie.

-Porque hicimos un trato yo le hago todos los problemas del libro de Física y el hace toda mi tarea de Literatura, incluyendo ensayos y biografías de escritores. Así yo solo relleno su libro con la tarea que yo ya concluí, y como él hace mis tareas de Literatura tengo más tiempo para mis inventos.

-Pues entonces ese aristócrata arrogante debe odiar al mundo – decía Archie mientras se recostaba en el sofá.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque de otra manera no me explico cómo te ayuda a hacer más inventos y poniendo en peligro a la humanidad.

-¡Archie! - Grito Stear lanzándole un libro a su hermano a lo que este solo comenzó a reír.

-Estoy feliz Stear, en pocos días Candy estará aquí - dijo con un suspiro Archie.

-Yo también, justo le estoy terminando un regalo que le hice ¿quieres verlo?

-mmm ¿me juras que no explotará?

-Claro que no, tarde días en hacerlo, si no fuera por mi tiempo libre hubiera tardado más.

-OK enséñamelo.

Stear corrió a su armario y de un cajón saco el preciado regalo. Regreso con un pequeño objeto en forma de cofre, era tan pequeño casi del tamaño de la palma de su mano.

-¡Pero que lindo es Stear, ¿es un cofre para sus aretes o algo así?!

-No, ábrela con mucho cuidado aún le falta detalles.

-Créeme, aunque no le faltaran detalles lo abriría con cuidado con tus inventos nunca se sabe – Archie abrió la cajita y comenzó a escuchar una hermosa melodía, aun se escuchaba lenta, pero se podía percibir la alegría de la canción – ¡Es una cajita de música genial Stear!

-La llamo "La caja de la felicidad de Candy" – decía entusiasmado Stear.

-Oh Stear estoy seguro que se pondrá Feliz. Si haces más rápida la melodía quedará perfecta.

-Lo sé. Candy quedará encantada por mi REGALO – mencionó orgulloso Stear.

-mmm tú y Anthony siempre son buenos con los regalos, primero Anthony con la Dulce Candy y ahora tú con la Cajita de la felicidad. Debo hacer algo antes de que la acapares llegando a Londres.

-Vamos Archie no seas celoso. Además, no deberías intentar algo con Candy o ya se te olvido Annie Britter, que por cierto ¿Cuándo llega?

-Cállate Stear, Annie Britter no es mi novia y lo sabes- contestó enojado.

-"Archie cuento los días para estar contigo en el colegio" -decía Stear imitando a Annie.

-Basta Stear.

-Dime ¿su letra también es fina y delicada? mua mua.

Archie le lanzo un cojín a su hermano y después contestó -Pues ahora que lo dices si, su letra es muy linda como ella. Mmm igual y si se conocieran ese aristócrata arrogante y Annie pudiera ser que sean pareja ¿no crees?

-Archie ¿en serio? Es como decir que Eliza será monja.

-Tienes razón. ¿Te imaginas a Annie y Terry conviviendo juntos?

-Seguro Terry le sacaría el carácter con sus bromas y groserías. O bien Terry se desesperaría y se volvería loco con la timidez de Annie.

-Pagaría por verlo – comentó Archie después los dos hermanos Cornwell comenzaron a reír.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mauretania 2:25 am

Terry se volvía a despertar sudando frio, un extraño sueño lo despertó.

-Ah otra vez esos horribles sueños… -decía Terry sobando su cabeza con la yema de sus dedos. – Ahh mi espalda. Maldito marinerito si me dejo adolorido – después empezó a sentir un extraño empujo dándose cuenta que se trataba de las patitas de Clin.

-Vaya que eres confianzudo Clin, se supone que dormirías en el tapete. -El pequeño Clin ni enterado se daba del reclamo de Terry pues seguía profundamente dormido con sus patitas extendidas. -Tu pecosa dueña sí que te tiene mal acostumbrado.

Terry se levantó de su cama, tomo su reloj y con la escasa luz de la luna miro la hora eran las 2:25 am

-Vaya otra vez, es curioso siempre me despierto a la misma hora, casi las 3… si sigo así de verdad voy a creer lo de las brujas.

Se dirigió a su salita de estar para servirse una copa de whisky, mientras caminaba llevaba en la mano el reloj de mano que le regalo su abuelo, jugaba con el utilizando la cadena como si fuera un yoyo. Dio un suspiro, se sirvió una copa, se la tomo de un trago para después recostarse en el sofá. Se puso boca arriba y alzando la mano volvió a sacar el reloj y comenzó a mirarlo. Con la cadena lo hacía ir de un lado a otro, tal como su abuelo lo hacía para arrullarlo en sus brazos cuando era un bebé.

-"Terry definitivamente tú serás el futuro Duque de Grandchester" – venían a la mente de Terry las últimas palabras que escuchó de su abuelo.

-¿Por qué me pediste perdón abuelo? ¿Acaso ese extraño sueño de que golpeas a mi madre en realidad es real? Tan real como que a veces viene a mi memoria que alguna vez esa mujer me llevo de picnic.

Terry comenzó a tener un ataque de tos, busco su medicina, pero el frasco ya estaba vacío, el pecho comenzó a dolerle y al tocarse la frente se dio cuenta que de nuevo tenía fiebre.

-Ay diablos creo que tendré que ir la enfermería. ¿Pecosa por qué no estás aquí para consentirme? – Terry se colocó su abrigo y salió camino a la enfermería.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Camarote de Candy 4:30 am

-¡Candy! – gritó asustada Annie que dormía en la segunda alcoba del camarote de Candy

Candy se despertó al escuchar el grito, de inmediato fue a ver a su hermana tal como lo hacía cuando eran niñas. Mientras Susie seguía dormida al otro lado de su cama -Annie ¿qué pasa, tuviste otra pesadilla?

-Candy … - se abrazaba Annie a su amiga-hermana estaba temblando - Tengo mucho miedo.

-Tranquila Annie solo fue un sueño.

-Este fue muy real Candy. Y diferente -continuaba asustada.

-¿Qué soñaste esta vez Annie?

-Candy … ahora era tu tumba junto a la de Anthony … Candy tengo miedo no quiero que te pase nada.

-Cálmate Annie, recuerdas en el Hogar de Pony como te asustabas cuando trepaba el gran Árbol, o cuando iba a lo más hondo del lago, cuando caminaba sobre la orilla del campanario.

-Si… lo recuerdo como olvidarlo ponías los pelos de punta a la Hermana María.

-Bien entonces también recuerdas que pese a que algunas veces me caí del árbol sigo viva ¿qué puede pasarme en un barco?

-Tienes razón creo que solo son mis miedos que se afloraron con las emociones de las peleas que vimos.

-Ya lo creo.

-Discúlpame Candy no quise despertarte, pero me alegra que vinieras me hizo recordar como cuando estábamos en el Hogar de Pony.

-A mí también. Pero no te mal acostumbres que en el San Pablo no sé si pueda correr a tu recamara, dicen que son muy estrictos.

-Si Archie me ha escrito que no permiten que interactúen con las chicas, incluso en misa los sientan por separado. Candy ¿cómo tienen planeado vivir su noviazgo tú y Terry con tantas reglas?

-No lo sé Annie, pero conociendo a Terry seguro algo se le ocurrirá. Aunque ahora que lo pienso aun no somos novios oficialmente. Solo me dijo que haría algo para pedírmelo -dijo Candy con una mueca de disgusto.

-Que romántico sería si te lo pide en año nuevo. Como lo fue pelear por ti, mira que gritar que eres su prometida, su novia y que se casara contigo solo demuestra que está loco por ti Candy. Y eso que tienen pocos días de conocerse. – decía suspirando Annie.

-Lo sé. Te confieso que ni siquiera por Anthony o el Príncipe de la Colina llegue a sentir lo que Terry me hace sentir. Es como si fuéramos almas gemelas viniendo del mismo mundo destinadas a estar juntas – comento emocionada Candy

-Yo también siento eso por Archie, pero creo que él no siente lo mismo por mi – dijo Annie con el semblante triste.

-Annie no digas eso. Eres la niña más linda, fina y elegante que he conocido y para mi primo Archie no hay nada que más le guste que la Elegancia.

-Candy debo confersarte algo.

-¿Que pasa Annie?

-Sentí celos de ti. Cuando mi madre me dijo que el Tío Abuelo William había adoptado una chica y que vivía con Archie en Lakewood sentí muchos celos. Cuando le pregunte a Archie en una carta como era su prima adoptiva no me dijo tu nombre solo me respondió que era la niña más dulce y hermosa que había conocido. Yo no le creí porque esa solo puedes ser tu Candy. Ayer cuando mamá me confirmo que eras tú supe que Archie tenía razón. Candy la forma en que Archie se expresó de ti me hace pensar que él tal vez…

-Annie no pienses cosas así. Entre Archie y yo jamás podrá existir algo mas allá del amor que nos tenemos como amigos y primos.

-Pero…

-Nada Annie ya te lo dije tú y Archie nacieron para estar juntos solo es cuestión de que convivan un poco más. Un noviazgo por cartas no es lo mejor que digamos. Además, Terry también piensa lo mismo -sentencio muy segura Candy.

-¿Terry? -preguntó extrañada Annie

-Si recuerda que te lo dijo hoy por la tarde "tú si que harías buena pareja con el elegante "- Annie miro extrañada a Candy – si Annie "El elegante" es Archie para Terry, tiene esa mala costumbre de ponerle sobrenombres a las personas.

-"EL ELEGANTE" suena divertido. Lo escribiré en mi diario.

-Hablando de escribir ¿sabes? Le escribí al tío abuelo William si me da permiso para que Terry me corteje, solo espero llegar a Londres para poder enviársela.

-Eso es tan romántico Candy, estoy segura que te dará su autorización. Terry es hijo de un Duque y si el tío abuelo es como la Tía Elroy seguro le agradará la idea. A mis padres les agrada Archie como yerno.

-¡Genial! Annie definitivamente el próximo año estará lleno de buenas aventuras para nosotras en el Real Colegio San Pablo- - dijo entusiasmada Candy mientras que Annie también sonreía de la emoción - Bueno Annie me voy deje sola a Susie. Si quieres ven a dormir con nosotras.

-No Candy estoy bien. Gracias hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana – se despidió Candy para dirigirse a dormir a su alcoba. En su mente quedaron grabadas las palabras de Annie, "Terry es hijo de un Duque", pero él jamás hacía alusión por eso. Definitivamente SU AMADO Terry cada día la sorprendía mas, podía ser el chico más engreído (bueno si lo era) pero jamás hacia alarde de su condición, no le intereso que ella fuera adoptada, tenía amigos en la tercera clase, también era amigo de Albert y cuidaba de su querido Clin. Definitivamente Candy sabía que Terry era un chico de muy buen corazón. Solo había algo que necesitaba saber ¿por qué Terry sufría tanto por sus padres?

La noche en el Mauretania estaba por terminar. Lo que desafortunadamente no terminaba era el hecho que seguían los cabos sueltos para encontrar al rufián que deseaba hundir al barco más veloz de su tiempo.

Continuará….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(1*)** **El castillo de Neuschwanstein está situado en el estado federado de Baviera cerca de Füssen, Alemania. Lo mandó construir el rey Luis II de Baviera en 1866. Como dato curioso el castillo del parque temático de Disney y el de la mayoría de sus princesas está basado en este castillo. Les confieso que de aquí saque el apellido de Madeleine.**

 **(2*)** **Castillo de Warwick, es un castillo medieval desarrollado a partir de un original construido por** **Guillermo el Conquistador** **en 1068.** **Warwick** **es la capital del condado de** **Warwickshire** **, Inglaterra, situada en un meandro del RIO AVON. Creo que ya adivinaron porque lo escogí** **?** **.**

 **No olviden darle click en post review para hacerme saber sus dudas y comentarios.**

 **No me canso de agradecerles por tomarse su tiempo para hacerme saber sus opiniones, deseos y buenas vibras: Yen, Flor, Aurora, flakita, Clover, Blanca G, skarlett northman, Lydia Grandchester, Nally Graham, Lucero Santoskoy, Gladys, Eli y todos los guest.**

 **A quienes me acaban de agregar a su favs y follows: la dama del amor, yeshua1583, Karla Grandchester A y quienes comienzan a leer la historia BIENVENIDOS.**

 **Respondiendo a sus preguntas para no crearles falsas ilusiones:**

Mil disculpas la más odiada y amada Gabrielle es un personaje que no escribí con la intención de ser pareja de Albert. Honestamente nunca imagine que les agradara para el Príncipe de la Colina (perdón Albert sé que te causa escalofríos que te llamen así). Solo deseo mostrar otra faceta de Albert siempre es el bueno que no rompe un plato. Ya es hora qué saque todas sus emociones. Roguemos porque sobreviva en caso de un naufragio y encuentre a su alma gemela en Escocia.

Me encantaría contarles más de Annie y Archie, pero no será mucho ya que creo que su romance comienza en el colegio. Esperemos que Annie también sobreviva en caso de un naufragio. Lo que si habrá son diálogos/discusiones entre Annie y Terry.

¿Terry y Candy van muy rápido? creo que cuando se encuentra al alma gemela es inevitable. Por eso para Terry su pecosa es lo más sagrado, tanto que ya hasta anda gritando que es su prometida cuando ni siquiera le ha pedido formalmente que sean novios. Y la pecosa se muere si le pasa algo a su Terry. Sus malos presentimientos los hacen desear vivir el momento como si fuera el ultimo día de su vida. Ojalá también sobrevivan en caso de un naufragio.

Les mando un abrazo y buenas vibras a todas las Canderrys.


	16. Chapter 16 Terry y La Niña sin Pecas

Capítulo 16 Terry y la Niña sin pecas.

Durante la noche se habían realizado las tareas ordenadas por el Capitán Niven ahora ya eran las 8 horas del quinto día de viaje en el Mauretania, los rayos del sol estaban borrando la bruma y el aroma fresco de la marea se comenzaba a introducir en la oficina del Capitán Niven. El primer oficial Brian Richardson, el segundo oficial Robby Madison y el pequeño marinero Cookie estaban ahí junto a su Capitán discutiendo los por menores de la madrugada.

-OK muchachos recapitulemos. Cookie se ha deshecho de lo que se encontró. Cookie en cuanto termine tu descanso seguirás buscando en la segunda clase y en la primera. Brian quiero que le des los hombres necesarios para que lo escolten en esto.

-Entendido Capitán – contestaron los dos marineros a su Capitán.

-Madison ya arresto e interrogo a los marineros Paul y Peter que debieron registrar esos paquetes y no lo hicieron. Madison de igual manera en cuanto comience tu turno quiero que los interrogues y te digan por qué no lo hicieron.

-A la orden Capitán -dijo el segundo oficial.

-Brian ya arresto a todos los del camarote 45 incluso hasta los que estaban de visita. Todos quedaran bajo arresto hasta que lleguemos a Londres. Usaremos de excusa que fue por estar en un casino clandestino.

\- Yo por mi parte investigaré porque hay 3 personas más registradas en el camarote de Charlie cuando no recuerdo haber autorizado más. Ahora bien, durante el registro de la tripulación llamo mi atención ver a varios marineros nuevos que por cierto no me fueron presentados ¿Por qué?

-Capitán si me lo permiten fueron enviados de última hora por la agencia naval. Usted sabe después del hundimiento del Titanic su majestad ordeno emplear a los marineros sobrevivientes ya que la White Star Line ahora se encuentra en serios problemas financieros. A nosotros nos enviaron 3 marineros. No podíamos aceptar más ya que estábamos al tope - comentó Madison

-¿Y nos dieron sus antecedentes? -pregunto intrigado el Capitán.

-Así es, todos son nuevos al parecer el Titanic era su primer viaje.

-Que curioso, si recuerdo el memorándum de la agencia naval, pero pensé que subirían en Liverpool y no en Nueva York. Bueno yo me encargaré de investigarlos. Cookie y Robby pueden retirarse a descansar los necesito al 100. Brian tú te quedas.

-Si capitán. Con permiso – Dijeron Cookie y Robby haciendo el saludo marcial y retirándose a descansar. Ya por la tarde comenzarían sus diligencias.

-Bien Brian, te escucho – dijo con tono serio el Capitán tomando asiento detrás de su escritorio y cruzándose de brazos sin quitarle la vista a su primer oficial.

-Bueno... - Brian se aclaraba la garganta - Sé que le debo una disculpa por lo de ayer. Actué muy mal... no debí pelear con un pasajero. Lo lamento Capitán – mencionaba Brian bajando la cabeza.

-¿Pasajero? ¡Brian es el hijo de un Duque y sobrino nieto de la Reina Madre! ¡Te das cuenta del escándalo si los hubieran visto pelear! - exclamo enojado el Capitán golpeando el escritorio - Gracias a Dios ese salón está vacío después de la hora del té y Madison y sus chicos estuvieron desviando a las personas para que no llegaran a esa área.

-Realmente lo siento sé que cometí una estupidez -decía Brian pasando la mano por su cabello no podía ver a los ojos a su Capitán de la vergüenza.

El Capitán dio un largo suspiro para calmarse, se puso de pie y camino tranquilamente para acercarse a su marinero colocándose frente a él - Brian soy tu Capitán, pero antes que eso sabes que te aprecio como a un hijo ¿verdad? Cualquiera en mi lugar te hubiera dado de baja y entregado a las autoridades en Londres por atentar contra un miembro de la nobleza ¡¿Qué demonios te paso?! tú no eres así Brian, me sorprendes.

-Me deje llevar por la furia, el orgullo y no sé… los celos tal vez.

-Si no te conociera pensaría que eres un joven irresponsable, aunque actuaste como tal. Brian por el cariño que te tengo te aconsejo no mirar a esa niña. Candy es muy linda irradia alegría por donde va, es normal que te sintieras atraído por ella, pero como veras ya está comprometida. Al menos por lo que te gritaba el joven Grandchester quedó claro que tienen algo más que una amistad.

-Supongo que tiene razón -dijo Brian desilusionado. Realmente se sentía apenado por la situación y porque el Capitán tenía razón, Candy ya tiene al dueño de su corazón.

-Mira Brian mi consejo y espero lo sigas es que nunca debes poner en riesgo tu carrera. Y eso fue lo que hiciste ayer, por favor no lo hagas de nuevo te ha costado mucho llegar a donde estas. Sabes que no es fácil que a tus 25 años te dieran un cargo tan importante así que no arruines esta oportunidad.

-Así será Capitán. Le agradezco sus consejos y por su puesto su indulgencia - decía Brian arrepentido. El capitán Niven había hecho tanto para ayudarlo y él por una tontería casi pierde su carrera.

El capitán que le dio una palmada para animarlo y continuó diciendo -Lo hago porque sé que eres responsable y soy testigo del buen trabajo que haces y todos los sacrificios que has hecho para ser el Primer Oficial del Mauretania. Además, una pelea por una mujer todo hombre la tiene. Solo espero que hagas las paces con ese muchacho.

-Capitán…-dijo Brian con mirada y voz ojos de súplica.

-Brian no es un deseo es una orden demuéstrame tu madurez. En la tarde te acompañare para cerciorarme que tú y el hijo del Duque ya limaron asperezas. Tal vez no se conviertan en los mejores amigos, pero al menos tengan una tregua de aquí a Londres. ¿Entendido?

-Como ordene Capitán.

-Bien Brian puedes retirarte a descansar no te daré un castigo pues tenemos mucho que investigar y te necesito al 100.

-Capitán antes de irme me gustaría comentarle algo. No lo hice antes para no asustar más a Cookie y Robby.

-¿Qué sucede Brian?- preguntaba el capitán mientras se dirigía a su cafetera para servirse más café.

-Tengo la sospecha de que pretende atentar contra la vida de Grandchester. Charlie durante su interrogatorio dijo haber leído una nota dirigida para su compañero de camarote Clark Derreck ordenándole hacer algo contra un tal T.G. Lo curioso es que el resto de los chicos del camarote que arrestamos también concuerdan en que es una persona muy extraña y a veces muy violenta y odia a los aristócratas. Aunque lo han visto verse con el Conde Ferguson.

-¿Tienes dicha nota? Es una acusación grave Brian.

-Lo sé. Desafortunadamente no pudimos arrestarlo no estaba cuando arreste a todos los del casino. Ya pedí buscarlo y arrestarlo, pero parece que se lo trago la tierra.

El Capitán comenzó masajear su nuca y caminar por su oficina - Dios Santo lo que nos faltaba un loco que quiere hundir el barco y ahora otro loco que quiere matar un jovencito. Bien Brian me temo que las cosas cambian, dedícate a encontrar a ese hombre tal vez podría ser la misma persona que desea hundirnos.

-¿Cómo? -pregunto sorprendido.

-Sí piénsalo, odia a los aristócratas y en este barco viajan miles, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Con todo respeto me parece un poco exagerado y demasiado trabajo por hacer. Si yo fuera el asesino simplemente citó a mi victima a la proa y lo aviento al mar o lo enveneno con una copa o … -El capitán frunció el ceño por las palabras de Brian – ¿Capitán no pensará que yo haría algo así a Grandchester?

-No por supuesto que no – dijo riendo el Capitán y después con tono serio continuó- pero puede que tengas razón es demasiado trabajo solo para matar a una persona. Dedícate a localizar a ese hombre y manda seguir las 24hrs al Conde Ferguson seguro él sabe dónde está su cómplice. Al ser un noble no podemos interrogarlo sin pruebas.

-A la orden mi Capitán.

EL Primer oficial se dirigió a buscar la famosa nota y solicitar siguieran al Conde para después irse a descansar. Pero más tarde tendría que hacer la diligencia más difícil, hacer las paces con Terry Grandchester.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enfermería del Mauretania.

Terry tuvo que pasar la noche en la enfermería ya que el no haber tomado sus medicinas a tiempo y el baño en la fuente solo hizo empeorar su tos. El doctor en turno le sugiero quedarse para que la enfermera monitoreara su fiebre y evitar se convirtiera en una pulmonia (1*) y dado que el caballero ingles deseaba estar al 100 en el baile de año nuevo acepto la propuesta.

-Joven Grandchester, ya amaneció – decía una enfermera que sacudía ligeramente a Terry.

-Un rato más nana… - decía soñoliento Terry.

-Me temo que no soy su nana mi nombre es Grace Derman la enfermera en turno.

-¿EH? Oh lo siento… no acostumbro levantarme tan temprano- decía Terry comenzado a despertarse y tallándose los ojos.

-Bueno como usted pidió que lo despertara a la 8:30 y pues ya son casi las 8:25.

-Gracias es muy amable – dijo Terry mientras se sentaba y estiraba los brazos.

-Bien antes de irse debo revisarlo permítame. Abra la boca por favor - decía la enfermera metiendo un termómetro en la boca de Terry. Después tomaba su pulso. Y finalmente checaba la respiración de Terry con un estetoscopio – Bien deme el termómetro. OK la fiebre ya le bajo y no tosió tanto por la noche. Permíteme iré por el Doctor para que lo de alta.

-Pero ya me quiero ir -dijo desesperado Terry.

-¡No discuta joven Grandchester y obedezca solo serán 5 minutos más! – gritó la enfermera mientras se alejaba.

-Vaya es más mandona que mi pecosa – Terry bostezaba y volvía a estirar sus brazos para después comenzar a mirar por toda la habitación.

Era una pequeña alcoba con 4 camas divididas por cortinas blancas. Se levanto de su cama y comenzó a caminar para verificar si tenía más compañeros de cuarto, pero no había nadie. Terry siguió deambulando por todo el cuarto no había mucho que ver por lo que caminaba de un extremo a otro para no aburrirse ya que la enfermera se estaba demorando. Después se acercó a un esqueleto que estaba en la esquina.

-Mucho gusto caballero Skull mi nombre es Terruce Grandchester, usted no parece ser un idiota así que puede llamarme Terry. Dígame ¿la enfermera es así de tardada siempre? -decía Terry mientras tomaba la esquelética mano del Sr Skull.

-Vaya es usted muy serio. Mmm se te quitara la cabeza… - el mocoso engreído miraba como quitarle la cabeza al dichoso esqueleto hasta que lo logro- Solo espero que no seas real, seria escalofriante saber que jugué con una cabeza que alguna vez perteneció a un vivo.

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo por toda la alcoba mientras jugaba con la cabeza del esqueleto lanzándola de una mano a otra, después la lanzaba al aire para cacharla, y finalmente la tomo en su mano derecha y alzándola su mano comenzó a exclamar.

(**)- _¡Ser, o no ser, es la cuestión!_

 _—_ _¿Qué debe más dignamente optar el alma noble_

 _entre sufrir de la fortuna impía el porfiador rigor, o rebelarse_

 _contra un mar de desdichas, y afrontándolo desaparecer con ellas?_

 _Morir, dormir, no despertar más nunca, poder decir todo acabó; en un sueño_

 _sepultar para siempre los dolores del corazón, los mil y mil quebrantos_

 _que heredó nuestra carne, ¡quién no ansiara concluir así!_

 _Morir... quedar dormidos..._

 _Dormir... tal vez soñar! — ¡Ay! allí hay algo que detiene al mejor._

 _Cuando del mundo no percibamos ni un rumor, ¡qué sueños_

 _vendrán en ese sueño de la muerte!_

 _Eso es, eso es lo que hace el infortunio planta de larga vida. ¿Quién querría_

 _sufrir del tiempo el implacable azote, del fuerte la injusticia, del soberbio_

 _el áspero desdén, las amarguras del amor despreciado, las demoras_

 _de la ley, del empleado la insolencia, la hostilidad que los mezquinos juran_

 _al mérito pacífico, pudiendo de tanto mal librarse él mismo, alzando_

 _una punta de acero? ¿quién querría seguir cargando en la cansada vida_

 _su fardo abrumador?..._

 _Pero hay espanto ¡allá del otro lado de la tumba!_

 _La muerte, aquel país que todavía está por descubrirse,_

 _país de cuya lóbrega frontera ningún viajero regresó, perturba_

 _la voluntad, y a todos nos decide a soportar los males que sabemos_

 _más bien que ir a buscar lo que ignoramos._

 _Así, ¡oh conciencia!, de nosotros todos haces unos cobardes, y la ardiente_

 _resolución original decae al pálido mirar del pensamiento._

 _Así también enérgicas empresas, de trascendencia inmensa, a esa mirada_

 _torcieron rumbo, y sin acción murieron. (**)_

-Gracias querido publico sus aplausos son mi motor para continuar – Agradecía Terry haciendo una reverencia a su audiencia (4 camas vacías y el Sr. Skull) se levantó, dio un largo suspiro y tristemente recordó - Y pensar que fui a Nueva York para estar con ella y comenzar mi carrera de actor.

Miró al reloj que estaba arriba del marco de la puerta, ya eran las 8:50 - La enfermera dijo 5 y ya van 25 minutos -dijo mal humorado y decidió salir a buscar a su doctor y su tardada enfermera.

Camino por el pasillo de la enfermería y rápido escucho unas voces que venían del consultorio reconoció la de su doctor, la segunda le pareció familiar, intrigado decidió escuchar tras la puerta cuidando no ser visto.

-No se preocupe, él está bien, es solo una tos mal cuidada, pero afortunadamente vino a tiempo y logramos bajarle la temperatura. En breve hablaré con él para que siga mis cuidados de lo contrario podría pescar una neumonía por su debilidad.

-Gracias a Dios. Bien Doctor le agradezco ojalá lo convenza de aceptar una enfermera que lo vigile.

-Haré lo posible, lo más seguro es que no será necesario viene el baile de año nuevo y seguro querrá estar sano para la fiesta. Estoy seguro de que tomará sus medicamentos al pie de la letra Sr. Smith.

Terry se puso como energúmeno al reconocer la voz y por supuesto el nombre de quien hablaba con el Doctor. Y haciendo a un lado sus buenos modales entro sin aviso al consultorio.

-¿Que haces aquí David? – cuestiono furioso Terry al Sr. Smith. Era un hombre de casi 40 años ojos color marrón, corpulento y su cabello era corto y oscuro.

-Terry… - dijo asustado el hombre al ser descubierto.

-Pero para que preguntó. Dime, ¿que te pareció Nueva York? ¿Ya le dijiste al Duque que puede estar tranquilo porque volveré a Londres? – dijo Terry con sarcasmo y cruzándose de brazos.

-Terry por favor cálmate, sabes que no estoy para espiarte sino para cuidarte.

-¡Patrañas!

-Los dejo solos para que conversen. Con permiso. -dijo el Doctor dejando solos a los dos hombres.

-Terry basta sabes que digo la verdad – dijo David en tono serio.

-La única verdad aquí es que el Duque no pierde la oportunidad de dirigir mi vida. Primero me encierra en el San Pablo, me prohíbe ver a esa mujer y ahora tengo una sombra a donde quiera que voy. No sé en que se diferencia de mi abuelo -sentenciaba Terry con rabia

-Terry no sabes lo que dices. Tu Padre solo desea estar al tanto de lo que haces para protegerte.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué el Duque teme por mi vida? Porque hasta donde recuerdo toda mi vida me ha mantenido lejos de él. Pasé los primeros años de mi vida con mis Padrinos. Cuando por fin volví a Londres él se la vivía en viajes y yo tenía que soportar los desplantes y humillaciones de la cara de cerdo. Solo una vez me llevo con él… y fue el mejor año de mi vida. – la voz de Terry pese a mantener el tono enojado se le quebró en la última frase.

-Terry espera a Londres y hablarás con tu padre, exígele que te diga todo ya estás en edad de saberlo. Yo no sé mucho. – pedía David tratando de calmar a Terry

-Siempre debo enterarme por otros de sus secretos. ¿Dime porque están difícil contarme la verdad? – el castaño murmuraba con rabia empuñando sus manos.

-Porque la verdad te lastimará y lo sabes. ¿Ya olvidaste como lloraste al enterarte de tu verdadera madre? Tomaste a Teodora y cabalgaste sin rumbo hasta llegar a una vieja cabaña ahí pasaste la noche y no paraste de llorar. Llorabas tanto hasta que el sueño te gano. Me dolió tanto verte así Terry, pero necesitabas estar solo.

-¿Como lo sabes? ... va para que pregunto. Si desde entonces me espías.

-Te repito que no estoy para espiarte solo para cuidarte.

-Cuando era pequeño siempre me preguntaba porque la cara de cerdo era tan mala conmigo ¿por que la mujer que decían era mi madre me trataba tan mal? Mi madrina y mi nana era quiénes realmente fungían como mis madres - dijo el castaño conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Joven Terry no es bueno guardar rencores.

-No le guardo rencor a la Duquesa solo no puedo ser agradecido con ella.

-Como olvidarlo joven, tanto que se atrevió a hacerle un desplante en plena fiesta de las madres en el colegio.

Terry soltó la carcajada - Su cara de por si es fea y ese día creo se puso aún más fea. Recuerdo que tenía 8 años, todos mis compañeros y yo estábamos en el escenario con nuestro ramo de rosas, cantábamos una canción a las madres y una vez que terminamos uno por uno se acercaban a sus madres y le entregaban el ramo y un beso. Yo estaba en la fila de en medio, pero a propósito me quede al final. Desde arriba podía ver a la honorable Duquesa de Grandchester orgullosa como pavo real sentada en primera fila junto a mi padre esperando su enorme ramo de rosas blancas. Caminé hacia ella y cuando estiró las manos me seguí de largo. Los murmullos de los asistentes no se dejaron esperar hasta creo que dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para ver hacia donde me dirigía - Terry volvió a carcajear -Dios lo que hubiera dado por ver la cara de mi madrastra, pero yo iba mirando al frente, me dirigí hasta el final del pasillo donde estaba la servidumbre de los aristócratas esperando de pie. La cara de mi nana Isabel era graciosa estaba entre asustada y sorprendida miraba a todos lados. Después parecía que con sus asustadizos ojos me suplicaba "Regrésate Terry" la imaginaba diciendo su frase célebre "Terry por favor obedéceme" - el castaño volvió a reír, después continuo con tono serio y melancólico – Cuando llegué a ella le ofrecí mi ramo y le di un beso en su mejilla para después abrazarla y decirle gracias.

-Debe saber joven Terry que su Padre pese a las exigencias de la Duquesa nunca acepto retarlo, él estaba consiente que su madrastra no estaba siendo una buena madre. Al final ella fue quien recibió el regaño de su Padre.

-¿En serio? -pregunto Terry sorprendido.

-Su padre, así como es estricto también lo ha protegido y lo ha llenado de regalos que estará de acuerdo algunos usted no merecía. Créame cuando llegue a Londres le aconsejo se sincere con él. Ahora que usted ya no es un niño supongo que podrán sincerarse uno con el otro. Disculpe por el atrevimiento de mis palabras, pero me apena que estén distanciados.

-También Gabrielle me dijo lo mismo, solo él puede decirme algunas cosas.

-Bueno en vista de que ya no es necesario que ande entre las sombras, supongo que me permitirá acompañarlo como me lo ordeno el Duque de Grandchester.

-No no no no. No sueñes David. -decía ahora fastidiado con semejante propuesta - Ya bastante tengo con lidiar con los chaperones de Candy como para todavía soportar una sombra más.

El escolta sonrió - No se preocupe joven Terry solo lo acompañaré cuando yo lo crea necesario y como hasta ahora lo seguiré a una distancia prudente, y cuando este con su amiga Candy me retirare.

-Candy no es mi amiga es MI NOVIA -aclaró orgulloso Terry - Que aún no sea oficial, es por … Diablos, eso me recuerda algo. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo David y me contestas con la verdad?

-Si es algo que pueda contestarle por supuesto.

\- ¿Ya le hablaste al Duque de mi relación con Candy?

-No por supuesto que no. Mi deber es solo protegerte y avisarle cualquier por menor. De hecho, solo le he enviado un telegrama y eso fue el día que partimos para avisarle que… bueno la señora Eleonor no lo recibió y que ya íbamos en camino en el Mauretania.

-¿Crees que se oponga a Candy? -preguntaba temeroso el castaño.

-Esa respuesta me temo usted ya la sabe joven Terry.

El semblante de Terry se entristeció agacho la cabeza y le dio la espalda a su escolta. Terry odiaba que le llamaran por su título de Marques, que lo familiarizaran con el Duque, que le recordaran a donde quiera que fuera sus lazos con la familia real, tanto porque odiaba los títulos presuntuosos de su familia paterna como por el hecho de que le recordaba todas las responsabilidades que algún día debería de tomar. Entre ellas casarse con una mujer noble o al menos de una buena familia que fuera aprobada por su Majestad. Desafortunadamente él sabía que su querida Candy no sería aceptada por ser adoptada.

-David, no le digas nada de Candy por favor. Yo lo haré.

-Ya le dije que eso no me concierne, quédese tranquilo.

-Bueno me voy.

-Pero espere el doctor no lo ha revisado para darlo de alta.

-Estoy bien, aun respiro así que ya es ganancia. Es más, tu quédate por mis medicamentos y luego me los llevas. Que supongo que lo harás ¿no? Ahora si me disculpas llevo prisa. La pecosa ya debió despertar y si no me ve en mi cama se preocupará. Adiós - Terry sin esperar objeción se dirigió de prisa a su camarote.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Camarote de Candy

Annie despertaba puntual como relojito a las 9:00 am, desde niña siempre fue muy disciplinada, después de ser adoptada seguía levantándose temprano. Ya no para ayudar a la señorita Pony y a la Hermana María en las tareas del hogar sino ahora para arreglarse y verse tan bien como una princesa.

Entusiasmada con las palabras de su mejor amiga Candy "Eres la niña más linda, fina y elegante que he conocido" salió de la cama y se dirigió a la alcoba de su amiga para despertar a Candy y Susie. Deseaba prepararse un baño, arreglarse y alistarse juntas para el almuerzo. Pero al ver a su par de compañeras se dio cuenta que eso sería algo imposible.

Candy y Susie estaban en los brazos de Morfeo y por su expresión era un hecho que no deseaban separarse del Dios del sueño. Candy estaba boca arriba con sus extremidades extendidas por toda la cama, si sus piernas fueran más largas seguro saldrían de la cama, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y hacia extraños sonidos que parecieran ronquidos. Susie dormía boca abajo no a lo largo de la cama sino de forma cruzada usando el estómago de Candy como almohada.

Annie dio un suspiro y dijo – Vaya creo que Candy sigue siendo una dormilona, sería una pena despertarlas, bueno me adelantare dándome un baño, tal vez despierten pronto.

Justo se dirigía al cuarto de baño cuando escucho que rascaban la puerta principal del camarote. Al mirar de quien podría ser el ruido se dio cuenta que se trataba de la pequeña Puppet que intentaba salir.

-Puppet ¿que pasa que tienes? – preguntaba Annie que no comprendía la desesperación de la mofeta quien seguía rasgando la puerta y haciendo pequeños gemidos de tristeza – ¿Puppet quieres ir con Albert?

La pequeña Puppet al escuchar el nombre de Albert volteo a mirar a Annie y comenzó a menearle la cola – Si me esperas a que me dé un baño yo te llevo – dijo Annie con una sonrisa. Pero la mofeta insistente comenzó rasgar y hacer gemidos más fuertes.

-Está bien está bien te llevare ahora mismo. Pero sigo en pijama, puedes darme – Puppet casi hace un gemido desesperado – Ok, vas a despertar a Candy y Susie. Bueno es temprano ¿quién me puede ver en pijama? Bien ven acá.

Annie abrazo a Puppet y salió del camarote para dirigirse a encontrar a Albert. - Espera no sé dónde es el camarote del Sr. Albert ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Annie al mirar la plaquita de Puppet - ¡Wow el Sr. Albert te coloco su número de camarote y sus datos en tu plaquita! El Sr. Albert te debe querer mucho. Perfecto vamos entonces, pero no te alejes de mi ¿OK?

Annie caminaba tranquila, pues tal como lo imagino al ser temprano no había personas en los pasillos así que no tenía que preocuparse de que la vieran en su fino camisón largo de satén color azul cielo con detalles de encaje blanco alrededor de su escote en corte recto, cubierta por una bata de seda también azul cielo. Sus pantuflas blancas con la figura de un conejito feliz en el centro y su cabello amarrado con una trenza de lado.

Justo casi por llegar al camarote deseado, Puppet que obediente iba tranquila en los brazos de Annie olio a alguien conocido y comenzó a correr para encontrarlo. La ojiazul asustada de que Puppet pudiera perderse corrió tras ella.

-¡Puppet espera, no corras esto es un pasadizo! ¡nos vamos a perder! Y estoy en pijama – gritaba preocupada Annie después vio que la mofeta dio vuelta en el siguiente pasillo y corrió más aprisa. Al dar vuelta la ojiazul sintió que chocaba con una persona. Fue tan fuerte el impacto que cayó de espaldas al suelo al igual que "esa persona" quien maldiciendo gritó.

-¡Pero que diablos! – esa persona al percatarse que chocó con una chica cambio su tono de voz y comportándose como un caballero se puso de pie y se dirigió a ella para ayudarla y extenderle la mano – Disculpe señorita fue mi culpa, venía distraído permi… ¿Annie?

-¿Terry?

Terry que tenía la mano extendida la aparto para cruzarse de brazos y continúo diciendo – Vaya por lo visto ahora hasta me sigues – dijo con tono arrogante.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ...no seas grosero y ayúdame a levantarme.

-Está bien señorita Britter después de todo soy un caballero inglés -decía Terry mientras ayudaba a Annie a levantarse – _¿Te lastimaste princesa?_ – preguntó el castaño besando la mano de la Tímida.

-¡No!... estoy bien. -Contesto Annie asustada por el beso y apartando rápidamente su mano - Pero … supongo que yo tuve la culpa por seguir desesperada a Puppet – termino diciendo Annie avergonzada y mirando a Puppet que ya estaba junto a los pies de Terry.

-Y dime ¿que te hace pensar que a los caballeros nos agrada verte en pijama? Aunque reconozco que no está nada mal para una Tímida – decía Terry alzando las cejas y mirando de arriba a abajo a Annie

Annie sonrojada y apenada se cubrió el pecho – Tu tu tu .. tam...bien estás en pijama - contestó Annie tartamudeando tratando de sonar retadora.

-Si, pero dudo que a tu novio le importe que yo ande por todo el Mauretania en pijama, en cambio tu no traes tu mejor look - menciono Terry burlándose de Annie.

-Grosero eso es… por porque Puppet quería salir de prisa. Y No me dio tiempo de de cambiarme.

-Bueno no te preocupes viéndote bien no cambias mucho cuando traes ropa de día.

A Annie se le fue la sangre al suelo por semejantes palabras, por lo que asustada y preocupada pregunto mientras tocaba su atuendo y peinado - ¿Tú crees? ¿ni si quiera con mi cabello suelto podría verme mejor? ¿crees que en el San Pablo no sobresaldría? Digo no es que me interese sobresalir, pero si tu fueras un chico, bueno si lo eres, es decir ¿no me notarias ni siquiera en misa? Tu eres un chico ¿que me aconsejarías usar para que un chico elegante me notara? Insisto no me interesa darme a notar es solo hipotéticamente.

El castaño quedo mareado por tantas preguntas y con tono serio e indignado contestó – A ver Tímida, ni en cien años luz yo me pondría a darte consejos de como conquistar a un … ¿elegante dijiste? - Terry con la idea que vino a su cabeza se le formo una sonrisa burlona y maliciosa para continuar diciendo – Así que te gusta Archibald Cornwell.

-¡Noooo!. No sé de quién me hablas – decía Annie tratando de evadir la mirada de Terry.

-Si no lo niegues, entre líneas acabas de decir que estarás en el San Pablo y cómo hacer para que un elegante te note. Y el único elegante en todo el Real Colegio San Pablo, o mejor dicho en TODO EL REINO UNIDO y la Unión Americana es Archibald Cornwell.

-No sé de que hablas solo lo dije hipotéticamente. EL no me interesa. – mencionaba Annie tímidamente, pero hacia el esfuerzo por parecer desinteresada.

-Si claro y yo nací ayer.

-Ya déjame en paz no te burles… además tu no luces tan guapo en pijama.

-¿Tan guapo? Ósea que al menos me veo guapo hasta con pantuflas - seguía burlándose Terry señalando sus pantuflas.

Annie quedo maravillada con el calzado de Terry como si fueran las joyas de la corona y entusiasmada casi dando brincos empezó a decir - ¡Oh Terry tus pantuflas son marca New & Lingwood (2*)! ¡Mi papi compró unas igual en Nueva York! Yo quería unas para regarle a Archie en navidad porque sé que le gusta la elegancia ¿acaso las puedo comprar en Londres? Anda dime donde. Son la marca más lujosa, son de exquisito acabado, se ven tan cómodas y el material es muy fino. Dios son una ¡obra de arte fashionista!

Terry rodo los ojos y resoplo por semejante descripción tan fashionista y se dijo a si mismo –"Definitivamente haría buena pareja con el Elegante" después contesto a la Tímida – Una de mis tías me las regalo en mi último cumpleaños. Y ni loco te diría donde comprarlas, no me interesa que tu noviecito vista igual que yo.

-Mmm y se supone que Archie es el fashionista que no le gusta que se vistan igual que él- dijo Annie cruzándose de brazos – Además ya te dije que no es… mi novio.

-No me sorprende. Y si sigues paseándote así por los pasillos ningún cuerdo querrá serlo.

-Eres un grosero, no sé cómo Candy se fijó en ti -dijo enojada Annie ahora con voz chillona.

-Yo si. Creo que le encantan mis ojos y otras cosas más -dijo Terry dándole un guiño.

-Aysh eres un Engreído.

-Y tu una Tímida

-Arrogante

-Presumida

-Grosero

-Llorona

-Niño mimado,

-Niña sin pecas

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste Niña Sin Pecas. Si tuvieras pecas pudiera ser que en cien años luz aceptará me invitarás un té -dijo con altivez el castaño.

-Si como no, ¿y que te hace pensar que me interesaría invitarte a tomar el té?... Espera- Annie le vino una idea para poner al castaño entre la espada y la pared. Sabía que a Terry no le interesaba nada con ella, pero deseaba desquitarse de sus burlas así que continuó - Ósea que insinúas que si tuviera pecas me cortejarías.

-Yo no dije eso - dijo Terry indignado y frunciendo el ceño.

-Si, lo dijiste ENTRE LINEAS.

-A ver señorita Britter ¿Sabes lo que es el sarcasmo?

-Lo que sé, es que eres un coqueto con la amiga de tu novia y eso es pecado.

-Aparte de Timida eres…

-Le voy a decir a Candy que andas de coqueto conmigo.

-¡Qué yo no ando de coqueto contigo!

-Si lo dijiste, si tuviera pecas te fijarías en mí. Puppet es testigo.

-En tus sueños niñas sin pecas.

-mmm ¿a quién crees que le crea Candy? Pero puedo callarme si me hablas de Archie.

-Vaya la Tímida salió chantajista, ¿quieres jugar eh? – dijo el castaño y con esa sonrisa maliciosa que solo él sabe hacer se acercó muy seguro hacia Annie y sin quitarle la vista la acorralo contra la pared.

-¿Que haces Terry? – preguntaba asustada la Tímida pasando saliva.

-Si Candy me va a regañar y arderé en el infierno por pecador que sea por el pecado completo ¿no crees? - dijo Terry con voz ronca acercando su rostro al de Annie.

-Ay no hagas eso... ¡me doy tú ganas! - gritó asustada Annie aventando a Terry.

Terry soltó la carcajada – Tranquila Tímida solo en tus sueños te daré un beso.

-Ya te dije que no me interesas.

-Oh es cierto en tus sueños solo está el Elegante.

-Deja de burlarte – pidió Annie con voz chillona.

-Como sea. Ahora si me disculpas me debo ir ya voy tarde.

-Espera ¿sabes cuál es el camarote del Sr. Albert?

-Sí, ese -dijo Terry señalando el camarote de la esquina, justo frente a ellos.

-Genial vamos Puppet toca, tu papá Albert estará feliz de verte.

-¿Desde cuándo las mofetas tocan la puerta? permíteme– dijo Terry con tono serio después comenzó a tocar el camarote de Albert. Aunque ya quería irse quería cerciorase que la Tímida Niña sin pecas y Puppet quedaran en buenas manos.

Segundos después abrió la puerta Albert que ya estaba listo para ir a desayunar - Vaya así que eran ustedes los que discutían. ¿Por qué están en pijama?

-Una larga historia -dijeron al unísono Annie y Terry.

-Deja de arrendarme quieres -pidió Annie.

-¿Qué? tu deja de querer llamar mi atención -refutó Terry

Albert no entendía que pasaba solo se preguntaba si además de las peleas Candy y Terry ahora también tendría que soportar las discusiones Annie vs Terry. Cuando de pronto sus fosas nasales percibieron el perfume de una hermosa pelirroja que junto a la Duquesa de Baviera caminaban por el pasillo dirigiéndose al comedor. Albert volteo a mirar hacia la dueña del exquisito perfume y la encontró. Como si fuera cámara lenta caminaba Gabrielle Montecarlo luciendo su melena de lado con un ondulado perfecto adornado con una peineta de perlas y usando un largo vestido rosa pardo en corte de sirena el cual hacia resaltar su cintura y su bien torneado cuerpo.

Puppet noto a la pelirroja y corrió a darle un efusivo saludo, ¿y como no? si la tarde anterior la mimo y le dio de comer.

-Hola Puppet Montecarlo que gusto verte – saludaba sonriente la pelirroja abrazando a la mofeta.

-Dios mío ¿escuche bien? la llamo Puppet Montecarlo, con gusto yo dejaba el Andley por Montecarlo. No Albert recuerda es casada. ¿Por que tenías que ser casada Gabrielle?, no me hubiera importado ser el padrino de este mocoso engreído, bueno ya soy su suegro. Dios ¿por qué no la pusiste en mi camino antes? - se decía si mismo Albert suspirando y sin quitarle la vista a la hermosa dama.

Terry noto que su amigo Albert no le quitaba la vista a su madrina, mirándola con ojos soñadores y boquiabierto poco faltaba para que comenzara a babear. Terry no pudo evitar sentir celos de hijo así que malicioso se acercó a su amigo para hablarle al odio cuidando que Annie no lo escuchará – Así que te gusta mi madrinita.

Albert bajo de su nube desconcertado intentando objetar, pero Terry ya de prisa se acercaba a saludar su madrina obviamente colocándose frente a ella para evitar que la siguiera mirando el rubio.

-Gabrielle que gusto verte – saludo efusivo Terry abrazando a su madrina y volteando a mirar malicioso al rubio continuó – Llegando a Londres crees que pueda hablar con mi ¡PADRINO ósea TU ESPOSO!

-Pero ¿por qué gritas? y no, no creo, bajando del barco viajara directo a Escocia, si te urge mándale un telegrama al Lusitania… ¿por que estás en pijama? -dijo la madrina desconcertada por tan efusiva reacción de su ahijado.

La duquesa comenzó a reír por debajo al darse cuenta de la actitud protectora-celosa de Terry y de la incomodidad de Albert, pues a sus 55 ya era una mujer muy sabia. Así que para acabar con la incómoda escena intervino.

-Terry y Annie no sé que hagan en pijama a estas horas y fuera de sus camarotes, pero será mejor que regresen o darán de que hablar- ordenaba la Duquesa.

-Lo siento vine a traer a Puppet que estaba desesperada por ver a Albert -contestó Annie apenada.

-Vamos Annie te acompañare al camarote de Candy – se ofreció Albert

-No, que la lleve Terry.

-Pero Duquesa yo quería desayunar con MI MADRINA – renegaba el castaño.

-Sin objetar Terry, a tu Gabrielle no le pasara nada si se queda con Albert, además quedan varios días de viaje podrás desayunar otro día con ella. Anda de prisa váyanse o las personas pensaran mal de ustedes viéndolo juntos en pijama.

-Vamos niña sin pecas – dijo enojado Terry a Annie tomándola del brazo para dirigirse a su camarote llevándola casi a rastras.

-Vaya por lo visto Terry es posesivo hasta con su madrina -comentó Albert desconcertado.

-Discúlpelo, Gabrielle y su nana son como una madre para él, y se crio casi como hijo único. Es normal que sea tan posesivo a eso agréguele que es un Grandchester -comento la Duquesa.

-Ya lo creo. Si me lo permiten las acompaño al comedor. Puppet tú te quedas. Hay una hermosa carita de puré de papa para ti.

-Oh pero porque no la llevamos – propuso Gabrielle al ver que la mofeta no quería entrar al camarote.

-¿La dejaran entrar al restaurant? -preguntaba Albert escéptico.

-Por supuesto que si, ayer entro conmigo ¿verdad Puppet Montecarlo? Los aristócratas podemos cargar hasta con la vajilla de porcelana -respondió sonriente la futura marquesa.

-En ese caso vamos. Duquesa puede recargarse en mi brazo para que no apoye tanto el bastón.

-Gracias Albert, ahora entiendo porque Gabrielle dice que es usted un príncipe. Vamos entonces - dijo Madeleine aceptando el brazo del rubio mientras Gabrielle abrazaba a Puppet.

-Quien fuera Puppet. Albert compórtate como si la tía Elroy te viera o arderas en el infierno – se decía así mismo el rubio mientras caminaba con las dos pelirrojas rumbo al comedor.

Candy y Susie seguían dormidas como osos invernando. Cookie descansaba para recuperar fuerzas y por la tarde comenzar la inspección de la segunda clase. Robby el segundo oficial también descansaba para interrogar por la tarde a quienes no registraron la mercancía incautada. El capitán Niven verificaba los expedientes de los nuevos marineros provenientes de la White Star Line. Y Brian encontraba en el camarote de Charlie la famosa nota de la cual le hablo en el interrogatorio y ahora podía leer la nota completa.

""Haz que parezca accidente lo de T.G. Urge que el Duque cambie su testamento en favor de Nicolas"

-Es un hecho quieren matar a Grandchester – se dijo así mismo Brian Richardson acto seguido corrió a buscar a Charlie.

Continuará…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(**) Extracto del tercer acto de la obra Hamlet de William Shakespeare.**

 **(1*) A principios de 1900 aun no existían la penicilina y otras tantas vacunas que hoy en día salvan vidas. En aquellos años un simple resfriado podía terminar en pulmonía. Ojalá nuestro querido caballero ingles obedezca al doctor y se tome sus medicinas.**

 **(2*) La marca inglesa de calzado y ropa para caballero New & Lingwood es considerada una de las más lujosas y caras a nivel mundial. Fue fundada en 1865.**

 **No olviden darle click en post review para hacerme saber sus dudas y comentarios.**

 **Me alegra que sus emociones se despierten al leer mi historia pues señal que no solo se entretienen, sino que logra su cometido de hacerlas reír, llorar, enojarse, asustarse, etc.**

 **No me canso de agradecerles por tomarse su tiempo para hacerme saber sus opiniones, deseos y buenas vibras Clover, Angye, Fabiola R, Miriam7, la dama del amor, Eli, Flor, Aurora, flakita, Clover, Blanca G, skarlett northman, Lydia Grandchester, Nally Graham, Lucero Santoskoy, Gladys y todos los guest.**

 **A quienes me acaban de agregar a su favs y follows santelizchic, , Airun Grandchester y comienzan a leer la historia BIENVENIDOS.**

 **Lo siento sé que extrañaron una escena Canderry, pero para seguir la historia y desenredarla debo dejarlos separados de vez en cuando**.

 **Adelanto (no mucho porque sería contarles el final)**

 **Bueno ya vieron que Terry tiene un guardaespaldas que lo cuide, no crean que me lo saque de la manga de hecho aparece en el capítulo 2. Bueno aparece en un telegrama, es normal que no lo recordaran.**

 **El Sr Leagan no tiene nada que ver con el hundimiento (un sospechoso menos), pero hará algo que deseará nunca haber hecho.**

 **Brian, como ya leyeron no es malo (otro sospechoso menos), su único error fue fijarse en Candy que como sabemos ya tiene dueño. Créanme lo van a terminar amando o por lo menos admirando.**

 **Si, los paladines seguirán apareciendo.**

 **Les mando un fuerte abrazo y excelente inicio de mes a todas las Canderrys** **?**


	17. Chapter 17 Esa es mi verdadera Madre

Capítulo 17 Esa es mi verdadera madre.

La mañana del quinto día de viaje seguía transcurriendo tranquilamente, eran ya casi las 10:00 am, (para ser exactos eran las 9:50am) Los pasillos de la primera clase del Mauretania ya empezaban a llenarse por el sin fin de pasajeros que se dirigían a diferentes lugares, unos a desayunar, otros que regresaban del restaurant a sus camarotes y otros más para simplemente salir a caminar. Obviamente y dado que el tránsito de pasajeros ya era más afluente, un par de adolescentes en pijama que se dirigía al camarote de una pecosa en más de una ocasión tuvieron que esconderse para evitar ser vistos por los pasajeros.

-Ay no que vergüenza me van a ver en pijama – murmuraba asustada Annie uniendo sus manos temblorosas mientras estaba escondida junto con Terry en un cuarto de servicio.

-Te lo advertí, pero ¡noooooooo! la señorita necesitaba caminar más despacio – dijo enojado Terry.

-Lo siento, con estas pantunflas no puedo correr tan rápido como tú - se disculpó tímidamente la Tímida hundiéndose de hombros.

-Como sea. Vamos a caminar más aprisa a menos que quieras que lleguemos hasta la media noche y nos vean ¡TODOS los pasajeros del Mauretania!

-¡Ay No ni lo digas! – exclamó más asustada la ojiazul - ¿Sabes? mi mamá me conto que a una de sus amigas la casaron porque la encontraron en pijama en el granero de su casa.

-¡¿Qué que?! -preguntó sorprendido el castaño por semejante historia.

-Si, ¿te imaginas? la casaron con el chico que estaba con ella. Que exagerados ¿no crees?

Terry soltó a reír - Ay Tímida aparte de tímida eres muy… inocente.

-Baja la voz te van a escuchar- suplicaba Annie más y más asustada, después con un tono de preocupación continuó – Y Yo no quiero que me casen contigo por encontrarnos juntos en pijama.

-No te apures a mí tampoco me interesa casarme contigo – seguía riendo el castaño, después se puso serio y también con tono preocupado preguntó -… ¿Crees que tu Padre nos obligue?

-Pues es muy conservador.

-Mmm OK, por si las dudas y no vaya ser la de malas y al Duque se le ocurra alguna locura y a tu Padre también porque alguien nos vio juntos en pijama aquí o en los pasillos… ten ponte esto – decía Terry mientras se quitaba la bata.

-¡Terry! -exclamo más y más y más asustada Annie cubriéndose los ojos al ver al castaño quedando en su ligera camisa de tirantes.

-¿Que nunca habías visto un hombre en camisa de tirantes? … pero para que pregunto lo que es obvio - Terry comenzó a cubrir el rostro de Annie con su bata como si fuera una burka (1*) - Listo así nadie sabrá que eres tú. Ahora señorita ¿cree que podamos ir MAS aprisa sin importar quién nos mire?

-Sí, gracias Terry.

-Genial ahora quítate las pantuflas para que puedas correr más aprisa -ordenó el caballero inglés a lo que la chica obedeció sin titubear.

-Perfecto ahora toma mi mano -pidió el castaño a punto de salir del cuarto, a lo que Annie se rehusó con ojos todavía más y más y más y más asustados.

-¡Por Dios a Candy no le dará un infarto y yo no le diré al Elegante que nos tomamos de la mano!- exclamó el castaño al borde de la desesperación.

Stear tenía razón Terry se volvería loco por la timidez de Annie. El caballero ingles miro al cielo como suplicando a los ángeles, arcángeles y el resto de la corte celestial le dieran una dosis de paciencia. Contó hasta diez, suspiro y continuó diciendo – Ok, te tomaré del antebrazo ¿te parece Annie?

-Lo siento. Soy algo tímida. -respondió la ojiazul hundiéndose de hombros.

-¿Algo?... – dijo sarcástico Terry y se frotaba la frente para evitar le diera un aneurisma - ¿Sabes Annie? dije que ni loco te daría un consejo, pero creo que haré mi obra del día. Así que escúchame bien. Si el Elegante o cualquier otro hombre te invita ir asolas con él a un lugar desolado para pedirte una prueba de amor dile que NO. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido.

-Bien. Vamos – ordenó Terry y tomando del ANTEBRAZO a Annie, salieron del cuarto de servicio y comenzaron a correr.

Los dos seres queridos de Candy corrían por los pasillos del Mauretania. Los pasajeros no podían evitar mirarlos desconcertados y asombrados. Los más conservadores hasta se persignaban por semejante acto impúdico. Preguntándose que hacía la chica en pijama y el chico casi desnudo del tórax.

Sin importarles a los dos adolescentes el que dirán seguían corriendo, Terry abría el paso sin disculparse por empujar a quien se interpusiera en su camino. Al par de adolescentes enpijamados les comenzó a parecer graciosa las caras de las personas. Annie que ya se sentía más relajada al no ser reconocida comenzaba a reír al igual que su acompañante. Finalmente, exhaustos llegaron a la puerta del camarote de Candy.

-¡Que divertido Terry! ahora entiendo lo que es ser un rebelde como tú y Candy – comentaba emocionada Annie.

-Si claro. – dijo el castaño rodando los ojos. Annie quiso tocar la puerta del camarote de Candy, pero Terry la detuvo.

-Espera, si alguien nos ve pensara que eres Candy y no quiero que pongan en entre dicho su reputación. Mejor entra al mío, prefiero que piense que soy un casanova que se robó una chica del casino de Charlie. Vamos entra.

Annie obedeció y entro al camarote de su cuñado. Ya adentro este fue directo a tomar un vaso con agua mientras que ella descubriéndose el rostro se dirigía al ventanal.

-El camino se me hizo eterno, pero al fin llegamos a salvo... Terry no abre – decía Annie mientras intentaba abrir el ventanal.

-No, esta con llave, el chaperón número 1 de Candy lo cerro y se llevó la llave.

-¿Entonces como llegaré con Candy?.

-Hazlo por la ventana de mi alcoba. Ya sabes dónde está – contestó Terry para después dirigirse a su cuarto de baño para prepararse un baño.

Obediente Annie entro a la alcoba donde encontró al pequeño Clin comiéndose una manzana, este al verla se lanzó para que lo abrazara - Clin hola ¿cómo pasaste la noche? ¿Sabes si Candy ya despertó? Supongo que no, pues sigues aquí comiéndote las manzanas de Terry. Vámonos podrás comer lo que sobro de la pijamada – propuso la tímida mientras se acercaban a la ventana.

-Bien Clin tu sal primero – El pequeño coatí salió de un salto mientras que Annie intento seguirlo, pero le era difícil sacar sus piernas por el marco de la ventana - Dios no es igual brincar una pequeña cerca con un vestido a la rodilla que una ventana con una bata que llega hasta los tobillos. ¡Terry no puedo está muy alto!

-Ay no es cierto - murmuro Terry fastidiado por tener que ir de nuevo al rescate de la mejor amiga de su novia. Así que dejo llenando su tina, se dirigió a su alcoba y ya estando ahí, con cierto tono de fastidio, pero tratando de sonar amable (pues se trataba de la mejor amiga de su novia) se dirigió a la ojiazul - A ver… sigue estos sencillos pasos: súbete al sillón, siéntate en el marco, saca las piernas y brinca. Fácil.

-Pero me estorba mi bata es muy larga – decía Annie con voz chillona.

-Dios porque no eres como mi pecosa. A ver te ayudo - dijo el castaño frotándose la frente para evitar otro aneurisma. Acto seguido alzo a la tímida en sus brazos y comenzó a darle instrucciones como a una niña – Pasa tus piernas por la ventana... Perfecto. Ahora te voy a sentar en el marco ¿está bien?

-Si – contesto la ojiazul.

Una vez que la sentó el castaño continuó - Ahora si ves, no está muy alto con que brinques está bien ¿no crees?

-Supongo que si. Pero…

-Ok te daré ánimos para que saltes – Terry le dio un empujón con sus dos manos haciendo que Annie saltara sin querer.

-¡Ay tonto casi me rompo el tobillo! -gritó Annie ya en el suelo.

-Pero no te lo rompiste ¿verdad? Ahora ve con Dios - dijo sarcástico el castaño y sin esperar respuesta cerro su venta para dirigirse a darse un baño de agua tibiecita.

-No se le quita lo grosero ¿no crees Clin? Pero he de reconocer que fue un caballero para ayudarme a llegar sin que me vieran.

Annie se dirigió a la alcoba de Candy quién efectivamente SEGUIA DORMIDA, dio un suspiro y se dirigió a hacer lo que deseaba hacer desde temprano, darse un baño de agua tibiecita. Justo en ese momento sintió que jalaban su bata

-¡Susie despertaste! ¿quieres que te dé un baño? – preguntaba Annie a lo que la pequeña solo asintió – Bien te llenare la tina con mucha espuma.

-¡Si! – exclamó alegre la pequeña dirigiéndose de la mano de Annie al cuarto de baño.

Minutos después (casi las 10:30am) para el cuerpo de Candy apenas empezaba a amanecer y es que la pecosa no estaba acostumbrada a desvelarse y dado que la pijamada duro hasta casi la 2 de la mañana su cuerpo exigió dormir sus 8 horas para recuperarse. Los rayos del sol estaban en su apogeo y el aroma fresco de la marea se comenzaba a introducir en la nariz pecosa de la Pecosa.

-¡Vaya ya amaneció! – exclamaba la rubia mientras estiraba sus brazos y después daba un bostezo - ¿Dónde está Susie? - Se levanto y se dirigió a la alcoba de Annie, pero al escuchar la risa de Susie que jugaba con la espuma de la tina, se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Abrió despacio y ahí estaba su querida Annie bañando a la pequeña Susie.

-Hola Candy, terminando de bañar a Susie puedes seguir tu ¿está bien? – dijo sonriente Annie.

-Si está bien – respondió la rubia con una sonrisa.

-¿Me llevaras a la alberca Candy? -preguntaba feliz Susie mientras jugaba con la espuma.

-Claro Susie, pero más tarde aún es muy temprano y todavía hace frio.

-Si está bien -acepto la pequeña con una enorme sonrisa.

Candy le devolvió la sonrisa a Susie y después cerró la puerta tras de si. No pudo evitar sentirse conmovida por la escena que vio. Annie como una madre bañando a su hija. Salió a su balcón y con un suspiro varios recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza. Los días en el Hogar de Pony con Annie, después su separación para que ella pudiera ser adoptada por los Britter. Sus días en la casa Leagan y por supuesto sus días felices en Lakewood. Pero en ninguno de ellos tuvo a su madre cerca de ella.

– Susie tu tampoco tienes una mamá solo la tuviste poco tiempo, pero la conociste, conociste su rostro, sus caricias, sus abrazos, el que te cantara por las noches y te leyera hermosos cuentos. Susie no sabes cuanta suerte tuviste -pensaba la pecosa con sus ojos que comenzaron a entristecerse por la idea de no haber conocido a su mamá. Aunque era algo en lo que prefería no pensar no podía negar que le lastimaba.

– Yo tuve a la señorita Pony y la Hermana María, que son como mis dos madres, pero… me hubiera gustado conocer a mi verdadera madre.

A Candy no le gustaba que la vieran triste por ello siempre trato que la falta de una madre no le afectara. Mirando al mar hacia un conteo de lo que la vida le habia dado, los días felices en el Hogar de Pony, sus días en Lakewood con sus tres paladines, el reencontrarse con Annie en el Mauretania y por supuesto la suerte de tener el amor de Terry. Era feliz pero no pudo evitar pensar lo que hubiera dado por conocer a su mamá y sin mas no pudo evitar confesarse a si misma " _Yo también quiero una mamá"_

Se limpio las lágrimas y volteo en dirección al camarote de Terry, en ese momento más que nunca deseaba el abrazo de su caballero para reconfortarle. Sin pensarlo corrió para encontrarse con él, quería que otra vez le narrará el amanecer para olvidar esa pregunta que comenzaba a rondar por su cabeza ¿ _por que mi madre me abandono_? No quería seguir pensando en eso, ¿para que? si tenía a sus amigos, sus primos, su querido Terry y sus dos queridas maestras.

Quería abrazar a su amado, solo eso quería para olvidar. Siempre que estaba en sus brazos sentía que todo estaría bien. Abrió la ventana y entro en la recamara de Terry, pero no lo encontró pues su cama estaba vacía.

-¡¿Terry dónde estás?! -pregunto preocupada la pecosa.

-¡Candy, estoy en el vestidor no tardo! ¡Ya salgo dame un minuto! – contestó su caballero que ya terminaba de vestirse después de un relajado baño.

-Bien aquí te espero – respondió aliviada Candy.

Mientras esperaba a su adorado caballero inglés miraba a su alrededor por lo que pudo percatarse que había varios libros tirados en el suelo -Terry no es desordenado pero sus libros están tirados. Supongo que ayer no tuvo tiempo de recogerlos – La pecosa comenzó a ordenar los libros cuando de pronto vio bajo la cama una fotografía de la famosa actriz Eleonor Baker.

-Vaya así que es fan de la famosa actriz quien lo diría – pensó la pecosa.

Le pareció curioso incluso pensó que tal vez Terry venia de New York después de ver alguna de sus funciones pues a la fecha el castaño no le había contado muchas cosas de su vida, pero la idea se esfumo por completo al leer la dedicatoria.

 _(**)-¿Que dice?.. ¡¿Cómo?! "A mi hijo Terry con todo mi amor Eleonor Baker" ¿a mi hijo Terry?… pero, no se sabe que sea casada. ¿Será la madre de Terry?_

En ese momento Terry iba entrando a su alcoba quedando sorprendido al mirar a Candy con la fotografía de su madre.

 _-Candy._

 _-Terry …_

-¡Que haces con eso?!

-Yo lo siento Terry yo... no quise verla, estaba tirada y solo la recogí junto con tus libros.

\- Ni una palabra a nadie Candice – amenazó Terry arrebatándole la foto y comenzó a romperla.

-Terry…pero … -murmuraba Candy sorprendida por la actitud agresiva de Terry.

-Ahora vete déjame solo – ordenó el castaño dándole la espalda.

-Perdóname te prometo que no le diré a nadie. Pero…

-¡Vete! ¡Quiero estar solo! – gritaba el castaño cada vez más molesto.

-Pero Terry debemos hablar no puedes ocultarme las cosas.

-Ya te dije que no quiero hablar de eso ¡¿no fui claro ayer?!

Candy estaba entre asustada y desconcertada por la actitud tan agresiva de Terry hacia ella. Era como estar con otra persona, el chico amoroso de la noche anterior ahora se comportaba como un patán con ella. Por lo que no pudo soportarlo más. Se puso frente a él y decidió enfrentarlo.

-¡Basta Terry! no sea así conmigo, durante estos días yo te he contado todo de mi vida, te he abierto mi corazón, te ayudado en todo y tu…

- _No me impongas el agradecimiento._

- _Pero que cara terrible pone con esos ojos tan fríos–_ pensó Candy al ver la mirada de Terry - ¡ _No intento hacerlo y no lo haría, aunque me lo pidieras!_

-Perfecto entonces vete y déjame solo, y no vuelvas si vas a seguir preguntado lo mismo – ordenó Terry alejándose de ella.

Candy ahora se sentía desilusionada ya no solo por la actitud agresiva de Terry sino por sus fuertes palabras por lo que no pudo evitar comenzar a sollozar - ¿Eso es lo que quieres? así lo haré.

-Candy no quise...

-Si para ti no vale nada de lo que hemos vivido esto últimos días como para tenerme la confianza para sincerarte conmigo, está bien No te volveré a molestar.

-Basta Candy no hagas esto.

-Dijiste que soltara el peso de mi corazón y lo hice te confié mis tristezas y alegrías, pero tú no confías en mí, aun cuando dices que me quieres.

Terry se acercó a su pecosa y tomándola de los hombros - ¡No mezcles las cosas, lo que siento por ti no tiene nada que ver con esto!

-¡Puesto no te creo! – gritó Candy soltándose del agarre - Como puedes decir que me quieres sino confías en mí – las lágrimas de la pecosa comenzaron a brotar y su voz delataba más su desilusión – ¿Por que no confías en mí?

Terry no respondía solo esquivo la mirada de su pecosa. Sabía que Candy tenía razón, pero no podía decirle nada. No porque no confiara en ella sino porque hacerlo significaba abrir las heridas y no quería que Candy lo viera vulnerable. La pecosa al no recibir respuesta decidió irse.

-Adiós Terry.

Candy salió rápido por la ventana con un nudo en la garganta. Los ojos de la pecosa que ya estaban tristes por la añoranza de una mamá ahora lo estaban más por no haber recibido el tan anhelado abrazo de Terry, al contrario, solo recibieron su agresión y desconfianza.

Candy estaba a punto de saltar la pequeña cerca cuando Terry la sujeto del brazo. Candy se giró y al mirar a Terry volvió a ver la mirada triste, era la misma que le vio cuando lo miro aquella vez mientras lloraba con sus ojos perdidos en el mar.

-Perdóname Candy - El castaño la atrajo hacia él y abrazándola le decía casi en susurros - Confío plenamente en ti, y eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado... Es solo que no es fácil para mi hablar de mis padres…Perdóname por haberte tratado así.

Candy miró a su caballero completamente arrepentido. A su mocoso engreído que en segundos de la alegría podía pasar al enojo y del enojo a la melancolía. Lo abrazo fuertemente mirándolo a los ojos le confesó - Solo quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí, jamás contaré tu secreto. _Te lo juro por mis pecas._

-Pecosa – Terry sonrió por el juramento de Candy.

-Es solo que me duele tanto que no confíes en mí. Pero si dices que te duele hablar de ello. Yo no quiero que habrás tus heridas por mi culpa.

-Pero tienes razón, tú ya me abriste tu corazón es mi turno que tu conozcas el mío por completo.

-No tienes que hacerlo ahora, no si aún te duele… tu secreto.

Terry tomo a Candy de su pequeño rosto y juro -No me importa, me duele más hacerte llorar, no quiero que llores por mí culpa. Juro que haré lo que sea para que no vuelvas a llorar por mi culpa pecosa.

-Yo tampoco quiero hacerte daño.

\- Ven siéntate que es una larga historia – invito Terry tomando a su pecosa de la mano y ambos enamorados se sentaron en el suelo de la terraza dando la vista al mar. Terry abrazaba a su pecosa y ella sin dudarlo se acurrucaba en su abrazo para escuchar el secreto de Terry.

-Mi madre efectivamente es Eleonor Baker. Pero mi Padre se casó con Lady Sofia hoy Duquesa de Grandchester. Cuando tenía dos años mi padre me envió a vivir con mis padrinos Gabrielle y Arthur Hamilton. Con ellos estuve hasta que cumplí los 6 años. Siempre que les preguntaba por mis padres me decían que tenían mucho trabajo y por eso debía vivir con ellos. Después volví a Londres, pero no pude ver a la Duquesa porque estaba muy enferma acababa de dar a luz a mi hermana Andrea. En cuanto se recuperó partí con mi Padre a Nueva Escocia ahí estuve un año y medio, por cierto, ahí conocí a Charlie él fue mi compañero de juegos y su madre fue mi nana en ese tiempo – A Terry se le formo una sonrisa al recordar el año que paso en Nueva Escocia con su Padre.

-Hasta entonces todo iba bien para mí, de hecho, cuando regresé a Londres estaba feliz porque por fin estaría con mi madre, que en se entonces yo aún pensaba era la actual esposa del Duque. Desafortunadamente no fui muy bien recibido. Delante de mi Padre la Duquesa era cariñosa pero cuando no lo estaba, cualquier pretexto era bueno para castigarme. Cuando cumplí 11 años nació mi hermano Nicolás, las cosas se pusieron peor pues la Duquesa no perdía oportunidad para decirme que él era el único digno heredero de los Grandchester.

-Como pudo ser tan cruel con un niño tan pequeño- comento Candy indignada.

-Me dolía que quien yo creía mi madre fuera tan cruel conmigo, pero mi nana Isabel siempre la justificaba diciendo que eran los nervios, o que estaba enferma o estresada etc. etc.

-Terry … lo siento tanto – decía la pecosa mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Terry.

-Justo acababa de cumplir 12 años cuando mi padre comenzó a buscar el mejor colegio para que estudiara pues decía que ya estaba en edad de recibir la mejor educación para sucederlo. Así que obviamente mi madrastra estaba peor que antes no soportaba la idea de que yo heredará el Ducado. Su odio hacia mí ya ni siquiera lo negaba frente al Duque. Un día los escuché discutiendo en el despacho, al principio pensé que otra vez se quejaba de mí por alguna estupidez y se me ocurrió escuchar tras la puerta. Fue entonces cuando la escuché gritar que el hijo de una americana no merecía ser el Duque de Grandchester.

Terry que miraba al mar tomo aire para continuar su relato y Candy apretó fuerte su mano para darle ánimos.

-Al principio me perturbaron las palabras de la duquesa, mi padre le refuto diciendo que se callara y dejara de decir tonterías Yo sería el futuro Duque de Grandchester y que no se le ocurriera decir la verdad nadie tenía que enterarse de que mi madre era Eleonor Baker o cumpliría su amenaza. Me quede estático, honestamente ya no recuerdo lo que seguían diciendo yo estaba perdido en mis pensamientos que ni quiera escuche cuando la Duquesa abría la puerta para salir. Fue entonces que vi asustado al Duque por primera vez.

Terry bajo la mirada y acariciando la mano de Candy continuó - Sin embargo, la Duquesa estaba feliz recuerdo sus palabras "ahora que lo sabes ya no tengo que fingir que soy tu madre" Mi padre trato de calmarme, pero yo solo le exigía saber porque me había ocultado a mi verdadera madre, tenía tantas preguntas que no recuerdo que le grite solo que le reprochaba haberme separado de mi madre y haberme dado una madrastra como la Duquesa. Desde entonces mi relación con mi Padre se volvió… difícil. Un día exasperado porque no dejaba de exigirle me dejara ver a Eleonor me gritó que ella no merecía mi cariño que ella nos dejó porque prefiero su carrera y sus amantes. Yo no lo creí, odiaba tanto al duque por haberme separado de mi verdadera madre. Por eso en la primera oportunidad que tuve fui a Nueva York, pero la forma en que me rechazó esa mujer me hizo ver que mi padre… no sé tal vez no mentía -Terry no dejaba abrir sus ojos para contener las lágrimas.

-¡¿Entonces vienes de Nueva York de ver … a tu madre? – preguntaba Candy mientras Terry se ponía de pie para dirigirse al barandal para evitar que Candy viera sus ojos tristes.

-Si… la gran actriz Eleonor Baker no aceptó dejarme vivir con ella por temor al que dirán.

-Debe a haber una explicación, tal vez … no lo sé no se ve que ella sea una mala persona.

-El Duque me gritaba una y otra vez que no fuera a verla que seguramente me rechazaría… y no se equivocó – dijo Terry mientras sus manos se aferraban más fuerte al barandal.

-No puedo creer que una madre rechace a su hijo… Terry tal vez no era que no quisiera estar contigo más bien queria hacer las cosas de otra manera, yo no sé de esas cosas, tal vez quería protegerte del escándalo si se supiera que un Grandchester es hijo de Eleonor Baker…

-¿protegerme a mi o a su fama? Ella me abandonó... al diablo el Eleonor Baker, al diablo el Duque al diablo el maldito apellido – murmuraba con rabia el castaño.

-No digas eso Terry es tu familia. Insisto una madre debe tener una razón muy grande para… no poder estar con su hijo… -dijo Candy y de pronto sintió un vuelvo en el corazón pues justamente ella se preguntaba exactamente lo mismo esa mañana "¿por qué mi madre me abandono?"

-No Candy, cuando tenía 10 años la conocí y me abrazo con tanta fuerza, en ese momento pudo haberme dicho que era mi madre, pero no lo hizo, pudo llevarme con ella, pero no lo hizo, y hace unos días que deseaba me dejara estar con ella le importo más el apellido Grandchester.¡Esa no es una madre Candy!

-…Yo… no sé lo que es tener… una mamá – comentó aflijida la rubia.

Terry se calmó de pronto al ver como Candy bajaba la mirada pues no era la primera vez que vei en ella un semblante triste al recordar que no tenía una mamá y pensó - _Es verdad Candy tu ni siquiera sabes que cara tenían tus padres._

-Tu al menos sabes quién es…- continuo Candy mientras sus labios comenzaron a temblar pues a su mente vino la primera vez que preguntó por su madre.

-Candy… -Terry intento acercarse a su ella pero Candy le dio la espalda.

-Cuando era niña encontré la canasta donde la señorita Pony y la Hermana María me encontraron, y no paraba de preguntarles… ¿dónde estaba mi mamá? – la voz de Candy se quebró y comenzó a llorar igual o más que cuando le confesó la muerte de Anthony.

-Candy, pecosa, ven acá – Terry de inmediato la abrazo dándole un beso en su cabecita rubia, le partía el corazón verla así. No dijo más y la dejo llorar. Su Candy era risueña y contagiaba su alegría, pero también tenían un corazón que había sufrido tanto. Admiraba a su pecosa por haber pasado por tantas cosas y aun así siempre tenía una razón para estar feliz. Pero ahora estaba tan vulnerable por el recuerdo de la mamá que no conoció. Terry no podía creer lo mal que se habia portado con Eleonor, pues su pecosa anhelaba tener una mamá y él que si la conocía renegaba de ella. Su Pecosa paro de llorar y sollozando continuó.

-Un día no paraba de llorar quería ver a mi mamá, supongo que de alguna manera entiendo cómo te sentías con tu Padre cuando le exigías te dejara ver a tu verdadera madre. Yo me preguntaba ¿por qué me abandono mi mamá? ¿Qué hice mal para que me dejará? Inocentemente pensé que tal vez supo que sería una niña muy traviesa y por eso me dejo – Candy se mordía los labios para evitar volver a llorar y secaba sus lágrimas con sus manos, mientras que su adorado Terry la seguía abrazando.

-La Señorita Pony y la Hermana María no sabían cómo hacerme entender que era una niña buena pese a mis travesuras, que sin duda mi mamá tuvo una razón muy fuerte para tener que dejarme. Que imaginara la angustia y desesperación que sintió al tener que tomar esa decisión. Que siempre rezará por ella y le pidiera a mi Ángel de la guarda que le dijera que estoy bien.

-Candy …. Candy eres la niña más linda, dulce y alegre que he conocido eres UNICA, mi Ángel pecoso, Candy nunca vuelvas a creer que … tu verdadera madre no te quiso estoy seguro que debió tener una razón muy fuerte para tener que separarse de ti. Te amaba tanto que por eso te dejo en el orfanato…

-… mas lindo del mundo – dijo sonriente Candy.

-Exacto. Pecosa no me equivoco al decir que pase lo que pase siempre tienes una sonrisa.

-Entonces Terry, ¿no crees que tu madre también debió tener una razón muy fuerte para no poder estar contigo?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback

Terry había salido de prisa de casa de su madre estaba tan molesto y desilusionado porque ella no acepto que viviera con ella, o al menos eso entendió él pues no se quiso escuchar a su madre y simplemente se fue sin mirar atrás.

Eleonor se lanzó a la calle que estaba cubierta con la espesa nieve de diciembre, estaba nevando y ya era media noche. No le importo que el frio le calara hasta los huesos y sus tacones se hundieran torpemente en la nieve. Solo le importaba una cosa, alcanzar a Terry.

-Terry mi amor por favor escúchame debes entender lo que intento decirte. Te lo ruego– decía la actriz a su vástago mientras intentaba seguirle el paso hasta alcanzarlo.

 _-Aléjate de mí ya te dije que no quiero volver a verte nunca más._

 _-Escúchame Terry por favor._

 _-No grites más, todos podrían enterarse de quién eres. Sería terrible si supiera que una actriz como tú tiene un hijo como yo._

-Terry por favor detente no seas como tu padre y escúchame.

-No deberías gritar que no vez que sería un deshonor que mi apellido se mezclara con el tuyo. - Terry seguía caminando rápidamente y no se dignaba en voltear a mirar a su madre.

-Eso no me importa Terry, me importas tú, pero entiende no puedes quedarte conmigo, aún no se sabe que eres mi hijo.

-¡¿Para qué demonios vine?¿para que diablos me enviaste esa carta?! Es obvio que, si ahora te atormenta el qué dirán, con mayor razón hace 15 años. Siempre pensaste en ti, en tu reputación de actriz, no me vengas con que te preocupas por mí.

-Siempre me aparte por ti, por tu bien.

Terry se detuvo por fin y volteando para quedar frente a su madre sentencio – ¡El Duque hizo bien en alejarme de ti! De la mujer que nos abandonó por su ¡maldita carrera y sus amantes!

-Terry mi amor no digas eso – la mujer era un mar de lágrimas.

-¡No me vuelva a buscar, no te quiero volver a ver!

Fin del Flashback

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Tal vez tengas razón. Esa noche la deje sin mirar atrás, algo me decía que no debí insultarla, pero ya no soportaba más el dolor de su rechazo... -comentaba Terry pasando sus manos sobre su cabello ahora se daba cuenta que debió escuchar a su madre.

-Si tan solo te hubieras quedado y escuchado la historia de tu madre tal vez ahora estarías junto ella recuperando el tiempo perdido y no rumbo a Londres.

-Puede ser, pero también si me hubiera quedado en Nueva York no hubiera conocido esta nariz pecosa – dijo Terry tocando la nariz de la rubia y suspirando termino por decir -Supongo que me encerré en mi orgullo.

-No todo este perdido, volviendo a Londres podrías escribirle para verla de nuevo y aclarar las cosas.

-No sé Candy, por un lado, está el Duque que no para en retarme cada vez que hablo de ella ¿Por qué la odia tanto? No tiene sentido si no es cierto que nos abandonó por … lo que fuera. Y por otro lado esos recuerdos... A veces viene a mi mente que un día como hoy fuimos de picnic. Veo la sonrisa de mi madre. No recuerdo donde, pero fue un hermoso momento.

-¡Es un hermoso recuerdo! – dijo entusiasmada.

-Candy… No sé si solo lo soñé o realmente sucedió – menciono el castaño bajando la mirada.

 _-Como te envidió – Terry volteo sorprendido a mirar a Candy que también bajo la mirada -Incluso si se tratará de un único recuerdo tu al menos tienes uno … yo no tengo ninguno._

-También he tenido el vago recuerdo o pesadilla, donde mi abuelo golpeaba a mi madre…

-Por Dios Terry… ¿en serio?

-Sí, en el ella está llorando, suplicando la dejen verme.

Como ráfagas vinieron a la mente de Terry la voz y la imagen de su madre en esa fría noche cuando ella suplicaba la dejaran verlo mientras su abuelo no dejaba de insultarla.

 _(**) Vengo a recuperar a mi hijo – decía Eleonor con voz decidida pero no podía dejar de temblar. No, no me iré sin él, es mi hijo, y yo soy su madre. No puede negar que Terry es mi hijo._

 _-¡Ya te dije que no lo llames hijo! – El duque le tiro una bofetada y la tomo fuertemente de los hombros – No es tu hijo entiéndelo._

 _-No me iré, no me iré sin mi hijo y sin que Richard sepa la verdad – retaba Eleonor con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas y las mejillas ardiendo de dolor._

 _-Perfecto, me das la excusa que tanto desee para azotarte. ¡Tráiganme mi látigo ahora! -ordenó el Duque a sus guardaespaldas -Bien te voy a ayudar Eleonor para que veas que soy compasivo, Yo te voy a preguntar quién es Terry y tu deberás contestar que es el hijo de Richard Grandchester y su esposa Lady Sofia ¿entendiste americana? O te voy a dar de azotes ¡¿Quién es Terry?!_

 _Eleonor temblaba de miedo, sus lágrimas no paraban pero aun así con la voz decidida contestó -¡Es mi hijo!(**)_

Terry con su mirada fija en el inmenso mar se habia dado cuenta que esa terrible noche de invierno no era una pesadilla recurrente, sino que al igual que ese alegre recuerdo de picnic eran verdad. _"Terry, siempre rezaré por tu felicidad"_ las palabras y el beso tierno de despedida de su madre en el puerto de Southampton también le hicieron ver que su Candy tenía razón. Eleonor su madre no lo abandonó sin razón, sino que tuvo que separarse de él por su felicidad y seguridad.

-Esa mujer que gritaba por mí, que gritaba que yo era su hijo y ella mi madre. Y que sin importarle los golpes aun así insistía en llevarme con ella … _Esa es mi verdadera madre._

Candy se abrazó fuerte a Terry y cerrando sus ojos a su mente vinieron cuando la señorita Pony y la hermana María le cantaban hermosas canciones y le contaban hermosos cuentos para dormir. Como le dieron abrazos de amor para reconfortarla cuando se separó de Annie. Las noches de insomnio de sus maestras para cuidarla cuando estaba enferma. Cuando la Hermana María se preocupaba porque traviesa subía a lo más alto del Padre árbol. Las lágrimas de la señorita Pony cuando la despidió por primera vez. Y el abrazo de ambas cuando la recibieron después de la muerte de Anthony. Ahora lo entendía tal vez no conoció a su verdadera Madre, pero tenía dos maestras que le dieron un amor incondicional, un amor de madre. No tenía que buscar más _Ellas eran su verdadera madre._

Los dos rebeldes que sufrieron por la ausencia de su madre ahora se daban cuenta que siempre tuvieron y tendrán una madre que velará por su felicidad.

Continuará…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(*1) También llamado burqa, es un tipo de velo opaco que se ata a la cabeza y cubre la cara a excepción de una franja situada a la altura de los ojos.**

 **(**) Dialogo del capítulo 10 de este fic, por si quieren volver a leerlo y llorar. También Use frases del anime y CCFS, pero las Candyfans no necesitan referencia para saber cuáles y de que capitulo** **:)**

 **No olviden darle click en post review para hacerme saber sus dudas y comentarios.**

 **De nuevo gracias mil por tomarse su tiempo para hacerme saber sus opiniones, deseos, quejas y buenas vibras, Gladys, Clover, Lucero Santoskoy, Lydya Grandchester, dianley, Miriam7, MONCHI, Eli, Darjeeling, skarlet northman, Angye, flakita, CGG y todos los guest.**

 **A quienes me agregaron a sus favs y follows , Amaly Malfoy, la dama del amor grandchester muchas gracias. Y bienvenidos a quienes comienzan a leer la historia.**

 **Respondiendo a sus preguntas, ¿Dios por dónde empezar?, supongo que por lo más controversial.**

 **Annie y Terry:** la relación de este par será la típica relación entre el novio y la mejor amiga de la novia, es decir no serán amigos, pero tampoco enemigos simplemente los une el mismo objetivo que Candy sea feliz. Sobre el filtreo (que no lo era solo era un Terry burlón haciendo sufrir a una Tímida) en mi defensa puedo decirles que me inspiré en la escena donde Terry saco del pozo a Eliza, así que culpen a Mizuki eso de "Te lastimaste princesa" fue su idea.

Por otro lado, siempre me pregunte como sería un dialogo entre este par pues tomando en cuenta que Uno es el novio y la Otra es la mejor amiga de la novia, es obvio que tarde o temprano tenían que convivir o decirse al menos ¡buenos días! Pero Mizuki nunca nos dio una escena. Así que aquí estoy con mi versión.

 **La controversial Annie** : he de confesar que originalmente no pensaba subirla al barco, pero precisamente por ser un personaje que hace que los Candy fans se dividan entre amarla u odiarla decidí subirla. Lamentó que mi Annie no sea del gusto de tod s :´( Me gustaría cumplir los deseos de tod s mis lectores, pero si hiciera una Annie para todos los gustos tendría que hacer como 10 Annies :( Así que la dejare como la planee: Tímida, femenina, vanidosa y elegante que gracias a Candy (y las burlas de Terry) se hará más segura de si misma, aunque en el proceso seguirá exasperando a Terry por su timidez.

Besos y abrazos a todas las Canderrys del mundo mundial.


	18. Chapter18 El juicio del Caballero inglés

Capítulo 18 El juicio del caballero inglés.

La mañana transcurría en el gran trasatlántico favorito de la elite inglesa y americana, el famoso Mauretania. Favorito ya que además de ser el más rápido tenía una exquisita y lujosa decoración tan envidiable que ni el mejor hotel de Paris podría opacarlo. El café Verandah comenzaba a llenarse por algunos pasajeros de la primera clase que tranquilamente deseaban tomar algo para seguir charlando, algunos de trivialidades y otros de negocios.

Mientras que su primer oficial Brian Richardson se dirigía de prisa al área acondicionada de arrestos. Cuando llego a dicha área se sorprendió al ver que su acondicionada celda para 10 personas ahora era un mini salón de pocker. El pelirrojo miró a sus dos marineros que estaban a cargo de los prisioneros esperando una explicación.

-Brian no me mires así ¿que esperabas? es Charlie, además era dejarlos o que siguieran dando gritos reclamando los dejáramos ir – contestó el marinero a cargo de custodiar.

-Supongo que tienes razón – dijo Brian suspirando. Después se dirigió a Charlie - Vaya Charlie por lo visto no pierdes oportunidad. ¿No has considerado que llegando a Londres mejor deberías abrir un Casino?

Charlie rio por la sugerencia y contestó -Ahora que lo dices Brian la verdad si lo he pensado, pero todo depende de lo que el capitán me deje hacer, si quiere que su hija esté casada con un famoso artista o un hombre "de negocios poco convencionales"

-Vamos sal necesito hablar contigo. Demos un paseo -ordenó Brian

-¿Que sucede? – preguntaba Charlie saliendo de la habitación.

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar hacia un pasillo alejado de los pasajeros hasta llegar al elevador. Brian sin decir nada hizo la señal a Charlie de que entraran, ya una vez adentro hecho andar el elevador y lo detuvo a mitad del camino. Lo que hizo que Charlie se asustara un poco.

-Disculpa, no te asustes necesitaba un lugar seguro donde nadie nos escuchara. Encontré la nota de la cual me hablaste y me temo que efectivamente tu amigo está en peligro.

-¿Que dices? Me pareció que solo era una coincidencia. ¡Maldición debí advertir a Terry! – maldijo Charlie que comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro por el reducido espacio - ¡ah soy un imbécil!

-Cálmate si quieres ayudar a tu amigo necesitas pensar con la cabeza fría. Dime ¿Terry tiene hermanos?

-Sí, tiene dos, una hermana llamada Andrea de 10 años y su hermano menor Nicholas de 4. ¿por qué?

-Velo por ti mismo. – Brian le dio la nota a Charlie y este comenzó a leerla.

\- Esto es demasiada casualidad. TG, Duque y Nicholas. Obvio que se quieren deshacer de Terry – dijo Charlie devolviendo la nota a Brian quien la guardo en su billetera.

-Necesito tu ayuda, el capitán quiere que siga al Conde para conocer sus pasos, pero eso llevará tiempo y eso es lo último que tenemos tomando en cuenta que también nos quieren hundir. Tú fuiste ladrón así que lo más rápido es que entres a su camarote, y busques hasta el último rincón algo que lo delate y ver si también tiene algo que ver con los que nos quieren hundir. Así que Charlie necesito que entres a su camarote y encuentres la evidencia que nos permita ligarlo con el intento de asesinato de Terry y el hundimiento. Y lo más importante ¿quién le paga?, porque siendo realistas que ganaría haciendo que el Padre de Terry cambie su testamento. Debe haber alguien detrás, y no se me ocurre nadie.

-Brian te hace falta leer más, deberías juntarte más con Terry – menciono Charlie a lo que el pelirrojo casi lo mata con la mirada – Tranquilo se me olvido que no se llevan bien… mira piénsalo bien, es obvio, el único beneficiado de que el pequeño Nicholas sea el heredero universal de la fortuna de Grandchester sería el mismo Nicholas pero estamos de acuerdo que un niño de 4 años no podría contratar a un asesino así que solo queda una persona y esa es …– Charlie miró a Brian esperando que el entendiera su idea.

-¡La duquesa de Grandchester! – exclamó sorprendido Brian – pero ¿Cómo una madre querría matar a su propio hijo para que herede el otro? -Brian estaba desconcertado primero un loco querido hundir el barco y ahora una madre queriendo matar a su hijo,

-Mira a mí no me sorprende, Terry me conto que no se lleva bien con ella, además nunca fue muy cercano a su madre desde pequeño vivió con sus padrinos y después con su Padre el Duque en Nuevas Escocia, hasta que cumplió casi 8 regresó a Londres y ahora está internado en el Real Colegio San Pablo. Así que no convive para nada con la Duquesa.

-Aun así, me parece una locura, pero tienes razón la madre de Nicholas sería la única beneficiada, pero hasta que Nicholas herede y para eso necesitarían que también el Duque… muera - termino diciendo asustado el marinero.

-Si Brian la mente humana es muy perversa, créeme llegue a robar para muchos riquillos que querían perjudicar a sus propios hermanos, hijos, primos, cuñados, padres... de todo. No importaban los lazos sanguíneos. Cuando se trata de dinero y más como la gran fortuna de los Grandchester las personas son capaces de todo. Así que no dudo que una vez que cambie el testamento pretendan también deshacerse del Duque.

-En ese caso Charlie, comienza a moverte ya, esto hay que aclararlo de inmediato, porque si es la misma persona que nos quiere hundir no se detendrá ante nada.

-Dalo por hecho primero me dejo de llamar Charlie antes que ese maldito Conde le haga algo a mi amigo -exclamó decidido Charlie.

Charlie y Brian salieron del elevador una vez que este llego al lugar seleccionado. El primer oficial se retiró a su habitación necesitaba descansar y pensar como encontrar al rufián, pues ahora más que nunca estaba aterrado al saber que dicho mal nacido no se detendría con tal de enriquecerse ¿podía existir alguien capaz de todo hasta de hundir un barco si eso ayudaba a cumplir sus deseos? El amigo de Terry por su parte se dirigió a realizar su encomienda.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y hablando de mal nacidos el Conde Ferguson en su camarote tenía una acalorada discusión con su "empleado"

-¡Eres un idiota tan idiota como esa gorda! Le dije que no me contactara y se le ocurre mandarme un telegrama. Y ahora a ti se te ocurre venir a mi camarote. ¿Que no se ponen a pesar de que me ligaran con ustedes? – gritaba enfurecido el conde y después bebía directo de su botella de coñac.

-Mira ya te dije que arrestaron a todos los de mi camarote y si quieres que termine mi trabajo debo estar libre ¿no crees? – refutaba también enojado Clark

-Pues debiste pensar en esconderte en otro lado imbécil.

-No soy estúpido, además aquí esta calientito prefiero dormir aquí que en la bodega. Intente hacerlo, pero había demasiados marineros resguardando la entrada.

-Mira déjate de idioteces y acaba con ese mocoso ¡YA!, has tardado demasiado llevamos 5 días de viaje y no has hecho nada ¡¿Qué esperas?! Tienes hoy para hacerlo o yo mismo lo haré y después seguiré contigo -amenazó el conde dejando su botella casi dando un golpe con ella en la mesa - Me voy, una hermosa rubia me espera en el café, cuando regrese no quiero verte aquí. ¿Está claro?

-Voy a matar a ese mocoso y después seguiré contigo condecito -renegaba entre dientes Clark.

-Si lo que quieras, solo no olvides que yo soy el que paga – decía Ferguson mientras se colocaba su saco acercándose a la puerta.

-Pues tienes muchas cosas aquí con las que podría pagarme, no necesitaría que estuvieras vivo para cobrar por mi trabajo.

-Solo haz tu trabajo y deja de alardear – refuto el conde cerrando la puerta tras de si. Mientras Clark comenzaba a hurgar por todo el camarote buscando algo muy importante.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras que en el camarote de los señores Leagan (otro par de sanguijuelas) tenían una peculiar conversación.

-Quieres dejar de caminar por todos lados me estas mareando. Y ya tengo jaqueca - pedía exasperada la señora Leagan.

-Eso te pasa por pelearte como loca en el restaurant. ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando Sarah?- dijo molesto el hombre.

-¡No iba a dejar que esa estúpida se atreviera a insultarme!

-Vaya modales Sarah ¿Qué diría la Tía Elroy cuando se entere de tus peleas? Además, tu chistecito me costó una fortuna por pagar los destrozos que hiciste.

-Esa mocosa cuida establos tiene ahora una duquesa que la defiende ciegamente. Estúpida y mil veces estúpida -maldecía la mujer.

-Si que tiene suerte esa chiquilla, primero los primos, después el tío abuelo y ahora al parecer el hijo del duque pretende algo con ella. Si que sabe engatusar a los hombres.

-Seguro así como le gusta lo ajeno debe tener sus mañas para seducir a los hombres.

-Olvidemos a esa mocosa y ayúdame a pensar Sarah, ¿cómo saldremos de esto? Arrestaron al estúpido de Frank y no tengo idea ¿por que? Espero el idiota no hable.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre contratar un asesino, que te ganabas con que matará a George o a la mocosa, si el tío abuelo seguirá vivo y seguramente sabe todo de tus desfalcos.

-Si, pero no tienen las pruebas.

-Tendrás que huir, llegando a Londres escápate yo te cubro. Demasiada gente bajara en ese momento podemos aprovechar para que no te vean. La tía abuela esta endiosada conmigo, creerá todo lo que le diga. Ella convencerá al tio abuelo que mantenga a los niños y a mí porque, " seré una mujer desamparada casada con un hombre que huyo dejándonos en la ruina" – dijo esto último dramatizando - Me encargare de enviarte algo de dinero cada mes. Solo debemos idear bien tu escape.

La sonrisa maliciosa del Sr. Leagan se formó - Bien te escucho ¿cuál es tu plan?

El par rufianes comenzaron a maquilar cómo hacer para que el sr. Leagan escapara llegando a Londres.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pero el Mauretania no estaba lleno de rufianes y malas personas también viajaban pasajeros agradables de buen corazón. Dos de ellos eran un par de enamorados que justo acababan de darse cuenta que sus madres siempre estarían para apoyarlos y amarlos.

-Candy, me acompañarías a la oficina de telégrafos? Quiero enviarle un telegrama a mi madre -decía Terry mientras abrazaba a su pecosa.

-¡En serio Terry! por supuesto que te acompaño ¿le dirás que te vea en Londres? -preguntaba entusiasmada Candy.

-No, no sé que se le ocurra al Duque para castigarme por ir a verla si su autorización, así que mejor la citaré en la Villa de Escocia. De hecho, he pensado que sería un hermoso lugar para que tú y yo pasemos las vacaciones de verano.

- _Escocia la tierra del tartan y la gaita_ – pensó Candy soltándose del abrazo de Terry y vino a su mente su príncipe de la niñez y cuando bailo con sus tres paladines en su primer baile en Lakewood.

-Tierra llamando a Candy – decía Terry a su pecosa que se perdió en sus recuerdos y caminaba hacia el barandal.

-Oh lo siento es que cuando vivía en Lakewood… Terry no pongas esa cara de hastió cada vez que pronuncio Lakewood debes entender que es parte de mi vida.

-Está bien… - se resignó el castaño con una mueca - ¿pero que tiene que ver Lakewood con Escocia?

-Bueno es que en mi primer baile Archie, Stear y Anthony vestían el traje escoces ya que los Andley son descendientes de escoceses. Y de niña conocí en la colina de Pony un chico que también vestía el tartán, lo llamé el príncipe de la Colina. Por eso me entusiasme con la idea de ir a Escocia además claro porque estaré contigo durante todo el verano.

-mmm ya veo, pues me encargaré de que Escocia te recuerde a MI y no a tus paladines y al principito.

-Eres un celoso – decía Candy alegre mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a su berrinchudo caballero inglés. De alguna forma le agradaba que su querido Terry fuera "algo" posesivo y no aceptara ni siquiera compartir los pensamientos de su pecosa.

-Bueno vamos de una vez a la oficina de telégrafos, quiero enviarle ese telegrama a mamá lo antes posible.

-Mamá, que hermoso suena que por fin la llames así. Vamos entonces – dijo sonriente Candy - Oh no espera debo vestirme primero no estaría bien que saliera en pijama.

-No pasa de que te tengas que esconder por los pasillos para que nadie te vea – dijo burlón el caballero y después con sonrisa pícara continuó – y contigo no me desagradaría esconderme en el cuarto de servicio.

-¡Terry que ocurrencias! ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?

-No son ocurrencias son solo cosas que pasan. ¿qué no has hablado con tu tímida amiga?

-¿La tímida? ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntaba extrañada la rubia.

-¿Pues cuantas tímidas amigas tienes?

-¿Te refieres a Annie? Terry debes llamara a las personas por su nombre. Y no, no he hablado con ella. ¿Por qué?

-Nada interesante. Mejor ve a arreglarte te espero aquí – contesto desentendido el castaño.

-mmm No ya me intrigaste Terry ¿Qué hacías escondido en el cuarto de servicio?

-Yo no hice nada malo – contestó el castaño quien esquivaba la mirada de Candy y jugaba con sus dedos mientras caminaba por la terraza.

\- ¡TERRY GRANDCHESTER!

El mocoso engreído casi da un brinco por semejante gritó y termino diciendo -Nada Candy solo tuve que ayudar a tu amiguita a regresar al camarote y bueno en el camino como la señorita camina como geisha más de una vez tuvimos que escondernos para que no nos vieran es todo.

-Ya veo, ¿y por qué me escondes la mirada?

-No te escondo la mirada solo miro al cielo que está muy lindo hoy - Terry comenzó a bajar la mirada para encontrar los ojos color esmeralda que tanto le gustaban, pero al encontrarse con ellos vio una Candy nada contenta - ¡Pecosa no pensaras que a mí me interesa tu amiga sin pecas! – termino diciendo indignado Terry.

-No por supuesto que no, la confianza es lo más importante y si dices que no hiciste NADA MALO te creo. ¿Por qué no hiciste nada malo verdad?

-Mmm no… desde el punto de vista masculino - A Terry le estaba incomodaba tanta insistencia de su encuentro con Annie y no imaginaba que pronto desearía nunca haberlo hecho.

-¡Terry no juegues!

-Yo no creo haber hecho nada malo… Además, recuerda pecosa los caballeros no tenemos memoria.

-¡No me digas! -exclamaba la pecosa cruzándose de brazos.

– Así es, como caballero no puedo decir lo que hice con una mujer, es ella a quien le cedo la palabra.

-Perfecto le preguntaré a MI AMIGA ANNIE. - Candy decidida se dirigió de prisa a su camarote.

-Adelante aquí te espero – acepto desinteresado el castaño estaba a punto de sentarse a esperarla, pero de pronto vino una idea a su cabeza -Ay no esa Tímida no conoce el sarcasmo- ¡Espera Candy!

La pecosa entro a su camarote por el ventanal de la sala y ahí encontró sentadas a Annie y Susie

-Hola Candy te esperábamos, mira Annie me hizo un vestido con una de tus blusas- dijo sonriente la pequeña.

-Hola Susie, Annie te quedo lindo – dijo la rubia admirada por el vestido improvisado.

-Gracias Candy. No fue tan difícil solo le amarré un listón en la cintura y cosí un poco las mangas. Creo que está bien en lo que le compramos un vestido de su talla. De hecho, vamos a ir a la boutique para buscarle uno por eso te esperábamos a menos que prefieras ir primero a desayunar. -explico Annie y después vio llegar con mirada preocupada a un caballero inglés - ¿Terry?

La pecosa ignoro a su caballero y continuó hablando con Annie -Sabes Annie creo que vamos a desayunar y PLATICAMOS, más tarde vamos a la boutique.

-Ah no pecosa tengo derecho a escuchar lo que se dirá en mi contra – intervino el castaño.

-No me digas. Pues te recuerdo que eres un caballero y los caballeros no escuchan conversaciones entre mujeres – refutaba altiva Candy.

-No te apures pecosa por esta vez hare un lado mi estatus de caballero y Yo voy con Ustedes.

-¿A que le temes Terry? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? -preguntaba Candy que ya empezaba a disgustarle la actitud de su enamorado.

-A que la señorita Tímida sin Pecas no sabe lo que es el sarcasmo – contesto el acusado.

-¡Grosero me llamo Annie!

-Perdón quise decir Annie Cornwell – dijo con sonrisa fingida Terry

-Eso se escucho muy lindo. Gracias Terry.

-¡Eso fue un sarcasmo Tímida! – explicó el castaño lo que hizo que Candy casi soltara la carcajada pero al ver la car de desilusión de su amiga opto por no hacerlo y regreso a su actitud seria.

-Deja de molestar a Annie. Annie, ¿paso algo esta mañana que deba saber? -preguntaba ya seria la rubia.

-Bueno pensaba decírtelo más tarde, pero pues … -Annie deseaba continuar, pero la mirada del castaño era bastante intimidante.

-Terry no mires a Annie, si no hiciste nada malo. Déjala hablar -ordenaba Candy. Terry obedeció cruzándose de brazos y se sentó en el mismo sillón donde se encontraba sentada la pequeña Susie quien intrigada miraba a sus tres acompañantes esperando escuchar sus diálogos.

\- Esta bien me sentaré y escucharé su versión -dijo enojado el castaño.

-De hecho, está bien que esperas así si creo que mercedes un castigo te lo podre dar de inmediato. Continua Annie – decía Candy mientras se sentaba frente a Terry en el sillón individual. Annie se sentó en el otro sillón justo frente a Terry y a la izquierda de Candy.

Candy como juez, Terry el acusado, Annie la testigo y Susie como espectador daban inicio al juicio del Caballero inglés. La pecosa, el castaño y la pequeña estaban atentos a escuchar a la pelinegra quien comenzó sentirse incomoda por tantos ojos sobre ella y comenzaba a tronarse los dedos.

-Bueno como decía … fui a dejar a Puppet que estaba ansiosa de ir con Albert… y pues en el camino … yo tropecé y… y ¿seguro que no quieres huir Terry? mira que Tom le iba muy mal cuando perdía con Candy.

-¡Annie! -exclamó Candy.

-Lo siento Candy,…Dios hace calor…-la pobre pelinegra se abanicaba la cara con la palma de su mano, una cosa era la mirada de Candy y la de Susie pero la de Terry era cosa aparte sus ojos color mar eran más bien mar en pleno maremoto-tormenta-tsunami – Ok como decía platicamos o discutimos bueno no sé cómo decir a lo que él hace con las persona cuando se divierte con ellas … el punto es que … me acorralo y …¿Dios Terry nunca parpadeas?- la pobre tímida no soporto más la presión y como hilo de media soltó toda la información sin parar – ¡LosientoCandysemiehizofacilchantajearlyelenvenganzameacorraloenlaparedyquisobesarmebuenoeldicequenomedariaunbesojamasperonoseybuenodespuesdecaminoderegresonosescondimosvariasvecesyenunaocasiponlohicimosenelcuartodeservicioyahisequitolabataasiquelovisemidesnudo¡juroquenoloviconmalosojosCandy!yosequeloamasdehechonisiquieraaceptequemetocaraalfinalsolometomodelantebrazoyyaensualcobameayudo¡AyCandyyonoquieroquenoscasenporloquehicimos…!

-¡Alto Annie! -pidió Candy que estaba mareada tratando de asimilar las palabras BESO, TOCAR SEMIDESNUDO, ALCOBA, CASEN - después se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al castaño que tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par pues como perteneciente al género masculino obviamente no entendió nada de la liga de palabras que dijo la ojiazul- Terry Grandchester ¿Como es eso de que intentaste besarla? y...¡te escondiste con ella en el cuarto de servicio y todo lo demás!

-¿Entendiste lo que dijo? -pregunto sorprendido el pobre caballero que aún no lograba entender como las mujeres podían hablar tan rápido y aun así entenderse entre ellas.

-Terry, estoy esperando una respuesta. decía la pecosa con ojos verde esmeralda teñidos de rojo ira.

El castaño resignado se puso de pie y comenzó su defensa– Bueno no entendí nada de lo que dijo, pero si dijo lo que creo que dijo, en mi defensa puedo decir que la señorita Tímida que por cierto hace un momento les comprobé que efectivamente ¡no conoce el sarcasmo! – Me intento chantajear, así que yo solo le di una lección de que no debe jugar con fuego.

-Mira nada más que lindo de tu parte – dijo Candy dándole un buen pellizco en el hombro.

-Ah pecosa ¿que fue eso? -decía Terry sobándose el brazo.

-¿Que te hace pensar que me agradaría que intentes besar a mi amiga?

-Ya te dije que solo fue un juego. Insisto solo fue para darle una lección.

-Annie ¿cómo es eso que intentaste chantajearlo y por que?

-Bueno es que él dijo que si tuviera pecas dejaría que lo invitara a tomar el té…

-¡¿Qué que?!

-¡SARCASMO BRITTER SARCASMO! -exclamaba el castaño alzando sus manos mirando ala ojiazul, después miro los ojos de Candy que si pudieran seguro lo fulminaba con su hermosos ojos esmeralda teñidos de rojo ira.

-…Y pues se me hizo fácil decirle que no te diría nada si él me contaba más de Archie. Pero obvio si pensaba decírtelo -continuó diciendo avergonzada la Tímida.

– Candy no pensaras que yo quiero algo con tu amiga. Te juro que solo estaba siendo sarcástico con ella. Dios ayúdame con este par -dijo esto último alzando la mirada

Candy comenzó a contar hasta diez pues confiaba en ambos, pero la timidez de Annie y la desesperación del castaño la hacían dudar así que para evitar la duda continuó el interrogatorio. Mientras que Susie no pierda detalle.

-¿Y cómo es eso de que la quisiste tocar y te quitaste la bata en el cuarto de servicio?

-¡¿Qué que?! -exclamaron al unísono el novio y la mejor amiga de la novia.

-Eso fue lo que dijiste Annie.

-Alto Candy, cuando yo dije que no deje que me tocara, me refería a mi mano…

-¿Tu mano?..

-¡¿que pensabas Candy? – preguntó inocentemente Annie.

-Pues no sé cómo dijiste que… como es que el se quitó la bata y no se Annie estaban soloe en un cuarto. ¡Cualquiera puede pensar muchas cosas!

-Dios insisto ayúdame con este par – murmuraba el castaño mirando al cielo - A ver par de inocentes señoritas voy a hablar Yo para aclarar esto de una vez o terminaran casándome con Annie. ¡Siéntense! -Ordenó Terry a lo que el par de casi quinceañeras se sentaron junto a Susie, una en cada lado.

-Bueno después del intento de chantaje y beso que insisto nunca me interesó besarla solo la quise asustar, tocamos a la puerta de Albert para dejar a Puppet, en eso llego Gabrielle y Madeleine. Madeleine nos ordenó irnos a nuestras habitaciones antes de que salieran más pasajeros y nos vieran en pijama. Desafortunadamente la señorita Annie Britter aquí presente camina MUY DESPACIO así que …

-Lo siento traía mis pantuflas de conejito feliz, las que tanto te gustaron Candy- interrumpio tímidamente la Tímida.

-Oh si esas son bonitas me gustan. Yo vi unas en Nueva York, pero eran de arco iris me parecieron muy aniñadas, así que me decidí por estas estas rosas.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo se ven más juveniles.

Terry se presionaba el tabique para evitar el tercer aneurisma de la mañana por escuchar la lección de moda en pantufla femeninas - ¡Señoritas ¿puedo continuar?!

-Perdón, continua- dijo Candy hundiéndose de hombros.

-Ok como decía, como ya habia afluencia de pasajeros en más de una ocasión tuvimos que escondernos y en una de esas tantas veces nos escondimos en el cuarto de servicio para esperar a que se despejara un poco el pasillo. En ese momento Annie alias la Tímida me hizo saber los acontecimientos ocurridos con la amiga de la Sra. Britter. Por tal motivo y dada la fama conservadora de su padre y del mío decidí que lo mejor era ocultar… ¿Qué pasa Susie? – pregunto Terry al ver que la pequeña alzaba la mano.

-¿Que paso con la amiga de la señora Britter?- preguntaba inocente Susie.

-La casaron porque la encontraron en … -Annie se dio cuenta de la indiscreción que cometería así que modifico la historia de la amiga de su madre - bueno no desayunaba y la castigaron – dijo Annie.

-¡Ohh! A mi también me regaña mi papi si no como– exclamó la pequeña.

-Exacto Susie, y como yo no quería que nos castigaran por no tomar el desayuno decide cubrirle el rostro a Annie con mi bata para que nonos descubrieran. Por eso Candy me la quite.

-Y yo no lo vi con malos ojos Candy lo juro por el amor que siento por Archie.

-Ay no es cierto que dijo eso – pensó el castaño sin poder evitar una risilla.

-Terry no te burles y continua – ordenó la pecosa

-Pues ya una vez cubierta su cara le pedí me diera su mano para llevarla, se negó y entonces la lleve del antebrazo así corrimos hasta tu camarote, una vez que llegamos pensé que no era buena idea que entrara podrían pensar que eras tú, así que entramos al mío. Ella salió … o mejor dicho la ayude a salir por la ventana de mi alcoba para llegar a tu camarote y FIN.

-Es cierto fue un grosero, pero después de todo me ayudo a llegar aquí sin que me reconocieran.

-¡Tely es un héroe! – aplaudía la pequeña Susie.

-Gracias princesa – agradeció el castaño haciendo una reverencia a Susie – Aclarado el asunto ¿ya estoy libre de toda acusación pecosa?

Candy como buen juez analizaba la situación caminando de un lado a otro. Después se volvió a sentar y tamboreaba sus dedos sobre sus rodillas mientras su mirada verde esmeralda iba de arriba abajo, de un lado a otro pensando cual sería el veredicto para su novio. Finalmente después de pensarlo detenidamente pido a los asistentes tomar asiento y comenzó su veredicto.

-Antes que nada, Annie, no vuelvas a intentar chantajear a nadie eso no es correcto.

-Lo siento Candy, lo siento Terry no lo volveré a hacerlo ni siquiera para desquitarme de las burlas de Terry – se disculpó tímidamente la Tímida.

-Bien Annie. Terry, me agrada que ayudaras a Annie a llegar hasta aquí sin que nadie la reconociera y así evitar habladurías que la pudieran afectar. Significa que definitivamente eres un caballero. Pero… - la voz y mirada dulce de Candy de pronto se transformaron para continuar diciendo ¡NO ME AGRADA PARA NADA QUE ANDES DE COQUETO, AUNQUE SEA DE BROMA!

-Pecosa no te enojes solo me diver… pecosa exageras – Terry intentaba calmar alegrar a Candy pues sus ojos verdes esmeralda que tanto le fascinaban ahora eran rojo infierno y su sonrisa angelical se veía endemoniada por el enojo.

-Terry no me agrada que seas coqueto ni con Annie ni para darle lecciones, mucho menos divertirte o lo que sea … con ninguna mujer ahh y eso aplica con tu madrinita también

-¿Qué? es mi madrina yo no ando de coqueto con ella solo me dejo mima – dijo sorprendido Terry.

-Pues no me gusta.

-Candy exageras, que sea amable con una mujer no significa que me interese.

-¿Amable? Una cosa es ser amable y otra cosa es guiñarle el ojo o tomarle la mano.

-Candy en serio, debes diferenciar coquetería con amabilidad. Es mi naturalidad ser un caballero.

-Ah cierto como olvidarlo eres un caballero, entonces no importa que yo haga lo mismo con Brian por AMABILIDAD.

-No se te ocurra pecosa – ahora Terry empezaba a enojarse al escuchar el nombre del duende irlandés.

-¿Por qué? tú lo dijiste que se amable no significa que quiera con él. Y después de lo que paso ayer alguien debe disculparse con él, creo que debo ser muy mable con él a partir de ahora.

-Ni en tus sueños ni en los de él Candice White Andley. Te prohíbo que seas amable con él.

-Ahora que recuerdo me gustó mucho el cuarto de mando, Annie ¿a que horas dijo Brian que est todo el día?

-Pecosa te estoy hablando no me ignores. Ni de broma se te ocurra coquetearle.

-¿Y tu porque si puedes coquetearle a las mujeres de BROMA?

-No es lo mismo Candy, se vería muy mal que una dama comprometida este de "amable" con un hombre que no es su prometido. Y tú eres MI NOVIA

-¿Tu novia? ¿y desde cuando los hombres si pueden hacer cosas que las mujeres no sin que sea mal visto?

-Pues desde que el mundo es mundo -contestó Terry.

-Eso es cierto Candy – apoyo Annie.

-Si mi papi dice que yo por ser niña no puedo hacer las mismas cosas que mis hermanos – intervino Susie.

-Son pocas las mujeres que han logrado sobresalir en este mundo dirigido por el hombre como Cleopatra, Juana de Arco, Sor Juana Ines de l Cruz, **Sojourner Truth,** Mary Wollstonecraft -seguía diciendo Annie.

-En ese caso les recuerdo que también están la Reina Elizabeth y la Reina Victoria – dijo orgulloso Terry.

-Ay el engreído y su familia – exclamo Candy - en ese caso Annie no olvides a **Emmeline Pankhurst**.

-¿Has leído sus movimientos?. Intenta hacer que logremos votar.- pregunto admirada la Tímida.

-Si leí en el periódico que cada vez tiene más simpatizantes, aunque es algo extremista.

-¿Algo? – murmuro sarcástico el castaño.

-Me dio tanta pena que la encarcelarla. Pero la violencia no conduce a nada bueno.

-¿Es en serio?, díganme par de sufragistas (1*) del Mauretania. ¿Cómo hacen para hablar de una cosa y terminar hablando de otra? -preguntaba sorprendido el castaño.

-Lo siento es que me gusta tanto la historia – dijo Annie.

-Y a mí las ciencias sociales y medicina – dijo Candy.

\- De hecho, les presumo que saque la mejor calificación en mi examen de historia universal del colegio de señoritas de Chicago – comento orgullosa Annie

-Así que eres buena en historia. Y tu pecosa ¿cuál es tu mejor materia? -decía Terry mientras se le formaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Bueno yo no soy buena en matemáticas … pero me gustan las materias de humanidades como ciencias sociales, español, historia, me gustaría ser maestra o enfermera algo que me permita interactuar y ayudar a las personas. El profesor que nos contrató la Tía Elroy decía que no era buena con los números, pero en Ciencias sociales era muy buena y como era testaruda hasta abogada podría ser, incluso mejor que mis primos.

Terry comenzó a maquilara una idea que pensaba poner en práctica una vez que llegaran al Real Colegio San Pablo -Mmm ya veo tu eres buena en historia - señalaba a la Tímida y después señalando a Candy - Y tú en Ciencias Sociales. Les propongo un trato, yo consigo quien les ayude en sus tareas de matemáticas, algebra o lo que tenga que ver con números si ustedes me hacen mis tareas de Historia y Ciencias sociales. No es que yo sea malo en dichas materias, pero honestamente me aburre tener que escuchar la historia de mis antepasados ya bastante tuve con las anécdotas que escuchaba en las fiestas familiares de mi abuela y mi tía abuela. En cuanto a ciencias sociales mi padre me hacía leer toda su colección de libros de leyes de reforma y humanidades así que lo último que quiero es seguir haciendo tareas sobre ello. ¿Qué dicen?

-Pero eso sería trampa – dijo preocupada la Tímida.

-No es trampa, se llama ser prácticos y aprovechar el tiempo, por ejemplo, yo no necesito saber cómo diablos resolver un polinomio para una reunión en la cámara de lores. Lo mismo ustedes. Tu Candy no lo necesitaras para curar un enfermo o para defender un acusado. Y tu… tu menos si tu meta es ser la señora Cornwell

-Oye nos es malo querer casarse con el hombre de tus sueños.

-Bueno aceptan o no.

Las dos chicas se miraban una a la otra dudando, pero al final la propuesta del castaño era tentadora, después de todo tenía cierto grado de razón. Así que aceptaron la propuesta. Pues así tendrían más tiempo libre, Annie para tejer bufandas para Archie y Candy para pasar más tiempo con Terry.

-OK es un trato Terry – dijeron al unisonó las chicas.

Estirando la mano Terry estrecho la de Candy para cerrar el trato. Por inercia hizo lo mismo con Annie, pero se arrepintió al final diciendo a la Tímida– Tu no me des la mano, luego dirás que te tome de la mano para acosarte.

-Yo también puedo hacer le trato. ¿Quiero estudiar con ustedes? -pedía Susie emocionada.

-Susie aun eres muy pequeña, pero cuando estés más grande claro que si, mira mejor ve con Annie para que te vaya a buscar un vestido en lo que yo me doy un baño para que vayamos juntas a almorzar y de ahí a la alberca ¿te parece? - dijo Candy.

-Está bien- acepto sonriente Susie.

-Annie diles que lo pongan a la cuenta de mi camarote yo hablare con George más tarde.

-Si vamos Susie- decía Annie mientras tomaba a al pequeña de la mano y se dirigían a la puerta.

-Espera Tímida, que lo pongan a la mía- intervino Terry después se dirigió a Candy que lo miraba sorprendida – Ya te había dicho que te acostumbraras que tus gastos eran míos.

-Bien en ese caso compraremos algo muy lindo y muy caro Susie - comento Annie mientras salía del camarote junto con Susie y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-Hum sufragistas solo cuando les conviene – murmuro Terry.

-Bueno Terry ahora que se fueron no creas que te salvaste. Ya en serio no me gusta que seas coqueto ni con tu sombra. Así que deja de hacerlo por favor.

-Pecosa, no ando de coqueto por el mundo, lo de Annie fue casualidad de la vida, pudo ser cualquier otra.

-Vez, ese es el punto Terry, solo imagina que yo hiciera lo mismo, aunque fuera broma ¿cómo te sentirías? - decía seria Candy que no se dejaba abrazar por su caballero.

-Está bien pecosa, juro solemnemente no volver a hacerlo. Te lo juro por tus pecas que tanto adoro – juró Terry, después intento darle un beso a lo que la pecosa lo esquivo.

-No Terry aún estoy molesta – menciono dándole la espalda a su castigado Terry dirigiéndose a su cuarto de baño – Voy a bañarme.

-Te acompaño.

-En tus sueños.

-mmm pues si en algunos has estado conmigo.

-¡Terry! – gritó Candy cerrando la puerta de su cuarto de baño dejando al pobre castaño afuera.

-No me gusta que estés enojada Candy. Vamos ya te juré que no lo volveré a hacer dime que me perdonas – suplicaba el castaño.

-Eso no quita que te de una sentencia y esa es NO BESOS hasta que seamos Novios formalmente eso significa cuando el Tío abuelo te de su autorización

-¡Ay no Candy no seas mala, si tu no conoces al abuelo como se supone que voy a contactarlo yoooo!

-Ingéniatelas. O habla con George tal vez a ti si te diga dónde está.

-¿No quieres que también hable con tus primos?

-No estaría mal.

-Pecosa faltan 8 días para llegar a Londres y ¿quién sabe? Que tal si se hunde el barco y yo sin poder besarte

-Terry no digas esas cosas. No creas que te he perdonado.

-Eres cruel Candice White Andley si sigues con esa actitud terminaras como la Hermana Gray.

-Ya déjame bañar y espérame en la sala.

Terry comenzó a pensar como contentar a su pecosa ¿cómo diantres hacerlo? Pues de lo contrario iban a ser 8 días de viaje de tenerla tan cerca y sin poder ¡BESARLA! No se diga si para cuando llegaran al colegio y el no consiguiera la autorización del tío abuelo. No definitivamente NO ya la amaba y él no quería que su pecosa estuviera molesta con él. Fue entonces que una improvisada y loca idea le vino a la cabeza. Así que salió del camarote de su pecosa en busca de un bellboy o mejor dicho muchos bellboy

Continuará…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(1*) Sufragista; mujeres que lucharon por la igualdad de los derechos de la mujer y sobretodo el derecho al voto. Hoy en día les decimos feminista.**

 **Me alegra que lloraran con el capítulo anterior, porque de eso se trata una novela que lloren, rían y porque no también se enojen con el autor** **:)**

 **De nuevo gracias mil por tomarse su tiempo para hacerme saber sus opiniones, deseos, quejas y buenas vibras, CCG, Betina C, Eli, la dama del amor Grandchester, flakita, Lucero Santoskoy, Blanca G, Miriam7, skarllet northman, Nally Graham, y todos los guest.**

 **A quienes me agregaron a sus favs y follows noraliacl, 3011 muchas gracias. Y bienvenidos a quienes comienzan a leer la historia.**

 **Adelanto:** Ya vienen los capítulos donde les contare como Terry conoció a su madre cuando tenía 10 años. Su año en Nueva Escocia con su Padre y por supuesto la tan anhelada trágica muerte de Henry Grandchester. Solo ténganme paciencia porque hay tanto que contar y resolver antes de llegar a la recta final.

 **Respondiendo sus comentarios y preguntas:**

 **Nally Graham/ Eli** : efectivamente Candy y Terry han sanado su corazón juntos y cada vez más reforzarán su amor para prepararse a todas las pruebas que el destino les impondrá.

 **Miriam7** : No te asustes, este par de rebeldes seguirán juntos al menos mientras estén vivos.

 **Blanca G** : Así es Terry por fin recordó esa trágica noche pues apenas tenía dos añitos cuando sucedió. Pero ahora que lo sabe hará lo posible por encontrar a su madre y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

 **Lucero Santoscoy / Eli** : La pecosa le puso un ultimátum a su mocoso engreído. Así que el caballero ya no andará de coqueto ni con su sombra. Y gracias por aceptar mi historia tal como es :)

 **Flakita** : Como Terry y Annie tienen algo que los une es decir su amor por Candy, pues seguirán dialogando de vez en cuando y por supuesto Terry no perderá oportunidad de burlarse de la Timida.

 **La dama del amor:** gracias trato de hacer que Terry no pierda esa esencia que tanto amamos celoso, engreído, coqueto (bueno ahora solo con Candy), posesivo, sarcástico, burlón, caballeroso, tierno, amoroso, protector... Dios vaya que es perfecto este caballero inglés.

 **Eli** : Gracias por respetar a mi Annie, Yo también he pensado que Mizuki debió llamar su historia Annie Annie, pues fue la única ganona de la historia. A Paty le mato al novio, a Terry lo dejo con Susana y Candy sola en la loma. Y a los malos ni un refriado les dio para castigarlos. Pero al menos se medió reivindicó en CCFS. Rezo a Dios porque alguien en Hollywood compre los derechos para hacer una live action y como ahí son bien marketing seguro la casaran con Terry porque saben que eso dejaría miles de millones de dólares en ganancias.

C **GG:** Tengo curiosidad ¿Qué significa CGG? Era necesario este triste capitulo para que sacudieran todas sus tristezas y se dieran cuenta de cuantas personas lindas los rodean, pero sobretodo para que Terry ya no esté enojado con sus Padres. Ojalá pueda llegar a Londres y aclarar las cosas con ellos.


	19. Chapter 19 El Fan 1 de Eleonor Baker

Capítulo 19 El Fan #1 de Eleonor Baker.

Durante las casi doce del día el Mauretania seguía tranquilamente su rumbo abriéndose paso por el Atlántico. Pero la tranquilidad no era para todos los que iban a bordo. Un ejemplo eran el grupo de bell boys que apurados iban y venían de un lado a otro, o mejor dicho iban de varios lados hacia el camarote de una pecosa para cumplir la diligencia del hijo del Duque de Grandchester. Y es que el hijo de dicho Duque les pidió lo hicieran rápido y con mucho cuidado para evitar que su pecosa que se encontraba en su cuarto de baño se diera cuenta de sus planes.

Debido a que el caballero inglés estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera para contentar a su amada Candy, y como es sabido que las flores ablandan el corazón de una mujer, Terry decidió aplicar esta estrategia, que aunque estaba en un barco en medio del mar eso no sería impedimento para conseguir el perdón de su novia.

Candy ya estaba lista para salir a desayunar, aunque durante su arreglo había escuchado cierto movimiento en su camarote, cada vez que preguntaba Terry le aseguraba que no pasaba nada y culpaba a Clin de estar jugando con él.

Ya una vez que termino de arreglarse decidió salir para encontrarse con Terry en la sala. Pero cual va siendo su sorpresa que cuando abrió la puerta de su vestidor para salir se topó con un jardín de flores por todo el pasillo. Sorprendida comenzó a caminar dándose cuenta qué TODO SU CAMAROTE (sala de estar, los pasillos, sus dos alcobas y la terraza) estaba repleto de flores, tales como: girasoles, gladiolas, tulipanes, claveles, violetas, gardenias, jazmines, rosas, margaritas, y por supuesto no podían faltar los narcisos. Aunque claro todas artificiales pues eran nada menos que TODAS las flores que adornaban la primera clase del Mauretania. Si leyeron bien, el mocoso engreído decidió que si no podía conseguir flores naturales entonces todo florero, adorno o cualquier cosa que tuviera flores ahora debían adornar el camarote de su pecosa.

-¿Pero que es esto? ¿Terry dónde estas? ¿Qué paso aquí? – preguntaba sorprendida Candy mientras trataba de caminar por el angosto camino que había en su camarote. Después vio que el pequeño Clin saltaba y corría por todo el camarote feliz por semejante jardín improvisado – Terry…no juegues sal ya.

Candy seguía caminando mirando a todos lados y no dejaba de sorprenderse pues a donde volteara habia flores de todos colores y tamaños. Sus ojos esmeraldas reflejaban el sin fin de colores que ahora adornaban cada rincón de su camarote. La sala lucia más viva por los rayos del sol combinados con todas las flores. La pecosa estaba a punto de llamar de nuevo a Terry cuando de pronto tropezó con algo que la hizo caer.

 _(**)-¡Ey! Esta bien que me encuentres irresistible, pero si saltas de improviso sobre mí. ¡Me darás un tremendo susto! -decía Terry que estaba tendido en el suelo y tomo de la cintura a su pecosa enojada._

 _-Pero… ¿Qué haces? Solo me tropecé, ¡no deberías tirarte en el suelo donde nadie te pueda ver! ¡Cómo si fueras una piedra! – decía Candy zafándose de las manos de su castigado novio para ponerse de pie._

 _-Las piedras no pueden oler el perfume de los narcisos. (**)_

Candy se dio cuenta que efectivamente su sala tenía el aroma a narcisos, rosas y amarilis– Pero ¿cómo hiciste para que huela a narcisos, si todas las flores son artificiales? -preguntaba la pecosa mientras Terry se ponía de pie.

-Muy fácil, solo pedí a uno de los camareros que fuera a la boutique y comprara un perfume con esencia de narcisos, como tu perfume, rosas rojas con narcisos y amarilis.

Candy se sonrojo al darse cuenta qué su novio no perdía ningún detalle sobre ella al grado de descifrar hasta su perfume, y tratando de cambiar el tema continúo preguntando - Terry pero que ocurrencias… ¿cómo conseguiste tantas flores? ¿y por que?

-¿Por qué? porque quiero que mi pecosa sepa cuanto la adoro. Tanto que por ella soy capaz de traerle flores aun estando en medio del Atlántico.

Candy que estaba molesta, no pudo evitar reconocer que su caballero estaba haciendo méritos para contentarla y sin querer se le formaba una sonrisa.

-Vaya veo que estoy consiguiendo que me vuelva a sonreír Señorita Andley – dijo Terry acercándose al rostro de Candy.

-No es tan fácil Terry, - decía Candy tratando de esquivar la mirada su guapo novio.

-Lo sé, Alejandro Magno no conquisto Egipto en un día – dijo el castaño tomando de la barbilla a su pecosa, pero ella se alejó de inmediato.

-No Terry ya sabes la condición para volvernos a besar.

-Ay está bien hoy mismo buscaré a George para que me diga dónde encontrar a tu papi. Pero encuentre o no al tío abuelo eso no cambiara mis planes para año nuevo.

-No se dé que hablas.

-Ya lo sabrás en su momento. ¿De menos me dejas abrasarte o tampoco?

-Mmm… No, porque seguro querrás robarme un beso. Mejor de lejos como lo marca el código de las buenas costumbres.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Candy no te parece que exageras?

-No, es tu penitencia.

-Candy, basta, ¿al menos estoy perdonado? Mira todo lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti, ¿no crees que también seré capaz de cumplir mi palabra?

-No lo he dudado nunca… pero no sé. -La pecosa dudaba en perdonar a su caballero pues no quería que le tomara la medida, y mientras tomaba una decisión su mocoso engreído acariciaba su pecosa nariz con un narciso, haciendo que la rubia sintiera cosquillas que la hicieron soltar a reír,

-¿Esa risa es un si?

-Basta Terry deja de hacer eso – seguía riendo

-Solo di que si me perdonas.

-Está bien te perdono – dijo la pecosa entre risas, después con un puchero continuo - pero de verdad no me gusta que …

-Si lo sé que coqueteé con otras mujeres, ya te juré no hacerlo. Pero no me pidas que deje de ser un caballero.

-No claro que no. Pero sin coqueteos- solicito la pecosa señalándolo con el dedo de forma amenazante.

-Sin coqueteos- juro el castaño alzando su mano en juramento y con un largo suspiro de resignación termino diciendo - Dios que tentación tener tus labios tan cerca y no poder besarlos. Pecosa no podrás negar que soy un hombre de palabra.

-Lo sé por eso me gustas tanto. Y dime ¿de dónde sacaste tantas flores? ¿te molestaría si me deshago de algunas? es que apenas y puedo caminar.

-Bueno a decir verdad podrás dejarlos ir pasado mañana en la mañana – decía el castaño titubeando.

-Pero ¿por qué? ¿Terry que hiciste?

-Nada malo, solo tome prestados los adornos de la fiesta de año nuevo y el resto de la decoración del Mauretania. No me mires así lo hice por una buena causa. Contentar a mi pecosa.

-¡Terry estás loco! – dijo la pecosa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pues cada día o mejor dicho cada minuto su caballero le comprobaba que era capaz de hacer las cosas mas ocurrentes por hacerla feliz.

-Sí, loco por tí. Veras, Yo salí a buscar flores para tí aunque sabía que no conseguiría nada natural, en el camino mientras buscaba un bell boy que me ayudara a conseguir un arreglo, me di cuenta que los adornos del Mauretania eran lindos así que con una buena propina conseguí que te trajeran todos los del Mauretania y adornaran tu camarote, como no eran suficientes decidimos tomar prestados los que adornaran la fiesta de año nuevo.

-Terry que ocurrencias – seguía sonriente Candy.

-Si los quieres puedo pedir que me los vendan.

-¡Oh no! es suficiente lo que has hecho, además no podemos dejar sin adornos la fiesta de año Nuevo.

-Como guste mi princesa pecas -acepto Terry haciendo una reverencia.

-Bueno ya es tarde mejor vamos al restaurant a desayunar algo, ya tengo hambre.

-Pero recuerda que primero iremos a mandar el telégrafo a mi madre.

-Me parece bien. Vamos. Clin sal de donde estés es hora de comer.

-Espérenme afuera yo saldré por mi camarote.

Candy obedeció y salió de su camarote junto con Clin esperando a Terry en el pasillo. Este por su parte entro por la ventana de su alcoba para después salir por la puerta de su camarote, en el camino se topó con Tendy la muñeca de Susie. Pensó que seguramente la niña preguntaría por ella así que decidió llevársela.

-Listo me traje la muñeca porque seguro Susie preguntará por ella.

-Buena idea.

Terry llevando la muñeca en el brazo y Candy abrazando a Clin se dirigieron a la oficina de telégrafos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Real Colegio San Pablo

-Vamos Stear, deja de jugar y salta como yo desde el árbol – decía fastidiado Archie a su hermano esperándolo en el balcón del cuarto de Terry.

-No Archie mis guantes de succión para caminar por las paredes son más seguros además esta es una excelente oportunidad para probarlos – dijo Stear que como hombre araña se dirijia por la pared del edificio hacia el balcón de Terry.

-¿Mas seguro? Stear date prisa antes de que otra vez tu invento falle y termines cayendo.

-Exageras Archie, mira con que seguridad voy ya casi lle…. – intento terminar la palabra Stear pero sus guantes de succión comenzaron a fallar.

-¡Stear! -gritó Archie alcanzando a jalar del brazo a su hermano y trayéndolo hasta el balcón haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso del balcón de Terry.

-Hay debí calcular bien la presión – decía Stear sobándose a las sentadillas mientras que el pobre de Archie intentaba quitárselo de encima.

-Stear casi nos matas a los dos. ¡Debiste hacerme caso! -reclamo bastante molestó Archie

-Lo siento Archie – se disculpó el inventor dándole la mano a su hermano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Bueno ya estamos aquí, empecemos antes de que nos descubran – ordeno el Elegante mientras se arreglaba su ropa.

-Bien, ayúdame a buscar mi tarea.

-¿Estás seguro que el aristócrata arrogante si te hizo el ensayo de Literatura rusa? -preguntaba escéptico el elegante.

-Claro que lo estoy, Erick me aseguro qué Terry ya habia repartido varias tareas antes de irse y me dejo dicho con él que la mía la dejo aquí.

-MMM pues no creo que sea tan difícil dar con ella este hombre es muy ordenado por lo que se ve. ¿Stear que te hace pensar que guardaría tu tarea debajo del colchón?

-Recuerda que Neal intento robarse los apuntes de química de Terry. Tal vez por eso ya no los deja tan a la mano.

-Oh Dios como olvidar ese día – exclamo Archie con una sonrisa mientras buscaba por su parte

-Ni lo digas la justicia divina existe. Y Terry lo confirmo haciendo que su puño chocara con la mandíbula de Neal – mencionaba Stear también riéndose.

-Gracias a eso no tuvimos que aguantar al idiota de Neal por dos semanas. Bueno a buscar se ha dicho.

Los dos hermanos comenzaron a buscar la tarea de Stear, pues ya no tardaba en comenzar la clase de Literatura. Y es que los pobres hermanos por decisión de la Tia Elroy pasarían las festividades decembrinas estudiando el curso de actualización del Real Colegio San Pablo, pues dada la situación de la familia la Tía Elroy necesitaba que alguien cuidara de sus pequeños para poder concentrarse en lo que se avecinaba, la junta con el Clan de Escocia.

-Archie no lo encuentro – decía preocupado Stear que ya habia buscado debajo del colchón y de la cama.

-Cálmate debe estar por algún lado. – Archie por su parte buscaba en el escritorio del caballero inglés - No entiendo porque la Tía Elroy no nos dejó esperar a Candy, pudimos haber llegado juntos y lo mejor pasar Navidad y Año nuevo con ella. Sabes, este domingo saldré a comprarle un hermoso vestido que opacara tu cajita de música.

-Ay Archie ahora no… me va a dar un ataque no encuentro mi tarea… - El Inventor cada vez más se preocupaba y se ponía más nervioso rascándose la cabeza - ¡Terry donde no la hayas hecho haré a un lado mi lado pacifista!

Archie soltó a reír y burlándose de su hermano le preguntó -Stear ¿que te da más miedo? ¿que te reprueben o que por reprobar no te permitan ir al baile para poder estar con Paty?

-No te burles Archie, además Paty es la niña más linda del colegio.

-¡POR DIOS SANTO ES UN BELLEZA!, ¡LA MAS HERMOSA MUSA QUE PUDIERA DAR DIOS AL MUNDO! ES PERFECTA, ¡SUS OJOS REFLEJAN LA BELLEZA DE SU ALMA! ¡SU CORAZON SEGURO TAMBIEN ESTA LLENO DE AMOR Y PUREZA!

Stear se desconcertó y volteando a mirar a su hermano en tono enojado reclamo - ¡Archie está hablando de mi chica mídete!

-Y yo estoy hablando de Eleonor Baker ¡mira! -exclamaba Archie mostrando una fotografía de Eleonor Baker que encontró guardada en un libro de Romeo y Julieta.

-¡Oh por Dios!, luce tan joven debe ser de sus inicios como actriz. Es verdaderamente hermosa.

Archie dejando a Stear la foto comenzó a ojear el libro encontrando una dedicatoria que lo hizo casi caer desmayado - Ay me infarto Stear… mira mira ¡mira!

-¿Que te pasa Archie?

-¡Esta autografiado por Eleonor Baker! Tú y yo apenas logramos comprar todas sus fotos y este aristócrata arrogante tiene un libro autografiado por Ella, la vida es injusta – chilló el Elegante tirándose al suelo de rodillas.

-Dame ese libro, déjame ver que dice – dijo Stear arrebatándole el libro y comenzó a leer la dedicatoria en voz alta.

"Con todo mi amor a mi fan número uno Terry Grandchester" Eleonor Baker

-No es verdad, ¡yo soy su fan número Uno! … lo odio, lo odio, lo odio… que envidia- seguía exclamando Archie al borde del llanto.

-Dios escribe tan hermoso. Eleonor Baker definitivamente es perfecta – decía Stear casi suspirando.

De pronto a Archie le vino una idea que lo hizo ponerse de pie – Dios mío, te das cuenta Stear, ahora todo encaja.

-¿De que hablas Archie?

-¿No has leído los periódicos? se rumora que Eleonor Baker está viajando en el Lusitania para venir a Londres. Tal vez sea una de las invitadas de honor para el estreno de la nueva temporada de Enrique V que se dará en el Royal Shakespeare Theatre.

-¡Y todas las familias importantes de Inglaterra están invitadas al baile! – dijeron al unísono los dos hermanos que parecían leerse la mente.

-Stear tal vez Terry este invitado o su familia ¿crees que nos consiga una invitación? – preguntaba ansioso Archie mordiéndose las uñas.

-No lo sé, pero soy capaz de hacerle toda su tarea durante los últimos dos años que nos quedan en este colegio con tal de que me dé un boleto.

-Dos Stear, no te olvides de tu hermano.

-Tienes razón dos, así tu evitaras que me desmaye al verla.

En ese momento se escuchó la primera campanada dando aviso al inicio de la siguiente clase, haciendo que el par de hermanos volvieran a buscar apurados la tarea de Stear.

-¡Maldición! Archie me muero si no la encuentro – Ahora el pacífico Stear estaba histérico.

Archie notó que en el piso del closet habia unos extraños símbolos apenas perceptibles que seguían a lo largo de la habitación llegando hasta el balcón.

-¿Que haces Archie a dónde vas? Vuelve aquí … Voy a llorar.

-Stear somo unos tontos, Terry te dejo una señalética para que encontraras tu tarea, pero como caímos al suelo no nos dimos cuenta mira a donde lleva.

-¡¿que dices?!

Segunda campanada

Los hermanos confirmaron que efectivamente el camino iba desde el balcón hasta la pared del closet. Que en realidad estaba sobrepuesta. Al quitarla el par de chicos Cornwell descubrieron un sinfín de apuntes de diferentes materias.

-Wow, si que Terry es un distribuidor de tareas – murmuro Archie con los ojos de par en par.

-Ni que lo digas. Tiene tareas de Frances, Alemán, Literatura, Algebra, Estructura socioeconómica, Historia Inglesa, Ética y hasta Ensayos de las nueva leyes de Reforma en Inglaterra.

\- Diablos tendré que proponerle algo más para conseguir esos boletos - comento Archie preocupado.

-Bueno ya Stear toma tu tarea antes de que den la cuarta campanada, ya veremos cómo negociamos esos boletos con él.

Stear comenzó a buscar su tarea que estaba entre todas las tareas que Terry habia hecho para otros chicos de las materias ya mencionadas – Listo la Tengo – dijo sonriente y aliviado Stear.

Tercera campanada

El par de hermanos de prisa colocaron todo en su lugar para después salir rápido por el balcón, saltando al de su recamara y finalmente salir de su habitación para llegar lo antes posible a su clase.

Cuarta campanada

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Londres Colegio de Cambridge 1907

-Ok caballeros ya termino la clase espero que hayan puesto atención porque vendrá en el examen de autores. -Comentaba el profesor Sir Frederick un hombre de escasos 35 años, los niños lo apodaban el catrín por su cabello y bigote negro, tez clara además de que siempre vestía trajes oscuros– Y antes de que se vayan recuerden que mañana es la visita al teatro así que sean puntuales y traigan el consentimiento de sus padres o se quedaran con Sr. Bernard.

Sus pequeños alumnos que de prisa reunían sus cosas para salir, algunos exclamaron de emoción otros con un gesto de aburrimiento pues no querían ir al teatro, pero menos quedarse en la clase del Profesor Bernard que era bastante aburrida "Historia de las grandes familias de Gran Bretaña y sus títulos nobiliarios", entre ellos estaba el pequeño Terry afligido guardando sus cosas. Después al igual que los demás niños salía del salón, pero Sir Frederick al ver el semblante triste de Terry le mando llamar.

-Terry ven aquí. Dime ¿que pasa? ¿por que tienes esa cara? pensé que te alegraría que por fin iremos al teatro.

-Lo que pasa es que mi padre sigue de viaje y mi madre no quiso firmar mi permiso para poder ir. -decía el pequeño con la cabeza baja y voz entristecida.

-Que pena, prácticamente por ti y Erick hice lo imposible por conseguir esa función.

-¿Entonces puedo ir sin la constancia firmada de mi madre profesor? -dijo el pequeño alzando la mirada con un atisbo de esperanza.

-Terry me pones en una encrucijada, no puedo llevarte sin un consentimiento firmado, además si algo te llegara a pasar tu padre me mataría.

-¿Pero que me podría en un teatro profesor? -preguntaba Terry desesperado.

-Bueno los accidentes pasan…

-¿Como que Sir Frederick? - interrumpió Terry - Que se me ocurra subir al escenario y justo en ese momento las luces caigan y una actriz que esta enfermiza y perdidamente enamorada de mí se lance para salvarme. Y debido al accidente ella pierda una pierna y yo tenga que aceptar dejar ir al amor de mi vida que por cierto aun no conozco, para que yo deba cumplir con mi deber de quedarme a cargo de esa actriz para no dejarla sola y a su suerte.

El profesor soltó a reír por la imaginación del pequeño – Oh Terry, ¿acaso estas leyendo literatura dramática últimamente?

-No profesor, solo Ana Karenina de Leon Tolstoi, como usted nos sugirió -contesto inocentemente el pequeño de diez años.

-Bueno supongo que tienes razón y después de todo esta excursión la hice pensando en ti y en Erick que tanto les fascina el teatro. Así que está bien, iras pero que tu nana te acompañe para que este al pendiente de tí.

-Gracias profesor – agradeció el pequeño Terry casi dando un salto de emoción.

-Lo hago solo porque sé cuánto te gusta el teatro. Regresando tu Padre hablaré con él, espero no quiera mandarme a la Torre de Londres. Nos vemos mañana. Se puntual.

-Claro que seré puntual, no olvide que soy inglés. Hasta mañana – se despidió Terry orgulloso mientras salía corriendo del salón.

A la mañana siguiente Terry estaba emocionado sentado en las butacas del teatro esperando la función que harían en exclusiva para los alumnos y alumnas del colegio de Cambridge. A su lado derecho estaba sentado su compañerito Erick MacKlahan, un pequeño niño rubio de ojos color miel que usaba lentes y que como a Terry le gustaba el teatro y la literatura francesa. Y a su lado izquierdo su nana Isabel que tejía una bufanda mientras esperaban.

-¿Sabes quiénes son los actores? -preguntaba Terry intrigado a su amiguito.

-Por supuesto, mi papá conoce a uno de los que financiaran la obra en Stratford. Los actores son Robert Hathaway y la bellísima Eleonor Baker ambos de Broadway. Vienen a dar una temporada especial precisamente en el Royal Shakespeare Theatre y como benefactor del Colegio consiguió junto a Sir Frederick que protagonizaran esta función -contestó orgulloso el pequeño Erick.

A la nana de Terry casi se le fue la sangre al suelo al escuchar el nombre de la actriz y empezó a buscar la forma para salir de ahí. No porque no quisiera que madre e hijo se encontraran, pero si el Duque se enteraba definitivamente nadie saldría libre de eso.

-Deberías decirle a tu Padre que te lleve a Strafford para que los veas actuar como Romeo y Julieta, con sus influencias seguro les permitirán entrar al camarote para conocer a los actores.

-Primero veré que tan buenos son. A veces la fama solo es eso, fama y resultan ser malos actores – dijo juicioso Terry.

Mientras tanto en el camarote de los actores

-Gracias por aceptar dar una función a estos pequeños – agradecía Sir Frederick a los actores Robert y Eleonor.

-Es un placer Sir Frederick, es lo menos que podemos hacer por tan gratas atenciones a mis dos actores estrellas – contestaba el productor Charles Bronson.

-Y como no serlo su talento es increíble. Señorita Eleonor permítame felicitarla estuvo fenomenal en su primera función como Cleopatra en el Teatro de Paris.

-Gracias es usted muy gentil Sir Frederick. No puedo negar que estoy algo nerviosa será la primera vez que de una función en Gran Bretaña. Y hacerlo en un teatro como el Royal es un sueño, pero también una gran responsabilidad.

-Bueno Eleonor, entonces permítame decirte que si logras conquistar a estos niños seguro conquistaras a toda la audiencia de Gran Bretaña y el mundo – dijo riendo el productor a lo que el resto del grupo le hizo segunda.

-Ni lo diga, como profesor de estos niños les aseguro que son la audiencia más difícil. Aun falta media hora para comenzar y la mitad de ellos me comerán vivo si no comenzamos ya -comentaba Sir Frederick.

-Si, bien dicen que los niños son muy difíciles de convencer, por eso escogimos una obra para ellos, así no se quedaran dormidos si les presentamos algo tan emblemático como Hamlet – opinó Robert Hathaway.

-No crea, no todos los niños se aburren con Shakespeare y menos si son ingleses, tengo dos alumnos que a su corta edad adoran a Shakespeare incluso me han llegado a corregir en clase. Uno de ellos es Erick MacKlahan, su narrativa es excelente y su padre es productor de teatro sin duda llegará a ser un gran dramaturgo.

-Oh si, Sir MacKlahan, he odio que produjo el Rey Lear en las festividades de Shakespeare en abril pasado en Stratford – comento Robert.

-Será un honor entonces actuar para su pequeño dramaturgo – dijo Eleonor dulcemente después continuó intrigada- ¿Y quién es el otro pequeño que menciona Sir Frederick?

-El otro pequeño tiene un talento nato para la actuación ha participado en un par de obras que han hecho en el colegio y es fenomenal. Pero es una lástima que no llegue a ser actor.

-Pero ¿por que? si dice que es tan bueno sobrara quien lo apoye yo me atrevería a apoyarlo si es tan bueno como usted dice – dijo el productor.

-Yo también estoy seguro que sobrara quien lo apoye, pero me temo que es hijo de un Duque y obviamente no podrá ser actor, sino que deberá tomar el ducado de su padre el Duque de Grandchester. Justo está aquí sentado junto con Erick en primera fila.

A Eleonor se le detuvo el corazón al escuchar el apellido de Grandchester, voltio a mirar a su amigo Robert que de inmediato entendió el miedo de la actriz.

-¿Eleonor te sientes bien? - preguntaba el productor al ver a la actriz palidecer.

-Si, debe ser el calor aquí está muy encerrado.

-Menos mal pensé que de verdad la audiencia infantil te asusto – se burló su productor.

-Bueno señores, mi lady me retiro para calmar a esa turbia de niños y niñas. Los veré terminando la función. Con permiso.

EL profesor salió a calmar a los de niños que desesperados ya querían ver la obra. Eran un aproximado de 50 niños y niñas de entre 8 y 10 años. Mientras que en el vestíbulo la desesperada nana de Terry hacia lo imposible por convencer a su pequeño de volver a casa.

-Vamos Terry no podemos quedarnos, debemos irnos ya – ordenaba desesperada Isabel al no encontrar una excusa para convencerlo.

-No, no quiero, quiero ver la función ya casi empieza, prometiste acompañarme – renegaba el pequeño tratando de soltarse de su nana que intentaba llevarlo de la mano.

-Si Terry, pero… me avisaron que tu Padre volverá hoy y… se enojará si sabe que venimos sin su permiso. Además, actuaran (1*) La bella y la Bestia y a ti ya no te gusta esos cuentos, vámonos ya.

-NO, no me importa quiero ver como actúan para ver si pido a papá me lleve a Stratford a verlos en Romeo y Julieta

-¡NO, Obedece nos vamos ahora. Terry por favor no me hagas ser dura contigo.! -gritó Isabel

-Me lastimas – decía Terry que estaba sorprendido su nana nunca le habia alzado la voz y también era la primera vez que la veía tan desesperada. Pero como todo niño listo y que ya le habia tomado la medida a su nana hizo su mejor actuación comenzando a sollozar.

-Por favor no llores Terry, no quise gritarte… debes entender que no podemos quedarnos, si tu Padre se entera nos ira muy mal a los dos - El pequeño Terry comenzaba a derramar sus lágrimas mirando de reojo a su Isabel. -Vámonos Terry, ya te he dicho que a veces no podemos hacer lo que queremos.

El pequeño solo asintió tallándose los ojos con sus manitas y con voz chillona continuó -Pero… suéltame me lastimas.

-Perdóname no te quise lastimar – dijo Isabel y en cuanto el pequeño castaño se sintió libre echo a correr – ¡Terry vuelve Terry! –

Terry corrió veloz a esconderse de su nana para ver la función que ya tenía unos minutos de haber comenzado. Caminaba sigilosamente por los pasillos buscando como llegar al escenario. Caminaba y caminaba y no lograba dar con el escenario, se comenzó a desesperar pues los minutos pasaban y al parecer se habia perdido y el miedo de que su nana lo encontrará era más grande. Cuando llego a los camerinos quedo sorprendido de ver cómo iban y venían los actores y el resto del staff de la obra. Se escondió detrás de una hilera de vestuario para no ser descubierto y poder seguir admirando todo ese mundo.

Su padre lo habia llevado en un par de ocasiones al Teatro cuando estuvieron en Nueva Escocía y su abuela alguna vez a una obra de beneficencia en Londres, pero nunca habia estado backstage. Estaba maravillado al darse cuenta de la magia que hay detrás de una obra. Una cosa eran las obras que él hacía en el colegio con compañeros de su edad y directores improvisados, pero esto si era Teatro. Se preguntaba a si mismo ¿Si esta que era una función para niños como sería una verdadera función de Teatro en el Royal Shakespeare Theatre? ¿Cómo sería en el Teatro Parisino? ¿Cómo serían los teatros de la famosa Avenida de Broadway?

Tratando de no ser visto subió cuidadosamente sin que lo vieran a la parte alta del escenario junto a las luces para ver y escuchar la obra. Al ver las luces sintió escalofríos que lo hicieron desear bajar. Desde ahí alcanzo a ver que los palcos del tercer piso estaban totalmente vacíos y ahí nadie lo descubriría. Se dirigió rápido hacia el palco cuidando que no lo vieran. Justo cuando se sentó para apreciar la obra comenzó a escuchar a la actriz principal notando que aunque no era una obra de arte shakespeariana la actriz actuaba magistralmente.

Terry sintió que la actriz le parecía conocida incluso su voz le parecía familiar, ¿Dónde habia escuchado esa voz?

La obra termino y toda la audiencia aplaudió, aunque no todos de pie, pero si la mayoría. Sin duda los actores lograron conquistar a ese ejército de niños y niñas. Las luces de las butacas se encendieron, Eleonor que desde un inicio ansiaba ver a su Terry, pues la luces sobre su rostro durante la función se lo impidieron. Miraba de un lado otro buscando en cada niño esos hermosos ojos color mar, pero no lo encontró. Desilusionada dio una reverencia de agradecimiento junto con sus compañeros de elenco para después retirarse a su camerino.

Robert al imaginar la razón de su tristeza decidió seguirla. Ya una vez en su camerino Eleonor comenzó a llorar.

-Eleonor no llores – pedía su Robert que no le agradaba ver a su compañera en ese estado. Pues conocía su historia y cuanto le habia costado vivir sin tener a su pequeño con ella.

-Robert no pude verlo de seguro Isabel se lo llevo al saber que yo estaría aquí. Supongo que es lo mejor si Richard se entera que me acerque a Terry…

-No Eleonor, si Richard se entera o no. Que no se atreva a reclamarte nada o se las verá conmigo.

-¿Escuchaste a Sir Frederick? Terry ama el teatro como yo…-seguía diciendo Eleonor sin poder dejar de derramar sus lágrimas.

-Sí, resulto igual de talentoso que su madre. Solo esperemos que no sea engreído como su padre - comentaba Robert tratando de sacar una sonrisa a su compañera.

De pronto se escucharon unos pequeños toquidos insistentes en la puerta. Robert se sorprendió por la insistencia y a punto de preguntar ¿quién era? la vocecita de un niño de diez años exclamó.

-Señorita Eleonor, disculpe mi atrevimiento y mi insistencia, pero me escape y no tardan en encontrarme. Me haría el honor de regalarme su autógrafo.

-Oh por Dios es Terry – dijo la actriz que sintió como su corazón le decía que ese era su hijo y sin dudarlo corrió a abrir la puerta. Lo que encontró le hincho el corazón de felicidad. Su hijo del cual se despidió en el puerto de Southampton cuando apenas tenía 2 años ahora era un niño de 10 años. Era como ver a un caballero ingles en miniatura. Su sonrisa deslumbrante y sus ojos color mar seguían siendo expresivos, pero ahora notaba cierta tristeza.

-Señorita Eleonor es un honor conocer a tan excelente actriz. Mi nombre es Terruce Grandchester a sus pies - decía el pequeño caballerito inglés con un porte que no pedía nada a un adulto.

La actriz apretando los labios para no soltar en llanto de la felicidad de ver a su pequeño, se metió en su mejor papel para evitar llorar delante del pequeño y haciendo uso de sus dotes histriónicos dejo pasar al pequeño castaño.

-Por supuesto será un placer atenderte caballero. Por favor entra – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Debo decirle que estuvo formidable. Para ser honesto ya no leo tantos cuentos para niños prefiero los de Edgar Allan Poe, pero usted me ha hecho reconsiderar volver a leer literatura infantil.

-Eres muy amable – decía la actriz conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas su deseo de abrazar y besar al pequeño- Ven siéntate y dime ¿cuál es tu obra favorita?

-Bueno me encanta Hamlet porque es de Shakespeare, aunque Los miserables de Victor Hugo también por sus datos históricos, Crimen y Castigo de Dostoyevsky por el suspenso y la intriga. No sé, me gustan tantas. Pero definitivamente Shakespeare es mi autor favorito.

-Ya veo, tienes buen gusto debes ser muy inteligente para que a tu corta edad leas a autores tan enigmáticos.

-Gracias señorita Eleonor.

-Y un caballero muy guapo. Seguro serías un gran actor.

-Mmm no lo creo mi Padre es Duque y dicen que debo sucederlo.

-¿Tu Padre te quiere obligar a ser Duque?

-No, él dice que puedo ser lo que quiera siempre y cuando "NO Denigre el Honorable Apellido Grandchester". Mas bien mi abuelo en sus cartas es quien me dice que yo debo ser el Duque de Grandchester. Esta tan solo y enfermo el pobre que me da pena no cumplir sus deseos.

-Richard siempre rece porque no fueras duro con nuestro hijo, por lo que me dice Terry veo que no serás como tu padre lo fue contigo -pensó la actriz.

-¡Terry, por fin te encuentro! – exclamaba Isabel entrando al camarote junto con un par de trabajadores del teatro y Sir Frederick. -

-Isa…- Eleonor casi pronuncia su nombre, pero se detuvo para evitar sospechas.

-No debiste alejarte me tenías preocupada. Vamos ya hablaremos en casa de tu conducta.

-Terry nos tenías con el ama en un hilo, ¿Dónde te escondiste? -preguntaba Sir Frederick

-Lo siento, pero yo quería ver la obra, así que me escondí en uno de los palcos vacios.

-Vámonos Terry despídete. Con permiso disculpe por la travesura de Terry.

-Hasta luego señorita Eleonor, le pediré a mi padre me lleve a verla a Stratford, a partir de hoy soy su fan número uno- se despidió el pequeño con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Terry me dio mucho gusto conocerte y me harás muy feliz si te veo en una de mis presentaciones. ¿Me permites darte un abrazo?

-Claro que si.

Ese abrazo hizo sentir a Terry el cálido abrazo de una madre, no supo porque, pero de pronto sintió que ya había estado con la actriz y tenido ese cálido abrazo, en un lejano día de picnic cerca del puerto de Southhampton, y esos ojos tristes despidiéndose de él le eran tan familiares.

Por su parte Eleonor lo abrazaba tan fuerte como deseando no dejarlo ir, su pequeño Terry convertido en todo caballerito educado - Cuídate mucho Terry – decía Eleonor mientras tomaba con sus manos el pequeño rostro de su hijo. Robert al ver que su amiga en cualquier monteo soltaría en llanto decidió intervenir para evitar que los presentes la vieran.

-Señores creo que la señorita Eleonor necesita cambiarse démosle privacidad. Terry fue placer conocerte los acompañare a ti y a tu nana al auto Vamos.

Dada la travesura de Terry, Sir Frederick y la nana Isabel decidieron no decir nada al duque de su visita al Teatro, aunque claro la verdadera razón de Isabel era evitar que Richard Grandchester hiciera arder Troya si se enteraba del encuentro entre Madre e Hijo. Un par de meses después Terry recibió a través de su nana Isabel un regalo de Eleonor Baker. Era una fotografía de su primera presentación en el Royal Shakespeare Theatre y el libro edición especial de Romeo y Julieta con una dedicatoria.

-Nana, es un regalo de la señorita Eleonor – decía Terry mirando la tarjeta.

-Sí Terry, quedo muy feliz al conocerte aquella tarde en el teatro y te envía esto desde Nueva York. Dice que es por tu cumpleaños número 10 aunque ya pasaron unos meses quiso dártelo.

-De verdad ¿y qué es?

-Ábrelo. Pero recuerda que tu padre no debe saberlo ya sabes lo que opina de los actores.

-Nana, es su fotografía y... ¡es el libro de Romeo y Julieta el que hace falta en mi colección! ¡es la misma edición! Sí nana es la pieza faltante. ¡Qué coincidencia! ¿O será que en realidad la señorita Eleonor es a quien papá se lo presto y como muestra de cortesía ella ahora me lo da a mí?

-Puede ser, pero mira la dedicatoria.

 _"_ "Con todo mi amor para mi fan número uno Terry Grandchester" Eleonor Baker.

-Voy a leerlo ahora mismo.

-Terry que te parece si lo guardo en mi cuarto y cuando gustes puedes leerlo ahí, si tu padre lo descubre, preguntará como es que la señorita Eleonor te conoce, y sabrá que fuimos al teatro sin su permiso y tú sabes cómo se pone tu padre si lo desobedecemos.

-Tienes razón será nuestro secreto. Vamos entonces a tu habitación me muero por leerlo y saber que son esas frases subrayadas.

-Está bien vamos.

-Sabes que Erik envidia mi colección de Shakespeare, como me hubiera gustado presumirle mi dedicatoria de la mejor actriz de Broadway.

Así fue como Terry estuvo sin saberlo con su verdadera madre a la edad de diez años. Y completo su colección de obras edición especial de William Shakespeare heredada por sus ancestros.

Fin del flashback

Continuará…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(1*) La bella y la Bestia es un cuento de Gabrielle Suzane Barbot de Villeneuve . Es considerado un clásico de la literatura infantil. Su primera edición fue en 1756.**

Mil disculpas porque en el capítulo anterior tuve muchos errores de dislexia, pero la verdad lo termine en el Aeropuerto y Word pues ya vieron no ayudo mucho. De hecho, este capítulo lo estoy subiendo desde un hotel de una de las ciudades más grandes del mundo, México City ?. Perdón de antemano si tardo en actualizar, pero ando de gira artística.

 **Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para hacerme saber sus opiniones, deseos, quejas y buenas vibras, Sandy Sanchez (antes Lucero Santoscoy) Nally Graham, Eli, skarllet northman, flakita, Johan, Gladys, CCG, y todos los guest.**

A quienes me agregaron a sus favs y follows Lynalee, Saga0676 muchas gracias. Y bienvenidos a quienes comienzan a leer la historia.

 **Respondiendo a sus comentarios**

 **No me gustan los dramas por eso le doy ese toque** **cómico** **de vez en cuando para que no sea tan lineal la historia. Pero no significa que no van a llorar en futuros capítulos.**

Toda acción que escribo para el mocoso engreído es por una razón, por ello se dejó mimar por su madrinita y su sarcasmo con la Tímida, de otra manera no hubiera existido el capítulo anterior "El juicio del Caballero inglés " :) Y bueno pues para el resto de los personajes también aplica, todo tiene una razón y conforme avance la historia lo descubrirán. Así que recomiendo tomar en cuenta hasta el más simple detalle para cuando llegue lo más esperado...

 **Pues he aquí por fin el primer encuentro que Terry recordaba con su Madre. Aunque como saben ya recordó que fue mucho antes en un picnic en Southampton.**

Y cumpliendo con lo prometido pues aparecieron de nuevo los paladines Cornwell. Y Terry es todo un dealer de tareas en el San Pablo, aunque en la historia original era muy reservado a mí me gusta que tenga amigos pero sin perder su toque misterioso y por supuesto engreído, ya bastante lo hizo sufrir Mizuki como para que yo también lo lastime. Se que extrañan al Rubio con sonrisa de príncipe, pero no se preocupen ya no tarda en volver a aparecer y de una forma que Candy nunca hubiera imaginado.

 **Desde Mexico city les mando un beso y abrazo a todas las Canderrys del Mundo Mundial.**


	20. Chapter 20 La Tripulación del Mauretania

Capítulo 20 La tripulación del Mauretania

Las horas habían pasado en el Mauretania, Albert, George y un par de pelirrojas ahora charlaban en la terraza del Mauretania mientras jugaban canasta. Durante su almuerzo platicaron de diferentes temas. Por ejemplo, Albert de su amor y respeto por los animales y como se graduó con honores en administración y finanzas, y cuanto deseaba ir a África a ayudar a las personas. Por su parte George contó su historia de cómo conoció a William Andley y como llego a convertirse en la mano derecha del patriarca de los Andley. Mientras que Madeleine y Gabrielle contaron como se conocieron en sus viajes por Europa y porque se volvieron tan unidas.

Mientras que Magda y Martha almorzaron en sus respectivas habitaciones, después Magda acompañó a la Sra O´Brien al consultorio pues esta última necesitaba recoger su medicina para la artritis. Y ahora se dirigían al salón de té para más tarde reunirse con el resto del grupo en el restaurant de la piscina. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron a solas Magda le confeso a la Sra O´Brien como perdió a su primera hija y lo difícil que fue para ella aceptar la perdida, sobre todo decidirse en adoptar. Pero cuando conoció a Annie en el Hogar de Pony termino por convencerse pues su ternura y timidez la conquistaron.

Sin duda el clan Canderry paso la mañana confesando parte de su vida para conocerse más pues ya habían estrechado su amistad. Ahora deseaban aprovechar los días de viaje para seguir conociéndose pues una vez llegando a Londres no sabían si volverían a tener tiempo para reunirse y pasar tan gratos momentos como los que estaban pasando. Lo que no imaginaban es que tal vez el barco no llegaría a su destino.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Camarote del Primer Oficial

Brian intento descansar durante la mañana, pero solo pudo dormir un poco pues los problemas en los que estaba envuelto el barco no le permitieron conciliar un sueño profundo. Se dio un baño y se vestía para dirigirse a la oficina del Capitán a las 3pm para averiguar que nuevas noticias tenia y comenzar su turno.

-Adelante- exclamo Brian al escuchar que tocaban la puerta.

-Hola Brian ¿pudiste descansar? -preguntaba el pequeño Cookie entrando al camarote

-No, la verdad dormí muy poco, la mayor parte del tiempo estuve dando vueltas en la cama- decía Brian mientras terminaba de abotonarse su saco.

-Te entiendo yo tampoco pude dormir– mencionaba cabizbajo Cookie.

-No te desanimes Cookie ya verás que daremos con esos malditos.

-Pero ya revisamos la tercera y segunda clase y no encontramos nada. Y tampoco encontraron nada en la tripulación -comentaba aun desanimado el pequeño marinero.

-Mira esta noche toca revisar la primera clase así que daremos con esa pólvora y si no está ahí significa que la que encontramos en la bodega era toda. Anda vamos a reunirnos con el Capitán ya debe estar esperándonos.

-Ojalá tengas razón Brian.

-Todo irá bien… - comentaba Brian dando una palmada en el hombro de Cookie para animarlo, pero aun así el pequeño marinero no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar por la frustración que sentía.

-No quiero que dañen al Mauretania, ni al Capitán… a nadie. No es justo este barco y su tripulación hemos hecho grandes cosas… no es justo que nos quieran hundir…

-Hey marinero, no llores, los hombres de mar deben ser fuertes. -seguía diciendo Brian tratando de animar al marinero.

-Lo siento, pero, no puedo evitar recordar lo del Titanic y como juzgaron la prensa y las personas a su Capitán… fue casi la inquisición su juicio.

-Son cosas muy diferentes Cookie. El Titánic se hundió por un iceberg y muchas personas murieron por la falta de botes salvavidas que la misma compañía White Star Line decidió quitar porque decían le quitaba glamour a su barco. Y su Capitán,… no lo juzgo, pero su deber era quedarse hasta cerciorarse que todos los pasajeros estuvieran a salvo y poner orden durante el caos…y no lo hizo, muchos botes bajaban con apenas la mitad de su capacidad.

-En eso tienes razón pero tú lo has dicho la falta de botes fue en realidad.,..

-Cookie nuestra situación es diferente, un loco o locos quieren hundirnos ¿por qué? no lo sé, pero tenemos un capitán y varios marineros como tú que harán todo lo posible por encontrar a esos malditos y en caso de que no demos con ellos y logren hundirnos, recuerda que contamos con suficientes botes, además una tripulación y un Capitán que no descansarán hasta que todos los pasajeros suban a esos botes y todos estemos a salvo. ¿lo sabes verdad? – dijo Brian tratando de animar al pequeño Cookie.

-Si lo sé. Lo siento a veces me da miedo que el barco no llegue a Londres y las cosas se salgan de control – contesto Cookie mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

-No tienes que disculparte por sentir miedo. Se cuanto amas el Mauretania, es el primer barco al que logras subir como marinero.

-Y es tu primer barco como Primer Oficial.

-Sí. Por eso Cookie y por cuanto nos ha ayudado el Capitán será mejor no perder la esperanza y poner los ojos bien abiertos para cualquier detalle sospechoso de inmediato hablarlo con el Capitán. Ahora más que nunca este barco nos necesita.

-Si tienes razón, de hecho, tengo la imagen grabada de ese anillo, y créeme que en cada caballero que veo lo busco, pero no lo he encontrado.

-No te preocupes, se me ocurre que demos una descripción de dicho anillo al resto de la tripulación del área de seguridad para que arresten a quien vean con uno igual o parecido.

-¡Excelente idea Brian! – exclamó Cookie ya más tranquilo.

-Vamos el Capitán ya debe estar esperando ya casi son la 3.

Cookie y Brian de prisa se dirigieron a la oficina del Capitán. Tenían más pistas para dar con el rufián, pero aún faltaban 8 días de viaje. 8 días que ayudarían a la tripulación a salvar el barco o al revés, a los rufianes para hundirlo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mansión del Duque de Grandchester

-Su excelencia, llego temprano creí que se demoraría más en el hospital- decía el mayordomo al Duque mientras lo recibía y le ayudaba a quitarse la gabardina dirigiéndose al estudio.

-No fue necesario quedarme Daniel, afortunadamente solo fue un susto, el Duque de Somerset no levantara cargos contra las sufragistas (1*)

-Gracias a Dios. Su Excelencia usted debería cuidarse Dios no lo quiera y también lo quieran agredir como han hecho con otros miembros de la cámara.

-Va. Si lo hacen yo no me tentaré el corazón. Quieren derechos como los hombres entonces las juzgaré como tal. Y hablando de mujeres poco convencionales ¿Sofia ya se fue?

-Así es Su Excelencia. A esta hora ya debe estar por llegar a Windermere con los niños. De hecho, la Duquesa dejo todo listo para que usted los alcance - mencionaba el mayordomo mientras los dos caballeros entraban al estudio del Duque.

-Ya veo, pero prefiero quedarme aquí, no sé por qué, pero tengo un mal presentimiento… la sensación de que debo quedarme en Londres, siento que algo va a pasar y debo estar al pendiente.

-Debe ser que tal vez los últimos atentados a los miembros de la cámara lo han dejado inquieto.

-Puede que tengas razón Daniel. ¿Sabes si David me envió otro telegrama? – preguntó el Duque mientras se servía una copa de whisky.

-No señor, pero llego otro telegrama.

-¿Como que no?, hace 4 días que zarparon y solo me escribió ese mismo día avisando que esa mujer no recibió a Terry y ya venían en camino. Necesito saber cómo van con el resto- dijo exasperado el Duque.

-Su excelencia, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

-Sabes que si ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Ya sabe cómo enfrentara a la prensa cuando todo se sepa? está de acuerdo que será un escándalo.

-Lo sé, pero nunca debió traicionarme Daniel. Se lo advertí muchas veces tú lo sabes ¿y que hizo? a la primera oportunidad intenta dañar lo que más quiero. – dijo el Duque encendiendo un puro y sentándose en su sillón junto a la ventana.

-Claro que lo sé fui testigo de sus peleas con la Duquesa, pero sin duda lo que intenat hacer con Terry supero todo.

-Exacto y Yo no perdono Daniel y menos cuando me traicionan -murmuró con rabia el Duque después dio una bocanada a su puro y cuestionó a su mayordomo - ¿de quién es el telegrama que me llego entonces?

-Justo llego del Mauretania también. Está a nombre de William Albert Andley – contestó el mayordomo entregándole el telegrama a su Excelencia.

El duque tomó el telegrama y frunciendo el ceño exclamó - ¿Quién diablos es William Albert Andley?

-Honestamente me parece familiar el apellido, pero no logro ubicarlo.

-Albert And… ley, ¿Qué querrá este hombre? – El Duque trataba de hacer memoria, pero seguía sin ubicar a los Andley.

-Creo haberlo escuchado antes si no mal recuerdo ¿pero en dónde? -decía Daniel tratando de recordar.

-Hum, pues no es noble eso es un hecho ya que jamás he oído ese apellido en ninguna de las reuniones de Buckingham o de otra familia de la nobleza.

–¡Oh ya recordé Señor!, si no me equivoco tienen una mansión muy cerca de la Villa de Escocia para ser exactos cruzando el lago. Ya decía yo que alguna vez escuche ese apellido. Isabel es muy amiga del matrimonio que cuida la mansión. Según me conto los Andley son descendientes de escoceses.

-Así que de Escocia eh, -murmuró el Duque alzando las cejas.

-Sí, su fortuna ha crecido en América son dueños de casi todo Chicago y su más importante banco. Los patriarcas de la familia están asentados en Edimburgo.

-Pues me dejas igual Daniel. En fin, veamos que querrá un magnate de bancos conmigo– dijo el Duque desinteresado con el origen de los Andley y comenzó a leer el telegrama.

 _"_ _Estimado Duque de Grandchester, agradeceré me permita tener una reunión lo antes posible con Usted para formalizar el noviazgo de mi hija Candice White Andley y su hijo Terruce Grandchester. Arribo a Londres el 7 de enero ". Cordialmente William Albert Andley._

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero que es esto, una broma? – exclamó indignado Richard Grandchester - ¡Lo que me faltaba! -estrujo el papel para después tirarlo.

-¿Todo bien Su excelencia? – preguntaba el mayordomo, pero el Duque no contestó solo se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro dándose ligeros toques en la cien con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda, y fastidiado comento a su fiel amigo y mayordomo

\- Otro padre pidiéndome un compromiso con su hija y Terry, ¡Dios santo que no hay más hombres en Inglaterra!

-¿En serio? – preguntó casi riéndose el mayordomo pues no era la primera vez que el Duque recibía un propuesta como esa. Algo que al Duque ya lo tenía fastidiado. Y es que Terry era de los solteros más codiciados en la corte por todas las chicas casamenteras debido a su apellido, la fortuna que heredaría y por su puesto su galanura.

-Pues aparentemente habla sobre un noviazgo entre Terry y su hija. ¡Y hasta donde sé Terry no tiene novia ¿o sí?! -gritaba el Duque

-No señor, al menos nunca lo he escuchado hablar de alguna chica en particular.

-Pues este hombre quiere que hablemos al respecto y formalizar dicho noviazgo.

-Puede que se conocieran los días que el joven Terry pasa en la Villa, como le dije la mansión de los Andley está muy cerca.

-Claro tienes razón, seguro ahí se conocieron y el Padre no tonto como ya creció su fortuna en América ahora busca emparentar con la aristocracia y que mejor que casando a su hija con el futuro Duque de Grandchester. Malditos arribistas. – termino diciendo dando un golpe en su escritorio.

-¿Qué piensa hacer Su excelencia?

-Lo recibiré porque me intriga saber quiénes son los Andley y para dejarle en claro que no me interesa ningún compromiso para Terry. Ya bastante tengo con el que mi tía se le ocurrió hacer con el Conde de Polignac sin consultarme… ¡Otro dolor de cabeza! ¡¿Como diablos voy a romper ese compromiso?! – el Duque tomo varios tragos de whisky, una tras otro. Se aclaro la garganta y continuó diciendo - ¿Sabes que Daniel? pensándolo bien mañana partiré a Windermer, prefiero soportar el mal genio de Sofia a arriesgarme a que mi tía se le ocurra venir por mí y hacerme ir al baile de año nuevo y tener que escuchar otro sermón de porque los Grandchester debemos emparentar con los Polignac.

-De inmediato Su Excelencia. ¿Gusta que también le prepare la comida?

-No, solo llévame un té a mi cuarto, con estas noticias ya me dio jaqueca. Necesito tomar una siesta.

El mayordomo se retiró para realizar su diligencia. Mientras que el Duque se quedó mirando por la ventana. El telegrama del Misterioso William Albert Andley lo habia dejado intrigado, haciendo que un par de preguntas rondaran por su cabeza.

-¿Acaso Terry está enamorado? De otra forma cómo el Sr. Andley asegura un noviazgo entre Terry y su hija y más aún por qué querría formalizarlo. ¿Se habrán conocido como dijo Daniel en Escocia? - Sin querer no pudo evitar reír por la ironía de la vida – ¿Que diría mi padre si se enterara de que a Terry también le robo el corazón una americana?… - después con melancolía murmuró - Eleonor ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme? Si supieras que no he dejado de amarte – el Duque volvió a su escritorio y comenzó a escribir un telegrama para su gran amigo Lord Hamilton

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Camarote del Conde Ferguson

Charlie que habia sido ladrón conocía las estrategias para abrir cualquier cerradura sin dejar rastro, pero sobre todo para no ser descubierto. Afortunadamente esa mala costumbre ahora la estaba utilizando para ayudar a su amigo Terry y al Capitán Niven. Sigilosamente entro al camarote del Conde Ferguson para cumplir con la tarea encomendada por Brian, la cual era encontrar la evidencia que conectara al dichoso Conde con el intento de asesinato de Terry y el atentado contra el Mauretania.

Buscaba entre cajones, y cualquier lugar donde imaginaba podría haber evidencia. Al no encontrar nada en el estudio se dirigía sigilosamente a la alcoba, cuando de pronto escucho un ruido, era alguien que iba entrando al camarote, rápido regreso al estudio y se escondió bajo el escritorio rezando por no ser descubierto.

-Te digo que no volverá pronto, esta con una rubia riquilla que acaba de conocer, seguro también querrá sacarle dinero mientras viajamos – comentaba Clark a su acompañante mientras entraban al camarote.

-Bien Clark, pero será mejor darnos prisa no es bueno que me descubra podría sospechar.

-No te preocupes David, fingiré que eres mi ayudante, aunque en teoría lo eres. Ven todo lo tiene en su caja fuerte del estudio – decía Clark mientras los dos hombres entraron al estudio

-He de reconocer que te has arriesgado mucho Clark.

-No importa, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti y por el Duque después de como ayudaron a mis padres cuando ese maldito Lord Whiteman intentó inculparlos es sus fechorías -continuaba diciendo Clark mientras ahora comenzaba a abrir la caja fuerte del Conde. Y David tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones.

-Desafortunadamente muchas familias sufrieron por la mala praxis de ese hombre, pero gracias al Duque de Grandchester y Lord Hamilton el maldito recibió su merecido.

Charlie no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿Clark estaba de parte del Duque de Grandchester? ¿no se suponía que odiaba a los aristócratas?

-Sí, les estaré eternamente agradecido, por ellos me di cuenta qué no todos los aristócratas o ricos son crueles e indiferentes con los pobres como yo. Por eso nunca he entendido porque el Duque se casó con Lady Sofia es igual o peor que ese Lord Whiteman, querer matar a su propio hijo por dinero si que está loca.

-Pero gracias a Dios esa mujer no es la madre de Terry – pensó David.

-Toma este es el telegrama que la Duquesa le envió al Conde. Y aquí están los cheques al portador todos firmados por la Duquesa. El muy vil me confesó que piensa usarlos para chantajearla en caso de que ella no cumpla con su parte.

-Par de sanguijuelas, esta mujer vaya que odia a Terry – comento sorprendido David al leer el telegrama, pues la forma despectiva que uso la Duquesa para referirse a Terry era difícil de repetir

-Me costó trabajo entrara aquí pues no tenía excusa para entrar a su camarote, pero la redada que hicieron con Charlie me ayudo bastante así pude pasar la noche con él y ver donde guardaba cada cosa. En Londres dice tener más cheques y pruebas contra la Duquesa.

A David se le formo una sonrisa y comento - Sin querer este hombre nos está dando más pruebas para meter a ambos a la cárcel por malditos. No saben los que les espera. El Duque no perdona - después se dijo a si mismo - "Ni siquiera a Eleonor Baker le perdono su traición, a la mujer que más ha amado".

-Creo David que con esto y las pruebas que tiene el Duque de ella y el Conde, es más que suficiente para encarcelarlos. Aunque … ahora hay un problema, el Conde amenazó con que si no lo mato hoy mismo él lo hará. Creo que tendrás que alertar a Terry.

Charlie que se encontraba escondido bajo el escritorio no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña exclamación por lo que escuchaba, haciendo que los dos hombres lo escucharan y de inmediato lo enfrentaron.

-¡Pero tú que haces aquí! – gritaba Clark que sacaba casi a rastras al pobre de Charlie de su escondite, jalándolo del cabello y la camisa.

-Tranquilo Clark podemos arreglarnos- decía Charlie asustado.

-¡Contesta lo que te pregunte!

-Calma Clark yo conozco a este chico. ¿Qué no eres Charlie el amigo de Terry? -intervino David

-Charles Johnson para ser exacto y sí, soy amigo de Terry por eso estoy aquí – decía Charlie mientras intentaba quitarse las manos de encima del corpulento Clark quien lo miraba desconfiado y lo tenía casi colgando de las solapas contra la pared.

-¡Explícate, ¿por que estas en esta habitación y escondido?! – seguía gritando Clark.

-Porque igual que ustedes, buscaba algo que delatara al Conde y poder encarcelarlo para después entregarlo a las autoridades en Londres.

-Pero ¿tú que sabes? ¿el Duque te contrato? -preguntaba David sorprendido – El Duque nunca me hablo de ti.

-No, sucede que encontré el mensaje que te envió el Conde pidiéndote desacerté de Terry, Brian y el Capitán se enteraron y bueno como es un aristócrata no pueden detenerlo sin pruebas, así que por eso estoy aquí para encontrar esas pruebas y encerrarlo al muy desgraciado. Pero por lo que escuche ustedes ya las tienen.

-Suéltalo Clark, creo que dice la verdad, es amigo de Terry y dudo que quiera hacerle daño -ordenó David a lo que Clark obedeció no muy convencido.

-Gracias ¿Sr?

-David Smith, el Duque de Grandchester me contrato como escolta para cuidar a Terry después que comenzó a sospechar los planes de la Duquesa. Y bueno él es Clark que supongo ya conoces o al menos una parte de él.

-Supongo, bueno que les parece si me acompañan a hablar con el Capitán para ya arrestar a ese maldito Conde – pedía Charlie mientras arreglaba su camisa.

-Me parece bien, hay que solicitar que lo arresten de inmediato ya tenemos las pruebas, así Terry no tendrán que enterarse de nada hasta que su padre hable con él una vez que llegue a Londres – apoyo el escolta.

-Pues supongo que tienes razón. Vayamos de una vez. – dijo Clark mientras tomaba todas las pruebas (los cheques, el telegrama y un par de cartas)

Los tres hombres ya se dirigían a la puerta, pero Charlie se detuvo de repente, pues una idea vino a su cabeza que lo hizo preocuparse aún más. Tratando de asimilar la noticia de las verdaderas intenciones de Clark se dio cuenta que entonces a él nunca le intereso hundir el barco. Por lo que no pudo evitar hacer una exclamación de desilusión.

-¿Que pasa Charlie? Vamos el tiempo apremia camina. Deberías estar contento nadie lastimara a Terry. – decía David

-No es eso, es que ahora me doy cuenta, si Clark no quiere matar a Terry, sino que todo este tiempo estuvo actuando, significa que NUNCA le intereso hundir el barco… ¡DEMONIOS!

-¿Hundir el barco? Vamos Charlie ¿quién querría hundir un barco solo para matar una persona? Basta con que la cites a la proa y la lances al mar o le des veneno o no sé, pero hundir un barco es demasiado ¿no crees? -menciono Clark.

-No saben cómo hubiera deseado que fueras tú quien intentaba hundir el barco así ya sabríamos donde estaba la pólvora, pero al no ser tú significa que el maldito rufián sigue libre y Todos seguimos en peligro- continuó diciendo Charlie con tono de preocupación.

-Charlie no entendemos de que hablas, anda vamos en la oficina del Capitán nos explicas.

Clark, David y Charlie, presurosos se dirigieron a la oficina del Capitán para solicitar el arresto del Conde Ferguson. Pero como decía Charlie, aun así, no solo Terry seguía en peligro sino todos los que iban a bordo. Pues era un hecho que a Clark nunca le intereso hundir el barco entonces ¿a quién si le interesaba que el Mauretania se hundiera y por que?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oficina del Capitán Niven

Justamente ya se encontraban reunidos, el Capitán Niven, su segundo Oficial Robby Madison y los dos marineros que no registraron las cajas y el auto donde se encontró la pólvora.

-¡¿Se dan cuenta de lo que esto significa?! - gritaba el capitán a sus dos marineros. Eran dos marineros de escasos 23 años, Peter era rubio castaño de complexión delgada mientras que Paul cabello negro y tez blanca de complexión robusta les decían los gemelos disparejos pues a donde quiera que fueran siempre iban juntos.

-Lo sentimos mucho Capitán, el hombre insistentemente nos pidió lleváramos sus cosas y como eran más de lo permitido… pues nos dio… una propina ...Créanos no imaginábamos lo que llevaba en ella -confesaba Paul temblando de vergüenza y miedo.

-¡Par de… ingenuos son ustedes dos! Ni siquiera se les ocurrió checar lo que era, lo cual es su obligación. ¿Saben lo que significa la palabra CONTRABANDO?!– seguían gritando el capitán justo cuando Brian y Cookie entraban a la oficina - ¡Perfecto llegan justo a tiempo! Explícales Robby -termino diciendo el capitán mientras tomaba aire y se sentaba tras su escritorio.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntaba Brian, casi asustado por la cara de enojo que tenía el Capitán.

-Bueno resulta que Paul y Peter, que parecen nuevos se les ocurrió no registrar las cajas ni el auto según porque el pasajero llevaba más de lo permitido y se les hizo fácil ayudarlo, claro que tampoco se les ocurrió cerciorarse que dicho pasajero viajara en el Mauretania ni mucho menos cuál era su nombre, todo esto claro lo hicieron por una generosa propina – explicó el segundo oficial que también estaba molesto por la falta de sus marineros.

-mmm ya entiendo, de hecho, Charlie me comento que sus cosas las tuvo que enviar en el Lusitania por lo mismo porque un riquillo quiso llevar más de lo permitido.

-Así es, justo nosotros ayudamos a Charlie con nuestro contacto en el Lusitania. - confeso Peter que no podía mirar a sus superiores a los ojos por la culpa.

-Bendita ingenuidad- Exclamó Cookie.

-Lo lamentamos tanto Capitán créanos jamás hubiéremos imaginado semejante intento. De haberlo sabido jamás lo hubiéramos aceptado- seguía disculpándose ahora Peter.

-Peter, Paul, precisamente por su falta de imaginación un pasajero introdujo pólvora que podría hundir el barco. Capitán sugiero darles un buen castigo. ¿Qué le parece trabajar en las calderas hasta llegar a Londres? -mencionó Robby

-Bien, así se hará entonces. Pero antes de ir directo a las calderas vayan a que Lee les ayude con un retrato hablado del sujeto para buscarlo hasta el último rincón. Lo más seguro es que ronde la primera clase, pero no hay que confiarnos puede estar en cualquier parte. Cookie ayúdalos con el retrato y repartan uno a cada uno de los marineros que supervisan los pasillos y las entradas.

-Capitán justo se nos ocurrió que también podemos hacer uno del anillo que vio Cookie en uno de los sujetos que encontró en la bodega no muchos hombres portan ese tipo de anillos - menciono Brian.

-Capitán si me lo permite…

-¿Que pasa Paul? -pregunto enojado el Capitán que seguía tratando de no ahorcar a ese par de marineros.

-Debo decirle que el sujeto que nos pidió ayuda, justo llevaba un anillo con lo que parecía un escudo de armas como de si fuera de una familia de abolengo o una institución. Y como dice Brian, no cualquiera uso ese tipo de anillos.

-Bueno vayan y hagan saber esa referencia a los marineros cuando entreguen el retrato. Apóyense con Lee él es bueno haciendo retratos hablados trabajo en la policía tiene capacidad para eso.

-Capitán tengo una idea, Peter y Paul su trabajo será dar con ese hombre y no descansaran hasta encontrarlo. Supongo que es una buena oportunidad para reivindicarse por la estupidez que hicieron.

-Me parece bien Robby.

-A la orden. Perdónenos Capitán créanos no tomaremos descanso hasta no dar con ese hombre – Aceptaron Peter y Paul dando el saludo Marcial.

-Vamos muchachos el tiempo apremia hay que ir con Lee - Ordenó Cookie. A lo que los dos marineros lo siguieron saliendo de la oficina del Capitán.

Una vez que quedaron solo los tres marineros con mayor rango en el Mauretania el Capitán pensativo bebió un vaso de agua mientras su Primer y Segundo Oficial esperaban instrucciones. El Capitán termino de beber y dando un suspiro comenzó a hablar.

-Robby ¿que hay de los tres marineros que subieron de última hora?

-Ya mandé traer los expedientes no deben tardar en traérmelos. Tenía planeado hacerlo yo personalmente, pero creí que era más urgente traer a los chicos para que dieran su declaración frente a usted.

-Está bien, en cuanto los tengas los veremos. Ahora por favor quédate al mando mientras Brian y yo regresamos, tenemos que hacer una diligencia antes de seguir -pidió el Capitán levantándose de su asiento – Vamos Brian.

El Capitán y Brian salieron de la oficina. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo el Capitán se veía pensativo y no dirigía una palabra a su primer oficial. Por dicha actitud Brian decidió cuestionarlo

-Capitán creo conocerlo y no sé porque algo me dice que usted ya sospecha de alguien ¿o me equivoco?

-Desde que todo comenzó Brian, pero me negaba a creerlo. Tenemos que tener los ojos bien abiertos Brian y no confiar en absolutamente NADIE que no sea de nuestra entera confianza. Pero más tarde te explicaré mi teoría primero hay que terminar tu pendiente antes de continuar.

-¿Mi pendiente? ¿A dónde vamos Capitán? - Preguntó confundió el pelirrojo.

-¿Lo olvidaste tan pronto Brian? – preguntaba el capitán a lo que Brian rodaba los ojos tratando de hacer memoria - ¿Grandchester te dice algo?

-Capitán… yo … -contestó un poco disgustado a lo que enérgico respondió el Capitán.

-Brian ya bastante tengo con este gran problema como para todavía preocuparme que en cualquier momento mi Primer Oficial se le ocurra pelearse con el hijo del Duque de Grandchester así que ¡vamos!

-Como ordene Capitán.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tercera Clase

Dos enamorados habían enviado el telegrama a Eleonor Baker citándola en la Villa de Escocia. Después tomaron su almuerzo junto a la Tímida y una pequeña de 4 años. Ahora los cuatro estaban en la tercera clase para pedir permiso al Sr. Carson de permitir que Susie se quedara lo que restaba de viaje en la segunda alcoba de Candy.

-¿Susie te parece correcto lo que hiciste nos tenías muy preocupados? -preguntaba enojado el Sr. Carson.

-Lo siento papí, no volveré a hacerlo. – se disculpaba Susie agachando su cabeza.

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si en lugar de encontrar buenas personas que te llevaron con Candy te hubieras topado con "el señor del costal"?

-Sr. Carson si me permite yo... -intervino Candy.

-Silencio señorita, tampoco crea que me agrado que solo me avisara que Susie estaba con usted cuando debió traerla de inmediato.

-Supongo que tiene razón - Se disculpo Candy encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si me lo permite Sr. Carson Candy a ha cuidado muy bien de Susie y si bien…- quiso defender el castaño a su pecosa, pero fue interrumpido por el Sr. Carson.

-Nada jovencito. Susie está castigada y no subirá a la primera clase.

-Pero papí quiero dormir con Candy e ir a la alberca -suplicaba Susie con ojitos llorosos.

-Eso hubieras pensado antes de escaparte.

-Sr. Carson por favor déjela subir al menos hoy. Ya le compramos su traje de baño y otras cosas que creí necesario para Susie -ahora intervenía tímidamente la Tímida.

-Miren jovencitos, cuando mis hijos hacen algo que no deben y que ponen en peligro su integridad acostumbro castigarlos para que no lo vuelvan a hacer. Yo debo ser recto con mi hija y ustedes saben que lo que hizo fue muy peligroso.

-Lo sabemos Sr. Carson pero ya hablamos con Susie y prometió no volverse a escapar ¿verdad Susie? Solo déjela estar unos días más con nosotras – insistía Candy

-¿Y que pasara cuando lleguemos a Londres? Estará de acuerdo que mi pequeña querrá seguirlos y no quiero que sufra cuando se despida de ustedes. Así que prefiero que sea de una vez. Antes de que se encariñe más.

-Papi yo que ir y estar con Candy y con Tely – finalmente soltó en llanto la pequeña.

-Ven de lo que hablo no tiene ni dos días de conocerse y ya llora por ustedes. Lo siento, pero mi respuesta es NO. Susie se quedará aquí en su clase y para año nuevo con su familia. Entra Susie. Tenga les regreso su muñeca. – dijo el Señor Carson enojado que sin esperar respuesta de los adolescentes entro junto con la pequeña a su camarote y cerró la puerta.

-Pero sr. Carson… abra por favor no sea tan estricto con una niña de 4 años. Ella solo quiere estar con su amigos -Ahora Candy reclamaba energica tocando la puerta.

-Candy. El sr Carson tiene razón.

-Pero que dices Terry -volteo Candy sorprendida a mirar a su casi novio.

-Susie se ha encariño mucho contigo. Acaba de perder a su madre es normal que busque a su mamá en ti y en Annie. ¿Qué pasará cuando lleguemos a Londres? Los tres sabemos que las separaciones a esa edad son muy dolorosas

-Pero no significa que no volvamos a vernos una vez que estemos en Londres, podremos visitarla en nuestros días libres -refutaba Candy.

-Basta Candy. ¡No prometas algo que no podrás cumplirle! – exclamó Terry que odiaba las promesas incumplidas.

-Eso es cierto Candy, tu y yo mejor que nadie sabemos que podemos prometer muchas cosas, pero las circunstancias de la vida nos obligan a hacer lo contrario. Como yo que te prometí que te ayudaría y te invitaría a mi casa, pero nunca lo hice. Todo por miedo y egoísmo- dijo Annie apenada al recordar lo mal que se portó con su mejor amiga.

-Annie eso ya paso y precisamente por eso estoy segura qué los tres veremos la forma de visitarla cuando estemos Londres y la llevaremos al zoológico de Albert como se lo prometí. Mientras tanto haremos todo porque Susie pueda pasar sus mejores días en este barco como si fuera los últimos días de nuestras vidas. – Decretó la pecosa con voz firme.

-Que drástica eres. Como si de verdad este barco se fuera a hundir.- dijo Terry cruzandose de hombros.

-Terry sabes a lo que me refiero. Así que ayúdenme a convencer al Sr. Carson.

-Bueno me parece bien Candy, pero si no lo convencemos al menos que la permita quedarse con Tendy y todo lo que le compre - mencionó Annie.

-¿TODO LO QUE LE COMPRASTE? – pregunto Terry extrañado.

-Bueno lo que compre a tu cuenta como me dijiste- respondió timidamente al Timida.

-No lo decía por eso sino porque mencionaste "TODO" ¿Qué tanto compraste? Se suponía que solo sería un vestido -preguntaba intriagdo Terry

-Si, pero un vestido no es solo un vestido, requiere de, zapatos, un bolso y accesorios que combinen. Y por cierto un bonito sombrero para que no se asolee mucho.

-¿Dijiste bolso? Pero si apenas tiene 4 años. -exclamó Terry abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-Lo siento Terry pero que tu no tengas conocimiento de la moda femenina no es mi culpa -ahora refutaba Annie (que intentaba no intimidarse con al voz de Terry algo que nunca logrará).

-Candy no te rias.

-Perdón pero nunca imagine a Annie defendiéndose de tu sarcasmo.

-Ok Britter y se puede saber ¿cuánto salió el chistecito de tus compras a MI CUENTA?

-No fue mucho, solo fue … permítanme justo guarde la nota aquí. – mencionaba Annie mientras sacaba de su bolso la nota.

-Vamos Terry no te enojes, tu le dijiste que lo pusieran a tu cuanta ademas, no creo que sea mucho solo fue ropa para una niña de 4 años que tan caro puede ser un vestido -decía Candy mientras abrazaba a su novio para calmarlo.

-Aquí está fueron 1,500 libras – dijo Annie

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamaron lso rebeldes al unisono.

-Mil.. qui...nientas...libras – repitió Annie tartamudeando y hundiéndose de hombros al ver la expresión de su dos acompañantes.

-¿Qué compraste Tímida un vestido para una niña de 4 años o un ajuar para tu boda con Archie? -exclamó casi histerico el castaño.

-Es la verdad. Si no me crees puedes ir con el encargado de la boutique. Además, ya te dije que solo… compre lo necesario para su vestido.

-¿Necesario? ¿Sabes cuantos smoking me compraría con 1,500 libras?

-No lo sé, depende que diseñador.

-Ah se me olvida que eres novia del Elegante.

-Annie, Terry tienen razón es demasiado ¿no te habrán cobrado de más? Déjame ver – dijo Candy que tomo la nota - Oh ya veo fueron 3 vestidos, un traje de baño, toallas, una pijama, accesorios para su higiene personal... ahh y unas pantuflas de pony. – dijo esto último con una sonrisa.

-Si, son parecidas a las mías de conejito feliz, quería que le comprara algo parecido. De hecho, todo está en la boutique le dije al encargado que las guardara y que más tarde cuando Terry diera su ok, pasaríamos por ellas.

-Genial, al menos no he confirmado. -dijo Terry aliviado.

-Terry sé que es algo costoso, pero si lo vemos de otro ángulo, es solo lo indispensable para Susie.- decai Candy tratando de defender de calmar a su caballero.

-¿De que ángulo? del femenino convulsivo de Annie. Candy es exagerado, no me opongo a regalarle cosas a Susie pero …

-Lo siento Terry – interrumpió Annie cabizbaja y con tono melancólico continuó - Tal vez piensen que soy superficial pero la verdad al ver la cara sonriente de Susie no pude evitar recordarme cuando yo tenía su edad. De como deseaba tener unos padres que me quisieran y me compraran hermosos vestidos como una princesa. Susie estaba tan entusiasmada que no pude negarme. Se que debí medirme ya que no era mi dinero. Lo siento mucho.

-No te preocupes Annie, que niña no sueña lo mismo que tú a esa edad. Yo incluso me emocionaba mucho cuando veía los vestidos de Eliza. Su guardarropa estaba repleto de vestidos hermosos. Mas de una vez me imagine con uno de ellos bailando con Anthony y bueno… imagino que Susie debió sentirse igual al ver tantos vestidos que le parecieron de princesa.

Terry rodo los ojos fastidiado e inhalo profundamente al escuchar el nombre de Anthony y después sentenció -Ok señoritas dejémoslo así, supongo que es imposible decirle no a una mujer una vez que ya se enamoró de un vestido. Así que me uno a su idea, hagamos lo posible porque el Sr. Carson le permita a Susie pasar los días con nosotros y y sino al menos que la deje conservar los regalos del Duque.

-Gracias Terry – agradecieron sonrientes y casi dando un brincó las dos chicas.

-Aunque aún no eres Duque Terry- decía sonriente la pecosa mientras abrazaba a su caballero y le besaba la mejilla en agradecimiento.

-No lo decía por mí. Sino por mi Padre, siendo realistas el dinero que tengo es de la herencia que mi abuelo me dejo, pero como soy menor de edad mi Padre es quien lo administra. Así que Todo lo que tengo es del Duque de Grandchester hasta que yo pueda reclamarlo.

-Entonces un aplauso al Duque por su generosidad – exclamó Candy aplaudiendo y Annie le hizo segunda.

-Sufragistas solo cuando les conviene -murmuro Terry.

-Bueno aquí vamos de nuevo – dijo Candy que intentó tocar a la puerta del Sr. Carson, pero de repente esta se abrió.

-¿Ya terminaron de discutir jovencitos? – dijo el Sr. Carson quien abrió la puerta y tenía a Susie de la mano.

-¿Nos escuchó? -pregunto Annie avergonzada.

-Les recuerdo que están en la tercera clase aquí TODO se escucha. Y bueno supongo que mi Susie ya aprendió la lección y si estaba tan entusiasmada viendo todos esos regalos que "El Duque" le compro, quien soy yo para negarle tenerlos.

-Gracias Sr. Carson – agradeció Candy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Pero con una condición. Mi hija pasará Año Nuevo con su familia, así que joven Grandchester me la traerá puntualmente el 31 a las 5 de la tarde como buen inglés.

-Tiene mi palabra Sr. Carson. – prometió Terry con una leve reverencia.

-Bueno vayan y pórtate bien Susie. No te separes de Candy o de Annie.

-Si papí me portaré bien- prometió la pequeña tomando con una mano la mano de Annie y con la otra la mano de Candy.

-Ve con Dios entonces. Y aquí nos vemos pasado mañana, no olvides rezar antes de dormir y pedir por tus hermanos.

-Si Papi.

-Gracias Sr. Carson la cuidaremos mucho. Con permiso. -Las dos chicas se despidieron llevando de la mano a Susie, y Annie llevaba con la otra mano a Tendy.

-Enseguida las alcanzó. Una pregunta Sr. Carson ¿Qué paso en el camarote de Charlie porque esta solo?

-mmm pues el primer Oficial vino ayer y lo clausuro, ya sabes por el casino que puso, era clandestino y eso es ilegal. Ahora los tienen detenidos cerca del área de la tripulación.

-¿Detenidos?

-Así es. A mí también me pareció exagerado, digo bastaba con que les llamara la atención, pero supongo que quiso poner un ejemplo. Lo que me preocupa es que dejaron abierto y en las noche se escuchan ruidos, como si alguien rondara por ahí, ya avise a los guardias y quedaron de venir más tarde a cerrar…

-Vaya, iré entonces a visitar a Charlie.

-Si lo hace dígale que reclame sus cosas, yo creo que el o los que andan merodeando por ahí ya se han de haber llevado algo.

-Lo haré, hasta luego Sr. Carson nos vemos pasado mañana – se despidió Terry a lo que el Sr. Carson solo respondió con un "hasta luego" y "gracias"

-¡Vamos Tely! – gritaba feliz Susie que junto con Annie y Candy ya estaban por dar vuelta en el pasillo.

Terry al pasar por el camarote de Charlie, alcanzo a ver que efectivamente la puerta solo estaba emparejada. Preso por la curiosidad entro sigilosamente dándose cuenta qué estaba vacío, las mesas y sillas tiradas, los closets desordenados como si alguien hubiera estado buscando algo. Miro hacia el piso notando algo que le causo gracia – Vaya Charlie al parecer sigues usando la estrategia que me enseñaste cuando éramos niños "el doble fondo"

-¡Terry date prisa ya vamos tarde y los ingleses son puntuales! - gritaba Candy a su caballero.

-Ya voy pecosa.

Candy, Annie, Susie y Terry se dirigieron a la primera clase donde ya los esperaban para comer y para que Susie pudiera jugar un rato en la alberca. Planeaban pasar una agradable tarde con Madeleine, Gabrielle, Magda, Martha, Albert y George. Una tranquila tarde más en el Mauretania.

Pero ¿cuántas tardes más le quedan realmente al Mauretania? ¿Llegará a Londres como todos los pasajeros esperan?

Continuará…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(1*) Las sufragistas se valían de hacer atentados contra miembros de la Cámara de Lores y el Primer Ministro de Inglaterra para hacer cumplir su pliego petitorio donde por supuesto el Derecho al Voto era la principal demanda. Fue hasta 1918 que en Inglaterra las mujeres mayores de 30 años podían votar y en 1928 ya todas las mayores de 18 años.**

No olviden dejar sus reviews no importa el idioma. Si no son en inglés o español yo me apoyo Google translator para traducirlos.

 **Lo sé, ahora si que me tarde en actualizar. MIL disculpas por haberme tardado, pero como les dije ando de gira artística, y la verdad apenas y tuve tiempo y mi cabeza estaba bloqueada. Pero ya pronto volveré a la tranquilidad de mi hogar. Justo decidi no salir hasta terminar este Capituló.**

Y bueno pues como leyeron Clark no es el malo aun andan libres los malvados. Recuerden pay attention en cada detalle. Los siguientes capítulos serán de más confesiones y desenredos.

 **Y gracias por tomarse su tiempo para hacerme saber sus opiniones, deseos, quejas y buenas vibras, Sandy Sanchez, Hakuouki, Miriam 7, Lydia Grandchester, Nally Graham, Eli, skarllet northman, CCG, y todos los guest.**

A quienes me agregaron a sus favs y follows e incluso como autor favorito Carmenmo22, Cotyva, Isabel Balabolka muchas gracias. Y bienvenidos a quienes comienzan a leer la historia.

 **Respondiendo a sus comentarios:**

 **-Me alegra que les gustara como el pequeño Terry menciono lo de Susana, no es ninguna premonición solo me pareció divertido hacerlo. No se preocupen Susana no aparecerá en esta historia.**

-Sobre la amistad entre los paladines y Terry, yo creo que doña Mizuki pudo haberle sacado más jugo a esta relación, pero bueno así son los escritores y sus caprichos de no querer seguir escribiendo sobre una historia que la dio a conocer en todo el mundo. Por tal motivo aquí estoy yo con mi versión ya que la autora jamás escribirá algo más sobre este trío.

 **-Si, Terry es todo un caballero y su** **carácter** **impulsivo lo hace hacer** **cualquier** **cosa por su pecosa, desde tomar todas las flores del Mauretania hasta arriesgar su propia vida por salvarla, y si ¿por que no? hasta** **robársela** **y** **llevársela** **a México. Oops… no debí escribir esto :S**

Les mando un fuerte abrazo a todos los y las Canderrys que me leen alrededor del globo terráqueo.


	21. Chapter 21 Linda tarde en el Mauretania

Capítulo 21 Otra linda tarde en el Mauretania.

El gran trasatlántico más veloz de principios del siglo 20 continuaba su trayectoria abriéndose paso por el Océano Atlántico, los rayos del sol golpeaban los ventanales y cada rincón donde pudiera entrar la luz del astro rey. A tan solo 24 nudos el Mauretania seguía para arribar a Londres el 7 de Enero.

El Lusitania su barco gemelo originalmente iba a arribar a Londres el 10 de enero, pero dada las circunstancias acelero su travesía a 26 nudos y cada vez más se acercaba al Mauretania y si las cosas seguían como lo planeado para Año Nuevo estarían a la par.

Terraza del Restaurant del Mauretania.

Eran ya las 3:30 de la tarde el Clan Canderry, el rubio con sonrisa de príncipe, la mano derecha del tío abuelo Andley y una mofeta, ya se encontraba esperando a la tímida, la pequeña, la pecosa, al caballero inglés y a un lindo coatí para poder tomar juntos sus sagrados alimentos.

-Honestamente Martha, si por mi fuera huiría a África, me encanta la libertad y ayudar a los demás – contestaba Albert la centésima pregunta de Martha O´Brien, pues el rubio tenía encantada a la sexagenaria mujer con todas las anécdotas que este les conto sobre su vida de viajero.

-En ese caso Albert yo me voy contigo. Los viajes por Europa ya me aburren prefiero hacer algo para ayudar a las personas y que mejor que África y con un joven tan apuesto como tu – confesó Martha entusiasmada.

-Martha por Dios no seas coqueta, deja de acaparar al pobre del sr. Brower – dijo Magda refiriéndose a Albert quien adopto el apellido de su sobrino Anthony para no levantar sospechas.

-No soy coqueta, solo me gustan las aventuras, ya que mis Padres me prohibían todo, después me case y mi amado Stewart era igual de sobreprotector. Así que ahora quiero aprovechar mi tiempo libre y que mejor que ayudando a los demás y acompañada de este joven buen mozo -se defendió Martha.

-¡Ay Martha! Si no te conociera de años pensaría que de verdad solo quieres ir por Albert – decía Madeline con una ligera sonrisa.

-No es mi culpa que Albert sea tan guapo. Es más, propongo que a la par de clan Canderry estemos las Albertanas.

-¿Qué dices?- exclamo sorprendida Gabrielle.

-Perdón Martha ¿cómo dices? – preguntaba Albert también sorprendido.

-Si Albert un club de admiradoras para ti – contesto desinhibida Martha lo que ocasiono que Albert se pusiera rojo como tomate y el serio George casi soltara la carcajada al igual que Madeleine y Magda. Lo contrario a Gabrielle que se indignó.

-¡Eso sería traición Martha! O eres fan de Terry o de Albert no se pueden los dos -sentenció Gabrielle.

-¿Y por qué no? ambos son lindos, si bien es cierto tienen un carácter y edad diferente, pero ambos unos caballeros buen mozos- se defendió la sexagenaria de cabello blanco.

-Te equivocas, Terry no solo es un caballero es DUQUE… bueno será Duque- corrigió Gabrielle poniéndose de pie.

-Y los Duques son mejores -murmuró Madeleine con cierta picardía.

-En ese caso Albert es Príncipe, tu misma lo dijiste Gabrielle, él tiene sonrisa de príncipe por ende es PRINCIPE – continuó Martha poniéndose de pie. Comenzando así la guerra, perdón, el debate entre una terryfan y una albertana.

Las dos mujeres comenzaron a defender a su caballero, refutando con adjetivos, piropos y cuanta cualidad aseguraban tenían tanto el castaño como el rubio. En ocasiones Madeline y Magda intervenían para opinar o incluso apoyar los argumentos en favor, ya fuera del futuro Duque o del Príncipe de la Colina. Mientras que George y Albert no podían creer semejante debate entre las damas, no sabían si retirarse o seguir siendo testigos de la guerra para defender a su favorito.

-¿En serio soy todo eso George? – preguntaba por debajo Albert.

-Pues por lo que dicen eres hasta un príncipe. -contestó también por debajo George dando un trago a su cognac.

-Con los escalofríos que me da que me llamen príncipe. Pero bueno fue idea de Gabrielle y a ella le perdono TODO- termino diciendo el rubio dando un suspiro.

-Albert … -regaño George al rubio.

-Ya sé ya sé, es casada pero eso no le quita que es… hermosa.

-Ya lo dije Gabrielle no puedes sacarme del clan Canderry solo porque quiero hacer mi clan de Albertanas -renegaba Martha O´Brien.

-Bueno ya basta señoras, que van a pensar los caballeros, están apenando al pobre de Albert. Así que Gabrielle, deja a Martha hacer su club, además tú también le has puesto puntos buenos a Albert incluso tú fuiste quien empezó a llamarlo PRINCIPE, por lo que tú también tienes cierto grado de albertana- sentenció Madeleine para ya terminar la discusión que parecía no tenía fin.

Gabrielle se cruzó de brazos pensativa y mirando desafiante a Martha dio un largo suspiro para finalmente decir- Están bien, mientras no te dé por querer casar a Albert con Candy supongo que si puedes hacer tu nuevo Clan.

Albert casi se le sale el whisky por la nariz al escuchar semejante idea y para evitar más ideas como esa decidió opinar.

-Si me lo permiten hermosas damas, para mí es un alago escuchar las cualidades que dicen que tengo. Incluso me siento mucho más alagado que usted Martha sea la presidenta de mi club de admiradoras. Pero no creo necesario tener uno, con usted como mi admiradora y defensora tengo más que suficiente – terminó diciendo Albert dándole un beso en la mano a Martha O´Brien.

-Está bien Albert como digas, ya no haré ningún clan, mejor, así no tendré que compartirte -acepto risueña la abuela.

-Oh miren, ahí vienen las niñas y Terry. Que bueno que se acabó este debate entre ustedes – dijo Magda.

-Hola mamá, buenas tardes a todos – saludo Annie que llegaba a la mesa llevando de la mano a la pequeña Susie quien también saludo con un "hola".

-Hola Buen día a todos- saludo Candy sonriente como de costumbre.

-Buenas tardes caballeros, hermosas damas – ahora saludaba el caballero inglés haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Siéntense por favor hay lugar para todos – pidió Martha. A lo que los jóvenes obedecieron.

-Albert si no te molesta me gustaría sentarme junto a Gabrielle y Candy - pidió Terry.

-Terry por favor, no empieces con tus celos - regaño Madeleine al castaño.

-No es lo que cree Duquesa, me interesa que Gabrielle y Candy se conozcan ya que ayer hubo un pequeño mal entendido – aclaró el caballero inglés y futuro Duque.

-Terry tiene razón ayer no pudimos presentarnos correctamente Candy, y me gustaría conocer a la chica que ha conquistado a mi engreído ahijado- intervino Gabrielle que se levantó de su silla y acercándose a la pecosa para darle un efusivo abrazo.

-Un placer señora… -apenas murmuró Candy que se sentía algo incomoda por tan efusiva presentación.

-Soy Gabrielle Montecarlo. Ven siéntate junto a mí. – decía la madrina del castaño tomando de la mano a Candy y sentándola junto a ella. Quedando sentados en la gran mesa redonda de la siguiente manera Madeline, Martha, Magda, Annie, Susie, George, Albert, Terry, Candy y Gabrielle. Mientras que Clin y Puppet los sentaron a un costado sobre un tapete.

-Si claro… será un placer conocerla mejor Madame Montecarlo- contesto Candy aun algo incomoda.

-Llámame Gabrielle con toda confianza de alguna manera eres ya casi mi ahijada, aunque mi marido es Lord Hamilton, pero cuando nos casamos le pedí a mi esposo me permitiera mantener mi apellido de soltera, me gusta que me reconozcan por mis méritos y no por con quien estoy casada. Soy algo sufragista – explicaba sonriente la pelirroja.

-Cuando le conviene -comento burlón Terry.

-¡Terry!... -regaño la pelirroja a su ahijado y después continuo - Como te decía Candy, mi marido acepto sin problema él es abogado y arreglo para que yo pudiera mantener mi apellido.

-Honestamente a mi también me hubiera gustado mantener mi apellido de soltera, pero porque me case tantas veces que ya nadie sabía cómo llamarme -comentó Madeleine soltando a reír haciendo que el resto de sus acompañantes también rieran.

-¡Que interesante! no sabía que una vez casada se podía mantener el apellido de soltera. ¿Yo podría hacer eso entonces? -preguntaba Candy entusiasmada.

-No, no podrías. Ni se te ocurra sugerirlo pecosa – contestó el castaño mirando fijamente a su pecosa.

-Terry no impongas a Candy tus decisiones. – intervino Martha – Un buen caballero debe respetar las decisiones de su dama.

-No es imposición, solo digo que el nombre de Candy se escucharía mejor con otro apellido.

-¿Tú crees? – preguntaba Albert alzando las cejas y mirando fijamente al castaño.

-Por supuesto, conozco uno mejor que Andley - contestaba orgulloso Terry.

-¿Ah si? ¿cómo cuál? -ahora preguntaba George con esa sonrisa fingida especial para Terry.

-Obvio…Grandchester -contestó engreído Terry, también con esa sonrisa especial para George.

-El engreído ya se habia tardado – dijo Annie.

-¡Annie! ¿Que modales son esos?

-Lo siento mamá – se disculpó la Tímida hundiéndose de hombros.

-Pues a mí me gusta mucho Andley. Y estoy orgullosa de portarlo- decía orgullosa y sonriente la rubia.

-Esa es mi pequeña – pensó Albert formándosele una sonrisa como un padre orgulloso de su hija.

-Si me permiten opinar para mí Andley es un apellido muy lindo y con clase, como de un Principado. Y miren que yo soy de Mónaco y sé muy bien de eso. – opinó Gabrielle.

-Por eso la amo, con gusto te daba mi apellido Gabrielle – pensó el rubio – Dios ¿que estoy pensando? Albert compórtate y piensa como si la Tía Elroy leyera tus pensamientos. ¿Por qué la pelirroja más bella del Mauretania tenía que ser casada? - se seguía diciendo a si mismo Albert

-Llegando el día ya decidiré si debo hacerlo, le debo mucho al tío abuelo y si lo hace feliz que aun después de casada lo lleve lo haré, aunque también me gustó mucho el tuyo Terry, pero porque es tuyo no me interesan esas cosas de estatus y abolengos.

-Eso es el amor desinteresado, yo estoy orgullosa de llevar el Britter por mi Marido y eso no me hace menos independiente. Llegado el día ya decidirás Candy.

-Si Terry, deja de menospreciar el apellido del Tío. ¿Que pensara el Tío abuelo cuando sepa que no te gusta su apellido? – comentó Martha.

-No lo estoy menospreciando. Cuando este con el Tío abuelo con mucho gusto le hare saber porque Candy seria la mujer más afortunada llevando el apellido Grandchester. Es más Albert, te invito a que me acompañes ese día.

Albert no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada para terminar diciendo – Con gusto Terry, te aseguro que estaré presente, en PRIMERA FILA.

-Bueno ya no discutan, esta mesa ya parece que es de debates, primero las Albertanas vs Terryfan y ahora los Grandchester vs Andley mejor pidamos ya de comer – comento Madga.

-Magda tiene razón - apoyó Madeleine – Además siendo razonables y aunque de todo corazón deseo que ustedes dos se casen, aún están muy jóvenes para hacerlo mínimo deben terminar la escuela y ya después hablaran de matrimonio. Cuando ese día llegue, Candy decidirá si quiere seguir siendo Andley, o Grandchester o... Richardson – dijo asustada el último apellido con los ojos abiertos de par en par como si hubiera visto el avistamiento del apocalipsis.

-Madeleine no es gracioso – regaño Martha a su amiga. A lo que Madeleine solo se limitó a señalar en la dirección donde TODOS pudieron notar que se aproximaban el Capitán Niven y el Primer Oficial.

Las mujeres se miraban unas a otras asustadas, George y Albert no perdían de vista los movimientos del castaño. Pues temían otro altercado. Mientras que la pecosa tomo la mano de su caballero preparándose para detenerlo en caso de que este explotara.

-Terry por favor no te pelees otra vez. – pidió la pecosa de forma amenazante, pero en el fondo se sentía asustada.

-Candy tiene razón, por favor Terry compórtate – apoyo Albert en forma muy seria.

-Me comportare si él no se acerca a MI PECOSA – murmuró entre dientes el castaño.

-Muy buenas tardes damas, caballeros. Esperamos no interrumpir – Saludaban el Capitán Niven. seguido de su Primer Oficial que solo se limitó a decir "Buenas Tardes"

-Para nada Capitán es un placer verlo por aquí– saludaba George poniéndose de pie al igual que Albert, Terry intento hacer lo mismo, pero fue detenido por el rubio que puso su mano sobre el hombro del castaño- Justo vamos a comer, les gustaría unírsenos.

-Gracias Sr. Villers, pero a decir verdad no queremos quitarles su tiempo. Solo quisiera hablar unos minutos con el Joven Grandchester. Claro solo si él acepta acompañarnos – dijo el Capitán.

Terry quiso contestar sarcástico pero la mirada de Gabrielle fue muy amenazante por lo que se limitó a decir- Por su puesto Capitán los acompaño.

-Gracias, por aquí por favor – agradeció el Capitán dirigiéndose a la oficina del restaurant. Comenzaron a caminar el Capitán iba adelante mientras que pelirrojo y el castaño caminaban a la par mirándose de reojo de una forma que si las miradas mataran ese par ya estaría 2 metros bajo tierra, o en este caso en el fondo del mar.

-Albert por favor ve con él - Suplico Candy que al igual que el resto de las damas ya tenía los dedos de las manos hinchados de tanto que se los apretó.

-No te preocupes pequeña lo haré – dijo Albert dirigiéndose a alcanzar a los tres caballeros.

-Señoras si les parece llamare al mesero para ordenar, no creo que demoren mucho – se ofreció George para calmar a las mujeres

-Ay si con el susto casi se me va el apetito y ya tengo mucha hambre – dijo Martha mientras se abanicaba con sus manos.

-No se preocupe Martha están con el capitán y con Albert, estarán bien ya vera. Seguro el Capitán solo quiere que hagan las pases – menciono George.

-Tiene razón George, no debemos preocuparnos. Ordenemos entonces. Y tú ya no esté nerviosa Candy no es tu culpa que dos hombres se peleen por ti– dijo Madeleine a lo que Candy solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oficina del restaurant

El Capitán Niven entro a la oficina del restaurant dónde se encontraba el jefe de cocina estresado mirando varios papeles sobre la mesa.

-Harry, disculpa la interrupción ¿me permites utilizar tu oficina por unos minutos? no tardaré solo necesito tener una conversación privada con los caballeros que están allá afuera.

-Por supuesto Capitán, solo permítame recoger este desastre de papeles -contestó apresurado el hombre.

-¿Estas teniendo inventario tan pronto?

-Ah Capitán me temo que si, por una extraña razón faltan cajas, pero no se preocupe lo solucionare. Con permiso -contestó el jefe recogiendo sus papeles y saliendo de prisa de la oficina.

-Caballeros por favor sean tan amables de pasar y tomar asiento – pidió el Capitán que se colocó de pie frente a la sala de estar.

-Gracias Capitán, Terry siéntate junto a mí -dijo Albert haciendo que el castaño quedara sentado junto a él en el love seat. Mientras que Brian se quedó de pie junto al Capitán. El pelirrojo y el castaño se seguían mirando con ojos desafiantes, en cualquier momento iban a estallar.

-Bueno joven Grandchester supongo que adivina a que se debe esta reunión -comenzó el Capitán.

-Si se refiere a los daños que provoque ayer no se preocupe pagaré TODO, no quisiera afectar el salario de su Primer Oficial – dijo Terry con sarcasmo y regalándole una sonrisa a Brian.

-Que amable eres Grandchester, pero no te preocupes por mí, puedo pagar mi parte y MAS. Así que solo preocúpate por pagar tu parte, o mejor dicho que tu Padre pague pues supongo que es quien paga tus deudas – dijo también sonriente Brian haciendo que el castaño casi se pusiera de pie, pero de nuevo fue detenido por Albert quien de un jalón lo sentó.

-Por favor caballeros, creo que debemos dejar terminar de hablar al Capitán – decía Albert mientras seguía sujetando del brazo al castaño.

-Gracias ¿Sr?

-Disculpe Capitán por las prisas no me presente debidamente mi nombre es Albert Brower amigo de Terry y la familia Andley. Puede llamarme Albert.

-Un placer Albert. Bueno caballeros en realidad no pensaba cobrarles ningún destrozo, ya que el Mauretania cuenta con un muy buen seguro, pero dado que ambos aseguran tener para pagar les cobrare hasta el más mínimo rasguño a los DOS- sentencio enérgico el Capitán.

-Sin problema – contestó desinteresado el castaño sin quitarle la vista a Brian.

-Como ordene Capitán – acepto el pelirrojo que tampoco le quitaba la vista a Terry.

El castaño y el pelirrojo no dejaban de mirarse con ojos desafiantes, pareciera que para ellos Albert y el Capitán Niven no existieran en ese momento.

-En fin, en realidad, quise esta reunión para pedirles se comporten como hombres maduros por favor y arreglen sus diferencias de una vez – decía el capitán mirando a los dos jóvenes que efectivamente no dejaban de mirarse pareciera que sus miradas estaban pegadas.

-No tengo problema con eso Capitán, pero dudo que un ADOLECENTE pueda ser maduro.

-Brian ¿Qué te pasa? Quedamos que… -murmuro el Capitán que no podía creer que su Primer Oficial otra vez se peleara con un chico de 15 años

-Puedo ser mucho más ecuánime y maduro que tu duendecito.

-Si claro, poniéndole sobrenombres a las personas, ya te dije que me llamo Brian Richardson. -reclamo Brian acercándose a Terry.

-¡Mucho gusto hijo de San Patricio!.

Albert se dio por vencido pues ya le dolía la mano de tanto intentar detener al castaño así que lo soltó dejando que este se pusiera de pie. Y se puso cómodo en el sillón pues definitivamente la reunión iba para largo.

-¡Brian basta! sabes perfectamente la situación en que estamos y no tengo tiempo para más peleas así que a lo que venimos. Por favor arregla tus diferencias con el joven – ordenó desafiante el Capitán.

-Está bien- dijo Brian apretando los puños y tomando mucho aire para hacer a un lado su orgullo comenzó a disculparse.

-Te escucho caballero irlandés – dijo Terry cruzando se de brazos y sí las miradas desafiantes entre ese par seguían sin desconectarse.

-Verá caballero inglés, el día de ayer Usted y yo efectivamente tuvimos un altercado que no debió suceder por lo que me… disculpo por haberme dejado llevar por mis impulsos, pero comprenderá que no es fácil lidiar… ¡con mocosos engreídos como tú! Así que espero acepte mis mas NO SINCERAS DISCULPAS.

-Que amable de su parte venir por órdenes de su capitán a darme sus disculpas, pero supongo que es normal, los duendecitos solo siguen órdenes – dijo Terry con sarcasmo.

-Capitán mejor siéntese déjelos arreglarse a su manera. Tenga coma una manzana para la bilis- le propuso Albert al Capitán quien le daba la razón al rubio y decidió tomar asiento y la manzana del frutero.

-Deja de llamarme duende ya te dije que me llamo BRIAN RICHARDSON.

-Y yo soy TERRUCE GRANDCHESTER y ya te dije que solo Candy MI NOVIA puede llamarme mocoso engreído.

-Perdone usted Márquez de Grandchester y bisnieto de Merlín.

-Pues por lo menos Merlín es mago no un duendecito buscador de ollas de oro.

-Tú lo has dicho, buscadores de ollas no un mago sirviente de un rey.

-Pues al menos Inglaterra tiene un rey propio.

-Irlanda también.

-Te equivocas su rey es MI REY y es INGLÉS.

-Dios santo el Acta de paz de 1800 se ira al diablo por este par de niños -murmuró el Capitán al Albert dando una mordida a su manzana.

-Y yo que creí que entre ingleses e irlandeses ya no habia diferencias – agregó Albert.

-Mira Grandchester si por mi fuera te daba otros golpes para quitarte lo engreído.

-Estaré recibiéndote con otros Richardson.

-Yo digo que ya comience la pelea para que terminen rápido y ya irnos a comer – intervino Albert que ya se habia terminado su manzana.

-¿Que dices Albert? -exclamó sorprendido Terry que por primera vez dejo de mirar a Brian y ahora volteaba a ver a su amigo.

-Lo que oyes. ¿Cuál fue el problema para que se pelearan? Terry no puedes pelearte con todos los hombres que se fijan en Candy, y usted Primer oficial apuesto que ya le quedo claro que Candy solo quiere a este mocoso engreído.

-Oye, solo Candy puede llamarme…

-Jóvenes el sr. Brower tiene razón, ya solo están discutiendo tonterías, por Dios podrían ser los mejores amigos, y sino al menos tenga una tregua de aquí a Londres. Brian eres el mayor de los dos demuestra tu madurez y tu Grandchester dices también ser maduro pese a tu edad pues entonces demuéstrenme los dos que así es haciendo a un lado sus diferencias y haciendo las pases.

-Tiene razón Capitán me disculpo. Grandchester honestamente Candy me gusta y mucho, pero me queda claro que Candy te ama y respetaré su decisión como buen caballero que soy. Así que me disculpo por lo de ayer, pero insisto no ayudaste mucho con tu soberbia.

-¿Terry? -dijo Albert al ver que el caballero inglés no contestaba.

-Está bien acepto tus disculpas Richardson y reconozco que explote. No acostumbro pelear, lo de ayer fue solo para dejarte en claro cuanto amo a Candy y no permitiré que nadie se interponga entre nosotros. Pero ahora que aseguras que no te entrometerás supongo que tengo tu palabra.

-Por supuesto que la tienes. Candy es una linda chica merece estar con alguien que la ame y he de reconocer que como la defendiste ayer se nota que darías todo por ella.

-Créeme hasta mi vida.

-Bien pues más te vale que la cuides y no la lastimes o cumpliré mi promesa de llevármela a Irlanda.

-Ni en tus sueños dejare que te la lleves.

-Bueno muchachos antes de que vuelvan a discutir porque no se dan la mano – pidió el Capitán. A lo que Terry y Brian aceptaron y se dieron la mano ahora mirándose ahora más serios y sin rencores.

-Gracias jóvenes, eso me da más tranquilidad, saber que podrán toparse en los pasillos y no darse de golpes – dijo con alivio el Capitán Niven.

-Supongo que puedo ser amigo de un caballero inglés de camino a Londres – dijo Brian con una ligera sonrisa.

-Créeme será un honor para ti tenerme como amigo – respondió Terry también con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Genial, vamos entonces. Caballeros hago extensa la invitación del sr. VIllers que les parece si nos acompañan a comer – decía Albert poniéndose de pie.

-Gracias Albert, pero tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. Debemos regresar a la cabina – se disculpó el Capitán.

-SI hay muchas cosas que hacer, gracias por la invitación tal vez otro día con mucho gusto – agregó Brian.

-Si otro día, ahora si nos disculpan nos retiramos - Con permiso y buen provecho se despidió el Capitán.

-Hasta luego Sr. Brower, Grandchester- ahora se despedía Brian siguiendo al capitán que ya salía de la oficina.

-Hasta luego Richardson – contestó Terry viendo alejarse a Brian y con un suspiro continuó– Me agradaba más decirle duendecito.

Lo que hizo que Albert riera - Me alegra que hicieran las pases Terry igual se vuelvan amigos y vuelvan a decirse hijo de San Patricio y Bisnieto de Merlín.

-Tal vez… ¿que pasa Albert te pusiste serio? – preguntaba Terry al ver que Albert no quitaba la mirada de algunas hojas que estaban en el escritorio de la oficina.

-Nada me llamaron la atención estos faltantes y además el Capitán se fue preocupado… en un inicio le dijo a Brian algo sobre una "situación"

-Si también lo escuche, supongo que no es bueno que los dos hombres de mayor rango estén preocupados. ¿Que será eso que era tan urgente arreglar?

-Por si las dudas mantengamos los ojos abiertos Terry, he escuchado de espías en los barcos y trenes, tal vez por eso su preocupación.

-Sí, escuche hablar al Duque que las cosas en Europa del Este cada vez están peor ¿crees que atenten contra el Mauretania?

-No lo creo, Inglaterra no está en la guerra, por si las dudas cuidemos a Candy y a las demás, tal vez solo estén preocupados por otra cosa.

-Hablando de preocupación deben estar esperándonos expectativas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Terraza del Restaurant

En la gran mesa ya esperaban las damas que apenas y tomaban bocado por la preocupación, excepto Susie que no dejaba de jugar con su comida y beber jugo de zanahoria pues la señora Britter le aseguro que sus mejillas lucirían más hermosas. Y el pobre de George ya no encontraba de que tema hablar para tranquilizarlas.

-Ahí vienen, que alivio Terry no se ve desalineado ni con sangre como ayer – exclamo Gabrielle aliviada.

-Se los dije si hubiera pasado algo lo hubiéramos escuchado – dijo Madeleine.

-¿y bien? – pregunto la Pecosa a los dos caballeros que llegaban y se sentaban en sus sillas.

-Terry y el Primer oficial ya arreglaron sus diferencias, hasta se hicieron los mejores amigos – contesto sonriente Albert.

-¿En serio Terry? -pregunto entusiasmada Candy.

-No somos los mejores amigos, pero nos soportaremos de aquí a Londres pecosa.

-Me alegro Terry. No hay como tratar de ser amigos antes que enemigos -continuó diciendo feliz y sonriente Candy.

-Bueno, pidan su comida, nosotras nos adelantamos no sabíamos cuánto tardarían – propuso Martha.

En la gran mesa redonda, el grupo de pasajeros más feliz del Mauretania comenzó a comer. Mientras lo hacían, estuvieron conversando de cuanto tema se les venía a la mente, de como el clima durante el viaje pese a ser invierno las tardes eran bañadas con prolongadas tardes de sol. También Annie y Candy expresaron sus expectativas y temores por su estancia en el San Pablo pues era la primera vez que estarían internadas. Por supuesto no podía faltar la charla que alegro a todos, el año nuevo, los deseos y propósitos de cada uno.

La plática era tan amena y alegre que se podía observar la felicidad de todos los que estaban en esa mesa. La estaban pasando tan bien que pareciera que se conocían de años atrás, hablaban sin filtros se contaban todo y se confesaban casi todo, pareciera que deseaban aprovechar esa linda tarde de invierno como si fuera la última.

-Dios estuvo delicioso mi platillo – exclamó la Duquesa.

-Gusta duquesa que ordene un postre para Usted -se ofreció el buen George.

-Oh no muchas gracias Sr. Villers, ya no debo comer más o no entraré en mi vestido para la fiesta de año nuevo.

-Sí, ya es pasado mañana, es mi primera vez en barco y recibir el año nuevo en medio del Atlántico es increíble - dijo emocionada Candy

-Me alegro mucho por ti Candy. Entre todos haremos que la fiesta de año nuevo sea muy agradable para ti -comento Martha

-¿Habrá pasteles? -pregunto la pequeña Susie

-Me temo que las fiestas de alta sociedad son muy aburridas en cuanto a postres. Pero nada perdemos con sugerirle al Chef que se esmere con los pasteles.

-Papi dice que debo pasar el año nuevo con él y mis hermanos.

-Me temo que tu papá tiene razón Susie, es de buena suerte recibir el año nuevo con la familia. Aunque estoy segura que la fiesta que darán en tu área será más divertida que no querrás subir con nosotros – menciono Gabrielle

-Así es Susie cualquier fiesta es más divertida que la de los aristócratas y ricos -apoyo Terry

-Bueno señoras, caballeros, me la pase muy agradable en su compañía, pero me temo que tengo una reunión con el Sr Mackenzie. Debo retirarme.

-¿Necesitas que te acompañe George? -se ofreció Albert

-No Albert puedes quedarte, seguro aun no cerraremos ningún trato supongo que solo querrá darme a conocer sus empresas.

Candy se extrañó de las palabras de George, pues por qué Albert debía acompañar a George a una reunión de negocios, de hecho, ahora que lo pensaba ¿por qué se conocían George y Albert y de dónde? Un hombre de negocios y un viajero.

-Antes de que se vaya sr George brindemos por esta gran comida y porque tengamos muchas mas el próximo año.

-Sera un placer.

-Salud por muchas tardes como esta donde podamos estar reunidos como los grandes amigos que ya somos – decreto Albert.

-¡Salud! -respondieron todos al unísono y chocando sus copas.

-Bueno me retiro entonces, espero verlas más tarde hasta luego – se despido el Sr. Viller.

-No te lo habia dicho Susie pero que bonita muñeca, sin duda Candy y Terry supieron escoger – dijo la señora Britter.

-Si es muy hermosa, y su vestido parece de princesa – comentó Gabrielle.

-Si me gusta mucho se parece a mi mamá, y le puse Tendy por Tely y Candy

-Que inteligente igual que Canderry. Que hermoso. – dijo sonriente Madeleine.

-¿Can… que? -murmuro Terry.

-Todo mundo me dice que es una muñeca muy linda, pero a Tely no le gusta. No quiso dormir anoche con mi muñeca.

-Bueno Susie es normal que a los hombres no quieran dormir con muñecas de plástico – dijo burlona Madeleine.

-Pero a Tely si le gusta dormir con muñecas – aseguró inocentemente Susie.

-¿A mí? -dijo extrañado el castaño para después comerse un par de uvas..

-Sí, tu dijiste que prefieres dormir con muñecas rubias y con pecas.

-¡Susie! -gritó Candy y Terry comenzó a ahogarse con las uvas. Mientras el resto de las mujeres comenzaron a reír.

-¿En serio Terry? Déjame ayudarte te vas ahogar – dijo Albert dándole tremenda palmada en la espalda.

-Gracias Albert pero no era necesario, casi me sacas los pulmones.

-¿Y que más te dice Terry?– pregunto burlona Madeleine.

-No le des cuerda -dijo Terry tratando de mantener sus pulmones adentro.

-Nada, él no juega conmigo. Pero aun así lo quiero es como un príncipe

-No, para príncipe Albert que tiene una hermosa sonrisa - opinó Gabrielle.

-¿No me digas Gabrielle Hamilton? – pregunto celoso Terry.

-Pero Terry un héroe. Salvó a Aniie de…

-Susie no quieres mas postre, mira te doy mi fresa -intervino Annie dándole un fresa a la pequeña.

-¿De que te salvo Terry Annie? -pregunto intrigada Magda por la actitud de su hija.

-Nada mamí… es solo un juego de…

-Las escondidas, estábamos jugando a las escondidas y Annie.,.. -intento decir Candy pero fue interrumpida por Susie

-Se escondió con Tely en el cuarto de servicio con Annie.

-No me ayudes Susie – murmuro el castaño escondiendose de las miradas de todos.

-No paso nada mamá lo juro.

-¿que hacías tu sola con Terry en el cuarto de servicio. Anna Elizabeth Britter? -pregunto enojada Magda.

-Ahora si me llevo el tren. Me van a casar con Annie -pensó preocupado el castaño

-Calma Magda. Terry es un caballero supongo que tiene una explicación no es así Annie. -intervino Madeleine tratando de calmar la situación.

-Si, solo cometi el error de salir en pijama para llevar a Puppet con el sr Albert y bueno en el camino me topé con Terry…

-Fue mi culpa Magda, yo le pedí a Terry que la llevara de regreso al camarote de Candy – defendió la Duquesa a Annie.

-Y yo debí insistir en ser yo en llevarla y no dejar que se regresaran solos y así evitar malos entendidos – comento el rubio.

-Y Terry me cubrió el rostro para que nadie me reconociera.

-Annie fue muy tonto de tu parte salir en pijama que hubiera pasado si en lugar de Terry te topas con algún hombre de dudosa procedencia. He escuchado que hay polizontes rondadno por todos lados.

-Lo siento mamá.

-No hagan cosas buenas que parescan malas. SI no fuera por la ocurrencia de Terry de cubrirte el rostro ahora estaríamos planeando una boda.

-Con Archie supongo – dijo Terry.

-No, contigo Terry – comento Gabrielle.

-Dios me libre.

-Ya quisieras.

-Annie tus modales

-Lo siento mamá. Pero es difícil no contestarle a Terry.

-Basta, seamos sensatos y efectivamente niños no hagan cosas buenas que parezcan malas – apoyo Martha.

-¿Ya podemos ir a la alberca?

-Si ya llévensela antes de que siga hablando de más -murmuró el caballero ingles haciendo que Candy le diera un pellizco en el brazo – ah pecosa

-No Susie acabas de comer espera a que te haga la digestión y te llevamos, mejor vamos a caminar eso ayudara.

-Mesero por favor la cuenta agréguela a mi camarote -pido Albert al mesero.

Candy de nuevo se sorprendió ¿Albert pagando la cuenta en un restaurant de primera clase? Si cuando lo conoció ni siquiera tenía casa y en Londres solo sería cuidador en un zoológico.

-Candy, ¿pueden ir tú y Terry por las cosas de Susie a la Boutique? ahí debe venir su traje de baño, en lo que yo voy por los nuestros a mi camarote me llevaré a Clin para que me acompañe - dijo Annie sacando de sus pensamientos a la pecosa.

-Seguro Annie, vamos Terry recuerda que debes firmar.

-Lo dicho sufragistas solo cuando les conviene – menciono Terry que seguía a Candy quien lo llevaba de la mano.

-Ven Susie, tu irás con nosotras – decía Martha mientras tomaba de la mano a Susie.

Así el resto del grupo salió a caminar por la cubierta del barco. Adelante Martha y la pequeña Susie seguidas de Magda y Madeleine y al final Gabrielle y Albert quien llevaba a Puppet en el hombre.

-Son adorables estos jóvenes y jovencitas de hoy. Susie se ve tan linda. Yo nunca tuve hijos preferí no hacerlo me case tantas veces además preferí viajar -comentó Madeleine

-Yo no me arrepiento de haber adoptado a Annie, aunque al principio tenía miedo, como le dije a Martha no es fácil después de haber perdido a mi hija, pero hice aun lado mis miedos y ahora soy muy feliz con Annie.

-¿Pasa algo Gabrielle? -pregunto Albert al notar como de repente la pelirroja dejo de sonreír.

-No, no me siento bien, si me disculpan volveré a mi camarote. Adiós.

-Gabrielle espera.

-Déjela Albert, necesita estar sola, ella también perdió a su única hija y nunca quiso volver a tener hijos, no lo ha podido superar, prefirió sanar su dolor dedicándose a cuidar a Terry- dijo Madeleine.

-Lo lamento tanto no debí decir nada entonces.

-No te preocupes Magda tu no lo sabias.

-Disculpen no puedo dejarla irse así, iré a alcanzarla con permiso – dijo Albert encaminándose a buscar a Gabrielle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Boutique del Mauretania.

-Gracias caballero fue un placer atenderlo.

-Si claro después de 1500 libras – murmuro sarcástico Terry.

-Terry ya lo habíamos hablado además el Duque paga – menciono burlona la pecosa.

-Como sea ya vámonos que ya quiero llegar a la alberca – decía Terry tomando las bolsas y encaminándose a la salida.

-Ni creas que vas a entrar a la alberca aún se te nota la gripa – sentencio imperativa Candy ya saliendo de la tienda y caminando por el pasillo.

-No lo decía por eso. Dime ¿tienes traje de baño? Si no podemos comprarte uno, será un placer ayudarte a escoger uno a la última moda francesa– dijo el castaño dándole un guiño a su rubia con pecas.

-No es necesario caballero Annie me prestara uno de los suyos.

-No es cierto, por favor no te pongas algo de ella.

-¿que tiene de malo?

-Ya me imagino, estilo victoriano que deja mucho a la imaginación.

-Terry no digas esas cosas. ¿Terry que haces? – preguntaba Candy mientras era jalada por Terry al cuarto de servicio. Ya una vez adentro Terry la acorralo contra la pared.

-Hoy hable con el primer oficial del Mauretania y me recordó lo afortunado que soy.

-¿ah si? ¿Por qué?

-Porque de solo imaginar que estuvieras con él y no conmigo, ya te hubiera robado y llevado a cualquier parte del mundo.

-Eres un ocurrente. Me alegra que hicieras las paces con Brian –Ahora Candy se abrazaba al cuello de su castaño mientras este la tomaba de la cintura.

-¿Brian? querrás decir Primer Oficial del Mauretania.

-No seas celosos Márquez de Grandchester.

-Los títulos no me gustan señorita Candice White Andley futura esposa MIA – comento orgulloso Terry después con tono de preocupación continuó – Candy, aun si no fuera Grandchester y no sé tal vez… Graham ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo? ¿y vivir lejos de Inglaterra?

-Terry que cosas dices, ya te lo dije tu apellido no importa solo me casare contigo por ti no importa si seré la Señora Grandchester o Graham. Te amo tanto Terry, aunque seas un mocoso engreído.

-Y yo te amo pese a que eres un Tarzán con pecas.

-Pero te gustan mis pecas

-No, te dije que las adoro, al igual que esa nariz chata y esos ojos color esmeralda.

-Y a mí me gustan tus ojos color mar, ¿no es curioso Terry?, te conocí en un barco, hemos convivido en altamar. Ahora cada vez que vea tus ojos color mar será como volver a este viaje.

-Vez, todo apunta a que soy tu chico ideal.

-Y eso me hace muy feliz -exclamo sonriente Candy para después besar por catorceava vez los labios de su caballero inglés. Fue un beso tierno y lleno de amor.

-Pensé que no podría besarte hasta hablar con el tío abuelo – dijo sorprendido Terry por la iniciativa de su amada con pecas.

-Bueno en teoría no me besaste sino yo a ti, y no sé tú, pero yo soy muy feliz hoy.

-¿Solo hoy?

-Bueno siempre que estoy contigo, no sientes como si debemos aprovechar cada minuto juntos como si fuera el ultimo.

-A decir verdad, si, en fin, mejor vámonos deben estar esperándonos y recuerda NO HAGAN COSAS BUENAS QUE PARESCAN MALAS.

-No te burles en parte tienen razón.

-Yo te haría solo cosas muy buenas créeme -menciono con picardía Terry.

-Terry deja de insinuar cosas. Vámonos - Dijo Candy sonrojada soltándose del abrazo de su casi novio y saliendo del cuarto de servicio cuidando de no ser vistos.

Candy y Terry los dos rebeldes enamorados del Mauretania se dirigieron a la alberca dónde ya los esperaban el resto del grupo. En la oficina del Capitán ya se encontraban Clark, David y Charlie entregando las pruebas al Capitán para solicitar el arresto del Conde Fegurson. George en el salón de caballeros escuchaba atento la propuesta del Sr. Mackenzie. Y Albert en la proa trataba de reconfortar a Gabrielle por la muerte de su única hija.

Sin duda la tarde en el Mauretania trascurría con diferentes eventos, una tarde más tranquila y apacible esperando la puesta del sol para dar paso a una noche apacible y con un cielo estrellado.

Continuará…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Bueno mi gira artística ya termino gracias por sus buenos deseos al respecto. Así que aprovecharé para organizar mi tiempo y terminar esta historia que han alagado tanto. Porque aunque me duele debo decirlo ya llegamos a la recta final :¨)**

 **Honestamente no sé cuántos capítulos me lleve, porque según yo solo serían 20 y ya vamos en el 21** **:)** **y eso es gracias a sus deseos, pero como no quiero aburrirlas con rellenos seguiré el guion como lo planee en un inicio.**

 **Gracias mil y mil más por tomarse su tiempo para hacerme saber sus opiniones, deseos, quejas y buenas vibras, Sandy Sanchez, Hakuouki, Miriam 7, Lydia Grandchester, Nally Graham, Eli, Skarllet Northman, CCG, Gladys, Blanca G y todos los guest.**

 **Y a los que me leen sin dejar comentario también gracias, el capítulo anterior llego a las 937 lecturas en menos de 24hrs, no sé si sea mucho ya que es mi primer fic pero es halagador.**

A quienes me agregaron a sus favs, follows y autor favorito Candy Grandchester, , CamenMo22 muchas gracias. Y bienvenidos a quienes comienzan a leer la historia.

Respondiendo a sus comentarios:

 **-Sí, el Duque y Eleonor se volverán a encontrar. Así que preparen pañuelos.**

-Terry no le ha avisado al Duque sobre su relación con Candy, porque como saben su relación con él no es muy buena actualmente, además tiene la incertidumbre de cómo lo reciba su padre, pues se fue sin su permiso a ver a su madre y como Candy es adoptada teme que el Duque la rechace por eso. Así que prefiere hacerlo ya que llegue a Londres.

 **-Y como dijo Lord Hamilton, el Duque ama a Terry no solo porque es su hijo sino porque es lo único que lo une a su amada Eleonor, por eso es capaz de castigar con creces a todo aquel que ponga en peligro a nuestro adorado caballero inglés.**

-¿Quién desea hundir el barco?, alguien lleno de rencor y frustración. Y tienes toda la razón **Eli** , no va a bordo del Mauretania.

 **-** Lydia Grandchester **. Sobre el fic entre los Cornwell y Grandchester la verdad ya lo habia planeado, ya que Mizuki todo dejo a medias hasta el nombre de ANOHITO, pero no sé cuando vuelva a escribir algo después de este fic, la verdad si te lleva tiempo escribir una historia ahora entiendo porque algunas escritoras tardan tanto en actualizar (aunque a veces exageran). Pero sin duda lo haré :)**

 **Les mando un fuerte abrazo a todas las Canderrys del mundo mundial.**


	22. Chapter 22 Confesiones

Capítulo 22 Confesiones.

La tarde del quinto día de viaje del Mauretania habia terminado tranquilamente, los rayos del sol habían desaparecido dando paso a la luz de la luna y al cielo pintado de estrellas. Haciendo una vista espectacular para quienes contemplaban el mar desde la cubierta, sobre todo quienes estaban en el área de la proa.

Gabrielle habia apreciado el ocaso en compañía de Albert después de haberle contado toda su triste historia. Lloro sin parar, pero Albert como buen amigo sabía reconfortar a las personas y Gabrielle no fue la excepción, la escucho y le estuvo dando palabras de aliento para ayudarla, pero sobre todo para que enfrentara sus miedos.

-Gracias Albert por tus palabras, eres un buen amigo – decía Gabrielle abrazando a Puppet.

-No tienes porque seguir sintiendo miedo Gabrielle, no debes seguir llorando ni culpándote por algo que no fue tu culpa.

-Lo sé, siempre me lo dicen, pero aun así debo reconocer que nunca sabré si pude haber sido una buena madre... – Gabrielle quiso continuar, pero nuevamente la voz se le quebró. A lo que Albert en tono serio la corrigió.

-Te equivocas Gabrielle claro que puedes saber si serás una buena madre ¿acaso no fuiste tú quien cuido de Terry en sus primeros años?

-Sí, pero...

-Terry te quiere y te cela como un hijo a su madre y eso solo puede ser porque hiciste un buen papel Gabrielle. No conozco al Duque, pero imagino que como cualquier otro Padre no hubiera dado a su hijo al cuidado de alguien que no fuera de fiar. Así que acéptalo Gabrielle tú puedes llegar a ser la madre más maravillosa del mundo.

-¿Tú crees? Arthur siempre me lo ha dicho, pero ya no estoy en edad de tener hijos que pasa si …

-Gabrielle solo tienes 32 años y en todo caso también puedes adoptar, podrías tener una linda niña como Candy o Annie – dijo Albert y tratando de sacarle una sonrisa a Gabrielle continuó sonriente– O un mocoso engreído como Terry.

-No más engreídos, ya con Terry tengo suficiente.

-¿No me digas que tu hiciste que Terry fuera tan engreído?

-Oh no, eso ya lo trae en los genes. Cuenta la leyenda que alguien solicito al rey poner Grandchester como sinónimo de engreído en la enciclopedia británica– dijo Gabrielle con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que Albert soltara a reír.

-Pues en América pediré que hagan lo mismo. Vamos Gabrielle anímate aun tienes la oportunidad de ser madre y darle a un niño o niña la oportunidad de tener una madre y un padre que lo cuide y los ame. Créeme es la satisfacción más grande. Yo soy feliz de ver a Candy feliz, de poder apoyarla en lo que necesite y que me comparta sus sueños y si está en mis manos ayudarla con gusto lo haré ¿sabes? Pareciera que estamos destinados a estar el uno para el otro.

-¿Qué dices Albert? – pregunto sorprendida Gabrielle.

-Perdón creo que estoy hablando de más.

-Albert… ¿no estarás enamorado de Candy verdad? -preguntaba Gabrielle con los ojos abiertos de par en par que hasta se le fue la tristeza de solo imaginar que su pareja favorita tenía otro tercero en discordia.

Albert soltó a reír -No Gabrielle claro que no, la veo como a mi hermana pequeña. Además, supongamos que Terry y Candy terminaran, ¿no crees que sería deshonesto de mi parte que anduviera con la ex novia de quien me considera su mejor amigo?

-SI totalmente -dijo con alivio la madrina del mocoso engreído – Mira Albert, el mar se ven tan tranquilo, y el cielo con esa enorme luna y sus estrellas -señalaba Gabrielle acercándose al barandal y Albert se colocó a un lado de ella.

-En América hay un hermoso lugar llamado Lakewood, y desde ahí vi lo amaneceres y atardeceres más hermosos junto a mi familia -dijo Albert perdiendo su mirada en el cielo y recargando sus brazos en el barandal.

-Albert ¿Dónde está tu familia?

-Cuando era pequeño perdí a mis padres, ellos murieron en un accidente. Mi hermana mayor se hizo cargo de mi, pero desafortunadamente cuando cumplí 16 años ella murió por una enfermedad en su corazón... Por eso sé lo que es estar solo – termino diciendo Albert bajando la mirada. Albert era fuerte y un gran amigo, pero también tenía un corazón que habia sufrido la perdida de sus seres queridos.

-Albert lo siento tanto – dijo Gabrielle colocando su mano en el hombro del rubio para reconfortarlo.

-Cuando tenía 17 años conocí a una hermosa niña de ojos verdes. En ese momento yo estaba muy triste porque mi tía me habia prohibido asistir a la ceremonia que se daría para recordar a mi hermana. Enojado y lleno de dolor hui de casa, no supe cómo, pero llegué a una colina, en ese momento pensé que mi dolor era enorme y que mi vida no tenía sentido. De pronto vi corriendo a una pequeña llegando hasta la misma colina y cuando sintió que nadie la veía soltó a llorar. Era un llanto tan sincero y desgarrador que me di cuenta qué lo mío no era nada comparado con lo que seguramente la hacía llorar de esa manera.

-Es verdad a veces creemos que somos los únicos que sufrimos cuando hay personas que realmente han sufrido penas mayores.

-Tenía la más bella y sincera sonrisa que jamás habia visto y sus ojos verdes eran como los de mi hermana. Sentí que mi hermana me habia enviado para ayudarla y me prometí hacerlo. Pero mi tía me envió a la Universidad en Inglaterra y no volví a verla. Años después el destino me hizo encontrarme nuevamente con esa hermosa niña, la salve cuando cayó de una cascada, me conto su historia y me pareció triste, pero pese a todo ella no dejaba de sonreír. Deseaba tanto ayudarla, y que su sonrisa siempre fuera de felicidad. Así que, cuando tuve la oportunidad de cambiar su vida para bien no lo pensé dos veces y lo hice. Por eso Gabrielle cuando te digo que es maravilloso adoptar para que una niña sea feliz lo demás no importa.

-Albert es una linda historia, ¿acaso esa niña es Candy?

-¿Tu que crees? -dijo sonriente Albert

\- Ojos verdes, sonrisa hermosa y sincera -murmuraba pensativa Gabrielle después exclamo -¡Si definitivo es Candy! pero cuando dices que la ayudaste y adoptar... ¡Ya comprendo eres amigo de los Andley! ¿tú le pediste al tío abuelo que la adoptara? -ahora exclamaba emocionada como si hubiera descifrado el gran enigma de los Andley.

-Siendo honesto fueron Anthony, Stear y Archie quienes se lo pidieron al tío abuelo – decía Albert que miraba como Gabrielle seguía a la expectativa y para divertirse un poco más le lanzo una pista a la pelirroja – Y el tío abuelo no lo dudo ni por un segundo, no solo para satisfacer los deseos de sus sobrinos si no para cumplir la promesa que se hizo así mismo cuando tenía 17 años. "El de Ayudar a esa hermosa niña"

Gabrielle comenzó a unir piezas intrigada por la historia y por cómo se expresaba su rubio amigo y después de un breve silencio pregunto - Albert … ¿o tengo una imaginación muy grande o es verdad lo que me estoy imaginando?

-No sé que te estés imaginando – dijo riendo el rubio y mirando fijamente a Gabrielle.

-Ay Albert no juegues con mi inteligencia.

-No lo hago, estoy seguro que eres muy inteligente, dime ¿que es lo que imaginas? -seguía sonriente Albert que sabía que su amor platónico seguro ya habia adivinado.

Gabrielle miraba a Albert como tratando de ver si su mirada y su sonrisa lo delataban, pero era imposible concentrarse con esa sonrisa de príncipe que Albert tenía. Así que la pelirroja dejo de mirarlo cerrando los ojos para acomodar sus ideas. Después de unos segundos determino con tono serio y seguro- Eres el tío abuelo William.

Albert soltó a reír, no por burlarse de su acompañante sino porque le causo gracia su determinación lo que también hizo que ahora le gustara más - Gabrielle eres increíble.

Gabrielle se desilusionó por la risa de Albert pues pensó que se burlaba de ella, lo que la hizo descartar sus sospechas – Lo sé suena muy loco. El tío abuelo ya es viejo y tu apenas tienes 25 sería muy raro que tuvieras una hija de la edad de Candy. Pero es que como te expresabas de Candy, y luego cuando la conociste… y la promesa… pues todo cuadraba. No me hagas caso, ignórame haz de cuenta que no dije nada. Mejor llévame a mi camarote estoy cansada.

-Como tú digas Gabrielle – dijo Albert ofreciendo el brazo a su amor platónico y después se dijo a si mismo – Gabrielle me encantaría decirte que tienes razón, pero es un secreto que aún no puedo revelar, sin duda eres muy inteligente… ¿Por qué tenías que ser casada?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Salón de Caballeros

-Entonces dígame Sr. Villers ¿Qué le parecen mis nuevas empresas en Francia? -preguntaba el Sr. Mackenzie un hombre regordete con cabello blanco y de unos 60 años.

-Realmente sus nuevas empresas en Francia son muy buenas y por los años que lleva en el mercado estoy seguro que seguirán creciendo para bien.

-Permítame Sr. Villers – se ofrecía el hombre para encender el puro de George.

-Gracias Sr. Mackenzie. – agradeció George dando una bocanada a su puro - Como le decía… sin duda es una buena oportunidad para que el clan de los Andley se expanda a otros horizontes y que mejor que en Francia pues debido a que el clan está fundado en Escocia por razones familiares no han deseado hacer negocios con empresas fuera de América o del Reino Unido. Seguro con la ideología del nuevo director y patriarca de los Andley aceptaran. Aunque antes de darle una respuesta debo consultarlo precisamente con él.

-Créame si quiero asociarme con ustedes es porque desde que el nuevo William tomo la directiva sus negocios han subido y se han mantenido, estoy seguro que juntos haremos una fortuna, pero si el Sr. Legan fuera el nuevo director como dicen los rumores pretende Elroy la antigua patriarca, créame jamás me asociaría con los Andley y estoy seguro que nadie más querrá hacerlo

-Lo sé Sr. Mackenzie, nuestra reunión en Escocia será precisamente para bien.

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué no viajo con ustedes la Sra. Elroy?

-Arribara directo en Escocia en otro barco no quiso viajar con nosotros. Aun no acepta a la señorita Candy.

-Ya se le pasará, en cuanto sepa que el codiciado hijo del Duque de Grandchester pretende a la nueva heredera de los Andley ella misma querrá organizar la boda – dijo riendo el Sr. Mackenzie.

-¿Como sabe de la relación de la señorita Candy con el joven Terry? -pregunto sorprendido George.

-Vamos George estamos en un barco, no hay periódicos, no hay revistas ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer aparte de cerrar negocios? No es que me interesen los chismes, pero ya llevamos 5 días en este mounstro de acero viendo las mismas caras, es imposible no darse cuenta quien sale con quien.

George soltó una ligera risa -Tiene razón, pese a ser enorme, este barco es como una pequeña prisión.

-No lo dude y si tenemos un reportero abordo él se encargará de que dicho noviazgo sea noticia en Londres. SI no es que ya mando un telegrama para que en cuanto embarquemos los reporteros los estén esperando.

-Vamos Sr. Mackenzie no es para tanto solo son dos adolescentes.

-Sr. Villers, déjeme decirle que el Duque jamás a aceptado un compromiso para su hijo. Desde que Terry entro en la pubertad es considerado uno de los herederos más codiciados de la corte. Así que créame cuando se enteren que ya está cortejando a una chica y de América será la noticia del año.

-En ese caso hablaré con el Tío abuelo para que se prepare, precisamente solicitó una reunión con el Duque para formalizar el noviazgo. Y si usted dice que es algo …

-Si es algo quisquilloso y muy desconfiado cuando se trata de los intereses de su adorado Terry. En fin ¿que le parece si mando pedir un ajedrez y una botella de cognac? hablemos de otra cosa no quiero terminar como mi esposa y sus amigas hablando de los nuevos compromisos en la corte real.

-Me parece una excelente idea – aceptó riendo George.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Susie, Candy y Terry llegaban al camarote de la pecosa después de haber pasado el resto de la tarde jugando en la alberca del Mauretania. Bueno en realidad solo Candy y Annie entraron para enseñar a nadar Susie. Las Canderrys se la pasaron sentadas en una de las mesas bebiendo cocteles y contando anécdotas sobre sus días en Nueva York.

Terry no entro a la alberca pues aún se sentía enfermo así que solo se limitó a sentarse sobre la orilla de la alberca para ver a su pecosa jugar con su mejor amiga y la pequeña Susie. Pasar el tiempo contemplando a su adorada Candy ahora era su hobby favorito, aunque la pecosa usara un horrible traje de baño.

Flashback

-Candy en serio, te juro por tus pecas que tanto adoro, esta cosa llamada traje de baño es la cosa más horrible confeccionado por el hombre – decía Terry alzando el traje de baño que Annie trajo para Candy.

-Terry no digas eso, no niego que es algo incomodo, y demasiado floreado… y asfixiante… y feo pero es lin…do - la pecosa trataba de encontrarle el lado bueno a su traje, pero eso era imposible siendo estilo victoriano - Bueno es perfecto para las buenas costumbres y el frio ¿no?

-¡Es perfecto para quemar en la hoguera! -exclamó el castaño que realmente estaba asustado por semejante prenda.

Candy soltó a reír y entre la risa pedía a su castaño adorado - Basta Terry, Annie te va a escuchar.

-Candy, si su novio el Elegante viera esto seguro la lanzaba al mar por atentar contra la moda parisina – decía serio el castaño mientras la pecosa no paraba de reír -En serio pecosa te lo suplico no te lo pongas, si bien eres tan hermosa que haces que cualquier prenda que uses luzca bien, pero esto… no tiene remedio.

-Ya Terry dámelo, Annie y Susie ya se fueron a cambiar al vestidor debo alcanzarlas, además ya es tarde ya no hay tiempo de comprar otro, no será el fin del mundo si me lo pongo - decía la pecosa brincando tratando de quitarle el traje a Terry que no dejaba que su pecosa lo alcanzara.

-Piénsalo, ahora cada vez que sueñe contigo voy a recordarte con esta cosa puesta y … Dios serán pesadillas.

-Terry ya no seas exagerado ¿acaso prefieres que use algo más atrevido?

-MMM no me preguntes cuando sabes la respuesta -contesto con picardía el castaño y regalándole un guiño.

La pecosa que ya conocía a su caballero decidió usar una estrategia para convencerlo de dejarla usar el famoso traje – En ese caso sé cuál es la respuesta y siendo así podría ir a comprar un bonito traje algo estilo francés, pero …

-¿Qué? ¿Necesitas que pague? ¡Con gusto!

Titubeante contestaba la pecosa - No es eso, es que pues… No solo tú me verías sino también los demás caballeros que pasen por aquí y pues… verán mis pantorrillas, mi ligero escote, mi espalda y… MIS PECAS.

-OK me convenciste, ponte el de Britter.

Fin del Flashback

-Me divertí mucho en la alberca y cereal que cenamos estuvo delicioso -decía sonriente la pequeña Susie mientras dejaba su muñeca en el sillón.

-Me alegra Susie, pero ahora a darte un baño para que ya te duermas, ya casi son las 9 y los niños y las niñas buenas duermen temprano -dijo sonriente Candy.

-¿Dormiré contigo otra vez?

-No, dormirás en la alcoba dónde durmió Annie ayer, dejaré que Clin duerma contigo para que te acompañe, pero si te da miedo puedes dormir conmigo.

-No, yo soy muy valiente. De hecho, en casa yo tengo mi cuarto para mi sola.

-Bien Susie, vete desvistiendo para darte un baño y ya te duermas. Despídete de Terry.

\- ¿Tely hoy si quieres dormir con mi muñeca?

-No Susie he decidió que por el bien de mis pulmones no volveré a dormir con ningún tipo de muñecas.

-Bueno hasta mañana Tely– se despidió la pequeña dándole un beso en la mejilla a Terry.

-Hasta mañana pequeña- el castaño le regresó el beso y esta se fue corriendo al vestidor junto con Clin entre el mar de floreros que aun habia en el camarote de Candy

-Con esa niña ya me da miedo opinar – menciono Terry.

-No nos hecho de cabeza con mala intención – mencionaba Candy dando un abrazo a Terry.

-Lo sé, pero por su inocencia casi hace que Albert me deje sin pulmones – decía el castaño tomando con ambas manos el rostro de su pecosa - ¿Te puedo ver más tarde como a las 9 en la terraza?, no he podido estar contigo a solas.

-¡Claro! te veo a las nueve en la terraza – aceptó sonriente Candy

-Perfecto. En lo que tu terminas con Susie iré a ver a Gabrielle quiero cerciorarme de que está bien y porque necesito hablar con ella.

-Lo lamento tanto Terry no sabía que habia perdido a su hija. Es tan triste.

-Lo sé, cuando era pequeño llegue a encontrarla llorando, pero poco a poco dejo de hacerlo. Supongo que ahora solo lo hace en silencio. Bueno me voy te veo más tarde.

-Si, hasta luego, dale a Gabrielle un abrazo de mi parte.

-Lo haré – dijo Terry besando la frente de su rubia, para después salir del camarote de Candy y dirigirse al de Gabrielle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bar del Mauretania

El Segundo Oficial Robby Madison un buen mozo joven de cabello negro y ojos azules de 24 años (el segundo más guapo de la tripulación), se dirigía hacia la barra donde se encontraba el patán del Conde Ferguson bebiendo y hablando con el bar tender sobre sus encuentros con mujeres de alta sociedad y como lograba sacarles el dinero.

-Buenas noches Conde Ferguson disculpe la interrupción, pero ¿sería tan amable de acompañarme?

-Que desea ¿acaso no ve que estoy ocupado? – decía despectivo al segundo oficial.

-Comprendo, pero créame es de suma importancia y muy delicado – contestaba el marinero serio y sin perder el porte.

-Delicado ¿Qué es tan delicado? -ahora preguntaba intrigado el noble.

-Si me acompaña con todo gusto se lo haré saber.

-Está bien pero que sea rápido -renegó el hombre dando un trago rápido a su copa.

El Conde siguió al Segundo Oficial, cuando salieron del salón de caballeros se dio cuenta que habia 3 marineros más esperándolos en el pasillo, los miro con extrañeza, pero siguió caminando atrás de Robby quien no decía una sola palabra. Así caminaron un largo rato hasta llegar al ascensor, una vez adentro el noble decidió romper el silencio y en forma despectiva alzo la voz.

-¡¿Se puede saber por que tanto misterio?! ¡No ha dicho una palabra desde que salimos del salón!

-Por supuesto que se lo haré saber Conde, solo estaba esperando que estuviéramos a solas, el Capitán me solicito extrema discreción no queremos un escándalo -contestaba Robby sin dignarse en mirar al Conde pues solo miraba el trascurso del elevador.

-¿Pero de que diablos habla? ¡Le exijo que me diga que pasa! – seguía gritando el noble

El ascensor llego a su destino Robby no respondió y solo se limitó a decir "Sigame por favor". El Conde comenzó a sentirse nervioso por el silencio del Segundo Oficial y porque los tres marineros no lo perdían de vista ni le permitían retroceder. Continuaron caminando llegaron a un pasillo aislado donde se encontraban 2 marineros resguardando una puerta. Ambos dieron el saludo marcial a su segundo oficial y abrieron la puerta.

-Conde si es tan amable por favor entre– dijo Robby haciendo la señal de que entrara al camarote

-¡No pienso entrar hasta que me diga que diablos pasa y por qué me trae hasta aquí! ¿Quién se cree que es para traerme aquí … a este sucio lugar?

-Claro tiene razón, supongo que aquí no hay pasajeros y mis marineros son de confianza – decía Robby con una ligera sonrisa mientras se colocaba frente al Conde y con voz tranquila, pero a la vez autoritaria - Conde Gerald Ferguson queda usted arrestado por conspiración e intento de asesinato contra un miembro de la familia real británica el Marques Terruce Grandchester.

-¡¿Pero de que diablos habla?! Esta loco… – grito sorprendido el acusado.

-Y con el poder que me designa el Capitán Edward Niven máxima autoridad en el RMS Mauretania, usted queda arrestado bajo el resguardo de su tripulación hasta llegar a Londres y ser entregado a las autoridades correspondientes. Espósenlo chicos.

-Esto es una maldita broma – murmuraba entre dientes.

-No, será mejor que digas tus pecados Ferguson – se oyó una voz que venia del camarote. El conde se asomó y era Clark quien estaba sentado y esposado.

-¡Eres un estúpido Clark ¿que diablos te paso? ¿Por qué hablaste? Eres un idiota, ¡¿sabes los que nos hará el Duque?! - comenzó a gritar desesperado el Conde Ferguson mientras forcejeaba con los marineros que intentaban colocarle las esposas – Ustedes idiotas suéltenme no saben con quién están tratando no soy un plebeyo cualquiera como ustedes, deben tratarme con respeto mugrosos, hablaré con el Rey. NO pueden creerle a un plebeyo es mi palabra contra la de él.

-Conde Ferguson acabamos de escuchar lo que le dijo a Clark eso confirma su declaración. Haciéndolo culpable hasta que usted pueda demostrar lo contrario. -menciono Robby

-¡Soy un noble no puede tenerme con este mugroso!

-Si hablamos de rangos usted intento asesinar a un Márquez hijo de un Duque y sobrino nieto de la Reina Madre, eso significa que usted perdió todos sus privilegios. Chicos ya métanlo y saquen a Clark.

Los marineros lograron esposar al conde y lo dejaron dentro del camarote, el hombre se quedó en el suelo llorando de rabia por su suerte pues sabía perfectamente que enfrentar al Duque solo sería su sentencia de muerte.

-Chicos espérenme en el elevador yo llevo a Clark a la celda con los demás -ordenó Robby a los tres marineros que lo acompañaron estos lo obedecieron, después se dirigió a los otros dos – Muchachos, este hombre no podrá ser visitado por nadie. Recibirá sus 3 alimentos del día y por ningún motivo lo pierdan de vista.

Los marineros obedecieron comenzando a resguardar la celda improvisada del Conde. Mientras que el segundo oficial tomo a Clark del brazo. Ambos caminaron hacia el otro extremo del pasillo donde se escuchaban las risas del resto de los pasajeros que estaban prisioneros. Antes de llegar al camarote se detuvieron.

-Bueno Clark, como lo planeamos seguirás fingiendo para sacarles información, Charlie no puede pues todos conocen su relación con el Capitán.

-Seguro Oficial, es un hecho que quien está involucrado con el hundimiento estaba hospedado con nosotros en el camarote de Charlie, de otra manera como pudo llegar la ropa que encontró Cookie con pólvora.

-Por favor date prisa, cada minuto cuenta, por la madrugada volveré con Brian y con la excusa de que te interrogaré podrás decirnos lo que te contaron.

-No te preocupes Robby, para ellos yo estoy loco así que me será fácil dar con el cómplice. Pero ustedes sigan buscando este hombre no actúa solo seguro alguien o varios en la tripulación también son cómplices

-Bien vamos.

Robby llevo a Clark al camarote donde ya estaban todos los pasajeros que fueron arrestados en el casino clandestino de Charlie. ¿Quién estaba involucrado? ¿Quién? ¿Ryan, Julian o Ben los amigos de Charlie? ¿Frank el delincuente contratado por los Leagan? ¿Thomas el chico que va a visitar a su madre en Londres? ¿o Robert el chico que quiere ser chef en Paris?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Camarote de las Pelirrojas

Terry se encontraba afuera del camarote de su madrina recargado sobre la pared esperando su llegada. Se encontraba impaciente por dos razones la primera ya se quería ir para terminar la sorpresa que le tenía a Candy y la segunda porque le preocupaba que Gabrielle estuviera con Albert.

-Terry cariño ¿que haces aquí afuera? – exclamaba sonriente Gabrielle que llegaba del brazo de Albert.

-Hola Gabrielle HAMILTON, te estaba esperando para saber ¿cómo seguías? Y porque quiero hablar contigo. Pero veo que ya estás muy sonriente- contesto el castaño ligeramente molesto.

-Gracias Terry estoy bien, pero quita esa cara que no estoy haciendo nada malo.

-Vamos Terry, somo amigos, sabes que jamás le faltaría a tu madrina y supongo que conoces a tu madrina y sabes que ella tampoco le faltaría a tu padrino – comentó Albert para calmar a su amigo.

-Lo siento. Supongo que tienes razón Albert.

-Discúlpalo Albert solo es un caprichudo que no le gusta compartir la atención de su madrina ¿o será Terry que solo cuidas los intereses de tu padrino?

-Adivinaste Sra. de HAMILTON - contesto mirando fijamente a su madrina y sonriéndole sarcástico.

-Grosero. Albert muchas gracias por todo, créeme pensare en lo que me dijiste tal vez a Arthur le agrade la idea.

-No fue nada Gabrielle, solo te ayude como los amigos que somos – dijo Albert dándole un beso en la mano y después se dijo a si mismo - "aunque hubiera deseado que fuéramos algo más, pero definitivamente nacimos para ser solo amigos"

-Hasta mañana Príncipe Albert -dijo la pelirroja entrando a su camarote seguida de Terry.

-Hasta mañana Gabrielle. Hasta luego Terry.

-Hasta luego Albert gracias por acompañarla– se despidió Terry cerrando la puerta.

Gabrielle caminó a su pequeña sala de estar una vez ahí se quedó de pie y cruzándose de brazos y con tono enérgico se dirigió a su ahijado.

-Terry, no vuelvas a hacerme esas escenas ¿por quién me tomas? Sabes que jamás le faltaría a tu padrino y menos con Albert que es un hombre recto y de buen corazón.

Terry no respondió solo camino rápido al mini bar para servirse un trago.

-¿Terry estas sordo? Discúlpate.

-Ay ya Gabrielle, confió en ti y en Albert además le agradecí que te acompañara, ¿Contenta?

-Mejor.

-Pero tú deberías de dejar de llamarle príncipe que no es ningún príncipe. Dudo que a Lord Arthur Hamilton futuro Márquez de Nottingham le agrade- agregó Terry energico.

-Está bien, en eso te doy la razón, pero insisto no me vuelvas a hacer una escena... Ni se te ocurra ponerle hielos a eso, la voz se te oye más ronca ¿te estas tomando tus medicinas? – decía Gabrielle al ver que Terry se servía un trago de whisky.

-No, las deje en el consultorio se suponía que David me las entregaría, pero no lo he visto en todo el día.

-Es cierto yo tampoco lo vi en todo el día – dijo Gabrielle tomando asiento en el love seat.

-¿Sabías que David me seguía?

-No te sigue, TE CUIDA y sí, si lo sabía. Te recuerdo que estoy casada con el mejor amigo de tu Padre.

-Lo dicho todo mundo se entera de lo que se le ocurre a mi Padre hacer con mi vida menos yo.

-Terry de verdad... te dije que no le pusieras hielos, dámelo– regaño la madrina a Terry levantándose de su asiento para dirigirse a su ahijado.

-No me gusta el whisky sin hielos.

-Pues toma vino tinto – refuto la mujer quitándole el vaso y tirándolo en el basurero.

-Aguafiestas.

-Deja de faltarme al respeto y dime ¿de que querías hablar?, sino ya vete no voy a soportar más tus groserías, estoy cansada y quiero irme a dormir – ordenó Gabrielle mientras regresaba a sentarse en el love seat.

El castaño no dijo nada, solo miró a su madrina que delicadamente comenzaba a quitarse sus joyas y las colocaba en la mesita de la sala. Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia ella. Gabrielle lo miro acercarse serio y cabizbajo. Este tomo asiento junto a ella y sin decir nada la tomo de la mano haciendo que esta lo acogiera en su regazo. Gabrielle que estaba molesta con su berrinchudo ahijado se enterneció.

-Terry, ahora entiendo tu rabieta, siempre que te comportas así de grosero en realidad es tu careta porque en el fondo algo te tiene afligido – decía Gabrielle abrazando a Terry y acomodando los mechones de su cabello como cuando era niño -Dime que te aflige ¿es por el castigo que te pueda dar tu padre?

-No es eso, es… es que no quisiera que llegáramos a Londres. Desde que subí al barco siento una horrible incertidumbre. Al principio pensé que era mi miedo por el castigo del Duque, pero ahora sé que es por Candy.

-Pero ¿que dices Terry? no comprendo.

El chico se reincorporo y mirando fijamente a los ojos azules de su madrina le pregunto preocupado - Honestamente Gabrielle ¿Crees que el Duque se oponga a mi relación con Candy?

-Oh Terry, ¿eso es lo que te aflige?, -dijo aliviada Gabrielle -pensé que sería algo grave con eso de que dijiste que no quieres llegar a Londres.

-Me da miedo que la rechace por ser adoptada y …

-No digas eso ya escuchaste a Madeleine. Tanto ella como yo intercederemos para que acepte. Además Terry, tu padre te adora estoy segura que aceptara si eso te hace feliz.

-Si claro por eso abandono a mi madre por ser americana y después a mí en ese colegio para poder dedicarse a su esposa cara de cerdo y sus legítimos hijos – renegó el castaño poniéndose de pie.

-¿Terry de donde sacas tantas ideas? Tu padre te ama y tú eres igual de legítimo que tus hermanos, tanto que eres el heredero de la fortuna Grandchester.

-Y que hay con mi madre ¿Por qué la abandono?

-Terry… yo no puedo contestarte algo así, háblalo con tu padre o con tu madre.

-¿Por que no me sorprende? David me dijo lo mismo. Entonces contéstame si o no ¿el duque aceptara mi relación con Candy? -ahora hablaba desesperado el castaño.

-Válgame Dios, pero que necio ya te dije ..

-¡Solo di si o no! -grito enojado

-¡Basta Terry no soy la conciencia de tu padre!. Y te repito en caso de que diga que no, ya veremos como hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Terry se quedó en silencio y se sentó en el suelo al otro extremo de la sala. Se sentía desesperado no quería que lo separaran de Candy. Agacho su cabeza y cerro sus ojos. Al cerrarlos un par de lágrimas cayeron. Gabrielle al mirarlo se le quebró el corazón y corrió hacia él.

-Te repito que tu padre te ama y cuando sepa que estar con Candy te hace feliz por supuesto que aceptará – decía la pelirroja que estaba en cuclillas frente a Terry tomándolo de las manos.

-Si me amará tanto nunca me hubiera separado de mi madre, ¿Por qué nunca se casó con ella? Déjame adivinar. El Rey no lo autorizo y el Duque cómo buen noble prefiero abandonarla.

-Tu padre jamás… Tu padre amaba a tu madre más que a nada en el mundo tanto que renunció a su título y huyo con ella a Nueva York.

Terry sorprendido volteo a mirar a su madrina - ¿Hablas en serio?

-¿Quieres saber cómo conocí a tu madre? – dijo Gabrielle con una sonrisa y el castaño solo asintió – Bien, entonces escucha con atención y solo podrás hacer preguntas al final – sentencio la mujer sentándose junto a Terry. El caballero se recostó colocando su cabeza sobre el regazo de su madrina como cuando era niño y esta le contaba cuentos.

-Conocí a Eleonor en un baile de Año Nuevo en Buckingham, era la más bella de todo el Palacio. La cara de todos los asistentes cuando la vieron entrar del brazo de tu padre era digna de un retrato cómico, pues era la primera vez que una mujer que no era parte de la realeza o de una familia de abolengo asistía a dicho baile tan importante.

\- Algunas mujeres la admiraban y otras la miraban con envidia pues Eleonor con apenas 15 años era realmente bella. Por supuesto los caballeros se sentían atraídos. Nadie de los presentes ni si quiera los reyes podían negar que era más hermosa que cualquier princesa o duquesa que ahí se encontrara.

-Tus abuelos sabían del romance entre tu padre y tu madre, pero creían que solo era un desliz fugas, no creían que fuera algo serio. No creían que su hijo heredero podría enamorarse, tu abuelo la tachaba de una actriz principiante y americana.

-Pero se equivocaron, tu padre le confeso Arthur que se casaría con ella con o sin la aprobación de sus Padres. Tu Padre desafío a tus abuelos llevándola al baile de año nuevo y presentándola a los reyes. Deseaba hacerle ver a toda la monarquía que Eleonor era la única mujer que podría ostentar el título de su esposa. Como olvidar esa noche, tu madre estaba tan nerviosa y asustada así que no me separe ella y nos hicimos amigas de inmediato. Claro que cuando llegue a casa mis padres me retaron por haber hecho amistad con una plebeya, pero no me importo. Las dos junto con tu padre y Arthur pasamos la mejor velada de Año nuevo, pues nos escapamos del baile y pasamos el resto de la noche en un pequeño restaurant del centro de Londres. Recibimos las doce campanadas deseando una boda doble en la catedral de Winchester… pero al final no fue posible. Dos meses después tu Padre decidió huir para alejarse de las amenazas de tu abuelo.

-Tu padre renuncio a todo, a su título y a su herencia, y huyo con tu madre a Escocia mientras preparaba todo para su nueva vida en América. Eligieron Nueva York porque tu madre quería seguir siendo actriz y tu padre abriría su despacho de abogados. Nunca volví a saber de ellos, solo lo que Arthur me contaba, hasta que un día Arthur llego con una invitación para la boda entre el entonces Márquez Richard Grandchester y Lady Sofia. No asistí a la boda por dos razones la primera porque mi embarazo era de alto riesgo y la segunda porque sentía que asistir seria como traicionar a una amiga. Yo estaba tan enfadada con tu Padre pues se sabía que se casaba porque Lady Sofia estaba embarazada, me enojaba que hubiera traicionado a Eleonor con esa mujer tan fea. Pero dos semanas después Arthur me confesó que tu padre no llegó solo de Nueva York sino con un hermoso bebé llamado Terry y que seriamos tus padrinos.

-Pero si se amaban tanto ¿Por qué se separaron?

-Terry no insistas esa respuesta yo no puedo dártela.

-Supongo que al final peso más el apellido Grandchester y por eso regreso a Inglaterra ¿no?

-Terry… - Gabrielle deseaba corregir a Terry pero hacerlo significaba decir que Eleonor le fue infiel a Richard, algo que ella aun dudaba fuera cierto. Así que prefirió no decir nada. Terry al ver que ella no respondía se puso de pie.

-Lo ves, no puedes decir otra cosa porque tengo razón. Como puedo confiar que el Duque me permitirá estar con Candy si fue capaz de abandonar a la mujer que decía tanto amar por cumplir con su deber como futuro Duque de Grandchester. Por lo que cuentas de mi padre me hará hacer lo mismo con Candy.

-Terry no hagas conjeturas sin antes hablar con tus padres.

-¡Ya no quiero hablar de eso, tengo que irme! – grito Terry dirigiéndose a la puerta

-¡Terry espera!

-Hasta mañana – salió Terry dando un portazo.

Terry caminaba de prisa por los pasillos se sentía más desconcertado. Habia ido a preguntarle a su madrina si el duque aceptaría su relación con Candy. Pero ahora pensaba que el Duque diría que no.

Mientras caminaba seguía pensando y pensando ¿Por que el Duque renunció a todo por Eleonor y después la abandono? No, él jamás le haría eso a su querida Candy. _"Él jamás amaría como su Padre"_ ¿O acaso Eleonor le pidió que terminaran para que él cumpliera con su deber de Duque? NO, separarse de Candy jamás, aunque ella se lo pidiera. De solo imaginar que algún día su amada Candy le pudiera pedir que se separaran para que él cumpliera con un deber impuesto y verla alejarse sin mirar atrás le partía el corazón.

Llego a su camarote y entro de prisa. Se sirvió un vaso de agua, a un costado de la jarra vio sus medicinas y una nota, era de David "Terry no te encontré así que aquí te dejo tus medicinas". Hizo una mueca y tiro la nota. Caminó hacia la sala y tomo una canastilla que estaba sobre la mesita del centro. Era un encargo que habia solicitado a un camarero mientras estaba en la alberca.

Se dirigió a su alcoba, solo faltaban 10 minutos para las 9. Tomo dos cobijas y las lanzo por la ventana. Después con mucho cuidado saco a la canastilla maldiciendo -Bendito Sr. Villers si mi ventanal estuviera abierto no tendría que hacer peripecias para salir a la terraza.

Una vez en la terraza coloco una de las cobijas sobre el piso y comenzó a colocar sobre esta lo que habia en la canastilla. Un pequeño florero sin flores (porque las que habia todas estaban en el camarote de la pecosa) un plato con fruta picada, otro plato con emparedados de atún y jamón con queso, un tazón de dulces, un pequeño pastel de chocolate el postre favorito de Candy y por supuesto un par de velas.

Una vez que termino de arreglar todo, regreso a adentro. Se lavó la cara, se arregló el cabello, se cambió de camisa y se puso un poco de loción (lavanda con notas de madera y sándalo).

Cuando regreso a su alcoba para salir miró por su ventana a su querida Candy que ya estaba en la terraza, sonriente y sorprendida contemplando el festín que habia frente a ella. La luz de la luna hacia que sus hermosos ojos y su sonrisa brillaran más. El cuadro que ahora Terry contemplaba de su amada Candy lo hizo prometerse a si mismo - Definitivamente nunca te dejaré ir.

Continuará…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Agradezco sus halagadores comentarios sobre mi fic, y como lo dije en mi Instagram es emocionante saber que uno de tus nuevos lectores ha leído tu historia en "1 semana" realmente es halagador, digo yo solo he hecho eso cuando el libro que estoy leyendo me ha gustado y no puedo despegarme de la historia. Gracias **Lina254.**

 **Y MUCHAS GRACIAS también a quienes me hacen el día por continuar leyendo y por sus halagos, comentarios, quejas y sugerencias Blanca G, Miriam7, Eli, Lydia Grandchester, Sandy Sanchez, Nally Graham, Dianley, Skarllet Northman, Hakuouki, Lina254, Grandchesterandre, CCG y a todos los Guest.**

 **Respondiendo a sus comentarios:**

\- No se preocupen no me he olvidado de la muerte del Duque Henry Grandchester, ya viene el capítulo no coman ansias.

 **-¿Por qué Albertans vs Terryfan? Supongo que ya notaron que atreves de los diálogos de diferentes personajes hago énfasis que para mí Albert no puede ser pareja amorosa de Candy. Lo siento soy Canderry de corazón. Así que pueden estar seguras que seguiré haciendo comentarios al respecto claro con mucho respeto.**

-Brian y Gabrielle, honestamente son personajes que no tenía planeado darles tanta presencia, pero Ustedes les han tomado tanto cariño así que Sí, seguirán apareciendo al igual que los Cornwell ?

 **-Albert y Gabrielle, perdónenme plis, sé que a algunos les rompo el corazón cada vez que les reafirmo que entre este par no habrá nada más allá de una linda amistad. Perdónenme mil, pero ella no es la pareja destinada para Albert …Oops acabo de escribír otro spoiler.**

 **-¿Quién quiere hundir el barco? les daré otra pista: la cabeza del complot está en Inglaterra.**

Un abrazo y buenas vibras a todos :)


	23. Chapter 23 Un picnic a medianoche

Capítulo 23 Un picnic a medianoche

Eran las 9 de la noche, Candy no paraba de sonreír al ver el festín que su caballero inglés le habia preparado. La luz de la luna y las estrellas pronto serian testigos de lo que era el amor incondicional entre los dos rebeldes enamorados del Mauretania.

Terry se quedó estático al ver a su pecosa, le parecía tan hermosa que no pudo evitar imaginarse a los dos en la Villa de Escocia. Candy se sintió observada y dirigió su mirada hacia quien la miraba. Vio a Terry a quien también los rayos de la luna lo hacían parecer un Romeo visitando a su Julieta.

-¡Terry que hermosa sorpresa! pensé que solo querías platicar pero ya veo que tendremos un picnic - gritaba la pecosa emocionada haciendo que Terry saliera de sus pensamientos.

-Ya veo que te agrado pecosa – dijo sonriente Terry mientras cruzaba la ventana.

-Es maravillosa Terry.

-Como tú dijiste que deseabas que nos fuéramos de picnic, pues no quise esperar. Así que señorita Candice White Andley he aquí nuestro primer picnic de medianoche porque sus deseos son órdenes para mí – dijo Terry inclinándose cual caballero de la mesa redonda.

-Caballero Grandchester le confieso que ha cumplido mis deseos al pie de la letra – decía Candy fingido seriedad y estirando su mano.

-Es imposible no hacerlo siendo usted poseedora de tan bellos ojos – ahora decía el castaño besando la mano de Candy. Y mirando fijamente a su pecosa continuó – y tan bellas manos… tan bellos rizos … y tan bellos labios…

Terry se acercó a milímetros del rostro de Candy quien estaba feliz, pero la cercanía de su caballero siempre la ponía nerviosa no por miedo … o tal vez si un poco, pues ya lo amaba y le encantaban esos ojos color mar que la hacían perderse en ellos. El caballero ingles sintió el deseo de besar sus labios rosas esos labios que ya le pertenecían. Así que, aunque, por la mañana le prometió no hacerlo hasta que el tío abuelo diera su autorización para cortejarla, el mocoso engreído en un segundo y viendo esos labios que tanto le gustaban decidió tirar al mar la famosa promesa. Abrazo fuertemente la cintura de su rubia y sin pensarlo más la beso.

No quería perder el tiempo con requisitos de las buenas costumbres, pues faltaban 6 días para arribar a Londres y era un hecho para él que el Duque lo separaría de Candy, por lo que, en ese momento mientras besaba a Candy y con la Luna como testigo se prometió a si mismo, aprovechar cada momento para amar a su Pecosa como si fuera el último día de su vida.

Candy que ya conocía el carácter de su adorado Terry no le sorprendió ese beso tan impulsivo, de hecho, le grado que tomara la iniciativa pues ella también lo estaba deseando, lo que si le sorprendió es que a diferencia de los otros 14 besos que se habían dado en escasos 5 días de viaje, en este 15vo beso sintió que Terry era más apasionado, más entregado y MAS cariñoso.

Como todo Romeo deseaba no dejar de besarla, de tenerla así de cerca, que nada ni nadie los separará, ser solo él y ella. Pero el encanto debía acabar, poco a poco fue alejándose de sus labios y con un largo suspiro dijo -Si por mi fuera pecosa me quedaba así toda la vida.

La pecosa que estaba en el séptimo cielo por semejante beso solo pudo asentir con la cabeza dando un ligero suspiro, lo que hizo que Terry riera para si mismo y Sí, su orgullo engreído se elevó al 1000%

Candy se soltó del agarre de su amado y corrió para sentarse sobre la cobija y servirse algo de tomar para recuperar el temple – Terry creo que falto algo.

-¿A que te refieres? -preguntaba Terry mientras se sentaba a un costado de la rubia.

-No hay agua o vino.

-No te preocupes, tal vez deje la botella en la canastilla.

-No, no está -dijo Candy mientras sacudía la canastilla y la ponía de cabeza

-Demonios ¿Cómo pudieron olvidarla? le pedí vino de la cosecha del 1906 el año que el Mauretania hizo su primer viaje.

-No te preocupes Terry traeré la que trajimos Annie y yo para nuestra pijamada, está casi completa. No tardo.

Candy corrió a su camarote mientras que Terry se recostó boca arriba y saco un cigarrillo para fumar. Contemplaba el mar de estrellas que poco a poco eran tapadas por pequeñas nubes que anunciaban una tormenta. Se pregunto ¿Cómo sería ver con Candy un cielo así en Escocia?

-Terry Grandchester – exclamó la pecosa ligeramente molesta

-Me asustaste te escuchaste como la Hermana Gray.

-Terry no deberías fumar, dame eso- dijo Candy arrebatándole el cigarro y lanzándolo al mar.

-Prefieres dárselo a los tiburones.

-Si, tienes prohibido fumar no es bueno para tu salud. Además, no estás en edad para esos vicios. -sentencio la pecosa a lo que Terry solo se limitó a alzar los ojos sorprendido, vaya que su pecosa era de carácter - Aquí esta mira es cosecha de 1898, año que Annie y Yo nacimos.

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? Perdón quiero decir…

-No te preocupes Terry eso no me entristece, veras la Señorita Pony y la hermana María celebraban mi cumpleaños el día que nos encontraron, fue una noche de invierno – decía la pecosa con entusiasmo después continuo titubeante- pero… después… lo empecé a celebrar el 7 de mayo.

-¿El 7 de mayo? Me gusta, va mejor contigo la primavera más que el invierno. De hecho, si aun celebraras en invierno tu cumpleaños, te hubiera sugerido que lo cambiaras a Mayo.

-En serio ¿por qué?

-Porque el 7 es mi número favorito y Mayo es cuando los narciso están en su apogeo y son mi flor favorita.

-¡Que hermoso, no lo sabía!

-Así que pecosa ahora tu cumpleaños no solo será porque tu querido Anthony te regalo la Dulce Candy – Dijo Terry dando un ligero golpe la nariz de Candy quien estaba sorprendida.

-¿Terry como lo supiste?

-Me lo acabas de confirmar.

-¿Yo? -pregunto la rubia que casi se le salían los ojos por lo sorprendida que estaba, lo que hizo que Terry soltará reír.

-Pecosa eres un libro abierto. Imagine que Anthony tuvo algo que ver con la fecha porque titubeaste cuando mencionaste que cambiaste tu fecha de cumpleaños y cuando te mencione lo de las flores murmuraste "Dulce Candy". Misma que ya me habías contado que él te la regalo. Lo demás solo era una suposición que tu terminaste de confirmar.

-Wow Terry eres muy inteligente. Y pues si Anthony me regalo la Dulce Candy el 7 de mayo, aún recuerdo sus palabras "Este es tu nuevo cumpleaños" -decía la pecosa mirando las estrellas y comenzó a buscar la estrella que le recordaba a Anthony cuando la encontró dijo dentro de si "Gracias Anthony"– Lo siento no debí perderme en mis recuerdos

-Ya me resigné con Anthony. Albert dice que lo que no fue en mi año no debería afectarme y supongo que si te hizo feliz debería agradecerle que tuviste alguien que viera por ti mientras estabas con los Legan.

-Gracias Terry por entenderlo.

-Pero no significa que quiero escuchar de Anthony y tus aventuras con él. O que quieras guardar sus cartas de amor y fotos aun después de que nos casemos.

-Puedes estar tranquilo no tengo cartas de Anthony y fotos no hubo oportunidad de tener una juntos. Además, que ocurrencias Terry, que mujer casada guardaría las cartas de amor y fotografías de alguien que no sea su esposo, no sería correcto, sería una falta de respeto para su esposo. Aunque…

-¿Aunque que?

-Stear y Archie prometieron darme una cuando estuviéramos en el San Pablo y me gustaría conservarla, de laguna manera es mi primo y…

Terry rodo los ojos, y suspirando de resignación por los ojitos de suplicantes de su pecosa acepto-Ok pecosa, pero guárdala en un álbum no la quiero ver en la repisa de NUESTRA sala.

-Que orgulloso, pero está bien así lo haré.

-Bueno come algo, aunque sean sándwiches esta frio aquí afuera y ya no sabrán bien.

-Está bien, déjame servirte, ¿de cuál prefieres? ¿atún o jamón?

-De jamón por favor.

-Buena elección yo también tomare uno igual – decía la pecosa entregándole su plato a Terry

-No, tu come el de atún.

-Pero ¿por qué?

-Porque quiero que comas el de atún.

-¡Oye! ¿desde cuando vas a decidir que como?

-Recuerda que es la fiesta de año nuevo y no vas a caber en el vestido si comes tantas calorías.

-Esas cosas a mí no me importan -replicaba altiva.

-Comete el de atún. Es una orden.

Candy volvió a pelar sus ojos ¿cuándo su Terry se volvió mandón? - No haré lo que tú me digas, Terry eso es grosero de tu parte. Una cosa es que no guarde fotos de Anthony para no ofenderte y otra muy diferente que hasta me quieras ordenar que comer.

Terry tomo el dichoso sándwich y comenzó a intentar hacer que su pecosa lo mordiera -Vamos no seas caprichuda muerde.

-Terry no es gracioso. Deja de hacer eso- manoteaba Candy tratando de alejar a Terry – Ya te dije que no me puedes ordenar que puedo o no comer.

-Candy abre la boca.

-¡NO!

-Ábrela pecosa.

-Terry me estoy enojando. ¡Basta!

-Candy… Albert es el tío abuelo William.

-¡Eh! -apenas pronunció Candy, pues Terry aprovecho la boca abierta de Candy para meterle el famoso sándwich y soltó a reír.

-Caíste… Albert es muy joven para ser papá de una rebelde como tú.

-Grosero – murmuró Candy que masticaba a disgusto, pero de pronto sintió algo que no era precisamente comida.

-Candy coloco el objeto en la punta de su boca y con la mano comenzó a sacarlo poco a poco. Lo limpio con su servilleta y por enésima vez sus ojos se volvieron a abrir de par en par - ¿Es? ¡Una pulsera! ¡Y hace juego con la cadena del corazón de rubí que me regalaste en nuestra primera cita!

Si no fuera porque Candy estaba sentada sobre sus piernas seguro ya estaría brincando de emoción. -Terry no debiste hacerlo.

-Pensaba dártela junto con el rubí, pero creí que te sentirías incomoda con tanto regalo, así que ese día me decidí que te lo daría en otra ocasión especial. Y bueno supongo que hoy es especial pues es nuestro primer picnic.

-Ese día fue nuestro primer beso – murmuró Candy sonrojándose.

-Como olvidarlo mis mejillas también lo sintieron con tu bofetada.…

-Por atrevido.

-No me importa, fui el primero y ese honor nadie me lo quita – dijo Terry con orgullo.

-Presumido.

-De ser el primero en besar esos hermosos labios rosas que tienes. Pues si no lo niego.

-Fue una hermosa fiesta y la pase muy bien no lo niego. Aunque honestamente no pensaba vivir tantas cosas y tan rápido, pero creo que eso hizo que todo fuera tan maravilloso. Gracias Terry – termino diciendo la pecosa dándole un beso en la mejilla a su caballero.

-¿En la mejilla?

-Ya no me sonrojes come.

-Está bien – aceptó Terry con una sonrisa mientras le colocaba la pulsera a su querida Candy.

Los dos rebeldes comenzaron a cenar mientras platicaban de todo un poco y bromeaban de vez en cuando. Candy le conto las travesuras que realizo durante su estancia en el Hogar de Pony incluyendo cuando se escapó con Annie robando la botella de la Señorita Pony para su picnic. Terry por su parte le conto las travesuras que realizo con Charlie durante su año en Nueva Escocia mismas que le costaron perder su mesada por lo que llego a vender periódicos en el puerto para tener dinero y poder comprar y completar su colección de cuentos de los hermanos Grim.

Terminaron con los sándwiches o mejor dicho Candy se los acabo casi todos incluyendo los de atún y 2 rebanadas de pastel. Terry se comió la fruta picada, ya que Candy prefería los dulces.

-No me mires así me sonrojas – decía Candy apenada pues ya llevaba a su boca la tercera rebanada de pastel

-Te miro como siempre más bien tu que así tienes la conciencia, si sigues comiendo te dolerá el estómago.

-Lo siento, pero amo el pastel de chocolate es inevitable para mí, ¡el chocolate es delicioso! además son rebanadas pequeñas no cuentan.

-Espera tienes algo …aquí – Terry señalo los labios de la pecosa y de inmediato le dio un beso fugas.

\- Tramposo.

-Tenes razón el pastel de chocolate es delicioso.

De pronto se escuchó un trueno y las gotas de comenzaron a caer.

-¡Ay no está empezando a llover!

-Vamos pecosa entra yo recogeré.

-No, te ayudaré, será más rápido y así no te mojaras.

Los dos rebeldes rápidamente metieron las cosas en la canastilla mientras las gotas de lluvia poco a poco arreciaban. Finalmente lograron meter todo y corrieron a resguardarse en el camarote de la pecosa, no quedaron empapados, pero si lo suficiente para comenzar a tiritar de frio.

-Iré por una toalla para que te seques el cabello.

-Está bien yo mientras encenderé la chimenea - Terry comenzó a encender la chimenea, _debía de estar acostumbrado a hacerlo porque la llama prendió de inmediato._

La sala de estar parecía un jardín de flores iluminado solo con la poca luz de la luna que entraba por el ventanal y el fuego encendido en la chimenea. Candy regreso con un par de cobijas y una toalla para Terry.

-Toma Terry para que te puedas secar, cerraré el ventanal para para que no entre frio.

-Gracias Candy – Terry tomo la toalla y se sacudió su larga cabellera mientras que Candy cerraba el ventanal y recorría las cortinas, quedando a merced de la luz de la chimenea. La rubia tomo las cobijas y se cubrió con una, parada donde estaba miro al castaño quién terminando de secarse y ahora se sentaba frente al fuego. Mirar el rosto iluminado de Terry con la luz del fuego hincho su corazón diciéndose así misma _"Terry… me gustas, me gustas mucho"._

 _"Terry volteo para mirarla y le sonrió. En la oscura habitación sus ojos resplandecían con una dulce luz_ \- _Ven acércate a la chimenea._

 _En otras palabras, aquella frase quería decir "acércate a mí" Ante ese pensamiento, Terry se sintió insólitamente nervioso. Candy obedeció dócilmente y se sentó sobre una alfombra de piel. Luego extendió ambas manos hacia el fuego._

 _-Que caliente está… -murmuró_

 _Las llamas danzaban detrás del perfil de la pecosa. Terry continuó mirándola. Repentinamente Candy le dirigió una sonrisa y él se la devolvió con todo el corazón. A veces, incluso una sonrisa vale más que mil palabras. El pecho de la muchacha se llenó de una sensación de calor. El tiempo pareció detenerse por un instante y el joven extendió instintivamente los dedos hacia ella rozando los de ella. Ella comprendió y acepto su mano y un tierno y delicado beso de su amado. Lentamente sus labios se separaron y sin decir nada Candy volvió a observar el fuego._

 _-También en el Hogar de Pony hay una chimenea … las directoras siempre preparaban malvaviscos. Cada día no veía la hora de que llegara el momento de la merienda y de las comidas._

 _-No lo dudo._

 _-También me gustaba hacer pan y galletas junto a las directoras… ¡eran riquísimas! ¡Como me gustaría que tú también pudieras probar las galletas con pasas de la Hermana María!_

 _-Como te dije, me gustaría ir algún día para conocer el manzano donde aprendiste a ser Tarzán._

 _-Si, y lo prometiste – exclamó ella girándose para mirarlo con ojos brillantes – Pero quizás ha llegado el momento de dejar de hacer de Tarzán… en cuanto lleguemos al colegio me esforzaré para ser una verdadera señorita. Para cuando conozca al Tío abuelo se sienta orgulloso de mí._

 _-Que extraño que no lo conozcas._

 _-George dice que el tío abuelo no ve la hora en que yo llegué a ser una espléndida señorita._

 _-¡Que presión! – comentó Terry riendo_

 _-Pero no tengo otra forma de demostrarle mi agradecimiento. Si me esfuerzo, creo que podré obtener resultados en mi comportamiento, en mi forma de pensar e incluso en los estudios, pero…_

 _Al ver como su expresión se ponía seria Terry dejo de sonreír._

 _-Simplemente no puedo estar al ritmo de los demás, cuando estudiaba con mis primos me era difícil seguirles el paso._

 _-Tienes que estudiar sin prisa, tomándote tu tiempo._

 _-Pero si no me apresuro el tío abuelo podría morir._

 _-¿Tan anciano es?_

 _-Nadie lo ha visto jamás, solo son rumores, pero parece que ya es de edad muy avanzada._

 _-En ese caso ya veo porque tienes tanta prisa._

 _-Desde luego, si hubiera un buen maestro dispuesto a darme clases privadas, sería para mí de gran ayuda -dijo Candy, escrutándolo socarronamente al rostro. Terry se echó a reír y le dio un golpecito en la frente._

 _-Si te conformas conmigo, estoy disponible ¿Es esto lo que querías oírme decir pecosa? – dijo Terry sonriente acariciando la barbilla de Candy._

 _-¡Exacto! -respondió ella con una radiante sonrisa._

 _Terry no contuvo el impulso de halarla hacia él y la estrecho con fuerza para besarla._

-Mientras los dos rebeldes enamorados se daban su décimo octavo beso para demostrarse su amor, el fuego de la chimenea ya se estaba apagando y sin que se hubieran dado cuenta, también el sonido de la lluvia había cesado. Aunque el caballero quería continuar estaba consiente que si no paraba podría pasar algo que no debía pasar y no deseaba manchar el honor de su pecosa dama. Se parto de ella con un largo suspiro.

-Creo que ya dejo de llover abriré las cortinas.

-Pero no habrás el ventanal hace frio todavía- pidió Candy colocando más madera en la chimenea. Terry obedeció y solo dejo que la luz de la Luna entrara por el ventanal. Tomo la segunda cobija y regreso a sentarse junto a Candy.

La pecosa ayudo a Terry a cubrirse con la segunda cobija para después acurrucarse en el regazo de su caballero y su mirada se quedó fija en el fuego. Terry por su parte extendió sus piernas y comenzó a jugar con los rizos de Candy. No se dijeron nada por unos minutos, no era necesario, los dos rebeldes estaba disfrutando el estar juntos y el silencio casi dejaba escuchar los latidos de esos dos corazones que estaban palpitando serenamente a las 0 horas del 6 día de viaje.

Así estuvieron un largo rato sin darse cuenta de que el tiempo seguí y seguía mientras el fuego de la chimenea estaba por extinguirse otra vez. Candy se reincorporó porque quiera descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Terry, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo su mirada se cruzó con esos ojos color mar que tanto le gustaban por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír al verlos haciendo que Terry le recitara

\- "Cuando te vi, me enamoré y tu sonreíste porque lo sabias (1*)

\- "Están quienes presumen de su alcurnia,

Y quienes, de sus bienes, maña o fuerza,

De vestir -mal- lo último que se usa,

Del perro, del halcón o de la yegua.

A cada humor le atañe una afición,

Que solo satisface a quien la siente;

Yo en cambio sé que tengo la mejor

Pues todas a su lado empañecen.

Tu amor es más valioso que el linaje,

Mas rico que vestidos y valores,

Mas caro que caballos o rapaces;

Tenerte me destaca de otros hombres.

Más, mísero de mi si tú te fueras

Del lujo pasaría a la miseria. (2*)

-Terry eso fue hermoso y recitaste de una forma maravillosa – Dijo Candy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, una sonrisa que para Terry fue la mejor ovación - ¿Tú los escribiste?

-Gracias Candy. Pero no son míos son de William Shakespeare.

-El autor de Romeo y Julieta.

-Así es. En casa tengo una colección de sus obras, el primer libro me lo regalo mi madre y precisamente fue el de Romeo y Julieta. En una carta me contó que fue un libro que mi padre le regalo. Estaba lleno de sus anotaciones, cada que una frase me gustaba y quería subrayarla ella ya lo habia hecho.

-¿Te gusta el teatro?

-" _Candy, aunque llegues a ser una mujer de 80 años siempre serás la misma, y yo seré el mismo Terry aunque sea un caballero de pelo blanco,_

 _-Serás muy distinguido ¿verdad?_

 _-Quiero decir que jamás se deja de ser uno mismo. Pero actuando en Teatro, puedes ser rey, mendigo o cualquiera. Puedes matar con justicia. Y también puedes enamorarte._

-Te gusta el teatro entonces, he visto tus libros en tu cuarto, pero no imagine que amarás tanto el teatro.

-No lo amo.

-Claro que si, recitaste increíblemente, además tu madre es actriz no dudo que lo lleves en la sangre.

-Está bien, lo admito me gusta el teatro. Fui a Nueva York porque quería estar con mi madre y porque le habia escrito cuanto me gustaba el teatro, ella me respondió que podría quedarme con ella a estudiar pero que esperará. Yo no quise esperar – dijo Terry dando un suspiro al final.

-Terry, cuando la veas en Escocia si ella pudiera llevarte a América ¿la seguirías? -pregunto titubeante Candy le daba escalofríos estar alejada de él. El castaño se dio cuanta y decidió decirle sus pensamientos para aliviar su temor.

- _Mi yo de antes… habría terminado por seguirla. Antes de conocerte… Candy. Pero he encontrado algo que me ha cautivado más que el Teatro y eres tú Candy. Prefiero estar contigo viviendo momentos tranquilos y hermosos. Disfrutando al ver el tiempo pasar._

-Terry – apenas susurro Candy

- _Debo confesarte que me agrada que pronuncies mi nombre._

Candy quiso decirle algo, pero el reloj comenzó a sonar anunciando la 1 de la mañana. La luna ya estaba despejada de nubes y nuevamente se veía acompañada por las estrellas

-¿Quieres ir afuera Candy?

-Sí, pero con una condición- dijo Candy poniéndose de pie mientras que Terry hacía lo mismo.

-¿Cuál?

-Quiero escucharte más, quiero escuchar más sonetos de Shakespeare. Así cuando seas un actor famoso podrás presumir que tienes una ferviente admiradora del Hogar de Pony. Si te lo propones estoy segura de que serás un gran actor que deje huella en el escenario, ya imagino el primer el titular sobre tu primera aparición en teatro _"Una elección sin precedentes" -_ decía Candy con entusiasmo.

-Candy exageras no soy tan bueno, además, ni siquiera sé que pasará cuando llegue a Londres tal vez … - Terry quiso terminar, pero su corazón se entristeció habia olvidado al Duque, habia olvidado por completo que llegando a Londres no lo dejaría estar con Candy.

-¿Qué pasa Terry?

-Nada Candy, ven vamos afuera te recitare tal Romeo a su Julieta – Terry la tomo de la mano y la llevo hacia la terraza haciendo que Candy comenzara a reír de felicidad, su Romeo le recitaría los más hermosos poemas a la luz de la luna.

Terry comenzó a recitarle poemas y sonetos de William Shakespeare y otros poetas de la época. Candy lo escuchaba atenta mientras sentía como su corazón se aceleraba, no sabía porque, pero sentía una emoción tan grande al escucharlo, pero también sentía tristeza, tristeza de imaginar que tal vez algún día ya no fuera más la musa de Terry. Que un deber impuesto los separará.

Terry por su parte imaginaba a Candy como si estuviera ahí en las gradas como su musa como su inspiración. Cada triunfo cada caída cada resurgimiento, ella estaría. Sí, definitivamente quería que fuera ella y solo ella la mujer que ostentara el título de su princesa Julieta.

-Terry seguro serás un gran actor no me sorprendería si lo fueras, tu entrega al recitar. " _Con tu voz profunda, ni particularmente aguda ni particularmente baja, tu audacia y tu sonrisa tan suave y dulce capaz de agitar a cualquier corazón"_ – pensaba Candy.

El reloj volvió a sacarlos de su paraíso anunciando las 2 de la mañana.

-Vaya creo que el tiempo ha pasado tan rápido.

-"El tiempo para los enamorados es una eternidad" -sentenció Terry

-Eso lo dijo William Shakespeare – gritó Candy como alumna a su maestro.

-Vaya, si pusiste atención, _dime porque no eres tan brillante en clase._

-Grosero – dijo con un puchero – Además era inevitable no ponerte atención.

-¿Tanto te atraigo?

-¡Terry!

-Solo bromeo. -decía Terry entre risas, después miro la luna estaba enorme y brillante – Mira pareciera que le gusta alumbrarnos cada vez brilla mejor.

-La señorita Pony me enseño las constelaciones, aunque no memorice todas si recuerdo algunas.

-¿En serio señorita?

-Bueno no memorice todas, pero se algunas, por ejemplo, esa es la Osa Menor y la Osa Mayor como Madre e hijo.

-Oye, si eres buena, a ver dime ¿Cuál es esa?

-Ah… exactamente cuál.

-La que está precisamente al extremo de la Osa Menor.

-Es fácil, es la Estrella Polar, los navegantes la usaban para situarse y determinar rumbo y latitud.

-¡Vaya! segura que necesitas alguien para que te ayude en tus estudios?

-Eso lo acabo de aprender hace unos días cuando estaba en la cabina de mando.

-Sabias Candy que cada cierto tiempo ese trio queda visiblemente cerca, haciendo que se forme una cruz rodeada por un circulo, los antiguos pobladores del norte de América lo consideraban una señal de buen augurio. Lo aprendí cuando estaba en Nueva Escocia.

-Que hermoso, me gustara verlo algún día.

-Me temo que no nos tocara verlo, creo que solo pasa cada mil años o tal vez mas no estoy seguro con exactitud cuánto.

-Seguro Stear lo sabrá él es muy inteligente y le fascina la astronomía.

-Sí, es muy inteligente, ¿sabes? El hace mis tareas de fisca a cambio de que yo le haga las de literatura.

-Por lo visto Annie y yo no somos tus únicos clientes de tareas – dijo Candy cruzándose de brazos.

-Digamos que tengo el monopolio en el San Pablo – respondió Terry con un guiño.

-Pretensioso.

-Bueno sigamos con las constelaciones y estrellas, dime ¿que otra conoces?,

-Pues … honestamente solo conozco a las ositas – contesto Candy hundiéndose de hombros haciendo que Terry soltara a reír por la ternura de su rubia.

-Ya veo, pero no te preocupes, te enseñaré otra. Mira esa que está ahí con las estrellas más brillantes que pareciera agua derramando es Acuario mi signo.

-Uy claro soy Acuario y por ende sé dónde está mi constelación -dijo Candy imitando una voz masculina con arrogancia.

-Envidiosa, pero no te preocupes te ayudare a buscar la tuya. Veamos... eres del 7 de mayo entonces eres... Tauro. Uy espera… eres un toro con razón comes tanto.

-¡Terry! no como tanto solo estoy en mi etapa de desarrollo debo nutrirme.

-¿Desarrollo?, fiuu eso me agrada porque no estaría mal un poco más de … -dijo Terry mirando los pechos de Candy y soltando la carcajada.

-¡Terry Grandchester! Te voy a pegar – gritó Candy y comenzó a perseguir al castaño que corría por ambas terrazas para de evitar ser alcanzado por la rubia – ¡Párate Terry!... ahora veras.

-Recuerda que estas en desarrollo un poco de ejercicio ayudara a tornear el resto de tu cuerpo – decía Terry con tono burlón, cuando de pronto piso algo que lo hizo resbalar.

-¡Terry estas bien!

-Auch si pecosa, creo que resbale con esa cuchara. – decía Terry adolorido mientras se levantaba. Y Candy recogía la famosa cuchara cuando de pronto vio un objeto reflejando la luz de la Luna.

-Oh mira Terry es tu reloj de bolsillo creo que se te cayo cuando caíste.

-Mi abuelo me lo regalo antes de morir. Siempre me mandaba obsequios. Este fue el último.

-Es hermoso tiene un escudo al frente ¿es el de tu familia?

-Si y adentro están mis iniciales T.G. ¿Qué pasa Candy? -preguntaba Terry desconcertado al ver que Candy estaba muy pensativa y después se le formo una sonrisa.

-Es que, es como TG de Tiger….

-En serio…

-Oh Terry tu reloj se detuvo – dijo preocupada. Terry tomo el reloj que efectivamenet se habia detenido

-Déjame ver, tal vez con la caída, se le aflojo la corona (3*), préstame tu pasador. – pidió Terry mientras se sentaba en el pequeño comedor de la terraza en el lado de Candy.

-Espera iré por una lampara.

Terry no espero y abrió el reloj con ayuda del pasador, al abrirlo se dio cuenta que la maquina estaba bien y no parecía que algo estuviera fuera de lugar - Dios me temo que ya se descompuso

-Que pena era un regalo muy lindo, - dijo Candy que regresaba con la lampara para alumbra mejor el objeto.

-Supongo que nada es para siempre. Pero tal vez si hago esto…

-¡Terry no lo vayas a descomponer más! ¿por que no esperas a llegar a Londres tal vez Stear lo pueda reparar?

-No gracias, es capaz de hacer que explote. Y a mi abuelo le daría otro infarto en el mas allá de saber que su honorable escudo voló en mil pedazos gracias a un americano.

-No exageres. Además eso de americano suena muy despectivo

-Mi abuelo odiaba a los americanos porque su abuelo es decir mi tatarabuelo murió a traición por uno. Mi tatarabuelo peleo en la guerra de Independencia contra los liberadores de las 13 colonias. Gano muchas batallas, pero también muchos enemigos. Uno de ellos le disparo por la espalda mientras salía de la cámara de lores.

-Que triste. Pero los demás no tenemos la culpa.

-Lo sé pero mi abuelo era muy orgullo y rencoroso -decía Terry mientras seguía intentando ver donde estaba el desperfecto de su reloj cuando algo vino a su mente – ¿y si fue mi abuelo quien separo a mis Padres?"

-¡Wow lo hiciste funcionar! -grito la pecosa haciendo que Terry saliera de sus pensamientos

-¿Que dices?... oh si no por nada tu primito dice que tengo manos de inventor. ¿Podrías decirme la hora Candy quiero dejarlo exacto este se detuvo a las 2:25

-Claro – Candy corrió a mirar el reloj de su sala mientras que Terry sellaba de nuevo la maquinita de su reloj – Son las 2 con 30.

-Gracias Candy. Listo ya esta exacto, así como buen inglés nunca llegaré tarde a una cita.

-Felicitaciones -aplaudía la rubia

-Me encantaría quedarme, pero ya es tarde debes descansar.

-Está bien me la pase muy bien contigo Terry, fue un picnic maravilloso. La próxima vez horneare galletas con pasas como las de la Hermana María.

-Suena muy bien, Candy ¿te gustaría bailar?

-¿Como dices?

-Sí, para que tengas otro recuerdo de esta noche.

-Ya tengo muchos, pero supongo que uno más en mi colección no estaría nada mal.

Los dos rebeldes empezaron a bailar con la música en su mente y a luna iluminando. Sus caras que estaban sonrientes. Definitivamente su viaje en el Mauretania seria inolvidable.

-Terry… ¿Por qué te detienes tan de repente? – preguntaba sorprendida la pecosa.

El castaño no dijo nada solo la miraba fijamente y después de unos segundos habló – Mi constelación favorita son tus pecas.

-En ese caso mi océano favorito son tus ojos.

-… Creo que escuchar a Shakespeare te ha vuelto toda un poetiza y eso me gusta señorita pecas.

-No creo, mas bien estoy un poco … enamorada

-¿Solo un poco?

-Bueno un poquito mas

-Permítame ayudarla a corregir eso – Terry la aferro para darle el décimo noveno beso y el ultimo de la noche o mejor dicho de la madrugada.

-Ok, estoy completamente enamorada de usted caballero, pero no por sus besos sino por esto – dijo sonriente la rubia tocando el corazón de Terry

-Ok, te creo, será mejor que te vayas a dormir o ya no te dejare ir. Anda ve a dormir. ¿Te veré mañana para almorzar? ¿o prefieres que no veamos en la comida para que duermas un poco más?

-En ese caso, mejor en la comida.

-Perezosa, bueno ve a dormir y descansa. Hasta mañana -se despidió Terry dándole ahora un beso en la frente.

-Hasta mañana -Candy entro a su camarote, cerro el ventanal. Y se alejó alzando la mano despidiéndose de Terry.

Terry le sonrió, cuando vio que se perdía en la oscuridad del camarote camino hacia el suyo para irse a descansar.

Fue una velada maravillosa para ambos, pero sobre todo para él pues ahora Candy conocía sumas grande amor después de ella… el Teatro.

-Tal vez Candy tenga razón, mi futuro es seguir mis sueños. Además así podre hacerme de un nombre propio sin depender del Duque. Sí, me haré de mi propio nombre, para darte un futuro Candy sin preocuparnos por deberes de la corona y responsabilidades como Duque. Sí, renunciare a todo como lo hizo mi Padre, la diferencia es que yo no te dejare ir.

Continuará….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(1*) Frase sacada de la obra Romeo Y Julieta de W. Shakespeare.**

 **(2*) Soneto número 91 de William Shakespeare 1609**

 **(3*) Parte del reloj para ajustar la hora**

 ***Como habrán notado coloque varias frases y diálogos del anime, la manga y la novela CCFS. Solo le agregue un par de besitos (que en lo personal me hubiera gustado existieran) y ciertos diálogos los adapte al picnic de este par de enamorados.**

Queridos lectores ahí lo tienen a los rebeldes del Mauretania. TODO un Capitulo para ellos solitos. Ya hacía falta ?

 **Fe de erratas, en el capítulo anterior llame Edward al capitán pero me equivoque su nombre es Edgar. Sorry.**

Como siempre agradeciendo su tiempo para expresarme sus halagos, dudas quejas y sugerencias y por hacerme el día **por continuar leyendo Blanca G, Miriam7, Eli, Lydia Grandchester, Sandy Sanchez, Nally Graham, Dianley, Skarllet Northman, Hakuouki, Lina254, Grandchesterandre, CCG, Silvia, sayuri1707, y a todos los Guest.**

 **A quienes me agregaron a sus follows, favs and fav author** Astana, amitaGrandchester, Serena Candy

Amo que ustedes creen sus propios finales señal que les agrada la historia o mínimo las hago pensar en ella un ratito mas?

 **-Respondiendo a sus comentarios**

Primero que nada, Lydia Grandchester espero que esa mala noticia no se tan mala. Te mando buenas vibras de todo corazón.

 **1-Los secretos se siguen desempolvando, y por supuesto la fascinación de Terry por el teatro era uno de los que faltaban. ¿Cuál creen que sea el siguiente en revelarse?**

2- Sobre la recta final, Dios creo voy a rebasar los 30 capítulos con exactitud no sé, pero ya vi mis borradores y si falta un poquitín más precisamente porque faltan mucho que poner en orden.

 **3- Me temo que Karen Klaise no saldrá a escena en este fic :¨( lamento desilusionarlas pero si les sirve de consuelo Susana Marlow tampoco.**

4-La hija de Gabrielle murió cuando tenía un año por neumonía. Por eso Gabrielle se culpa de no haberla cuidado, si desean leerlo de nuevo, está en el capítulo 15. Un suceso inesperado y que le romperá el corazón la hará decidirse en ser madre nuevamente.

 **5- ¿Quién desea hundir el barco? Me van a colgar, pero no es Ms Peggy, es un hombre. (aunque la cara de cerdo tampoco parece mujer). Pero eso no la salva del CASTIGO DEL DUQUE. Será algo que le costará la vida a la futura ex duquesa de Grandchester… Aash otra vez se me fue un spoiler.**

Les mando un fuerte abrazo a todas las Canderrys del mundo desde un hotel de la ciudad hermosa de Medellín, Colombia ?


	24. Chapter 24 Una pecosa enfermera

Capítulo 24 Una pecosa enfermera en el Mauretania.

Las estrellas de la madrugada junto con la Luna parecían un manto pintado por Dios. Y es que después de la lluvia el cielo se aclaró a tal grado que era fácil contemplar las estrellas. El cielo que cobijaba al Mauretania en ese momento era digno de una fotografía.

Mauretania área de celdas improvisadas 3:15 am

-Me estoy cayendo de sueño -mencionaba Brian mientras caminaba junto al marinero que custodiaba el pasillo de las celdas improvisadas.

-Oficial desea que yo interrogue a Clark, para que usted pueda irse a descansar.

-No yo lo hago ¿por que lo esposaron a la cama se puso agresivo? - preguntaba Brian al pasar por la celda improvisada del conde, quién estaba recostado en su cama desalineado y con la mirada perdida.

-No señor, se la ha pasado lamentándose tuvimos que esposarlo de nuevo porque empezó a golpearse la cabeza y el doctor tuvo que venir a inyectarle un tranquilizante. Dijo que no piensa comer prefiere morirse antes que enfrentar al Duque.

-Vaya, por lo visto el Duque tiene mala fama. Bueno estaré esperando en el otro camarote.

Brian entro al camarote que servía como sala de interrogatorios, caminaba de un lado a otro para evitar quedarse dormido. Estaba acostumbrado a largas jornadas sin dormir, pero en los últimos día el estrés y las noches sin vela por el posible atentado lo tenían agotado. Los gritos de la segunda celda donde estaban los chicos del casino de Charlie le llamaron la atención.

-Aquí esta oficial, desea que espere afuera – decía el marinero que llegaba con Clark esposado.

-No, puedes retirarte gracias, continúa vigilando la entrada del pasillo – pidió el oficial a lo que el marinero obedeció retirándose.

-Hola Brian.

-Hola Clark. ¿Qué son esos gritos? ¿Están jugando otra vez?

-Digamos que si, encerraron a un riquillo de la primera clase al parecer golpeo a dos pasajeros. Y bueno ya sabes los chicos lo están molestando burlándose de él y quitándoles sus joyas a cambio de dejarlo dormir en una de las camas - decía Clark mientras tomaba asiento.

-Ok hablaré con Will para que ponga orden no quiero escándalos.

-No te preocupes Brian solo están jugando, no estamos en una verdadera prisión así que tranquilízate no le harán nada a ese hombre.

-Bien confió en tus palabras.

-Brian, entiendo tu preocupación por el Mauretania, pero deberías sentarte. No te ves bien,

estas pálido.

-Ha sido una larga noche, soportar los gritos y quejas fue agotador son las 3 de la mañana y no hemos podido terminar de revisar la primera clase. El capitán me pidió que mejor viniera a hablar contigo igual ya sabias algo para no tener que seguir buscando inútilmente. Por otro lado, desde que empezamos con esto no he dormido casi nada, descansando a veces solo 4 horas o incluso menos considerando que no logro conciliar el sueño por estar dándole vueltas al asunto. Por eso envié a Robby a dirigir el barco, yo estoy muerto y si yo lo hago en este momento este barco terminara hundiéndose porque chocamos.

-Eso sería el colmo porque al menos no se hundirá por la pólvora.

-¿Qué dices? – pregunto sorprendido Brian que casi se le para el corazón por semejantes palabras.

-Ya sé quién es el cómplice, insisto deberías sentarte te va a dar un infarto.

-No bromees con eso Clark.

-No bromeo en serio estás muy pálido.

-No me refiero a mi sino a lo del cómplice.

-Me invito a participar, con mi próxima condena por intentar asesinar al hijo del Duque, dijo que la persona que lo contrato también me puede contratar a mí para hacerle unos trabajos en Londres.

-¿En la cárcel?

-No, Afuera, me ayudara a estar saliendo de la cárcel para que pueda hacer mis trabajos sin que sospechen de mí, ya que para la ley yo estaré purgando una condena por intento de homicidio.

-¡Pero que rufián!

-Así es esto Brian desde que el mundo es mundo, muchos delincuentes son presos de la cárcel, por eso hay muchos crímenes sin resolver. Quien imaginaria que el actor intelectual de un crimen está en la cárcel.

Brian se acercó a Clark, lo miraba a los ojos como si entre líneas ya le hubiera dado la respuesta, haciendo que de la sorpresa se fuera al enojo - ¡Estás diciendo que el MALDITO HIJO DE ... que está orquestando todo este maldito plan está en la cárcel!

-Me temo que si Brian y será mejor que te sientes porque no te va a gustar para nada saber quién más está metido. Esto es grave muy grave y ahora menos que nunca solo puedes confiar en el Capitán, Cookie, Robby y yo. Estamos prácticamente solos en esto porque quien dirige la orquesta tiene el poder incluso para comprar a toda la tripulación.

El rostro de Brian palideció más de lo que ya estaba y por las palabras de Clark ahora del enojo paso al miedo preguntándose a si mismo ¿quién diablos era capaz de orquestar semejante plan? ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué al Mauretania? ¿Quién diablos odiaba al barco tanto como para hundirlo? Su respuesta vino a su mente como un destello "Preso, con poder y odia al Mauretania" - ¿Es? Dios no lo puedo creer…

-Si Brian ese hombre lleno de poder y rencor quiere hundir tu barco.

Brian salió de inmediato del camarote, necesitaba aire, necesitaba avisar rápido al Capitán. Caminaba de prisa por el pasillo su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más, la respiración se le estaba yendo, el cansancio y la impresión de la noticia hicieron que su vista comenzara a nublarse y su sentido auditivo no escuchara como Clark lo llamaba una y otra vez. Apenas alcanzo a ver al marinero que custodiaba la entrada del pasillo cuando cayó al suelo inconsciente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Camarote de Candy 3:30 am

La pecosa dormía tranquilamente, definitivamente no era un ser humano hecho para desvelarse pues en cuanto se recostó en su cama cayo como piedra en brazos de Morfeo o mejor dicho como plastilina derretida ya que dormía boca abajo con sus extremidades extendidas por toda la cama y ya ni hablar de los extraños sonidos que salían de su boca.

Definitivamente si la noche en que durmió con Terry este no la hubiera tenido abrazada, seguro el castaño hubiera amanecido en el suelo ya que la pecosa también era de las que se movía por toda la cama, pero su Terry fue como la camisa de fuerza para que esa noche durmiera quietecita. A diferencia de ahora que estaba sola y en una cama tamaño King Size.

De pronto se escucharon en su ventana leves toquidos que cada vez sonaban más fuerte, pero Candy que estaba profundamente dormida no escuchaba, bien podría hacer erupción un volcán y ella seguiría dormida. Esa persona que insistía tocando se dio cuenta de eso así que no tuvo más remedio que entrar por la ventana.

Al mirarla dormir no pudo evitar reír un poco, pero solo un poco ya que se sentía morir, se acercó a Candy y comenzó sacudirla

-No Clin, déjame dormir.

-Candy – se escuchaba apenas una voz afónica.

-¿Eres tú Susie?, ahorita no juguemos mejor mañana en la tarde.

-Peco… –Terry comenzó a tener un ataque de tos que parecía ahogarse lo cual hizo que Candy despertara de inmediato.

-¡Terry! ¿Qué haces aquí? - la pecosa como pudo se levantó de inmediato pues entre la impresión y la preocupación de ver a Terry ahogándose, su mente se despertó, pero sus piernas seguían ligeramente dormidas. El castaño que se sentó en la cama tratando de calmar su tos, no soltó a reír porque además de que estaba tosiendo le dolía hasta pasar saliva, pero la escena definitivamente fue cómica, Candy a tientas intentado encender la lampara con esos ojos esmeralda que no lograban verse pues sus parpados parecía seguir pegados, cuando por fin lo logro se puso de pie, pero tampoco caminar podía más bien parecía equino dando sus primeros pasos. Pero aun así, logro llegar hasta la mesita y llenar un vaso de agua para dárselo a su enfermito inglés -¿Te sientes mejor?

-Gracias pecosa - agradeció el castaño y comenzó a beber, pero sin dejar de mirar fijamente a su pecosa que se quedó parada a centímetros frente a él.

-¿De que te ríes Terry? -preguntaba la pecosa al ver a su caballero formándosele una leve sonrisa -¡Oh DIOS es por mi cabello! Mis rizos parecen resortes - Terry negaba con la cabeza y daba otro trago al agua – ¡Ay me has visto acostada! ay no que vergüenza duermo como… – Terry volvió a negar con la cabeza - ¿Entonces?

El mocoso engreído suspiro con esa sonrisa pícara que Candy ya conocía y bajo la vista hacia la zona donde se encuentra el corazón de Candy, es decir, el pecho – ¡Santa Madre no traigo bata! Terry no viste nada y si viste más vale que no te acuerdes, tú tienes la culpa por hacerme levantar de prisa – gritaba la pecosa mientras corría a cubrirse con su bata – No te burles, me pareció lindo por el detalle del encaje además es calientita.

Efectivamente la bata era linda de lana, de manga larga y le cubría hasta los pies, pero el escote era en corte de corazón y cubierto solo con flores de encaje hasta el cuello

-A mí también me parece muy lindo. Palabra de inglés- murmuro Terry.

-Ay Terry, pero si apenas se te oye la voz, Dios estas rojo de fiebre, debió ser por la mojada que nos dimos y luego salimos, ay no, debí ver más por tu salud y terminar nuestra cita en ese momento.

-NO pecosa, yo no me arrepiento.

-Yo tampoco pero no me gusta verte así. Sera mejor llevarte a la enfermería estas ardiendo.

-No, solo quiero dormir aquí contigo y que me apapaches, mañana estaré mejor, prometo tomarme mi jarabe- dijo Terry con tono suplicante y esa mirada que solo esos ojos color mar saben hacer (como negarle algo a este caballero).

-Pero eso no te ayudara a bajar la fiebre -continuaba con tono de preocupación la pecosa.

-Tu escote tuvo la culpa.

-¡Terry ¡ ni enfermo dejas de decir tus ocurrencias, anda iremos a la enfermería. Solo dame un minuto debo llevar a Susie no la puedo dejar sola, espérame en la sala.

Terry obedeció y convaleciente se sentó en el sillón de la sala a esperar a su pecosa. Mientras Candy rápido despertaba a Susie y le ponía una suerte para llevársela con ella a la enfermería. Regreso a la sala con una bufanda para Terry.

-Permíteme ponerte esta bufanda para que no sigas respirando el aire frio.

-Pero es rosa -se negaba el castaño.

-Disculpé usted no tuve tiempo de escoger una que combinara con su sue… ¡Terry ni siquiera traes suéter! espérenme iré por uno a tu habitación.

Candy ahora corría al armario de Terry para recoger un suéter. Mientras que Susie soñolienta se acurrucaba aun lado de Terry quien también se estaba quedando dormido.

La pecosa volvió agitada y no pudo evitar reír dentro de si al ver el cuadro frente a ella, su caballero ingles enfermito con su bufanda rosa y una pequeña de 4 años recostada junto él. Imagino su futuro con Terry -Vamos no se duerman debemos irnos. Vamos Terry déjame ayudarte a ponértelo -la pecosa le colocaba el suéter a su caballero que seguía sentado y le arreglaba de nuevo la bufanda pues Terry en su chiqueades de enfermo quería que Candy lo ayudara en todo - Clin, tú vas también - el pequeño coati hizo un gemido pues prefería quedarse a dormir - Obedece.

Así salieron del camarote. La Pecosa del brazo de su caballero enfermo, la soñolienta Susie que iba de la mano de Terry y el pequeño Clin caminando a la par de ellos, aunque deseaba estar acurrucadito en la cama King size de Candy, pero como fiel mascota acompañaba a su querida humana en esta travesía.

Como pudieron llegaron a la enfermería, apenas estaban entrando cuando se escuchó a la enfermera casi gritar.

-¡Joven Grandchester usted otra vez! Dios no me diga que recayó. Rápido venga lo llevaré a su cama.

-¿Como dice que recayó? -preguntaba Candy sorprendida.

-Si ayer vino, el doctor le dijo que tomara sus medicinas o se le hará una pulmonía.

-¡Terry porque no obedeces! -regaño la pecosa, Terry quiso decir algo pero ni pasar salvia podía sin que le doliera la garganta - Susie espérame aquí y no te mueves está bien, Clin no te separes de Susie. Vuelvo enseguida acompañare a Terry a su cama no tardo.

La pequeña Susie apenas asintió y se recostó en el sillón de la sala de espera para continuar con su sueño y Clin con gusto le hizo segunda acurrucándose en sus pies.

Llegaron al cuarto donde habia 8 camas, 4 de un lado y cuatro del otro. Un par de ellas, la cuarta y la tercera del lado derecho tenían puestas las cortinas pues al aparecer ya estaban ocupadas mientras que la tercera cama del lado izquierdo también ya estaba ocupada y con la cortina cerrada. Terry escogió la segunda cama del lado derecho, la misma que utilizo la noche anterior.

-Por favor acuéstese aquí. -pedía la enfermera - Abra la boca… lo que imagine tiene las anginas inflamadas. Iré por el doctor no tardo.

-Terry escuchaste lo que dijo, se te puede hacer pulmonía – decía la pecosa entre enojada y preocupada mientras le colocaba las cobijas.

-Lo siento pecosa no pensé que fuera tan grave- decía afónico y adolorido el caballero enfermo inglés.

-Tranquila Candy hierba mala nunca muere.

Candy sorprendida por la voz que provenía de la cama vecina recorrió la cortina que lo dividía de la de Terry.

-¡Albert! ¿Qué haces aquí? -exclamó Candy.

-¿Que te paso? – apenas pronuncio Terry.

-¿Que dijo Candy? -pregunto Albert

-Dijo "¿que te paso?" -tradujo la pecosa fingiendo el afónico acento inglés de su castaño.

-No necesitas especificar mi acento pecosa -renegó el castaño a lo que nuevamente Albert miro a Candy pidiendo traducción.

-Dijo "no necesitas especificar mi acento pecosa" -volvió fingir la pecosa a lo que Terry rodo los ojos – Pero bueno es cierto dinos ¿que te paso? ¿por qué te vendaron la cabeza? ¿estás bien?

-Si Candy no se preocupen, solo tuve una pequeña pelea con el Sr Leagan.

-Pero ¿Por qué?, Albert, tú no eres violento – exclamaba sorprendida la rubia.

-Veras, yo estaba muy tranquilo en mi camarote cuando de pronto llegaron unos marineros a pedirme que les permitiera registra mí camarote así que decidí dejarlos hacer su trabajo y fui a dar un paseo. En el camino me tope George a quién también estaban registrando su camarote y juntos fuimos a tomar algo. Toda iba muy bien cuando Legan borracho se acercó a nuestra mesa y comenzó a gritarle a George. Durante la discusión se atrevió a faltarte a ti y a Anthony y bueno tú sabes que no me gusta la violencia, pero tengo un límite con los patanes así que no tuve alternativa y lo golpeé. Legan quedo en el suelo, cuando me di la vuelta para irme el tipo a traición me dio con una botella en la cabeza. A mí me trajeron aquí y a él lo arrestaron.

-Genial – aplaudía Terry feliz de que defendieran a su pecosa.

-Terry no aplaudas la violencia no es buena, gracias Albert, pero no debiste, mira cómo te dejo, poco falto para que te vendaran toda la cabeza. – decía la pecosa examinando la cabeza de Albert que efectivamente tenía vendada toda la parte superior de su cabeza.

-Estoy bien pequeña, solo fueron 5 puntos. Mira gracias a esto podre velar por tu caballero para que tú te vaya a dormir.

-No, pienso quedarme aquí hasta que este mocoso engreído se mejore y ya se tome sus medicinas. Así también te cuido a ti Albert tu herida puede ser grave.

-Ah no pecosa tu eres mi enfermera exclusiva si él quiere una ahí está la del Mauretania – dijo con esfuerzo el castaño pese a su garganta inflamada, pero todo fuera por no compartir la atencion de su rubia con pecas.

-¿Qué dijo? -volvía a preguntar Albert que si entendía lo que decía el castaño pero le divertía hacerlo enojar.

-Dijo que está bien que me quede -contesto Candy burlona

-No mientas Pecosa, voy a amarrarte a mi cama entonces.

-Eso no creo que se lo pueda permitir Joven Grandchester. – dijo una voz que venía de la cuarta cama del lado derecho, justamente junto a la de Albert. El hombre recorrió su cortina dejando ver su sonrisa fingida exclusiva para Terry.

-Ah perdón olvide mencionar, que el loco de Leagan quiso seguir golpeándome con la botella, pero George se lo impidió. El problema fue que, al intentar quitarle la botella, le corto las manos y parte del antebrazo -explicó Albert. Mientras que Candy corrió a ver al Sr. Villers

\- Sr. George, por los vendajes parece que la herida es profunda y muy grande. Definitivamente me quedare esta noche, traeré a Susie para que duerma en la otra cama así podre vigilarlos a todos.

Sin duda Candy tenía razón sino cuidaba a ese trio, el Mauretania tendría 3 pasajeros menos pues Terry afónico, Albert con la cabeza casi rota, y George con las manos vendadas hasta los codos.

-Genial una noche con Candy junto con sus chaperones, George, Albert, Susie ya solo falta la Tímida -murmuraba enojado el castaño cuando de pronto escucho que sus malos deseos se cumplieron - Ay no, invoque a la niña tímida chismosa sin pecas.

-Esa es la voz de Annie volveré pronto – decía Candy mientras salía.

En la puerta del consultorio ya salía una enfermiza Annie y su Madre.

-Gracias doctor, le daré sus medicamentos nuevamente, realmente me asuste nunca se habia puesto tan mal.

-Tranquila señora Britter debe ser otro mal del navegante son normales sobre todo ahora que el barco volvió a acelerar. Pero si lo prefiere puede pasar la noche aquí para que mis enfermeras la tengan en observación.

-Annie ¿Qué te paso? Estas pálida – llegaba Candy tomando a su amiga de las manos.

-Candy ¿que haces aquí?

-Vine a traer a Terry que se puso mal, está en el cuarto de observación junto con Albert y George que fueron atacados con una botella por el Sr. Leagan.

-Que hombre tan loco ¿y están bien no fue grave? -preguntaba sorprendida la sra. Britter

-Gracias a Dios no fue tan grave, pero se quedarán bajo observación.

-¿Mamá puedo quedarme yo también? ya escuchaste al doctor debo estar en observación.

-Annie que ocurrencias, los Caballeros se sentirán incomodos teniendo a una señorita.

-Podemos cerrar las cortinas, y estaremos Susie y yo. Déjela señora Britter así también podre cuidar a mi amiga - intervino Candy sonriente.

-No me agrada mucho su idea, pero bueno, es Terry que ya demostró que es un caballero, y el Sr. Villers que sin duda lo es también y el Sr. Brower que tiene un corazón enorme por lo que hizo por Gabrielle.

-¿Como dijo señora Britter? ¿Sr. Brower? -preguntaba intrigada Candy.

-Sí, Albert, Candy ¿acaso no sabías su apellido?

-Ahora que lo dice no Señora Britter – respondió Candy después se decía a si misma -Brower es el apellido de Anthony, acaso Albert es pariente del padre de Anthony por eso su relación con George. Pero ¿por qué nunca me lo dijo? se supone que somos amigos y él sabe lo que yo sentía por Anthony. Demasiadas coincidencias.

-Candy, Mauretania llamando a Candy. Vamos Candy mamá ya me dio su permiso.

-Señorita enfermera, doctor se la encargo mucho. Vendré mañana a primera hora. Hasta mañana Annie.

-Sí mamá.

-Doctor que bueno que ya se desocupo, el joven Terry regreso más enfermo que ayer. Ya tengo listas las compresas para bajarle la fiebre -comentaba la enfermera.

-Me lo imagine, señoritas adelántense enseguida las alcanzamos mientras la enfermera y yo vamos por mi botiquín y lo necesario para medicar al joven Grandchester.

-Si doctor -dijeron al unísono las dos adolescentes.

Annie caminaba lentamente para no sufrir otro mareo. Clin enredado a su cuello para que pasara desapercibido por el personal de enfermería, seguida de Candy que cargaba en sus brazos a Susie.

Mientras llegaban al camarote, Terry comenzaba a exasperarse por no tener a Candy cerca y haciendo aun lado sus malestares vocales exclamó (afónico, pero hacia la lucha).

-Lo que me faltaba, ya solo falta que se les ocurra meter a Britter aquí y tendré que compartir los cuidados de MI PECOSA con la niña tímida sin pecas líder del clan de las chismosas.

-¿Que tanto rezas Terry?– se burlaba Albert.

-Nada, aunque te repitiera no me oyes – dijo Terry malhumorado cruzándose de brazos.

-Honestamente si te escucho, pero me divierte que hagas el esfuerzo por hablar.

-En Francia para la tos suelen usar un collar de limones -comentaba George haciendo que Albert soltará la carcajada.

-No soy perro -refuto el castaño.

-Oh disculpé usted, pero por su tos pensé que se le habia metido uno.

-Que amable es usted Sr. Villers, y ya que anda sugiriendo, permítame regresarle el consejo ¿sabe que sería bueno para quitarle el dolor de las manos?

-No ¿Qué?

-Acido.

Albert no paraba de reír mientras Candy, Susie, Clin y Annie llegaban al cuarto. Terry abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendido por la no grata presencia y lanzo una mirada fulminante a la causante de su enojo misma que fue correspondía. Y es que ese par jamás de los jamases tendrán siquiera una amistad cordial, tal vez soportarse, pero hasta ahí pues una era la mejor amiga de la novia y el otro era el novio de la mejor amiga. Así que entre ellos siempre existirá una competencia inevitable por tener la atencion de Candy. Y dicha competencia no tenía tregua.

-Candy me siento mal. La enfermera no ha vuelto y me duele más mi garganta -se quejaba el castaño.

-Candy me ayudas a recostarme – decía Annie tratando también de acaparar a su amiga pero esta estaba ocupada arropando a Susie en la primera cama de lado izquierdo y la Tímida escogía la segunda cama del lado izquierdo justo frente a la de Terry.

-Si Candy ayúdala a recostarse, pero en la proa -rengaba el castaño.

-¿Que dijo? -preguntaba Annie.

-¡Qué es usted bienvenida señorita Annie! -intervino George.

-Gracias señor George – agradeció tímidamente la Tímida

-¿Cómo te sientes Annie? -ahora preguntaba Albert -Te mal pasaste casi no comiste ¿eso te puso mal?

-Oh no es solo que me mareo mucho en los barcos, ya estaba mejor, pero no sé, tal vez fue tanto sol por la alberca.

-Pues no se te ocurra vomitarme encima- amenazo el afónico castaño.

-Eso sería asqueroso Terry – dijo asqueada y asustada la Tímida.

-Ya dejen de pelear. -ordenaba Candy mientras ahora cobijaba Annie.

El pabellón de enfermos del Mauretania definitivamente tendría una madrugada muy peculiar, Terry cruzado de brazos esperando a que su pecosa se dignara en atenderlo. Albert que no podía evitar burlarse por la cara de su castaño amigo. George que también lo disfrutaba, pero prefería leer el libro de medicina que encontró en una de las mesas, aunque dar vuelta a la hoja le costaba cierto trabajo. Susie dormida abrazando a Clin, Annie cobijada hasta el cuello tratando de evadir la mirada fulminante de Terry. Y en la tercera cama un desconocido pues la cortina seguía cerrada y no se escuchaba que alguien se quejara.

\- Albert tu deja de reírte y no debes moverte, recuerda que te dieron un golpe podrías abrir la herida de nuevo, permíteme ajustarte de nuevo la venda. - La pecosa se acercó para arreglar el vendaje de Albert justo cuando el Doctor llegaba a la habitación siendo testigo de la naturalidad de Candy para vendar y atender dulcemente a sus pacientes - Sr. George sus manos están lastimadas no sabemos si sus tendones se dañaron no debería hacer esfuerzos por ahora deme ese libro. Mejor descanse le acomodare la almohada para que ya duerma.

-Gracias señorita Candy.

-No es nada Sr. George, tomando en cuenta que usted es mi caballero blanco que me rescato camino a México.

-Muy buenas noches, veo que tenemos aquí a una linda enfermera. Permítame presentarme soy el Doctor River, veo que tiene experiencia en cuidar enfermos ¿señorita? -se presentaba el doctor un hombre de 60 años, alto, delgado, canoso y de ojos color miel.

-Candy, Candy White Andley, y bueno crecí en un orfanato y ayudaba a mis maestras a cuidar a los niños – dijo sonriente Candy.

-Ya veo que si, debería dedicarse a eso. Como enfermera le ira muy bien es dulce, pero a la vez firme con los pacientes para hacerse obedecer.

-Gracias lo tomare en cuenta Dr. River. De hecho, me gustaría preguntarle si puedo quedarme para cuidarlos junto a la pequeña Susie.

-Por supuesto más manos como ayuda siempre son bienvenidas. Y ninguno de los presentes tiene una enfermedad contagiosa para usted o la pequeña solo que su pequeño…-apuntaba el doctor a Clin que dormía en los brazos de Susie.

-Oh esto es peluche de coati, se ve tan real lo sé, pero no es real es la última moda en Paris hacer que las pieles parezcan aun vivas -explicó Candy

-Ya veo, también el sr. Brower trajo la suyo.

-Si, la mía es de mofeta, la compramos en la misma boutique.

-Nunca entenderá las excentricidades, pero no soy nadie para juzgar. Bueno a lo que vine joven Grandchester lamento tenerlo de vuelta, pero me temo que deberé ponerle un par de inyecciones para desinflamar su garganta y compresas para bajarle la fiebre. Enfermera ayúdeme a cerrar las cortinas.

-Si doctor- la enfermera cerro las cortinas de la cama de Terry para que pudieran inyectarlo. -Señorita Candy si quiere aprender a inyectar puede venir a ver.

-Yo -dijo Candy asustada y pasando saliva. ¡Ver las pompas de Terry!

-NO, aun no necesita saber nada – intervino con seriedad Albert.

-Estoy de acuerdo -apoyo George.

-Vamos no vera nada que no conocerá en unos años -se burló Terry.

-¡Santa Madre Terry que atrevido! – gritó Annie.

-Santa tímida sin pecas – pensó Terry

-Tiene razón no debí sugerirlo disculpen. Enseguida la llamare para que me ayude con las compresas. -dijo la enfermera y cerró las cortinas

-Tranquila Candy no debes apenarte -decía el rubio - pero por si las dudas no jueguen a la enfermera y al paciente dentro de los próximos…

-20 años -agrego George. A lo que Candy que seguía roja solo asintió.

-Listo con esto le bajara la inflamación de las anginas. Ahora solo le pondrán un par de compresas para bajarle la fiebre que no es mucha solo tiene 38 – dijo el Doctor mientras la enfermara recorría de nuevo las cortinas.

-Yo puedo hacerlo – se propuso Candy.

-Excelente señorita Candy. Estaré en mi consultorio con permiso y buenas noches a todos.

-Buenas noches - se despidieron todos del doctor.

-Mira Candy, supongo que sabes hacerlo verdad – preguntaba la enfermera.

-Si, lo hacía casi todo el tiempo.

-Bien te dejare hacerlo yo solo te corregiré no hay que ponerle tanta agua.

Candy colocaba las compresas en la frente de Terry y limpiaba el sudor de su cuello y cara recibiendo instrucciones de la enfermera. La pecosa se sentía feliz por saber que lo hacía bien y empezaba a agradarle la idea de decidirse por ser enfermera. Por su parte el castaño estaba encantado porque por fin su pecosa lo atendía a él, cuando de pronto se escuchaba unos quejidos de provenientes de la tercera cama del lado izquierdo.

-En seguida vuelvo Candy no tardo – dijo la enfermera que corría a averiguar que pasaba.

-¿Qué estará pasando? – decía Albert poniéndose de pie.

-Albert vuelve a la cama, no debes mover la cabeza – ordenó Candy que se estaba tomando muy enserio su papel de nueva enfermera del Mauretania.

-Está bien pequeña – acepto el rubio sorprendido por el tono de Candy y para evitar el enojo de su pequeña hija mejor regreso a la cama.

-Candy creo que es… Brian - dijo Annie

-Esto es una broma ahora también el duende -pensó Terry fastidiado.

-Por favor no se mueva, debe mantenerse recostado o su pulso volverá a elevarse – pedía enfermera que trataba de detener a Brian

-NO entiende señorita debo ver al Capitán es urgente. -decía Brian tarando de ponerse de pie pero desistió al sentir mareos.

-Con gusto enviare a alguien para pedirle al Capitán que venga porque como comprenderá no debe salir de aquí.

-Está bien, pero por favor dese prisa- acepto el Oficial pues se sentía morir.

-Bien enseguida vuelvo. Y no se mueva o se le podrá abrir la herida del suero que le pusimos. Además, no está solo tiene muchos compañeros. Gusta que abra la cortina para que los vea

-OK, supongo que será agradable

-Hola Brian – exclamo sonriente la rubia, seguida de los saludos del rubio, la tímida, el caballero blanco y hasta Terry.

-¿Pero que les paso? – pregunto sorprendido Brian al ver los vendajes de George y de Albert, la compresa en al frente de Terry, la tímida con las cobijas hasta el cuello y una Susie en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Nada malo, solo pequeñeces. ¿A ti que te paso Brian porque tienes un suero? - mencionó Albert.

-Se me bajo la presión por el cansancio.

-Mentira casi sufre un infarto por agotamiento. Candy ayúdame a no dejar que se levante y no mueva tanto el brazo o el cateter se le moverá y lastimara su vena - comento la enfermera

-Entendido.

-Yo estaré viniendo cada hora a checar el pulso del Primer oficial y la temperatura de Grandchester. ¿Qué te parece si te doy un uniforme?

-Oh si me agrada la idea – exclamo sonriente Candy.

-Bien, vamos te prestare uno para que estés más cómoda además te diré donde hay cobijas para que tomes las que necesites, por si llegan a necesitar otra los paciente- la enfermera y Candy salieron del cuarto en busca de lo necesario.

Los minutos pasaron, y los pacientes estaban en silencio esperando las buenas noches de su enfermera pecas. Mientras esta regresaba. George volvió a tomar el libro para leer, Albert dibujaba en una hoja de papel reciclada, Annie se trenzaba el cabello, Terry y Brian jugaban pocker en la cama del pelirrojo. Y Susie comenzaba a despertarse.

-Susie, ¿que pasa? vuelve a la cama -dijo Albert al ver que Susi se bajaba de su cama.

-Quiero hacer pipí.

-Vamos te llevaré al baño – se ofreció Annie.

-Señorita Annie no debería levantarse, espere a que venga Candy.

-Esteré bien señor George … solo … -Annie que se levantó de repente comenzó a sentir un terrible mareo -Dios creo que no debí voy a vomi…tar.

-NO te acerqeus a mí gira para el otro lado - exclamó "afónico" Terry

-Terry no te burles ayúdala…¡Annie espera! -gritaba Albert que se levantaba para alcanzar a Annie pero el levantarse de prisa sintió una terrible punzada en su cabeza.

-Albert estás bien -se levantaba George para ayudarlo.

-¡Annie espera no… Archie ayúdala! -seguía gritando Albert.

-¿Como me llamaste? - pregunto sorprendió Terry que ya tenía en sus brazos a la Timida que no podía mantenerse de pie.

-Lo siento ya no sé lo que digo debió ser el golpe. Gracias George.

-Sera mejor que ya te duermas Albert- decía George que apenas y podía sostener al rubio por sus manos lastimadas.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Ya me está dando migraña otra vez.

-Genial, se supone estoy enfermo con fiebre, pero ahora mi pecosa la debo compartir con todos los enfermos del Mauretania y hasta ya cargo Tímidas. – murmuro Terry y Acto seguido dejo caer como costal a la pobre de Annie en su cama.

-Terry que tosco eres.

-Disculpe oficial, pero usted también pudo haberla cachado.

-Me hubiera encantado, pero estoy amarrado a esta cosa – refuto Brian señalando su brazo que tenía la sonda.

-¡Quiero hacer pipí! -grito Susie pues nadie le hacía caso. Los caballeros se miraron unos a otros para después gritar.

-¡Enfermera!

-Dios, no importa lo haré yo, aunque Terry me lastimaste al espalda – dijo Annie adolorida.

-Que pena no medí mi fuerza peor tu si toma toda tu fuerza y lleva a Susie al baño.

-Está bien – dijo Annie poniéndose de pie tratando de no marearse otra vez

-Yo la llevo – decía Albert saliendo de la cama caminando hacia Susie.

-Albert regresa a la cama tu presión tampoco está bien yo la llevo- intervino George que también salió de la cama y dirigiéndose a la pequeña- Señorita Susie ¿cree poder entrar usted sola al baño mientras yo la espero afuera?

-¡Que están haciendo afuera de sus camas! -gritó Candy entrando al cuarto, haciendo que los pacientes quedara congelados por semejante grito - ¡Terry tienes fiebre y estas descalzo! ¡Albert que dijimos de no mover la cabeza! ¡Annie vuelve a acostarte o te desmayaras otra vez! ¡sr. George es el mayor debería poner el ejemplo!

-Es que Susie quería ir al baño – se defendió tímidamente al Tímida.

-Vuelvan a la cama yo la llevo. Vamos Susie. Cuando vuelva, quiero verlos a todos dormidos.

-Está bien- dijeron al unísono todos, viendo alejarse a su dulce pero enojada enfermera pecas. Y para evitar otro regaño regresaron a sus camas.

-Prepárate Terry tú te casaras con ella- se burló Annie.

-¿Sabes? Me caes muy bien cuando estas desmayada – dijo sarcástico Terry

-Grosero -contesto Annie

-Terry no la pelees – intervino Albert.

-Es la verdad me cae bien cuando no habla así no le cuenta todo a mi pecosa.

-Terry es su mejor amiga ¿por que no habría de hacerlo? – ahora intervenía Brian.

-Pues eso casi me cuesta que Candy casi me echara por la borda.

-Púes acostúmbrate las mujeres se cuenta todo así que mejor pórtate bien – comentó Brian.

-Si pórtese bien Joven Grandchester en TODOS LOS SENTIDOS. – agrego George.

-Lo dicho, tan bien que estuvo mi velada con Candy, mi pecosa debió darme la razón y dejarme dormir en su cama, así solo me cuidaría a mí y sobre todo me apapacharía, pero noooo hay vienes muy obediente Grandchester a la enfermería. Ahora pasaré el resto de la noche con Albert, George, la Tímida y hasta el Primer oficial del Mauretania, ah y la niña pipí -pensaba el mocoso engreído mientras golpeaba su almohada para ya recostarse.

-Si me disculpan yo obedecerá a Candy mejor me voy a dormir, buenas noches a todos – se despidió George cerrando su cortina.

-Buenas noches George yo haré lo mismo hasta mañana todos - se despidió el rubio cerrando sus cortinas y Puppet se acurrucaba en los pies del rubio

Brian quiso soltar a reir al ver la mirada fulminante de Terry a la Tímida– Ok supongo que deberé cuidar que no la tires por la proa. No entiendo ¿por que tarda tanto la enfermera quedo mandar traer al capitán o un mensajero?

-Tal vez sigue registrando los camarotes y por eso no han podido venir -comentó Annie.

-¿Registraron camarotes? -preguntaba sorprendido Terry

-Si ¿no te toco? -pregunto también sorprendida la Tímida.

Terry quiso contestar, pero Candy ya regresaba con la pequeña Susie. Y antes de que alguien se la acaparara rápido pido su atencion - Candy me arreglas mis almohadas ya quiero dormirme

-Enseguida solo termino de cobijar a Susie.

-Que bueno que llegaste Candy para que cuides que este castaño y Annie no se maten con la mirada.

-No te preocupes Brian, déjame ayudarte a recorrer tu cortina, tú también deberías dormir ya, recuerda que estas aquí por agotamiento

-Pero el Capitán no llega y me urge hablar con él.

-Hagamos una cosa si en media hora no viene yo personalmente iré -propuso sonriente Candy.

-Gracias Candy, confío en ti - Agradeció sinceramente el pelirrojo que después sintió la mirada del castaño y de forma burlona sugirió a Candy - Mejor ve con él, no queremos que Grandchester se ponga malito.

-Mira que considerado eres Richardson -dijo sarcástico Terry.

-Hasta mañana Grandchester-se despidió Brian mientras que Candy ahora cerraba su cortina.

-Vamos Annie ya duérmete.

-Gracias Candy, ¿de verdad vas a velar para cuidarnos?

-Solo un rato en lo que voy por el Capitán, después dormiré en esa cama -contestaba Candy señalando la primera cama del lado derecho.

-Hasta mañana Candy muchas gracias – dijo Annie cerrando sus ojos azules mientras Candy la ayudaba a cerrar su cortina.

-Terry ahora solo faltas tú, vamos déjame ayudarte con tus almohadas.

-Me dejaste al último pecosa -dijo entristecido Terry.

-No seas así Terry, no lo hice con mala intención, fue porque … lo mejor siempre es al final. -dijo Candy en voz baja haciendo que Terry sonriera mientras su pecosa lo arropaba y le checaba la temperatura.

-Ya no tienes fiebre solo esa voz que será mejor que ya no hables o te seguirás lastimando y no sería bueno para tu carrera de actor.

-Gracias pecosa, por cuidarme tanto… pero no cierres la cortina, bueno el lado que da a Albert y la Tímida sí, pero hacia ti no, me gusta verte dormir. -dijo al final con una sonrisa sincera.

-Está bien pero ya duérmete ya es tarde. Yo me quedare un rato mas a esperar al Capitán. Sino llega en media hora iré a buscarlo como le prometí Brian.

-Te puedo acompañar.

-NO, afuera esta frio te puede hacer daño.

-Pero no me agrada que vayas sola a estas horas por los pasillos.

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes además no es la primera vez que lo hago, ya olvidaste cuando fui por tus medicinas.

-MMM supongo que debo resignarme a dejar que vayas sola. Pero prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

-Lo prometo

-Buenas noches entonces.

-Buenas noches Terry – se despidió Candy dándole un beso en la frente a su caballero y este cerro sus hermosos ojos color mar girándose hacia la cama de Candy pues deseaba que ella fuera lo primero que viera al despertar.

Candy se sentó en el escritorio que estaba junto a la puerta y comenzó a escribir una carta a su querida Señorita Pony.

 _"Querido Señorita Pony,_

 _Pensaba escribirle una vez que me instalara en mi nuevo colegio, pero me han pasada tantas cosas maravillosas en estos días que he estado en el Mauretania que no puedo esperar._

 _Primero que nada, déjeme decirle que el señor George ha cumplido la promesa que les hizo a Usted y a la Hermana María antes de que partiera del Hogar de Pony, la promesa de cuidarme, él ha sido mi caballero blanco desde que salimos del Hogar de Pony. De camino a Nueva York siempre estuvo al pendiente de lo que necesitara, y en Nueva York fue mi compañero de compras no sé que pensaría de ver como compraba y compraba, pero prometo que no me excedí solo compre lo necesario creo. Y bueno ahora en el barco también está al pendiente de mí, demasiado diría Terry._

 _En este hermoso barco he conocido personas muy agradables como el Capitán Niven, el pequeño marinero Cookie, el Chef Simone, Charlie el amigo de Terry, a Brian que es el primer oficial del Mauretania, al Sr. Carson y sus pequeños entre ellos la pequeña Susie, perdió a su madre y tan solo tiene 4 años recién cumplidos, de hecho, Terry me llevo a su fiesta fue divertida ahí también conocí personas muy agradables me recordó las fiestas en el Hogar de Pony sencillas pero llenas de amor._

 _Durante estos días he convivido más con personas maravillosas es casi un clan que me han ofrecido su amistad y apoyo incondicional sin importar que soy adoptada._

 _La señora Martha O´Brien que tiene una sonrisa y un sentido del humor muy agradable, he pensado que me gustaría ser como ella cuando llegue a su edad, pues tiene 60 años y no para de reír y quiere seguir trabajando. También está la Duquesa Madeleine Baviera, es igual de agradable pero es algo picara en sus comentarios a veces no les entiendo hasta que Terry me los explica, es muy linda y fina tiene un castillo de princesa en su pueblo natal. Tiene un carácter fuerte y no le gustan las injusticias. Incluso me defendió de la Señora Leagan hubiera visto semejante pelea que dio por defender mi nombre. Yo sé que usted y la hermana María me han enseñado que la violencia no es buena, pero creo que la Duquesa al ver como se estaba cometiendo una injusticia conmigo y con Susie no pudo evitar reaccionar de esa manera._

 _También esta Gabrielle Montecarlo futura Marquesa de Nothingham, es la madrina de Terry ella es muy hermosa debo confesar que sentí celos, lo sé es un sentimiento muy malo, pero no pude evitarlo al verla mimar a Terry (supongo Señorita Pony que ya empieza a imaginar lo que siento por él) pero supongo que debo acostumbrarme es su madrina y lo trata como cualquier madre lo haría, aunque Terry ya me prometió no dejarse mimar tanto para evitar malo entendidos._

 _Adivine ¿a quién me encontré en este hermoso barco?, tiene ojos azules y sonrisa de príncipe bueno eso dice Gabrielle y a decir verdad eso me hace recordar algo que no habia profundizado antes y es que me han pasado tantas cosas maravillosas tan rápido que no habia tenido tiempo si quiera de pensarlo, pero se trata de mi buen amigo Albert, sí, el que me rescato de la cascada. Dios creo que usted no lo sabía, Oops me acabo de descubrir yo sola, pero no se preocupe Señorita Pony, salí ilesa de esa caída tanto que aquí estoy camino a Londres. En fin, como le decía estoy algo intrigada y asustada pues cuando lo conocí él era un vagabundo sin casa y ahora que lo encuentro viaja en primera clase y tiene dinero hasta para pagar la cuenta: Me asusta que gente mala lo haya hecho trabajar con ellos, aunque él me dice que trabajará como cuidador de un zoológico, no sé cuánto ganen pero no creo que tanto ¿oh sí? No quiero pensar mal él es mi amigo confío en él y estoy segura de que debe haber una explicación. Me reconforta que es amigo de Terry y si el supiera algo ya me lo habría dicho. Lo que más me intriga es que es amigo de George y su apellido es Brower ¡como Anthony! Yo sé que hay muchos Brower en el mundo, pero es demasiada coincidencia. Supongo que solo debo hablar con él para que me saque de dudas, pero prefiero esperar el momento adecuado no quiero importunarlo con mis preguntas. Estoy tan feliz de que viaje conmigo así que solo me queda esperar._

 _Y bueno la sorpresa que estoy segura la hará sonreír y creo que también llorar de felicidad es que me he reencontrado con Annie, sí nuestra pequeña Annie viaja con su madre en el Mauretania, me siento tan feliz porque estudiara conmigo en el Real Colegio San Pablo ¿no es maravilloso? Annie ya no se avergüenza de su origen, me siento tan feliz que ese miedo ya no la atormente, aunque la bromas y burlas de Terry también le están ayudando a sacar el carácter._

 _Y bueno supongo que debe preguntarse ¿quién es Terry? he mencionado ese nombre muchas veces ¿no es así? Terry Grandchester escribo este nombre con un suspiro… me sonrojo al confesarle quién es. Justo ahora lo estoy mirando mientras duerme tranquilamente, me cuesta trabajo creer que despierto es tan… Terry, es un nuevo adjetivo porque a él no lo puedo definir en una palabra, la primera vez que hablé con él se comportó como todo un mocoso engreído pero al día siguiente fue un caballero, un caballero inglés en toda la extensión de la palabra y después ¡Wow hemos vivido tantas cosas Señorita Pony y solo han pasado 6 días! Es tierno, celoso, posesivo, amoroso, cariñoso, protector, engreído, arrogante, caballeroso, incluso poeta, lo ve no puedo definirlo en una palabra. Pero lo que si puedo definir en una palabra es lo que siento por él y es AMOR, lo amo Señorita Pony y él también me ha confesado que me ama, sé que suena loco si apenas nos conocemos, pero desde que lo vi mi corazón se agito pareciera que somos almas gemelas que vienen del mismo lugar y no quiero separarme de él, me da escalofríos solo pensar que nos podrían separar, justo ahora lo vuelvo a mirar y no quiero dejar de ver esos ojos color mar que tiene "Mi océano favorito". Dios Señorita Pony debe estarse burlando de mí, me escucho tan cursi._

 _Se debe preguntar ¿cómo lo estoy viendo dormir si son casi la 5 de la mañana?, no se asuste es porque estoy en la enfermería, me hice enfermera voluntaria del Mauretania por una noche, mientras cuido a Terry y a Annie, Albert, Susie, George y Brian, ¿que locura no? todos terminaron por diferentes razones en la enfermería, pero nada de que preocuparse, seguro mañana el doctor los dará de alta a todos._

 _Bueno Señorita Pony ya casi es la hora que prometí a Brian buscar al Capitán para que pudiera hablar con él. Señorita Pony cuando lea esta carta seguramente yo ya estaré cursando mis primeros días en el Real Colegio San Pablo junto con Annie, Stear, Archie y Terry (sí, ¡Terry también estará conmigo en el colegio!) espero también para entonces el Tío Abuelo lea mi carta y me de permiso para que él pueda cortejarme. Estoy tan emocionada ya quiero estar en Londres, quiero estudiar, quiero conocer nuevas amigos y amigas, quiero conocer a mi suegro el Duque, quiero convertirme en una dama para que el tío abuelo y ustedes se sientan muy orgullosos de mí y wow quiero tantas cosas._

 _Sera mejor que me despida, o no hare mi diligencia y usted seguro también tiene muchas cosas que hacer, en el Hogar de Pony siempre hay algo que hacer. Dele muchos abrazos y besos a los niños y a la Hermana María. Muchas gracias a ambas por sus consejos y todo su amor._

 _"Con amor la niña más traviesa del Hogar de Pony."_

Candy doblo su carta y la metió en el bolsillo de su bata para más tarde guárdala en un sobre y llevarla a la oficina postal en cuanto arribara a Londres. Apago la tenue luz de la lampara que la alumbraba, el silencio era absoluto todos dormían incluyendo su querido Terry. Salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Candy iba feliz a buscar al Capitán, el escribirle a la Señorita Pony le puso de muy buen humor ya que la hizo recordar los agradables días que habia pasado en el Mauretania y el sin fin de cosas que haría llegando a Londres entre ellas enviar su carta al Hogar de Pony. Deseaba tanto que sus queridas maestras supieran lo feliz que era. Tristemente lo que no imaginaba Candy es que esa carta tal vez nunca llegaría a América.

Continuará…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fue muy loco lo sé todos amontonados en la enfermería, debo confesarles que me deje llevar, supongo que eso pasa cuando estas 4 horas esperando tu vuelo en el aeropuerto de Bogotá (hermosa ciudad y hermosa gente) En fin empecé con Terry y Brian y termine hospitalizando a la mitad de la pandilla, de todas formas, en los próximos capítulos estarían Albert y George por la pelea pero pues me decidí por ingresarlos de una vez en la enfermería.

 **Blanca G, Eli, Lydia Grandchester, Sandy Sanchez, Nally Graham, Dianley, Skarllet Northman, Hakuouki, CCG, Silvia, sayuri1707, Gladys, Rubi, Silvia, y Guest :** Me alegra que derramaran miel con el capítulo anterior, porque así como ustedes Yo siempre desee ver un picnic de Candy y Terry cuando se reencontraran, pero Mizuki como muchas cosas nos lo quedo a deber. Ay no Mizuki yo creo que en esa época termino con su novio o algo porque como se ensaño con Candy y Terry caramba. Pero bueno para eso están los fic para corregir o agregar lo que el escritor olvido o se encapricho en no escribir. Me siento complacida por saber que logre llenar ese vacío con el capítulo anterior.

 **Eli:** Efectivamente Terry está enamorado hasta los dientes. Porque él siempre ha amado a Candy y no lo digo yo, lo dijo Terry _"Desde la primera vez que la vi, si desde aquella vez creo que supe que la quería y pase lo que pase no cambiare_ " Capitulo 92 del anime y después en CCFS Terry escribe " _Nada ha cambiado en mi_ ". Pero como Mizuki no dejo que expresara sus sentimientos directamente a Candy, pues yo dejo que en este fic Terry lo haga incluso que hasta ya hable de estar casados :)

 **Gladys:** ¿Como se me ocurren tantas cosas hermosas? Gracias la flor. Honestamente no lo sé solo sé que empiezo con la idea y zas mis deditos ya no se detienen. Y porque como les dije antes no me gustan los dramas ni caer en la rutina por eso trato que en un capitulo lloren, en otro rían y en otro se enojen porque Terry anda de coqueto, vaya que cada capítulo sea una historia dentro de la historia pero claro siguiendo la línea. Algo así como una miniserie :)

 **Sandy Sanchez** : 19 besos ¡y los que faltan! Lo siento, pero yo no quede satisfecha con uno y seguro Terry tampoco así que aquí dejare que se desquite. Una pregunta ¿que es placosilla?

 **Lydia Grandchester** : A mí lo que lo que me molesta de Mizuki (además de todas las cosas que ya he dicho antes) es que no naciera en Hollywood. De verdad no la entiendo es una historia que podría sacarle millones no solo de dólares sino de historias, como lo hacen otros escritores que sacan el begining, la continuación, la historia alterna y hasta la historia de la abuelita de la protagonista. Mizuki puede hacer lo mismo como Las aventuras de Terry y los Cornwell ¿se imaginan la cantidad de teenagers que comprarían esa historia? o el beginning de Candy quienes fueron sus padres, o El regreso de Stear, Eleonor y el Duque, La historia de Terry, está seguro rebasaba la de Candy en ganancias, pero noooo la doña es super reservada y todavía se atreve a decir que no quiere más de Candy porque sería muy larga.

 **Blanca G, Sandy Sanchez** : Me temo que Terry seguirá con su temor de ser separado de Candy a tal grado que preferirá la salida fácil antes que enfrentar al Duque. Oh oh creo que escribí un spoiler.

Les mando un fuerte abrazo de todo corazón a todos mis lectores en especial a los de México, Puerto Rico, República Dominicana, Nueva Zelanda mis oraciones son para ustedes.


	25. Chapter 25 Una promesa de Candy y Terry

Capítulo 25 Una Promesa entre Candy y Terry.

Eran ya las 4:30am del 6to día de viaje, el Mauretania continuaba tranquilamente su rumbo rompiendo el agua del océano que al igual que el cielo estaba silencioso. Robby Madison el Segundo Oficial dirigía el barco desde la cabina de mando junto a sus dos acompañantes cuidando que todo fuera bien. Uno de ellos mantenía el timón y el otro estaba sentado vigilando el radar. Robby por su parte estaba de pie bebiendo una taza de café con sus hermosos ojos azules fijos en el horizonte.

Quien imaginaria que el Segundo oficial que se veía tan tranquilo dirigiendo al Mauretania en ausencia de Brian y el Capitán realmente estaba preocupado, cada vez que bebía un sorbo de café su pulso se veía intacto, pero por dentro su corazón se agitaba preguntándose ¿quién diablos deseaba dañarlos? Muchos sospechosos venían a su mente, pero los descartaba de inmediato pues su idea le parecía sacada de una novela de detectives.

Dio un suspiro, después saboreo el último trago de café, camino hacia la mesita de té, colocó su taza sobre dicha mesita y después regreso a mirar el horizonte. Se acerco a mirar el radar, después la velocidad del Mauretania, se acercó a la bitácora, hizo cuentas en su mente y noto que todo iba tal lo planeado lo cual hizo que se le formara una hermosa sonrisa de alivio.

Eso lo reconforto ya que en 48 horas si el clima lo permitía el Lusitania estaría a la par y con ello no importaba si daban o no con el rufián o la pólvora, ya que cuando los dos barcos estuvieran a la par todos los pasajeros del Mauretania serian evacuados al Lusitania. Solo se quedaría la tripulación, si después de esto el barco sufría el atentado por algún traidor de la tripulación el Lusitania ya estaría para salvarlos. Por lo que el rufián no se saldría con la suya. Al menos no se perdieran vidas humanas solo el adorado barco.

Estaba a punto de servirse otra taza de café cuando una hermosa enfermera con pecas tocaba a la puerta. Robby extrañado de ver semejante ángel blanco en medio de la madrugada se acercó a abrir.

-Buenas noches señorita enfermera ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?

-Muchas gracias, pero no soy enfermera solo soy voluntaria por una noche, mi nombre es Candy White Andley -dijo sonriente la pecosa.

-Mucho gusto señorita Andley yo soy Robert Madison. Y ya la recuerdo, solo que con su uniforme y sus coletas escondidas en su cofia no la reconocí -dijo el joven y después con una sonrisa continuo – Dígame a que debo el honor de la visita de la jovencita que hizo perder el juicio a mi primer oficial.

-Pero ¿que dice? – murmuró sonrojada Candy.

-No se sonroje, solo fue una broma. Ya supe que él y Grandchester ya hicieron las pases así que ya no podre burlarme de él y su enamoramiento por una quinceañera.

-Muy gracioso -contesto enojada Candy.

-Ahora dígame señorita ¿que hace aquí y a estas horas?

-En realidad vengo buscando al Capitán debo llevarlo a la enfermería Brian necesita verlo.

-¿Brian? ¿Qué hace Brian en la enfermería? -dijo Robby extrañado.

-Está en cama por agotamiento el doctor tuvo que ponerle un suero y medicamento ahora solo hay que estarle checando su pulso para cuidar que no sufra un infarto.

-¡Dios mío!, ¿y estará bien? – pregunto preocupado Robby.

-Sí, lograron controlarlo a tiempo solo es cuestión que siga los consejos del doctor. Por ahora tendrá que quedarse en la enfermería.

-Gracias a Dios – dijo con alivio el segundo oficial.

-¿Puedo ver al Capitán para avisarle?

-Me temo que no ha regresado de revisar los camarotes de la primera clase, ¿No te diste cuenta de la revisión?

-Pues no sé si tocaron a mi camarote mientras estaba dormida, porque no escuche nada, y después fui a la enfermería a llevar a Terry y no vi nada raro en el camino. Solo unos marineros que iban y venían.

-Es posible, las suites principales y los camarotes de lujo están alejados del resto, supongo que el Capitán prefirió dejarlos al final. ¿Por que no te sientas a esperar ya no debe tardar? Permíteme acercarte una silla.

-Muchas gracias, pero prefiero estar de pie es maravillosa la vista. La primera vez que estuve aquí era de día y se veía tan lindo. Ahora es de noche y todo luce tan bello, el oscuro mar se pierde con el cielo es como si fuéramos flotando -decía entusiasmada Candy

-Lo sé, la madre naturaleza nos da estos regalos, es una pena que en lugar de cuidarla la destruyamos y después nos quejamos de su furia.

-Tienes razón Robby, ¿puedo llamarte Robby?

-Sí, Candy ¿puedo llamarte Candy sin que tu novio me quiera golpear?

-Terry no es agresivo -dijo Candy con cierto enojo para defender a su caballero. Lo que hizo que Robby riera.

-OK pero no te enojes, supongo que él solo cuida lo que es suyo como todo un Grandchester.

-¿Conoces a los Grandchester?

-No he tenido el gusto de presentarme con ellos, pero son de las familias más conocidas del Reino Unido sobre todo por la fama que sus patriarcas han tenido durante tantos años. Inteligentes, lideres, orgullosos, calculadores, engreídos y con un carácter bastante… especial. Pero sobre todo vengativos no perdonan a quienes se atrevan a lastimar lo que más aman.

-Pero Terry no es malo, de todo lo que dices de los Grandchester él solo heredo lo Inteligente -dijo Candy altiva y cruzándose de brazos, pero al ver que Robby alzo la cejas incrédulo se corrigió - bueno también es engreído, pero solo a veces… bueno solo cuando se le antoja … ok casi siempre. Pero tiene buen corazón.

-¿Nada más?

-Bueno… ahora que lo dices tiene el monopolio de tareas en el San Pablo, supongo que eso lo hace líder nato.

-Lo ves es un Grandchester -dijo Robby con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Pero estoy segura que él jamás usaría eso para dañar a alguien.

-No dije que lo hiciera, a decir verdad, el más temido ha sido Henry Grandchester calculador y vengativo. El actual Duque es igual, pero para bien, ha defendido a muchas personas inocentes junto a Lord Hamilton en juicios contra altos funcionarios y aristócratas. Se dice que su cabeza sigue en su lugar gracias a que es sobrino de la Reina Madre, de lo contrario ya lo hubieran asesinado por desenmascarar a tantos criminales de cuello blanco.

-¡Dios que peligroso! -dijo Candy ligeramente asustada.

-No te asustes aún falta para que tu caballero te convierta en duquesa. ¿gustas una taza de café?

-No gracias, quiero dormir en cuanto lleve al Capitán con Brian, si tomo café ya no dormiré.

-Como gustes.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio mirando nuevamente el cielo y el mar que parecían uno solo, todo se veía tan tranquilo, en un par de horas amanecería y todos los pasajeros saldrían a disfrutar el penúltimo día del año. Candy se acercó al marinero que cuidaba el radar y con una sonrisa le pregunto.

-Si nosotros somos este puntito ¿qué es el punto que está atrás casi a un costado?

-Un iceberg -dijo seriamente el chico haciendo que Candy se asustara.

-Thomas no digas eso, no es gracioso -regaño el segundo oficial al marinero.

-Lo siento oficial, lo siento señorita fue una broma de mal gusto- se disculpó apenado el marinero.

-Eso Candy es un barco, se ve cerca, pero en realidad está a millas de nosotros si no me equivoco debe ser el Carpathia – aclaró Robby.

-Leí mucho de él en los periódicos, salvo a muchas personas ¿verdad?

-Sí, su capitán fue un héroe no le importo cambiar el rumbo por salvar a los pasajeros del Titanic.

-Fue muy trágico lo lamento tanto -menciono Candy con tristeza.

-Candy, a veces no es posible predecir las tragedias… algunas son por accidentes… otras por rufianes sin escrúpulos - el semblante de Robby también entristeció, pero porque no pudo evitar pensar en el atentado que amenazaba al Mauretania

-¿Perdiste amigos en ese naufragio? ¿por qué te pones triste Robby?

-Yo no perdí a nadie, pero conocí muchas personas que tenían amigos o parientes en la tripulación o la elite de servicio. Pero eso no me puso triste es solo que… las tragedias solo ocurren.

-Pero eso no importa porque estoy segura que tú, Brian, el Capitán y toda su tripulación velaran por nosotros si algo le pasara al Mauretania ¿verdad? – decía dulce y sonriente la pecosa tratando de animar al marinero. A lo que Robby no pudo evitar sonreír por la contagiosa sonrisa de Candy.

-Claro que sí Candy. Trataremos de no cometer los mismos errores que se cometieron en el Titanic… Te lo juro – Robby juró con todo su corazón. Deseaba que el atentado contra el Mauretania no sucediera, pero al hablar del Titanic no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez el destino de su querido Mauretania sería el mismo.

-Entonces no te pongas triste Robby, perdóname no debí mencionar lo del naufragio del Titanic es muy reciente y eso debe asustarte.

-Oh no, no te preocupes Candy estoy bien, además recordé los días en Nueva York después de la tragedia del Titanic. ¿sabes? El Mauretania llevaba el manifiesto de carga del Titanic. Recuerdo que íbamos Brian y yo para entregarlo a la oficina naval de Nueva York, todo era un caos en el puerto, reporteros buscando la nota, familiares buscando a sus seres queridos. Habia un muro enorme, tenía los nombres de los sobrevivientes y los fallecidos. Nos tocó conocer a una madre que buscaba a su hijo que habia conseguido trabajo en el Titanic como marinero, irónicamente era su primer viaje, no lograba encontrarlo entre los sobrevivientes, así que le ayudamos a buscar su nombre entre esa enorme lista pues por ser nuevo nadie recordaba al chico.

-¿Habia muchos marineros nuevos en el Titanic?

-No lo sé, pero supongo si, el barco también lo era, su construcción empezó en… - Robby quiso continuar su relato, pero como un destello algo vino a su mente, algo que hizo que su corazón se llenara de angustia - Dios soy un imbécil.

-¿Qué pasa Robby? -preguntaba Candy sorprendida al ver que el semblante de Robby cambiaba drásticamente.

-Soy un estúpido imbécil -seguía diciendo el oficial mientras pasaba sus manos sobre su cabello

-Robby cálmate estas asustando a la pequeña, ¿a dónde vas? – dijo uno de los marineros al segundo oficial, pero esté desesperado corría a la oficina del capitán, ubicada a un costado del cuarto de mando. Una vez dentro comenzó a buscar en el escritorio, Candy que lo siguió estaba parada en la puerta mirando la desesperación del segundo oficial.

-Robby cálmate… ¿qué pasa?... me estas asustando- preguntaba la pecosa. Justo en ese momento llegó el capitán que miro a Candy con ojos asustadizos.

-Candy ¿que haces aquí a estas horas? … Robby ¿que buscas? – decía el capitán entrando a su oficina.

-¡Capitán los archivos de los chicos nuevos dóndes los dejo! -preguntaba desesperado el segundo oficial sin mirar al capitán pues su vista estaba enfocada en encontrar los expedientes.

-Están en mi gaveta aun no los he podido leer, pero ¿qué pasa Robby? ¡cálmate!

-¡Pasa que soy un imbécil Capitán!

-Robby mídete no estamos solos.

-Lo siento es solo que…-el chico por fin encontró los expedientes, los abrió deseando estar equivocado, pero al darse cuenta que no, apretó fuerte la carpeta que estaba en sus manos y conteniendo su enojo para no asustar más a Candy se dirigió al Capitán - Debemos hablar por favor es urgente.

-Está bien Robby lo haremos – acepto sereno el capitán. Al ver a su segundo oficial pudo darse cuenta que no serían gratas noticias. Después se dirigió a la asustada rubia - Candy pequeña necesito que nos dejes a solas debo hablar con Robby.

-Yo… bueno es que … Brian está en la enfermería y me pidió que lo llevara a hablar con él dice que es Urgente.

-No te preocupes una vez que termine con Robby iré a verlo de inmediato.

-Pero dijo que era urgente.

-No tardare te lo prometo ahora por favor regresa con él y no te preocupes lo de Robby son cosas de marineros todo está bien lo prometo.

-Si Candy discúlpame todo estará bien. Te lo jure ¿recuerdas? -dijo Robby con una sonrisa, aunque aún estaba preocupado y Candy le regreso tímidamente la sonrisa.

-Vamos Candy déjame a solas con Robby -pidió el Capitán a lo que la rubia solo asintió y se retiró.

Candy dejo solos a los dos marineros, caminaba desconcertada preguntándose ¿Por qué Robby de repente se puso tan preocupado y desesperado? ¿De verdad solo eran cosas de marineros? ¿será que la tragedia del Titanic sensibilizo a Robby y por eso actuó así? ¿por qué a Brian también le urgía hablar con el capitán?

-No debo preocuparme, seguro el Capitán dice la verdad. Además, si algo malo pasara con el Mauretania Robby ya juro que estaremos bien. Y yo confió en él, estoy segura que también Brian y el Capitán harán todo por todos los que vamos a bordo - Candy tomo la cruz de la señorita Pony que colgaba junto al corazón de rubí que le regalo Terry y aferrándola con sus dos manos dijo – Dios protégenos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Camarote de David Smith 4:50 am

-Perdóname Charlie no quise despertarte – decía David mientras se terminaba de servir un vaso con agua desde la mesita frente a su cama.

-No te preocupes ya estaba despierto, el dormir en el suelo no creas que te permite tener un sueño muy profundo – mencionaba Charlie. Habia tenido que dormir con David ya que no podía volver a su camarote en la tercera clase para evitar sospechas entre los pasajeros pues para ellos él debía estar arrestado -Dime ¿el Duque no paga tan bien como para un camarote más grande, al menos que tuviera sala?

-Paga lo suficiente, pero estoy en la segunda clase para pasar desapercibido y aunque no son tan grandes los camarotes yo si estoy muy cómodo ¿Por qué no pides asilo a Terry? seguro su suite te gustara más.

-Ni lo digas que soy capaz de ir ahora mismo a pedírselo. Aunque más bien necesito ropa.

-Te puedo prestar algo mío.

-Oh vamos no te ofendas, pero fácil eres dos tallas más que yo – dijo riendo Charlie.

-Mal agradecido, mira aún es de noche porque no vas a tu camarote y recoges algo. Fuiste ladrón supongo que sabes cómo llegar sin que te vean.

-Bueno idea -Charlie se puso de pie, estiro su cuerpo y dio un bostezo – Préstame tu gabardina aunque me quede grande afuera hace frio.

-Adelante, está en el perchero.

-Por cierto, ¿ya enviaste el telegrama al Duque? -preguntaba Charlie mientras se colocaba la gabardina.

-Sí, desde que deje la oficina del Capitán. Le avisé que ya arrestaron al Conde Ferguson. Seguro preparara todo en el puerto para cuando arribemos.

Charlie dio un suspiro y continuó -Ojalá también pudiera ayudarnos con la amenaza del atentado. ¿le mencionaste algo?

-No, no tiene caso, eso solo se puede solucionar desde aquí y no quiero preocuparlo más. Terry es su adoración es capaz de mandar la Royal Navy para venir por él.

-Sí, durante el año que estuve con ellos me di cuenta cuanto lo ama.

-Ya imagino las travesuras que hicieron juntos, seguro tú eras la mente maestra.

-No creas, Terry también tenía sus ideas yo solo… las afinaba – mencionó orgulloso Charlie y después continuó - De hecho, un tiempo Terry y yo habíamos leído demasiados cuentos de Robin Hood así que nos dio por robar para ayudar a los pobres, pero el tercer atraco no salió del todo bien, quisimos robar una carnicería para llevarles comida a los niños huérfanos del puerto teníamos año años respectivamente, la policía nos atrapo y nos llevó a la comisaria. A las pocas horas llegó el Duque su cara de pocos amigos no daba miedo daba terror. El error del comisario fue que no nos creyó que Terry era su hijo y se negó a avisar, por eso el Duque no nos encontraba pensó que nos habían robado pues vivíamos muy cerca del puerto y era muy común el robo de niños. Así que discutió con el comisario un par de minutos. Terry y yo estábamos sentados afuera de la oficina, escuchábamos perfectamente las palabras del Duque, no dejaba de gritarle comisario estúpido, idiota e incompetente. Sino fuera porque no estábamos en Inglaterra seguro el padre de Terry se hubiera encargado de usar todo su poder para destituir al comisario por tratarnos como adultos y no avisar a nuestros padres. En fin, durante todo el camino a casa él iba serio, Terry y yo solo nos mirábamos y honestamente deseábamos mejor volver a la cárcel. Mi madre me castigo con el cinturón y te juro que me dolía sentarme. A Terry también el Duque le pego con el cinturón y le quito su mesada. Pero al día siguiente durante el desayuno lo abrazo y le dio un beso diciéndole que era lo más sagrado para él que no volviera a ponerse en peligro. Desde entonces ya no salíamos a la calle sin que un séquito de guardaespaldas nos vigilara.

-Terry es lo más sagrado porque es su hijo y el único lazo que lo une a su amada Eleonor -pensó David.

-Bueno me voy, regresaré pronto para el desayuno ¿Por qué me invitaras el desayuno verdad? -dijo con una sonrisa Charlie.

-¿Seguro que no quieres mudarte con Terry?

-Lo pensaré- seguía burlándose Charlie mientras salía del camarote.

Charlie caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la segunda clase, prendió un cigarrillo y comenzó a disfrutarlo dando bocanadas una y otra vez.

-Por lo visto la segunda clase no es tan mala – murmuraba Charlie – El próximo viaje le pediré al Capitán que me permita poner mi casino en esta clase, no creo que se niegue, ya casi seré su yerno.

Llego al elevador ubicado al final del pasillo principal, entro en él y apretó el botón de la tercera clase. Mientras llegaba a su rumbo seguía fumando, no le importaba llenar de humo el elevador a fin de cuentas era de noche y nadie lo usaba además de los marineros en turno. El elevador llegó al destino señalado. Charlie abrió la puerta después el cancel y al salir miro a los lados cuidando no hubiera algún pasajero que lo reconociera. Los pasillos se veían solos como era de esperarse, pero le llamo la atencion que no hubiera ningún marinero custodiando el pasillo principal. Siguió caminando estaba a punto de dar otra bocanada cuando de pronto al dar vuelta por el pasillo sintió un fuerte aventón que lo hizo golpearse contra la pared.

-¡Idiota quítate de camino!- le grito un hombre vestido con el uniforme del área de calderas que corría junto con otro marinero.

-¡Pero qué diablos! – murmuro con rabia Charlie pues el golpe le lastimo la espalda – Maldito imbécil seguro es algún idiota que se fue sin pagarle a una de las chicas – Charlie siguió caminando malhumorado por el golpe y porque con la caída ya no supo donde quedo su cigarro. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a su camarote, este tenía la puerta abierta y entro en el. Lo encontró desordenado y le pareció extraño pues pese a que el día que los arrestaron hubo un forcejeo no significaba que el mobiliario debería estar tirado y fuera de su lugar.

-¡Hey tú, les dije que se largaran! -gritaba amenazante el Sr. Carson que entraba al camarote junto con otro hombre ambos llevando un palo.

-Tranquilo Sr. Carson soy Charlie -dijo Charlie alzando las manos.

-Vaya por fin vienes, he tenido que estar cuidando tu camarote desde que los arrestaron. Ayer se escucharon ruidos, por eso Víctor y yo decidimos hacer guardia y justo acabamos de espantar a dos idiotas que intentaban llevarse algo.

-¿Llevarse algo? -preguntaba extrañado Charlie

-Sí, eso dijo. Mira no sé qué sea, pero supongo que lo tienes en la esquina porque lo encontramos moviendo el piso justo ahí –mencionaba el acompañante del Sr. Carson señalando la esquina del camarote justo bajo la litera.

-Gracias Señores yo me haré cargo, ya me soltaron así que no se preocupen, arreglare este desorden - agradeció Charlie.

-Buenas noches entonces ¿quieres que te preste mi bat?

-No se preocupe Sr Carson estaré bien.

-Bueno cualquier cosa gritas. -dijo el Sr Carson saliendo del camarote junto con su acompañante

-Entonces esos idiotas que me aventaron estaban en mi camarote, veamos que buscaban – se decía a si mismo Charlie. Se acercó al lugar señalado, recorrió la litera y se encontró con un piso sobrepuesto, lo que hizo que se soltara a reír -Vaya por lo visto Terry y yo no somos los únicos que empleamos el doble fondo. Veamos que esconden aquí.

Cuidadosamente Charlie quito una pequeña tabla, pero no veía nada, se levantó y busco una lampara de aceite, cuando la encontró la encendió y volvió para alumbrar el pequeño orificio, aún era pequeño por lo que quitó otros pedazos de madera dándose cuenta qué varios podían quitarse haciendo una entrada de medio metro cuadrado. Tomo la lampara y volvió a alumbrar el orifico quedando estupefacto, era una mini bodega. Asomo la cabeza y pudo percibir un olor peculiar -¡Santa Madre de Dios!

Ahí estaban la pólvora buscada por casi toda la tripulación. Todo el tiempo estuvo escondida bajo su camarote. Ahora todo cuadraba para él. Rápidamente volvió a tapar el agujero y colocó la litera. Después corrió a buscar al Sr. Carson. Tocaba desesperado al camarote esperando le abrieran rápido.

-Charlie ¿qué pasa? ¿siempre si quieres mi bat? -preguntaba el sr. Carson abriendo su puerta.

-Perdón Sr. Carson necesito ir rápido por el capitán, por favor ayúdame a vigilar que Nadie absolutamente nadie entre a mi camarote, créame es de vida o muerte.

-Está bien pero no demores.

-Por supuesto que me daré prisa, créame quiero llegar vivo a Londres, - se despidió Charlie corriendo a buscar al Capitán iba extasiado por fin encontró la amenaza del Mauretania.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enfermería del Mauretania 5am

Candy llegaba al cuarto de la enfermería, durante el camino de regreso no pudo evitar seguir con las mismas preguntas que no dejaron de dar vueltas en su cabeza. Quiso prender la luz del cuarto, pero se arrepintió para no despertar a los demás. Camino lentamente a su cama para no tropezar o pegarse con algo. Pensaba dormitar en lo que llegaba el capitán así que con cuidado se subió a su cama para recostarse, pero se levantó rápidamente al sentir un cuerpo extraño. A tientas prendió la lampara que estaba en la mesita junto a su cama quedando sorprendida al ver que su caballero inglés ahora era un bello durmiente sobre su cama.

Por un momento pensó que se habia equivocado de cama, así que miro las camas y las contó. Dándose cuenta que efectivamente Terry se habia cambiado de cama.

-Terry, Terry estas en mi cama – decía en voz baja Candy mientras sacudía a Terry para despertarlo -Terry no tarda en llegar el capitán, sal se mi cama.

-Candy regresaste – decía despertando y soñoliento el castaño que apenas podía abrir sus hermosos ojos.

-Sí y quisiera dormir, pero estas en mi cama - continuaba hablando en voz baja la rubia.

-Lo siento pecosa, de pronto no te vi y supuse que estabas con el Capitán decidí esperarte, pero estas medicinas me dan sueño, así que la única manera de saber que volviste con bien era durmiendo en tu cama ya que estaba seguro que me despertarías.

-Terry eso fue lindo, gracias. Anda te ayudo a que vuelvas a tu cama.

Terry se reincorporo para levantarse, pero al sentir la mano de Candy sobre su hombro noto que estaba nerviosa - Pecosa estas temblando ¿segura que no te paso nada? - preguntaba ahora serio Terry.

-Segura todo está bien… el capitán ya no tarda en venir y.. me prometió venir en cuanto terminara de hablar con Robby. Anda vete a tu cama.

'

-¿Robby el segundo oficial?

-Si anda vete a tu cama - suplicaba Candy sin mirar a Terry pues quería ocultarle su preocupación.

-¿y porque no me miras a los ojos?, está bien que estemos a media luz pero … pecosa ¿segura que estas bien? … ¿Candy que tienes? -insistía Terry en voz baja al ver que Candy agachaba la cabeza jugaba con sus dedos impaciente – Candy.

-Nada es solo que cuando estaba en la cabina de mando esperando al Capitán… pues, todo iba bien, Robby y yo estábamos platicando, pero de pronto él se alteró un poco…

-¿Qué te hizo el idiota? -preguntó enojado el caballero.

-No alces la voz vas a despertar a todos.

-Si se atrevió a...

-Oh no Terry no es lo que crees más bien él estaba preocupado y empezó a buscar papeles y después llego el Capitán, dijo que era urgente hablar con él... y eso me desconcertó porque Brian también dijo lo mismo, lo que me hace pensar … ¿para que querrían hablar los dos oficiales urgentemente con el Capitán?... eso no es bueno ¿no crees? -la pecosa no pudo evitar ocultar más su miedo y sin dudarlo más se abrazó a su caballero - Terry tengo miedo.

-Eso te puso así entonces– dijo aliviado Terry, después con tono tranquilo continuó - Pecosa no te asustes es cosa de marineros. Ven acuéstate te quitare el miedo con un abrazo. Prometo irme a mi cama en cuanto estés tranquila.

La pecosa acepto y se acostó en la cama aferrándose más Terry, ahora los dos estaban abrazados en la misma cama y muy cerca frente a frente, ya que la cama era tamaño individual. Se quedaron en silencio sin decir nada solo su respiración se escuchaba y podían sentir el pulso del otro. El castaño la seguía abrazando, pero cada vez el sueño lo estaba venciendo haciéndolo cerrar los ojos, aunque seguía despierto, contrario a Candy que no dejaba de jugar con los botones de la camisa de Terry pues una idea le seguía dando vueltas por su cabeza. Quería preguntarle algo a su caballero, pero no se animaba, alzaba la mirada hacia Terry después se arrepentía y volvía la mirada al botón de la camisa. Así estuvo un rato entre mirar a Terry y mirar el famoso botón hasta que después de un breve momento se decidió por romper el silencio.

-¿Terry? … ¿crees que el barco se hunda?

-¿Qué?... Candy ¿de dónde se te ocurrió eso? -pregunto Terry atónito abriendo los ojos para mirar a Candy.

-Bueno es que no sé … estamos en el Atlántico y hay hielo.

Terry dio un suspiro de resignación pues pensó que tal vez el segundo oficial le hablo de naufragios a Candy y por eso ella estaba asustada – Ahora entiendo... Candy, si eso pasa me asegurare que subas a un bote.

-Robby también me juro que nos salvara a todos… pero somos muchas personas, siendo realistas tal vez no alcancemos a subir todos a los botes salvavidas. Ya ves el Titanic.

-El barco no se hundirá Candy y por ello Nadie morirá de camino a Londres, al menos no por un naufragio. Mejor cierra los ojos y duerme para ya irme a mí cama -dijo Terry volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

En ese momento las palabras de Anthony vinieron a la mente de Candy _"Si yo muero viviré para siempre en tu memoria" –_ la pecosa sintió un vuelco en su corazón y temblando se aferró más fuerte a Terry.

-Terry no quiero que seas solo un recuerdo.

-Candy … pecosa no seré un recuerdo eso te lo aseguro cálmate, seré tu presente hasta el final de tus días – decía Terry con voz firme y después con cierto enojo continuó - Supongo que tendré que hablar seriamente con ese marinero te dejo muy asustada.

-No, solo júrame que si algo pasa estarás a salvo -suplicaba Candy mirando a Terry que a través de sus ojos mar reflejaban la tenue luz de la lampara.

Terry también podía ver ese reflejo de luz en los ojos esmeralda de su pecosa. Al mirarla asustada el también sintió un vuelco en el corazón como si algo le dijera que esa mirada la volvería a ver. Sin pensarlo más, la abrazo fuertemente para susurrarle - Suponiendo que el Mauretania se hunda te juro que me voy a encargar que tú subas a un bote, ya después veré a que bote podré subir.

-No Terry, subirás conmigo prométemelo.

-Me temo que eso no será posible ya que la consigna es "Mujeres y niños primero" y yo no soy ninguno de la dos.

-Pues entonces subiré al mismo bote que tú.

-Ya veremos señorita pecas…

-Ya veremos Nada así lo hare y punto, yo no me subiré a un bote hasta asegurarme que tu estés también a salvo -ahora decía Candy ligeramente amenazante haciendo sonreír a Terry por el cambio de temperamento de su pecosa.

-Pero que testaruda señorita pecas.

-No me interesa salvar mi vida si a cambio debo dejarte.

-Creo que no debí recitarte Romeo y Julieta ahora hasta quieres morir conmigo.

-No te burles Terry, hablo en serio, prométeme que estaremos juntos.

-Te lo prometo si ya te duermes y me dejas dormir -dijo Terry dando un bostezo.

-¡Terry!

-Shh no grites pecosa. Vas a despertar a los demás y no quiero que tu Sr. George me aviente por la proa y seguro no me dará un bote salvavidas.

-Si te sigues burlando yo personalmente te lanzo.

-Está bien pecosa te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos hasta el final y nada ni nadie nos vas a separar ¿me crees?

-Sí, te creo.

-Ok. Ya duérmete -dijo Terry bostezando y cerrando sus ojos. Candy regreso a jugar con el famoso botón, pero después de un par de segundos volvió a romper el silencio.

-¿Terry?

-¿Y ahora qué pasa? -murmuro el castaño sin abrir los ojos pues ya estaba más dormido que despierto.

-¿Ni siquiera las guapas actrices de Broadway?, he leído que son muy lindas.

-¿Ahora por qué se te ocurrió Broadway?

-Porque seguro serás actor antes que Duque y en Broadway trabaja tu madre así que obvio trabajaras con mujeres hermosas y pues…

-No te preocupes mi madre dice que la mayoría son muy superficiales y otras locas y manipuladoras. Y yo prefiero una rubia enojona con pecas.

-Terry te pregunte enserio.

El castaño que ya quería dormir abrió los ojos y con voz decidida se dirigió a su pecosa - Yo también hablo en serio. Mira Candy, NO habrá Naufragio y si lo hay me encargaré de mantenernos a salvo. En cuanto Broadway no me interesan las actrices locas y chantajistas ni pienso cambiarte por una ¿sabes por qué?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque desde la primera vez que te vi supe que te quería y pase lo que pase no cambiaré.

Semejantes palabras obviamente hicieron sonreír a la pecosa y de inmediato salió de la cama y camino hacia la de Terry, tomo la almohada y la tapo con las sabanas de manera que pareciera que Terry estaba bajo las cobijas. Cerro la cortina y regreso a su cama.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Candy? – preguntaba Terry extrañado. Al ver ahora a Candy ahora cerrando la cortina de su cama.

-Así podremos dormir sin que nos molesten, pero pórtate bien – decía Candy mientras se volvía a acomodar junto a su caballero y se recostaba usando el brazo de Terry como almohada. Tal como la primera vez que durmieron juntos la diferencia es que ahora estarían más cerca porque la cama era individual.

-Definitivamente prefiero a mi rubia enojona con pecas -pensó Terry con una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba con su mano libre.

-Buenas noches Terry.

-Buenas noches Candy.

Los dos rebeldes del Mauretania quedaron abrazados dándose las buenas noches. Terry estaba tan cansado y por las medicinas de inmediato se quedó dormido. Candy por su parte miraba dormir a su querido mocoso engreído y en momentos acariciaba su rostro y otros jugaba con su mechón castaño y también el famosos botón. Su respiración la arrullaba haciendo que también empezara a dormirse pensando solo una cosa.

-Definitivamente tendremos una vida juntos Terry. Aunque también estoy consciente que en la vida no todo será tranquilo así que tendremos pruebas que tal vez nos puedan separar o personas que nos deseen malas cosas. Pero sin duda mientras estemos vivos nuestro destino es estar juntos.

Con este pensamiento Candy se quedó dormida mientras llegaba el amanecer del 6to día de viaje y el Mauretania seguía su rumbo al Puerto de Southampton.

Continuará…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gracias a todas y todos por sus comentarios: **Blanca G, Eli, Lydia Grandchester, Sandy Sanchez, Nally Graham, Dianley, Skarllet Northman, Hakuouki, CCG, Silvia, sayuri1707, Gladys, Rubi, Silvia, Aurora, Asuba-san 1998, Grandchesterandre, Paulina y todos los Guest.**

Es satisfactorio saber que les gusto el capítulo anterior. Honestamente no todo el capítulo anterior estaba en mis borradores solo me deje llevar pues como les dije anteriormente estaba en Bogotá esperando un vuelo con 4 horas de retraso y pues decidí en lugar de matar al culpable del retraso hacer algo productivo. Y como no traía mis borradores a la mano pues le agregue y quite otras cosas al capítulo, es decir preferí dejar de narrar la pelea de Legan vs George-Albert y darles más desarrollo a los eventos de la enfermería. Por sus comentarios me doy cuenta que valió la pena.

Cintymaldonado bienvenida a la historia y a todos los que me han colocado recientemente en sus follows y favs. Gracias

 **Ahora responderé sus comentarios dándoles un toque de spoiler, les aconsejo que lean todos tal vez adivinen lo que viene:**

 **Blanca G** \- Terry seguirá inseguro de enfrentar al Duque por la fama que este tiene. Dicha inseguridad lo llevará a cometer un error que les partirá el corazón a Eleonor y a Richard.

 **Aurora** : Oh si Terry ya se lleva bien con Brian, pero un suceso trágico pondrá a prueba la lealtad de ambos.

 **Nally Graham** : Los secretos ya se descubren, tal vez un rubio patriarca al ver a su pequeña llorar se anime a decir su secreto.

 **Lydia Grandchester** : Me alegra que te haga feliz cada capítulo :) La carta la escribí inspirándome en la Candy que escribía sus cartas en CCFS, llenas de amor, nostalgia y alegría. Y el suspenso, es lo que más trato de hacer y si lees la historia de nuevo notaras un detalle tal vez insignificante pero que se repite y se seguirá repitiendo, (igual ya lo has notado) y en uno de los últimos capítulos sabrás él porque :¨(

 **Sandy Sánchez** : Siempre que incluyo a Annie no puedo evitar pensar "Sandy se va a enojar" de hecho la Tímida se marea y vomita porque cuando estaba con Terry en el cuarto de servicio pues quedo embarazada del castaño, pero lo narrare más adelante en un flashback… jeje no es cierto. En realidad, solo se marea porque es muy delicada. Tan delicada que eso puede costarle la vida en un clima frio como las heladas aguas del Atlántico. Gracias por las flores al describir mi historia **_"_** ** _una historia de amor, divertida, fresca, con un toquecillo de drama, emoción"._** Si me lo permites tomaré tus palabras para mi profile ? Me agrada saber que otros lectores al igual que tú entienden que es una historia diferente que no es ni la continuación o el beginnig de la historia original de Candy sino una historia alterna de lo que pudo haber pasado en el Mauretania agregando lo que Mizuki nos negó y lo que yo hubiera deseado que pasara. Y como no es solo drama sino también comedia puedo agregar situaciones que en otras historias tal vez sería absurdo.

 **Eli** : Sobre Annie, te doy la razón sobre que es egoísta, pero eso a su vez la ayudo a conseguir que el amor de su vida se casara con ella, no digo que este bien. Lo que sé es que hubiera deseado que Candy y Terry también hubieran sido egoístas como Annie y no hubieran sacrificado su amor por Gusana. ¡Pero noooooooo! Ellos son buenos como el pan y aceptaron separarse para no dejar sola a una mujer invalida y sin carrera. Lo malo es que en mi historia también Candy y Terry tienen un corazón puro y en momentos críticos las personas con este corazonsote suelen arriesgar su vida para salvar a otros.

 **Asuna-san1998** : Como decía mi abuelita ten cuidado con lo que deseas porque se puede cumplir y hacerte llorar :¨(

 **Skarllet Northman/Grandchesterandre** : si, una aventura divertida en la enfermería, pero la más difícil aventura está por venir.

 **CGG** : gracias por tus bellas palabras. Terry ya dijo que desea ser actor y la pecosa ya demostró que será enfermera ahora solo falta que un rubio patriarca se atreva a salir de las sombras.

 **Paulina:** Soy Canderry de corazón por eso quise darles un giro diferente a mis rebeldes y dejar que sean felices y se disfruten. Pero no puedo negarte que también en este fic van a llorar.

Un beso y abrazo ahora desde Madrid España a todas las Canderrys :)


	26. Chapter 26 Un plan para América

Capítulo 26 Un plan a América.

El Mauretania ya estaba recibiendo la brisa helada que anunciaba los próximos rayos de sol, misma que se reflejaban en el cristal del cuarto de mando. Mientras que en la oficina del Capitán la luz artificial seguía alumbrando a dos marineros y un pasajero que seguían asimilando lo que habían descubierto.

-No cabe duda de que Dios está de nuestro lado, todo este tiempo estuvo ahí ahora todo cuadra -decía Charlie feliz por el descubrimiento.

-Lo sé Charlie con lo que descubrió Clark y el testimonio de Cookie todo cuadra. Por eso la ropa llena de pólvora en tu cuarto, pues Frank resulto ser el cómplice, el hombre que Bruno vio en las calderas fue el mismo que te aventó en el pasillo, que son los mismos que descubrió Robby.

-Lo lamento Capitán juró que cuando leí los nombres que envió la policía de Londres en el aviso que solicito Brian no me cerciore que 2 de ellos son los mismo que subieron al Mauretania como nuevos elementos supuestamente enviados por la agencia naval.

-No te preocupes Robby todo ha pasado tan rápido que ni siquiera nos ha dado tiempo de asimilar. De ser así también cometimos el error de no registrar mucho más el camarote de Charlie, de haberlo hecho hubiéramos encontrado el resto de la pólvora desde un principio.

-Es cierto Robby ninguno de nosotros somos detectives, yo también le creí a Frank se suponía que estaba haciendo un trabajo para un riquillo de Chicago de hecho se llegó a ver con él aquí en la tercera clase, por eso nunca imagine que él estaba involucrado -comentó Charlie

-Ese riquillo que mencionas Charlie ¿quién es?

-Un tal Legan supuestamente lo ayudaría en un trabajo nunca menciono exactamente que era.

-Ya veo es el mismo que tuvo la pelea en el bar hace unas horas así que ya quedo arrestado, y según lo que dice Clark es un idiota y no tiene nada que ver con el atentado. Es un hecho que Frank si pensaba ayudarle, pero como distracción para no levantar sospechas – dijo el Capitán que ya se sentía cansado.

-¿Usted cree que también lo que encontró Cookie en la bodega solo fue una distracción? -preguntaba Charlie.

-Puede ser. O también parte del plan por si descubríamos la pólvora que dejaron en tu camarote.

-¿Y qué hará con el Sr. Maxwell? - Ahora preguntaba Robby.

-Lo encerraré como a todos. Ya en Londres que rinda su declaración. -el capitán tomo asiento y dio un suspiro de cansancio - Dios el interrogatorio con ese hombre me ha dejado exhausto.

-Es increíble que se prestara a semejante acto. Santo Dios poner en peligro a tantas personas solo por el dinero de un seguro ¡que malditos! -dijo indignado el segundo oficial

-El dinero Robby hace perder la cabeza y volverse personas sin escrúpulos. Era un hecho que al momento de recibir el cheque del seguro el recibiría su parte. El anillo que vio Cookie en la mano del hombre que vio en la bodega resulto ser nada menos que el anillo del Sr. Maxwell representante legal de la oficina naval de seguros de Londres.

-Y qué mejor que viajar en el Mauretania para no levantar sospechas – mencionó Charlie.

-El crimen perfecto -murmuró el Capitán, después molesto continuó - Pero que no sueñe que lo dejare arrestado en su camarote. Robby prepárale un camarote en el sótano junto con el resto de los arrestados y solo dale una comida por día.

-A la orden Capitán -contesto sonriente Robby obviamente le agradaba castigar a los rufianes - Por cierto ¿Que le dirá a Brian? ¿quiere que vaya y le de las buenas noticias?

-No Robby. Lo pondré al tanto cuando regrese a su turno ahora debe descansar. Por otro lado, aunque hemos dado con los rufianes de este acto no debemos bajar la guardia. Seguiremos cuidando como hasta ahora. Recuerda que aún está pendiente saber quién sobornó a Paul y Peter.

-¡Es verdad, el que soborno a Paul y Peter para subir más equipaje al barco! -exclamo Charlie.

-Puede que esté en el barco o tal vez no subió. De cualquier manera, aunque este abordo ya sin cómplices y sin pólvora no podrá hacer nada, pero por si las dudas no bajemos la guardia – dijo el Capitán, después se puso de pie y dirigiéndose a sus dos acompañantes -Vamos ayúdenme a tener listos los camarotes para ya encerrar a los marineros y al Sr. Maxwell. Yo cuidare en la cabina de mando hasta las 3 de la tarde que regreses Robby. Así que en cuanto termines con los arrestados ve a descansar.

-Capitán usted esta exhausto si gusta puedo venir antes.

-No es necesario Robby debes descansar, yo ya soy un viejo lobo de mar así que no te preocupes este barco no chocara con ningún iceberg por quedarme dormido.

-Capitán, sé que no es el momento, pero ahora que sabemos quiénes son los cómplices de este vil acto, ¿a mis amigos ya los dejara libres? -preguntaba Charlie titubeante mientras se ponía de pie.

-NO Charlie al menos no por ahora. Te recuerdo que estaban en un casino clandestino tú deberías estar dentro también, pero por lo que has apoyado te daré permiso de estar fuera. ¡Pero no quiero más casinos clandestinos en mi barco!

-Está bien Capitán- acepto cabizbajo Charlie haciendo que el Capitán se conmoviera un poco.

-Lo voy a pensar tal vez los deje salir en año nuevo. Pero no asegura nada.

-Gracias capitán. Le traeré el desayuno - agradecía ahora Charlie con una enorme sonrisa.

-NO, déjame trabajar, mejor ayuda a Robby a deshacerse de la pólvora de tu camarote no la quiero en este barco ni un segundo más.

-Como diga Capitán -acepto Charlie poniéndose en posición de firmes. Robby por su parte se despidió con el saludo marcial.

El Segundo Oficial caminaba de prisa para cumplir con las 2 diligencias antes de que amaneciera. Daba órdenes a los marineros mientras que Charlie lo seguía como una sombra. Sus marineros en cuanto recibían la orden de su Segundo Oficial de prisa se ponían manos a la obra. Debian tener listos dos camarotes en el sótano y tirar toda la pólvora ubicada en el camarote de Charlie. Toda debía hacerse antes del amanecer y a discreción para evitar que los pasajeros hicieran preguntas.

Y así fue, todo se realizó de forma rápida pues los marineros conocían a su Segundo Oficial, pese a su juventud sabían que era muy estricto porque no le gustaba perder tiempo. No por nada estudio en un colegio militarizado y era hijo del Almirante de la Royal Navy Ray Madison.

Robby ya estaba en el sótano de pie en el pasillo principal esperando la llegada de los arrestados. Se encontraba frente al elevador junto a Charlie y Cookie.

Charlie fumaba recargado a la pared, Cookie sentado de cuclillas bostezaba y Robby no dejaba de mirar el segundero de su reloj que caminaba y caminaba a punto de dar las 7 am, la hora límite que puso para terminar las diligencias. El sonido del elevador llegando a su destino lo hizo alzar su celeste mirada. Rápidamente se acercaron al elevador para ayudar a los marineros a encaminar a los arrestados a su celda.

Adelante y esposado el Sr Maxwell que no decía nada solo mantenía su mirada amenazante contra Cookie quién lo delato durante la revisión de la primera clase. Después de él venían los 2 marineros que tenían antecedentes criminales, pero habían subido al barco según por orden de la agencia, pero resulto que todo fue una mentira para poder subir al Mauretania y acceder al área de calderas sin levantar sospechas. El tercer marinero del grupo que salió al final de elevador no paraba de decir que no era culpable su único pecado fue haber sido contratado al mismo tiempo que ellos. Cierto o no Robby decidió encerrarlo para no arriesgarse.

Ya no habia duda los rufianes estaban arrestados y la pólvora fue lanzada al mar. Ya no habría de que preocuparse. Solo quedaba esperar llegar a Londres para ligarlos al Marques Alexander MacDouglas el hombre que según Frank orquestaba el malvado plan. Este hombre estaba prisionero por homicidio imprudencial al haber provocado las muertes de 50 campesinos en un incendio por hacerlos trabajar en condiciones inseguras. El despacho de Lord Hamilton y el Duque de Grandchester fue el encargado de llevar la investigación y pruebas que lo llevaron a prisión.

Según la información que consiguió Clark, el Marques era el más interesado en hundir el Mauretania ya que perdió una fortuna con la pérdida del Titanic, pues era accionista mayoritario en la White Star line, sin duda la reputación de dicha empresa estaba por los suelos después de la tragedia del Titanic. Ya que desde entonces las personas preferían subir a un barco de la Cunard Line antes que a uno de la White Star Line. Por lo tanto, odiaba al Mauretania más que a cualquier otro barco pues no solo era el más veloz sino el más querido por los europeos.

Los nuevos prisioneros caminaron por el pasillo hasta su camarote acondicionado como celda. Robby iba adelante y espero a que uno de sus subalternos abriera el camarote del Sr. Maxwell

-Sr. Maxwell por favor entre a su nuevo camarote -dijo el segundo oficial de forma seria.

-Eres un idiota Madison ya se te olvido quien soy y el poder que tengo -decía con rabia el hombre tratando de intimidar al Segundo Oficial, pero esté pese a su juventud ya tenía experiencia para lidiar con hombres déspotas no por nada tenía el puesto de Segundo Oficial del Mauretania. Así que sin inmutarse contestó.

-Por supuesto que se quién es. Es un hombre sin escrúpulos que llegando a Londres recibirá su castigo.

-Imbécil – le escupió el hombre, Robby por su parte tomo su pañuelo y tranquilamente se limpió la mejilla después guardo el pañuelo y acto seguido tomo del cuello a su agresor arrastrándolo hasta la pared del fondo del camarote. Sosteniéndolo con ambas manos mientras lo tenía contra la pared dejando que el pobre hombre apenas pudiera respirar.

-Tranquilo Robby no vale la pena -decía Cookie asustado entrando junto con Charlie.

-No te preocupes Cookie ¡no voy a mancharme las manos con este imbécil! Sabe sr. Maxwell me pregunto ¿cómo lo recibirán en la prisión? He odio que son muy bien recibidos los pudientes como usted dígame ¿tiene dinero suficiente? porque más de algún preso querrá ponerle precio a su cabeza, perdón quise decir seguridad.

-Déjame respirar … Yo puedo darles lo que quieran si me liberan a ti puedo hacerte Primer Oficial y a ti mocoso segundo oficial -suplicaba el Sr. Maxwell mientras que Robby lo soltaba dejándolo caer al suelo.

-Que poco me conoce Sr. Maxwell ya debería saber quién es mi Padre además me interesa ser Capitán, así que si pretende comprarme ofrezca algo mejor. ¿Sabe? quiero el puesto de Capitán del Carpathia le tengo cariño a ese barco – decía Robby orgulloso.

-Y yo quiero ser Capitán del Lusitania – menciono riendo Cookie a lo que Charlie y Robby le hicieron segunda.

-Estúpidos se van a arrepentir. Sigan riendo sigan riendo, la cabeza de este plan no va a descansar hasta que este maldito barco se hunda -decía con rabia el hombre que yacía en el suelo.

-¿Usted cree? -pregunto Robby mientras salía del camarote junto con sus acompañantes. – Cierra los camarotes - Ahora ordenaba asegurándose que los arrestados ya estuvieran en sus respectivas celdas improvisadas -Denme las llaves de estos dos camarotes.

-Aquí tiene oficial – dijo el marinero a cargo de la guardia de las celdas.

-¿Dónde están los duplicados?

-Permítanme – el marinero en guardia rápido corrió a su acondicionada oficina de descanso y saco del cajón un juego de llaves después regreso con Robby para entregarlas– Aquí están Oficial.

-Bien ¿son las únicas con las que se puede abrir?

-Así es.

-Perfecto me las quedare– dijo Robby formándosele una sonrisa

-Pero oficial si hay una emergencia no podremos sacarlos – dijo el marinero

Robby sin inmutarse comenzó a gritar a los recién arrestados - ¡¿Escucharon eso?! Si hay una emergencia no habrá forma de abrir sus celdas. Así que Sr. Maxwell, rece porque todos sus cómplices ya estén arrestados o bien los que sigan libres no se les ocurra atentar contra el Mauretania porque de hacerlo ustedes serán los primeros en ahogarse. ¿Si sabía que el sótano es lo primero que se llena de agua? mire la ventana pequeña que tiene ahí da al mar, con la presión del agua… ¡crash!… se rompe y toda el agua del Atlántico entrará por ahí y llenará todo el camarote en menos de …

\- ¡2 minutos! -intervino Cookie sonriente también.

-Gracias Cookie. Que descanse Sr. Maxwell, caballeros ustedes también-se despidió Robby. Mientras que el Sr. Maxwell y sus cómplices quedaron asustados.

-¡Hey nosotros no hicimos nada solo seguíamos órdenes para que redujeran nuestra condena, el marques lo prometió!

Robby ignoraba sus gritos encaminándose al elevador junto a sus acompañantes y a punto de subir al elevador se dirigió al guardia -No quiero que les den de comer. Solo yo puedo darles su comida ¿está claro?

-Si oficial. Lo que usted orden.

-Bien hasta mañana -dijo Robby subiendo al elevador y Charlie detrás de él comenzaba a cerrar el cancel.

-¿Entonces hasta mañana les dará de comer? -preguntaba desconcertado el marinero en guardia a su Segundo Oficial.

-Sí, ese será el inicio de su condena. Aunque si por mi fuera los lanzaba al mar.

Robby, Charlie y Cookie ya iban en el elevador esperando llegar al piso deseado para ya irse a dormir. Se sentían aliviados al menos cualquiera en su lugar podría hacerlo pues ya no habia pólvora y quienes deseaban hacerla explotar ya estaban arrestados. Ya no habia de que preocuparse. Al menos eso sentían pese a que aún no daban con quien soborno a Paul y Peter. Tal vez como dijo el Capitán, solo no se atrevería a actuar ¿o sí?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enfermería 9am.

Ya habia amanecido, los rayos del sol comenzaban a entrar en cada ventana del Mauretania. Un clan de señoras llegaba a la enfermería con un desayuno delicioso. Pues querían consentir a sus queridos compañeros de viaje.

-Señoras por favor comprendan que no pueden pasar todas al mismo tiempo. Los enfermos están descansando -decía la enfermera del Mauretania tratando de no dejar pasar al clan Canderry

-Solo queremos darles personalmente el desayuno a los muchachos y a las niñas. -decía Martha O´Brien que iba al frente del Clan.

-No es necesario, el desayuno para los enfermos llegará en un par de minutos y se les servirá solo lo necesario de acuerdo con sus padecimientos además…

-Señorita no dudamos de su capacidad, pero yo soy madre de Annie y se lo que es mejor para ella – interrumpió Magda

-Y yo crie a Terry durante sus primeros años sé que comidas le caen bien y cuales no cuando está enfermo – menciono orgullosa Gabrielle.

-Y yo crie a 5 hijos le puedo asegurar que el desayuno que preparamos es perfecto para nuestro queridos enfermitos -dijo sonriente Martha.

-Además como madre de Annie quiero darle el suyo y mis amigas se lo darán al resto.

-Yo se lo daré a Terry – dijo Gabrielle.

-Dudo que Candy te deje – dijo burlona Madeleine haciendo reír al resto.

-Grosera. Bueno en ese casó se lo daré a mi amigo Albert.

-No sueñes Gabrielle dijiste que no querías ser Albertana. Así que yo le daré el desayuno- reclamo Martha.

-Mejor para que no se peleen yo se lo daré – intervino pícaramente Madeleine.

Las señoras comenzaron discutir para ver quien le daría el desayuno a quien, haciendo que sus gritos se escucharan hasta el pabellón de enfermos.

-Pero ¿que son esos gritos? – despertaba Albert. Mientras que Candy y Terry seguían dormidos abrazaditos. El rubio recorrió su cortina y miro alrededor notando que nadie más habia despertado con los gritos de afuera.

La pequeña Puppet se despertó con el movimiento de su rubio humano y al percibir un perfume muy peculiar corrió hacia la puerta.

-¡Puppet regresa! – gritó Albert haciendo que Terry despertara del susto.

-Demonios Albert ya despertó y yo me quede dormido -pensaba Terry tratando de ver a través de sus cortinas para ubicar a su rubio amigo – Si me ve aquí ahora si me lanzaran al mar – seguía pensando Terry mientras Candy seguía con Morfeo.

Albert camino hacia la entrada que estaba justo junto a la cama de la pecosa. Terry se puso helado pues aunque las cortinas no eran del todo trasparentes si podía percibirse algo así que se encomendó a la corte celestial para que el rubio no volteara a ver la cama de Candy. Pero Albert estaba atento a Puppet que quería salir, así que abrió la puerta para que esta pudiera hacerlo y la siguió para ver qué pasaba.

Terry aprovecho y salió lentamente de la cama de Candy para meterse lo antes posible a la suya, estaba a punto de abrir la cortina de su cama para entrar en ella cuando de pronto…

-¡Joven Grandchester muy buenos días veo que ya se despertó! – decía George con esa sonrisa fingida para Terry, mientras que el castaño se quedó mudo y congelado por la impresión- ¿por qué no me contesta? No me diga que le seguí doliendo su garganta – Seguía mencionando sonriente el Sr. Viller después acercándose a Terry le dio u par de palmadas en la espalada - Dígame ¿sus pulmones están bien?

-Eso espero -murmuro al sentir con dichas palmadas que se le salía hasta el esternón - Por lo que veo ya se alivió de su mano izquierda Sr. Villers.

-¿Usted cree joven Grandchester? Pero no crea es solo que cuando veo algo que no me gusta… - quiso continuar George pero Albert regresaba corriendo y metiéndose a su cama – -¿Qué pasa Albert? – preguntaba sorprendido por la actitud de su protegido.

-Es Gabrielle y el resto del Clan ya vienen para acá. Nos quieren dar de desayunar ¡Ni siquiera estoy bien vestido! - decía Albert asustado cerrando sus cortinas.

-Ay no ya me imagino Gabrielle querrá que coma su famosa y venenosa sopa de verduras. Yo me largo – decía Terry poniéndose sus pantuflas dispuesto a salir huyendo de la enfermería pues el mejor que nadie sabía cómo Gabrielle era SUPER SOBREPROTECTORA cuando él estaba enfermo, tanto que por eso odiaba enfermarse.

-No hagan ruido no hay que despertarlos además no sabemos si están en condiciones de recibirnos – decía Madeleine que iba entrando primero.

-Me lleva, no alcance a salir-pensó Terry y decidió esconderse bajo su cama.

-Señor George muy buenos días veo que es usted es el único despierto -saludo Madeleine

-Señoras muy buenos días, efectivamente los demás siguen descasando- contestaba George que habia regresado a su cama.

-Como sigue de sus manos sr. Villers permítame revisarlo. -dijo la enfermara para después agregar -Disculpe, pero fue imposible negarles la entrada.

-No se preocupe señorita. Estoy bien les agradezco su visita.

-¿Mamá? -murmuraba soñolienta Annie al ver como su madre recorría su cortina.

-Hola mi amor, ya despierta es hora de desayunar ya pasan de las 9am.

-Hola Annie ¿cómo te sientes? Dinos donde duermen los demás, no se alcanza a ver por las cortinas – decía Madeleine mientras junto a Gabrielle acomodaban la comida en el escritorio.

-Tímida más te vale que no me eches de cabeza -pensó Terry que desde su escondite podía lanzar una mirada fulminante a la Tímida.

Annie obediente comenzó a señalar a sus compañeros de cuarto- Aquí a mi lado izquierdo esta Brian el primer oficial que entro por agotamiento, en esta otra a mi derecha está Susie, no está enferma, pero Candy la trajo para no dejarla sola en el camarote. En las camas de enfrente como verán el Sr. Villers en la cuarta cama, en la tercera el Sr. Albert y en la primera Candy y …. – Annie para finalizar se le formo una sonrisa malvada para responder a la mirada fulminante de Terry – Y en esta cama frente a mí, duerme Terry, pero por lo visto prefiere dormir en el suelo.

-Mendiga tímida sin pecas -murmuro enojado el castaño.

-¡Terry que haces ahí abajo te va a dar pulmonía por el frio del suelo! – gritó la Duquesa.

-Sí Terry sal de ahí por el amor de Dios -ahora regañaba Gabrielle - ¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso? Desde que es niño suele esconderse bajo la cama cuando se enferma, no entiendo ¿por qué?

-Sera porque me da TERROR tu caldo de verduras -refuto el castaño metiéndose de nuevo a su cama.

-Grosero, mejor acomódate para que almuerces y para tu información es caldito de pollo muy bueno para tu tos – decía Gabrielle mientras ayudaba a su ahijado a acomodarse la bandeja para que pudiera tomar su desayuno en cama.

-Gracias Gabrielle, espero de verdad no me engañes y muera por intoxicación.

-De nada rezongón, iré a despertar a Candy para que también almuerce – dijo sonriente Gabrielle y pellizcando las mejillas de su ahijado.

-Dios que no se equivoque y abra mi cortina, que no abran mi cortina -rezaba Albert pues pese a haber viajado por el mundo y vivido largas temporadas en el bosque no le agradaba la idea de que su amor imposible lo viera desalineado después de todo lo Andley le florecia cuando se trataba de cuidar la etiqueta.

-Sr. Brower buenos días veo que ya se despertó permítame checarlo – dijo la enfermera que se asomaba por las cortinas – Si me permite le ayudare a recorrer su cortina para que le den su desayuno – Albert negaba con la cabeza, pero fue inútil Martha O´Brien se asomó sonriente.

-¡Albert te traje panecitos y un rico café americano! Y como sé que no comes carne te prepare una ensalada dulce con almendras y nueces. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que son excelentes para el cerebro y tu cabecita sufrió un golpe así que lo necesitaras.

-Gracias Martha que atenta. Señorita enfermera supongo que ya puede abrir mis cortinas – dijo con una sonrisa el rubio.

-Hola Candy, buenos días – decía Gabrielle sacudiendo delicadamente a Candy para despertarla esta al verla se espantó.

-Buenos días Gabrielle. Buenos días a todos – saludo finalmente la pecosa que trataba de adivinar en la mirada de Terry si los habían descubierto, esté que adivino su miedo le guiño el ojo para calmarla.

-Supongo que tu querrás darle de comer a mi ahijado o a menos que prefieras también desayunar. -dijo sonriente la pelirroja.

-Está bien, lo haré yo, pero antes iré a lavarme la cara.

-Perfecto entonces en lo que llegas me encargare que me ahijado engreído no tiré su caldo de pollo.

La enfermera por su parte terminaba de revisar al primer oficial que se sentía desconcertado por el ruido del exterior.

-No sé preocupe son las amigas de sus compañeros de cuarto que vinieron a darles el desayuno fue imposible no hacer que entraran. ¿Gusta que abra sus cortinas o prefiere su privacidad?

-Está bien puede abrirlas. ¿El capitán por qué no vino?

-Ya le avisamos y me pidió que le dijera que ya hablo con un tal Clark que por favor descansara.

-¿En serio? en ese caso desayunaré y me iré a trabajar.

-No, el medico dijo que lo dará de alta hasta la noche que comience su turno y el Capitán apoyo su decisión así que mejor disfrute su descanso. ¿No querrá quedarse dormido mientras dirige el barco?

-No, tiene razón descansare entonces – contestó Brian mientras la enfermera recorrió su cortina.

-Primer oficial buenos días, nos enteramos hace unos momentos que estaba aquí, ¿gusta una taza de café hay para todos?

-Muy amable Señora Britter, pero si no le molesta preferiría un jugo de zanahoria.

-Claro que no es molestia además es una buena elección, siempre le doy a mi hija para sus chapetes. Permítame le sirvo.

-¿Qué desea desayunar? Trajimos fruta de temporada, black pudding, tomates y champiñones a la plancha, tatties, hash browns, pan tostado, huevos fritos con tocino, también traemos morcilla y queso. Como vera trajimos todos los ingredientes tanto para un desayuno escoces como un irlandés y hasta inglés – menciono la Duquesa.

-Sírvale entonces un desayuno inglés -dijo burlón el mocoso engreído.

-Gracias Terry buena sugerencia, dime ¿esta rico tu caldito de pollo?

-Delicioso Richardson– dijo sarcástico Terry.

-Ya no peleen como niños mejor desayunen o se va a enfriar – dijo la Señora Britter

-Vamos Susie tú no estás enferma ven y siéntate a la mesa a desayunar con nosotras y deja de darle la comida a Puppet y Clin – regaño ligeramente Madeleine a Susie que estaba jugando con la comida así que esta obedeció y se dirigió al escritorio que ahora funcionaba como mesa para degustar su cereal con fresas mientras que Clin y Puppet terminaban de comerse el pan de arándano que Susie les dio.

Candy regreso y se sirvió algo para desayunar, después acomodo su bandeja sobre las piernas de Terry sentándose en la misma cama quedando frente a él para desayunar juntos, acto que les pareció tierno a las mujeres y a Albert pues le alegraba ver feliz a su pequeña. George lo acepto, finalmente pronto seria oficial el noviazgo y Brian ya se habia hecho a la idea que la pecosa ya tenía dueño.

Así trascurrió el desayuno en la enfermería del Mauretania, ahora si todo el Clan Canderry y amigos estaban amontonados en el cuarto de enfermería. Mientras desayunaban platicaron de trivialidades. Entre Albert y Terry se hicieron bromas, mismas que más de una vez hicieron reír a Candy. Brian y George se burlaron del castaño por las anécdotas que Gabrielle conto de su ahijado cuando era niño. La señora Martha no dejo de admirar el trabajo de Albert como voluntario en una enfermería de Indiana.

Al finalizar el desayuno Candy muy atenta a su caballero ingles le tomaba la temperatura, le dio su medicina y le ayuda retirar su charola. Después ayudo a la enfermera junto con el resto de las señoras a recoger lo que quedo del desayuno.

El doctor más tarde llego para revisar a los pacientes y decidir quién se iría y quién no. La primera en ser dada de alta fue Annie pues su presión ya estaba mejor y ya no mostraba palidez. La recomendación de doctor fue evitar el aire frio ya que presentía que pudiera tener anemia y por ende las defensas bajas podrían hacerla pescar un resfriado o como Terry enfermar de tos. Una vez diagnosticada Annie y su madre se despidieron de todos para volver a su camarote.

-Hasta Luego a todos fue una agradable velada. Por recomendación del doctor me temo que los podre ver hasta la fiesta de año nuevo.

-No te preocupes Annie lo mejor es que te cuides. Hasta mañana en la noche – se despidió sonriente Candy de su amiga, al igual que todos que también la despidieron sonrientes hasta Terry pues estaba de buenas ya que su pecosa no dejaba de atenderlo.

Brian seguiría en la enfermería hasta la 8pm que iniciara su turno, las órdenes del doctor fue dormir todo el día y tomar su medicina cada 4 horas.

Para George la sentencia fue poder irse a su camarote, pero no debía hacer ningún esfuerzo con su mano derecha ya que al parecer la cortada si alcanzo a lastimar el tendón, definitivamente llegando a Londres debería ver un especialista. El doctor le receto unas medicinas para el dolor y evitar cualquier infección.

Albert también podía irse de la enfermería, pero debía tomar sus medicinas para el dolor de cabeza. Los puntos seguramente se le retirarían llegando a Londres.

A Terry le negaron la salida pues dado que no obedecía en tomarse sus medicinas el doctor decidió dejarlo encerrado en la enfermería para que una enfermera se encargara de dárselas.

-Señorita Candy y señoras agradecemos la atencion a nuestros pacientes. Ahora si me disculpan me retiro que tengan un excelente día y … - dejo de hablar el doctor al mirar a Clin y Puppet comiendo sus galletas de nuez. Y dirigiéndose a Candy y Albert preguntó - ¿No se supone que eran peluches? – Los dos rubios desviaron su mirada al techo como si la virgen les hablara – Excentricidades de ricos, pero quien soy yo para juzgarlos – dijo finalmente el doctor saliendo de la enfermería.

-Bueno nosotras también nos retiramos – dijo Madeleine

-Gracias señoras el desayuno estuvo delicioso – mencionó Brian apoyado por el resto.

-Señoras si gustan yo puedo pedir al camarero que venga por las bandejas y el resto del desayuno- se ofreció la enfermera.

-Muchas gracias en ese caso nos vamos – dijo Gabrielle después se dirigió a Susie - Vámonos Susie ven con nosotras, Candy no puede cuidarte siendo voluntaria – la pequeña obediente tomo una rebanada de pan tostado y después corrió a tomar a Gabrielle de la mano. Así el Clan Canderry se despidió de los enfermos. Por su parte George y Albert también se despedían.

-Espera Albert yo te acompaño no me gustaría que te duela la cabeza en el camino y vayas solo – dijo Candy que corrió hasta Albert.

-No se preocupe señorita Candy mi camarote está de paso yo iré con el – menciono George.

-Gracias Sr. George, pero como enfermera debo cuidar que mis enfermos llegan con bien a su camarote incluyéndolo a usted, así que sin objeciones iré con ustedes.

-Está bien pequeña -acepto sonriente Albert que miraba a Terry esperando una objeción.

-No me importa Albert eres mi amigo, fueras otro podrían objeción, pero como eres Albert no hay problema.

-Qué bueno que ya me queiras como un suegro – menciono con una sonrisa Albert

-¿Suegro?

-Nada Terry yo me entiendo. Vamos Clin y Puppet – termino diciendo Albert que ya salía del cuarto junto con George, Candy y las dos excéntricas mascotas.

Ya una vez en los pasillos a medio camino Albert recordó que habia olvidado algo así que penosamente le pidió ayuda a su pequeña.

-Candy perdóname, pero olvide un dibujo que hice anoche creo que lo deje en mi mesita. ¿Podrías traérmelo es importante para mí?

-Claro Albert no te preocupes no tardo, sigan caminando yo los alcanzo.

Xxxxxxx

-Bien Grandchester ¿que se supone que haremos tú y yo aquí? -decía Brian tamboreando sus dedos sobre sus piernas.

-No lo sé Richardson, pero supongo que en vista de que tendré que verte hasta las 8 de la noche debo verle el lado bueno.

-Ya somos dos.

-Pues supongo que somos mejor compañía que el señor Skull -dijo Terry apuntado al esqueleto del rincón.

-¿Jugamos póker entonces?

-Vale yo tiro primero. Pero recuerda que ya me debes 1000 libras – decía Terry saliendo de prisa de su cama mientras que Brian de prisa arreglaba la cama de la Tímida para usarla como mesa.

-Si lo sé, debí suponer que Gabrielle te enseño a jugar.

-No por nada es hija del dueño del mejor casino de Mónaco.

-¿Qué te parece triple o nada? -reto Brian.

-¡Como gustes! Ve sacando tu chequera – acepto Terry burlándose de Brian.

George y Albert caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos, aunque iban en pijama no les importo, de echo imaginaron como la habrán pasado Annie y Terry caminando así la mañana anterior. Albert estuvo a punto de bromear cuando por otro pasillo escucho una discusión. Al dar vuela notaron que eran Gabrielle y Madeleine discutiendo con Sarah Leagan y la Marquesa Denisse Polignac. Mientras que Martha se retiraba con la pequeña Susie para evitar que la niña presenciara otro altercado.

-Mira Denisse ya me cansé de repetirte una y otra vez que Richard jamás aceptara relacionarse con tu familia de DUDOSA procedencia -decía enojada Gabrielle pues no soportaba a la famosa marquesa.

-¡No te atrevas a insultarme Gabrielle!

-Déjalas Denisse esta mujer ya perdió la clase -dijo altiva Sarah.

-Mejor acostúmbrate Gabrielle que pronto seremos parientes, el compromiso de mi querida sobrina Antonella y Terry ¡es un hecho! – amenazó Denisse.

-¿Estoy escuchando bien George? ¿Terry está comprometido? – dijo por debajo Albert que quedo sorprendido al igual que George por lo que escuchaban.

-Marquesa insisto no discuta con alguien inferior después de todo la Reina ya dio su consentimiento -insistía la metiche de Sarah

-¡Eres estúpida Sarah Leagan! pero te disculpo por no ser de la realeza, para tu información EL DUQUE no ha dado su consentimiento y sin el ¡no hay compromiso! – gritó Madeleine.

-Miren señoras fue desagradable encontrarlas y no discutiré más, la última palabra la tiene la reina y ella apoya el próximo compromiso entre el hijo del Duque de Grandchester y mi sobrina Antonella. Mismo que se anunciara en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Terry.

Candy que ya regresaba con el dibujo de Albert alcanzo a escuchar las palabras de Denisse Polignac haciendo que inevitablemente dijera "No puede ser" lo que hizo que todos la escucharan.

-Candy pequeña no hagas caso – decía Albert tratando de calmar a su pequeña que estaba temblando.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí, a la sirvienta de establo -dijo despectiva Sarah.

-Así que tú eres la diversión de Terry mientras llegamos a Londres, no deberías soñar tan alto, estoy segura que el Duque jamás te aceptará antes que a mi refinada sobrina -decía la marquesa mirando despectivamente de pies a cabeza a Candy.

-Lo mismo le dije, el Duque jamás aceptara a una sirvienta como esposa para su hijo – agregó la venenosa Leagan.

-No le creas Candy es solo un rumor, pero el padre de Terry no ha dado su consentimiento y Terry ni siquiera lo sabe -dijo Madeleine tratando de calmar a Candy.

-Aunque no lo sepa se casara con mi sobrina y punto. En serio mocosa ¿que estabas pensado? ¿De dónde se te ocurrió que un adoptada podría ser la futura Duquesa de Grandchester?

-En todo caso será la Señora de los establos – se burló la señora Leagan.

-Sarah no te permito que le hables a si a Candy – intervino Albert lo más ecuánime que pudo, pues ya no soporto que agredieran a su hija.

-¡¿Y usted quien se cree que es para tutearme y darme ordenes?!

-Alguien que tiene la jerarquía para recomendarte que mejor vayas a visitar a tu marido que está encarcelado.

-¿Tu esposo está encarcelado? Esas cosas no me gustan Sarah -preguntaba sorprendida Denisse

-Tonterías es un invento de este desconocido créame mejor vámonos– contestó Sarah alejándose del lugar.

-Si tienes razón que vergüenza andar en pijama a estas horas. Nos vemos en la fiesta de compromiso Gabrielle.

Gabrielle y Madeleine de inmediato se acercaron Candy que no podía evitar llorar no tanto por los insultos si no porque su adorado Terry se casaría con alguien que consideraban mejor que ella.

-No hagas caso Candy, llegando a Londres hablaremos con el Duque para que haga oficial tu noviazgo con Terry y así ese estúpido compromiso no sea un hecho -insistía Madeleine.

Albert abrazo a Candy y comenzó a murmurarle - Es verdad Candy veras que todo estará bien, ya no llores recuerda que eres más linda cuando ríes …

-No, no tiene caso negarse a lo que es cierto yo jamás debí aspirar a estar con Terry.

- _Terry te ama por lo que eres…_

 _-_ No déjame Albert déjenme en paz.

-Candy ... ¡pequeña espera! -exclamó el rubio tratando de detener a Candy, pero esta salió corriendo tirando el dibujo de Albert.

La pecosa corrió a su camarote echa un mar de lágrimas, no podía creer lo que habia escuchado. A su querido Terry lo casarían con una chica de la aristocracia. Esos matrimonios arreglados que no pueden deshacerse así como así. Le dolió más pensar que la Señora Leagan tenía razón. ¿Como podría competir si ella solo era adoptada? Nunca le habían interesado los títulos o condición social pero no podía negar que en el círculo en el que ahora vivía era inevitable que no la etiquetaran por su forma de vestir o el título de la familia.

Llego a su camarote y se acostó en su cama a llorar y llorar, su Terry su querido Terry se casaría quisiera o no con otra mujer, ¿cómo podría ella romper dicho compromiso como podría convencer al Duque que no lo obligara y les permitiera estar juntos? El pequeño Clin que corrió con ella se acercó y comenzó a lamer las lágrimas de su pecosa humana.

-Clin… lo perdí... lo perdí – decía Candy entre lágrimas – _"Todo este tiempo soñé estar con Terry formando una familia, pero... ya no, solo fue un sueño, un sueño … Terry… "Mientras estemos vivos nuestro destino es estar juntos" eso creía, pero ya no, estar viva no me ayudará… nunca más estaré con él … Terry. Ahora no podré verlo más, no puedo… no debo"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enfermería del Mauretania

-¡Terry, Terry!

-¿Que pasa Gabrielle? -preguntaba Terry sorprendido por los gritos de su madrina.

-Es Candy – intervino la Duquesa

-¡¿Qué le paso a Candy?! -dijo Terry que de inmediato se puso de pie dejando su juego de cartas.

-Nada cálmate, déjame explicarte primero lo que paso está bien -dijo Gabrielle sentando a su ahijado junto a ella.

Gabrielle le explico a Terry lo sucedido y el dichoso compromiso que solo era un rumor en la corte, pero ni siquiera Richard habia aceptado dar su consentimiento de hecho nunca acudía a una reunión si de antemano sabía que los Polignac asistirían y asi evitar hablar del tema.

-Terry no debes preocuparte tu padre no ha dado su consentimiento -decía Gabrielle tratando de calmar a su ahijado.

-Pues, aunque lo de, yo no tengo porque estar con alguien que no amo solo por un estúpido deber impuesto.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A ver a Candy.

Terry salió furioso, a tal grado que no escucho como la enfermera le hablo en varias ocasiones. Llego rápido al camarote de Candy, comenzó a tocar desesperado para que le abriera, pero ella no respondia. Llegó a pensar que no estaba, pero después de unos minutos su pecosa abrió y sin decir nada lo dejo pasar dirigiéndose a la sala.

-Candy… pecosa… no llores todo va estar bien lo prometo. – dijo Terry tratando de abrazar a Candy al verle sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Deberías irte. No debemos vernos más. Es mejor separarnos de una vez -decía Candy secando sus lágrimas.

-¿De qué hablas Candy? – preguntó sorprendido Terry al ver como Candy rechazaba su abrazo.

-Fue tonto pensar que podríamos estar juntos, el hijo de un Duque y una chica del Hogar de Pony.

-Pecosa, deja de hacer eso. Ven acá deja de evadirme.

-Terry podrías estar con alguien mejor que yo.

-Pero que tontería, nadie es mejor que tu Candy. Tu eres lo mejor para mí.

-No quiero que volvamos a vernos, vete ya Terry.

-Candy, ven acá -Terry la abrazo aun cuando su pecosa no dejaba de rehusarse -No voy a comprometerme con nadie, te lo juré hace unas horas y te lo repito ahora NUNCA nos vamos a separar.

-¡No me repitas nada, es tonto soñar debemos ser realistas! – gritó Candy aventando a Terry

-¡Candy no seas necia!

-No seas necio tú, dime ¿qué harás cuando estemos en Londres acaso crees que podremos estar juntos?

-Mejor dime ¿dónde está la pecosa que me pidió que le jurara que no nos separaríamos?… ¿por qué ahora quieres acabar con lo nuestro por un tonto rumor? – Terry comenzaba a desesperarse.

-No es un tonto rumor y lo sabes, se trata de salvar tu futuro.

-¿Mi futuro? ¿Me puedes explicar de qué futuro me hablas? porque no comprendo cómo me pides que te deje ir para cumplir con un deber impuesto, un estúpido compromiso del cual me acabo de enterar hace unos minutos igual que tú.

-Es lo mejor para los dos… aun no la conoces, pero seguro cuando lo hagas te gustara y aprenderás a quererla.

-Candice White Andley no te atrevas a decirme lo que voy a sentir en unos años ¿acaso ya olvidaste lo que siento por ti? – dijo amenazante Terry pues ya habia perdido la paciencia por la necedad de su pecosa en separarse.

-Es lo mejor créeme. Estoy segura que ya no pensaras en mí cuando ya no me veas. Terry vete _no hagas las cosas más difíciles –_ las lágrimas de Candy volvieron a salir como un mar.

-No me voy a ir a ningún lado y si tengo que robarte llegando a Londres lo haré. Porque no pienso separarme de ti. No cometeré el mismo error de mi padre.

-¡Pues entonces hazlo porque no te quiero!. De hecho, me doy cuenta que nunca te he querido solo fue un enamoramiento, ¿quién podría enamorarse en tan pocos días?

-Dímelo a los ojos, porque no creo una sola palabra de lo que dices -Desafió Terry pues Candy solo evadía su mirada.

-Pues debes creerme, es lo mejor para los dos.

-Perfecto Candice, si crees que estar separados es lo mejor para ti bien grítalo al mundo si quieres, pero no te atrevas a decir que lo mejor para mi es separarme de ti. No decidas por mi Candy.

-Solo vete y ya. No quiero que estés conmigo -suplicaba Candy.

-Ya le dije que le creeré si me lo dice a los ojos señorita Candice White Andley. Si porque eso eres para mí una perfecta desconocida. Así que dígale a la pecosa que está ahí adentro que me diga que tampoco me ama -reto Terry señalando el corazón de Candy tratando de doblegarla para hacerla entrar en razón.

La chica se armó de valor, se seco sus lágrimas, lo miro a los ojos y con todas sus fuerzas dijo con voz firme y fría- Vete, te lo estoy diciendo de frente, vete y finjamos que nunca nos conocimos y fin del asunto. No te quise nunca y quiero que te vayas porque...

-Entonces es cierto… bien le creo señorita Andley y no se preocupe cuando nos encontremos en el Real Colegio San Pablo haré mi mejor actuación fingiendo que nunca la conocí -acepto Terry con resignación.

-Es lo mejor créeme.

-¡Es lo que tú crees es mejor Candice, pero no es lo mejor te lo aseguro!

-Basta Terry ya vete – dijo Candy girándose para darle la espalda a Terry y fijo su vista en el ventanal para no arrepentirse en dejarlo ir.

-" _Adiós_ _Candy, estés donde estés quiero que seas feliz"._

Terry se dirigió a la puerta no sin antes voltear a mirar si Candy se giraba para mirarlo, pero nada la señorita Andley mantenía su vista fija en el ventanal. Sin más que hacer se resignó a irse. Camino hacia la puerta del camarote tenía un nudo la garganta, se sentía frustrado. Apenas anoche se juraba que no la dejaría ir, pero no pudo convencerla de quedarse juntos.

- _Candy no se volteó a mirarme_ … _no se volteó a mirarme_ \- pensaba Terry mientras una lagrima salía por sus ojos mar. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando creyó escuchar que alguien pronunció su nombre con un leve murmullo. Giró para mirar y disipar su duda. Era Candy apenas y podía mantener el temple, sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que sus pecas se notaban más y sus ojos esmeraldas parecían cristales por el sin fin de lágrimas que salían de ellos. Sin pensarlo más Candy se lanzó a los brazos de Terry.

-Terry…

-Candy…

-Terry, no quiero separarme de ti, por un momento imagine lo que sería de nuestras vidas si yo te obligara a estar con alguien que no amas solo para cumplir con un deber impuesto. Pensando que estaríamos bien y con el tiempo lo superaríamos, la realidad es que solo seriamos infelices. No me gusto Terry… perdóname por pensar que era lo mejor… me equivoque y solo te lastime – Candy lloraba y se aferró más a Terry.

-Mi pecosa está de vuelta -dijo Terry abrazándola más fuerte.

-¿Me odias? -murmuro con un puchero la pecosa.

-Te dije que nada cambiara en mi lo que siento por ti… ni tus ocurrencias de estar separados -contestó Terry con una sonrisa - Por ti soy capaz de desobedecer a mi padre o la misma reina, con tal de estar contigo.

-¿Aunque arriesgue tu futuro?

\- Tú sabes perfectamente que futuro quiero. Y no es en una cámara de lores sino en el teatro contigo como mi espectadora y musa.

-¿Qué haremos entonces? Somos muy jóvenes no podríamos huir.

-¿Huir? No suena mal… Haremos eso entonces. Llegando a Londres tú y yo tomaremos el primer barco de regreso a América - sentenció Terry con determinación.

-Pero…

-Lo dicho. Llegando a Londres compraré un par de boletos para volver a Nueva York. Estudiaré actuación y trabajare en lo que sea para que no te falte nada.

-Yo podría ser enfermera supongo que ya estoy en edad para estudiar enfermería y también trabajare para ayudarte con los gastos- empezó a decir con entusiasmo Candy que ya no lloraba.

-Esta es la pecosa que deseaba escuchar -decía Terry con una sonrisa tomando con sus manos el rostro de Candy.

-Pero debo hablar con el tío abuelo enviarle una carta para despedirme.

-Hazlo, pero llegando a América, ¿está bien? Y no le digamos a nadie nuestros planes ¿entendido?

-¿Ni a Albert?

-¿Quieres quedar viuda antes de casarnos?

-¡NO!

-Mi pecosa. -Terry no lo pensó más y la beso apasionadamente. Candy sin dudarlo se entregaba totalmente al vigésimo beso. Muchos sellan sus promesas y planes de diferentes formas, ellos como Romeo y Julieta sellaban su futuro con un beso.

Ya lo habían decidido llegando a Londres escaparían de todos y sin decirle a nadie regresarían a Nueva York para empezar una vida juntos renunciando a todo. Ella al apellido de los Andley y él al Ducado de Grandchester. Como Eleonor y Richard renunciarían a todo para vivir su amor sin cadenas o deberes impuestos.

Continuará…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"" Utilice frases del anime Cap. 100 "La plataforma de las lágrimas" aunque claro las acomode para que quedara en el contexto de este capítulo y por supuesto la frase que Terry le dejo cuando partió de Londres Cap. 49 "La decisión de Terry"

¿Se asustaron verdad? Pensaron que ya los iba a separar, ¡pues no! Candy y Terry solo se separaran cuando sus corazones dejen de latir.

Gracias a todas y todos por sus comentarios, besos, abrazos y buenas vibras que me envían: **Blanca G, Eli, Lydia Grandchester, Sandy Sanchez, Nally Graham, Dianley, Skarllet Northman, CCG, Silvia, sayuri1707, Gladys, Rubi, Silvia, Aurora, Grandchesterandre, Paulina, y todos los Guest.**

No imagine que el capítulo anterior las hiciera llorar por la promesa de nuestros rebeldes, pero me alegra no porque me guste que sufran sino porque significan que mis palabras hacen experimentar en ustedes diferentes sentimientos. Gracias :)

 **Respondiendo a sus comentarios… aunque creo que este capítulo ya les contesto a la mayoría**

 **Sandy Sánchez:** Gracias ya coloqué tus palabras en la presentación de esta historia **.** Sobre dormir juntitos se me ocurrió porque yo adoro que se quieran, se apapachen y que sigan así hasta el final de sus días y noches. Sorry por la broma de Annie y el castaño jeje

 **Eli / CGG / Miriam7:** Robby y Brian son guapos y con un gran corazón por eso el Capitán Niven confía ciegamente en ellos y pronto demostraran de que están hechos ante una situación difícil. Y bueno pues ahí lo tienen la pólvora se lanzó al mar y los malvados ya fueron atrapados solo queda uno suelto pero cualquier amenaza por muy pequeña que sea es peligrosa.

 **Eli** : Me temo que sí, en los próximos capítulos vas a llorar, pero te aseguro que Terry y Candy permanecerán juntos como muéganos.

 **Gladys:** Me alaga mucho que leas esta historia hasta en el trabajo. Gracias.

 **Nally Graham:** Efectivamente Candy no es tonta y ama a su caballero más que a nadie y no lo digo yo lo dice ella en CCFS _"El hombre que más he amado"._ Ya ves en este capítulo no duro ni 3 segundos separada de él y que corre para que no se fuera. Ahora imagínate si hubiera Naufragio lo que no será capaz de hacer para salvarlo.

 **Lydia Grandchester:** Yo también he pensado que Richard fue un padre protector por un par de cosas tal vez me equivoque, pero la primera es porque Terry menciona en CCFS que vivió en la Villa de Escocia con sus padres y el famoso picnic feliz y varias veces Terry le dice " _Eleonor la mujer que una vez amo Duque"_ lo que me hace pensar que posiblemente Richard los amaba incondicionalmente pero tuvo que abandonarlos para cumplir con su obligación de Duque por eso creo que Terry dice que _"No quiere amar como su Padre"_ , es decir amar para después abandonar por un deber impuesto. Y la segunda que definitivamente es un hecho que Richard ama a su hijo aunque se muestre frio con él, es que según Terry el Duque le dijo que se lo llevo porque no pensaba permitir que cualquiera lo educara. Si no lo amara ¿para qué llevárselo? En aquellos tiempos y todavía ahora los hijos ilegítimos de los nobles no tienen ninguna relación con el padre, solo reciben una pensión. Richard pudo hacer los mismo, pero no, al contrario, se llevó a Terry con él, le dio su apellido y según palabras de la cara de cerdo es el único heredero de los Grandchester. Por creo que Richard si ama a Terry aunque las albertanas digan lo contrario. **¿Henry Grandchester?** su muerte aparecerá en los últimos capítulos cuando Eleonor y el Duque se enfrente en Londres prepara pañuelos :S

 **Blanca G :** ¿Qué hará Terry? si les digo les cuento el final pero adelanto que Eleonor culpara a Richard y como le dije a Lydia prepara pañuelos :S

Un beso y un abrazo a todas las Canderrys del mundo mundial :)


	27. Chapter27 El secreto del Tío Abuelo

Capítulo 27 El secreto del Tío abuelo.

Apenas habían pasado unas horas del 6to día de viaje y los dos rebeldes del Mauretania ya habían vivido tantas cosas. Su primer picnic durante la media noche, su estancia en la enfermería, la discusión por el supuesto compromiso de Terry y ahora estaban sentados sobre el suelo de la terraza mirando el mar... mentira estaban tan ocupados dándose tantos besos que apenas y volteaban a mirar el paisaje. Bien dicen que las reconciliaciones son lo mejor.

-Con este ya van 26 besos – dijo Candy dando un largo suspiro.

-¿Los estas contado pecosa? – preguntaba con un sonrisa el mocoso engreído.

-Sí, quiero escribirlo en mi diario, el que tenía lo deje en el hogar de Pony. Pensaba comprar uno en Londres, pero después de lo que decidimos supongo que lo compraré en Nueva York. Quiero escribir todo lo que hemos vivido incluyendo los 26 besos que nos hemos dado durante lo que va de viaje – decía con entusiasmo la pecosa.

-Que sean 26 y contando… -Terry estaba a punto de saborear nuevamente los labios que tanto amaba cuando de pronto la pecosa lo detuvo en seco.

-No, ya pórtate bien… debemos comportarnos, aunque estemos solos. Mas si vamos a vivir juntos en Nueva York, debemos aprender a medirnos – dijo la rubia ahora con seriedad mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Medirnos? -pregunto extrañado y también poniéndose de pie.

-Si Terry, no está bien que vivamos juntos sin estar casados, pero dada las circunstancias podremos hacerlo, pero comportándonos. Se me ocurre que para que nadie sospeche y nos señalen podemos decir a las personas que somos hermanos.

-¿Hermanos? – el caballero soltó la carcajada y burlándose de Candy mencionó – Si claro nos parecemos tanto, sobre todo por mis pecas …

-¡Cállate Terry!

\- Aunque podemos decir que tú te llevaste TODAS al nacer -seguía burlándose de Candy.

-No es gracioso Terry.

-No te enojes, pero tú sabes que tengo razón. El único que creo que podría pasar por tu hermano es Albert porque ni siquiera tus primitos.

-De hecho, lo quiero como si lo fuera, ha sido tan bueno conmigo. No sé, siento que algo me liga a él como... un hilo invisible -menciono Candy ahora con alegría.

-Pues a ti y a mí no nos une un hilo sino un lazo indestructible.

-¿Celoso de Albert? ¿Qué paso con lo de "eres Albert no hay problema"? -decía burlona e imitando a la voz de su caballero, a lo que este muy seguro de sí mismo y con tono arrogante contesto.

-No son celos solo aclaro jerarquías. A él te une un hilo invisible, a mi te une un _"LAZO INDESTRUCTIBLE" (1*)_

-Tienes toda la razón yo también siento que así es – apoyo Candy abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo que su mocoso engreído sonriera triunfante.

-Ves por eso no me preocupo por Albert además insisto tú y él podrían pasar por hermanos, incluso si él fuera un Andley nadie pensaría que no lo son. Los dos son rubios, amigables, siempre están sonriendo… bueno tu eres algo testaruda y él no tiene pecas.

-¡Oye! -reclamo la pecosa dándole un pellizco a su mocoso engreído.

-Auch pecosa ves como tengo razón, tu eres cruel mientras que Albert protege a sus amigos, es más hasta a los animales por eso no como carne… Wow ahora que lo pienso Albert es demasiado bueno.

-Sí lo sé, es como diría la Hermana María es un ser de luz. – dijo la rubia con una dulce sonrisa - ¿Sabes? se apellida como Anthony, he pensado preguntarle porque nunca me dijo nada tal vez solo es coincidencia, aunque ahora que lo describes es como Anthony si fuera mayor…

-Igual es su tío paterno o político. Pero como dices es raro que no te lo dijera a lo mejor es solo coincidencia.

-Tienes razón… ¡pero no me cambies el tema Terry! -gritó Candy soltándose del abrazo de Terry.

-¿De qué hablas? -pregunto sorprendido el chico por el cambio de actitud de su rubia.

-De que cuando vivamos juntos en Nueva York debemos comportarnos-sentencio Candy imperativa.

-Ah eso -dijo desinteresado Terry.

-Terry no me ignores.

-Pecosa pides demasiado… - Candy lo miraba con ojos amenazantes por lo que dio un largo suspiro de resignación, después de todo era un caballero y alzando su mano en juramento continuo – Esta bien. Prometo ser un hombre íntegro y respetuoso hasta que Dios me de fuerza. Palabra de inglés.

-Perfecto y para ayudarte se me ocurre que podemos dormir en camas separadas -propuso emocionada la inocente Candy.

-Candy, los departamentos baratos en Nueva York son pequeños no cabrán dos camas – afirmaba Terry después formándosele una sonrisa maliciosa agregó - Tendremos que sacrificarnos y dormir en una cama… algo pequeña como en la enfermería.

-No me digas, que sacrificado. ¡Terry lo acabas de prometer así que en ese caso tu dormirás en la sala!

-¡Oye! ¿y por qué no tú? Puedes usar tu bufanda con patas como tapete para los pies.

-¡Deja de decirle bufanda a Clin! Y tu dormirás en la sala porque eres un caballero inglés. No se hable más.

-Lo dicho sufragistas solo cuando les conviene – murmuró Terry rodando los ojos - Está bien ya veré como evitar morir de frio por dormir en el suelo, ya que mi pecosa no confía en mi palabra.

-Terry no es eso… espera ya sé podemos comprar literas ¡Si me encantan las literas! Así lo dos dormiremos en la recamara sin problema -gritó entusiasmada y dando ligeros saltos.

-¿Así que literas?. Y en la misma recamara, bien ya suena mejor.

-¡Yo pidió arriba!

-Dónde quieras -dijo Terry formándosele una picara sonrisa y dándole un guiño.

-Terry ¿que por qué esa sonrisa? ¿Qué se te ocurrió ahora?

-Nada Candy mejor me voy antes de que adivines y me abofetees. Aunque por tu inocencia dudo que lo descubras.

-Tú y tus ocurrencias. Eres malo -dijo Candy cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno me voy además ya tarde mucho y van a sospechar y seguro vendrá todo el Clan a ver qué pasa.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?

-Fingiremos que estamos muy tristes por la separación y hemos decidido darnos un tiempo, les diremos que preferimos estar separados para no crearnos falsas esperanzas. En PUBLICO actuaremos como dos resignados exnovios.

-¿Y en Londres?

\- Llegando a Londres yo bajare primero del barco. Tú pídele a George que te lleve a comer, seguro te llevara a la calle principal del puerto. Como no queriendo escoge el Black Swan. Una vez ahí espera el momento adecuado para decirle que vas al tocador. El baño de mujeres esta junto a la puerta de la cocina, entra ahí. La cocina tiene una puerta de servicio sal por esa puerta yo te estaré esperando afuera y …

Candy escuchaba atenta a su caballero que ni siquiera parpadeaba - ¿Y qué Terry?

-¡Bingo! volvemos a América en el próximo barco.

-¡Terry me asustaste!

-Lo siento no pude evitarlo estabas tan atenta, en fin, tomaremos el barco más próximo a salir, no quiero arriesgarme a que nos encuentren, así que puede ser desde un barco pequeño hasta uno como el Mauretania ¿está bien?

-No importa, lo que tu creas conveniente está bien para mí. ¡Por ti Terry, soy capaz de cruzar el Atlántico hasta como polizonte! -aseguraba Candy con una enorme sonrisa.

Terry comenzó a reír por la ocurrencia de su rubia, después al darse cuenta que su pecosa si sería capaz de hacerlo y el peligro al que se expondría se puso serio y la abrazo – Candy no te pongas en peligro de esa manera ni siquiera por mí. Siempre quiero que estés a salvo.

-Como tú digas Terry.

-Gracias. Me voy entonces ¿Te veo por la noche en la enfermería? - decía el caballero soltando a su rubia para dirigirse la puerta.

-Sí ahí estaré puntual a las 10. Por cierto Terry ¿crees que puedas decirle al camarero que ya venga por lo floreros? Me encanto tu detalle, pero como veras es imposible caminar - pidió sonriente Candy.

-No te preocupes pecosa en el camino le diré a uno que ya vengan por ellos – acepto dándole un guiño.

-Gracias Terry.

-Hasta luego.

Los dos rebeldes del Mauretania se despidieron con un beso fugas, el numero 27. Durante los últimos días de viaje solo se verían por la noche para evitar sospechas y en el día actuarían como dos tristes exnovios. Como Romeo y Julieta se verían solo con la Luna como testigo de sus encuentros.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Camarote de Albert

-¿Albert estas seguro? -preguntaba George.

-Si George no me gusto ver a mi pequeña llorar de esa manera, mucho menos que la denigren -decía Albert estaba tan molesto que no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro.

-Lo sé yo también quise darle unas bofetadas a ese par, pero mi condición de caballero me lo impidió.

-Bien lo dice mi sobrino. Hay mujeres que son zorras disfrazadas de dama.

-Tranquilo Albert, no es bueno que te enojes o subirá tu presión otra vez y la migraña volverá.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentir rabia. No pienso volver a permitir que hagan menos a Candy. Quiero que ella se sienta segura y sepa que hare todo para que el Duque acepte su compromiso con Terry así sea lo último que haga.

-Bien, se hará lo que tú digas. Pero ya cálmate.

-Gracias George. Gracias por apoyarme en todo lo relacionado con Candy.

-No tienes nada que agradecer además yo también le he tomado cariño. Iré por ella en cuanto me arregle, tu deberías cambiarte también no podemos andar en pijama todo el día.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Debo verme elegante como el Tío Abuelo luciría para recibir a su hija -dijo el rubio ahora ya más tranquilo y con una sonrisa.

-Bien Tío Abuelo no tardare – dijo George regresándole la sonrisa y saliendo del camarote para cumplir la petición del patriarca de los Andley. Diligencia que no tenía planeado cumplir al menos no tan pronto, pero todo fuera porque Candy se sintiera apoyada por su tío abuelo.

Albert caminaba hacia su cuarto de baño, metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pijama dándose cuenta que ahí habia guardado el dibujo que Candy tiro al salir corriendo. Lo saco y lo miro no habia tenido tiempo de contemplarlo y ahora que lo hacía se le formo una sonrisa melancólica al verlo.

\- Rosemary, si al dibujarte hubiera usado colores, tus ojos verdes brillarían como los de Candy. ¿Te he contado que cada vez que la veo no puedo evitar recordarte? Estoy feliz de haberla adoptado pues más que una hija es como una hermana. Aunque ahora en lugar de mi hermana mayor como tú lo fuiste para mí, ahora Candy es mi hermanita. ¿Sabes? Con lo sucedido esta mañana no pude evitar recordar cuando desafiaste a la familia y luchaste contra viento y marea para estar con el Señor Brower. Yo quiero ayudar a ese par a que estén juntos, Pero supongo por lo bien que los conozco que el par de rebeldes del Mauretania ya deben estar tramando algo para no separarse.

Albert regreso a su estudio y coloco el retrato que habia hecho de su hermana Rosemary sobre su escritorio – Rosemary en un par de horas te presentaré a Candy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cambridge Inglaterra Mansión de Grandchester

El Duque Richard Grandchester se encontraba en su despacho sentado en su sillón tras su escritorio, mientras tenía en sus manos una fotografía, su favorita. Siempre que se sentía solo o preocupado acostumbraba tomarla para contemplarla por horas. De pronto unos toquidos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos – Adelante.

-Su Excelencia, ya está listo todo para su viaje a Windermere - decía el mayordomo entrando al despacho del Duque.

-¿Ha llegado algún telegrama de David? – preguntaba preocupado el Duque.

-Me temo que no su excelencia.

El Duque resoplo, metió la fotografía en el cajón de su escritorio y lo cerro con llave. Sobando sus sienes con ambas manos se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana – Daniel ¿a qué horas partirás a la Villa de Escocia?

-En cuanto usted se retire verificare que la servidumbre deje todo arreglado para permitirles ir a pasar la noche de año nuevo con sus familias y ya una vez que no quede nadie partiré.

-¿John y su familia quedaran de guardia otra vez?

-Así es, pero si desea que yo lo haga no tengo inconveniente.

-No Daniel, mereces pasar la noche con tu familia. Te lo debo.

-Su Excelencia lo noto preocupado. Me atrevo a insistir, si prefiere yo me quedare hasta que llegue algo de David y con gusto se lo llevaré a Windermere.

-Desde que David me aviso que Terry subió al Mauretania me he sentido intranquilo. Anoche no pude conciliar el sueño, siento un mal presentimiento, algo me dice que debo esperar noticias del Mauretania, que debo permanecer en Londres. Creo que lo mejor es quedarme- decía el Duque sobándose el corazón con su mando derecha como si le doliera el pecho.

-Si me lo permite, Lady Andrea estaba muy entusiasmada de que Su Excelencia pasaría año nuevo con ella. No sería bien para ella.

-Es verdad mi hija me hizo prometerle que cenaríamos juntos. Mis pequeños. Juro por Dios que si no fuera por ella y Nicholas ya hubiera ahorcado a Sofia desde hace mucho.

-Su Excelencia sus otros dos hijos también lo necesitan y Terry estará bien. David y Clark viajan con él. No debe preocuparse váyase tranquilo.

-Tienes razón Daniel. Supongo que no puedo partirme en dos y Terry es el mayor ya debe ser responsable de sus actos. Me voy entonces – dijo el Duque con seriedad, aunque en el fondo no se sentía muy seguro.

Los dos hombres salieron del despacho y se encaminaron a la salida de la Mansión donde el coche del Duque ya estaba listo para partir. Mientras el Duque subía al auto daba la última orden a su mayordomo.

-Daniel asegúrate entonces que cualquier telegrama o mensaje que llegué del Mauretania, que John me lo envié de inmediato a Windermere.

-Entendido su Excelencia váyase tranquilo. Feliz año nuevo.

-Feliz año Daniel, salúdame a Isabel.

-Lo haré.

El auto arranco dirigiéndose a la nueva mansión de descanso de los Grandchester, la Mansión de Windermere. Durante años habia sido la Villa de Escocia, pero Richard decidió abandonarla pues le recordaba sus días con Eleonor. Por lo que por muchos años estuvo en el completo abandono. Fue hasta que Terry se enteró quien era su verdadera madre y el significado de la Villa de Escocia que comenzó a visitarla y usarla como su Villa de descanso.

El Duque miraba por la ventanilla del auto, entre más se alejaba de la Mansión un extraño sentimiento de angustia se apoderaba de él haciendo que le doliera el pecho - ¿Por qué tengo esta incertidumbre? Siento que algo está por ocurrir, aunque Daniel tiene razón Clark y David están con Terry, así que no corre peligro, ¿por qué no puedo evitar sentirme preocupado por mi hijo? …Dios por favor no permitas que algo malo le pase.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Camarote de Candy

George que ya habia dejado la pijama y ahora vestía un elegante traje llegaba por Candy para llevarla a conocer al Tío Abuelo William. Durante su caminar se preguntaba si era buena idea, pero ante situaciones extremas pues medidas extremas. Apunto tocar la puerta esta se abrió de repente para dejar salir a un sinfín de camareros cargando floreros de todos tamaños y colores.

Entro desconcertado y lo primero que vio fue al pequeño Clin saltando de florero en florero haciendo que los camareros tuvieran que esquivarlo en más de una ocasión pues el animalito estaba feliz con su jardín improvisado.

-¡Señorita Candy está usted aquí! -decía George tratando de no tropezar con un florero o con un camarero que caminaba de prisa y casi choca con él pues llevaba un enorme arreglo de narcisos que le impedían la visibilidad al pobre camarero.

-Hola Sr. George aquí estoy– se escuchó una vocecita detrás varios floreros de tulipanes – Siéntese y disfrute de mi jardín antes de que se llevan todo.

George obedeció y se sentó para esperar a Candy que estaba en la terraza terminando de doblar el uniforme de enfermera que le habían prestado durante la noche. Ahora vestía un hermoso vestido rojo de algodón y arreglo su cabello con su característico peinado de 2 coletas

\- ¿Gusta algo de tomar ?– preguntaba la rubia mientras ahora tomaba asiento frente al señor Villers.

-Gracias señorita Candy estoy bien, pero ¿Por qué hay tantas flores? -preguntaba extrañado George tanto por los floreros como por ver a Candy sonriente como siempre, pareciera que no le afecto el enterarse del compromiso de Terry.

-Me las regalo Terry ayer, discutimos por lo que paso con Annie ayer en la mañana y para contentarme mando traer TODAS LAS FLORES DEL MAURETANIA para adornar mi cuarto -contestaba sonriente Candy pues no pudo ocultar su felicidad al recordar semejante detalle de su caballero para contentarla - Pero como son del barco debo regresarlas de hecho ese florero a su lado es uno de los que adornaran el salón en año nuevo - Apuntaba Candy a un enorme florero de rosas rojas con ligeros listones dorados.

-Ahora entiendo porque de pronto ya no habia flores en los pasillos – menciono George con una leve sonrisa por la ocurrencia del caballero inglés. Después se dijo a sí mismo "No cabe duda que ese chico si ama en serio a Candy, y si fue capaz de tomar los floreros del barco más famoso de Inglaterra ¿que no será capaz por romper su compromiso?… Ojala que no haga una locura"

-¿Qué pasa Sr. George se quedó pensando?

-Oh no discúlpeme srita. Candy. Solo me vino algo a la mente. Pero bueno vine para saber cómo esta nos quedamos muy preocupados al verla llorar.

-Ah eso…- Candy desvió su mirada y recordó las palabras de Terry "En PUBLICO actuaremos como dos resignados exnovio" – Bueno … yo estoy bien.

-Señorita Candy debe saber que cuenta con mi apoyo y el de Albert.

-Gracias George – Candy no podía mirar a los ojos a George pues no sabía mentir y diciéndose a misma "Terry no soy tan buena actriz como tú como se supone que saldremos de esto"

-Señorita Candy no debe preocuparse.

\- Yo bueno… vera… Terry y yo ya hablamos hace un par de horas y pues… -murmuraba Candy jugando con sus dedos y mirando el techo para evitar mirar a George.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, vera que todo estará bien de hecho vengo para darle un mensaje del Tío Abuelo. El desea verla lo antes posible para hablar sobre su noviazgo con el joven Terry está dispuesto a hablar hasta con el mismo rey si es necesario para hacerlo oficial. Se nos ocurre que lle... – decía George tratando de encontrar la mirada de Candy pero la pecosa estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos y tomando fuerza para hacer su mejor actuación de exnovia triste y resignada que no escucho nada de lo que el Sr. Villers dijo, tanto que lo interrumpio.

-TerryyyodecidimosterminareslomejoryosoyadoptadayelseráelDuquedeGrandchesterypuesseremoscomoviejosamigospunto– termino diciendo Candy sin pausas y sin aire en los pulmones.

-Perdón señorita Candy yo... me temo que no entendí lo que dijo – mencionó apenado el Sr. Villers tratando de descifrar lo que dijo la rubia.

-Lo siento George, pero es difícil para mí decirlo.

-Sabe que puede confiar en mi señorita Candy no debe…

-¡Terry y yo terminamos! -volvió a interrumpir la pecosa.

-Ah terminaron… ya entiendo – murmuro el caballero blanco – Después se dijo a si mismo mientras la pecosa seguía sin mirarlo a los ojos – Si claro por eso tan feliz cuando recordó el detalle de Terry de los floreros, cualquier chica en su lugar hubiera llorado al recordar un detalle así de la persona que ya no estará con ella.

-Se que debe preguntarse Sr. George porque estoy tan bien, pero es porque descubrimos que somos muy jóvenes para complicarnos la vida... quiero decir si él ya tiene su futuro planeado pues ahora yo debo hacer el mío con alguien más y solo llevamos 6 días de conocernos no es para tanto como para desafiar al mundo. He dicho

George reía por dentro pues no creía una sola palabra de la rubia así que decidió ponerla a prueba -Pues me alegra que lo superara tan pronto, y tiene razón siendo usted tan joven no debería sufrir por un mocoso engreído.

-Oiga Terry es bueno, que ya no vayamos a ser novios no significa que queira insultarlo

-Engreído no es un insulto, es un adjetivo para los Grandchester.

-Bueno lo perdono porque no es el primero que me lo dice.

-Señorita Candy si me lo permite debería olvidarlo y disfrutar sus días en el Real Colegio San Pablo para convertirse en una hermosa dama. Creo que la Tía Elroy encontrara un excelente partido para usted

-¡¿Como dice?!

-Debe saber señorita Candy que como hija única del tío abuelo es usted la heredera universal de toda su fortuna por lo que la familia está muy interesada en cuidar sus bienes. Por lo tanto no permitirán que se case con cualquier hombre.

-¿Como que no me case con cualquiera?

-Señorita Candy el joven Grandchester era un excelente partido pues la familia Andley siempre ha deseado relacionarse con la aristocracia, es una lástima hacían una hermosa pareja y usted lo quería... perdón parecía que lo quería, pero ya aclaro que no. Entonces es una lástima, ojalá el partido que le escoja la tía Elroy si sea de su agrado. NO todas las mujeres tienen la suerte de casarse con el hombre de sus sueños.

-¿Perdón? … -Candy no creí lo que decía el sereno George, preguntándose ¿desde cuándo planeaban usarla como transacción?

-Señorita Candy es usted una Andley, todo lo que tiene es gracias al tío abuelo, casarse con alguien digno de los Andley y además que mantenga la fortuna es lo menos que puedo hacer como agradecimiento

-¡No soy ningún objeto, le debo mucho al tío abuelo, pero eso no significa que puede tratarme como una muñeca y hacer conmigo lo que le pegue en gana!

-Asi como arreglaron el compromiso de Terry, psara lo mismo con usted, ya esta en edad de saber que asi es en las altas esferas. PErdoneme que sea tan directo.

-Eso es horrible jamás lo imagine del Tío Abuelo. Claro ya esta viejo necesitaba quien una heredera para casarla y hacer el negocio de su vida – murmuraba con rabia la pecosa.

-Insisto ¿segura que no quiere al joven Grandchester? Si se debe casar por obligación que sea con alguien que le guste ¿no cree?

-¡NO! Además, no me casare con el solo por interés.

-Piénselo de otra manera la Tía abuela es capaz de casarla con Neil para que todo quede en familia

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo sé, Neil es un poco complicado, pero usted es buena seguro aprenderá a quererlo.

-¡No lo haré! en este momento le enviare un telegrama al Tío Abuelo para despedirme y decirle que no quiero su apellido si a cambio quiere usarme como transacción. ¡No! no lo quiero, pensé que era una buena persona, pero es malvado -termino diciendo con un nudo en la garganta la desilusionada Candy.

-¿Por qué no se lo dice personalmente? -sugirió George mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Cómo? si no hemos llegado a Londres y usted dijo que estaría en Escocia.

George comenzó a reír pues era un hecho que la rubia no escucho cuando le dijo que el tío abuelo quería verla para arreglar su compromiso con Terry -Señorita Candy al parecer no escucho lo que le dije al principio.

-¿Qué dijo? ¿Por qué se ríe?

-El Tío abuelo quiere verla. Él está en el Mauretania.

-¡¿pero qué dices George?! Perdón Sr. George, ¿dice que está en el mismo barco que yo? -exclamo Candy que sintió que la sangre se le fue a los pies

-Señorita Candy, no podía decirle que el viajaba con nosotros por órdenes de él, pero efectivamenet él está aquí.

-¡Oh Dios! entonces ya sabe lo de Terry seguro me ha visto, ¿o no? ¿o esta tan viejito que se la pasa en cama en su camarote?

-¿Qué le parece si la llevo a conocerlo y le dice todo lo que desea? -dijo sonriente George pues era inevitable no reír con los gesto que hacía Candy.

-No sé qué decirle, bueno si sé, aunque no sé si podre… Oh Dios he deseado tanto este momento que … o por Dios estoy temblando … ¿Cómo es George? Deme una pista. ¿no era cierto que me quiere obligar a casarme con alguien para cuidar su fortuna verdad? Te estabas burlando de mi George.

-Vamos en el camino responderé a todas sus preguntas.

-¡Clin de prisa conoceremos al Tío abuelo! Vamos acompáñame – gritó Candy que estaba extasiada a lo que el pequeño coati se lazo a sus brazos.

Mientras Candy y George estuvieron hablando los camareros terminaron de sacar los floreros y arreglos del camarote de la pecosa. Por lo que Candy, George y Clin en los brazos de su pecosa humana salieron de prisa directo al camarote del Tío Abuelo William.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Salón de lectura del Lusitania

Lord Hamilton estaba sentado en uno de los sillones frente al ventanal del salón de lectura. Leía un libro del famoso abogado Alexis de Tocqueville (2*) En la mesita frente a él estaba un cenicero donde yacía su puro que poco a poco se termina entre bocanadas. También otros dos libros de leyes y una copa de cognac. El padrino de Terry estaba a punto de dar un trago a su copa cuando la hermosa actriz Eleonor Baker llego hasta él.

-Eleonor que gusto verte, no te vi en el desayuno. Lady Jean quería saludarte – decía Lord Arthur Hamilton mientras se ponía de pie para ayudar a la actriz a tomar asiento junto a él.

-Discúlpame Arthur, mi intención era estar en el desayuno, pero penosamente te digo que me quede dormida tuve una mala noche no pude dormir bien, cuando me gano el cansancio desperté ya muy tarde.

-No te preocupes yo también no pude dormir me desperté en la madrugada y ya no pude conciliar el sueño así que me la pasé revisando algunos expedientes. ¿Gustas que te pida algo de tomar?

-Si gracias, un té negro estará bien.

-Joven por favor sírvame otra copa de coñac y traiga un té negro para la dama -pedía amablemente Lord Hamilton a uno de los meseros.

-Si no es indiscreción Arthur ¿Estas preocupado por el caso que me comentaste de Escocia? - preguntaba dulcemente Eleonor mientras colocaba su chal sobre sus piernas.

-Oh no para nada eso es pan comido, estoy seguro que con un acuerdo se arreglará todo. Solo debo hacer los términos en favor a mi cliente el Sr William. Más bien desperté porque tuve una pesadilla tan real que desperté sudando.

-Oh Dios debió ser horrible entonces. ¿Qué soñaste?

-No recuerdo todo con exactitud... - Lord Hamilton alzo la mirada tratando de recordar y después de una pausa continuó - Pero lo que si recuerdo y honestamente me da algo de escalofríos al recordarlo porque me parecido tan extraño es que... Gabrielle estaba conmigo en la proa del Lusitania…

-¿En este barco? -preguntaba extrañada Eleonor y de pronto sintió un ligero escalofríos.

-Sí… y no paraba de llorar abrazándome y pidiéndome perdón por haber perdido a nuestro hijo… me decía "Perdóname ahora perdí a nuestro hijo" algo demasiado extraño ¿no crees? Considerando que no tenemos un hijo varón.

-Supongo …- apenas murmuro Eleonor. Que al escuchar le frase de Gabrielle sintió un vuelvo en su corazón.

-Perdón Eleonor no quise preocuparte. Mejor hablemos de cosas más agradables... Como tu reconciliación con Richard -termino diciendo el hombre con una sonrisa.

-Arthur no te burles -dijo apenada Eleonor que casi se sonrojo.

-Discúlpame Eleonor, pero créeme que como mejor amigo de Richard me siento muy feliz de saber que mis sospechas eran ciertas. Por algo soy el mejor abogado del Reino Unido. Yo sabía que era imposible que tú le fueras infiel a Richard, pero como tú misma te declaraste culpable fue imposible defenderte. Ahora sé que lo hiciste solo para salvar a Terry. Así que estoy seguro que cuando mi gran amigo lo sepa las cosas entre ustedes mejoraran. Me gustaría ser padrino de bodas.

-Arthur por favor no digas eso, sabes que eso es imposible estando casado con una Duquesa. No me gusta que te burles de mí – Eleonor agacho la mirada, la nostalgia se apodero de ella al recordar el día que leyó en un diario el anunció de la boda de Richard Grandchester con Lady Sofia.

Lord Hamilton se acercó a Eleonor y tomando sus manos amigablemente para reconfortarla le confesó- No me malinterpretes Eleonor créeme que no me burlo de ti, mi felicidad realmente es sincera. Tú sabes que Richard es mi mejor amigo deseo que se feliz. Además recuerda que Terry ha sido para Gabrielle y para mí como un hijo así que por esa razón sé que tu al volver a sus vidas será lo más maravilloso para ellos y no negaras que para ti también.

-El día que podamos estar juntos los tres será el día más feliz de mi vida – dijo Eleonor con una leve sonrisa y un par de lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos color mar – Pero sus leyes conservadoras jamás permitirán que un Duque se divorcie para casarse con una actriz que no tiene sangre azul y además es americana.

-¿Y si te dijera que ciertos acontecimientos harán que Richard no continuara casada por mucho tiempo? Quitaras esa cara- Arthur soltó las manos de la actriz y le ofreció su pañuelo para que secara sus lágrimas.

-¿Qué dices? -preguntaba Eleonor tratando de descifrar la mirada y sonrisa de su acompañante.

-Ya Richard te lo dirá solo te adelanto que cuando logré ser libre mínimo tiene que pasar un año para que él se pueda volver a casar, ya sabes por cuestiones legales y evitar señalamientos en la corte. Supongo que podrán esperar, digo si pasaron 16 años separados que no esperen un año más.

-Arthur no entiendo tus palabra, pero si lo dices con tanta seguridad supongo que debo confiar.

-Así es Eleonor.

-Que ironía subí a este barco decidida a pelear con Richard, pero ahora tal vez ocurrirá lo que siempre he soñado… mi familia con él

\- Dios creo que las personas están haciéndose una idea falsa -comentó molesto el padrino de Terry a por el indeseable público que lo miraba con desaprueba algo que molesto al futuro Marques pues odiaba que difamaran a una buena mujer y para él eso era Eleonor una hermosa mujer que por la injusticia de Henry Grandchester fue separada de sus dos grandes amores Richard y Terry - Lo siento Eleonor, será mejor ir con los demás.

-No te preocupes Arthur estoy acostumbrada, en mi medio es muy usual los cuchicheos, pero me preocupa un poco que las malas intenciones le insinúen a Gabrielle que no nos separamos durante todo el viaje y no quiero causarte problemas con ella… o con Richard.

El futuro Marques soltó una pequeña risa -De Richard estoy de acuerdo contigo es extremadamente celoso, pero ya hablaré con él todo estará bien no te preocupes y en cuanto a Gabrielle … Mi amada esposa me puede ver con una mujer tan bella como tú y aun así le daría igual.

-Arthur que dices -soltó a reír la actriz por las palabras del Lord.

-Es la verdad a veces no sé si confía demasiado en mi o en ella porque nunca me ha hecho una escena de celos. Su único reclamo es que paso demasiado tiempo en el despacho.

-Que no te cele no significa que no te ame. Tal vez sus reclamos sobre tu trabajo en realidad son celos porque de alguna manera debe compartirte con algo.

-Lo sé a veces no paso tiempo con ella como debería por eso no puedo reprocharle que ella prefiera estar con sus amigas e incluso viaje sola. La amo tanto Eleonor que si algo le pasara me muero.

-Ya quiero llegar a Londres Arthur, platicar con ella que me cuente todo sobre los años que cuido a mi pequeño Terry les estoy tan agradecida a ambos. Y también me reencontraré con Richard, supongo que nuestro reencuentro es lo que me tiene preocupada y con esta angustia.

-Seguro eso es, pero como te dije ahí estaremos Gabrielle y yo para evitar que el cascarrabias de mi amigo salga corriendo en cuanto te vea -seguía riendo Lord Arthur haciendo que la actriz también lo hiciera.

Eleonor y Lord Hamilton siguieron conversando. Al igual que días pasados comerían y pasarían el resto del día conversando con amigos que habían hecho durante el viaje. Ahora todo el Lusitania sabía que la famosa y hermosa actriz Eleonor Baker se dirigía a Londres acompañada del abogado más importante del Reino Unido Lord Arthur Hamilton.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Durante el camino al camarote del Tío abuelo, Candy estaba tan emocionada y nerviosa que decidió preguntarle a George sobre Albert para distraer su mente. Así que no paraba de preguntarle al pobre George ¿cómo es que un hombre de negocios como él podía ser amigo de un viajero como Albert? Aunque a dichos cuestionamientos la pecosa prácticamente se contestaba sola de tan nerviosa que estaba.

¿Entonces como conociste al Sr. Albert? No me digas supongo que lo conociste en Lakewood cuando se hospedaba en la cabaña vieja ¿verdad?... me imagine. Y supongo que por tu buen corazón lo dejaste vivir ahí, ahora entiendo porque duro un tiempo sin que lo molestaran los guardias de los Andley, aunque después dejo una nota diciendo que tuvo que huir… hum eso ya no me cuadra. ¿por qué no lo ayudaste?... no me digas seguro Albert no acepto tu ayuda, él es tan bueno e independiente que seguro no quiso meterte en más problemas con la Tía abuela, por eso decidió irse. Y ahora que lo encuentras se hicieron más amigos ¿verdad? porque yo siempre he dicho los amigos son irreemplazables hay que aprovechar cada oportunidad que nos da la vida cuando nos reencontramos con ellos, me imagino que te pusiste feliz de verlo en el barco. Yo estoy feliz por reencontrarme con Annie no hay nada como estar con los amigos.

Mientras Candy no paraba de preguntar y contestarse sola, George se decía así mismo - La señorita Candy está muy feliz como para haber terminado con Terry si bien es cierto solo han pasado pocos días juntos no se puede negar que están hechos el uno para el otro, presiento que traman algo.

-Clin pronto conoceremos al Tío abuelo. Sr. George ¿puede entrar Clin o no le gustan los animales? -la pecosa n podía ocultar su sonrisa de emoción.

-Le fascinan se lo aseguró – respondió George con una sonrisa.

-Genial entonces seguro el tío abuelo podrá ser amigo de Albert… ¿no me digas que ya se conocen? Albert y yo debemos hablar muy seriamente -decía Candy con un ligero tono de enojo - … ¿será por eso que se apellida Brower? Oh Dios ¿será el tío de Anthony?...

-Señorita Candy hemos llegado. Pase por favor- dijo George abriendo la puerta del camarote y permitiendo pasar a Candy.

La pecosa caminaba titubeante abrazando a Clin y esperando ver al tío abuelo sentado en la pequeña sala de estar del camarote, pero noto que no habia nadie. Miro a su alrededor y tampoco, solo noto que ese camarote era apenas la mitad en tamaño que el suyo. Lo cual le pareció un poco extraño pues si viajaban en el mismo barco el tío abuelo debería estar en la suite principal del Mauretania o al menos una más lujosa.

-Permítame señorita Candy él está en el estudio le iré a avisar que ya está aquí – dijo George entrando al estudio que estaba justo detrás de la puerta junto a la sala de estar.

-Gracias Sr. George. Clin que miedo siento, pero será mejor que entre sola, tu quédate aquí sentado está bien -la pecosa dejo a Clin el sillón y este obediente se quedo quieto menenado su colita.

-Listo Señorita Candy puede pasar al estudio – dijo George que ya regresaba y tenía a Puppet en su hombro.

-¡¿Puppet que haces aquí?!... -gritaba sorprendida la rubia - No me digas George, ¡Albert esta en el despacho junto al abuelo! Vuelvo pronto Clin juega con Puppet. Terry tenía razón Albert debe ser el tío paterno de Anthony - Candy fue corriendo casi dando brincos de emoción directo al estudio haciendo que el sereno George no pudiera dejar de sonreír por la actitud tan alegre de Candy.

El nerviosismo por conocer a su protector de inmediato se disipo al imaginar que su amigo Albert estaría ahí en un momento tan importante para ella. Su querido Albert a quien consideraba como su hermano resulto ser pariente de su querido Anthony, pero no imaginaba de qué manera.

El estudio era muy pequeño, un par de cuadros adornaban las paredes. Un pequeño librero con unos cuantos libros y en el rincón un escritorio y dos sillas frente a el. Detrás del escritorio estaba un sillón en el que alguien estaba sentado pero dando la espalda por lo que no podría verse quien era.

-Tío Abuelo, Albert, ya estoy aquí soy Candy pueden salir – la pecosa dijo sutilmente tratando de guardar su emoción, que la delataba.

La rubia miraba y miraba a su alrededor, pero no habia nadie más era imposible que dos personas estuvieran ahí además de ella. Por lo que no pudo evitar desilusionarse al saber que su querido Albert no estaba ahí para tan importante momento. De pronto el sillón detrás del escritorio poco a poco comenzó a girarse por quien estaba sentado en ella. El rostro un guapo rubio con sonrisa de príncipe y ojos azules como los de Anthony estaba ahora frente a Candy y con su hermosa sonrisa la saludo.

-Hola Candy.

La rubia se quedó muda de la sorpresa pues esperaba ver a un viejito de unos 80 años con larga barba y no a semejante príncipe. Y es que Albert lucia muy bien pues a diferencia de otros días vestían un hermoso traje color azul marino y camisa celeste en cuello francés adornado con una corbata de seda y por si fuera poco ahora lucia el cabello corto apenas y se notaba la pequeña gasas que cubría los puntos. Definitivamente el patriarca de los Andley cumplió con lo que dijo a George por la mañana, " lucir elegante para recibir a su hija"

-Albert eres tú, pero ¿qué haces ahí? ¿No le molestara al tío abuelo que te sientes en su sillón? -preguntaba incrédula la pecosa - ¿dónde está él? George dijo que estaba aquí contigo.

-No, él solo dijo que el tío abuelo estaba en el despacho -decía sonriente Albert.

-Pero es que lo vi salir con Puppet y por eso supuse que tú estabas con él.

-Candy, mi nombre es William Albert Andley… Yo soy el Tío Abuelo William.

Continuará…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1*) _Lazo Indestructible_ , amo esta frase pues mientras las fans de Albert aseguran que Candy y Albert están unidos por un hilo invisible, en el capítulo 80 "Un encuentro muy breve" del anime se menciona que Candy pudo sentir el LAZO INDESTRUTIBLE que LOS UNE a ella y a Terry. Como diría nuestro arrogante y adorado caballero inglés: hay jerarquias y a ellos no los une no un hilo sino un lazo. Por lo que me parece imposible que Candy hubiera olvidado el gran amor por Terry.

(2*) Fue un abogado francés considerado uno de los padres de la democracia.

Gracias de todo corazón por seguir la historia y esperar por leer el nuevo capítulo **Blanca G, Eli, Lydia Grandchester, Sandy Sanchez, Nally Graham, Dianley, Skarllet Northman, CCG, Silvia, sayuri1707, Gladys, Rubi, Silvia, Aurora, Grandchesterandre, Paulina, Aneiram, Magda GG y todos los Guest.**

A quienes empiezan a leer la historia y me han puesto en follow y favs **Magda de GG, Ladyofimagination98, LilianaPP**

Y a los que me leen de forma **Anónima** también gracias.

 **Respondiendo sus comentarios**

Mil gracias por haber recibido tan bien el capítulo anterior, efectivamente mis dos rebeldes favoritos no se separan, al menos yo no pienso separarlos ya bastante tuve con esa horrible noche en Broadway.

Y hablando de Broadway, como lo he dicho don´t worry la Gusana Marlow no aparece en esta historia porque no planeo alargarla hasta esos días en que Terry se vuelve actor. Pues como lo dice el prólogo esta historia es sobre Candy y Terry durante su viaje en el Mauretania así que esta historia se acaba un par de semanas después de que el barco llegue a… su destino :)

Como se dieron cuenta otro secreto se ha puesto al descubierto Albert ha confesado que es el patriarca de los Andley. Solo queda por confesar que Eleonor le diga la verdad al Duque. Yo también ansío que ya lleguemos a ese capítulo, lloro cuando me acuerdo pues pasaran tantas cosas antes de su reencuentro.

Me disculpo de antemano si no actualizo pronto pues salí de gira de nuevo espero estar pronto de nuevo en casita.

Les mando un fuerte abrazo y besos a tod s los clanes Canderrys del mundo mundial :)


	28. Chap 28 3 canderrys contra 1 príncipe

Capítulo 28 3 Canderrys contra el príncipe traidor.

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana del estudio del Tío Abuelo William, haciendo que sus rayos dorados se impactaran en las rubias melenas del sereno Albert y la sorprendida Candy. La chica estaba atónita, sus ojos verdes esmeralda estaban tan abiertos de par en par que apenas y parpadeaban. No podía creer lo que había escuchado. Albert se puso de pie y sin decir nada se dirigió hacia la sorprendida y muda novia de Terry. A punto de estar frente a ella esta dio un paso atrás y un par de palabras imposibles de percibir salieron de su boca y dio otro paso atrás.

El rubio se sintió incomodo al ver que cada vez que se acercaba a ella retrocedía sin decir palabra y con cierto gesto de miedo. Se dio por vencido y regreso a recargarse en su escritorio. De pie frente a ella y cruzado de brazos decidió esperar a que su hija se dignara en decirle algo. Pero los segundos pasaron y Candy seguía sin decir nada, no dejaba de mirarlo inspeccionándolo de pies a cabeza haciendo que Albert se sintiera todavía más incómodo, así que el patriarca de los Andley decidió romper el silencio.

-Candy ¿no vas a decir nada?

Candy se acercó un par de pasos, no mucho pues no quería estar tan cerca de su amigo y mirándolo a los ojos con tono de preocupación contestó – Albert… tu herida te afecto la razón.

Albert soltó a reír por la ocurrencia e inocencia de Candy y entre risas contestó – No Candy te puedo asegurar que estoy más cuerdo que tú y Terry juntos. Créeme yo soy el tío abuelo.

-Eso es tan extraño Albert. -decía dudosa la rubia por lo que Albert termino de reírse y se puso serio para explicarle su historia a Candy.

-¿No puedes creerme cierto? Bien te contare porque este secreto - el rubio nuevamente se acercó a ella y la tomo de las manos para llevarla a sentarse en una de las sillas y él se sentó en la otra silla justo junto a ella - _La tía abuela Elroy me nombro bisabuelo._

 _-¡Ella lo hizo!_

 _-Mis padres murieron cuando era muy pequeño y debía ser el sucesor de los Andley aunque era muy joven. Y como era demasiado joven para ser cabeza de los Andley entonces la tía abuela Elroy la hermana de mi padre se convirtió en mi guardiana para ayudarme, pero yo prefería estar con pequeños animales y la naturaleza a ser la cabeza de los Andley. Así fue Candy – Albert dio un largo suspiro y continuó – Así que ella decidió nombrarme bisabuelo para proteger la dignidad y unidad de los Andley. Entonces informó a unos pocos ancianos sobre el secreto. Y George se convirtió en mi guardián para poder cuidar de mí._

 _-"Albert es el bisabuelo William, Albert es el bisabuelo William…" -se decía la rubia una y otra vez._

 _-Dime ¿qué sucede Candy?_

 _-No, es que yo pensé que el tío abuelo era un hombre muy viejo._

 _-No te culpo, Stear, Archie, Anthony y los otros también._

 _-_ Anthony…- murmuró Candy – ¿Albert que tienes que ver con Anthony?

-Candy soy el tío de Anthony, mi hermana era Rosemary Brower la madre de Anthony. Uso el apellido de mi sobrino en su honor y para no levantar sospechas.

-La verdad pensaba preguntarte ¿por qué? de hecho reclamarte por que nunca me habías dicho que tenías algo que ver con Anthony me parecía demasiada coincidencia.

-Bueno ahora ya lo sabes. Mira es ella – Albert tomo el retrato que hizo de su hermana durante la noche en la enfermería y se lo mostro a Candy.

-Te quedo hermoso, cuando lo tome en la enfermería me preguntaba quién era esta hermosa mujer - decía Candy contemplando el retrato.

-Pues me agrada que ya se conozcan mi hermana menor Candy y mi hermana mayor Rosemary -dijo Albert con una dulce sonrisa para Candy.

-¿Hermana menor? Albert, ¿Por qué decidiste adoptarme?

-Candy debo confesarte que te adopté por 3 razones, la primera porque Stear, Anthony y Archie me lo pidieron en una carta, la segunda porque cuando te vi por primera vez _tus bellos ojos me recordaban a los de mi hermana_ y la tercera porque…

 _-¡Oh es cierto eso Albert!, si Anthony también me lo dijo antes -_ interrumpió Candy al recordar cuando Anthony también la comparo con su madre.

 _-Era una dama muy gentil como tu Candy y era mi única hermana. Cuando murió yo quede totalmente solo, solo con mi soledad._

 _-_ Albert, veo que tú has vivido una solitaria vida, pero aun así siempre tienes una palabra de aliento aún recuerdo cuando me alentaste porque estaba muy triste por la muerte de Anthony.

-Así es, he aprendido que cada minuto con nuestros seres queridos debemos aprovecharlos para cuando no lo estén poder seguir adelante. Por eso decidí enviarte a Londres a estudiar con Stear y Archie para que los tres se recuperarán de su triste perdida y siguieran su camino.

-Albert, siempre estas al pendiente de mí ¿verdad?

-Cierto, dime ¿te molesta que los hiciera abandonar Lakewood y los enviará a estudiar a Londres? Preguntaba dudoso Albert a lo que Candy levantándose de alegría contestó.

-¡Oh no para nada! al contrario estoy muy feliz. Como sabes he hecho muchos amigos aquí en el Mauretania, la señora Martha, la Duquesa Madeleine, Gabrielle, me he reencontrado con Annie y contigo y… -Candy estuvo a punto de mencionar el nombre de Terry pero prefiero callarse

-Y te enamoraste de Terry ¿cierto?

-¿Eh?... ¿dijiste Terry? – dijo Candy nerviosa.

-Sí, Terry ¿o has salido con alguien más durante el viaje? -preguntaba Albert inquisitivamente buscando la mirada de Candy, pero ella la desviaba y jugaba con sus dedos.

-Bueno este … yo…

-Candy dime, ¿Cómo es eso de que rompiste con Terry? según George le confesaste que terminaron, aunque no te veo muy afligida.

-Dios una cosa es fingir con George, pero Albert es diferente – se decía Candy así misma.

-Candy no te forzare a decirme si no quieres, pero haré lo que este en mis manos para que el Duque acepte que mi hija Candice White Andley sea la prometida de su engreído hijo.

-¡Albert deja de decirle engreído! -gritó la pecosa que por defender a su caballero hasta se le quitaron los nervios haciendo que este cambio de actitud hiciera reír a Albert.

-Está bien pero no negaras que lo es.

-Pero también es caballeroso y lindo conmigo.

-¿Y aun así terminaste con él? – dijo Albert fingiendo sorpresa cruzándose de brazos y sin quitarle la mirada a Candy.

-Es que… era muy complicado seguir juntos…

-¿Por qué no puedo creerte? Un par de rebeldes dándose por vencidos, mmm no, no lo creo…

-¡Es la verdad!.

-¿La verdad? … Está bien no seguiré insistiendo ya hablare con Terry – el patriarca de los Andley se puso de pie y se dirigió a servirse un vaso de agua – ¿Gustas un poco de agua Candy, para los nervios?

-No estoy nerviosa.

-Si tú lo dices, ¿sabes? tenía tantas ganas de escucharlo pedirme que lo dejara cortejarte, pero supongo que eso no pasara. ¿me harías un favor Candy?

-Dime Albert.

-Por favor el siguiente yerno que me des que no sea un inglés engreído, es mas ¿qué te parece un irlandés como Brian? es buen chico.

-¡Albert basta! No te burles, ya con George tuve suficiente -exclamó Candy con ligero enojo - me asusto diciéndome que me casaré con alguien que la tía abuela me consiga.

-Me imagino, porque tampoco George te cree tu rompimiento con Terry. Pero está bien ya se dignarán en decirnos que traman. Solo prométeme una cosa Candy.

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunto la pecosa con tono de niña caprichuda.

Albert fraternalmente con su mano derecha la tomo de la barbilla y le pidió sutilmente - Sea lo que sea que traman no te pondrá en riesgo ni ti ni a él. Créeme a veces es mejor seguir el consejo de nuestros amigos para no cometer errores que lastimen a nuestros seres queridos.

-Albert…-murmuró Candy agachando su cabeza un poco avergonzada.

-Vamos anímate, demos un paseo y de ahí vayamos a comer ¿te parece?

-Si me agrada la idea, pero… podemos evitar al resto del clan… es que no quiero responder preguntas sobre mi relación con Terry.

-Seguro, es un hecho que no sabes mentir así que te ayudare a evitarlas. Vamos – aceptó Albert sonriente pues conocía a su pequeña y definitivamente no creía para nada el rompimiento con Terry.

Así Candy abrazando a Clin, Puppet sobre el hombro de Albert y George junto a ellos salieron a dar un paseo por el barco y contemplar el paisaje que les regalaba viajar en el trasatlántico más famoso y veloz del mundo, el Mauretania.

-Por cierto, te ves muy guapo con el cabello corto. No luces tan anciano TIO ABUELO -dijo burlona Candy.

-Candy, no te burles.

-Oh tienes razón papá William, debo ser respetuosa con los ancianitos.

-George ayúdame – pidió Albert suplicante.

-No te quejes Albert, preocúpate cuando te llame príncipe -se burló también George.

-Oh si Candy, por favor nunca se te ocurra llamarme Principe me da escalofríos que me llamen príncipe – ahora decía serio el rubio.

-Gabrielle te dice príncipe y no veo que te moleste – seguía burlándose la pecosa.

-Bueno este... es porque… es… es la madrina de TERRY tu exnovio, ¿Por qué es tu exnovio no?

-Búrlate lo que quieras -refutó altiva Candy.

-Lo siento Candy, pero soy un viejo lobo de mar así que no me trago ese cuento del rompimiento.

-¡Y vaya que eres viejo TIO ABUELO WILLIAM!

-¡Ay no! vas a hacer eso de llamarme tío abuelo siempre ¿verdad?

-¡Sí!; por no decirme la verdad antes, será divertido hasta que me enfade de hacerlo papi Albert.

-George haz algo con mi hija malcriada.

Entre bromas y risas estuvieron paseando por todo el barco. Candy se sentía tan feliz de saber que su querido Albert, era nada menos que su protector el Tío abuelo. Junto con George, Puppet y Clin comieron en la terraza para celebrar tan importante día, comieron exquisitamente, brindaron con champan y Albert como todo hermano consentidor la dejo que pidiera todos los postres que ella deseara. Después pasaron a la boutique donde todavía más Albert la consintió comprándole un par de accesorios para que los usara en la fiesta de año nuevo. Quiso comprarle un vestido, pero Candy no aceptó pues reconoció que sus dos guardarropas estaban más llenos que los de Archie.

Definitivamente ambos estaban felices de estar en familia, en este caso un hermano y hermana juntos de camino a Londres.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enfermería del Mauretania 7:30 pm.

Terry y Brian estaban solos en la enfermería durmieron un par de horas a medio día, después, jugaron otra vez póker, comieron, se platicaron su vida, viajes, amigos, familia, fue imposible no entablar conversación. Misma en la que Terry no pudo engañar a Brian con su supuesto rompimiento con Candy. Así que no le quedó más remedio que confesarle sus planes. Sobre todo, porque el castaño al escuchar la triste y fallida historia de amor que vivió Brian no pudo evitar empatizar con su dolor.

Brian se enamoró de Evelyn Wood una hermosa castaña que conoció 10 años atrás en el puerto de Liverpool. En aquel tiempo Brian tenía 15 años y solía viajar con su padre para aprender el oficio de marinero pues su sueño era ser el capitán del barco más grande del mundo. En uno de esos tantos viajes conoció a la chica. Paseaba por el centro de la ciudad cuando conoció a esa jovencita de 14 años con piel blanca como porcelana de rizos castaños y ojos verdes. Fue amor a primera vista. La chica era hija de un banquero y por su belleza ya empezaban a solicitarle a su padre ser cortejada.

Durante casi un año vivieron su romance en secreto. Se veían cada vez que él llegaba al puerto y durante sus viajes se escribían cartas. Brian no tenía que ofrecerle, pero le juro que en cuanto tuviera un buen trabajo pediría su mano. Pero de pronto las cartas de Evelyn dejaron de llegar hasta que en una fría noche de invierno recibió un telegrama de su querida Evelyn, iban a casarla con un hombre 20 años mayor que ella, intento tomar el primer tren de Irlanda a Inglaterra, pero era muy costoso y él tenía muy poco dinero. Nadie quiso ayudarle, sus amigos le dijeron que era una locura. Cuando por fin reunió el dinero llegó a Liverpool, pero fue demasiado tarde su querida Evelyn ya estaba casada y se habia mudado a Nueva Orleans, nunca más la volvió a ver.

-Bueno Terry te dejo solo, ya tengo que iniciar mi turno – decía Brian que terminaba de abotonar el saco de su impecable uniforme.

-Esto va a ser aburrido -dijo fastidiado Terry.

-No seas dramático en dos horas veras a Candy.

-Dos horas es una eternidad y más si estoy solo en un cuarto sin nada que hacer.

-Pues ve a ayudarle a la enfermera a acomodar medicinas.

-No suena tan mala idea.

-Bien si me disculpas debo irme a dirigir el barco te veré mañana en el baile supongo. Y ya sabes cuando llegues a Londres asegúrate de tomar el primer tren a Liverpool ahí parte el Gaviota es un barco pequeño, pero llegaran seguros a Lusiana y el Duque jamás imaginará que tomaste ese barco. Así que no olvides mencionarle al Capitán que eres mi amigo. Él me debe una y juró ayudarme cuando lo necesitará así que no podrá negarse en llevar al hijo del Duque de Grandchester y a su prometida a América.

-Gracias Brian.

-Lo hago porque hubiera deseado tener quien me ayudara para huir con Evelyn, esta es mi forma de hacer algo por los dos rebeldes del Mauretania que se aman tanto como yo ame mi castaña. Nos vemos – se despidió sonriente Brian.

Terry le regreso la sonrisa y siguiendo el consejo de Brian se dirigió con la enfermera. Un par de minutos después ya estaba ordenando el inventario de medicinas del Mauretania, todo fuera por no aburrirse en lo que llegaba su querida pecosa. Pero sobre todo para convencer a la enfermera que lo dejara volver a su camarote para arreglarse ya que seguía con la misma pijama del día anterior y como buen caballero no le agradaba no estar impecable.

Así paso los minutos el guapo caballero inglés entre ordenar el inventario y hasta doblar las sabanas y cobijas. Cuando termino se dirigió a la recepción donde estaba su enfermera pues ya eran la 9 pm y en una hora estaba por llegar su querida Candy.

-Y bien hermosa enfermera del Mauretania ¿cree que ya pueda ir a mi camarote a cambiarme? Ya arreglé las camas del pabellón de enfermos y ordené todo su mueble de medicinas e insumos por orden alfabético.

-¿Terry para que quieres cambiarte si ya son las 9 de la noche? ¿acaso usas traje para dormir? -decía la enfermera mientras llenaba sus reportes.

-No, pero soy un caballero y acostumbro verme perfecto cuando voy a tener una cita.

-No me digas. ¿Y con quien tienes una cita?

-Con la pecosa más bella del Mauretania.

-Ah ya veo saldrás con Candy. ¿Y quién te dio de alta para salir?

-No pienso salir. Tendré mi cena aquí en el pabellón y tú me darás permiso. Prometo terminar mi cita a las 12 de la noche como buen ceniciento.

La enfermera quiso reír por el comentario de Terry, pero prefirió mantener la seriedad ante el chico – Terry mejor llévala a cenar fuera, el pabellón no puedes usarlo si llegará alguien no tendría donde dormirlo.

-¿En serio me darás permiso de salir? -pregunto sorprendido Terry.

-Sí, te lo ganaste por ayudarme con el desastre que dejo Gladys en el estante, pero te quiero aquí a las doce, que es la hora que vendrá el doctor a hacer guardia.

-A la orden señorita. Por cierto ¿no has pensado trabajar en el Real Colegio San Pablo? No vendría mal una buena enfermera como usted y no las amargadas y estrictas monjas como la hermana Gray.

-No gracias, no tengo planeado ser monja.

-Que lastima pude haber tenido un espía en el salón de maestros. Bueno me voy, por favor si llega Candy dile que la veo en nuestra colina marítima de Pony.

-A sus órdenes caballero – dijo la enfermera sonriendo y haciendo el saludo marcial.

Terry solo le dio una sonrisa y salió corriendo directo a su camarote para estar presentable para su cita con su pecosa. Caminaba de prisa por el pasillo cuando de pronto se topó con la indeseable Sara Legan y la Condesa de Polignac.

-Oh Terry que gusto verte, siempre te veo pasar por ahí y nunca te dignas en saludarme- decía la Condesa muy altiva.

-Será porque no tengo nada que hablar con usted Condesa, de hecho, ya me enteré que quieren casarme con su nieta – contesto arrogante Terry.

-No es mi neta es mi sobrina – corrigió enojada la mujer.

-Perdón por sus canas me confundí con la edad.

-Majadero.

-Condesa si me disculpa quisiera presentarme, Terry mi nombre es Sarah Leagan y me gustaría darte un consejo.

-¿Cual SEÑORA?

-Candy no es una buena chica deberías agradecer que en cuanto tu padre apruebe el noviazgo con Antonella estarás comprometido con una niña de buenas costumbres. En cambio, Candy es una ladrona. Crees conocerla bien pero no es así.

-¿Ah no?

 _-Quieres saber ¿no?_

 _-Y usted quiere hablar ¿verdad?_

 _-¿Sabes? servía de mucama en mí casa, sabe ganarse la simpatía de otros._

 _-¿Y con eso?_

 _-Engatuso al abuelo William y consiguió que los Andley la adoptaran._

 _-¿Y luego?_

 _-Es una ladrona, robo mis alhajas. Nunca se sabe que estará haciendo, si no consigue lo que quiere usa la violencia. Una vez lastimo a mi hijo Neal. Si sigues siendo su amigo mancharas el nombre de los Grandchester._

-Terry deberías escuchar a la señora Leagan no es bueno para tu familia ese tipo de amistadas.

-Muchas gracias señoras por el consejo. Y ya que andamos en la hora de los consejos Señora Legan sería tan amable de darle uno a Candy

 _-¿Cómo?_

 _-Siempre fumo aunque soy menor, bebo mucho, peleo a menudo, rompo las reglas un millón de veces y soy un delincuente que sigue en el colegio gracias a las donaciones que hace mi padre._

-¡Pero que dices Terry! – gritó asustada la arrogante aristócrata

-Solo digo la verdad Condesa. Así que hágase a la idea que su nieta, perdón su sobrina se casara con un delincuente… bueno no estoy seguro como le dije suelo romper las reglas así que no se sorprenda si la dejo sola en el altar.

-No se te ocurra Terry, ni siquiera lo digas de broma – amenazó la Condesa señalándolo con su abanico.

-No es ninguna broma, ¿Qué le parece si apostamos a que no asistiré a mi compromiso con ella ni por órdenes del mismo Rey?

-Terruce Grandchester.

-Genial solo los idiotas me llaman Terruce. Con permiso señoras, ya me cansé de ver sus caras, son la típica cara de quienes hablan mal de los demás. Adiós – dijo Terry con soberbia y retirándose sin mirar atrás.

-Si no fuera por la fortuna de su padre yo misma me opondría a ese compromiso. Mocoso engreído – murmuro con rabia la Condesa.

Terry siguió caminando aún más aprisa pues el desagradaba encuentro le resto preciados minutos. Al ver al jefe de camareros se alegró y de inmediato se acercó a él.

-Clarson no sabes la alegría que me da verte. Justo iba a mandar llamarte.

-Joven Terry es un placer como siempre verle. Dígame puedo ayudarle en algo – dijo el jefe haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Ya terminaron de arreglar el salón principal para la fiesta de Año Nuevo?

-Algunas cosas ya están listas solo faltan unos detalles ¿Por qué?

-Porque necesito que lo dejes listo de aquí a las… –Terry saco su reloj de bolsillo, el que le regalo su abuelo y mirando la hora continuó – … 11pm

-¡¿A las 11Pm?! Tendríamos que hacer en dos horas lo que planeábamos hacer mañana en casi medio día.

-Sí, porque quiero usarlo, anda tu eres un genio si me ayudaste con los arreglos seguro podrás con esto. Así que como buen ingles que eres te veo ahí a las 11 en punto en la entrada, sabes que estaré muy agradecido y los compensare.

-Bueno… en ese caso será un placer servirle caballero. Me daré prisa. Lo veré en dos horas.

El jefe de camareros como rayo se alejó para cumplir con la diligencia del hijo del Duque de Grandchester que al parecer tramaba una enorme sorpresa para su pecosa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estribor del Mauretania.

-Bueno Albert gracias por el paseo me divertí mucho con ustedes, pero ya estoy cansada quisiera ya irme a dormir – dijo Candy fingiendo un bostezo.

-¿Segura señorita Candy? ni siquiera ha cenado – pregunto cortésmente el sr. Villers

-Sí George, es que ha sido un largo día.

-Bueno está bien pequeña ve a descansar -acepto el buen Albert.

-Gracias Albert los regalos que me has dado el día de hoy, la tiara, pero sobre todo este broche de rosa me recuerda a la dulce Candy que me dio Anthony.

-Me alegra que te gustaran, de alguna manera quería que recordaras este día.

-Los usaré mañana en el baile. Hasta mañana George.

-Que descanse señorita Candy, espero verla en el desayuno.

-Sí claro que si George – dijo Candy sonriente después se acercó a Albert y dándole un beso en la mejilla se despidió de él - Hasta mañana Albert.

-Hasta mañana Candy – Albert se despidió sonriente y le dio un beso fraternal en la frente.

Candy salió corriendo abrazando a Clin, pues deseaba llegar pronto a su camarote para alistarse para su cita con Terry.

-Debe tener mucho sueño, va como alma que lleva el diablo – comentó Albert riéndose.

-Supongo que ese sueño se llama Terry – agrego George también riéndose – Ojalá no hagan una locura que empeore las cosas.

-En su momento hablaré con Terry. Por ahora te parece si vamos a tomar algo al salon de caballeros, también quiero retomar el tema Leagan.

-Sí buena idea. Justo ayer hable con el Sr. Mackenzie definitivamente no hará negocios con los Andley si Leagan sigue siendo el directos del banco en Chicago.

-Me lo imagine ya no es un secreto a voces la mal fama de Leagan. Vamos hablaremos allá.

Albert y George se dirigieron al salón de caballeros justo junto al salon de té donde estaban un trio de señoras que no habían perdido detalle de su despedida con Candy.

-Es un traidor, mal amigo – murmuraba con rabia Gabrielle mientras estrujaba su abanico Y caminaba hacia la puerta del salon de té.

-Gabrielle cálmate. ¿A dónde vas?

-A decirle sus verdades a ese… Sr. Brower alias el mal amigo-abusivo-seductor de mujeres dolidas.

-¡Hey no digas eso de mi amigo Albert! – regaño Martha que junto con La Duquesa seguían a la furiosa Gabrielle.

-¿Qué no ven que es un mal amigo? No llevan ni un día de que Candy y Terry posiblemente terminaron y él ya anda de cariñoso con Candy. Si claro ya está casi libre y además frágil y dolida pues aprovecha para conquistarla, ¡eso no se hace! ¿Qué hombre que se diga recto se atrevería a cortejar a la exnovia de su amigo? ¡Y más sabiendo que terminaron por culpa de un deber impuesto y no por falta de amor! NO definitivamente ese mal amigo me va a oír.

-Cálmate Gabrielle. No conocemos de muchos años a Albert, pero seguro él no es así debe haber una explicación – Seguía insistiendo ahora la Duquesa que detuvo a su amiga en la puerta para evitar que siguiera gritando en los pasillos.

-Pues si me disculpan señoras yo los vi en la boutique y el rubio le regalo un broche diciéndole que era para recordar este día tan especial – menciono una de tantas mujeres que estaba escuchando el escándalo que estaba haciendo Gabrielle.

-¡¿Oyeron eso? ¿Así o más claro?! -exclamó la pelirroja futura marquesa de Nothingham.

\- Ahora si te doy la razón Gabrielle, tanto que quiera a Albert, hasta club de fans le estaba haciendo- menciono Martha decepcionada.

-Pues no creo que sea solo culpa de Albert, Candy al parecer es muy despegada pues olvido muy rápido el gran amor que decía tenerle a Terry y con su mejor amigo – agregó la Duquesa.

-Vamos a hablar con él ahora mismo y después con Candy. Estoy tan desilusionada ahora de los dos. Yo hubiera jurado que era amor de hermanos, incluso parecen hermanos. Bueno él no tiene pecas pero que importa – seguía diciendo Martha decepcionada

-Miren que suerte ahí viene junto con George- señalo la Duquesa que junto con Gabrielle y Martha estaban en la puerta del salon de té a unos metros del salon de caballeros.

-Corramos antes de que se metan al salon de caballeros (1*) – decía Gabrielle que caminaba de prisa pese a su vestido en corte de sirena.

-Gabrielle, yo no corro tan rápido como tú- renegó la Duquesa.

-¡Sr. Brower un momento! – gritó con mucho enojo la pelirroja.

-Gabrielle que gusto verlas – exclamó Albert un poco sorprendido por el tono y como lo llamo su amor imposible.

-No se ven muy contentas Albert -murmuro por debajo el Sr. Villers

-Lo sé ¿me acompañas?

-Que Dios te acompañe yo voy a entrar. Hasta mañana Albert. -dijo George que de prisa entro al salon y solo saludo alzando la mano a las tres enojadas señoras.

-Mal amigo – pensó Albert después acercándose a las tres mujeres las saludo – Muy buenas noches gusto de verlas Gabrielle, Martha, Duquesa.

-Montecarlo, para ti ahora Montecarlo – respondió enojada Gabrielle volteándole la cara al pobre y desconcertado rubio.

-Sr. Brower, síganos por favor deseamos hablar en privado con Usted – ahora decía la Duquesa Madeleine que tampoco se dignó en mirarlo y se encamino junto con sus dos compañeras al elevador.

Ya una vez en el elevador Martha se dirigió a su ex favorito – Pase Albert, quiero decir Sr. Brower, aquí nadie nos molestará.

El rubio obedeció y cerro el elevador. De inmediato Martha señalo un piso y en cuanto el elevador comenzó a bajar al sotano esta lo detuvo apretando el botón para detenerlo – Genial ahora si nadie nos molestará.

-Señoras estoy un poco extrañado por su actitud ¿puedo saber a qué se debe? Si las ofendí en algo por favor les pido una disculpa.

-A quién debes pedir disculpas es a mi querido Terry por haberlo traicionado – dijo Gabrielle que habia dejado su enojo y ahora estaba en la etapa de la desilusión.

-¿Perdón? – pregunto sorprendido el rubio acusado.

-Sí Albert. Digo Brower nunca lo hubiera imaginado de ti, digo de Usted, eres tan bueno con los demás, pero a la primera oportunidad traicionas a un amigo – regañaba Martha.

-¿Pero de qué hablan?

-Ahora resulta que tienes amnesia Albert Brower, ¿acaso no sabías que Candy y Terry eran novios hasta que un deber impuesto los separo o los quiere separar? – intervino retadora la Duquesa.

-Señoras con todo respeto, pero de verdad no estoy entendiendo nada de lo que dicen – se defendía el pobre de Albert que ya tenía casi encima a las tres Canderrys a punto de agarrarlo a abanicazos.

-¡De que estas cortejando a Candy! Ya nos enteramos qué le compraste regalos, la llevaste a comer y vimos como la abrazabas y hasta le besaste la frente – decía ahora indignada Gabrielle

-Me has decepcionado Albert te creía un hombre íntegro no han pasado ni un día que nos enteramos qué podrían terminar Candy y Terry y tu aprovechándote de la vulnerabilidad de Candy para que te vea con ojos de amor.… -ahora decía Martha que del enojo ahora sollozaba al igual que sus dos amigas (si definitivamente las mujeres cambiamos de humor en segundos).

-Me has partido el corazón Albert – murmuró sollozando Gabrielle mientras sacaba de su bolso su pañuelo.

-Señoras, señoras por favor permítanme explicarles…

-¿Que nos vas a explicar? que el amor estaba dormido y con la convivencia tan cercana en esto días floreció. Y como arte de magia Candy olvido el gran amor por Terry. No Albert a mis casi 60 años soy difícil de engañar – interrumpió la Duquesa.

-No por supuesto que no – menciono Albert que intentaba no reír por tan peculiar escena y dirigiéndose a su pelirroja favorita – Gabrielle perdón Madame Montecarlo, ¿recuerdas que ayer te platique como conocí a Candy y porque el Tío Abuelo William la adoptó?

-Si, ¿y eso qué?

-También recordarás entonces que tú dijiste que por tanta coincidencia yo sería el abuelo William. Bien tenías razón Yo soy el tío abuelo William

-¡¿Qué?! -gritaron sorprendidas y al unísono las tres canderrys

-Perdóname por no confirmarte la verdad en ese momento, pero debía callar por cuestión familiar. Ahora debido a lo sucedido esta mañana decidí decirle la verdad a Candy para que supiera que el tío abuelo ósea Yo haré todo lo que este en mis manos para hacer que el Duque acepté su noviazgo con Terry.

-Oh Albert que pena pensamos que…- dijo Gabrielle avergonzada.

-Pero es que los regalos y su comportamiento – dijo ahora la Duquesa.

-Señoras, como saben mi cariño por Candy es de hermanos, en cuanto los regalos y el darle siempre lo mejor incluyendo hospedarla en la mejor suite del Mauretania es por una sola razón.

-¿Cuál? - volvieron a decir al unísono las mujeres.

- _Solo hice lo que cualquier padre haría por consentir a su hija (2*)_

Gabrielle, Madeleine y Martha suspiraron de alivio. Y de inmediato Martha comentó -Bueno aclarado el punto te debemos una disculpa Albert.

-Gracias me alegra saber que otra vez soy Albert y que no perdí a mi fan número uno Martha -dijo ALbrt besando la mano dela sra. O´Brien.

-Si lo sentimos Albert – dijo apenada la futura Marquesa.

-Totalmente de acuerdo – apoyo la duquesa.

-Gracias Gabrielle, Duquesa, ¿qué les parece si para pasar el mal rato las invito a cenar? – dijo sonriente y aliviado Albert.

-¡Oh si me encanta la idea de pasear con el hombre más guapo del Mauretania! Tu corte de cabello te sienta muy bien – decía Martha emocionada pues ya volvía a ser la Albertana número 1.

-Corrección Martha el más guapo del barco es Terry. Sin ofender Albert – intervino Gabrielle.

-Vamos, Terry aun es un adolescente Gabrielle -comentaba la duquesa.

-¿Y que? eso no le quita lo guapo a mi ahijado – defendía Gabrielle como buena Terryfan.

-Bueno en ese caso no podrán negar que Robby y Brian tienen lo suyo. Ellos bien podrían entrar a la contienda – comento la duquesa con su peculiar tono pícaro.

-Bueno eso sí, la tez blanca y el cabello negro le dan ese toque misterioso a Robby. Me recuerda a mi Arthur cunado era más joven -menciono soñadora Gabrielle

-Y que me dicen el pelirrojo de ojos miel de Brian, parece un duendecito guaperrimo -suspiraba la duquesa.

-Pero mañana toda la tripulación usara sus uniformes de gala para celebrar el año Nuevo. Oh Dios ese traje los hace ver tan guapos – grito emocionada Martha.

-El capitán será el más apuesto entonces – terminaron diciendo las tres al unísono.

Albert no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y riéndose por dentro decidió dejar que las señoras tuvieran su peculiar conversación sobre quién era el más guapo del Mauretania. Así que dejo que siguieran con su debate mientras trataba echar a andar el elevador, pero este no respondía y apretando botones se dio cuenta de algo – Señoras creo que tenemos problemas.

-¡¿Qué dices Albert?! – pregunto asustada la Duquesa.

-Me temo Martha que apretó tan fuerte el botón de frenó que ya no avanza el elevador y nos quedamos atrapados.

-¡¿Qué que?! – gritó La duquesa.

-¡Que emoción! Atrapada con Albert. ¡Y más emocionante vendrán Brian y Robby a rescatarnos! – exclamó Martha O´Brien casi dando brincos – Toda un aventura que presumir a mi nieta Paty.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Colina Marítima de Pony 10:15 pm

El caballero inglés yacía recargando sus manos en el barandal mirando el inmenso mar que veía frente a sus ojos, vestía un traje blanco y su capa azul para el frio. Recordaba como la última noche que estuvo ahí lloró por su madre, pero en cambio ahora estaba feliz pues pronto llegaría su pecosa a la cita.

Candy por su parte llegaba sigilosamente al lugar, Terry estaba de espaldas hacia ella tan adentrado en sus pensamientos y con la luz de la luna sobre él. Le fascinaba esa combinación, su Romeo alumbrado por la Luna. Quiso jugarle una broma asustándole, pero desistió al ocurrírsele algo mejor… Abrazarlo, así que camino de prisa hacia él y lo abrazo por detrás.

 _-Candy..._

 _-No digas nada, déjame estar así un momento._

 _-Mi pecosa, mi amor, la chica que me ama._

 _-Quiero que el tiempo se detenga._

-Yo también, pero abrazados de otra forma – Terry le tomo las manos y rápidamente la coloco frente a él. Después tomando con ambas manos su hermoso rostro la atrajo hacia sus labios para darle el vigésimo octavo beso. Tan apasionado, pero al mismo tiempo sutil y lleno de amor. Una vez que el caballero termino de saborearlos labios rosas de su pecosa dijo – Así está mejor.

-Tramposo – murmuró Candy que estaba regresando del séptimo cielo por semejante beso. Lugar al que siempre iba cuando su caballero la besaba de esa manera.

-No, solo prefiero que me abraces, pero mientras pueda ver tus pecas. Mi hechicera con pecas.

-¡Oye!

-Es la verdad con esos ojos y esas pecas me embrujaste… y ya no hablemos de tus besos.

-Terry me sonrojas – dijo apenada Candy cubriendo sus mejillas.

-Está bien. Mira la Luna brilla mucho más que ayer cuando tuvimos nuestro picnic. ¿Te parece si nos quedamos un rato a contemplarla antes de llevarte a cenar?

-Es una genial idea, se ve tan hermosa, casi parece que esta sonrojada.

-Al parecer no es la única que se sonroja.

-¡Terry!

Mirando la Luna, el caballero inglés como siempre haciéndole bromas a su pecosa y está a la defensiva. Fue como Candy y Terry comenzaron otra cita a la luz de la Luna durante su viaje rumbo a Londres.

Continuara…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1*) Los clubs o salones de caballeros se utilizan solo en las altas esferas por su distinción. Su objetivo era ofrecer a sus miembros desde hacer apuestas, hablar de política, arte, literatura, cerrar negocios, incluso algunos se convirtieron en casa para albergar a los más importantes miembros radicales del Parlamento. En la actualidad aún existen en el Reino Unido y sus miembros siguen siendo importantes personalidades de la familia real, la política y las artes. El Reform club es uno de los más antiguos.

(2*) _"Solo hice lo que cualquier padre haría por su hija"_ Frase que le dice Albert a Candy en una de sus cartas en CCFS. Con la que yo en lo personal confirmo que ALBERT SOLO LA QUIERE DE FORMA FRATERNAL. Digo, ¿qué enamorado le dice eso a la chica de sus sueños? Al contario le responde lo hice por amor, pero NO, Albert nunca mostro romanticismo durante su correspondencia con Candy. Otro ejemplo cuando Albert le pedí a Candy que ya no le llame Príncipe porque le da escalofríos (creo que esto lo he acentuado mucho en esta historia jejeje), un enamorado contrario a él aceptaría que lo llamen como su enamorada quiera. Como Candy que ama tanto a Terry que acepta que este le llame Tarzán pecosa, incluso ella así firma sus cartas para Terry. Mas claro ni el agua ?

***Una vez más utilice frases del anime, y como ya es mi costumbre las acomode de manera que encajaran en el contexto, como el dialogo del adiós en Broadway, pero al revés y sin drama.

No me tarde tanto en publicar ¿verdad? Pero es porque este capítulo, ya estaba casi terminado :) Que locura cuando inicie esta historia juraba que en Octubre llegaba a su fin, pero definitivamente soy mala haciendo cuentas así que todavía falta porque todavía está por venir lo más intenso. Tal vez recibiremos el año nuevo junto con Candy y Terry en el Mauretania.

Gracias de todo corazón por seguir la historia y esperar por leer el nuevo capítulo y sus comentarios llenos de buenas vibras **Blanca G, Eli, Lydia Grandchester, Sandy Sanchez, Nally Graham, Dianley, Skarllet Northman, CCG, Flor M, Yeshua1583, Flakita, Gladys y todos los Guest.**

A quienes empiezan a leer la historia y me han puesto en follow y favs **Liliana PP** y a los que me leen de forma **Anónima** también gracias.

 **Respondiendo sus comentarios y como saben casi nunca doy adelantos, pero esta vez lo haré:**

 **Gladys:** Que bonito que te hice suspirar, el siguiente capítulo espero lograr que también suspires por tanto amor entre los rebeldes del Mauretania.

 **Eli:** Yo también envidio a Candy mira que tener un terrybombon de novio dichosa ella. Sobre el destape del Tío abuelo, No, eso no hará que Terry cambie de opinión pues para él su Padre abandono a su madre para cumplir con su deber de Duque y está seguro qué lo obligara a hacer lo mismo y no aceptara a Candy por ser adoptada así que sus planes a NY seguirán.

 **Lydia Grandchester** : Seguro tuviste buenas calificaciones en tus exámenes. Sobre el reencuentro de Eleonor y Richard me temo que será cero romanticismo. Tanto que Eleonor le gritará "Te odio Richard Grandchester". Gracias por los buenos deseos de inspiración.

 **Flakita** : Sí, Albert conoce muy bien a Candy y Terry y no solo en esta historia sino en la manga, el anime y en CCFS donde Mizuki plasma como los dos rebeldes le confesaban sus secretos y el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, por eso me parece tan EXTRAÑO que Albert se enamorara de Candy sabiendo cuanto se amaban y sobre todo porque se separaron. Bueno en este capítulo creo que ya expresé mi opinión al respecto :)

 **Yesua1583** : Yo también sueño con un capitulo donde Candy y Terry se casen, pero mi historia no habrá boda que son todavía menores de edad y la ley no lo permite sin consentimiento de los padres o tutores, pero en Año Nuevo Terry hará algo para compensar el que aún no pueda haber boda.

 **Nally Graham** : Sí, la pecosa lleva la cuenta de los besos con su caballero inglés porque significan mucho para ella y porque ella es así guarda sus más preciados recuerdos. No por nada en CCFS Misuki nos narra como ella guarda las cartas y recortes de Terry pues como ella lo escribió en su diario " _Es el hombre que más he amado"_

 **Dianley** : Así son los rebeldes, arriesgados por su amor, no por nada Candy se atrevió a cruzar el Atlántico por seguir a su amado. Y Terry dejo toda su cómoda vida por salvar el honor de su pecosa.

 **Skarllet Northman** : Una revelación importante la que dio Albert creo que de las mas importantes.

 **Sandy Sánchez:** Si definitivamente no imaginas que sigue a veces ni yo. Solo escribió lo que ya tengo en el borrador (mi cabeza) pero de pronto sale algo nuevo y digo ¿Por qué no? Y lo agrego a la historia. Yo también me divierto dándole un toque de diversión a cada personaje y escena, pero me temo que ya viene la parte seria prepara klennex :"(

 **Flor M** : El honor es para mí saber que como tu muchos siguen la historia, desde quienes dejan sus comentarios, quienes la tienen en favs y follows y quienes me leen de forma anónima. Desde marzo inicie y gracias a su aceptación pues aquí seguimos. Muchas gracias :)

Ahora me despido desde Cuernavaca Morelos México creo que ya se porque dicen que aquí es la eterna primavera. Un beso y abrazo a todas las Canderrys :)


	29. Chapter 29 La melodía de Terry y Candy

**Recomendación**

Este capítulo debe leerse con la **HERMOSISIMA canción "LA MELODIA DE TERRY"** sino la tienen recomiendo descargarla o pónerla en youtube. Créanme vale la pena. **Terry les indicará cuando ponerla.**

Capítulo 29 La melodía de Terry y Candy

Mauretania 10:15 pm

La noche transcurría minuto a minuto en el Mauretania. El primer oficial Brian Richardson, tomaba tranquilamente su taza de café mientras supervisaba el rumbo del barco. Junto a él estaba Cookie sentado sobre el suelo leyendo un libro de Náutica, pues como buen Marinero, por la tarde hacia sus labores de marinero y por la noche estudiaba, le gustaba que Brian estuviera a cargo a esa hora pues así podía preguntarle todo lo que deseara, a diferencia de Robby que no era tan paciente para enseñarle algunas cosas. El capitán Niven y Robby el Segundo oficial ya estaban dormidos en sus respectivos camarotes recuperando energías para estar listos para la gran fiesta pues como toda fiesta de Año Nueva habría uno que otro "alegre" que podría atentar contra el orden o peor quererse lanzar al mar como en 1910 donde tres pasajeros creyeron que de verdad era el fin del mundo y prefirieron lanzarse al mar. Así que toda la tripulación ya estaba preparándose para recibir otra feliz y caótica noche de año nuevo en el Mauretania.

Del otro lado del barco una elegante señora, una hermosa jovencita y una pequeña, estaban en su camarote dando los últimos toques a los vestidos que usarían para la gran fiesta de Año Nuevo.

-¡Perfecto mi amor te vez preciosa! No sabes que gusto me da que ni siquiera debas usar corset para que luzca tu cintura – comentaba feliz la señora Britter que terminaba de darle los últimos detalles al vestido de su hija Annie.

-¡Sí, pareces princesa como Candy! – exclamo la pequeña Susie, que ahora estaba en el camarote de las Britter pues Martha la llevo de inmediato con ellas cuando se topó con la venenosa Sarah y la insipiente Condesa Polignac.

-Gracias Susy, gracias mamá, me alegra saber que ha valido la pena el haber cuidado mi dieta.

-Sí, pero no exageres estás muy pálida tu jugo de zanahoria no hace milagros con las ojeras. Además, ya escuchaste al doctor puedes tener anemia y eso baja las defensas -menciono la sra. Britter con autoridad.

-Lo siento mamá, pero quiero verme hermosa para el baile y cuando llegue a Londres Archie…

-Archie, debí suponer. Te diré una cosa, dudo que Archie te quiera ver enferma así que pasando la fiesta de Año Nuevo quiero que comas bien.

-Lo prometo mamá -contesto Annie avergonzada.

-¿Archie es tu príncipe? -preguntaba Susie, mientras Annie se quitaba el vestido.

-Sí, algo así

-¿Y es guapo como Terry? -preguntaba sonriente la pequeña.

-No. Es mucho más guapo y no es presumido -dijo arrogante la Timida.

-mmm te diré…

-¡Mamá!

-Ay mi amor tú lo ves con ojos de amor, pero Archie cuando se trata de presumir su imagen supera a Terry en arrogancia.

-Pero es lindo y bueno conmigo – defendía tímidamente Annie a su príncipe azul. Mientras colgaba su vestido para poder colocarse su bata para dormir con ayuda de su mamá.

-Nunca dije que no lo fuera y me hace feliz que te fijaras en un muchacho tan bueno como él, pero también debes reconocer que cuando se trata de su imagen es más engreído que Terry.

Annie soltó una risilla por lo dicho por su madre - Bueno te doy la razón, pero aun así lo amo mucho mamá.

-¿Por qué no te casas con él? – preguntaba Susie.

-Tal vez Susie, tal vez. Aun somos muy jóvenes primero debemos estudiar para que él sea un profesionista y yo una buena dama.

-Bueno ya es hora de que se duerman, hay que estar impecables para mañana y un buen descanso ayudara mucho a nuestro cutis. Andando – ordenó la Sra. Britter encaminándose a las recamaras.

-Tu dormirás conmigo Susie.

-¿Candy también vendrá?

-No Susie ella debe estar cuidando a Terry en la enfermería y no podrá cuidarte.

-Está bien. Tú también eres una princesa. Y me divierto mucho contigo.

-Anda Susie, di tus oraciones y después a la cama para arroparlas.

\- Fue buena idea que la señora O'Brien trajera con nosotras a Susie. Así pudimos arreglar también su vestido y yo no me aburrí aquí encerrada -comentaba Annie a su madre mientras Susie decía sus oraciones y daba gracias a Dios por haber conocido a personas tan maravillosas en su viaje por barco.

-Sí es una linda niña, y que bueno que la trajo de inmediato si no hubiera visto otro altercado entre Madeleine y la loca de Leagan. Mañana en el almuerzo les preguntare en que quedó esa discusión.

Susie termino sus oraciones y se metió a la cama de la Tímida. La Sra. Britter comenzó a arroparlas.

-Gracias mamá. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Sra. Britter.

-Buenas noches que descansen -dijo la Sra. Britter cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Y se dirigió a dormir a su cama.

Así Madre e hija Britter y la pequeña Susie se quedaron apaciblemente dormidas para recibir el último día del año. A diferencia de tres señoras y un joven con su mofeta que estaban al borde de la histeria porque quedaron atrapados en el elevador.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elevador número 4, 10:30 pm

-Señoras no se asusten ya apreté la alarma de auxilio y no tardaran en llegar.

-Albert eso fue hace 30 minutos y yo no escuche nada ni que alguien venga ¡ya son las 10:30! Todo mundo debe estar dormido -decía desesperada Madeleine.

-¡Pues a dormir todos! Yo pido el hombro de Albert como almohada – dijo burlona Martha que a todo le veía el lado bueno.

-Ay me estoy muriendo de calor. Albert haz algo por favor – suplicaba Gabrielle como doncella en peligro.

-Permítanme pensar. Haciendo cuentas tomamos el elevador en el segundo piso, y Martha lo detuvo apenas y comenzó a andar por lo tanto debemos estar a la mitad si no es que ya estamos en el primer piso. En ese caso voy a salir por esa escotilla para confirmar – señalaba Albert el techo del elevador.

-¡NO Albert! ¿qué tal que si de pronto el elevador vuelve a funcionar y comienza a subir y tu…? ¡crash! No Albert te aplastaría, aquí quédate mejor -exclamó asustada Gabrielle.

-"Gabrielle como adoro que te preocupes por mí, ¿por qué tenías que ser casada? – pensaba Albert dando un largo suspiro después dijo – Lo que tu ordenes Gabrielle.

-Bueno entonces ¿que sugieren? porque ese mugroso botón no sirve pues nadie ha venido y por la hora nadie lo hará. -refutaba Madeleine al pobre de Albert y la doncella Gabrielle.

-Recuerda que todavía hay caballeros en el bar y tal vez en el restaurant. Seguro alguien ya reporto que no sirve, más de alguno querrá usar el elevador y al ver que no sirve pues lo reportara – dijo Martha tratando de calmar a su amiga.

-¿Y qué tal si toman las escaleras? -refuto la Duquesa que estaba de muy mal humor.

-No, seguro avisara que no sirve y bingo vendrán a arreglarlo -insistía Martha

-O Bingo nadie viene porque ya es de noche y mejor se esperan hasta mañana.

-Ay Madeleine ya que te pones de genio no hay quien te aguante – comento Gabrielle que con todo y su vestido en corte de sirena se sentaba de rodillas en el suelo. Eso sí, con mucha delicadeza y estilo como toda una dama. La pequeña Puppet dejo el hombro de Albert y se lanzó a los brazos de su pelirroja favorita.

-¿Qué haces Albert? -preguntaba la albertana número 1 al rubio al verlo tratando de destapar la caja de botones.

-Tratare de hacer que funcione.

-Albert no pierdas el tiempo. Creo que esto explica porque nos quedamos a medio camino – dijo Gabrielle entregándole un papel tamaño carta que encontró en el suelo junto detrás de la larga falda de Madeleine. Dicho papel decía:

"NO FUNCIONA. En mantenimiento"

-¡¿Ay Dios eso decía?!... perdón lo quite porque me estorbaba para abrir el cancel- dijo sorprendida la duquesa.

-¡Madeleine! -gritaron al unísono Gabrielle y Martha.

-Perdón, estaba tan furiosa que no leí detalles. Yo pensé que era el horario para la fiesta de Año Nuevo- se disculpó altiva cruzándose de brazo.

-No se preocupen cuando quise independizarme trabaje un tiempo como ayudante en un hotel y llegue a ver como arreglaban los elevadores – menciono Albert.

-No pierdas el tiempo Albert. Yo conozco una forma más eficaz que un botón de alarma y que debimos usar desde un inicio.

-¿Cuál Duquesa?

-¡AUXILIOOOOOO!

-Ave María – murmuró asustado el pobre de Albert tapándose los oídos al igual que Puppet por semejante grito ensordecedor.

-Buena idea gritemos todos – Martha haciéndole segunda a Madeleine comenzó a gritar también.

-Dios me va a dar jaqueca – murmuro nuevamente el rubio mientras retrocedía y se tocaba sus sienes.

-Perdónalas Albert es la edad, ven mejor siéntate junto a mí, si vemos que sus gritos no funcionan te haremos caso y veremos si podemos salir por la escotilla.

-Ok Gabrielle. – acepto Albert sentándose en el suelo junto a Gabrielle quien acariciaba a Puppet para calmarla pues estaba asustada por semejantes gritos.

-Por cierto, te ves muy bien con ese nuevo corte. Hicieron un buen trabajo en la barbería del Mauretania.

-Gracias, aunque supongo que no tan bien como Terry ¿verdad? -dijo sonriente Albert haciendo que su pelirroja favorita soltara una pequeña risa.

-Me temo que jamás le ganaras, lo siento es mi ahijado y soy presidenta de su club de admiradoras las Terrybellas.

-Ok. En ese caso no me queda más remedio que aceptar mi derrota.

-Qué bueno que lo aceptas, aunque esa Albertana que está gritando seguro no se cansara de decirme que el Sr. Andley es más guapo que Terry – dijo burlona Gabrielle.

-¿Andley? ¿ya no soy príncipe?

-Me temo que no, le prometí a Terry no hacerlo más, se puede mal interpretar si alguien más allá del clan y ustedes me escucha. Además, debo ser menos confianzuda pues eres el cliente de mi marido.

-Gabrielle créeme que jamás me molesto que me llamaras príncipe pese a que suelo sentir escalofríos, al contrario, me sentí alagado, pero tienes razón lo último que quiero es crearte algún problema o este en entre dicho tu reputación.

-Por cierto, ¿Arthur si sabe que tú eres el famoso Tío abuelo William?

-Así es. Nos presentamos en Chicago, pero le pedí que fuera discreto. Tenía la intención de darme a conocer hasta la junta con el clan escoces.

-Ya veo. Con razón cuando le pregunté como era su cliente de Chicago solo se limitó a decirme "Es más joven de lo que creí"

Afortunadamente los gritos incesantes de Madeleine y Martha surtieron efecto y los marineros Peter y Paul que custodiaban el pasillo las escucharon.

-¿Pero que son esos gritos? -dijo Peter.

-Al parecer vienen de elevador número 4 cerca del salon de té

-¿Cómo si no sirve? por eso puse el letrero en mantenimiento.

-Dios quiera que los locos de año nuevo no hayan empezado ya la fiesta. Vamos a ver – dijo Peter con tono de fastidio.

Los marineros corriendo llegaron hasta la puerta del elevador dándose cuenta que efectivamente los gritos venían de adentro.

-¿Quién se le habrá ocurrido entrar ahí sabiendo que estaba en mantenimiento? -decía Paul mientras que con ayuda de Peter abría el cancel y después la puerta del elevador. Al hacerlo fueron recibidos por la eufórica Martha.

-¡Hola guapos ustedes vienen a rescatarnos! Aunque hubiera deseado que fueran Robby y Brian, pero no importa ustedes serán mis héroes.

-¿Señoras, caballero cómo es que están ahí adentro? ¿acaso no leyeron el letrero de mantenimiento?

-¡No! no lo leímos yo estaba furiosa y no tenía tiempo de hacerlo – respondió retadora la Duquesa – Mejor sean buenos muchachos y ya sáquenme de aquí me está dando claustrofobia.

-Sí, háganlo o amanecerá de malas mañana -comento Gabrielle.

-No se preocupen las sacaremos de inmediato. Vamos denme la mano con cuidado por favor. – menciono Paul.

-Dele la mano Duquesa y apoye su pie sobre mis manos – dijo Albert.

Así las canderrys, Puppet y el buen Albert fueron rescatados de su encierro en el elevador en el cual estuvieron casi 40 minutos. Los 4 estaban exhaustos, acalorados y con muchas ganas dormir. Y así lo hicieron, en cuanto llegaron a sus respectivos camarotes se fueron directo a dormir para recobrar energías y recibir el último día de 1912.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gran Salon del Mauretania 11pm

Mientras unos dormían y otros volvían a sus camarotes después de ser rescatados, un par de rebeldes ya estaban llegando al Gran Salon para continuar su cita nocturna.

-No abras los ojos pecosa, no hagas trampa -decía Terry que llevaba de la mano a su rubia. Le habia colocado su corbata alrededor de los ojos de camino al Gran Salon. El jefe de camareros les abrió la puerta sin decir nada. Terry le dio su cuantiosa propina y el camarero feliz por la propina cerró la puerta después de que los dos enamorados entraron al Salón.

-Ya Terry quiero ver que es -pedía desesperada.

-Espera, valdrá la pena ya verás.

Terry llevo al centro de la pista a su pecosa y ya una vez ahí le retiro la corbata que habia utilizado para cubrirle los ojos. Y la abrazo por detrás.

-¡Oh Por Dios Terry es maravilloso! – exclamó Candy al ver semejante belleza ante ella.

El Gran Salon estaba impecable, era una verdadera belleza pues su decoración estaba inspirada en el salon de baile del Palacio de Versalles. Y qué decir del enorme candil francés de cristal cortado que colgaba en el centro de la pista, la luz que reflejaba lo hacían parecer una constelación colgante.

Todas las mesas estaban listas con sus manteles de seda y adornos de encaje español. Sus centros de mesa eran floreros con artificiales rosas rojas y blancas adornadas con listones dorados y espigas doradas.

-Terry, ¿estamos donde creo que estamos? Siempre que paso por aquí la puerta está cerrada -preguntaba Candy aun sorprendida que soltándose del agarre de Terry comenzó caminar de un lado a otro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Así es. Las puertas estarían cerradas hasta mañana que fuera el baile. Pero conseguí que tú y yo fuéramos los primeros en entrar a tan majestuoso salon.

-Esta hermoso. ¡Gracias Terry!

-Dado que mañana no podremos estar juntos porque se supone que estamos separados, se me ocurrió de última hora usarlo antes que todos.

-¡Me encanta la idea, quiero bailar mucho! Como si fuera el baile de año nuevo – exclamó la chica corriendo hacia Terry.

-Creo que hay un detalle, no se me ocurrió contratar a los músicos. Pero puedo pedirle a Charlie que me traiga a sus amigos.

-No ya hiciste suficiente, las flores en mi camarote y ahora esto. Gracias Terry – Candy abrazo a Terry y escondió su rostro en su pecho. Estaba tan feliz que casi se le salen un par de lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada solo estoy feliz. Y no te preocupes yo puedo cantar muchas canciones. O bien tararear un vals, es más abriremos con mi vals favorito

-¿Cuál es?

-"Un baile de ensueño"

-En ese caso. Señorita Candy me haría el honor de abrir el baile conmigo -pidió Terry haciendo una reverencia como todo un caballero inglés.

-Claro que si caballero - acepto Candy como marcaba la etiqueta.

Candy y Terry comenzaron a bailar en el centro de la pista mientras que la pecosa tarareaba el dulce vals. Su voz era muy risueña pues no paraba de sonreír. ¿Y cómo no? si el Gran Salon era solo para ella y su caballero inglés.

No dejaban de mirarse a los ojos, tal y como la primera vez que se vieron el día que el barco zarpo, verde y azul se fusionaban en una mirada. La diferencia es aquel día solo se miraron y sintieron un vuelco en el corazón como una carga eléctrica cuando dos polos intentan unirse. Ahora no solo se miraban, sino que sus corazones ya habían logrado unirse y estaban ya conectados palpitando al mismo ritmo, al mismo tiempo. Y ese lazo indestructible que los une estaba cada vez más fuerte.

Terry la llevaba de forma sutil, le fascinaba saber que no tenía que cambiar de pareja como en el primer baile que estuvieron juntos. A veces la abraza más fuerte para dar un par de vueltas. De pronto decidió inclinarla para besar sus labios, pero ella juguetona puso la mejilla y soltó a reír olvidando por completo el vals. Cuando dejo de reír fingió seriedad y volvió a tararear el vals.

Pero Terry adoraba su risa, para él no habia mejor canción así que sin más la tomo por la cintura y la elevo haciendo que esa risa que tanto adoraba se escuchara aún más fuerte. Dio un par de vueltas y su pecosa entre risas solo decía "me gusta" extendiendo sus manos como un ángel que volaba.

Terry la bajo, y se detuvo mirándola con sus hermosos ojos color mar para confesarle con voz profunda – Te amo Candy.

Candy se quedó seria, esas 3 palabras fueron directo a su corazón y quedarían grabadas en su mente, y tatuadas en su alma. Pero Terry no necesitaba decirle que la amaba para que ella supiera que así era. Ella sabía y podía sentir dónde estaba el corazón de Terry pues así pasaran 10 años o una eternidad él nunca dejaría de amarla. A punto de que las lágrimas de felicidad salieran por sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda pronunció con su dulce voz – Te amo Terry.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Terry, sin decir nada contemplo el bello rostro de Candy, sus ojos verdes, sus pecas, su piel de porcelana. Miro esos rizos dorados que ahora estaban libres y adornados por una diadema de madre perla. Era ella, su pecosa quien pronuncio "Te amo Terry". No espero más y lentamente se inclinó hacia ella para besarla. La atrajo más hacia él y ella se abrazó a su cuello. Si pudieran con un abrazo fusionarse como sus miradas lo hacían seguramente ya lo habrían hecho. Pero por ahora eran sus labios con lo que se demostraban cuanto se amaban.

Los labios de Terry saboreaban lentamente los de Candy, los cuales ya habían aprendido a besar al rebelde del Mauretania. Se entendían tan bien ya en el arte de besar que a veces la rubia se sonrojaba al recordarlo. Cada día en cada beso sus bocas se atrevían a más, pues ya no solo saboreaban sus labios, sino que jugaban con sus lenguas, o mordían el labio del otro, y a veces el cuello. Y qué decir de sus manos, también ya habían aprendido a acariciarse, aunque claro hasta donde la pecosa permitía. Algo que Terry ya tenía muy en claro después que por la mañana quiso acariciarla más arriba de las costillas y debajo de la cintura, pero termino sufriendo dos manotazos.

-Lo que odio de abrazarte es que después ya no puedo dejarte ir – decía Terry mientras ahora besaba una y otra vez las mejillas de su rubia adorada.

-¿Quien dijo que quiero que me sueltes? -reía Candy por las cosquillas que le provocaban los besos fugases que le daba su castaño adorado – Me siento muy feliz contigo. Sé que el futuro es incierto y no sé qué me espera a la vuelta de la esquina...

-Pero yo sí sé. Puedo asegurarte qué serás muy feliz Candy – Dijo Terry que ahora la miraba con seriedad.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque eres un ángel entre todos nosotros y siempre tienes una razón para sonreír. _Candy, prométeme que serás feliz._

- _Terry..._

- _Prométemelo_.

- _Tú también Terry_. Pero conmigo.

Candy volvió a abrazar a su caballero, pero más fuerte como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. Así estuvieron un momento abrazados, de pie en el centro de la pista. Con sus corazones muy cerca escuchando el palpitar del otro. No habia nadie a su alrededor solo ella y él en esa gran salon. No necesitaban más, bien podría acabarse el mundo y ser el fin de sus vidas, pero mientras estuvieran juntos nada importaba.

-Terry, será mejor que hagamos algo o me quedaré dormida en tus brazos.

El guapo de ojos color mar soltó a reír – Candy, eres una dormilona, yo encantado de llevarte a dormir, pero siempre y cuando sea como dormimos en la enfermería o en mi cama la otra noche.

-Terry, no digas eso te pueden oír.

-¿Y quién me va a escuchar recuerda que todo esto es solo para nosotros dos?

-Ni lo digas que aún no me hago a la idea, ¡wow es enorme! – decía Candy que soltándose del abrazo de Terry comenzó correr por todo el gran salon recorriendo cada mesa y cada rincón. El castaño solo la admiraba sonriente de ver como corría como una niña juguetona. La rubia tomo una rosa roja de los floreros y corrió hacia Terry y sonriente le extendió la rosa– Esta es para ti. También las mujeres regalamos rosas al ser amado.

Terry le sonrió con todo su corazón y tomando la rosa declaró - Gracias Candy. La guardaré junto a mi más preciado tesoro.

-¿Tu colección de libros de Shakespeare?

-Así es. Ven vamos a cenar antes de que la cena se enfrié además ya casi debo irme.

-¿Cómo que irte? Si apenas pasan de las 11.

-Le prometí a la enfermera que llegaría a las doce pues es la hora en que llegara el doctor a hacer su guardia.

-Entiendo – murmuro Candy cabizbaja.

-No pongas esa cara pecosa. Si quieres puedo quedarme más tiempos - dijo Terry tomando de la barbilla a su pecosa.

-Me gustaría, pero no quiero causarle problemas a Grace.

-Ok entonces a cenar ¿te parece?

-No, no me lo tomes a mal seguro es una cena deliciosa, pero se me quito el apetito mejor te acompaño a la enfermería -seguía diciendo cabizbaja

-¡¿Se te quito apetito?! Por Dios sí que soy un encanto.

-No te burles.

Terry no pudo evitar reírse, pero no para burlarse sino porque realmente estaba feliz -Pecosa no sabes lo feliz que me hace que quieras estar conmigo. Así que haré algo para alegrarte ven.

-¿A dónde?

-Tocare el piano para ti -Terry se encamino al piano de cola blanco ubicado en un costado de la pista justo donde ya estaban el resto de instrumentos que tocaría la orquesta en la fiesta. Se sentó en el banco y comenzó a tocar una hermosa melodía mientras que Candy lo escuchaba de pie recargándose sobre el cuerpo del piano.

 _-Eres muy bueno Terry._

 _-Sí, pero solo en lo que respecta a esta canción de cuna de Mozart._

 _-¿Es una canción de cuna? Es por eso que me dio un poco de sueño._

-Gabrielle se empeñó en que aprendiera a tocar el piano. Solía decirme "como todo un principie debes tocar" y yo le respondía "pero soy duque".

-Grandchester al fin.

-Ahora que recuerdo porque mi madre tuvo que abandonarme, desearía que ella me hubiera cantado esta canción mientras me metía a la cama a dormir.

-Ya llegaremos a América y podrás crear muchos recuerdos con tu madre Terry.

-Lo sé.

-¿Sabes? Me gustaría aprender a tocar algún instrumento soy muy mala con ellos, ni siquiera se tocar la flauta, desafino horrible.

-Si tocas la flauta como cantaste hace un momento te doy la razón -se burló el castaño que termino de tocar la pieza

-¡Terry!

-Mentira, cantas muy bien como una linda monita.

-Basta Terry, no seas grosero.

-Está bien te aseguro que cantas… lindo – dijo Terry a lo que Candy lo miro con ojos inquisidores– En serio tal vez te escuche con amor y por eso me gusta tu voz.

-OK, te perdono solo porque dijiste amor

-Ven acércate, _si te parece bien estaré feliz de enseñarte Tarzán toda pecas._

 _-No me gustó mucho el final de la frase, pero lo importante es que te ofreciste a ayudarme - dijo Candy que obediente se sentó a la derecha de Terry._

-Pon tu mano izquierda sobre mi mano derecha y trata de que cada uno de tus dedos quede sobre uno mío – Candy solo asintió y una vez que sus dedos quedaron perfectamente alineados el castaño comenzó a tocar.

Terry tocaba una melodía suave, romántica, casi melancólica y exquisita para los oídos de cualquier pareja enamorada. Una pieza clásica para tocar en un piano acústico como los que usaba Mozart o Beethoven para componer sus más bellas creaciones.

Definitivamente el genio que la compuso se inspiró en un rebelde enamorado. Un chico buen mozo de cabello largo y castaño, con facciones finas y ojos azul mar que logran siempre tener una mirada encantadora. _Con una voz profunda, ni particularmente aguda ni particularmente baja, de audacia y sonrisa tan suave y dulce capaz de agitar a cualquier corazón._ Un caballero inglés que pese a su rebeldía y carácter fuerte tiene un alma pura y el corazón más noble, capaz de sacrificarse por alguien que lo necesite. Un adolescente _que a veces es tierno y otras bebe y se pelea_ que aun cuando prefiera estar lejos de los demás también puede ser un gran amigo. Un actor de talento nato aficionado de las obras de Shakespeare que sabe interpretar cualquier papel con una perfección envidiable. Un ángel que es leal a sus sueños y convicciones. Un solitario que solo ha amado y amará una vez, pues es fiel a su primer amor, a su alma gemela, a la mujer que ama y amará hasta el fin de la eternidad.

Terry termino de tocar haciendo que su pecosa comenzara a aplaudir pues estaba feliz porque sus manos con ayuda de él tocaron tan hermosa e inolvidable melodía.

-¿Cómo se titula esta pieza? – pregunto entusiasmada Candy.

 _-"La melodía de Terry"_

-¡Lleva tu nombre! – exclamó sorprendida y sonriente – Me gusta hagámoslo otra vez ¿sí? Por favor quiero aprender a tocarla – ahora suplicaba con sus manitas unidas

 _-Está bien ¿acaso se te puede decir que no pecosa?_

Así Terry comenzó a explicarle las notas, los tiempos, los arpegios y el tipo de movimiento, pues pese a escucharse fácil tenía su grado de dificultad. Minutos después la pecosa ya habia aprendió las notas.

-Creo que ya puedo hacerlo -dijo sonriente Candy.

-Bien te escucho.

-No, dije puedo hacerlo, pero no sola. -confesó con un puchero y con ojos suplicante - Ayúdame Terry.

-Esta bien, déjame sentarme en tu lado derecho para que yo toque la melodía y tú el acompañamiento que es más fácil.

-¡Sí! – exclamó la rubia recorriéndose al otro extremo del banco para que Terry se pudiera sentar a su derecha y tocar las notas que llevan la melodía.

Candy coloco su mano izquierda sobre el piano y Terry hacia lo mismo con su mano derecha mientras que con sus manos libres se tomaban de la mano.

Una vez que los dos ya estaban sentados en su lugar Candy a la Izquierda y Terry a la derecha y listos para tocar juntos el castaño dijo -Bien, ¿LISTAS? a la de tres empieza la melodía Una… dos… tres.

Los dos rebeldes enamorados comenzaron a tocar. Terry de vez en cuando miraba a Candy que no despegaba la vista del piano y sus dedos. Estaba tan atenta y decidida a que saliera bien su parte que no se daba cuenta como la admiraba su enamorado. Como niña pequeña se emocionaba cada vez que lograba hacer un arpegio que entraba después de una nota de Terry, pero de inmediato recobraba la compostura para no perder el ritmo de su YA MELODIA FAVORITA. A Candy le gustaba tanto que no quería equivocarse. Tanto que incluso estaba haciendo trampa pues para no salirse de tiempo tocaba con su mano izquierda las notas sostenidas o las que creía no podía alcanzar con su mano derecha, haciendo que su chico sonriera por la astucia de su chica. Terry como buen caballero cuando veía que Candy estaba por equivocarse continuaba lento para que ella recordara su siguiente nota y una vez que lo lograba su rubia le regalaba una sonrisa y de inmediato volvía su mirada al piano para continuar. Así siguieron tocando tan hermosa melodía en el Gran Salon del Mauretania teniendo como publico solamente a sus dos corazones...

Terminaron la canción y se miraron sonrientes porque ambos lograron tocarla …lento pero sin errores.

-¿Te gusto?

-Me encanto. Ojalá hubiera una canción que se llame "La melodía de Candy" -dijo Candy emocionada.

-Debe haber alguna, seguro de navidad. Esas siempre tienen algo que ver con nieve, dulces o juguetes.

-Pues si no la hay yo compondré mi propia canción.

-¿En serio? Apenas tocaste una canción y ya crees poder componer una.

-Bueno entonces tu hazlo tienes más experiencia que yo.

-Está bien ¿qué te parece esta? - _Terry comenzó a tocar una melodía alegre y rítmica,_

 _-¿Cómo se llama?_

 _Mientras continuaba recorriendo las teclas con sus dedos, el muchacho se volteó de manera sarcástica y respondió – Es una improvisación. El título es "Tarzán toda pecas y la monita"_

 _-¡Ay, basta Terry! - Candy solo le dio un ligero empujón, pero el reacciono de reforma teatral y se trio al suelo llevándose el banco junto con Candy. El ambiente se llenó de sus risas con los dos rebeldes en el suelo._

Candy dejo de reír y se limitó a mirar a su mocoso engreído que no paraba de reír. " _Terry ríe con ternura, mientras la luz se refleja en su rostro"_

El reloj ubicado en el primer descanso de la gran escalera comenzó a anunciar las 12pm. Se podían escuchar sus campanadas ya que la puerta del salon estaba justo frente a las escaleras.

-Me temo que ya es hora de irme – Terry dejo de reír y se ponía de pie para después ayudar a Candy.

-Vamos te acompaño.

-No pecosa, te llevo a tu camarote y de ahí me voy a la enfermería.

-Como digas – volvió a decir cabizbaja la rubia.

-Vamos te prometo que mañana pasaremos TODA LA NOCHE JUNTOS, habrá mucha gente afuera así que no habrá problema que paseemos por todo el barco juntos por la noche.

-La hermana María solía regañarme cuando le decía que harías las cosas un día después "Candy no dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy uno nunca sabe si habrá mañana"

-¿Y con eso que quieres decir?

Candy titubeante pero a la vez con ojos inquisidores -Bueno, pues que uno nunca sabe cuándo se acabe el mundo y además, tú lo dijiste mañana habrá mucha gente celebrando por todo el barco y se supone que nadie debe vernos juntos… y bueno como ya estrenamos el salon solo para los 2… digo porque no hacer lo mismo con el barco para nosotros solo, esta noche no hay nadie asi recorremos el barco a la luz de la Luna tu y yo solos.

-Pecosa atrevida.

-No sueñes Terry, no estoy sugiriendo nada malo.

-Yo tampoco creo que sea malo lo que estoy pensando – decía Terry con sonrisa pícara.

-¡Terry! Solo quiero pasar esta noche… contigo.

-Es justo lo que yo pensé.

-DESPIERTOS

-Da por hecho que te mantendré muy despierta.

-¡Terry basta!

-Ya se ya se, solo estaba jugando. Me encanta tu idea, en la mañana hablaré con el doctor para que no rete a Grace.

-Y yo iré contigo, también es mi amiga.

-Bueno entonces que inicie nuestro recorrido nocturno.

Terry tomo la rosa y de la mano de Candy comenzó a caminar, pero algo lo detuvo haciéndolo voltear a mirar el hermoso candil francés que en ese momento los alumbraba. La pecosa por su parte miraba a su alrededor cada detalle.

-Es hermoso como una constelación. Creo que lo voy a extrañar -menciono Terry sin dejar de mirar el candil.

-Yo también, la llamare nuestra constelación de cristal. ¿sabes? hubiera sido lindo volver a América en el Mauretania.

-Sí, lo mismo creo, pero tengo el presentimiento que nunca volveremos a viajar en él.

-Vamos Terry, ya todos deben estar dormidos. Tu serás mi guía -decía jalando al rebelde hacia la puerta.

-Ok pecosa vamos.

Candy y Terry, los dos rebeldes del Mauretania salieron del Gran Salon. Frente a ellos estaba la gran escalera.

-Estas son las hermosas escaleras principales y en el primer descanso como podrá observar señorita está el reloj que dará las 0 horas del primer día del año.

Candy subió al descanso y contemplo el reloj. Pese haberlo visto días atrás ahora tenía tantas ganas de no perder ningún detalle del Mauretania. Terry la alcanzo y saco su reloj de bolsillo que le regalo su abuelo para coordinarlo a la misma hora que el gran reloj. La Pecosa termino de ver toda la gran escalera y comenzó a bajar corriendo.

 _-¡Candy! – gritó Terry que corrió hasta alcanzarla a mitad de las escaleras y la abrazo por detrás_

-¿Qué haces Terry?, no voy a ningún lado solo quería bajar -pregunto sorprendida.

-Lo siento, solo me asuste de pronto, no me gusta verte alejarte.

-Anda vamos el barco es enorme. Falta mucho por recorrer.

Comenzaron a caminar tomados de la mano, Terry le explicaba lo que sabía de la decoración del majestuoso barco, cuanto se tardaron en construirlo, quienes lo diseñaron y porque lo nombraron el Mauretania.

Recorriendo los pasillos de la lujosa primera clase, pasaron por el Café Verandah, como un flash vino a la mente de Candy el día que tomo el té con la Sra. Martha O´brien y a la Duquesa Madeleine de Baviera. Pasaron por el Salon de caballeros caminando por el mismo pasillo donde la pecosa se reencontró con Albert

Cruzaron el lobby, después la entrada del salon de té donde Terry peleo con Brian por una pecosa de hermosos ojos verde esmeralda. Continuaron y pasaron por el restaruant el lugar donde Candy se rencontró con Annie y la Sra. Britter y donde la pecosa le hizo su primera escena de celos al ver a Terry con Gabrielle. Dicho lugar se convirtió en un lugar especial para ambos pues ahí compartieron agradables tardes junto a Albert, George, Susie, Annie, Gabrielle, Martha, Madeleine, la Sra. Britter, Puppet y Clin.

Tal como lo dijo Candy todo estaba tan tranquilo y nadie por los pasillos, solo a veces se topaban con los marineros de guardia que se limitaban a sonreírles y darles las buenas noches, pues ya era un secreto a voces que el futuro Duque de Grandchester estaba cortejando a la heredera del patriarca de los Andley.

Llegaron a la cubierta recibidos por un aire frio, Candy por inercia se abrazó a sí misma por lo que Terry como todo un caballero se quitó su capa y arropo el cuerpo de su rubia.

-Gracias, pero y tú…

-Ya estoy mejor no te preocupes no me hará falta, además aún tengo mi saco.

Rodearon todo el barco, desde estribor, pasando por la popa donde cuidadosamente subieron al barandal para ver como las hélices provocaban olas por la rapidez en que el barco se dirigía a Londres.

-Terry, cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta diez.

-¿Por qué?

-¡A que no me encuentras! – Candy comenzó a correr si darle tiempo de reaccionar a su mocoso engreído.

-Pecosa creo conocerte muy bien, aunque te escondas sé dónde encontrarte

Candy corría y apunto que Terry pudiera alcanzarla esta arreciaba el paso, no por nada habia crecido en las colinas cercanas al lago Michigan.

-Dime ¿A dónde podría ir?

-A la colina marítima de Pony

-Diantres, ¿soy tan obvia? – dijo Candy deteniéndose en seco.

-Al menos para mí eres un libro abierto. Y hablando de libros llegaremos más rápido por el salon de lectura anda sígueme.

Llegaron al salon de lectura que estaba rodeada de una estantería de caoba llena de libros de novelas clásicas. Y por supuesto Romeo y Julieta estaba entre ellas.

-¿Tu biblioteca es así de linda?

-El palacio de Grandchester tiene una biblioteca enorme, contiene libros de más de dos siglos atrás que se han pasado de _generación en generación._ Y por supuesto ahí tengo mi colección de Shakespeare. Ojalá el Duque no la destruya o la venda cuando se dé cuenta que no pienso volver.

-No creo que se tan malo.

-Ni yo, de niño no tengo queja de su amor y protección, pero desde que exigí me dejara ver a mi madre y le reclamé por alejarme de ella, las cosas entre nosotros se volvieron insoportables. Supongo que temía que me enterara que la abandono por ser una plebeya.

-Llegando a América empezaremos una nueva colección.

-Creo que será difícil conseguir esa edición, pero está bien, supongo que una edición moderna no me hará mal. Aunque me pesa el libro de mi madre.

-En ese caso ya veremos cómo recuperarlo. Anda vamos a la colina.

Así llegaron hasta la Colina Martina de Pony, el lugar donde se hablaron por primera vez, donde Candy encontró a Terry llorando y quiso ayudarlo, pero termino pisoteándolo por burlarse de ella. En ese mismo lugar Terry conocía la afición de su pecosa por trepar árboles ya que la encontró trepando la segunda chimenea, después se presentaron correctamente ya sin burlas y donde Candy le conto toda su vida por lo que Terry se dio cuenta que ya la amaba y deseaba que ella fuera la Julieta de sus sueños. Ese mismo día la ayudo a superar su dolor por Anthony y la invito a su primera fiesta juntos a la cual Candy acepto feliz pues su corazón no podía negar que ese rebelde ya era el dueño de su corazón.

Sin duda la colina marítima de Pony habia sido testigo de algunos de los momentos más importantes entre Candy y Terry durante su viaje en el Mauretania.

-¿Candy te gustaría quedarte aquí a ver llegar el amanecer?

-Me encantaría. Pero esta frio y no quiero que recaigas.

-Pero ya me siento bien.

-Que te sientas bien no significa que no estés enfermo -regaño la rubia.

-¿Ah no señorita enfermera?

-NO. Ayer lo aprendí mientras ayudaba a Grace, ella me platico de muchos casos donde personas que están muy sanas de pronto mueren y es porque el virus ya lo tenían, pero estaba dormido solo esperando que las defensas del cuerpo bajaran y así comenzar a atacar.

-Vaya, definitivamente serás una buena enfermera.

-Y creo que estoy siendo poco profesional. Así que mejor vamos a que te vayas a dormir.

-¡Ah no! tu fuiste la que insistió en que pasáramos la noche juntos… Wow que genial se escuchó eso. Podre presumir que Candy me pidió que pasáramos la noche juntos.

-Ni se te ocurra o le digo Albert que te lance al mar.

-Pecosa soy un caballero inglés jamás lo haría, pero algunas cosas vale la pena recordarlas como aquella vez que te mire trepando esa chimenea.

-Eres un mocoso engreído

-Y tu un Tarzán pecoso. Pero ¿por qué Albert? Si el que te cuida y no me quita la vista cuando estoy contigo es el sr. George.

-Es que debo decirte algo, pero debes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie.

-Ok lo prometo.

-Albert es el tío abuelo William.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si, ¿puedes creerlo? Creo que resulto mejor actor que tú, yo nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Me lo confeso para decirme que hará todo porque tu padre acepte nuestro noviazgo.

-Vaya es lo más loco que he escuchado.

-¿Qué Albert resultó ser el tío abuelo?

-No, que alguien crea que puede hacer cambiar de opinión a mi padre. Candy, no quiero que cambiemos los planes, créeme conozco a mi padre y a la corte. Si las ordenes de mi compromiso con esa muchachita son de la reina será imposible romperlo.

-Me lo imaginé. Por eso preferí esperar a que tú me dijeras si pedíamos ayuda a Albert.

-Mantengamos en secreto nuestros planes. Tratare de no toparme con él porque seguro me pedirá que hablemos y…. – a Terry se le vino algo a la mente que lo hizo sonreír triunfante y maquiavélicamente.

-¿Qué pasa Terry? – pregunto intrigada Candy.

-De que TU Y YO YA SOMOS NOVISO OFICIALMENTE DESDE HACE… - el castaño hizo cuentas en su mente y de pues continuó diciendo – 3 días

-¿Cómo?

-Como miembro de una buena y respetable familia, los Grandchester debo solicitar cortejar a la mujer que amos y fue precisamente lo que yo hice el día que Albert fue a visitarme a mi camarote, justo cuando enferme y tu llevaste medicinas a mi cuarto y después me viste con Gabrielle, y me hiciste una escena de celos, más tarde, me presentaste a tu tímida amiga la Annie sin pecas, y por la noche me peleé con Brian… Uff sí que fue un día intenso. En fin, el punto es que esa mañana que platiqué con Albert le confesé que deseaba formalizar mi noviazgo contigo.

-¿En serio Terry desde entonces eso deseas? -pronuncio feliz y casi dando un brinco.

-Así es, adivina que me contesto –

-No lo sé.

-Que si él fuera él fuera el tío abuelo William nos daba su bendición y autorización. Y como resulta que SI es el tío abuelo

-¡SOMOS NOVIOS OFICIALMENTE!

-Exacto. Así que lo que diga el Duque y la corte no tiene validez, ya que el Márquez de Grandchester ósea yo pidió oficialmente cortejar a la señorita Andley y la palabra de un Grandchester es palabra de honor. Y el patriarca de los Andrey ya dio su autorización desde el 28 de diciembre de 1912.

-¡Un día después de nuestro primer Beso!... o mejor dicho nuestros 3 primeros besos

-¿3?. Cierto llevas la cuenta, dime ¿en qué número vamos?

-En el 29 con el que nos dimos en el Gran Salon

-Pues vamos por el treinta ¿no? – propuso el caballero inglés dándole un guiño y esa sonrisa encantadora que conquisto a la rubia.

-Pues alcánzame si lo quieres.

La pecosa quiso correr, pero no contaba con que su caballero esta vez no caería y de inmediato la tomo de la mano -Te dije que eras un libro abierto para mí.

-Tramposo.

-Ven quiero enseñarte algo -Terry comenzó a correr dirigiéndose a la proa -Vamos Candy date prisa ¿o acaso temes perderte por un rebelde como yo?

-Claro que no, te seguiría hasta el fin del universo, aunque me perdiera -gritaba feliz la rubia le gusaba estar con Terry a la luz de la luna.

-Pues yo te buscaría hasta el último rincón. Y créeme te encontraría tus pecas son únicas.

Los dos rebeldes del Mauretania corrían alegres tomados de la mano, recorrieron nuevamente la cubierta pasando por la terraza del restaurant, después bajo el cuarto de mando donde Candy conoció a Cookie, Brian y Robby. Y por supuesto donde el Capitán Niven le conto que el mar era como la vida.

Llegaron al fin a la proa del barco, la vista era increíble si bien en el cuarto de mando se apreciaba el paisaje, definitivamente en la proa era mágico, pues ahí podían sentir el viento sobre su cara y el roció del agua, pero sobre todo ver como el Mauretania imponente rompía el agua a su paso para abrirse camino.

-¿Te gusta?

-´¿Es maravilloso? En la popa se ve como las hélices provocan esas olas en el agua, pero aquí es como un cuchillo rompiendo el mar. Mes gusta mucho Terry.

-Qué bueno que te guste. Pero no te traje para que vieras en persona porque el Mauretania es considerado el barco más veloz del mundo sino por ella -señalo Terry la Luna que estaba justo frente al rumbo que se dirigía el barco.

-La Luna. De aquí se ve más bella y enorme, pero ya no está sonrojada ahora se ve tan blanca.

-Creo que perdió la timidez.

-Tonto. – rio Candy dándole un ligero empujón a Terry - Se ve hermosa mira su reflejo, parece que ilumina nuestro camino es la misma dirección del Mauretania. Eso debe ser de buen augurio. Parece que vamos flotando directo hacia ella

-Tal vez nos está recordando algo.

-¿Qué podría ser?

-Candy, dicen que la Luna es la eterna musa del Sol. Su enamorada, su amor eterno, pero como veras no está junto a su amado, ambos solo pueden verse juntos durante la hora gris.

-La hora gris, lo hora en que no es de día ni de noche.

-Así es, significa que a veces, aunque ames tanto a una persona no siempre puedes estar con ella. El Sol y la Luna, dos eternos enamorados que no pueden estar juntos, pero cuando lo están es...

-Un momento extraordinario -susurro la chica cerrando los ojos. Pues ella siente lo mismo cuando esta con Terry.

-Sí Candy, te juro que hare todo por estar siempre juntos, pero si algo se interpusiera, aun así, te seguiré amando

-Lo sé Terry, se dónde está tu corazón, está conmigo y el mío se queda contigo.

-Pecosa lo escucho y no lo creo. Cuando subí a este barco, estaba destrozado, estaba triste por el rechazo de mi madre y con un miedo de enfrentarme al Duque deseaba que no llegáramos a Londres, pero ahora solo deseo llegar para tomar el primer barco a América y que te quedes conmigo.

-Terry, yo igual estaba triste por Anthony, me daba esperanza saber que llegaría al colegio donde están Stear y Archie y los tres superaríamos nuestra tristeza. Ahora también me muero por llegar a Londres, pero para volver junto a ti a América y comenzar una nueva vida juntos.

-¿Segura mi pecosa?, no será fácil.

-No importa, yo solo Quiero estar junto a ti.

-¿Hasta el fin del universo?

-No.

-¿No?

-Hasta el fin de la eternidad – decreto sonriente Candy.

Después de tan bella confesión los dos rebeldes que estaban parados en la proa del barco de frente al camino que se abría paso por el Mauretania y con la Luna como testigo se dieron el trigésimo beso. Un beso lleno de amor y esperanza, porque sabían que por mucho que se amaran siempre habría algo o alguien que pudiera interponerse, pero pese a todo sabían que sus corazones se pertenecían mutuamente.

Candy y Terry estaban felices, cuando subieron al barco tenían diferentes expectativas, pero ahora deseaban llegar lo antes posible a Londres para ya iniciar su nueva travesía de regreso a América donde construirían una nueva vida juntos en Nueva York.

Su felicidad era enorme, tanto, que los dos rebeldes no imaginaban que el Mauretania, el barco que vio nacer su amor, el barco más famoso, más veloz y amado del mundo, tristemente no llegaría a Londres.

Continuara…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1*) La Melodía de Terry, compuesta por Takeo Watanabe es parte del soundtrack de Candy Candy.

Pues ahí tienen más muestras de amor entre Candy y Terry, amo que se digan cosas lindas, ya que Mizuki me lo negó, así que yo me desquito en esta historia. Perdón, pero Terry es mi favorito y quiero que sea muy feliz.

Qué lindo que les gusto el capítulo anterior 995 lecturas en 24hrs, nuevamente gracias sus comentarios son mi motor para seguir la historia. Gusto mucho las Canderrys vs Albert. Y el icónico dialogo entre Terry y Eliza, debo confesar que este no sabía cómo, pues no quería meter a Eliza en esta historia (no la soporto ni le perdono a Mizuki que no le diera un escarmiento). En fin, después me dije, que el dialogo lo haga la madre son igual de venenosas y no me equivoque veo que les encanto.

Gracias por su comentarios: **Ani4941, Gladys,** **Blanca G, Magda de GG, Miriam7, Nally Graham, Skarllet Northman, Eli, Lydia Grandchester, Sandy Sanchez, y todos los Guest.**

Quienes me han agregado en favs y follows **Reina Pirinola, Black Angel Lilith, Magda GG, IQS, Belem 7777** y quienes me leen de forma **Anónima** también gracias.

 **Respondiendo a sus comentarios:**

 **Guest** : Me hubiera gustado saber tu nombre. ¡Wow leíste la historia en un día!, Dios me siento alagada, yo solo hago eso cuando una historia me tiene atrapada. Respondiendo a tu pregunta trato de subir capítulos los viernes.

 **Ani4941** : Gracias por tus bellas palabras, yo sufro también por esos fics inconclusos. Ahora que escribo entiendo que no es fácil, pero algunos escritores exageran duran no meses sino años para actualizar. Por eso cuando inicié esta historia que es la primera que escribo, me prometí terminarla por respeto a mis lectores. En el camino no solo he recibido elogios sino también malas vibras de quienes no tienen nada que hacer más que molestar, pero aun así he continuado la historia y lo haré hasta el final.

 **Gladys** : He de confesarte que los nombres para los personajes femeninos me cuesta trabajo ponerlos pues es muy difícil que me convenzan, así que siéntete alagada. Es más, a partir de ahora los nombres de mis nuevos personajes femeninos serán basados en los nombres de mis lectoras. En el caso de los personajes masculinos que he creado, sus nombres los tome de músicos de diferentes bandas de rock clásico. Gabrielle la nombre así por el arcángel al igual que su hermana que se llama Michelle… Ops dije un spoiler.

 **Blanca G:** Oh si, son tan rebeldes que se les pasa la mano y no miden el peligro, ni imaginan las consecuencias de sus actos.

 **Magda de GG** : gracias Magda ojalá te gusten los siguientes capítulos. Puro amor miel pero también tristeza.

 **Miriam7** : Las Canderry adoran a la pareja y no es que el rompimiento, más bien no soportaban que hubiera algo entre Albert y Candy. SACRILEGIO

 **Nally Graham** : Exacto, Candy no podría sonreír si de verdad terminara con Terry. En CCFS la misma Annie le dice que su sonrisa ya no es la misma de antes desde que termino con Terry. Creo que las únicas personas que de veras creen que Candy ya no sufre ni ama a Terry, son las albertanas.

 **Skarllet Northman** : Las Canderrys las subí al barco para que le dan alegría y humor a esta historia.

 **Lydia Grandchester** : Annie y Terry, ya viene la fiesta de Año nuevo ahí habrá otro peculiar encuentro entre ellos, pero después harán una tregua. Brian y Terry como lo dije en otra ocasión pronto se sabrá si realmente son amigos. El dialogo icónico de Broadway voy a usarlo nuevamente, ¡Oh Mizuki me va a quedar corta en drama!... mentira dudo superar lo que nos hizo en Broadway. En el siguiente capítulo aparecen los paladines iba a meterlos aquí pero mejor preferí iniciar con ellos el siguiente capítulo. Eleanor y Richard me temo que Terry será el causante de que ese encuentro no sea nada romántico. Y me siento feliz porque seas feliz con cada capítulo que subo.

 **Eli:** Me alegra que te guste que los rebeldes se muestren tanto su amor, yo amo que se amen soy la Canderry #1. Brian, su querida castaña era como Candy por eso le gusto la pecosa, pero al ver el temple de Terry para luchar por ella reconoció como buen caballero irlandés que no debía intervenir en ese gran amor que se tienen los rebeldes.

 **Sandy Sánchez** : Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo, me gusta hacerlas reír para cuando las haga llorar no me reclamen :), pero tratare de no hacerlas llorar mucho. Solo les sugiero muchos paquetes de pañuelos y apechugar hasta el final.

Muchos abrazos y buenas vibras a todas las Canderrys del mundo mundial.


	30. Chapter 30 El ultimo día de 1912

Capítulo 30 El último día de 1912.

Los dos rebeldes del Mauretania se encontraban sentados sobre el suelo de la proa admirando todo el paisaje a su alrededor. La rubia tenía su cabeza recargada sobre el hombro del castaño. En ratos platicaban trivialidades, en otros se quedaban en silencio. E incluso Terry le platico del poblado de Stranford Upon Avon y por supuesto del Shakespeare Memorial Theatre. Podrían pasar las horas y no se darían cuenta, bien dijo William Shakespeare "El tiempo para los que aman, es la eternidad".

-¿Es lindo Stratford? -preguntaba Candy después de un largo silencio.

-Sí, es muy tranquilo, nada que ver con Nueva York – contestaba Terry sin despegar su vista al mar.

-¿Y está de camino a Liverpool? ¿Podre conocerlo?

-Sí está de camino, pero prefiero que no hagamos ninguna parada. No quiero arriesgarme – contesto el chico a lo que Candy hizo una pequeña exclamación de desilusión - No te preocupes algún día volveremos a Inglaterra y te llevare a conocerlo. Con suerte puedo trabajar en su compañía teatral.

-Sería un sueño hecho realidad si trabajarás en el Shakespeare Memorial Theatre. " _Todas las mañanas te prepararé el desayuno, café, jamón con huevo, dulce, y tostado. Y te diré: Buena suerte querido te veré en la noche. Algún día será así– decía Candy con una enorme sonrisa y llena de ilusión._

 _-_ Me agrada la idea. Y dime ¿qué harás el resto del día? ¿tendrás tu consultorio?

-Me gustaría, pero también quiero cuidar a nuestros hijos por lo que solo trabajaré medio turno. Así podre estar con ellos y cuidar nuestro hogar, mientras tu estas en tus ensayos. Tendremos una bonita casa con una terraza que dará al rio y a mi jardín que tendrá muchas flores, un rosedal y muchos narcisos…-Candy hizo una pausa y pensativa murmuró – Creo que voy a necesitar ayuda.

-¿Una niñera?

-No, más bien necesitare contratar un jardinero, no soy muy buena en jardinería pese a que Anthony y el Sr. Whitman me daban muchos consejos.

-Ok, te contrataré uno, pero los narcisos son mis favoritos así que esos quiero que solo tú los cuides (1*) -pidió arrogante el castaño.

-Me imagine que dirías eso. Está bien el jardinero me ayudara con el resto y yo me ocupare de nuestro jardín de narcisos - Acepto con una sonrisa Candy pues ya conocía lo caprichudo y celoso que Terry podía ser cuando se trataba de sus cosas - Ah por cierto tendremos una colina.

-Viendo hacia el Rio Avon.

-¡Exacto!. ¿Sabes? Trabajaré muy duro para ser una buena enfermera.

-Y yo para ser un gran actor. Y poder llevarte a vivir a Stratford Upon Avon.

-Lo sé, seremos muy felices ahí. Pero mientras eso pasa estoy segura que también lo seremos en Nueva York. Fue lindo Brian al prestarse a ayudarnos, y muy triste su perdida.

-Me imagine en su lugar porque yo también casi te pierdo. Pecosa no sé qué haría si ya no te tuviera más. Seguro mi amor por el teatro no me ayudaría a superar tu perdida.

-No digas eso Terry, tú serás un gran actor con o sin mí. Debes prometérmelo.

-Lo único que puedo prometer es que serás mi musa estés donde estés. Aun después de la muerte.

-Eso sería lo único que nos separara.

-Pues ni la muerte, no sé cómo, pero ya veré como espantarla – dijo Terry arrogante.

-¡Que ocurrencias Terry! -río Candy

-¿No crees en la reencarnación?

-No sé, sería muy romántico. Sería maravilloso que nos podamos encontrar en cada vida.

-Pues entonces no tengo de que preocuparme por encontrarte en cada una.

-¿Por qué? -pregunto intrigada Candy.

-Dudo que otra alma tenga tantas pecas como tu – se burló Terry que después se soltó a reír.

-¡Terry! -grito enojada la pecosa dándole un empujón a su caballero que no paraba de reír. Pero entre risas comenzó a toser.

-Terry… ay no, estas tosiendo otra vez – dijo Candy preocupada, pero después con autoridad y poniéndose de pie exclamó- Vámonos y no acepto un no por respuesta.

-Está bien pecosa vamos. La verdad ahora si me dolió más el pecho.

-Es porque te estas lastimando al toser, vámonos ya – la pecosa tomo de la mano a su castaño y como niño pequeño se lo llevo directo a la enfermería.

Ya en la enfermería el doctor lo reviso no habia nada que preocuparse su temperatura estaba bien, pero regaño a ambos jóvenes por haber salido al aire frio y casi ocasionar una recaída en el enfermo. Finalmente le dio otra dosis de medicina al castaño y lo hizo ponerse su pijama para quedarse a dormir otra vez en la enfermería.

-Bueno Terry me da gusto que solo fue una breve tos ahora a dormir – decía Candy arropando y acomodando las almohadas de su novio (oficial desde el 28 de diciembre de 1912).

-Quédate prometo portarme bien – pedía Terry fingiendo malestar.

-Claro que me quedare te debo cuidar y darte tu medicina en 4 horas. Pero dormiré en MI CAMA Y TU EN LA TUYA.

-Acepto que duermas en tu cama no veo ningún problema – dijo Terry si objetar.

-Hum. Debes estar cansado sino ya hubieras insistido que durmiéramos juntos como ayer. En fin, iré a buscar un uniforme para dormir más cómoda, no tardo.

Candy tomo un uniforme del closet del cuarto de enfermeras pues el doctor y Grace ya le tenían la confianza para permitirle que tomara lo necesario para quedarse a dormir en la enfermería. Ya en el baño se cambió, se lavó la cara, se quitó su peineta de madre perla, rápidamente se trenzo el cabello y regreso al cuarto de enfermos. Cuando entro sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par por lo que encontró…

El muy listillo de Terry estaba recostado en su cama muy sonriente pues habia puesto las camas, la de él y la de Candy pegadas una a la otra haciendo una especie de cama matrimonial.

-¡Terry Grandchester! – la rubia exclamo molesta y con mirada inquisidora.

-¿Qué? no me mires así, tu dormirás en tu cama y yo en la mía ¿cuál es el problema? -respondió Terry fingiendo ingenuidad.

-Mira que listo. ¿Qué pasa si alguien nos ve?

-Nadie nos vera porque ya pasa de media noche si ya no vinieron más enfermos no habrá en el resto de la noche. Ya mejor ven a acostarte y apaga la luz, quiero dormirme estoy enfermito.

-Si como no, más te vale que no entres a mi cama – decía amenazante Candy apagando la luz, quedando encendida solo la lampara de Terry.

-No es necesario, tu eres la que duerme como lombriz seguro amaneceres en mis brazos.

-Pues esta noche solo será en tus sueños – refutaba Candy acostándose en su cama.

-No imaginas como te sueño – la pecosa le dio un almohadazo en la cabeza al caballero inglés - Auch eso dolió pecosa.

-Esa era la idea.

-Pecosa enojona.

-Mocoso engre…ido – termino diciendo la pecosa con un bostezo.

-Dormilona – Terry se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente – Descansa, yo apago la lampara.

-Gracias. Buenas noches Terry – Candy cerró los ojos y como juguete sin pila quedó profundamente dormida de frente hacia su Romeo.

-Buenas noches Candy.

El guapo de ojos color mar miro el reloj que le dio su abuelo, estaba por anunciar las 2:25 am, pero extrañamente se detuvo el segundero, Terry le dio un par de golpecitos y con eso logro que volviera a caminar.

-Vaya por lo visto la caída de ayer averió mi reloj más de lo que creí. Mañana veré si en la boutique lo pueden checar– Terry lo dejo en su mesita de noche y apago la lampara. Contemplo a su pecosa con la poca luz de la Luna que entraba por la ventana y sonrió al darse cuenta de que efectivamente era una dormilona en segundos. Pero él no se quedaba atrás, en cuanto coloco su cabeza sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos, quedó también profundamente dormido.

Y es que había sido un largo día para los rebeldes, el almuerzo con las Canderrys y el resto de sus amigos, la noticia del supuesto compromiso, su discusión y casi rompimiento, la revelación de Albert, su recital de piano en el Gran Salon y por supuesto su paseo a la luz de la Luna en el Mauretania, el barco que ya guardaba entre sus paredes su historia de amor. Además, sí que se desvelaron pues ya en pocas horas sería el amanecer del último día del año.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Londres, Inglaterra. Real Colegio San Pablo 2:25 am

Stear ya habia terminado la Caja de la felicidad de Candy y ahora se encontraba terminando de detallar los lentes que regalaría a su casi novia Paty. Era un regalo que deseaba darle en la cena de Año Nuevo.

Aunque no era tan importante como el Festival de Mayo debido a la poca afluencia, las Hermanas solían dar una cena para los alumnos que estudiaban en el taller de actualización del Real Colegio San Pablo. En dicha cena les permitían conversar con compañeros del sexo opuesto y bailar recatadamente y bajo supervisión de las Hermanas.

-Perfecto ahora solo falta darles color… ¿pero será bueno el rosa? …no creo que le guste es muy aniñado y ella seguro ya se siente como una señorita, aunque sea muy tímida… Paty – decía Stear suspirando al pronunciar el nombre de su chica. Cuando de pronto un grito lo hizo caer de su nube.

-¡Candy! – gritaba Archie que despertaba de un horrible sueño. Stear corrió a la recamara que compartía con su hermano, rápidamente encendió la lampara de noche encontrando a Archie sentado sobre su cama, estaba agitado y sudando frio.

-¿Archie que sucede? ¿estás bien? - preguntaba preocupado Stear al ver a su hermano que no dejaba de temblar, y no respondía solo cubría su rostro con sus manos - Déjame traerte algo de tomar.

Stear corrió a la mesita para servirle un vaso con agua. Cada vez que volteaba a ver a su hermano este poco a poco se calmaba. Stear siempre procuraba que su hermano menor estuviera bien - Toma Archie bebe un poco te hará bien – el pequeño Cornwell tomo el vaso y solo bebió un trago – ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Lo siento Stear no quise despertarte – apenas murmuró Archie que ya no temblaba, pero seguía cabizbajo.

-No te preocupes de hecho estaba despierto terminando el regalo para Paty, ahora dime ¿Qué paso Archie? ¿qué te hizo gritar de esa manera? – decía Stear mientras se sentaba junto a su hermano.

Como hermano mayor desde que eran niños, siempre acudía a ver a su hermano cada vez que este se despertaba por un horrible sueño. A los 8 años Archie pidió a la tía abuela su propia recamara pues se quejaba de que Stear no lo dejaba dormir por estar hasta tarde arreglando sus inventos, la tía aceptó, pero todas las noches Archie regresaba para dormir con Stear. Así que la Tía volvió a dejarlos en la misma habitación, aunque en una más grande. Los años pasaron y fue entonces que Stear a sus 12 años exigió su propia habitación ya que el guardarropa de Archie cada vez crecía más. Al final la Tía Elroy decidió construir un taller para Stear y un vestidor para Archie. Pero eso no fue suficiente los hermanos crecieron y decidieron que era hora de independizarse además de que no les parecía justo que Anthony si tuviera su propia recamara. Fue entonces que llegaron a Lakewood cuando por fin cada uno tuvo su propia recamara (2*).

-Vamos Archie, anímate solo fue un sueño – decía Stear colocando su mano en el hombro de su hermano como cuando era niño para animarlo -Dime que soñaste, recuerda que decírmelo te quitara esa mala sensación.

Archie respiro profundo y comenzó a relatar - Fue un horrible sueño Stear, soñé que estábamos los cuatro en Lakewood jugando como siempre lo hacíamos en el jardín, tú, Anthony, Candy y yo. Anthony no paraba de correr, los tres corríamos para alcanzarlo. De pronto habia un arroyo, los pétalos de rosas comenzaron a rodearnos y Anthony cruzo el arroyo tan fácil pues el agua solo cubría sus pies. El lugar al otro lado del arroyo tenía una luz brillante y … nuestra tía Rosemary estaba ahí recibiendo a Anthony con un fuerte abrazo… - Archie paro pues se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Archie no veo porque dices que fue un mal sueño al contrario es lindo saber que Anthony ahora esta con su madre, aunque nos duela su partida.

Archie negó con la cabeza y continuó mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas- Lo malo vino después, las rosas Dulce Candy que estaban de nuestro lado comenzaron a marchitarse. Los tres quisimos cruzar, pero Anthony nos dijo que no, "Aun no es tiempo" decía, pero Candy se negó, Anthony no paraba de pedirle que no lo siguiera… tú y yo desesperados intentamos sujetarla al ver que el arroyo se volvía más grande y más profundo como… como un océano, pero fue inútil Candy cayó al agua...y entonces … todo se oscureció … -Archie volvía a temblar.

-Archie tranquilo ¿Qué paso entonces?

-Cuando quise lanzarme por ella, el agua desapareció solo quedo su cuerpo… vestía su hermoso vestido verde, el que lucio en su primera cena como una Andley, pero ella… ella... estaba muerta.

-¡Archie no digas eso me da escalofríos!-dijo asustado Stear levantando del susto.

-La abracé, su cuerpo estaba tan frio, sus labios ya no tenían color y sus ojos nunca se abrieron pese a que la llamaba y la llamaba suplicándole que despertara… ¡Stear no quiero perderla como a Anthony! – Archie realmente estaba asustado.

-Calma Archie, tu sueño fue horrible ahora lo sé, pero fue eso un sueño. Anda bebe todo el vaso en lo que voy y te preparo un té. Stear estaba a punto de salir cuando la voz de su hermano lo detuvo.

-No se fue sola -dijo de pronto Archie mirando fijamente a su hermano.

-¡¿Qué dices?! -pregunto Stear volviéndose hacia su hermano.

-Candy se esfumo de mis brazos… cuando mire al frente, al otro lado del arroyo, estaba Annie asustada esperando a Candy quien corría a abrazarla diciéndole "Te dije que no te dejaría sola" pero el lugar no era el mismo donde antes estaba Anthony, sino que era casi oscuro y frio como el invierno como…

-El purgatorio, el lugar donde van las almas que aún no debían morir.

-Fue tan real Stear. ¿Qué tal si es una premonición? ella va en un barco...

-¡Archie no! – gritó autoritario Stear - Estoy de acuerdo, fue un horrible sueño sí, de solo escucharte decir la palabra muerte se me enchina la piel. Pero todo es porque si profundizamos un poco más, podemos darnos cuenta que la muerte de Anthony es reciente apenas han pasado 4 meses (3*). Es normal que estés más sensible a una perdida. Sobre que Candy se ahogue…es porque no hemos dejado de hablar de que pronto Candy estará aquí en cuanto llegue a Londres precisamente en el Mauretania así que solo es tu miedo que algo le pase. Y Annie… bueno, como te escribió que también viene en camino en el Mauretania no lo dudes y conociendo a Candy seguro ya son amigas. Supongo que por eso lo de "No dejarla sola" tú mismo me has dicho que la personalidad tímida de Annie atraerá más a Candy, por ser polos opuestos seguramente se harán las mejores amigas.

-No lo dudo, Candy sabe ganarse el corazón de todos- dijo Archie con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Lo ves?, ¡Archie ya sonríes! solo fue un mal sueño que tu cerebro te hizo sentir como real, eso debido a que cuando estamos en el proceso al que yo le he llamado…

-Para, para Stear ya entendí. No quiero cátedras de sueños ahora.

-Aguafiestas. Y yo que quería contarte la extrañeza de los sueños y su vínculo con…

-Mejor cuéntame cómo vas con el regalo para Paty -pedía Archie que volvía a recostarse.

-Oh si, espera deja te lo traigo, ya está terminado ¡solo falta escogerle el color! tú me podrías ayudar con eso - decía Stear corriendo a la pequeña sala que también les funcionaba como cuarto de estudio. Cuando regreso a la recamara llevaba los lentes sonriendo de oreja a oreja orgulloso por su invento.

Archie abrió los ojos de par en par, si la pesadilla le habia quitado un poco de sueño estos lentes terminaron por desaparecerlo. Y es que para un gustoso de la última moda le pareció que el diseño era bueno pero los aditamentos eran algo o mejor dicho NADA convencionales.

-No los mires así, solo le agregue un par de limpiadores.

-Stear creo que mejor se los quitas no creo que se sienta cómoda con ellos, los puedes dejar como accesorio y así los use cuando ella quería. En cuanto al color… yo creo que un color verde le quedara muy bien.

-¿Verde?

-Sí, verde. Un verde fluorescente.

-¡Estás loco Archie!... ¿por qué te ríes? – preguntaba Stear al ver que su hermano soltaba a reír.

-Claro que estoy bromeando. Stear, eres mi hermano mayor, pero por lo visto en chicas te llevo la delantera. DEBES ESCOGER SU COLOR FAVORITO. Dime ¿Cuál es su color favorito?

-Es el … Dios si me lo dijo estoy seguro que en alguna platica me lo dijo, Dios pero no recuerdo, es que es tan linda que me cuesta poner atención a lo que dice, me pierdo en sus lindos ojos y … ¡NO SE CUAL ES SUS COLOR FAVORITO! -gritó más preocupado que cuando no encontraba su tarea.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿y así quieres que sea tu novia? -se seguía riendo Archie.

-Tu tampoco sabes el color favorito de Annie ¿o sí? - decía Stear enojado mientras se sentaba de nuevo junto a su hermano.

-Claro que lo sé es el azul. ¡Pero ya te he dicho que NO ES MI NOVIA!… aunque.

-Ya por fin lo reconoces. Te gusta Annie.

-Claro que me gusta es linda, pero no es mi novia. Es solo que al verla en ese sueño sola y asustada con sus ojos tristes y sin hablar… bueno nunca habla, pero … no sé... me dio tristeza.

-¿Tristeza como cuando ves un cachorrito abandonado? ¿o tristeza porque alguien que "estimas" está sufriendo?

-Bueno… convivimos durante un tiempo en Chicago y ahora me envía tantas cartas, ¡UNA A LA SEMANA! que es imposible no saber todo de ella. ¡No te rías!

Ahora Stear se burlaba de su hermano – Que orgulloso, ¿seguro que nunca has imaginado a Annie como tu novia?

-¡Por supuesto que no. Sabes lo que siento por Candy!- gritó Archie a lo que Stear se puso serio y respiro profundo aquí iba de nuevo.

-Archie ya te lo habia dicho antes, no confundas lo que sientes por Candy. Y si aun así insistes que la amas como mujer, deberías reconsiderarlo, Candy no es para ti. Somos sus primos debemos protegerla y amarla como lo que es, nuestra pequeña prima pecosa. Fue divertido que en Lakewood los tres peleáramos por su atención, pero al final ella se decidió por Anthony. Y no porque fuera mejor que nosotros sino porque ella nos ve como sus hermanos nada más. Se honesto ¿alguna vez le has contado a Candy un secreto que no le hayas confesado a Annie? – Stear conocía a su hermano y sabia la respuesta, pero esta vez quería que él lo admitiera.

Archie sabía que Stear tenía razón y haciendo muecas buscaba como no admitirlo -Bueno… a decir verdad Annie conoce más mi corazón que Candy, pero,

-¿Pero?

-Con Candy nunca me he abierto tanto como con Annie, pero no porque no quiera sino porque nuestra pequeña pecosa tenía tiempo para los tres… pero su atención era Anthony.

-Lo ves, Candy siempre estará para ti, pero no como tú esperas. En cambio, tú eres el centro de atención de Annie. Como Paty es el mío.

Archie seguía haciendo muecas deseaba refutar a su hermano, pero sabía que este tenía razón.

-Mejor duérmete y consulta con tu almohada que harás cuando ese par arribe al San Pablo, tendrás que decidir si luchar por el corazón de Candy que te ve como un hermano o abrirle tu corazón a Annie que solo tiene ojos para ti. Que descanses hermanito - dijo Stear despidiéndose de su hermano dándole una ligera palmadita en su cabeza.

-Igualmente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mauretania 10am

Ya habia amanecido en el Gran Mauretania, los rayos del sol iluminaban la última tarde del año en el gran trasatlántico. Sin duda ya se sentía en el ambiente la gran fiesta que estaba por comenzar. Debido a eso a diferencia de otros días la tripulación y el personal de servicio iban de un lado a otro.

Unos terminando de adornar los pasillos, otros arreglando el elevador descompuesto, otros más limpiando y dejando reluciente las áreas públicas y no se diga las 4 cocinas eran un caos pues el personal iba y venía de la bodega con los ingredientes para la gran cena para las tres clases.

-No, no , no, no ¡esto no puede estar pasándome a mí! a Simone Boeuvier el mejor chef de todo Paris. Busquen ese salmón y si deben lanzarse la mar para encontrarlo ¡haganlo! -gritaba el chef porque le faltaba el ingrediente para uno de sus platillos principales de la gran cena.

-Simone ¡no hago milagros no lo encontramos! – gritaba el capitán de meseros.

-¿Y que se supone que daré en la cena? ¿papas con huevos? -refutaba enojado el chef

-Ya busqué personalmente en los tres refrigeradores y hasta en la cochera y no hay nada. ¿seguro que los subiste al barco?

-Por supuesto que los subí yo personalmente los compre y me cerciore que subieran al barco – decía el pobre chef caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Voy a seguir buscando, pero estas de acuerdo que 800 salmones no pudieron perderse, así como así.

-Pues ya te lo dije Alfred yo prometí salmón para la cena de año nuevo y serviré salmón. SI no lo encuentras ¡hago que lo busquen en el Atlántico!

-Pues que pena, pero ¡No hay salmones en el Atlántico!

-Pues pescas un tiburón o una ballena ¡Y los pinto de rosa! … Pero yo daré SALMON.

-Pero ¿que pasa aquí? ¿por qué gritan? ¿para qué me hicieron venir? – preguntaba Brian entrando a la cocina del restaurant junto con Cookie. Ambos se dirigían a su camarote después de terminar su turno, pero los detuvieron en el camino para que el Primer Oficial ayudara a calmar a Chef que estaba histérico.

-Brian perdieron mis salmones ¡1000 salmones! – ahora decía el chef en voz baja y preocupado

-Ahora mil hacer rato dijiste 800 – murmuro el capitán de camareros rodando los ojos. Lo que hizo que el chef Simone volviera a levantar la voz.

-¡Pues no sé cuántas exactamente, pero eran bastantes como para alimentar a más de 2000 pasajeros y su tripulación!

-No me digas que a todos nos darás salmón – reto el capitán.

-¡Sí, menos a ti Alfred! Brian por favor haz algo este hombre no entiende la situación.

-Ya deja de quejarte voy a conseguirte tu bendito salmón o el primer tiburón que encuentre. Pero has favor de dejar de gritar o todos los pasajeros que están ahora en el restaurant se darán cuenta que ¡Tu perdiste 1000 salmones! – grito el capitán de meseros saliendo de la cocina a lo que Simone le arrojo el primer palto que encontró a la mano.

-¡Ahora resulta que yo los perdí! Oh Brian mi reputación que dirán de mi "El gran Simone Bouvier dio papas con huevo en la cena de año nuevo del Gran Mauretania" Dios seré la burla.

-Pues si les cambias el nombre tal vez no suene tan mal – comentó Cookie con una sonrisa burlona.

-Cállate Cookie no te burles - dijo con ojos amenazantes el chef.

-Cálmate Simone en algún lado deben estar – intervenía Brian para calmarlo.

-Y que me gano, si no está en los refrigeradores seguro se echaron a perder.

-Te digo que sirvas papas con huevo y nómbralas "LE pape con wuewo" -seguía burlándose el pequeño marinero.

-Ahora veras …– dijo el Chef tratando de darle un coscorrón, pero Cookie rápidamente se abrazó tras Brian.

-Calma Simone - dijo Brian tratando de contener la risa - Mira mi recomendación es que prepares otro platillo tu eres el mejor Chef de Paris seguro lo harás.

-Pero prometí salmón es uno de los platillos principales, justo en la invitación viene.

-Pues sorpréndelos con otra cosa ¿o acaso no puedes? -reto el pelirrojo pues conocía lo orgulloso que era el chef.

-Por supuesto que puedo Brian, parece que no me conocieras. -respondió altivo el chef.

-Bien entonces estaré ansioso por saber cómo superaste a tu platillo principal.

-Ya verás que lo haré, hasta el capitán me dará la medalla por mi heroísmo. Chef Simone de Bouvier salva la cena de año nuevo. Así que dejadme solo, quiero concéntrame para crear mi nuevo platillo. Fuera, fuera de mi espacio. -Termino diciendo Simone sacando a empujones a Brian y Cookie.

Brian y Cookie sin pensarlo dos veces salieron de la cocina, conocían muy bien al Chef y era muy especial cuando trabajaba.

-Cookie. ¿no los echamos al mar junto a la pólvora verdad? -preguntaba Brian desconcertado.

-No claro que no, y ni lo sugieras que Simone te mata. Además, no tomamos nada de la bodega de refrigeración solo la checamos y ahí solo habia comida. Y honestamente no recuerdo a haber visto salmones.

-Entonces presiento que los subieron al Lusitania junto con la mercancía de Charlie.

-Pues entonces Peter y Paul serán los próximos en sufrir la furia de Simone.

-Vamos a dormir que nos espera una larga noche.

\- ¡Brian! – gritaba Albert desde su mesa. Poniéndose de pie junto con George.

-Hola Albert, Sr. Villers. Buenos días -saludaba el pelirrojo acercándose a la mesa de Albert y George.

-Que tal Brian ¿vienen a desayunar? Siéntase con nosotros.

-Muchas gracias Albert, pero ya iba camino a mi camarote ya termino mi turno solo vine a checar un pequeño inconveniente en la cocina. Permítanme presentarles a Cookie uno de nuestros mejores marineros.

-Mucho gusto señores – saludaba Cookie.

-Mucho gusto Cookie. Ojalá en la cena de año nuevo si acepten sentarse con nosotros.

-Sera un placer – dijo sonriente Cookie.

-Gracias Albert, haremos lo posible porque así sea.

-Tienes razón, seguro tendrás que andar de mesa en mesa al ser el Primer Oficial todas las buenas familias querrán invitarte a su mesa – mencionó George.

-No es eso, es porque usualmente es un caos la noche de año nuevo así que mi obligación es mantener el orden y por supuesto dirigir el barco. Pero tratare de escaparme un par de minutos para acompañarlos. El desayuno de ayer con todos ustedes fue una agradable compañía, esperaba con ansias se repitiera y que mejor que para despedir el año.

-Entonces no se diga mas nos vemos en la noche. Tú también Cookie -determino Albert.

-Así será. Hasta la noche entonces – se despidió Brian seguido de Cookie alejándose para dirigirse a sus respectivos camarotes

George y Albert se sentaron nuevamente para seguir conversando en lo que llegaba Candy para desayunar los tres juntos.

-Nunca he estado en una fiesta de año nuevo sobre un barco.

-No te pierdes de gran cosa Albert, pero como estamos sobre el mar, los marineros deben cuidar que los pasados de copas no se lancen al mar. Prácticamente toda la tripulación esta alerta porque de toda podría pasar.

-Pues mientras no me quede atorado en el ascensor ya lo demás me da igual.

-Albert te escucho y sigo sin poder creerlo, Dios que risa – soltó a reír el sr. Villers.

-Búrlate George, pero es cierto casi una hora atrapados en ese ascensor solo porque la Duquesa no leyó el letrero. Porque estaba furiosa y no tenia tiempo de leer detalles.

-Sí, desde lejos pude notar que estaban bastante furiosas.

-Que ocurrencias, yo interesado en Candy, ¿Cómo me creen capaz? Es cierto no estoy en edad para verla como un padre, pero si la veo como mi hermanita además insisto es novia de mi amigo. Ah y a eso agrégale que tiene los ojos de mi hermana cada vez que la veo me recuerda a Rosemary. ¿Como podría verla como mujer si me recuerda a mi hermana? -decía indignado el buen mozo rubio.

-Totalmente de acuerdo. La señorita Candy no podría verte como hombre ahora que sabe que eres el tío de Anthony y su protector. Casarse con el tío de Anthony quien fue casi su novio sería algo... extraño.

-No cabe duda que cuando una idea se les mete en la cabeza a las mujeres fácil crean toda una novela.

-Pero lo importante es que volviste a ser su príncipe – volvió a burlarse el Sr. Villers.

-Síguete burlando George. Y no, ya no soy príncipe al menos no para Gabrielle -dijo Albert con un leve suspiro al final.

-¿Ah no? – pregunto intrigado.

-No, no quiere que se mal interprete además como ya sabe que soy el cliente de su marido quiere guardar distancia. Y tiene razón no quiero meterla en problemas.

-Te lo dije una y mil veces. Me parece lo más correcto no sé cómo pensaste que podían ser amigos si estás loco por ella.

-Si ya sé, pero no pretendía nada con ella, la respeto lo juró, pero es imposible no verla es tan bella

¡Y pelirroja!

-Pues quítatela ya de la cabeza o puedes cometer una indiscreción frente a Lord Hamilton.

-Lo haré, ahora cada vez que la vea tendré que imaginar que veo a la tía Elroy.

-Como gustes, mientras sea para bien.

\- Bueno cambiemos de tema, Candy por lo visto no vendrá ya son las 10 y me muero de hambre.

-Debe estar en la enfermería con Terry – decía George mientras daba un trago a su copa.

-Seguro que sí, tengo que hablar con él y que me diga que está planeando no quiero que arriesgue a Candy o a él en una locura de adolescentes.

-No te preocupes aún quedan 4 días para llegar así que a menos que escapen en un bote, tendrás todo ese tiempo para hablar con él. Por cierto, anoche en el bar me enteré que Leagan sale esta noche así que no olvides pedirle al clan y a Candy que aún no puedes darte a conocer como el tío abuelo, sigo temiendo que quiera hacerte daño para no enfrentar al clan de Escocia.

-Cierto otro dolor de cabeza con Leagan. Ok se los pediré en cuanto las vea.

-Mesero por favor sería tan amable de servirnos el desayuno la señorita Candy ya no vendrá – pedía George cortésmente.

-A la orden caballero – respondió el mesero acercándose a tomar la orden de los dos caballeros.

El día continuaba en el Mauretania, poco a poco las personas salían de sus camarotes ya sea a caminar un rato o simplemente a comprar un accesorio que les hiciera falta para su atuendo de la noche. El cuerpo de camareros no paraba de correr entregando vestidos o trajes planchados, recién lavados o arreglados. Al igual que los zapatos, los pasillos parecían un puerto de zapateros.

El personal de servicio daba los últimos toques para que le barco luciera impecable para la gran fiesta.

Los pasajeros también se preparaban desde temprano, sobre todo las , peinados, las joyas, los zapatos, el maquillaje. Todo camarote donde hubiera hospeda una mujer estaba convertido en una ofrenda a la belleza femenina. Pocas mujeres se veían en los pasillos del Mauretania ya que la mayoría estaba encerrada en su camarote alistándose para la gran noche. Sí, porque toda mujer que quiere verse perfecta para una ocasión especial no es suficiente una hora sino que es necesario casi un día para sentir que todo está perfectamente como lo planeo.

La tripulación comenzaba a repasar junto a su Robby Madison su Segundo Oficial que áreas resguardarían, mientras que la otra parte la de mayor confianza estaba en una reunión en la oficina del Capitán organizando como sería la evacuación de pasajeros.

-Bien muchachos acabo de colgar con el Capitan Juskin del Lusitania y me confirma que aproximadamente a las 3am del día de mañana estarán a la par del Muretania, así que discretamente quiero que preparen los botes. Recuerden no quiero que nadie se entera hasta que yo de el aviso a los pasajeros.

-A la orden Capitán -dijeron al unísono los marineros.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lusitania 2pm

-Capitán Juskin ¿qué tal su comida? – saludaba Adams primer Oficial del Lusitania. Al ver entrar a su Capitán al cuarto de mando.

-Deliciosa, ¿Harrison ya fue a descansar?

-Así es. Termino su turno hace una hora. Veo capitán que ya toda va muy bien para los pasajeros del Mauretania.

-Así es, ya tenemos lista toda la superficie para recibirlos y de ahí acomodarlos en los camarotes vacíos – decía Juskin mientras prendía su puro.

-Capitán, pero creo tendremos que hospedarlos en los camarotes de algunos pasajeros.

-No te preocupes, el Lusitania no se llenó así que hay 200 camarotes vacíos. Llegando el momento reubicaremos a los pasajeros, es una emergencia y deberán entenderlo.

-Tiene razón además llegaremos aproximadamente en … -el primer oficial miro su reloj y mentalmente hizo cálculos para después continuar - 13 horas Capitán.

-Gracias a Dios ya falta poco, ¿sabes? se me hará una eternidad más que ni los 3 días que comenzamos a alcanzarlos para hacer la evacuación. Aunque Niven ya encontró la pólvora no quiere arriesgarse, prefiere evacuar a todos sus pasajeros al Lusitania solo quedaran la tripulación y personal de servicio.

-Capitán, siento que será una larga noche de año nuevo, pero lo bueno que será después de medianoche, así los pasajeros de ambos barcos podrán disfrutar del baile y la cena.

-Lo sé. Dios siga a lado del Capitán Niven y su barco.

-Tenga fe capitán, todo irá bien.

Los dos marineros se quedaron mirando hacia el horizonte justo donde a pocas horas de distancia se encontraba el barco gemelo del Lusitania.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lusitania Boutique de regalos 4 pm

La hermosa actriz de ojos color mar Eleonor Baker contemplada sonriente el reloj de bolsillo de 18 quilates con zafiros en las horas 3,6,9 y 12. En la cubierta venían las iniciales TGGB de su querido Terry. Y en la parte de atrás venia la leyenda "Con amor para mi fan número uno"

-Señorita Baker aquí tiene el estuche, fue un placer servirle – decía el encargado de la Boutique entregándole el estuche para tan preciado regalo.

-Gracias caballero quedo hermoso, los zafiros se ven tan finos. Mira Arthur ¿crees que le guste a tu ahijado?

-Claro que le gustara. Es exquisitamente fino, los zafiros le dan un toque muy elegante como a él le gusta. -contestaba Lord Hamilton al contemplar el famoso reloj. – Ya es hora que deje por la paz el que le dio su abuelo este sin duda lo sustituirá muy bien.

-Pero que me dices de sus iniciales y la frase ¿crees que se moleste?

-No Eleonor al contrario lo hará muy feliz.

-Si, me permite opinar mademoiselle, yo como fan me sentiría halagado de tan bello regalo – intercedía el encargado de la Boutique pues pensaba que dicho regalo era de una actriz para un fan.

Al ver que Eleonor se puso nerviosa Lord Hamilton decidió intervenir - Oh si, el hijo del Duque de Grandchester ha sido fiel admirador de la señorita Eleonor Baker desde niño y bueno este regalo para su cumpleaños es perfecto. Es una suerte para Terry que su Padre la invitara a su fiesta de cumpleaños que se celebrara este próximo 28 de enero.

-Oh el mejor regalo que puede tener un fan de tan hermosa actriz que felicidad siento por el joven.

-Si, gracias caballero. Vamos a llevar tu regalo a la caja fuerte ¿te parece Eleonor?

-Si esta bien. con permiso.

Lord Hamilton, Eleonor y Rose su dama de compañía, caminaron hacia la cubierta. Después de un breve silencio la hermosa actriz decidió preguntar algo que la dejo intrigada – Arthur, ¿Cómo es que Terry tiene un reloj de su abuelo? pensé que no tenían contacto.

-Jamás lo tuvieron al menos no que yo sepa. Aunque Henry Grandchester siempre buscaba la forma de tenerlo una de ellas era haciéndole llegar infinidad de regalos, cartas, mensajes. Pero Richard siempre los interceptaba y los tiraba a la basura.

-Ya veo.

-Pero ese reloj en particular Richard acepto que Terry lo tuviera ya que fue un regalo que su abuelo le dio días antes de morir. En le mensaje solo decía "Perdóname Terry". Digamos que Richard lo tomo como la última voluntad de Henry Grandchester. Y mi ahijado que es un chico de noble corazón lo lleva a todas partes desde que lo recibió, aunque a veces siento que es más una forma de llevarle la contraria a Richard, ya sabes por aquello de que están peleados.

-¿Qué estará pasando? -interrumpió Rose la ama de llaves de Eleonor que ahora fungía como su dama de compañía.

-¿Qué raro? ¿Por qué estarán alistando los botes Arthur? – mencionaba Eleonor.

-Eso es malo – preguntó Rose

-No se preocupen más bien subirán a alguien, parece que están alistándolos para hacerlo. Aunque no he escuchado que vayamos a rescatar ningún barco.

-¡Rescatar! -exclamó Eleonor que sintió una punzada en el corazón con esa palabra – Pero el capitán ya nos lo habría dicho para avisarnos del cambio de ruta.

-Eleonor cálmate, no pasa nada de ser un rescate efectivamente el Capitán ya nos hubiera dicho algo, además no ha cambiado el rumbo del barco que yo sepa.

-¿Y si es al Mauretania al que hay que rescatar por eso seguimos la misma ruta?

-No Eleonor, debe ser solo una revisión de rutina. Vamos mejor al comedor con los demás, veras que opinan igual que yo – Dijo Lord Hamilton dándole el brazo a la bella actriz.

-Tienes razón vamos. Perdón es esta angustia que tengo desde hace días, me pone un poco paranoica.

Así el Lusitania y el Mauretania se preparaban para recibir su gran cena de año nuevo. Y era un hecho que las primeras horas del 1ro de Enero serían muy activas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1*) Siempre me llamo la atencion que Candy mencione en CCFS que tiene un jardín lleno de flores, no menciona que tenga una Dulce Candy que en todo caso es una flor especial para ella por Anthony. Pero si menciona que tiene un área específica para los narcisos y solo ella los desea cuidar. Siento que es porque su mocoso engreído así se lo pidió ya que son las flores que estuvieron presentes durante su época en el colegió. Y él es muy celoso de sus más preciados tesoros.

(2*) No recuerdo cuando Stear y Archie fueron a vivir con la tía Abuela, pero yo ya los puse a vivir con ella desde los casi 8 años.

(3*) Yo calculó que Anthony murió en septiembre u octubre, por la mención que hace de que las rosas empezaron a caer. Y como sabemos el otoño se caracteriza por la caída de pétalos.

Lo siento lo siento, sé que deseaban que no hubiera naufragio, pero pues a fin de cuentas es el título de la historia. No quise confirmarlo antes porque si les decía pues ya no hubieran disfrutado igual la historia pese a que sus corazoncitos ya lo intuían. Reconozco que tuve mis dudas en hundirlo, pero decidí ser fiel al título.

Bueno pues ahora que ya saben que este hermoso barco se hunde les adelanto que ocurrirá cuando menos lo esperen es decir al inicio de un capitulo o a la mitad o al final. O bien en el siguiente capítulo o el que le sigue, o el que le sigue al que le sigue. Es para darle suspenso. Y pese a la inminente tragedia cumpliré mi promesa de no separar a Candy y Terry :)

Les adelanto que agregaré una de las más célebres frases de nuestro rebelde caballero inglés _"Como quisiera abrazarla, pero si lo hago me temo que no podre dejarla ir"_

Gracias por su comentarios: **Magda de GG , Gladys, Eli, Nally Graham, Skarllet Northman, Grandchesterandry, Blanca G, Miriam7, Lydia Grandchester, Aaronlaly y todos los Guest.**

Quienes me han agregado en favs y follows **Aaronlaly** y quienes me leen de forma **Anónima** también gracias.

 **Respondiendo a sus comentarios (con un toque de spoiler)**

Me alegro que no solo les gustara sino que les fascinara el capítulo anterior (972 lecturas en 24 horas). Donde los rebeldes tocaron juntos la melodía de Terry y su paseo a la luz de la Luna. Y el clan Canderry como siempre haciendo de las suyas. La miel seguirá derramándose pero ahora con sal de lágrimas :"(

 **Magda de GG / Grandcesterandry / Skarllet Northman:** gracias porque les gustara.

 **Nally Graham:** Efectivamente mis rebeldes pueden pasar toda la noche juntos y amarse sin necesidad de pasar a otro nivel. Por dos razones, la primera este es un fic para todas las edades y mi sobrina lo leerá cuando ya aprenda a leer, así que No habrá escenas lemon en este fic. La segunda, Candy es una niña de 14 años de inicios del siglo 20 educada por la hermana María, su amor es puro e inocente por eso no duda en escaparse con su amado Terry para salvar su amor y su inocencia le hace creer que de verdad no pasará nada cuando estén solos en NY, si es que logran llegar.

 **Eli:** Me alegra que te gustará como pinto el amor de Terry y Candy seguiré desquitándome con Mizuki. Y de acuerdo contigo, las albertana pintan a Albert como perfecto y el príncipe no existe. Además Albert también tiene sus defectos, el primero, que siempre dejo a Candy a cargo de George incluso de Terry el mismo le confeso a Candy que se fue a África porque sabía que Terry la cuidaría, cuando la responsabilidad era de él. Y dos Albert no la adopto por decisión propia sino porque sus sobrinos se lo pidieron y porque le recordaba a su hermana. Si fuera un ser perfecto la hubiera adoptado desde que Candy le confeso las calamidades y humillaciones que sufría con los Leagan y no hasta que sus sobrinos se lo pidieran.

 **Guest** : Jajaja creo que todos los hombre son picaros, coquetos y atrevidos (en el buen sentido) sin importar la nacionalidad. Claro unos mas que otros.

 **Blanca G** / **Aaronlaly** : La maldad no tiene límite por eso el barco si se hundirá :"( Pero la venganza del Duque tampoco, si no dejo que su padre se acercara a Terry por creer que intento hacerle daño ahora imaginen que no les hará a quienes lastimaron a su hijo y provocaron las lágrimas de su amada Eleonor. Definitivamente el Duque no tendrá piedad. Ni tampoco el padre de Robby, el Almirante de la Royal Navy Sir Ray Madison.

 **Lydia Grandchester** : Buena suerte en tus estudios. Sobre si las haré llorar. Me temo que si lo haré. Y seguro también querrán lanzarme la compu en la cabeza como yo a Mizuki cuando me enteré que disfrutaba no decirnos quien es Anohito. Brian no hundirá el barco al contrario será de los más enérgicos para salvar a los pasajeros, aunque eso pondrá en riesgo su vida y la de Terry. Albert, Gabrielle es solo una ilusión como el príncipe lo fue para Candy. Si sobrevive puede que en Escocia conozca su verdadero amor.

 **Miriam7** : Albert presiente que los rebeldes algo traman por eso desea hablar con Terry para evitar que hagan una locura.

Bueno canderrys, las dejo disfrutar su inicio de semana. Un beso, buenas vibras y un fuerte abrazo ahora desde Cordoba, Argentina:)


	31. Chap31 Horas previas de la Gran fiesta

Capítulo 31 Las horas previas a la gran fiesta.

Candy y Terry ya habían salido de la enfermería desde muy temprano y ahora cada uno estaba en su camarote decidiendo que vestirían para la gran fiesta. A Terry no le interesaban esas reuniones, pero ahora era diferente pues se trataba de recibir el año nuevo con su pecosa. Desayunaron juntos en la Terraza después se volvieron a dormir un par de horas. Ya por la tarde, el caballero inglés se quedo en su camarote leyendo mientras que Candy decidió ir a la cocina a comer para evitar encontrarse con el clan, pero estando ahí se encontró con un apurado chef pus seguía sin saber que hacer para sustituir su platillo principal pues ninguno le convencía hasta que Candy hizo su aparición.

-Mademoiselle Candy ¡esto esta delicioso! Dios la envió para mi salvación -decía el chef que saboreaba el platillo de la pecosa.

-Gracias chef Simone. Es la receta especial de la Señorita Pony, siempre la prepara para Año Nuevo. Como no puede darnos una lujosa cena.

-Pues no tendrá los ingredientes más caros del mundo culinario, pero es exquisita. No cabe duda que menos es más… mmm DELICIOSO. Mademoasellie Candy definitivamente esto supera a mi Salmon al Cognac Luis XII (1*)

-La señorita Pony se sentiría feliz que fue de ayuda. Puede nombrarlo como desee. -dijo sonriente y entusiasta la rubia.

-Oh no mademoiselle pecosa. Honor a quien honor merece así que nombrare este delicioso platillo Le doux cognac de Pony. Y en cuanto a las galletas de la Hermana María serán un éxito entre los niños. Las llamare Biscuits de María. muy original ¿verdad?

-Ah…si, muy original– respondió dudosa Candy, pero después sonriente continuó - Supongo que el francés hace que todo se escuche hermoso y con estilo - Aceptaba sonriente la rubia.

-En recompensa te prepare a t tus compañeros de mesa el mejor postre.

-Oh no, no es necesario, me conformo con que me ayude a decorar un pastel, será algo pequeño para dos personas.

-Mmm ya veo y dime de casualidad ¿ese pastel tendrá forma de corazón? -preguntaba burlón el chef

-¿Cómo dice? -dijo apenada la pecosa.

-Seguro es para compartirlo con un guapo caballero ingles futuro Duque de Grandchester. ¿o me equivoco?

-Este …pero...

-No se apene mademoasellie Candy. Todo Mauretania sabe que el futuro Duque la está cortejando. Y como adoro la pareja que hacen con gusto la ayudaré a decorar su paste de CORAZON. Vamos no te sonrojes mejor hazlo y en cuanto termines te ayudaré a decorarlo. Yo mientras comenzaré esta deliciosa receta de Mademoisellie Pony para dársela a más de 2000 pasajeros.

-Gracias Chef Simone – agradeció Candy feliz por el éxito de la señorita Pony.

-Anden ustedes ya vieron cómo se prepara ¿no?, perfecto pues a comenzar a trabajar. Vamos que la noche es corta, ande, ande cortar y pelar, cortar y pelar los veo lentos – decía el chef a sus ayudantes quienes rápido obedecieron a su exigente Chef.

Una vez que termino de hacer su pastel y adornarlo con ayuda de su amigo el Chef Simone regreso a su camarote para alistarse.

-Vamos Clin ayúdame a escoger mi vestido, no tuve tiempo de escogerlo. Tu sabes que estos días han sido muy atareados para mí.

Clin se negaba con al cabeza y hacia lo posible por esquivar a su pecosa humana – Clin prometo darme prisa, anda ven – Candy quiso atrapar a Clin, pero este salió corriendo hacia la terraza - ¿A dónde vas? ¡Clin vuelve aquí obedece!

Candy gritaba tratando de seguir, pero este de prisa se metió por la ventana de la recamara de Terry, ya una vez adentro cerro con su colita la ventana.

-Ah conque dejándome afuera ya verás Clin.

-¡Hey! ¿qué haces Clin? no te subas a mi camisa – dijo Terry que de la nada veía como Clin entraba a su recamara. – ¿Qué pasa porque tu dueña está gritando?

-Terry, perdón no quise que Clin entrara sin permiso -decía la pecosa que se asomaba pro al ventana.

-No te preocupes ya estoy acostumbrado, pues ya sé, que es él quien se come las manzanas de mi frutero – dijo Terry señalando al pequeño Clin que ya estaba empezando a comerse una manzana.

-¿Ya estas preparando tu ropa? – preguntaba Candy al ver un par de camisas extendidas en la cama de Terry.

-Así es, de hecho, ya estaba a punto de darme un baño, para estar listo e ir por Susie con las Britter y de ahí con su papá.

-Ya quiero que sea media noche para vernos -sonreía entusiasmada Candy.

-Lo sé, es una lastima que no podre bailar contigo delante de todos, quería presumirles que la chica más bella está conmigo. Pero es mejor que no vaya al baile para evitar verme con Albert o el Sr. Villers.

-Lo sé. Pero no importa porque anoche tuvimos nuestro baile exclusivo, no lo olvides Terry.

-No lo olvido pecosa – sonrió Terry acercándose a la ventana donde estaba Candy, ahora eran como Romeo y Julieta, la diferencia es que ahora Julieta estaba afuera y Romeo adentro.

-Bueno te veré a las once y media en la colina marítima de Pony

-Ahí estaré puntual como buen inglés[KR1] .

-¿Clin te quedaras aquí?

El pequeño coatí se escondía tras las piernas de Terry – Déjalo se puede comer la fruta y dormir en mi tapete.

-Esta bien. Solo por favor cierra la ventana para que no salga a la terraza, me da miedo que le pase algo y yo no esté para ayudarlo.

-No te preocupes, cerraré bien para que no se escape.

-Bueno hasta la noche Terry – Candy le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a su camarote mientras Terry cerraba la ventana con seguro como le prometió a Candy. Ya una vez que la pecosa se miró que su caballero ya no la veía echo a correr pues tenia que decidir que vestido luciría para recibir el año nuevo con su amado Terry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los minutos pasaron ya eran las 4:40 de la tarde, en todo el Mauretania ya comenzaba a sentirse la alegría de la víspera de año nuevo. Los niños en los pasillos corrían de un lado a otro jugando con los juguetes que recibieron en navidad mientras que los adultos comenzaban a alistarse para la fiesta que comenzaría a las 8 de la noche. Pareciera que los niños eran quienes más disfrutaban el viaje.

Quien sin duda lo estaba haciendo más que todos era la pequeña Susie que caminaba sonriente vistiendo un hermoso vestido de satín blanco con pequeñas flores rosas incrustadas en la parte de la falda de tul. Las mangas eran cortas y abombadas. Un listón rosa en la cintura que se fajaba en la espalda con un enorme moño. Y una diadema de flores blancas sobre su cabello corto castaño rojizo. Sus zapatillas también eran rosas. Y para cubrirla del frio una caperuza rosa que le llegaba hasta los pies, también de satín al igual que sus guantes blancos. Y es que la pequeña pidió a Annie y la señora Britter vestir como un Hada Rosa en la fiesta de año nuevo.

La pequeña Hada del Mauretania ahora iba de la mano de quien ella consideraba el príncipe del Mauretania, es decir Terry Grandchester. Pues el chico como todo caballero inglés estaba cumpliendo con su promesa de llevarla con su padre a la hora indicada por este "las 5 en punto". Así que en una mano tomaba de la mano a la pequeña Susie y con la otra cargaba una bolsa con un cambio de ropa que la señora Britter compro para los hermanos de Susie. Mientras que la pequeña con su otra mano abrazaba a su muñeca favorita Tendy.

Llegaron por el ascensor al pasillo principal de la tercera clase y como era de esperarse los comentarios sobre la vestimenta de la niña y su acompañante no se hicieron esperar.

-"Pero que bella esta Susie" "¿Quién la acompaña?""¿No es el guapo joven amigo de Charlie?" "Si es el que trajo a Candy a la fiesta" Luce muy guapo. Ojalá se quede al baile "

-Terry Grandchester, que te trae por mi querida morada -Saludaba Charlie que se dirigía al ascensor.

-Charlie creí que estabas arrestado. – contestaba Terry

-Estaba, pero ya Sali libre de hecho voy con el Capitán para pedirle ya deje salir a mis compañeros. No quisiera que pasen el Año Nuevo encerrados. Mas cuando esta noche habrá otro singular baile -dijo esto último con su peculiar sonrisa pícara - Como el de la otra ves ¿recuerdas? Ah no, pero te fuiste con Candy. Te perdiste el baile de las chicas del Royal Hills.

Terry no pudo evitar recordar los tres besos de su primera cita y sonriente dijo -Así es, pero créeme valió la pena irme con ella.

-Si tú lo dices. Por cierto Susie, te ves muy linda. Dime ¿eres una caperucita rosa? - decía Charlie poniéndose en cuclillas para saludar a la pequeña.

-No, soy un hada rosa del bosque, por eso tengo estas rosas en mi falda y en mi cabeza. Mi amiga Annie me las hizo al igual que mi vestido. Quiero verme linda para recibir el año con mi papá y mis hermanos -contestaba tan sonriente la pequeña

-Qué bueno. Me alegra que prefieras estar en familia que en la lujosa cena de los riquillos. Sin ofender Terry. En fin, tu papá está en el Salon ayudado en los arreglos. Los dejos no quiero que se ocupe el Capitán y ya no me pueda atender. Feliz Año Terry - Charlie se puso de pie para abrazar a Terry, pero este evadió el abrazo.

\- Creo que te lo daré cuando regreses pienso quedarme aquí hasta las 11pm.

-¿Y eso?

-Es una larga historia.

-Ok. Me lo contaras después Terry. Ahora debo ver al capitán – se despedía Charlie mientras se alejaba.

-Vamos Susie busquemos a tu papá.

-Si Tely.

El Salon de la primera clase era muy sencillo a comparación del de la primera clase, pero no le pedía nada en cuanto a alegría y colores. Pues las señoras y señoritas se encargaron de adornarlo con flores artificiales de sus respectivos camarotes y globos que sobraron de la fiesta de Susie.

-¡Papi, papi! – gritaba Susie que se soltaba de la mano de Terry para correr hacia su padre.

-Susie llegaste temprano – decía el Sr. Carson recibiendo con un beso y un abrazo a su hija - Apenas son las 4:15.

-Sr. Carson. Buenas tardes.

-Hola joven Grandchester me alegra que cumpliera su promesa.

-Fue un placer, si no le molesta quisiera quedarme para ayudarlos y quedarme con ustedes regresaré a la primera clase hasta las 11pm.

-Por supuesto Terry, será un placer que se quede con nosotras… perdón quise decir con todos nosotros – dijo Vanessa una de las bailarinas.

-Gracias señorita – dijo Terry mirándola desconfiado.

-Bueno señoritas mucha platica y esto no se arregla solo, vamos hay que terminar -gritaba una de las señoras.

-Ven Susie vamos al camarote para que duermas una siesta, ya que comience la fiesta te despierto -dijo el sr. Carson tomando de la mano a su hija

-Espere sr. Carson esto se lo envía la señora Britter. Por favor acéptelo son regalos para Samuel y Jeffrey.

-Si papi, la señora Britter es la mamá de Annie y es muy buena, ella junto a Annie me hicieron mi atuendo.

-Creo que ya les habia dicho que no me gusta que le den cosas a mis hijos. Pero esta bien, lo aceptaré solo porque viene de buena voluntad y he de reconocer que hacen muy feliz a mi hija. Con permiso. – el señor Carson tomo la bolsa y junto con Susie salió del Salon.

-No le haga caso joven, sigue con ese genio gruñón, pero en el fondo es bueno - intervino la mujer que estaba coordinando el arreglo del salón - Venga ayúdeme a llevar las mesas de aquel lado. Puede dejar su fina capa por ahí.

-Por supuesto. -Acepto cortésmente el castaño.

Así Terry se quedó en la tercera clase para ayudar en los preparativos del salon y disfrutar de la fiesta de año nuevo con sus conocidos de dicha clase, pues junto con Candy decidió que sería el mejor lugar para que pudiera estar alejado de Albert y de paso evitar que las señoras del clan lo molestaran con preguntas sobre su supuesto rompimiento.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Windermere, Inglaterra Villa de descanso de los Grandchester 6pm

-Daniel ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que ya estarías en Escocia en la antigua Villa - preguntaba el Duque que recibía en su despacho a su fiel mayordomo.

-Su excelencia justo salía para Escocia cuando llego el deseado telegrama y no dude en traérselo personalmente – decía el mayordomo entregando el telegrama.

-Gracias Daniel- el duque tomo el sobre y ansiosamente lo abría para leerlo.

-¿Buenas noticias? -pregunto Daniel al ver como se le formaba una sonrisa triunfante al Duque.

-Si gracias a Dios, ya arrestaron al Conde y David solo me pide que lo esperemos en el puerto, dentro de 4 días llegan a mediodía.

-¡Que felicidad!- exclamaba Daniel miranda al cielo.

-Sí, ahora ya no debo preocuparme por la seguridad de Terry. – dijo aliviado pues sentía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima

-Su excelencia eso es verdad, pero ¿Ya está listo para lo que viene? Será un escándalo.

El Duque resoplo de fastidio – Se que será un escándalo así que hablaré con Sofia. Con las pruebas reunidas y que tengo guardadas en mi caja fuerte más la confesión del Conde. No le quedara más remedio que aceptar el divorcio y …

-La cárcel.

-Desearía, pero no voy a exponer a mis hijos a las habladurías. Así que la exiliare. Aún no sé dónde, pero ya lo decidiré con el Rey seguro él también estará de acuerdo de mantener esto bajo el agua.

-Me imagino y seguro todo saldrá bien. Su excelencia, si ya no es necesaria mi presencia entonces me retiro.

-Claro Daniel. Déjame darte tu abrazo de año nuevo.

-Gracias su Excelencia. Feliz Año Nuevo – Los dos hombres se dieron un abrazo para después despedirse.

-Feliz Año Daniel y dile a Moisés que te lleve a la estación, si por alguna razón ya no hay pasajes que te lleve directo a la Villa.

-Pero la Villa está muy lejos.

-No importa, no pienso usar el coche hasta dentro de 4 días y será para ir directo al Puerto para ir por Terry.

-Se lo agradezco Su excelencia. Hasta luego entonces – se despidió el mayordomo cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Hasta el próximo año.

Richard Grandchester regreso a su licorera para servirse una copa de vino. Mientras bebía su copa observaba una pintura de un metro por 2 metros. Era el retrato de su madre ubicado en la pared justo frente al ventanal y sobre la chimenea. En la repisa de la chimenea el Duque tenía 3 portarretratos de oro de hoja, cada uno con la fotografía de uno de sus hijos, Terry, Elizabeth y Nicholas. Los rayos rojizos del atardecer apuntaban curiosamente hacia el bello rostro de su madre, haciendo que la belleza de la antigua Duquesa de Grandchester brillara más.

El Duque sonrió y con la copa en la mano se acercó para brindar con ella y desearle feliz año. Se sentía tan feliz de saber que por fin se libraría de su esposa cara de cerdo, pero sobre todo que su querido Terry ya estuviera fuera de peligro

-Gracias Mamá, no soy devoto, pero debo suponer que tu tuviste algo que ver para que Dios nos ayudara con esto. Así que mamá brindo por que el próximo año todo vaya bien para los Grandchester, pero sobre todo para que tu nieto favorito ya deje sus rebeldías y deje de estar disgustado conmigo. Aunque… me conformo con que este siempre fuera de peligro.

El duque estaba a punto de beber cuando de pronto un aire frio entro por la ventana haciendo que extrañamente solo el portarretrato de Terry cayera al suelo, quebrando por completo el vidrio que lo cubría.

-Que mala suerte, - decía el padre de Terry mientras lo levantaba. Al reincorporarse contemplaba la sonrisa de su hijo capturada en esa foto. Había sido tomada cuando Terry cumplió 5 años, precisamente en el cumpleaños que le celebraron en el Castillo Neuschwanstein en Baviera. Y con una sonrisa nostálgica el Duque comenzó a hablarle nuevamente al retrato de su madre– Ya te habia contado lo difícil que fue captar esta sonrisa ese día. No imaginas lo difícil que fue para su madrina Gabrielle hacer que Terry sonriera para esta foto. El estaba muy molesto y no dejaba de reclamar porque su cumpleaños lo celebraban en un castillo de cenicienta en vez de hacerlo en el castillo de Warwick como futuro Duque y caballero que él era. Tuve que decirle que una princesa pecosa habitaba en el castillo. Como por arte de magia la sonrisa se le formo de oreja a oreja. Claro que cuando se dio cuenta que dicha princesa no existía se escapó de la fiesta para ir a jugar con sus amiguitos del pueblo.

Comenzó a quitar los restos de vidrio del portarretrato para colocarlo nuevamente sobre la repisa. Cuando un par de golpecitos llamaron a la puerta.

-Si, pase.

-Hola papi, mami dice que ya están por llegar los invitados, que debemos estar en el recibidor. Vamos para que te sientes conmigo - decía entrando al despacho una nada agraciada niña de 10 años. Era de noble corazón como su hermano mayor, pero desafortunadamente tenía las mismas facciones de su madre.

-Ok princesa, pero primero deséale Feliz año a tu abuela y a tu hermano Terry que no estarán esta noche con nosotros.

La niña obediente como siempre con su padre con una sonrisa exclamo - ¡Feliz año abuela, feliz año Terry! vámonos ya papá – jalaba del brazo a su padre.

-Está bien vamos, solo deja pongo este portarretrato en su lugar ya mañana pediré que lo arreglen.

-Se quebró, qué triste. Pero no te preocupes, puedes poner la foto de Terry en el mío, y mi foto la pones en el portarretrato de madre perla (2*) que te dio mi abuela. ¡Es tan bonito como el joyero que guardas en tu caja fuerte! Por cierto, ¿dónde tienes ese portarretrato? Ya no lo he visto desde que la abuela te lo dio.

-Está en Londres y lo uso para una foto muy especial.

-Ah…- murmuro desilusionada la niña.

-Mira te prometo que después iremos a comprar un portarretratos a tu gusto ¿te parece?

-Pue que supongo que no puedo objetar, pero ya vámonos o mamá se enojará.

-Está bien Elizabeth, vamos. – El duque salió el despacho llevando del brazo a su hija y así comenzar su mejor actuación, recibir entusiasta el Año Nuevo con su futura ex esposa y sus invitados.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oficina del Capitán Niven 7 pm

-Vaya por lo visto estas muy interesado en que deje salir a tus amigos, tanto que ordenaste todos mis archivos, ayudaste a Robby a limpiar el cuarto de mando y ahora hasta me preparas el café Charlie.

-Capitán prometo no más casinos clandestinos y con mucho gusto le ayudare a mantener el orden. Durante el show de las bailarinas.

-Lo sé. Seguro que lo harás. De hecho, pensaba decirte que ya habia aceptado dejar salir a tus amigos desde hace un par de horas, pero te prestaste a hacer todo esto que no me pude negar.

-¡Capitán!

-Vamos un poco de trabajo no te hace mal. – se burlaba el capitán mientras qe por el teléfono interno se comunicaba con uno de sus marineros – Si Abby, por favor comunícate con Jason y dile que ya puede liberar a los hombres del camarote de Charlie… si a todos… no espera a todos menos a Frank. Así es a todos menos a Frank. Bien Feliz año.

-Algún inconveniente – preguntaba Charlie pues vio como hacia gestos el Capitan al hablar con su interlocutor.

-Un poco de interferencia apenas y pude escuchar, el teléfono ya tiene días fallando, pero ya quedo tus amigos quedaran en libertad.

-Gracias Capitán Feliz Año – Se acerco Charlie a abrazar a su futuro suegro.

-Feliz Año Charlie.

-Nos vemos el próximo año, ¿y a ti te veré en el baile de las chicas Robby?– ahora decía Charlie que salía corriendo del camarote mientras Robby entraba a la oficina.

-¿Ya dejo libre a sus amigos?

-Si, di indicaciones que todos menos a Frank. El es culpable como los otros 3. Bueno me voy Robby, el Baile ya está por comenzar, pero antes quiero recorrer todo el barco. En cuanto den las diez volveré para hablar con el Capitán Juskin.

-Bien Capitán yo me quedare hasta las ocho que llegue Brian y de ahí como lo organizamos daré un recorrido también por todo el barco. Y conviviré un rato en la fiesta de cada clase para que sepan que no somos selectivos.

-Así debe ser Robby todos son pasajeros del Mauretania, sin importar la clase. De igual manera cuando comencemos la evacuación para el Lusitania no quiero que sean selectivos la consigna será la de siempre sin importar estatus social.

-Así será Capitán.

-Me retiro y Feliz año Robby, si no me toca verte cuando den las 12 campanadas.

-Feliz Año Capitán – los dos marineros se dieron el abrazo cuando se separaban sintieron un extraño escalofrio – Creo que alguien está recordándome, sentí escalofríos.

-Pues entonces también de mi yo también lo sentí. Hablando de recuerdos, fue con tu Padre con quien recibí por primera vez el año nuevo en altamar.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, gratos recuerdos de nuestra juventud. Bueno me retiro hasta luego.

-Hasta luego capitán.

El capitán dejo la oficina seguido de Robby, pero este vio los planos del Mauretania y decidió tomarlos para llevárselo al cuarto de mando y examinarlos en lo que llegaba Brian.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Camarote de Albert 7:30pm

-Bien Puppet que recibas un excelente Año Nuevo – se despedía Albert a punto de salir mientras la pequeña mofeta hacia un gemido de tristeza – Lo sé, supongo que quieras estar con tu Gabrielle pero el Gran Salon estará repleto de personas, créeme no te gustara. Además, debes acostumbrarte a que ya no serás Puppet Montecarlo. Esa hermosa mujer ya tiene dueño y ni soñar algo con ella. – la pequeña Mofeta agacho su cabeza y después se lanzo a los brazos de su humano.

-No, no me convencerás de llevarte. Mejor quédate, prometo regresar como cenicienta a las 12 en punto. Bueno 12 y algo en cuanto termine de abrazar a todos mis amigos por el año nuevo, la verdad es que mi cabeza me sigue doliendo y no quiero desvelarme. Así que quédate aquí - El rubio dejo a su mofeta en la mesa donde estaba servida con una cena para uno – No te podrás quejar la ensalada de frutas no esta tan mal al igual que la leche de almendras y ya te di permiso de dormir en mi cama.

Mientras Puppet resignada comenzaba a comer su ensalada de frutas Albert se daba el ultimo vistazo para mirar con detalle su vestimenta, pues podría ser un trotamundos, pero ante todo un Andley que sabía cuidar su imagen. Eligió un traje negro Oxford, camisa blanca e cuello francés y corbata negra de seda. Para el calzado eligió unos mocasines también negros para verse elegante pero a la ves relajado (porque seguía teniendo ese espíritu libre)

-Perfecto. Sera mejor que me vaya, aun debo ir por Candy. Feliz Año Puppet – Albert le dio un beso en al frente a su querida Puppet y de pronto por una extraña razón sintió que era mejor llevarla con él – Puppet… no es mejor que te quedes, aquí es estarás más segura. Hasta pronto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pasillos del Mauretania 7:50pm

-Ay Gabrielle ya vamos tarde y todo porque te tardaste en maquillar -decía la Duquesa de Baviera que caminaba los más rápido que la etiqueta permitía a lado de su gran amiga Gabrielle. Vestia un largo vestido de seda color negro en corte A con detalles de diamantina para dale vida y color a su vestido. Su abrigo era color plata pues su escote era en v y ligeramente pronunciado. Su cabello rojo con escazas canas lo dejo suelto en bucles solo con una horquilla de plata en cada lado.

-Lo siento Madeleine, tengo unos nervios que no me dejan controlar mi pulso. De hecho, me dan ganas de mejor regresar no me siento bien – se disculpaba la guapa Gabrielle, ella decidió también vestir un vestido largo en corte A, pero en color rojo carmín de tela de satín, con encaje en la parte de los costados de la falda. De mangas largas, pero con escote de corazón y capa negra para cubrirse. Su cabello lo peino con rizos dejándolo suelto y dejándolo de lado adornándolo con una peineta de oro.

-Gabrielle estas muy rara desde esta mañana. Primero tuviste una pesadilla en la noche y ahora esto. Llegando al Salon será bueno que pidas una te para los nervios - decía ligeramente preocupada la Duquesa.

-Es que fue tan real esa pesadilla. Yo pidiéndole perdón a Arthur por haber perdido a nuestro hijo.

-Cosa que desde un inicio estamos de acuerdo que no puede ser real ya que tú y Arthur no tienen hijos. Qué por cierto ya deberías darle un hijo. No toda la vida serás joven. Además, el merece ser padre.

-Lo sé. De hecho, hablaré con él llegando en cuanto lo vea en Edimburgo. ¿Sabes? Hable con Albert y me hizo reconsiderar adoptar un niño. Contaba su experiencia de lo que fue adoptar a Candy, claro en ese momento no me dijo la verdad, pero ahora que recuerdo sus palabras me hace ver que fue la mejor decisión.

-¿Y cómo no? Candy es una maravillosa niña y Annie también. Tanto Albert como Magda han tenido la suerte de encontrase con ese par de ángeles.

-Definitivamente le daré un hijo a Arthur, y si a mis 32 años ya no puedo pues adoptaremos.

-Ya verás que no será necesario, pero que bueno que consideres esa posibilidad -dijo feliz la Madeleine pues por fin su amiga ya habia dejado atrás su miedo a tener hijos.

-¿Qué curioso no Madeleine? Annie y Candy crecieron juntas, las adoptaron diferentes familias y ahora se reencuentran en el Mauretania. No cabe duda que la amistad tiene sus hilos invisibles.

-Si lo sabremos nosotras, que nos conocimos en la catedral de Ratisbona orando por nuestra perdida, yo por mi hija y tú por tú amado Lionel. Saliendo de la iglesia fuimos a tomar el té, te conté que precisamente le estaba organizando una fiesta a Terry y terminaste por ayudarme a organizarla en el castillo de tu familia el castillo de Neuschwanstein y desde entonces nos volvimos inseparables.

-Hasta la muerte. Ay Dios escalofrió.

-Si, yo también lo sentí. -dijo Gabrielle abrazándose a sí misma.

-Tal vez nos vamos a enfermar, con eso que estos días ha estado más frio.

Apunto de llegar al pasillo principal que dirige al gran Salon se encontraron con Martha que vestía un discreto, pero elegante vestido largo hasta los pies color purpura, mangas largas y cuello alto. Su chal era gris y tejido por ella misma. Su bolso también era gris y sus zapatos negros. Para adornar su cabello se decidió por una peineta con una flor purpura.

-Hola chicas. Miren a quien me encontré en el camino – Saludaba Martha presentado al señor Villers.

-Señoras un placer verlas se les ve muy hermosas – decía George dando una reverencia vestía un traje azul marino, con camisa celeste al igual de la corbata. El calzado se decidió por mocasines.

-Gracias señor Villers. Por favor si nadie me saca a bailar usted lo hará no quiero estar sentada toda la noche – pidió Madeleine.

-Será un honro Duquesa.

-Qué bueno que se lo pides, porque yo no pienso soltara Albert. – amenazó Martha

-Pues lo dudo, tus reumas tarde o temprano te harán soltarlo.

-Madeleine eres una envidiosa. Aguafiestas -renegó la abuela O´Brien.

-Ya señoras mejor entremos que la fiesta ya estar por comenzar y quiero saber quién abrirá el baile junto con el Capitán – decía Gabrielle que ya estaba por llegar junto con sus acompañantes al Gran Salon.

-Miren ahí están la señora y la señorita Britter – dijo George

-Hola chicas ya estamos por entrar nos sentaremos juntas ¿verdad? – dijo la señora Britter, lucía un vestido azul marino hasta el piso, encaje francés color negro que adornaban las orillas de su vestido estilo victoriano. Su cabello lo recogió con un chongo alto y una peineta plateada en forma de rosa adornada con cristales blancos de swaroski. Llevaba su abrigo negro parecido al de la Duquesa. Mientras que Annie lucía un largo vestido blanco de manga corta en corte de princesa. El encaje del pecho era color azul celeste con detalles de pequeñas flores. Un broche de oro en el pecho en forma de corazón. Su peinado era una media cola recogida con pasadores que llevaban una flor en la punta de color celeste. No quiso llevar abrigo pues prefirió un chal de seda azul celeste.

-Claro que sí, todo el clan Canderry recibirá el año nuevo en la misma mesa – grito entusiasmada la señora O´Brien.

Así el clan Canderry y el Sr- George entraban al salon para la gran fiesta de Año Nuevo. Al igual que el resto de los pasajeros ya estaban listos para una inolvidable noche.

Continurá...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(1*) El cognac Luis XII es considerado uno de los más caros del Mundo.**

 **(2*) En el reino Unido sobre todo en las familias nobles era muy común adquirir objetos fabricados en madre perla y heredarlos (un punto más para Terry).**

Este capitulo lo tuve que partir sino hubiera sido enorme. Así que mejor disfruten las horas previas y en el siguiente ahora si la Gran fiesta. No olviden como les dije en capítulos anteriores no pierdan detalle.

Gracias por su comentarios: **Magda de GG, Hakuouki, Gladys, Eli, Nally Graham, Skarllet Northman, Grandchesterandry, Blanca G, Miriam7, Lydia Grandchester, Aaronlaly, Astana, Anieram, Genesis, CGG y todos los Guest.** Y quienes me leen de forma **Anónima** también gracias.

 **Respondiendo a sus comentarios:**

 **Hakuouki:** No te preocupes, aquí esta mi historia para que puedas leerla cuando gustes y puedas. Un abrazo

 **Gladys** : Sigo firmen en que ellos seguirán juntos y como dice Terry ni la muerte los separará.

 **Nally Graham** : Te adelanto que no solo el Lusitania llegara a su rescate sino también el Carpathia y el Olimpyc.

 **Lydia Grandchester** : Gracias, me siento halagada que te guste mi fic, un abrazo. ¿Como le hago para escribir? Creo que mi afán por ver feliz a Terry me hace inspirarme a darle estas bellas escenas con su pecosa. Pero no todo en la vida es felicidad así que ya es tiempo que sufra un poquito. Pero eso si sin despegarse de su Tarzán pecosa. Sobre el regalo de Eleonor solo puedo decirte que no pierdas la fe.

 **Miriam7** : Me temo que el naufragio es inminente y como muchos otros habrá perdidas humanas tanto en la tripulación como el personal de servicio y pasajeros :¨(

 **Astana/ Skarllet Northman /Guest** : gracias por sus bellas palabras.

 **Aneiram** : muchas gracias por tus ideas, me encanta que mis lectores hagan sus propias conclusiones, significa que mi historia da para más. Pero te puedo adelantar que Terry debido a que ha estado enfermo y Annie con su anemia serán los que mas sufran por el frio. Ya que recordemos que es pleno diciembre y están en el norte del Atlántico.

 **Blanca G** : Así es, ellos se aman tanto que Candy aun pudiéndose salvar cumplirá con su promesa de no subirse a ningún bote hasta que Terry este a salvo.

 **Eli** : Así es todos presiente que algo malo pasara, pero no imaginan que. Los escalofríos, las pesadillas, los malos presentimientos, incluso el reloj de Terry que se detiene siempre a la misma hora desde que subió al barco. Desafortunadamente pese al gran trabajo de encontrar la pólvora y arrestar a los malvados un error humano hará que el barco se hunda.

 **Genesis** : Los salmones van en el Lusitania Peter y Paul los subieron ahí para dejar más espacio en la bodega del Mauretania. Pobres desearan ahogarse antes de sufrir el castigo del Chef. Gracias por disfrutar cada capítulo te sugiero suscribirte para que puedas recibir mis notificaciones de actualizaciones.

 **CGG:** Espero que todo se haya resuelto en tu vida personal, y me alegra tenerte de vuelta. Un Abrazo. También me alegra que sigas disfrutando cada capítulo. Los siguientes serán los más intensos y tristes, pero hay que apechugar, pues como dicen después de la tormenta viene la calma. Y muchas gracias por lo de Reina, es curioso pero lei tu cumplido justo cuando terminaba de tomarme una foto sentada en el trono de hierro de Games of Thrones así que si soy una Reina :)

 **Grandchesterandry:** Oh si, siempre me gusta finalizar con suspenso, este capítulo estoy consiente que es la mitad del que sigue así que no es nada intenso. Como les dije el comienzo del hundimiento sucederá cuando menso lo esperen por eso estoy manejando las horas en casi todas las escenas.

 **Aaronlaly** : SI Cnady y Terry seguirán juntos. Y me encanta que notaras lo del reloj, pronto sabrás por qué y tal vez llores como yo cuando escribí ese párrafo :¨(

Un beso y abrazo a todos los miebros del Clan Canderry :)


	32. Chapter 32 La Gran Fiesta

Capítulo 32 La Gran Fiesta

Mauretania 8:00 pm

Los salones principales de cada clase ya estaban comenzando a recibir a los pasajeros. La música se escuchaba, los saludos entre los invitados, los canapés colocados en las mesas, la vestimenta de gala tanto de hombres y mujeres, los arreglos florales, las luces que adornaban hasta el último rincón, y por supuesto las sonrisas de cada pasajero, todo estaba perfecto para ser una fiesta de Año Nuevo.

En el Gran Salon de la primera clase entraba el Capitán Niven vistiendo al igual que el resto de la tripulación el uniforme de gala. Mientras caminaba hacia el centro de la pista saludaba a los pasajeros. A veces con un "buenas noches" otras, se detenía para tener una breve conversación.

En una de las mesas redondas junto a la pista estaba el Clan Canderry. Madeleine, seguida de Gabrielle, 3 sillas desocupadas, George, la Señora Britter, Annie y Martha.

-Ya llego el Capitán, no tardara en dar el discurso e iniciar el baile -decía Martha sonriente y entusiasmada.

-Ojalá que me escoja a mí, quiero presumir que abrí el baile de Año nuevo del Mauretania – ahora decía presuntuosa Madeleine, después con tono imperativo se dirigió a su mejor amiga– así que Gabrielle, no quiero que voltees a ver al Capitán, siempre te escogen a ti. Es más en cuanto inicie el discurso te metes debajo de la mesa.

-No seas grosera Madeleine -reclamó Gabrielle, mientras Martha se reía y George no dejaba de beber para evitar también reírse al igual que las Britter.

-No soy grosera solo prevengo… no quiero perder esta oportunidad además debes ser buena amiga tu abriste el baile de gala del Olimpyc cuando íbamos a Nueva York así que me toca a mí.

-Ash como digas, pero no me voy a esconder bajo la mesa- termino diciendo Gabrielle volteándole la cara a su amiga.

-Donde quieras, pero no te quiero cerca de mi- insistía Madeleine.

De pronto una voz proveniente de una nada agraciada mujer la Condesa de Polignac que estaba sentada en compañía de los Leagan en la mesa, justo a un costado de la mesa de las canderrys hizo su mal intencionado comentario – La cocina sería un buen lugar para ti Gabrielle, con eso que permites que tu ahijado corteje a una criada de establo seguro estas acostumbrada a convivir con la servidumbre.

-Pero como te atreves a hablarle a si a mi amiga – se levantaba Madeleine poniéndose frente a la condesa que de igual manera se puso de pie.

-Señoras por favor no es el lugar- comento la señora Britter.

-No Magda déjelas será divertido que Madeleine abra el baile desgreñando a esta mujer.

-No Martha, no le des ideas – intervino Gabrielle.

-Tranquilas no voy a desgreñar a esta pseudo aristócrata, si lo que escuchaste Polignac, todos sabemos que tu titulo Condesa ya no existe, hasta donde se la realeza francesa se acabó en la Revolución. Ahora solo se les da el trato por simple cortesía - Comentaba Madeleine burlándose.

-Estúpida presuntuosa. Pero veras como te callo la boca, la reina nos prefiere más que a los Hannover, hasta el Capitán preferirá bailar con una Polignac que con una Baviera

-Pues será que te prefiera para que sacudas los candelabros con el plumero que traes en la cabeza. Además, de donde sacas que los reyes preferirán una come sapos, no se te olvide que la familia real es descendiente directa de los germanos como Yo. – Dijo Madeleine con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Señoras no quiero interrumpir su debate, pero el Capitán ya va a dar el discurso -comento Magda

-Ya nos veremos Duquesa.

-Lo mismo digo pseudoCondesa.

Las señoras volvieron a sus asientos esperando ansiosamente las palabras del Capitán, pero sobre todo a quien elegiría. Tal vez con palabras ya no se decían nada, pero con la mirada se estaban matando.

-Gabrielle – murmuro al odio Madeleine a su mejor amiga.

-Si.

-Siéntate aquí adelante en mi lugar.

-Pero…tu dijiste...

-Si ya se lo que dije, pero quiero callarle la boca a esa idiota, sé que el Capitán jamás elegiría a una momia como la Condesa, pero por si las dudas. Quiero que te elija a ti o cualquiera del Clan. Annie tú también siéntate en el lugar de Martha – ordenaba la Duquesa.

La pelirroja y la Tímida obedecieron a Madeleine sentándose en los asientos que daban justo frente al Capitán – Dios nunca te pido nada pero que escoja a cualquiera de nosotras por favor, quiero tener de que burlarme de esa araña ponzoñosa el resto del año – pensaba Madeleine mientras miraba amenazadora a la Condesa.

El Capitán comenzaba su discurso, junto a él estaban Brian su primer Oficial y Robby Segundo Oficial. En el cuarto de mando se quedaron Cookie, Peter y Paul y otros dos marineros para que así las cabezas más importantes del Mauretania estuvieran presentes en el discurso de la Fiesta de Año Nuevo del Mauretania.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Camarote de Candy 8:00 pm

Candy daba los últimos toques a su arreglo, se recogió el cabello con un chongo dejando libres un par de rizos dorados de cada lado. Para adornar su peinado coloco la Tiara de esmeraldas que le regalo Albert un día anterior.

Dicha tiara estaba fabricada en oro puro y adornada con 14 Esmeraldas. Pese a que ni Candy ni Albert eran presuntuosos. Albert insistió en regalar tan exquisita joya por las esmeraldas y porque eran 14 la misma edad de pequeña pecosa.

Como aretes se decidió por unos pequeños broqueles de cristal verde pues ya con la tiara era suficiente brillo. En el cuello se colgó la cruz de la señorita Pony y POR SUPUESTO el corazón de rubí que le regalo Terry, porque jamás dejaría de usarlos.

Para sus manos solo la sencilla pulsera que le regalo Terry. No quiso anillos pues no le gustaban, ya que, siempre terminaba perdiéndolos ya fuera trepando árboles, cocinando o al lavarse las manos solía olvidarlos en el lavabo.

Se miro al espejo estaba realmente hermosa, recordó los días en que soñaba usar un hermoso vestido y bailar con el Príncipe de la Colina, pero ahora ella lucia aún más bella que ni en sus sueños. ¿Sería el amor que brillaba en sus ojos lo que la hacían aún más linda?

Unos toquidos sonaron así que de inmediato corrió a abrir tomando solo un ligero chal dorado al igual que sus zapatillas.

Abrió la puerta y lo primero que escucho del tío abuelo que llegaba por ella fue:

- _¡Soberbia! … ¡Oh que hermosa!... Tus ojos verdes, tu verde traje… Hermana_.

Candy lucía un vestido verde esmeralda. Este era con escote estilo Reina Ana, el encaje abordaba parte del escote, los brazos completos y el cuello alto. Su escote era en forma de corazón adornado en la orilla con pedrería dorada. La cintura era ceñida por un listón que en la parte de atrás se amarraba formando un pequeño moño. La falda era de gasa y con volumen que le llegaba hasta los pies. Y para darle el toque aún más especial abrocho en su pecho el broche de rosa que también le regalo Albert.

Con ese vestido, el peinado y la tiara definitivamente la hija del patriarca de los Andley lucia como toda una futura Duquesa.

-Gracias Albert, tenía muchas ganas de lucir mi tiara y este vestido que compre con ayuda de Archie en mi primer día de compras con él, me pareció perfecto – decía sonriente la guapa rubia.

-Ya lo creo, hiciste una buena elección – mencionó Albert

-Tú también te vez muy guapo Albert, se nota que eres un Andley, seguro Archie heredo algo de tu buen gusto.

-No lo creo, Archie es único al igual que Stear. ¿Sabías que ellos fueron a quienes se les ocurrió la idea de los portales?

-¿En serio? Y tu como buen tío les concedes todos sus deseos.

-Si. Pero sin duda su mejor deseo fue que te adoptara y no me arrepiento.

-Gracias Albert. Hablando de portales, todos tenían el escudo de los Andley y eso me hace pensar que …-Candy pensativa miraba el saco de Albert – Sí, definitivamente luciría muy bien en ti ahora, ya que no llevas pañuelo en el saco. Espera.

La rubia corrió a su alcoba y de prisa busco en su joyero tan especial pieza. Al regresar se lo mostro a Albert haciendo que este la mirara extrañado, pero a la vez sorprendido.

-Candy, ¿cómo tienes ese broche? no recuerdo haberte mandado hacer uno con el escudo de los Andley.

-No es mío.

-¿Ah no?

-No, es de mi príncipe, el príncipe de la Colina. Es un chico que conocí cuando tenía 6 años en la colina de Pony, justo después que me despedí de Annie. Estaba tan triste, que corrí y corrí, colina arriba para llorar. De pronto él se apareció y me dijo cosas muy lindas. Desde entonces lo llamo el príncipe de la colina. Pero desapareció y nunca lo volví a ver, de él solo tengo este broche al parecer se le cayó. Viví "enamorada de él por años" pero ya sabes eran cosas de niñas. Anthony se le parecía tanto.

-Entonces por eso te gustaba Anthony, porque se parecía a tu príncipe.

-¡NO!, por supuesto que no, Anthony me gustaba… por ser Anthony – refuto Candy pero después agacho la cabeza, el recordar a Anthony en tan importante noche la entristeció un poco. Pues, aunque con ayuda de Terry ya habia superada su perdida no significa que no lo recordara con nostalgia.

Albert no sabía que decir, se quedó en silencio. De alguna manera se sentía feliz y halagado de que su pequeña no habia olvidado tan importante momento. De hecho, le pareció tierno que lo recordara como un príncipe. Estaba indeciso en confesarle o no que él era quien estuvo con ella. De pronto vio como a Candy se les rasgaron los ojos por la nostalgia de Anthony, así que sin pensarlo más se acercó a ella y tomándola de la barbilla para levantarle la mirada pronuncio las mismas palabras que desde aquel día habían quedado grabadas en el corazón de Candy.

- _Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras._

-¡Albert! – la chica se quedó atónita mirándolo con su mirada expresiva – Pero … ¿cómo es? … pero tú,

-¿Me prometes que no estarás triste si acepto usar MI broche?

Candy termino por quedarse muda, primero era el tío abuelo y ahora también el príncipe ¿Qué seguía?

-Te quedaste muda. Vamos ya es hora de que me regreses mi broche ¿no crees? – Albert al ver que su pequeña seguía muda continuó - Candy, ¿Por qué crees que Anthony se parecía tanto a tu príncipe?

-…Tu eres… ¡Albert eres mi príncipe de la colina! – la pecosa sonriente se lanzó a los brazos de Albert, pero con un par de lágrimas que salían de sus bellos ojos – Es increíble Albert tú eres mi príncipe. Todos estos años siempre estuviste cerca, ahora todo cuadra. Albert te quiero mucho, eres el tío abuelo, mi protector y ahora resulta que tú fuiste ese chico que me salvo de mi tristeza cuando me tuve que separar de Annie.

-En ese caso debo confesarte que tú también me salvaste a mí. Ese día yo también estaba muy dolido por la muerte de mi hermana. Pero cuando te vi tus ojos verdes y tu sonrisa inigualable me recordaste mis ganas de seguir adelante.

-Qué alegría al fin se quién es mi príncipe. ¿Sabes? Anthony sospechaba que eras tú, pero no tuvo oportunidad de confirmarlo. Albert mi amigo Albert mi príncipe ¡que felicidad!

-Candy, podríamos dejar a un lado lo de príncipe. Me da escalofríos.

-Está bien tío abuelo – volteo a mirar Candy a Albert secándose sus lágrimas.

-Ni tío abuelo ni príncipe dejémoslo en Albert.

-Está bien. Sr. Andley.

-Niña travesía. Bueno me dará mi broche o no señorita Candy White Grandchester.

-Si claro que sí. Yo te lo pongo.

-Oh no espera, creo que mejor lo guardaré en el bolsillo. No me mires así Candy, prometo usarlo después de la junta con el clan. Veras George no quiere que Leagan sepa quién soy, teme que vuelva a lastimarme. Así que seguiré siendo el Sr. Brower hasta entonces.

-Si es por tu seguridad está bien.

-Gracias por entenderlo – Albert tomo el broche y lo guardo en el bolsillo de sus saco - Sera mejor irnos se hace tarde y quiero alcanzar a escuchar el discurso del Capitán. Anda ve por tu abrigo.

-No usare abrigo, me llevare este chal.

-Te ves linda, pero… – decía serio Albert, después con un tono burlón continuó – ¿Sabes Candy? Honestamente, no sé qué hará que Terry se quede boquiabierto, si lo hermosa que luces o ese ligero escote.

-Albert, pero ¿qué dices? – dijo Candy cubriéndose de inmediato con su chal.

-Hace frio como para que estés tan destapada ¿no crees?

-Pero me gusta este vestido ya te dije que es perfecto para mi tiara. – decía con puchero la pecosa.

-Ya veo, ustedes las mujeres aceptan sufrir cualquier calamidad con tal de no deshacerse de un vestido que consideren que es el perfecto. Pero como sea mejor lleva un abrigo y no ese chal no quiero que pesques un refriado… o Terry te pesque.

-¡Albert!... ¡Que ocurrencias! – Candy se alejó rápido por su abrigo y para no seguir escuchando las burlas de Albert que ya la habían puesto roja como tomate. No encontraba cual abrigo ponerse pues ninguno combinaba, en sus dos armarios nada le parecía perfecto (como es de esperarse).

-¡Candy se hace tarde y quiero escuchar el discurso del Capitán!…

-¡Ya voy! – la rubia encaprichada porque tuvo que dejar su chal que le habia costado 2 horas escogerlo termino por tomar su caperuza negra. No se la colocó simplemente la llevaba en sus manos – Listo Tío abuelo, pero no me lo pondré hasta que me dé frio.

-Como quieras hermanita dámelo yo lo llevo. Por cierto ¿dónde está Clin? Es raro que no viniera a saludarme.

-Está en el camar… quiero decir está en mi cama dormido. YA vámonos -termino diciendo sacando a Albert casi a empujones y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Si claro en tu cama, querrás decir en la de Terry -pensó Albert.

Candy tomo del brazo a Albert y juntos como hermanos se dirigieron hacia el Gran Salon. Mientras lo hacían la pecosa le contaba lo emocionada que estaba por recibir el Año Nuevo en el barco más famoso del mundo. Después le preguntaba ¿por qué era tradición que el Capitán abriera el baile?

A punto de llegar al Gran Salon el Capitán Niven terminaba de dar su discurso mientras los comensales atentos lo escuchaban y algunas mujeres esperaban ser la elegida para bailar con el Capitán pues era un honor digno de presumir.

-Agradezco a todos por su tiempo y por formar parte de un viaje más de este barco, Mi Amado Mauretania. Con el que me siento halagado de ser su Capitán y con el que deseo seguir recorriendo el océano hasta el último día de mi vida...

Las palabras del Capitán fueron interrumpidas con un estruendoso sonido que asusto a todos.

-Lo siento Capitán fue un accidente- decía un mesero disculpándose por haber tirado su charola llena de copas de champagne.

-Menos mal. Como decía y antes de que Tommy termine con la vajilla… bromeo Tommy. En fin, pido a todos levantar sus copas para que juntos brindemos porque el próximo Año este lleno de bendiciones, grandes logros y sueños cumplidos. Pero sobre todo Paz y Amor para todos nosotros y nuestras familias. Salud por ustedes, por mi tripulación y por el Mauretania.

-¡Salud! – dijeron todos los presentes alzando sus copas, bebiendo un trago y después comenzaron los aplausos para el Capitán. Una vez terminados los aplausos el hombre continuó.

-Bueno supongo que están ansiosos porque ya inicie el baile – dijo el Capitán a lo que se escucharon risas y algunos murmullos de afirmación - En ese caso para mí será un honor elegir a la dama que me acompañe para abrir la pista.

Las damas como resorte se sentaron derechitas mirando fijamente al Capitán, como si su mirada fuera un imán para atraerlo hacia ellas. Otras tímidas mejor se volteaban por miedo a ser elegidas. Ya que al ser el primer baile toda la pieza de la canción la bailaban solo el Capitán y su acompañante.

El Capitán miraba a su alrededor. No le gustaba ser selectivo, así que al final se decidió por escoger a cualquiera que estuviera sentada en las mesas junto a la pista, es decir la más cercana y así no sentirse culpable por desilusionar al resto de las damas. A punto de dar un paso al frente para encaminarse a hacia la mesa más cercana, unos cuchicheos lo hicieron mirar hacia la entrada.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver semejante jovencita que con su sonrisa resplandecía más que los diamantes de la corona británica. Se trataba de una angelical pecosa que lucía como toda una duquesa entrando al Salon del brazo de un Príncipe. El capitán sonrió pues había encontrado a la indicada y sin pensarlo dos veces se encamino hacia ella.

Candy no sabía el porqué del silencio de los pasajeros hasta que se percató que sus miradas estaban sobre ella. La pecosa volteó a mirar al capitán que ya estaba frente a ella.

-¿Me haría el honor señorita Candy White Andley de abrir conmigo el baile de Año Nuevo del Mauretania?

Las palabras del Capitán se escucharon en medio del silencio. Candy tímidamente, pero sin perder su sonrisa aceptó y de la mano del Capitán llegó a la pista de baile. La misma donde la noche anterior habia bailado con su caballero inglés. La orquesta a la señal de su director comenzó a tocar el vals más lindo que a Candy tanto le gustaba. "Un baile de ensueño"

-Este vals es mi favorito – comento Candy que ahora ya bailaba con el Capitán.

-Entonces estamos de suerte Candy.

-Gracias Capitán es un honor bailar con usted. Me siento muy emocionada ya tendré algo más que contar en mi diario.

-Me alegro Candy, me alegro mucho.

-Sus palabras fueron muy bonitas. Solo escuche el final, pero fue suficiente para saber que es usted un buen Capitán y sus deseos fueron muy bonitos.

-Solo deseo lo mejor para mi tripulación y mis pasajeros – sentencio con una sonrisa el Capitán Niven.

Mientras que Candy y el Capitán seguían bailando. El Clan Canderry estaba feliz sobre todo Madeleine si pudieran ya hubieran hecho sonar las trompetas, lanzado los fuegos artificiales, la orquesta militar de la reina, lo que fuera con tal de celebrar frente a las serpientes Leagan y la Condesa de Polignac, que la futura Duquesa de Grandchester estaba abriendo el baile de Año Nuevo del Mauretania.

-Se ve hermosa la futura duquesa de Grandchester. ¿no crees Polignac? – decía Madeleine que se levantó de su asiento para murmurar al oído de la Condesa - Acostúmbrate porque la verás en todos los bailes de Buckingham junto a Terry.

-Ya veremos quien ríe al último Duquesa.

El resto de los presentes se mostraba satisfecho con la elección del Capitán pues como dijo el Chef Simone, era un secreto a voces que la señorita Andley era cortejada por Terry así que los comentarios no se hicieron esperar.

 _"No se ustedes, pero para mí la futura Duquesa de Grandchester luce preciosa ¿no creen? "Y su Tiara combina con sus ojos" "¿No es la misma que vendían en la Boutique con valor de más de 14 mil libras?" "Me muero por verla bailar con el joven Grandchester se deben ver divinos juntos" Escuche que la Reina Madre lo quiere comprometer con una familia de Francia" "No lo creo mírala es hermosa y de una familia de escoceses el Rey sin duda la preferirá a ella" " Escuche que es adoptada, punto malo para ella tal vez el Duque no la acepte mucho menos Su Majestad" "Pero de que es hermosa es hermosa"_

-Hola Albert buenas noches. Los esperábamos -Saludaba Gabrielle.

-Gracias buenas noches. – Saludaba Albert sentándose junto a George.

-No te pongas muy cómodo porque en cuanto terminen me gustaría bailar Albert al menos una pieza.

-Las que guste Martha.

-Sr. Villers recuerde que me prometió bailar conmigo.

-Sin duda lo haré Duquesa.

Brian se acercaba a la mesa del clan para saludar antes de partir a su guardia.

-Hermosa Damas, caballeros un gusto verlos. Vengo a desearles Feliz año por si no logro escaparme después de la cabina.

\- Que amable Brian. Nos alegra que estés aquí- Decía Madeleine.

-Sí, solo estoy por ustedes y para hacer acto de presencia ya saben el protocolo. Bailare un par de piezas y después me iré a la cabina.

-Oh miren ya termino el Baile – comento Magda.

Los pasajeros aplaudieron mientras el Capitán daba la señal para que el resto de los pasajeros pudieran entrar la pista.

Así Albert y George como buenos caballeros sacaron bailar a la Duquesa y a Martha, mientras que Brian invitaba a Annie. Gabrielle y Magda se quedaron platicando mientras el resto volvía de bailar.

Así comenzó el baile en el Gran Salon del Mauretania, los minutos pasaron, los pasajeros bailaban, otros comían canapés, bebían y conversaban. Candy bailaba alegremente ahora con Brian después de haber bailado con el Capitán y con Robby.

-Gracias señorita Candy por permitirme bailar con usted. Debo aprovechar que Grandchester no está aquí – comento burlón el pelirrojo.

-No te burles Brian. Ahora ya son amigos a él no le molestara que baile con ustedes.

-Lo sé solo bromeaba. Cuídense mucho Candy, y cuídalo sobre todo tu a él para que no se meta en problemas es un buen chico, pero con un genio.

-Lo haré. Lo prometo. Haré todo de mi parte para que él sea el hombre más feliz del mundo – Sin duda la sonrisa de Candy resplandecía más cuando se refería a su Romeo.

-Me alegra Candy y por lo que he hablado con él, te aseguro que él quiere lo mismo para ti.

-Gracias lo sé. ¿Qué pasa Brian te pusiste serio?

-Nada es solo que no pude evitar recordar a…

-Entiendo, la amaste mucho.

-Sí, pero no es solo eso… es esta ansiedad, no sé… siento que algo los separara pero. No te asustes me refiero que debe ser mi miedo a que no pude salvar a mi prometida lo que hace que tema que ustedes no puedan ser felices.

-No te preocupes Brian, ya nos juramos nunca separarnos. De hecho, te invitaremos a nuestra boda en Nueva York. Claro cuando logremos emanciparnos.

-En ese caso les enviaré mi itinerario de viajes para que escojan una fecha que yo no esté en el Atlántico y así pueda asistir.

-Bien así lo haremos, es más le pediremos al Capitán Niven que él nos case, en nuestro viaje de camino a Straford Upon Avon.

-Oh Candy eres tan risueña y soñadora. Deseo de todo corazón que así sea.

-Y así será. Candy y Terry Grandchester vivirán su vida de casados en Stratford Upon Avon he dicho -decreto segura la pecosa

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Salon de baile segunda Clase 9:30 pm

-¿Iras a cuidar a Terry, aunque sea año nuevo?

-Solo quiero cerciorarme que todo vaya bien. Tal vez el Conde ya no sea una amenaza, pero esta noche hay muchos pasados de copas y no quisiera que Terry se meta en problemas con alguno de ellos. En Nueva York casi lo matan a golpes. De no ser porque Albert lo ayudo.

-¿y tú donde estabas esa noche?

-En el hotel, no me di cuenta qué habia salido a media noche hasta que mi contacto me lo dijo así que fui al lugar que me indico, pero cuando llegué Terry ya estaba siendo ayudado por su nuevo amigo.

-En ese caso mejor ve y cerciórate que este bien. O el Duque te mata si algo le pasa.

-No lo dudes. Me voy entonces, Feliz Año te veo mañana Clark.

-Feliz Año David. Y que llegando a Londres podamos continuar nuestros planes. Yo mi granja en Irlanda y tu retirarte para volver con tu familia a Escocia.

-Ya verás que sí.

Los dos hombres se dieron su abrazo, mientras la música sonaba en el Salon de la segunda clase. Donde al igual que el Gran Salon los pasajeros disfrutaban de la fiesta.

David salió, camino por el pasillo y tomó el elevador para subir a la primera clase donde creía estaría Terry. En el mismo elevador iban dos marineros con la cabeza baja que apenas le regresaron el saludo, algo que le extraño de sobremanera ya que se suponía era la noche que más cortes se deberían de comportar. Pero eso no fue todo, lo que más le llamo la atención es que ninguno de los dos llevaba el traje de gala como los demás.

El Elevador llego a la tercera clase, los dos marineros salieron mientras que David se quedó para subir ahora si a la primera clase, pero un presentimiento lo hizo decidirse por seguirlos sigilosamente. No por nada era un excelente espía y guardaespaldas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grand Salon 10:30 pm

El Clan Canderry se divertía incluso ya planeaban como arribar al Duque llegado a Londres, Madeleine ya sabía cómo obligarlo en caso de que se negara al noviazgo entre Candy y Terry. Pues durante la cena le habían dejado en claro a Candy que no creían el rompimiento y que ya mañana hablarían con Terry.

Pero Candy para nada hablo de sus planes con Terry solo se limito a decir que no deseaban tener más problemas con la Condesa.

Así siguió la fiesta con las Canderrys, cenando, charlando, conversando y riendo con las ocurrencias del clan. Albert como siempre siendo interrogado y defendido por Martha mientras Gabrielle defendía a Terry. Madeleine neutra al igual que Magda. George tratando de no reírse al ver al pobre de Albert que no podía evitar mirar a Gabrielle que esa noche se veía espectacular, así que para salvarlo de vez en cuando se levantaba y se disculpaba para retirarse y llevarse a Albert para ir a conversar con sus conocidos como el sr. Mackenize para hablar de negocios o cualquier cosa que alejara a su protegido de la tentación.

-Cálmate Albert ya te acostumbraras – se burlaba George mientras caminaba con él hacia la barra.

-Es que no puedo, sé que dije que cada vez que viera a Gabrielle imaginaria que veía a la Tía Elroy. Pero ¡te imaginas a la Tía Elroy con semejante escote!

-¡No no no no! no se te ocurra hacerme pensar eso Albert por Dios. No me hagas eso.

-Vez porque es imposible no seguir mirándola.

-Bueno piensa en una actriz. O baila con alguna jovencita mira a tu alrededor ninguna deja de mirarte. Apuesto que desearían ser albertanas.

-No, ya me cansé de bailar… y no tenemos mucho tema e conversación me recuerdan a …

-Tu ex de la universidad.

-Gracias por amargarme la noche.

George soltó a reír – eso te pasa por querer que imagine a la Tia Elroy en escote, además Daysi no fue tan mala contigo, solo era algo… posesiva y superficial.

-Demasiado superficial… Ay mi cabeza otra vez – se quejaba el rubio tocándose su herida.

-¿Que pasa Albert? ¿otra vez la migraña?

-No, es el frio que hace que el cráneo me duela más. Creo que iré a la enfermería por algo de tomar. Ya me acabé las pastillas que me dieron ayer.

-Con gusto te acompaño.

-No, iré solo, además ya no tardan en dar el brindis de año nuevo. Mejor me despido de una vez. Así voy a la enfermería y de ahí vuelvo al camarote.

-Como desees. Feliz Año Albert.

-Feliz Año George.

Los dos hombres se dieron el abrazo como buenos amigos, cuando se separaban un fuerte sentimiento de tristeza los hizo sentir un fuerte escalofríos.

-Creo que iré a despedirme del clan y de Candy, te la encargo, me da miedo que se escape y ande sola por el barco.

-No te preocupes mírala está feliz con Annie, además si se escapa seguro será para estar con Terry y aunque NUNCA pensé decirlo, con él está en buenas manos.

-Yo también lo creo bien podría irme a África y él la cuidará, pero otras veces lo dudo pues Terry este en plena adolescencia, la etapa más hormonal del hombre.

-Ok viéndolo por ese lado, da por seguro que no la perderé de vista.

-Hasta mañana.

Así Albert se despidió de las chicas del clan y les dio su abrazo de Año Nuevo para después hacer lo mismo con Candy y Annie que bailaban juntas en la pista.

-Hasta mañana niñas.

-Hasta mañana Albert Feliz Año.

-Feliz Año Candy, Feliz Año Annie.

Albert abrazo a Annie y después a Candy - Cuídate mucho Candy cualquier cosa por favor apóyate con George ya le pedí que te siga cuidando.

-Siempre lo hago Albert. Hoy estas muy sobreprotector Albert, primero me obligaste a cambiar mi chal y ahora me dejas a cargo de George.

-Tal vez me estoy tomando en serio mi papel de hermano mayor. Hasta mañana. -Albert se despidió dándole un beso en la frente para después marcharse. Mientras se alejaba Candy lo miraba haciendo que esta sintiera preocupación.

-Vamos Candy sigamos bailando juntas -jalaba Annie a Candy para que volvieran a la pista.

-Si claro.

-Es muy divertido bailar juntas Candy.

-Como cuando éramos niñas y ensañábamos en el Hogar de Pony.

-Me pareció increíble que el chef sirviera el delicioso platillo de la señorita Pony, llegue a pensar que estaba aquí.

-Ya lo creo Annie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Salon de tercera clase 11:00 pm

Terry habia cenado con sus amigos de la tercera clase entre ellos Charlie. Ahora estaba con ellos conversando en la barra improvisada. Platicaron y bromearon sobre sus planes para el siguiente año, obviamente Terry solo se limitó a decir que seguiría estudiando en el Real colegio San Pablo. Sus verdaderos planes solo se los confió a Charlie.

-Ya que llegaras a Nueva Orleans, te quedara de paso Michigan, te recomiendo dejar a Candy con sus maestras en lo que te instalas en Nueva York y encuentras un buen lugar para ambos. No es bueno que con este invierno no tengan una casa segura.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero sepárame de ella ni un segundo mucho menos semanas o meses en lo que encuentro donde quedarnos definitivamente. Además, pienso vender mis pertenencias al igual que ella así tendremos dinero para pasar unos meses en lo que encontramos trabajo.

-Pero es lo mejor, sabes que Nueva York no es el mejor lugar para andar vagando con una señorita.

-Supongo que tienes razón, hablaré con ella veré que opina.

-Seguro no querrá, pero al final vera que es lo mejor para ambos. En fin, en lo que eso pasa toca otra ronda, Mike otra ronda para mí y mis amigos

-No Charlie, no quiero emborracharme esta noche voy a ver a Candy, de hecho, ya debería irme – se negaba Terry

-Vamos solo será una, Vamos chicos el último en bebérsela paga esta ronda y la segunda.

Apunto estaban por beber cuando de pronto un sonido estruendoso se escuchó en uno de los rincones haciendo que todos se asustaran e incluso los músicos dejaran de tocar.

-¿Pero que fue eso? – dijo Charlie asustado.

-Lo siento, no se asusten fue solo unas cajas de cerveza, fue mi culpa yo las levanto.

Los gritos de desaprobación y chiflidos por parte de los caballeros por haber tirado tan preciado líquido no se hicieron esperar contra el improvisado mesero.

-Charlie ahora si me despido, ya casi es hora de ver a Candy. Podrías acompañarme al elevador, no quisiera toparme con alguna de tus amiguitas.

-No te apures, te acompaño.

-Gracias.

Terry se despidió del resto de los muchachos y algunas señoras que lo trataron muy bien durante su estancia y por supuesto de la pequeña Susie y su familia. Los dos chicos caminaron hacia el elevador, en el camino no platicaron de algo en especial, solo de pequeñas anécdotas que pasaron durante la noche. Ya una vez en la puerta y Terry a punto de entrar al elevador se despidieron.

-Supongo que te veo hasta el próximo año Charlie – dijo Terry con su característico sarcasmo.

-Feliz año amigo – Charlie le dio un efusivo abrazo a su gran amigo de la infancia, no sabía si era la alegría de las copas o el sentimentalismo de la noche, pero sentía tantos deseos de abrazar a su amigo.

Terry sintió lo mismo y de la misma manera correspondió abrazando fuertemente a su amigo – Feliz Año Charlie.

Terry entro al elevador y cerrando la puerta alzo la mano para despedirse de su amigo de la infancia. Charlie también alzo la mano sonriéndole y cerrando el cancel. Dio un largo suspiro y se dirigió de regreso al salon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gran Salon 11:15pm

-Anne cúbreme ya es hora de irme.

-Esta bien Candy, segura que no quieres que te acompañen. Es muy peligroso que andes sola. Le podemos pedir a Cookie que te acompañe míralo no deja de comer.

-No te preocupes Annie, estaré bien. Me iré por la parte de la cocina, debo recoger el pastel que le prepare a Terry.

-Tramposa, le preparaste un pastel de chocolate.

-Bueno la intención es lo que cuenta. ¿qué pasa Annie? - Pregunto al final al ver a su amiga tambalearse.

-No me siento bien Candy, creo que no debí bailar tanto ni beberme una copa completa.

-Vayamos afuera Annie, vamos al lobby para que te dé más aire.

Candy caminaba abrazando a su amiga, llegaron al lobby que estaba solo, casi no habia pasajeros, solo los que iban de paso entrando y saliendo del Salon y otros subiendo y bajando escaleras.

-Siéntate Annie iré por tu mamá no tardo – Candy terminaba de ayudar a su amiga a sentarse cuando miro que del elevador salía el hombre más guapo que ya había conocido, pero ahora estaba mucho más guapo y no era un príncipe era un Duque bien lo decía Madeline "los Duques son mejores"

El buen mozo caballero ingles lucia exquisitamente elegante. Esa noche vestía pantalón negro al igual que sus zapatos y chaleco. Camisa blanca y corbata negra de seda y su saco era aterciopelado color azul real. Su cabello castaño ligeramente despeinando y para terminar esa mirada misteriosa, soberbia y coqueta de color azul mar. Su capa favorita la cargaba en su brazo.

-¡Terry! – la rubia corrió a abrazar a su chico pero este no la dejo pues la tomo de la mano para girarla y admirarla.

-¡Candy! ¡Te ves preciosa! Sabía que te verías hermosa, pero superaste mis sueños. De haber sabido hubiera estado contigo todo el baile y no me hubiera importado el interrogatorio de Albert y las miradas amenazantes del señor Villers.

-No juegues. Ven ayúdame a cuidar a Annie en lo que voy por su mamá, no se siente bien tal vez debamos llevarla a la enfermería – decía Candy tomando de la mano a Terry para llevarlo junto a Annie.

-Así que estás borracha Tímida -se burló Terry.

-Claro que no… bueno tome una copa completa de champagne. Y estuve bailando mucho – dijo cabizbaja la Tímida.

-Si claro, eso mismo le decía yo a mi padre para que no me castigará.

-¿En serio?

-Sarcasmo Annie sarcasmo.

-Ya no se peleen, ahora vuelvo no tardo.

La pecosa entro a buscar a la señora Britter mientras Terry obedeció y se sentó junto a la tímida amiga de su novia. Los dos quedaron otra vez incómodamente solos. Solo se escuchaba el tic tac del Gran Reloj que estaba frente a ellos en el descanso de las escaleras. Para su mala suerte ahora ni un alma pasaba por ahí como para fingir que saludaban a otro pasajero.

Tic tac tic toc… Terry tamboreaba sus dedos en el brazo del sillón

Tic tac tic toc… Annie miraba al techo contando los cristales del tragaluz.

Tic tac tic toc… Para Terry era más incómodo que estar esperando a la hermana Gray.

Tic tac tic toc… Annie ya hasta se sentía mejor de tan incómoda que se sentía a solas con su cuñado. Así que finalmente rompió el silencio. Sí, leyeron bien Annie rompió el silencio.

-Terry… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? -preguntaba tímidamente la Tímida.

-Claro. Puedes hacerme todas las que quieras – contestó sin mirarla.

-Gracias eres muy amable.

-Que te conteste es otra cosa.

-… bueno no importa. Terry… ¿sabes si … a Archie le gusta alguna chica del colegio? -dijo con tono titubeante.

-No tengo idea Britter.

-¿seguro? … ¿no te ha contado nada? como amigos se deben contar todo.

Terry sorprendido por semejante palabras por fin volteo a mirar a su cuñada. ¿Terry Grandchester amigo de Archie Cornwell? así que con tono de indignación preguntó – ¿Que te hace pensar que soy amigo de tu noviecito?

-Bueno van en el mismo colegio y supongo que a las mismas clases ya que son de la edad. Y además es un internado tarde o temprano deben convivir.

-Tú y yo vamos en el mismo barco y llevamos varios días viéndonos la cara. Tú eres amiga de mi novia y yo novio de tu amiga y aun así no somos amigos ¿o sí?

-Bueno no, pero yo pensé…

-Créeme no nos podemos ver las caras, de hecho, él me odia solo porque le di un golpe en la cara y dije que América era un pequeño país.

-¡América no es un pequeño país!, geográficamente es más grande que Inglaterra.

-Lo dije en cuestión de importancia mundial, Britter.

-Ah ya veo… bueno me preguntaba si tal vez tu sabrías si… ¿has escuchado que a alguna chica le guste Archie?

-A ver Tímida ¿qué te hace pensar que ando caminando por los pasillos esperando escuchar lo que dicen las señoritas sobre Archie? Ni siquiera me importa lo que digan de mí, que he de confesarte son muy buenos halagos.

-Y engreído es uno de ellos.

-Así me quiere mi pecosa.

-Bueno como sea, así como hay rumores de lo que dicen de ti también debes haber escuchado sobre él… tú sabes…

-Britter.

-¿Si?

-Ve al grano.

La chica tronándose los dedos se armó de valor y finalmente preguntó - ¿Archie tiene novia en el colegio?

Terry soltó a reír - Nadie podría tener novia en el colegio, las hermanas son muy estrictas. Además, ¿quién querría ser novia de un hombre que es más elegante que ellas? … No contestes.

-Pero es que … como ya no me escribe desde que llego a Londres … yo pienso que tal vez ya tiene una chica que le guste. Desde que entró al colegio ya no responde mis cartas, pese a que le escribo una vez por semana.

-Lo que me faltaba, escuchar la vida sentimental de Annie Britter y mi pecosa que no regresa – pensaba Terry.

-Tal vez ya encontró una chica que le guste más… que yo o mejor dicho que si le gus..te. Archie nunca me dijo que yo… le gustara – la Tímida comenzó a cortársele la voz.

-Ay no ya va a llorar ¡Candy! – se decía en su mente el pobre caballero inglés mientras miraba la puerta del salon esperando que apareciera su salvación.

-Supongo que Archie nunca me querrá como tú a Candy. Me hubiera gustado ser su novia…- finalmente Annie soltó en llanto cubriendo su cara con sus pequeñas manos.

Terry no lo podía creer la amiga de su novia estaba llorando y él ni idea que hacer por lo que se decía a sí mismo - ¿En serio está llorando? ay Grandchester esto sí que es estar en lugar y el momento menos indicado ¿ahora que se supone que debo hacer? Si la abrazo, le ira con el chisme a Candy y mi pecosa me volverá a enjuiciar, pero si no la ayudo mi pecosa se molestará porque no ayude a su amiga. ¿Dios que hago?

Terry se armó de valor pues finalmente se conmovió por la pobre tímida y con su mano le daba palmaditas en la cabeza como a un cachorro – No llores Annie, no vale la pena.

-Gracias Terry – la Chica se lanzó de inmediato desconsolada a los brazos de Terry llorando y llorando. Abrazo que Terry para nada correspondía más bien se mantenía con las manos alzadas,

-Ahora sí que estoy en aprietos si mi pecosa llega y me ve abrazándola,… anuqué está llorando y si me ve ayudándola. Eso serían Puntos buenos Grandchester -pensaba el castaño que al final se le formó una sonrisa.

Así que Terry la abrazo CABALLEROSAMENTE y como buen fan de Shakespeare pronunció hermosas palabras para levantarle el animo a la chica – Annie ningún hombre merece una sola de tus lágrimas. Quien ose hacerte llorar merece la horca, merece darse un tiro por haberte hecho derramar lágrimas de tu amor incondicional. De hecho, cualquier hombre que no tenga tu interés debería darse un tiro por no ser digno de tu corazón. Eres muy linda y de buen corazón por algo mi pecosa te considera su mejor amiga. Anda no hagas que tus ojos azul celeste se nublen con tus lágrimas. No conozco los gustos de Archie, pero si no te valora es porque es un idiota, un idiota que yo con mucho gusto lo retaría a un duelo si se atreve a hacerte daño, bueno siendo honestos por cualquier cosa lo retaría.

-Annie Britter ¿Qué está pasando?

Annie dejo de llorar y corrió a abrazar a su madre – Mami, Terry me dijo hermosas palabras dice que no debo llorar por Archie que si no me ama es porque es un idiota, que merezco alguien realmente digno de mi corazón.

-¿En serio? – decía la madre mirando a Terry.

-¿Eso hiciste Terry?

-Bueno es que lloraba… y pues yo pecosa…

-Eres tan bueno Terry, gracias por ayudar a Annie a que se sienta segura – dijo finalmente Candy abrazando a su caballero

-Lo mismo digo joven, Annie espero que con los consejos de Terry que ha demostrado que es un caballero aprendas que Archie no es el único hombre en el mundo y llegando al colegio si no tienes su atención no será el fin del mundo.

-Si mamá.

-Anda vamos a la enfermería. Me dijo Candy que otra vez te mareaste.

-Si mamá, pero prefiero ir a dormir, te prometo que estoy bien solo me maree un poco. Por eso prefiero ya irme a la cama.

-Está bien ya mañana nos disculpamos con las chicas. Buenos noches Candy, Terry que pasen Feliz Año.

Annie le dio su abrazo a Terry y a Candy. Y la pecosa hizo lo mismo con la señora Britter, Terry como todo caballero solo le dio una reverencia a la señora Britter deseándole feliz año nuevo. Las dos Britter comenzaron a caminar para dirigirse a su camarote.

-Bueno Terry nos vamos solo voy por un pastel – decía Candy muy sonriente pues por fin ya estaría a solas con su rebelde.

-Claro aquí te es… ay no es George y viene para acá – dijo Terry viendo que se acercaba el Sr. Villers.

-Corre yo te cubro, no vemos donde dijimos – la pecosa corrió a encontrarse con el señor George que ya estaba en la puerta del Salon.

-Joven Terry espere necesito hablar…

-lo siento Sr. Villers debo acompañar a las Britter. – decía Terry alejándose de prisa

-Vamos George no has bailado conmigo en toda la noche, además Terry debe acompañar a Annie a su mamá – decía Candy jalando del brazo al Sr. Villers.

-Señora Britter espere, creo que será mejor que las acompañe no está bien que vayan solas a estas horas. Permítame - dijo el castaño cortésmente ofreciendo su brazo.

-Oh que amable Terry muy caballeroso de tu parte gracias -aceptó Magda.

Ya casi era la media noche el año estaba por terminar, para dar comienzo a 1913. Las Canderrys estaban preparando sus uvas, las Britter caminaban a su camarote junto a Terry, George y Candy bailaban en la pista, Albert en la enfermería recogiendo un frasco para su dolor, Puppet y Clin dormidos en los camarotes, Charlie junto sus amigos disfrutando la fiesta, el Capitán junto con Cookie platicaba con otros pasajeros sobre sus experiencias en altamar, Brian y sus dos marineros de guardia vigilantes en el cuarto de mando, Robby junto a Peter se dirigía a las celdas para llevarles de cenar a los arrestados, Clark en la fiesta de la segunda clase compartía sus planes sobre su granja, y David seguía espiando a los marineros que encontró en el elevador.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robby iba en el elevador junto a Peter que llevaba una charola con 4 panes y una jarra de agua. Tal como amenazo seria lo único que les daría al día para comer a los 3 marineros y al contador que resultaren ser quienes deseaban hundir el barco.

Llegaron al piso y rápido salieron pues deseaban llegar a tiempo para recibir las doce campanadas en cualquiera de los salones.

-Oficial buenas noches. Feliz Año – saludaba el marinero en guardia.

-Feliz año Jacob, vengo a traerle su cena a los arrestados.

-Querrá decir arrestado, hoy en la noche ya liberamos a todos excepto a Frank tal como dijo el capitán – dijo muy seguro el chico mientras que a Peter se le cayó la charola por semejantes palabras

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! – preguntó Robby.

-Fue lo que ordenó el capitán... al menos eso me dijo Abby – dijo asustado Jacob por la cara y voz enfurecida de Robby.

-Esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto, no, no puede ser – Robby corría junto a Peter a mirar las celdas improvisadas que efectivamente ya estaban vacías. Solo estaba Frank sentado fumando y leyendo un libro.

-Que tal oficial, listo para los juegos artificiales que darán justo en el blanco – dijo cínicamente el maleante.

Robby enfurecido abría la puerta de una patada tomo a Frank de las solapas lo aventó a la pared haciendo que se golpeará en la cabeza y le dio dos golpes en la cara – Ahora mismo me vas a decir dónde tienen planeado realizar su atentado y ¿cómo? así que habla o te mato a golpes hijo de …

Continuará…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1*) Como habrán notado de nuevo use frases del anime, pero con otro personaje esta vez Albert diciendo lo que dijo Anthony cuando vio a Candy en su primera cena como una Andley. Cambiando claro lo de mamá por hermana.

Lo sé, sé que ya quieren que se hunda, pero sean pacientes y mejor disfruten de estos momentos de tranquilidad porque como lo dije cuando menos lo esperen el barco "bum". Como ya leyeron efectivamente por no escuchar bien liberaron a todos menos a Frank :´( La historia de la humanidad pequeños errores que provocan grandes tragedias.

Me siento feliz de lograr ese efecto, suspenso, miedo, tensión y preocupación por lo que viene, mil gracias por entender mis letras, aunque tenga dislexia bueno eso creo ya lo notaron :)

Gracias por sus comentarios de nuevo muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo y hacerme saber sus halagos, deseos, miedos e inquietudes. **Me encanto lo de escritora sangrienta** :) **Hakuouki, Gladys, Eli, Nally Graham, Skarllet Northman, Grandchesterandry, Blanca G, Miriam7, Lydia Grandchester, Aaronlaly, Anieram, Genesis, CGG, Lupita, Natalia, Gaby, Rosario, Rous JD, y todos los Guest.**

Y quienes me leen de forma **Anónima** también gracias.

Espero que con lo que viene no me odien y no pierdan la fé.

 **Respondiendo a sus preguntas con un toque de adelantos y pistas, lo haré de forma general ya que la mayoría tiene las mismas dudas:**

 **1** -El final de Terry no será el mismo que el de Jack en Titanic.

 **2** -Clin y Puppet tienen a Candy, Annie y Albert que los aman (recordemos que Clin era de Annie antes de irse del Hogar de Pony). Así que los tres harán todo por mantenerlos a salvo.

 **3:** Tal como lo imaginaron, ese pequeño error de comunicación provocara el naufragio. Y el Lusitania no llegara a tiempo para evacuarlos. ¿se acuerdan a que horas dijo Juskin que alcanzarían al Mauretania? Bien pues eso les puede decir a qué horas ocurrirá el atentado.

 **4:¿** Cuándo actualizo?. He estado enferma así que no he salido de cama (Terry me contagio su casi bronquitis) En mis ratos lucidos he adelantado varios capítulos solo debo ordenarlos. Haré lo posible por subirlos cada semana.

 **5:** No puedo confirmarles si será trágico o no el final ya qué sería como contarles el final. Pero honestamente creo que ni yo ni ningún escritor superaremos el traumático final que le dio Mizuki a Candy y Terry en el anime, yo de verdad creo que en esa época Mizuki tenía problemas amorosos por eso se desquito con Terry.

 **6:** Como ya lo prometí Candy y Terry no se separan **.**

 **7: ¿** Se salvarán los buenos? Les puedo adelantar que las Canderry se salvaran, de hecho, Gabrielle subirá al Lusitana.

Felices Fiestas a todos y todas las Canderrys del mundo mundial les mando buenas vibras. Por favor como petición si ven algún animalito abandonado en la calle regálenle comida y si pueden ponerles un suetercito para cubrirlos del frio mejor, ellos no tienen voz para pedir ayuda. Albert y yo se los agradeceremos :)


	33. Chapter 33 Hasta el fin de la Eternidad

Capítulo 33 Hasta el fin de la eternidad.

Los minutos pasaban y cada vez más la media noche se acercaba. En diferentes partes del mundo como Australia, Asia y otros países de Europa y África ya habían celebrado el Año nuevo. Incluso en Londres el Big Ben ya habia hecho sonar las doce campanadas. Ahora el Año nuevo estaba a punto de ser celebrado en los barcos que navegaban en el Atlántico.

Lusitania cabina de mando 11:20pm

-Capitán Juskin, ya estoy de regreso – saludaba Adams el Primer oficial del Lusitania.

-Hola ¿Qué novedades hay? – preguntaba el Capitán Juskin que se alistaba en su oficina para regresar al Gran Salon y recibir las 12 campanadas.

-Todo bien Capitán, no hay amenaza de icebergs por lo que nuestra velocidad no es ningún riesgo.

-Gracias a Dios. Sera mejor que nos vayamos preparando, recibiré las doce campanadas y un par de minutos después daré el anuncio sobre el Mauretania - Juskin dio un largo suspiro y continuó - Será una larga noche, mientras vayamos a esta velocidad será mejor que toda la tripulación este atenta.

-Por supuesto Capitán. Ya hice nuevamente la auditoria y estamos bien en botes salvavidas que no creo necesario utilizar todos tomando en cuenta que el Mauretania también usara los suyos. La tripulación ya está preparada para en cuanto hagamos par con ellos.

-Te lo agradezco muchacho -decía el Capitán que no podía sentirse aliviado pese a las palabras de su primer oficial – No puedo evitar sentir miedo por sus pasajeros pese a que arrestaron ya a todos.

-Capitán, es una pena que personas sin escrúpulos deseen dañarlo. me pregunto ¿por qué? No estamos en Guerra, el Capitán Niven es muy querido y tengo entendió que ningún pasajero es de alguna elite que deseen asesinar.

-Niven me lo compartió, pero me pidió discreción y solo hablarlo en caso de que el maldito se salga con la suya. Por lo pronto Adams cuidamos a nuestros pasajeros y estemos listos para en cuanto alcancemos al Mauretania subir a todos sus pasajeros a nuestro querido Lusitania. Feliz Año Adams.

-Feliz Año Capitán.

El capitán Juskin salió para dirigirse al Gran Salon y recibir el año Nuevo como Capitán del Lusitania y más tarde dar el anuncio del arribo de los pasajeros del Mauretania, lo que no imaginaba es que esa evacuación seria antes de lo planeado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mauretania 11:30 pm

Terry ya habia dejado a las Britter en su camarote y ahora se dirigía a la Colina Marítima de Pony. Caminaba entusiasmado y de prisa, no fuera que su pecosa ya estuviera ahí. Mientras lo hacía no dejaba de contemplar lo que sus dedos índice y pulgar de su mano derecha sostenían. Le parecía tan pequeño el objeto, pero recordó que así era de pequeño el dedo anular de su pecosa. Así que solo sonreía, caminando apresurado por los lujosos pasillos del Mauretania.

Los pasillos estaban totalmente solos, lo que le hizo sentir temor por su pecosa pues ella seguro también transitaria por ahí, así que se detuvo, guardo el anillo y decidió regresar al Salon con suerte ella seguiría ahí. Pero saco su reloj y ya solo faltaba media hora tal vez ya no estaría y al contrario estaría sola en la segunda chimenea del barco. Recordó las palabras de Charlie, definitivamente no la dejaría andar sola por Nueva York.

Indeciso entre ir al Salon o ir a la Colina marítima de Pony no se percató que alguien lo habia estado siguiendo y ese hombre ahora lo observaba escondido esperando el momento para enfrentarlo. Terry finalmente se decidió por ir a la Colina que estaba más cerca y así si no encontraba a su pecosa se apresuraría a buscarla en el Salon. Pero apenas hecho a correr cuando de pronto sintió como le daban tremendo jalón a su saco haciéndolo retroceder.

-¿A dónde[KR1] crees que vas Terry Grandchester? – preguntaba un buen mozo rubio haciendo que Terry sintiera como cuando la hermana Gray lo atrapaba en una de sus tantos escapes del colegio.

-Albert, amigo que gusto verte, justo a tiempo para darte tu abrazo de Año Nuevo – contestó finalmente con su sonrisa fingida exclusiva para George, pero ahora también para Albert.

-Por qué será que no creo que te da gusto verme. Digo, como no estuviste en todo el baile – el rubio también fingía su sonrisa de amabilidad

-Bueno es que… mis amigos de la tercera clase ya me habían invitado con anticipación… y no quise desairarlos además no quise ver a Candy… aun me duele … no he superado nuestro rompimiento- el castaño como buen actor fingía su dolor.

-No me digas, y yo nací ayer. Terry, ya se TODO – decía Albert cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué es todo?

-Terry no te hagas sé que no rompiste con Candy solo están fingiendo, supuestamente porque no quieren tener más líos con la Condesa. Pero yo estoy seguro qué algo traman par de rebeldes del Mauretania.

-No entiendo ¿a qué te refieres? Efectivamente la pecosa y yo decidimos dejar las cosas tranquilas por ahora, ya en el colegio veremos que nos depara el destino. Bueno... si me disculpas debo volver a mi camarote tengo sueño.

-Terry ¿que se traen entre manos? – comenzó a ponerse serio Albert.

-Nada Albert en verdad. Ya me voy que tengas linda noche.

-Terry…

-Si Albert.

-Tu camarote es del otro lado.

-Ah sí… pero tú estás ahí en medio del pasillo y no puedo pasar y no quisiera importunarte así que voy a rodear.

-¿Vas a rodear todo el barco con tal de no pasar a mi lado? -preguntaba intrigado el rubio.

-Es mera precaución.

-Mira que precavido muchacho, no te preocupes pasa… es más te acompaño- Albert se hizo a un lado para permitir el paso al castaño, pero este no tonto y sabiendo que ya era tarde salió corriendo hacía la colina marítima de Pony que estaba al otro lado de su camarote - ¡Terry no corras ven acá!

-¡Lo siento Albert llevo algo de prisa, tal vez mañana con gusto hablemos, o mejor aún… en Londres! – gritaba Terry que corria por los pasillos seguido de su rubio suegro-cuñado

-¡Terry basta detente y vamos a hablar como adultos!

-¡Qué pena Albert apenas voy a cumplir 16 aun no puedo ser adulto!. -se burlaba Terry, que seguía corriendo hasta que logro llegar al salon de lectura para cortar camino, pero no conto con que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, lo que hizo que Albert lo alcanzara y lo tomara desprevenido – ¡Auch Albert no!

-Terry se te olvida que cuido animales así que estoy acostumbrado a domarlos, esta llave en tu brazo creo que es suficiente para un niño de casi 16 años ¿o crees que necesite más fuerza? -decía Albert que le estaba haciendo manita de puerco y lo tenía contra la pared.

-Auch duele Albert basta. Candy no estará feliz si se entera que me dejaste sin brazo.

-Lo siento, pero como dices que no eres adulto pues entonces debo retarte como a un adolescente.

-Ay ya está bien me doy -dijo ya molesto Terry.

-Bien, pero no corras y déjate de juegos, a tu edad eres bastante maduro así que hablemos - Albert por fin soltó a Terry y este se comenzó a sobar su adolorido bracito.

-Está bien, pero ya te dije que no tengo nada que decir.

-Terry, somos amigos y Candy es mi...

-Sobrinita, ya lo sé Tío Abuelo. Eres buen actor "amigo que se supone no guarda secretos"

-Ay no tú también me vas a salir con tus burlas de tío abuelo, mira era necesario guardar ese secreto, pero no es el tema ahora. Terry sabes que soy tu amigo y puedes confiar en mí, como se lo he dicho a Candy haré todo lo que este en mis manos para que tu Padre acepte su relación.

-No te ofendas Albert, pero precisamente ese es el problema, que NADA de lo que tu hagas será suficiente para convencer al Duque.

-¡Por favor Terry exageras! Tengo entendido que tu padre es exigente pero no tan duro como lo describes. La misma Gabrielle me ha contado como te adora.

-SI claro, tanto que me separa de lo que más quiero – dijo cabizbajo el rebelde.

-La Duquesa también dice que tu padre no tiene prejuicios y eso de que Candy es Adoptada no le importará. Además mi apellido la respalda.

-Eso es porque la Duquesa no sabe la verdad.

-¿De qué verdad hablas Terry?

-Como amigo. ¿Juras no decirle a nadie?

-Por supuesto Terry.

-Estoy seguro de que mi padre jamás aceptara a Candy por ser una plebeya sin importar tu apellido ¿sabes por qué estoy tan seguro? porque por esa misma razón abandono a mi madre. Sí, lo que oyes mi madre es Eleonor Baker y la abandono en Nueva York para casarse con una aristócrata y hacerle creer al mundo que ella si es mi madre. Así que créeme, si es un hombre muy elitista, solo finge ante los demás, hasta parece que de verdad se porta bien con todos sin importar su clase social. Pero a la mujer más importante en mi vida la hizo a un lado solo por ser una plebeya actriz americana.

-Terry… no sé qué decir… estoy confundido. Como lo describen los demás y ahora lo que tú dices. No lo sé debe haber otra razón por la que se separaron.

-No la hay. Y ya no quiero hablar de eso ¿está bien? -decía Terry molesto pues como siempre prefería enojarse que mostrarse vulnerable ante los demás.

-Discúlpame Terry no quise abrirte una herida. Soy tu amigo e insisto que puedes confiar en mí.

-Perfecto ¿ya me puedo ir?

-Sí Terry, pero antes recuerda lo que te dije, puedes o mejor dicho pueden confiar en mí. Por favor no hagan una tontería que empero las cosas o peor que ponga en riesgo su vida sobre todo la de Candy.

-Jamás lo haría.

-Confía que así será Terry. Ahora sin rencores por lo de tu brazo venga mi abrazo de año nuevo.

-Feliz Año Albert.

-Feliz Año Terry.

Los dos amigos se dieron su abrazo de Año nuevo, lo sintieron como si fuera el ultimo. Cuando se separaron para tomar su camino Albert se despido solo diciendo – Lleva temprano a Candy a su camarote y cuídala mucho ¿entendido?

-Entendido Tío abuelo – dijo Terry burlándose mientras se alejaba corriendo pues ya faltaba menos para la medianoche.

Llego a la segunda chimenea, pero para su sorpresa su querida Candy no estaba, pensó en regresar al salon, pero al mirar su reloj de bolsillo ya eran 11:45 ya no debería tardar. Así que trato de no desesperarse y camino hacia la orilla se colocó su capa favorita y recargando sus manos sobre el barandal contemplaba la luna.

Había mucha bruma por lo que no era posible ver el agua, las nubes de vez en cuando escondían a la Luna. Cerro sus ojos y empezó a recordar a su madre. Su primer picnic juntos y el día que la encontró en el Teatro, las cartas que en secreto se escribían y su encuentro en Nueva York. La nostalgia lo hizo derramar un par de lágrimas.

A un par de pasos estaba Candy que iba llegando y lo miraba – _Es Terry y está llorando._

- _¿Hay alguien ahí?_ -pregunto Terry volteando para mirar a su lado cuando de pronto sintió como un ángel pecoso se abalanzaba a abrazarlo.

-Lo siento te vi y me pareció que estabas muy triste así que decidí darte un fuerte abrazo.

-Pecosa por fin llegas. Pero no estoy triste _¿en qué estás pensando pequeña pecosas?_

-Claro que sí, estabas triste, te conozco como la palma de mi mano.

-¿En serio?, entonces dime ¿cuántas pecas tienes en tu palma?- comenzó el rebelde a embromar a su pecosa.

-¡Terry!

-Ahora que lo pienso creo que es el único lugar donde no tienes.

-Basta, _estas celoso porque no tienes ninguna peca ¿verdad?._

-Claro que tengo pecas y muchas -dijo el chico formándosele un enorme y altiva sonrisa

-¿En serio?- Pregunto sorprendida la chica.

-Sí, tus pecas son todas mías – dijo Terry soltando a reír.

-¡Muy gracioso! – dijo Candy dándole un manotazo en el brazo.

-¡Auch! no pecas me duele Albert me lastimo hace rato.

-¡No me digas que te peleaste con Albert! -exclamó asustada

-No, solo me recordó que es tu papi-abuelo-hermano… wow que raro suena eso – termino diciendo el chico con un gesto de extrañeza y continuó - ¿Te imaginas que fuera como esos que adoptan a las niñas y después se casan con ellas? sería tu papi-hermano-esposo y tus hijos serian tus hermanos-sobrinos-hijos. Que costumbres tan raras tienen los Andley, ahora entiendo porque tus primos son tan raros.

-Oye no los insultes. -refuto indignada la rubia - Además, deja de decir tonterías Albert jamás se atrevería a pedirme casarme con él. Es mi hermano como podría ver como hombre a alguien que siempre lo he querido como hermano. ¡La Tía Abuela sería la primera en infartarse!

-Eso es porque tienes una mente inocente y pura, pero habrá chicas que no solo lo crean posible, sino que incluso… - Terry se acercó a milímetros del rostro de Candy y con mirada maquiavélica continuó - Lo deseen.

-Ave María eso sería… ¡Incesto!

-Las mentes pecadoras no tienen límites pequeña pecosa – decía Terry ahora santiguándose.

Candy soltó reír por la broma de su castaño, pues efectivamente su mente inocente lo vio como una ocurrencia de su rebelde – Ya entiendo solo bromeabas. Claro ¿quién podría imaginar que Albert y yo podríamos ser algo más que hermanos? Que ocurrencias, solo porque a mis 6 años me pareció verlo como un príncipe. ¿Qué niña a esa edad no se ilusiona con el príncipe de los cuentos? Es como decir que me enamore del príncipe de cenicienta, que locuras. Ya deja de embromarme. Mejor vamos a sentarnos y a disfrutar el pastel que te preparé.

La pecosa con ayuda de Terry coloco un pequeño mantel en el piso, saco el pequeño pastel en forma de corazón adornado con flores formadas por fresas que el mismo Chef Simone la ayuda a hacerlas.

-Mira qué curioso tu favorito, pastel de chocolate. No lo hubiera imaginado – dijo con sarcasmo Terry.

-Lo siento es que me gusta mucho y no se preparar otros sabores – se disculpó apenada la rubia.

-Bromeo, si es el que te gusta por mi está bien.

-Gracias. Y bueno ¿ya me dirás porque llorabas?

-No te preocupes no lloraba solo recordé a mamá, estoy bien.

-Ya la verás en Nueva York, además quiero conocer a mi suegra -decía Candy sonriente mientras partía el pastel.

Terry se puso serio y con temor de acabar con el entusiasmo de Candy se armó de valor para comunicarle sus nuevos planes -Respecto a eso Candy… ¿sabes? hablando con Charlie y después con Albert y bueno mientras caminaba por el pasillo me hizo reflexionar que definitivamente no quiero que algo te pase… Candy aprovechando que llegaremos a Nueva Orleans, de camino a Nueva York podríamos llegar… al Hogar Pony.

A la pecosa se le formó una enorme sonrisa, sus ojos se abrieron aún más y se levantó como resorte para comenzar a gritar y brincar de felicidad - ¡El Hogar de Pony! si Terry me encanta la idea, conocerás el hogar de Pony junto conmigo, ¡sí!, te enseñare como te prometí todos los lugares donde jugaba, y conocerás a todos los niños y por puesto a la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María. Y de ahí ¡a Nueva York!

-Me encanta la idea de conocer tu hogar tal como te lo prometí. Pero más que nada quisiera que cuando lleguemos tu aceptes… quedarte ahí.

A la pobre Candy se le esfumo de inmediato el entusiasmo por las palabras de Terry sin poder esconder su desilusión apenas pudo decir - Ya entiendo.

-Pecosa ven siéntate - Terry la tomo de la mano y la hizo sentarse de nuevo junto a él - Solo será un tiempo en lo que yo encuentro un lugar seguro y definitivo para vivir. No quiero exponerte. Nueva York es algo inseguro.

-Si claro, y después será hasta que consigas tu primer protagónico y después cuando no salgas de gira y así hasta que… ya no quieras que este contigo.

-No pecosa no es eso. Quiero estar junto a ti, pero no voy a ponerte en peligro. Me encantaría pedirle a mi madre asilo, pero sería el primer lugar donde nos buscaría el Duque. Por eso debo encontrar un lugar seguro para los dos, pero también donde el Duque no pueda encontrarnos.

\- Sí, pero con el tiempo conocerás una bella actriz, ¿para qué querrías a Candy?

-Ninguna me hará olvidar el amor que siento por ti. Ya te lo habia dicho. A la que quiero es a ti.

-También dijiste que son chantajistas, que tal y sufres un accidente y una de ellas se lanza a salvarte, ¿Ni así te casarías con ella?

-¡No! pecosa te aseguro que JAMAS me casaría con ella. Me haría cargo de sus gastos y la apoyaría moralmente, pero hasta ahí. Aunque conociéndote eres capaz de sacrificarte y terminarme para que me case con ella.

-Ay no, no me dejes hacer eso. Mejor me quedo como su enfermera así los dos la cuidamos.

-Eso me gusta más. ¿Entonces me esperaras?

-Claro, así pasen diez años a que se muera de una terrible enfermedad yo seré fiel a tu amor y no me casaré con Albert.

-¡Candy! ¿de qué hablas? Me refiero a que si me esperaras en el Hogar de Pony hasta que encuentre trabajo y un lugar seguro para vivir.

-¿Ah eso? está bien, pero solo hasta que encuentres trabajo.

-Te juro que en cuanto lo tenga yo mismo te enviare el pasaje de ida para que te quedes conmigo. Y por si la señorita Pony se opone a que vengas a vivir conmigo a Nueva York enséñale esto. – Terry saco del bolsillo de su saco un pequeño barco y lo coloco en la mano de Candy.

-¡Pero que hermoso, es el Mauretania en miniatura! – la pecosa contemplaba la hermosa obra de arte. Se trataba de un modelo a escala del Mauretania hecho de caoba y pintado a mano de escasos 10 cm de altura, toda la parte de la proa se levantaba como una tapa.

-Así es, lo vi desde que compramos la muñeca de Susie, me pareció perfecto para guardar lo que ahora lleva adentro.

-¿Lleva algo adentro?

-Ábrelo y verás.

Candy levanto la cubierta del pequeño Mauretania y adentro encontró un anillo de oro blanco, se trataba de zafiro en forma de gota incrustado en un marco de forma de corazón rodeado de pequeños diamantes.

-¡Esta preciosa, es azul como tus ojos! -exclamaba con entusiasmo la pecosa

-Es para que recuerdes que _Nada ha cambiado en mi_ … ni cambiará – le susurró Terry al oído.

-Oh Terry no debiste, yo no sé qué decir -Candy no dejaba de mirar la joya.

-Solo di…sí.

-¿Eh?... ¿que? -la pecosa tartamudeo y dejo de mirar la joya para mirar desconcertada a su caballero inglés, a quien se le habia formado esa sonrisa coqueta que tanto le gustaba.

-Señorita Candice White Andley, ¿me haría el honor de permitirme colocar este anillo de compromiso en su dedo índice, el izquierdo para ser exacto?

El corazón de Candy palpitaba al mil por hora, se puso más blanca que la nieve y se quedó muda. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¡su Terry le estaba pidiendo MATRIMONIO! Imaginaba que cuando estuvieran juntos en Nueva York su rebelde tarde o temprano se lo pedirá pues ante todo es un caballero y los caballeros respetan a sus damas. No iban a vivir juntos tanto tiempo sin estar casados. Pero su querido Terry no se lo estaba pidiendo en Nueva York sino en el Mauretania ¡a siete días de haberse conocido! Era un hecho su Terry la amaba, tal como ella a él. Dos almas gemelas destinadas a estar juntas para que esperar. Las lágrimas de felicidad de saberse tan amada estaban a punto de salir de sus verdes ojos que apenas murmuró con la voz entrecortada - Ay Terry me vas a hacer llorar.

-¿Eso es un sí? – decía el castaño con esa sonrisa encantadora que solo él puede tener. Mientras que Candy estaba tan emocionada que ya no pudo hablar y solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

-Candy, sé que no será pronto, pero cuando me haga de mi propio nombre quisiera que nos casáramos.

-¡Acepto Terry! QUIERO ESTAR JUNTO A TI hasta el fin de la eternidad- Candy se abalanzo a abrazar a su rebelde y por supuesto ¡a besarlo!

Ahora sentados junto a la segunda chimenea del barco, los dos rebeldes del Mauretania se daban su trigésimo segundo beso para sellar su compromiso. ¡No necesitaban autorización del patriarca de los Andley, ni del Duque, ni del Rey de Inglaterra!, ellos se amaban y con eso bastaba para jurarse amor eterno y prometerse el uno al otro.

Mientras seguían besándose, el viento arrecio un poco haciendo que las nubes permitieran que la Luna, la eterna musa del Sol otra vez fuera testigo de una muestra más de amor entre Candy y Terry. Esta vez, su promesa de matrimonio.

Ahí estaban Candy, se abrazaba al cuello de su caballero inglés quien la tenía abrazada de su cintura. Se besaban y besaban de una y mil formas que si por ellos fuera no dejarían de hacerlo nunca. Terry como siempre era quien tomaba la iniciativa. La besa en los labios, después las mejillas, después otra vez los labios, el cuello, otra vez los labios. Aunque deseaba aprovechar ese escote (que le encanto se atreviera a usar su pecosa) y poder besar cada una de sus pecas, pero prefirió no hacerlo pues no quiera romper el encanto con alguna cachetada que le diera su rubia así que se conformaba con seguir besando y acariciando las zonas permitidas por esta. Además, estaba seguro de que ya tendría su oportunidad en Nueva York.

De pronto unos fuertes gritos de exclamación los hicieron salir un poco de burbuja y ambos aprovecharon para tomar aire.

-Creo que es el conteo -decía la pecosa mientras recuperaba el pulso.

Terry saco su reloj para mirar la hora – Así es, faltan 20 segundo para las doce, me temo que no hay uvas para los doce deseos. Y tu pastel no creo que se buena idea.

-Yo tengo una mejor idea. Solo avísame cuando sean las doce – dijo Candy a quien se le formaba una sonrisa traviesa.

-Esa sonrisa ya se parece a la mía ¿qué tramas pecosa?

-Ya lo sabrás.

-OK Candy… 4, 3 2 ,1. Feliz Año nuevo peco… -apenas pudo terminar Terry la frase cuando la pecosa comenzó a darle besos de piquito a Terry por cada deseo y los contaba.

-1,2,3,

-Esta idea me encanta Candy definitivamente son mejor que las uvas, pero yo no he pedido mis deseos, me temo que yo contare los míos aparte - decía feliz el castaño pues le encantaba que su rubia tomara la iniciativa de vez en cuando.

-Feliz Año Nuevo Terry.

-Feliz Año Candy.

-¿En que número me quede?… ah si ya… 4, 5, 6, 7

Así los dos rebeldes se daban sus 24 besos de año nuevo que sumados con los que se dieron al comprometerse, más los que llevaban en los días de viaje, ya llevaban un total de … ¡67 besos!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Salon del Mauretania 00:07 am de 1913.

-¿Gabrielle segura que ya te vas?, vamos quédate un poco más. Ya mañana buscas a Terry y le das su abrazo – decía Madeleine que no podía creer la inquietud de su amiga.

-No, me urge saber dónde está, no estoy tranquila. No lo he visto en todo el día. -decía Gabrielle que a lo largo de la noche estaba más inquieta.

-¿Y dónde piensas buscarlo?

-Ay Madeleine, pues en la tercera clase, Candy dijo que ahí pasaría la noche para evitar verse con George y Albert.

-Pues entonces te acompaño no está bien que andes sola a estas horas.

-No Madeleine disfruta la fiesta yo estaré bien. En cuanto lo vea me iré a dormir.

-Como quieras, pero si cuando vuelva al camarote no estás mandare al Capitán a buscarte – mencionaba la Duquesa a su amiga que ya se alejaba presurosa.

-¿Qué le pasa a Gabrielle se siente mal? La vi salir de prisa ni siquiera me vio – dijo Martha que regresaba de bailar.

-Desde esta mañana esta así de inquieta por Terry, pensé que con la fiesta se le pasaría, pero ya viste, no quiso bailar, se la paso preguntándole a Candy si Terry estaba bien y ahora esto, exponerse a andar sola a estas horas. Todo por una tonta pesadilla

-¿Que pesadilla? -preguntaba Martha tomando asiento junto a la Duquesa.

-Soñó que estaba en el Lusitania pidiéndole perdón a Arthur, su marido, por no haber salvado a su hijo. Pero eso es tonto ya que ellos no tienen un hijo varón, como sabes solo tuvieron una niña que murió de neumonía cuando tenía un año.

-Te equivocas, tal vez no de sangre, pero si lo tienen – corrigió Martha.

-¿Qué dices Martha?

-Terry es su hijo varón, ambos son sus padrinos y ellos lo criaron desde los 2 años hasta los 6. Además, tu misma me has contado que tanto la nana como Gabrielle han sido como una madre para Terry ya que la Duquesa de Grandchester es una mala madre.

-Bueno ahora que lo dices… pues sí, Terry seria su hijo varón. Ahora entiendo porque el corazón de Gabrielle esta tan inquieto.

Pero no solo el corazón de Gabrielle se sentía inquieto también el de la verdadera madre de Terry lo estaba. Eleonor Baker se encontraba en su terraza bebiendo té, no asistió a la fiesta ya que los ataques de ansiedad eran más frecuentes por lo que prefirió quedarse en cama.

-Señora aquí le traigo más galletas, son de chocolate le ayudaran a su ansiedad – decía entrando la dama de compañía de la hermosa actriz.

-Gracias Rose, que amable lamento hacerte recibir el año aquí encerrada conmigo.

-No importa señora, prefiero quedarme con usted a cuidarla, yo ya estoy grande para fiestas, además el paisaje es muy lindo, mire, pese a la bruma se pueden apreciar las estrellas. ¿quiere que le sirva mas té?

-Si gracias. Creo que la velocidad el Lusitania hace que el viento sea más fuerte.

-Por cierto, ya supe porque vamos tan rápido y los botes que vimos por la tarde. Ahora que fui a la cocina por sus galletas me lo conto uno de los camareros. Lo anuncio el Capitán después de las doce campanadas.

-¿Y qué dijo?

-Es porque tanto él como el Capitán del Mauretania desean que los dos barcos estén a la par. Para evacuar a algunos pasajeros del Mauretania – Eleonor la miro asustada - Oh no, no se preocupe, es porque al parecer tiene una pequeña falla y no quieren arriesgarse.

-¡Eso significa que Terry subirá al Lusitania y podré hablar con él! – la actriz casi da un salto de emoción.

-Si es que Terry viaja en el Mauretania aún no estamos seguras si arribo en ese barco o en otro.

-Lo conozco y después de lo que paso seguro tomo el primer barco a Londres, y ese era el Mauretania, su otra opción era el Lusitania y ya vez no viaja aquí.

-En ese caso señora póngase muy guapa porque según dice el Capitán como a las 3 de la mañana los alcanzaremos – sugirió sonriente la mujer.

-¿A las 3?

-Si, un poco antes o después ¿por qué? Oh no me diga que usted también cree eso de la hora de las brujas.

-Es solo que, es curioso, desde que Terry se fue de Nueva York, siempre me despierto en la madrugada casi cerca de las 3.

-Pues ahora ya sabe razón. Es porque Terry está cerca y esa es la hora que seguro subirá al Lusitania.

-Si seguro. ¡Espera! Gabrielle va en el Mauretania, seguro Arthur debe estar feliz, vamos ayúdame a cambiarme debo hablar con él.

-Con gusto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Área de celdas 00:15 am

-¡Enciérralo! -gritaba Robby que ya sentía los nudillos sangrando.

-¡No me puedes dejar aquí! -suplicaba Frank que ya tenía el ojo hinchado y el labio roto. Pues Robby solía ser algo tosco en los interrogatorios y más ahora que el barco estaba en peligro.

-Claro que puedo, si este barco se hunde tú te hundes con él – amenazaba Robby.

-Por favor se lo suplico, yo no sé nada solo se quiénes son sus cómplices, los nombres de cada uno de los traidores de la tripulación, como le dije esos 3 marineros que liberaron por error son menos de la mitad de los que aceptaron hundir el barco. Pero no tengo idea donde esconde la dinamita. Yo solo me encargue de reclutar a los traidores.

-Tráeme una hoja y un lápiz Peter ¡ahora! – Robby realmente estaba furioso, a lo que su compañero de inmediato fue a buscar lo solicitado – Yo te juró Frank que si logran su objetivo tú y ellos se hunden con el barco.

-Aquí tienes Robby – regresaba de prisa Peter entregándole lápiz y papel.

-Gracias. Bien Frank si quieres salvarte ahora mismo escribirás los nombres de todos los traidores del Mauretania – Robby le dio el lápiz y papel al pobre prisionero después desenfundo su arma -Tienes 1 minuto para darme esos nombres no tengo tiempo que perder así que hazlo o como te dije yo me encargo que te hundas con el barco.

El pobre de Frank que ya sentía bastante dolor por la golpiza que le dio Robby, sin titubear obedeció y de inmediato escribió los nombres, en ocasiones se detenía para hacer memoria. Finalmente, después de un rato le entregó con manos temblorosas la dichosa lista. Robby la tomo eran cerca de 50 traidores. El Segundo oficial sentía desmayar pues en la lista habia marineros que nunca hubiera imaginado se prestaran a semejante atrocidad – Vigílalo Jacob y mantén tu arma lista no tengas piedad con ningún traidor. Ahora debo volver de inmediato a la cabina. Peter ayúdame a avisar de inmediato al Capitán que lo veo en su oficina.

Robby salió de la celda dirigiéndose de prisa con Brian y el Capitán para saber qué hacer, pues era un hecho que los maleantes no esperarían ni se arriesgarían a ser atrapados otra vez, así que era tal vez esa madrugada harían el atentado.

Peter corrió por su cuenta al Salon, cuando por fin llegó casi no tenía aire respiraba rápido tratando de contenerse. El Capitán al verlo pudo sentir que algo no andaba bien así que se acercó de inmediato cuidando que ningún pasajero los viera. Peter le hizo la seña que lo siguiera a la oficina de la cocina. Ya una vez ahí fue alcanzado por el Capitán

-¿Qué pasa Peter? ¿Por qué esta tan agitado?

-Capitán ha ocurrido un error enorme, Jacob o Abby no sé, el punto es que uno de los dos escucho mal sus órdenes y dejaron libres TODOS los pasajeros menos a Frank. A las 10 los dejo libres.

-¡No puede ser!

-Robby intento sacarle información a Frank, pero el idiota no tiene idea si hay más pólvora escondida, solo sabe quiénes son los traidores el mismo los recluto. Robby se llevó la lista con los nombres.

-¿Leíste los nombres?

-Si.

-Bien. Arréstalos y si es necesario el uso del arma hazlo. Apóyate con los chicos. Trata de ser discreto no quiero asustar a los pasajeros. Tampco que el resto de la tripulación lo sepa, necesitamos tiempo. Que el que los traidores piensen que no sabemos nada nos ayudara a tener más tiempo.

-A la orden Capitán. Robby también me pido que fuera a verlo a la cabina de mando.

-Esta bien, pero primero debe cerciorarme que los botes ya estén listos. Anda ve yo hablaré con Cookie.

Los dos hombres salieron de prisa de la oficina. El Capitán buscaba con la mirada a Cookie, este estaba muy feliz en un rincón del Gran Salon, pues platicaba con un grupo de señoritas de su edad quienes estaban emocionadas escuchando las anécdotas de altamar del pequeño marinero. Claro la mayoría de dichas anécdotas estaban algo o bástate exageradas.

El capitán le hizo la seña que lo siguiera, Cookie obediente se despidió de sus admiradoras y corrió hacia el Capitán que pese a la situación nunca perdía la calma.

-Cookie ve de inmediato a cerciorarte que los botes ya estén listos. Tal vez tengamos que evacuar antes de lo planeado.

-A la orden Capitán.

-Por favor se discreto hay traidores en el barco.

-Está bien Capitán lo haré – dijo Cookie haciendo el saludo marcial para dirigirse a su encomienda.

-Espera… Cuídate y mantente alerta.

-Lo haré Capitán.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuarto de Mando 00:25 am de 1913

Brian cuidaba el mando del Mauretania, bebía café, pues a diferencia de otras noches el frio era más intenso. Vio que Robby entro como ráfaga sin saludar y comenzó a buscar por toda la cabina.

-¿Que pasa Robby? ¿Qué buscas?

-Los planos del barco. Yo los deje aquí.

-Los lleve a la oficina del Capitán no sabía que los quiera volver a ver.

-Sígueme.

Brian frunció el ceño, conocía muy bien a su compañero así que sin refutar los siguió. Y una vez en la oficina que estaba a un lado de la cabina de mando el pelinegro de ojos azules tomo los planos del barco y los extendió en la mesa. En ellos se podía ver todo el esqueleto del Mauretania, de que estaba compuesto, pisos, sótanos, áreas, escaleras, elevadores, todo lo que formaba parte de ese enorme trasatlántico.

-Brian, hubo un error Jacob libero a todos los prisioneros, incluyendo a los 3 marineros y al traidor de Maxwell.

-¡Me lleva el diablo! – exclamo Brian pasándose las manos por su cabello.

-Lo interrogue pero el idiota y no supo decirme si habia mas pólvora, de hecho ni siquiera sabia donde tenían escondida la que encontramos, pero me dio los nombre de los traidores.

-¿Cómo? ¿hay más a parte de los que encerramos?

-Si, por eso el doble fondo, la bodega clandestina y supongo que debe haber un tercer lugar, pero no imagino donde por eso quiero los planos. Para dar con él antes que ellos.

-No Robby ya no hay tiempo, seguro desde que los soltaron comenzaron a sacarlo de su escondite. Seguro el resto de los traidores no habían hecho el atentado ay que su líder estaba encerrado pero ahora que no lo esta no querrán perder más tiempo.

-Jacob dijo que los dejo salir a las 10.

-Ok son dos horas suficientes para hacerlo o al menos una parte, Cookie tardo 3 y lo hacía por los pasillos de servicio.

-Ellos pudieron aprovechar la fiesta para hacer creer que llevaban comida o vino.

-Por eso Robby debemos saber dónde querrían realizar el atentado.

-Bueno aquí fue donde encontraron el doble fondo. Justo sobre el casco – decía el segundo oficial inclinándose para apuntar el lugar.

-Y entre ellos está el aire acondicionado, justo en los ductos usaron una parte para esconder la pólvora, construyendo un ducto para conectarlo casi como un doble fondo, no sé cómo hicieron eso sin que lo notáramos.

-Eso es porque el doble fondo no es construir hacia abajo sino sobreponer. Si lo sabré yo que Terry me confesó como esconde su "biblioteca de exámenes y tareas en el San Pablo" lo usa en el colegio para que las monjas no los encuentren.

-¿En serio hace eso? – soltó a reír Robby.

-Sí, es un contrabandista de tareas y respuestas para exámenes. La materia que necesites él te la consigue.

-Por Dios, yo hacía eso en el colegio militar, pero nunca se me ocurrió poner un doble fondo más bien dejaba mi caja en el archivo de maestros -confesó sínicamente Robby.

-¡¿Qué?!

-SI Brian, que mejor lugar para esconder que el que nadie imaginara. Lo cual imagino eso malditos hicieron. Lo que no entiendo es ¿cómo hicieron ese seudo ducto conectándolo al aire acondicionado sin darnos cuenta?

-Alguien que pueda entrar al barco sin sospecha y ahora ya sabemos que fueron nuestros propios marineros.

-Según Frank lo hicieron en Nueva York mientras se hacían las obras de mantenimiento y limpieza.

-Entonces ya sabemos que la caldera era un objetivo. El segundo embarque Cookie lo encontró en la segunda bodega, que está justo aquí debajo de la piscina del segundo piso.

-¿El tercero cual podría ser? El aire acondicionado esta por todo el barco – mencionaba Robby rascándose su cien.

-Si dañan solo el casco el Mauretania tardaría en hundirse 2 horas casi 3 aproximadamente (1*). Pero si dañaban la piscina que esta en babor (2*) no tendremos más de 20 minutos para subir a los botes – dijo preocupado Brian.

-Pero ahora cual es el tercer objetivo, tal vez es el mismo o prefieran cambiarlo a uno que puedan dañar el Mauretania con lo que les queda de pólvora.

-El aire acondicionado está en todo el barco, pero no en todo hay entradas grandes, como para acceder. ¿Cuál, cuál sería el punto que dañaría mas el Mauretania con tan poca pólvora? -decía Brian que caminaba de un lado a otro. Robby seguía inspeccionando los planos del barco. De pronto esté abrió los ojos mientras miraba un punto de ese enorme plano.

-¡Las Helices Brian! Se puede acceder por el área de servicio, tienen enormes entradas para el aire acondicionado, y el área casi no tiene marineros- Brian sintió terror, si dañaban las hélices en menos de una hora el barco se hundía.

-Robby comunícate de inmediato con el Capitán Juskin del Lusitania necesitamos que ya llegue – decía Brian que de prisa abría la caja de armas del Mauretania para sacar la suya.

Robby también tomo la suya para después salir y dirigirse a la cabina de radiocomunicaciones mientras Brian tomaba el teléfono interno para comunicarse al área del helices, pero nadie contestaba.

-¡Me lleva el diablo! -gritaba Brian lanzando por los aires el primer objeto que encontró.

-¡Brian cálmate! -grito el capitán Niven que iba llegando.

-Lo siento capitán, pero ha ocurrido un error y…

-SI lo sé, y precisamente por eso necesito que estés calmado y con la cabeza fría. Nuestro enfoque ahora debe ser salvar a los pasajeros no el Mauretania.

-Pero Capitán estamos hablando del Mauretania – dijo sorprendido el pelirrojo.

-Y también de más de 2000 pasajeros. Brian, hace dos horas los liberaron y el traidor de Maxwell ya debe tener todo listo así que ya no hay tiempo, haremos lo posible por impedir el atentado, pero también debemos ser razonables. ¿dónde está Robby?

-Fue a radiocomunicaciones para comunicarse con el Lusitania y solicitar al Capitán Juskin aceleré.

-Excelente, daré la orden de bajar la velocidad y después cuando Juskin nos confirme su hora de llegada y Cookie me diga que los botes estén listos… - El capitán dio un largo suspiro más de resignación que de cansancio – sonare la alarma de evacuación.

-Bien Capitán pero si me lo permite yo si quiero salvar el barco, junto con Robby concluimos que el atentado será en la hélices, quiero ir allá para impedirlo.

-Brian esas hélices ni Dios podría destruirlas (3*)

-Pero… seria lo que dañaría más el barco.

-Pero no tienen suficiente pólvora. Recuerda Brian, muchos aseguran que ni 6 cargamentos de dinamita, me temo que ese no es el lugar. Solo hay un lugar que realmente afectaría el barco sin tanta…

-¡Las calderas! – exclamó Brian, acto seguido salió corriendo sin esperar ordenes de su Capitán.

-¡Brian espera! con un demonio. ¿Cuándo mantendrá la cordura? – dijo el Niven viendo alejarse a su primer oficial. Después respiro profundo para recuperar el temple y se encamino a la cabina de mando dando la orden a sus marineros de bajar la velocidad, después volvía a su oficina y por el teléfono trataba de comunicarse al área de calderas, pero nadie contestaba.

Brian corria y corria, las calderas era el lugar más inseguro de todo el barco, por eso se encontraba en la parte más baja del Mauretania, llegar a esa área le tomaría tiempo. Mientras corria daba la señal al marinero que encontrara de seguirlo.

No dejaba de correr por los pasillos de servicio que estaban desolados. Por fin llego al elevador, se desesperaba que no abriera, por fin abrió y junto con otros 5 marineros de su confianza entro al elevador. Pegaba con su zapato el piso como si con eso el elevador fuera más rápido como sus palpitaciones. Al fin llegaron a la tercera clase, pero debían tomar ahora otro elevador de servicio que los llevaría hasta el sótano. Dicho elevador estaba del otro lado. El camino se le estaba haciendo eterno a los 5 marineros que no sabían que esperar.

Tal vez encontrarían a los traidores preparando la pólvora, o tal vez no habría nada, ni ningún atentando pues tal vez Frank mintió y ya no habia cargamento.

Tomaron por fin el segundo elevador de servicio, aprovecharon para desenfundar sus armas y prepararse para lo que fuera. El elevador llego al destino señalado la puerta se abrió, Brian abrió el cancel, salió sigiloso adelante de sus marineros. El pasillo estaba solo, casi oscuro, ni un alma, el corazón se aceleraba, las palabras del Capitán Niven vinieron a su mente "Debes mantener la cabeza fría" tomo aire para calmarse y seguir el consejo de su mentor.

Conforme se acercaban a la puerta el calor era más intenso, y la incertidumbre era más fuerte. Cuando llegaron a la puerta principal para acceder a las caldera se dieron cuenta que estaba cerrada por dentro, Brian gritaba que abrieran pero nadie contestaba. Pensó lo peor y sin esperar más corrió junto con sus marineros hacia lo otra entrada que estaba justo hasta el otro extremo. Corrían y corrían era un hecho ahí había algo por eso cerraron. El Primer oficial tropezó con un objeto haciéndolo caer, su reloj salió del bolsillo. Los otros marineros seguían su rumbo pues la puerta estaba lejos y no podía esperar a su segundo oficial. Brian se levantó y camino unos pasos para tomar su reloj, lo miro faltaban 15 minutos para la 1 de la mañana.

A esa hora Robby en la cabina de radio se comunicaba con el Capitán Juskin haciéndole saber las malas noticias y pidiéndole acelerar. El Capitan en la cabina de mando esperando noticias de Robby y Cookie. Mientras los hombres más importantes del Mauretania se preapraban para lo peor, los pasajeros seguían desfrutando de la fiesta como Madeleine, Martha y George, otros como las Britter y Clin ya estaban durmiendo. Albert leía un libro pues no podía dormir y Puppet acurrucada en sus piernas dormitaba. Gabrielle caminaba por los pasillos rumbo a su camarote al no encontrar a Terry. Candy con su cabeza recostada sobre las piernas de su rebelde no dejaba de contemplar su anillo de zafiro mientras que Terry jugaba con los rizos dorados de su pecosa y contemplaba la Luna. Cookie ya habia terminado de revisar los botes ahora corria hasta la cabina de mando. Peter y Paul buscaban a los traidores, ya habían logrado arrestar a 4.

Brian Richardson guardo en su bolsillo del saco su preciado reloj. Se lo regaló su padre al convertirse en Primer Oficial del Mauretania. Comenzó a correr solo faltaban dos bloques para llegar a la segunda puerta. Apenas miraba como sus compañeros daban vuelta en el pasillo cuando de pronto…Un fuerte estallido hizo cimbrar a todo el Mauretania.

El trasatlántico más veloz y amado del mundo estaba por hundirse. Muchas vidas ahora estaban en peligro. Las personas de noble corazón son las que más sufrirán, pues deberán tomar decisiones muy difíciles, como escoger salvarse o salvar a su amigo o un desconocido. En ocasiones solo podrán salvar a uno, como Charlie que deberá decidir entre salvar a su amigo de la infancia o a su amigo el primer oficial. Y que decir cuándo deberán decidir entre la familia como Albert que deberá decidir entre salvar a su pequeña Candy que considera como su hermana menor o a George que ha sido como un Padre para él.

Continuará…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1*) El Titanic sufrió el averió en el casco haciendo que se hundiera en 2:40 min. Honestamente no entiendo como con tanto tiempo no pudieron salvarse, pero como sabemos fue la desesperación y la falta de botes lo que hizo más grande la tragedia.

(2*) El Lusitania fue bombardeado en el estribor por un buque alemán durante la Primera Guerra Mundial haciendo que se hundiera en 18 minutos, solo se salvaron 708 personas.

(3*) Cuando el Mauretania fue deshuesado, se necesitaron varios cargamentos de explosivos para poder desmontar las hélices.

Bueno miembros del Clan Canderry, aquí les dejo su regalo de Navidad. La propuesta de matrimonio de Terry a Candy. ¡en pleno Año Nuevo! Y la pecosa en lugar de uvas le da besos a su mocoso engreído ¡que envidia!

He de confesarles que yo juraba que esta historia la terminaba en Octubre, pero es curioso que hoy 25 de diciembre la historia continua y casualmente es el día en que la historia comenzó. Que locura ¿no creen? Justo llegamos a la época en que los rebeldes se subieron al Mauretania y durante 7 días han vivido muchas cosas.

Les deseo felices fiestas y un excelente AÑO NUEVO, ojala la pasen tan felices como Candy y Terry a lado de sus seres queridos, pero sobre todo con mucho amor y muchas muestras de ese amor. Peor eso si, sin que explote nada en sus hogares.

Les confieso que ya que Mizuki es una orgullosa que prefiere hacer sufrir a sus fans que perdonar a Igarashi y juntas volver a crear lindas cosas de Candy pues entonces uno de mis deseos de Año Nuevo será que Disney compre los derechos de CANDY CANDY y así como hicieron con Star wars, ellos SI saquen muchas historias alternas como: Los Cornwell y Grandchester en el San Pablo, el beginning de Candy quienes fueron sus padres, la historia de Terry, la historia de Richard y Eleoner, un live action, etc., etc. Y ya ni decir del merchandising podre comprar a mi Terry de Peluche 😊.

Gracias por sus consejos y deseos para que me aliviara pronto. Agradesco infinitamente por sus comentarios muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo y hacerme saber sus halagos, deseos, miedos e inquietudes. **Hakuouki, Gladys, Eli, Nally Graham, Skarllet Northman, Grandchesterandry, Blanca G, Miriam7, Lydia Grandchester, Aaronlaly, Anieram, Genesis, CGG, Lupita, Natalia, Gaby, Rosario, Rous JD, Yesi Hernandez, Magda de GG y todos los Guest.**

A quienes comienzan a leer la historia **Irishrcperez123** Y quienes me leen de forma **Anónima** también gracias.

Respondiendo sus preguntas:

 **Nally Graham** : SI, como ya viene lo triste quise darles un hemos momento entre Candy y Terry antes de que empezara la tragedia.

 **Grandchesterandry:** Honestamente no sé si tendrán acción los siguientes capítulos, pero seguro lloras o me odiaras.

 **Eli:** Ojalá mi toque dramático les guste igual que mi lado cómico. Sobre la hora, pues ya viste ya comenzó la primera explosión y apenas son las 12:45 y Juskin llega hasta a las 3am. Brian ya les dijo cuánto tarda un barco en hundirse según el daño. Así que ya te darás una idea si el Lusitania alcanzara a llegar :¨(

 **Anieram:** ¿Segundo temporada de esta historia?, la respuesta es… hice que Candy y Terry vivieran los momentos más importantes del colegio San Pablo en el Mauretania. De hecho, ya hasta Albert le dijo a Candy ser el Tío abuelo y el príncipe de la colina.

 **Genesis:** Para inscribirte solo debes darte de alta en la página como cualquier otro formulario, das un nickname, contraseña y listo. Tendrás tu propio perfil y podrás seleccionar como favorita mi historia y todas las que te gusten. Disfruta mucho a tu papi y todos los tus seres queridos y los que no también.

 **Natalia:** Me siento halagada que tu mami acepte comprar un libro mío. Lo tomaré muy en cuanta para cuando publique mi primera novela, lo mencionaré en la parte de agradecimientos. Sobre Albert bueno a lo largo de la historia no me cansó de dar mi opinión sobre lo incestuos y raro que sería un amor entre Candy y este capitulo no fue la excepción.

 **Hakuouki:** Muchas gracias por la receta, a decir verdad, siempre tomo algo parecido, pero para reducir cintura 😊 así que me aliviare y tendré cinturita de avispa… bueno solo me aliviaré porque las cenas y los dulces de esta temporada son riquísimos.

 **CGG:** Me entristece saber que sufren por lo que viene, pero es necesario ya que es la parte crucial de la historia es decir el climax y de paso es el título. Solo recuerda que después de la tormenta viene la calma. Recuérdalo cuando leas algo que digas ¿en serio se murió?

 **Skarllet Northman / Miriam 7:** Los siguientes capítulos serán los finales ya el suspenso está por terminar.

 **Magda de GG -Rous JD:** Bienvenidas al clan Canderry.

 **Yesi Hernández** : Tal vez en el siguiente capitulo les daré las biografías de los personajes que he creado, no eres la primera que me pide saber más a detalle de mi historia.

 **Lydia Grandchester:** No te preocupes aquí seguirá mi historia hasta que se acabe. Así que puedes leerla cuando gustes y puedas. Me halaga que digas que mi historia es de lo que mas has disfrutado este año mil gracias. Con sus halagos harán que me anime a un segundo fic. Tal vez la historia de Terry o las aventuras de Terry y los Cornwell.

Les deseo una excelente noche de Año Nuevo y arriba el CLAN CANDERRY 😊


	34. Chapter 34 El Inicio del Fin

**Recomendación**

 **En la escena del Carpathia yo lloré y es que al escribirla escuchaba la hermosa canción "Un muy triste adiós" de Takeo Watanabe, ustedes si gustan háganlo, claro pongan la canción en modo repeat pues dura tan poquito que no alcanzaría para leer todo lo que escribí en dicha escena.**

Capítulo 34 El principio del Fin.

Tercera clase 0:45am del 1ro de Enero de 1913

El Mauretania cimbro en cada rincón del barco, la explosión a media altura de la piscina de la segunda clase hizo que el agua de esta y sus los cimientos cayeran en algunos pasillos de la tercera clase obstaculizando por completo el paso. Y ni hablar de las personas que estaban cerca de la piscina, estas murieron al instante. Ahora la tripulación trataba de ayudar a los heridos.

 _-"Pero que diablos fue eso" "Dios santo se cayó el techo" "¿Están bien? digan algo" "Ayuda" "Fue una explosión seguro ya estamos en guerra"_

Eran las frases que se escuchaban en la tercera clase pues el techo se vino encima en la parte media. Los marineros y voluntarios comenzaron a quitar los escombros para para salvar a quienes estaban debajo.

-Por Dios santo ¿qué Diablos paso? – decía Charlie saliendo de su camarote, afortunadamente junto a sus 3 amigos habían vuelto al camarote y no asistieron al baile de media noche así que se salvaron de morir aplastados.

-Se cayo todo el techo en el gran Salon, pero no podemos pasar el pasillo esta obstruido por los escombros, solo se oye que están trabajando del otro lado seguro quitando los escombros -decía uno de sus vecinos de camarote.

-¡Como que estamos atrapados! – Charlie se asustó recordando la amenaza del Mauretania se dio cuenta que el barco estaba a punto de hundirse y si los pasillos estaban obstruidos no podrían salir a cubierta. – ¡Chicos ayúdenme a quitar los escombros es peligroso quedarnos aquí!

-Pero Charlie tranquilo tal vez fue una falla en el techo los marineros ya se escuchan del otro lado.

-Es el Mauretania, no tiene fallas, ¡Ayúdenme rápido!

-¡Dios nos vamos a morir!– gritó una señora

-Cálmese señora y mejor ayúdeme reunir a los niños y demás pasajeros para que se coloquen sus chalecos salvavidas -ordeno el chico a lo que la mujer obediente comenzó a correr por el pasillo pidiendo se alistaran.

Charlie y los demás hombres comenzaron a quitar cuanto escombro podían y lo colocaban en los camarotes para mantener libre el pasillo, debían hacer una salida lo antes posible. Charlie no quiso confirmar su sospecha, pero no era necesario la mayoría de los pasajeros a su lado ya imaginaban lo peor.

-Vamos niños abríguense y colóquense sus chalecos salvavidas, ten Susie, mete el brazo – decía el sr. Carson que arropaba a su hija con un suéter para después colocarle el chaleco.

-¿Que pasa papi? – preguntaba soñolienta la pequeña Susie que no soltaba su muñeca Tendy.

-Tendremos que dar un paseo a la cubierta, niños dense prisa vamos al pasillo, en cuanto Charlie y los demás logren hacer una abertura saldremos por ahí.

-Si papá. -dijeron al unísono los dos hermanos.

El Sr. Carson tomo de la mano a Susie mientras que sus otros dos hijos caminaban junto a él. Ya una vez en el pasillo se quedaron esperando junto con otras personas a que lograran hacer una abertura en medio de tanto escombro, pero pareciera que el daño era muy grande pues por más que quitaban y quitaban parecía no tener fin. Las señoras comenzaron a llorar, los señores se impacientaban y los niños no dejaban de preguntar que pasaba otros querían volver a su cama. La familia Carson, Charlie, sus amigos y parte de los pasajeros de la tercera clase estaban atrapados y en peligro de hundirse con el barco.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cabina de Mando

El Capitán Niven sintió que el corazón se le detuvo al escuchar la primera explosión. Era un hecho los malditos estaban cumpliendo su amenaza y el Mauretania su amado barco estaba por hundirse. Corrió de inmediato a hacía la cabina de radio mientras ordenaba a uno de los marineros hacer sonar la alarma.

-¡Cookie! – exclamó al encontrarse en el pasillo al pequeño marinero.

-Capitán justo venía a avisarle que los botes están listos cuando cimbro el barco. – decía Cookie asustado que venía acompañado de otros 3 marineros.

-Vamos ayúdame a evacuar rápido. Se que será difícil, pero mantengan la calma está bien, como tripulación deben inculcar a los pasajeros tranquilidad para no aumentar la tragedia. Yo avisaré a todos los barcos cercanos que vengan lo antes posible. Y cuidaré la cabina. Vamos

-Lo que ordene capitán.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Área de calderas 00:50am de 1913

Brian llegaba rápido al área de calderas ahí estaba Bruno el encargado y sus compañeros. Hubiera jurado que ahí seria la explosión, pero el área está bien y los marineros solo sorprendidos por la visita inesperada de su oficial, pero sobre todo por el movimiento brusco que se sintió en todo el barco.

-¿Por qué diablos no contestabas? – preguntaba enojado el primer oficial.

-Lo siento Brian, estábamos de este lado, el capitán me llamo preguntado si todo estaba bien y ordeno encerrarnos y buscar nuestras armas y no abrirte más que a ti– dijo asustado Bruno el encargado del área después continuó angustiado - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué cimbró así el barco?

-Vámonos hay que evacuar…

-Pero que pasa Brian

-Dije que hay que evacuar, el barco esta por hundirse ¡Rápido salgan todos!

Apenas terminaba de hablar el primer oficial cuando ya se escuchaba la alarma de evacuación por todo el Mauretania. El personal del área de calderas tomaba sus chalecos salvavidas y se dirigían sin perder la calma a las escaleras de emergencia. Mientras tanto Brian en la puerta para cerciorarse que no quedara nadie, no paraba de recordar las palabras del Capitán "Debes mantener la cabeza fría "Respiraba profundo tratando de no perder la calma y así evitar matar al primer traidor que se le pusiera en frente, los rufianes estaban cumpliendo su amenaza. Su amado Mauretania se estaba hundiendo.

-Brian, listo ya no hay nadie. – decía Bruno mirando a su primer oficial que apenas y hablaba del coraje que sentía – Vámonos oficial. – insistía Bruno, Brian solo asintió y corrió a las escaleras de emergencia, ahora tocaba la parte más difícil. Evacuar a más de 2000 pasajeros y controlarlos para evitar que el caos cobrara más vidas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Salon de baile primera clase.

En el Gran Salon después de que se escuchara la alarma, los pasajeros se volvieron una estampida, gritos, empujones para salir. Ahora estaba desolado y las mesas, cubiertos y adornos tirados por doquier. George, la Duquesa y Martha se habían quedado en un rincón para evitar ser golpeados por los pasajeros desesperados.

-Señoras no teman, todo estará bien vamos vayan a la cubierta. Vengan por aquí, los pasillos estarán infestados vayamos por la salida trasera. – Mencionaba George llevando a la Duquesa y a la Señora Martha hacia la puerta de servicio para salir a cubierta.

Ya una vez en la puerta George Villers se despidió – Señoras sigan con cuidado no se acerquen a la orilla y obedezcan las instrucciones de los marineros.

-Pero sr. Villers ¿usted no vendrá? – preguntaba la Duquesa

-Debo buscar a la Señorita Candy, es mi responsabilidad. No se preocupe estaré bien.

-Cuídese mucho y que Dios lo acompañe – menciono Martha santiguando al hombre. Acto seguido esté se fue de prisa.

-Vamos Martha hay que ver si Gabrielle ya está en cubierta. De prisa … no debí dejarla ir sola – decía Madeleine que casi lloraba de la preocupación al no saber dónde estaba su mejor amiga.

-Cálmate la vamos a encontrar. Vamos a los botes. – dijo Martha tomando del brazo a Madeleine que no dejaba de murmurar y mirando a todos lados.

-Gabrielle, amiga ¿dónde te metiste?… ¿dónde?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Colina Marítima de Pony.

-¡Terry que fue eso! – dijo asustada Candy.

-Cálmate Candy no te muevas de aquí – Terry se acercaba a la orilla tratando de ver algo, de donde provenía el estallido que se escuchó. Pero solo veía que la cubierta se estaba llenando de personas corriendo hacia los botes que estaban en la cubierta.

-¿Que pasa Terry? -decía Candy caminando hacia Terry. En ese momento escucharon la alarma de evacuación. Se miraron sorprendidos.

-¡Vamos rápido hay que subir a un bote! – ordeno imperativo Terry tomando de la mano a Candy.

-¡No Terry espera!, hay que ir por Clin.

-Diablo es verdad - renegaba el caballero inglés, pero no porque le molestara Clin sino porque era ir hasta el otro lado del barco y eso llevaría tiempo y no sabía con cuanto tiempo contaban - Vamos rápido PERO NO TE SEPARES DE MI ¿está claro?

Candy asintió, ahora Terry llevaba de la mano a su rubia. Como esperaba los pasillos eran un caos las personas corrían y empujaban pues la histeria por el recuerdo del Titanic los hacía correr sin importar a quien pisaran o lastimaran. Los marineros trataban de mantener el orden, pero era casi imposible. Apenas lo estaban logrando cuando un segundo estallido proveniente de la proa por debajo de la línea de flotación volvió a hacer cimbrar el barco y cortando la energía eléctrica.

-¡Terry! -gritó Candy que de pronto sintió un jalón que la hizo soltarse de su querido rebelde. Una ola de personas en pánico corria, haciendo que Candy fuera arrastrada por ellos.

-¡Candy, Candy! - Terry gritaba y gritaba desesperado el nombre de su pecosa pero sus gritos no podían ser escuchados entre tanto caos y la oscuridad no le permitían ver donde estaba Candy.

La pecosa como pudo se aferró a una columna tratando de aguantar los rasguños y empujones de las personas que como una estampida corria y corria.

De pronto los generadores auxiliares echaron a andar haciendo que las luces de emergencia se prendieran. Terry se acostumbró a la luz y lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su pecosa. Miraba a todos lados, pero no la encontraba, se quedó pasmado al ver personas en el suelo, algunas desmayadas y otras quejándose, le daba terror pensar que su pecosa estaría igual. Hasta el final del pasillo que ya estaba despejado miro una tela verde parecida a la del vestido de Candy así que corrió y ahí estaba detrás de la columna llorando asustada.

-Candy… pecosa te dije que no me soltaras. – Terry la abrazo y esta no podía dejar de llorar del pánico que sintió.

-Terry… tengo miedo… – la rubia tenía sus mangas rotas por los empujones y rasguños. Incluso perdió una zapatilla.

-Tranquila ya estoy aquí, anda debemos ir por Clin, pero no te vuelvas a soltar ¿entendido?

-Dios santo – dijo Candy al mirar los cuerpos de algunas personas que habían sido pisoteadas

Terry tomo el rostro de Candy para evitar que mirara - No mires Candy, la personas están asustadas, más porque el Titanic es algo reciente y eso las hace ser frías y sin importarles los demás son capas de lastimar a otros con tal de salvarse, así que por favor no vuelvas a soltarme.

-No lo haré.

-Bien vayamos por Clin. Ten ponte mi capa te cubrirá del frio. Iremos por el atajo, el pasillo de servicio ahí seguro está despejado y será más rápido. ¿Podrás correr sin zapatillas?

-De hecho, corro mejor sin ellas – dijo Candy secándose sus lágrimas a lo que Terry sonrió.

-Se me olvida que eres del Hogar de Pony.

Los dos rebeldes de prisa corrían para recoger a Clin y regresar para subir a los botes salvavidas. Tomaban el pasillo de servicio para llegar más rápido. Pero lo que no sabían es que precisamente en esos pasillos se escondía el Conde Ferguson y otros maleantes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albert por su parte se habia colocado su chaleco salvavidas y puesto a Puppet en su pecho dentro del chaleco. Ahora corria en medio de la histeria colectiva hacia el camarote de Candy.

Cuando llego al área de las suites de lujo se dio cuenta que los pasillos estaban vacíos, los camarotes estaban abiertos, señal que las personas de esa área ya habían huido. Cuando llegó al final del pasillo donde se encontraba el camarote de Candy y Terry vio que estos estaban cerrados así que tocaba y tocaba en ambas puertas, pero ninguno de los dos contestaba, Llego a creer que tal vez ya estarían en la cubierta buscando un bote o simplemente no habían llegado a dormir. Así que estaba por retirarse cuando Puppet salió del chaleco y comenzó a rasgar la puerta de Terry.

-¿Que pasa Puppet? – Albert se acercó a la puerta y escuchaba los gemidos del pequeño coati - ¡Es Clin! – el rubio comenzó a patear la puerta para abrirla, pero sin éxito así que decidió buscar algo para forzar la chapa cuando George llego apresurado.

-George gracias a Dios, estoy tratando de abrir la puerta, pero no logro hacerlo. Clin está ahí adentro.

-Calma tengo la llave de Terry – decía agitado George de tanto correr y ahora esculcaba en sus bolsillos. A lo que extrañado Albert cuestionó.

-¿Como es que tienes la llave de Terry?

-Me surgió la idea cuando tome la llave de su ventanal. Aun no lo conocía bien no estaba seguro de sus intenciones con Candy, así que me tome la libertad de también pedir al Capitán una copia de la puerta de Terry.

-Y yo que creí que la Tía Elroy era sobreprotectora -dijo Albert alzando la ceja

George por fin abrió la puerta y el pequeño Clin se lanzó a los brazos de George mientras que Albert de inmediato se metió al camarote - Clin pequeño, si tu sigues aquí significa que la señorita Candy no ha regresado – decía George mientras que su protegido, corria por todo el camarote de Terry. Como si Candy fuera de miniatura la buscaba por todos lados hasta debajo de la mesa. Después corria al ventanal para dirigirse al camarote de Candy por la terraza.

-¡¿Dónde estás Candy?! ¿Por qué diablos no se abre el ventanal? Ah claro, George tú lo cerraste. Como si ese par de rebeldes no pudieran salir por la ventana.

-Cálmate Albert seguro está en su camarote.

-Si claro y esta tan dormida que no escuchó cuando toque ni menos los 2 estallidos – seguía desesperado el patriarca de los Andley.

-Basta William no necesitas ironizar, yo también estoy preocupado por la señorita Candy – dijo con voz fuerte el sr. Villers.

William Albert era el patriarca de los Andley, pero George habia jugado un papel muy importante en su vida, dicho papel hacia que Albert sintiera respeto y cariño por el Sr. Villers. Ahora era su mano derecha, pero también era su figura paterna quien le enseño todo sobre los negocios y le habia ayudado en todos los sentidos. Algo que su tía Elroy nunca habia hecho, ella solo le recordaba "Eres la cabeza de la familia ya debes prepararte para tomar el mando" George sin embargo era su amigo, su consejero, protector, confidente e incluso lo ayudaba a escarpase por días y hasta meses del ojo de la Tía Elroy para que Albert pudiera encontrar su camino.

-Lo siento George, pero el hecho de que no esté aquí ni haya llegado por Clin me asusta. La alarma sonó desde hace 15 minutos que tal si estaba donde fueron los estallidos– Decía Albert que ya habia tomado asiento y no dejaba de tocarse las sienes. Pues la impotencia de no saber dónde estaba su pequeña amenazaba con hacer llorar sus ojos azul celeste.

-Cálmate Albert, tal vez ya esté en los botes.

-¿Dejando a Clin?

-Tal vez Terry no la dejo volver con la promesa de que él volvería por Clin.

Albert se asustó más con la idea de George -Entonces Candy está sola en cubierta y se puede topar con algún loco desesperado que la podrían empujar al mar. Dios, te juro que si salimos de esta le contrato no una dama de compañía sino una escolta.

-¡William Albert por favor! Candy sabe defenderse sola, no se confía tan fácilmente.

-Si claro, como cuando la encontré en la cascada ¿sabes lo que hizo? Solo grito y después que me presente en lugar de correr solo dijo: "Hola Soy Candy". ¿No se supone que las niñas deberían temer a los vagabundos?

-¿William Albert seguirás ironizando o iremos a buscarla?

-Lo siento George, pero ya perdí a Rosemary, hace poco a Anthony, no quiero perder a mi hermanita. No podría más.

George nuevamente en su papel protector coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Albert - Tranquilo, es normal que te sientas así. Tal como dices la muerte de Anthony es reciente. Vamos, levántate debemos encontrarla y salir con vida, hazlo por Anthony, Archie y Stear que le pidieron al tío abuelo protegerla. Anda ayúdame a buscarla si algo le pasa a Candy seguro los Cornwell me mataran por no haber protegido a su prima consentida.

Albert apenas sonrió por el ultimo comentario de George que solo trataba de animarlo. El rubio se levantó y tomo a Puppet para nuevamente meterla dentro de su chaleco. Mientras Clin como bufanda se colocaba en el cuello en el cuello de George.

-Espera Albert traeré los salvavidas de Terry y Candy no tardo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pasillos de servicio. 1:15am de 1913

-¡Suéltala maldito, no te atrevas a tocarla! – Gritaba Terry tratando de zafarse de dos hombres que lo sujetaban.

-Cállate duquecito que ya bastante has arruinado mi vida y dado que no pensamos volver a Londres, con alguien debemos divertirnos antes de morir y que mejor que tu pecosita – se burlaban el Conde Fergurson que tenía a Candy abrazada, pero esta no dejaba de forcejear.

-Si, por darle preferencia a los riquillos a nosotros no nos están dejando subir a los botes salvavidas – dijo uno de los hombres que sujetaba a Terry.

-Vamos rubia necesitamos privacidad – El conde jalaba a Candy hacia el cuarto de servicio que se encontraba a la vuelta del pasillo.

-Suélteme viejo sucio, ¡Terry!

-Que la dejes en paz hijo de … - Terry como podía trataba de zafarse, en ocasiones lo lograba y daba un puñetazo, pero eran dos y estos abusivos lo golpeaban de nuevo para detenerlo.

-¡Auxilio ayuda! – se empezaron a escuchar gritos de auxilio provenientes del cuarto de servicio.

-¡¿Estas escuchando eso George?! – exclamó Albert que junto con George, Puppet y Clin ya estaban caminando por los pasillos.

-Sí, vienen de la escalera de servicio.

George y Albert de inmediato corrieron hacia el lugar donde venían los gritos.

Cuando llegaron al lugar Albert no podía creer la escena que veía, Terry era golpeado por dos hombres, mientras que en el cuarto de servicio de cocina se escuchaban fuertes gritos. Albert y Clin corrieron de prisa hacia allá. Mientras que George y Puppet ayudaban a Terry. El sr. Villers quitándoselos de encima y Puppet mordiéndoles la oreja y demás partes del cuerpo de los dos maleantes.

Albert corria de prisa y su corazón le iba a explotar de la preocupación y terror al escuchar más gritos como de una mujer desesperada _"No Por favor No, te lo suplico basta ya… para por favor… por favor ten piedad"_ abrió la puerta del cuarto de servicio quedando completamente atónito a lo que veía. Se quedo en shock y sin habla no podía creer lo que encontraba.

Candy, su querida Candy… en cuanto lo vio se lanzó a sus brazos – Albert gracias a Dios. Rápido, Terry, Terry está en peligro hay que ayudarlo.

-Pe… pero… Candy estas bien… se escuchaban gritos de mujer yo pensé… – decía Albert que no dejaba de mirar de pies a cabeza a su pequeña.

-Pero no era yo, era ese hombre sucio quien gritaba -dijo Candy señalando al Conde que yacía tirado en el suelo - Creo que le di muy fuerte en la nariz, en la cabeza, en los ojos, y… le ensarté un tenedor en sus partes nobles.

-Auch… ya veo- Albert sintió pena ajena al ver al maldito Conde que ahora yacía en el suelo con la nariz rota, la frente sangrando, los ojos picados y lastimado de sus partes. Pues Candy como bien decía George sabia defenderse así que en cuanto el tipo la metió al cuarto de servicio, esta de inmediato le dio una patada en sus partes nobles, agarro un rodillo y le dio en la cabeza después la nariz, después tomo el primer objeto que encontró y resulto ser un tenedor con lo que le pico los ojos y después se lo ensarto en los testículos. No suficiente volvió a tomar el rodillo para seguir golpeándolo en la cabeza hasta que Albert llegó a su rescate o mejor dicho al rescate del Conde – Sera mejor irnos hay que ayudar a George y Terry.

Candy y Albert corrieron para ayudar a George, pero el hombre de pasados 40 años era todo hombre de experiencia, habia tumbado a uno de los maleantes, pero el segundo no desistía. Albert llego y lo tomo del cuello

-Déjamelo a mi George – el rubio aventó al tipo al suelo y le dio vario golpes que lo knockearon – Genial necesitaba desquitarme con alguien ya que no puede hacerlo con el tipo que tenía a Candy.

-Candy pecosa ¿estás bien? – decía a Terry abrazando a su pecosa y después la miraba como inspeccionándola.

-Si no te preocupes Terry, el hombre sucio no contaba con que soy de Hogar de Pony y el papá de Tom siempre nos enseñaba defensa personal, ya que vivir en el campo es peligroso para las chicas.

-Me alegra que este bien pecosa- el rebelde la abrazaba fuertemente y recuperando la calma.

-Pero tú no te ves bien, te lastimaron tu labio. – dijo Candy al ver sangrando el labio inferior de su rebelde.

-No te preocupes pecosa, seguro un beso me ayudara.

-Perdón – cuestionaron serios y al unísono Albert y George.

-Digo que estaré bien con un buen hielo – se corrigió Terry con esa sonrisa fingida ya exclusiva para su suegro y el después pensó tratando de esconder su sonrisa traviesa– Si supieran que ya llevamos 67 besos.

-Ven Terry, déjame tocar tus costillas – Albert empezó a examinar el tórax del castaño y todo parecía normal – No parecen estar rotas, creo que estarás bien. Candy dame tu cinto, lo usaré como venda para amárrale sus costillas no hay que arriesgarnos

Candy obedecía y veía como Albert vendaba con el largo cinturón de seda el tórax de Terry y entusiasta comentaba– Albert eres un excelente médico. Ahora veo que tus días como médico voluntario en la clínica temporal de Chicago fueron fructíferos. Yo también quiero ser enfermera y así como tu ayudar a los enfermos, pero sobre todo a los más pobres. Te imaginas podemos abrir una clínica en el Hogar de Pony. ¡la llamaremos la Clínica Feliz!

Terry, Albert y George no daban crédito a lo que oían, el barco hundiéndose y Candy haciendo planes para su clínica Feliz.

-Candy

-¿Si Terry?

-¿Sera que puedas volver del Candy mundo y enfocarte al Mauretania?

-Lo siento – dijo apenada y sonrojada la pecosa.

-Tenga señorita Candy, póngase su chaleco, joven Terry este es el suyo, los tome de sus respectivos camarotes.

-Gracias - dijeron los rebeldes mientras se los colocaban.

-George ponte el mío.

-No Albert estaré bien, no te preocupes. Además, tal vez encuentre uno en el camino.

-Está bien. Vamos de prisa no sabemos cuánto tiempo queda y si estamos con las luces de emergencia seguro no queda mucho. Candy dame la mano – decía Albert

-No, ira de la mía -intervino Terry

-¡No!, tu podrías soltarla – se negaba el rubio.

-¡Jamás lo haré! – se defendía enérgico el castaño.

-Basta, quien sea, pero de prisa todavía hay que llegar a la cubierta y no hay tiempo que perder -Ahora ordenaba el sr. Villers. Albert se daba cuenta que Terry siempre protegería a su pequeña Candy por lo que acepto dejarla en sus manos.

Así los cuatro corrían aprisa hacía la cubierta. Puppet dentro del chaleco de Albert y Clin sobre el cuello de Candy como bufanda. Era desolador lo que veían a su paso, los hermosos pasillos del Mauretania ahora estaban destrozados, no por un estallido sino por la histeria colectiva que los destrozo a su paso. Ya no quedaba nada del glamour de días pasados.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robby habia dejado al capitán Niven junto con el marinero encargarse de pedir ayuda a otros barcos. Ahora el segundo oficial trataba de salvar a las personas del segundo nivel, y poniendo orden para que subieran a los botes de dicha área, pues mientras el área no estuviera despejada los de la tercera clase no podrían hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo rápido para evitar que se perdieran más vidas por el caos.

Por su parte Peter y Paul y sus otros 4 compañeros que habían ayudado a arrestar a los de la lista de Frank, decidieron dejar a los arrestados encerrados en un camarote. No les gustaba la crueldad, pero al saber que su amado Mauretania estaba por hundirse decidieron tomar justicia propia y cumplir con la amenaza de Robby " _si el Mauretania se hundía los maleantes se hundirían con el barco también_ "

-Peter, Paul ustedes vayan donde fue la segunda explosión, nosotros seguiremos buscando a los traidores de la lista que dio el idiota de Frank y nos encargaremos de que se hundan con el Mauretania. -dijo uno de los 4 marineros.

-Correcto, pero no se arriesguen demasiado y en cuanto sea el momento suban a un bote.

-Así será. – dijeron los 4 marineros después corrieron a buscar los demás que estaban en la lista.

Peter y Paul de prisa llegaron a donde habia sido la segunda explosión y verificar el daño para con ello saber con cuanto tiempo contaban. Estando ahí la situación era critica, los marineros trataban de contener el agua que comenzaba a filtrarse por las ventanas de ojo de buey. Así que no quedó más remedio que evacuar la zona y cerrar el pasillo para tratar de tener más tiempo.

-¿Seguro que ya no queda nadie?

-Si Peter, los chicos y yo ya gritamos en cada rincón – contestó Paul.

Paul no sabía si cerrar o no, pero al ver que el agua ya le cubría los talones se decidió por cerrar el pasillo – Dios Padre, si hay alguien aquí perdónanos- el marinero se santiguo y acto seguido cerro el área de nivelación, para después correr junto con su amigo Peter a la cubierta y ayudar en los botes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cubierta área de botes salvavidas 1:35am

Candy, Terry, Albert, George junto con Clin y Puppet llegaron por fin a la cubierta, todo era un caos, Madres gritando por sus hijos que se habían perdido en medio del caos, hombres y mujeres aventando ancianos para salvar su vida.

-Esto no pinta bien – se dijo Terry, pero estaba calmado, tener a Albert y George a su lado le daba paz, pues sabía que ellos también mantendrían a salvo a su pecosa.

El Mauretania ya comenzaba a inclinarse del lado de estribor por lo que algunas personas se lanzaban a las frías aguas de forma voluntaria y otras caían al ser empujadas por el tumulto o porque resbalaban.

Terry sintió como las manos de Candy comenzaban a temblar y nuevamente para calmarla tomo su rostro -Candy no mires por favor. Trata de no asustarte y mira a Clin.

-Terry tenías razón las personas están enloqueciendo – la pecosa lo miraba asustada.

-No me separare de ti te lo prometo. Me encargaré que subamos a un bote.

-Esperen aquí iré a ver dónde podemos subir – dijo George mientras se alejaba.

Albert por su parte miraba tratando de ver donde se habia visto afectado el barco, por la inclinación del Mauretania se daba cuenta que habia sido en la parte de la proa de lado de estribor

– El agua ya se está filtrando. Dios debe haber personas aún ahí… y en los botes apenas están subiendo pasajeros esto podría ser peor que el Titanic – pensaba preocupado Albert.

-¡Señor por favor no se acerque la orilla el barco se está inclinando podría caer! – gritó un marinero a Albert mientras corria para poner orden en uno de los botes. Pues algunos caballeros no querían seguir la orden "Niños y mujeres primero" así que empujaban y se subían a los botes.

-¡Mujeres y niños primero ¿que no entiende?! – se escuchaba a lo lejos un marinero.

-¡Aléjense de la orilla! -seguía gritando otro marinero a los demás pasajeros que seguían arremolinándose en la cubierta.

George regreso después de un par de minutos -Albert encontré un bote está casi vacío. Vamos de prisa ahí podrá subir la señorita Candy.

Obedientes corrían detrás de George. Los tres hombres estaban seguros que no subieran pero les interesaba que Candy estuviera a salvo. Mientras que a la rubia no le gusto para nada las palabras de su caballero blanco haciendo que su corazón comenzara a preocuparse.

Los cuatro mientras corrían por la cubierta abriéndose paso entre tantas personas estaban siendo testigos de actos de heroísmo al ver hombres ayudando a mujeres y niños subir a los botes, pero también de actos de cobardía donde hombres aventaban a niños y ancianos e incluso golpeaban a los marineros con tal de subir a los botes salvavidas.

Estaban por llegar al bote, ahora caminaban despacio pues era ya difícil correr en medio de tantas personas. Albert aprovecho para hablar con Candy. Tomo las pequeñas manos de su hermanita y en tono de súplica le pidió - Candy pase lo que pase, prométeme que aceptaras subir a ese bote.

-Pero Albert se puede ver que todos cabemos ahí. El capitán dijo que caben hasta 80 personas – decía Candy temblorosa pues desde que escucho a George " _Ahí podrá subir Candy_ " ya no estaba tranquila.

-Candy, pase lo que pase subirás, prométeme que si nosotros no subimos tú te quedas en ese bote, prométemelo – dijo Albert ahora tomando el rostro pecoso de su pequeña.

Candy temblorosa quería voltear para mirar porque gritaba una señora y un bebé lloraba, pero Albert no lo permitía la mantenía mirándolo a él- Candy… las personas en su desesperación se vuelven egoístas e inhumanas. Pierden todo sentido de generosidad. Así como maltratan seres indefensos como los animales se vuelven igual con los niños y los más débiles.

-¡Terry, Terry! Joven Grandchester, gracias a Dios por fin lo encuentro. -gritaba aliviado David que se acercaba presuroso, cuando llegó hasta Terry, esté furioso se abalanzó sobre él tomándolo de las solapas.

-¡¿Dónde diablos estabas cuando nos atacaron a Candy y a mí?!

-¿Como dice?...

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¿qué dirá el Duque cuando se enteré que casi me matan y atacan a Candy?

-Cálmate Terry no es el momento de reclamos – intervino el sereno de Albert.

-Lo siento joven juro que lo siento, lo que no quería era que perjudicaran al barco para evitar precisamente que usted estuviera en peligro. Estaba en las hélices ayudando a evitar que estallaran pues unos hombres llevaron pólvora, pero entre los marineros de guardia y yo logramos evitarlo.

-¿Entonces no fue una falla sino un atentado? – dijo George

-Así es. Después que se escucharon los 2 estallidos comencé a buscarlo joven Terry, primero fui a la tercera clase, pero la mitad esta obstruida así que corrí hasta aquí orando que estuviera aquí con la señorita Candy.

-Ahí está Charlie en la tercera clase – dijo Terry preocupado.

-Y Susie y sus hermanos – agrego la pecosa.

-No Candy, estarán bien por favor debes subir a un bote – intervino Albert pues conocía a su pequeña y sabía que esta sería capaz de sacrificarse por los demás.

-Vamos les abriré paso – dijo el guardaespaldas.

-Candy sigue a Terry – pidió Albert. Él no era un hombre egoísta, pero era su pequeña. Ya habia perdido a Rosemary y su querido Anthony, no estaba dispuesto ahora a perder a su hermanita.

-Esperen ese bote no lo debes bajar aún está casi vacío – dijo David amenazante a los marineros

-Eso intento, pero no me dejan – decía un marinero que junto con su compañero forcejeaba con dos hombres que hacían lo que fuera por ya bajar el bote.

-No hay tiempo para esperar a que suban más. Ya bájelo – reclamaba un aristócrata anciano y regordete. El bote ya habia bajado unos metros.

David salto al bote y saco su arma apuntando al hombre y amenazante dijo – O se espera a que el joven Grandchester suba o llegando a Londres yo personalmente lo llevo a la horca, aunque creo que el Duque de Grandchester me ganará. Él es hijo del Duque de Grandchester y si SU Excelencia se entera que ustedes no lo dejaron subir al bote él personalmente lo asesina con la aprobación de la misma Reina Madre. ¡Así que esperas hasta que suba!

El hombre regordete se hizo a un lado, tomando asiento. Albert se acercó a la orilla miro que en el bote estaban Sarah Leagan y su cobarde esposo, que sin importarle las mujeres y niños de inmediato tomo su lugar en el bote. El Sr. Leagan sentía la mirada de desaprobación de George.

Albert se acercó a Terry para murmurarle al oído – Por favor, sé que no debes, pero necesito que subas y cuides a Candy.

Terry lo miro extrañado, pues no quería ser un cobarde subiendo un bote aun habiendo niños y mujeres en peligro, pero al mirar a los Leagan se daba cuenta del porqué de la petición de Albert. Apenas iba a responder con una negativa cuando escucho los gritos de la Timida Niña sin pecas.

-¡Candy, Candy! ¡sube Candy! – era Annie que estaba en el bote junto a su madre casi en la parte final que en cuanto vio al Sr. David gritando el nombre de Terry busco con la mirada a su amiga y cuando la encontró comenzó a gritar.

-Annie, gracias a Dios ya estás en un bote – decía aliviada Candy, en medio del caos casi habia olvidado a su amiga-hermana.

Ambas hermanas se miraban con una enorme sonrisa al saberse a salvo. En ese momento en que sus miradas se conectaban no habia caos, no habia peligro, solo ese sentimiento de hermandad y amistad. Pues, aunque no tuvieran la misma sangre ellas sabían que eran hermanas y lo serian para siempre aun después de la muerte.

-¡Vamos Candy, salta como lo hacías desde el Padre árbol! – animaba Annie a Candy.

-Si Candy, yo iré tras de ti- mentía Terry con tal de que Candy aceptara estar en el bote.

-Vamos Candy tú puedes no está muy alto. Terry, irá contigo. George y Yo subiremos en otro bote te lo prometo – insistió Albert.

-Está bien – Candy confiada que así sería acepto – Vamos Clin salta hacia Annie.

El pequeño Clin obediente salto hacia los brazos de Annie. Esta de inmediato lo abrazo y se hizo a un lado para darle espacio a su hermana y esta pudiera saltar. David por su parte se colocó para ayudar a Candy.

-No se preocupe señorita yo estaré aquí para tomarla.

Candy comenzó a subir por el barandal para saltar, cuando estaba punto de colocar sus pies del otro lado del barandal para poder saltar el Mauretania de nuevo hacia otra inclinación haciendo que los pasajeros otra vez entraran en pánico. El señor Leagan y el regordete hombre, aprovecharon la distracción y sin importarles nada quitaron el seguro de la polea que sostenía el bote para hacerlo bajar.

Con el movimiento brusco del Mauretania Candy casi cae, pero Terry alcanzo a tomarla del Brazo y atraerla hacia él. Ahora yacían en el suelo los dos al igual que la mayoría de los pasajeros por la brusquedad de la inclinación.

Albert que se habia levantado de inmediato y ahora veía ya el bote en el mar. Enfurecido gritaba -¡Maldito seas Leagan me las pagaras en Escocia!

-Cálmate Albert, encontraremos otro bote. Vamos ya casi no hay tiempo – dijo George que como siempre tratando de mantener la calma. Ahora corria junto a Candy, Terry y Albert que seguía con Puppet escondida en su salvavidas tratando de encontrar otro bote.

Mientras el bote rápidamente bajaba los 2 marineros de este y David hicieron lo imposible por detenerlo poco a poco con la polea, ya que con la velocidad a la que iba y el peso que llevaba se hubiera partido en dos.

Ahora que el bote estaba a salvo sobre el mar uno de los marineros se quejaba pues la soga le quemo las palmas – Maldita sea…

-Déjame verte Jimmy. Dios es grave.- reviso el segundo marinero.

-Tenga Joven póngale mi bufanda como venda, y un poco del agua helada le adormecerá el dolor – decía una señora quitándose su fina bufanda.

-Gracias señora.

-¡Clin, Clin ¿dóndes estas?! – Gritaba Annie desesperada pues al momento que el bote hizo contacto con el agua este se ladeo haciendo que el pequeño Clin cayera al mar – Mamá no está Clin

-Cálmate Annie debe estar por algún lado.

-De pronto se escuchaba unos gemidos provenientes en el agua, Annie al darse cuenta qué era el pequeño coati, sin pensarlo más "se lanzó como una flecha" al rescate de su querido Clin. Pues antes de ser de Candy había sido su mascota. Lo había encontrado solo y asustado en el bosque mientras buscaba flores junto con Candy. Clin era tan pequeño casi recién nacido. Había perdido a su manada pues esta fue atrapada por contrabandistas de pieles.

-¡Annie por el amor de Dios vuelve aquí! – gritaba preocupada la señora Britter

-Rápido remen hasta la chica, no va a resistir el agua está muy helada -ordenaba el marinero Jimmy. EL otro marinero con ayuda de las mujeres y otros hombres comenzaron a remar para acercarse a Annie que ya alcanzaba a Clin.

-Te tengo. Vamos colócate en mi cuello como bufanda. –Clin tembloroso y mojado se enrosco en el cuello de Annie para que esta pudiera comenzar a nadar de regreso al bote, pero la debilidad y el frio del agua le estaban entumiendo sus extremidades. Además su anemia y sus constantes desmayos la tenían muy débil.

Annie sentía que le costaba trabajo respirar. Involuntariamente se hundía, pero sacaba fuerzas para volver a flote y continuar. Apenas y veía a su madre que extendía su mano para alcanzarla.

-Ma..má – dijo Annie que ya no tuvo más fuerzas y se sumergió.

David ya se habia lanzado por ella y el bote ya estaba cerca. Tomo a la Chica y nado rápido de regreso al bote. Las mujeres ayudaron a subir a Annie y al pequeño Clin mientras que David lo hacía con ayuda de los marineros.

-Pero que estupidez poner en riesgo su vida por un cochino animal.

-¡Cállate Leagan o hago que llegando a Londres mi marido le rompa la cara! – dijo amenazante una señora – Vergüenza debería sentir estar en un bote mientras aún hay niños allá arriba.

La señora Britter colocó a su hija junto a ella para ponerle su abrigo y hacerla entrar en calor. Annie estaba temblado de frio y le costaba respirar el aire helado - Vamos Clin ponte sobre el pecho de Annie para que los dos se den calor – Clin que también temblaba de frio obediente se acurrucaba en el pecho de Annie que débilmente lo abrazaba.

-Mire señora póngale también está cobija para que le dé más calor- decía una señora ofreciendo su cobija a la señora Britter.

-Y tenga mi gorro póngaselo en su cabeza para que no sienta el frio helado de su cabello – ofrecía otra mujer.

La señora Britter agradecida por el acto de nobleza de las dos mujeres arropo a su hija con la cobija y el gorro, después la coloco en su regazo para darle más calor y evitar que su temperatura siguiera bajando.

Por otro lado, también le daban sus cobijas a David para que se arropara y este se sentó en un rincón para recuperar el calor y oraba porque Terry lograra subir a un bote, no solo porque le tenía aprecio sino porque si algo le pasaba, el Duque se lo cobraría con su vida.

El marinero Jimmy se dio cuenta que aun habia personas de noble corazón y armándose de valor se levantó y se dirigió de forma enérgica y amenazante al sr. Legan y el regordete aristócrata -Ahora ustedes caballeros que no les importa que aun hubiera niños en ese barco que está a punto de hundirse van a remar. ¡Vamos remen!, vamos a buscar más personas que hayan caído en el agua. Rápido y más les vale que lo hagan o yo mismo los denunciaren en Londres por intento de homicidio. Este bote no se alejará hasta que se llene.

Fue así como el bote numero 13 donde estaba la señora Britter, Annie y Clin ahora se dedicaba a subir a personas que ya sea por voluntad o por accidente habían caído al agua. El bote tenía capacidad para 65 personas y solo habia 30 en él. Así que el señor Legan junto con otros cobardes que también se habían subido al bote de forma ruin ahora remarían por un largo rato.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trasatlántico Carpathia (hora de poner la canción)

El Carpathia seguía su rutinaria travesía de Nueva York hacia Fiume. Era la madrugada del primer día del Año. Su Capitán habia dejado el Gran Salon después de las doce campanadas para dirigirse a la terraza de su oficina. Pidió a sus oficiales encargarse del barco pues en esa noche tan especial deseaba pasar el resto de la noche en la tranquilidad de su terraza. Sus oficiales sin dudarlo aceptaron pues conocían la triste historia de su capitán y sabían porque prefería estar solo en tan importante noche.

Apenas pasaba de la 1 de la mañana, el capitán sentado bebía vino. No dejaba de mirar el cielo y en ocasiones las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Siempre miraba las mismas estrellas, cada noche antes de dormir las contemplaba. No importaba donde estuviera si en altamar o en tierra, pero nunca se iba a dormir sin despedirse de ellas.

Eran dos estrellas que nunca se separaban. Se trataban de la osa mayor y la osa menor que para el capitán significaban Madre e hijo.

Se seco sus lágrimas con su pañuelo. Era un hermoso pañuelo blanco de seda. Alrededor estaba adornado con bordado español y en una orilla las iniciales de su amada. Las tocaba delicadamente como si al tocar esas bellas letras también tocara las delicadas manos de su gran amor.

Ese pañuelo fue la razón por la que se conocieron él y su querida esposa. Ella lo habia tirado sin querer mientras caminaba por la cubierta del barco Lucania en ese tiempo él apenas era el Primer oficial de dicho barco. Como todo un caballero lo recogió para entregárselo a su dueña, una hermosa señorita de cabello rubio y hermosos ojos color esmeralda. Cuando ambos se miraron a los ojos supieron que estaban destinados para amarse. Pese a la negativa de la nueva rica familia (1*) de la chica ellos nunca renunciaron a su amor, y al final lograron casarse y ser padres de un hermoso niño rubio de ojos celestes y sonrisa de principie.

Guardo el hermoso pañuelo en el bolsillo de su saco donde siempre estaba, pues le gustaba tenerlo cerca de su corazón. Lleno su copa y se levantó de su asiento. Se encamino hacia la orilla y volvió a mirar al cielo. Dio un largo suspiro y después de un breve momento de haber mirado al cielo se decidió por hablarle nuevamente al par de hermosas e inseparables estrellas.

-Feliz Año nuevo Amor y también para ti… mi querido Anthony.

El capitán cerro sus ojos y una lagrima corrió por su mejilla – Me alegro Anthony que por fin después de tantos años estés pasando la Navidad y el Año Nuevo con tu Madre. Han sido días difíciles para mí, pero no importa porque sé que por fin estas con tu madre y ella debe estar feliz de abrazarte ¿No es así Rosemary? No te preocupes por mí Amor, aunque los extrañe estaré bien, mis días en altamar me ayudan a seguir adelante y seguiré fuerte tal como te lo prometí aquel día que cerraste tus hermosos ojos para siempre en esa triste tarde en Lakewood. – Una sonrisa nostálgica se formó en el rostro del Capitán después continuó serenó – Sí Anthony, prometo que en cuanto pueda iré a conocer a esa pecosa que tanto te gustaba. Sé que ya no me la presentaras como tanto lo deseabas y me lo hacías saber en tus cartas, pero lo importante es que algún día la conoceré y le daré las gracias por haberte hecho tan feliz.

El hombre alzo su copa y pronuncio un brindis -Brindo por la felicidad de esa pecosa que te hizo tan feliz y porque el día que yo pueda volver a estar con ustedes sea para quedarnos juntos… Hasta el fin de la eternidad.

El capitán Vincent Brower bebió su copa pues como tradición había que hacerlo para que el deseo se cumpliera – Hasta mañana Rosemary, hasta mañana Anthony.

Dejo su copa en la mesa de la terraza estaba por caminar hacia su oficina cuando entro de prisa su Primer Oficial Chris Walker.

-Capitán, disculpe que entrara tan precipitadamente, pero ha ocurrido una desgracia.

-¿Que sucede?

-El Mauretania ha enviado un mensaje de auxilio, ha sufrido dos explosiones una en la parte media y otra en la parte de la proa ahora está por hundirse.

-Dios Padre protégelos. Vamos Chris hay que avisar que cambiaremos el rumbo y nos dirigiremos a toda velocidad.

-Pero nos desviaremos y no sé si alcancemos.

-Lo haremos Chris, si lo hicimos con el Titanic con mayor razón lo haremos por nuestro hermano el Mauretania.

-Lo sé, pero en aquel tiempo no era invierno, no sabemos si nuestro nuevo rumbo tenga amenaza de iceberg – dijo preocupado el oficial a lo que el Capitán de forma serena y seguro de si mismo respondió.

-No te preocupes, con ayuda de Dios y mis ángeles Rosemary y Anthony llegaremos a salvo y a tiempo.

A las 1:25am y por órdenes del Capitán Vicent Brower, el Carpathia cambiaba su rumbo y se dirigía a gran velocidad al rescate de los pasajeros de su barco hermano el Mauretania. Lo que no imaginaba el Capitán Brower es que en ese barco iba la pecosa que hizo tan feliz a su querido Anthony.

Continuará…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(1*) Nuevos ricos? en una de las cartas que Albert le envía a Candy en CCFS este le hace saber que SU PADRE ERA UN PUEBLERINO escoses. Recordemos que Nueva York y estados cercanos incluyendo Illinois crecieron económicamente gracias a los inmigrantes en su mayoría irlandeses y escoceses. La gran mayoría lograron hacerse de un nombre y fortuna en Estados Unidos. Por las palabras de Albert creo que fue el mismo caso de su padre un inmigrante escoces que hizo su fortuna en EUA. No por nada el árbol genealógico de los Andley inicia precisamente con el padre de Albert a la cabeza. Lo cual da más razones para confirmar que Terry SI es ANOHITO, ya que estamos de acuerdo que los ancestros de un pueblerino jamás hubieran podido comprar un JOYERO DE MADRE PERLA, y en todo caso como dije el árbol comienza con el padre de Albert ¿cuál generación en generación? si apenas llevan una que serían Rosemary y Albert, la segunda era Anthony, pero murió. Los accesorios de madre perla eran un lujo y tuvieron su auge en el Reino Unido y por su costo podían ser pagados solo por familias ricas y aristócratas esas qué si tienen siglos de generaciones tanto que más bien parecen bosques genealógicos, así como los Grandchester.**

No se esperaban que papi Brower apareciera en este fic y fuera el capitán del Carpathia ¿verdad? He de confesarles que ya quería llegar a esta parte para darles la sorpresa :) Lo que estoy segura hará que sus temores se calmen un poquito.

Espero que hayan pasado una linda noche de año nuevo. Ahora les deseo un excelente inicio de año y mucho éxito en todos los propósitos que se han planteado para este año.

Les agradezco infinitamente su entusiasmo por seguir leyendo mi historia. Si no fuera por sus comentarios definitivamente no seguiría, así que gracias nuevamente por tomarse el tiempo para hacerme saber sus ideas, halagos, quejas y sugerencias **Hakuouki, Gladys, Eli, Nally Graham, Skarllet Northman, Grandchesterandre, Terryfan, Blanca G, Miriam7, Lydia Grandchester, Aaronlaly, Anieram, Genesis, CGG, Lupita, Natalia, Gaby, Rosario, Rous JD, Yesi Hernandez, Magda de GG y todos los Guest.**

A quienes comienzan a leer la historia **Elizabeth Mancera Moreno, Mil Palabras en Una** y quienes me leen de forma Anonima también gracias.

 **Respondiendo a sus comentarios. Lo haré de forma general ya que la incertidumbre es la misma en la mayoría de ustedes.**

-Qué bueno que les gusto la forma en que nuestros rebeldes recibieron el año nuevo, destilando amor. Como he dicho me gusta que Terry sea muy feliz, aunque ya es hora qué sufra. Sorry, pero ya estamos en la parte dramática de la historia.

 **-¿Cuantos capitulo faltan? Ya ni sé, yo juraba que sería hasta el 20 después el 30 y ya vamos en el 34. Pero como dije antes este fic no llega a Broadway. Así que ya falta menos para el gran final.**

 _-¿_ Dramatismo? Pues al menos estoy segura que no me odiaran tanto como odiamos a Mizuki por la separación de Broadway. Aunque como ya leyeron Annie ha sido la primera en poner en peligro su vida por salvar al pequeño Clin, en los siguientes capítulos otros no solo se pondrán en peligro sino que darán su vida por el otro :¨( así que ya estoy preparada para su hoguera cibernética.

 **-¿Candy en Disney? Tal como lo prometí fue uno de mis 12 deseos. Solo espero que no salga peor, aunque dudo que Mickey tenga mente incestuosa al menos no recuerdo que una princesa se casara con su tío o hermano o el mejor amigo de su exnovio. Además, su lado capitalista lo hará ver que el favorito por el 99.99% de las Candy fans aman a Terry así que ellos también se darán cuenta que TERRY ES ANOHITO.**

-¿Qué escriba un fic de Terry? si lo llego a realizar definitivamente él será muy feliz y rebelde. Honestamente para nada creo que sea un niño que haya sufrido bullyin, al contrario, esa actitud, arrogante, soberbia, engreída, burlona, picara, coqueta, atrevida, berrinchuda y peleonera solo la puede tener un chico que tiene la autoestima por los cielos. ¿Y cómo no? si su mismo padre le dijo que no permitiría que cualquiera lo educara, y la cara de cerdo ya nos confirmó que él es el heredero de los Grandchester lo que me hace ver que definitivamente el Duque se ha esmerado en que su hijo reciba la mejor y estricta educación, pero también el mejor trato, tanto que la Hermana Gray le perdona sus rebeldías en el colegio. Además, el Duque lo dijo "solo vienes a buscarme cuando necesitas algo" significa que Terry sabe que cuenta con su Padre cuando así lo requiera, por algo tiene dinero para irse de fiesta, apostar en el hipódromo, tener un carro propio y hasta viajar a Nueva York y regresar a Londres en los mejores barcos de Lujo. Porque déjenme decirles que un boleto en primera clase para el Mauretania costaba una fortuna. Creo que el Duque solo se negó a ayudarlo con lo de Candy porque debía cuidar el apellido de los Grandchester. Terry solo es rebelde porque le imponen ser aristócrata, y su padre lo tiene en un internado, pero sobre todo por haberlo separado de su verdadera madre. Digo es difícil y traumático para un niño que estaba acostumbrado al amor de su madre que de pronto lo alejen de ella para vivir en internados con monjas amargadas y estrictas y de paso soportar la amargura de su madrastra. Sobre que sea solitario supongo que el vivir en un ambiente de hipocresía como es la aristocracia lo hace preferir no abrir sus sentimientos y secretos a cualquiera. Él preferiría vivir de nuevo en Nueva york y con verdaderos amigos como Charlie. Su amargura creo que es porque tiene todo lo material pero no el cariño de sus padres. Bueno creo que me emocione con lo del Terryfic,

 **Les deseo un feliz inicio de año, besos y abrazos a todas las y los canderrys del mundo mundial.**


	35. Chapter 35 Gracias George

Capítulo 35 Gracias George.

El ambiente de terror, de actos heroicos y actos ruines seguían en el casi extinto Mauretania. La tripulación corria de un lado a otro tratando de salvar al mayor número de personas, pero se estaba convirtiendo en una tarea colosal pues ya no solo debían pelear contra el tiempo sino también con pasajeros quienes en su desesperación los lastimaban por ganar un lugar en los botes.

Antes de que la comunicación se perdiera, el Mauretania logro dar el mensaje de socorro a algunos barcos. El Lusitania fue el primero en recibirlo, después el Olimpyc los cuales con la orden de sus capitanes aceleraron para llegar lo antes posible. El mensaje también llego al Adriatic, pero al igual que el Britannic se encontraba demasiado lejos para poder ir a su rescate. El último mensaje que pudieron enviar llego al Carpathia que aceptó ir en su rescate tal como lo hicieron con el Titanic.

Ahora el Capitán Niven junto con Cookie trataban de mantener funcionando el generador para mantener la electricidad para que las personas que seguían en los pasillos de tercera y segunda clase pudieran subir sin dificultad y poder llegar hasta los botes que estaban ubicados en estribor y babor.

Pero era imposible para los pasajeros de estas clases poder seguir avanzando hacia la cubierta, pues algunos pasajeros de la primera clase obstruían a propósito las entradas para tener más oportunidad de poder subir a algún bote. Habia peleas entre pasajeros, Robby en uno de los accesos junto con sus marineros trataban de poner fin a una de tantas peleas. Mientras que Brian que regresaba de verificar la tercera clase, subía corriendo por las escaleras hacia la cubierta, no podía entender porque la fila no avanzaba, temió que estuviera pasando lo mismo que en el Titanic. Cuando llegó a los botes del área de babor se dio cuenta que sus temores eran ciertos.

El caos era el mismo, botes casi vacíos estaban comenzando a bajar, personas brincando para alcanzarlos algunas lo lograban otras caían al agua. Ahora se daba cuenta porque en la tercera y segunda clase seguían sin poder subir a cubierta. Los marineros no podían controlar a la multitud enloquecida, "Botes bajando sin llenarse". No podía creer que se estuvieran cometiendo los mismos errores.

Brian corrió al primer bote y dirigiéndose al marinero a cargo lo tomo de la solapa - ¿qué diablos pasa? ¿Por qué están bajando sin llenar los botes?

-Oficial no podemos, están locos, no dejan subir más gente quieren bajar de inmediato – respondido otro marinero que se acercó junto con otros 3 marineros a su primer oficial. Los marineros estaban esperanzados a que su Oficial pusiera el orden.

-Se supone que están entrenados para este tipo de emergencias, no tendrían por qué estar siendo doblegados por los pasajeros – mencionaba Brian sumamente enojado.

-Lo sabemos, pero mírelos – apuntaba otro marinero a 3 hombres que se negaban a ceder su lugar en el bote y forcejeaban con los marineros de dicho bote.

Brian se aflojó el botón del cuello, respiraba rápido pero poco a poco contenía la calma y no dejaba de ver a esos ruines hombres que ya se hacían de un lugar en uno de los botes sin importarles que aun habia niños, algunos buscando a sus padres pues en medio del caos se habían perdido. Los marineros que rodeaban a Brian no sabían que pasaba por la cabeza de su Primer oficial. Un par de segundos después el pelirrojo se dirigió a los 5 marineros

-Perfecto, les voy a enseñar cómo se pone en orden a una multitud que no quiere entrar en razón- Brian se acercó al bote que apenas estaba subiendo pasajeros, se subió en él y se paró en la orilla, desenfundo su arma, alzo su mano apuntando hacia el cielo y dio 3 disparos al aire.

Las personas alrededor gritaron y se tiraron al suelo, al ver esto Brian volvió a disparar 3 veces, cuando tuvo toda la atencion de la multitud que ahora estaba tumbada en el suelo asustada por los disparos comenzó a hablar.

-¡Escúchenme bien todos! ¡NINGUN bote bajara hasta que esté COMPLETAMENTE LLENO! ¡¿queda claro?! Y me importa un carajo si son los hijos de aristócrata, funcionarios o los mismos reyes. Hay miles de personas abajo que no pueden subir porque ustedes son un caos, así que con el Poder que me dar ser el Primer Oficial del Mauretania, pongo en marcha la Ley Marcial y doy la orden a mis marineros a cargo que cualquier pasajero que se niegue o impida que el bote se llene le den un tiro y lo arrojen al mar. ¡¿Me escucharon marineros?!

-¡Al orden Oficial! -respondieron al unísono los marineros.

-¡Desenfunden armas Ahora! Y llenen esos botes de prisa. Niños y mujeres primero, sin importar condición social así que ningún caballero sube antes que ellos ¿está claro? – ordenaba Brian a sus marineros después se dirigió a los caballeros que estaban en el bote – Ustedes ¿serán tan amables de ceder su lugar a las damas y esperar su turno o prefieren ser llamados por la prensa como los cobardes del Mauretania?

Los tres hombres no dijeron nada solo bajaron la cabeza, salieron del bote y comenzaron a ayudar a los marineros para subir mujeres y niños.

-¡Rápido no se queden parados a llenar esos botes! – seguía gritando el Primer oficial a sus marineros que estaban orgullosos por semejante muestra de autoridad y de inmediato comenzaron a llenar los botes.

Brian volvió a enfundar su pistola, mientras las personas lo seguían con la mirada el seguía caminando serio y sin mirar a nadie. Camino de prisa hacia los pasillos del barco, caminaba y caminaba su respiración otra vez se hacía más rápida, busco el primer rincón desolado y una vez ahí se recargo en la pared y hecho a llorar de impotencia. Robby que estaba en el otro extremo cuando Brian disparo alcanzo a darse cuenta de todo y lo siguió.

-Brian cálmate, no te decaigas ahora, has hecho lo que tenías que hacer para mantener el orden. -decía el segundo oficial tomando el hombro de su compañero.

-¿Como diablos pudo pasar? ¿Por qué el Mauretania se está hundiendo? – decía Brian lleno de impotencia, pasando sus dedos sobre su cabello.

-Calma Brian debemos sacar el temple y salvar a los pasajeros, algunos no quieren y prefieren saltar eso no está en nuestras manos, pero a los que siguen en este barco si.

-Los habíamos atrapado, tiramos todo el embarque ¿Por qué no pudimos ver esas bombas?

-La maldad humana no tiene límites, pero eso ahora no importa llegando a Londres lo averiguaremos.

-¡¿Cómo si todos quedaron libres? seguro con este caos los muy malditos aprovecharán para dar otros nombres y huir! -gritó el pelirrojo alzando las manos. A lo que Robby con sonrisa maliciosa contestó.

-Te equivocas, muchos se hundirán con el Mauretania y otros rendirán cuentas en Londres.

-¿Qué? -pregunto sorprendido el pelirrojo.

-Antes de la primera explosión Peter y Paul arrestaron a 5 de la lista que me dio el idiota de Frank, después los encerraron en un camarote. Bastian, Lukas y compañía se han encargado de hacer la cacería del resto de los 50 traidores para también encerrarlos en algún camarote.

-¿Estás diciendo que…? – dijo sorprendido Brian.

-Lo sé es… inhumano, pero hice un juramento, si se hundía el Mauretania esos malditos se hundían con él.

-¿Cuántos faltan?

-Aún les faltan quince traidores tal vez ya estén en algún bote o siguen aquí no lo sé. Pero te aseguro que a Frank y al Sr. Maxwell ya los subí a un bote, pienso pedir sus cabezas en Londres, además de que uno es el testigo número uno y el otro el cómplice de la mente maestra.

Brian resoplo, se paso sus manos por la cara, la nuca y comenzó a reír – Dios estás loco Rooby… ¡están locos!

-No me vengas con baños de pureza.

-No, no es eso, es que honestamente me hace ver que definitivamente eres hijo del Almirante de la honorable Royal Navy la cual no perdona a los traidores…

-Olvidas mencionar que fui el mejor de mi generación -mencionó orgulloso el pelinegro.

-…bueno ya veremos cómo encubrimos esto de dejarlos morir dentro del barco.

-No tengo por qué.

-Robby, si la prensa se entera nos tacharan de verdugos, no estamos en el siglo pasado para tirar al mar a quien comenta un delito.

-No, disculpa, pero no. Recuerda que estamos en una emergencia y bajo la ley marcial que tú mismo acabas de promulgar hace unos momentos. Además, soy el Segundo Oficial del Mauretania y también tengo autoridad, por lo que puedo y he ordenado que no voy a llenar botes con esos traidores sino darle prioridad a mujeres y niños. Si sobra espacio que lo dudo tal vez me apiade de ellos y los suba al último bote que quede – termino diciendo con arrogancia Robby.

-Definitivo, eres hijo de un Almirante. Esta bien, como sea yo también quiero venganza para el Mauretania.

-Ese temple me gusta más. Y así como actuaste en babor podrías hacer lo mismo en estribor.

-Déjate de bromas. Pero tienes razón, debemos ir al otro lado que seguramente es un caos. La tercera clase Charlie ya logro quitar los escombros, pero apenas pueden avanzar.

-… pensándolo bien yo iré a estribor me encanto eso de disparar – decía el segundo oficial riéndose de su primer oficial.

-Idiota. Entonces yo voy a ver al Capitán. Te quedas a cargo en lo que regreso.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lusitania 1:25 am

Eleonor Baker estaba en su camarote junto a Rose y Lord Hamilton conversando sobre las palabras que habia dado el Capitán Juskin después que sonaron las doce campanadas del Año Nuevo. Se sentían felices de saber que Gabrielle y Terry en un par de horas subirían al Lusitania. Pero una hora después el capitán anunció la desgracia que ahora embargaba al Mauretania. Así que daba la orden a los pasajeros de volver a sus camarotes pues aumentaría la velocidad a 29 nudos.

Lord Arthur de inmediato fue a hablar con el Capitán Juskin para saber que habia pasado realmente. Gracias a que se trataba de un reconocido abogado, el mejor de Londres, Juskin le hizo saber sobre el atentado y quienes eran los culpables, claro pidiendo discreción y no decirles a los pasajeros quien fue la mente maestra de tan ruin acto.

El padrino de Terry ahora volvía al camarote de Eleonor Baker para comunicarle lo que pasaba, trataba de mantener la calma para que la madre de su querido ahijado no perdiera la fe, aunque era difícil pues su amada Gabrielle estaba en peligro y su querido Terry a quien quería como un hijo también.

-¡Arthur, Arthur! – gritaba Eleonor Baker a Lord Hamilton que llegaba de la cabina de mando y ahora entraba al camarote de Eleonor -¡¿Qué está pasando en el Mauretania?! Por favor dímelo – la pobre mujer no podía con su preocupación.

-Sufrió un atentado, 2 explosiones una en la parte media y otra por debajo de la proa.

-Pero llegaremos ¿verdad?, el capitán ya aceleró – Eleonor no dejaba de apretarse los dedos y hablar con angustia.

-El Capitán Juskin cree que por los daños ya solo quedan… - Arthur miraba los ojos de una madre angustiada y decidió mentir – le quedan dos horas aproximadamente.

-¿Dos horas? -la actriz volteo a mirar su reloj de pared y nerviosa comenzó a hacer cuentas en voz alta - Es la 1:25am… a las 3:25 se hundirá …y nosotros llegaríamos a las 3 pero dado que aumento la velocidad llegáremos antes… ¡si Arthur llegaremos antes!– dijo finalmente llena de esperanza.

-Si Eleonor llegaremos antes – apenas pudo fingir una sonrisa el padrino de Terry.

-¡Vamos Rose ayúdame a ponerme algo más cómodo!, debo prepararme para ayudar a los pasajeros cuando arriben.

-Si señora, el capitán ya solicito enfermeras y voluntarios para ayudar a los heridos - aceptaba Rose.

-Ya volvemos Arthur, por favor siéntate y toma algo, -decía Eleonor que junto a Rose ya se dirigían a su cuarto de vestir.

Lord Hamilton tomo asiento y ahora no dejaba de sobarse su nuca. Estaba angustiado porque él sabía la verdad, la angustiosa verdad. El Capitán Juskin realmente no tenía idea de cuanto quedaría tal vez una hora o tal vez menos. Juskin le confeso que después de la llamada de auxilio, intento comunicarse de nuevo al Mauretania, pero ya no reciba respuesta la comunicación se había perdido.

-¡Eleonor iré a cambiarme también, para ayudar a subir a los botes salvavidas! -gritaba al cuarto de vestir mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-¡Si Arthur, te veré en la cubierta!

Lord Hamilton salió del camarote serio y preocupado. Oraba porque su amada Gabrielle estuviera a salvo. Caminaba y caminaba por los pasillos sin expresión solo pensaba y pensaba en las palabras del Capitán Juskin.

" _Perdimos la comunicación y eso solo puede ser por dos razones, o el barco ya se hundió o ya no tienen energía, lo cual aumentará el terror en los pasajeros y cobrará más vidas. Dios los proteja"_

-¿Señor se siente bien? – preguntaba un marinero al ver a Lord Hamilton casi blanco como el papel.

-Si estoy bien, gracias.

-¿Gusta que lo acompañe a su camarote Señor?

-No, puedo caminar, estaré bien, créame.

Angustiado entró a su camarote apenas y tenia ánimos de cambiarse pues la horrible idea en su cabeza de que podrían llegar ya que el barco estuviera en el fondo del mar y que no diera tiempo de salvar a nadie rondaba en su cabeza una y otra vez. En la oscuridad de su camarote se sentó en una silla y escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos – No debí dejarte ir Gabrielle, no debí dejarte subir al Mauretania.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mauretania área de estribor 1:35 am

Entre tanto alboroto las pelirrojas Madeleine y Gabrielle lograron encontrarse en la parte del estribor. La Duquesa sintió un gran alivio, de hecho, en más de una ocasión quiso separarse de Martha para buscar a su mejor amiga, pero no fue necesario pues se encontraron bajo la segunda chimenea del barco.

Y es que cuando Gabrielle estuvo en la tercera clase buscando a su ahijado supo por Charlie que Terry estaría en la segunda chimenea junto a Candy. Así que decidió ir a dormir, pero cuando estaba por llegar a su camarote sucedió la primera explosión, y en cuanto escucho la alarma se dirigió rápida hacia la segunda chimenea.

Ahora el clan Canderry estaba otra vez unido y subía a uno de los botes. Para su fortuna la orden del Primer Oficial se estaba haciendo valer "Mujeres y Niños primero" además de esperar hasta que los botes se llenaran.

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron esperando su turno para subir, Gabrielle no podía mantenerse tranquila miraba a todos lados, de hecho, en más de una ocasión corrió hacia el primer joven que se pareciera a Terry.

-¡Gabrielle ya súbete al bote por el amor de Dios! – gritaba desesperada la Duquesa desde el bote que ya estaba por descender.

-¡No! ¡Terry no esta no lo veo! – respondía preocupada Gabrielle que no dejaba de voltear a todos lados.

-Por el amor de Dios te lo suplico súbete, el bote no puede seguir esperándote – suplicaba Madeleine.

-¡Pues me iré en otro! No me iré hasta encontrarlo - dijo enérgica la madrina pelirroja.

-Pero Terry ya debe estar en otro bote no seas necia. Ven dale la mano al marinero y sube.

-No, Terry jamás subiría habiendo niños aun, seguiré buscando – termino diciendo Gabrielle alejándose y dirigiéndose hacia la popa para buscar a Terry.

-¡Gabrielle! ¡Gabrielle! -gritó la Duquesa levantándose y queriendo salir del bote para correr tras su amiga.

-¡Señora siéntese! Y ustedes suban, aún queda espacio para otros 10 más, háganlo de prisa que el tiempo corre -ordenaba el marinero a cargo del bote salvavidas.

-Calma Madeleine, será lo que Dios quiera -decía Martha abrazando a Madeleine.

-Es una necia… -comenzó a llorar la Duquesa en el hombro de Martha.

-Mas bien es una madre buscando a su hijo. Mejor oremos porque ella y todos logren ponerse a salvo – dijo la abuela O´Brien tomando su rosario.

El bote numero 8 donde estaban Martha O'Brien y la Duquesa Madeleine Baviera ahora bajaba con 50 pasajeros de 65 que podían subir. No llegaron al tope pues el marinero al mando temía que el peso y la inclinación pudieran romper las sogas que los sostenían, así que decidió llenarlo ya estando en el mar con pasajeros que hubieran saltado o caído al agua. La dos mujeres y demás pasajeras y niños que ya iban en el bote ahora estaban a salvo en el mar orando por los que aún seguían en el Mauretania.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Área de Cubierta lado de estribor cerca de la popa.

Candy, Terry, Albert y George después del incidente con los Leagan decidieron ir al área de estribor cruzando por el interior del barco ya que, en cubierta era casi imposible entre tanta multitud que se jalaba y empujaba. Para cuando llegaron Robby ya habia repetido la orden de Brian. Ahora la multitud estaba más organizada y subían más rápido a los botes afortunadamente ya eran menos pasajeros a bordo.

Terry mantenía de la mano a Candy, Albert delante de ellos y George al final. Sonrieron al darse cuenta que el caos habia desaparecido. Ahora solo debían buscar al cual subir y esperar su turno.

-Genial aún quedan botes y miren ya en algunos suben caballeros - dijo Candy sonriente y llena de esperanza, pues podría subir al bote junto a su querido Terry y por supuesto también con Albert, George y claro la pequeña Puppet.

-Si pecosa, vamos pisa con cuidado – dijo aliviado Terry. Ahora los 4 estaba en estribor justo a la orilla de la popa.

-Espera Terry suéltame, quiero subirme el vestido me cuesta trabajo caminar. ¿me prestas tu corbata? ¿Albert tú también podrías por favor?

-Por supuesto tu ponte cómoda. – dijo burlón Terry dándole su corbata a Candy y mirándole las piernas.

-Terry deja de intentar verle las piernas a Candy – Ahora también se burlaba Albert.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste que ella es la que intenta seducirme?

-Muy graciosos los dos, dejen de burlarse de mí – reclamó la pecosa.

Terry, George y Albert reían por la cara de enojona de la pecosa, pues la tranquilidad volvió a ellos desde que vieron los botes y más organización. Ahora los 3 caballeros ya solo esperaban a que Candy estuviera lista para esperar su turno y subir a un bote. Ella se subía su vestido ligeramente arriba de los tobillos. Con las corbatas de Terry y Albert se hizo un cinturón para amarrarse el dobladillo que se hizo en la cintura.

Mientras tanto Puppet comenzó a olfatear el perfume de su pelirroja favorita. Intranquila empezó a intentar salir del chaleco de Albert.

-¿Qué pasa Puppet? Calma, no, no te dejaré salir es peligroso – decía Albert sujetando a su mofeta para evitar que saliera, pues temía que pudiera perderse.

-No deja de mirar hacia el otro extremo de la popa -comento George a lo que el resto volteo para ver hacia donde intentaba ir la mofeta. Que miraba al otro extremo justo en la popa de lado de babor.

-Es… ¡es Gabrielle! -dijo sorprendido Terry - Pecosa quédate con Albert, ahora vuelvo no tardaré – el castaño corrió hasta donde estaba su madrina, Puppet se soltó del agarre de Albert y se lanzó al hombro de Terry.

-¡Puppet no…!

-Tranquilo Albert va con Terry, además de aquí los podemos ver. Mejor vayamos acercándonos a un bote para cuando ellos regresen ya estar listos.

-Tienes razón – acepto el rubio, pero sin perder de vista a su cuñado-yerno.

-¡Gabrielle! ¡Gabrielle!

Gabrielle tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de que no habia parado de llorar al no encontrar a Terry. Cuando escucho que la llamaba se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¡Terry por fin! ¡por fin te encontré! – Madrina y ahijado se abrazaban fuertemente.

-Pero… ¿Por qué estás sola?... ¿por qué sigues aquí? – preguntaba Terry que dejo de abrazarla para empezar a revisarla de pies a cabeza. Quería cerciorarse que estuviera bien.

-No podía irme sin cerciorarme que estuvieras a salvo -las lágrimas de felicidad salían por los ojos celestes de la pelirroja.

-Que imbécil soy, perdóname pensé que estarías con tus amigas y subirías rápido a uno de los botes. No debí olvidarme de ti, perdóname – Ahora él la abrazaba de nuevo fuertemente y besaba su cabeza.

-No te culpes. Es normal, tu corazón ya solo piensa en Candy.

-Vamos con los demás, allá están, mira – Apuntaba Terry hacia Candy, que ya estaba haciendo fila en uno de los botes que se encontraban en estribor muy cerca de la popa.

-Si, ya los veo. – comenzó a sonreír Gabrielle saludando al grupo.

-Te llevare del brazo y la cintura, la popa está ligeramente inclinada por estribor y podrías resbalar – Gabrielle acepto y Puppet se lanzó a los brazos de su pelirroja favorita.

-Hola Puppet me alegra ver que estés a salvo, pronto subiremos a un bote y esta pesadilla se acabará.

Candy, George y Albert ya estaban haciendo fila para subir al bote A de los más pequeños con capacidad para 45 personas pues era primero cerca de la popa. El rubio seguía mirando hacia donde estaba su mofeta que se retorcía de felicidad en los brazos de Gabrielle y esta no dejaba de sonreírle.

-Albert, ¿sonríes por Puppet o por Gabrielle? -ahora Candy se burlaba de su tío abuelo.

-¡Candy! -gritó Albert que se puso rojo de pena.

-Ahora que lo pienso, si tienes sonrisa de príncipe. Ahora entiendo porque me ilusione a los 6 años.

-¡Candy deja de decir eso! ¡Me da escalofríos lo de príncipe! Eres como mi hermana – decía el rubio sintiendo escalofríos - George no te burles tú también. Y sí, si estoy feliz de ver que Gabrielle está bien, ya sé que no debo intentar nada con ella y créanme la respeto, pero eso no quita que la estime somos amigos después de todo.

-Lo sé solo estaba bromeando no te enojes TIO ABUELO -seguía burlándose la rubia.

Albert la miro con desaprobación después se dirigió a su fiel amigo – George, recuérdame pedirle a la directora del colegio poner a Candy hacer una plana que diga, " _No debo llamar príncipe ni tío abuelo a Albert"_

-Por supuesto que se lo recordaré… TIO ABUELO.

Candy reía a carcajadas al escuchar que George le hacia segunda para embromar a Albert. El pobre rubio solo esperaba la oportunidad para desquitarse. Pero al fin de cuentas no podía enojarse, en medio de la tragedia en pocos minutos ya estarían a salvo. Y todo solo seria una anécdota más en su vida.

El orden y la organización que lograron los marineros liderados por sus Oficiales Brian y Robby hizo que pudieran subir rápidamente a los pasajeros a los botes salvavidas. Ya solo quedaban pocas personas en el barco. De hecho, ya habia espacio para que los caballeros pudieran subir a los botes, por fin la calma volvía al Mauretania.

Pero dicen que la vida puede cambiar de un momento a otro, que en un segundo todo puede dar un giro, que nadie sabe lo que puede pasar en cualquier instante. Y ese momento de felicidad no fue la excepción. Las sonrisas de los rebeldes del Mauretania que se miraban a la distancia en menos de un segundo se desvanecieron.

A la 1:55am otra explosión hizo cimbrar el Mauretania. La explosión se dio por debajo del área de popa, muy cerca de las hélices dañando por completo la parte trasera. Un hoyo se formó en esta parte haciendo que el agua comenzara a filtrarse y el barco comenzara a inclinarse sobre la popa.

La tercera explosión fue más fuerte que las dos anteriores por lo que el temblor se sintió aún más, tanto que el mástil de la bandera de la Cunard Line se quebró. Terry al ver que el mástil estaba por caerles encima se aventó junto a su madrina para evitar el golpe.

El mástil partió en dos el piso de la cubierta y el peso destrozo el barandal de seguridad de la popa. Ocasionando que las personas que estaban sostenidas en este cayeran al agua. Ahora el barco estaba a 25 grados de inclinación sobre su popa. Y conforme el agua entraba al barco la inclinación crecía.

En una fracción de segundo todo cambio para empeorar la situación.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Segunda Clase misma hora de la tercera explosión

Charlie y demás caballeros de la tercera clase habían logrado hacer una apertura para lograr salir y comenzar a subir a los botes salvavidas pues ya se habia escuchado la alarma de evacuación y por supuesto la segunda explosión.

Como era de esperarse la salida fue un caos. Por lo que el Sr. Carson prefirió quedarse en un rincón esperando que la estampida de personas terminara y así no lastimaran a sus hijos. Charlie decidió quedarse con ellos y sus amigos Ryan, Julian y Ben también, pues correr por las escaleras hasta la cubierta iba ser bastante cansado para un señor y sus tres niños.

Ahora el pequeño grupo corrían por las ya desoladas escaleras de emergencia, pues todos los pasajeros estaban en cubierta esperando subir a los botes. Ya eran pocos los que quedaban.

-Vamos con cuidado, pisen bien, los escombros podrían hacerlos resbalar – decía Charlie pues las escaleras parecían cascadas.

-Vamos niños vayan con cuidado – ordeno el sr. Carson a sus hijos quienes obedientes seguían las instrucciones de Charlie y su padre - Susie, déjame cargarte para que vayamos más rápido. Dale tu muñeca a Samuel.

-No, yo puedo cuidarla.

-Está bien pero no la sueltes. No pienso regresar por ella si se te cae.

Por fin llegaron a la segunda clase, pero los niños estaban cansados así que Ryan cargo en su espalda al pequeño Jefrey y Charlie a Samuel. Mientras que Julian y Ben iban por delante quitando cuanto escombro u objeto estorbara a su paso y sobre todo cuidando que las paredes con grietas no terminaran por caerse.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la puerta para acceder a la primera clase esta estaba sellada. Julian y Ben comenzaron a patearla, pero sin éxito al parecer algo la obstruía.

-Vamos Charlie vayamos a la otra escalera, habrá que bajar otra vez, pero no hay otra opción -dijo Ben.

-No, si la hay regresemos a la segunda clase y subamos, pero por la escalera principal, la que lleva al Gran Reloj, porque la otra escalera de emergencia esta hasta el otro extremo y tendríamos que cruzar por la piscina donde fue la explosión y dudo que haya paso. -objeto Charlie

-Tienes razón vamos entonces.

Así lo hicieron, de prisa volvieron a bajar, pero ahora corrieron hacia la escalera principal para llegar a cubierta. Faltaba ya solo dar vuelta en uno de los pasillos así que Ben se adelanto para ver si no habia peligro y afortunadamente encontró que estaba libre, pero el agua de la tercera clase ya estaba llegando a la segunda clase. Regreso a gritarles que estaba bien pero no habia mucho tiempo.

Aliviados por la noticia comenzaron a correr para alcanzar a Ben y llegar a las escaleras. Cuando justo en ese momento la tercera explosión hizo cimbrar de nuevo el Mauretania, esta desafortunadamente fue más fuerte ocasionando que las paredes que ya estaban agrietadas por el agua terminaran por caer y hacer que el agua entrara. Las escaleras de servicio se estaban inundando, prácticamente la tercera clase del lado de popa estaba completamente inundada.

Todos cayeron al suelo y entraron en pánico al ver como el agua comenzaba a filtrarse también por los conductos del aire acondicionado. Después de unos segundos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a correr. Excepto Ryan que comenzó a quejarse.

-¿Qué tienes Ryan? -preguntaba Charlie.

-Mi pierna resbale quería evitar caer sobre Jefrey pero caí mal. Creo que me rompí el tobillo,

-Tranquilo, Julian llevara a Jefrey y yo te llevaré a ti – Dijo Ben

-¿Los demás están bien? -preguntaba Charlie, después vio que las luces comenzaban a parpadear – Rápido ya no hay tiempo.

Ryan recargándose en el hombre de Ben, Samuel cargado por Charlie, Jefrey por Julian y la pequeña Susie estaba por ser abrazada de nuevo por su padre cuando esta se negó pues con la caída sin querer había lanzado a su muñeca.

-Vamos de prisa esto se va a llenar -seguía gritando Charlie al Sr. Carson. Mientras corria con los demás para dar vuelta por el pasillo y llegara a las escaleras del Gran Reloj.

-No Tendy, falta Tendy – Susi se soltó del agarre de su padre y corrió para recoger a su muñeca que estaba a unos metros de ellos. Se agacho para tomarla y ya una vez en sus manos se giró y sonrió a su padre feliz de haberla recuperado.

-Vamos Susie vuelve acá de prisa – dijo el Sr. Carson al ver que todos ya habían dado la vuelta por el pasillo.

Charlie al ver que Susie y su padre no llegaban a las escaleras se detuvo y bajo a Samuel - Samuel sigue corriendo tras Ben y los demás, yo veré porque se tarda tu padre – ordeno Charlie a lo que el pequeño obediente corria escaleras arriba. El chico por su parte corrió de nuevo escaleras a bajo. Se detuvo a solo faltarle un escalón pues comenzó a escuchar un extraño sonido que venía de las paredes de los pasillos donde aún estaban Susie y el sr. Carson.

De pronto miro que ya daban vuelta y estaban a unos metros frente a él – Gracias Dios, de prisa esto no tarda en inundarse. Ya se escucha la presión del agua en las ventanas de los camarotes.

La pequeña le sonreía a Charlie mientras iba en la espalda de su padre y abrazaba a su querida Tendy, pero tal como lo dijo el joven, la presión del agua hizo estallar las ventanas de los camarotes cercanos, la furia del agua de inmediato se apodero de los pasillos tragándose a padre e hija.

-¡Susie! … ¡Sr. Carson!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el instante de la tercera explosión Candy fue de las personas que resbalaron y por la inclinación estaba a punto de caer al mar. De inmediato George la tomo de la mano, pero era su mano lastimada por lo que el dolor lo doblego cayendo al suelo también. Los dos llegaron hasta la orilla, pero milagrosamente Albert logro tomarlos a los dos.

Ahora el rubio estaba en el suelo de la orilla de la popa donde el barandal se destruyó por el mástil de la bandera. Albert tratando de sostener con su mano derecha los cuatro dedos de la mano de su pequeña Candy pues ni siquiera alcanzo a tomarla de la mano. Mientras que con su mano izquierda sostenía la mano de su mentor.

El Sr. Villers podría con su otra mano tratar de subir, pero si lo hacia su peso podría hacer que Albert también se resbalara y cayeran los tres, ya que Albert no estaba sostenido con nada solo estaba en el suelo esperando un milagro, alguien que lo ayudara a subirlos.

-Resistan Terry ya viene, seguro nos vio - decía Albert orando porque su amigo regresara - Candy, tú no pesas ¿crees poder balancearte para llegar a ese tubo? – señalaba con su mirada el rubio un tubo de barandal que colgaba cerca de Candy.

-No Albert, ella no está sostenida, tu eres quien la tienes sujeta de sus dedos, a la mínima inclinación que haga se te puede resbalar. Mejor suéltame para que puedas sujetarla.

-Albert por favor no lo sueltes. Puedo hacerlo – la rubia intento balancearse, pero al hacerlo tal como dijo George casi se le resbala a Albert. Esté apretó más fuerte los pequeños dedos de su hermanita, pero no sabía por cuanto tiempo podría, pues el frio le estaba entumiendo las manos.

-¡Albert hazlo! - gritó George al ver como la mano de Candy se comenzaba resbalar, pues no era lo mismo mantenerse colgando de un árbol con ambas manos que solo con 4 dedos.

-No puedo soltarte… no me pidas eso- el rubio suplicaba.

-Hazlo Albert, confía en mi -insistía sereno George.

-Terry llegará.

-No Albert, no la arriesgues.

-George… puedo hacerlo… yo … - decía triste Candy mientras que con su otra mano trataba de alcanzar la mano de Albert, pero el barco se inclinaba más y más.

-Señorita Candy estaré bien lo prometo.

-No te sueltes George. Ella puede hacerlo.

-¡William Albert es una orden!

Albert no quería perder a su mentor y amigo George Villers, pero tampoco quería arriesgar a su pequeña Candy.

-Albert entre más se incliné el barco, hay más riesgo de que tu también resbales, por favor, toma a Candy.

Albert miraba a George era la misma mirada de confianza de aquel hombre que una tarde en Lakewood le presentaron como su nuevo amigo y quien le enseñaría todos los negocios de su Padre, un hombre que sería su mano derecha, pero al final se convirtió en su fiel amigo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback

-No tengas miedo Bert, el Sr. Villers es un buen amigo ¿recuerdas que trabajo con papa?, bien pues ahora él te enseñara todo lo que necesites – presentaba Rosemary al buen George.

-Pero yo no quiero ser la cabeza de la familia quiero jugar con mis animales – respondía Albert que apenas tenía 9 años.

-Y lo harás, pero para todo hay tiempo. Ahora debes estudiar, anda saluda al Sr. Villers.

-Es un placer señorito William Albert, mi nombre es George Villers, puedes llamarme George si así lo desea señorito.

-Hola George puedes llamarme Albert.

-Así lo haré y sépase que puede confiar en mi Albert.

-Gracias George – dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa de príncipe.

-Bert puedes confiar en él, es muy inteligente y fiel. Por eso papá confiaba tanto en él además es un gran amigo mío y de Vincent.

-¡¿En serio?! entonces ahora podrás ser amigo.

-Gracias joven Albert.

-Ven te llevaré con mis animales si mis amigos te aprueban seremos amigos del todo. ¿Nos acompañas hermana?, ¿sí? di que sí no has ido al bosque conmigo desde que nació Anthony.

-Te prometo que en cuanto me recupere iré contigo, ahora ve con George el seguro te llevara más rápido.

Camino al bosque Albert se quejaba con George de que su hermana ya no lo acompañaba a jugar con sus animales.

-Eso es porque esta delicada de salud y debe recuperarse, además Anthony esta recién nacido y necesita que su madre esté cerca – decía George para calmar al pequeño Bert.

-Pero ni en la casa juega conmigo.

-Si me lo permite, eso no es porque no lo ame sino porque Anthony la necesita más que tú. Usted ya es un hombrecito que puede protegerse solo. En cambio, Anthony está muy pequeño y necesita de su madre para crecer y ser fuerte como todo un Andley.

-Tienes razón George no debí ser egoísta, mi sobrinito necesita más a Rosemary, es más llegando a casa la ayudaré a cuidarlo.

-Pero no descuide sus deberes. Debe aprender que siendo la futura cabeza de los Andley en ocasiones deberá tomar decisiones difíciles.

-Pero tu estarás ahí para aconsejarme ¿verdad?

-Así lo haré. Se lo prometo.

Fin del Flashback

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-George… – pronunciaba Albert mirando con sus ya humedecidos ojos celestes a su mentor y fiel amigo.

-Hazlo Albert, sálvala a ella – decía el Sr. Viller con esa voz serena y mirada llena de tranquilidad. La misma que siempre hacía para brindarle seguridad a su protegido y esté pudiera tomar una decisión.

-George por favor... espera.

-¿Alguna vez me equivoque en un consejo William Albert? – preguntaba el fiel George a lo que Albert negaba con la cabeza – Cuídala mucho, recuerda que tus sobrinos se lo pidieron al Tío Abuelo.

-George... ¡George!

George Villers se sacrificó soltándose de Albert para permitirle a esté que pudiera tomar a Candy con sus dos manos y salvarla a ella. A la pecosa que rescato camino a México, a la que le habia tomado afecto durante el camino del Hogar de Pony a Nueva York. La llevo de compras, se contaron su vida y experiencias con los Andley. En esos días y hasta la última noche del Mauretania George protegió a Candy como todo un caballero blanco.

Continuará…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Lo sé, lo sé seguro quieren aventarme la laptop en la cabeza, pero les advertí que tuvieran pañuelos listos, si se limpiaron las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter no me culpen. Aunque si pusieron atencion a todo el capítulo seguro imaginan que George se salva. ¿Recuerdan que harán los botes 8 y 13?**

 **Y antes de darles más spoilers.** Gracias y mil gracias por sus comentarios tan lindos, de verdad me hacen muy feliz y me motivan a escribir por la madrugada para terminar cada capítulo lo más rápido posible y no tenerlas tantos días con la duda: **Natalia, Astana, CCG, Lydia Grandchester, Yesi Hernandez, Eli, Anieram, Monchi, Genesis, Skarllet Northman, Blanca G, Nally Graham, Miriam 7, Grandchesterandry, Rous JD, Gladys y todos los Guest.**

A quienes comienzan a leer la historia y me agregan a favoritos **Jakdhale Gutierrez, Maryr456** , **Caro Caraballo, AyameDV, Lposadas12, London28** y quienes me leen de forma **Anónima** también gracias.

 **Respondiendo a sus comentarios como hoy !/ es mi cumpleaños lo haré con un toque de spoiler :)**

 **Natalia** tus papis ya deben preguntarse de que trata la historia que te tiene tan fascinada. Agradezco tu entusiasmo y el de todas al leer mi fic. Sobre una continuación, me la han pedido tanto que ya la estoy considerando.

 **Genesis** : Me siento halagada que mi historia te inspire a escribir la tuya. De hecho, este es el primer Fic que escribo y público. Te recomiendo animarte a compartir la tuya por este medio, podrías empezar por un minific.

 **CGG:** Es curioso, la mayoría de Ustedes en los comentarios del capítulo anterior me pidió que George no muriera, pero como leyeron justo en este capítulo cayo al mar. De verdad me hubiera gustado no hacerlas sufrir, pero si no quitaba a este personaje del barco no podría continuar con el hilo de la historia.

 **Lydia Grandchester:** No es que me guste asustarles es que así deben ser las historias, con drama emoción, suspenso, comedia y no monótonas, para que leer una historia si no te emociona. Y eso deseo con este fic que lean sin parar de tan emocionadas que están. En cuanto a Gabrielle, don´t worry el trio canderry se salva, de hecho, el esposo de esta hermosa pelirroja le salvara la vida al guapo rubio con sonrisa de príncipe. Dios, esto sí que fue un spoiler :)

 **Eli:** No te puedo decir el final solo te puedo decir que no olvides los deseos de papi Brower y el que pedirá Archie en el próximo capítulo. Los deseos a veces se cumplen y cuando se cumplen es en vida.

 **Rous JD / Miriam7 / Nally Graham** : Oh si Candy es toda una guerrera, y quise darles un poco de humor en medio de tanto drama.

 **Blanca G** : Terry siempre tan noble y es capaz de sacrificarse por otros. Tanto que en el anime dejo la escuela para salvar la reputación de su amada Candy y en Broadway acepto dejar ir a su pecosa para cuidar a la Gusana Marlow. El Mauretania no será la excepción.

 **Grandcheterandry:** Gracias por lo del sombrero, el día que leí tu comentario estaba muy triste, pero me levantaste el ánimo. Espero seguir logrando despertar sus emociones alegría, tristeza, enojo, suspenso y miedo en los capítulos restantes.

 **Gladys:** No puedo prometerles no hacerlas llorar, de hecho, sigan comprando pañuelos. Recuerden que ya estamos en la recta final y para desenmarañar esto habrá encuentros, reclamos y verdades que saldrán a la luz. Eso ocasionara lágrimas también en algunos personajes.

 ***¿Qué será de los Leagan**? Tod s me piden castigo para ellos y que no pase lo del anime que ni una gripa les dio. ¿Recuerdan lo que dijo David sobre qué haría el Duque si Terry no subía al bote? ¿y lo que grito Albert? Entonces ya se imaginaran lo que les espera a los Leagan.

 **Les mando un fuerte abrazo y buenas vibras a todas las canderry. Gracias otra vez por leerme :)**


	36. Chapter 36 Feliz cumpleaños Terry

Capítulo 36 Feliz cumpleaños Terry.

Mientras que en el Atlántico 3 barcos, el Carpathia, el Lusitania y el Olympic se dirigían a toda velocidad para rescatar a los sobrevivientes del Mauretania. A las 2:00 am la noticia del atentado ya llegaba al Primer Ministro de Inglaterra por parte de la oficina naval que recibió el mensaje por el Trasatlántico Adriatic que no pudo acudir al rescate pues ya estaba por llegar al puerto de Liverpool.

El Primer Ministro de inmediato convoco una reunión en la cámara de lores. Mensajeros corrían por todo Londres para entregar el aviso a Lores, Duques y todo miembro de tan honorable cámara. Algunos estaban en sus casas, otros estaban en otras ciudades pasando las fiestas, así que dichos mensajeros tomaban trenes y autos para encontrar a todos los miembros y hacer que estuvieran puntales a las 8am en la reunión.

Era urgente saber como reaccionaria Inglaterra ante tal tragedia, pues la tragedia del Titanic apenas ocurrió en Abril y ahora era el Mauretania en el primer día del Año de 1913. Sin duda no solo habría pérdidas humanas sino también la reputación de los barcos ingleses se vendría abajo, lo que ocasionaría sin duda perdidas económicas estratosféricas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mauretania 2:00am

Terry logro evitar que el mástil les cayera encima ahora yacía tirado sobre su madrina quien quedo desmayada. El zumbido en sus oídos era insoportable, estaba tan aturdido que no podía mantenerse de pie. La pequeña Puppet quedo atorada con sus patitas traseras bajo el tórax de Gabrielle y adolorida trataba de zafarse para ir hacia Albert, pero le era imposible.

Eran tantos gritos, el humo, la madera de casi toda la cubierta de la popa estaba completamente destrozada, personas corriendo al otro lado del barco y otras preferían lanzarse. El chico recobraba los sentidos, miró a su madrina que estaba inconsciente y comenzó a llamarla.

-¡Gabrielle, Gabrielle!

-Terry… -apenas murmuró.

-Candy, ¿Dónde está Candy? – ahora se preguntaba así mismo el castaño. Se levantó y comenzó a mirar buscando a su pecosa.

Puppet no dejaba de llorar, Terry miro hacia donde la mofeta quería ir. Pudo ver a varios metros de él un cuerpo en el suelo, tardo unos segundos en reconocerlo, era Albert estaba tirado en la orilla tratando de sostener a alguien. De inmediato se encamino con cuidado hacia él para ayudarlo, se asustó tanto que sus sentidos se despertaron por fin del todo, pues imaginaba que sería Candy su pecosa a quien Albert trataba de sostener, pero ¿dónde estaría George? ¿por qué no estaba cerca? se preguntaba el castaño.

A punto de llegar veía como una rubia pecosa lograba subir y una vez arriba ayudaba a reincorporarse a su hermano Albert para finalmente abrazarse y ambos soltar en llanto.

-Lo siento Albert, lo siento… lo intenté… lo intenté– decía entre sollozos la pecosa. Mientras que Albert también lloraba y no dejaba de abrazarla pues Candy no dejaba de culparse -… Fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa otra vez.

Albert la tomo del rostro y con voz sutil, pero a la vez firme – Nunca vuelvas a decir eso, no fue tu culpa, ni lo de Anthony ni esto… George… fue quien decido salvarte… - Albert volvió a abrazarla y ahora por dentro no dejaba de repetirse "Gracias George, gracias por salvarla"

-¿Candy? – se escuchaba a Terry que no comprendía lo que pasaba. Al escucharlo Candy se lanzó a sus brazos.

-George cayó, se soltó para que Albert pudiera salvarme.

-George… -el chico quedo sorprendido por lo que escucho. De inmediato vino a su mente aquella tarde que lo conoció y le pidió permiso para llevar a Candy a la fiesta de Susie.

 _"Joven Grandchester, sépase que ella está a mi cuidado y así sea el mismísimo príncipe de Inglaterra debo velar por la señorita Candy, porque si usted se atreve a faltarle le haré lo que mis antepasados hicieron con los aristócratas franceses_ "

Recordó también cuando le quito la llave del ventanal y tantas veces más donde el Sr. Villers le hizo ver que su pecosa siempre tendría a su caballero blanco. Y así fue, hasta el último instante velo por su seguridad – Pecosa, no llores, él estará bien, la altura ya no es tanta, seguro llegara a uno de los botes que están subiendo personas que cayeron al agua.

-¿Tú crees?

-Si pecosa, acaso la señorita Pony no te enseño a tener fe -decía el castaño secando con sus pulgares las lagrimitas de Candy -Veras que llegando a Londres el estará ahí.

-"Mientras hay vida hay esperanza" – seguía sollozando la rubia pero ahora sonreía poco a poco por las palabras de esperanza que le daba su castaño.

-Albert, amigo… hubiera deseado llegar antes pero casi nos cae el mástil encima y la explosión fue tan cerca…

-No te preocupes Terry, tal vez tengas razón y George logré llegar a uno de los botes – interrumpió el rubio que penas y podía evitar llorar.

-Albert… lo siento mucho – decía Gabrielle que cuidadosa camino hasta los tres llevando a Puppet en sus brazos – se lo que significaba el Sr. Villers para ti, no pierdas la fe tal vez Terry tenga razón.

-Gracias Gabrielle. – agradecía Albert mientras recibió un abrazo fraternal de la pelirroja y después esta le limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-Somos amigos puedes confiar en mi cuando lo necesites tú me ayudaste cuando lo necesite – la futura marquesa le sonreirá tratando de animarlo y le entregaba a Puppet – Lo siento, lastimé su patita, sin querer caí sobre ella.

-Ven Puppet – Albert tomo a la mofeta y noto que solo era una leve lastimadura – Estarás bien, no esta quebrada solo es la presión que recibió.

-Gracias a Dios.

-Albert yo sé que esto ha sido duro para todos sobre todo para ti y Candy, pero debemos darnos prisa, ya no quedan botes y otros se destruyeron, hay que llevarlas a salvo.

-Sí Terry vamos. – Albert sabía que Terry tenía razón no podía llorar a George, además tenia la esperanza que tal vez su mentor lograría llegar a un bote salvavidas.

Así Terry llevando a Candy de la mano y Albert del brazo a Gabrielle y Puppet en los brazos de la pelirroja cuidadosamente se acercaban a los 2 botes que quedaban en el área de estribor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto en las heladas aguas del mar.

George soltó la mano de Albert y cayó al mar, trató de caer lo mejor que pudo para que el golpe no fuera tan fuerte y así evitar morir. Si bien como dijo Terry la inclinación del barco hacia que la altura no fuera ya tanta, aun así, era peligroso saltar y ni hablar del agua tan helada. El frio no permitiría a nadie mantenerse a flote a menos que tuviera un chaleco salvavidas, pero George no tenia, prácticamente solo un milagro lo salvaría.

Mientras caía pudo ver como Candy cerro los ojos y Albert la tomaba con su mano libre y la ayudaba para que comenzara a subir. Después sintió un fuerte golpe al estrellarse con el agua. Se sumergió en el mar, no veía nada todo era tan oscuro, sentía que le faltaba el aire, comenzó a nadar para salir flote, pero con una mano lastimada era difícil. Su vida paso por su mente en segundos.

Por fin logró salir a flote, tomaba aire desesperado pues era tan fría el agua que sentía sofocarse. Miró a los lados tratando de ver algún bote. Solo veía el enorme Mauretania frente a él. El barco ya se encontraba a 35 grados de inclinación sobre el estribor.

Estaba exhausto por tratar de mantenerse a flote así que comenzó a nadar hacia un pedazo de madera que estaba cerca de él. Parecía ser parte una pequeña mesa. Se subió en el pero el peso lo sumergía, así que solo se quedó flotando en el mar sosteniéndose en él. Al menos ya no tendrá que seguir nadando.

Comenzó a pedalear para alejarse lo más pronto posible del barco ya que cuando se hundiera crearía un remolino que succionaría toda lo que estuviera a su alrededor. El sr. Villers sentía que se congelaba, definitivamente era un milagro que alguien pudiera permanecer en esas aguas tan heladas. Pero no se dio por vencido seguía pedaleando para seguir alejándose y tal vez alcanzar un bote donde pudiera subir. Solo rogaba a Dios le diera fuerzas hasta que alguien lo rescatara.

-¡Hey ahí!, ¡remen hacia allá, algo se mueve! - gritaba el Sr. Mackenzie desde el bote numero 16, fue de los últimos en bajar. Y ya remaban para alejarse del barco lo antes posible.

-El marinero alumbro hacia la dirección que indicaba el hombre de negocios.

-Es el Sr. Villers, ¡de prisa, acérquese para subirlo! - insistía el empresario. Rápido se acercaron y rescataron al Sr. George que temblaba de frio ni siquiera podía hablar.

-Tranquilo Sr. Villers recuéstese aquí, y duerma. Ya paso la pesadilla, ya solo queda esperar a que lleguen los barcos - dijo el Sr. MacKenzie haciendo lugar y dándole cobijas a George.

George no podía estar tranquilo, mientras Albert y los demás siguieran en el barco ¿cómo podría? quiso decir algo, pero el cansancio lo venció y quedo profundamente dormido.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Real Colegio San Pablo 2:00am

Los alumnos del taller de actualización del Real Colegio San Pablo habían cenado puntualmente a las 7pm, después se les permitió bailar y convivir con sus compañeros del sexo opuesto. Momento que Stear aprovecho para darle un regalo a Patty. A las 9 en punto tuvieron una misa para poder recibir el Año Nuevo "limpios de pecado". Al terminar la ceremonia religiosa, las monjas ordenaron a los alumnos regresar a sus habitaciones.

Las señoritas obedientemente lo hicieron al igual que algunos señoritos. Pero como en todo colegio siempre hay rebeldes, algunos caballeros a escondidas de las hermanas y liderados por Erik MacKlahan se reunieron en las aulas del ala B, la zona abandonada y más alejada del colegio, para recibir el año nuevo de una forma más divertida que la soledad de su habitación.

Erik MacKlahan tenía cabello corto de color rubio cenizo, tez clara y ojos color miel usaba lentes lo que le daba ese toque intelectual, pese a su corta edad al igual que los Cornwell y Terry ya llegaba al 1.80 de estatura. Era hijo de un famoso dramaturgo y productor de Teatro, conocía a Terry desde niño, su amor por el teatro los hizo ser amigos así que más de alguna vez fueron juntos a estrenos de importantes obras teatrales, algunas producidas por el padre de Erik. Ambos tenían el liderazgo en el Real Colegio San Pablo, aunque claro el líder supremo era Terry, pero en ausencia de esté, Erik tomaba las riendas.

No habia chico o chica que no conociera a este par de londinenses. Uno por ser el guapo heredero y rebelde hijo del Duque de Grandchester y el otro por ser el guapo y rebelde hijo del dramaturgo Sir George MacKlahan.

A dicha fiesta clandestina no cualquier chico fue invitado y menos si era odioso y chismoso como Neal Leagan, así que la selectiva lista era de tan solo 35 caballeros adolescentes entre ellos los Cornwell quienes pese a llevar menos de dos meses en el colegio su calidad humana los hizo hacerse de buena fama y amigos en tan poco tiempo.

Los chicos se cooperaron para pagar al velador para que esté mantuviera alejadas a las hermanas y en caso de que estas preguntarán por la música pues dijera que eran él y su familia celebrando el Año Nuevo. Aunque el área estaba muy alejada del colegio preferían no correr riesgos.

Hubo música, vino, whisky, cerveza y por supuesto mucha comida. Dado que estaban pasados de copas y a falta de mujeres obviamente se divirtieron haciendo cuanto reto y broma tonta se les ocurrió. Al final comenzaron las confesiones que se hacen los chicos a esta edad y por supuesto no podían faltar que dijeran que chica del colegio les gustaba, si ya andaban y los más interesante ¡si ya se habían besado! Stear decidió mejor irse pues no quería que un grupo de niños borrachos se enteraran de su relación con Paty además no veía a Archie por ningún lado, así que se despidió y regreso a su habitación.

Archie solo estuvo un rato en la famosa fiesta pues en cuanto dieron las doce campanadas regreso a su habitación. Ahora no podía conciliar el sueño, miraba y miraba el cielo a través de la ventana mientras estaba recostado en el sillón. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni quiera se habia dado cuenta de la hora.

-¿Archie estas aquí?¿porque regresaste tan temprano? – dijo Stear entrando a la oscura habitación - Habías dicho que querías divertirte en la fiesta de Año Nuevo, pero tampoco quisiste bailar con ninguna chica.

-Perdón Stear por no avisarte que regresaría a la habitación, pero no tenía ánimos de nada -contestaba desanimado Archie que no dejaba de mirar la luna.

-No te preocupes, la verdad es que yo tampoco me estaba divirtiendo mucho y además mi estómago creció el doble no debí cenar tanto -mencionó Stear sobándose su estómago.

-Te lo advertí.

-Archie contestas como en automático, ¿Qué tienes? ¿qué tanto miras? Me estas preocupando.

-Nada en particular es solo que… No puedo quitarme a Candy de la cabeza.

-¡Archie otra vez! – exclamó con fastidio el mayor de los Cornwell

-No, no es lo que tú crees. Solo me siento preocupado, me siento como aquella tarde que murió Anthony -termino diciendo cabizbajo el menor de los Cornwell.

-Archie… hermano – Stear recorrió las piernas de Archie y se sentó junto a él.

-Recuerdo que durante esa mañana estaba ansioso pensé que era por la preocupación de que Eliza se atreviera a hacerle algo a Candy durante la presentación, tal vez era algo que me advertía el peligro que corria Anthony. Pero al ver a Candy con su traje de cabalgar y la sonrisa de Anthony al verla mi miedo se esfumo.

-Si lo recuerdo, se veía tan linda cuando saludo a toda la familia. Y ahora que lo dices yo también me siento preocupado por ella desde esta mañana.

-¿En serio Stear? – pregunto sorprendido Archie que por fin volteo a mirar a su hermano.

-Si hermanito, desde esta mañana me siento así. Pensé que eran los nervios de hablar con Paty, pero aun después de hacerlo sigo preocupado por Candy.

-¿Crees que algo le pase?

-Esperemos que no. Tal vez tu pesadilla se quedó en nuestro inconsciente a eso agrégale que estamos en fechas muy sensibles para personas que hemos perdido a alguien recientemente. Seguro es lo que nos tiene así - dijo serio Stear, de pronto una sonrisa se formó en su rostro - Espera se cómo alegrarte – el hermano inventor corrió a su alcoba, saco de su escondite un objeto y de inmediato regreso con Archie.

-¡Es la cajita de música que hiciste para Candy! – exclamó el pequeño Cornwell.

-Así es y ya está terminada, toma ábrela.

Archie se puso de pie y sin dudarlo la tomo y la abrió. Era tan pequeña que podía sostenerla con la palma de su mano. La melodía comenzó a escucharse por toda la habitación que seguía en penumbras y solo se iluminaba con la luz de la Luna - Es una hermosa melodía Stear ¿tú la compusiste?

-Así es. Y es para que cada vez que ella se sienta triste la escuche y así su tristeza desaparezca. La llamo "La caja de la felicidad de Candy"

-Pues creo que es lo único que te ha salido bien porque a mí ya me quito la angustia - decía sonriente Archie.

-¡Es verdad ya sonríes!, me alegro por ti y que orgulloso me siento de mi regalo. Ahora puedo estar seguro de que Candy será feliz cada vez que la escuche.

-Seguro Stear. Espero que cuando alguien le rompa el corazón esta canción pueda alegrarla. Aunque más bien espero que nadie lo haga o le rompo la cara al que se atreva.

-¡Oye!, entonces eso significa que ya pusiste en orden tus sentimientos.

Archi dejo de mirar la cajita, dio un largo suspiro, miro a su hermano y resignado respondió – Sí Stear, he aceptado que Candy solo me ve como un hermano y un amigo. Así que dejaré de verla como mujer para liberar mi corazón antes de enamorarme de nuevo.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. – dijo Stear sonriente.

-Pero no significa que no la protegeré, al contrario, cuidare que no cualquier idiota quiera robarle el corazón.

-Que orgulloso -comenzó a reír Stear mientras que Archie con tono arrogante se explicaba.

-Es la verdad, si no se enamoró de mí que por lo menos se case con alguien que valga la pena. No sé, que sea guapo… bueno dudo que alguien sea más guapo que yo, pero con que sea bien parecido, y claro debe tener buen gusto, finos modales, educado, inteligente, de buena familia, independiente es decir que se valga por si mismo y no por su apellido acaudalado.

-¿Con título nobiliario también? -preguntaba Stear tratando de contener la risa.

-mmm… no sé, eso haría feliz a la tía abuela, pero a Candy no le interesan esas cosas así que no, no es necesario, bueno con que su nombre pese, es decir que cuando digan su nombre todos sepan quién es..., Oh sí Stear, aunque me pongas esos ojos, una dama Andley no se puede casar con un pobre hombre que solo en su casa lo conocen. Candy merece alguien reconocido, no sé qué sea famoso como… como un actor- Stear no pudo más y hecho a reír por las exigencias de su hermano – ¿De qué te ríes Stear? No veo porque no puedo exigir alguien digno para Candy.

-Es que creo que ya encontré un buen candidato que cumple tus requisitos de "primo protector".

-¿En serio? - Preguntaba sorprendido e ingenuo Archie.

\- Déjame decirte que ese joven si es de una muy buena familia de hecho aristócrata, alma de líder, tiene buenas notas, es muy selectivo con sus amistades lo que lo hace más interesante, es muy popular en el colegio y aunque lo he tratado poco parece tener buen corazón y su apellido lo conoce todo el Reino Unido tal vez el resto de Europa también.

-Que muchacho tan agradable, me agrada por como lo describes. Y definitivamente Candy merece alguien así. ¿de dónde lo conoces?

Stear volvió a reír al ver que Archie no cayó en su broma – Ay Archie eres tan inocente me encanta que seas mi hermanito menor.

-¡Basta Stear! Dime ¿quién es? - preguntaba ansioso el pequeño Cornwell.

-Está bien. Estoy hablando de Terry Grandchester – seguía riendo Stear. Mientras que Archie casi lo aniquila con la mirada.

-¡Por Dios Stear estás loco! Ni de broma lo digas. Candy jamás se fijarían en un tipo tan engreído como ese aristócrata arrogante.

-Pero es buena persona y Candy sabe ver el corazón de los demás que es lo único que ella busca en una persona. Conociendo a nuestra prima pecosa seguro encontrara el corazón de Terry. Además, tu pusiste los exigentes requisitos y no negaras que él los cumple.

-¡Cállate! Te recuerdo que me golpeó sin razón.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón y eso le quita puntos. Pero Candy seguro le quitará lo gruñón.

-Basta Stear no es gracioso. Rayos solo imaginarlo me dio jaqueca... ¡Ay no! ¿te imaginas a Candy con nuestro vecinito? Candy es tan dulce y bella que seguro ese aristócrata arrogante pondrá sus ojos en ella. Ah no, no dejare que se pase de listo.

-Créeme yo seré el primero en advertir a Terry que no se atreva a jugar con Candy, pero no creo que sea ese tipo de chicos. No lo sé, Terry no es malo, en serio lo poco que lo he tratado se ve que es de buen corazón. De hecho, me cae bien porque tiene manos de inventor.

-Olvídalo ni loco emparentare con él. Ya bastante tengo con que Eleonor Baker le haya autografiado un libro como para que todavía se quede con el corazón de Candy… ¡Oh que estúpido soy!

-¿Y ahora por qué? -dijo Stear rodando los ojos.

-No he tenido oportunidad de preguntarle a Erik si son ciertos los rumores de que Eleonor Baker viene en el Lusitania para el estreno de Enrique V. Tenía pensado hacerlo en la fiesta, pero lo olvide por completo.

-Es verdad, y a mí no se me ha ocurrido como negociar con Terry los boletos, porque seguro su familia estará invitada al baile de estreno.

-Odio a Terry mira que tener un libro autografiado por Eleonor Baker, lo odio, lo odio, lo oído – Decía Archie como niño empuñando sus manos - Vayamos con Erik, hay que salir de la duda de una vez.

-Me temo que tendrás que esperar hasta regresando de nuestra salida. Cuando regresaba de la fiesta él ya estaba algo desorientado por las copas. Mejor vamos a dormir, recuerda que temprano hay que ir a la misa del 1ro de Enero y si tenemos falta no nos dejaran salir a pasear.

-Tienes razón. ¿Stear? ¿te molestaría si me quedo un rato más para seguir escuchando la melodía? Realmente calma mi ansiedad.

-Claro, adelanté, de paso me haces compañía en lo que le escribo una carta a Paty… ¡ay!

-¿Qué pasa Stear?

-Me está doliendo la cabeza por tanto dulce que cene. Ahora vuelvo iré a la enfermería por medicina y un té. No tardo.

-Está bien.

Stear salió de la habitación, mientras que Archie se dirigió al balcón, una vez ahí y en la oscuridad de la noche abrió la cajita para escuchar tan bella melodía. Y como si hablará con Candy se dirigió a la pequeña cajita de música.

-Sabes Candy, uno de mis doce deseos fue que seas muy feliz... con tu Verdadero Amor (1*).

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Desafortunadamente con la tercera explosión la histeria volvió entre los pasajeros y por los pocos botes hizo que muchos ya no quisieron esperar y empezaron a empujar y pelear por subir rápido a los escasos botes que quedaban. Brian trataba de mantener la calma de los pasajeros en el lado de babor donde ya solo quedaban 3 botes mientras que Robby hacia lo mismo en estribor donde solo quedaban 2 botes.

-Terry no sueltes a Candy, yo cuidare a Gabrielle– ordenó Albert al ver como los pasajeros estaban desesperados por subir al bote.

-Seguro... y gracias. -agradecía el castaño al rubio que cuidaría de su segunda madre.

-Por favor, todos cabemos guarden la calma y suban sin empujar. ¡Peter ya baja ese bote ya se llenó!, Paul ayúdame a detenerlos – decía Robby mientras que ayudaba a una mujer a subir al segundo bote y trataba de evitar los empujones de los pasajeros.

De pronto un hombre saco su pistola y se lanzó contra el segundo Oficial -¡No voy a esperar más!– gritó aventando a la mujer y al segundo oficial.

-¡Cuidado tiene un arma! – gritó otro pasajero y de inmediato se escucharon disparos.

-¡Al suelo! -gritó Albert tirándose al suelo para cubrir a Gabrielle y Terry hacía lo mismo con Candy.

Los marineros que ayudaban de inmediato trataron de contener al desesperado hombre que intentaba volver a disparar. Paul saco su arma y a discreción le dio un tiro en la pierna. Lograron doblegar al hombre. Entre Paul y otros dos marineros lo tomaron y lo metieron al barco.

-"Dios bendito" "¿Están todos bien?" "Santa madre esto es el colmo el barco hundiéndose y ahora esto" -eran algunas frases que se escuchaban

-¿Oficial se encuentra bien? - preguntaba uno de los marineros que se acercaba a su segundo oficial que estaba en el suelo sin conocimiento pues entre el forcejeo cayo y se golpeó la cabeza.

-Dios está sangrando ¡Peter espera hay que subir contigo al Oficial!

-Pónganlo junto a mi yo soy médico -menciono uno de los pasajeros a bordo. Y revisaba la herida del segundo oficial. La herida no era profunda, pero sangraba – No podrá estar así mucho tiempo hay que bajar rápido y tratar de acércanos a donde llegaran los barcos a nuestro rescate.

-Gracias doctor. Bajemos ya hay que llegar al mar rápido. El Lusitania no tarda en llegar -ordenó Peter. De inmediato sus ayudantes bajaban rápidamente el penúltimo bote de estribor.

Candy que estaba en el suelo desconcertada solo miraba la escena, todo paso tan rápido. En segundos su amigo Robby habia sido herido ahora bajaba en el bote número 15 y el hombre que disparo fue llevado a los pasillos del barco. -Terry, ¿Qué harán con el señor que disparo?

-No preguntes pecosa. Mejor hay que acercarnos debemos subir. Solo queda un bote.

Uno de los marineros volvió a dirigirse a los pasajeros – ¿están bien todos alguien más salió herido?

-Sí, ayuda por favor – dijo Gabrielle suplicante y asustada. Lo que hizo que Terry volteara hacia ella

-¿Que tienes, que te paso? – preguntaba asustado al mirar que las manos de Gabrielle tenían sangre.

-No soy yo, es Albert, parece que lo hirió una de las balas perdidas.

-¡Albert, responde por favor Albert! – Candy entro en pánico primero George y ahora Albert. Puppet por su parte lamia la nariz tratando despertarlo.

-Déjenme revisar - el marinero comenzó a revisar la cabeza de Albert que sangraba, pero la herida no era profunda – No se preocupen no es profunda solo fue a un costado. Cerca de al herida que ya tenía es por eso tanta sangre

-Gracias a Dios – dijo Candy que sentía que el alma le volvía al cuerpo

-Señora, permítame su chal para vendarlo – Gabrielle obedeció y de inmediato el marinero vendo la cabeza de Albert – Por favor señora mantenga la herida de su marido presionando para evitar que no siga sangrando.

Terry casi suelta a reír por lo roja que se puso su madrina y Candy al ver esto le pellizcó el hombro – No te burles Terry no es el momento- murmuraba Candy al castaño.

-Lo siento pecosa, pero te imaginas si Albert escucho que Gabrielle es su esposa, seguro se hubiera sentido en las nubes. Definitivamente se lo diré cuando despierte.

-Terry no hagas bromas – regañaba su madrina

-Ash que delicada Lady Hamilton – respondió el rebelde Terry.

-Déjeme cargarlo, usted solo sostenga su cabeza. Joven ayúdeme por favor con sus piernas– pidió el marinero que cargaba a Albert de los hombros y Terry lo tomaba de las piernas. Gabrielle obediente presionaba la herida. Candy y Puppet los seguían.

Paul y el otro marinero regresaban de los pasillos del barco, tuvieron que hacer uso de la pena de muerte contra el hombre que disparo, pues el hombre hirió a un oficial de marina, y además puso en peligro a varios pasajeros.

-¿Como vamos aquí de prisa hay que subir antes de que el barco llegue a 45? -preguntaba Paul.

-Ya las personas se calmaron y están terminando de subir. Solo hubo un herido más, pero ya viene mire- señalaba el marinero.

-Señora suba usted primero para que se siente y mantenga presionada la herida de su marido - el marinero seguía dando instrucciones a Gabrielle y esta obediente las siguió -Su marido estará bien señora.

Terry otra vez quiso reír, pero mejor apretaba los labios y miraba al cielo para evitar los ojos fulminantes de Candy y Gabrielle diciéndose a sí mismo- No te rías Terry o tu pecosa te lanza al mar. Dios voy a ser tan feliz cuando se lo diga a Albert para burlarme. Tío Abuelo y ahora marido ficticio de Gabrielle. Que gran información tengo.

-Terry te estoy viendo y casi puedo imaginar lo que estás pensando.

-Solo miro las estrellas, pecosa.

Ahora Albert estaba en el bote numero 7 sobre el regazo de Gabrielle y la pequeña Puppet se acurrucaba en el estómago de Albert. La pelirroja obediente mantenía presionada la herida cuidando que no siguiera sangrando.

-Tranquila Puppet, él estará bien - dijo sonriente Gabrielle.

Paul se sentía tranquilo porque pese al loco pasajero que disparo sin importarle nada, los dos heridos ya estaban en un bote y no eran heridas graves. Miro su reloj, hizo cuentas en su mente y confiaba que si todo salía bien entre las 2:20 y 2:40 el Lusitania ya estaría cerca. Lleno de entusiasmo se dirigió a los pasajeros que seguían esperando subir.

-Perfecto, ahora sigan los demás por favor, ya no tarda en llegar el Lusitania y los demás barcos.

-Paul espera… ya no hay espacio. -intervino el marinero auxiliar.

-¿Qué? – pregunto sorprendido acercándose para mirar a los pasajeros del bote su compañero tenía razón el bote estaba lleno incluso se veía que iban apretados.

-De hecho, hay diez de más.

-Diablos…- dijo Paul pasándose los dedos entre su cabello. Volteó a mirar a quienes quedaban eran una chica, un joven, 3 hombres adultos y él. -Al menos deja que la señorita suba yo me llevaré al resto a babor Brian no ha venido señal que siguen subiendo gente del otro lado.

-De acuerdo.

-Señorita por favor suba al bote, Señores nosotros iremos al otro extremo ahí aún hay botes – decía Paul dirigiéndose a los pasajeros que seguían en el barco.

-¡¿Qué?! No esperen, Terry sube yo me quedare suban tú y Candy – intervino Gabrielle asustada tratándose de ponerse de pie, pero Albert inconsciente tenía su cabeza recostado sobre sus piernas.

-¡NO! Te quedas en ese bote – decía energico el castaño a su madrina – Candy vamos sube ya oíste aún hay botes del otro lado.

-¡NO! no me iré sin ti- la pecosa se asusto y se abrazo de inmediato a su amado Terry. Por nada se separaría de él.

-¡Señorita no hay tiempo por favor suba ya! -gritó Paul.

-Pecosa voy a estar bien te lo prometo, sube a ese bote por favor -decía Terry tomando las manos de Candy. A esta se le humedecían los ojos de solo pensar en alejarse de su rebelde.

-No Terry, tú lo prometiste. Prometiste que subiríamos juntos a un bote.

-Señorita por favor suba. Ustedes caballeros corran, por la cubierta de la proa llegaran rápido a babor ahí aún hay botes enseguida los alcanzo -– los caballeros de prisa se dirigieron a los botes

-Candy sube…

-Para que salvar mi vida si a cambio debo dejarte -la pecosa se volvió a abrazar fuerte para no soltar a Terry.

-Candy…

-¿Ya olvidaste lo que te dije aquella noche? No subiría a ningún bote hasta que tu estuvieras a salvo también.

-Candy… mi pecosa. Se me olvida que eres una testaruda.

Paul se dio por vencido la famosa pareja del Mauretania no se separaría y se dirigió al marinero que ya estaba por bajar el bote - Baja la señorita no subirá. Vamos de prisa yo los llevaré con Brian que sigue en Babor.

-Entendido.

-¡Terry...! -volvió a exclamar Gabrielle preocupada. A lo que el castaño sonriendo respondió.

-Estaré bien Gabrielle lo prometo, cuida al Sr. Montecarlo. Nos volveremos a ver en Londres.

-Nunca cambiaras… - murmuró Gabrielle mientras se santiguaba y veía alejarse a Terry de la mano de Candy siguiendo a Paul. Sus palabras le hicieron recordar aquel peculiar cumpleaños y su primera despedida en South Hampton.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback

Palacio de Grandchester. Cambridge, Inglaterra (2*)

El pequeño Terry cumplía 6 años, sería el ultimo que celebraría viviendo con sus padrinos. Y es que Richard Grandchester ya se habia convertido en Duque por lo que tenía todo el poder para proteger a su hijo Terry y la recién nacida Elizabeth.

Además, debido a su nuevo título el nuevo Duque tendría que viajar a Nueva Escocia por un proyecto muy importante delegado por el Rey Eduardo VII. Así que decidió llevarse a Terry con él para recuperar el tiempo que no pudieron estar juntos.

-Sofia tu obligación es estar en el jardín atendiendo a los invitados – ordenaba el Duque que caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación de su mujer. Pues le exasperaban los caprichos de está.

-Tengo jaqueca te recuerdo que acabo de dar a luz a tu hija – se defendía la mujer que yacía postrada en la cama fingiendo cansancio.

-Eso fue hace 10 meses, déjate de tonterías, bajaras ahora mismo y fingirás ser la madre perfecta para Terry. Tu sabes perfectamente nuestro trato ¡cúmplelo!

-No necesitas recordármelo, utilizaste mi ruina para aprovecharte – comenzaba a cambiar su tono a uno más retador.

-Oh por el amor de Dios Sofia, te hice Duquesa y te salvé de la miseria, como veras más bien te hice un favor. Lo único que debes hacer es ser una buena madre para Terry. Además, te acabo de hacer madre con el nacimiento de Elizabeth y eso no estaba en el trato.

-Sí claro, una hija que no tendrá a su padre porque prefiere largarse a Nueva Escocia con ese bastardo…

-¡Cállate!, en primera Elizabeth es pequeña y no me extrañará, y segundo no se te ocurra volver a repetir esa palabra. Terry no es ningún bastardo. Te recuerdo que está perfectamente registrado. ¡Su nombre es Terruce Graham Grandchester, lleva mi apellido y es mi primogénito te guste o no!

-¡Nunca aceptaré que sea el heredo de los Grandchester!

-Pues hazte a la idea, tienes de aquí a cuando le herede el titulo para hacerlo. Porque Terry es un Grandchester y por derecho primogénito le pertenece. Así se cambien el apellido, mientras el Rey o yo no aceptemos su abdicación toda la herencia de los Grandchester seguirá siendo de Terry. Desde propiedades, joyas, pinturas, cuentas bancarias y ¡hasta los joyeros de su abuela! Todo es de él. Le pese a quien le pese ¡¿Está claro?!

-Ya veremos – pensó la duquesa y llena de rabia estrujaba las sabanas.

-Mañana Terry y yo salimos a primera hora al puerto. Por eso quiero que hoy "mi esposa" este abajo celebrando el cumpleaños de MI HEREDERO. Así que déjate de tonterías y baja. Mandaré a Isabel para que cuide a la pequeña Elizabeth - dijo el Duque saliendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dando un portazo. Mientras la Duquesa del enojo aventó el primer objeto que encontró haciendo que se estrellara en el espejo del tocador.

Mientras tanto en uno de los rincones del jardín, Gabrielle su nueva mejor amiga la Duquesa Madeleine Baviera y otras señoras disfrutaban de la fiesta infantil mientras tomaban un poco de té.

-Dios Gabrielle, el decorado te quedo hermoso, pero creo que es demasiado para un niño de 6 años – mencionaba la Condesa de York.

-Es mi regalo para Terry, es la última fiesta que podré organizarle así que quise cumplirle su deseo.

-Bueno tanto como deseo, fue más bien un capricho – intervenían Madeleine - Sí señoras, el año pasado por sugerencia mía lo celebramos en el Castillo de Neuschwastein, pero Terry se quejó y lloró. Dijo que parecía de cenicienta y él hubiera deseado un castillo de caballeros medievales. Por eso aquí estamos en el Palacio de Grandchester repleto de escudos, dragones, damiselas y caballeros medievales.

Las mujeres rieron y ahora la Duquesa de Windermere opinaba – pues la próxima vez avísame y le pedimos a mi suegro el Duque de Warwick que nos permita su castillo para celebrar la fiesta de Terry.

-Gracias Duquesa, le avisare a Lady Sofia para que lo tome en cuenta para el próximo año.

-No es nada Gabrielle. Aquí entre nosotras les confieso que desde que Richard tiene su casa de descanso al otro lado del lago de Windermere, he tenido la oportunidad de platicar con su esposa Sofia de Grandchester, no quiero ser grosera señoras, pero Sofia no es nada agraciada y supuse que Terry pues…

-No diga eso Duquesa que nos escucharan -comenzó a reír Madeleine.

-Lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo, en fin, siempre sentí pena por Richard. pero cuando me mostro la foto de Terry ¡Oh Dios! me dije a mi misma, definitivo este niño se robó toda la guapura de su padre Dios bendito Dios no heredo nada de su madre.

-Duquesa no siga – pidió Madeleine riendo al igual que el resto de las señoras. Gabrielle que, si sabía la verdad, solo se dijo a si misma formándosele una sonrisa – De hecho, heredó los bellos ojos de su verdadera madre, su boca, hay mucho de Eleonor en Terry.

-No cabe duda de que lo has consentido demasiado Gabrielle, ahora que este con su madre Sofia de Grandchester, Terry va a sentir un cambio radical – mencionaba otra mujer.

-Oh no, Terry se va con su padre a Nueva Escocia – corrigió Gabrielle.

-¿En serio?

-Precisamente porque Sofia es una amargada y bueno acaba de dar a luz, Richard prefiere llevárselo y para aprovechar el tiempo juntos.

-¿Juntos? Seguro se la pasara en reuniones, juzgados y demás, la diligencia que le dio el nuevo Rey no es nada fácil. El Duque debería reconsiderarlo o bien dejar al pequeño Terry contigo hasta que regrese a Londres.

-Lo mismo le sugerí, pero el quiere tener a Terry, desde los dos años lo dejo a mi cuidado, han sido 4 años que casi no lo ve. Y sabe que regresando a Londres tendrá todavía mas responsabilidades. Así que quiere aprovechar que estarán lejos, serán como unas vacaciones de Padre e hijo.

-Ojalá la Duquesa de Grandchester se vuelva menos amargada en cuanto Terry su primogénito vuelva a estar con ella – mencionó Madeleine

-Sí, seguro – resoplo Gabrielle después propuso - ¿Qué les parece si volvemos al jardín principal? ya casi es hora de partir el pastel – las mujeres aceptaron y se dirigieron al jardín principal.

En el jardín principal estaba Terry que vestía un conjunto de marinerito color azul y de pantalón corto, y como todo caballero la elegancia no podía faltar en él, así que bajo el traje usaba una camisita de cuello alto. Dicho trajecito se lo envió su verdadera madre Eleonor Baker, aunque claro Isabel la nana de Terry, le hizo creer al Duque y a todos que era un regalo que ella misma habia comprado con sus ahorros. Gabrielle de buena voluntad creyendo eso permitió que el pequeño visteara dicho traje en su cumpleaños número 6.

Se veía tan lindo y tierno con su traje de marinerito que su sesión de fotos duro casi una hora. Gabrielle pidió fotos en el salon de baile, en el jardín, en la sala, en las torres, en el estudio y cuanto rincón le pareció perfecto para la sesión, ¡solo le faltó la cocina!

El pequeño cumpleañero no dejaba de sonreír estaba tan feliz. Jugó con sus amiguitos, corriendo por todo el jardín, a las escondidas, a los soldados y demás juegos que se les ocurría. Después de la comida, le cantaron las mañanitas y cortaron el pastel. O mejor dicho los pasteles. Uno que era precisamente para repartirlo a los invitados el cual media casi 3 metros cuadrados, pues eran más de 300 invitados. Obviamente el cumpleañero solo conocía a 20 niños el resto eran adultos desde escritores, artistas, miembros del parlamento, abogados, filósofos, empresarios, políticos, etc. Todos miembros de la exclusiva elite del Reino Unido y por supuesto amigos de su padre y sus padrinos.

El segundo pastel también era de un solo piso y seria repartido entre los niños. Apenas media un metro cuadrado. Terry quedo asombrado cuando vio su pastel pues era nada menos que un teatro visto por dentro, para ser exactos el Memorial Shakespeare Theatre. Las butacas y el decorado eran hechos de azúcar. Las torres que sostenían el telón eran cartón cubierto de betún, solo el telón era de terciopelo y el escenario era lo único de madera y sobre el estaban sus personajes favoritos, Romeo y Julieta, que también estaban hechos de azúcar.

El Duque por supuesto cuando vio el pastel, en un principio odio la idea de semejante decorado pues por obvias razones odiaba el teatro, pero al ver a su pequeño con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja no le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo, aunque si por él hubiera sido, el pastel ya estaría en el fondo del lago de Windermere.

Terry, tomo a la Julieta que estaba decorada usando un vestido verde y cabello castaño rojizo amarrado con una trenza y una diadema, usaba antifaz al igual que Romeo. Tomo un palillo, lleno la punta con crema de chocolate y le dibujo pequeñas pecas a las mejillas de la Julieta de azúcar.

-Terry que travieso eres – comentó Gabrielle riendo pues le causo gracias lo que hizo su ahijado.

-Esta es la Julieta de mis sueños. Iré a guardarla. -contestó sonriente Terry para después salir corriendo directo a su habitación.

-¡No te tardes, ya casi debemos despedir a los invitados! – dijo la madrina viendo alejarse al pequeño futuro duque después se dirigió a sus amigas – Adora a las niñas con pecas.

-En ese caso hare que mi hija tenga pecas -comento la Condesa de York haciendo que el grupo de nobles mujeres rieran

-Yo haré lo mismo. – agregó la Marquesa de Birmingham.

El pequeño Terry corria escaleras arriba para llegar hasta su habitación, cuando de pronto una horrible mujer le gritó.

-¡¿A dónde vas?! -gritaba la duquesa de Grandchester asustando al pequeño.

-Mamá … voy a guardar mis muñecos... mira son Romeo y Julieta.

-¡Dámelos! son de azúcar y llenaras de bichos tu habitación – dijo la fea mujer arrebatándole los muñecos.

-Pero mami, los cuidare bien, Gabrielle siempre me deja conservarlos en la vitrina del comedor.

-Yo no soy Gabrielle, hazte a la idea de que no voy a soportar niñerías, ¡se acabó!

-Mami, por favor déjame tenerlos – suplicaba el pequeño.

-Que no me llames así, odia que me digas mami…

-Pero … ¿está enojada porque me iré con papá? – el pequeño ahora abrazaba a quien el creía su madre.

-No me abraces… - gritó la mujer aventando al pequeño. Después lanzo lo muñecos haciendo que al caer se partieran en dos.

-Mamá… – murmuro el pequeño comenzando a llorar.

-¡Sofia! – gritó el Duque al ver semejante escena.

-No me vengas con reclamos ahora Richard. Soy su madre ¿no? debo retarlo si se le ocurre guarda estas porquerías en su habitación, solo atraerá bichos. Con permiso – la mujer altanera se retiro sin mirar al Duque.

-Terry ven acá. No llores.

-Mamá esta enojada conmigo porque me iré, ¿puedo quedarme para que ya no este molesta y me permita abrazarla? – sollozaba Terry mientras su padre se ponía en cuclillas para abrazarlo.

-¡Oh no Terry! no esta enojada contigo, es solo que… está nerviosa porque nos iremos un tiempo y además tu hermana es muy pequeña y debe estar al pendiente de ella. Así que eso la vuelve algo difícil. Pero te adora créeme, cuando estuviste lejos no dejaba de preguntar por ti, no olvides las postales que te enviaba.

-Es verdad.

-Ya no estés tristes, justo te buscaba para darte el regalo de cumpleaños de tus ancestros para ti.

-¿Otro? -exclamó sorprendido el caballerito inglés.

-Por supuesto Terry. Como primogénito y heredero de los Grandchester acostúmbrate a que recibirás muchos a lo largo de tú vida.

En realidad, el Duque habia entrado al Palacio para mostrarle a su amigo Lord Hamilton una caja de puros traída desde la exótica Cuba. Pero cuando escucho escaleras arriba los gritos de su esposa contra Terry decidió intervenir. Al ver lo triste que estaba su pequeño recordó que en la biblioteca estaba el regalo perfecto que lo alegraría.

El Duque tomo de la mano a su vástago y se adentraron en los pasillos del enorme Palacio. Caminaban por los pasillos sus paredes estaban decoradas con cuadros pintados por los más renombrados artistas, esculturas de mármol, y por supuesto retratos de sus ancestros. El tapiz simulaba las paredes del Palacio de Versalles idea de la tatarabuela de Terry. Ya ni hablar de los candiles y candelabros algunos de cristal cortado y oro.

Terry ya llevaba un par de meses viviendo en el Palacio, pero de tan grande que era, aun habia habitaciones a las que no se le permitía entrar ya que contenía invaluables objetos y al que lo llevaba su padre era una de ellas. Al final del pasillo habia una enorme puerta de caoba. El Duque la abrió e hizo pasar a su hijo a la enorme habitación. El pequeño abrió los ojos de par en par, al ver semejante Biblioteca. Eran decenas de paredes y estanterías repletas de libros. El mas antiguo databa de 1697.

-Es enorme papi- apenas alcanzó a decir el niño.

-Así es Terry. Todos estos libros se han heredado de generación en generación. Tu bien sabes Terry que los Grandchester no somos cualquier familia de ricos, ¿somos?

-Una familia de nobles de más de 3 siglos atrás y por ser un Ducado el escudo de los Grandchester fue bendecido por el Cardenal y reconocido por Su Majestad por las virtudes y el linaje de nuestra familia (3*) - contestó orgulloso el niño alzando la cabeza, pues era algo que su padre no se cansaba de recordárselo.

-Exacto. Así que Terry puedes estar orgulloso de ser parte de una familia de tan importante linaje. En algunos años tu serás no solo la cabeza de la familia sino también el Duque de Grandchester y miembro de la honorable cámara de Lores.

-Sí, y me convertiré en todo un caballero inglés.

-Bien dicho. Ahora Terry se hace tarde debemos volver para despedir a los invitados así que te mostrare tu regalo, mira ahí está justo en ese estante.

El pequeño Terry corrió hasta el estante señalado por su padre, los libros en el se veían viejos, y estaban forrados de piel, no alcanzaba a leer los títulos, pero una vez que se acerco su asombro se multiplico por cien, mentira por mil, por diez mil veces mas que cuando vio su pastel. Se trataba de la colección de libros de obras y poemas de William Shakespeare.

-¡¿Son para mí?!

-Así es y no son de azúcar… ¡cuidado Terry te puedes caer!

-Estoy bien, solo quiero ver que de verdad son todas – el pequeño estaba tan entusiasmando leyendo el titulo de cada libro, quería cerciorarse que realmente eran todos los libros. Ya subía ya bajaba, recorría la escalera de un lado a otro. Su Padre no dejaba de admirar la felicidad que irradiaba su primogénito y por supuesto se colocaba cerca de él para en caso de que cayera atraparlo pues Terry de la emoción no advertía el peligro de subir y bajar la escalera corriendo o de ponerse de puntitas en el último escalón y estirarse o peor aún que a falta de escalones, quería trepar los estantes para tomar los libros. De pronto su pequeño dejo de sonreír y ahora se mostraba preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa Terry?

-No está papi, … no…no, ese no puede faltar – decía el pequeño con voz entristecida, que buscaba sin parar.

-Terry ¿de qué hablas?

-Papi no está… no está el libro de Romeo y Julieta – contesto el pequeño mirando con ojitos tristes a su padre.

-No puede ser ahí… - el Duque se interrumpió al recordar que efectivamente la colección estaba incompleta. Romeo y Julieta fue el regalo de bodas que le dio a su amada Eleonor Baker. El recuerdo lo entristeció y le quebró el corazón cuando miro los ojos color mar de su hijo, eran tan parecidos a los de su madre – Ahora que lo recuerdo lo preste a la Universidad de Londres, pero no te preocupes regresando de nuestro viaje se los pediré para que tu colección ya este completa. Ahora será mejor irnos debemos despedir a los invitados.

-Si papi – el pequeño bajo de la escalera y tomó la mano de su padre –Pero el libro es del mismo año que el resto de la colección ¿verdad? sino no será bueno.

-Sí Terry es la misma edición. Tu tatarabuelo consiguió esa colección en una subasta de la casa de Christie´s (4*).

Los años pasaron y Terry siempre preguntaba a su padre si ya le habían devuelto tan preciado libro a lo que esté siempre se iba por la tangente. Fue cuando Terry cumplió 10 años que dejo de molestar a su padre con la misma pregunta. El duque creyó que ya lo habia olvidado, pero en realidad fue porque quien tenia tan preciado libro se lo dio autografiado.

-Nana, es un regalo de la señorita Eleonor – decía Terry mirando la tarjeta.

-Sí Terry, quedo muy feliz al conocerte aquella tarde en el teatro y te envía esto desde Nueva York. Dice que es por tu cumpleaños número 10 aunque ya pasaron unos meses quiso dártelo.

-De verdad ¿y qué es?

-Ábrelo. Pero recuerda que tu padre no debe saberlo ya sabes lo que opina de los actores.

-Nana ¡es el libro de Romeo y Julieta el que hace falta en mi colección! ¡es la misma edición! Sí nana es la pieza faltante. ¡Qué coincidencia! ¿O será que en realidad la señorita Eleonor es a quien papá se lo presto y como muestra de cortesía ella ahora me lo da a mí?

-Puede ser, pero mira la dedicatoria.

 _"_ "Con todo mi amor para mi fan número uno Terry Grandchester" Eleonor Baker.

-Voy a leerlo ahora mismo.

-Terry que te parece si lo guardo en mi cuarto y cuando gustes puedes leerlo ahí, si tu padre lo descubre, preguntará como es que la señorita Eleonor te conoce, y sabrá que fuimos al teatro sin su permiso y tú sabes cómo se pone tu padre si lo desobedecemos.

-Tienes razón será nuestro secreto. Vamos entonces a tu habitación me muero por leerlo y saber que son esas frases subrayadas.

-Está bien vamos.

-Sabes que Erik envidia mi colección de Shakespeare, como me hubiera gustado presumirle mi dedicatoria de la mejor actriz de Broadway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el bote numero 3 ahora viajaban Gabrielle junto a Albert, Puppet y otros 73 pasajeros, cuidadosamente el bote llegó al mar y ahora se alejaba rápidamente para evitar ser succionados por el hundimiento.

En la mente de Gabrielle venían las imágenes de aquel día en que se despidieron en el puerto de Southampton para que Terry viajara con su padre a Nueva Escocia, duraría casi 2 años lejos de Inglaterra. Por tal motivo ambos lloraron pues fueron madre e hijo durante 4 largos años.

El barco zarpaba y Terry desde la cubierta se despedía alzando la mano.

-Hasta luego Gabrielle, hasta luego padrino.

-Cuídate mucho Terry, por favor obedece a tu padre y no te metas en problemas – se despedía la madrina que no pudo contener las lágrimas.

-¡Estaré bien Gabrielle lo prometo, cuida a Lord Hamilton, nos volveremos a ver en Londres!

Fue la misma sonrisa y casi las mismas palabras que Terry uso aquella tarde para despedirse de su madrina. Ahora ella oraba y pedía a Dios de la misma manera que lo hizo aquella vez – Cuídalo Dios, por favor protégelo y permite que nos volvamos a ver en Londres.

Continuará…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(1*) ¿Verdadero Amor? No solo yo digo que Terry es el verdadero amor de Candy también lo dijo Mizuki. Según lo que acabo de encontrar en la red, Mizuki menciono que lloró cuando escribió la separación de Broadway porque sentía que era ella quien perdía a su VERDADERO AMOR. Otra razón que confirma que Terry es ¡Anohito!**

 **(2*) Encontré que hay un pueblo hermoso llamado Grantchester en el condado de Cambridge, Inglaterra. Dato curioso una de las calles principales se llama Broadway y otro dato curioso es que se dice que tiene la mayor concentración de los ganadores del Premio Nobel.**

 **(3*) Las familias pueden hacerse de un escudo que los represente. Pero solo los monarcas como Duques, Marqueses, y Condes tienen la distinción de tener un Escudo de Armas aprobado por Su Majestad y claro pasan de generación en generación. Además del escudo también tienen el derecho de usar una corona. Y luego por qué nuestro rebelde es tan engreído. Aunque claro nuestro guapo caballero inglés decidió ser reconocido por cuenta propia y se convirtió en el mejor actor de Broadway y conquistó Inglaterra con Hamlet.**

 **(4*) La casa Christie´s es una casa inglesa de subastas. Es considerada una de las más reconocidas y antiguas casas de subastas a nivel mundial. Su primera subasta fue en 1766.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Terry, quise incluirla porque hoy es su cumple. Obvio se divirtió mucho porque a mí me gusta que sea muy feliz. Felicidades al caballero ingles más guapo del Candymundo y del mundo mundial.**

Gracias por felicitarme por mi cumpleaños y mil gracias por sus comentarios tan lindos, de verdad me hacen muy feliz y me motivan a terminar. **Natalia, Astana, CCG, Lydia Grandchester, Yesi Hernandez, Eli, Anieram, Monchi, Genesis, Skarllet Northman, Blanca G, Nally Graham, Miriam 7, Grandchesterandry, Rous JD, Gladys, Anabella, Crazy76, Kaori Shiny, Rosario, Lupita, Flor M, Maylen y todos los Guest.**

A quienes se acaban de unir **Jessie3cug** y quienes me leen de forma **Anónima** también gracias.

 **Respondiendo a sus comentarios (algunos no porque con este capítulo, creo la mayoría quedo aclarada).**

 **1:** Me temo que seguiré siendo cruel, así que sigan comprando pañuelos que lo que viene supera lo de Broadway.

 **2:** Susie y el Sr. Carson serán salvados por Charlie, un duende irlandés y un caballero inglés.

 **3:** El reencuentro de Eleonor y el Duque ya esta por darse yo calculo que unos 3 capítulos más. Estoy ansiosa de que lean lo que le dice el Duque, seguro las hará decir ¡WOW!

4: Sí, Terry y Candy van a derramar un par de lagrimas más. Y ustedes también :¨(

Bendiciones a todas y todos los Canderrys del mundo mundial y feliz cumpleaños Terry te aseguro que en mis fic siempre te haré muy feliz :)


	37. Chapter 37 Adiós mi Amado Mauretania

**Advertencia**

 **Se recomienda leer este capitulo en la comodidad de su recamara, salvo que les guste que las vean llorar y/o lanzar maldiciones. Tengan su caja de pañuelos a la mano o terminarán usando la manga de su suéter.**

 **Si desean darle más intensidad tengan listas las canciones de Takeo Watanabe "** ** _Camino hacia una nueva vida"_** **y la versión extendida de "** ** _Salida a la esperanza"_** **si no la tienen les paso el video que hice, la canción esta como fondo esta en youtibe se titula "Quiero estar junto ati el naufragio del Mauretania"**

Capítulo 37 Adiós… mi amado Mauretania.

Susie y su Padre fueron atrapados por la furia del agua que ahora ya tenía inundada la segunda clase. El Sr. Carson con todas sus fuerzas abrazo a su hija, se sostuvo de una columna y milagrosamente logro llegar al elevador de servicio que estaba a un metro de ellos. Aprovechando que el agua aun no tapaba el piso por completo se metió ahí y cerró la puerta.

El agua apenas llegaba a la cintura de Susie, pero era cuestión de tiempo para que terminará por llenar el elevador pues el agua se filtraba a través de la ranura de la puerta. El padre trataba de abrir la escotilla del techo, pero su altura no le ayudaba a alcanzarla así que tomo a su pequeña, la cargo e hizo que intentara abrirla

-Vamos Susie empuja con todas tus fuerzas.

-Papi esta atorada.

-No mi amor, solo debes empujar con todas tus fuerzas. Vamos tu puedes. Es como cuando me ayudas a empujar las cajas del granero.

La pequeña golpeaba y golpeaba tal como decía su padre para lograr la meta, pero era imposible. Estaban nada menos que en el elevador de servicio el más alejado de las áreas públicas. El sonido que provocaba hizo que Charlie los pudiera escuchar. Pues pese a que el elevador estaba al fondo del pasillo el eco ayudaba a escuchar los golpes.

-Dios, esos son golpes, deben ser Susie y el Sr. Carson, tal vez alcanzaron a entrar a una habitación – se dijo Charlie con un atisbo de esperanza. Él estaba en los primeros escalones cuando vio como el agua se llevaba a padre e hija. Así que tuvo que correr escaleras arriba para que no se lo tragara también. Ahora estab parado en los primeros escalones de la escalera principal que daban al segundo piso. Justo frente a la puerta del Gran salon.

Charlie se armó de valor, tomó todo el aire que pudo y se adentró en las escaleras ya inundadas que comprendían todo el segundo piso. El tercer y segundo piso ya estaban completamente inundados. Charlie nadaba por los pasillos del segundo piso, le parecía increíble ver el Mauretania de esa manera, las cosas flotando pasando junto él. Aunque la visibilidad no era mucha pues solo era alumbrado por las luces rojas de emergencia trataba de guiarse por los golpeteos de la pequeña Susie. Fue así como se dio cuenta que venían del elevador de servicio justo al final del pasillo. La falta de aire lo traiciono y tuvo que regresar de nuevo a las escaleras y salir a flote.

-Dios, dame fuerza – decía mientras recuperaba el aliento. Después se daba ánimos– Vamos Charlie has asaltado tiendas en nevadas y escapaste de la policía en un auto por toda la carretera en medio de una tormenta, que no llegues hasta ese elevador con esta agua helada.

El chico volvió a tomar todo el aire que pudo y después volvió a entrar al agua. Rápidamente nado hasta el elevador escuchaba el golpeteo y después "Vamos Susie lo estas logrando" Fue la frase mágica para darse cuenta de que ahí estaban padre e hija. Se puso de pie y cuidadosa y rápidamente abrió la puerta del elevador y entro en él. Para después cerrar la puerta antes de que entrara más agua.

-Sr. Carson un gusto verlo – decía agitado y recuperando oxígeno.

-¡Charlie gracias a Dios!. Tu si podrás abrir la escotilla así podremos salir por arriba y tal vez…

-Dudo que Susie o usted puedan escalar los cables para llegar al primer piso. Mejor vayamos por el pasillo, son como unos… 15 metros para llegar a la escalera, es cuestión de aguantar la respiración.

-Susie no aguantará – refutó el padre.

-Tenga fe Sr. Carson, yo la llevaré puedo nadar rápido.

En ese momento el Mauretania se inclinó de nuevo de forma brusca, haciendo que la presión hiciera que el agua comenzará a filtrarse más rápidamente en el elevador a través de las ranuras de la puerta.

-Papi tengo miedo – la niña se abrazó a su padre y comenzó a llorar.

-Tranquila mi amor todo va a estar bien.

Mientras Charlie, Susie y el Sr. Carson seguían en el elevador, el resto del grupo ya estaba por llegar a babor. Ben al no verlos llegar decidió regresar a las escaleras principales. Se desespero y preocupó al no verlos en el camino. Cuando llego a las escaleras que daban al segundo piso se dio cuenta que estaba completamente inundado. Y ahora el agua subía más y más empezando a tapizar el piso de la primera clase

-Dios no puede ser, Charlie… esto no… Charlie amigo. – el chico se deprimió pues pensó lo peor y llorando corrió hasta alcanzar al resto del grupo, que ya estaba en la cubierta de babor.

-Ben, ¿qué pasa? -preguntaba Julian al verlo llegar y escondiendo sus lágrimas a los niños.

-No lo lograron – contestó apenas murmurando para que no lo escucharan los demás.

-¿Que dices?

-El agua ya inundo todo el segundo piso y ya no estaba ninguno de los tres.

-Santa madre – murmuro Julian.

Ryan que los veía a los lejos a punto de subir al bote y tenia de las manos a los pequeños Samuel y Jefrey comprendió en seguida las miradas de sus dos amigos. Así que solo pudo decir para evitar que los niños no lloraran - Vamos niños suban, su padre y su hermana no tardan en llegar. Debemos darnos prisa. – Los niños obedientes subían al bote seguidos de Ryan.

-¡Vamos baja ya este bote, ustedes muévanse que esto está por hundirse! – gritaba el Primer oficial Brian Richardson que tal como predijo Paul aún seguía en babor ordenando los últimos botes.

Los amigos de Charlie cabizbajos se acercaron y comenzaron a subir al penúltimo bote. Junto con los otros 3 hombres que venían delante de Paul.

Una vez lleno el bote numero 10 ahora bajaba con el penúltimo grupo de pasajeros 70 para ser exactos.

-Ryan, ¿y papa? ¿y Susie? -preguntaba preocupado el pequeño Sam. Que no dejaba de temblar de frio.

-Tranquilo Sam, ellos… tu papi se quedó amarrando las agujetas de Susie, y subirán en el otro bote. Te lo prometo.

-¿Me lo juras?

-Sí claro, … ya verás que se encontraran en Londres. Todo estará bien – dijo el chico abrazando a los dos pequeños que temblaban de frio.

Un caballero sexagenario se quitó su elegante capa y se las colocó encima y sonriente comentó – Esos es niños, así ya no tendrán frio. No se preocupen en cuanto un barco nos rescate seguro nos darán una rica taza de chocolate caliente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hogar de Pony

La hermana María se la había pasado dando vueltas en su cama pues no podía dormir. Así que optó levantarse. Se colocó su bata, fue a ver a los niños. Se cercioró que todos dormían apaciblemente excepto Jimmy que no dejaba de dar vueltas y murmurar débilmente "Candy". Quiso despertarlo, pero supuso que era un sueño por la despedida tan abrupta que tuvo con Candy así que decidió dejarlo seguir soñando.

Camino por el pasillo para prepararse un té, pero se dio cuenta que habia luz en uno de los cuartos, precisamente el que fungía como cuarto de rezó, así que entro silenciosamente para ver quién estaba ahí.

-Señorita Pony, pensé que estaría dormida – decía la hermana María que entraba al pequeño cuarto. Era tan pequeño y viejo, las paredes de madera necesitaban ya de un buen mantenimiento, al fondo se notaba un altar con flores silvestres y un crucifijo de madera al centro. Un par de velas prendidas ya casi por terminarse. La señorita Pony estaba de rodillas en el reclinatorio rezando por su pequeña y traviesa pecosa.

-Hermana María no pensé que la despertarían mis rezos. Discúlpeme.

-Oh no señorita Pony, no se preocupe pasaba porque no podía dormir y quería prepararme un té. Al ver la luz quise cerciorarme de que no hubiera quedado una vela encendida.

-Así que no puede dormir tampoco.

-Así es, de hecho, ahora que la veo siento la necesidad de quedarme a orar y pedirle mucho a Dios por nuestros pequeños.

-Venga arrodíllese junto a mi entonces. Como sabe, cada año me gusta pedir como deseo de año nuevo que los niños encuentren buenos padres que los amen y les den una buena educación, termino mi rosario y me voy a dormir. Pero esta noche desperté con el deseo también de pedirle ahora a Dios Padre y a la Virgen María que proteja a todos los que han tenido la suerte de ser adoptados. Justo porque vinieron a mi mente los rostros de nuestras pequeñas Candy y Annie.

-Sintió que debía orar por ellas.

-Así es hermana. ¿Usted también?

-Siempre rezó por nuestros niños, pero estoy de acuerdo. Esta noche rezaremos un rosario por nuestras dos pequeñas Annie y Candy.

-Sí hermana, hagámoslo. Pero también cantemos un salmo.

-Bien, cantaremos el salmo que aparezca primero al abrir el devocionario.

-Buena idea hermana, dejemos que Dios nos guíe.

La hermana María se arrodillo junto a la señorita Pony, coloco el libro entre ellas para que ambas pudieran leerlo. Se santiguaron y comenzaron su rezo con el salmo de la hoja elegida al azar.

 _-"Aquí estamos Señor orando a vos, por aquellos en peligro en el mar para que los cuides"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mauretania a unos minutos de hundirse.

-Chicos el Mauretania ya está muy inclinado podrían resbalar, mejor vamos a cortar camino por dentro síganme iremos por el café Verandah – propuso Paul.

Los dos rebeldes obedecieron y siguieron al marinero. Corrían con cuidado tratando de no caer con algunos muebles y otros objetos que habia en el suelo. Las paredes crujían, el eco de los desérticos pasillos era más fuerte y la luz ya casi era nula.

Llegaron al lobby de las escaleras principales justo frente al Gran salon. Entrarían en el y saldrían por la puerta de servicio. Paul prendió su linterna para alumbrar el enorme salón pero al abrir la puerta notó que increíblemente el Candil de Cristal cortado que tanto le gusto a Terry la noche de sus cita a con Candy seguía alumbrando. Era como si nada pasara en el Mauretania apenas y se movía.

-¡Santa Madre sigue prendido! – dijo el marinero que seguía sin comprender semejante situación. ¿milagro divino? - Vamos chicos aprovechemos la luz así que vayamos de prisa – ahora decía echando a correr para tratar de alcanzar a Brian, pues temía que tal vez ya no estuviera.

-Terry ¿qué pasa? ¡vamos! Solo queda cruzar el salon– dijo Candy que quiso correr tras Paul, pero Terry se quedó parado.

-Es que... creo haber escuchado algo en las escaleras principales que dan al segundo piso – respondía Terry que no dejaba de mirar las escaderaras y se encamino hacia ellas.

-Pero el agua ya nos está cubriendo los pies, debe ser el eco. ¡Vamos Terry!

-No pecosa espera. – el caballero ya en las escaleras se puso de cuclillas pues el agua hacia ondas más agitadas.

-Terry vámonos se irán sin nosotros – jalaba desesperada Candy a su rebelde.

-Claro que no, el marinero sabe que estamos aquí, volverá. – EL joven se acercó más tratando de ver por qué el agua se agitaba como si alguien nadara bajo ella. Cuando de pronto una cabeza salió del agua, haciendo que tanto Terry como Candy gritaran.

-¡Terry!, definitivamente estoy de suerte -ahora exclamaba Charlie que salía del agua.

-Charlie, ¿Qué hacías ahí abajo? -preguntó sorprendido el castaño.

-Ayúdame, estoy tratando de sacar al Sr Carson y Susie. Están atrapados en el elevador al fondo del pasillo, pero si abro la puerta el agua se filtrará. La niña esta asustada y no quiere separarse de su padre y él no creo que alcance a nadar desde ahí hasta aquí cargando a Susie.

-Claro te ayudaré. Pecosa quédate aquí para que le avises al marinero.

-Esta bien, por favor ten mucho cuidado – la chica dijo preocupada.

-Lo haré pecosa.

-Ok Terry toma mucho aire son casi muchos metros. Tenemos que bajar las escaleras y todavía llegar al final del pasillo donde está el elevador – Terry asintió y al igual que Charlie tomo todo el aire que pudo y después se sumergieron en las inundadas escaleras hasta llegar al oscuro segundo nivel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Área de babor

Bastián uno de los marineros que encerraron a los traidores ahora llegaba corriendo hacía Brian. Habia ido a ver al capitán por órdenes de su Primer Oficial y ahora regresaba solo, lo cual hizo que el pelirrojo se preocupará.

-Lo siento Brian, no pude convencerlo. Y Cookie tampoco quiere venir, dice que no dejara solo al capitán pues es como su padre. Ambos decidieron hundirse con el barco.

A Brian se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Se aguanto las ganas de llorar dio un largo respiro y con toda la frialdad que pudo fingir dijo – Así será entonces. Anda sube, ya solo quedamos nosotros -apuntaba ahora el oficial al bote lleno de pasajeros y marineros - Solo dame unos minutos, voy a verificar que estribor ya este libre. Si no regreso después de 5 minutos vete ¿entendido?

-Sí oficial.

-¡Brian, Brian!, bendito seas no te has ido – gritaba Paul aliviado.

-Paul, ¿ya terminaron en estribor? ¿dóndes esta Robby?

-Ya todos los pasajeros del lado de estribor subieron. Robby fue atacado por un pasajero, pero estará bien lo subimos a uno de los botes. Solo quedamos 3 adultos, un joven, una señorita yo.

-Si tres hombres llegaron hace un momento y ya se fueron en el otro bote.

-Excelente entonces vamos ya solo somos nosotros 3 vamos chicos es… - Paul se interrumpió al voltear y ver que nadie venía atrás de él - ¡¿qué diablos?!

-Paul ¡¿estás bien?! nadie viene contigo.

-Me lleva el diablo, venían atrás de mí. - ahora decía enojado el marinero jalándose los cabellos – Ahora entiendo porque les decían los rebeldes del Mauretania, ¿qué parte de síganme no entendieron?

-Paul no te entiendo. ¡Déjate de locuras y ya sube!

-No son locuras, el joven Grandchester y su novia venían tras de mí, pero parece que se quedaron embobados con el candil, vuelvo en seguida

-¡NO!. Tú te quedas aquí, ¡ya no quiero a nadie en el barco! yo voy por ellos - ordenaba autoritario Brian.

-Pero…

-Obedece y sube al bote yo los traeré me da… -Brian fue interrumpido por la sacudida brusca del barco que cada vez se inclinaba mas sobre estribor, en cuanto llegará a 45 sería el fin -…Ok. Tal como le dije a Bastian, si en 5 minutos no regreso se van.

-Pero Brian…

-¡Obedece! soy tu Primer Oficial. No podemos arriesgar las vidas de varios por 2. Así que ve bajando el bote poco a poco, cuando sean los 5 minutos ya no esperes más. Este barco está en sus últimos minutos. ¿Queda claro?

-A la orden oficial – aceptó cabizbajo el marinero.

Brian corrió hasta la puerta de servicio del Gran salon, Paul solo lo vio alejarse y obedeciendo a su oficial ordeno a los marineros ir bajando cuidadosamente el bote. Él se quedó sentado sobre el barandal no dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta en la que entro su primer oficial a quien consideraba también su amigo. Esperaba que en cualquier momento su oficial y los dos chicos aparecieran.

Brian cruzo el Gran Salon hasta llegar justo frente al escalera principal, donde encontró a Candy comenzando a sumergirse en las inundadas escaleras que daban al segundo nivel.

-¡Candy, Candy! ¿Qué haces? ¿dónde está Terry?

-Brian gracias a Dios. Terry y Charlie están abajo fueron por el Sr. Carson y Susie, pero ya llevan rato y no salen.

-Tranquila, iré por ellos. Candy por favor ve al bote por la puerta de servicio del salón. Date prisa antes de que se vayan.

-¿Ya no hay botes? -pregunto asustada.

-No Candy, el ultimo solo esperará 5 minutos. Por eso ¡ya vete!

-Brian… no me iré sin Terry – murmuró la pecosa que ya se mordía las uñas de lo asustada que estaba al no ver salir a su adorado Terry.

Brian ya no escucho a Candy se sumergió en el agua y comenzó a nadar hasta el elevador, apenas y se veía, la luz roja no alumbraba mucho, pero logró ver algo, era un cuerpo inerte flotando. Era el Sr. Carson.

Mientras tanto en el elevador.

-Bien Susie es nuestro turno de mojarnos – decía Terry que le temblaba la voz por el agua helada, pero mantenía la sonrisa para calmar a la pequeña.

-Sí Tely, pero tú ya estas todo mojado yo solo hasta la cintura – la pequeña Susie ya estaba más tranquila ¿y como no? si a quién ella consideraba su príncipe habia llegado a su recate y ahora la cargaba en su espalda mientras ella se abrazaba a su cuello, aunque claro sin soltar a la famosa Tendy.

-Bien prepárate, en cuanto abra la puerta toma todo el aire que puedas, cierra los ojos y no te sueltes de mí. Ni a tu muñeca porque no pienso volver por ella. Y por nada debes respirar solo hasta que lleguemos a las escaleras. ¿prometido?

-Sí, lo prometo – la niña sonriente estaba dispuesta a obedecer a su príncipe del Mauretania. El príncipe en cuestión abrió la puerta, quiso recorrerla más para poder salir, pero no podía al parecer se atoro y el agua comenzó a entrar. Seguía tratando de empujarla, pero algo obstruía el carril de la puerta. Al ver que no tenía éxito la cerró para evitar que siguiera entrando el agua.

-¡Me lleva el carajo!

-Tely…

-Perdón Susie… no quise decir eso - Terry comenzó a ponerse intranquilo el agua ya llegaba a los hombros del castaño. Si no quitaba lo que fuera que estuviera obstruyendo, se ahogarían ahí encerrados, pero pensaba en Charlie tal esté al ver que no salían regresaría por ellos… ¿o tal vez no? Así que comenzó a buscar otra opción la escotilla. – Susie, creo que deberemos salir por ahí.

Brian de inmediato tomo de la mano al Sr. Carson para jalarlo y entonces noto que Charlie lo llevaba del otro brazo.

Y es que cuando el Sr Carson nadaba hacia las escaleras Charlie lo guiaba para que no se perdiera por la poca luz, pero entre los nervios y el pensar en su pequeña entro en pánico, lo que hizo que perdiera aire para seguir. Charlie al darse cuenta lo tomo del brazo y nado lo más rápido que pudo, se sentía agotado y estaba por perder las fueras cuando afortunadamente apareció Brian. Ahora los dos llevaban rápidamente al Sr. Carson a la superficie.

Ya en las escaleras y saliendo del agua, lo recostaron y el Primer Oficial comenzó a darle los primeros auxilios. Afortunadamente logro revivirlo rápidamente. Ahora el Sr. Carson solo tosía y escupía el agua. Después comenzó a nombrar a Susie.

-Tranquilo Sr. Carson ya viene con Terry -comentó Charlie que ya estaba agotado y temblaba de frio.

-Llévatelo Charlie iré por Terry. Y tu Candy no lo voy a repetir, por favor ve al bote ¡Ahora! – decía Brian mientras se volvía a sumergir para ir por Terry y Susie

-¡No me iré sin Terry! – Candy ya estaba completamente angustiada por no ver a Terry salir de las heladas aguas del inundado segundo nivel.

-Candy tranquila, Terry ya viene, vámonos – Dijo Charlie que ya cargaba en sus hombros al sr. Carson y trataba de jalar a la chica para que lo siguiera.

-¡NO! Si ya viene puedo esperarlo entonces. Mejor corre para que avises al marinero que espere un poco más. Brian dijo que solo se esperaría 5 min y ya pasaron 4.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡me lleva el diablo!

-Vamos date prisa.

-¡¿Y tú crees que lo hare rápido cargando al Sr. Carson?! Mejor tu corre delante de mí.

Candy como saliendo de un shock reconoció que Charlie no estaba equivocado - Tienes razón vamos – dijo finalmente y comenzó a correr hacia babor cruzando por el gran Salon tal como le señalo Brian. Iba tan rápido que no noto la hermosa luz que irradiaba el Candil que tanto le gusto a Terry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Área de Babor

Paul miro su reloj, ya eran los 5 minutos, miraba y miraba la puerta pero su oficial no llegaba resignado ordeno – ¡Vamonos! – Estaba a punto de saltar al bote que ya había bajado un par de metros, cuando de pronto escucho los gritos de una rubia con pecas.

-¡Esperen, esperen!

-Por fin. Vamos señorita ya suba – Paul sintió que el alma le volvió al saber que todos ya regresaban.

-Esperen por favor aún faltan Terry, Brian y Susie, ya no tardan por favor esperen.

-Sí Paul ya no tardan en venir – secundaba Charlie que definitivamente estaba exhausto de nadar y ahora de cargar al Sr. Carson.

-Bien. Pero vamos salten al bote en lo que llegan.

Charlie salto al bote, pero el gruñón del sr. Carson que ya habia subido el barandal se negaba a hacerlo hasta que subiera Susie, pero Paul sin aceptar quejas le dio semejante empujón que lo hizo caer al bote.

-Vamos señorita Suba o tendré…

-No se atreva a hacerme lo mismo que al Sr. Carson o yo lo lanzo a usted al mar.

-Señorita, hágalo ahora o después tendrá que bajar por la soga como un mono

-Pues para su información soy muy buena trepando árboles. Tan buena que mi novio mi dice Tarzán pecoso – se defendió la pecosa con tono engreído como su amado Terry.

-Ok me doy. ¡Bastian, esperemos dos minutos más. Mantente ahí no bajes más!

-Entendido – el marinero obediente mantenía en freno la polea con la ayuda de otros pasajeros solo esperando instrucciones para comenzar a bajar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elevador

El caballero ingles estaba por abrir la escotilla cuando escucharon golpes desde afuera – Debe ser Charlie, Susie llegó por nosotros. ¿lo ves? Tenemos un héroe, que es feo, algo corajudo, pero es buena persona.

-Sí, es un héroe, pero tuyo porque tú eres el mío. Además, no estamos seguros de que sea Charlie.

-No importa quien sea, juro que en cuanto lleguemos a Londres lo invitaré al mejor bar de Londres – decía Terry feliz al ver que efectivamente la puerta se abría y alguien entraba. Ya una vez adentro cerraba rápidamente la puerta, el castaño al darse cuenta que su héroe era un duende irlandés vestido de Primer Oficial termino diciendo - Diablos porque abrí mi bocata.

-Santo Dios sentí que no lo lograría - comentaba Brian recuperando el oxígeno – Una viga estaba atorando el carril de la puerta por eso no se podía recorrer.

-Ok duendecito. Acepto llevarte al mejor bar de Londres.

-¿De qué hablas hijo de Merlin?

-Tely dijo que quien abriera la puerta seria su héroe y lo invitaría al mejor bar de Londres.

-¿Así que eso dijiste? -pregunto burlándose del caballero inglés - Genial, pero prefiero un bar en Dublín. Ahí tenemos la mejor cerveza.

-¿En serio? No sabía que fueras un duendecito engreído – refutó Terry con su característico sarcasmo.

-No te apures jamás te ganaré, los Grandchester se llevan la corona de los más engreídos del Reino Unido. Espera... ahora que lo pienso, eres menor de edad ¿cómo harás para entrar? o ¿acaso pesabas llevarme hasta que cumplieras la mayoría de edad?

-Oh no, no se preocupe Primer Oficial, precisamente ser hijo de un Duque te da ciertos privilegios.

-Lo dicho, te llevas la corona por engreído.

Un crujido se escuchó viniendo de los cables que sostenían el elevador, interrumpiendo la engreída y sarcástica conversación entre los dos caballeros del Reino Unido. El agua que seguía infiltrándose en el elevador estaba haciendo que los cables no soportaran mas el peso.

-Debemos irnos ya - dijo Brian y de inmediato intento abrir la puerta, pero otra vez estaba atascada y el elevador se movió bruscamente.

-¿Y si salimos por arriba? -propuso Terry.

-Buena idea. ¿Por qué no se te ocurrió antes hijo de San Jorge?

-De hecho, eso pensaba hacer antes de que llegaras hijo de San Patricio.

-Pero Charlie dijo que sería peligroso, y que no es fácil trepar los cables – intervino la pequeña Susie que al igual que sus acompañantes ya se le escuchaba la voz temblorosa de frio.

-Eso es porque Charlie no sabe que hay una pequeña escalera sobre la pared, casi no se ve porque se pierde en el herraje que rodea al elevador. Esa escalera es la que usan los de mantenimiento – comento el oficial.

De un golpe Brian abrió la escotilla, hizo salir a Susie y después a Terry quién al subir se le cayó su reloj de bolsillo, pero Brian alcanzo a tomarlo antes de que cayera al agua. Ya una vez sobre el techo del elevador se lo entrego– Toma Terry casi cae al agua.

-Gracias Brian.

-¿Qué es? -preguntaba la pequeña. Mientras Brian comenzaba a palmar la pared para encontrar la famosa escalera. Pues apenas y se veía por la poca luz que venia de la entrada del primer piso. Que ya se alcanzaba a observar. Al igual que el agua que ya se apoderaba del primer piso les caía como una leve cascada.

-Es un reloj que me regalo mi abuelo, fue su ultimo regalo. Murió cuando yo tenía 13 años – respondió Terry comenzando a estornudar.

-Salud -dijo Susie.

-Mira Terry esta es la escalera que usan los de mantenimiento, solo son 3 metros para llegar a la puerta del primer piso. Subamos con cuidado el agua ya está mojando todo estará resbaloza.

-Me parece bien – comentó Terry que empezaba a sentir como le dolía al respirar el aire frio y el calor se le subía a su cabeza.

-Diablos, estuviste enfermo, no debiste meterte al agua helada. Respira poco a poco ¿ok? yo llevaré a Susie, tu trata de mantenerte bien hasta llegar al bote… Espera ¿qué horas son?

-Las 2 con 7 – contestó Terry.

-¡Vamos rápido el ultimo bote ya debe estar en el mar!. Terry déjame ir primero con Susie para abrir rápido el cancel, sígueme y trata de calmar tu tos ya casi salimos de esta.

-Está bien. Podrías guardar mi reloj en el bolsillo de tu saco no quisiera que se me cayera otra vez.

-Sí, no te preocupes – acepto Brian y lo metió en su bolsillo, después hizo que Susi se cargara en su espalda y comenzó a subir lo más rápido posible mientras Terry iba tras ellos y de vez en cuando tosía.

-¿Sabes Terry? lo bueno de tu tos es que seguro alguien nos escuchara.

-Muy gracioso duendecito. Deberías rezar porque me recupere o no te llevare a Dublín- se defendía Terry que al igual que Brian ya subían por la escalera.

Los cables crujían de que ya no podían más el pesado elevador, era peligroso pues al reventarse podrían lastimar a alguno de ellos como un látigo y la fuerza podría hacerlos caer. Pero ni Terry ni Brian querían pensar en eso, solo querían concentrarse en llegar hasta el primer piso. La inclinación del barco de alguna manera ayudaba a trepar más rápido. Prácticamente podían casi correr.

Por fin Brian llego al deseado primer piso y pudo ver el reflejo de las luces de emergencia del que lo iluminaban. Con cuidado de una mano se sostenía de la escalera y con la otra trataba de recorrer el cancel, tuvo que hacer dos intentos, pero lo logró. Ahora con cuidado pisaba pues el agua ya tenía 10 cm sobre los pisos del primer piso. Logro entrar al pasillo y ahora colocaba a Susie en el piso. -Lo logramos Susie.

Cuando volteo a mirar y noto que Terry ya salía. De pronto se escucho como el peso del elevador hizo que los cables se reventaran.

-¡Cuidado con los cables Terry! -gritó Brian al ver como 3 cables se reventaron y Terry resbalaba. De prisa corrió hasta el marco del elevador para saltar por él si era necesario. Pero de pronto vio asomarse una cabeza.

-Quieres no alzar la voz. Asustas a Susie. -era Terry que alcanzó a sostenerse y ahora volvía a intentar salir

La pequeña que se habia asustado al ver caer a Terry ahora soltaba reír, al verlo que ya subía de nuevo por la escalera de hierro.

-Eres un … ya deja de burlarte y dame la mano salgamos de aquí. – dijo Brian acercándose al castaño.

Ya tomaba la mano del castaño cuando los dos últimos cables que sostenían el elevador terminaron por reventarse. Paso tan rápido que Brian solo sintió que uno le golpeo la mano como un látigo, y el segundo se enredaba en la pierna de Terry, y se lo llevaba con el al fondo del vacío.

-¡Terry! – gritó Brian que solo vio como el castaño caía y se sumergía en el interminable túnel que se abría paso por el peso del elevador de hierro - ¡Terry!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Área de Babor

Candy sintió que el tiempo de detuvo, el aire frio no se comparaba con la frialdad que sintió dentro de su corazón. Empezó a temblar no dejaba de mirar la puerta por donde se suponía ya deberían haber llegado Terry junto con Susie y Brian.

Camino rápido hacia la dichosa puerta y conforme se acercaba comenzó a escuchar el llanto de un a niña que no dejaba de llamar a Terry. Se aterró al ver salir al Primer oficial con la mano sangrando y la pequeña en sus brazos, pero Terry no venía detrás.

-Terry – apenas pudo murmurar. Miro los ojos de Brian que no dijo nada solo esquivo la mirada de la rubia.

-Paul, ayúdame a subir a la pequeña. – dijo el pelirrojo tratando de mantener el temple y entrega a Susie a los brazos de Paul, este y con la ayuda de los marineros que ya estaban en el bote la atrapaban.

-¡¿Donde esta Terry?! ¡¿Dónde está?! -gritaba la rubia al primer oficial.

-Candy vámonos – intento tomar el brazo de la chica, pero esta se zafó.

-¡No me toques! dime ¿dónde está?… ¡Terry! -los ojos verdes de la pecosa comenzaron a llorar.

-Candy no vendrá, ¡No vendrá! … - Brian la tomaba del brazo, pero está volvió a zafarse y comenzó a golpearle el pecho.

-¿Dónde está?!... ¡¿dónde dejaste a Terry?!

-El cayó… subíamos por la escalera de mantenimiento del elevador, ya estábamos en el primer piso… pero uno de los cables que se reventaron lo atrapo y cayo junto con el elevador.

-No… no… ¡Terry! – la chica empezó a correr para buscar a Terry. El pelirrojo intento correr tras ella, pero Paul lo detuvo

-¡Basta Brian! vámonos.

-¡Candy!

-Vámonos Brian, no puedo arriesgarlos más. Tu lo dijiste no podemos arriesgar a todos solo por dos vidas. – decía Paul tratando de contener a su oficial y esté lo miro no podía creer que él hubiera dicho eso - Es decisión de ella. – termino diciendo Paul que seguía tratando de contener a su oficial. Pues este seguía negándose, así que con todas los arrastro y lo lanzo al bote.

Ya una vez en el bote ordeno bajar de inmediato. Charlie que estaba al fondo soñoliento y escuchaba el incesante llanto de la pequeña Susie. Se levanto y comenzó a mirar como bajaban de prisa el bote, pero no veía a Terry por ningún lado.

-¿Terry?... Brian… Brian ¿dónde está Terry?

Brian que yacía sentado con la mirada fija en el suelo alzo la mirada tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas -No pude salvarlo… no pude y Candy no quiso subir al bote. – después volvió a bajar la cabeza. Se sentía culpable por no haber logrado salvar a la pareja del Mauretania. A ese chico engreído con el cual se peleo una vez por la rubia con pecas. El mismo al que le confesó su trágica historia de amor y a quien ayudaría para huir a América con Candy.

Charlie por su parte no podía creerlo, sintió una estocada en su corazón. Su amigo Terry, con quién apenas unas horas atrás había brindado por el año nuevo, ya no llegaría a Londres. El chico se sentó junto a Brian y comenzó a llorar cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. En su mente solo se repetía una y otra vez "No debí pedirle ayuda… No debí"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Candy corria con todas sus fuerzas hacia el elevador, era casi imposible pues la inclinación cada vez era más pronunciada, pero estaba tan desesperada que no le importaba tropezar o golpearse más de una vez con algún objeto que se interpusiera en su camino.

Terry sintió como el cable se enredó en su tobillo y con la fuerza lo hizo caer. El golpe en el agua fue grande pero no tanto como la desesperación de tratar de zafarse y no poder hacerlo. Por gracia divina el elevador se atascó haciéndolo detenerse momento que el rebelde aprovecho para zafarse, pero le era imposible y el oxigene se le estaba acabando.

Miraba hacia arriba ya casi no veía nada, volvía a intentarlo otra vez, pero nada. Cuando estaba a punto de rendirse sintió que alguien le tocaba el pie. Pese a la poca luz que habia pudo notar como unas delicadas manos le desataban el famoso cable. Llego a creer que estaba muerto, pues pudo notar una brillante presencia, apenas pudo percibir el rostro de quien lo ayudo y después desapareció. Tenía una mirada tan azul, tan azul como el cielo.

Comenzó a andar hacia arriba, no podía morir esa noche, no, su pecosa nunca se lo perdonaría. Pero estaba exhausto sintió como se le fue le ultimo gramo de oxigeno que le quedaba. Sintiendo como su corazón se detenía. Lo último que vio fue una silueta pues la vista se le nubló. Y finalmente sintió un beso que le daba más oxígeno.

Abrió los ojos y noto que era su pecosa, que ahora lo jalaba hacia arriba, se armo de fuerzas y comenzó a nadar de nuevo. Lograron llegar salir a flote. El agua del primer piso termino por inundar el túnel el elevador por lo que ya no necesitaron usar las escaleras de hierro del elevador.

Ya estaban en el pasillo el agua ya tenia unos 20cm del primer piso. Terry estaba aguas en el piso y tosía tanto por la enfermedad como por el agua que habia tragado.

-Vamos Terry solo un poco más, hay que correr a babor, no hace mucho que comenzaron a bajar el ultimo bote -decía la pecosa tratando de levantar a Terry.

El castaño no dijo nada solo asintió y se puso de pie. Tomo la mano que le ofreció la pecosa y comenzó a correr con ella. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del Gran Salon Terry sintió desfallecer.

-Pecosa – apenas murmuro el chico que se detuvo. Estaba exhausto y apenas y lograba recuperar el aliento, pero el calor en su cabeza era cada vez más - Te juró que daré mi mayor esfuerzo… pero, – termino diciendo seguido de un ataque de tos.

La rubia miro el Gran reloj eran las 2:10, después el candil que estab adentro del gran Salon. Recordó su cita a media noche y cuando bailaron bajo la luz de ese candil. Decidió que ya no correría más y mejor esperaría su final junto a Terry. Tomo de la mano al chico y se encamino a la escalera. Subieron hasta el descanso y se sentaron ahí justo bajo los pies del reloj. -Ven acuéstate aquí.

El rebelde obedeció recostándose sobre el regazó de Candy. La rubia se quitó la capa de Terry la coloco sobre él. – Esta mojada, pero servirá para que no te siga dando el frio.

La puerta del Gran Salon daba frente a ellos estaba abierta. Los ojos color mar de Terry alcanzaron a ver la luz que irradiaba el candil que tanto le gustaba.

-Pensé que nunca lo volvería a ver. Peor supongo que lo veré todos los días.

-Es un milagro que siga prendido.

El Mauretania cada vez más se inclinaba sobre estribor llegando a los 45grados poco faltaba para su hundimiento. Ambos miraban a su alrededor, todo el glamour de días atrás se habia perdido. El crujir de las paredes y el agua que se apoderaba del barco era lo único que escuchaban. Era tan extraño, hace unas horas habia un baile de Año Nuevo y ahora todo estaba desértico.

Candy mantenía en su regazo a Terry quien seguía arropado con su capa y jugaba con los dedos de su pecosa. Su tos era cada vez mas seguida por lo que Candy frotaba su espalda para darle calor.

Terry volteo a mirarla. No necesitaban decirse nada con palabras, sabían perfectamente lo que estaba por pasar. Después miraron el Gran reloj que fielmente seguía contando los segundos. Tal vez aun debajo del agua lo seguiría haciendo hasta la eternidad o simplemente como cuenta la leyenda se detendría justo cuando el barco tocará el fondo del mar.

-Terry me parece tan extraño todo esto – decía la pecosa mientras miraba a su alrededor, el agua ya estaba por llegar al descanso de las escaleras donde estaban - Hace un par de horas nos comprometimos. Ayer por la noche tuvimos nuestra cita en el Gran salon, recorrimos todo el barco… y ahora se acabó- la pecosa termino bajando la mirada. El chico al ver su semblante se puso de pie y tendió la mano.

-" _Tengo una idea Candy vayamos a la colina"_

-Sí vamos – la rubia sonrió tanto por la propuesta, como si la hubiera invitado a ir al cielo.

 _(Hora de poner Salida a la esperanza long versión)_

Candy y Terry, los dos rebeldes del Mauretania ahora corrían escaleras arriba. Conocían el barco o al menos sus atajos para llegar a su preciada Colina Marítima de Pony. Corrían por los pasillos del barco cuidando de no caer por el agua que ya les llegaba a las rodillas y el sin fin de muebles y demás objetos destruidos a su paso. Cortaron camino por el café Verandah para llegar a cubierta.

Por un momento aquel barco que cada minuto se hundía más y que cada pared estaba destruida era como solía ser horas y días atrás.

-Vamos Terry vas muy lento.

-Tarzán pecosa aun enfermo puedo alcanzarte.

Las risas de ambos enamorados hacían eco por todo el barco. Para los dos rebeldes enamorados el Mauretania volvía a ser ese gigante de hierro que en los largos días de sol imponente se abría camino sobre el Atlántico para llegar a su madre tierra… la Gran Inglaterra.

Pareciera que todo volvía a ser como antes. En vez de Luna habia Sol, en vez de una oscura noche era un día soleado, en vez de tristeza habia alegría.

-¡Llegamos!- gritó Candy sonriente. Pero una nueva inclinación brusca hizo que por un momento los dos rebeldes casi perdieran el equilibrio.

-Candy dame la mano -pidió Terry

-No, estoy bien Terry.

Candy corrió hasta lo más alto que pudo. Como si estuviera en su preciada Colina de Pony con tono decidida y obstruyendo sus ganas de llorar comenzó a gritar para despedirse.

-¡Señorita Pony, hermana María, Albert, Annie, Stear, Archie, George, Clin, Puppet… Adi.. – intentó decir _"Adiós"_ , pero la voz se le corto. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a sollozar.

Terry la miraba, se daba cuenta que era hora de despedirse. Como deseaba gritar igual que Candy, pero no pudo, solo pudo murmurar desde el fondo de su corazón _"Mamá, Papá perdónenme"_

Sin pensarlo más corrió hasta su pecosa abrazándola fuertemente por detrás. La abrazó tan fuerte como si temiera perderla.

 _-Terry …_

 _-No digas nada déjame estar así un momento._

 _-Terry el chico que me ama está llorando … Terry. - pensó la pecosa que sentían las lágrimas de Terry caer sobre su nuca y lograba sentir el pecho caliente de él._

 _-No quiero perderte, quiero que el tiempo se detenga._

 _-Terry mi amor separarnos así... no …_

Candy sintió un fuerte temor vivir la eternidad sin Terry. Podrían estar separados por días, meses incluso hasta tormentosos diez años con la promesa de estar juntos otra vez, pero no una eternidad ¿acaso podría soportarlo? Dos almas gemelas creadas para estar juntas no podían vivir separadas para siempre.

-No, no me alejare de él sin mirar atrás- pensó y se giró de inmediato hacia él que no dejaba de abrazarla. Al ver el rostro entristecido de su amado Terry tuvo un deja vu. Aquella noche que lo vio mirando al mar estaba llorando por su madre que la creía perdida, y ahora lloraba por ella a quien creía iba perder para siempre. Tomo con sus manos el rostro de Terry y decretó

-No Terry, no vas a perderme ni hoy ni nunca. _"Eres el hombre que más he amado y el que amaré siempre_ " Mi corazón vuelve a latir cada vez que piensa en ti. Además, fuimos creados para estar juntos. Algún día de algún modo nuestro destino es encontrarnos para estar juntos… en esta vida y en las que están por venir. Quiero estar junto a ti, siempre.

-¿Lo juras pecosa? -pregunto Terry mirándola fijamente con sus ojos color mar. Su pecosa asintió mirándolo con sus hermosos ojos esmeralda -Hasta el fin de la eternidad Candy

-Hasta el fin de la eternidad Terry.

Las miradas de ambos se fusionaron como el primer día que se miraron. Y con un beso sellaron su juramento teniendo como testigos una vez más a la Luna y todas las estrellas del firmamento.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(hora de poner Camino hacia una nueva vida)

Real Colegio San Pablo.

-Archie, ya volví. Perdón me quedé platicando con la hermana, pero te traje una taza de… - decía Stear entrando a la habitación, pero dejo de hablar al ver que Archie estaba temblando y casi a punto de llorar. Por lo que se asustó y de inmediato corrió hacía él – Archie ¡¿qué tienes?! ¡Estas temblando!

Archie lo miró con ojos humedecidos y con un nudo en la garganta respondió - Es Candy... la cajita de música... se detuvo - el mayor de los Cornwell sintió un escalofrío que lo hizo tirar la taza que tenía en sus manos - Stear … ¿sientes lo mismo que yo?

-Candy...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bote salvavidas numero 10

-Dios no… -murmuró Brian y sus ojos comenzaron a brotar.

-¿Que pasa Brian? – preguntaba Charlie tembloroso.

–El reloj de Terry … el reloj… se detuvo.

El reloj de Terry se detuvo a las 2:25 am del 1ro de Enero de 1913, la misma hora en que el Mauretania finalmente se hundió.

El trasatlántico más rápido y lujoso de principios de siglo ahora yacía en su eterna morada, las profundidades de Atlántico Norte. Con él se quedarían miles de historias que se vivieron en sus viajes, algunas de hermosas anécdotas como los innumerables récord de velocidad que rompió, otras de grandes amigos que se conocieron y se rencontraron, pero la más importante de todas la de Candy y Terry, dos almas gemelas que iniciaron su amor durante los días del último viaje del emblemático barco.

Miles de pasajeros que ya estaban en los botes salvavidas fueron testigos del Naufragio del Mauretania. Entre ellos el Capitán Edgar Niven que con lágrimas en los ojos y con el corazón destrozado solo pudo murmurar en medio de esa fría y triste noche.

-Adiós… mi amado Mauretania.

Fin (1*) :¨(

Continuará (2*) :)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(1*) Para quienes gustan de los finales trágicos, pues aquí termina la historia. Gracias, por haber seguido mi fic y disfrutado de mis letras. El epilogo seria que Annie muere de hipotermia, Albert se desangro y también murió. Brian y Robby son sentenciados a cadena perpetua por haber dejado morir a los prisioneros. El capitán Niven se suicida al no soportar la presión de los familiares de las víctimas. El Duque muere de un infarto al conocer la noticia de la muerte de su hijo Terry y la Cara de Cerdo se vuelve la heredera universal de la fortuna Grandchester. Eleonor Baker cae en depresión y deja los escenarios, jamás se vuelve a saber de ella, se dice que perdió la razón y deambula por las calles de Escocia preguntando por su hijo. Leagan se vuelve la cabeza de los Andley y despide a George quien se va a Francia y tampoco se vuelve a saber de él. El clan Canderry jamás se volvió a reunir pues hacerlo les abre las heridas. Clin y Puppet fueron llevados a un zoológico y al poco tiempo murieron de tristeza y soledad. Archie se volvió autista y solo sonríe cuando escucha la cajita de música. Stear dedico toda su vida en encontrar una cura para su hermano, pero nunca lo logró.**

(2*) Pero como ya les he dicho, a mí no me gustan los dramas, así que este no es el final, si del Mauretania, pero la historia continua para hacer justicia. Además, se deben estar preguntado ¿Cómo el capitán Niven está en un bote si se supone que quería hundirse con el Mauretania? ¿acaso tomo un bote de ultimo minuto con los rebeldes y Cookie?

Gracias INFINITAS por seguirme pese que las hago sufrir, pero recuerden las palabras de Candy, mientras hay vida hay esperanza. No me canso de agradecer sus comentarios, quejas, y sugerencias de verdad me hacen muy feliz y me motivan a terminar : **Nally Graham, Lilit, Rous JD,** **Lydia Grandchester, Anieram, v, Flor M, Anabella, Genesis, Rosario, Blanca G, Miriam7, Dianley, CGG, Eli, Yesi Hernandez, Eli, Anieram, Monchi, Genesis, Skarllet Northman, Blanca G, Nally Graham, Miriam 7, x, Rous JD, Gladys, Anabella, Crazy76, Kaori Shiny, Rosario, Lupita, Flor M, Maylen y todos los Guest.**

A quienes se acaban de unir **Divette56** y quienes me leen de forma **Anónima** también gracias.

Un beso y abrazo desde el pueblo mágico de Tequila Jalisco. Me tomaré un par de tragos a salud de todas las Canderrys del mundo mundial :)


	38. Chapter 38 El Azul volvió a Brillar

Capítulo 38 El Azul volvió a brillar.

El RMS Mauretania se habia hundido. El mayor temor de un Capitán naval se volvió realidad. Si bien era cierto que cuando se supiera la noticia del hundimiento del Mauretania muchos en Inglaterra, incluso parte de Europa y América llorarían por la pérdida de tan emblemático barco, sin duda, quien más le lloraría y de hecho le lloró por un rato fue su capitán Edgar Niven.

Durante un rato y bajo el cielo nocturno le estuvo llorando a su amado Mauretania. Después se tranquilizó y volvió a tomar su papel de Capitán para cuidar el sueño de sus 3 acompañantes en lo que llegaba alguno de los barcos que habían acudido a su rescate. En ocasiones miraba a su alrededor esperando ver las luces del Lusitania o del Carpathia o el Olympic. Otras veces volteaba a mirar a sus acompañantes. El pequeño Cookie ya dormido se cubría con su saco y en ocasiones roncaba. Después miraba al fondo del bote donde estaba recostada una pareja de rebeldes cobijada con una capa. Pareja que por cierto durante un rato no paro de pelearse, pero después de un rato por fin se quedaron dormidos y abrazaditos. Los 4 estaban en el pequeño bote esperando la llegada de sus rescatistas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mauretania, minutos antes del hundimiento.

El capitán Niven, se encontraba sentado en la cabina de mando. Mantenía en su mano la foto de su hija Sandra, sus ojos estaban llorosos no podía explicarse como después de haber logrado dar con esos malditos rufianes, un simple error humano ocasiono tan terrible tragedia. Como buen Capitán al saber que el ultimo bote ya habia bajado decidió hundirse con su barco, su amado Mauretania.

El barco que desde 1906 él dirigió. Edgar Niven fue elegido Capitán del Mauretania gracias a su gran trabajo y la disciplina que habia demostrado en otros trasatlánticos como Primer Oficial. Aunque muchos se negaron que él fuera el capitán del nuevo barco, en el primer viaje les demostró que claro que podía serlo pues logro ganar la banda azul (1*) convirtiendo al Mauretania en el barco más veloz del mundo haciendo que también sus retractores lo felicitaran e incluso lo propusieran como Capitán definitivo.

Desde entonces el título del Trasatlántico más veloz cada año lo obtenía el Mauretania. Por lo que, un par de años después la White Star Line le propuso dirigir el Brittanic pero Niven se negó ya que su lealtad estaba con la Cunard Line y por supuesto no quería que alguien más dirigiera a su amado Mauretania.

-Capitán vámonos, deje esas tradiciones de hundirse con el barco. – decía Cookie que se negó a subir a uno de los botes, pues no quería dejar solo a quién consideraba su segundo padre. Además, tenía la esperanza de convencerlo de salvarse.

Pero el Capitán no miraba al pequeño marinero solo se puso de pie para mirar a través de la ventana. La misma por donde durante muchos años pudo ver como el barco se abría paso en las aguas del Atlántico bañadas de sol. Pero ahora solo veía como se hundía cada vez más en esa fría noche.

Con lágrimas en los ojos el pequeño marinero insistía – Capitán, yo también amo al Mauretania, es el primer barco al que subí como marinero y nunca lo olvidaré. Como nunca perdonare a quienes nos hicieron esto, ni descansaré hasta verlos pagar, pero ahora Capitán por favor sálvese, salve al hombre que nos dio la oportunidad que otros capitanes nos negaron. Esta noche, Brian, Robby y los demás demostraron de que está hecha la tripulación del Mauretania. Hicieron hasta lo imposible por salvar a cada pasajero. ¿acaso no está orgulloso de ellos? ¿no le gustaría conmemorarlos usted mismo?

El que capitán mantenía fija su mirada en la ventana al escuchar las palabras de Cookie "¿acaso no está orgulloso de ellos?" por fin volteo a mirarlo. Se dio cuenta de las lágrimas de su marinero, el más alegre de toda la tripulación.

El pequeño Cookie se lanzó a los brazos del capitán Niven y esté lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo como un padre abraza a su hijo.

-Claro que estoy muy orgulloso de ti y de todos los que se comportaron como verdaderos marineros que sin importar condición ayudaron a todos los pasajeros incluso arriesgando sus vidas. Estaba triste de saber que hubo quienes nos traicionaron, pero esta noche supe que eran más los que amaban al Mauretania y su profesión.

-Vámonos entonces capitán, la tripulación ya perdió a su barco no los haga perder a nuestro Capitán. Además, su hija estará esperándolo.

-Tienes razón Cookie no debí perderme en mi tristeza. Además, Sandra me espera – dijo el capitán limpiándose las lágrimas y animándose a seguir con vida - Vamos Cookie, ya no hay botes así que tendremos que nadar para alcanzar a los que están ya en mar y el agua esta helada, tenemos poco tiempo para llegar hasta los botes salvavidas o la fuerza del hundimiento nos arrastrara al fondo. Tendremos que nadar muy rápido.

-Mmm yo creo que no capitán. -dijo Cookie con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¿Como dices?

-Digamos que el haber registrado TODO el Mauretania mientras buscaba la pólvora… bueno casi todo porque nunca imagine que tuvieran más pólvora, sería bueno preguntarles donde escondieron el resto porque juro que registre cada rincón que pude...

-Cookie, estas divagando ve al grano.

-Lo siento, el punto es que encontré algo que nos puede servir ahora como bote salvavidas. Así que Capitán, vayamos a la bodega.

-Pero a esta hora debe estar inundada, además la inclinación ya debe haber tirado todas las cajas y demás cosas que ahí se guarden.

-No capitán, de lo que yo hablo esta sobre la bodega -decía Cookie mientras tomaba los chalecos salvavidas - Sígame, aquí tiene su chaleco salvavidas.

-Pues vamos entonces o de verdad tendremos que nadar.

El Capitán y Cookie salieron del cuarto de mando corrían por el área de las chimeneas. A punto de llegar a la segunda chimenea sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver semejante pareja. Parecía la estatua de Romero y Julieta junto a la segunda chimenea del barco. Estaban abrazados esperando su final junto con el Mauretania.

-¿Qué no son Candy y Terry? ¿o ya estoy muerto y veo a los espíritus del Mauretania? – dijo Cookie sorprendido. Él capitán corrió hasta los dos enamorados, pero Cookie corrió más aprisa y llego hasta ellos primero – Oigan par de tortolos, ¿si sabían que el barco se está hundiendo?

-¿Cookie sigues aquí? -dijo inocentemente Candy soltándose de Terry.

-No, ¿cómo crees? soy un fantasma.

-¡Oye! no seas grosero con Candy, para sarcasmo solo yo.– regaño el castaño.

-Niños dejen de pelear – intervino el Capitán que los alcanzaba.

-¡Capitán Niven! – gritaba afónica Candy lanzándose a los brazos del Capitán.

-Candy pequeña ¿Por qué siguen aquí? ¿Por qué no subieron a un bote?

-Lo siento, me temo que fue mi culpa, -intervenía tranquilamente el castaño – Vera Capitán yo me quede atorado en el elevador y me dieron por muerto y entonces…

-Entonces yo que ya estaba por subir a un bote, decidí regresar por él y cuando logramos salir, Terry estaba exhausto, así que decidimos pues… quedarnos. El Mauretania sería nuestro hogar ¡hasta el fin del mundo! -termino diciendo la pecosa con una radiante sonrisa.

Sí, era increíble, el barco hundiéndose y ellos platicando como si fuera el té de las 5. El capitán no sabía si reír o asustarse por tanta felicidad de la chica y calma del chico en plena tragedia.

-Candy, lo dicho nunca pierdes esa sonrisa. Vamos síganme es hora de correr. Si el plan de Cookie no funciona tendremos que nadar. Así que andando.

-Ok nadaremos – se burló la pecosa.

-Muy graciosa Candy- dijo enojado el pequeño marinero.

-Candy y Cookie… -soltó a reír Terry – si se casan y tuvieran gemelos deberían llamarlos Choco y Crispies

-¡Terry! -gritó Candy

-¡Vamos niños no es hora de platicar!. Rápido – decía el Capitán apresurando a los tres adolescentes mientras echaba a correr hacia la bodega.

Ahora los 4 corrían con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de mantenerse en pie pues la inclinación del barco no ayudaba mucho, pero tenían que intentarlo. Era un hecho esa noche no debían morir. Para su buena suerte la bodega a la que se dirigían estaba muy cerca de la popa.

-¡Aquí esta capitán! -decía Cookie quitando las mantas a lo que parecía un mini bote.

-¿Eso es un bote? – preguntó Terry con voz incrédula, pues si bien era un pequeño bote para unas 7 personas, si tenía ciertos detalles que lo hacían ver algo desgastado. Empezando por el hecho de que no tenía asientos.

-Lamento su Excelencia que no sea un Silver Ghost (2*) versión marítima – mencionó el pequeño marinero al caballero inglés.

-¿Cookie de donde lo sacaste?

-Verá Capitán. Paul y Peter tienen la costumbre que lo que no cabe en las bodegas lo guardan aquí. Como es un pequeño bote nadie sospecha que lleve mercancía adentro, además el estar cerca de la bodega y cubierto con las mantas lo hace pasar desapercibido.

-Si claro, lo que no cabe o lo que llevan de contrabando – menciono enojado el Capitán.

-Bueno… este

-Bueno no importa. Ya hablaré con ellos llegando a Londres. Vamos rápido hay que acercarlo la orilla.

Los 3 caballeros rápido bajaban la mercancía que llevaba adentro el pequeño bote. No era mucho solo pequeñas cajas de cigarro, puros y vino. Candy por su lado desamarraba las sogas que lo mantenían fijo. Ya una vez libre comenzaron a empujarlo con cuidado hasta la parte de la popa que habia perdido el barandal. Y por la inclinación ya estaban muy cerca del mar. Así que rápido y sin tanta complicación lo pusieron en el mar. Por lo que fácil y sin tanto drama ya los 4 estaban dentro del pequeño bote sobre las aguas del Atlántico.

Remaban rápido para alejarse lo más pronto posible del barco que seguían hundiéndose. Después de un rato lograron alejarse lo suficiente y ahora estaba frente a ellos, el Mauretania inclinado a 50 grados sobre estribor. Estaba completamente destrozado se escuchaba como un lamento al ladearse más y más. El capitán Niven al igual que sus acompañantes se quedaron en silencio, sus lágrimas no paraban de caer. Era tan triste verlo hundirse y escuchar ese sonido, era como si realmente el barco llorará. Hasta que quedó completamente de lado y el hundimiento… fue inminente.

El capitán miro su reloj eran las 2:25 am cuando ya no vio más a su amado barco y solo pudo murmurar en medio de la fría y triste noche – Adiós… mi Amado Mauretania.

Lloró por un rato al igual que Cookie y los dos rebeldes. Pues se trataba del barco en el que los 4 experimentaron las más bellas anécdotas que vivieron en altamar. El Capitán dejo de llorar pues se dio cuenta que debía retomar su papel de Capitán y velar por esos 3 chicos en lo que llegaban los barcos rescatistas.

Se acercó a Terry que comenzaba a toser ya muy seguido -Terry, descansa. Recuéstate, déjame ponerte mi saco debes estar muriéndote de frio -decía el capitán mientras el chico obediente se quitaba su saco mojado y después se ponía el del Capitán. Acto seguido se recostó a lo largo del bote – Candy, Cookie. Ustedes también descansen yo vigilaré hasta que llegue el Lusitania u otro barco.

-Sí capitán. Gracias. -Candy se recostó junto a Terry. Cubrió a ambos con la capa del castaño y se abrazó a esté. Pues aunque ella también se habia empapado cuando se sumergió por Terry al menos ya estaba acostumbrada a las heladas aguas del lago Michigan y además no estaba enferma.

-Cookie tú también ya duérmete -ordenaba sutilmente el Capitán.

-Sí capitán – el pequeño marinero que ya estaba exhausto aceptó la encomienda. Se coloco en la otra orilla colocándose su saco encima para terminar por quedarse dormido.

El capitán se quedó sentado mirando a todos lados, ya no se veía nada solo la oscuridad. Esperaba que en cualquier momento aparecieran las luces del Lusitania, del Carpathia y el Olympic. Remaba despacio para comenzar a buscar pasajeros que estuvieran en las heladas aguas.

-Estoy cansado Candy -murmuraba el castaño al odio de su pecosa.

-Duérmete, ya solo queda esperar a los barcos. Yo te despertaré cuando lleguen por nosotros.

-¿Me despertaras con un beso? Por cierto, ¿en qué número vamos después del que me robaste en el elevador? -mencionaba Terry con su característico tono burlón.

-¡Yo no te robe ningún beso! -grito indignada la pecosa.

-Claro que sí, según tu para darme oxígeno.

-Y así fue.

-Si claro y yo nací ayer. Pecosa abusiva. Aprovechaste mi debilidad para besarme y solo Dios...– el castaño adoraba molestar a su pecosa y quería seguir haciéndolo, pero la tos lo interrumpía.

-Ya deja de decir tonterías, mejor duérmete. No te hace bien el aire helado.

-Eso deseas ¿verdad? que me quede dormido. Dios sabe cuántos besos me has dado en mis noches de sueño cuando dormimos juntos -fingía indignación el chico.

-Cállate Terry te va a oír el Capitán y que pensara de mí – la pecosa se indignaba cada vez más.

-Ah ¿entonces es verdad?

-¡Claro que no!

-Shh no grites, vas a despertar a Cake

-No se llama Cake se llama Cookie.

-¿En serio así le puso su mamá? -se empezó a reír Terry

-Bueno no, en realidad es de cariño.

-Ya decía yo, quien en su sano juicio le pondría nombre de galleta a su hijo.

-Presumido, solo porque tú nombre es lindo – comentó la pecosa a lo que el mocoso engreído contestó haciéndole honor a su arrogancia.

-Pues sí, mi madre me lo escogió con mucho amor.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí pecosa – continuaba orgulloso el rebelde -A diferencia de otros que se los escogen de un diccionario de nombres. MI MAMI busco MI nombre en la colección de libros de Shakespeare. Lo busco con mucho cuidado y cuando lo encontró sintió " _como un rayo de luz"_ pues le pareció tal cual me lo dijo: _"como un poema que permanecerá en nuestros corazones_ ". Por eso me nombró Terruce, aunque cuando estuve en Italia con mis padrinos, los italianos me decían Terence (3*).

-¡Qué lindo! Ahora entiendo lo especial que eres para mamá – exclamó emocionada al saber el origen del nombre de Terry.

-Así es pecosa. Como podrás darte cuenta MI NOMBRE, no lo escogieron al azar como otros que conozco que efectivamente se los escogieron de la primera hoja del diccionario de nombres para bebés.

-Que malo eres. – soltó una risilla Candy y después con su enorme sonrisa presumió el origen de su nombre - ¿Sabes? A mí me nombraron Candy porque así se llamaba la muñeca que llevaba cuando me encontraron y White porque mi piel era blanca como la nieve.

-Hasta que te salieron gotitas de chocolate – menciono el castaño tocando con su índice la nariz pecosa de su pecosa.

-No te burles.

-No me burlo, y no niego que tu nombre es el más dulce de todos. Candy White - Terry comenzó a toser, así que la pecosa cubrió la cabeza de ambos con la fina capa.

-¿Qué haces pecosa atrevida?

-Estoy cubriéndonos para que ya no te de frio en la cabeza.

-¿Del frio o quieres esconderte del Capitán?

-Terry no digas tonterías – decía enojada la pecosa. El castaño sí que sabía cómo hacerla cambiar de humor de un momento a otro.

-¿Sabes? conozco un lugar en el San Pablo para ocultarnos mejor.

-Por supuesto que no estoy haciendo eso, es para darte calor humano.

-¿Calor humano? – el castaño soltó la carcajada, tosiendo pero bien que le gustaba reírse de la inocencia de su rubia - ¡En ese caso la villa de Escocia será mejor!.

-¡Cállate Terry!, deja de decir tonterías, es más muérete de hipotermia no me importa. – termino diciendo la pecosa quitándole la capa y yendo a sentarse lejos de Terry. Bueno a un lado ya que el bote no era muy grande.

- _No te enojes Candy o se te verán más las pecas._

-No debí salvarte mocoso engreído.

Definitivamente si Candy se perdía en su candymundo aun en las peores situaciones, sin duda Terry tenía su mundo sarcástico y bromista en Terrylandia.

El capitán no quería voltear a ver a la pareja, prefería seguir viendo al frente para evitar soltar a reír con las ocurrencias del castaño y las respuestas de la rubia. Solo se reía por dentro. Sin duda ese par de enamorados le estaba haciendo sobrellevar la tragedia de su barco – "Ese par fue creado para estar juntos, ya lo creo que sí. Si no fuera por su juventud seguro ya estarían casados" pensó.

- _¿Sabes que cuando frunces la nariz se te notan más las pecas?_. De hecho, creo que te brillan en la oscuridad.

-¡Terry Grandchester te voy a lanzar al mar! - la pecosa deseaba cumplir su amenaza, pero Terry volvía a tener un ataque de tos pero está vez el castaño se tocó el pecho del dolor que sintió así que Candy volvió a recostarse a lado de su mocoso engreído - _Haces y dices cosas imposibles._ Ya no quiero que hables, por eso toses estas jalando más aire frio a tus pulmones. Es hora de dormir ya – la rubia, colocó la capa sobre ambos y se abrazó a él.

El castaño con el pecho adolorido ya no dijo nada y obedeció a su rubia con pecas. Sabía que, aunque la hiciera enojar está siempre se preocuparía por él. Un poco avergonzado y como muestra de paz le beso su cabecita rubia, lo que Candy comprendió como una forma de disculparse por haberse estado burlando de ella - Descansa Terry, ya falta poco. Pronto estaremos rumba a Londres otra vez.

Candy estaba exhausta, a los pocos minutos se dejó arrullar por los latidos del corazón de Terry quedándose profundamente dormida. Tan dormida que no escucho cuando su amado Terry empezaba a tener problemas para respirar.

Los ojos color mar de Terry miraban el cielo estrellado, buscando la única constelación que su pecosa conocía la Osa menor y la Osa mayor "las ositas" como ella les llamaba. Su respiración era cada vez más lenta y su cansancio ya no le permitía abrazar a su pecosa como solía hacerlo cuando dormían juntos.

Sintió una profunda tristeza. Esa que se siente cuando estas con alguien que no crees merecer. Las lágrimas salieron de sus hermosos ojos color mar y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Como un torbellino su vida paso por su mente. Sus días con sus padrinos, su vida en Nueva Escocia con su Padre, sus días difíciles con su madrastra, sus encuentros en el hipódromo con su abuelo, el picnic con su madre junto al puerto de Southampton y cuando la volvió a ver en Londres, sus días en el San Pablo y por su puesto su viaje en el Mauretania a lado de Candy, Albert y el resto del clan. Habia tenido tristezas y alegrías a lo largo de su vida, pero definitivamente su tiempo con Candy fue el más maravilloso e irremplazable que habia tenido en toda su vida.

Cansado y sin más fuerzas solo pudo decir "Gracias Candy". Después dio un respiro y exhaló mientras sus ojos color mar, esos zafiros que conquistaron las esmeraldas de Candy lentamente se cerraban al mundo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mar Atlántico 2:40am

Los minutos pasaron y el frio cada vez era más intenso para los sobrevivientes, la oscuridad de la noche era aterradora pareciera que la Luna prefirió esconderse tras las nubes para llorar al saber que jamás podría volver a iluminar el camino del Gran Mauretania.

Solo unas cuantas estrellas podían verse iluminar el cielo. El vaivén del agua arrullaba a los pasajeros que estaban en los botes. Algunos seguían despiertos esperado ver las luces de algún barco que viniera en su rescate orando con la esperanza de que sus seres queridos perdidos en el caos estuvieran a salvo al igual que ellos.

Otros pasajeros débilmente podían respirar ya que el aire helado era insoportable para sus pulmones, el palpitar de su corazón seguía débilmente. Madres abrazando a sus hijos para mantenerles la temperatura. Otros abrazando a sus amigos mientras el cansancio los agotaba. Y otros más llorando en silencio por no haber esperado un poco más, por no haber insistido, por no haber podido salvar a sus amigos.

Sin duda los botes salvavidas estaban llenos de tristeza, algunos seguían buscando pasajeros con vida en las heladas aguas, pero cuando lograban ver un cuerpo este ya hacia sin vida. Era casi un milagro encontrar a alguien que aun pudiera respirar después de haber estado en el agua. Cuando lograban rescatarlo de inmediato era cobijado con abrigos y cobijas que algún pasajero aceptaba prestarle y así evitar la hipotermia.

Definitivamente el Naufragio del Mauretania sería el recuerdo triste para quienes estuvieron en su último viaje.

De pronto unas luces y el sonido de su salvación se escuchaban a los lejos, era el tan anhelado barco gemelo del Mauretania era el gigante de hierro el Lusitania. Llegó a las 2:33 mientras que el Olympic a las 2:47 y el Carpathia a las 3:07am.

Las sonrisas volvieron a reinar entre los pasajeros y marineros sobrevivientes del Mauretania, otros lloraban, pero de felicidad por fin la espera habia terminado. Su rescate habia llegado. Los que estaban dormidos comenzaron a despertarse para ver lo que sucedía y al igual que los demás su sonrisa se formaba en el rostro al ver las luces de los trasatlánticos que venían al rescate.

Poco a poco los botes se acercaban a los diferentes barcos. Los marineros tanto de los tres barcos rescatistas como de los botes salvavidas del Mauretania coordinaban la subida de los pasajeros sobrevivientes.

Los pasajeros eran subidos a otro bote para después subirlos hasta la cubierta del barco que les tocara. Mientras en el mar el rescate se llevaba a cabo, en las cubiertas de los barcos los marineros y pasajeros voluntarios corrían de un lado a otro llevando y trayendo cobijas para los sobrevivientes. Otros eran llevados de urgencia a los salones que habían sido acondicionados como pequeños cuartos de hospital. La noche era fría así que había muchos sobrevivientes al borde de una bronquitis o pulmonía.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lusitania área salon de baile

Los salones y piscinas del Lusitania se acondicionaron como albergue, guardería y cuartos de hospital. El Gran salón de Baile del Lusitania ahora se habia acondicionado como pequeño hospital para recibir a los enfermos. Algunos pasajeros se ofrecieron a ayudar. Los señores estaban en cubierta ayudando a los marineros a subir los botes, llevar y cargar cobijas y demás cosas que se necesitaran. Las señoras se ofrecieron como enfermeras.

-¡Señora! ¡señora! ¡Llegamos! ya se puede ver por las luces del Lusitania que hay muchos botes llenos de sobrevivientes – gritaba Rose la dama de compañía de Eleonor Baker que llegaba corriendo al Gran Salon donde su señora terminaba de preparar algunas camas.

-¿En serio Rose? -preguntaba llena de esperanza la actriz.

-Si mi señora, los marineros ya están bajando para rescatar a los sobrevivientes.

-Gracias Dios, gracias por salvarlos. Ojalá Terry y Gabrielle estén bien.

-Lo estarán, escuche decir a un marinero que casi podía asegurar que eran todos los botes salvavidas del Mauretania.

En ese momento llego el Capitán Juskin para dar unas palabras a los voluntarios antes de irse a dirigir el rescate.

-Señoras, agradezco su enorme apoyo en esta situación. Sé que viajaban para disfrutar de las fiestas decembrinas mientras llegaban a Londres. Pero a ocurrido una tragedia con nuestro barco hermano el Mauretania y me llena de alegría saber que ustedes han hecho a un lado su descanso e incluso han donado su ropa y la de sus maridos para apoyar a los pasajeros sobrevivientes del Mauretania. Recuerden que muchos estarán en estado de shock, otros ya deben estar enfermos o al borde de la hipotermia sobre todo los pequeños. Así que nos dividiremos. Necesito que las señoras que les guste cuidar niños se dediquen y vayan al otro salon donde ya acondicionamos como el área de pediatría. Las que tengan experiencia en curaciones por favor quédense aquí. El resto acompáñenme para apoyar a los marineros a dar cobijas y acostar a los pasajeros en el alberge y cuartos que ya están listos para recibirlos. Gracias nuevamente.

El capitán Juskin hizo una reverencia para después retirarse, y continuar dirigiendo las labores de rescate.

-Rose, Arthur dijo que estaría en cubierta apoyando a los marineros para llevar a los pasajeros a los cuartos y al salon para albergarlos, yo iré a pediatría tu quédate aquí… Dios los nervios me están matando.

-Tranquila señora, le hará bien quedarse con los niños. Si veo a Terry de inmediato le avisaré y seguro Lord Hamilton también lo hará - Decía Rose tomando las manos temblorosas de su señora.

-Gracias Rose te veré más tarde – La actriz se despidió y salió de prisa hacia el salon acondicionado para pediatría.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En las heladas aguas del Atlántico.

Los pasajeros del bote salvavidas número 3 del Mauretania estaban siendo trasladados a un bote del Lusitania para poder subir a la cubierta de este. Poco a poco eran cambiados de bote. El marinero a cargo se percató que una pelirroja lloraba al fondo. Subió al bote para ayudarla, pero esta ni siquiera lo notó, pues ella no dejaba de mirar a su acompañante que seguía sobre su regazo.

-Vamos Albert despierta, ya llegaron por nosotros es nuestro turno de subir al otro bote para abordar el Lusitania- decía Gabrielle afónica y no dejaba de sacudir a Albert mientras Puppet también trataba de despertarlo.

-Señora permítame ayudarla, yo llevaré a su esposo – dijo con voz sutil el joven marinero.

Gabrielle lloraba desesperada al no sentir el pulso de su amigo – Albert por favor despierta, vamos… Puppet te llama también – la pequeña mofeta lamia la nariz de Albert que seguía sin abrir sus hermosos ojos azul celeste - Albert no me asustes por favor… Albert … ¡Albert!

-Señora permítame revisar – decía el oficial que se le partía el corazón al ver tanta tristeza.

-Prometo volver a llamarte Príncipe, pero por favor despierta. – las lágrimas de Gabrielle caían sobre el rostro de su amigo, pero este aun así no reaccionaba.

-Señora por favor déjeme revisarlo.

-No despierta, ayúdeme por favor… príncipe Albert… - Gabrielle ya no pudo hablar un nudo en la garganta le silenció la voz. Puppet comenzó a hacer gemidos de tristeza y con sus patitas rascaba el pecho de su humano. Las lágrimas de Gabrielle no dejaban de salir de sus hermosos ojos azules.

El marinero se acercó y con una lampara iluminó el rostro del Albert, se asustó al ver la cabeza del rubio. Estaba completamente empapada de sangre. Gabrielle quedo atónita y muda no habia visto nada antes, pues la oscuridad de la noche no lo permitió, pero a hora podía notar su vestido estaba lleno de la sangre de su amigo.

Habia estado presionando la herida tal como le dijeron, pero el cansancio le gano y dejo de hacerlo cuando se quedó dormida. Gabrielle estaba asustada no podía creer que hubiera cometido semejante error, y comenzó a repetirse una y otra vez desesperada... -No debí quedarme dormida, no debí.

El marinero saco su reloj y coloco el cristal sobre la nariz de Albert esperando que su respiración empañara dicho cristal. Después de unos segundos y al notar que nada pasaba solo pudo decir mirando a la entristecida mujer: "Lo siento"

Gabrielle sintió una punzada en el pecho, y abrazando a Puppet comenzó a llorar desconsolada, parecía que el Príncipe ya no despertaría… los hermosos ojos azules de Albert dejaron de brillar.

Mientras las lágrimas de Gabrielle brotaban sin parar abrazando a la pequeña Puppet. En otro bote las lágrimas de una madre cubrían el rostro de su querida hija.

-Anda Annie es hora, vamos mi amor despierta… es hora de subir al Olympic.

La señora Britter abrazaba a su hija como si la estuviera arrullando. Suplicándole que despertará, pero ni siquiera las lágrimas que caían sobre su rostro la hacían despertar.

-Annie mi amor, despierta… - decía entre lágrimas la señora Britter – Mira Clin también quiere que despiertes para ir a buscar a Candy, seguro ella también subirá con nosotros… Anda ¿no quieres ir con ella y jugar como cuando eran niñas? - las palabras se ahogaban en el llanto de la señora Britter - ¡Despierta Annie no me dejes!

-Señora permítame ayudarla, yo cargaré a su hija – se prestaba un marinero del Olympic, que no pudo evitar sentir tristeza al ver a una madre desesperada y suplicando que su hija despertara.

-¿Escuchaste Annie? vamos a subir. Cuando amanezca te prepararé tu jugo favorito de zanahorias… para que tus mejillas luzcan hermosas como te gusta ¿sí? Dime que si…

La Señora Britter comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte y aferrándose al cuerpo de su hija sin permitir que ninguno de los marineros la tomará.

-¿Qué pasa porque no suben? – decía un marinero apresurando a su compañero. Esté ilumino el rostro de Annie para mostrarle la razón de su retraso haciendo que su compañero se sorprendiera y sintiera una enorme tristeza que lo hizo murmurar "Dios Padre, recíbela en tus brazos"

El hermoso rostro de Annie, ahora estaba pálido y sus labios completamente morados. Pese al llanto de su madre no abrió los ojos. Parecía que los hermosos ojos azules de Annie, dejaron de brillar.

Minutos después Chris Walker el Primer oficial del Carpathia, remaba con su bote para rescatar a los últimos sobrevivientes. Su sonrisa se formó cuando vio un pequeño bote muy lejos de los demás. Se podía ver que un hombre alzaba la mano y apenas podía gritar. Cuando el primer oficial ilumino con su lampara pudo darse cuenta, que se trataba del capitán del Mauretania.

-¡Vamos chicos hacia allá! ¡El capitán sobrevivió! -ordenaba el marinero. No podía ocultar su alegría pues no habia marinero en la Cunard Line que no sintiera afecto y admiración por el Capitán Edgar Niven.

Remaron de prisa hasta llegar al pequeño bote. Este sería el ultimo que el Carpathia rescataría pues ya el Lusitania y el Olympic habían subido a la mayoría de los sobrevivientes.

-Capitán Niven no sabe qué alegría siento de verlo a salvo – Decía el oficial dando un abrazo al Capitán

-Gracias Chris, hace tanto que no te veía, hubiera deseado verte en otra situación.

-Yo también Capitán, pero lo importante es que usted está vivo y seguro mi Capitán Brower también estará feliz de verlo.

-Yo también estoy feliz – dijo Niven, después se dirigió a sus adolescentes compañeros de bote -Niños despierten ya han llegado por nosotros, ya es hora.

-Capitán… -murmuraba soñoliento Cookie tallándose los ojos al igual que Candy.

-Sí niños, subiremos al Carpathia. Vamos con cuidado pónganse de pie – ahora comentaba el Oficial.

-Escuchaste Terry, ya llegaron por nosotros, vamos despierta dormilón – decía Candy que no dejaba de sonreír por la felicidad de por fin verse a salvo, aunque ya empezaba a toser pues el frio le lastimaba la garganta – ¡Vamos Terry despierta! … ¿Terry?

Su caballero inglés no despertaba, la chica comenzó a sacudirlo una y otra vez, de pronto un miedo se apodero del corazón de Candy – ¿Terry?... no …

-¿Qué pasa Candy? – preguntaba Cookie que ya se habia puesto de pie.

-No, Terry, por favor despierta Terry -Candy comenzó a asustarse y desesperada lo sacudía más fuerte, pero era inútil el chico no despertaba. Se acerco a su corazón tratando de escuchar sus latidos, pero nada, y su aliento tampoco lo sentía. Y como un deja vu sintió que estaba frente a Anthony en aquella tarde que murió.

-No... tu no Terry, tu no... - Candy comenzó a llorar al ver que su amado rebelde no despertaba pese a que lo llamaba una y otra vez. El tiempo se detuvo, y la regresaba a esa horrible tarde en la cacería de zorros. El rostro de Anthony ya sin vida y después Terry de la misma manera. Alzo sus ojos llenos de lágrimas hacia el cielo- Por favor. _No me lo quites._

-Capitán, Terry no despierta – murmuraba Cookie que comenzó a llorar.

-Tranquilo Cookie sube al bote, yo me encargo. – dijo el Capitán acercándose a la desconsolada Candy. Mientras que el primer oficial del Carpathia hacia lo mismo.

-Dios mío, llegamos tarde – pensó el oficial al ver a Terry.

Candy se abrazó de Terry y siguió llorando desconsolada, como deseaba en ese momento que su mocoso engreído despertará y la nombrará Tarzán pecosa, mona pecas, enojona, pecosa, todo el sin fin de seudónimos que le decía. Que la hiciera enojar, se burlará de sus pecas lo que fuera pero que despertará. Que despertará para poder mirar esos ojos que tanto amaba los ojos color mar que la conquistaron por esa hermosa mirada llena de alegría y nostalgia. Candy sentía que su corazón se le quebraba en mil pedazos al darse cuenta que los hermosos ojos azul mar de Terry dejaron de brillar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lusitania

Ya en el barco Lusitania. Gabrielle lloraba y lloraba en los pasillos del Lusitania sentada junto al cuerpo de Albert buscaba quien la ayudara, pero nadie lo hacía pues ya daban por muerto al pobre príncipe, creían que la súplica de Gabrielle eran de una esposa que no aceptaba la muerte de su marido. Por lo tanto, los pocos médicos y enfermeras no lo atendían, le daban preferencia a los niños y mujeres embarazadas. Pesé a que la pelirroja no dejaba de insistir que la ayudaran.

Puppet también lloraba, sus lagrimitas corrían por su hociquito, estaba acostada sobre el cuerpo de su humano, de vez en cuando se acercaba a Gabrielle para lamer sus mejillas ya rojas y mojadas de tanto llorar. De pronto la pequeña mofeta vio correr a lo lejos a un hombre que conoció en Chicago y corrió a alcanzarlo.

-¡Puppet no, regresa! – gritaba la pelirroja poniéndose de pie, no sabía si seguirla o quedarse con Albert. Al verla dar vuelta por el pasillo se decidió por seguirla – Ahora vuelvo Albert. ¡Puppet por el amor de Dios te vas a perder! ¡te pueden hacer daño!

La mofeta alcanzo al hombre que reconoció, pues recordaba haberlo visto en un par de comidas de negocios con Albert, en Chicago. Esté estaba sacando toallas de uno de los cuartos de servicio. Sin duda su elegancia y lo buen mozo lo hacían inconfundible. El buen mozo y maduro caballero inglés estaba tan ensimismado en su trabajo que no notó que la mofeta se subió a sus hombros.

Cuando el hombre tomó lo necesario la mofeta se colocó en las toallas que esté ya cargaba con ambas manos haciendo que se sorprendiera – Pero ¿Qué? ¿una mofeta?

La pequeña Puppet se paró en dos patitas y saludaba con su patita y ladeaba su cabeza. Haciendo que el hombre se acercara y viera su collar -¡Pero si eres Puppet! ¡la mofeta del Sr. Andley! ¿Qué haces aquí?... olvídalo tú no hablas, aunque ahora que lo recuerdo ustedes viajarían en el Mauretania. Dios me alegra que estén bien.

La pequeña mofeta se bajó al suelo y comenzó a morder el pantalón para guiar a Lord Hamilton. – Lo siento Puppet ahora debo llevar estas cosas, después iré a saludar a tu humano. Si quieres puedes ir conmigo – la mofeta seguía insistiendo y el hombre estaba a punto de tomarla para llevársela con él cuando vio que en el pasillo a un par de metros de él estaba parada la mujer que tanto amaba.

-Arthur… ¡Arthur! – Gabrielle se lanzó a los brazos de su marido y esté la recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

-Gabrielle… ¡mi amor estas vivas!... gracias a Dios…, te juro que me estaba muriendo por dentro. Casi me vuelvo loco cuando supe lo del Mauretania.

-¡Arthur, tenía tanto miedo!

-Tranquila ya paso todo, ahora estás conmigo, te cuidaré… - el hombre no dejaba de abrazarla y darle besos en su rostro. - No me lo tomes a mal, pero juro que no volveré a dejarte viajar sola.

-Arthur, ayúdame por favor, ayúdame – la pelirroja dejó de abrazar a su marido para tomarlo de la mano, en ese momento Lord Hamilton se dio cuenta que el vestido de su esposa estaba manchado de sangre.

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué tu vestido esta así? -preguntaba asustado.

-No es mía es de Albert, se hirió en el Mauretania al intentar protegerme, por favor ven rápido ayúdame, nadie quiere atenderlo lo dan por muerto, pero estoy segura que está vivo – decía la mujer mientras corria por el pasillo jalando a su marido.

Puppet salía de la montaña de toallas que le cayeron encima cuando Lord Hamilton las tiró para abrazar a su mujer. Después corria tan rápido alcanzando a la pareja hasta subir a los hombros del marido de su pelirroja favorita.

-Gabrielle cálmate, ¿Quién es Albert?

-Es él, - la mujer señalo ahora que llegaban junto a Albert - Tú ya lo conoces, es el patriarca de los Andley.

-Por Dios, déjame revisar. – decía Arthur sorprendido de ver en tan mal estado a su cliente, acto seguido se arrodillo junto al cuerpo de Albert para revisarlo. Colocó su oído sobre el pecho para escuchar su corazón, después le tomaba el pulso en su mano. Al no escuchar casi nada, ahora colocaba su dedo índice sobre el cuello de Albert apretó tanto para lograr tocar más la carótida del rubio - Está vivo, pero si no actuamos rápido puede caer en coma, vamos lo llevaremos a mi habitación. Ve por las toallas que tiré, te veo en el camarote número B7, en el área de lujo.

-Sí, voy enseguida – la pelirroja comenzó a llorar, pero de felicidad y de inmediato fue a buscar lo encomendado junto a la pequeña Mofeta – Escuchaste Puppet, Albert estará bien.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olympic área de enfermería.

La señora Britter estaba en el pasillo esperando ver salir algún doctor o enfermera que le dijera que pasaba con su hija. Pero era tan caótico, marineros corriendo y otros caminado de un lado a otro. Enfermeras y voluntarios llevando pasajeros enfermos algunos graves y otros habían perdido el sentido.

La Señora Britter estaba desconsolada y no dejaba de abrazar al pequeño Clin que estaba envuelto en su abrigo. El pobrecito también habia caído al agua, y temblaba de frio. Por fin salió el doctor para hablar con la entristecida mujer.

-Señora, ¿es usted la madre de la jovencita de cabello negro, Annie Britter?

-Sí, Annie es mi hija.

-Ella ya está fuera de peligro. Afortunadamente que este pequeñín estuviera en su pecho ayudo a que su corazón se mantuviera cálido y no muriera de hipotermia.

-¡Gracias Dios!, ¿escuchaste Clin?, Annie está bien.

-Por ello permitiré que su coati duerma con ella hasta que despierte. El calor que le da este animalito no se lo dará una fogata. -termino diciendo el doctor, acariciando la cabecita de Clin.

-Seguro que sí, además Clin se merece dormir en una linda cama.

-Ahora solo queda esperar a que recupere fuerzas y despierte, puede tardar incluso hasta horas, pero estará bien.

-Sí doctor, entiendo, - respondió la señora Britter ya con una sonrisa.

-Pediré a una de las enfermeras que le traiga una cobija para que duerma junto a su hija. Permiso.

-Adelante. Clin, vamos es hora, ¿sabes? definitivamente reconsiderare eso de que Annie pueda tener mascotas – decía la Señora Britter mientras se acercaba a la cama de Annie y coloco a Clin junto a Annie y lo arropo. – Buenas noches Clin. Hasta mañana.

El pequeño Clin, movió su colita en agradecimiento y después se quedó profundamente dormido con su patita abrazando el brazo de Annie. La señora Britter recibió dos cobertores, uno lo colocó en el suelo junto a la cama de Annie y el otro lo uso para cubrirse. Ahora los tres dormían plácidamente y a salvo en el Olympic, que ya retomaba su camino a Londres.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las labores de rescate estaban terminadas. El Olympic anunció su partida hacia Londres. El Carpathia iría después de él y el Lusitania se quedaría a seguir verificando si habia más persona por rescatar o cuerpos que llevar.

El ultimo bote rescatista del Carpathia seguía en el mar esperando por una rubia que no deseaba separarse de su amado Terry.

El mundo desapareció para ella, ya no le importaba lo que sucediera a su alrededor solo quiera una cosa, que Terry despertara. Estaba tan desconsolada que no notó que el Capitán Niven y el primer oficial del Carpathia ya estaban a su lado.

-Candy por favor no llores, él está bien – decía el Capitán tratando de calmar a Candy que seguía encima del cuerpo de Terry y solo negaba con la cabeza -Chris por favor ayúdame a quitarla.

El primer oficial del Carpathia obedeció y tomaba a Candy para subirla al otro bote, pero esta se negaba, estaba tan desanimada que parecía una muñeca de trapo que no podía ponerse de pie.

-No llores Candy, él está bien lo estuve revisando mientras tu dormías.

-No, no despierta, no despierta como Anthony – seguía llorando la pecosa. El primer oficial del Carpathia le llamo la atencion que pronunciará el nombre del fallecido hijo de su Capitán

-No Candy, Terry está dormido. Debes entender que estaba más exhausto que nosotros y además enfermo, es normal que su respiración y pulsaciones estén tan bajas y que parezca que … bueno. Ven dame la mano, toca su carótida - La chica confió en el capitán y acepto tocar - Pero presiona fuerte.

-Tiene pulso. – dijo la pecosa al mismo tiempo que se le abrían los ojos como si le fuera a salir.

-La carótida nunca falla – dijo con una sonrisa para la rubia - Vamos subamos rápido o de verdad se pondrá mal. – La pecosa asintió y ya volvía a sonreír, obediente se permitía ayudar por el oficial para subir al bote del Carpathia para poder subir al barco.

Ya una vez en el barco, de inmediato el Capitán Niven cargando Terry que seguía inconsciente, lo llevo a la acondicionada enfermería que se habia instalado en el Salon de baile. Lo recostó en una de las camas y dejo que los doctores y enfermeras lo revisaran. Quienes le cambiaron la ropa colocándole una pijama de lana y compresas para bajarle la fiebre.

Mientras tanto Candy que llevaba encima como capa una cobija que le dieron al subir, esperaba afuera en el pasillo sentada en el suelo a que el Capitán Niven saliera de la enfermería y le dijera como estaba Terry. Se entretenía mirando como corrían de un lado a otro marineros, voluntarios y enfermeras.

Se imaginaba a ella cuando fuera enfermera de un hospital. Definitivamente le agradaba la idea de ayudar a los demás. De pronto sintió que alguien la observaba desde el fondo del pasillo. Cuando volteó a mirar apenas alcanzo a ver un chico que daba la vuelta por el pasillo, solo pudo verle su espalda, Candy se sorprendió con el parecido del chico a quien fue tan especial para ella y en voz baja pronunció - ¿Anthony?

Continuará…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(1*) El RMS Mauretania siempre logró hacerse de la Banda Azul. Premio por conquistar el record de velocidad. Se dice que la White Star Line creo varios trasatlánticos para despojar a la Cunard Line. De hecho, se basaron en el Mauretania para construir el Titanic. Pero como sabemos el Titanic se hundió en el intento.**

 **(2*) El Silver Ghost era considerado el auto más rápido y sofisticado de principios del siglo 20.**

 **(3*)** A diferencia de la mayoría de los personajes de Candy Candy, **el nombre de Terry Sí fue elegido por Mizuki.** Ella declaró que quiso tomarse su tiempo y lo busco en la **Colección de libros de Shakespeare** , cuando lo encontró sintió " _Como un rayo de luz_ ", pues le pareció hermoso y resplandeciente. En su blog escribió **: "** **Su nombre permanece en nuestros corazones como si fuera un poema"**. El personaje del cual lo tomo es llamado Thyreus de la obra de William Shakespeare "Antonio y Cleopatra" fue así como decidió el nombre del rebelde del San Pablo y su profesión. En los países hispanoparlantes llaman a Terry como Terruce, y en Italia Terence. Sí, nuestro mocoso engreído tiene otra razón para ser arrogante y es que a diferencia del suyo, los nombres de los Andley y otros personajes fueron escogidos por el equipo de trabajo de Mizuki. Como japoneses no conocían muchos nombres en ingles así que los tomaron de un diccionario. Por eso la mayoría comienzan con "A". Archibald, Alistear, Albert y Anthony. Como dijo Terry: de la primera hoja del diccionario de nombres para bebés jejeje.

Gracias INFINITAS, el capítulo anterior tuvo 1325 lecturas en menos de 24hrs, nuevamente gracias por seguirme pese a que las hago sufrir. No me canso de agradecer sus comentarios, quejas, y ahora también amenazas de muerte :) de verdad me hacen muy feliz y me motivan a terminar. **Astana, Natalia, Gladys, Blanca G, Aurora, Miriam7, Genesis, Hinaru, CGG, Flor M, Eli, Mari G Grandchester, Dianley, Andrea G, Aaronlaly, Lilit, Grandchesterandry, Nally Graham, Yoshua**

A quienes se acaban de unir **Jenfer** y quienes me leen de forma **Anónima** también gracias.

 **Respondiendo sus comentarios:**

 **-Oops! imaginé que llorarían con el capítulo anterior pero no pensé que tanto. Perdón, quería llegar a su corazón, pero no romperlo. Por sus comentarios me quedo claro que Mizuki me quedo corta... Pero siendo honestas nadie jamás superará su crueldad de separarlos y nunca dejarlos unirse. Bueno 40 años después se reivindicó y de qué forma, ¡Juntitos viviendo en Stratford Upon Avon cerca del Royal Shakespeare Theatre!**

-El capítulo anterior es digamos el final alternativo (por eso les puse fin y también continuará con asterisco), porque sabía que a muchas de ustedes les agradaría, digo no esta tan mal al final quedaron juntos, Muertos pero juntos :). Pero claro que si se mueren los buenos el epilogo pues iba a ser muy triste y lo malos ganan. Pero la historia original continua porque efectivamente aún queda mucho por aclarar, el encuentro de Eleonor y Richard, la Muerte del Duque Henry Grandchester, ¿Cómo reaccionarán los paladines y el Duque ante la noticia de la tragedia?, el castigo para la Duquesa, etc.

 **-¿Segunda Parte? Debo reconocer que precisamente por lo de final alternativo estuve a punto de finalizar la historia con el capítulo anterior "Adiós… mi amado Mauretania" y comenzar la segunda parte con este. Pero después de mucho reflexionar me di cuenta que no tendría tiempo para escribir una segunda parte. Me encanta la idea de _"Terry y sus aventuras con los Cornwell en el San Pablo"_ pero no creo tener tiempo para dedicarle como a esta historia y no sería lindo dejar a medias la segunda parte. Prefiero Terminar lo que inicie hace un año y que gracias a ustedes continuó. Si en un futuro creo poder iniciar una segunda parte, pero sobre todo terminarla, con gusto se las compartiré.**

-¿Quién ayudo a Terry en el elevador? Muchas ya lo adivinaron. Y en el siguiente Capitulo aparece otra vez. ¡El Carpathia tendrá aroma de ROSAS!

 **-¿De dónde saco tanto apodo? Creo que Terry me mal acostumbro a ponerle sobrenombres a todas las personas, pero lo hago con mucho cariño claro.**

-Genesis, en comentarios te diré como logearte para que subas tus historias.

Que pasen un muy lindo día del Amor y la Amistad, estilo Candy y Terry en su casa junto al Rio Avon. Y por supuesto, con sus amigos, así como las Canderrys. Les deseo de todo corazón que pronto encuentren a su VERDADERO AMOR (Terry ya tiene dueña piensen en otro chico) :)


	39. Chapter 39 Rosas en el Carpathia

Capítulo 39 Rosas en el Carpathia.

Atlántico

La madrugada transcurría en los tres barcos. El Carpathia y el Olympic ya navegaban rumbo a Londres. Mientras que el Lusitania terminaba de dar una última ronda en las aguas donde fue el hundimiento.

Los pasajeros sobrevivientes ahora dormían en los barcos, algunos en colchonetas, camas o cobijas en los diferentes salones o cuartos que se acondicionaron para ellos. Otros dormían junto a sus enfermos y otros más como Candy esperaban en los pasillos para saber noticias de sus enfermos.

La pecosa que le pareció ver un gran parecido con Anthony al chico que dio la vuelta la hizo murmurar su nombre poniéndose de pie y sin dejar de mirar hacia donde vio al chico. Sera que el cansancio la hacía ver alucinaciones pensó al final. Estaba a punto de caminar hacia la vuelta del pasillo cuando el Capitán salió de la acondicionada enfermería.

-¡Candy!

-Oh Capitán, por fin – dijo la rubia ansiosa regresando hasta la puerta de la acondicionada enfermería.

-¿Por qué no has ido a dormirte? Te dije que yo me encargaba de Terry– preguntaba el Capitán Niven.

-Lo sé, pero deseaba ver que Terry estuviera bien – respondió un poco avergonzada.

-El estará bien, pero seguirá dormido, está agotado.

-Me alegro tanto… Capitán ¿cree que me permitan…? – preguntaba titubeante a lo que el Capitán que ya imaginaba lo que deseaba la rubia enamorada contesto sonriente.

-Sí Candy, les dije que eras su prometida, así que no creo que te nieguen dormir junto a él.

-¡Oh gracias Capitán! -agradecía la chica casi dando brincos.

-Pero después no te quejes si cuando Terry despierte se burle de tus pecas- se burló el capitán.

-Dios nos escuchó en el bote – la chica se puso roja llevando sus manos para cubrir su rostro a lo que el capitán se rio.

-No te averígüese Candy, yo también fui joven. Anda entra ya es hora de que duermas. Si necesitas algo estaré en la oficina del Capitán. Puedes pedir que me llamen a cualquier hora.

-Sí Capitán muchas gracias, y también gracias por salvarnos – agradecía la pecosa dando un abrazo.

-No Candy, ustedes fueron quienes me salvaron. Recordar a mi hija, Cookie con sus palabras y ustedes al verlos ahí abrazados me recordaron el valor del amor y la vida. Bueno descansa. Te veré en el almuerzo.

-Sí gracias.

El capitán se fue tal cual dijo a la oficina del Capitán Brower. Candy lo vio alejarse y después entró a la enfermería.

-¿Candy? – pregunto una enfermera al verla entrar.

-¡Oh eres tú!, Grace tú eras enfermera en el Mauretania como olvidarte me enseñaste muchas cosas aquella noche que lleve a Terry. Me alegra mucho que estés bien.

-Sí Candy, el doctor y el resto de las chicas nos salvamos, ahora estamos ayudando con los pasajeros.

-¡Qué bien!

-Cuando vi a Terry supuse que tú también estarías en este barco. Me alegra que la bella pareja del Mauretania este a salvo.

-Sí, pero se puso muy mal de pronto pensé que …

-El está bien, tal vez despierte hasta la tarde su pulso y respiración están bajas, pero poco a poco se pondrá bien.

-Sí, me quedaré a cuidarlo.

-Bien pero mejor te cambias de ropa o tú también enfermaras, ven te daré un uniforme para que te cambies y estés más cómoda.

-Seguro, me gusta el uniforme de enfermera -acepto con una radiante sonrisa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lusitania camarote de Lord Hamilton.

Ya en su camarote Lord Hamilton recostaba a Albert en la cama principal, después corrió al baño, llenó una jarra con agua caliente, tomó el botiquín y su estuche de barbería. Regreso a la recamara y comenzó a limpiar la cabeza del rubio.

Su padre estuvo en la Royal Army como médico cirujano, por lo que le enseño perfectamente los padecimientos que sufrían los soldados heridos. El más común eran los traumas neuro encefálicos. Y el estar en medio del campo de batalla lo hizo saber cómo actuar a falta de material quirúrgico. Cuando llego Gabrielle con las toallas su marido ya estaba por iniciar a coser la herida.

Entre los dos lo curaron y le limpiaron su cabeza, su rostro y hombros. En un par de ocasiones tuvieron que ir a la enfermería por más antisépticos y medicamentos, habia tanto caos en ese lugar que nadie se dio cuenta de lo que tomo la pelirroja. Después de todo el trabajo que realizo el matrimonio para curar a Albert, ahora si el rubio ya estaba realmente a salvo.

Gabrielle salió un momento para permitir a su marido colocarle una pijama al rubio. Arthur termino de vestirlo para después arroparlo. Cuando termino de cambiarlo salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala donde estaba su esposa sentada en el sillón.

Al verla sonrió, estaba tan feliz de que su amada Gabrielle estuviera sana y salva. Pero también le causaba un poco de gracia pues no podía creerlo, ella tan cuidadosa de su apariencia y ahora estaba sentada con su maquillaje corrido, el vestido manchado y sucio, su cabello despeinando y de paso no dejaba de hablar con una mofeta.

Le pareció tan tierna la escena. Su esposa hablando con Puppet y la mofeta solo movía su cabeza de un lado a otro como si de verdad le entendiera. Quería seguir admirándola, pero empezó a sentir cierto desconcierto al escuchar el entusiasmo de Gabrielle por la recuperación del rubio.

-Sí Puppet, Albert ya está bien, ahora solo debemos esperar a que despierte. ¿tu crees? No yo creo que pronto abrirá sus hermosos ojos azul cielo. Arthur dice que entro en una especie de sueño profundo por el golpe que recibió. ¿Amnesia? Ay no esperamos que no, seria triste que no recuerde nuestros días con el clan y los rebeldes en el Mauretania. Oraré porque se recuperé al cien.

-Gabrielle -interrumpió con tono serio el esposo.

-¡Arthur!, ¿necesitas algo? ¿deseas que traiga algo más de la enfermería? – preguntaba la pelirroja que se paró como resorte la mujer.

-No ya termine. Ahora solo queda esperar a que despierte. ¿Quieres verlo…? -apenas preguntaba el hombre cuando Gabrielle ya entraba de prisa junto con Puppet a ver al rubio.

-¿Escuchaste Puppet?, Albert estará bien – la pelirroja se sentó sobre la cama junto a Albert y arropo a la mofeta – Descansa y cuida de su sueño. Príncipe Albert debe descansar. Buenas noches – termino diciendo dándole un beso en la frente a la mofeta que comenzó a quedarse dormida junto a su querido humano. Después Gabrielle se dirigió al rubio durmiente – Descansa Albert y gracias por salvarme.

Gabrielle apagó la luz de la lampara y salió de la recamará cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Caminaba sonriente encaminándose de nuevo a la sala donde su marido ya estaba tomando un par de tragos pues se puso bastante celoso con la actitud de su esposa hacia Albert.

-Gracias Arthur, gracias por ayudarlo – la mujer abrazaba de nuevo a su marido - Nadie nos hacía caso, pero gracias a Dios te encontró Puppet y ahora Albert está a salvo.

-¿Albert? No Sr. Andley- se mantenía serio Lord Hamilton.

-No pienses mal Arthur, es que es un buen amigo que conocí en el Mauretania, no tienes idea de lo buen hombre que él es.

-Sí seguro, tan buen hombre que hasta lo llamas príncipe. – dijo Lord Hamilton golpeando con su copa de whisky la mesa.

-No Arthur, no me mal interpretes es porque…

-¡Mira Gabrielle no quiero decir algo que te ofenda!, mejor iré afuera a ayudar, ya después hablamos de esto, puedes dormir en la otra alcoba. – El hombre se dirigido con paso firme a hacia la puerta y sin dignarse en mirar a su esposa.

-¡No Arthur espera…!

-Basta Gabrielle después hablamos.

-Por favor escúchame… - la pelirroja corrio a tomarlo del brazo

-¡Dije que no!

-¡Albert me salvo la vida!

-¿Qué dices?

-El me cubrió para evitar que el disparo me diera. Además, Albert es mi amigo, un amigo que me hizo ver lo equivocada que estaba, Arthur perdóname si te ofendí, sé que no es una conducta propia de una mujer casada, pero le aprecio como un buen amigo y le estoy tan agradecida por abrirme los ojos.

Lord Hamilton por fin se volteó a mirarla y la pelirroja quien estaba avergonzada comenzó a llorar y poco a poco se acercaba a él. Después de todo él sabía que su mujer se daba a respetar y por su puesto lo respetaba solo que efectivamente Gabrielle era algo fuera de lo común.

-Nunca debí dejar que mi miedo te causara el no poder ser padre, Albert me hizo ver que debo enfrentar mis miedos y que no hay nada más maravilloso que ser padre de una hermosa niña. Yo te amo Arthur y quiero darte esa felicidad, te lo he negado por miedo a…

-Gabrielle yo nunca te reproche la muerte de nuestra hija, ni lo haré, como tampoco te forzaré a que seamos padres si tu no quieres. Hemos vivido felices sin serlo durante 16 años.

-Pero porque yo no te he dado otra opción he sido egoísta y te he negado ese maravilloso regalo por mis miedos y tú por amor te has resignado. Ya es hora que te demuestre cuanto te amo. Yo sé que tu serias feliz siendo padre ¿no es así?

-Claro que sí, pero si tú no te sientes segura de ser madre.

-Ya lo estoy, Albert me lo hizo ver, y también conocí a la Sra. Britter quien adopto a la hermosa Annie, nadie imaginaría que no llevan la misma sangre, la cuida y ama tanto. Y esta noche comprendí que yo también puedo ser una madre. Sí Arthur, si aún estás de acuerdo me gustaría que tuviéramos un hijo.

-¡Por supuesto que estoy de acuerdo!. -Lord Hamilton abrazo a su mujer y otra vez la llenaba de besos en su bello rostro - Te amo tanto y no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que tus miedos se han ido. Y que por fin comprendiste que puedes ser una buena madre, incluso lo fuiste para Terry y lo sigues siendo.

-De hecho, también me di cuenta de eso esta noche. Dios sabe lo angustiada que estaba por Terry cuando inicio el naufragio. De cómo lo busque por todo el Mauretania. Y como estaba dispuesta a dar mi lugar por él.

-Terry – murmuro Arthur – Gabrielle, ¿entonces Terry si viajaba contigo?

\- Sí, pero no pudo subir conmigo al mismo bote, pero aun habia botes en babor un marinero lo llevaría, me prometió que estaría bien. Y mi corazón me dice que lo está.

-Gabrielle, debes saber que Eleonor está aquí.

-¿Eleonor?

-Sí, Eleonor Baker, viaja a Londres para hablar con Richard, está dispuesta a todo para recuperar a Terry. No estábamos seguros qué Terry viajara en el Mauretania, pero cuando se supo lo del accidente en el Mauretania no ha podido estar tranquila, tal vez si hablaras con ella para que le hagas ver que Terry está bien.

-Por supuesto. No sabes que feliz me hará poder hablar con ella.

-Bien, te prepararé el baño y después iré por ella.

-¿Tan mal huelo? -dijo la rubia y después comenzó mirarse el vestido y olerse.

-Oh no mi amor, pero no te caerá mal un baño de agua caliente para que duermas mejor. De hecho, cuando vaya con Eleonor le pediré que te preste una pijama y uno de sus vestidos.

-Me parece bien.

La pareja entro al cuarto de baño y Lord Hamilton se puso de rodillas para comenzar a llenar la tina mientras Gabrielle se miraba en el espejo.

-¡Ave María!

-¿Estás bien?

-Dios ¿así anduve por todo el barco? Si que doy miedo – dijo avergonzada la pelirroja.

-Que consté que yo no dije nada -ahora se burlaba el marido.

-Menos mal que Madeleine no me vio o se hubiera burlado de mi… Madeleine – apenas volvió a decir el nombre de su amiga y bajo la mirada.

-Gabrielle no llores- dijo el hombre y se levantó para abrazarla.

-Debe estar triste al no saber si subí o no a un bote. Pero… es que estaba tan desesperada por Terry que… no quise ir con ella…

-Ella sabe cuánto amas a Terry, sabe que si no quisiste ir con ella fue porque hiciste lo que cualquier madre hubiera hecho. Mira, deja de llorar, la tina ya casi está lista, date un baño y relájate. Yo voy por Eleonor y te prometo que mañana iré a ver si Madeleine viaja en este barco, sino veré la forma de hacerle saber que estas bien.

-Está bien.

-Vuelvo en seguida – se despidió el marido dando un beso en los labios de su mujer.

Lord Hamilton salió del camarote para buscar a la actriz. Mientras tanto Gabrielle antes de entrar a bañarse unió sus manos y miró al cielo – Santísima Trinidad, por favor que mi corazón no esté equivocado y que Terry verdaderamente este bien junto con Candy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carpathia

Candy ya se habia cambiado de ropa, ahora lucía un hermoso traje blanco de enfermera, se veía tan hermosa, y su sonrisa dulce llena de felicidad la hacían lucir como un verdadero Ángel vestido de blanco.

En sus manos cargaba la capa de Terry en la cual habia envuelto sus preciados tesoros, que eran la Tiara que le regalo Albert, el broche del príncipe de la colina, el collar de rubí que le habia regalado Terry y el Mauretania de miniatura donde su rebelde le entrego el anillo. Solo se dejó puesto la cruz de la señorita Pony y por supuesto su anillo de compromiso.

Caminaba alegre y de vez en cuando bostezaba, los pasillos ya estaban en calma, pues el Carpathia ya había terminado de subir a todos los pasajeros y atenderlos. Ahora prácticamente todos estaban dormidos, excepto los marineros y enfermeras de guardia.

Estaba por llegar a la enfermería donde estaba su rebelde, pero pensó en Albert, sabía que estaba bien pues lo vio subir al bote junto a Puppet y Gabrielle. Annie subió con su madre y Clin a otro bote. Susi y su padre también. Pero George ¿qué fue de George, Madeleine y Martha? Entonces prefiero buscar la capilla para pedir por sus amigos y dar gracias por haberse salvado junto a su amado Terry. Quería orar antes de irse a dormir. Pues la hermana María le enseño que siempre debía ser agradecida con Dios Padre.

No conocía el Carpathia, solo habia escuchado por el Capitán Niven que la mayoría de los barcos de la Cunard Line eran parecidos en estructura. No lo dudo pues habia pasillos que verdaderamente lucían como el Mauretania.

Al verlos sentía nostalgia, era increíble, apenas unas horas atrás estaba en el Mauretania celebrando el Año nuevo con Terry y ahora caminaba en el Carpathia. La vida sin duda estaba llena sorpresas, algunas buenas y otras muy trágicas.

Venia tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que sin querer choco con un chico que le adelanto el paso, apenas se iba a disculpar, pero esté se perdió al dar vuelta por el pasillo – Que chico tan raro… ese aroma… ¡huele a rosas, debo estar cerca de la capilla!

La chica camino de prisa siguiendo el aroma de las rosas imaginando que la llevaría hasta la capilla. Conforme se acercaba el aroma a rosas era cada vez más fuerte. No pudo evitar regresar en el tiempo recordando cuando escapando de las maldades de los Leagan llegó hasta el portal de las rosas de Anthony.

Abrió la puerta de la Capilla y entró, estaba alumbrada con una tenue luz. Era pequeña con sus paredes blancas, habia unas cuantas bancas, tal vez 20, diez de cada lado. Al fondo un hermoso altar estilo barroco dedicado a la Virgen del Carmen (1*). Ramos de flores a sus pies y por toda la capilla. Un tragaluz en el techo hacía que la luz de la Luna iluminara perfectamente el altar.

Camino por el pasillo alfombrado del centro, era tan bella la capilla, la luz de las velas y el silencio era tan cogedor. Realmente sentía que podía rezar y estar ahí cuando necesitara estar tranquila. Miraba a su alrededor admirando el lugar mientras se acercaba al altar. Cuando llegó ahí se sintió desconcertada pues se dio cuenta que habia un fuerte aroma a rosas, pero en toda la capilla no habia una sola rosa, ¡solo había crisantemos y margaritas!

-Anthony …- murmuró. Miró a su alrededor y estaba completamente sola. Aun desconcertada se sentó en la primera banca, tal vez solo era su imaginación, el miedo y el sinfín de emociones que había experimentado horas atrás tal vez estaban haciéndola ver u oler cosas extrañas.

Se arrodilló y comenzó a decir sus oraciones, pero un ligero aire la hizo sentir escalofríos, al principio sintió temor, pero después sintió que alguien estaba a su lado, para ser exactos sintió como cuando estaba con alguien que fue tan especial para ella. Por lo que ya no sintió miedo y recordó las palabras de la señorita Pony le dijo cuando ella regresó triste y desconsolada después de la muerte de Anthony. " _Los ángeles existen y siempre estarán para cuidarnos, algunas veces tenemos la dicha de conocerlos en vida. Y Anthony fue un ángel para ti, solo que ya debía regresar al cielo"._

El recordar esas palabras la hizo sonreír y hablar en voz alta– Anthony, ¿te quedarás aquí mientras hago mis oraciones? Tu compañía me hará muy bien – En ese momento una cálida mano tocaba su hombro haciéndola sonreír otra vez – Gracias Anthony.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carpathia camarote del Capitán Brower.

En el camarote del Capitán Brower conversaban Niven y el Capitán del Carpathia tomando una taza de café, mientras que Cookie ya estaba acostado en la cama. El pobre estaba tan cansado que no dudo ni por un segundo cuando el Capitán Brower les ofreció su camarote.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra Edgar que estés con vida.

-Gracias Vincent, para serte honesto ya me habia resignado a hundirme con el Mauretania, pero el pensar en mi hija y ese jovencito me hizo reflexionar – apuntaba el Capitán Niven a Cookie que ya estaba dormido nada menos que en la cama del Capitán del Carpathia - Y bueno también el ver un par de enamorados me recordó mi sentido del deber y por supuesto el amor a la vida.

-¿Un par de enamorados? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tú sabes que en cada viaje siempre nacen historias de amor. Y bueno estos chicos precisamente se conocieron en el Mauretania. Ya sabes todos hablaban ya de un compromiso entre ellos. Es imposible no pensarlo, juntos irradian tanto amor que se necesita ser necio para no reconocer que fueron creados para estar juntos. Ah, pero eso sí, deberías ver como se pelean.

-¿Se pelean? entonces definitivamente se casaran – comentó el Capitán Brower soltando a reír al igual que su acompañante

-Ya lo creo, estaban dispuestos a hundirse con el Mauretania, amor incondicional, mientras yo me sumergía en mi tristeza. Pero abrí los ojos y ahora estoy vivo para luchar por mi hija. Habrá muchos quiénes aprovecharan esta tragedia para también hundir mi reputación, pero no lo voy a permitir. Por mi hija mantendré mi nombre en alto

-Bien dicho Edgar y estoy seguro que lo harás. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo – El capitán Brower no pudo evitar bajar la mirada al recordar a su adorado Anthony.

-Oh lo siento Vincent, no quise, tu querido Anthony es muy reciente. Que tonto fui.

-No te preocupes. Ya lo estoy aprendiendo a manejar. La pérdida de un hijo nunca se supera solo se aprende a vivir con ella. Me sumergí en mi tristeza, pero mis días en el mar me ayudan a sobrellevar su perdida – mencionaba el padre de Anthony sin dejar de mirar el retrato de su hijo. Estaba sobre una mesita junto a su escritorio, después comenzó a sonreír - ¿Sabes? crearas que estoy loco, pero a veces siento que está junto a mí. De hecho, hoy mientras veníamos a tu rescate, sentía que Anthony me apresuraba a que llegáramos rápido. Como cuando era niño y me pedía que fuéramos rápido a ver sus rosas o a que lo llevará a ver a sus primos.

-Te creo, todos tenemos un ángel a nuestro lado. Dile a Anthony que le agradezco por apresurarte.

-Se lo diré, me retiro debes estar exhausto. Yo terminaré el turno nocturno y verificare los resultados del rescate. Te veo en el almuerzo.

-Hasta el almuerzo entonces. Gracias nuevamente Vincent.

El capitán Brower solo sonrió y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, mientras Edgar Niven daba un largo suspiro, sabía que la presión en Londres seria mucha y sin duda sería un juicio exhaustivo. Tomo la cobija y se recostó en el love seat pues Cookie ya se habia apoderado de la cama. Debía descansar, habia mucho que pensar cuando despertará.

El Carpathia ya navegaba rumbo a Londres, a solo 27 nudos, en dos días llegaría, se calculaba que después del Olympic. El Lusitania tardaría un poco más en llegar pues se quedaría parado en el lugar del hundimiento hasta el amanecer para verificar que no quedara absolutamente nadie más.

El Capitán Vincent Brower caminaba a la cabina de mando para reunirse con su Primer Oficial y hacer el recuento de los pasajeros salvados y sucesos a lo largo del rescate. Pero de pronto comenzó a percibir un fuerte olor a rosas.

Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, ¡No habia rosas en el Carpathia!, ¿acaso estaba soñando? se decía a si mismo. Comenzó a caminar para tratar de percibir de donde venia ese aroma.

Al ver que estaba cerca de la capilla decidió dirigirse a ella. ¿O se estaba volviendo loco o de verdad los fantasmas del Mauretania también habían subido a bordo? Pensaba el hombre mientras caminaba de prisa.

Al llegar a la capilla abrió la puerta lentamente. Entro con cuidado para no interrumpir a la muchachita que veía de rodillas junto a su acompañante diciendo sus oraciones. Camino sigilosamente, ambos estaban de espaldas hacia él y la tenue luz apenas permitía distinguir al acompañante de la chica. Conforme se acercaba miraba a la chica, sus rubios rizos amarrados en dos coletas le hicieron pensar en la pecosa que tanto le comentaba Anthony en sus cartas.

'

Candy termino de dar sus oraciones se puso de pie y se persigno – Por la noche vendré otra vez a darte las gracias – La rubia se percato del hombre que estaba en el pasillo y se asustó un poco.

-Oh lo siento señorita no quise asustarla. Pero los veía tan concentrados en sus oraciones que yo... -dijo apenado el capitán.

-No se preocupe ya termine ahora me voy a dormir – contestaba la pecosa con su sonrisa encantadora pero el hombre sorprendido no dejaba de mirarla - ¿Sucede algo?

-No nada es solo que …- el capitán Brower se dio cuenta que su acompañante ya no estaba ni el aroma a rosas. Pero al ver a la chica supo quién era, dos coletas, pecosa y hermosos ojos verdes como los de Rosemary. Esbozo una sonrisa y continuó – Tu debes ser Candy ¿verdad?

-Sí, ¿cómo lo sabe? -dijo sorprendida la pecosa

-Yo soy el Capitán Brower. Vincent Brower. Y estoy aquí porque alguien muy especial quería que te conociera.

-¡El papá de Anthony! ¿Oh capitán Brower! – la chica se lanzo a abrazar al hombre y comenzó a llorar.

-No llores Candy. Ven siéntate o Anthony se pondrá triste de verte así. – dijo el hombre que se sentía feliz de conocer a la chica que tanto deseaba conocer y sobre todo porque comprendió que fue Anthony quien lo dirigió a la Capilla.

Ahora el Capitán y Candy se sentaban en la primera banca frente al altar. Ninguno podía ocultar su asombro y felicidad de conocerse en el Carpathia

-Siempre quise conocerlo, Anthony me hablaba mucho de usted. Pensara que es una burla, pero mientras estaba aquí dando gracias por haberme salvado del hundimiento, sentí que él también me acompañaba.

-Ya lo creo que sí te hizo compañía, y no, no creo que estás burlándote de mí. Debo confesarte que ahora que sé que tu venías en el Mauretania ya sé porque Anthony me apresuraba a llegar lo antes posible. Y vaya que llegue en tiempo record.

-Gracias Capitán Brower. Gracias por venir a nuestro rescate.

-Es mi deber como buen Capitán - dijo el hombre que no pudo evitar ver el anillo de la pecosa.

A lo que la rubia se sintió apenada y cabizbaja comento -Pensara que soy de lo peor, apenas murió Anthony y yo ya me comprometí con Terry hace unas horas. Alguien que apenas conocí en este viaje a Londres.

-Así que tú y tu promedio son la famosa pareja del Mauretania – soltó a reirá el capitán Brower

-¿Como?

-No me hagas caso. Y no Candy por supuesto que no me pareces una mala persona. Anthony me hablo mucho de ti en sus cartas. _"La niña más dulce y bella_ " y no se equivocó. Y Niven me lo dijo y el tienen buen ojo "fueron creados para estar juntos" así que le creo. Y si tú eres feliz seguro Anthony también. Y yo soy feliz si Anthony lo es, así que en resumen todos somos felices – el Capitán volvió a reír haciendo que la pecosa le hiciera segunda.

-Gracias Capitán. En cuanto Terry se recupere me gustaría que lo conociera. El es muy bueno, algo engreído pero con gran corazón.

-Pues así será entonces. Bien es hora de que duermas ya es muy tarde y debes estar exhausta. ¿Dónde te toco dormir?

-En la enfermería. Me permitirán dormir cerca de Terry para cuidarlo, él estaba enfermo y con el agua helada empeoro, ahora solo falta esperar a que despierte para poder darle más medicamento.

-Bueno entonces te llevaré a la enfermería. Después de usted señorita.

La rubia y el capitán del Carpathia salieron de la capilla y ahora caminaban por el pasillo hasta la enfermería. Candy de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a su acompañante. Sus ojos le recordaban a los de Anthony, aunque Anthony tenía mucho de Albert - Anthony tu papi es un hombre muy bueno, seguro por ello tú eras tan bueno y de noble corazón- pensó la chica. Después se dirigió al Capitán Brower – Capitán Brower, ya conocí a Albert

-Albert el tío de Anthony. Es de suponerse él es… - se calló el Capitán pensando que diría algo indebido

-No se preocupe ya sé que Albert es el Tío Abuelo William. Viajábamos juntos, pero no pudimos subir al mismo bote. Pero esta a salvo, solo tengo dudas con el Sr. Villers espero que este bien.

-Lo estará es un hombre fuerte Dios lo protegerá. Fue un gran amigo de Rosemary y mío también Si nos seguimos viendo en lo que resta del viaje te contaré como nos conocimos.

-¡Sera un placer Capitán!

-Bien llegamos, descansa Candy, tal vez te vea en el almuerzo. De cualquier forma, puedes ir a verme cuantas veces lo necesites casi siempre estoy en la cabina o en mi oficina. Ahora si no necesitas nada me retiro.

-A decir verdad, me pregunto si es posible que pueda guardar mis cosas en su oficina. No es que desconfíe, pero hay tantas personas y bueno.

-Lo sé, la ocasión hace al ladrón. Por supuesto me lo llevaré a mi oficina. Llegando a Londres te los daré - aceptaba el Capitán Brower tomando la coa de Terry donde Candy guardo sus tesoros.

-Gracias. Hasta luego - se despidió la pecosa dándole un tierno beso al capitán. Este solo sonrió y la vio entrar en la enfermería. El se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la cabina de mando.

Sonreía mientras hablaba como si su hijo estuviera a su lado – Anthony, ahora entiendo porque me decías que era una dulce niña y porque a tus primos también les parecía linda. Ah y por cierto, por favor deja de asustarme o un día de estos me dará un infarto en pleno viaje. Ahora acompáñame a dirigir el barco.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lusitania

Eleonor Baker terminaba de arropar a los niños que habían ingresado a la acondicionada área de pediatría del Lusitania. Afortunadamente todos llegaron con alguno de sus padres y ahora dormían en el suelo junto a ellos.

Era el mismo caso de los pequeños Samuel y Jefrey que subieron al Lusitania, y fueron llevados ahí. Media hora después vieron entrar a su padre abrazando a la inconsolable Susie. Fue un momento muy bello para la familia. El señor Carson sabía que sus pequeños habían subido a un bote, pero le preocupaba que se quedaran solos hasta llegar a Londres. Pero ahora que los veía se sentía agradecido con la vida.

Se abrazaron por un largo rato y rieron tanto el Sr. Carson como los pequeños Sam y Jefrey pero Susie no quiso hablar solo sonrió ligeramente al ver a sus hermanos y soltó en llanto. Le pusieron una pijama nueva y rápidamente la acostaron con cobijas calientitas para evitar que enfermará. El sr Carson también recibió ropa seca y se retiró para cambiarse.

Mientras el padre regresaba Susie seguía seria no quería hablar solo sonreía de vez en cuando con las ocurrencias que Sam y Jefrey le contaban. Algunas veces eran cuentos inventados por ellos mismos para tratar de animarle, pero apenas y lo lograban.

-Susie ¿quieres que le diga a una de las señoras que también le den ropa nueva a Tendy? Escuche que tienen también ropa de princesas en el armario – preguntaba el hermano mayor a lo que su Susie solo negaba con la cabeza y hacia pucheros, después se secaba sus lágrimas con su cobija

-Anda dinos entonces que hacemos para que ya no estés triste.

-¿Qué pasa niños les dije que se acostaran? – preguntaba el padre que ya regresaba de cambiarse.

-Susie sigue llorando y no quiere hablar.

-Mi nena, ya no llores. Te he dicho que tus amigos están bien. Están felices porque fueron al monte Rossdale con mamá.

-Sí, es cierto. Y cuando lleguemos a casa los podrás ver desde tu ventana – apoyó Sam.

La pequeña seguía negando con la cabeza y ahora abrazaba a su muñeca que estaba dañada se le había roto su nariz de porcelana. Sus hermanos y su Padre se desvivían por hacerla sonreír. Eleonor Baker que terminaba de guardar la última cobija que sobro miro a la familia, pues era imposible no verlo ya todos estaban dormidos menos ellos. Le enterneció ver a la pequeña llorar en silencio y sus hermanos tratando de calmarla. Al verlos solos con el padre la hizo pensar que tal vez habían perdido a su madre en el hundimiento.

Sin dudarlo camino hacia ellos para tratar de ayudarlos. Ya estando junto a ellos se dirigió y dijo sutilmente y por supuesto con una hermosa sonrisa – Espero no interrumpirlos, pero he notado que la pequeña no ha dejado de llorar y quisiera ver si puedo ayudarlos.

-Estamos bien, no se preocupe. Niños es hora de dormir ya todos están dormidos.

-Sí papá – aceptaron los dos pequeños, recostándose en una colchoneta junto a la de su hermana. Mientras Susie seguía sin dejar de mirar a su muñeca. A Eleonor le entristeció y decidió hacer algo para que sonriera.

-¿Sabes? yo conozco alguien en Londres que sabe repararlas y seguro tu muñeca quedara más hermosa que antes.

Susie como si le hubieran dicho una excelente noticia por fin hablo con su vocecita triste- ¿Y también … reparan príncipes y princesas?

Eleonor no supo que responder pues no sabía exactamente a que ser refería la niña así que volteo a mirar al Padre que ya estaba sentado junto a su pequeña.

-Perdónela, esta triste porque a quienes ella considera como su príncipe y su princesa parecen haber perdido la vida en el Mauretania. Ambos eran muy buenas personas y fueron sus amigos durante el viaje.

-Ya veo, no estés triste Susie seguro tomaron un bote después que tú.

-No es cierto, Tely cayo y Candy fue a buscarlo.

-No Susie, ya te dije seguro estarán en el Monte Rossdale con Mamá.

-No Tely cayo cuando el duendecito irlandés trato de agárralo.

-¿Como? – pregunto intrigada la actriz que por los sobrenombres empezó a creer que la pequeña estaba contando una fantasía , príncipe, princesa, duende.

-Sí, Tely es mi príncipe, es muy valiente porque fue a mi rescate cuando papá y yo quedamos atrapados en el elevador, después el duende irlandés nos rescató a Tely y a mí,

-Bueno duerme y pide a Dios porque tu príncipe, tu princesa, el duende y todos estén bien. Y si ya no lloras yo personalmente te llevare con el mejor cirujano de muñecas de porcelana – decía Eleonor arropando a la pequeña Susie que de alguna manera se alegro con las palabras de la hermosa actriz.

-Gracias Señorita es usted muy amable – agradecía el Sr. Carson.

-No es nada ¿Sr?

-Carson. A sus pies.

-Gracias Sr Carson. Espero verlos en el almuerzo, y a tu muñeca también Susie.

-Se llama Tendy, por Tely y Candy.

-Terry Susie, se dice Terry – corregía su hermano a la pequeña.

-¿Como dices? – pregunto asustada Eleonor

-El nombre correcto del chico es Terry, pero Susie le dice Tely – contestaba el niño, sus palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría para la actriz.

\- ¿Se siente bien señorita Eleonor? – preguntaba el sr. Carson al ver que Eleonor se llevaba sus manos a la cara

-Sí, estoy bien, por favor quédese tranquilo… debo irme. – Eleonor sabía que hablaban de su adorado Terry pues no era un nombre muy común al contrario era MUY ESPECIAL.

-Si gusta puedo acompañarla, no se ve bien. – se ofreció el Sr. Carson siguiendo a la mujer que caminaba rápido a la puerta con la respiración agitada.

-No es necesario, estoy bien créame …, solo dígame una cosa, ese chico ¿qué apellido tenía?

-Su nombre es... o era Terry Grandchester, todo un caballero pese a su corta edad, supongo que por ser hijo de un Duque tuvo una estricta educación.

-…Gracias, con permiso debo irme- Apenas pudo decir la actriz y después salió rápido del salon. Comenzó a correr por el pasillo trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no entrar en pánico. Terry… acaso su hijo Terry murió. No, no podía ser, tan cerca de tenerlo y de pronto esta tonta broma de la vida. Sentía que el aire se le acababa. Quería llegar rápido al camarote de Lord Hamilton, necesitaba hablar con alguien. El camino se le hacia eterno, empezaba a desfallecer, pero para su fortuna Arthur ya venía en su búsqueda.

-Eleonor, justo iba a buscarte te tengo buenas noticias. ¿Eleonor que tienes? ¿Qué te pasa? – Arthur alcanzo a sostenerle a la pobre mujer que una vez en brazos de Arthur se soltó en llanto – Eleonor ¿qué paso?

-Es Terry…

-¿Encontraste a Terry?

-No, acabo de conocer a una pequeña que dice que Terry murió al caer de no sé, no le entendí, pero su padre el Sr. Carson presiente que tal vez tenga razón… ¡Arthur!

-No Eleonor cálmate, Terry este bien. Confía hasta que lleguemos a Londres. Gabrielle está aquí en mi camarote y está segura que Terry subió a un bote.

-¿Qué dices?...

-Ven te llevaré con ella, estoy seguro que lo que te diga te calmará. Te prometo que cuando amanezca hablaré con el Sr. Carson y con todos los que nos puedan decir que fue de Terry ¿Está bien? – la mujer solo asintió y comenzó a calmarse – Vamos ella está ansiosa por verte. ¿puedes caminar o prefieres que te lleve cargando?

-No, puedo caminar.

-Yo creo que no. Vamos – Lord Hamilton la cargo y casi corriendo la llevo a su camarote. Pero una vez en la puerta desistió y camino 5 puertas mas hasta la de Eleonor.

-Pero pensé que iríamos a tu camarote – Dijo sorprendida Eleonor. Al ya estar de pie frente a su puerta.

-Cambie de opinión, luego te cuento. Espérame adentro te traeré a Gabrielle. Por cierto, si esta Rose, ¿podrías pedirle que venga a dormir a mi camarote?

-¡¿Qué?!

-No pienses mal, es para que me ayude a cuidar a alguien, ella podrá dormir en la segunda alcoba.

-Está bien.

-Ahora vuelvo- sin esperar respuesta el futuro Marques caminaba deprisa hasta su camarote.

-¿Qué le pasa a Arthur? esta más raro y nervioso que cuando Richard se enteró que tendríamos a Terry – pensó la actriz y finalmente entro a su camarote. Se sentó en el sillón de su salita y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. Aunque seguía asustada por las palabras de la pequeña Susie tenía fe en lo que le pudiera decir Gabrielle.

Lord Hamilton entro rápido a su camarote. Ya una vez adentro camino directo a su recamara y abrió la puerta. Aliviado notó que Albert y Puppet seguían dormidos. Camino al baño, pero ya no estaba Gabrielle así que entro al vestidor.

Casi se le cae la mandíbula al ver semejante sirena. Gabrielle estaba de pie terminando de abrocharse la camisa, nada menos que de la pijama de seda favorita de su marido. La fina tela hacía que los bien formados pechos se le marcaran. Y qué decir de su mojada cabellera. Una hermosa cabellera ondulada color rojo que le llegaba hasta a la cintura.

-Arthur, perdón como no llegabas me estaba dando frio así que decidí ponerme tu pijama favorita no es muy calientita pero sabes que me gusta mucho.

-Y ahora ya me encanta -apenas murmuraba el hombre saliendo de su encanto.

-¿Perdón? no te escuche.

-Digo que definitivamente duermes con Eleonor – apenas termino la frase el marido y cargo a Gabrielle sobre su hombro como costal de papas.

-¡Arthur pero ¿qué haces?!

-Creo conveniente que duermas con Eleonor en lo que llegamos a Londres -decía Lord Hamilton dirigiéndose al camarote de la bella actriz.

-Pero ¿quién cuidara al Sr. Andley?

-No te preocupes por tu amigo que por cierto es mi cliente, Rose me ayudara a cuidarlo. Hay que evitar las tentaciones.

-Pero…, ¿qué tontería? como insinúas esas cosas. El Sr. Andley es un buen hombre.

-No es que desconfié, además nunca dudaría de ti, pero no sé cómo despierte, capaz que le da amnesia y se le olvida que estás casada.

-¡Arthur eso es grosero!

-Marido prevenido vale por dos – Lord Hamilton llego al camarote deseado y comenzó a tocar fuertemente.

De inmediato Eleonor abrió, se sorprendió al ver como Arthur sin esperar su indicación entro y camino directo a la sala.

-Eleonor aquí te dejo a mi esposa. Podrán platicar todo lo que deseen ya que compartirán el camarote hasta llegar a Londres – decreto el caballero

Eleonor no sabía que decir, realmente Arthur se estaba comportando muy extraño. Intentaba ver el rostro de Gabrielle, pero estaba completamente tapado con su larga cabellera, pues la pobre seguía cargada sobre el hombro de su marido

-Hola Eleonor… Arthur ya bájame no soy un borrego que llevas al matadero

El marido obedeció y la dejo en el suelo sobre sus dos pies. Gabrielle se quitó todo el cabello que tenía sobre su cara y finalmente vio a la famosa actriz para después lanzarse a abrazarla -¡Eleonor tanto tiempo! Desde que se casaron en la Villa de Escocia nunca pude volver a verte

-Gabrielle, lo sé han sido muchos años fingiendo no conocernos. Pero ahora las cosas van a cambiar.

-Eleonor ¿y Rose? - interrumpía el futuro marques.

-No ha regresado, supongo que sigue ayudando en la enfermería, pero en cuanto llegue la enviare contigo.

-Gracias. Bueno señoras las dejo conversar así que me retiro. En cuanto amanezca haré lo que me pidieron. Que descansen – Arthur se despidió dándole un beso en los labios a su esposa y una reverencia a Eleonor para después salir del camarote.

-Pero ¿qué le pasa a Arthur? ¿Por qué quiere que duermas conmigo?

-Esta celoso de Albert… perdón del Sr. Andley. Debo acostúmbrame a llamarle señor. Pero después te cuento. Ahora hablemos de lo más importante, Terry.

Lord Hamilton entro a su camarote. Tomo un puro de la cajita que estaba sobre la mesita del centro y se recostó en el sofá de la sala. Lo encendió y comenzó a fumarlo. Muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza. La primera es que era un hecho que de un momento a otro todo podía cambiar. Como el hecho que su esposa Gabrielle viajaba en el Mauretania y ahora estaba a 5 puertas de su camarote. Pero lo más loco sin duda es que su cliente y la mascota de esté dormían en su cama y además eran amigos de Gabrielle, hasta la mofeta la adoraba.

La vida sí que estaba llena de sorpresas, comenzó a reír por dentro al imaginar la cara que pondría su mejor amigo Richard Grandchester cuando se enterara que durante todo el viaja a Londres fue el confidente de Eleonor. Sí, definitivamente el mundo estaba de cabeza.

-Sin duda Richard me querrás romper la cara y no porque pienses que te traicione sino por el simple hecho de estar cerca de Eleonor. Tus locos celos son insuperables nunca has soportado ver a un hombre cerca de ella ni siquiera en una portada de revista. -el hombre exhalo el humo dio un largo suspiro y continuó - Pero ahora te comprendo amigo, mira que yo también quisiera lanzar al mar a… "Príncipe Albert"- dijo fingiendo la voz de Gabrielle para después continuar de forma despectiva - ¡Por favor, si ni siquiera llega a Sir! y hasta donde sé, ni su escocesa familia tiene título nobiliario ¡eran pueblerinos!… Dios, pero ¿desde cuando eres tan arrogante Arthur?... seguro son los efectos secundarios de los celos que mi querida esposa me hace sentir por estar tan … preocupada por mi cliente. ¡Va! mejor me duermo o de verdad terminaré lanzándolo al mar.

El futuro marques apago su puro y se dirigió a la recamara principal, tomo una cobija del closet y se acostó en el sofá frente a la cama donde estaba Albert. Lord Hamilton media casi 1.90 por lo que casi la mitad de sus piernas salían del sofá, así que puso un taburete para colocarlos ahí. Se sentía incomodó además tenía que dormir vestido para cuando Rose tocará ir a abrirle, así que incomodo tuvo que dormir – Definitivamente Sr. Andley le cobraré un bono extra por esto. Buenas noches

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Londres Inglaterra. Cámara de Lores 7:57am 1ro de Enero de 1913.

Ya habia amanecido, Londres estaba por recibir la noticia naval más trágica después del hundimiento del Titanic. La mayoría de los miembros de la Camara de Lores ya estaban listos para debatir como iban a sobrellevar el escándalo mediático que estaba por explotar sobre la reputación de la naviera inglesa.

La situación política con los germanos ya era bastante delicada como para todavía tener que lidiar con un escandalo que hiciera ver a la naval inglesa como inepta, en menos de un año dos hundimientos y uno de ellos se trataba de su mejor Trasatlántico, el Mauretania, ¿quién querría subir a un barco ingles después de esto? ¿o un error de su Capitán y sus oficiales provocó el hundimiento?

Las inversiones se irían al suelo, Inglaterra de nuevo estaría en la mira. Si no podían mantener sus barcos seguros ¿cómo podrían mantener el resto del país en seguridad cuando viniera una guerra?

Esos y otros cuestionamientos se hacían entre los miembros que ya habían llegado a la reunión que iniciaría en unos minutos. Como buenos ingleses puntual iniciarían a las 8 en punto. Algunos miembros llegarían más tarde pues estaban en Paris, Dublín o Edimburgo.

El Almirante de la Royal Navy, Sir Ray Madison caminaba de un lado a otro. Durante la madrugada mando llamar a sus subalternos de mayor confianza y ordeno conseguir toda la información necesaria para saber que habia sucedido con el Mauretania, ¿quién podría estar interesado en hundirlo? Se trataba del barco que dirigía su hijo Robby el segundo oficial de dicho barco. Por lo que no iba a permitir que alguien se atreviera a denigrar la capacidad del capitán Niven y sus oficiales.

Sus pobres subalternos no veían la puerta pues el almirante estaba tan alterado que estaba dispuesto a ahorcar al primero que resultara ser el culpable de tanta bajeza. Fue hasta que se enteró que su querido hijo estaba sano y salvo en el Carpathia que se tranquilizó. Ahora solo estaba caminando de un lado a otro esperando ver quien se atreviera a culpar a la tripulación para mandarlo directo a la torre de Londres.

Afuera un elegante e imponente noble caballero inglés ya llegaba caminando de prisa por los pasillos de tan honorable edificio. Fue notificado de la urgente reunión durante la madrugada en su casa de descanso en Windermere. No tenia idea de que se trataba pues el mensaje que recibió solo venia con el sello de Su Majestad y se limitaba a decir que era imprescindible su presencia.

Durante el camino de Windermere a Londres el Duque de Grandchester se preguntaba que podría ser lo que hizo que Su Majestad y el Primer Ministro ordenaran una reunión de ¡última hora y a primera hora en el primer día del año! ¿acaso los vientos de guerra tenían algo que ver?

-Su excelencia por favor por aquí, ya lo esperan adentro - dijo uno de uno de los guardias abriéndole el paso al importante Duque.

-Gracias.

El guardia abrió la puerta para permitir el paso al salon de reuniones. El Duque entro, escuchaba como algunos miembros ya discutían "mar, atentado, guerra, negligencia" eran las palabras que escuchaba sin encontrarles sentido.

-Oh Richard por fin llegas, temía empezar esto sin tu carácter para moderar -saludo Su Majestad acercándose al Duque.

-Su Majestad – saludaba Richard con una reverencia.

-No ahora no Richard, no es necesario el protocolo. Vamos en cuanto den las 8 comenzamos- se escuchaba preocupado el Rey y tomo del brazo a Richard llevándolo con él al centro de la sala.

-Claro como ordene. Pero ¿qué sucedió? – preguntaba a su majestad.

-Una tragedia Richard, el Mauretania, nuestro mejor barco se hundió – intervino el Almirante Sir Madison.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó el padre de Terry.

-Sí, se hundió esta madrugada, aún no sabemos cuántos sobrevivientes -dijo preocupado el Primer Ministro. El Duque se quedó atónito. Le empezó a faltar el aire y comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor en el corazón.

-Richard ¡¿qué tienes?! – decía asustado uno de los miembros tratando de sostener al Duque.

-No, no, Terry – murmuraba Richard al borde de la desesperación, pero el dolor en su pecho se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

-Pero ¿qué tiene Terry? -pregunto asustado el rey al ver a su sobrino en semejante estado.

-Terry… viajaba en ese barco – apenas dijo el Duque y se desplomo.

-¿Duque?, ¡Rápido un médico! ¡el Duque de Grandchester ha sufrido un infarto! – gritó el primer ministro.

Continuará…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(1*) La Virgen del Carmen es considerada la protectora de los marineros.**

Muchas Gracias por sus porras, flores, halagos, yo creo que ya me estoy animando a escribir una novela la llamaré Andy y Terence (bueno creo que debo trabajar en los nombres para que sean más originales) Gracias a todos. **Gladys, Rosario, Blanca G, Astana, Sandy Sánchez, Anabella, Aurora, Natalia, Lydia Grandchester, Rous dj, Sayuri 1707, Aurora, Miriam7, Genesis, Hinaru, CGG, Flor M, Eli, Mari G Grandchester, Dianley, Andrea G, Aaronlaly, Nally Graham, Mary, Yessi Hernandez y todos los Guest.**

Y a quienes se acaban de unir **Sayuri1707, London Zafiro** también gracias.

 **Respondiendo a sus comentarios con un toque de spoiler:**

-¿Las mataré de un infarto?: De hecho, el capítulo anterior originalmente terminaba cuando Candy da por muerto a Terry, y se titulaba "El azul dejo de brillar" pero me pareció muy cruel dejarlo así y amargarles el 14 de febrero, por eso pegue dos capítulos. Quedando "El azul volvió a brillar"., asi que ya no más sustos lo prometo **:)**

 **-Sobre no hacerlas llorar, bueno eso no lo puedo prometer digo porque también uno puede llorar de felicidad. Y yo pienso dejar que Terry sea muy feliz. Porque no soporto que Terry sufra por Candy y lloro cuando lo recuerdo afuera del hospital de Chicago esperándola, cuando la vio desde el tren, cuando soñaba con enviarle un pasaje de ida para que se quedará con él, cuando confesó que la amaba desde que la vio en el barco y que nada cambiaria en él y después… Ay no lloró de acordarme ¡Mizuki fuiste muy cruel! ¡¿Qué escritor le hace eso a su mejor personaje?! Si porque creo que Mizuki lo hizo muy especial, demasiado como para ser solo un personaje más en la vida de Candy. Además, a ningún otro personaje le desarrollan su historia como Terry en TODA LA SERIE, es decir, hablando del anime, a partir de que Candy deja el colegio la trama se centra en Candy estudiando para enfermería y Terry como actor ambos siguiendo su camino intentando reencontrarse. Siendo objetivos deja de ser Candy y se convierte en la serie de Candy y Terry. Sí, porque le pese a quien le pese ¡Terry tiene más fans que el resto de los personajes incluyendo los Andley!... Lo siento me dejé llevar.**

-Anthony: en este fic Anthony más que un fantasma es el Ángel de Candy, por ende, quiere que ella sea feliz por eso salvo a Terry y apresuraba a su padre para que llegaran pronto. Pero solo será hasta llegar a Londres ya después Anthony se regresa al cielo. Y no, no habrá confrontaciones entre Terry y el Ángel de Anthony (eso sería otra historia ). Pero con quien el rebelde si se agarrara hasta con las almohadas es con… ya verán más adelante.

 **Les mando muchos abrazos y aprovechando que aún es el mes del amor y la amistad les sigo deseando encuentre a su verdadero amor. Buenas vibras queridos Canderrys :)**


	40. Chapter 40 Un loco día en el mar

Capítulo 40 Un loco día en el mar.

Las horas pasaban y ya habia amanecido en el Atlántico, los rayos de sol bañaban a los enormes trasatlánticos Lusitania, Carpathia y Olympic. Sus Capitanes dirigían sus barcos para llegar a Londres lo antes posible. Un mensaje por radio fue enviado desde la oficina naval de parte de Su Majestad "Era imperativo llegar a Londres cuantos antes".

Como se habia predicho, el caos en las calles de Londres, el puerto y el resto de Inglaterra ya era un hecho. Periodistas afuera de la Camara de Lores esperando entrevistar a uno de los miembros para que diera una declaración. Otros afuera de la oficina Naval también buscando la nota. Y como en toda noticia trágica, ya habia notas amarillistas con la supuesta historia del Hundimiento. Y no falto el charlatán que juraba era un presagió por el fin del mundo y era necesario donar una considerable suma a su pastor para evitar el castigo Divino.

Mientras esto pasaba en las calles, en el hospital el Duque era atendido de inmediato. Afortunadamente solo fue un colapso y no sufrió el temido infarto. El Doctor pidió dejarlo internado para observación. Aunque Richard Grandchester no le agrado la idea de quedarse un día en el hospital al final accedió por dos razones. La primera era que no tendría que lidiar con la prensa y la segunda, que de cualquier forma los barcos rescatistas llegarían hasta dentro de dos días. Así que no tenía caso ir a Southhampton aún.

Dos días que para él se convertirían en una eternidad, así que para calmar su ansiedad deambulaba por los pasillos del hospital como niño buscando que diablos hacer para entretenerse. En más de una ocasión la enfermera lo regaño por estar fumando en el cuarto. Lo que le faltaba ser regañado por una enfermera se dijo en esa ocasión. Así que tuvo que escaparse a la azotea para terminar el puro que de contrabando introdujo pues sus guardaespaldas le habían hecho entrega de una caja.

El viento era frio, desde la azotea del hospital el Duque miraba al horizonte, de vez en cuando daba bocanadas para sentir un poco de calor. No quería pensar en su querido Terry. El hacerlo le ponía nervioso "¿estará a salvo? Debe estarlo David esta con él". Era lo que se repetía para no terminar matando al primero que se le pusiera en frente. Pero también habia una idea que le daba en el corazón "Si le hubiera permitido ver a su madre, él no hubiera estado en peligro"

Estaba por bajar a su cuarto para dormir una siesta cuando un hombre vestido con el uniforme de la Royal Navy apareció caminando hacia él.

El hombre de pasados 50 años era nada menos que el Almirante de la Royal Navy, estaba feliz cuando se enteró que Terry el adorado hijo del Duque viajaba en el barco. Y no porque le deseara mal al chico sino porque significaba que el Duque de Grandchester definitivamente iba a desear saber quién diablos puso en peligro a su hijo.

Fue entonces que de inmediato al saber que el Duque ya estaba fuera de peligro se dirigió hasta el hospital. Y ahora estaba ahí parado frente a quien sería su aliado para colgar a los rufianes que hundieron el Mauretania. Pues era bien sabido que si el Almirante Sir Ray Madison adoraba a su hijo El Duque de Grandchester era igual o más sobreprotector, aunque sus medidas fueran algo estrictas.

-Duque de Grandchester, me alegra saber que no sufrió ningún paro cardiaco.

-Almirante Sir Madison, gracias por sus buenos deseos. Y no es que dude de ellos, pero ¿a que debo su honorable visita?

-A que seguramente querrá saber quién puso en peligro a su hijo Terry. Porque yo también quiero saber quién se atrevió a poner en entredicho la capacidad de mi hijo y su Capitán. Así que estoy seguro que con su poder y mis contactos llegaremos al fondo de esto. A menos que se resigne y acepte lo que los lores acordaron esta mañana.

-¿Y que se supone que acordaron?

-Fingir que fue negligencia por parte del Capitán Niven y sus oficiales, con ello el mundo entero no dudará de la capacidad de nuestros barcos, pero sobre todo que los germanos no piensen que es fácil atentar contra Inglaterra.

-Así que eso decidieron -dijo el Duque que no se sorprendía pues no era la primera vez en la historia que en la política se usaran los llamados "chivos expiatorios"

-Yo sé que mi hijo está sano y salvo espero que su hijo también. Pero ¿que pasara si Terry no sobrevivió? ¿Acaso no le gustaría saber quién pague por ello?

El almirante logro lo deseado, la atencion del honorable Duque de Grandchester, esté lo miro un poco molesto pues como se atrevía a insinuar que su hijo pudiera estar muerto. Pero tenía razón, si estaba a punto de castigar a su esposa Sofia por intentar dañar a Terry a través del Conde Fergurson ¿por qué no hacer lo mismo por quienes lo pusieron en peligro al hundir el Mauretania? – Muy bien Almirante, lo escucho.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Real Colegio San Pablo.

Mientras afuera del sacro Real Colegio San Pablo la noticia del día era el hundimiento del Mauretania. Dentro de sus muros todo seguía Igual. Los chicos fueron a misa de 9 de la mañana. Bueno casi todos pues algunos chicos por los efectos secundarios de una borrachera no se despertaron. Acto que les costó ser llevados a la celda de castigo y entre ellos estaba Erik MaclKlahan.

Así que solo los que si asistieron a misa se les permitió realizar su salida de inicio de año. Algunos chicos los recogieron sus padres para llevarlos de paseo y saludar al resto de la familia, otros como la mayoría salieron solo con un tutor. Los Leagan se quedaron pues sus padres aún no llegaban a Londres.

En el caso de los Cornwell no fueron a misa, pero no porque estuvieran crudos sino porque debido a la crisis nerviosa de Archie durmieron en la enfermería. Cuando al fin se repuso el pequeño Cornwell les permitieron volver a su habitación.

-Archie, me alegra que ya estés mejor. Vamos hay que aprovechar que la Hermana Gray te tuvo consideración por verte tan mal en la enfermería por tu crisis nerviosa. Así que tomémosle la palabra y salgamos a recorrer la ciudad. Mira que para que la hermana Gray sea tan indulgente, perdonarnos no ir a misa y ahora dejarnos salir sin tutor – decía Stear que estaba colocándose su saco.

-Tienes razón Stear ya me siento mejor. Vayamos a pasear - el pequeño Cornwell terminaba de arreglarse pues ante todo su imagen debía verse impecable, después fue directo a esculcar su cajón.

-¿Qué buscas Archie? Ya llevo la mesada que nos envió el Tío abuelo por navidad y por supuesto la de nuestros padres.

-Lo sé, pero tú sabes que no es mucho.

-Bueno considerando que vivimos encerrados es obvio que no necesitamos gastar mucho.

-Listo- dijo Archie abriendo su cofre donde guardaba todas mesadas.

-¡Pero ¿qué es eso?!

-Son todos mis ahorros, fácil podría comprar dos boletos de primera clase, claro tal vez no en el mejor barco, pero al menos uno de buen gusto y con eso Stear ¡huir a América!

-Fiuuu sí que es mucho, y te tomaría la palabra de huir a América, pero… -Stear dio largo suspiro antes de continuar -ya tengo una razón para seguir en Londres, se llama Paty. Así que mejor dime la verdad ¿para qué lo llevas todo?

-Porque quiero comprar un hermoso vestido para Candy, uno que le gane tu cajita de …. Lo siento Stear yo tuve la culpa si no la hubiera hecho sonar tantas veces.

-No te preocupes, en cuanto tenga tiempo la repararé. Pero ¿qué más piensas comprar? digo no creo que solo un vestido.

-Bueno, también quiero comprarme un traje en Gieves & Hawkes (1*) por supuesto y si tú quieres también algo para ti será tu regalo retrasado de navidad. Y bueno también pensé en …- Archie se detuvo y escondiendo la mirada a Stear continuó – Cómprale un detalle a Annie.

-¡Lo sabía! Tarde o temprano la mirarías con otros ojos hermanito.

-No presiones Stear, solo es una niña que me escribe cartas.

-Solo una niña que me escribe cartas – arremedaba Stear a su hermano

-Basta, solo será un regalo de agradecimiento por sus atenciones ¿OK?

-OK fingiré que te creo. Bien vámonos o ya más tarde no nos dejaran salir.

Los dos hermanos tomaron su dinero y lo guardaron en sus respectivas carteras. Tranquilamente salieron del colegio pues el portero ya tenía la consigna de permitirles salir. Un caso único en la historia del colegio así que los chicos lo disfrutaron mientras cruzaron el portal.

Tomaron un carruaje para visitar el corazón de Londres, pues Archie quería llegar primero a comprar su traje. Mientras caminaron por la famosa Savile Row (2*) notaban a las personas hablar intrigadas y asustadas "Naufragio, tragedia, ataque" un sinfín de cosas a que no le dieron importancia. Después fueron al distrito del vestir donde también se oían las mismas palabras entre los transeúntes, pero estaban tan ensimismados en su misión de comprar los mejores regalos para Candy, Annie y Paty, sin mencionar que Archie tardaba horas para decidirse que comprarles pues ningún vestido le parecía de buen gusto.

Mientras Archie se decidía por el ultimo vestido que faltaba por supuesto el de Candy pues quería que fuera el mejor. Stear decido salir a distraerse buscando una fuente de sodas. Mientras caminaba por las calles y disfrutaba el viento de la ciudad se paró en una esquina esperando que pasara un carruaje y poder cruzar la calle. Justo estaba a lado de un puesto de periódicos, cuando volteo a mirar las planas de los periódicos para entretenerse notó que todas decían casi lo mismo "El Naufragio del Gran Mauretania" Al principio no daba crédito ¿estaba leyendo bien?, ¿era el título de una novela? Tomo el periódico y preocupado y asustado pregunto al vendedor – Sr. ¿Esta noticia es de hoy?

-¡Por supuesto que es de hoy! ¿Que acaso vives en una cárcel?

-Casi… digo ¿sabe dónde puedo tener más información?

-Pues me temo que tendrás que esperar a que lleguen los barcos rescatistas a Southampton por ahora solo lo que dicen en los periódicos.

-¡Pero no puedo esperar tanto!, ¿hay lista de sobrevivientes? necesito saber si mi prima está bien

-¿Tu prima iba abordo? Eso es muy malo, se dice que paso igual que el Titanic poco sobrevivientes, pero tal vez en la oficina del puerto te dejen saber si tu prima está bien tengo entendido que son los primeros en recibir los nombres. Además, no te preocupes segura tu prima se salvó recuerda _Mujeres y Niños primero._

-Sí, es verdad gracias.

-¡Hey, debes pagarlo!

-Oh lo siento, aquí tiene. Con permiso.

Stear pago el periódico. No lo podía creer, el barco se hundió, y Candy junto al Sr. Villers iba en ese barco. No creía en premoniciones, pero sentía miedo, aunque después recordaba las palabras del vendedor "Recuerda mujeres y niños primero"

Caminaba de prisa de regreso a Harrods (3*) donde seguramente Archie seguiría buscando el regalo perfecto para Candy, pero este ya venía saliendo de la tienda con varias cajas y bolsas cargando cuando casi choca con Stear.

-Stear ¿qué te pasa casi chocas conmigo? – regañaba Archie a su hermano.

-Lo siento Archie – se disculpó Stear después con asombro pregunto - ¿Qué compraste? Solo te deje solo unos minutos.

-Stear ¿tú crees que una mujer se va a conformar solo con un vestido? NO hermano, seguro querrá también los zapatos y el bolso. Así que le pedí a las señoritas que me atendían que también los incluyera, claro cuidando que hicieran juego.

-Claro como no lo pensé, solo tengo una duda más. -mencionaban con sarcasmo - ¿Cuándo se supone que usaran el vestido, los zapatos y el bolso? Si todos los días usan uniforme.

-Pues en un quinto domingo.

-Ash bueno ya, dame unas cajas te ayudo ahora vamos al puerto.

-¿Qué? estás loco. Llevo un traje de la Gieves & Hawkes ¿acaso quieres que me asalten?

-Archie eso ahora no importa, tu sígueme – ordenaba serio el hermano mayor.

-No, dime que pasa Stear estas muy misterioso.

-En el camino te digo – Stear hizo subir a su hermano al primer carruaje que logro se detuviera. Ya una vez arriba leía la notica del periódico, quiera estar seguro que decirle a su hermanito.

-Ya me vas a decir a que vamos al puerto o seguirás leyendo el periódico -comentaba Archie cruzado de brazos. Stear tomo aire y se dirijo a su hermanito lo más ecuánime posible.

-Archie debes ser fuerte…Un barco se hundió y según este periódico esta tarde darán la cifra de los sobrevivientes, los nombres aun no, pero al menos ya sabrán cuantos se salvaron. Por eso quiero ir a la oficina naval.

El pequeño de los Cornwell no dijo nada, solo pestañeó un par de veces, pues no procesaba lo que su hermano decía hasta que después de un rato al ver que Stear no decía mas decidió hablar

-Ok Stear. ¿y eso en que nos podría interesar? ¡¿Como para tener que ir hasta el puerto y poner en riesgo mi traje Gieves & Hawkes?!

-Archie por…

-¡DIOS EL MAURETANIA! ¿fue el barco que se hundió? ¡Candy!

-Sí, pero Candy seguro esta bien recuerda "mujeres y niños primero". Por favor no te me pongas mal otra vez.

-Ok debo calmarme, dame eso - Archie le arrebato el periódico y comenzó a leer estaba ansioso apenas y comprendía lo que leía, al final se dio por vencido pues no entendía nada – Son solo deducciones, mejor dime ¿que haremos en el puerto?

-Ver si nos pueden dar informes y si Candy es uno de los sobrevivientes. Aunque…

-¿Aunque qué?

-Que para llegar al puerto nos llevará casi 4 horas así que cuando lleguemos ya será de noche y tendremos que dormir en un hotel. Por lo que hoy no volveremos al colegio… y eso no creo que le agrade a la hermana Gray.

-¡Nos expulsaran del San Pablo! ….Siiii. No te preocupes Stear tenemos para comprar dos boletos de regreso a América.

-Archie, se te olvidaba Candy.

-Oh lo siento, si Archie enfócate, Candy, Tragedia, hundimiento, si enfócate. Perdón, pero el solo saber que no seguiré en ese colegio tan estricto hasta se me olvida todo -decía Archie que estaba nerviosos, ansioso, asustado ¡por Dios le iba dará un infarto!

-Archie… me refiero a que si regresamos a América ¿qué sería de Candy sola en el colegio con Eliza y Neal?

-Oh es cierto, ¡pues nos la llevamos!, ya no serán dos pasajes de lujo si no 3 de segunda clase, pero no importa ¡que emoción Stear!

-No suena nada mal… pero Paty -menciono afligido Stear.

-¡Pues te la robas!

-¡Archie! ¿Qué te pico?

-Perdón me emociona esto de escaparnos. No ya compórtate Archie, recuerda hundimiento tragedia, Candy en peligro enfócate, enfócate. ¡Chofer dese prisa nos urge llegar al puerto! -Gritaba por la ventana Archie estaba tan emocionado, Stear no podía evitar sentirse intrigado diciéndose a sí mismo.

-No cabe duda Archie que la temperatura y la crisis nerviosa que sufriste hace unas horas te afecto el cerebro, pensé que te asustarías por lo del hundimiento y entrarías de nuevo en una crisis de nervios, pero al contrario te ves tan feliz de imaginar que los 3 podamos volver a América. Bueno no te culpo a mí también me gustaría volver a Lakewood y estar juntos como cuando Anthony seguía vivo – A Stear se le formo una sonrisa en sus labios misma que fue correspondida por la sonrisa de su hermano quién de vez en cuando lo miraba y otras miraba por la ventana. Le gustaba sentir el viento en su buen mozo rostro estab tan ansioso por llegar al puerto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trasatlántico Olympic.

Annie ya habia recobrado el conocimiento, de vez en cuando sentía escalofríos, pero era normal pues apenas su temperatura y sus defensas se estaban recuperando.

-Gracias mamá estuvo delicioso.

-Que bueno que te gusto, porque el doctor ordeno que comieras mucho.

-Gracias mamá y gracias Clin.

-Sí, él fue tu héroe te mantuvo el corazón, sino fuera porque se acurruco cerca de tu corazón, a esta hora...

-Mami no llores, ya estamos a salvo.

-Lo sé, es solo que fue tan…, bueno ya deja me llevo tu charola a la cocina, y tu vuelve a dormir. Clin cuídala. Tratare de no tardarme, pero también debo llegar a la oficina para enviar un telegrama a tu padre. Quiero avisarle que estamos bien.

-Está bien mamá – Annie obediente se volvió a recostar en su cama mientras Clin lo hacía a su lado como buen custodio.

La señora Britter se encamino directo a la cocina, pues a diferencia de sus días en el Mauretania, en Olympic tendrían que servirse y atenderse por sí mismas. Ella y otros sobrevivientes lo entendían, pero habia otros que no, entre esos arrogantes pasajeros estaba...

-Mire soy Sarah Leagan y exijo que me den un cuarto digno para mi y para mi esposo.

-Señora entienda, el barco no maneja suites especiales para sobrevivientes acaudalados. Ya los pasajeros cedieron sus cuartos y aceptaron reubicarse con otros peajeros para que los sobrevivientes del Mauretania no durmieran en la cubierta. Pero deberá compartir su camarote con otros pasajeros.

-Pues dígale a su Capitán que quiero hablar con él, debe saber quién soy, ¡¿qué le hace pensar que un miembro del clan de los Andley dormirá con el resto de la muchedumbre?!

-Señora por favor.

La señora Britter se siguió de largo ya no quiso seguir presenciando semejante escena. No podía creer como pudo llegar a ser amiga de semejante mujer. Pero bueno nunca es tarde para elegir correctamente a los amigos.

-Ojalá todos los del clan Canderry estén bien y por supuesto Candy y Terry, es una gran tristeza que tan hermoso barco se haya perdido en el mar, definitivamente lo que vivimos en el Mauretania nunca se repetirá. Dios por favor permítenos reencontrarnos en Londres.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carpathia salón acondicionado como enfermería.

Un guapísimo joven caballero ingles comenzaba a despertarse. Por la noche las enfermeras lo estuvieron checando y afortunadamente su temperatura ya estaba bien. Sí, las enfermeras porque la pecosa se quedó dormida.

Pero no podemos culparla estaba tan cansada como su adorado Terry. Dormía plácidamente junto a él o mejor dicho casi encima de él pues estaba tan acurrucada a su rebelde novio que esté empezó a despertar, pero por los pequeños ronquidos que salían de su dulce boca.

Terry termino por despertar, apretaba los parpados pues la luz le encandilaba. Cuando comenzaba a acostumbrarse empezó a escuchar esos sonidos raros. Miro a su alrededor, pero la cortina no lo dejaba ver solo se escuchaba muchas personas en su habitación. Poco a poco entendía que ya no estaba en su camarote del Mauretania sino en una acondicionada enfermería.

Miro a su derecha y ahi estaba la causante de los ronquidos. Sí, definitivamente era su pecosa. Dio un largo suspiro y se giró hacia ella. No sabía que hora era, pero seguro ya era tarde, pues en una de las ventanas se apreciaba que el sol brillaba muy fuerte. Le gustaba tanto verla dormir tan profundamente, esos labios que tanto le gustaban tan cerca de él y sus manitas abrazándolo. Noto que llevaba un vestido de enfermera.

Como amaba verla vestida de blanco - Pareces un ángel vestido de blanco pecosa – murmuró el caballero a su pecosa dama y esbozo una sonrisa. Después con su dedo índice comenzó a tocar la punta de la nariz de Candy. Al ver que no despertaba ahora con su mano la apretaba.

Si que se divertía el rebelde con la nariz pecosa de su pecosa. Le picaba la punta, le apachurraba las aletas, le movía el tabique, y en una ocasión hasta le metió el meñique en su fosa nasal. Así se entretuvo un buen rato.

Después comenzó a entretenerse con sus rubios rizos. Primero le hizo trencitas, después le hizo un nudo que por cierto ya no sabía cómo deshacerlo. Hasta que se enfadó y comenzó a jalarle los parpados. Pero nada la pecosa no despertaba.

\- Pecosa bien podría besarte y tu ni enterada – dijo Terry y después una sonrisa maquiavélica se formó en su rostro, pero desistió – No, mejor no, si tu no lo disfrutas yo tampoco.

Así que el muy canijo comenzó a sacudirla toscamente para despertarla -Vamos Candy pareces piedra. Despierta.

La pobre pecosa se despertó del susto que apenas cavilaba sus ideas. Como pudo se puso de pie junto a la cama pues apenas se sostenía ya que su cerebro estaba despierto, pero no sus extremidades.

\- ¡¿Terry estas bien, todo bien?!

-Lo siento pecosa, pero es que no despertabas y me aburro solo – contesto muy tranquilo el caprichudo castaño.

-¿Solo? – la pecosa termino por despertarse por semejante respuesta, recorrió muy molesta la cortina y regaño al castaño - ¡Terry pero si hay un mar de personas aquí!

-Sí, pero no conozco a ninguna. Además, estoy en pijama y no acostumbró a caminar en público con la pijama puesta.

-Disculpé su majestad, pensé que el único que cuidaba su imagen era Archie.

-No nos compares pecosa somos muy diferentes.

-Pues a veces se parecen tanto. Y ya que andas tan despierto te daré tu remedio – dijo la pecosa tomando el jarabe que habia sobre la mesita junto a la cama - Anda abre la boca, Grace me dijo que te la diera en cuanto despertaras.

-Esa cosa huele horrible.

-Abre la boca, obedece.

-Diablos quería despertarla para que me besara no para que me diera esta cosa horrible -pensaba el chico dándole un trago al horrible jarabe.

-Muy buen chico ahora vuelvo. Iré a traernos de comer y veré si tienen algo de ropa para ti.

-Está bien pecosa pero no te tardes -dijo berrinchudo cruzándose de brazos pues su plan de besarla no resulto.

La rubia salió corriendo para traerle el desayuno, mientras que Terry comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Efectivamente habia varios pacientes, algunos recostados, otros conversando con el enfermo de a lado, los niños corriendo por todo el pasillo. Uno pequeño en particular estaba sentado en la cama de enfrente cuando sus miradas se cruzaron le saco la lengua –Hum, seguro eres pariente de Neal Leagan – murmuro el rebelde, después lo ignoro y siguió mirando el resto de la acondicionada enfermería. Cuando de pronto vio entrar al niño galleta. A lo que alzando la mano saludo– ¡Hey Chocolatín por aquí! ¿cómo estás?

-No es chocolatín es Cookie – decía ligeramente enojado el marinero acercándose a la cama de Terry.

-Es lo mismo los dos son postres – se seguía burlándose el rebelde.

-Muy gracioso Terrioncito.

-Hey eso fue golpe bajo. Está bien Cookies and Cream ya no me burlare de tu nombre de postre Dime ¿que llevas ahí?

-Es una baraja estoy buscando un buen retador, los marineros del Carpathia son muy selectivos dicen que no juegan con niños ¿quieres jugar?

-Vale, Candy fue a traer de comer supongo que se tardara.

El pequeño marinero se sentó en el suelo y Terry lo siguió ahora ambos jugaban sentados en el suelo. Mientras jugaban estuvieron platicando, trataron de no hablar del naufragio, ya bastamente habían tenido que vivir en la madrugada. Así que contaron anécdotas graciosas de su vida para pasar el rato mientras jugaban. Pero al final de cuantas fue inevitable no hablar de la triste madrugada.

Así que sin quererlo Cookie contó cómo él y el Capitán mantuvieron los reactores hasta el final y como convenció al Capitán de salvarse. Y Terry de como al último minuto fue salvado por su pecosa.

-Eso es amor del bueno.

-Lo sé – comento orgulloso el mocoso engreído.

-Y dime Terry, ¿viste una luz al final del túnel?

-Tonto, claro que no. Candy alcanzo a darme oxigeno antes de que perdiera el conocimiento, aunque antes de eso…

-Fue un milagro que lograras zafarte de ese cable, por la fuerza que mencionas no debió ser fácil.

Terry en ese momento recordó lo sucedido, unas delicadas manos soltándolo y eso ojos azules. Candy ya llegaba con el desayuno, pero Terry no la vio pues estaba en el suelo del otro lado de la cama. La pecosa estaba a punto de regañarlo por estar en el suelo frío, pero se detuvo al escuchar lo que narraba Terry

-Sí Cookie, fue tan brillante, tenía ojos azules tan azules como el cielo, me miró después de zafarme, me sonrió y ya no lo vi más.

-Eso son ángeles, a ti te salvo un rubio de ojos azules. ¡Hey 4 de ases, te gane duquecito!

-Diablos otra vez, no debí distraerme con la plática.

La pecosa casi tira la charola y sus ojos se humedecieron de felicidad de saber que su querido Anthony habia ayudado a su amado Terry - Anthony, tu estuviste con Terry – se dijo a sí misma. El Capitán Brower tenía razón, si ella era feliz Anthony también lo seria. Y como su Ángel sabía que ella solo podía serlo con Terry Grandchester.

-Candy llegaste, mira quien vino a hacerme compañía – dijo Terry sacando de sus pensamientos a su pecosa - ¿Todo bien Candy?

-Este… Sí, estoy bien solo… no me hagas caso, ya traje el desayuno. Anda regresa a la cama para ponerte la charola -Terry obedecía y volviendo a la cama se sentaba con sus pies extendidos dejando que Candy colocara la charola sobre sus piernas.

\- ¿Cookie ya comiste? -ahora preguntaba el castaño

-A decir verdad, sí, pero no me molestara comerme tu postre.

-Una galleta comiéndose otra galleta – mencionó Terry y soltó a reír.

-Terry deja de burlarte y ponte a comer.

-Está bien pecosa mandona – apenas dijo Terry cuando sintió un jalón de cabello – ¡Auch!

-¿Y a ti que te pico? – pregunto Cookie mientras se sentaba junto a Terry y muy confianzudamente ya se estaba comiendo la manzana de Terry.

-Me jale el cabello supongo – contestaba Terry sobándose la cabeza.

-Eso te paso por grosero – regañaba Candy mientras se sentaba sobre la cama junto a los pies de su rebelde.

-No soy grosero pecosa, solo dije la verdad, eres muy MANDONA… ahh otra vez ¡¿qué diablos?!

-Cuando era niño mi mamá decía que los ángeles nos jalan las orejas cuando molestamos a alguien – intervenía el pequeño marinero.

-Pues vaya angelito que tienes pecosa. ¡Ahh … Eres tú Cookie ¿verdad?!

-Yo no fui – se defendía el pobre marinerito.

-Pues por si las dudas siéntate junto a Candy – ordenó enojado el caballero inglés.

-Uy que genio. Con tu permiso Candy, ¿esa manzana es tuya? – decía el niño galleta que obediente ahora se sentaba junto Candy.

-Sí es mía.

-Bueno en ese caso, permiso Terry quedamos que el postre era mío – dijo Cookie tomando la gelatina.

-Pero si ya te comiste mi manzana Niño galleta… ¡llamarle galleta no es grosería así se llama! – gritó el castaño mirando hacia arriba como si se dirigiera al ángel castigador.

-Basta los dos y a comer - ordenaba la pecosa tratando de no reírse, pues empezaba a creer que el ángel castigador era Anthony.

Mientras los tres adolescentes comían y Terry seguía recibiendo jalones de cabellos cada vez que intentaba o se burlaba de Candy. Al fondo un par de marineros tomaban el nombre de los pasajeros. Esto para saber los nombres de los sobrevivientes. Terry al verlos acercarse se le vino una idea a la cabeza.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes. ¿Serían tan amables de darme su nombre es para el conteo y la lista de sobrevivientes?

-Por supuesto, mi nombre es Candice White Andley -contestaba la rubia como siempre muy sonriente.

-El mío ya lo tienen en la lista de la tripulación del Mauretania – mencionaba cortésmente el pequeño Cookie.

-Correcto ¿y usted joven?

-Ah… yo soy… Te … William Hathaway – dijo al fin muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Perfecto. Gracias chicos, con permiso.

Los marineros se alejaron y continuaron tomando los nombres del resto de los enfermos que habia en la enfermería.

-Terry ¿por qué diste otro nombre? -preguntaba intrigada la pecosa.

-Fácil pecosa para hacer tiempo.

-¿Tiempo?

-Sí Candy, pero ya lo sabrás en su momento.

-Terry, ¿te comerás el yogurt?

-No, está fresco le hace daño, cómetelo tu -ordeno Candy

-Si dale toda mi comida, que importa si tienes a tu angelito protector… ¡auch! ya no voy a decir nada. Este barco esta embrujado – termino diciendo Terry que del coraje acribillaba su espagueti con su tenedor.

-Ya no digas tonterías mocoso gruñón y come – mencionaba Cookie que obedeciendo a Candy ahora se comía el yogurt de su nuevo amigo el rebelde del San Pablo.

-Sí Terry se te va a enfriar la comida, solo has estado picoteando el espagueti.

-Pues quisiera comer pecosa, pero aparte de soportar jalones también ese niño no deja de mirarme…me da miedo. Y cuando lo miro, me saca la lengua. Dios que niño tan raro.

-Solo intenta llamar tu atencion. Así son los niños le debes caer bien.

-Si claro.

-Ahora vuelvo iré a saludarlo.

-Pero se supone que estás conmigo pecosa.

-No te pasa nada quedarte con Cookie, además estaré aquí en frente por si necesitas algo. En cuanto termines Cookie llevara la charola a la cocina – la pecosa sin esperar otra objeción se dirigió a saludar al niño raro.

-La pecosa ya me abandono. Debería quedarse conmigo, pero no prefiere estar con un niño raro. Pecosa malvada ¡auch!

-¿Y ahora qué?

-¡Me choca que me jalen el cabello!

-Me temo que ya se te pego tu angelito – se burlaba Cookie que ahora se estaba comiendo las sobras que dejo Candy.

-¿Que dices?

-Según la leyenda cuando un espíritu te salva la vida se puede quedar un buen tiempo contigo – dijo Cookie muy serio a lo que Terry lo miro con extrañeza - Estoy bromeando son solo supersticiones de hace siglos ¿No terminaras tu spaguetti?

-No, cómetelo. Ya no tengo hambre, mejor me duermo no quiero más jalones de cabello y de todas formas mi pecosa no tiene ganas de estar conmigo. – Dijo enojado dándole la charola a Cookie para después taparse todo su cuerpo y la cabeza con la cobija – Buenas Tardes.

-Muy bien como quieras – Cookie sin objeción, muy feliz tomo la charola, y se dirigió a la cocina para terminar de comer lo que el rebelde y la rubia dejaron de comida.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lusitania

Mientras en el Carpathia el berrinchudo caballero inglés se volvía a dormir, el niño galleta se comía la comida de los rebeldes y la pecosa jugaba con el niño raro. En el Lusitania las cosas empezaban a tomar su toque digamos… relajado.

Lord Hamilton seguía recostado en el incomodó sofá de su recamara, la luz que se filtraba por la ventana empezó a darle en el rostro haciéndolo que despertara. Abrió sus ojos grises, se los tallo para acostumbrarse a la luz.

Estaba tan incomodo que inconscientemente estiro sus pies y creyendo que estaba en su gran cama, se rodó hacia su derecha, pero termino en el suelo cayendo de costado. Una vez en el suelo comprendió que no era su cama. Su cama estaba ocupada por el Sr. Andley.

-Diablos eso dolió. Definitivamente le cobrare un bono extra Sr. Andley -– pensó el pobre lord mientras se reincorporaba. Ya una vez de pie se estiro y trono los huesos.

-Buenos días – saludaba tímidamente Albert que estaba de pie frente a la venta.

Lord Hamilton se giró hacia él, quedando sorprendido pues no esperaba que ya estuviera despierto -Sr. Andley no debió levantarse por favor vuelva a la cama mientras mando llamar a Rose.

-Lord Hamilton…yo … me acabo de despertar y no … no logro comprender que ha pasado.

-Siéntese le explicaré, pero por favor vuelva a la cama – decía Arthur guiándolo a la cama y ayudándolo a acostarse.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué es lo que recuerda Sr. Andley?

-Albert, por favor llámeme Albert, sabe que no me gustan las formalidades.

-Bien Albert dime ¿qué es lo que recuerdas?

-Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba con Candy, Terry y Gabrielle… su esposa.

-Y llama a mi esposa por su nombre de pila, definitivamente me desquito en los honorarios – pensó Arthur alzando las cejas y respirando hondo y profundo, hondo y profundo.

-Después un pasajero comenzó a disparar yo cubrí a Gabrielle y después sentí que algo me quemaba. Un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza hasta que ya no supe de mí.

-OK, solo porque le salvo la vida no le cobraré bono extra – se dijo así mismo Arthur.

-Y ahora despierto aquí, pero … Dios ¿Dónde está Candy? Candy… ¿Candy está aquí?

-Tranquilo Albert, por favor necesito que esté tranquilo alterarse no le hará bien.

-Pero Candy necesito saber que mi pequeña está bien- el rubio se sentía muy preocupado por su pequeña.

-Mire, justo iré a hablar con algunos pasajeros para saber que fue de Terry mi ahijado, aprovecharé para preguntar por Candy.

-Candy ella es mi hija adoptiva.

-Si la recuerdo, como olvidar ese rostro angelical que me mostro en la foto que tiene en su oficina.

-También se comprometió con Terry durante el viaje, seguro están juntos.

-Bien en ese caso es un hecho que estarán juntos en cualquiera de los barcos ya sea aquí o si subieron al Olympic o el Carpathia.

-Me gustaría ir con usted. Tambien quisiera saber si tal vez George logró salvarse el cayó al agua…

-No, quédese tranquilo pediré que le traigan algo de almorzar. Yo los buscaré.

-Gracias Lord Hamilton.

-No me dés las gracias es lo menos que puedo hacer por el hombre que le salvo la vida a mi mujer. – Lord Hamilton estaba por salir cuando la señora Rose pedía permiso para entrar a la habitación -Adelante.

-Buenos días, quería asegurarme que ya estuvieran despiertos. Si lo desean les traeré de almorzar.

-Gracias Rose, pero solo tráigale el almuerzo al Sr. Andley yo almorzare después. ¿Sabe si mi esposa ya despertó?

-Sí señor, justo vengo del camarote de la Srita. Eleonor y lo está esperando.

-Bueno iré a cambiarme para ir a verla. Con permiso -apenas dijo Arthur cuando Puppet se lanzó a sus brazos - Puppet por lo que veo quieres ir con ella.

-Discúlpela, se encariño mucho con ella – se disculpaba Albert.

-Ya veo, bueno vamos me visto y de ahí veremos a Gabrielle. Por cierto, Albert, si lo deseas puedes tomar ropa de mi vestidor, no es recomendable que te levantes, pero si te aburre estar encerrado supongo que no te hará mal tomar un breve paseo

-Gracias Lord Hamilton. – agradeció el rubio al futuro marques que solo le sonrió y salió del camarote junto con Puppet.

-Yo también me retiro iré por su almuerzo.

-Señora. ¿usted vio a las personas que subieron del Mauretania?

-Sí, estuve apoyando en la enfermería y después en la lavandería.

-¿De casualidad vio a una niña pecosa con una tiara de esmeraldas?

-Para ser honesta esta madrugada fue un caos, realmente no recuerdo caras, pero ahora que vaya al comedor me fijare y si la veo le diré que usted está bien.

-Gracias.

-Ahora descanse para que se recuperé pronto y pueda salir a dar un paseo. Con permiso.

La mujer se despidió con una sonrisa mientras que Albert ya solo en la habitación, cabizbajo se decía mientras miraba el retrato que estaba en la mesita de noche justo frente a él. Era nada menos que de la hermosa Gabrielle - No te pongas así Albert, ya lo sabías ¿no es así? Y George siempre te lo decía, "No te hagas ilusiones Albert." Así que debo acostumbrarme a no verla más… ya solo podré verla desde lejos… como ahora… George ojalá Terry tenga razón en decir que tal vez lograste llegar a un bote.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Camarote de Eleonor Baker

Eleonor y Gabrielle hablaron casi toda la noche sobre Terry. Aunque la bella actriz ya conocía algo por las cartas que continuamente le enviaba Isabel la nana de Terry, escuchar las anécdotas de la boca de Gabrielle eran más graciosas pues no se limitaban a palabras de una carta sino la veía hacer gestos, reírse, llorar y contarle más detalles.

Le enterneció saber que Gabrielle también lloró cuando tuvo que separarse de él pues Terry, tuvo que viajar con su Padre. Estaba tan feliz de saber que su pequeño tuvo los mejores cuidados. Pero la tristeza volvió cuando Gabrielle contó como sufrió Terry cuando regreso de Nueva Escocia y quedo al cuidado de la Duquesa para más tarde ser internado en el Real Colegio San Pablo.

Las confesiones continuaron y era el turno de Eleonor, confesándole que ella comenzó a tener contacto con Terry desde que este habia cumplido 10 años, al principio el pequeño creía que era de una actriz a hacia su admirador. Pero más tarde cuando este se enteró que era su verdadera Madre las cartas estaban llenas de amor y ganas de estar con ella.

Como le escribía pidiéndole verla y lo sacara del colegio a lo que ella le respondía con mucho amor que fuera paciente y que fueran un buen hijo. Que esperara a cumplir la mayoría de edad para que pudieran estar juntos. La actriz debía encontrar la forma que evitara que un escándalo perjudicara a su hijo. Pero después de lo sucedido en Nueva York ya no quiso esperar más y estaba dispuesta a luchar para recuperarlo.

Fue una larga velada, ahora Eleonor seguía descansando habia sido una noche muy difícil para ella. Mientras que Gabrielle ya estaba en la sala esperando a su querido marido celoso. No podía culparlo, que hombre no se sentiría incomodo así que se prometió comportarse como lo que era la bella esposa de Lord Hamilton. Y ya no más Príncipe Albert, aunque ya se lo habia prometido a Terry, pero esta vez lo cumpliría.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los toquidos precisamente de su querido esposo. De inmediato se levantó a abrirle.

-Arthur, mi amor ¿cómo amaneciste? – saludaba la pelirroja que a su esposo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Con un golpe en toda la espalda y la rabadilla.

-¿Cómo?

-Fue incomodo dormir en el sofá porque mi cama la tiene el Sr. Andley. Pero mira quien quería verte – mencionaba Arthur sacando de su saco a la pequeña Puppet.

-¡Puppet buenos días! -abrazaba a la pequeña mofeta quien movía su colita de felicidad – Por cierto amor. ¿ya almorzaste?

-No, solo venia para avisarles que iré a pregunatr por Terry, Madeleine y ahora también Candy y el Sr. Villers, supongo que nadie más.

-Yo voy contigo, mira almorzamos y de ahí vamos a buscar informes de todos, anda no me gusta que no almuerces. Eleonor sigue descansando – decía la mujer mientras jalaba del brazo a su esposo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Gabrielle, eres tan espontanea.

-Pues ya deberías haberte acostumbrado ¿no crees Puppet?

-¿Por qué le hablas a un mofeta ella no entiende?

-Claro que sí sabe lo que digo – replicaba Gabrielle llevando a Puppet en sus brazos y ahora la mofeta le sacaba al lengua a Arthur

-¡Me saco la lengua!

-Lo ves.

-El mundo definitivamente está de cabeza.

Ahora la pareja de esposos caminaba por los pasillos de Lusitania dirigiéndose al comedor. Por un breve momento no pronunciaron palabra. La pelirroja de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a su marido. Estaba ansiosa por preguntarle algo, pero desistía. Su marido se dio cuenta de eso y resignado respirando hondo y profundo, hondo y profundo acepto romper el silencia.

-El sr. Andley ya despertó.

-¿En serio?, y ¿cómo esta Albe… quiero decir el Sr. Andley?

-Muy preocupado por su hija. Es un buen hombre definitivamente, así que no finjas conmigo no me molesta que le llames Albert, no desconfió ni de ti ni de él. Pero como tu esposo debo velar por tu integridad y no quiero que la muchedumbre hable mal de ti. Por ello considere mejor que tú te quedes con Eleonor y yo y Albert sigamos en mi camarote.

-Gracias Arthur por eso te amo tanto. Nunca dudas de mí.

-Se te olvida que soy el mejor abogado de Londres suelo ver la evidencia.

-Oh pensé que el mejor era Richard Grandchester

-No me lo menciones ahora, Dios seguro a esta hora ya debió llegar la noticia a Londres, así que o ya le dio un infarto o ya está ideando como matar a quienes pusieron en peligro a Terry.

-Arthur que cosas dices.

Lord Hamilton comenzó a reír -Ay amor, cuando lleguemos a Londres y se enteré que Eleonor está ahí, terminara por hacer explotar todo el puerto. Ah pero eso no es todo. Cuando se entere que acompañe a Eleonor durante todo el viaje, o tu quedaras viuda o Terry huérfano de Padre, digo no pienso dejarme matar así nada más.

-Arthur que tontería tú y Richard jamás podrían estar peleados.

-Gabrielle… Estamos hablando de Eleonor.

-El la sigue amando ¿verdad?

-Sí, con toda el alma y cuando se enteré de la verdad… honestamente no sé cómo actuara.

-Sí, mientras platicamos Eleonor me lo dijo, tuvo que mentirle a Richard para salvar a Terry, pero que maldito fue Henry Grandchester mira que amenazarla con matar a Terry. Desgraciado, por eso termino solo. ¿crees que Eleonor se lo diga a Richard?

-No lo sé.

-Pero sería lo mejor para Terry ¿no crees? tener a sus padres juntos.

-Eso lo deben decidir ellos. Además, no es tan fácil. De hecho, le he aconsejado a Eleonor y lo mismo haré con Richard es que por el bien de Terry por nada del mundo hagan publicó que es la madre de Terry. Si los aristócratas se enteran que el futuro Duque es hijo de una actriz solo lo perjudicara y Sofia lo usara para su beneficio.

-Me imagino, querrá la fortuna y derechos para Nicholas.

-Bueno ya no hablemos de eso. Gabrielle bienvenida al nuevo comedor de lujo ahora convertido en comunitario. Siéntate aquí yo iré por la comida porque los meseros ahora son auxiliares de cocina.

-Está bien – la pelirroja obediente se quedó sentada a esperar. Miraba a todos lados, definitivamente el Lusitania era el hermano gemelo del Mauretania pues casi lucia igual. Sintió tristeza, el comedor era muy parecido al café Verandah donde junto Madeline y el resto del clan paso tardes maravillosas – Vaya ya hasta escuchó la voz de Madeleine – la pelirroja volteó hacia donde creyó escuchar la voz de su mejor amiga se puso de pie y se alegro de saber que no se equivocó - ¡Madeleine!

-¡Gabrielle! ¡Gabrielle! – gritó la segunda pelirroja más elegante del Mauretania. Acercándose a su amiga. Ahora las dos pelirrojas corrían para darse un fuerte abrazo.

-Madeleine que gusto verte – decía Gabrielle mientras abrazaba a su amiga y sus ojos se humedecían igual que los de su amiga.

-Estaba tan angustiada no dormí en toda la noche.

-Perdóname Madeleine, pero no podía subir sin Terry.

-Lo sé, Martha me lo hizo ver.

-¡Martha! -ahora saludaba a la sexagenaria mujer que se acercaba al dúo de pelirrojas

-Hola Gabrielle, me alegra saber que estés bien. Dios escuchó nuestras plegarias.

-Cuando subí al Lusitania lo primero que pensé fue en buscar a Arthur. pero Martha se puso un poco mal así que me quede con ella en nuestra nueva recamara comunitaria.

-¿Cómo sigues Martha?

-No te preocupes Gabrielle solo se me bajo la presión como veras ya estoy bien. Y déjame decirte que justo anoche nos encontramos a alguien muy especial. Mira ahí viene.

-Señoras, me acaba de decir un marinero que a mediodía tendrán los nombres de los sobreviveintes que subieron… Madame Montecarlo.

-¡George! ¡Sr. George! ¿se salvó que alegría?

-Sí, afortunadamente la caída no me lastimo y pude nadar hasta que un bote me recogió.

-Me alegro tanto, Albert estará feliz.

-¿Albert está aquí? -preguntaba esperanzado el Sr. Villers.

-Sí, llego muy mal se hirió antes de que subiéramos al bote, pero ya está fuera de peligro está en el camarote de mi marido.

-¿Como que mi querido Albert estuve en peligro?, yo debo ir a verlo. -exclamo Martha la albertana número uno del Mauretania y ahora también del Lusitania.

-Ay Martha déjalo descansar -intervenía Madeleine - Mejor dinos Gabrielle, George nos dijo que Annie y Magda Britter subieron a un bote. Pero ¿qué fue de Candy y Terry?

-Bueno ellos… no pudieron subir al bote con nosotros, pero el marinero que se quedó con ellos aseguro que aun habia botes y que él los llevaría a uno.

-No se aflijan, ese par sin duda sigue unido, y llegando a Londres seguro los veremos pelearse en el puerto.

-Dios te oiga Martha – dijeron al unísono las pelirrojas.

-¡Sr. Villers. Duquesa! Que gusto que estén bien. Justo iría a buscarlos terminando de almorzar – decía Lord Hamilton mientras dejaba la charola sobre la mesa.

-Lord Hamilton un gusto verlo también. Le presentó la albertana numero uno Martha O´Brien – presentaba Madeleine a al abuela.

-A sus pies señora- Arthur daba una reverencia y besaba la mano de la sexagenaria.

-Gracias no cabe duda que el esposo de Gabrielle es todo un caballero – dijo sonriente Martha.

-Sr. Villers me alegra que este con vida.

-Gracias Lord Hamilton. Su señora esposa me comenta que Albert está en su camarote, me gustaría ir a verlo. Si no tiene inconveniente claro.

-Y a mí también -se apuntaba la señora Martha.

-Por supuesto, le hará bien verlos. Mi camarote es el B7 en el área de lujo.

-Gracias con permiso.

-Espere Sr. Villers yo iré con usted solo déjeme ir por un poco de sopa y algo de fruta vamos venga conmigo para que me ayude cargar la charola.

-Seguro será un placer señora O'Brien.

-Las veo luego chicas.

Martha muy sonríete se dirigía a la mesa de Buffete para escoger todo el banquete que le llevaría a su querido Albert, George obediente la seguía.

-¿Qué fue eso? Déjenme adivinar la idea de príncipe Albert fue de ella ¿verdad? – preguntaba Arthur.

-mmm bueno, digamos que ella es Albertana y yo Terrybella -contestó Gabrielle titubeante.

-Y yo le voy a los dos. Aunque yo prefiero a los Duques – decía Madeleine tratando de no burlarse de su amiga, pues todos sabían que lo de príncipe fue idea de Gabrielle.

-¿Cómo? sigo sin entender.

-Sí Arthur, en el Mauretania, así como ustedes los caballeros votan por la mujer más bella, las pasajeras del área de primera clase teníamos a nuestros favoritos, las albertanas lideradas por Martha, las Terry bellas lideradas por Gabrielle…

-Es mi ahijado debo poner en alto su prestigio.

-y las Brians por el Primer oficial, las Robbies por el segudno oficial y hasta las Capitanas. Pero en realidad más de la mitad era pro Terry.

-Lo escuchó y no lo creo.

-Es en serio Arthur nuestro ahijado es muy popular, más que un Andley – menciono orgullosa la madrina del caballero inglés mas guapo de todo el Reino Unido.

-No, no lo decía por eso al contrario estoy seguro de mi ahijado, más bien no puedo creer que hicieran debates de ver quién era el mejor.

-Pues créelo, y la conclusión. es que los Duques son mejores.

-Pero yo prefiero a mi futuro Marques. – decía Gabrielle besando a su marido.

-Bueno señoras fue un placer estar con ustedes, pero debo irme. Todavía me faltan Candy y Terry, tal vez deba entrevistar a muchos pasajeros.

-Arthur, pero si apenas tomaste un café.

-Estoy bien. Tal vez te vea en la comida. Con permiso - El futuro Marques beso a su mujer para después alejarse.

-Gabrielle, ¿quién es Eleonor? ¡No me digas que la famosa actriz! porque escuche que estuvo ayudando a los pasajeros.

-Sí, justo ella está aquí en el Lusitania. Y me quedo en su camarote… es amiga de los Grandchester.

-¿En serio? vaya que callado se lo tenía Richard y yo que pensé que odiaba el teatro. En fin, ahora contéstame otra pregunta – dijo intrigada la Duquesa después continuó burlona – Ahora dime, eso de que te estés quedando a dormir con Eleonor Baker ¿es por Albert?

-Búrlate lo que quieres…, pero si Arthur no quiere que lo cuide y pidió que la señora Rose la dama de compañía de Eleonor lo cuide.

-Esto será tan divertido. Ya quiero comer con Albert y Arthur en la misma mesa. -se seguía burlando la Duquesa, pero se puso seria al ver que Gabrielle no decía nada – Ya disculpame, solo fue una bromita.

-No es eso es que, mi corazón me dice que Terry y Candy están bien, pero no puedo evitar sentir miedo.

-Ven déjame abrazarte y quita esa cara Gabrielle. Llegando al puerto veremos en la lista de sobrevivientes. Ya verás que ahí estarán sus nombres "Candy y Terry" como son un par de muéganos seguro sus nombres estarán juntos también.

Madeleine animaba a su amiga pues al igual que ella el resto del clan esperaba que la rebelde pareja del Mauretania estuviera a salvo. Sobre todo, Eleonor que oraba porque su hijo estuviera bien, mientras que el Duque de Grandchester ya preparaba a sus hombres para dirigirse al puerto y recibir a su hijo pues confiaba en que estaba a salvo. Ambos padres confiaban que sin duda encontrarían su nombre en la lista de sobrevivientes. Las listas de los tres barcos se colocarían afuera de la oficina Naval del Puerto de Southampton. Lo que no imaginaban es que llegando al puerto se llevarían una gran decepción al no ver el nombre de Terry Grandchester.

Continuará…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1*) Gives & Hawkes es una sastrería fina de las más famosas y reconocidas en Savile Row. Los aristócratas más importantes como el Príncipe Carlos han mandado hacer sus finos trajes en esta casa.

(2*)Savile Row es precisamente la calle londinense donde se concentran el mayor número de sastrerías.

(3*) Famoso almacén-boutique de ropa en Londres se fundó en el siglo 19.

Me alegra que el capítulo anterior les gustará la presencia de Anthony sobre todo el encuentro entre la pecosa y el papi de Anthony. Como en la historia original estuvo algo X pues yo no podía quedarme si hacerlo más emotivo. Tambien agradezco el entusiasmo que me dicen tener por el siguiente capítulo, es realmente motivante.

No puedo creerlo, pero déjenme decirles que hoy se cumple Un Año desde que publique el primer capítulo de esta historia, de verdad estoy MUY FELIZ porque si ha continuado es por supuesto por sus porras, flores, halagos, quejas, tristezas y corajes que me han hecho saber a través de sus comentarios.

Todo empezó con una idea en la cabeza, que después escribí en una libreta y un día me dije ¿y si la publico en Fanfiction? ¿Qué podría pasar? Y wow aquí estoy un año después continuando gracias a que ustedes les gusto. Porque como lo he dicho muchos personajes no tendrían tanta presencia, pero gustaron tanto que esto creció más de lo que imagine. Hoy les daré las gracias a todas y todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de escribirme a lo largo de este año.

 **Cahuatzinp, Nally Graham, Igbr27, Angyie, Eli, Dianley, Aaronlaly, Anabella, AndreaG, Angye, Ani4941, Anieram, Annie Cano, Astana, Asuba-san1998, Aurora, AyameDV, BetinaC, BlancaG, Candice White, Caro, Caraballo, CGG, Clover, Crazy76, Dajimar, Darjeeling, Darling Evelyn, Elisa, Lucia V2016, FabiolaR, Feliz64, Flakita, Flor, FlorM, Gaby, Genesis, Gladys, Grandchesterandry, , Hakuouki, Hinaru, Jakdhale Gutierrez, jocemit, Johan, KaoriShiny, la dama del amor Grandchester, Lila Venezuela, Lilit, Lina254, London28, Lposadas12, Lucero Santoskoy, Lupita, Luz Rico, Lydia Grandchester, Maddie Grandchester Andley, MagdadeGG, Mago Roque, Mari G Grandchester, MarinaW, Mary, Maryr456, Maylen, MxlxnyCh28,Miriam7, misaki, Monchi, Natalia, Nelly, Paulina, Phambe, Rosario, RousJD, Rubi, Sandy Sanchez, Sayuri1707, Silvia, SilviaC, skarllet northman, Tatiana Grandchester, Terryfan, Wendy Alfaro, Yen, yeshua1583, Yesi Hernandez, Yoshua** y todos los **Guest.**

A quienes me tienen en sus Favs, Follows y Favs Author:

 **Meiko47, Jasfary Urrego, london, zafiro, Genesis TG, sayuri1707, LONDON28, lposadas12, maryr456, Jakdhale Gutiérrez, Elizabeth Mancera, Moreno, Mil Palabras En Una, irishrcperez123, aaronlal, Black Angel, Lilith, , Magda De G.G, Ladyofimagination98, Cintymaldonado, Serena Candy, Andrew Graham, Isabel balabolka, Lynalee, Saga0676, pattyquintana3011, noraliacl, santelizchic, , mari, , yeshua1583, Airun Grandchester, Dajimar, Leogran, crazzy76, xiory, dulcealice, Mary Andrew, jenfer, Valeria561, Raven, The Girl Fire, Eve Heart, Lydia Grandchester, Neny G, Patty306, tiza20, Sandy Sanchez, CandyParra, Dereka, Carol Jenifer Grandchester, EdbeLL, MaNseN, lis69, prinskasu-chan, sakura-sgf, MxlxnyCh28, lively, jing, Vane W., G, apy, granchester, AmmiiMorrigan, BJulissa, Darling, eveling, Cahuatzinp, Nally Graham, mixie07, Amaly, Malfoy, Astana, Asuna-san1998, AyameDV, CANDY GRANCHESTER, CandyPecosa, CarmenMo22, Caro Caraballo, Dulce Blanca, Graciela670, IQS, Karla Grandchester A, LilianaPP, Liz, Grandchester, NorideG, Sylvieneu, VannyCamy, aday, belem7777, brendarvazquez, cotyva, dany16, elizabeth ortega19, gabyea, jessie3cug, jlee0681, lgbr27, .31105674, .7792, myrslayer, norac8955, , skarllet northman** y quienes me leen de forma **Anónima.**

Mil gracias por apreciar mis letras, por favor se toman un brindis a mi salud, menores de edad con jugo o leche (de soya, almendras o coco plis por Albert no beban leche de vaquita maltratada) **Feliz Aniversario mis queridas Canderrys les mando un fuerte abrazo :)**


	41. Chapter 41 Llegando al Puerto

Capítulo 41 Llegando al puerto.

Los dos días pasaron como un rayo. En esos días Candy aprovecho sus ratos libres para visitar al Capitán Brower y conversar. Se veían para comer y pasar un rato en la cabina de mando. Tal como lo prometió el Capitán, le conto su historia de amor con Rosemary y de cómo George estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos a escapar.

La pecosa era feliz cuando estaba a lado del Capitán Brower le daba mucho gusto convivir con él. Siempre se preguntaba si Anthony estaba con ellos, le gustaba pensar que sí. Pero sobre todo le divertía pensar que los jalones de cabello que de vez en cuando Terry recibía eran de Anthony.

Su mocoso engreído al principio se quejaba de que su pecosa lo desatendiera por ir a visitar nada menos que al Padre de Anthony. Pero después se dio por vencido sobre todo porque tanto jalón de cabello ya lo tenía harto llego a pensar que Cookie tenía razón en aquello de que el ángel le seguiría a todos lados. Aunque no estaba seguro que era Anthony el causante de su dolor capilar al menos ya lo sospechaba. Por las dudas ya no le hacía berrinches a su pecosa y mejor se quedaba tranquilo en su cama de enfermería además tenía terminantemente prohibido salir pues una estaba enfermito. Terry acepto también porque no quería recaer en plena fuga a America. Asi que aceptaba las invitaciones de Cookie de ir solo de vez en cuando Robby y otros marineros a pasar el rato ya fuera jugando cuanta ocurrencia se les venía a la cabeza o ayudando en las labores del barco.

A Candy le alegraba ver a Terry con amigos, si bien era cierto que durante su viaje en el Mauretania los dos se la pasaron como muéganos sin separarse, ahora que casi no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos veía que Terry se podía llevar bien con otras personas. Se preguntaba si así era en el colegio. Ahora que lo pensaba su querido rebelde nunca le habia hablado de algún amigo en particular.

Tal vez con Stear y Archie pueda llevarse bien, pensaba. Incluso llegó a reconsiderar la idea de huir a América. Pero recordaba el compromiso con la famosa niña Polignac, así que prefería continuar con el plan. Aunque cabía la posibilidad de que el Duque al pensar perdido a su hijo pudiera cambiar de opinión. Como fuera no quería arriesgarse. Pero qué lindo hubiera sido pasar con Terry sus días en el Real Colegio San Pablo.

En el Lusitania el clan Canderry ya tenía una nueva integrante nada menos que a la hermosa actriz Eleonor Baker. Que para enojo de Martha, declaro obviamente su favoritismo por Terry. Aunque al final la sexagenaria se alegró pues así podía seguir siendo la albertana número uno de Albert.

A Eleonor le divirtieron, aunque también le asustaron un poco las anécdotas que el clan le conto de su querido Terry, la más destacada por supuesto su pelea nada menos que con el Primer Oficial del Mauretania para defender su lugar en el corazón de la pecosa.

No pudo evitar recordar a Richard Grandchester, definitivamente Terry habia heredado el carácter de su padre, mentira de toda la familia. Era bien sabido que nadie se mete con algo que es de los Grandchester sin sufrir las consecuencias. Ella mejor que nadie lo sabía, pues sufrió el odio de su suegro Henry Grandchester.

Era tan feliz al igual que sus nuevas amigas y Albert, ya deseaba llegar a Londres y reencontrarse con la pareja de rebeldes y definitivamente hablar con el Duque y pedirle aprobara el noviazgo de los rebeldes.

Quienes no estaban tan esperanzados eran George y Lord Hamilton que ya sabían lo que ellos creían fue el final de Candy y Terry. Pues tal como prometió Lord Hamilton, busco por todo el barco al Sr. Carson y a quien le pudiera decir que fue de Candy y Terry.

Cuando hablo con el señor Carson, este le conto lo que Susie habia dicho, que Terry cayo en el elevador y Candy no subió al bote. Aunque su hija suponía que Terry habia muerto, él creía en la posibilidad que hubieran subido a un bote. Así que le aconsejo hablar con Brian.

Lord Hamilton busco entonces al Primer Oficial del Mauretania Brian Richardson, quien realmente sabría que paso en el elevador. Se le partió el corazón cuando confirmo las sospechas de la pequeña Susie. Terry habia sido arrastrado con el elevador que se habia zafado. Terry su querido ahijado a quien amaba como un hijo habia muerto.

Brian se sentía tan culpable, pero tuvo que elegir entre saltar hasta nadar tan profundo, que solo Dios sabia cuan hondo arrastraría a Terry o salvar a la pequeña y llevarla a un bote que ya estaba por irse. Le pidió perdón a Lord Hamilton y prometió hacer lo mismo con el Duque de Grandchester.

Arthur, le pidió al Sr. Carson y a Brian que si se encontraban con Eleonor o el resto del Clan por favor fingieran que Candy y Terry habían subido a otro bote. El quería darle la noticia a su esposa y a Eleonor, pero ya estando en Londres. Quería estar en su casa para dar tan triste noticia además no sabía cómo reaccionarían. Lo imaginaba, pero prefería estar en tierra para en caso de que alguna de las dos se pusiera mal poder asistirla correctamente.

Sobre todo, porque recordaba a Gabrielle cuando perdieron a su hija, estaba seguro que la reacción de Eleonor seria la misma, y que decir de Gabrielle temía que sufriera una recaída. Definitivamente la noticia debía dárselas en Londres. Lo mismo pensó de Albert, sabía que el rubio quería a Candy como su hermanita. Así que decidió compartir la triste noticia.

El Sr. Villers lloro por un largo rato, no podía creer que la dulce Candy y su engreído pero noble Terry estuvieran muertos. La pareja más bella, su felicidad, el amor que irradiaban, tan jóvenes y llenos de vida. Era muy triste.

Estuvo de acuerdo en guardar el secreto hasta llegar a Londres. Así que al igual que Lord Hamilton hizo uso de sus dotes histriónicos fingiendo esperanza por llegar a Londres y ver a los rebeldes. Lo que no imaginaron o mejor dicho en sabían es que habia otra persona que también creía que Terry habia muerto y ese era Charlie que también viajaba en el Lusitania.

Albert notaba algo extraño en George, pero este lo negaba o se disculpaba diciendo que era el cansancio y los nervios de la junta del clan. Algo que al rubio le pareció muy extraño, ¿George nervioso por una junta? Cuando siempre era al revés George era quien lo alentaba a calmarse. Como fuera le creía y solo tenía deseo por ya llegar a Londres y seguir los planes. Llevar a Candy al colegio y él enfocarse en los negocios de la familia. Ahora más que nunca estaba tranquilo por su pequeña pues además de Archie y Stear, Terry también la cuidaría en el colegio.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trasatlántico Olympic

En el Olympic Annie, Clin y su madre pasaron los días tranquilamente, ni la presencia de la histérica de Sarah Legan y su esposo les quitaban la tranquilidad.

Annie se divertía con Clin recorriendo el barco y conociendo personas nuevas. Conocía a dos hermanas de la caridad y le gustaba conversar con ellas, incluso le recordaban a la hermana María y la Señorita Pony.

La señora Britter ayudaba en la guardería junto con Annie y Clin. El pequeño coati se habia convertido en la mascota del Olympic. Incluso los marineros le pidieron a Annie les permitiera adoptar a Clin. Petición que Annie se negó pues Clin era su amigo y de Candy.

Estaba tan feliz de saber que ya solo faltaban unas horas para llegar a Londres y junto con Candy comenzarían su nueva vida en el Real Colegio San Pablo y por supuesto Clin estaría con ellas. Se rio por dentro pues increíblemente seguiría el consejo de su cuñado Terry _"Si Archie te ama te valorara, si no, mándalo al Diablo"_

-Mami, escuche que llegaremos hoy a medio día – comentaba entusiasmada Annie a su madre que ya preparaba una bolsa con un poco de ropa que les regalaron algunas señoras pasajeras del Olympic.

-Sí mi amor. ¿estás emocionada?

-Sí mamá ya quiero llegar para ver a Candy. ¿Te parece si nos quedamos hasta que lleguen los otros dos barcos para esperar a Candy?

-Annie yo también deseo que Candy y todos lo demás estén bien, pero recuerda que cabe la posibilidad de que…

-No mamá, mi corazón me dice que Candy está bien y Clin también piensa lo mismo

-Bueno confiemos en tu corazón. Pero no nos hospedaremos cerca del puerto.

\- Pero escuche que afortunadamente habrá también un albergue y una casa de asistencia en Southampton para recibirnos y ayudarnos.

-No Annie, es muy inseguro, en cuanto lleguemos buscare donde empeñar este juego para tener dinero suficiente para pagar el carruaje al colegio, ojalá las hermanas me permitan quedarme ahí hasta recibir el express (1*) que nos envié tu Padre para que yo pueda volver a América.

-Pero ese el collar y aretes de rubí te los dio la abuela.

-Sí Annie, pero debo tener dinero hasta que llegue el express de tu padre, ni siquiera sé si ya recibió mi telegrama.

-Está bien mamá. Qué triste, pensar que como nosotras debe haber familias que se quedaron sin nada y no tienen quien les mande un express.

-Así es Annie, es muy triste.

Madre e hija siguieron acomodando la poca ropa que les habían regalado amablemente, mientras Clin no dejaba de mirar la venta esperando ver el puerto. En otro lado del barco una pareja de esposos ya planeaba como huir de Londres. Pues como el plan del Sr. Leagan de asesinar a George para que no hablara en la junta del clan no resulto, ahora tenía que huir para que no lo encarcelaran por sus desfalcos.

-Como detesto que no hubieras usado en año nuevo joyas más caras, con estas no podré hospedarme en un buen hotel en lo que le sacas más dinero a la tía Elroy -menciono molesto el Sr. Leagan.

-Pues confórmate con lo que hay. No cabe duda que la vida está de nuestro lado, podrás fingir tu muerte y así el tío abuelo ya no podrán encarcelarte por desfalcó.

-Que locura, al final el tío abuelo terminara manteniéndote a ti y a los niños mientras yo me daré la gran vida en Florida.

-Mas te vale que no te pases de listo y quieras tener una noviecita.

-Claro que no mí amor, seré muy respetuoso y tú podrás visitarme cuando quieras.

-Bueno ya prepárate que no tardamos en llegar a Southampton y no estamos seguros quien esté esperando en el puerto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Puerto de Southampton 12:23 pm

En el puerto de Southampton ya todo estaba preparado para recibir al Olympic, el primer trasatlántico en llegar. Se esperaba que llegará aproximadamente al mediodía y así fue. El Carpathia llegaría hasta el atardecer y el Lusitania a la mañana siguiente.

Los periodistas y fotógrafos ya estaban preparados para tomar la mejor toma y mejor nota que ocupara las primeras planas de sus periódicos. Los familiares de los pasajeros de igual manera ya se acercaban al puerto para recibirlos y rezaban porque estuvieran a salvo. Definitivamente el Puerto era un caos y se esperaba que el mar de personas seria incontrolable por lo que la Scotland Yard (1*) ya estaba lista para poner orden en caso de ser necesario.

Mientras en el puerto de Southampton se vivía la incertidumbre, en el Real colegio San Pablo los nervios en las hermanas estaban a flor de piel. Pues la hermana Gray estaba más que preocupada porque dos de sus alumnos, los hermanos Cornwell salieron sin tutor y ahora estaban desaparecidos. Se arrepentía de haberlos dejado salir solos, durante dos días habían estado buscándolos por todo Londres, pero sin éxito.

En varias ocasiones interrogaron a los hermanos víbora Eliza y Neal Legan y como era de esperarse se atrevieron a decir que los Cornwell eran unos irresponsables y que no era la primera vez que huían de un colegio. Seguramente ya estaban de regreso a América.

La Hermana Gray no lo creía pues la conducta de ambos chicos era casi perfecta, pero al no dar con ellos ni en hospitales, estaciones de policía, iglesias y cuanto lugar se le ocurrió buscar no le quedó más remedio que creer en las palabras de los hermanos Leagan. Así que se decidió por escribir una carta a la Tía Elroy para hacerle saber de la conducta de sus sobrinos ocasionando automáticamente ser expulsados de tan sacro colegio.

Mientras la Hermana Gray escribía la carta para enviarla a Escocia donde la Tía Elroy habia dejado dicho que estaría. Los hermanos Cornwell estaban hospedados en un pequeño hotel cerca del puerto, decidieron quedarse ahí hasta que llegaran los barcos, y como ya daban por hecho la expulsión solo esperaban el arribo de Candy para robársela y llevarla de regreso a América. Sí leyeron bien "Robársela", por aquello de que si George estaba con ella seguro querría llevarla al colegio. Lo que ninguno de los hermanos imaginaba es que ya alguien tenía ese plan y era nada menos que su vecinito Terry Grandchester.

-¡Archie, Archie! -gritaba Stear entrando de prisa a la habitación del hotel.

-¿Que pasa Stear? me vas provocar un infarto si vuelves a asustarme así.

-Lo siento, pero debes saber que ya llego el Olympic,

-¡¿Hablas en serio?!

-Tan enserio como que ya están bajando los pasajeros.

-Vamos entonces - decía Archie que junto con su hermano salía corriendo directo al puerto.

Los hermanos estaban hospedados a escasas 5 cuadras del puerto, si bien desde la mañana ya se veía un mar de personas esperando en el puerto ahora que ya arribaba el Olympic se multiplico.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras notaron varios hombres vestidos elegantemente caminando por los pasillos y lobby del hotel. Archie como buen conocedor noto que no era cualquier traje. Cuando llego a la calle resolvió sus sospechas.

-Mira Stear creo los aristócratas se hospedan también aquí.

-¡Qué raro! Nuestro hotel no es de lujo, pero seguro ya no encontraron hospedaje en otro. Tal vez algún pariente viene en uno de los barcos.

-Sí, eso debe ser – menciono Archie que comenzó a caminar de prisa rumbo al Puerto.

-¿Dónde he visto ese escudo de armas? -murmuro Stear al ver imponente escudo en varios autos lujosos parqueados junto a la acera del Hotel.

-¡Vamos Stear, antes de que se llene el puerto!

-Sí, vamos.

Los chicos corrieron hasta llegar al puerto. Era casi imposible poder pasar, todas las personas querían pasar, querían acercarse al tablón que estaba justo en la pared del exterior de la Oficina Naval pues ahí se escribirían los nombres de la lista de pasajeros sobrevivientes del Mauretania.

-Archie no te separes de mí.

-Por Dios Stear mejor vamos al otro lado -renegaba Archie que ya no aguantaba los empújenos - De cualquier forma, no ha bajado el capitán que trae la lista. Mejor vayamos al barco ahí podemos ver si baja Candy y George.

-Tienes razón vayamos allá, si no la vemos venimos a ver el tablón.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hotel Hampton

Mientras los Cornwell trataban de tener un lugar visible para ver bajar a los pasajeros del Olympic. En una habitación del modesto Hotel Hampton de 4 estrellas donde justamente se hospedaban Stear y Archie, estaba nada menos que el ya repuesto Duque de Grandchester. Se habia hospedado desde la noche anterior, pago el triple pues solicitó le reservaran todas las habitaciones del 3 piso. Deseaba hospedarse tanto él como sus hombres para estar listo, aunque no fuera un lujoso hotel si era el más cercano al puerto.

El Duque estaba parado mirando por la ventana, en ese momento deseaba tener una mejor vista, pues apenas y se veía la muchedumbre empujándose por acercarse al barco recién llegado. Richard quería cerciorarse quien bajaba de cada barco que llegara. Así que ordeno a su sequito de guardaespaldas hacerlo.

Dichos guardaespaldas ya estaban a lo largo del puerto, un par parado cerca de la bahía, otro en la puerta de la oficina naval y otro más en donde se suponía habían colocado el albergue que mencionó la Señora Britter. El resto de sus hombres estaban distribuidos a lo largo del puerto. Estaban en lugares estratégicos por dos razones. La primera encontrar a Terry y llevarlo con su padre y la segunda buscar al Conde Ferguson. Hombre sucio (como lo llamó Candy) que no encontrarían pues pereció en el hundimiento, el cobarde prefirió morir antes que enfrentar al Duque.

El Duque fumaba y fumaba ya parecía locomotora. Caminaba por el cuarto de un lado a otro, tanto que si el piso fuera de arena ya hubiera hecho una zanja.

-Su Excelencia, con todo respeto debería calmarse no le hace bien – aconsejaba Daniel su mayordomo. Quién al enterarse del naufragio de inmediato regreso a Londres para estar con el Duque.

-Lo sé Daniel, pero debes entender que esto es un maldito caos, por un lado, estoy intranquilo no quiero pensar que a Terry le pudo pasar algo, pero debo considerarlo. La segunda buscar al estúpido Conde para que no se fugue. Estoy tan cerca de deshacerme de Sofia.

-Entiendo Su Excelencia, pero debe considerar que algunas pruebas contra ella se perdieron con el Mauretania

-Solo algunas, el resto recuerda que están en mi caja fuerte -El Duque apago su puro a medio terminar y se sirvió una copa de cognac – Ademas me estoy temiendo que mi hijo es tan … ingenioso que aprovechará este drama para escaparse. Y eso me duele Daniel, porque significa que no le importa que yo pueda pensar que este muerto.

-No se preocupe Su Excelencia, Terry lo ama, usted siempre lo ha protegido, pero está en la edad difícil es normal que no le gusten sus órdenes, aunque a veces si me lo permite son…

-¿Son qué? anda dime te lo permito.

-Extremas cuando se trata de castigarlo.

-Ay por Dios Daniel, sus travesuras se deben castigar, incluyendo ir a ver a esa mujer sin mi autorización.

-Lo siento Su Excelencia, pero esa mujer es su madre y mas allá de todo lo que Usted le ha dado de lujos él deseaba verla.

-Tú lo has dicho le he dado todo, pero el solo quiere el amor de su madre. Misma que lo corrio como un perro. ¡cómo te odio Eleonor! – gritó el Duque lanzando la copa - Si lo hubiera recibido, Terry no hubiera subido al Mauretania ¡y no estaríamos aquí! Pero al menos Terry ya se dio cuenta la clase de mujer que es esa actriz, y se dará cuenta que todo lo que he hecho es por su bien.

Daniel se preocupó, definitivamente el Duque estaba muy alterado, tanto como para atreverse a decir que odiaba a la mujer que más amaba. Pero era de esperarse pues estaba intranquilo por su hijo, su talón de aquiles. Aunque el Duque guardaba la compostura como buen caballero que era, pobre del que lo hiciera salir de sus casillas.

En ese momento tocaron a la modesta habitación, a lo que el Duque les permitió entrar -Adelante

-Su Excelencia – saludaba el jefe de guardias del Duque de Grandchester.

-¿Que noticias me tienes Marcus?

-Ya todos los pasajeros bajaron, pero … -el hombre hizo una pausa y después lo más ecuánime posible continuo - Me temo que Terry no venía en el Olympic. Ya verificamos la lista de sobrevivientes que venían y él no está en ese barco. Lo lamento Su Excelencia.

Richard Grandchester sintió un vuelvo en su corazón, sus ojos se humedecieron, respiro profundamente frotandosé la frente y finalmente resoplo. El mayordomo que lo conocía de inmediato se acercó a él.

-Su Excelencia por favor tranquilícese. Aún faltan el Lusitania y el Carpathia.

Marcus volvió respirar hondo, sabía que lo que estaba por decir significaba sacar al Duque de sus casillas. Respiro profundamente, paso saliva y dijo- Su Excelencia… quien sí venía a bordo… es David.

-¿Cómo? - pregunto sorprendido el padre de Terry. Que de la preocupación paso al enojo.

-Así es Su Excelencia. Lo encontramos entre la multitud y ahora está afuera esperando entrar.

-¡¿Cómo es que él si viene en un barco y Terry no?! ¡Hazlo pasar de inmediato!

El guardaespaldas obedeció y salió de la habitación, un par de segundos después ya regresaba con el tembloroso David Smith.

-Su Excelencia buenas tardes – saludaba tembloroso el hombre entrando a la habitación. Camino hacia la pequeña sala y se paró en medio de la habitación. Sus piernas le temblaban pues sentía la fuerte mirada del Duque.

Richard Grandchester estaba de pie cerca del pequeño barecito terminando de otra copa. Al terminar la dejo sobre la mesa y ahora caminaba hacia David. Si las miradas mataran seguro el pobre David ya habría muerto por una del Duque. Y sino al menos moriría del susto por la voz enfurecida del padre de Terry.

-Mas te vale que me des una muy buena explicación o yo mismo te cuelgo. Dime ¡¿por qué diablos Terry no está contigo?!

-Su Excelencia… todo paso tan rápido que le juro que hice todo porque Terry subiera, pero…

-¡¿Pero qué?!

-Pero no logre que Terry subiera conmigo… perdóneme Su Excelencia, por favor perdóneme – se arrodillaba el pobre David muerto de miedo.

-Su excelencia por favor tranquilícese – intervenía Daniel que veía al Duque a punto de golpear a David. Marcus el jefe de guardias del Duque también quería intervenir pues esperaba lo peor por parte del Duque.

-¡Ahora no Daniel! ¡¿Qué no estas escuchando?! Mi hijo se quedó solo en el Mauretania– le gritaba a su mayordomo después enfurecido se dirigía nuevamente al acusado - Mira David hasta dónde sé habia 40 botes salvavidas en el Mauretania, así que no me vengas con que no lograste hacer que Terry subiera contigo en ninguno de esos ¡40 botes!

-Eso quería de hecho al bote que intente subirlo era de los primeros, pero…- el pobre hombre no pudo terminar pues el Duque lo interrumpió estrellando la botella de cognac contra la mesa. Después regresaba y tomaba por las solapas al pobre David.

-Solo tenías un trabajo David, ¡uno solo!, cuidar a Terry y no pudiste hacerlo. ¿Quién me asegura entonces que mi hijo no murió por tu ineptitud? Admítelo seguro sentiste miedo y no te importo lo que le pasara a Terry ¡¿no es así?!

-No señor le juro que no. Usted sabe cuánto lo aprecio a usted y al Joven Terry. Daría mi vida por ustedes.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? Eres un cobarde arriesgaste a mi hijo para tener un lugar seguro en uno de los botes.

-No su excelencia se lo juro, durante todo el viaje lo protegí. Por eso seguí a esos hombres y ayudé a los marineros a evitar la explosión en las hélices. Fue un plan de los traidores para hundir al barco. Clark y yo ayudamos al Capitán y sus oficiales a dar con los traidores, pero algo paso que al final lograron su cometido

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – preguntó el Duque sorprendido.

-Sí Su Excelencia lo del Mauretania no fue negligencia como están diciendo los periodistas. La verdad es que fue un plan orquestado por enemigos del Capitán y la Cunard Line. Créame Duque si descuidé a Terry esa noche fue solo un momento y precisamente para evitar que atacaran las hélices, si lo hubieran logrado el barco se hubiera hundido en menos de 15 minutos.

-El Almirante Sir Madison tenía razón, no me mentía para salvar a su hijo – murmuraba el Duque soltando al asustado David. Después caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Cuando encontré a Terry en medio del caos, de inmediato intenté que lo dejaran subir a uno de los botes, pero las personas estaban histéricas los botes bajaban casi vacíos y … tuve que subirme a un bote y amenazar al Baron de Norton para que no siguiera bajando el bote. Obedeció y de hecho la novia del joven Terry ya estaba por subir, pero desafortunadamente una brusca inclinación me hizo tambalear y el Baron y un tal Legan aprovecharon para quitar el seguro de la polea e hicieron bajar el bote. Así que Terry ya no pudo subir al bote y yo no pude regresar por él.

-¿Qué dijiste? -preguntó el Duque volteando a mirar al David.

-Santa Madre ya va a matar a alguien -pensó asustado el mayordomo. Conocía al Duque y esa mirada era muy parecida a la de Henry Grandchester cuando planeaba matar o acabar con alguien. Y no se equivocó. Richard Grandchester se acercó nuevamente al pobre David y con mirada amenazante continuó sumamente furioso el interrogatorio.

-Me estás diciendo que Terry pudo haber subido un bote, pero el estúpido del Baron y ese otro…

-Legan, se apellida Legan – dijo David.

-Como sea, ¡¿ese par de idiotas evitaron que mi hijo subiera al bote?!

-Sí, Su Excelencia así fue.

-¡¿Escuchaste Marcus?!

-Tal cual Su Excelencia.

-Bien. Del gordo del Barón de Norton yo me encargo, pero quiero que busques a ese tal Legan y hagas que lo arresten por haber atentado contra la vida de mi hijo. Tu David ve afuera con Marcus y los demás, quiero que les des santo y seña del imbécil de Leagan, en cuanto termines aquí te espero.

-Al orden su Excelencia. Con permiso. – Dijo Marcus. Los dos hombres salieron al pasillo para seguir la orden de su patrón. Mientras tanto en el cuarto Richard empuñaba sus manos.

-¡Malditos imbéciles!, van a desear no haberse metido con mi hijo- El Duque estaba tan molesto que golpeo la mesa justo donde aun habia restos de cristal de la botella que quebró.

-Duque por Dios permítame – se acercaba Daniel preocupado.

-Estoy bien no pasa nada. Mejor tráeme un vendaje.

Richard camino a la sala, un sinfín de emociones lo invadían, enojo, miedo, ansiedad, incertidumbre. Se sentó en sillón y mirando como sangraba su mano derecha pensó – Este dolor no es nada comparado con lo que siento, no saber que fue de mi hijo me está matando. Si David ya no estaba con Terry ¿entonces qué fue de mi hijo?

-Permítame, debo limpiar la herida – ya regresaba el mayordomo con lo necesario para curar la herida. – Debería descansar, ya en la tarde llega el Carpathia seguro ahí viene Terry y esto será solo una desagradable experiencia.

-Su Excelencia ya estoy aquí – decía David entrando tímidamente a la habitación.

-Ya cálmate que no soy tan desgraciado como mi Padre. Sera mejor que te quedes aquí. Puedes dormir en cualquiera de las habitaciones de este piso. Tu testimonio será muy valioso para el Almirante Sir Madison, pero prefiero que hables primero con Arthur, llegará mañana en el Lusitana.

-Sí Su Excelencia, gracias por creerme.

-Anda sírvete una de whiskey para el susto. Y después ven a sentarte.

David más tranquilo fue a servirse, mientras que Richard sentado contemplaba la vista que le daba la modesta ventana de su habitación.

-Gracias Su excelencia. Desea que le sirva una a usted también.

-No gracias. ¡¿Daniel que haces?! Eso dolió.

-Lo siento Su Excelencia, pero debo sacar los cristales que se le enterraron.

-Está bien. En fin, David ven siéntate y dime ¿Cómo es eso de que mi hijo ya tiene novia?

-Así es Duque. Es una dulce y hermosa jovencita, se llama Candy y su apellido es Andley – respondió con una sonrisa David tomando asiento frente al Duque.

-¿Andley? ¿De dónde rayos es ese apellido? Nunca lo habia escuchado en el reino– dijo despectivo Richard.

-Es que no son ingleses. Bueno hasta dónde supe Su Excelencia, son de América de Chicago para ser exactos. Su padre es un gran magnate tiene algunos bancos y otras empresas en todo Chicago. pero incluso desciende de escoceses.

-Hum. Seguro inmigrantes nuevos ricos, porque su apellido no me es familiar entre los escoceses con titulo noble -continuaba con tono arrogante el Duque (ahora ya saben de quién heredo lo engreído Terry).

-Su Excelencia si me lo permite – intervenía Daniel - Si no mal recuerdo creo que es el apellido del Sr. que pidió una audiencia con Usted. Justo para hablar del noviazgo de su hija con Terry.

-Es verdad. El oportunista.

-Oh no Su Excelencia, le aseguro que la niña realmente ama a Terry y él le corresponde, nunca lo vi tan feliz la ama de verdad. Les llamaban la pareja del Mauretania. No conozco al Sr. Andley pero el tutor de la chica el Sr. Villers es muy educado y de buenos principios. Tambien conocí al Sr. Albert Brower no sé qué parentesco tenga con los Andleys, pero también es una excelente persona y se hizo muy amigo de Terry.

-Entiendo, por lo visto Terry también se enamoró perdidamente. Mas le vale a esa chiquilla que no lo traicione o lo matara en vida como Eleonor lo hizo conmigo y no quiero que Terry sufra una separación.

-Listo Su Excelencia trate de no mover mucho su mano.

-Gracias Daniel – El Duque se puso de pie y ahora se dirigía a su alcoba a descansar - David, necesito que te organices con Marcus y busquen también a la señorita Candy, si mi hijo la ama tanto como dices seguro durante el naufragio no se separó de ella ni por un segundo. Así que donde este ella estará Terry. Lo sé porque yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por Eleonor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto afuera de la oficina Naval.

-No esta Archie, no está, ya la busqué dos veces y no están ni ella ni el Sr. Villers. – comentó afligido Stear.

-No, pero si esta ella.

-¿Esta quién?

-Ella… -apuntaba Archie el gran Muro de nombres dónde se leía Annie Britter.

-¡Pero si es Annie y su madre!

-Rápido Stear hay que buscarlas, Annie debe estar asustada. Ademas seguro no traen dinero, ni donde ir, ni buena ropa, Dios que horror. ¡vamos Stear!

-Buena idea Archie – se empezó a reír Stear al ver lo apresurado de su hermano.

-¿Por qué te ríes? No es correcto burlarse de la desgracia ajena.

-No me estoy riendo de la desgracia de Annie, me rio de ti, estas muy preocupado por ella como para que solo sea una chica que te envía cartas. Si como no.

-Solo soy solidario

-Si claro solidario hermano, lo que tú digas. Mira vayamos al albergue seguro ahí las llevaron.

Los hermanos caminaron difícilmente tratando de salir del mar de personas que se congregaron a las afueras de la oficina naval. Cuando al fin salieron llegaron a un callejón, respiran hondo y profundo tratando de recuperase pues salir entre tanto empujón de personas fue bastante sofocante.

-Vamos solo dos cuadras – Apenas decía Stear cuando de pronto vieron salir de una joyería a una fina señora y una pelinegra cargando un coati.

-¿Es Annie? -menciono sorprendido Archie.

-¿Y el otro es Clin? -agrego Stear

-¿Annie? ¡eres tú Annie!

-¡Archie! – la chica grito de emoción y corrio hacia Archie que la recibió con un fuerte abrazo. Tan fuerte que el pobre Clin salió como pudo de semejante apretujón. Para después correr hacia Stear que miraba entusiasmado semejante recibimiento de su hermano a la pequeña Annie.

-Si claro, solo es una chica que te envía cartas – pensó el mayor de los Cornwell.

-Gracias a Dios estas bien Annie, por tus cartas supe que venias a Londres, pero no estaba seguro si de verdad subiste al Mauretania.

-Insisto. Demasiado feliz para que sea solo una niña que le envía cartas ¿no crees Clin? -ahora murmuraba Stear al odio del emocionado Coati.

-Mi mamá y yo venimos a empeñar algo para el carruaje al colegio.

-Oh no, nosotros podemos pagarlo – decía Archie que no dejaba de abrazar a Annie. Pero al ver a la madre se separó de inmediato.

-Ya no es necesario niños. Pero si les agradecería que nos acompañen a buscar un carruaje para dirigirnos al Colegio. No quisiera llegar de noche.

-Señora Britter, me alegará que estén bien. Síganos nosotros estamos hospedados muy cerca. Ahí será más fácil tomar un carruaje – decía Stear ofreciendo su brazo a la señora Britter.

-Gracias Alistear.

Así los cuatro se dirigieron al Hotel. Annie caminaba del brazo de Archie. Se sentía tan feliz por el abrazo que le dio Archie, lo sintió tan sincero y lleno de cariño. Lo miraba de reojo, pues cada vez que intentaba mirarlo se sonrojaba. Después sonreía al recordar a su cuñado y pensaba - Archie se preocupa por mí, como Terry por Candy, eso seguro significa que sienta algo por mi.

Por su lado Archie, se sentía extraño ¿acababa de abrazar a Annie? Y se sentía feliz de que estuviera a salvo, pero pensó en Candy ¿dónde estaba su pecosa prima? ¿Y porque Annie tenia a Clin? ¿Acaso Candy…? No pinsarlo se dijo, así que rompió el silencio

-Annie ¿por qué que tienen a Clin?

-Porque Clin también es mi amigo desde que era muy pequeña – respondía Annie.

-Pero me refiero a que...que si Candy está bien. ¿Conocieron a Candy o porque tienen a Clin? – casi pregunto a gritos.

-Archie me asustas.

-Discúlpela Annie está un poco ansioso por nuestra prima y por el Sr. Villers también. Miren ya llegamos. Espérenme aquí iré a ver si ese carruaje puede llevarlas.

-Gracias Alistear – agradecía la señora Britter. Mientras Annie ya haba perdido el encanto por el recibimiento de Archie.

-Archie solo se preocupa por Candy – pensó la tímida.

-Lo siento me disculpo no debí levantar la voz.

-No te preocupes Archibald. Nosotros también estamos preocupadas por nuestros amigos que conocimos en el Mauretania. Sobre todo por Candy que es muy especial para Annie.

-¿En serio Annie? Me alegra que la hayas conocida ella es muy buena, seguro ya te conto su historia ojala se sigan...

-Sí Archie lo sé. Mami ya viene Stear con el carruaje – dijo Annie alejándose de Archie para abrazar a su madre.

-Listo señora Britter aquí está el carruaje. Pueden subir.

-Subamos entonces vamos Annie.

-Perdón por insistir, pero antes de que se vayan ¿saben si Candy subió a algún bote? – preguntaba Archie que de la incertidumbre por Candy no notaba como Annie se entristeció.

-Y el Sr. Villers claro – agregaba Stear tratando de hacer que no se notara el interés de Archie por Candy.

-Esperemos que sí, no pudo subir con nosotras en el mismo bote, pero estamos seguras que logro subir a uno, pero no se preocupen no se quedó sola.

-Seguro el sr. Villers venia con ella – menciono Archie, pero de inmediato Annie agregó.

-Y Terry Grandchester. Seguro él se encargó de ponerla a salvo. -agregó Annie.

-¿Dijiste Terry Grandchester? – pregunto sorprendido el pequeño Cornwell

-Sí Archie, Terry Grandchester el prometido de Candy – comentó ligeramente enojada Annie -Vamos Clin es hora sube.

-¿Qué dices?

-Basta Archie - regaño Stear a su hermano después se dirigió a las Britter - Por favor tomen mi mano para subir.

-Annie creo que lo mejor es que Stear y Archie lo lleven al colegio. El colegio es muy estricto y no tenemos como esconderlo.

-Seguro señora Britter nosotros lo cuidaremos en lo que llega Candy.

-Gracias Stear. Hasta luego Clin nos vemos en el colegio – la pequeña Britter beso a Clin para luego entregárselo a Stear.

-Alistear eres todo un caballero, es bueno saber que hay muchachos tan buenos y educados en América. No solo los ingleses como Terry el prometido de Candy.

-¿Cómo dijo? -pregunto Archie sorprendido

-Oh si, ambos hacen una hermosa pareja. Dios quiera que estén sanos y salvos. Gracias muchachos me dio gusto verlos. Espero verlos pronto. Supongo se quedarán esperando a su prima y el Sr. Villers

-Exacto. Le podría avisar a la hermana Gray, es que tomamos más tiempo y ella no sabe que estamos aquí debe estar preocupada -pidió Stear.

-Me imagino, no se preocupen hablare con ella para que no los expulse. Chofer vámonos.

-Hasta luego Señora Britter, hasta luego Annie – se despidió Stear.

-Pero, no esperen.

-Vamos Archibald Cornwell – dijo Stear jalando del brazo a su hermano para llevarlo a la habitación.

Mientras que en el carruaje una desilusionada Annie lloraba en los brazos de su madre.

-Mamá.

-Annie no llores, debes ser fuerte, es normal que Archie esté preocupado por su prima,

-Pero se puso celoso cuando escucho sobre Terry.

-Y también se alegró de verte y que estuvieras a salvo. Ese abrazo no fue de cortesía.

-¿Tú crees mamá?

-Así es. Solo le falta un pequeño empujón para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ti. Ese chico está destinado para ti, como Terry para Candy. Ya verás que con la convivencia en el colegio poco a poco reconocerá su cariño por ti.

-Ojalá mamá o seguiré el consejo de Terry.

-¿Y cuál es ese?

-Mandarlo al… bueno olvidarlo.

Ya en la habitación del hotel, Stear comenzó a regañar a su hermano por su actitud tan poco considerada con Annie.

-Eres un tonto. Ibas tan bien con Annie, ¡pero no! tenías que mostrarte tan ansioso por Candy y ya ni digamos Terry.

-Perdón, pero estoy preocupado por Candy además eso de Terry … ¡Ah me lleva el Diablo! A mí me va a dar algo Stear. -decía enojado Archie caminando de un lado a otro y jalándose los cabellos mientras Stear mejor se recostaba en el sillón y comenzaba a comerse una barra de chocolate.

-Por Dios no exageres.

-¡¿Que no exagere? estamos hablando de ese aristócrata arrogante!. Y me dices que no exagere… ay no en serio me va a dar algo.

Stear realmente no pudo más con el berrinche de su hermano y soltó la carcajada. Se divertía al ver la cara de enojo de Archie por el aristócrata.

-No le veo la gracia Stear ¿cómo crees que este bien que Candy pueda estar con ese mocoso insufrible? Y tú tienes la culpa.

-¿Y yo por qué? -seguía riendo Stear.

-Por andar invocándolo, "Tengo un excelente partido que cumple tus requisitos"

-Eso apenas lo dije en la noche de año nuevo y lo que entiendo Candy y Terry se enamoraron durante TODO el viaje.

-Lo odio, lo odio, lo oído, mira que conquistar a Candy.

-Y no olvides que también tienen un libro autografiado de Eleonor Baker – se burlaba Stear echándole más leña al fuego.

-¡Ay no, cállate ni me lo recuerdes! … porque ahora si lloró – el pequeño Cornwell se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

-Archie de verdad ya cálmate estas exagerando, recuerda que Candy no viaja sola sino con el Sr. Villers y si él no viera con buenos ojos a Terry jamás hubiera permitido un noviazgo entre ellos.

-Stear ¿de verdad crees es eso? Estamos hablando de Candy la niña que trepa árboles, se escapó de Lakewood y hace lo que cree es lo mejor para ella sin pedir permiso al Tío Abuelo.

-Bueno sí, pero el punto es que estaba en un barco es imposible no darse cuenta de lo que pasa y si la Señora Britter se dio cuenta seguro también George. Incluso Annie lo dijo muy claro "el prometido de Candy"

-Basta no tienes que recalcarlo.

-Ay Archie de verdad que no quiero ser Candy, tener un primo celoso como tú. Ademas ya te dije Terry me cae bien.

-Ay por favor te cae bien porque te hace tus tareas "y tiene manos de inventor"

-No, corrección, intercambiamos tareas que es diferente. Y sobre sus manos de inventor, pues si de hecho lo invitaré un día a mi laboratorio.

-¿Quién en su sano juicio querría hacer inventos contigo? Lo harías explotar – dijo Archie después se le formo una sonrisa maquiavélica - Pensándolo bien sí invítalo.

-Ya Archie, no es correcto tu odio hacia él. Es cierto que tú y él no se llevan bien, pero si es el hombre elegido por Candy debemos aceptarlo y llevarnos bien con él.

-Pues más le vale a ese aristócrata arrogante no pasarse de listo con Candy o se las verá conmigo.

-Tranquilo estaremos juntos en el colegio ambos la cuidaremos. A menos que se fugaran a América, pero eso sería muy loco.

-¡Jamás me oyes! Nunca le permitiré a ese aristócrata arrogante que se la lleve o me dejo de llamar ¡Archibald Cornwell!

Continuará…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(1*) La Scotland Yard es la policía de Londres.** **Su nombre deriva de la ubicación de la sede de la Policía Metropolitana en sus orígenes, en el número 4 de Whitehall Place, y en donde había una puerta trasera que daba a la calle Great Scotland Yard.**

 **(2*) Express, es lo que hoy llamaríamos transferencia bancaria. Claro que en aquellos años era una especie de telégrafo con un monto y membretado con el sello de un banco. Podría compararse con un Money Order o Cheque de pago.**

 **Gracias por haber celebrado conmigo el primer año. Un año lleno de sus hermosos y motivantes comentarios y porque no decirlo también una que otra hater :)**

En fin, muchas gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios y buenos deseos por este año que ha transcurrido **Julissa, Yesi Hernandez, Anieram, Calu Ceis, CGG, Gladys, Hinaru, Magda de GG, Eli, Rous JD, Natalia, yeshua 1583, Nally Graham, Sandy de Anda, Candy Taisho, lore campos y todos los guest.**

A quienes me han agregado a sus follows y favs **Moni Sánchez, Ayilen** y quienes me leen de forma **Anónima** también gracias.

 **Respondiendo a sus comentarios lo haré en forma general ya que la mayoría teien las mismas dudas.**

-Carpathia: Perdón sé que deseaban más días en el Carpathia para leer las vivencias de los rebeldes en dicho barco y ya con Anthony incluido. Pero no lo hice porque esto se hubiera alargado y ya no sería El Naufragio del Mauretania sino "Los días en el Mauretania, el Lusitania, el Olympic y el Carpathia" pero la buena noticia es que escribiré un minific sobre estas vivencias, espérenlo.

 **-Eleonor y Richard: Si, Eleonor culpara al Duque por la supuesta muerte de Terry, así que habrá cachetadas, reclamos y lagrimas. Y esperen a leer lo que dirá el Duque.**

-Terry y Archie: Adivinaron. Los almohadazos serán entre este par. Pues como leyeron el gatito tiene muy bien puesto su traje de paladín y protector de la pecosa. Pobre Terry, pensó que ya se habia librado de Anthony el más tierno de los Andley, pero ahora tendrá que soportar al más elegante a Archie.

 **-Capitán Niven y sus oficiales: me temo que si serán enjuiciados, esperemos que el padre de Robby logre juntar la evidencia para salvarlos de la cárcel.**

-Los Leagan: Como leyeron ya no solo deberán huir de Albert sino del DUQUE. Jajaajajajaja (léase como risa maquiavélica).

 **-¿Niño Galleta? Como me reí yo también con eso, pero no es mi culpa que Mizuki le de cuerda al rebelde con semejante sobrenombre. Digo, a Terry le gusta poner sobrenombres y Mizuki se le ocurre ponerle Cookie a un personaje pues obvio Terry aprovecho para divertirse :)**

-Plan de fuga: Efectivamente Terry no quitara el dedo del renglón. Él quiere estar en América con Candy. Pero ¿lo logrará?

 **-¿Por que le digo albertana y no albertfan a Martha? no lo hago con afán de ofender es solo porque suena mas divertido y esta historia es divertida.**

-Duquesa de Grandchester: No. La Duquesa no tiene nada que ver con el Naufragio ella quería matar a Terry pero con la ayuda del Conde Fergurson (el hombre sucio) Ya leerán lo que le tiene preparado el Duque para castigarla.

 **Un fuerte abrazo a todas y todos los Canderrys desde Houston Texas. Excelente fin de semana. Hasta el próximo capitulo :)**


	42. Chapter 42 Candy entre paladines y Romeo

Capítulo 42 Candy entre paladines y su Romeo.

Trasatlántico Carpathia 6:35 pm.

Las horas pasaron, Stear y Archie comieron, se tomaron una siesta, después deambularon por el puerto esperando ver llegar el Carpathia. Archie todo el tiempo se la pasó muy serio. Y es que, aunque ya se habia hecho a la idea de que entre él y Candy solo habría un amor de amigos, no podía evitar molestarse porque el aristócrata arrogante estaba cortejando a su gatita.

Mientras tanto en el Carpathia ya se preparaban los pasajeros para bajar pues el barco ya habia llegado al puerto. Entre ellos por supuesto un par de rebeldes enamorados y futuros fugitivos del Reino Unido.

-Vamos Terry, quiero despedirme del Capitán, además durante dos días no me permitiste presentártelo y no es correcto -decía la pecosa apresurando a Terry que seguía guardando la ropa que le regalaron los chicos que conoció en el barco.

-Pero no porque no quisiera pecosa, supuse que deseaban platicar de… él y no quise incomodarlos.

-Bueno acompáñame a despedirme. Anda date prisa, vamos.

-Está bien pecosa, solo cierro la mochila – dijo Terry que a empujones lograba cerrar la mochila de escalador que les regalo Chris el primer Oficial. Ahora Terry trataba de cerrar dicha mochila pues ahí guardaba sus cosas junto con las de su pecosa- Candy no debiste aceptar tantos vestidos.

-Pero si solo son 5. Y son regalos de las señoras no podía despreciarlos.

-Sí, 5 vestidos, más el resto de los accesorios que necesitas para combinarlos.

-Tu no quisiste que aceptara una maleta ahí pude meter mis cosas.

-No pienso cargar maletas vamos de incognito ¿recuerdas?

-Gruñón.

-Ah y los sombreros regrésalos como te dije vamos de incognito.

-Ya los regresé -dijo con un puchero - eran lindos seguro Archie les hubiera dado su aprobación. Bueno ya vámonos quiero despedirme – la pecosa ahora volvía a jalar del brazo a su rebelde.

-Está bien vamos – acepto desganado el chico, pero ante toda debía ser un caballero.

La rubia iba junto a su castaño novio caminado por los pasillos, que eran un caos, personas yendo y viniendo, todos emocionados porque llegaron a Inglaterra.

Por fin llegaron a la cabina de mando, donde se encontraban el Capitán Niven, Robby, Chris Walker el primer oficial del Carpathia y otros marineros.

-Hola Candy que gusto verte ¿ya lista para bajar? – saludaba sonriente el Primer oficial del Carpathia.

-Sí Chris, pero antes quisiéramos despedirnos.

-Gracias Candy, fue un gusto viajar contigo. Ojalá hubiéramos llegado en el Mauretania, pero lo importante es que ya estamos aquí – comento el Capitán Niven que ya reciba un abrazo de la pecosa.

-No se preocupe Capitán Niven, gracias a Usted estamos a salvo.

-Oye y yo que – reclamaba Robby.

-Discúlpala se le olvidan los ingleses por darle preferencia a los capitanes- comentó Terry.

-¡Terry! . No le hagan caso. Hasta luego Robby. Y tú también Chris. – se despedía ahora la pecosa también con un pequeño abrazo. Lo mismo hacia Terry dando un fraternal abrazo a sus nuevos amigos marineros.

-Gracias Candy y Terry, muy buena suerte en sus estudios- dijo Chris.

-Hey Terry no olvides que yo me apunto para ir a Dublín, ya sabes, para pagarle la apuesta a Brian.

-Dalo por hecho.

-¿Dónde está el Capitán Brower quisiéramos despedirnos de él?

-Está aquí a lado en su oficina, terminando de llenar su diario. Puedes ir Candy, la puerta está abierta me dijo que te estaba esperando -respondió el primer oficial.

-Excelente. Vamos Terry -dijo apresurando a Terry jalándolo de nuevo del brazo para salir corriendo.

-Pecosa me vas a zafar el brazo.

-Lo dicho ese par terminara casándose - comentó el Capitán Niven soltando a reír al igual que el resto de los marineros.

El Capitán Brower se encontraba escribiendo en su diario las anécdotas vividas en los últimos dos días. Por supuesto mencionaba a la hermosa y tierna Candy.

-Puedo pasar – tocaba Candy que se asomaba muy sonriente por el marco de la puerta.

-Claro que si Candy te esperaba. Justo acabo de terminar de escribir en mi diario como nos conocimos y lo bien que la pase estos días contigo. Anda pasa.

-Gracias Capitán, vine a despedirme y a presentarle a Terry recuerda que le prometí que lo haría – decía Candy entrando junto a su prometido.

-Como olvidarlo si no dejas de mencionarlo.

-Capitán -murmuro sonrojándose y cubriéndose las mejillas.

-Buenas tardes, Terry Grandchester mucho gusto -saludaba Terry estrechando la mano del Capitán Brower.

-Capitán Vincent Brower. Un placer, Candy me hablo mucho de ti.

-Ya lo creo, se sonrojo y cuando se sonroja es porque la descubrieron.

-Ya dejen de hacer eso. Capitán, también quisiera recoger mis tesoros.

-Por supuesto Candy, mira creo que los puedes llevar aquí – mencionaba el Capitán dirigiéndose hacia un pequeño closet donde solía guardar souvenirs de los países que visitaba. Saco entonces un pequeño neceser de unos 30cm. Era blanco con detalles de rosas rojas, la manija estaba forrada por un listón rojo y el broche era un corazón – Mira ¿te gusta? Lo compre en uno de mis viajes a Bélgica. Me pareció lindo, obviamente no lo compre para Anthony así que lo guarde para cuando encontrará a quien regalarlo.

-Es muy lindo. Me gusta mucho.

-Entonces ven deja te ayudo a meterlos ahí.

La pecosa y el capitán Brower fueron a sentarse a la sala y colocaron los tesoros de Candy sobre la mesita del centro junto con el neceser. Para después comenzar a meter cada uno. La chica conforme los iba guardando le contaba al Capitán que significaba cada uno.

-Mire este es el broche del Príncipe de la Colina que resulto ser Albert, ¿recuerda que le comenté que lo conocí cuando tenía 6 años?

-Sí, y que Anthony se parecía mucho a él.

-Así es. Oh y mire este es el Mauretania en miniatura, aquí Terry me dio el anillo…

Mientras Candy explicaba al Capitán Brower que significa cada tesoro que guardaba, Terry caminaba mirando a su alrededor para distraerse. Era una oficina no muy grande, pero acogedora. Una salita, cuadros en las paredes con fotografías y diferentes reconocimientos que habia recibido el Capitán Brower. Al fondo estaba el ventanal que daba a la terraza. Terry sonrió al verlo pues recordó el suyo en el Mauretania y como Candy y él se reunían en la Terraza.

Siguió admirando la oficina del Capitán. Finos muebles, paredes blancas, un librero con libros de náutica y pequeños barcos que adornaban la habitación. Nada fuera de lo habitual todo era digno de un marinero.

En una esquina al fondo estaba el escritorio estilo victoriano de fina caoba, si lo sabría Terry pues en el Palacio de Grandchester el estilo victoriano sobresalía. Había sobre el papeles y cuadernos perfectamente ordenados.

También tres portarretratos de plata fina sobre el mismo. Supuso que indudablemente Anthony estaría en uno de ellos. No era digno de un caballero husmear, pero sintió curiosidad por saber cómo sería el chico que (debía admitir) fue muy especial para Candy y sobre todo la defendió de las injusticias que sufrió antes de ser adoptada.

El primero tenía la foto de una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos color esmeralda, le gustaron esos ojos eran tan bellos como los de su pecosa, el segundo con una fotografía del Capitán Brower más joven y precisamente con la bella dama, tal vez del día de su boda y el tercero… Cuando lo miró, se le abrieron aún más sus hermosos ojos color mar, parpadearon rápidamente, ¿Acaso estaba viéndolo? No, debía ser una broma, pero era él, esos ojos azules tan azules como el cielo eran inconfundibles y su sonrisa. Finalmente saliendo de su asombro tomo el portarretrato y aunque ya imaginaba quién era, camino hacia sus acompañantes que seguían guardando los tesoros de Candy y mostrándoles la foto les preguntó:

-¿Quién es él?

-El es mi hijo Anthony – respondió sonriendo el Capitán.

Terry termino por darse cuenta, Anthony fue el Ángel que lo ayudo en el elevador. Su pecosa lo miraba esperando la reacción de su rebelde, pensó que se asustaría, pero oh sorpresa.

-Así que tú eres el que me dio los jalones durante todo el viaje -decía Terry hablando con el Anthony de la foto.

-¿Como? -preguntaba desconcertado el Capitán.

-Terry por Dios ¿qué cosas dices?

-Está bien te perdono solo porque me ayudaste.

-Sigo sin entender.

-Digamos que debo agradecer a su hijo que me ayudara cuando casi me ahogo en el Mauretania.

El Capitán Brower soltó a reír -Ya veo, en ese caso me queda claro que Ustedes deben estar juntos. Si Candy es feliz, Anthony lo es y si te ayudo es porque sabe que tú eres el Verdadero amor de Candy.

-Y yo también soy feliz de estar con Candy -dijo con una sonrisa el rebelde y después regalándole un guiño a su rubia haciéndola sonrojar.

-Entonces todos somos felices. Vengan vamos a brindar por la felicidad – dijo el Capitán poniéndose de pie para servir las copas.

-Capitán es muy lindo de su parte -agradecía la pecosa. Que ayudaba al Capitán a servir los tragos.

-Bien, Candy y Terry, prométanme que defenderán su amor como Rosemary y yo lo hicimos, pero siempre traten de aceptar la ayuda de un buen amigo sea quien sea. Yo jamás hubiera imaginado que el hombre que también amaba a Rosemary seria quien estaba dispuesto a ayudarnos a escapar.

-Prometido – dijo Candy con una enorme sonrisa.

-Palabra de inglés.

-Salud por la felicidad – decreto el Capitán Brower chocando su copa con la de los rebeldes.

-Salud – repitieron al unísono los dos enamorados.

Los 4 brindaron por la felicidad, sí, leyeron bien, los 4 porque Anthony también estaba presente haciendo que el aroma a rosas comenzara a impregnar la habitación.

-Huele a rosas debe ser ese rosal que está en la terraza ¿verdad? – comento Terry apuntando hacia la terraza.

-Sí seguro- dijeron al mismo tiempo Candy y el Capitán mirándose en complicidad. Pues los rosales no florecían en invierno, pero curiosamente la dulce Candy que el Capitán Brower tenía en su terraza floreció mientras Candy estuvo en el Carpathia.

-Bueno no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero me temo que ya es tarde y quisiera partir al colegio antes de que sea más noche. Así que Capitán aquí tiene, le regreso a su hijo – decía Terry dejando la copa sobre la mesita y entregando el portarretrato al Capitán – Fue un placer conocerlos.

-Gracias Terry. Adiós entonces.

-Adiós Capitán Brower -se despidió Candy dando un tierno beso en la mejilla al Capitán y después se dirigió al retrato que esté ya tenía en su mano - Adiós Anthony – con su pequeña mano acaricio la imagen de Anthony y justo en ese momento sintió un tierno beso en su frente haciendo que sus ojos verdes se humedecieron. Terry se sintió incomodo preguntándose ¿qué hubiera pasado si Anthony siguiera vivo? ¿la hubiera conocido?

-Nunca tuviste una foto de él ¿verdad? – pregunto el Capitán.

-No, todo lo dejé en Lakewood cuando hui de regreso al Hogar de Pony.

-Puedes llevártela si así lo deseas yo tengo más.

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias Capitán! – Candy sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo y de inmediato la guardo en su neceser, tomo la capa de Terry y después corrio hacia su rebelde que ya estaba en la puerta y lo tomó de la mano regalándole una sonrisa y mirándolo con sus bellos ojos verdes.

Fue un alivio para Terry, se dio cuenta que era tonto pensar en el hubiera. Su presente era ella. Su sonrisa y su mirada ahora eran para él.

-Cuídense mucho.

-Gracias Capitán, gracias por todo – agradecía Candy.

-Terry, cuídala.

-Así lo haré.

Los dos rebeldes le dieron una sonrisa para después salir sin volver a mirar atrás. El Capitán Brower les regreso la sonrisa y ahora solo los veía alejarse corriendo por el pasillo. Se sentía feliz de haber conocido a semejante pareja pues no podía evitar recordar su juventud a lado de su amada Rosemary, sonrió, dio un largo suspiro y después murmuró – Bien Anthony, ahora depende de ellos mantenerse unidos.

Ya en el pasillo Candy muy sonriente cargaba su neceser con una mano y con la otra tomaba la mano de Terry. El castaño por su parte cargaba en su espalda la mochila, sentía un gran alivio de saber que cada minuto estaba más cerca de huir con su pecosa de regreso a América.

Los dos vestían muy sencillos. Candy llevaba un overol de mezclilla azul con una camisa roja, una chamarrita azul también de mezclilla y zapato tenis. Terry unos jeans color azul, camisa de algodón blanca de cuello alto, una boina y una bufanda gris y para el frio su capa. Sus vestimentas podrían hacerlos pasar como cualquier chico del puerto.

-Es muy bueno el Capitán Brower ¿no crees?

-Sí pecosa lo creo.

-Espero no te moleste que guarde una foto de Anthony.

-Supongo que después de lo que hizo por nosotros no debe molestarme.

-Gracias, ¿pero me dejaras ponerla sobre la repisa de nuestra sala?

-… Supongo que sí.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, puedes tener todas las fotos que quieras. De la Señorita Pony, la Hermana María, de los Cornwell, de Annie, de Albert, es más hasta de los Leagan y de las personas que trabajaban contigo. Puedes poner todas las que quieras. ¿Sabes por qué? -pregunto Terry con esa sonrisa y voz muy pero muy engreída.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sobre todas esas fotos, en la pared estará colgada la más grande y la más importante de todas… la de nuestra BODA.

-¡Es verdad! … pero tendremos que esperar a ser mayores de edad para casarnos. Pues antes de eso la ley no nos lo permitirá.

-Si lo sé, pero mientras tanto ya sabes, esa pared es exclusiva para nuestra foto.

-Entendido. Oye Terry creo que se debe bajar por el otro lado.

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces porque vamos en dirección contraria?

-Porque no quiero bajar por la escalera principal.

-Po fin llegan. Vengan por aquí -decía el niño galleta que ya los esperaba en la popa.

-¡Cookie que gusto! pensé que ya no podría despedirme de ti.

-Pero aquí estoy y esto es para ti -dijo Cookie entregándole su boina favorita a la pecosa.

-Me darás tu boina, que lindo de tu parte.

-Sí, fuiste una buena amiga.

-En ese caso ten mi listón – la pecosa se quitaba la cinta de una de sus coletas y ahora se la daba a su amigo Cookie.

-Gracias Candy.

-Oye que buena idea. Ven Candy - Terry peinaba a Candy, uso el listón de su otra coleta, amarro sus risos en un chongo para finalmente ponerlos dentro de la boina -Listo, no te ves nada mal, ahora si luces como un niño con pecas -soltó a reír Terry y Cookie le hizo segunda.

-Groseros, ya dejen de reírse y díganme ¿a dónde vamos?

-Candy, mi padre ya sabe que viaje en el Mauretania, con la noticia del hundimiento seguro ya mando a todo su séquito de guardias a buscarme. Y comprenderás que si me encuentra ya no podremos ir a América.

-Pero ¿por qué no intentamos hablar con él y que Albert nos ayude? Recuerda lo que nos dijo el Capitán Brower nuestros amigos nos pueden ayudar. Ademas tal vez se le ablande el corazón a tu papi al saber que estuviste en peligro.

-He de reconocer que si es algo sobreprotector, pero no quiero arriesgarme. Mejor llegando a Nueva York pedimos ayuda a mi madre.

-Bien chicos, dejen de hablar y síganme bajaremos por aquí. Es el mejor lugar para subir y bajar de un barco sin que te descubran. Si lo sabré yo que fui polizonte.

Los dos enamorados siguieron las instrucciones del pequeño marinero que los llevaba por pasillos de servicio. Tenían a favor la experiencia de Cookie y por supuesto la oscuridad que ya se habia apoderado del Puerto.

Por otro lado, los Cornwell repetían la misma acción que hicieron por la mañana, acercarse al barco para buscar a Candy entre los pasajeros. Pero esta vez fue inútil habia tantas personas y más reporteros que querían entrevistar al Capitán Brower que por segunda vez acudía al rescaté de un barco en tiempo record (1*).

Como fue imposible pasar, Archie y Stear se dieron por vencidos y decidieron caminar lejos del barco para desahogar su frustración. Se habían resignado a esperar y buscar a Candy en la lista de sobrevivientes que entregaría el Carpathia y si estaba ahí la buscarían en el albergue. En caso de que no, hablarían con su tío el Capitán Brower para cerciorarse que de verdad Candy no viajo con él.

Ahora estaban en un malecón desolado muy lejos del lugar del embarque. Archie caminaba cerca de su hermano que estaba sentando en la orilla abrazando al dormilón de Clin, se lamentaba por no haber inventado algo para espantar multitudes.

Stear miraba a su alrededor cuidando que la oscuridad no atrajera algún maleante que los quisiera asaltar, pero un pequeño bote le llamo la atencion, miraba como este se acercaba apenas sin hacer ruido ¿acaso serian contrabandistas? pensó. Cuando llego a la orilla justo a unos escasos metros de él, pudo ver a las 3 personas que bajaban del bote. Le pareció conocido el chico que llevaba una boina gris y escondía su rostro con una bufanda, después vio a un marinero de baja estatura y finalmente un chico con una boina y overol.

Stear comenzó a reír mientras le comentaba a su hermano el cual seguía caminando - Mira Archie, ese chico se parece a Candy, casi no le distingo la cara, pero si tuviera pecas seguro sería la versión masculina de Candy.

Archie miro hacia donde apuntaba Stear cuando miro al supuesto chico sintió que se le salía el corazón – Stear… ¡es Candy!

El pequeño Clin se despertó por tremendo grito, después miro hacia el bote, olfateo un par de veces y de inmediato corrio hacia su pecosa dueña.

-Lo ves, es Candy – reafirmó Archie.

Los dos hermanos corrieron hacia la rubia y conforme se acercaba reían de felicidad al ver que efectivamente era su pecosa prima que reciba en sus brazos a su querido Clin.

-¡Clin! ¡Eres tú que gusto verte! Ya no tendré que ir por ti al colegio -decía Candy abrazando a su querido coatí y llenándolo de besos.

-¿Clin? ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntaba Terry atónito. Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor pensando que su cuñada la niña sin pecas estaría cerca pues ella se lo habia llevado, pero para su sorpresa escucho a sus vecinitos que se acercaban.

-¡Candy, Candy, Candy!

-Ay no, esto debe ser una broma – murmuró el castaño al borde del colapso.

-Stear, Archie, ¡que gusto verlos! – Candy corrio para encontrarse con sus primos. Finalmente, los tres se fundieron en un abrazo que dura un largo rato. Después Archie la abrazaba y daba vueltas con ella.

-Candy estoy tan feliz de que estés a salvo.

Stear no se quedó atrás y se la arrebato a su hermano. Ahora él también la abrazaba y daba otro par de vueltas con ella - Y no te olvides de mí que soy el mayor de tus paladines.

-Jamás me olvidaré de ustedes – decía muy sonriente la pecosa que de nuevo se fundía en un abrazo con sus dos primos.

Terry estaba que no lo creía y respiraba hondo y profundo, hondo y profundo para mantener el porte y solo se decía a si mismo fastidiado - Primero Albert y el señor Villers en el Mauretania, después los Brower en el Carpathia y ¡ahora los Cornwell! Respira hondo Terry, hondo y profundo, ya casi te vas a América.

Cookie, solo miraba a Terry que seguro tras su bufanda tenía una cara de pocos amigos, ya debía irse, pero prefiero quedarse para ver que pasaría. Que tal si se pelaba con ese par de chicos entonces no podía dejar solo a su amigo Terry.

-No sabes que felicidad saber que estas a salvo -insistía Archie que no podía dejar de sonreír y abrazar a Candy.

-Sí Candy, estábamos tan preocupados por ti, que incluso ya no volvimos al colegio por esperarte.

-Propongo que vayamos a cenar y nos cuentes todo y de ahí a dormir al hotel, ya mañana veremos si volvemos al colegio o a América – mencionó el pequeño Cornwell.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?

-Sí Candy, no pedimos permiso para esperarte y como lo más seguro es que ya nos expulsaron tenemos un plan B – comento el hermano mayor.

-¿Un plan B?

-Sí, llevarte con nosotros de regreso a América – dijo Archie que no podía ocultar su felicidad.

Pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Terry, estaba harto de tantas sonrisas para su pecosa ya ni hablar de los abrazos que su elegante compañero de clases no dejaba de darle a SU NOVIA y para rematar ¡se la quiere llevar a América! Suficiente el caballero inglés termino por fastidiarse así que decidió acercarse para interrumpir el cariñoso encuentro familiar.

-Me temo que eso no será posible. Elegante.

-¿Y tú quién eres para hablarme así? -pregunto despectivo Archie. A lo que Terry se descubrió el rostro y con su característico tono sarcástico saludo.

-Hola vecinitos, es un, pero un enorme placer encontrarme con los Andley que faltaban.

-Esto es una broma – comentó fastidiado Archie.

-No, no es ninguna broma y Candy no irá a ningún lado con Ustedes. Ella se va conmigo – decía Terry tomando a su pecosa de la mano derecha y atrayéndola hacia él.

-Esto se va a poner bueno – pensó Cookie.

-No me digas Grandchester, pues me temo que al no estar el Tío Abuelo nosotros como sus primos debemos velar por ella y ella se va con nosotros al colegio o de regreso a América – retaba Archie tomando a Candy de la otra mano y también jalando hacia él.

-Y yo soy su prometido así que se va conmigo – jalaba otra vez Terry.

-Patrañas ella se va con nosotros – volvió a jalar Archie hacia él.

-¡Suéltala Cornwell!

-¡Suéltala tu Grandchester!

-¿Qué quieres elegante? ¿qué te de otro golpe en tu ELEGANTE cara?

-Atrévete, solo espero que esta vez no salgas huyendo y me dejes responderte.

-Yo no salí huyendo, más bien tu fingiste que tus compañeritos no te permitieron seguirme. Pero si gustas ¡aquí estoy!

-¡Perfecto!

Ambos chicos soltaron a Candy y ahora se ponían uno frente al otro mirándose como si ya estuvieran matándose con la mirada.

-¡Basta los dos! -gritó Stear colocándose entre los dos - Archie compórtate y tu Terry quiero pensar que también puedes comportarte. Por una vez en su vida traten de no pelear al menos tengan consideración con ella. Candy, vamos a cenar dejemos que ellos solos se calmen.

-Candy no tengo tiempo para cenas. Por favor, vámonos.

-Está bien, Archie...

-¡No te atrevas a darle órdenes a Candy! – gritaba Archie interrumpiendo a Candy.

-No te metas Elegante. Candy vámonos ya.

-Como te la lleves te rompo la cara...

-¡Dije basta los dos!.- volvió a intervenir Stear - Estarán de acuerdo que es muy tarde para viajar ya sea al colegio o a América. Mejor nos quedamos en el hotel y mañana a primera hora veremos que hacemos. Candy tu puedes quedarte en la alcoba y Terry con nosotros en la sala.

-Gracias por tu hospitalidad Stear, pero no tenemos tiempo. Candy ya vámonos.

-Pues lárgate a donde quieras, pero Candy se queda con nosotros – insistía furioso Archie.

-Candy aclara esto o terminare rompiéndole la cara a tu primito.

-¿Y por que esperar? - dijo el menor de los Cornwell dándole un puñetazo a Terry en el rostro haciéndolo caer pues no se lo esperaba.

-¡Archie no! – gritó Stear que de inmediato fue a detener a su hermano, por su parte Candy y Cookie hacían los mismo para detener al furioso caballero inglés.,

-Terry espera, por favor - pidió Candy.

-Estamos a mano Cornwell. Pero la próxima no voy a tener consideración, aunque seas el primo de Candy – dijo Terry enojado mientras se ponía de pie y era abrazado por Candy.

-Ya por favor, vamos a calmarnos e insisto vayamos al hotel a descansar.

-No Stear, no iré con ustedes.

-Pero Candy – dijo sorprendido Stear mientras Archie se quedó sin habla.

-Stear, Archie, gracias, pero… no iré con ustedes a ningún lado. He decidido regresar a América… con Terry.

-¡¿Qué?! -dijeron al unísono los Cornwell.

-Perdón no quisiera interrumpir, pero se aproximan unos hombres que creo concuerdan con la descripción que me diste Terry – mencionaba Cookie al ver un par de hombres que parecían buscar a alguien.

-Diablos. Candy es hora de irnos por favor -mientras se volvía a cubrir el rostro con la bufanda.

-Archie, Stear, debo irme. Lo siento, pero no hay tiempo para explicaciones. Solo puedo decirles que lo amo. Adiós.

-Síganme conozco un atajo - dijo Cookie echando a correr. Terry por su parte tomo de la mano a su novia para después correr tras el pequeño marinero y el pequeño Clin.

-¡Candy no! -gritó Archie que sintió que se le rompía su corazón. Su gatita se estaba despidiendo. Quiso correr tras ella, pero Stear lo detuvo.

-¡Basta Archie, por favor! Quiero que te comportes y dejes de gritar. Ya has a un lado tu coraje con Terry, ya lo dijo ella, lo ama. No tengo idea porque regresaran a América juntos, pero quiero cerciorarme que ella este en buenas manos. Aunque si ya lo eligió a él es por algo, así que voy a ayudar en lo que ella y él necesiten. ¿está claro? Voy con ellos, si tu no quieres puedes volver al hotel.

A Archie se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos color miel querían llorar, pero reconocía que su hermano tenía razón. Candy ya habia elegido y si eso la hacía feliz había que ayudarla en lo que fuera - Está bien iré contigo -termino diciendo cabizbajo.

-Gracias Archie sabía que tarde o temprano lo entenderías. La mejor forma de demostrar el amor a nuestros seres queridos es estar con ellos y ayudarlos a ser felices.

-Sí, pero…

-Pero qué Archie.

-¡¿Por qué de todos los hombres tuvo que escoger a ese mocoso engreído?!- exclamó al cielo Archie.

-Ay no, no empieces con tus berrinches. Anda, vamos no deben ir lejos. Rápido -Hecho a correr Stear seguido de su hermano que no dejaba de repetir.

-Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras Candy, Terry, Cookie, Clin y ahora también Stear y Archie corrían por extraños callejones del puerto. En el Carpathia ya se preparaban para bajar los hombres de mayor rango acompañados por el Capitán Niven y Robby Madison.

-¿Listo Niven?

-Sí Brower, desde aquí los veo observarme deseando tener la mejor nota.

-Pero esos gritos, se escuchan amenazantes -comentó desconcertado Chris.

-Es normal fue un naufragio seguro querrán una cabeza -mencionó el Capitán Brower

-Vamos Robby, mantén la cabeza en alto.

-Sí Capitán.

-No se preocupen los muchachos y yo los escoltaremos.

-Gracias Brower.

Los dos Capitanes comenzaron a bajar las escaleras. Chris el primer oficial del Carpathia iba adelante junto con otros marineros para evitar que la ola de personas se abalanzase contra los dos capitanes y Robby.

Apenas y se entendía los gritos de reporteros y personas que ya estaba abajo esperándolos. Pero conforme se acercaban a la multitud era decepcionante las palabras contra ellos. Fue desconcertante cuando llegaron al tumulto de personas. La Scotland Yard trataba de mantener el camino libre para que los marineros pudieran llegar sanos y salvos hasta el carruaje que creían los llevaría a la oficina naval. No era lejos, pero pensaron que con tantas personas tratarían de atacarlos.

El Capitán Niven no podía creerlo, imaginaba que habría incertidumbre por parte de las personas y reporteros para saber que fue lo que paso, pero jamás imagino que pudieran acusarlo de " _Asesino, incompetente, hundiste el mejor barco"_. Eran los gritos que algunos presentes le gritaban.

-Pero que diablos se les metió en la cabeza – dijo desconcertado Rooby que ya estaba arriba del carruaje junto a los dos capitanes y el primer oficial del Carpathia.

-No lo sé Robby, no lo sé. -El capitán Niven estaba muy desilusionado. Tantas veces le aplaudieron por sus récords y ahora lo acusaban de asesino.

-Esto es inconcebible, como se atreven a juzgarte de esa manera – comentó indignado el Capitán Brower.

Chris se asomó por la ventana viendo cómo se alejaban de la multitud. Varios oficiales de la Scotland Yard a caballo escoltaban el carruaje. Los cuatro marineros se sentían desconcertados no podía entender que pasaba, seguro llegando a las oficinas les darían una explicación. Pero Chris notó algo extraño, el carruaje paso de largo la oficina.

-¡Pero ¿Qué?!

-¿Que pasa Chris? -preguntó el padre de Anthony

-Al parecer no vamos a la oficina.

El carruaje seguía su camino, los caballos galopaban tan rápido como les exigía el chofer con cada latigazo. Robby se sintió nervioso ¿a dónde podrían llevarlos si no era la oficina Naval o las oficinas de la Cunard Line? Pero Niven si lo imaginaba, la prisión de la Royal Navy.

Al darse cuenta del camino que estaban tomando las palabras de aliento del Capitán Brower hacia su homólogo y para Robby no se hicieron esperar. Después de unos minutos llegaron efectivamente a la prisión. El carruaje se detuvo y la puerta de este fue abierta por un oficial del ejercito naval. El Capitán Brower bajo primero seguido de su primer oficial después el Capitán Niven y Robby.

-Capitán Brower. Oficial Walker, no sabía que ustedes vendrían, ordenaré que de inmediato los lleven al puerto para que partan a más tardar a medianoche – saludaba el subteniente Arwen de la Royal Navy.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí? -exigió el Capitán Brower.

-Ahora lo sabrá Capitán Brower -respondió arrogante el subteniente después se dirigió a los marineros del Mauretania – Capitán Edgar Niven, Oficial Robby Madison. Con la autoridad que me confiere la Armada Naval Británica es mi deber arrestarlos por el homicidio imprudencial de las víctimas que resulten del hundimiento del RMS Mauretania.

-¡¿Qué?! pero ¿que diablos estás diciendo?- reclamó Robby casi abalanzándose al subteniente pero fue detenido por los cadetes que lo acompañaban -Suéltenme.

-Esto es un atropello el Capitán Niven y sus oficiales no han sido juzgados como para que los culpen de un crimen y los arresten. En ningún caso en la historia naval, primero se hace un juicio. ¡Es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario! Exijo nos den una explicación a este atropello – insistía el Capitán Brower. Mientras Niven se mantenía en silencio se veía resignado.

-Llévenselos -ordeno el subteniente. Acto seguido los cadetes se llevaron a los arrestados. Chris se puso de pie frente al arrogante subteniente e insistió.

-Mi Capitán le ha hecho una pregunta, como autoridad de mayor rango que Usted merece sus respetos. Así que contéstele ¿Por qué los arrestan sin un jucio previo?

-Lo siento Oficial Walker no me está permitido dar información. Por favor suban al carruaje y regresen al puerto.

-No iremos a ningún lado esto es inaudito.

-Oficial Walker con todo respeto, pero es su obligación continuar la ruta que dejo pendiente por acudir al rescate del Mauretania. ¿o me equivoco Capitán Brower?

-Vamos Chris, tiene razón. Ademas aquí no nos dirán nada mejor vayamos al puerto tal vez encontremos algo antes de partir.

-Me temo Capitán Brower que solo encontrará que debe partir de inmediato. Son órdenes del Primer Ministro. Por favor suban.

El capitán Brower empuño sus manos de coraje. Subió al carruaje seguido de Chris, ambos estaban indignados con el trato que se le estaba dando al Capitán Niven y a Robby – Esto es un complot contra Niven, ¡debemos ayudarl

-Seguro Capitán, tratare de hacer tiempo para que no tengamos que partir tan rápido.

Desafortunadamente no fue posible, el Carpathia tenia la orden de partir, después de que recargaran combustible y alimentos. Tenían de plazo hacerlo a media noche o los arrestarían por desacato. Por lo que al Capitán Brower le fue imposible averiguar algo que pudiera ayudar a su amigo el Capitán Niven. Solo le quedaba rezar esperando un juicio justo para los oficiales y el Capitán del Mauretania.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cafetería cerca de la estación de tren del puerto de Southampton

En una mesa ubicada en una esquina poco transitada y lejos de las ventanas. Se encontraban 4 chicos y una chica (que parecía niño) merendando.

Mientras tomaban una ligera cena Candy les platico a sus primos su historia con Terry en el Mauretania y el porqué de su decisión de huir. La historia no hubiera llevado tanto tiempo ser contada de no ser porque cada 5 minutos el Rebelde y el Elegante se ponían a discutir por cualquier tontería.

Cuando por fin Candy logro terminar la historia, Archie y Stear se quedaron serios no sabían que contestar. La pecosa ansiaba saber que dirían, aunque al final de todas formas se iría con Terry necesitaba saber que ellos no la juzgarían. Por su lado a Terry le importaba un cacahuate la aprobación de sus vecinitos, al final de cuantas el tío abuelo es decir Albert ya se la habia dado, bueno le dio autorización de cortejarla no de robársela, pero para Terry daba igual.

-Gracias Candy por confiar en nosotros, pero eso de que tu huyas con él sin casi nada en los bolsillos no me agrada mucho – comenté, Stear después de todo era el más maduro y responsable de todos.

-No te preocupes Stear mañana temprano empeñare mi juego de rubíes que me regalo Terry.

-Lo siento pecosa, prometo recompensarte – dijo Terry tomando de la mano a su chica. A lo que Archie rodo los ojos y mejor miró a otro lado.

-No te preocupes Terry lo importante es seguir juntos. Entones Stear ¿no me juzgaran por dejar todo para seguir mi propio camino junto a Terry?

-No Candy, pero como he dicho no es seguro que viajen solos, por ello y como el mayor de esta mesa he decidido que lo mejor… es acompañarlos- comentó Stear.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó Terry que casi escupe su café.

-¡Lo que oíste Grandchester, nosotros vamos con ustedes! – exclamó ahora el pequeño Cornwell con una sonrisa triunfante - De todas formas ya teníamos planeado ir a América así que, nos vamos con ustedes.

-¿Y con qué diablos piensan pagar su boleto? -refuto enojado el rebelde.

-No te preocupes, para tu buena suerte Aristócrata, me traje todos mis ahorros de todas las mesadas que mi tío abuelo y el tío abuelo William me dan.

-Pero que lindo, tus papis te dan mesada -se burlaba Terry

-No me digas que tú papi no te da mesada.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo -pensaron Candy y Stear y por supuesto Cookie que por cierto no paraba de tomar malteadas. El pequeño Clin dormía en las piernas de Stear.

-No. Efectivamente mi padre no me da mesadas, de hecho, me dejo de dar mesadas cuando cumplí 14 años. ¿sabes por qué elegantísimo Cornwell?

-Me imagino arrogantísimo Grandchester, seguro te castigo por alguna de tus rebeldías.

-No Cornwell te equivocas, mi padre no me da mesadas porque tengo mi propia cuenta bancaria.

-¿Eh?

-Así es, cuando quiero y sin tener que pedirle a mi padre basta con sacar mi chequera o dar mi identificación en cualquier banco y bingo háganse las libras esterlinas – continuó arrogante el rebelde.

-¿Ah sí? ¡Pues saca tu chequera para que pagues la cuenta! -retó Archie

-Sabes perfectamente que no puedo, se perdió en el Mauretania.

-Ya basta los dos. No he podido cenar por estar controlándolos – gritó Candy tratando de terminar su malteada.

-Lo siento pecosa.

-Lo siento Candy.

-Como decía, Terry debemos ir con ustedes estarás de acuerdo que por esos rubíes no les darán mucho. No podrían pagar los boletos de tren, más los del barco y los alimentos durante el viaje -continuaba el ecuánime Stear.

-Puedo empeñar otros de mis tesoros

-No Candy ya no quiero que empeñes más tesoros. Por eso cambie los planes pensaba ir directo a Liverpool, pero estoy consciente que los rubíes solo nos alcanzaran para los boletos de tren y algo de comida. Así que iremos a mi villa en Escocia, ahí seguro mi nana me ayudara y aprovecharé para sacar el dinero que tengo en la caja fuerte y empeñar algunas cosas.

-Perfecto. Candy no empeñara nada. Yo comprare los boletos a Escocia y el viaje a Liverpool, tu Terry compraras los del barco y los pasajes al hogar de Pony. Punto – decreto Archie con tono imperativo.

-¡¿Qué te hace pensar que seguiré tus ordenes Archibald?!

-Acéptalo Terry. Archie bien lo dijo, trae sus ahorros no será necesario que Candy empeñe ninguno de sus tesoros, solo te pedimos nos dejen acompañarlos. Queremos ayudarlos al fin de cuentas – recalcaba Stear.

-Sí Candy, puedes estar tranquila tus tesoros estarán a salvo -agregó Archie.

Terry tamboreaba los dedos en la mesa, pensaba y pensaba, finalmente reconoció que los Cornwell serían de mucha ayuda para que su amada Candy no pasara penurias durante el viaje -Supongo que tienes razón. Está bien vamos todos– aceptó Terry.

-Sí – aplaudía Candy estaba feliz. Tenía fe que sus primos se llevaran bien con Terry o mejor dicho Archie y Terry se llevaran bien.

-Gracias reconozco que nos ayudaran mucho – agradecía Terry

-Lo hago por ella aristocrata– mencionó Archie

-Yo le decía a Stear. ¿De verdad son hermanos?

-Caballeros antes que comiencen a discutir. Les parece si los llevo a la casa de mi amigo donde pueden pasar la noche no les cobrará caro. Yo ya debo irme, a esta hora el Capitán ya estará en la Oficina Naval dando su reporte y quisiera estar con él.

-No es necesario Cookie nosotros estamos hospedados cerca del puerto. Candy estará más cómoda ahí – dijo Archie

-No Archie no podemos volver al puerto – intervinó Stear.

-Pero ¿por qué no? …oh es verdad.

-¿De qué hablan? -preguntaba el caballero inglés. A lo que Archie respondió.

-Estamos en el hotel Hampton y habia muchos hombres elegantes, parecidos a los que señalo Cookie cuando salimos corriendo. Yo nunca olvido un traje.

-Es cierto y tenían un escudo los autos parqueados en la acera. Me pareció conocido, pero ahora todo encaja. Es el tuyo Terry el de tu familia. Dos leones con la corona del ducado de Grandchester.

-Vaya si pusiste atencion en la clase de "La nobleza del Reino Unido y sus escudos de armas" -comentó Archie a lo que Stear confesó.

-De hecho, Terry me hizo la tarea a cambio de la presentación que le hice de Charles Darwin.

-Oh entiendo Stear, debo reconocer Terry que hiciste un buen ensayo – mencionó el pequeño Cornwell.

-Gracias Archie.

-¿Terry dijo gracias Archie? -pensó Candy abriendo los ojos sorprendida.

-Bueno ¿Qué haremos entonces? – preguntaba ansioso el pequeño Cookie, que ya deseaba ir con su Capitán, el pobrecito no imaginaba que ya estaba detenido.

-Cambio de planes, el Duque está cerca tenemos que partir hoy mismo así que dormiremos en el tren. Vámonos – determinó Terry

-Bien en ese caso yo me sacrificaré entonces.

-¡¿Qué?! – preguntaron al unísono Candy, Cookie, Archie y Terry. y hasta Clin se despertó.

-El Duque de Grandchester ya está tras Terry, y mañana llegará el Lusitania con el Tío abuelo y ojalá George también. Si no ven a Candy seguro también los buscará. Así que debo quedarme para entretenerlos.

-Es verdad. Tienes razón Stear– murmuraron, Cookie, Archie y Terry.

-Stear, pero…- dijo Candy preocupada ella mejor que nadie conocía los castigos de la tía abuela.

-Estaré bien Candy, la tía abuela nunca me castiga y que me puede hacer el tío abuelo.

-Manita de puerco, eso me hizo a mí para interrogarme en año nuevo.

-¿En serio? -preguntaron sorprendidos los dos hermanos.

-Terry no digas esas cosas

-Es la verdad Candy, como no quise decirle mis planes me lastimo mi brazo para intentar sacarme información, pero como buen caballero inglés logré evadirlo.

-Pensé que era un viejito que apenas se movía – mencionó asustado Stear.

-Eso creí yo también por la descripción que nos daba la tía abuela cuando éramos niños.

Cookie al ver que otra vez iniciaría la plática decidió interrumpir -Ya mucha platica pediré la cuenta. Mesero la cuenta por favor y una rebanada de pastel para llevar.

-Que sean dos por favor -agregó Candy.

Archie se acercó a la barra para pagar junto con Candy y Cookie quienes esperaban ansiosos sus postres para llevar. De espaldas parecían dos niños esperando su premio.

Terry y Stear ya estaban afuera esperándolos para despedirse, se rieron de ver semejante par de adolescentes ansiosos por sus postres.

-Gracias Stear, jamás imagine viajar con ustedes, pero debo reconocer que con su ayuda será más fácil.

-No me agradezcas Terry lo hago por Candy, perdón eso se escucho descortés, quiero decir que aprecio mucho a Candy y si ella te ama es porque seguramente eres un chico de buen corazón. Tal vez cuando el Tío abuelo me destierre podamos vivir juntos en Nueva York. Y hagamos inventos juntos.

-Me parece buena idea.

-Listo caballeros ya podemos irnos – decía Cookie acercándose a los chicos seguido de la pecosa que ya llevaba en su mano su rebanada de pastel de chocolate o mejor dicho lo que estaba quedando de él, mientras que Cookie envolvía el suyo cuidadosamente para comerla más tarde. Archie se habia quedado en el tocador poniéndose guapo.

-Bueno aquí nos despedimos mis capitanes – decía Cookie haciendo el saludo marcial a Candy y Terry.

-Gracias Cookie, gracias por todo. Pase unos días muy feliz contigo.

-Lo mismo digo mi capitana.

-Adiós Niño Galleta, tal vez cuando nos volvamos a ver te compré la armónica que te prometí. Gracias por todo – se despedía a hora Terry estrechando al mano de Cookie.

-Trato hecho Terry.

-Yo no te conocí mucho, pero supongo que debo agradecerte por ayudar a mi prima.

-Seguro Stear un gusto. Miren ahí está un carruaje acerquémonos a él.

-Candy cuídate mucho, pero sobre todo cuida mucho a Archie – dijo Stear caminando junto a su prima.

-Así lo haré Stear, yo sé que él y Terry no se llevan bien, pero estoy segura que lograran ser buenos amigos, de eso me encargo yo.

-Stear sube -gritó Cookie ya estando arriba del carruaje estaba ansioso por ver a su Capitán.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto mi hermano?

-Seguro, encontró una arruga en su saco. – se burló Terry - Lo siento ya no haré bromas.

-La verdad yo también lo pensé – soltó a reír Stear seguido de Candy.

Pero Archie ya venía corriendo, en cuanto llego gritó a Candy y Terry – ¡Rápido corran a la estación!... No me miren, háganlo, ahora los alcanzo – los dos rebeldes no preguntaron mas y corrieron junto con Clin a la estación que estaba a un par de cuadras – Stear debo irme, los hombres del Duque están aquí, los vi llegando por la puerta trasera del restaurant. Los reconocí por el escudo en sus solapas.

-Entiendo. Hasta luego hermano- era la primera vez en su vida que se separaban, por lo que ambos hermanos no podían evitar sentir cierto vacío en su corazón.

-Ojalá nos puedas alcanzar pronto – dijo Archie dando un abrazo a su hermano mayor.

-Tengo la teoría que cuando se den cuenta que ni tu ni Candy están en el Colegio, seguro el tío abuelo me regresara a América. Ademas quiero aprovechar para despedirme de Paty.

-Despídeme de Annie también.

-Hasta luego Archie.

-Adiós Stear te veré en el Hogar de Pony – se despido finalmente Archie corriendo para alcanzar a sus nuevos compañeros de viaje.

Stear subió al Carruaje partiendo hacia el hotel, tendría toda la noche para idear como entretener al tío abuelo y tratar de averiguar qué planes tenía el Duque para Terry.

La pecosa, el caballero y el paladín que ya los habia alcanzado caminaron directo a la taquilla para comprar los boletos que los llevaría rumbo a Escocia. Para su buena surte el tren estaba por salir en 10 minutos. Así que rápidamente subieron a el.

La adrenalina los envolvía, no podían creer lo fácil que fue salir del puerto y tan rápido. Terry creyó que le tomaría más tiempo pues tenían que buscar a Clin empeñar algunas cosas, pero gracias a Archie, Stear y Cookie todo fue tan fácil. Ahora solo quedaba llegar a Escocia y después su siguiente parada seria América.

Continuará…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(1*) El Carpathia fue uno de los barcos que acudieron al rescate del Titanic. Pero a diferencia de los demás, este barco se desvió por completo de su ruta para acudir a la ayuda.** **El capitán** **Arthur Rostron** **, preparó a toda su tripulación y consiguió hacer que el buque lograse su propio récord de velocidad. El _Carpathia_ rescató a setecientos cinco supervivientes al alba.**

 **Gracias por seguir la historia y estar al pendiente de cada capítulo. El capitulo anterior no pensé que les pareciera corto, supongo que es porque ya estamos en la recta final por eso voy tan rápido.**

Continúo agradeciendo sus comentarios que me motivan a seguir **Lydia Grandchester, Natalia, CGG, Yesi Hernández, Eli, Gladys, Anieram, Lilit, Candice White, Blanca G, Miriam7, Aurora, Nally Graham, Rous DJ** y todos los **guest.**

A quienes me han agregado a sus follows y favs **Jade1340, Liliana PP** , **Ayilen, Ahome Sacerdotisa de Shikon** y quienes me leen de forma **Anónima** también gracias.

 **Respondiendo a sus preguntas e inquietudes, aunque algunas creo se contestan con este capítulo. Ustedes casi siempre adivinan lo que viene ¿acaso hackean mi computadora? :)**

 **Antes que nada, les pido disculpas porque me tardaré en actualizar pues ya está por comenzar la Guerra Florida 2018 y obviamente el CLAN CANDERRY estará participando con un par de** **One** **shot. Es la primera vez que participo ¡que emoción! a ver cómo me va con las críticas.**

-Apuesto que nadie se imaginó que los Cornwell serían los cómplices que ayudarían a Candy y Terry a escapar. Y eso que les di pistas eh :) Archie cargando todos sus ahorros, hospedados cerca del puerto y hasta ellos ya planeaban irse a América. La pregunta ahora sería ¿lograran ser más astutos que el Duque?

 **\- Eleonor y el Duque se enfrentan cara a cara ¡ay que emoción! espero no decepcionarlas y cumplir sus expectativas.**

 **Lydia Grandchester / Miriam7:** Sobre Archie y Annie yo también desee mas historia, lo días en el colegio debieron extenderse a 100 capítulos, pero no sé si Mizuki o la editorial o la televisora eran demasiado reservados o porque no nos quisieron dar más. Tal vez cuando muera Mizuki (ojalá no sea pronto), sus familiares o quien se quede con los derechos se anima y se asocie con Disney para sacar mucho pero mucho material de Candy y Terry.

 **Natalia:** En favor del Duque puedo decir que es duro porque está resentido con Eleonor pues él cree que lo engaño y por eso no soporta la idea que Terry ame a esa mujer, a la mujer que destruyo su hogar por un amante, por eso lo castiga tan severamente cuando se trata de algo que tenga que ver con Ella. Sobre los libros, eso no es nada con el castigo que viene. Oops creo que eso fue un spoiler.

 **Eli / Anieram:** En el siguiente capítulo leerán como se entera Eleonor de la supuesta muerte de Terry y el castigo del Duque para su retoño. Y es que Richard lo dijo en capítulos anteriores, castigara a todo aquel que hiciera llorar a su amada Eleonor.

 **Blanca G / Aurora:** Nunca imagine que la mayoría no quisiera que Candy y Terry lleguen a América, por lo que pasa en Broadway. Pero no se preocupen como dije esta historia no llega hasta esos días.

Saludos y excelentes vacaciones a tod s l s Canderrys les saludo ahora desde la hermosa ciudad de L.A. abrazos y disfruten sus vacaciones :)


	43. Chapter 43 Stear y el Tío abuelo

Capítulo 43 Stear y el Tío abuelo.

Estación de tren 10pm.

El tren a Escocia ya estaba por partir, los últimos pasajeros entre ellos un trio de adolescentes que ya ansiaban llegar a su destino lo estaban abordando. Archie y Terry decidieron comprar un compartimiento para cuatro personas, así podrían tener privacidad y no arriesgarse a que alguien los viera. Sí, increíble pero el par se puso de acuerdo en algo. Pero ya una vez en su compartimiento comenzó la pelea.

-¡Pido cama! -gritó Archie empujando a Terry y aventándose a la cama de la derecha.

-¿Ah sí? pues yo me quedo con la otra -respondió el rebelde aventándole la mochila a Archie y lanzándose a la otra cama.

-Que caballerosos los dos -dijo Candy cruzándose de brazos - Pero no importa dormiré en la litera de arriba.

-Lo siento. Si quieres Candy puedes dormir en mi cama.

-¡Ni se te ocurra Terry!

-Que mal pensado Archie me refiero a que ella duerma en mi cama y yo arriba -mencionaba Terry con esa sonrisa maliciosa.

-Mira tú, ¡pues no! Tú te quedas en tu cama y Candy en mi cama yo dormiré arriba.

-No es necesario me gusta más arriba. Gracias Archie.

-De nada Candy. -dijo Archie dulcemente a la chica y después amenazante se dirigió al chico – Te estaré vigilando Terry.

-Como digas Archie – dijo desentendido el rebelde mientras se quitaba los zapatos. No podía esconder su sonrisa y diciéndose a sí mismo – Ay Elegante si supieras cuantas veces ya hemos dormido juntos seguro me querrías matar - El rebelde no pudo evitar soltar a reír, como deseaba decírselo a su elegante compañero para hacerlo explotar, pero ante todo era un caballero que debía cuidar el honor de su dama pecosa.

-¿Tú estás loco o por qué te ríes solo? -preguntaba Archie mientras arreglaba su cuidadosamente colgaba su saco.

-Solo estoy feliz de viajar a Escocia.

-Hum, seguramente.

-Ya no se peleen quiero dormir – decía Candy mientras sentada en la cama de Archie se trenzaba su cabello. Como cama escogió la litera sobre Archie para evitar confrontaciones. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

– Yo abro– se ofreció Archie amablemente.

-Cuidado por favor – pidió Terry cubriéndose el rostro con su bufanda. Archie solo asintió.

-Buenas noches jovencitos, me podrán dar sus nombres para anotarlos en la lista de pasajeros. Me comentó el boletero que por las prisas no pudieron anotar sus nombres.

Los tres chicos sintieron un gran alivio al ver que solo era un empleado del tren. Y antes de que Archie o Candy dijeran sus nombres el caballero ingles de inmediato contestó.

-Por supuesto yo soy Vladimir Stoker, él Dorian Wilde y el pequeño pecoso es Frankie Shelley. Vamos a Escocia a ver a nuestra tía abuela.

-Gracias jóvenes. Buen viaje. Que descansen ya estamos por salir.

-Gracias – dijo Archie después cerró la puerta con seguro y se dirigió a Terry - ¿Dorian Wilde?

-Vamos Archie no me digas que no tienes complejo de Dorian Gray. Apuesto a que harías un pacto con tal de ser guapo y elegante por siempre.

-Bueno ahora que los dices pues si me agrada ese personaje. Siento que efectivamente tiene buen gusto como yo – dijo presumido el pequeño Cornwell después continuó admirado - Vaya ahora lo veo. Usaste el nombre del personaje principal y el apellido de su autor. Vlad es el nombre de Drácula y Stocker su autor, Dorian Gray y Wilde su escritor.

-Así es – dijo engreído el mocoso engreído.

-Me agrada tu juego de nombres.

-Eres muy listo Terry. ¿y Frankie Shelley? No conozco mucho de literatura – preguntó la pecosa quitándose sus tenis.

Archie comenzó a reír – Candy ve tomando una almohada.

-No entiendo – decía Candy desconcertada mientras que Terry que ya estaba recostado se reía y tomaba su almohada, pero para cubrirse - ¿Por qué se ríen los dos? Déjenme adivinar… Shelley, Frankie, no conozco ningún personaje. Dame una pista Terry. ¿Por qué te cubres?

-Candy es una novela de terror, bueno tal vez en su tiempo lo fue. Para los jóvenes de esta época no da miedo- intervinó risueño Archie ya quería ver la reacción de Candy contra Terry.

-Pues solo recuerdo... Shelley, Frankie, Mary Shelley, pero no tienen ningún…- Candy seguía tratando de recordar hasta que por fin dio con su personaje - ¡Frankenstein! ¡¿Terry de donde me parezco a Frankenstein?! ¿Te refieres al doctor o al monstruo?

-Por lo tosca, al monstruo – apenas respondió a carcajadas el caballero inglés cuando recibió tremendo almohadazo de Candy -Auch ves por qué lo digo.

-¡Mocoso engreído!

Candy comenzó así la pelea de almohadas en el compartimiento número 7 del tren a Edimburgo Escocia. Terry se reía y de vez en cuando le regresaba el almohadazo a Candy, aunque no muy fuerte para no lastimarla, pero Candy no media su fuerza ella sí que le daba tremendos almohadazos al pobre rebelde. Archie sentado en su cama no paraba de reír por las ocurrencias que su futuro primo político le decía a Candy y la tortura de su pecosa prima hacia esté.

Se dio cuenta que se llevaban muy bien el aristócrata arrogante y su gatita. Debía reconocer que el rato que estuvieron juntos en la cafetería Terry siempre la atendió y se comportaba como un caballero, y que decir en el puerto como la reclamó suya. Sonrió y pensando en su hermano.

\- Stear tiene razón que no me lleve bien con Terry no significa que no sea una buena persona, y Candy sabe reconocer el corazón de alguien, supongo que ...

-¡Tú también Archie por darle cuerda y burlarte de mí! – Archie no pudo terminar sus pensamientos pues recibió tremendo almohadazo en la cabeza.

-¡Candy no!, espera, no puedo pegarte – suplicaba Archie cubriéndose con su almohada.

-¡Genial! – la pecosa seguía dándole una lluvia de almohadazos a su primo.

-Eso es abuso pecosa -se burló Terry.

-Pero ¿sabes a quien sí puedo golpear? A tu querido Terry – Archie no dijo más, se levantó y dio tremendo almohadazo a Terry.

-¿Ah sí? ya verás pariente de los Andley - ahora Terry respondía a la pelea de esgrima o mejor dicho de almohadas contra su primo político.

-No se estén pegando tan fuerte, se supone que es un juego.

-Alguien debe pagar por los jalones de tu angelito ¡Auch idiota en mi nariz no!

-¿De qué angelito hablas aristócrata?

-Uno que huele a rosas.

-¿Anthony? -apenas pregunto Archie cuando recibió tremendo golpe de almohada en su buen mozo rostro – Idiota estaba desprevenido.

-¿Yo idiota? Mas bien lo eres tú ¿qué tal si hubiera sido una espada?

-Es una vieja historia Archie – dijo Candy que subía a su cama para acostarse mientras su par de acompañantes se seguían dando con la almohada.

-Es cierto viajaste con el Tío Brower, con todo esto ya no fui a saludarlo. Espera Terry ya deja de pegarme, deja que Candy me cuente de mi tío.

-Está bien empate. Ademas ya me duele la cabeza – aceptó Terry volviendo a su cama.

-El capitán Brower es muy amable y conoció a Terry. Le dio su visto bueno.

-Hum, por lo visto todos te ven bien aristócrata – decía Archie mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su cama.

-Que puedo decir niño amargado. Oye ¿Por qué no te has hecho novio de la niña sin pecas? tal vez se te quite lo gruñón.

-No te mordiste la lengua Terry – se burló Candy que ya estaba arropada en su cama.

-¿Quién es la niña sin pecas?

-Obvio la Tímida – respondió Terry rodando los ojos.

-Terry debes llamar a las personas por su nombre -dijo Candy después dio un gran bostezo.

-No te entiendo Terry habla claro.

-No le falte al respeto es la verdad no tiene pecas y es muy tímida.

-¿Te refieres a Annie Britter?

-Lo ves Candy, tu primo me entendió. ¿Candy?

-Creo que ya se durmió, es muy dormilona. En Lakewood solía quedarse dormida cuando íbamos de picnic. Jugábamos un rato, comíamos y zas al poco rato se quedaba dormida sobre el mantel.

-No lo dudo – mencionó Terry sonriendo, él también ya había comprobado lo dormilona que era.

-Bueno Terry, supongo que debemos descansar. Ha sido un largo día. ¿de casualidad no tendrás una pijama? No quisiera dormir con mi camisa de seda se va a arrugar.

Terry se quedó mudo y frunció el ceño, ¿de verdad le estaba pidiendo eso? A lo que sarcástico le contestó – No Archie, no se me ocurrió rescatar mi closet durante el naufragio.

-Tonto ya lo sé, pero me preguntaba si tal vez tendrías algo en tu mochila.

-Está bien, ve en la mochila los marineros me regalaron un par de playeras como la que traigo. Están justo en encima.

-Gracias Terry.

Mientras Archie buscaba cuidadosamente en la mochila, Terry miraba por la ventana, el tren ya estaba camino a Escocia, iba tan rápido que parecía que estaba a su favor, la oscuridad apenas permitía ver el paisaje que se veía en el camino. Miro la poca nieve que se acumulaba en la vereda. Recordó Nueva York era tan frio, pero ahí estaba su madre y Broadway. Le dolía tener que dejar a su pecosa en el Hogar de Pony, pero era lo mejor, además estaba dispuesto a ser un excelente estudiante para tener buenos papeles y conseguir un protagónico que le permitiera darle un buen futuro a Candy.

-Listo Terry tome esta playera color blanco. ¿Terry? tierra llamando a Terry.

-Lo siento. Solo pensaba en lo que haré después de dejar a Candy contigo en el Hogar de Pony.

-Actor ¿verdad?, mmm bueno pues espero que nos invites a tus estrenos y algún día te dignes en presentarnos a Eleonor Baker.

-¿Como?

-Vamos Terry, no me salgas con que nos eres "el fan número uno de Eleonor Baker" -decía Archie metiéndose a su cama y tapándose con su cobertor.

-Bueno supongo que sí – sonrió Terry - Pero no pienso usar su amistad para que me ayude, pienso empezar mi carrera solo.

-Lo imagine, bueno ya no quiero envidiarte. Buenas noches Terry, hasta mañana – dijo Archie y después dio un bostezo para quedarse profundamente dormido.

-Hasta mañana Archie – Terry apago la luz y se fue a su cama, como deseaba subir a la cama de su pecosa y darle su beso de buenas noches. Pero era un caballero, además para que armar una guerra con su primo político estando las cosas tan calmadas. Se conformó o mejor dicho se resignó en tomarle su mano que colgaba y besarla.

Después se recostó en su cama, miro hacia Archie que ya dormía y recordó las palabras del Capitán Brower, "S _iempre traten de aceptar la ayuda de un buen amigo sea quien sea_ "

No cabía duda que el mundo estaba lleno de sorpresas. Terry nunca hubiera imaginado que Archibald Cornwell su némesis en el colegio sería su compañero de viaje durante su huida a América. Tenía que reconocerlo, los hermanos Cornwell estaban siendo de mucha ayuda.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hotel Hampton

Mientras una dama pecosa, su caballero y su paladín dormían tranquilamente en el tren camino a Edimburgo. En el Hotel Hampton dormía su segundo paladín y el pequeño Cookie. El pequeño marinero al enterarse que el Capitán habia sido llevado a la prisión, decidió pedirle asilo a Stear para pasar la noche con él. Ya a la mañana siguiente se reuniría con el resto de los marineros del Mauretania para ayudar al Capitán.

En el Real Colegio San Pablo dormía Annie con su madre. La hermana Gray como buena religiosa permitió que la señora Britter se hospedara ahí hasta recibir noticias de su esposo. Sin duda los 6 adolescentes dormían plácidamente en sus respectivas camas, sin nada de qué preocuparse. Sus habitaciones estaban en silencio para darles un pacifico sueño.

Pero no podía decirse lo mismo en la habitación del Duque de Grandchester en el tercer piso del Hotel Hampton. Richard estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala de su habitación, tamboreaba los dedos en el descanso, no habia un solo ruido más que el de sus dedos. No decía palabra solo miraba por la ventana. El Carpathia ya tenía 4 horas con 40 minutos de haber llegado y ni Marcus ni David regresaban para decirle donde diablos estaba su hijo.

Daniel su mayordomo estaba sentado junto a la puerta, no podía dormir, como hacerlo estando su patrón tan furioso, tanto que seguro haría arder el puerto. Lo conocía desde niño, conocía sus penas y alegrías, en ocasiones Terry se lo recordaba, definitivamente ambos tenían el mismo carácter y nobleza. Pero el Duque se endureció después de su separación con Eleonor. Finalmente se escucharon toquidos. Daniel abrió, eran Marcus y David quienes traían una cara que indicaba malas noticias.

Como si entendieran la mirada de Daniel, ambos hombres negaron con la cabeza. El mayordomo se sintió decepcionado, volteo a mirar al Duque que seguía inerte en su sillón, apenas y parpadeaba. Volvió a respirar profundamente, exhalo y se dirigió a su patrón.

-Su Excelencia, son Marcus y David.

-Que pasen - Dijo seco y sin dejar de ver la ventana.

Los dos hombres entraron sabían que el Duque se enfurecería pero que más podían hacer, hicieron todo hasta donde pudieron, pero no encontraron a Terry ni a la señorita Candy. Se pusieron frente al Duque para disculparse y darle la reseña.

-Su Excelencia permítame disculparme…

– No estoy de humor para escuchar sus disculpas. Lo único que me interesa es saber porque Diablos mi hijo no viene con Ustedes. El Carpathia llego hace 4 horas casi 5 y ustedes hasta ahora llegan ¡sin mi hijo! – gritó el Duque, mirándolos fijamente.

-Su Excelencia le juro que buscamos por todo el puerto incluso…

-¡¿Qué paso?! – gritó Richard pero tenía una jaqueca insoportable que lo hizo sobrase nuevamente las cienes.

-Su Excelencia si me lo permite le traeré su té.

-Sí por favor esta jaqueca me está matando – aceptó el hombre después volvía a cuestionar a sus empleados mientras Daniel salía de la habitación – Y bien ¿qué paso?

-Su Excelencia cumplimos al pie de la letra sus indicaciones. Estuvimos cuidando la escalera principal para verificar si el joven Terry o la señorita Candy bajaban del Carpathia. Al ver que no, yo personalmente fui a verificar la lista de pasajeros donde encontré el nombre de la señorita Candy…

Richard que mantenía los ojos cerrados por el dolor de cabeza que tenía los abrio y miro fijamente a Marcus al escuchar el nombre de la novia de su hijo y con un atisbo de preocupación pregunto - ¿Y Terry?

-Me temo que él no estaba, revisé la lista 5 veces, pero no encontré su nombre. Lo siento.

El padre Terry pensó lo peor, sintió que se le acababa el aire, comenzó a tocarse el pecho. David asustado se acercó a él para ayudarlo – Cálmese Su Excelencia. Tal vez Terry venga en el Lusitania no pierda la fe.

-¿Dónde está la señorita Candy? necesito que me diga que fue de mi hijo Tráiganla – pidió el Duque que comenzó a temblar por la preocupación.

-Me temo Su Excelencia que no logramos encontrarla, precisamente para traerla con Usted supuse que efectivamente querría interrogarla, así que ordené buscarla hasta por debajo de las piedras, pero no apareció -contestaba Marcus.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Es verdad Su Excelencia. Marcus se encargó de buscarla en albergues, la bahía, los embarcaderos, y yo junto con el resto de los chicos la busque en estaciones e interrogue algunos choferes por si sabían de alguien que la hubiera llevado al colegio. Pero nada.

-Así que se la trago la tierra, que casualidad - El Duque respiró aliviado y se recargo en el respaldo del sillón. Como si le hubieran dicho una frase mágica, la tristeza desapareció de su rostro y ahora su semblante era cada vez más y más serio volviendo en él esa mirada parecida a la de su padre. Sus empleados no comprendían el porqué de su cambio de semblante.

Richard respiraba endureciendo la quijada se puso de pie y fue directo a tomarse una copa. La bebió saboreando cada trago. Marcus y David se miraban uno al otro. Era un hecho, el Duque iba a estallar. Y de qué manera lo hizo, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-Ay Terry, Terry, Terry, ruega a Dios que no te encuentre porque… esta vez no te internaré en el San Pablo, ¡si no en el ejercito!

-Su Excelencia se siente bien- preguntaba preocupado David.

El Duque no contesto solo encendió tranquilamente uno de sus puros y con toda la frialdad del mundo continuó - Está bien recapitulemos. La señorita Candy no está ni en el albergue, ni en ningún otro lugar de este puerto ¿correcto?

-Así es Su Excelencia, es raro ya que su nombre aparece en la lista. Sin dinero no podría ir a ningún lado- apoyaba Marcus.

-¿Interrogaste a alguien que te dijera que estuvo haciendo en el Carpathia?

-No a fondo solo me dijeron que sí venía en el barco y se la pasaba con el Capitán del barco y ayudando en la enfermería. Se llevaba bien con los marineros y ayudantes del barco era muy risueña.

-Vaya, así que muy risueña – mencionó despectivo el padre de Terry.

-Eso dijeron.

-Oh esa chiquilla le importa un penique lo que le pase a mi hijo que ya hasta lo cambio por un marinero o estaba feliz porque mi hijo ¡SI ESTABA CON ELLA!

-Pregunté, pero las pocas personas que pudieron contestarme aseguran que no. Nadie conoció a alguien con el nombre de Terruce. Como le comenté Su Excelencia ella se la pasaba con el Capitán Brower, en la enfermería o con ayudantes del barco.

-¡¿Y de casualidad no se te ocurrió preguntar si uno de esos ayudantes se parecía a Terry?!

-Lo siento, no.

-Ok da igual. No importa, déjenme ver la lista, quiero ver los nombres ahora.

-Pero Su Excelencia, me temo que está en la oficina naval y ya cerraron – comentó Marcus.

-¡Me importa un bledo, tráeme la dichosa lista! -gritaba enfurecido el Duque.

-Pero -balbuceó sorprendido Marcus, el Duque nunca habia sido tan exigente.

-Marcus, conociste a mi padre ¿verdad?

-Como olvidarlo, no trabaje con él, pero he escuchado algo.

-Perfecto entonces llegaste a escuchar lo que hacía para conseguir lo que deseaba ¿no es así? – pregunto el duque con mirada fulminante a lo que Marcus intimidado solo asintió- Bien pues haz uso de cualquier táctica que tengas qué hacer y tráeme esa lista. Me importa un carajo si te la robas, las compras o lo que tengas que hacer, pero quiero esa lista ¡Ya!

-Su Excelencia si me lo permite escuche que se la llevarían a la prisión como evidencia -mencionó David que igual que su compañero estaba sorprendido por tal exigencia – Pero en el muro escribieron los nombres.

-¡¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a salir a esta hora para verlos en un muro?!

-Lo siento su Excelencia.

-Marcus, David, no quiero excusas, quiero esa lista. Róbenla, cómprenla, paguen a quien tengan que pagar o mátenlo.

-¡Señor! -exclamaron al unísono los dos empleados.

-Lo siento me exalté. Está bien no maten a nadie, pero quiero esa lista a más tardar mañana a primera hora ¿está claro?

-A la orden Su Excelencia.

-Fuera, quiero dormir y repito quiero esa lista mañana a primera hora u olvídense de su puesto.

Los dos hombres salieron a cumplir la petición del Duque nunca lo habían visto tan exigente en una petición. Al mismo tiempo entraba Daniel con la charola del Té.

-Su Excelencia aquí está su té. Por favor tome asiento – dijo muy amablemente el mayordomo, pero Richard tomo la charola y la lanzó al suelo. Estaba furioso - ¡Su Excelencia!

-Tú sabes cuánto amo a mi hijo, ¡pero no soy burla de nadie! Deseo de todo corazón que este bien pero donde mis sospechas sean ciertas te juro Daniel, te juro que va a desear no haber hecho ¡semejante estupidez!

-Señor no comprendo.

-Tu querido niño Terry, seguramente quiere huir con su noviecita y lo mejor, quiere que piense que está muerto.

-Dios no.

-Sí Daniel. Pero de mi nadie se burla. Le di todo, me casé con una bruja para que no fuera un bastardo, lo mantuve lejos de su loco abuelo y la traidora de su madre. Incluso lo cuide de las amenazas de su madrastra y jamás lo he presionado con sus responsabilidades como futuro Duque ¡¿y así me paga?!

-Su Excelencia no sé qué decir, tal vez hay una razón...

-La razón es que quiere hacerse pasar por muerto sin importarle ¡lo que yo sienta! Bien, lo voy a encontrar y yo personalmente ¡lo meteré al ejército!

-Pero estamos casi en guerra – decía asustado el mayordomo y temblando de miedo.

-Perfecto, ¡quiere estar muerto para mi pues lo voy a ayudar a que lo esté! – gritó el Duque entrando a su alcoba y cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un portazo.

-Niño Terry ¿qué has hecho? hacer sufrir a tu padre no está bien, no está bien. Dios que el Duque esté equivocado y tu vengas en el Lusitania.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hotel Savoy Londres 10:30 am. 4 de enero de 1913

Ya habia amanecido. El Duque de Grandchester no era el único que estaba preocupado por su heredero. Tambien en Londres en el Hotel Savoy estaba hospedada la Tía Elroy, quien al enterarse del naufragio del Mauretania de inmediato viajo de Edimburgo a Londres y envió a su servidumbre al puerto para que estuvieran atentos a la llegada de los pasajeros sobrevivientes y cerciorarse que ahí venían los Leagan, o el Sr. George o por supuesto su querido Albert. Sobre Candy no le importaba como siempre.

Pero para colmo uno de sus empleados que estaba en la mansión de Escocia viajo a Londres para entregarle un telegrama que llegó del Real Colegio San Pablo. Cuando lo leyó su corazón casi colapsa. Ahora estaba más mortificada pues sus dos queridos nietos estaban desaparecidos desde hace 3 días.

Justo esa misma mañana habia llegado la "viuda Leagan" que inconsolable fue recibida en el puerto y llevada a Londres con la tía abuela. Sarah actuaba como una viuda inconsolable por la muerte de su esposo. Cosa que a la tía Elroy tampoco le importaba, pues sus nietos y por supuesto Albert y el buen George era lo que realmente le preocupaba.

-Esto debe ser castigo divino. Dios no, no por favor cuida de ellos – se lamentaba la Tía abuela Elroy sentada sobre su cama.

-Tía abuela por favor no se lamente, las últimas palabras de mi esposo fuero de agradecimiento hacia usted, pidiéndole cuidara de mis hijos – fingía dolor Sarah Leagan.

-No me refiero a la muerte de tu marido Sarah.

-¡Tía abuela! – exclamó desconcertada la falsa viuda.

-Ahora no estoy para eso, entiendo tu sufrimiento, ya veremos que hacer. Y por los gastos no te preocupes yo me encargaré de tus hijos.

-Se lo agradezco tanto créame que mi marido que ahora está en el cielo…

-¡Ahora no Sarah!, ahora mi cabeza está muy preocupada por Alb… el Tío abuelo y George, el personal que envíe no ha dado noticias de su arribo.

-No sabía que el Tío abuelo viajara en el Mauretania, vi a George, pero no recuerdo haberlo visto con alguien mayor como el Tío abuelo.

-Pues sí, ambos iban con Candy. Dios todopoderoso me está poniendo a prueba.

-¿Qué quiere decir tía abuela?

-Que ademas de esta angustia por saber que fue de mi querido… Ay ya no quiero hablar- la tía abuela sentía desfallecer.

-Rápido tráiganle un té -ordenó Sarah a la mucama.

-Sí señora.

-Recuéstese Tía abuela y dígame que más la aflige, puedo hacer a un lado mi dolor para ayudarla por su puesto.

-Pero esto, no, no, ¿qué he hecho para merecer este sufrimiento? -se seguía lamentando mientras Sarah la ayudaba a recostarse y la arropaba con los finos cobertores.

-Tranquila Tía abuela, el Lusitania llego hoy, seguro a esta hora ya está arribando. Y George y el tío abuelo ahí vienen.

-No tonta, que no entiendes que hay algo más que me tiene con el alma en un hilo.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-¡Mis pequeños, mis queridos Archie y Stear han desaparecido! Seguro se enteraron del Naufragio y fueron al puerto a buscar a Candy. Me muero si algo les pasa a mis niños.

-Tía abuela, déjeme ayudarla.

-Comprenderás que ahora no puedo ocuparme de tu pena ya con la mía tengo suficiente. Dios debí ser mejor cristiana y tratar bien a esa chiquilla.

-Si se refiere a Candy recuerde que es una ladrona.

-¡Cállate! No creas que Anthony no se encargó de que tu hijito reconociera que todo fue una trampa. Y también la rectora del colegio me dijo que mis niños estaban expulsados pues según sus primos no era la primera vez que se escapaban de un colegio. Cosa que tu sabes es mentira ellos siempre han sido buenos alumnos.

-Tía abuela debe de haber un error.

-No hay ningún error. Una cosa son las habladurías de Eliza y Neal contra esa chiquilla y otra muy diferente que difamen a mis niños. Así que cuando esto termine, yo personalmente iré al colegio a hablar con la rectora. Ahora déjame sola estoy cansada.

-Como usted ordene tía abuela – obedeció Sarah saliendo de la habitación, pero alcanzo a escuchar lo que decía la tía abuela.

-Dios por favor te suplico que todos estén con bien, George, mis niños y Albert. Te juro que trataré mejor a esa niña. Oh mi querido Albert tu no, tu no.

Sarah salió de la habitación. Caminando por los pasillos se cuestionaba - ¿Albert? la abuela dijo Albert. Ahora que recuerdo con George siempre estaba un tipo con el mismo nombre – de pronto recordó las palabras de aquel joven rubio que defendió a Candy de la Condesa de Polignac - _"Tengo la suficiente jerarquía para ordenarte no insultar a Candy"_ \- ¿Acaso él es? No, debe ser un error, él es muy joven, pero ahora que lo pienso. Sí, sus ojos se parecen a los de Anthony y tiene un gran parecido con Rosemary. Ademas se enfureció cuando Candy no pudo subir al bote _"Me las pagarás en Escocia Leagan"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lusitania 11:00 am

El ultimo barco al fin habia llegado al puerto. Los pasajeros comenzaban a bajar uno a uno. Algunos saludando a sus parientes que los esperaban abajo y otros eran dirigidos al albergue y casa de asistencia para los sobrevivientes del naufragio. El Clan Canderry estaba entusiasmado y ansioso por bajar.

-Miren, miren si no me equivoco ahí está mi hijo y su esposa, Oh y también está mi nieta Patricia – señalaba Martha a 3 personas con anteojos

-¡Abuela, abuela! - gritaba emocionada Paty, la futura novia de Stear.

-¡Lo ven no me equivoque son ellos! – casi brincaba de emoción la abuela Martha.

-Me alegro mucho Martha será un placer conocerlos – comentó Albert.

-Oh si Albert, más te vale ir a mi casa a cenar como lo prometiste.

-Ahí estaremos sin falta.

-Yo propongo bajar al final hay demasiadas personas, policías y reporteros. No será bueno para Eleonor – sugería Madeleine que de solo ver la multitud ya le estaba dando jaqueca.

-Oh, por mí no se detengan yo estaré bien ya estoy acostumbrada – menciono la bella actriz.

-Tengo una idea, nosotros bajemos y nos vamos con tu familia hasta tu casa Martha y en el camino vemos donde puedan arreglar la muñeca de Susie y que Eleonor baje con Arthur al final.

-Pero Gabrielle no quisiera causar molestias… – intervenía Eleonor.

-No es ninguna molestia, ¿qué dices Arthur? Yo me voy con Madeleine, Martha y su familia y los Carson. Nos vemos más tarde en casa.

-Supongo que tienes razón Gabrielle hay demasiados reporteros. Eleonor, si te ven conmigo pensaran que eres Gabrielle y no te molestaran -apoyó el esposo de la joven pelirroja.

-Gracias, les agradezco a todos por sus atenciones – agradecía Eleonor

-Señora iré bajando para decirle al marinero donde llevar sus maletas – mencionaba Rose su dama de compañía.

-Si Rose gracias, adelántate entonces a la Mansión de Lord Hamilton.

-Bueno bajemos ya, Sr. Carson vamos – comentó Madeleine comenzando a bajar las escaleras seguida del resto del Clan Canderry.

-Niños ya oyeron, vamos, bajen con cuidado y no se suelten – ordenaba el Sr. Carson, llevando a Susie en sus brazos y los dos pequeños iban de la mano uno de Madeleine y otro de Martha.

-Hasta luego amor te veo más tarde -decía Gabrielle caminando tras el resto del grupo.

-Cuídate por favor.

-Claro que sí Arthur ¿qué puede pasar? Sobreviví a un naufragio – se despidió Gabrielle corriendo para alcanzar a sus amigas.

-Nunca cambiara -pensó Arthur.

-Lord Hamilton, nos despedimos por ahora, pero nos vemos en Escocia – decía Alberth que ya bajaría junto con George.

-Así es Albert, nos vemos en dos semanas o si lo deseas antes, solo avísame – decía el Lord mientras estrechaba la mano de Albert.

-Gracias. Nuevamente gracias por todo.

-No lo agradezcas Albert. – dijo con una sonrisa y después se dirigió a George para estrechar su mano - Sr. Villers… mucha suerte con su diligencia.

-Gracias Lord Hamilton… yo también le deseo mucha fortaleza. Le avisaré cualquier cambio.

Los dos hombres se dieron la mano, tanto George como Arthur planeaban dar la noticia del fallecimiento de Terry y Candy una vez que estuvieran instalados. Era una difícil tarea, pero acordaron hacerlo llegando al puerto y ya habían llegado así que pronto debían hablar con sus seres queridos sobre lo que ellos creían era la verdad.

-Señorita Eleonor un placer pasar estos días con ustedes. Con permiso – dijo Albert besando la mano de la actriz.

-Lo mismo digo señorita Baker – dijo George también para despedirse.

-El placer también fue mío. Hasta Luego Sr. Villers, hasta luego Albert - se despidió sonriente la madre de Terry. Albert y George le devolvieron la sonrisa y acto seguido comenzaron a bajar del barco.

-Arthur te parece si esperamos adentro en el lobby, aquí hay mucha gente - Sugirió Eleonor.

-Sí claro, Vamos – comentó Arthur siguiendo a la actriz.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Muelle del Puerto de Southampton

Mientras el clan Canderry se abría paso por el muelle para llegar hasta la familia O´Brien, un chico de casi 17 años estaba nervioso pensando como reconocer al Tío abuelo William, sería una suerte que vinera con George.

-Calma Stear, ten fe, seguro George se salvó y vienen con él. Ademas recuerda lo que dijo Candy " _Es como Anthony en versión adulta"_ – se decía a si mismo el mayor de los Cornwell, que no dejaba de mirar la escalera donde bajaban los pasajeros – Dios pero si son demasiados caballeros rubios, Oh espera Stear recuerda lo que dijo Terry – soltó una risilla y después continuó - Como olvidarlo Candy casi le avienta la malteada encima.

 _"Pero Candy, aunque es una buena pista, me ayudaría mucho si me dijeras alguna seña específica, algún lunar o cicatriz – cuestionaba Stear Candy._

 _-Un ojo morado tal vez._

 _-¿Como dices Terry?-_

 _-Sí, seguro si no se despegó de mi madrina mi padrino se encargó de mantenerlo lejos -se burló Terry._

 _-¡Terry Grandchester que insinúas!_

 _-Perdón pecosa solo fue una hipótesis._

 _-Pues no me gustan tus hipótesis"_

-Sin duda Terry ya encontró su domadora… como yo a mi princesa. Ya hasta la oigo de tanto que pienso en ella – seguía pensando Stear pero ahora embelesado al creer que escuchaba la dulce voz de Paty – Dios la escucho tan real.

-¡Stear, Stear!

-Dios la imagino tan real. Que siento que se acerca a mí.

-Stear, soy yo, Stear – Era Paty que trataba de llegar hasta Stear en medio de la multitud.

-¿Eh? – Stear volteó hacia donde escuchaba a la dueña de su corazón - ¡Paty, Paty!

Los dos chicos corrieron para encontrarse, pero justo cuando casi estaban a punto de darse un abrazo, se apenaron y se detuvieron en seco.

-Hola Paty, perdón es que me emocione al verte – se disculpo apenado el buen Stear.

-No te preocupes Stear, yo también me entusiasme al verte – dijo Paty titubeante con la mirada baja y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Vienes sola o por qué estás aquí?

-Mis papas me trajeron, justo llegue por la mañana, cuando se enteraron del Naufragio regresaron de Paris para buscar a mi abuela.

-Wow no lo sabía, y …

-Esta bien, gracias a Dios ya está aquí. Mira es ella – señalaba Paty a una sexagenaria que ya subía al carruaje despidiéndose de su querido Albert.

-¡Paty amor, despídete de tu amigo ya debemos irnos! – gritaba la madre de Paty que y estab arriba del carruaje.

-Bueno Stear debo irme, te veré en el colegio.

-Paty espera yo…

-¿Qué pasa Stear?

-No nada solo, no olvides que… te quiero mucho.

-Hasta luego Stear – la chica se sonrojo por semejante declaración ya que no podía esconder su felicidad, así que trato de mantener el temple caminando hacia sus padres.

-¡Paty!

-Ya deja de llamarla, esta con su amigo déjala despedirse como Dios manda. Que buen mozo chico, pero no más que Albert. Los estaré esperando para cenar.

-Seguro Martha. Nos vemos más tarde – se despidió Albert mientras Paty ya subía al carruaje. El rubio ya solo reía por dentro por los halagos de su fan número uno.

-Vamos Paty dime ¿Quién es ese chico tan buen mozo?

-Listo cochero pueden irse – dijo George, a lo que el cochero obedeció y echo andar tras el carruaje donde iban las pelirrojas y los Carson.

-Bien George, vayamos al albergue quiero ver si Candy estar ahí con Terry.

-Albert yo creo que mejor vamos al hotel, tal vez ella está ahí o en el colegio seguro Terry la llevo -George no quería que Albert viera la lista de sobrevivientes deseaba llevarlo al hotel y ahí decirle "la verdad"

-Puede que tengas razón, pero…

-¿Tío abuelo?

-Joven Stear – dijo sorprendido George. Al ver frente a ellos al mayor de los Cornwell.

-Hola George ¡me alegra que estés vivo! – el chico se lanzo a abrazar al caballero blanco y no lo soltaba.

-Bueno… muchas gracias por su efusiva bienvenida -decía desconcertado el Sr. Villers tratando de zafarse del abrazo de Stear.

-¡Si me siento tan feliz! -exclamó eufórico pero a la vez nervioso el chico estab tan nervioso-ansioso-temeroso no era lo mismo mentir y enfrentarse a la Tía Abuela junto con Archie y Anthony a enfrentarse solo ¡AL TIO ABUELO! Quien tenia fama de hacer manita de puerco.

-Joven Stear está muy nervioso, seguro que está bien.

-Sí, estoy feliz muy feliz porque seguro este Anthony versión adulto es mi tío abuelo ¿verdad?

-Pero Joven Stear de dónde sacó esa idea -peguntaba desconcertado el pobre George que ahora veía como el chico se lazaba a abrazar y besara a su tío abuelo.

-¡Tío abuelo, lo quiero tanto!

-Gracias Stear, pero es suficiente– decía amablemente Albert quitándose a querido sobrino.

Albert y George estaban atónitos por semejante recibimiento, se miraban mutuamente intrigados ¿cómo era que Stear sabía que Albert era el Tío Abuelo? Aunque el príncipe ya imaginaba que era por Candy, pero George no daba crédito pues para él la pecosa habia muerto en el naufragio así que deducía que fue la tía abuela.

-No sabes cuánto lo aprecio Tío abuelo, desde que la tía Elroy me contaba sus anécdotas supe que de adulto quiero ser un hombre de negocios como Usted.

-¡¿Que?! Stear ¿seguro que estas bien? tu deseas ser inventor- decía sorprendido Albert.

-No Tío abuelo, yo quiero ser como usted. Un hombre integro que jamás seria cruel con ningún hombre mucho menos con su familia. Oh esperé le escribí un hermoso discurso para recibirlo, lo traigo por aquí -se esculcaba Stear la bolsa de su saco mientras Albert le murmuraba al oído a George.

-George ¿alguien le dio en la cabeza o por qué esta tan efusivo conmigo?

-Lo que sería bueno saber es ¿quién le dijo que tú eres el tío abuelo?

-Obvio Candy -dijo Albert rodando los ojos.

-Pero ella está mu… digo no sé.

-Stear, dime una cosa.

-Si tío abuelo lo que usted diga.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy el tío abuelo?

-Candy me lo dijo – contestó desentendido el chico.

-Pero ¿cómo dices? ¿Cómo es que viste a la señorita Candy? -cuestionaba sorprendido George.

-Porque es así. Justo ayer llego en el Carpathia venia con el tío Brower.

-¿Que pasa George?, parece que no te alegra que mi pequeña este bien.

-No Albert como dices eso, es solo que estoy… no me hagas caso te contaré después. Ahora mejor sugiero ir a verla.

-Buena idea, Stear llevamos con ella.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo? – el chico comenzó a ponerse nervioso que empezó a tronarse los dedos.

-Que si serias tan amable de llevarnos con Candy.

-Este yo… yo… ah si claro… pero.,

-¿pero qué? -cuestiono Albert que ya no le gestaba gustando la actitud de Stear.

-Pero tengo hambre.

-Joven Stear…

-Es que no desayune y tengo hambre he estado aquí toda la mañana y tengo hambre.

-¿Stear donde esta Candy? -seguía cuestionando Albert sin quitarle la vista a su sobrino.

-¿Candy?

-Sí, Candy.

-Ah, ya. Si bueno tío abuelo ella esta con Archie, si con Archie…feliz con Archie muy muy feliz y protegida no debe preocuparse.

-Ah ya veo ¿Con Archie?

-Si con él. Solo con él.

-OK y ¿dónde está Archie?

-¿Archie? …

-Sí, Archie.

-Pues con Candy.

Albert casi sintió que le daba el soponcio, ya que, aunque era un hombre muy tolerante empezaba a pensar que algo escondía Stear, y por supuesto eso seguro tenía que ver con el rebelde del San Pablo.

-Ok. Stear, vayamos a que desayunes y en el almuerzo nos cuentas donde están Candy y Archie y cómo es que estas en el puerto.

-Vayamos al restaurant que está cerca de la estación de tren – sugirió George.

-¡Sí vayamos lejos, lejos del hotel!

-¿Como?

-Digo que lejos de las personas, aquí hay muchas y ya me estoy acalorando Tío Abuelo.

-Pero si estamos a 15 grados joven Stear.

-Vamos George no discutamos, seguro eso lo tiene así.

Stear caminaba a paso veloz, seguido de Albert y George, quienes ya empezaban a creer en una posible rebeldía de Grandchester con Candy y los Cornwell involucrados.

-George ¿estas pensando lo mismo que yo? -preguntaba por lo bajo Albert

-¿Qué Terry se fugó con Candy? Sí, si lo estoy pensando.

Stear por su parte cada vez se ponía más nervioso. Una cosa era mentirle a la tía abuela y otra al patriarca de los Andley. Aunque apenas lo conocía la mirada interrogante de Albert era bastante intimidante. Ademas para rematar el escucharlo decir "mi pequeña" refiriéndose a Candy, le hizo pensar que tal vez el tío abuelo era muy protector con Candy.

-Calma Stear, calma, recuerda que saliste airoso cuando le mentiste a la tía abuela para conseguir el material para construir tu primer acelerador de partículas (1*) aunque claro de no ser porque el gobierno llegó a mi laboratorio a interrogarme porque lo hacía. La tía abuela nunca se hubiera enterado.

-Bienvenidos caballeros ¿mesa para 3?

-Sí, por favor – contestaba el Sr. Villers

El hostess los llevo a una mesa cerca de la ventana, pero Stear se negó, así que los llevó a una en el centro a lo cual Stear volvió a quejarse. Hasta después de 5 mesas rechazadas por Stear terminaron sentándose cerca de la cocina.

Stear se sentó y frente a él se sentaron Albert y George que no dejaban de mirarlo. Discretamente el chico se colocó el menú para ocultar su cara y así evitar las miradas de sus acompañantes.

-Bien Stear, antes de que pidamos de comer. Cuéntame ¿cómo es que estas aquí? ¿la tía Elroy te envío?

-Buen tío abuelo, la verdad…

-Llámame Albert no te preocupes.

-Ok, bueno Albert, a decir verdad, la hermana Gray nos dejó salir el domingo ya que Archie se puso muy mal la noche de año nuevo. Y bueno, cuando estábamos en el centro de Londres comprando regalos, pues nos enteramos del Naufragio y se nos ocurrió venir aquí para buscar a Candy y George.

-¿Entonces están desde año nuevo aquí?

-Si George, nos hospedamos en el Hotel Hampton – seguía diciendo Stear que no se quitaba el menú de la cara.

-Stear yo sé que tienes hambre, pero me gustaría ver tu cara.

-Lo siento Albert. Es que no mis lentes son sirven. – seguía Stear con el Menú pegado a su cara

-Entonces Joven Stear, ¿la Señorita Candy está en el hotel Hampton? -Ahora preguntaba George a lo que como era de esperarse Stear evadió la pregunta.

-Ya se que pedir, Señorita por favor podría tomar mi orden.

-A la orden joven ¿qué le sirvo?

Stear comenzó a pedir su orden, pero a propósito preguntaba que ingredientes tenía cada platillo, y después lo descartaba. Llegó a preguntar que tenía el café americano. Albert que ya estaba impaciente pegaba en la mesa con sus dedos mirando a su alrededor para evitar ver a Stear y así no degollarlo por no decirle donde estaba su pequeña hermana.

George por su parte no sabía si reír o enojarse. Por un lado, le alegraba que Candy estuviera viva, pero por otro no le agrada que los pequeños Andley de la familia estuviera orquestando semejante rebeldía que posiblemente era huir a América.

-Sabe que señorita, olvide todo y tráigale un omelet y café americano. A Nosotros solo un café americano – termino por pedir Albert que ya se habia desesperado.

-Gracias señor, en seguida les traigo su orden -dijo muy agradecida la mesera pues ya se había cansado de explicarle a Stear cada platillo.

-Lo siento soy algo indeciso – se disculpó Stear que tomo la azucarera y comenzó a comer cucharadas de azúcar. Albert y George lo veía extrañados.

-Stear te va a hacer daño comerte el azúcar así – regañaba Albert – Estas muy intranquilo.

-Es que me gusta el azúcar.

-Joven no creo que sea correcto que hable con la boca llena,

-Bueno. Lo siento Stear no me gusta ser duro pero esto me está poniendo impaciente – dijo Albert con tono serio y colocando la servilleta en la mesa y acercándose al mayor de los Cornwell cuestionó- Stear ¿Candy esta con Terry?

Stear del susto escupió todo el azúcar en la buen moza cara del príncipe de la colina -Lo siento Tío Abuelo, digo Albert – se disculpaba Stear mientras limpiaba la cara de su tío abuelo.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien, ahora vuelvo voy al tocador a limpiarme.

-Yo voy contigo – se levantó George siguiendo a Albert. Stear sintió un gran alivio porque al menos por un par de minutos no tendría que soportar las miradas de sus acompañantes.

-Dios, vaya que impone el Tío abuelo. En fin, pero falta poco Stear aguanta. Veamos es casi la una de la tarde, a esta hora Candy, Archie y Terry ya debieron llegar a Escocia y seguro empacando sus cosas. El Duque no sabe nada pues cuando baje aún se escuchaban sus gritos, quien sabe que decía pero que gritos. EN fin, solo debo convencerlos de pasar la noche aquí en el hotel, y aprovechare que están dormidos para huir a Liverpool, - Paty perdóname por no despedirme como habia planeado, pero como se ve el Tío abuelo seguro a mi no solo me hará manita de puerco. Debo huir no como un cobarde sino como un héroe que ayudara a su prima a ser feliz. Sí, definitivamente debo partir cuanto antes a Liverpool. Solo espero alcanzar a los chicos o terminare regresando a América de polizón.

En el pasillo comenzaron a hablar.

-George algo me dice que Candy y Terry van a fugarse o mejor dicho ya lo hicieron, y lo más loco es que Stear y Archie están metidos en eso – decía Albert mientras limpiaba su cara con su pañuelo.

-Puede ser, aunque sin dinero les será difícil.

-Archie y Stear lo tienen.

-Pero no recuerdo que Terry mencionara llevarse bien con ellos en el colegio.

-No, pero si aprecian mucho a Candy y seguro por ella lo harían

-Tienes razón Albert. En ese caso iré a ver la lista de sobrevivientes y te avisare si Candy y Terry venían juntos.

-Bien, regresemos con mi sobrino tal vez logre que hable.

El mayor de los Cornwell ahora comía su omelet y pan tostado para calmar su ansiedad. Y que decir de su bebida, la mitad de su taza era azúcar.

-Stear…

-Tío abuelo que rápido.

-Bien Stear me ibas a decir donde están Candy y Archie – decía Albert que al igual que George tomaba asiento y nuevamente con la mirada fija en su querido sobrino.

-Bueno… ella se fue con Archie al Colegio.

-¿Al colegio, tan rápido?

-Sí Albert, es que lo que pasa es que … ella estaba triste.

-¿Estaba qué?

-Triste por Terry.

-¿Qué le paso a Terry? – preguntaba ahora preocupado el rubio.

-No lo sé, no lo encontramos, tal vez ya llegó al colegio y no lo vimos – dijo Stear, después se dijo a sí mismo – Dios que conste que no dije que estaba muerto solo dije que no lo encontramos, así que no mentí solo modifique la información.

-Stear, tu y Archie deben conocer a Terry, ¿no lo vieron bajar del Olimpyc?

-No, digo es que mas bien nuestra prioridad eran Candy y George que no pusimos atencion en el resto de los pasajeros.

-Hum, si claro me imagino.

-Albert, mejor vamos al Palacio de Grandchester seguro ellos saben algo.

-Sí George buena idea iremos al Palacio de Grandchester.

-¡No!

-¿No que Stear?

-Es que, se me ocurre que Terry este en el colegio, de hecho, por eso Archie y Candy se adelantaron, para buscarlo ahí.

-Hum, si claro me imagino. Ok en cuanto termines de desayunar iremos al colegio.

-Como ordenes Albert.

-Yo iré, a ver las listas, no tardo.

-Buena idea George.

-Dios, no me quedara mas remedio que ir con ellos, aunque ¿si finjo que me siento mal?, sí seguro eso los obligara a que nos quedemos y dormir en el hotel. Solo espero que para entonces el Duque ya se haya ido.

Stear, tenía mucho que pensar para entretener al Tío abuelo y a George para evitar a toda costa que hablaran con el Duque. Por su parte Terry, Archie y Candy, ya estaban llegando a la Villa para prepararlo todo y salir lo antes posible rumbo a Liverpool.

Continuará…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1*) Los aceleradores de partículas imitan, en cierta forma, la acción de los rayos cósmicos sobre la atmósfera terrestre, lo cual produce al azar una lluvia de partículas exóticas e inestables. Sin embargo, los aceleradores prestan un entorno mucho más controlado para estudiar estas partículas generadas, y su proceso de desintegración. Ignoro si en aquellos años seria fácil crear uno, pero esta historia es un fic y Stear es muy inteligente así que se vale.

Muchas gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios, bendiciones y buenos deseos hacía mi trabajo y mi persona **Gladys** , **Lore Campos** , **Miriam7** , **Blanca G, Julissa, Terytana 1, Anabella, Aurora, Candice White, TamyWhiteRose, Yesi Hernandez, Anieram, Lydia Grandchester, Lilit, Carmen, Carmen Auroa Ostos, Eli, Rous JD, Natalia, Carmen, Carmen Aurora Ostos y todos los guest.**

A quienes me han agregado a sus follows y favs **Marga1416, Carolaq** y quienes me leen de forma **Anónima** también gracias.

 **Respondiendo a sus comentarios:**

 **Terry y Archie** : Yo también soy de las que cree que efectivamente Terry y Archie son los perfectos antagónicos, ni siquiera Elisa y Candy o Candy y Susana. Este par son los que le dan sabor al caldo con sus peleas. ¿Mizuki porque no nos diste mas capítulos con este par?

 **Stear:** Pues Stear es el líder de la pandilla de fugitivos. Ya que es el mayor, el más maduro y ecuánime, pero con el Tío Abuelo como ya vieron se nos pone nervioso ya que no le gusta mentir, habrá que ver como se libra del Duque de Grandchester.

 **El juicio:** Desafortunadamente como dijo el padre de Robby, por los vientos de guerra los políticos prefieren culpar al Capitán y su tripulación. Esperemos que el Duque deje de estar buscando a Terry y ayude al padre de Robby a llevar a los verdaderos culpables a la cárcel.

 **Candy, Terry, Archie y Stear:** Pues así somos los jóvenes y los adolescentes peor tantito, no miden el peligro, y las consecuencias de sus actos. Ni siquiera se ponen a pensar que sus seres queridos pueden sufrir. La Tía Elroy como esta por no saber que es de sus dos pequeños, ¿se imaginan como se pondrá Eleonor? Ni modo tendrán que atenerse a las consecuencias de sus actos.

 **Terry y los Cornwell:** Si recuerdo que es algo que me gustaría hacer. Pero creo que tardara pues como lo dije terminando esta historia me tomaría un tiempo porque no es fácil escribir, y como algunas ya se dieron cuenta inicie un minific se llama **"Una vida después de ti"** así que hasta que no termine ambas historias no haré otro fic.

 **Brian** : él va en el Lusitania en el próximo capitulo aparecerá incluyendo al indiscreto Charlie.

 **Eleonor y el Duque** : El tan esperado encuentro será en el próximo Capitulo. Richard es duro, pero todos tenemos una debilidad y la del Duque, se llama Eleonor.

Les mando muchos abrazos a todas las Canderrys de este mundo mundial :)


	44. Chapter 44 El Reencuentro

**Advertencia**

 **Este capítulo se recomienda ser leído en la comodidad de su hogar con un paquete de pañuelos y ¿por qué no?, un enorme tazón de palomitas.**

Capítulo 44 El Reencuentro.

El tren a Edimburgo habia llegado a su destino. Ahora Candy junto a Clin, su elegante primo y su caballero inglés, estaban a bordo de un carruaje llegando a la Villa.

Era irónico pensó Terry, por lo que le platicó su madrina cuando estaban en el Mauretania, sus padres también en su juventud huyeron a Escocia para renunciar a los Grandchester. Y ahora él hacía lo mismo con Candy… y con Archie.

Archie miraba por la ventana y apreciaba el aroma del viento, se sentía orgulloso de estar en la tierra de sus antepasados. Candy por su parte felizmente comía bombones de chocolate de una caja que le compro su primo saliendo de la estación y de vez en cuando le daba uno a su querido Clin. Iba sentada junto a su primo, no porque lo prefiriera sino porque debía evitar cualquier disgusto entre él y Terry.

El rebelde se resignó, ante todo era un caballero y las buenas costumbres dictaban que debía darle su lugar al "cuidador de su amada" y en este caso era Archibald Cornwell.

-Mira Candy ahí venden tartanes ¿quieres uno? -señalaba Archie al pasar por una tienda.

-Sí, me encantaría -contestó entusiasmada acercándose a mirar por la ventana.

-Los compraremos de regreso, ahora urge llegar a la Villa – dijo Terry y Candy agacho su cabeza reincorporándose en su lugar - Pecosa no pongas esa cara, de verdad de regreso te compraré todos los tartanes que desees, pero en serio…

-No es eso Terry. Es solo que...

-¿Qué pasa entonces Candy? – ahora preguntaba Archie.

-Nada, por el tartán… recordé a Anthony vestido son su traje escoces -comentó Candy con tristeza. Lo que molesto a Terry.

-Ay no es cierto pecosa, no te traje a Escocia para que lo recordaras.

-¡Mide tus palabras Terry! -reclamó Archie.

-¡Solo digo la verdad! -gritó Terry a Archie, después serio se dirigió a su pecosa - Candy ya habíamos hablado de esto debes seguir adelante. No puedes ponerte triste cada vez que algo te recuerde a Anthony.

-Discúlpala por no tener el corazón de piedra – volvió a reclamar Archie mientras abrazaba a su prima para reconfortarla -No le hagas caso Candy tú puedes recordar a ANTHONY cuando quieras.

-Cállate idiota, solo le digo que también recuerde lo que dijo el Capitán Brower.

-¿Y qué le dijo imbécil? ¡¿Qué olvidara Anthony y pensara solo en ti?!

-Por supuesto que no. Y no tienes por qué abrazarla ¡Suéltala!

Los chicos seguían gritándose y estaban a punto nuevamente de agarrarse a golpes, de milagro no lo habían hecho antes.

-¡Basta los dos! No usen a Anthony para pelear. Y lo siento, pero siempre voy a recordar a Anthony y sé lo que dijo el Capitán Brower, "Si yo soy feliz Anthony lo será". Pero no significa que no me aflija… cuando recuerde la muerte de un ser amado.

-Lo siento Candy no quise ser duró contigo, es solo que no me gusta verte triste – dijo avergonzado Terry al igual que Archie.

-Yo también lo siento Candy, no era mi intensión.

-Si me puse triste fue porque recordé cuan triste estuve al perderlo y eso me ha hecho pensar que… -la voz de Candy era triste y a la vez continuó avergonzada - No creo que sea bueno que tu padre crea que estás muerto. Será muy doloroso para él.

-Candy tiene razón, tal vez estamos siendo muy crueles con tu padre al no decirle que sobreviviste pensará que estás muerto -apoyó Archie al recordar también a su querido Anthony y la pena que lo embargo cuando murió.

-Créeme que la Duquesa no llorará por mí y en cuanto a mi padre el tampoco sufrirá.

-¿Como que no sufrirán?. Eres engreído, pero no tanto como para que tus padres no lloren por ti -insistía Archie.

-Porque solo estoy haciendo tiempo.

-¿Como? -preguntaron al unísono la pecosa y el elegante.

-Lo que oyeron, mi padre no es ningún idiota. Yo calculo que después de que arribe el Lusitania ya sabrá que estoy vivo. Pero no tendrá idea de donde estoy.

-No te entiendo ¿cómo es eso?

-Yo tampoco -apoyaba Candy.

-Porque me encargue de dejarle una pista a mi padre para que sepa que estoy sano y salvo. Así él sabrá que estoy vivo.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! – exclamó Archie - Déjame entender, se supone que estamos huyendo de tu padre y tú le dejas una pista.

-Claro, no soy tan mal hijo -contestó desentendido Terry.

-Dios voy a morir ya no solo por el Tío Abuelo sino por ¡El Duque! – se quejó Archie llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-No exageres Archie. Solo le deje una pista que estoy bien, no de donde encontrarme, recuerda que cambie nuestros nombres.

-Terry eres muy lindo. Pero ¿cuál es esa pista? -preguntaba aliviada Candy y sentándose junto a su considerado rebelde.

-William Hathaway.

-El nombre que diste falso en el barco.

-Así es, cuando mi padre sepa que no estoy en ninguna lista de los 3 barcos, mandara pedirlas para cerciorase por el mismo. Leerá y leerá, hasta encontrase con mi segundo nombre.

-William Hathaway. No conozco un escritor con ese apellido – comentaba Archie, pensando en el juego de Nombres de la noche anterior.

-William por Shakespeare y Hathaway es…

-El apellido de su esposa, si puse atencion a tus platicas.

-Bien pecosa. Verán cuando era niño me eligieron para una obra en la escuela, pero me daba miedo hacer el ridículo y poner en vergüenza el nombre de los Grandchester. Así que mi padre me sugirió dar otro nombre. No se me ocurría ninguno así que él lo eligió usando el nombre de mi escritor favorito y el apellido de su esposa. Me dijo que lo usara siempre que no deseara usar el nombre de nuestra honorable familia.

-¡Cuando vea ese nombre sabrá que eres tú! -exclamó entusiasmada Candy.

-Para cuando se dé cuenta, nosotros ya estaremos en un barco o al menos camino a Liverpool. Y lo más importante, se dará cuenta que no me interesa seguir siendo un Grandchester.

-Y entonces ya no nos seguirá. Genial ya no moriré después de una tortura en las mazmorras del Palacio de Grandchester – dijo aliviado el joven Cornwell.

-¿Tienen mazmorras en tu Palacio? – preguntaba sorprendida la chica.

-Sí, pero ahora las usan como bodegas o cavas. En fin, no hay que perder tiempo. Así que en cuanto lleguemos a la Villa, Archie tú te encargaras de hacer las maletas para ambos, tu pecosa te ayudarás con mi nana para que te de lo que necesites para el viaje y yo iré al pueblo a empeñar lo necesario para tener suficiente dinero.

-A la orden mi Capitán – acepto la pecosa dándole el saludo marcial a Terry.

-Y pensar que la tía abuela está aquí también – comentó Archie.

-Cierto la famosa junta del clan. Albert me mencionó algo.

-Sí, en la Villa de los Andley, nunca he estado ahí. ¿se imaginan si nos topáramos con ella?

-¿Es tan estricta? -preguntó Terry.

-No, creo que nadie le gana a la hermana Gray. Por cierto ¿creen que Stear ya está con Albert?

-¿Tú adorado tío abuelo? -se burló el rebelde.

-¡Terry!

-¿Qué? es la verdad.

-Tal vez algún día lo conozcas Archie y veras su gran parecido con Anthony – rio Candy en complicidad con Terry.

El carruaje se detuvo, pues ya habia llegado al destino deseado, la hermosa Villa De Terry. Parecía un castillo y sobresalía de todas las mansiones que habia cerca. En definitiva, la mansión de un noble siempre superaría la de cualquier millonario en cuanto a elegancia e historia.

-Bueno chicos ya llegamos a mi Villa. Archie te toca pagar al chofer - dijo Terry mientras bajaba del carruaje para después darle la mano a su novia que llevaba a Clin abrazado.

-¿Me toca? Pero si he pagado todo -comento Archie mientras sacaba su cartera y pagaba el viaje. – Gracias caballero.

-Buen día jovencitos – agradecía el chofer para después retirarse.

-Vamos debemos caminar un tramo. Esa es mi Villa – comentó el caballero ingles señalando una hermosa Villa que más bien parecía un castillo en miniatura situada al pie de una colina.

-Es muy linda Terry – comento entusiasmada la pecosa.

-Vamos caminemos por la vereda -sugirió Terry.

-¿Caminemos? Yo prefiero correr ¡Vamos Clin!

La chica comenzó a correr hacía la Villa junto a su adorado Clin. Los dos chicos sonrieron por el temperamento y espontaneidad de la chica. Después se miraron uno al otro, con una mirada desafiante pareciera que estaban pensando lo mismo. A Terry se le formo una sonrisa que Archie descifro sería un reto y de inmediato supo cuál sería.

-El que llegue al último paga los pasajes del barco – gritó Terry echando a correr.

-¡¿Qué estás loco?¡ ¡Esos te tocan a ti pagarlos en eso quedamos! – Archie al ver que Terry no se detuvo opto por aceptar el reto y corrio a alcanzarlo.

Ahora Archie y Terry corrían hasta la Villa. Independientemente quién pagará los pasajes era más bien por la eterna competencia entre los dos por demostrar quién era el mejor. El camino era algo resbaloso por la ligera nieve que habia caído horas antes así que era peligroso pues podrían caer, pero eso a ellos no les importaba pues el honor estaba en juego.

El elegante alcanzó al caballero inglés y le dio tremendo empujón haciéndolo caer en un charco.

-Lo siento Terry esto es una competencia – dijo riendo el elegante al verlo en el suelo. Después se echó a correr.

-Ya lo creo que sí – murmuró malicioso Terry. No era tonto y se reincorporó rápidamente tomando la poca nieve que había por la vereda. Comenzó a correr mientras formaba con sus manos una bola. Cuando estuvo a una distancia que consideró perfecta lanzo dicha bola para que le diera justo en la espalda de Archie.

El pobre Elegante sintió tan horrible que gritó y se detuvo en seco – ¡Aristócrata arrogante eso dolió!

-Lo siento Archie esto es una competencia – ahora Terry se burlaba. Cuando se puso a la par del adolorido elegante, esté se abalanzó contra él. Cayendo ambos al suelo.

Ahora no solo se daban de golpes, sino que se trataban de detener uno al otro. El suelo mojado por la granizada y la nieve los estaba dejando peor que si se hubieran metido a una tina de lodo.

-Quédate quieto mocoso arrogante. Yo llegaré primero - murmuraba Archie tratando de doblegar a Terry.

-En tus sueños mocoso presumido – respondía el rebelde tratando también de hacerle manita de puerco.

-¡No manita de puerco no! – Archie agarro un poco de nieve con su mano libre y se la restregó en la cara del rebelde para que este lo soltara.

Terry efectivamente lo soltó para limpiarse los ojos, pero cuando Archie estaba por echarse a correr le metió el pie haciéndolo caer al suelo y su elegante cara se llenó de nieve.

-Eso te pasa por tramposo Elegante – comenzó a carcajearse Terry.

Así que otra vez ambos en el suelo, se daban de manotazos, se hacían llaves, se lanzaban nieve, piedras y todo lo necesario para evitar que su contrincante llegara primero. Mientras que la pecosa ni enterada pues ella buscaba llegar primero y obvio lo hizo.

-¡Llegamos Clin! -brincaba victoriosa la pecosa – Les ganamos a ese par de caballeros ¡poder femenino!

La chica sonreía, pero cuando volteó para presumir la victoria a sus acompañantes la sonrisa se le borró y abrio los ojos de par en par al ver semejante escena. Terry y Archie parecían estar en un combate de lucha grecoromana y ni hablar de su vestimenta y buen mozos rostros que estaban llenos de nieve y lodo.

-¡¿Pero que les pasa? ¿no pueden dejar de pelearse por un momento?!

-¡Lo siento pecosa pero esto es por honor!

-Sí Candy, además debo evitar que me haga pagar los pasajes del barco.

-Sí, acordamos que el que llegará al último debe pagar – apoyo Terry.

-¡Basta los dos y vengan aquí!

-Pero Candy -dijeron al unísono los dos chicos.

-Terry, quedamos que Archie pagaría toda hasta Liverpool y tu todo de Liverpool hasta el Hogar de Pony así que déjense de tonterías. Vamos vengan aquí -ordenaba la pecosa cruzándose de brazos.

-Está bien pecosa – acepto cabizbajo Terry comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada de la Villa, no sin antes empujar a Archie quien le regreso el empujón. Pero al ver la cara de Candy se arrepintieron y siguieron su camino muy seriecitos y sin mirarse.

¿Pero que son esos gritos? -decía una sexagenaria mujer que salió al portón de la Villa al escuchar los gritos de Candy y sus acompañantes. – Señorita ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?

-Oh no gracias señora muy amable, solo estoy apresurando a mis compañeros – contestó muy sonriente la chica.

-Oh ya veo, pero si es… ¡Santa Madre! ¡Terry, mi querido Terry!

-¡Nana que gusto verte! – el rebelde corrio para lanzarse a los brazos de su nana. La mujer que lo cuido desde que era bebé incluso en su viaje con sus padrinos. Solo se habían separado cuando fue a Nueva Escocia con su padre y más tarde cuando fue internado en el Real Colegio San Pablo.,

-Gracias a Dios estás bien, déjame verte, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba, pero que bueno que estas bien estuve orando desde que supe del Naufragio – la mujer no dejaba de abrazar y besar a su querido Terry.

-¿Pero cómo sabes que yo iba en el Mauretania?

-Daniel me lo dijo cuando vino a pasar año nuevo conmigo, pero regreso a Londres en cuanto nos enteramos del Naufragio, quedo de avisarme una vez que supiera algo de ti.

-Debí imaginarlo… - comento con cierto enojo.

-Ahora dime que haces aquí, ¿ya viste a tu padre? ¿ya sabe que estas bien?

Terry no contesto y prefirió evadir la pregunta -Mira nana te presento a Candy mi novia, nos casaremos en cuanto tengamos la mayoría de edad y él es Archie su primo.

-Por tu evasiva, supongo que peleaste con tu padre. En fin, mucho gusto jovencitos.

-Gracias señora un placer Terry me ha hablado de Usted -saludo con una dulce sonrisa la pecosa.

-Mucho gusto señora -saludaba Archie respetuosamente como todo un caballero.

-El placer es mío. Pero vamos entren, están muy pálidos seguro no han desayunado y ya pasa de mediodía – decía la mujer mientras caminaba junto a sus acompañantes cruzando el jardín y después entrando a la enorme villa.

-Qué bonita es por dentro. Se nota que la han cuidado muy bien – exclamó Candy que miraba a todos lados.

-Gracias señorita. Mi hija y su esposo me ayudan a cuidarla. Lo hago con mucho amor para que Terry pueda pasar sus días de descanso aquí.

-Gracias Nana.

-Vayan a cambiarse mientras les preparo algo de comer. Como no esperaba recibirlos no tengo nada, pero tratare de hacerles algo rápido pero muy rico.

-Nana no es necesario llevamos prisa, solo recogeremos unas cosas.

-Eso no significa que no comas, anda vayan a cambiarse. Señorita venga conmigo le enseñare la habitación de huéspedes para que pueda cambiarse.

-Gracias señora.

-Vamos Archie, a mi recamara para que te cambies. Te prestaré algo de ropa.

-Gracias Terry - Archie obediente siguió al rebelde escaleras a arriba.

Terry se puso serio por la actitud de su nana al recibirlo y lo preocupada que estaba por pensarlo en el Mauretania. Le hizo cuestionarse también que sería de Gabrielle y su padrino si creyeran que estaba muerto. Pero le reconfortaba pensar que el Duque les haría saber que estaba bien cuando viera el nombre de William Hathaway. En cuanto a su madre, ella no le preocupaba pues él creía que estaba en Nueva York y ni siquiera sabía que viajaba en el Mauretania. Ademas en cuanto llegará a Nueva York la buscaría.

Terry tenía buenas intenciones de huir y dejar todo de manera que nadie sufriera por su partida, pero no imaginaba que su madre en realidad ya estaba en Southampton a punto de recibir la peor y más triste noticia que una madre pudiera escuchar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Puerto de Southampton

Reporteros, público y policías, una vez más se arremolinaron para ver llegar al último miembro importante de la tripulación del Mauretania esta vez se trataba del Primer oficial Brian Richardson.

-¿Estás listo Brian?

-Sí Capitán Juskin.

-Bien te acompaño. Peter, Paul, ustedes ya saben por dónde deben bajar y adonde llevar a los traidores.

-Sí Capitán nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos – respondieron al unísono los dos marineros del Mauretania.

Brian, junto con el Capitán Juskin y el primer oficial del Lusitania bajaron del barco. Los empujones de los reporteros y demás personas que intentaban acercarse al primer oficial daban pavor. Brian sentía un escalofrías con las miradas de las personas que no dejaban de culparlo.

Al fin subió al carruaje junto con sus acompañantes. Echo a llorar en silencio no podía creer que lo acusaron de asesino.

-Calma Brian, nosotros sabemos la verdad y créeme nos encargaremos que salga a la luz -decía el Capitán Juskin.

-Si Brian, deja todo en nuestras manos. Solo encárgate que Robby y el Capitán Niven sigan las instrucciones -comentó Adams el primer oficial del Lusitania.

-Bien así lo haré.

-Brian, en esta vida hay que aprender a responder con la misma moneda. Mas si son personas sin escrúpulos que se atrevieron a hundir el Mauretania -comento el Capitán Juskin.

Junto con Peter, Paul y Bastián habían resguardado a 5 de los involucrados en el atentado. Para evitar que alguien los viera bajarían por los accesos de servicio y de ahí hacia el local donde se estaban arreglando el bar del Capitán Juskin cerca del Puerto. Era un humilde bar que habia construido para manejarlo una vez que se retirara.

Más tarde se verían con el almirante Sir Madison, que seguro ya tendría algo de información para ayudar a los oficiales y al Capitán del Mauretania.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto en el Lusitania.

-¿Qué sucede Arthur estás muy nervioso? -preguntaba la hermosa Eleonor Baker, sentada en una silla del lobby del Lusitana.

-No me hagas caso Eleonor solo estoy… abrumado con tantas personas que hay abajo es todo – decía el hombre fumando un puro y caminando de un lado a otro. Toda la noche estuvo pensando cómo les daría "la noticia" a Eleonor y a su amada Gabrielle.

-Pues te noto incómodo ¿es por Richard, temes que nos vea juntos?

-No en lo absoluto, no te preocupes estoy bien.

-¿Lord Hamilton? -preguntaba tímidamente Charlie acercándose a Arthur.

-Sí soy yo, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte muchacho?

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Charles Johnson, fui compañero de juegos de Terry mientras estuvo en Nueva Escocia y… viaje con él en el Mauretania -el chico sonaba tan mal que estaba a punto de llorar.

Arthur presiento que el chico en cualquier momento diría algo que Eleonor aun no debía escuchar así que decidió terminar la conversación que ni siquiera habia comenzado.

-Oh que bien, pero si me disculpas debo irme. Eleonor por favor vámonos – decía Arthur dando la mano a la actriz.

-Pero mi Lord me gustaría hablar con Usted, necesito pedirle perdón.

-Lo siento ve a buscarme a mi despacho. Vamos Eleonor se hace tarde – Arthur tomaba la mano de la actriz y sin decoro la jalaba para que caminara a su paso.

-Pero Arthur el chico se ve desconcertado ¿por qué no lo escuchas? -Eleonor se paró en seco para evitar que Arthur siguiera caminando y así escuchara al pobre chico que realmente lucia muy afligido.

-Eleonor no, si quiere saber de Terry que vaya al Palacio …

-A decir verdad, solo quisiera pedirle perdón. Desde que supe que el padrino de Terry estaba aquí, quise hacerlo, pero no me atreví antes porque lo veía con su esposa y no quería hacerla llorar, Terry me dijo que es una madre para él. Ahora que lo encuentro sin ella quisiera…

-No se dé que hablas, más bien deberías hablar con el Duque no conmigo, Eleonor mejor bajemos ya.

-¿Que pasa Arthur? no seas cruel con el muchacho.

-No Eleonor mejor…

-Lo lamento Lord Hamilton sé que va a aborrecerme, pero de verdad le juro por Dios que si yo hubiera sabido que Terry…

-Cállate no sigas.

-… se ahogaría en ese elevador, le juro que jamás le hubiera pedido ayuda. Lo hubiera dejado seguir y subir al bote, pero no creí que él pudiera morir – Charlie comenzó a llorar mientras que a Eleonor sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

-Arthur -dijo la mujer mirando asustada a Lord Hamilton, este evadió la mirada de la actriz.

-Pensaba pedirle perdón antes pero no me atrevía siquiera a salir de la enfermería. Le juro que le pediré perdón de rodillas al Duque como lo hago ahora con Usted, quise hacerlo antes pero como dije no quería que su esposa me escuchara – el chico no sabía que la mujer que lo escuchaba era la madre de Terry.

-Muchacho levántate por el amor de Dios.

-Arthur ¿qué está diciendo este muchacho?

-Señora sé que es amiga de la familia Grandchester por lo que escuche.

-¡Basta Charlie!

-Lo siento, no quise … Terry era mi amigo y no lo pude ayudar. Murió por mi culpa.

-Está bien, está bien ahora vete por favor. Te suplico que te vayas, toma mi tarjeta más tarde si necesitas algo ve a mi casa – dijo Arthur dándole una tarjeta, estaba que no lo creía lo último que deseaba es que Eleonor se enterara de la supuesta muerte de Terry de esta manera.

-Lo siento mucho de verdad lo siento- el chico apenado se retiró hecho un mar de lágrimas.

-Tú lo sabias Arthur, lo sabias – dijo Eleonor temblando de miedo - ¡Mentiste!, todo este tiempo tú lo sabias. Susie tenía razón, pero nos hiciste creer a todos incluso a ella que Terry si subió a un bote con Candy.

-Eleonor por favor entiéndeme, yo…

-Me metiste, nos mentiste a todos – la mujer sintió desfallecer, se arrodillo en el pasillo y soltó en llanto.

-No, te juro que quise decírselos, pero en otro momento, se lo que es perder a un hijo. Te vi tan afligida cuando comenzó todo que temí que empeoraras y no pudiera ayudarlas ni a ti ni a Gabrielle estando en altamar. Te veo ahora y sé que no me equivoque.

-Me hiciste guardar la falsa esperanza de abrazar a mi hijo de nuevo.

Un llanto desconsolador se apodero de la madre. Eleonor no paraba de llorar, de rodillas abrazada a Arthur, escondiendo su boca en el pecho de su amigo para evitar que su llanto desgarrador fuera escuchado -Mi hijo… está muerto.

-Eleonor, Eleonor, por favor perdóname, lo último que quise era lastimarte al contrario quería protegerte. Por eso le pedí a Brian, y George que fueran discretos, pero no sabía que este muchacho también sabia de la muerte de Terry.

-Terry, mi hijo…

-Perdóname por favor. Lo siento tanto, te juro que no quise lastimarte.

-Terry, Terry está muerto. Quiero morirme, solo quiero estar con él -Eleonor no dejaba de llorar era tan desgarrador para Arthur verla en ese estado.

-No digas eso Eleonor, por favor cálmate.

-Se lo deje a Richard pensando que lo cuidaría y acepte no verlo para alejarlo del peligro de su abuelo. Si lo hubiera dejado estar conmigo desde que supo que yo era su madre… Terry no … Terry no estaría muerto.

-Eleonor no es culpa tuya ni de Richard, por favor cálmate.

-Mi Lord, lamento interrumpir, pero deben bajar, el Capitán ya lo hizo, solo faltan ustedes y otros miembros de la tripulación – dijo un marinero acercándose.

-Entiendo. Vamos Eleonor debemos irnos nos esperan en casa, permíteme colocarte el velo – dijo Arthur tratando de poner de pie a la actriz, pero era casi imposible estaba tan desganada.

-Si lo desea puedo ayudarlo con la señora.

-No, no es necesario yo la llevaré en mis brazos, solo ayúdeme a colocarle el velo. Dígame ¿sabe si la prensa ya se fue?

-Sí, todos se fueron siguiendo el carruaje que llevaba al primer Oficial del Mauretania a la prisión – contestó el marinero mientras colocaba el velo a Eleonor.

-Gracias.

Lord Hamilton bajaba las escaleras con la inconsolable Eleonor en sus brazos. El marinero iba delante para evitar que cayera con la mujer. Ya una vez abajo el padrino de Terry de prisa se alejaba con Eleonor en sus brazos para buscar un carruaje que los llevara directo a su mansión.

-Eleonor te sentare aquí, no tardo solo iré a buscar algún chico que me ayude a encontrar un carruaje - decía Arthur dejando en una banca del puerto a la actriz que ya no decía una palabra solo lloraba en silencio.

El puerto estaba casi desértico, todos los carruajes ya habían sido tomados por los primeros pasajeros que bajaron, los periodistas fueron directo a la prisión para tomar la llegada de Brian. Solo quedaban unos cuantos trabajadores del puerto que limpiaban el desastre que habia quedado por la multitud que se había congregado desde el día anterior.

Lord Hamilton por fin encontró a unos niños, esos que por unas monedas hacían mandados, y les pidió lo ayudaran a conseguir un carruaje. De inmediato regreso con Eleonor y se sentó junto a ella a esperar el ansiado transporte. La mujer por inercia coloco su cabeza sobre el hombro de Arthur. Esté apenas la abrazo y ella volvió a soltar en llanto, seguro sus ojos estarían hinchados pero Arthur no podía verlos detrás del velo que le cubría el rostro.

\- ¡Lord Hamilton, Lord Hamilton! -gritaba el jefe de seguridad del Duque de Grandchester acercándose al padrino de Terry.

-¿Marcus?

-Mi Lord un gusto verlo.

-Marcus, he estado buscando un carruaje para ya volver a casa, ojalá tu nos puedas llevar, ella es una buena amiga de la familia.

-Un placer mi Lady -dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia – Mi Lord me encantaría llevarlos, pero me temo que estoy en servicio justo vengo de leer la lista de sobrevivientes que venían en el Lusitania, y de hecho debo confesarle que también me alegro de verlo pues el Duque esta por matar a alguien si no se calma.

Eleonor sintió una punzada que la hizo comenzar a temblar al escuchar la palabra Duque.

-Me imagino. Cuando sepa que Terry tampoco venia en el Lusitania – pensó Arthur.

-De hecho, a esta hora David le debe estar mostrando la lista del Carpathia. No sé por qué, pero nos exigió conseguírsela a como diera lugar, si no encuentra lo que esté buscando se pondrá furioso. Por favor mi Lord, usted es el único que podrá calmar al Duque de Grandchester.

-¿Richard Grandchester está aquí?– pregunto Eleonor, con voz seria, pareciera que escuchar ese nombre la hizo endurecerse.

-Sí mi Lady. El está hospedado justo a unas cuadras de aquí en el Hotel Hampton. Mi Lord estos días han sido duros para él al no saber del joven Terry, y seguro se pondrá peor cuando le diga que tampoco venia en el Lusitania.

-Lo sé, pero ahora no puedo ir a verlo debo llevar a la señorita casa, solo necesito encontrar un carruaje.

-¡NO!

-¿Pero qué dices Eleonor?

-Quiero hablar con Richard ahora mismo -se levantó la actriz con tal decisión que espanto a Lord Hamilton y a Marcus.

-Por favor Eleonor, no es el lugar ni el momento.

-¿Dónde está el hotel?

-Justo es ese mi Lady – señalaba Marcus el sencillo hotel de 4 pisos que sobresalía del resto de edificaciones.

-Eleonor por el amor de Dios ¿a dónde vas?

La mujer no hacía caso, pues a paso veloz casi corriendo se dirigía al famoso Hotel Hampton por las calles del puerto.

-Mi Lord ¿sucede algo?

-Sucede que esto va a estallar – dijo Arthur totalmente preocupado, después corrio a alcanzar a la actriz, cuando lo hizo se puso frente a ella para evitar que siguiera - Eleonor por favor, te prometo conseguir una reunión con Richard, pero ahora no es buena idea que hablen, los dos están muy afligidos y alterados por Terry.

-Arthur por favor quítate de mi camino, te agradezco tus atenciones, pero yo no quiero seguir en Inglaterra, solo tenía una razón para estar aquí y esa razón ya no está… pero antes de irme ese hombre va a escucharme.

Arthur resignado le cedió el paso a la actriz. Jamás imagino que la dulce actriz pudiera tener ese temperamento. Pero debía entenderla y dejarla hablar con el Duque. Ya era hora que ambos se dijeran la verdad.

-Marcus por favor adelántate y dile a tus muchachos que resguardan el hotel que nos permitan pasar. Pero no le digas al Duque que vamos a verlo.

-Pero mi Lord…

-No te preocupes yo me las arreglaré con el Duque, ahora ve rápido por favor.

-Está bien mi Lord – el guardaespaldas corrio a realizar su diligencia, mientras que Arthur alcanzaba a la actriz y sin decirle nada ya solo caminaba a la par de ella. Iba decidida al Hotel para enfrentar al hombre que ahora odiaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Mientras tanto en la habitación del Duque, David justo acababa de llegar con la lista del Carpathia. Como ya pasaba de mediodía el Duque no tardo en retarlo por su tardanza pues él claramente ordenó tenerla a primera hora del día. El hombre se disculpó diciendo que habia demasiados guardias más de lo normal, tal pareciera que planeaban alterar las pruebas, pero gracias a sus contactos logro hacerse de ella.

-¡Basta David! ya no quiero más explicaciones, o me dará más jaqueca. Anda enséñame donde está el nombre de esa jovencita – ordenaba muy mal humorado el Duque.

-Justo aquí Su Excelencia en la página número setenta y siete, permítame buscarla - David comenzó a hojear el libro. Daniel rezaba porque Terry estuviera ahí y Richard impaciente esperaba ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas – Listo aquí está Su Excelencia.

El Duque se acercó a ver dónde apuntaba el dedo de su empleado, cuando justo en ese momento se escuchó como se abría precipitadamente la puerta y una voz decidida y llena de coraje perteneciente a la mujer que tanto amaba pronunciaba su nombre.

-¡Richard Grandchester!

Daniel y David se quedaron atónitos al ver a la hermosa mujer. Era Eleonor Baker estaba ahí en medio de la habitación esperando que volteara el hombre a quien llamó. Esté se quedó perplejo sin voltear ¿acaso escucho bien? esa voz ¿era ella? Se preguntó.

Cuando al fin se dignó a voltear para mirar quien era la mujer que se atrevió a llamarlo por su nombre sin usar su título nobiliario se quedó helado.

-Señores por favor, déjenlos solos – pidió Lord Hamilton a Daniel y David. los cuales solo asintieron y salieron junto con él. Arthur al salir cerró la puerta tras de si.

-Mi Lord esto es una bomba de tiempo – decía Daniel preocupado.

-Lo sé, pero ya es inútil detenerla. David por favor asegúrate que nadie se acerque, en especial reporteros. Nadie absolutamente Nadie debe escuchar lo que se diga en este cuarto.

-Como ordene mi Lord - David obediente dio la señal a sus hombres para evitar que cualquier huésped o empleado del hotel pudiera escuchar lo que el Duque o Eleonor se dijeran.

Richard estaba sorprendido no lo podía creer, su amada Eleonor estaba ahí frente a él. Después de tantos años la tenía tan cerca. La miraba y no lo creía, tan vulnerable, pero a la vez decidida pues la notaba temblando de miedo, pero empuñando sus manos. Sus ojos, esos ojos color mar que su hijo Terry heredó y que tanto amaba, estaban llorosos, pero seguían siendo hermosos. Definitivamente tenerla frente a él hizo que su corazón endurecido de repente se desarmara. Y desde el fondo de su corazón y con la sinceridad de su alma solo pudo pensar.

 _-"Como quisiera abrazarla, pero si lo hago me temo que no podre dejarla ir_ " (1*)

Como deseaba abrazarla, besarla y secar esas lagrimas que corrían por sus blancas mejillas. Pero su mente traicionera lo hizo recordar que también era la mujer que supuestamente lo traiciono lo cual hizo que su corazón nuevamente se endureciera y sin más consideración le reclamó – ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?!

 _-_ Vengo a decirte cuanto te odio y cuanto odio el día que decidí dejar a Terry a tu cuidado -la voz dulce de Eleonor ahora era temblorosa, pero a la vez retadora.

-Que consideración de tu parte, pero no debiste hacerlo mejor me hubieras enviado una carta y evitarme el disgusto de encontrarnos.

-Te odio Richard Grandchester eres un maldito manipulador.

-Cállate, ¿quién diablos te crees que eres? Tu no vas a venir a decirme que me odias y que soy un manipulador – decía el Duque mientras se acercaba imponente hacía Eleonor – Soy un caballero solo por eso no te digo lo que tú eres para mí.

-No me importa lo que sigues creyendo, solo quiero que sepas que odio lo que le hiciste a mi hijo, que odio no haber tenido el valor de haberte reclamado por no permitirle verme.

-¡Tú no eres nadie para reclamarme! Tú estás muerta desde el día que me traicionaste, tu no mereces ser la madre de MI HIJO.

-Claro que es mi hijo, tu eres quien no lo merecía. Eres igual que tu padre, un manipulador, no le dejaste estar conmigo por tus estúpidos rencores.

-¡¿Estúpidos rencores?! No Señora, no se equivoque. Usted es la única culpable que mi hijo se quedara sin madre.

-¡No es verdad!

-¡Claro que sí!, acaso ya se te olvido que te encontré revolcándote con otro – dijo furioso el Duque a lo que Eleonor le dio tremenda bofetada y esté estuvo a punto de devolvérsela.

-Atrévete a pegarme, atrévete a hacerlo como lo hizo tu padre -dijo amenazante la actriz -… te odio Richard Grandchester, odio haberme enamorado de ti. Resultaste igual que tu padre. Me quitaste a mi hijo.

-Deja de compararnos yo no soy mi padre, de serlo ya te estaría sacando a rastras de Inglaterra. Ademas yo no te quite nada tu elegiste traicionar a nuestra familia. Prefiriendo ser una cualquiera Dime ¿Qué papel conseguiste con ese director?

Eleonor por segunda vez abofeteo a Richard. Este lleno de coraje la tomo por los hombros y con furia la amenazo – Vuelves a pegarme y te juro Eleonor que olvidare que eres la mujer que trajo a mi hijo al mundo. Sí escuchaste bien. Para mí no eres su madre, solo la mujer que lo trajo al mundo es lo único que eres.

-¡Suéltame! – la mujer se libero del agarre del duque y retadora continuo su reclamó -No me importa lo que sigas pensando de mí, dejo de importarme hace mucho. Cuando decidí luchar por mi hijo, por recuperarlo.

-No me digas, ¿y eso cuando fue? Espera ya sé, fue hace catorce años cuando me confesaste que efectivamente estuviste con otro como una rame… -Richard no pudo continuar su insulto pues por tercera vez Eleonor le tiro una bofetada, pero esté la detuvo – Te lo advertí Eleonor como me pusieras otra mano encima.

Arthur se asustó al escuchar tal amenaza y a punto de entrar de nuevo a la habitación, Daniel lo detuvo – No se preocupe mi Lord, él jamás se atrevería a tocarla, primero se corta la mano. Confié en mí.

Daniel tenía razón. El Duque, aunque estaba lleno de rabia soltó a Eleonor y acto seguido tomo lo primero que se le puso a la mano y la estrello contra la pared - ¡Lárgate! no tengo tiempo para soportar tus malditos e injustificados reproches. Tu eres la última persona que puede venir a decirme si eduque bien o mal a mi hijo. Al menos yo le di una familia. ¡La familia que tú le negaste!

-Tú le negaste a su madre, y a mí… me mataste a mi hijo – la mujer ya no pudo seguir manteniendo su coraje y se arrodillo del dolor de pensar a Terry muerto. Y las lágrimas volvían a salir de sus hermosos ojos color mar.

-Eleonor…

-Yo solo quería ver a mi hijo otra vez, pero ya no podré estar con él. Solo queríamos estar juntos, pero tú te empeñaste en evitarlo.

-¡Basta, deja de reclamarme!

-Si lo hubieras dejado verme, si lo hubieras acompañado a Nueva York, mi hijo… mi hijo no estaría muerto.

-¡Tonterías!

-No son tonterías Terry cayo y se ahogó en el elevador.

-Basta, deja de decir eso – el Duque comenzó a ponerse más intranquilo por las palabras de Eleonor.

-Ya no me importa si me crees o no, ya no me importa nada… Tu padre amenazó con matarlo, pero… fuiste tu quién termino por matar a mi hijo.

-¡¿Eleonor que estás diciendo?!

-No quiero vivir, quiero morirme -la mujer estaba devastada echa un mar de lágrimas.

El Duque tuvo un deja vu. Eleonor aquella noche con la cara lastimada por los golpes de Henry Grandchester y él limpiando las heridas y lágrimas de su amada. La escena se repetía, su corazón volvió a desarmarse así que no soporto más ver otra vez a Eleonor en ese estado y haciendo a un lado sus rencores se arrodillo para abrazarla.

-Eleonor por favor, dime ¿qué paso, de que amenaza estás hablando? Por Dios no soporto verte sufrir – decía el Duque sosteniéndola en sus brazos tratando de calmarla - Eleonor por favor dime que está pasando por tu cabeza ¿mi padre te amenazo?

-Amenazó con matar a Terry si te decía la verdad -apenas murmuro en medio del llanto.

-¿Qué verdad? Por favor ya la callaste muchos años y si me estas juzgando merezco saberla -suplicaba el Duque.

Eleonor se calmó, Richard tenía razón, si lo culpaba de la supuesta muerte de Terry, merecía saber la verdad además ya no tenía sentido callar.

-Aquella noche que fui a suplicarte ver a Terry, tu padre ademas de golpearme me amenazó con matar a Terry si te decía la verdad. El deseaba que aceptara sus asquerosas propuestas, pero al negarme orquesto esa mentira de que te fui infiel. Me amenazó con que si te decía algo mataría a mi hijo.

Richard se quedó helado. Por años creyó que su adorada Eleonor lo habia traicionado, la creyó culpable de haberle destrozado el corazón, pero en realidad solo estaba protegiendo a su hijo. Se puso de pie, y comenzó a caminar de un lado otro. Estaba desconcertado no sabía que decir. Estaba feliz de saber que Eleonor nunca lo traccionó, pero por otro lado estaba destrozado por haber caído en la trampa de su padre. La que lo separo de la mujer que amaba. Ambos habían sido víctimas de la crueldad y venganza de su padre.

-¡Maldito seas Henry Grandchester! ahora entiendo tus deseos enfermizos de estar con Terry, no era más que ¡tu maldita conciencia! Por haberle negado a tu nieto tener a su verdadera madre – exclamó con rabia.

Eleonor se puso de pie, estaba exhausta de tanto llorar, ahora solo quiera volver a América. Se secó sus lágrimas con sus manos, y después se dirigió a la puerta. Richard no lo soportó, su mujer se estaba marchando. ¡No! pensó. No quería dejar que otra vez se fuera, no quería que se fuera sin antes pedirle perdón.

Camino hacia ella, y evitando que se acercara a la puerta se puso de rodillas y comenzó a pedirle perdón mientras la abrazaba -Perdóname Eleonor, perdóname por creer en esa estúpida mentira, perdóname por no haber pensado que alguien te amenazaba, por no haberte creído desde la primera vez. Tienes razón me cegué por mi rencor al grado de negarte estar con tu hijo.

-Ya no tiene caso hablar de eso… ambos fuimos víctimas de las mentiras de tu padre. Ahora… ya nada nos une. Yo…te perdono.

-Eleonor, tengo la obligación de recompensarte y permitirte estar con tu hijo.

-Pero ya no es posible… mi hijo está... muerto – Eleonor volvió a soltar en llanto, el simple hecho de pensar a su hijo sin vida le partía el alma. Richard se tuvo que poner de pie para sostenerla.

-Eleonor no, por amor de Dios no pienses eso, Terry está bien.

-Yo solo quería tenerlo otra vez en mis brazos, ¡me quiero morir!. ¡Mi bebé Richard mi bebé, quiero estar con él!

-¡Daniel! ¡Daniel! -gritó el Duque al ver que la actriz estaba entrando en una crisis nerviosa su mayordomo de inmediato entro a la habitación – ¡Rápido tráele un calmante o prepárale algo!

-De inmediato Su Exclencia – el mayordomo salió a buscar lo solicitado. Mientras Richard ya llevaba en sus brazos dirigiéndose a la alcoba a la Madre de su hijo.

Ahora la recostaba en su cama, Eleonor no dejaba de llorar, se aferraba a la almohada como si abrazara a su hijo cuando era un bebé. Richard se sentó a la orilla de la cama y comenzó a quitarle el cabello que habia sobre su hermoso rostro. Le partía el corazón verla así, como deseaba abrazarla pero temía que lo rechazara.

-Cálmate Eleonor, Terry está bien.

-Pero Susie dijo que se ahogó y ese chico confirmó que no subió al último bote…

-No repitas eso, estoy seguro que es un mal entendido. Algo me dice que Terry está vivo, solo está huyendo de mí.

-¿Me lo juras? – dijo Eleonor esperanzada sintió que le devolvían la vida y entre lágrimas le suplicaba– Por favor júrame que él está bien.

-Ruego a Dios que sí – Richard deseaba que su hijo estuviera bien pero ahora también lo deseaba para aliviar el dolor de la mujer que amaba. Eleonor se abrazó al padre de su hijo aferrándose a la esperanza que este le daba - Voy a recompensarte por cada lagrima que te hice derramar.

-Por favor encuentra a mi hijo.

-Dalo por hecho, te traerá a nuestro hijo. Es lo menos que debo hacer. Ahora descansa y deja de pensar en lo que dijo ese chico. Tengo mis sospechas que Terry está muy bien y muy bien acompañado, solo que su rebeldía, lo está haciendo pensar de forma equivocada.

-¿Crees que este con esa niña, su novia? ¿sabías que tiene una dulce niña que lo enamoro?

-Sí, David me lo dijo por eso creo que esta huyendo con ella.

-Por favor, encuéntralo. Ya solo quiero saber que está bien no importa dónde.

-Te amo Eleonor, nunca deje de hacerlo, supongo que por eso no podía perdonarte pensando que me traicionaste. Pero ahora que lo sé todo cumpliré mi juramento. ¿lo recuerdas? Haría pagar a todo aquel que te haga derramar una lagrima y eso ahora me incluye a mí y a Terry.

-Richard por favor no seas duró con él. Por favor, no lo lastimes -suplicaba la madre con esos ojos entristecidos que desarmaban al Duque.

-Eleonor ¿cómo puedo negarte algo? -dijo el Duque acariciando la mejilla de la actriz - Esta bien.

-Prométemelo.

-…Te prometo que te lo traeré de vuelta, pero le daré un castigo justo.

-Su Excelencia lamento interrumpir, aquí está el té y un par de pastillas para que la señorita pueda dormir tranquila.

-Gracias Daniel. Estaré afuera con permiso – el Duque salió de la habitación mientras Daniel sonreía de ver nuevamente a la madre de su consentido Terry.

-Hola Daniel, tantos años – saludo la actriz secando sus lágrimas.

-Sí señorita Eleonor desde que al despedimos en el puerto hace 14 años, me alegra tanto verla. Permítame decirle que ha desarmado al Duque, ha estado tan alterado estos días. Pero ya no se aflija seguro Terry está bien. Su padre lo conoce muy bien, sabrá donde encontrarlo. Y lo mejor es que ahora que usted está aquí seguro mi niño Terry no recibirá un fuerte castigo.

-Gracias Daniel, gracias por cuidar a mi hijo. Pero de verdad ¿tú crees que él esté bien?

-Yo sí, pero ¿Qué le dice su corazón?

-Siento que está vivo y con lo que ha dicho Richard tengo fe que así es.

-Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse, el corazón de una madre nunca se equivoca. Tenga beba un poco le hará bien.

Mientras Daniel y Eleonor seguían conversando el Duque ya estaba en la sala y miraba a su mejor amigo sentado y fumando uno de sus puros, muy quitado de la pena.

-¿Arthur? Ya entiendo tu trajiste a Eleonor.

-Richard querido amigo, evitemos el interrogatorio. Sí, sí viajé con Eleonor en el Lusitania y Sí, sí estuve conviviendo con ella durante todo el viaje, y sí, durante dicha convivencia me confesó la verdad.

-Gracias por tu honestidad mejor amigo. Lo dices tan desentendido.

-De nada mejor amigo. Ademas que querías que me arrodillará para pedirte perdón por atender a la madre de tu hijo que por cierto es mi ahijado. Lo cual me lleva a confesarte que estaba preparado para golpearte si te atrevías a tocarla.

-Sabes que jamás le haría eso a una mujer.

-Por supuesto y ahora más que nunca me queda claro. Me alegra amigo que por fin estés en paz con ella.

-Comprenderás que esto ha sido muy sorpresivo. No esperaba verla. Y no sé, no sé qué pasara después… solo quiero encontrar a Terry y traérselo de vuelta a su madre -comentó el Duque sentándose frente a su amigo.

-¿Su madre? Me alegra que tus rencores se hayan esfumado. Es un buen comienzo para la reconciliación.

-No me alcanzará la vida para recompensarla. Como podría reconquistarla.

-Pues al menos puedes intentarlo -dijo Arthur sonriendo.

-Mejor dime, Gabrielle ¿cómo esta? David me dijo que viajaba con Terry – preguntaba el Duque tomando uno de sus puros y Arthur le ofrecía su encendedor para prenderlo.

-Muy bien, sonriente como siempre. Ahora debe estar llegando junto con la Duquesa de Baviera a la mansión de su nueva amiga una señora que conoció en el Mauretania, de hecho, es Martha O'Brien.

-Claro los O'Brien. Famosos en el mundo del periodismo. Pues me alegro qué estén bien. Tal vez luego vaya a visitar a O´Brien. Tengo información que le va a interesar mucho.

-Ahora dime ¿Estás seguro que Terry está vivo? Honestamente lo deseo de corazón, pero el Primer Oficial me aseguro verlo caer en el elevador y no pudo hacer nada pues debía llevar a la pequeña Susie al último bote.

-Ahora lo sabrás. ¡David! ¡Marcus! -gritó el Duqe poniéndose de pie y era seguido por Arthur.

-Su Excelencia aquí estamos – entraron de inmediato los dos hombres que ya esperaban afuera.

-Mira Arthur, este libro, contiene la lista de sobrevivientes que fueron rescatados por el Carpathia.

-¿No es cierto que lo hiciste? – dijo sorprendido Arthur.

-Sí, ordene que se la robaran -respondió altivo el Duque.

-Grandchester al fin.

-Como seguramente ya te habrá contado Gabrielle, mi rebelde hijo se enamoró de una jovencita en el Mauretania.

-Así es. Los llamaban la pareja del Mauretania tan enamorados como Romeo y Julieta. Incluso Candy no quiso subir al bote con Gabrielle para no separarse de Terry.

-Pues con esa muestra de amor ahora más que nunca me parece muy raro que esa niña estuviera tan feliz en el Carpathia, si supuestamente mi hijo murió.

-¿Entonces Candy venía en el Carpathia? Gracias a Dios.

-Así es y ahora confirmaré quién venia con ella. David recuérdame donde está el nombre de esa niña por favor.

-Claro Su Exclencia, permítame, mire justo aquí.

-Ok, veamos. Candice White Andley. Vaya, que nombre tan dulce, mi hijo sí que tiene buen gusto – expreso orgulloso Richard - En fin, veamos arriba de su nombre esta Andrew Adams, hum que nombré tan común, seguro lo sacaron de la primera hoja del diccionario de nombres. Como el tuyo Arthur -se burló el Duque.

-Engreído. Si empieza con A, pero mi madre lo escogió por el Rey Arthur. Así que no eres el único que tienen nombre de Rey. Duque Richard Grandchester (2*) -Se defendió el padrino de Terry también con altivez.

-Como digas mi Lord. Ahora veamos que nombre está bajo el de ella… – El Duque hizo una pausa al leer dicho nombre, haciendo que se le formara una sonrisa de alivio y la alegría de un padre de saber a su hijo con bien.

-Esa sonrisa no sé si debe alegrarme o darme miedo. Vamos ya dinos Richard - mencionaba ansioso Lord Hamilton.

-Mi hijo me ama… es un rebelde, pero me deja saber que está bien. Mira tú mismo -mencionó sonriente el Duque.

Arthur se acercó a leer donde le señalaba su amigo y también sonrió - William Hathaway. El nombre que usa siempre que no quiere que lo vinculen con los Grandchester.

-Así es. Es mi hijo.

Continuará...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1*) Frase icónica de nuestro caballero inglés. Terry lo dice al encontrarse con Candy en la estación de tren. Aww el amor 😊

(2*) Richard III es una tragedia de William Shakespeare, la última obra de su tetralogía sobre la historia de Inglaterra. Después de _Hamlet_ , es la pieza más larga del dramaturgo. La tetralogía entera fue compuesta al inicio de la carrera de Shakespeare: la fecha más probable de su escritura se sitúa entre 1591 y 1592. Ignoro si Mizuki al conocer este título lo eligió para bautizar al Padre de nuestro guapo rebelde, pero no me sorprendería ya que el de Eleonor al igual que el de Terry también lo tomo de un personaje de Shakespeare. Seguro dijo: _Pues ya que ando viendo la colección de Shakespeare para bautizar a mi rebelde pues de una vez elegiré de aquí el nombre de sus papis._

Muchas gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios y bendiciones **Gladys, Clau Ceis, Eli, Candice White, Anieram, Sayuri1707, Rosario, Lilit, Grandchesteryandy (espero que todo vaya bien con tu familia), Miriam7, Nally Graham, Blanca G, CGG, Mara, Lydia Grandchester, y todos los guest.**

 **Respondiendo sus comentarios**

 **-** Pues ahí tienen el tan esperado reencuentro entre **Eleonor Baker y el ahora menos gruñón Duque de Grandchester** (pues ya hasta ¡sonríe!). Fue triste pues nuestra suegra penso a nuestro rebelde muerto, pero ya el Duque se encargo de hacerle ver que no, sino que está muy bien acompañado.

-Me alegro que les gustara el capitulo anterior. Nuestro bello Stear si que las hizo reír, al igual que el resto de los fugitivos Candy, Archie y Terry con sus ocurrencias.

- **Archie y Terry** ; como vieron su eterna lucha por demostrar quien es el mejor seguirá y seguirá. Solo se soportan por la pecosa y porque en el fondo ya se empiezan a estimar mutuamente. Dicen que los que se caen mal es porque son muy parecidos ¿será? Yo creo que sí. Los dos son guapos, bien vestidos, muy educados, caballerosos y no les importa hacer un lado su caballerosidad para insultar a Eliza si se trata de defender a Candy. Recordemos que uno le dijo zorra y el otro la escupió.

 **-Albert y el Duque**. ¿Se han preguntado cómo será este encuentro?

- **La Duquesa de Grandchester** , les puedo adelantar que será considerada una mártir en todo el Reino Unido y todo gracias a Terry.

- **Guerra Florida** , la verdad ya no pude participar por cuestiones de trabajo :¨( Ni modo será el próximo año. Que por cierto para quienes me preguntaron alguna vez, les comento que me dedico a uno de los trabajos mas odiados y envidados ósea Marketing.

Una vez más les envío abrazos y buenas vibras a todas las Canderrys del mundo mundial :)


	45. Chapter 45 Un día mas de Enero

**Últimos Capítulos :¨(**

Capítulo 45 Un día más de enero.

El Padre y padrino de Terry estaban felices de saber que el rebelde de los Grandchester estaba sano y salvo. Y tal como sospechaba el Duque, seguramente estaba escondiendose con la dulce Candy. Ahora Richard Grandchester había decidido traer de vuelta a su primogénito para que su amada Eleonor no siguiera tan angustiada.

-Marcus, David. Como verán es un hecho que huye con esa niña, hay que buscarlo – dijo el Duque con tono imperativo.

-Espera Richard, ¿no lo iras a detener? – intervino Arthur.

-¡¿Tú que crees?! lo que hizo no está bien.

-Vamos, ¿pero que hizo?, solo está huyendo con la mujer que ama, tal como tu hiciste con Eleonor. Eso de que está muerto fue un malentendido que nosotros creamos -insistía Arthur. Las discusiones entre el Duque y Lord Hamilton usualmente eran por Terry.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero ¿acaso pensó en su madre, sus hermanos, su madrina, su nana? No, no pensó que alguien al no verlo en la lista pensaría lo peor. ¿Qué tal que no me hubiera dado por buscarlo por su segundo nombre?

-Te doy la razón, pero insisto tal vez se confió que si lo harías y si tu no lo hacías lo haría Gabrielle.

-No lo justifiques.

-Vamos Richard entiéndelo, solo está enamorado y tiene miedo qué lo separes de Candy.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿y de donde se le ocurrió pensar eso? ni quiere sabía que tenía novia hasta que David me lo dijo – exclamó sorprendido el Duque - Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo el Sr. Andley me envió un telegrama para hablar al respecto.

-Lo que sé, es que se enteró que la Reina Madre pretende un compromiso con él y la hija del Conde de Polignac.

-Ay no ese estúpido compromiso, pero fue idea de mi tía abuela. Yo ni siquiera lo he confirmado – dijo hastiado el Duque.

-Pues él cree que sí y que los separarás para obligarlo a ser el futuro Duque. Así como tu dejaste a su madre para convertirte en Duque.

-¿Qué? -volvió a sorprenderse Richard.

-Como lo oyes. Gabrielle me comento que por alguna razón, él cree que tú fuiste quién abandono a su madre por ser una plebeya. Por ende, está seguro qué lo separaras de Candy.

-Ay Dios santo mi hijo lee demasiadas novelas…– menciono el Duque con tono de enfado y sobando sus sienes, después continuó con un tono decisivo – Mira, ya no me interesan sus teorías de porque soy el peor padre. Lo voy a traer de vuelta y lo voy a castigar. ¡Ve como tiene a su madre!

-Está bien tú ganas – dijo resignado Arthur.

-David, ¿a qué horas, salió el primer barco a América?

-Hasta mañana Su Excelencia, la marina ordeno desde que llegó el Olympic que ningún barco partiera hasta que llegará el Lusitania, a excepción del Carpathia que debía retomar su ruta. Quería evitar más aglomeraciones.

-Perfecto, entonces, aunque tuviera dinero que lo dudo Terry no pudo salir a América o cualquier otro lado y no arriesgaría a Candy a deambular por los callejones del puerto hasta mañana.

-¿Tal vez volvió al colegio? -sugirió Arthur.

-No, no está ahí mi Lord. Mande a uno de los chicos a vigilar y no ha habido noticias de que haya llegado -comento el jefe de seguridad del Duque.

-Bien hecho Marcus. ¿Entonces que podría hacer sin dinero y con la mujer que ama?

-Buscar la ayuda de un amigo – ahora sugería David.

-Los pocos que tiene están en el colegio y ya confirmo Marcus que no ha llegado ¿a dónde más podría ir? -seguía cuestionando el Duque que al igual que sus acompañantes trataba de encontrar una pista.

-Listo Su Excelencia, la señorita Eleonor se ha quedado dormida – comentaba Daniel saliendo de la recamara. El Duque sonrió al verlo y exclamó

-¡Bingo!

-¿Perdón Su Excelencia? – pregunto Daniel que no entendía la exclamación de su patrón ni las miradas de los presentes quienes parecía habían adivinado los pensamientos del Duque.

-Marcus, vayan tú y un par de tus hombres a la Villa de Escocia. Seguro fue a buscar ayuda con su nana. Cuando lo encuentren llévenlo al Palacio.

-Como ordené Su Excelencia ¿Qué hacemos con la señorita Candy?

-Llévenla al colegio, ahí que se reúna con su padre.

-Así será Su Excelencia con permiso -Marcus obediente dio una reverencia y salió de la habitación seguido de Daniel.

-David, por favor tu adelántate al Palacio para preparar TODO lo referente a Sophia. Ah y no olvides llevarte esa lista antes de que se den cuenta que la tome prestada – ordenaba el Duque mientras tomaba asiento en su sillón esperando que Arthur terminara por preparar los tragos de whiskey.

-Sí Su Excelencia. Por cierto, hablando de detenciones ¿Qué desea que hagamos con el Señor Leagan?

-¿Y ese quién es? – preguntó despectivo el Duque.

-El señor que pidió arrestáramos por no permitir subir a Terry al bote. El jefe de la comisaria que lo encontró en una cantina de mala muerte me pide que debemos levantar la denuncia o lo tendrá que soltar.

-Ay no, yo no tengo tiempo de papeleos ahora. Mejor ve tú y pídeles que lo trasladen a la comisaría de Londres ya mañana levantas la denuncia formal con ayuda de mi asistente– contesto el padre de Terry desenfadado y algo molesto, le hastiaba preocuparse de personajes insignificantes para él. Después con tono imperativo continuó - Pero primero arregla lo de Sophia. ¿Entendido?

-Por supuesto Su Excelencia, con permiso -David también hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

-¿En serio vas a encerrar a alguien por no dejar subir a Terry a un bote? – comenzó a reír Arthur – ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

-Solo en lo que decido que hacer con ese tal Regan... o Leagan como sea. Pensaba cortarle la cabeza si Terry resultaba muerto en el barco, pero como ya sabemos que no, pues ahora no sé qué hacer. Supongo que unos días en la cárcel no le harán mal.

-Richard, no exageres estás atentando contra su libertad – dijo Lord Hamilton mientras le entregaba su copa a su amigo y después tomaba asiento frente a él.

-No, el atento contra un miembro de la realeza y eso se castiga con cárcel.

-Richard, los dos sabemos que lo de realeza no te interesa. Sé muy bien que es porque se atrevió a poner en peligro a tu hijo, pero está bien solo no te excedas. Además, si es el mismo Leagan que conozco me conviene que lo tengas detenido hasta que hable con mi cliente.

-¿Tu cliente?

-Así es, a quién fui a ver a Chicago, ¿sabes? resulto ser tu consuegro el señor William Albert Andley.

-¿En serio? Hum, pues ahora más que nunca quiero conocerlo – comentó el Duque alzando las cejas después se dirigió a su fiel mayordomo - Daniel… ¡¿Daniel dondé estás?

-Perdón Su Excelencia fui a decirle a Marcus un par de cosas para cuando llegara a la Villa. – se disculpaba el mayordomo - ¿Desea que pida que ya preparen su comida en el restaurant?

-No gracias. Mejor ayúdame a preparar todo para ya irnos al Palacio, ya no soporto seguir aquí. Después adelántate para que prepares la habitación de Terry, es la más grande y deseo que Eleonor se sienta cómoda.

Arthur y Daniel se quedaron perplejos por semejante solicitud a lo que de inmediato Arthur intervino.

-Richard no creo que sea buena idea que lleves a Eleonor al Palacio. Ahí está Sophia. Mejor deja que se hospede con Gabrielle y conmigo.

-No. La madre de mi primogénito vivirá en el Palacio de Grandchester como siempre debió ser -sentenció el Duque con orgullo.

-Richard, entiendo que quieras darle su lugar a Eleonor, un lugar que también estoy de acuerdo siempre debió tener, pero seamos objetivos, la estas exponiendo a las locuras e insultos de Sophia.

-Ella no está en el Palacio sigue en Windermere con los niños, aun no le he autorizado que regrese. Para cuando lo haga créeme ya tendré todo listo. Solo sigamos el plan.

-¿Entonces ya quieres que la encaremos? -preguntaba sorprendido Arthur.

-Sí, ahora más que nunca deseo que la farsa de nuestro matrimonio se acabe.

-Pero ¿Clark si se salvó? Recuerda que es el único testigo de los amoríos de Sophia con el Conde Fergurson y sus intentos de acabar con Terry.

-Sí, llego esta mañana en el Lusitania, pero se la paso todo el viaje encerrado en la enfermería para evitar que alguien lo reconociera. Las pruebas se perdieron en el naufragio, pero no importa porque están las que yo tengo resguardadas en mi caja fuerte.

-Creo que eso será suficiente. Y hablando del Conde ¿qué fue de él? ¿ya lo arrestaste?

-Esa porquería humana murió ahogado en el naufragio. Clark dice que cuando lo encontró estaba en un cuarto de cocina lloriqueando. Parece que se peleó con alguien pues tenía varios golpes en la cabeza y le habían ensartado un tenedor en un ojo y en … sus partes nobles.

-Auch -exclamó Arthur sintiendo pena ajena.

-Clark intento llevarlo con él, pero el tipo se negó. Dijo que prefería morirse que enfrentarme. Ademas Marcus y el resto de mis hombres tampoco lo vieron descender de ningún barco.

-Pobre, pero se lo merecía, escorias así solo contaminan el mundo.

-Ojalá supiera quien le dio esa paliza para darle las gracias -dijo el Duque con cierto tono de burla y dando un suspiro. Realmente estaba agradecido con quien le dio tremenda paliza al maldito que quería dañar a su primogénito. Sin imaginar que fue su dulce nuera – En fin, lo que quiero es que me ayudes como quedamos a desenmascarar a Sophia.

Arthur se quedó pensativo. Se sentía dudoso con la decisión de su amigo. Si bien era cierto que desenmascarar a la duquesa sería una de las cosas con la que ayudaría a su amigo regresando de Escocia, la premura y las cosas tan caóticas en Inglaterra por el Naufragio del Mauretania hacían que un escándalo mas no fuera una buena idea.

-¿Qué piensas Arthur?

-En el telegrama que me enviaste al Lusitania me pedías pensara en cómo hacerlo a discreción. Pero como están las cosas ahora será imposible. Por muy discretos que seamos Richard, definitivamente no creo que sea buena idea actuar ahora contra Sophia debemos esperar a que se calme todo. Con el escándalo del Mauretania y tu hijo perdido e involucrado con una niña de una familia que también tendrá un escándalo porque uno de sus miembros desfalco una gran cantidad de dinero por tener nexos con la mafia. Vas a tener a la prensa acosándote a ti y a tus hijos. Será imposible que no se den cuenta que encarcelamos a tu futura exesposa ¿te imaginas? "La esposa del Duque quiso matar a su hijo mayor". Qué bonita familia -mencionaba preocupado Lord Hamilton.

-Es que hay algo que debes saber Arthur. Justo en estos días de incertidumbre esperando saber de Terry y al ver como toda esa prensa destrozaba al Capitán y sus oficiales decidí que lo más conveniente es no encarcelar a Sophia. Pues como dices sería un escándalo y no quiero que Elizabeth y Nicholas sufran por ver como destrozan a su madre.

-¿Entonces para que quieres que hable con Clark y las pruebas? -pregunto intrigado Arthur.

-Porque no la voy a encarcelar, pero si desterrar de Inglaterra. Ya hablé con el Rey y está de acuerdo él tampoco quiere otro escándalo. Las pruebas por supuesto serán como un seguro para mantener a Sophia callada. La mantendré amenazada con que si se atreviera a hablar sobre el secreto de Terry, la envío directo a la horca por intento de asesinato.

-¿Entonces a eso te referías cuando le pediste a David arreglar TODO lo de Sophia?

-Así es. Le daré a escoger entre la cárcel o el destierro en el chalet de mi madre en Dinamarca.

-¡Dios, que difícil será para ella escoger! -exclamó sarcástico el padrino de Terry.

-No tengo un lugar más austero donde enviarla ademas ya no tendrá mi ayuda económica tendrá que trabajar para mantenerse. Créeme si pudiera la enviaba a trabajar a una hacienda en México (1*), pero no tengo hacienda mucho menos personal allá para que la vigilen – comentó mal humorado el Duque.

-Vaya que eres vengativo. México está en plena revolución (1*), seguro Sophia no duraría una semana en ese país.

-Es lo menos que se merece por intentar dañar a mi hijo. Pero lo qué si sigue en pie, es que me divorcies de esa mujer por adulterio- exclamó enojado después pregunto sarcástico - ¿Tú no tienes haciendas en América Arthur?

-No ya sabes que no – se burló por el sarcasmo de su amigo, pero algo le vino a la mente y comento dudoso -Aunque si no mal recuerdo, creo que el Sr. Andley tiene una, bueno no estoy seguro si él o alguien de su familia. Pero me comento que a su hija la enviarían a una hacienda antes de adoptarla.

-¿Cómo que adoptarla? – preguntó el Duque que estaba por dar un trago a su copa pero semejante palabra lo desconcertó.

Arthur al ver la cara que puso su amigo se dio cuenta que otra vez el Duque se molestaría así que dio un suspiro y resignado contestó.

-Sí Richard, Candy es adoptada.

-¡Ahh no es cierto, lo que me faltaba! -gritó molesto el Duque y poniéndose de pie para comenzar a caminar de un lado a otro.

-Richard no me salgas con tonterías de clases sociales. Es la jovencita que ama tu hijo, no te comportes como tu padre y le niegues estar con ella.

-Hey no me compares sabes que odio que me comparen con Henry Grandchester y ahora que se todo ¡menos quiero saber de él! - refutaba el Duque con enojo.

-¡¿Entonces por qué te molestas?! -retó Arthur también poniéndose de pie.

-Piensa Arthur. ¿Qué va a pensar su excelentísima Reina Madre? -mencionaba el Duque con sarcasmo el mote de Excelentísima después en tono serio continuo - Imagínate cuando se entere que no acepte el compromiso de Terry con una chiquilla de la realeza porque resulta que se comprometió con una ¡adoptada! De por si no soporto sus sermones de _"La razón por la cual Terry debe continuar el linaje de los Grandchester"_ Dios debería escribir un libro.

-Lo sé, no necesitas decírmelo también estuve en esos sermones de 4 tomos – comentaba hastiado Arthur al recordar las pláticas con la Reina Madre - pero ya relájate te dará un infarto. Tanto yo como la Duquesa de Baviera podremos apoyarte con la Reina Madre.

-Te lo juro que tener un hijo rebelde no es fácil – dijo resignado Richard después comenzó a reír y volvía a tomar asiento.

\- Supongo que solo se está repitiendo la historia. El futuro Duque se casará con una chica que no es de la realeza.

-Sí, pero los tiempos y los prejuicios siguen igual. Seamos realistas Arthur, habrá problemas con ese noviazgo, aunque yo lo autorice – mencionó cabizbajo el padre de Terry pues recordó como ademas de su padre, el resto de la nobleza rechazaba su noviazgo con Eleonor por ser plebeya.

-Lo sé Richard. Los prejuicios entre la nobleza son más arraigados que con los ricos en América. Pero mira, por ahora no pienses en eso mejor hagamos una cosa a la vez. Tu encárgate de traerle a Eleonor a su hijo y yo de divorciarte. Después nos reunimos con el Sr. Andley y juntos decidimos que es lo mejor para Candy y Terry -animaba Lord Hamilton a su amigo

-Me parece buena idea. Ademas esta lo del Mauretania. Sir Madison me pidió nuestra ayuda. Y si deseo ayudarlo. No me gustan las injusticias ademas quiero castigar al imbécil que puso en peligro a mi hijo.

-¿Ya te enteraste entonces de que no fue una negligencia sino un atentado?

-Así es, David me lo dijo al llegar y también el almirante Sir Madison fue a buscarme hace un par de días. La mitad de nuestros honorables compañeros de camara incluyendo el Primer Ministro, quieren que parezca una negligencia para evitar que nos vean vulnerables ante cualquier atentado. Pero algo me dice que hay gato encerrado.

-Típico, un inocente pagando por pecados políticos. Muy bien cuenta conmigo.

-Pero ¿tu cómo te enteraste? -ahora preguntaba sorprendido el Duque.

-Estuve hablando con el Capitán Juskin del Lusitania y me comento algo la noche del naufragio. Durante el viaje estuvo en contacto con el Capitán Niven. De hecho, el plan era alcanzar el Mauretania para evacuar a los pasajeros al Lusitania, pero el atentado ocurrió antes.

-Entiendo.

-Bueno me voy para ya empezar el papeleo para anular tu matrimonio por adulterio. Pero primero iré a hablar con Clark ¿Dónde está? – decía Arthur poniéndose de pie después de apagar su puro.

-En la habitación 34. Por cierto, también David tienen mucho que decirte sobre el atentado del Mauretania.

-Ok me entrevistaré con él más tarde. Te veré mañana en el Palacio. Y por favor cuida a Eleonor, tienes que hacer muchos méritos si quieres reconquistarla.

-Claro que lo haré. Te veo mañana.

Los dos hombres se despidieron dándose un abrazo. Arthur salió de la habitación mientras el mayordomo Daniel entraba.

-Su Excelencia. Ya está todo listo, subí sus maletas al auto. Me adelantaré entonces, para preparar todo. La señorita Eleonor sigue dormida. ¿Desea que espere a que despierte por si necesita algo?

-¿Sabes Daniel?... Pensándolo bien, nos vamos contigo. Es mejor que Eleonor vaya dormida para que no se canse del viaje. Ven ayúdame a cubrirle el rostro.

-¿Desea que llame a alguien para cargarla?

-NO, yo lo haré - dijo enérgico el Duque, haciendo que su mayordomo solo asintiera y reirá por dentro. Era un hecho, su jefe estaba dejando ver su amor y protección por la actriz.

Los dos hombres entraron a la habitación. Richard cuidadosamente cargo de nuevo en sus brazos a la actriz. Se sintió tan feliz de tenerla tan cerca. Eleonor estaba tan cansada que no se despertó, apenas y murmuro un nombre que hizo que el corazón del Duque volviera a desarmarse -Richard…

-Tranquila Eleonor sigue descansando, iremos a casa.

El mayordomo cubrió con una sábana a la actriz para evitar que vieran a quien cargaba el Duque. Pues pretendía que si preguntaba algún reportero el personal del hotel debía decir que era la Duquesa.

Ya una vez en el auto, Richard se sentó y coloco a Eleonor en su regazo. Por su parte Daniel se fue en la parte del copiloto, y a la señal del Duque el chofer echó a andar el lujoso auto.

Atrás y delante del auto del Duque, iban un auto negro de lujo con el escudo real del Ducado de los Grandchester en donde viajaba el resto de los guardaespaldas para escoltarlo.

Richard Grandchester miraba a través de la ventana de su auto como por fin dejaba el puerto. Habia llegado muerto de incertidumbre y preocupación. Ahora se iba lleno de esperanzas y el alivio de saber a su hijo con bien. De vez en cuando miraba a Eleonor que seguía a dormida. El verla lo hacía sonreír, no podía creer que la tuviera tan cerca, que pronto llegarían al Palacio de Grandchester y ambos entrarían por la puerta principal.

-No tengo idea como, pero haré todo para ganarme tu perdón y reconquistarte Eleonor - decreto el Duque con una nostálgica sonrisa, después volvió la mirada a la ventana.

Era un hecho el Duque ahora tenía otra razón de peso para separarse su esposa. Pero claro lo haría de la manera más discreta posible para evitar cualquier tipo de escándalo. A Richard Grandchester le causaba jaqueca que su honorable apellido estuviera en escándalos. Pero lo que no imaginaba el Duque de Grandchester es que el nombre de su adorado Terry estaba por aparecer en primera plana.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Restaurant Southampton 2pm.

Mientras que George buscaba en la lista general de sobrevivientes del Mauretania el nombre de Terry y Candy. En el restaurant de la estación de tren Stear y Albert terminaban de comer junto con la pequeña Puppet que jugaba con el inventor pues este no dejaba de alimentarla con trocitos de pan.

-Stear te agradezco tus atenciones con Puppet, pero no le des tanto pan le hará daño – decía Albert después daba un trago a su café americano.

-Lo siento tío abuelo- se disculpaba Stear, que seguía evitando la mirada de su tío.

-Ya te dije que no me digas tío abuelo, me salen canas.

-Lo siento tío Albert.

-Bueno ya no se escucha tan mal. Ahora bien, permíteme decirte que he dejado de cuestionarte para que comas tranquilo, pero realmente Stear, no creí una sola palabra de lo que dijiste.

-Pero… -el chico quedo tan sorprendido que por fin miro a su tío abuelo.

-Si dices que Archie y Candy están en el colegio bien iremos al colegio, pero antes voy a darte la oportunidad de decirme la verdad

-Pero ¿por qué cree que miento? – preguntaba Stear fingiendo sorpresa.

-Porque mi niña traviesa se enamoró del rebelde del San Pablo y ustedes harían cualquier cosa por ayudarla. Incluyendo volver a América para que este con el amor de su vida y el Duque no los separe.

-Bueno si haríamos cualquier cosa por Candy, pero … eso de huir es algo difícil ¿no cree tío Albert? -continuaba Stear ahora fingiendo ingenuidad - Los boletos son caros, la alimentación, ropa y Candy no tiene y Archie no podría andar con la misma ropa todo el viaje. Así que me atrevo a decir como buen investigador que soy que su teoría está totalmente alejada de la realidad. Ya que no ha considerado los riesgos y dificultades a las que se enfrentarían Candy y Archie.

-Hum ¿tú crees entonces que mi teoría es errónea? -preguntaba Albert con una sonrisa, su sobrino sí que sabía irse por la tangente.

– Como buen investigador insisto tío abuelo que su teoría para estar bien fundamentada debe basarse en hechos no solo en suposiciones y de hacer suposiciones debe hacerlas acorde al carácter del acusado.

-Claro olvidaba que eres inventor. Dime ¿No inventas mentiras verdad?- -decía Albert mirando fijamente a su sobrino.

-¡Tío Albert me ofende! -exclamó Stear fingiéndose ofendido, no sabía mentir pero que bueno era para fingir.

-Bueno ya termínate tu postre se hace tarde y no quiero llegar de noche al colegio -ordenaba resignado Albert, iba ser difícil hacer hablar al mayor de los Cornwell.

-¿Y si nos quedamos en el hotel?, ya mañana partimos temprano y sin prisas – suplicó Stear.

-Puede que tengas razón ya pasa de la una, bueno termina no tarda en volver George y para cuando llegue quiero saber a dónde iremos. Vamos Puppet tú has comido mucho ven acá – decía Albert tomando a su mofeta y colocándola en su hombro - Señorita la molesto con la cuenta por favor.

-Claro señor enseguida – dijo la mesera.

-¡Y una rebanada de pastel para llevar por favor! – gritó Stear que no le interesaba seguir comiendo pero todo fuera por hacer tiempo.

-Stear te va a dar un coma diabético por tanta azúcar.

-Lo siento tío Albert. Pero me gusta el azúcar me quita la ansiedad.

-¿Qué nos es al revés? -pregunto sorprendido el tío abuelo.

-No. Mas bien mi sistema nervioso esta al revés – comento nervioso Stear y sonriendo.

Minutos después la mesera llego con la cuenta, a lo que Stear se ofreció a pagar pues suponía que tal vez su tío no traería dinero, después de todo venía de un Naufragio donde seguramente perdió sus documentos como Terry.

-Permítame tío Albert.

-Oh no Stear yo lo pagaré

-Insisto tío. Permítame pagar la cuenta.

-Pero Stear yo te invite …

-No Tío Albert, seguro perdió su dinero en el Naufragio como Terr…i… ter… terco que soy. Ok usted pague – se corrigió Stear y de inmediato volvió a ponerse el menú en la cara algo que hizo que Albert riera por dentro.

-Gracias Stear y no te preocupes antes de salir de mi camarote cuando sonó la alarma alcance a tomar mis cosas. Pero ibas a mencionar que perdí mis documentos como alguien.

-Oh no tío Albert, fue solo una suposición basada por supuesto por lo que he leído en el periódico, y según leí muchas personas perdieron sus pertenencias y documentos.

-Vaya, por un momento creía que ibas a decir TERRY, pero tienes razón mi teoría es errónea. ¿y por qué ves el menú si ya nos vamos?

-Es que.. este... se me antojo una malteada. Si eso… Señorita Tambien una malteada para llevar.

-Ok Stear te veo afuera. Tomate rápido tu malteada, porque hasta donde sé no hay para llevar. Vamos Puppet – dijo Albert dejando un par de billetes en la mesa para pagar para después retirarse.

-Sí tío Albert. -dijo Stear viendo alejarse al rubio junto a Puppet – Ay Dios, con tanto azúcar ya me tiemblan las manos, lo que hace uno para fingir. Porque efectivamente no miento solo modifico o bien omito la información que es diferente.

Mientras Stear esperaba su rebanada y malteada, y continuaba con sus cuestionamientos sobre mentiras y verdades. Albert se encontraba afuera recargado en la pared esperando la llegada de su fiel George. Ya no estaba enojado pues le daban tanta risa las palabras y el actuar de Stear.

-Definitivamente no me equivoqué en pensar que Archie y Stear siempre cuidarían y apoyarían a Candy – se decía así mismo después una sonrisa nostálgica se formo en su rostro y miró al cielo – Anthony… seguro tú también harías cualquier cosa por su felicidad.

-¡Albert, Albert! -gritaba George que corriendo llegaba hasta su protegido.

-George por fin ¿qué descubriste?

-Malas noticias Albert, bueno no estoy seguro, con tantas cosas y ocurrencias de estos chicos ya no sé qué pensar.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Sucede que el nombre de Candy efectivamente aparece en el Carpathia, pero Terry no. De hecho, tampoco en el Olympic.

-Dios, tal vez Stear no miente, por eso Candy se fue con Archie al colegio. Dios mío, que Terry este bien, es mi amigo, además Candy se pondrá mal si algo le pasa – mencionó preocupado el rubio.

\- Te equivocas.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó extrañado Albert.

-Ahí está lo raro Albert. Estuve hablando con algunas personas del albergue y que viajaron en el Carpathia. Quienes la vieron concuerdan con que Candy era una niña MUY RISUEÑA. ¡estarás de acuerdo que Candy no podría ser tan risueña si algo le paso a Terry! Y otra cosa, también me dijeron que se la pasaba en la enfermería o con el capitán Brower. En sus ratos libres convivía con algunos marineros. Que por cierto cuando les pedí me los describieran uno de ellos era buen mozo y…

-Engreído – completo Albert a lo que George asintió.

-Es Terry. Definitivamente Terry esta con Candy y Stear solo les está ayudando para hacer tiempo. Por eso no quiere que vayamos al Palacio. Dios solo están complicando las cosas con el Duque -dijo Albert enojado y pasándose las manos sobre su cabello.

-Albert aprecio mucho a la señorita Candy y a Terry, pero no creo que sea correcto que sus padres crean que él está muerto. No está en la lista general de sobrevivientes, por lo que cualquiera puede pensar que pereció. Los mejor es ir al Palacio y hablar con el Duque. De cualquier forma, ya lo tenías planeado.

-Totalmente de acuerdo. Pero, no le digamos nada a Stear. Mejor veamos si podemos sacarle la verdad antes de llegar.

-Perfecto -apoyo el buen George. Después al ver Stear que salía del restaurant quejándose cuestionó - ¿Joven Stear que le pasa?

-Es que se me congelo el cerebro al beberme la malteada tan rápido. Debí inventar un vaso desechable y biodegradable para poder llevar mis bebidas y degustarlas en el camino. ¡ahhh duele! – El inventor no dejaba de quejarse y es que le dio con un fuerte dolor de cabeza que lo hacía sobarse la frente.

-Stear te dije que no comieras tanta azúcar. Y ni creas que te comerás esa rebanada de pastel también– dijo Albert quintándole la enorme rebanada de chocolate y dándosela a George – Toma George tal vez encontremos algún mendigo para dársela.

-Tío Abuelo – el pobre Stear se seguía quejando y ahora se tambaleaba.

-Stear, deja te ayudo- Albert se acercó a su sobrino para ayudarlo a mantenerse en pie.

-Tío Albert creo que no llego. Mejor dicho… hasta aquí llegue – dijo Stear y después se desmayó.

-¡Stear! -gritaron los dos hombres.

El pobre Stear ya no aguanto la presión ni la gran cantidad de azúcar que consumió y ya con el cerebro congelado termino desmayándose. Por lo que rápidamente George y Albert lo llevaron a la enfermería de la estación.

Como si de verdad lo hubiera planeado, el inventor estaba logrando que sus acompañantes no llegaran al Palacio de Grandchester, pues el doctor que lo reviso sugiero dejarlo descansar toda la tarde y la noche a fin de que pudiera volver a viajar. Tomando en cuenta que del Puerto a Londres eran más de 4 horas Albert y George no tuvieron más remedio que quedarse en el hotel a pasar la noche.

Stear al despertar, se dio cuenta que logro ganar un día más para los rebeldes. Al menos lejos del tío abuelo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prisión de la Royal Navy.

Brian Richardson era llevado a su celda. Se estaban cometiendo violaciones a sus garantías individuales al ser encarcelado sin un juicio previo. Estaba desanimado, pero al llegar al área de celdas su tristeza desapareció al ver que en la celda donde lo meterían estaba el Capitán Niven.

-¡Capitán, Capitán! -grito y rápido se lanzó a abrazarlo.

-Brian que gusto verte.

-Capitán me alegro tanto de verlo con vida. Cuando el Capitán Juskin me dijo que por radio el Capitán Brower le confirmo que usted estaba en el Carpathia honestamente no quise creerlo hasta no verlo por mí mismo. Como Bastián me dijo que usted no quiso subir a ningún bote.

-Así lo tenía planeado, pero nuestro Cookie insistió y ademas mi hija me necesita. Y bueno cuando corríamos hacia un bote nos encontramos con un par…

-Yo también me alegro de verte Brian -reclamaba burlón Robby que estaba en la misma celda.

-Idiota, claro que me alegra verte, aunque ya sabía que estabas bien. Paul me aseguro que te subió a un bote – dijo Brian dando un abrazo a su compañero.

-Me alegro mucho que mis dos oficiales y la mayoría de mis marineros estén con vida -dijo aliviado el Capitán.

-¿Cuantos marineros murieron? -pregunto Brian.

-Aun no nos dan la cantidad definitiva pero seguro 30 traidores vendrán en la lista- menciono Robby

-Robby, eso no me gusto para nada.

-Capitán ya se lo dije, no ocuparía botes para esos traidores – insistía enojado Robby.

-Es cierto Capitán yo lo apoye con esa decisión.

-Entiendo su enojo muchachos, pero la justicia no se debe tomar por cuenta propia.

-Aquí la justicia no existe.

-Calma Robby. La verdad saldrá a la luz estoy seguro que tu padre encontrará la forma.

-Justo eso quiero hablarles. Paul, Peter y Bastian se encargarán de llevar a los 5 traidores que Robby subió al bote de Benny, los tendrán resguardados en el bar del Capitán Juskin -comentó Brian tomando asiento en el suelo pues en la celda que los tenían ni siquiera tenía cama o sillas.

-Excelente. Mañana que sea la primera audiencia sabremos que hacer con ellos. pero sobre todo si el abogado que nos defenderá esta de nuestro lado - comento el Capitán.

-Eso es una injusticia mira que imponernos un abogado que se creen -exclamó enojado el Primer Oficial.

-Brian somos parte de la armada como tal estamos a su merced.

-¡¿Diablos que mi padre no piensa venir a verme?! no ha venido a verme desde que estamos aquí.

-Eso es porque está ocupado -se escuchó una voz llegando. Se trataba de Kevin Howard un reconocido abogado y amigo de Sir Madison. Era un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años de cabello y barba castaña usaba lentes por lo que no se apreciaban sus ojos color miel. Era de complexión alta y delgada.

-¡Kevin!

-El mismo. Vengo en representación de tu padre. No es que no quisiera venir, pero debemos hacerle creer a todos que ustedes están solos. Es un hecho que quieren culparlos, pero debemos saber el ¿Por qué?

-Es verdad a mí también me parece tonto. Creo que ver a los miembros de la marina como incompetentes es peor a que nos vean vulnerables contra un atentado – apoyaba Robby que también se sentaba en el suelo.

-Cierto Juskin penso lo mismo. Seguro hay gato encerrado – mencionó Brian.

-Así es, pero no lo sabremos sino hasta mañana en la primera audiencia. Solo entonces sabremos que traman y así como atacar.

-Gracias Kevin -dijo el Capitán.

-El abogado que les impusieron no tarda en llegar así que ustedes manténganse con su declaración

-¿Declaración? Pero si ni siquiera nos han dejado hablar, del puerto nos trajeron directo a esta celda – reclamaba Robby.

-Es verdad nadie, solo tú has venido a vernos – agregó el Capitán.

-Me imaginé, yo tuve que pagar al celador para que me dejaran entrar. Como sea, háganle saber a su abogado tal cual ocurrieron los hechos. El los defenderá, es su obligación y sino que se atenga a las consecuencias.

-¿Qué quieres decir Kevin? -preguntaba el Capitán.

-Sir Madison está tratando de convencer al Duque de Grandchester que lo ayude junto su inseparable amigo. Y como sabemos Lord Hamilton es el mejor abogado de Inglaterra. Así que si su abogado defensor no hace bien su trabajo lo cambiaremos por Lord Hamilton.

Tanto el Capitán como Robby se sintieron aliviados de saber quiénes estarían tras su defensa, todo lo contrario a Brian que sintió tristeza al escuchar el apellido Grandchester. No pudo evitar recordar a Terry y como lo vio caer en el elevador.

-Tengo entendido que viajaba en el Lusitania. Ahora solo queda esperar ver que ha decidido el Duque. Desde hace días estamos esperando una respuesta, pero supongo que con lo de su hijo no le interesa ocuparse de otras cosas – dijo Kevin

-Se acabó el tiempo – gritó el celador.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera llevo 5 minutos con ellos, te pague por 10! - ahora gritaba Kevin

-¡Lo siento señor Howard pero alguien se acerca!

-Diablos, me voy tal vez sea su abogado. Mañana vendré temprano para hablar antes del juicio. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta Mañana Kevin, dile a mi padre que estoy bien – se despidió Robby a lo que Kevin solo asintió mientras se alejaba de prisa

-¿Qué pasa Brian? te pusiste muy serio. Pareciera que no te alegro la noticia de que Lord Hamilton pueda ayudarnos. – decía el Capitán al ver a Brian cabizbajo y mirando un reloj.

-Nada Capitán, es solo que… no me sorprenderá si el Duque no permite a su amigo que me defienda en el juicio.

-Pero que tontería ¿de dónde sacas esa idea?

-Capitán, este reloj me lo dio a guardar Terry antes de caer en el elevador… y yo -a Brian se le hizo un nudo en la garganta que no le permitió continuar.

-Brian tranquilo esa noche fue difícil para todos, pero lo importante es que ahora estamos a salvo.

-Sí pero no pudimos salvara a todos. Debo hablar con el Duque debo pedirle perdón.

-Brian tranquilízate, no veo porque necesites pedirle perdón al padre de Terry.

-Porque prefirió salvar una niña que aun moja la cama antes que a Terry – se burló Robby.

-Robby no te burles esto es serio -reclamó Brian.

-Es la verdad, al menos eso fue lo que él dijo.

-¿Pero de qué diablos hablas Robby? ¿a quién te refieres con él dijo? – preguntó exigente Brian mientras jalaba a Robby de la manga.

-Brian cálmate, ¿qué te pico? y obvio me refiero a Terry. ¡Ya suéltame! – decía Robby empujando a su compañero pues no imaginaba que este creía que Terry habia muerto.

-Basta cálmense y no peleen -ordenaba el Capitán.

-Terry … pero si yo lo vi caer y Candy ya no deseo subir al bote. Los dos se quedaron…

-Tranquilo Brian ellos están bien. Cuando salía con Cookie a buscar un bote salvavidas me tope con ese par de rebeldes. Estaban dispuestos a morir juntos, pero los 4 logramos llegar al bote de contrabando que Peter y Paul tenían escondido cerca de la bodega.

-Entonces se salvaron... Gracias a Dios -Brian sintió un gran alivio en su corazón.

-Sí, pese a que preferiste salvar a una niña que aún moja la cama en vez de a Terry.

-Robby -dijo el capitán mirando con desaprobación al segundo oficial.

-Lo siento capitán, pero Terry lo decía tan cómico -seguía burlandosé Robby

-Lo sé, pero ya basta.

-Esta bien lo siento Brian, yo pensé que ya sabias que ellos estaban bien.

-¿Como? Si yo venía en el Lusitania.

-Bueno tal vez el capitán Brower les comento por radio algo de su sobrina, porque déjame decirte que Candy resulto ser sobrina del capitán Brower.

-No Robby entre yo, Juskin y Brower solo teníamos breves platicas de lo que haríamos llegando a Londres – mencionó el Capitán.

-Dios que lio, yo pensé que si murió y le dije a Lord Hamilton que efectivamente Terry se ahogó. Dios ahora ya debe estar hablando con el Duque y su esposa -menciono preocupado el pelirrojo

-No te preocupes Brian, seguro lo verán en la lista de sobrevivientes, todos dimos nuestros nombres -mencionaba el Capitán.

-Tienen razón. Bueno pues espero ver pronto a ese mocoso engreído para regresarle reloj.

-Es el que le regalo su abuelo ¿no? -dijo Robby.

-Conviviste mucho con él por lo que veo -dijo extrañado Brian.

-Así es, es engreído como todo Grandchester, pero tiene buen corazón.

-Entonces te comento sus planes.

-¿Huir a América con Candy? sí, aunque sin dinero no se si lo logren. Espera ¿Pensaban irse en el Gaviota?

-Sí, le dije que siempre parte los días 5 desde Liverpool a América. Tal vez ya desistió y si no seguro se las arreglaran para estar ahí mañana a primera hora.

-El Gaviota, ese fue el primer barco en el que fui Capitán y donde conocí al padre de Cookie -comentó con nostalgia el Capitán Niven.

-Pobre Cookie debe estar afligido – menciono Brian.

-U organizando una marcha para mañana -agregó Robby.

Robby tenía razón, el pequeño Cookie ya estaba organizando una marcha junto con otros marineros del Mauretania y personas del puerto que conocían y le tenían afecto al Capitán Niven y sus oficiales. La idea era plantarse en las afueras del juzgado. Muy pronto todo Londres sabría quiénes eran los 3 hombres más importantes del Mauretania.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Villa de Escocia 3pm

Los fugitivos seguían en la Villa de Escocia pues a regañadientes Terry tuvo que obedecer a su nana y aceptar quedarse a comer y descansar un poco.

Candy como siempre muy acomedida ayudaba a la Nana Isabel a recoger los platos y lavarlos. Por su parte Archie y Terry estaban en la habitación del rebelde. Uno para comenzar a hacer las maletas y el otro buscando que podía llevar al pueblo para vender y tener más dinero adicional al que saco de su caja fuerte.

-Ese es mi vestidor, ahí esta mi ropa escoge la que quieras para ambos – decía Terry señalando una puerta al fondo de su enorme habitación. A lo que Archie obediente se dirigió a ella y entro.

Cuando entro a dicho vestidor la mandíbula se le fue al suelo. Comenzó a abrir cajones y su mandíbula se caí ¡todavía más! Ni hablar cuando vio las camisas y pantalones que habia colgados, los zapatos, ropa, accesorios ¡TODO! estaba perfectamente organizado en sus respectivo espacio.

Era tan organizado como él, su ropa tan fina como la de él, pero habia una diferencia. Las marcas eran de reconocidos sastres europeos algo que Archie apenas estaba logrando tener. Pues la tía abuela le media sus gastos.

-¡Terry!

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntaba Terry mientras metía en una caja lo que pensaba llevar para ir a vender al pueblo.

-¡Terry!

-Ash ¡¿qué quieres estoy ocupado?! – dijo mal humorado el rebele dirigiéndose a su vestidor. Ya una vez ahí le reclamo a Archie su insistencia – ¿Qué quieres? ¿no sabes que escoger o qué?

-No, esto es demasiado para mí -decía Archie que sentía tanto entusiasmo como niño en dulcería.

-¿En serio por eso gritas? -decía extrañado el rebelde y cruzándose de brazos.

-Claro. ¡¿que no ves que tienes las mejore marcas de diseñador y mas reconocidos sastres de todo el Reino Unido?! – exclamaba Archie que estaba emocionado algo que hizo que Terry mantuviera su extrañeza, no podía creer que eso tuviera tanta importancia, aunque después de todo era el Elegante.

-Mira Terry esta camisa de seda mínimo vales 300 ¡libras! -señalaba Archie una fina camisa de Gives and Hawkes

-¿En serio? Pues que caro es vestirse – menciono Terry con desinterés.

\- ¡¿Qué acaso no sabes lo que gastas?! – volvió a sorprenderse el Elegante -Ok entiendo que no te interesen las marcas, pero mínimo debes saber lo que pagas por ellas.

-Hum pues, a decir verdad, si tengo buen gusto como ya lo habrás notado, pero en cuanto a gastar pues ahora que lo dices no pongo mucho atencion en eso. Digo solo llego con el sastre, él me toma medidas y listo, lo apunta a la cuenta de mi padre. En almacenes igual, ya saben que soy hijo del Duque y lo ponen a su cuenta.

-Entonces ¡¿en qué diablos te gastas el dinero que te tienes en tu cuenta bancaria?!

-Pues ahora que lo dices en … -Terry comenzó a pensar rascándose la cabeza – En ... no eso también lo paga el Duque, o ya en … no también eso se lo cargo a su cuenta. Wow, ahora que lo pienso… en nada… Bueno supongo que en mis caprichos como el mantenimiento de mi auto y las fiestas a las que me escapo y… cuando apuesto en el Hipódromo, pero ahí no gasto mucho porque casi siempre gano.

-¿Es en serio?- a Archie se le termino de caer la mandíbula por semejante confesión. Mientras él tenia que hacer méritos para que la tía abuela lo dejara gastar en sus lujos. A Terry no le costaba nada.

-¿Soy de lo peor verdad? – preguntaba el rebelde a lo que Archie solo asintió - Bueno, ni se te ocurra darme un sermón. Ya que este en Nueva York viviendo en un pequeño departamento y trasladándome a pie. Tendré tiempo para reflexionar por mis malos gastos durante mi rebelde vida.

-Supongo que yo también cuando este en el hogar de Pony. ¿Te das cuenta? lo hemos tenido todo y aun así a veces nos quejamos, mientras que Candy que ha sufrido tantas cosas, siempre esta sonriente y no le importan esas tonterías de lujos y marcas. -dijo avergonzado Archie al igual que Terry.

-Es verdad.

-Por eso quiero que sea feliz – dijo Archie con decisión.

-No te preocupes " _Yo seré quién la haga feliz" -_ contestó Terry con orgullo. Le gustaba saberse el dueño del corazón de Candy. Y por supuesto estaba dispuesto a todo para mantener dicho honor.

-Engreído Grandchester. Bueno voy a arreglar las maletas -dijo Archie rodando los ojos.

-¿Cuánto dices que valen estas camisas? -preguntó Terry tomando una de las camisas de seda que Archie había escogido llevar.

-Mínimo unas 300 libras.

-OK me las llevo – sentencio Terry empezando a tomar varias camisas y pantalones.

-¡¿Qué?! no espera -gritó asustado el Elegante tratando de detener sus rebelde némesis.

-Recuerda, debemos ser reflexivos ademas no las necesitaras para trabajar en el orfanato.

-No, pero por lo menos déjame 3. ¡Terry!

Terry no hizo caso a su elegante compañero y seguía su camino por las escaleras hacia la salida seguido del Elegante que no paraba de rogarle

-Terry valen una fortuna por lo menos no las mal baratez. Terry no me ignores mínimo 200 libras ¡oíste! ¡al menos 140! -seguía suplicando Archie.

-¿Pero qué pasa, ahora por qué se pelean? -preguntaba Candy que al escuchar los gritos habia salido al vestíbulo junto a la nana Isabel.

-Por nada, tu primo estas histérico solo porque venderé estas prendas -respondía Terry ya cargando una enorme caja con todo lo que pensaba vender.

-Oh Terry mi amor, valen mucho así que no dejes que te paguen poco -menciono la nana.

-Lo ves engreído, es más yo voy contigo – sentencio decidido Archie.

-¡No! tu te quedas a hacer las maletas ya quiero irme.

-¿Por qué Terry si acaban de llegar? ¿acaso huyes de tu padre? -preguntaba la nana.

-No nana solo que debemos volver al colegio es todo. Por cierto ¿crees que tu yerno me pueda llevar al pueblo?

-¿Por qué no te vas en tu Silver Ghost? -dijo la nana con una sonrisa y un guiño. Sabia que Terry amaba ese auto.

-¡¿Mi Silver Ghost esta qui?! – preguntó emocionado Terry.

-Sí, tu padre mando traerlo aquí para que no pudieras usarlo en Londres, como castigo por irte sin su permiso a Nueva York. También se quiso deshacer de tu colección de libros, pero Daniel la escondió en la cajuela y ahora ya la ordené en tu biblioteca.

-¡¿En serio nana?! – volvió a exclamar emocionado y corrio hacía su biblioteca – ¡Candy mi colección de libros está aquí y podré llevarla a América!

Los tres adolescentes corrieron a la biblioteca mientras la nana sonriente regresaba a su habitación. Ya una vez en la biblioteca, Terry, Candy y Archie miraban asombrados tan majestuosa colección.

-Wow de ser valiosísima – exclamaba Candy.

-Así es. Ha pasado por mi familia de generación en generación los últimos 300 años -decía Terry mientras verificara que fueran todos los libros de Shakespeare.

-Debo reconocer que el tío abuelo ni con toda su fortuna podría cómprala – comentaba Archie mientras admiraba la colección – Es más, no le veo sentido que él tenga una colección de Shakespeare.

-Candy por favor ayúdame a meterlos en una maleta con mucho cuidado. Yo mientras llevaré lo que venderé al hangar ahí debe estar mi auto.

-Espera yo quiero conocer el Silver Ghost. Stear habla mucho de autos y si es el que creo seguro debe ser una belleza – dijo Archie.

-Yo también quiero verlo – pedía entusiasmada la pecosa.

-Bien vamos. Archie ayúdame con esta caja yo llevare esta– dijo Terry. Y sin demora los chicos corrían hacía el hangar seguidos de Candy y Clin.

Cuando llegaron ahí Archie tiro su caja al sorprenderse de la elegancia de dicho auto, por algo era el más rápido y ELEGANTE del mundo.

-¡Que belleza! Seguro Stear te besaría si estuviera aquí, el adora los autos – decía el pequeño Cornwell que por segunda vez se le caía la mandíbula.

-Pues qué bueno que no está aquí. – contestó Terry con alivio - Vamos ayúdame a subir las cosas en la cajuela.

-Está bien, pero antes de irte, déjame dar un paseo, nunca he podido manejar un auto que sirva. Stear tiene un par, pero son construidos por él. Y los autos de lujo de los Andley la tía abuela es muy estricta y casi no podemos usarlos. Ademas ningún es tan elegante como este y a mi me gusta la elegancia.

-No me digas Elegante.

-¡Vamos Terry déjalo dar un paseo! -suplicaba entusiasmada la rubia.

-Se les olvida que llevamos prisa.

-Terry, aun es temprano apenas serán las 4. Solo daré un breve paseo lo prometo. Por favor no me hagas rogarte más aristócrata arrogante- insistía con Archie.

-Está bien solo porque me gusta como me ruegas elegante presumido -se burló Terry.

-Genial. Vamos Candy.

-No gracias Archie, estoy bien yo aquí te espero.

-Bien, veamos se prende aquí…

Archie empezaba a mirar como comenzar a manejar, pues el estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo con el volante del lado izquierdo y no en el derecho. Así que zigzagueaba y de vez en cuando frenaba.

-¡Hey más te vale que lo regreses completo! -amenazó Terry

-¡Ya no exageres! ¡No es mi culpa que en tu reino cambien el lado del volante! -gritaba Archie mientras se alejaba de la Villa para tomar el camino que rodeaba el lago.

-Si lo choca lo mató – murmuraba el rebelde cruzándose de brazo. Después su enojo se difumino al escuchar a su pecosa.

-Gracias Terry me alegra mucho que poco a poco se estén llevando bien. No está bien que se peleen todo el tiempo y por tonterías – decía Candy con esa sonrisa que desarmaba a Terry.

Los Grandchester eran de carácter fuerte pero la mujer que amaban los desarmaban con tan solo mirarlos y sonreírles.

 _-Está bien, entiendo. Debo admitir que no sé te puede negar nada._

 _-Gracias por aceptarlo. – se reía la chica mientras aplaudía._

 _-Dame un beso en vez de decirme gracias._

 _-De acuerdo, pero cierra los ojos. -dijo Candy con una risita, mientras que Terry obediente lo hacía y acercaba sus labios. Candy aprovecho su ceguera y corto una hoja para después hacer que Terry la besará._

 _-¡Espera! Un momento – dijo Terry al darse cuenta del engaño y Candy echó a correr._

 _Ambos no paraban de sonreír. Los dos rebeldes comenzaron a correr por el bosque que rodeaba la Villa. Hasta que Terry alcanzó a su pecosa y tomándola de las manos la acorralo contra un árbol._

 _-¡Es mi turno!_

 _-Ten cuidado, el pequeño mono te morderá – advirtió Candy con una risita nerviosa._

Terry la miro, o mejor dicho contemplo sus ojos verdes, le fascinaba reflejarse en ellos. Estaban tan llenos de inocencia y amor. Aunque pensaba besarla en los labios opto por solo besarla en la frente. Bien dicen que un beso de amor no es exclusivo para darse en los labios. Con ese beso quería demostrarle que la amaba, pero sobre todo la respetaba.

 _-No podrás decir que no soy un caballero._

 _-¡Te quiero Terry! – exclamó entusiasmada la chica._

-Ven sígueme. Veamos quien trepa primero ese árbol - propuso el caballero inglés. La chica aceptó el reto, pero Terry el gano en subir casi hasta la rama mas alta.

 _-¿Qué tienes Candy? ¿No eres hábil en estas cosas?_

 _-Claro que sí. Espera te alcanzaré enseguida._

Candy seguía subiendo, y justo a punto de brincar hacia donde Terry estaba, se sintió avergonzada, pues le apenaba que su rebelde pudiera ver mas allá de las rodillas. Así que llena de nervios, casi resbala. Pero su caballero alcanzo a sujetarla.

 _-No sabía que un mono también podía caerse de un árbol. Anda ven aquí._

 _Candy por fin logro sentarse junto a Terry y llena de vergüenza solo se dijo a si misma – ¿Que me sucede? Nunca me habia pasado eso ni siquiera usando falda. ¿Por qué me pasa esto frente a Terry?_

 _-¿Qué tienes? estas toda roja- dijo Terry con una sonrisa._

 _-Nada… -murmuró Candy, que no dejaba de cubrirse sus piernas._

- _Después de todo eres una chica – mencionó Terry._

 _-¡¿Como que después de todo?! -reclamó la pecosa._

 _-Veo que ya vuelves a ser la misma mona gritona – comenzó a reírse el chico._

 _-No te burles, solo me daba miedo que se viera …_

 _-Ya deja de poner esa cara de enojona y mira el paisaje._

 _-¡Es magnifico, los rayos del sol se reflejan en el lago! -dijo entusiasmada la pecosa formándosele una hermosa sonrisa._

-Candy, me alegra verte tan feliz. Quiero estar junto a ti siempre. Y tal como le dije a Archie quiero ser el hombre que te haga feliz.

-Terry… -murmuro Candy al escuchar la confesión de prometido. Misma que hizo que su corazón se derritiera.

A punto de darse su primer beso en Escocia se distrajeron al ver como Archie seguía zigzagueando el auto de Terry y casi cae al algo.

-Vamos Candy antes de que tu elegante primo termine por caer al agua -dijo Terry y acto seguido comenzó a bajar del árbol seguido de Candy.

-¡Que divertido!, te conté que con Stear caímos al lago en su auto.

-No, pero no lo dudo.

Los rebeldes corrieron a encontrarse con Archie, que ya iba a medio camino tratando de regresar a al Villa. Mientras el pequeño Clin los seguía.

-No me mires así, no soy mal conductor solo que las curvas me cuestan trabajo, ya que estoy acostumbrado al volante en el lado izquierdo – se excusó Archie.

-Si claro. Anda bájate, ya debo ir al pueblo o se hará más tarde - dijo enojado Terry.

-¡Si! Vamos todos al pueblo.

-No pecosa ya es tarde y me gustaría que cuando regrese ustedes ya tengan todo.

-Por favor Terry quiero conocer el pueblo. Anda eso me haría muy feliz y tu prometiste hacerme feliz - insistía la pecosa fingiendo ingenuidad.

-Eso es cierto – apoyó Archie con altivez.

-¿Todos los Andley son así de chantajistas? – preguntó enfadado el rebelde.

-Sí, a veces– confesó Archie

-Esta bien. Candy siéntate en medio no quiero a tu primito cerca de mi – pidió dulcemente Terry a sus} pecosa, después se dirigió imperativo a su primo político – Y tu acomódate más en la orilla para que podamos caber los tres

-Como ordene mi aristócrata chofer- contesto burlón Archie a lo que Terry lo miró con ojos fulminantes.

-Ya no empiecen. Vamos Clin, tú iras en mis piernas – dijo Candy y su pequeño Clin obediente se lanzó hacia su dueña.

-¿Listos?

-¡Si! -exclamaron al unísono Candy y Archie.

-Bien Archie. Ahora veras como se maneja en el Reino Unido -dijo Terry con tono arrogante.

Los tres fugitivos y el pequeño Clin ahora iban a bordo del Silver Ghost de Terry a gran velocidad. En ocasiones Candy y Archie se asustaban por las curvas y la manera tan rápida que el caballero inglés las tomaba. Pero al fin de cuentas se sentían libres, después de todo estaban en la edad en que nada importa. Solo importa estar con los amigos y el ser amado. La edad en que todo ser humano desea comerse al mundo, que solo importa disfrutar el presente sin pensar en el que dirán. La edad en que no se imaginan las dificultades que les esperan.

Así en la carretera y camino al centro de Edimburgo entre risas y gritos Candy, Archie, Terry y Clin veían transcurrir un día más de enero.

Continuará…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1*) La Revolución Mexicana inicio a finales de 1910 y terminó en 1921. Lo cual significa que cuando quisieron enviar a Candy a México, dicho país estaba en plena Revolución. Cabe mencionar que debido a dicho conflicto bélico la mayoría de las haciendas eran saqueadas y utilizadas como cuarteles tanto por los rebeldes como por el ejército. Así que nuestra pobre Candy hubiera terminado como soldadera o por su belleza como esposa de algún caudillo.

(2*) Fragmento de la manga Candy Candy.

Antes de agradecerles, quisiera preguntarles **¿Les agradaría escuchar esta historia en youtube?** Me están pidiendo autorización para hacerlo, pero antes quisiera saber sus comentarios.

Muchas gracias por sus halagos por el capítulo anterior El tan esperado Reencuentro de los papis de Terry 😊 de verdad me alegro que lo disfrutaran. Ahora sigue

 **CCG, Mari G Grandchester, Blanca G, Eli, Gladys** , **Lore Campos** , **Miriam7** , **Blanca G, Nally Graham, Aurora, Candice White, TamyWhiteRose, Yesi Hernandez, Anieram, Lydia Grandchester, Grandcheterandry, Lilit, Candy taisho y todos los guest. Y los que no pusieron comentario también gracias por leerme.**

Como ya las hice leer mucho solo les daré unos spoiler: Un Grandchester va a morir. Viene el enfrentamiento entre el Duque y la Duqueza. Y por supuesto la reunión del patriarca de los Andley y el Duque de Grandchester.

Les envió un abrazo a todas las Canderrys 😊


	46. Un Beso en Escocia y otro en Londres

**Últimos Capítulos :¨)**

Capítulo 46 Un beso en Escocia… y otro en Londres.

El cuarto día del año seguía transcurriendo con el caos que se propició por el Naufragio del Mauretania. Algunas personas habían encontrado a sus seres queridos y ahora volvían a casa, otros seguían esperando a sus amigos en el albergue y otros más resignados esperaban el cuerpo de sus difuntos.

Por otro lado, un Duque y una hermosa actriz llegaban al Palacio de Grandchester. 3 adolescentes se dirigían al centro de Edimburgo. El patriarca de los Andley, su sobrino y su ayudante volvían al Hotel del puerto. Una adolescente esperaba en el colegio San Pablo la llegada de su mejor amiga y por su puesto a su elegante primo, sin imaginar que estos ya iban rumbo a América. 3 marineros daban su declaración a su abogado defensor en la sala de interrogatorios de la prisión. Otro organizaba una marcha para el día siguiente. El padrino del heredero de los Grandchester se entrevistaba con el capitán Juskin y los ayudantes del Duque. La abuela O´Brien convivía con su hijo, su nuera y su nieta Paty en el jardín de su mansión contándoles detalle a detalle sus días en altamar. La familia Carson viajaba rumbo a su granja después de dejar a la muñeca Tendy con el artesano que la arreglaría. El mejor amigo del rebelde del San Pablo junto con sus amigos esperaba en el albergue a que su contacto de Londres llegara por ellos. Y un par de pelirrojas estaban llegando a la Mansión de Hamilton.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Londres Inglaterra. Mansión de Lord Hamilton

-Estoy tan cansada, ya no soporto la espalda. Si me disculpas Gabrielle iré directo a mi habitación -decía la Duquesa bajando del carruaje.

-Está bien, te veo a la hora de la cena -respondió Gabrielle que bajaba del carruaje después que su amiga junto con Rose.

Madeleine solo alzo la mano y siguió de prisa a su habitación escoltada por un par de sirvientas que ya esperaban en el pórtico de la lujosa mansión -Vamos Marie y Laurie, ayúdenme a quitarme este corset ¡ya no lo soporto! -seguía quejándose la duquesa caminando ahora escaleras arriba. Mientras Gabrielle seguía en el pórtico

-Mi Lady, es un gusto verla de nuevo. – saludaba con una reverencia el ama de llaves de los Hamilton.

-Gracias Ana. A mí también me da gusto volver a casa. Mira te presento a la señora Rose es la dama de compañía de Eleonor Baker ambas se quedarán unos días con nosotros. Por favor llévala a la habitación de huéspedes para que pueda ordenar las cosas de su señora.

-Por supuesto mi Lady será un honor tener a tan bella actriz. Señora sígame -dijo el ama de llaves dirigiéndose a las habitaciones de huéspedes junto con Rose.

-Ya tenía ganas de pasear por mi jardín, se ve tan blanco aun con la poca nieve que cae en Londres -se decía a si misma Gabrielle que seguía en el pórtico y contemplaba la vista de su blanco jardín, cuando de pronto se empezaron a escuchar los gritos de una hermosa joven que cabalgaba en dirección a ella.

-¡Gabrielle, Gabrielle! – gritaba la chica. Su cabello era castaño rojizo, largo y lacio, pero lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta. Sus ojos eran color miel y su tez tan blanca como porcelana. Toda la corte inglesa coincidía en decir que las dos hijas del Duque de Montecarlo eran las más bellas de todo Mónaco, bien podrían decir que eran casi mellizas de no ser por el color de cabello y porque Gabrielle ya tenía 32 años y Michelle apenas cumpliría los 20.

-¿Michelle? -murmuro extrañada Gabrielle al ver a la hermosa joven. Misma que en cuanto llego a la entrada y aun con el caballo andando bajo ágilmente de este y de inmediato a corrio para abrazar a su hermana

-Gabrielle gracias a Dios estás bien. Nos sabes cuánto me alegro -comento aliviada la joven abrazando a su hermana.

-Gracias por el recibimiento ¿Pero tú que haces aquí? – preguntaba extrañada la hermana mayor – ¿No deberías estar en Edimburgo?

-Sí, pero papá y mamá me mandaron un telegrama, estaban muy preocupados y me pidieron venir para saber cómo estabas. Como no estábamos seguros si venias en el Lusitania o el Mauretania pues me vine directo a Londres a esperar noticias.

-Ya veo. Pues como veras estoy muy bien. De hecho, si venía en el Mauretania, pero gracias a Dios me salve – decía Gabrielle soltándose del abrazo.

-Vamos a tu habitación y cuéntame todo -pedía Michelle jalando a su hermana hacia dentro de la mansión.

Ya una vez en la habitación principal y ayudando a su hermana a desempacar los pocos vestidos que Lord Hamilton le compro a su esposa en el Lusitania. Michelle escuchaba atenta a su hermana.

-Y pues así fue el viaje, aunque un triste final para el barco – esta frase entristeció a Gabrielle, pero después continuó entusiasmada – Tal vez conozcas a Candy también es muy bonita sus pequitas la hacen ver más dulce y su papá adoptivo tiene sonrisa de príncipe, pero no le digas a Arthur que yo te dije lo de príncipe.

-Hay hermana estas más loca que de costumbre ¿segura que no te diste un golpe durante el naufragio?

-Pues ahora que lo dices casi me doy dos. El primero cuando la asta de la Cunard Line se vino abajo, pero Terry me aventó para evitar que nos cayera encima. Y después un tipo comenzó a disparar y ahí Albert me salvo cubriéndome, gracias a Dios la bala solo le roso la cabeza. Arthur está muy agradecido con él. Pero obvio no soporta que lo llame príncipe, y como buena esposa ya no lo hago bueno a veces se me sale, pero no es con mala intención lo juró. ¿qué suerte no crees? El barco que nos rescato fue en donde iba marido y Eleonor. De hecho, noté muy raro a Arthur durante el viaje en el Lusitania, como si algo me escondiera de Terry.

-¿Y quién es Albert y quién es Eleonor? ¿Y cómo que Arthur iba en otro barco? ¡Me confundes! -preguntaba la chica tomando asiento en la cama. Y su hermana se sentó junto a ella.

-Mira, Albert es como te decía el padre adoptivo de Candy, quien está comprometida con Terry, quienes espero de verdad estén en el Palacio o en el colegio y no huyendo a América como el clan y yo sospechábamos.

-Ya me mareaste.

-Qué te parece si en la cena Madeleine y yo te contamos todo, pero ahora necesito darme un baño y arreglarme. Arthur y Eleonor no deben tardar en llegar – decía Gabrielle sacando a su hermana de la habitación.

-Esta bien hermanita, yo también iré a cambiarme. Si vas al palacio de los engreídos Grandchester quiero ir. Hace mucho que no cabalgo con Terry y quiero ver si ya logra ganarme -dijo con una sonrisa Michelle.

-Ay Michelle no se si sea una visita de cortesía.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Palacio de Grandchester 5 pm.

Eleonor y el Duque llegaron al fin al Palacio. La actriz se sentía incomoda pues la última vez que estuvo ahí fue una amarga experiencia. El simple hecho de bajar del auto la hacía temblar.

-Richard yo…

-No te preocupes Eleonor, esta es el palacio de nuestro hijo y por ende tienes todo el derecho de estar aquí y entrar por la puerta principal. Ven no tengas miedo - decía el Duque ofreciendo la mano a Eleonor para ayudarla a bajar.

-No Richard yo… no creo que sea correcto que me vean aquí si tu esposa está en Windermere -insistía con tono dudoso la actriz -¿Qué pensará tu servidumbre?

-No pensara nada porque ya es tarde asi que la mayoría debe estar en sus habitaciones y las pocas que te vean pues no tengo porque darle explicaciones.

-Prefería cubrirme el rostro si no te molesta – pidió Eleonor a lo que el Duque acepto, pero ya una vez, que Eleonor bajo del auto la cargo en sus brazos.

-¡¿Pero Richard que haces?! -gritó la mujer sorprendida y ya en brazos del Duque.

-Siempre quise hacer esto. Entrar al Palacio cargando a la mujer que amo. Vamos.

El Duque iba sonriendo, mientras que Eleonor se dejó consentir. Con la sabana cubriéndola no fue posible para el Richard mirar la sonrisa que se le formo a la bella actriz y lo sonrojada que se puso por tal declaración del padre de su hijo.

Tal como dijo el Duque la poca servidumbre que los esperaba en el vestíbulo miraba extrañados ¿a quién llevaba en brazos Su excelencia? ¿Acaso era la Duquesa? Se preguntaban. Cosa imposible pues Lady Sophia era bastante regordeta ¿O acaso la preocupación por su primogénito la hizo adelgazar?

Sin dar explicación y sin saludar a sus fieles sirvientes Richard camino de corrido escaleras arriba seguido de Daniel quien ordenaba a la servidumbre volver a sus labores.

Ya una vez en la habitación de su hijo, Eleonor se descubrió el rostro para admirar el lugar donde Terry pasaba sus días cuando estaba en el Palacio.

-Su Excelencia si me lo permite, pediré que vayan a casa de Lord Hamilton por las cosas de la señorita Baker – sugería amablemente el mayordomo.

-Buena idea – apoyo el Duque.

-No es necesario, no me quedare, prefiero quedarme con Gabrielle. Gracias de cualquier forma – menciono la actriz sorprendiendo a su querido Duque.

-Pero Eleonor…

-Richard agradezco tus buenas intenciones, pero entiende, no es correcto que este aquí. Reconoce que para el resto del mundo solo soy una actriz. Lo mejor es que me vaya antes de que llegué tu… esposa.

-¡NO! Te quedaras aquí. Y por Sophia no te preocupes, ella está en Windermere hasta que yo indique lo contrario.

-Creo que no me comprendes Richard. No me siento cómoda aquí… Si no te molesta solo estaré un momento para conocer la habitación de mi hijo, después deseo irme con Arthur y Gabrielle.

Al Duque se le partió el corazón. La mujer que amaba no se sentía cómoda con él. Quería tenerla cerca de él no quería alejarse de ella por nada del mundo. Otra vez el maldito que diran le impedían estar con la mujer que amaba. Pero al mismo tiempo le molesto saber que su mujer prefería cuidar su imagen que estar con él. Como todo Grandchester hizo aun lado su tristeza y mostro su careta de enojo.

-Como quiera la señora. Daniel prepara el carruaje para que la lleves con los Hamilton. Con permiso – dijo imperativo y acto seguido salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

-Daniel, tú me comprendes ¿verdad? -se disculpaba la mujer. Se asusto con la reacción del Duque.

-Sí señorita, pero entiéndalo esta tan feliz de tenerla de nuevo, que no mide que usted tiene razón en que deben ser discretos mientras él…bueno este casado.

-Casado con… Lady Sophia. ¿sabes? Me dolió tanto cuando me entere que se caso con ella a pocas semanas de haberme dejado en Nueva York -dijo cabizbaja Eleonor mientras tomaba asiento.

-Pero lo hizo solo para que Terry no fuera señalado como…

-Lo sé, no debes decirlo.

-Tengo una idea, si me lo permite le hare creer a la servidumbre que usted es la Duquesa y esta tan afligida por Terry que ha preferido encerrarse en su habitación.

-¿Harías eso?

-De hecho, el Duque sería capaz de darles vacaciones a todos con tal de que usted pueda caminar por todo el Palacio sin problema, o si lo desea podemos decir que es la madrina de Terry que vino a verlo después de enterarse que este iba en el Mauretania. Pero por favor quédese el Duque la ama tanto que si se va se pondrá muy mal.

-Esta bien, pero en lo que tú les dices esa mentira prefiero cenar aquí, y bueno… si Richard acepta… él puede acompañarme -acepto Eleonor con una sonrisa, aunque aún estaba herida su corazón aun amaba a su Duque gruñón.

-Se lo diré -dijo sonriente el mayordomo. El mejor que nadie conocía la historia de amor de ese par - Me retiro entonces para pedir que traigan sus cosas de la casa de los Hamilton y avisarle al Duque que usted lo espera a cenar.

-De hecho, mi dama Rose también esta con los Hamilton Por favor que ella también venga.

-Claro que sí. Con permiso.

Daniel el fiel mayordomo, tal cual dijo, mando a uno de los sirvientes traer las cosas de Eleonor Baker y a su dama de compañía de la mansión de los Hamilton.

Richard al escuchar por su fiel mayordomo que Eleonor aceptaba quedarse, se puso de muy buen humor y acepto cenar con ella en la terraza de la habitación de Terry. Tan de buen humor que como todo Grandchester quiso demostrarle lo importante era su amada Eleonor. Así que ordenó a su fiel mayordomo pedir que para el día siguiente llenaran de rosas toda la habitación de su hijo que ahora era ocupada por Elelonor.

-Pero Daniel, ¿de dónde conseguiré rosas estamos en invierno? Ademas, la mayoría de las florerías están cerradas ¡ya casi son las 6 de la tarde! -exclamaba preocupado uno de los sirvientes. Pues todos sabían que una orden del Duque debía hacerse sin excusas.

-Lo sé, pero es una petición de Su Excelencia. Toma en cuenta que la Duquesa esta muy afligida por Terry y él desea consentirla en lo que lo encontramos.

-¿Entonces era la Duquesa quien está en al habitación del joven? -preguntas otra de las sirvientas que se acercó a escuchar.

-¡Claro que esperaban! -respondió altivo Daniel.

-Bueno… aun con la sabana que le cubría el cuerpo, pues como que se veía más delgada ¿no creen? – menciono otra sirvienta.

-Eso debe ser por la angustia. Mi abuela bajo de peso cuando enviaron a su esposo a la guerra -apoyo otra sirvienta.

-Eso es cierto -seguían los demás. Definitivamente la cocina era el salon de chismes del día.

-Bueno ya dejen de opinar no es correcto hablar de los demás y menos de Su Excelencia, él siempre ha sido respetuoso con todos nosotros.

-Pues solo su Exclencia, porque la Duquesa es muy soberbia. Ojalá que con lo del joven Terry se le ablande el corazón.

-Si, ojalá que el joven este bien. Pero una lección no le vendrá mal a la Duquesa a ver si creyendo muerto a su hijo se vuelve más humana.

-Eso es cierto.

-Como sea Daniel tiene razón no somos nadie para juzgar y ya no hablen de muerte porque pueden llamarla – mencionaba serio el jardinero – Si bien es cierto que es invierno el jardín esta mas triste de lo normal y eso es porque la muerte puede andar cerca así que ni la mencionen.

-¡Santa Madre! – dijeron al unísono todos y santiguándose.

-Mejor recemos porque el niño Terry este bien. Así que por favor Josue consigue esas rosas para mañana y los demás vuelvan a sus labores.

-Está bien ahora vuelvo – obedeció resignado el pobre chico, saliendo para realizar su diligencia.

-Y ustedes, Trini y Gina ayúdenme a preparar la habitación de huéspedes no tarda en llegara la madrina de Terry. La señorita Eleonor Baker

-¡La guapa actriz! -gritaron al unísono el resto de los presentes.

-Sí, ella fue en secreto su madrina cuando Terry… tuvo su primera obra en el colegio… y bueno venía en el Lusitania y en el puerto se encontró a Su Exclencia… y quiso venir a pasar unos días para reconfortar a la Duquesa

-Ay tan hermosa y de buen corazón. Como el joven Terry- dijo suspirando una joven sirvienta.

-¡Gina! Respeta – pidió Daniel.

-Lo siento – se disculpó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno ya vayan a hacer sus labores – ordeno Daniel saliendo de la cocina. Ya en el pasillo se decía a sí mismo – Santo Dios lo que tengo que decir. Pero todo sea porque la Señorita Eleonor se sienta cómoda y pueda quedarse. De lo contrario el Duque se pondrá con un genio que no sería nada bueno para Terry.

Ahora toda la servidumbre creía que la Duquesa habia regresado de Windermere y se encontraba en la habitación de Terry, desconsolada esperando saber de su hijo. Y que Eleonor Baker la madrina secreta pronto llegaría al Palacio. Una mentira piadosa de Daniel que muy pronto estaría en boca de todas las servidumbres de todos los Palacios alrededor de Londres.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edimburgo Escocia 5 p.m.

Los tres fugitivos llegaron al centro de la ciudad. Aunque las fiestas decembrinas ya habían terminado las calles aun estaban llenas de transeúntes. Algunos de compras, otros paseando y otros más viendo a los artistas ambulantes.

-¡Mira Terry al parecer habrá un desfile! -gritaba entusiasmada la rubia

-Que extraño, no recuerdo que festejen algo estos días. Debe ser el Hogmanay (1*)

-Te equivocas primito arrogante eso es hasta el 11 de enero y es en Burghead -Corrigió Archie con tono altivo y dándole una sonrisa triunfal a su rebelde primo.

-Cierto se me olvida elegante primo que tienes sangre escocesa – respondió con tono arrogante Terry y regalándole otra sonrisa fingida a su primo político.

-Vamos no peleen y mejor vayamos a ver que es.

-Hagamos esto pecosa, yo iré a vender estas cosas y Archie la ropa -decía Terry mientras sacaba las cajas de la cajuela - Tú ve a divertirte con Clin. Nos vemos a las 7 aquí mismo ¿te parece?

-Esta bien. Nos vemos más tarde, mucha suerte en sus ventas. Vamos Clin – dijo la pecosa que rápido echo a correr rumbo a donde los citadinos se aglomeraban.

Archie y Terry se quedaron parados mirándose uno al otro. Era tan raro para ambos. Mientras estaba Candy se peleaban y se soportaban, pero sin ella ¿que se suponía que debían hacer?

-Ok yo iré por allá -dijo Terry para terminar el incómodo silencio.

-Y yo por allá – dijo Archie dando la media vuelta en dirección contraria al camino de su rebelde primo. No se toleraban, pero ya hasta se decían primos.

La alegre Candy, llegó hasta la aglomeración, no era un desfile solo eran una banda escocesa cantando y bailando música tradicional.

-¡El kilt, como el de los Andley! -pensaba entusiasmada – Como Archie, Stear y Anthony durante mi primer baile en Lakewood.

Candy comenzó a recordar ese baile de ensueño. Su primer vals con Anthony. Como Archie la hizo reír escondidos comiendo postres bajo la mesa y Stear también defendiéndola ante la tía abuela.

-Lakewood, tan hermosos recuerdos con mis paladines. Albert mi príncipe de la colina. Ahora sé porque Anthony me lo recordaba. Los dos son tío y sobrino. Sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio pero el de Albert ha oscurecido un poco, creo que por eso no logre adivinar su vínculo. ¡Que maravilloso es estar en Escocia! ¿no crees Clin?

Los transeúntes que rodeaban al grupo de artistas solo aplaudían. Candy como era de esperarse no quiso solo mirar, así que comenzó a aplaudir y bailar junto con su adorado Clin. No era muy conocedora del Ceilidh (2*) pero gracias a lo intrépida que era rápidamente aprendió a bailarlo haciendo que el líder del grupo la invitara a subir al escenario junto con el resto de los bailarines.

La alegría de la pecosa era tan contagiosa que pronto todos le aplaudían a ella. De hecho, no se notaba que no fuera parte de la presentación. Clin se quedó paradito y moviendo la colita al mirar como su pecosa dueña se divertía. Como buena mascota le hacía feliz ver que su humana estuviera tan alegre.

Mientras tanto, Terry trataba de hacer negocios en las tiendas de empeño para que le dieran lo más justo posible por sus cosas de valor. Pero regatear no era lo suyo, así que decidió retarlos a un jugo de pokar "triple o nada"

Por otro lado, Archie hacia lo suyo buscando alguna sastrería que aceptara comprarle la ropa. Pero le daban un no rotundo o no le querían dar lo que él consideraba justo.

-¡Que idiota! cree que un traje de Gives and Hawkes puede valer solo 10 dólares ¡que imbécil! ¿Acaso cree que no se lo que compro?… o mejor dicho lo que Terry compra – refunfuñaba Archie mientras caminaba cargando una caja llena de ropa fina.

Iba tan enojado y harto de no encontrar quién le diera lo justo. De pronto se detuvo frente a una Boutique para damas. Al principio le pareció una pésima idea, pues ¿cómo podrían cómprale ropa para caballero? Pero como dice el dicho no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace. Así que resignado entro.

Archie era tan buen mozo, caballeroso y muy ELEGANTE, que las jóvenes y no tan jóvenes lo miraron desde que entro al establecimiento. El chico al saberse el nuevo centro de atencion (y como ya estaba acostumbrado) decidió sacar provecho.

Solicitó hablar con la encargada, quién de inmediato aceptó atenderlo. Era una elegante mujer francesa, delgada, cabello totalmente blanco amarrado en un peinado de época. Tenía 50 años, pero se conservaba tan bien que no los aparentaba. Era de tez clara y ojos azules.

Invito a Archie a sentarse en el lobby de la exclusiva boutique. él como gatito en apuro le contó una muy larga historia de amor y sufrimiento con lujo detalle. Tan detallada que las clientas y empleadas se sentaron a su alrededor para escucharlo. Claro que también le agrego ciertos detalles. Diciendo que el Duque los enrolaría en el ejercito y a Candy la enviaría a un convento. El como buen primo y mejor amigo de Terry deseaba ayudarlos así que estaba vendiendo todo su guardarropa para tener dinero y no pasar penumbras durante su viaje ni mientras encontraran un trabajo en América para valerse por sí mismo.

-Oh pequeño que triste noticia. Por supuesto que te compraremos tu ropa, seguro mis clientas harán lo mismo ¿no es así? -decía Madame Claudine abrazando a Archie.

-Por supuesto madame Claudine. Mi hijo es de tu edad jovencito, no me gustaría que él pasara penurias -contestaba una de las clientas.

-Gracias son Ustedes tan amables -decia el elegante con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Yo no tengo hijos, pero ya veré a quién le pueda dar la ropa que te compre -dijo otra clienta.

-Vamos todas, hay que ver que ropa linda trajo este elegante joven -dijo Madame Claudine y las 5 clientas que estaban en la exclusiva boutique comenzaron a tomar la ropa.

Archie sonreía cada vez que le daban miles de libras para pagar por lo que tomaban. Era mucho más de lo que esperaba.

-Bueno creo que ya acabamos con todo, con tiempo hubieras hecho una venta de garaje y con gusto hubiéramos ido a ayudarte -dijo sonriente la encargada.

-Gracias que amable madame Claudine -agradeció con una sonrisa el chico.

-Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo. Toma aquí tienes tu dinero. No tengo más en efectivo así que te daré un cheque porque, aunque conseguiste mucho por tus prendas, no creo que sea suficiente para su viaje hasta América - decia madame Claudine sacando su chequera.

-Yo también te daré un cheque más vale que te sobre y no te falte – dijo otra clienta.

-Oh no señoras es suficiente de verdad -el pobre chico empezó a sentirse apenado por tanta gentileza. Le gustaba ser el centro de atencion de las chicas y recibir cientos de regalos y cartas, pero esto ya era demasiado para él.

-Que no te de pena, como te dije mi hijo tiene tu edad y no me gustaría que pase necesidades por falta de dinero. Además, mi esposo gasta más en sus "reuniones de trabajo. Tómalo – dijo la clienta dándole el cheque

-Se merecen nuestra ayuda. A mí como me hubiera gustado que mi primer novio se hubiera arriesgado así por mí – mencionaba otra clienta.

-Pero tu primo es un enamorado mira que huir con el amor de su vida. Y tú eres un valiente por ayudarlos -dijo Madame Claudine después le daba tambipen un cheque al portador- Toma en cualquier banco te lo pueden cambiar.

-Solo ten cuidado es mucho dinero -opinaba otra señora.

-No se preocupen mis bellas damas, mi primo y yo sabemos defendernos. Ahora debo irme, ya es tarde y mi gruñón primo debe estar histérico esperando por mí.

-Cuídate, hermoso -dijo Madame Claudine pellizcando la mejilla de Archie. – Si lo necesitan pueden quedarse a dormir en mi casa es justo la que está terminando la calle. De hecho, hoy daré una fiesta para presentar mi colección primavera verano.

-Gracias, de verdad agradezco su ayuda. Ahora sé que puedo contar con ustedes.

-¡Cuando quieras! – dijeron al unísono TODAS la mujeres haciendo que Archie se sorprendiera, definitivamente esto sobrepasaba sus mas locos deseos de ser el centro de atencion.

-Bueno… este. Gracias a todas, les agradezco su amabilidad y ayuda en nuestra huida – dijo Archie haciendo una reverencia para dirigirse a la puerta – Fue un placer conocerlas – el elegante Cornwell finalmente se despidió y al salir lanzó un beso al aire. Haciendo que TODAS las damas y jovencitas que estaban presentes suspiraran.

-Que muchacho tan guapo, amable y elegante. Pero sobre todo de buen corazón por ayudar a sus primos -comentaba Madame Claudine.

-Ni que lo digas, si tuviera diez años menos le pedía que me pidiera matrimonio -dijo una cliente a lo que otra le contestó burlándose

-¿Diez años? querrás decir 30.

Archie caminaba feliz. Su sonrisa iba de oreja a oreja pues conoció buenas personas y consiguió mucho dinero. Ya solo faltaban un par de minutos para que dieran las 7. Por lo que Terry ya estaba esperando recargado en el auto y no lucia de buen humor.

-Qué puntal inglesito -se burlaba Archie.

-Tú lo has dicho soy INGLÉS -dijo arrogante el rebelde.

-Hum y engreído siempre. Como sea, por tu cara de enojo supongo que no conseguiste nada. A mí me pagaron 10,000.

-Pues supones mal yo gane el triple.

-Entonces ¿por qué estas enojado? -preguntaba extrañado Archie a lo que mal humorado le contestó Terry.

-Porque casi le rompo la cara a un imbécil que no tenía para pagarme la apuesta. Le dije triple o nada y obviamente gané 30, pero el idiota no tenía tanto dieron para pagarme. Bueno según él. Así que el muy maldito, quería sacarme a golpes con ayuda de sus empleados. Pero cuando uno de los clientes le dijo que yo era el hijo del Duque de Grandchester enseguida me suplico perdón y quería incluso darme las escrituras de su negocio. ¡Y no soporto que por mi padre me respeten!

-Entiendo a mí me pasa lo mismo a veces no sé si son amables conmigo realmente o es por mi apellido. Pero dime que hiciste a un lado tu orgullo y aceptaste el dinero.

-Pues sí, necesitamos el dinero, pero solo acepte las 30 mil libras, no acepte la letra de su negocio. – dijo cabizbajo Terry -Odio que solo por mi apellido me den un lugar. Quiero que me respeten por mí y no por el Duque.

-Supongo que eso nos pasara hasta que seamos mayores de edad y nos ganemos nuestro propio lugar. Que sin duda lograremos. Conozco un hombre que de ser pueblerino (3*) fundo la familia más importante de Chicago.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, es nada menos que el padre del tío abuelo. Nuestro principal ancestro escoceses.

-Vaya no lo sabía.

-Pues si, es una historia muy larga, todo empezó en Escocia…

-¡Dios bendiga Escocia! -exclamó Terry al ver que su rubia de ensueño llegaba corriendo vestida con un tradicional kilt escoces.

Lucia tan hermosa con su falda de pliegues hecha de tartan rojo que le llegaba a la mitad de la rodilla. Su saco negro con detalles dorados en las solapas y las mangas, su camisa era seda blanca con holanes en el pecho y las mangas. Sus piernas eran cubiertas por unas medias negras que le llegaban a la rodilla y zapatillas también color negro. Sus hermosos rizos dorados eran adornados por una boina negra con una pluma blanca. Y por supuesto el mejor accesorio, su enorme sonrisa.

-¡Candy luces hermosa!– decia Archie admirando a su prima mientras que Terry seguía boquiabierto – definitivamente eres toda una dama Andley.

-Gracias Archie. Me lo regalaron mis amigos de la compañía ambulante. Por eso tarde me estaban dando mi parte -decía Candy comenzando a sacar algunos billetes de su bolso.

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntaba al unísono los chicos.

-Conocí una compañía de bailarines y músicos y bueno me invitaron a bailar con ellos. Como lo hacía muy bien me dieron este kilt. Al final de su presentación me dieron una parte de las monedas que nos dieron los transeúntes. No es mucho, pero creo que alcanzará son 200 libras. Toma Terry tu adminístralo

-Pero Candy… - murmuro Terry.

-Yo sé que no es mucho, pero deben saber que con menos la Señorita Pony se las arreglaba para alimentarnos a todos – La pecosa les ofrecía sus libras con una hermosa sonrisa haciendo que Archie y Terry se sintieran avergonzados. Ellos haciendo de las suyas para conseguir dinero mientras que Candy humildemente hizo su parte.

-Candy… eres tan linda– dijo Archie acariciando la mejilla de su prima, le dio tanta ternura.

-¿Es poco? -preguntaba apenada la chica.

-No Candy, al contrario, es más que lo nuestro ya que tu si te esforzaste. Tengo una idea. Guárdalo y se lo das a la Señorita Pony junto con lo que nos sobre del viaje – dijo Terry regresándole el dinero y besando la mejilla de su novia.

-Estoy de acuerdo – apoyó Archie.

-Gracias Terry, gracias Archie - agradeció la chica abrazando a sus dos acompañantes.

-Ok. Es hora de irnos ya es tarde y no quiero conducir de noche traemos mucho dinero y… a una hermosa escocesa – dijo Terry dándole un guiño a Candy.

-Es verdad ya es muy noche para viajar. ¿Si mejor dormimos aquí? Ya no hay nada que valga la pena por lo cual volver a la Villa – mencionó el elegante haciendo que su rebelde primo lo mirara con desaprobación.

-¿Como que no hay nada que valga la pena? ¡¿y Mi colección de libros?!te recuerdo que sigue allá – reclamaba a gritos Terry.

-Pues le pides a tu nana que te la envíe al Hogar de Pony. ¡NO pienso exponer a Candy!

-Por mí no hay problema, puedo vestirme de niño de nuevo y así no llamar la atención

-Oh no, así estas muy bien pecosa – aseguraba Terry dándole otro guiño a Candy que la hizo sonrojar pues su rebelde ademas no dejaba de mirarla de pies a cabeza.

Obviamente Archie como primo protector celoso se coloco frente a ella para evitar que Terry la siguiera viendo -Hablo en serio Terry, no vale la pena volver

-Y yo también, ¿sabes cuánto cuesta esa colección?

-No más que Candy ¿o sí? -retaba Archie.

-Maldito elegante sabes perfectamente que…

-¿Le sigo o ya te resignaras en darme la razón?

-Solo porque es Candy. ¡Ególatra Elegante!

-Lo siento Terry, no quiero causarte problemas, pero de verdad se defenderme, podemos regresar a la villa.

-No Candy, no quiero arriesgarte ya oscureció y el camino a la Villa como viste es boscoso y bastante solitario.

-Pero voy con mi caballero, mi paladín y mi fiel Clin.

-Vamos Candy, por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con tu primo.

-¿Primera? – preguntaba burlón Archie. Haciendo que Terry le dirigeira una mirada fulminante.

-Está bien Terry como tu decidas – dijo Candy dándole un beso en la mejilla para calmarlo y evitar que matara a su primo.

-No te preocupes pecosa ya veré como avisarle a mi nana que me mande mi colección. Pero lo siento por ti Archie.

-Y por mi ¿Por qué? – preguntaba extrañado Archie a lo que el rebelde se burló.

-Porque no sé cómo harás mi elegante primo para andar con la misma ropa durante todo el viaje – soltó a reír Terry – Digo, te recuerdo que nuestro equipaje también se quedó en la Villa – seguía burlándose el rebelde.

-Diablos es cierto, y era ropa de diseñador…. – se lamentaba el elegante y se jalaba los cabellos – Candy ¿segura que te sabes defender?

-Ni lo sueñes elegante, ya quedamos que dormiremos aquí, ademas es buena idea podemos irnos en mi auto es más rápido que el tren. Así que suban, busquemos un hotel.

-Espera Terry…

-Ya te dije que no iremos a la Villa por tu ropa de diseñador.

-No tonto, sé donde dormir sin pagar.

-¿En serio? -dijeron la unísono los dos rebeldes.

-Sí, con Madame Claudine. Le conté su historia de amor, claro con un par de detalles adiciónales. Ojo NO mentí solo agregué detalles que es diferente. En fin, el punto es que me ofreció su casa para que pasáramos la noche si lo necesitábamos.

-Pues si es de confianza me parece buena idea

-A mí también -apoyaba Candy mientras subía al auto

-Lo es, me recuerda a mi tía abuela, pero en versión delgada, francesa y cuando esta de buenas.

-Ok vamos -comentó Terry y acto seguido echó a andar el auto.

Los tres fugitivos se dirigieron a la casa de Madame Claudine. Tal como ella dijo los invitados a su desfile de modas ya estaban llegando. Todos eran de las familias más importantes de Edimburgo y personalidades del teatro, la moda y el periodismo.

La anfitriona sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver llegar a su elegante favorito y se emocionó más al conocer a Candy y Terry. Pero a Clin no le agrado para nada una de las invitadas.

-Qué bonito animal, cuanto lo vendes seguro su piel se vería perfecta en una bufanda -dijo un de las invitadas.

El pobre Clin asustado se lanzó a los brazos de Candy quien de inmediato salió en su defensa – Lo siento señora pero mi coati no está a la venta ¡es mi amigo!

-Que genio – murmuro la mujer alejándose.

-No le hagas caso Candy -mencionaba Madame Claudine - Mejor sigan a Aurora les mostrará su habitación, como tengo varios invitados, ustedes tres tendrán que compartir la recámara

-No se preocupe Madame, estamos acostumbrados a dormir juntos … los tres claro - decia sonriente Terry mirando a Archie, le fascinaba hacer enojar a su elegante primo.

-Bien, cuando gusten pueden bajar a ver mi desfile que no tarda en comenzar y por supuesto pueden también disfrutar del coctel, pero no tomen vino recuerden que son menores de edad y según me dijo Archie deben estar en Liverpool temprano. Con permiso debo atender al resto de mis invitados.

Los chicos llegaron a su habitación. Archie solo se quedó un momento para darle el dinero y los cheques a Terry, después como bala salió para alcanzar un buen lugar para ver el desfile. Candy no quiso bajar temía que una loca robara a Clin y quisiera hacerlo bufanda. Su rebelde se quedó con ella. De todas formas, no tenía ganas de bajar y ademas no quería arriesgarse a que alguien lo reconociera.

Los dos rebeldes se quedaron solos. Candy se sentó en la cama mientras acariciaba a Clin que acostado en la cama ya se había quedado dormido. Terry salió al balcón y sentado, admiraba el cielo nocturno de Edimburgo. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo a su rubia. El verla lo hacía suspirar, se sintió extraño pues le gustaba Candy, pero ahora su corazón la amaba más que otros días.

EL vals de la fiesta se escuchaba hasta la habitación por lo que Terry decidió invitar a bailar a Candy

-Mi princesa escocesa me haría el honor de venir hacia mí y bailar conmigo -pidió el caballero inglés a lo que Candy con una sonrisa aceptó.

-Te ves muy linda con ese kilt.

-Gracias Terry.

-Creo que ya me empieza a caer bien mi familia política.

-Nunca dejas de bromear – dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

-No, porque me encanta verte sonreír – respondió Terry mirándola fijamente, después se detuvo y la atrajo más hacia él.

Ambos se miraban sin decir nada, era como si con sus ojos se confesarán lo que estaban pensando o mejor dicho lo que estaban deseando. Así qué sin esperar más y regalándose una sonrisa unieron sus labios para darse su primer beso en Escocia.

Mientras que en Escocia dos adolescentes se mostraban su amor. En Londres era todo lo contrario pues un par de adultos no sabía cómo dirigirse uno al otro.

Al principio parecían un par de adolescentes en su primera cita, pues no se dijeron una palabra se tenían tanto miedo uno al otro. El Duque por un lado no quiera incomodar a Eleonor y Eleonor por su lado le daba pena decir algo.

Daniel quien estaba sirviendo como mesero se estaba durmiendo de tan aburrida cena. Pero después de unos minutos, el par de antiguos enamorados tuvieron un tema de conversación, ese tema por supuesto fue Terry así que al menos tuvieron algo con que romper el hielo.

Al terminar la cena. El mayordomo recogió y se retiró. Tenía la esperanza de que la privacidad ayudará a que el par de adultos fuera más… o al menos se les quitará la timidez.

Quienes no conocían dicha timidez eran Candy y Terry, quienes entre risas y besos se abrazaban y bailaban por toda la habitación.

-Me gusta tanto tu abrazo.

-Y a mí me encanta esconder mi cara en tus rizos – decía Terry tratando de besar de abrazar a Candy, pero esta se reía y huía.

-No, si te beso querrás mas y este monito te morderá.

-Me arriesgo. – dijo Terry, pero la rubia se subió a la cama y comenzó a brincar

-Bájate de ahí y ven acá, pobre Clin lo asustarás.

-Ya está acostumbrado siempre lo hago, también en mi cama del Hogar de Pony. Me hubiera gustado que vieras la colina en primavera luce muy linda.

-En invierno, primavera, verano, estoy seguro que es hermoso. De hecho, si lo viera en una pintura estoy seguro que reconocería tu hogar.

-Eso es obvio eres actor y los actores tienen una excelente memoria (4*)

-Gracias por lo de actor. Pero apenas voy a estudiar para serlo.

-Para mi ya eres el mejor. Así que cuando estés en Nueva York, _No olvides que en una lejana campiña tienes a una devota fan aplaudiendo tus triunfos. –_ confesó con entusiasmo la chica para después brincar a los brazos de su adorado Terry.

-Gracias pecosa.

-¿Por qué?

-Por amarme tanto. Puedes estar segura que yo nunca dejare de amarte.

-Terry…

-Sí Candy, porque desde la primera vez que te vi supe que ya te amaba y nada me hará cambiar mi amor por ti.

-Lo sé. ¿sabes? solo por eso te dejaré darme otro beso. Ay pero ya perdí la cuenta

-Yo no.

-¿En serio?

-Tú lo dijiste tengo buena memoria. Llevamos 85 ya contando los del Mauretania, los del Carpathia y estos de Escocia. ¿Pero qué crees?

-¿Que? -preguntaba Candy con una risilla nerviosa

-Pienso llegar al 100 esta noche – el chico tomo el rostro risueño de Candy y calló su risa con un apasionado beso francés.

Mientras la noche transcurría en Escocia y Terry en cada beso era más apasionado con Candy. En Londres el Duque de Grandchester estaba por despedirse de Eleonor.

-Me retiro, ya debes estar cansada.

-¡No, espera!... quiero decir que no estoy cansada… de hecho desearía quedarme a contemplar la vista es muy hermosa desde aquí.

-Si es muy hermosa. Hoy es luna llena – El Duque entendió la indirecta y acepto quedarse con ella en la terraza. Miraba la luna mientras Eleonor lo miraba de reojo. Estaba serio, y perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Dios, parezco adolescente en primera cita. Estoy como siempre desee, cerca de Eleonor, la tengo un lado y no encuentro la forma de tomarla en mis brazos. Ni siquiera cuando la conocí estaba tan incómodo. Esa noche solo la invite a bailar y después le declare mi amor.

-¿Qué piensas? -pregunto intrigada la mujer al ver que de lo serio al duque se le formo una sonrisa

-Recordaba… la noche en que te conocí.

-Sí lo recuerdo, yo trabajaba en la compañía ambulante de Nueva York y ese verano estábamos de gira en Escocia.

-Así es… quede tan maravillado por tu belleza que todas mis vacaciones me las pase siguiéndote por todo Edimburgo.

-Hasta que finalmente me invitaste a salir.

-Y después de un rato te pedí matrimonio.

-Fuiste muy directo – dijo Eleonor formándosele una nostálgica sonrisa, pero sin mirar al Duque.

-Te dije que no quería pedirte que fueras mi novia sino mi esposa – menciono Richard que poco a poco tomaba valor para acercarse a la actriz.

-Lo hiciste en la Villa de Escocia, me pareciste tan…

-¿Loco? Sí eso me dijiste. Que estaba loco, pues como podría pedirte matrimonio en nuestra primera cita.

-Según dijiste lo hacías porque….

-Porque sabía que ya te amaba y te amaría por el resto de mis días. Debes saber que no te mentí aun lo sigo haciendo. Lo sabes, te lo confesé esa noche y tantas veces más. Te amé desde el primer momento que te vi y nada me haría cambiar mi amor por ti.

-Richard no sigas… -a Eleonor le dolió tanto recordar ese momento, que fue inevitabe para ella no soltar un par de lágrimas, pues su historia de amor tuvo un triste final.

El hombre que odiaba verla llorar así fuera solo una lagrima, de inmediato la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y nuevamente le pedía perdón -Perdóname, perdóname por no haber sido el hombre que merecías, quién te defendiera, que creyera en ti, que no solo dijera con palabras que te amaba sino con hechos.

-Richard... todo esto que ha pasado entre nosotros no es fácil de olvidar.

-Lo sé y estoy consciente que no me alcanzará la vida para recompensarte. Pero déjame recordarte… cuanto te amo. Que te amo igual o más que el primer día. Y que estoy muy arrepentido por no haberte defendido como debí hacerlo. Me harías el hombre más feliz si tú… me das la oportunidad de amarte y hacerte de nuevo mi esposa.

Ambos se miraban sin decir nada, era como si con sus ojos se confesarán lo que estaban pensando o mejor dicho lo que estaban deseando. Lo que sus corazones pedían les hacía temblar, sobre todo Eleonor que nuevamente se sentía tan segura en los brazos de Richard, pero aun había heridas que sanar. Richard no sentía miedo por él sino por ella, la amaba tanto que no quiera forzarla a nada, pero tenerla en sus brazos lo hacían desear no separarse de ella de hacerla suya. Finalmente, como si leyera el pensamiento de su amada entendió que no debía permitir que el rencor les impidiera amarse. Así qué sin esperar más, la beso.

Un beso en Escocia y otro en Londres. En Londres Richard besaba al amor de su vida a Eleonor Baker, al mismo tiempo que en Escocia Terry besaba por centésima al amor de su vida a Candy.

Las besaban como si el mundo estuviera por acabarse. Como si no hubiera mañana, como si no hacerlo sería perderlas. Con ese beso quieran hacerles saber que su corazón les pertenecía, al igual que su vida. Tal como lo confesaron, las amaban desde el primer momento que las vieron y NADA LOS HARIA CAMBIAR SU AMOR POR ELLAS.

Ambos eran hombres de una sola mujer. Pues una vez que entregaban su corazón no aceptaban tenerlo de vuelta. Era imposible para ellos dejar de amar a esa mujer que les robaba el sueño. Que les robaba el aliento cada vez que las veían. Que provocaban que su corazón se detuviera de solo pensar que las perderían.

Richard y Eleonor tenían una historia amor que se detuvo por una mentira, pero ahora estaban juntos de nuevo. La vida les daba la oportunidad de retomar su historia. Y Duque habia aprendido la lección y no volvería a permitir que alguien lo separara de Eleonor.

Por su parte Terry aun empezaba su historia con Candy. Tal vez cometerían errores, o tal vez por su ingenuidad llegarían a separarse por la felicidad de un tercero.

Por el momento, Terry en Escocia, Richard en Londres, y con la misma Luna de testigo, ambos le juraban nuevamente amor eterno al amor de su vida.

Aprovechando la privacidad de la recamara ambos adolescentes se dejaban llevar o mejor dicho Terry le daba besos, caricias y abrazos que cada vez eran más y más apasionados a su pecosa. Hasta que esta se sintió incomoda y decidió cortar la inspiración de su apasionado caballero inglés estaba

-Terry yo… no me siento cómoda… creo que esto no está bien – decía Candy tímidamente.

El rebelde al ver lo apenada que estaba su pecosa, se armó de toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía, después de todo era un caballero y se limitó a besarle su cabecita rubia – Jamás haría algo que no quieras. Al contrario, siempre haré lo que tú me pidas…

-Yo… yo … si te amo... pero...

-Lo sé. No tienes por qué disculparte al contrario me recordaste que soy un caballero, y no debo hacer algo que perjudique a la mujer que amo – dijo Terry dándole otro besito en su frente.

-Gracias.

– Sera mejor que te acuestee y te errolles en ese cobertor o no sé qué pueda pasar.

-¡Terry!

-Bromeo, anda ya duérmete.

La chica aceptó y se acostó en la cama, mientras Terry se sentaba junto a ella y le trenzaba el cabello haciendo Candy empezara a dormitar.

-Duerme. Yo esperaré a tu querido primo.

-Nuestro primo, es tuyo también desde que nos comprometimos -se burlaba la pecosa.

-Cierto, no hay novia sin cargar con la familia incomoda – apenas decía Terry fingiendo resignación cuando de pronto se abrio la puerta de par en par haciéndolo exclamar-¡Y hablando de primos!

-Espero no interrumpir, pero como no los vi bajar decidí venir a ver si Candy estaba bien -mencionaba Archie ligeramente molesto y sin quitarle la vista a Terry.

-Que amable primito, pero no te preocupes. Candy está muy bien. No bajamos porque no quisimos dejar solo a Clin -contestó el rebelde con una sonrisa fingida.

-No me digas primito – el elegante le regresaba la sonrisa fingida y acto seguido se lanzaba a la cama gritando -¡Con permiso!

-¡¿Qué haces?! -gritó Terry que casi se cae de la cama por el empujón que le dio Archie al colocarse en medio de los dos rebeldes.

-Lo que vez, yo dormiré en medio.

-¡Estás loco!

-Al contrario, estoy muy cuerdo. Decide, es dormir en medio de ustedes o tu yo en el suelo.

-¡Pues en el suelo! no pienso dejar que duermas junto a ella, aunque seas su primo.

-Bien ¡pues al suelo! Depues de ti primito arrogante.

Terry estaba por explotar de coraje, pero bien lo dijo toda novia cargaba con la familia incomoda. Pero no quiso quedarse con el coraje y le aventó la almohada a Archie – Ay lo siento solo quería pasarte tu almohada.

-Si como no – murmuro enojado el elegante acomodándose en el suelo.

-Vamos Clin tu duermes conmigo – decia Candy tratando de no soltar la carcajada. Sus dos acompañantes parecían niños berrinchudos. El pequeño Clin obediente se dejó abrazar por su pecosa dueña.

Los dos chicos se acomodaban en el suelo alfombrado y se cubrían con la misma cobija. Y de vez en cuando se jalaban para tomar más.

-Deja de jalar la cobija imbécil.

-Imbécil lo serás tú – se defendió Terry y acto seguido le dio otro almohadazo comenzando así otra guerra de almohadas entre el paladín y el caballero de Candy.

-¡Basta! Dejen de darse con la almohada y a dormir mañana hay que madrugar.

-Lo siento Candy – se disculpó apenado Archie.

-Yo también lo siento pecosa.

-Terry, dame más cobija. Por favor.

-Quédatela no pienso tenerte cerca.

-Perfecto congélate.

-Toma Terry, puedes usar mi sabana yo puedo dormir con el cobertor -dijo Candy saliendo de la cama para darle la sabana a Terry.

-Gracias pecosa. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Terry, buenas noches Archie.

-Buenas noches Candy. Buenas noches arrogante aristócrata.

-Buenas noches elegante insoportable.

Candy apagoo la luz. Pero con la luz de que entraba por la ventana pudo ver como sus dos acompañantes ya estaban acostados en el suelo alfombrado dándose la espalda. Ambos ya tenían sus ojos cerrados y respiraban tranquilamente. Candy dio un suspiro, se sentía tan feliz de tenerlos a ambos. A su Terry que era el hombre que mas amaba y Archie el amigo que tanto quería.

Se metió a la cama. Abrazó a su también fiel acompañante Clin, cerro los ojos y se quedo profundamente dormida al igual que Archie, Clin y Terry. En pocas horas debían despertar para salir rumbo a Liverpool y alcanzar el primer barco de la mañana.

En Londres Eleonor despedía al Duque. Quién pese a que también fue muy apasionado tuvo que resignarse a solo unos besos. Pues Eleonor no estaría con él así de fácil. El Duque aun tendría que ganarse el honor de estar con ella.

-Te veré mañana para almorzar – se despedía el Duque besando la mano de la actriz – Gracias por darme la oportunidad de reconquistarte. Te prometo que en cuanto me divorcie te haré de nuevo mi esposa, solo dame unos meses te juro…

-No jures nada te creo, de cualquier forma, yo también debo cumplir un par de contratos que me exigen estar en Nueva York al menos un año más.

-¡Un año!

-No pongas esa cara, tu eres abogado y sabes que debo cumplir con mis contratos.

-¿Y no hay una clausula que te permita no hacerlo?. No sé algo como casarte con un Duque.

-Richard que ocurrencias. Ademas es un periodo razonable las personas verán que no te casaste tan pronto y así no dará pie a habladurías que perjudique a nuestro hijo.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Pero no olvides lo que te dije. Para mí ya eres mi mujer y la Duquesa de Grandchester.

Continuará…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1*) Los habitantes de Burghead, en Moray no celebran el Año Nuevo el 31 de Diciembre. No siguen el calendario gregoriano que se empezó a usar en la década de 1750, por lo que siguen celebrando "el antiguo Hogmanay" el 11 de Enero. Otro dato curioso, es que la canción patrimonial que se canta en el Castillo de Edimburgo para despedir el Año nuevo es Auld Lang Syne. Que es una de las canciones que Terry toca con la armónica, la otra canción es Annie Laurie también escocesa.

(2*) Ceilidh, es un festejo con danza tradicional de los pueblos gaélicos (Irlanda y Escocia).

(3*) En una de sus cartas Albert le confiesa a Candy que su padre era un pueblerino escoces. Algo que me llama la atencion pues porque confesarle algo así en una carta y no personalmente, significa que después del Magnolia ya no pasaban tiempo juntos para contarse su vida y ¿no creen? Así que mucho menos se podrían enamorar.

(4*) Las Albertanas extremistas aseguran que Terry no podría reconocer el Hogar de Pony en el cuadro de Slim, pero se les olvida que es actor y estos tiene muy buena memoria. De hecho, en el capítulo 78 del anime, Terry nos demuestra que efectivamente reconocería el lugar natal de Candy así sea ¡primavera, verano, otoño o invierno! :)

+¿Que dijeron?, este par de hormonales adolescentes ya se les paso la mano. Pues nooooo!. Es principios del siglo 20 por lo que Candy es una niña educada a la antigua y Terry es un caballero, así que se seguirán portando bien, sino ahí esta Archie para aplacarlos. Eleonor por su parte se pondrá sus moños para que el Duque sepa que no es tan fácil digo después de lo que la hizo sufrir por no creerle. Lo siento por el Duque pero deberá hacer muchos méritos

Me alegra que el capítulo anterior les haya agradado por el desmayado Stear, Terry y Archie y el romance de los rebeldes. Gracias por sus motivantes comentarios a **Gladys, Anieram, Candice White, Anabella, Eli, Natalia, Dulce Candy, Yesi Hernandez, Blanca G, CGG, Nally Graham, Lilit, Grandchesterandry** y todos los **Guest**.

A quienes me acaban de agregar a su favs y follows **Yuecatleen, Alejandra Carrizales, Margot Calvo Flores, Maria Soledad Cruz Casillas, Caludia Ceis** y quienes me leen de forma **Anomina** también gracias.

 **Respondiendo sus comentarios**

-¿Por qué me demoro en actualizar? me disculpo por tardar en actualizar, pero mi trabajo me lo han impedido estoy en una temporada alta de proyectos. Estoy tratando de organizarme para que ustedes no esperen tanto.

 **-¿Qué canal pide narrar mi historia? quien me pidió la autorización es Kelly de A Buen Puerto. por las buenas referencias que ustedes me han dado por supuesto que ya le di el sí.** **Solo que no se cuando empiece** **:)** **cuando me diga les aviso, pero igual ustedes pueden preguntárselo directamente en su canal. Gracias por pedirla. Y sobre hacerla anime, ¡WOW eso seria genial! Tal vez algún día un gran fanart también le haga honor a mi historia.**

-Terry y Archie – Que bueno que les agrade las escenas de estos chicos. Confieso que por este par me encantaría hacer una segunda parte. Son tan especiales solos pero juntos son DINAMITA. Son iguales, pero al mismo tiempo se diferencian uno del otro. Un par de Némesis hecho a la perfección. En fin, como me encanta tenerlos juntos aún hay más almohadazos.

 **-¿Qué Grandchester morirá? En el próximo capitulo lo sabrán y la Duquesa será conocida como la madre mas triste de todo el Reino Unido.**

Muchas gracias y excelente fin de semana, les mando un abrazó desde Bucerias Nayarit a todas las canderrys del mundo mundial :)


	47. Chapter 47 La muerte de un Grandchester

**Últimos capítulos :¨)**

Capítulo 47 La muerte de un Grandchester.

La madrugada del 5 de enero trascurría tranquilamente. Tres adolescentes y un coati dormían apaciblemente en Edimburgo. En Londres el Clan Canderry, el Duque y la madre de su hijo también dormían apaciblemente en sus respectivas habitaciones. Lo contrario a tres marineros que dormían incomodos en una celda.

Marcus el jefe de seguridad del Duque de Grandchester junto con tres de sus hombres llegaba a la Estación de tren de Edimburgo, listos para dirigirse a la Villa de Escocia. Y en Southampton un joven inventor ideaba la forma de huir del tío abuelo para alcanzar a sus compañeros de fuga en Liverpool.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hotel Southampton 1am

-Ok Stear, velo de está manera solo son 3 pisos, y un avión vuela más alto -se decía Stear que miraba nervioso por la ventana y se preparaba para bajar con ayuda de una soga – Ademas Candy así solía salir de la mansión de Lakewood cuando la Tía abuela la castigaba.

Stear comenzó a reír al recordar las anécdotas vividas con Candy, Anthony y Archie en Lakewood, definitivamente la pecosa trajo mucha felicidad a la mansión, pero sobre todo una dosis mayor de rebeldía.

-Candy como sufriste por Anthony, por eso quiero que seas feliz así que definitivamente no me arrepentiré cuando el tío abuelo me desherede por ayudarte en tu huida. Bueno aquí vamos.

El chico comenzó a bajar cuidadosamente, pero se detenía pues el vértigo le ganaba -Respira profundo Stear respira... Ay porque no me traje mis guantes de succión.

Mientras seguía dándose ánimos para seguir bajando, en la sala de la habitación estaban Albert y George que terminaban de analizar algunas cosas para su junta con el clan y por supuesto su visita al Duque.

-Entonces que te parece si llegamos a Londres y nos hospedamos en el Savoy, de ahí yo voy a ver al Duque y tu te adelantas a Escocia para averiguar qué fue de Leagan y para calmar a la tía abuela que debe estar asustada por el Naufragio -recapitulaba Albert.

-No te preocupes le envié un telegrama esta mañana cuando fui al albergue. Seguro en el trascurso de mañana lo recibirá. Así que puedo acompañarte a ver al Duque, bien podemos ir a verlo y de ahí yo me voy a Escocia.

-En ese caso está bien vayamos los dos. No sé cómo actué el Duque y necesitare quien me calme si es necesario.

-¿Crees que se oponga al noviazgo? -preguntaba con tono de preocupación el Sr. Villers.

-No es por eso, sino que si se atreve a hacer menos a mi pequeña soy capaz de romperle la cara. No me gusta la violencia tu lo sabes, pero tengo mis límites -comento muy seguro de sí mismo el principie.

-Bien como tu digas.

-Gracias George. no sé qué haría sin ti, con lo del clan, y ahora con lo de Candy, me estoy dando cuenta que no es fácil ser el patriarca de los Andley.

-Serás tan bueno como tu padre, tan es así que estás dando la cara por tu pequeña hija y por tus rebeldes sobrinos.

-Ese trio de adolescentes, ¿acaso yo fui así de rebelde George? ¿O será que no tuve primos que me solaparan?

-¿Seguro que quieres que saque tus rebeldías a la luz? Stear podría escuchar. Ademas aun sigues empeñado en huir a África así que creo que les ganas -se burló George.

-Ok mejor no hablemos de mi rebelde vida. ¿sabes? me alegro que mis sobrinos cuiden a Candy y se apoyen el uno al otro.

-Es cierto. Así cuando les delegues sus deberes una vez que tenga la edad suficiente, tendrás la confianza que puedes contar con ellos para administrar correctamente los negocios de la familia.

-Creo que solo Archie, a Stear no lo veo muy interesado en los negocios el adora sus investigaciones y no quiero imponerle nada.

-Sus inventos, seguro será un gran inventor solo es cuestión que los perfeccione y no haga explotar la mansión de los Andley.

-Buen pun… ¿Qué fue ese grito? ¡Stear! – se interrumpía Albert al escuchar un grito proveniente de la habitación contigua.

Ambos hombres de inmediato entraron a la habitación. Al entrar notaron una cuerda sujetada a la pata de la cama y que salía por la ventana que estaba abierta de par en par. Corrieron hacía la ventana para averiguar donde diablos estaba Stear.

-Dios que no sea lo que estoy pensando – dijo preocupado George que junto con Albert estaban por asomarse por la ventana.

Para sorpresa de ambos, Stear efectivamente estaba donde imaginaron. Bajando con ayuda de la soga, prácticamente ya había avanzado suficiente pues ya iba al nivel del segundo piso. Pero en su intento casi se resbala y por ello dio un grito que despertó a todos los huéspedes.

-¡Stear! ¡¿pero que diablos haces ahí?! -gritaba sorprendido el rubio.

-¡Este… hola tío abuelo! -dijo Stear con una risilla nerviosa al saberse descubierto.

-Voy a pedir ayuda -dijo George saliendo presuroso de la habitación.

-Por Dios ¿pero qué haces? ¡vuelve aquí, te vas a caer!

-¡Vera Tío abuelo…! ¡Es que… salí a dar un paseo, hacía calor adentro!

-¡¿En serio? ¿y por qué no saliste por las escaleras?!

-¡Es que no quise interrumpirlos, estaban tan adentrados en su plática La tía abuela nos enseñó que no debemos interrumpir las reuniones de los adultos!

Albert se sobaba la frente para evitar un aneurisma -Dios, cuando la tía abuela me dijo que seria el patriarca nunca mencionó que debía lidiar con locuras de ¡adolescentes! – se decía así mismo el tipo abuelo después se dirigió a Stear tratando de mantenerse sereno –¡Ok Stear mejor sube o te vas a caer!

Los gritos de Albert y Stear ya habían hecho que personal del hotel y curiosos comenzaran a reunirse en la calle para ver al joven Cornwell que empezaba a bajar más aprisa por la cuerda.

-Stear ¿Qué haces? ¡Te dije sube no que bajes!

-¡Es que ya estoy más abajo que arriba!

-Stear no me hagas enojar ¡vuelve aquí!

-Ay Dios, ahora si me va a desheredar. Y ya no tendré presupuesto para mis inventos – pensaba el inventor – Creo que mejor me voy más aprisa. Terry más te vale que hagas feliz a Candy y que valga la pena nuestra huida.

-Stear, por favor esta haciendo mucho aire te puedes caer. ¡Stear!

Efectivamente el aire del puerto era mas fuerte y comenzaba a desequilibrar al pobre inventor. Provocando que una fuerte brisa lo hiciera resbalar, pero alcanzo a sujetarse. Todos los testigos gritaron del susto.

-¡Mira no te voy a castigar solo sube!

Stear miro a su tío abuelo que lo miraba entre preocupado y enojado por semejante locura. Después echo un vistazo al suelo lo cual le provoco otra vez un mareo – Dios en que estaba pensando. ¡Ay tío abuelo creo que llegaré más allá del piso!

-¡Cálmate y sujétate bien ahora empezare a subir la cuerda ¿ok?!

-Listos chicos ayúdenme a subirlo -decia George que llegaba con varios empleados del hotel y comenzaron a ayudar a Albert para subir a Stear quien se sujetaba fuerte a la soga.

Ya una vez arriba y en tierra firme se abrazó temblando de miedo a las piernas de Albert -Tío Abuelo casi me desmayó otra vez.

-Te lo dije Stear, pero que locura.

-Señores les agradezco y disculpen las molestias, él estará bien nosotros nos encargamos. Solo ¿serían tan amables de enviarme al médico para que lo revisé? -decía George a los bell boys acompañándolos a la puerta.

-Claro que si Señor, con gusto pediré que venga.

-Bien Stear, siéntate por favor– ordenaba con voz firme el patriarca.

Albert era una buena persona con sonrisa de príncipe, pero cuando lo hacían enojar era duro como un Duque. El pobre Stear obediente tomo asiento temblando de miedo por la mirada tan fuerte de su tío abuelo que se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro pasándose las manos por la cabeza.

Y es que el príncipe estaba nervioso por el susto y también molesto por las locuras de sus sobrinos e hija, que no estaban más que poniéndolos en peligro. Después de un rato y ya un poco más calmado se paró frente a Stear y con tono serio e imperativo se dirigió hacia él.

-Muy bien Stear, me vas a decir a donde pensabas ir. Y no me salgas con que al colegio, porque es un hecho que ibas a huir para reunirte con Candy. Así que ¡Alistear Edward Cornwell! ahora mismo me vas a decir ¡donde diablos están Candy, Archie y Terry! ¡y hasta Clin!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fleet Street 1:30 am

Algunos reporteros a lo largo de la famosa Fleet Street (1*) y en sus respectivas oficinas terminaban de escribir sus reseñas sobre lo ocurrido en el Naufragio del Mauretania y por supuesto del arresto de los tres marineros más importantes de dicho trasatlántico. Unos con notas cercanas y con la convicción de publicar la verdad. Pero otros con ese toque amarillista con la finalidad de vender más sin importar a quien dañaran.

Entre esos reporteros con toque amarillista uno seguía en su oficina. Había manejado a toda velocidad desde Southampton hasta Londres para llegar antes de que cerraran la edición que ya estaba por imprimirse para el día siguiente.

Se sentó en su escritorio y rápidamente escribió lo que sería la más dramática historia de una víctima del Mauretania. Ya tenía quienes fueron los que subieron al Mauretania y quienes no estaban en la lista de sobrevivientes por lo que le fue fácil saber quienes eran los muertos.

En dicha nota los que más importaban y obviamente colocarían al inicio de la lista serían quienes en vida fueron personalidades importantes. Ya fueran banqueros, empresarios, políticos y por supuesto los miembros de la realeza. A dicho reportero le agrado ver que un nombre ya no estaba entre los sobrevivientes y no porque tuviera algo en contra del chico sino por su importancia, que sin duda haría vender muchos periódicos.

Cuando termino de redactar su artículo lo reviso de principio a fin para que no hubiera error. Después corrió a la oficina del editor - ¡Esto sí que será noticia!

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? -preguntaba el editor.

-El hijo del Duque de Grandchester no está entre los sobrevivientes. Si bien es cierto otros nobles perecieron, pero ninguno es hijo de uno de los miembros más importantes de la cámara de lores. Ni tampoco sus padres estuvieron hospedados en un hotel de bajo prestigio con tal de estar cerca del puerto para saber noticias de su hijo.

-De hecho, escuche que al Duque casi le dio un infarto cuando se enteró del Naufragio.

-Exacto y ahora resulta que su hijo si murió. ¡Que noticia!

-Y si a eso le agregas que se dice que fue un atentado y no negligencia – comentó quisquilloso el editor.

-¡Notición! -exclamaron al unísono los dos hombres.

-¿Qué le parece el título de mi nota? "Muere hijo del Duque de Grandchester en atentado contra el Mauretania". Podrías ponerlo en primera plana

\- ¿Qué quieres que ponga en primera plana? -interrumpía el director del periódico que pasaba por el área de redacción.

-Esto jefe – dijo el reportero mostrándole su reseña – Como sabe jefe, hace unos días el Duque tuvo un infarto por la noticia y que ahora debe estar devastado al igual que su esposa la Duquesa Sophia Grandchester. Quien por cierto cuando me entere fui directo al Hotel donde ambos se hospedaban y los vi salir de ese hotel de bajo prestigio. ¿se da cuenta? Los duques de Grandchester se hospedaron en un humilde hotel con tal de esperar a su hijo.

-Hum me gusta. -comento el director del diario con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Si a esto le agregamos la foto que tome de los Duques saliendo el hotel, será una historia desgarradora.

-¿Lograste tomarle fotos? Pero si era imposible entrar ahí sin que sus hombres no quisieran correrte a patadas -dijo uno de los reporteros que iba pasando.

-Y que foto. El Duque y su esposa están devastados por la muerte de su hijo. Hoy a medio día pude escucharlo. Casi no entendí muy bien lo que decían pues sus guardaespaldas me negaron el paso. Así que tuve que ir al tercer piso y pegar la oreja en el suelo justo en la habitación arriba del Duque. Por cierto, necesitaré que me de dinero por lo que tuve que pagar por esa habitación.

-Sí está bien ¿pero que escuchaste? -dijo insistente el director.

-La verdad es que nada, solo los gritos de la Duquesa. La pobre gritaba "Me quiero morir"" Mi hijo está muerto". Lloraba de una forma tan desgarradora. Se que tiene fama de déspota, pero reconozco que sentí pena por ella de escucharla llorar de esa manera. Cuando se fueron, el Duque salió con ella en brazos. Seguro ya están en el Palacio.

-¿Pero cuantas fotos tomaste?

-Solo del Duque llevando a la Duquesa en brazos saliendo del hotel. No pude tomar más porque los hombres del Duque casi me arrebatan la cámara. Ya le di los negativos a Tom para que revele dicha foto. La Duquesa no se ve ya que la cubrieron con una sábana, pero es obvio que debe ser ella.

-No importa es perfecta, esa será la foto de la noticia. Y el titulo será "Los Duques de Grandchester devastados por la muerte de su primogénito". No se diga más, esto será la noticia de nuestra primera plana. Jonnathan que no comiencen la impresión hasta que incluyan esta historia y la pongan en primera plana junto con la foto que nos de Tom. -ordenaba el director.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carlisle, Inglaterra 5:30am.

Después de haberse despedido de Madame Claudine y agradecerle sus atenciones, Candy, Clin, Archie y Terry ya viajaban a gran velocidad rumbo a Liverpool. Se habían quedado dormidos por lo que de prisa tomaron sus cosas, se despidieron.

Su plan inicial era venderle el auto a Madame Claudine e irse en tren, pero para su sorpresa el primer tren saldría hasta el amanecer. Así que no tuvieron más remedio que irse en el auto de Terry y manejar por la carretera. Apenas y les daba tiempo de llegar a Liverpool y alcanzar al Gaviota que partía a las 8 de la mañana.

Ya iban a mitad del camino, entre Archie y Terry se turnaban para manejar mientras Candy dormilona se acurrucaba en el hombro del copiloto en turno.

Pero para su mala suerte el combustible se les acababa pese a que habían comprado varios galones, el motor se calentaba y ademas la oscuridad no les permitía ver los baches y piedras de la austera carretera así que más de una vez se tuvieron que detener.

Los dormilones de Clin y Candy apenas y se despertaban en cada parada. Por su parte Archie era el que lidiaba con el genio de Terry, pues este furioso arremetía contra su auto. Estaba tan desesperado por llegar.

-¡Ya basta Terry! con golpear las llantas no iremos ¡más rápido! ademas si sigues golpeándolo lo descompondrás.

-Mira no estoy para sermones… ¡ya súbete solo fue un bache!

-Sí, pero yo manejo ya estás conduciendo como loco -dijo Archie arrebatándole las llaves a Terry.

-¿Que paso? – preguntaba Candy adormilada pues se despertó por el portazo que Terry le dio a su adorado auto.

-Nada pecosa, es solo que Archie ahora manejara – contestaba mal humorado el rebelde.

Archie ahora iba conduciendo a una velocidad razonable tomando en cuenta que era de noche y la poca luz del auto apenas y se visibilizaba el camino. Cosa que a Terry le empezó a desesperar.

-Archie, quiero llegar si es posible antes de las 8 de la mañana. ¡Pero de hoy no de pasado mañana! -decia sarcástico Terry.

-¡Cállate deja de desconcentrarme! – se defendía Archie que no quitaba los ojos del camino.

-¿Que está pasando por qué discuten? – preguntaba la chica que ya no podía dormir por los gritos de sus acompañantes.

-Lo siento pecosa, pero tu primo me pone de malas por manejar como abuelita.

-¡No manejo como abuelita. Manejo con precaución!

-Puedes manejar con precaución ¡yendo más rápido! -refutaba desesperado el rebelde.

-¡Ya cállate engreído insoportable! – volteo a gritarle a su primo político.

-¡Archie cuidado! -gritó Candy pues elegante estaba a punto de atropellar una ardilla.

Archie al darse cuenta intento esquivarla saliéndose totalmente del camino. Afortunadamente ninguno salió lastimado y solo fue el susto. Excepto el carro que le comenzó a salir vapor.

-Candy ¿estás bien? -preguntó preocupado el rebelde.

-Si Terry no te preocupes. ¿Tú como estas?,

-Bien pecosa, veré si podemos arreglar el auto – dijo Terry saliendo del auto para verificar el daño.

-¿Y tú Archie cómo estás? -preguntaba Candy a su primo que también salía del auto.

-Yo estoy bien, lo siento me distraje por estar discutiendo con Terry.

-¡Diablos la llanta quedo totalmente atascada en este banco de arena! -gritaba el rebelde.

-Ya deja de quejarte, tardaremos en sacarlo, pero sin problema. Seguro alguien que pase nos puede ayudar o bien darnos un aventón.

-Sí Terry, ya no te enojes estaremos bien. Ademas si no alcanzamos el Gaviota habrá otros barcos donde podamos subir.

-Sí, pero ese me gustaba porque Brian conoce al Capitán y tal vez no nos cobraría el pasaje o si lo hacía no sería mucho.

-Miren ahí se ve que hay una cabaña, ¿Por qué no vamos? Tal vez nos puedan ayudar - señalaba Archie hacía una cabaña en medio de un pastizal instalada a unos 70 metros.

-O bien dormir ahí- dijo Candy con un bostezo – Digo si ya no alcanzaremos el Gaviota pues da igual a qué hora lleguemos a Liverpool ¿no creen?

-Supongo que tienes razón pecosa dormilona -dijo Terry apachurrando con su dedo índice la pecosa nariz de su pecosa.

-¿Que pasa Clin? – preguntaba la chica al notar que su amigo peludo se inquietaba. Asustada porque pudiera huir decidió abrazarlo.

-Esta señalando hacia la carretera. Creo que escucho un auto -dijo Archie.

-Esto no me gusta nada será mejor ir a esa cabaña es peligroso quedarnos aquí -sugirió con tono preocupado Terry.

-Espera, sí es un auto seguro nos puede dejar cerca de la estación -comentó Archie al ver las luces de un auto.

-Candy quédate en el auto -ordenó el rebelde mientras junto con el elegante se acercaba al camino de la carretera.

Efectivamente era un auto que se pasó de largo decepcionando a los chicos. Pero curiosamente después se dio la media vuelta y volvía. Las luces encandilaban a los chicos por lo que no podían ver quien venía en el auto. Este se detuvo a un par de metros del Silver Ghost de Terry haciendo que el pequeño Clin se agitará más.

-Clin calma no tengas miedo estaremos bien- susurraba Candy a Clin que no dejaba de gemir e intentaba ir hacia Terry.

-Esto no me está gustando nada Terry. Mejor vámonos -dijo preocupado Archie.

-Te doy toda la razón – decia el rebelde que de prisa se acercaba a Candy para ayudarla a bajar del auto y huir hacia la cabaña.

Del misterioso auto bajaban unos hombres que asustaron a Archie. El chico tomó un par de piedras y comenzó a lanzárselas a dichos hombres mientras gritaba – ¡Corran! ¡de prisa!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Palacio de Grandchester 1pm

-Eleonor que gusto verte -saludaba la hermosa pelirroja de Hamilton entrando a la habitación de Terry y daba un beso y un abrazo a la actriz.

-Gracias Gabrielle que gusto que estés aquí -decía Eleonor correspondiendo el caluroso saludo.

-Como perderme que por fin tú y Richard ya hicieron las pases. Honestamente no pensé que fuera tan rápido. Arthur me conto todo, incluyendo la locura de mi ahijado. De verdad que tenía la esperanza de que sentaría cabeza y regresaría al colegio y esperarían a que Albert y el resto del clan habláramos con Richard.

-Yo también, pero lo comprendo. Que locura ¿no crees? Terry fue a Escocia para huir con Candy al igual que sus padres.

-Sí. Pero hablando de tu historia de amor. Dime ¿cómo vas con Richard? estoy tan feliz que estés aquí. En el Palacio que siempre debió ser tuyo -comentaba Gabrielle emocionada tomando asiento en la salita de la enorme recamara.

-Yo me siento feliz de aclarar la cosas y bueno él desea que este aquí el mayor tiempo posible. Sigue igual de posesivo. De hecho, me confesó que nunca dejo de amarme. Pero yo no me siento bien aún. Lo amo, pero no puedo evitar estar enojada y desilusionada -contestaba Eleonor sentándose junto a Gabrielle.

-Tomate tu tiempo, tú fuiste quien más sufrió, y estoy segura Richard lo sabe, y lo sé porque tu habitación bueno la de Terry ¡está llena de rosas!

Eleonor se sonrojo y sin poder ocultar su felicidad contestó -Sí, me despertó un fuerte olor a rosas y cuando salí a esta salita me llevé tremenda sorpresa - Quise darle las gracias en el almuerzo, pero Daniel me dijo que en cuanto llegó David se encerró con él en el despacho y no han salido.

-Ay si, Arthur también salió muy temprano sin decirme a donde iría. En fin, estoy muy feliz porque cuando llegue Terry verá que por fin tendrá a sus padres juntos.

-¿Sabes? cuando Richard me cargaba en sus brazos mientras entrabamos al Palacio, me sentí tan amada y protegida que si en ese momento él me hubiera pedido de nuevo matrimonio le hubiera dicho que sí sin titubear. Pero, sigo pensando que debo llevar las cosas con calma.

-Lo sé. Date el derecho de tomarte tu tiempo. Se trata que ambos sean felices pero ahora Terry está de por medio así que piensen muy bien lo que hacen. Ademas no está de más que Richard sufra un poquito para reconquistarte -termino diciendo la pelirroja con una risilla secundada por Eleonor.

-¡Gabrielle que cosas dices!

Mientras Gabrielle y Eleonor seguían platicando en la recamara de Terry. En el despacho el Duque estaba inquieto pues Marcus seguía sin llamar para avisar o al menos decir si encontró o no a Terry en Edimburgo. Platicaba con David los últimos detalles para llevar a la Duquesa a Dinamarca, pero continuamente miraba al teléfono esperando la llamada de su jefe de seguridad (2*)

-Tranquilícese Su Excelencia, seguro no tarda en llegar, por eso ya no ha llamado.

-Este silencio no me gusta David. – comentaba preocupado el Duque – Marcus Debió llegar a medianoche a Edimburgo y de inmediato volver. Se supone que solo son 7 horas máximo 8 de camino de regreso a Londres. ¡Y son casi las 2 y ni siquiera ha llamado! Eso solo puede ser porque… no lo encontró.

-Si lo desea, puedo ir de inmediato Edimburgo para ver qué pasa.

-No, Marcus sabe que puede usar el teléfono de la comisaria de Edimburgo más sin embargo no ha llamado. – El Duque se empezó a marear y decidió tomar asiento.

-Pediré que le traigan algo Su Excelencia.

-No, está bien mejor me iré a acostar. De cualquier forma, ya todo lo referente a Sophia está listo

-Así es Su excelencia en cuanto lo ordene voy por ella a Windermere.

-Gracias. Bien por hoy no quiero saber de nada más. Solo quédate al pendiente del teléfono – decia el Duque poniéndose de pie, pero se tomaba la cabeza por el leve mareo.

-Permítame al menos acompañarlo a su habitación.

-Está bien, solo porque de verdad siento la presión muy alta.

El Duque caminaba despacio apoyándose en el hombro de su fiel David. La cabeza le daba vueltas por la presión alta y el pecho le dolía pues sentía una angustia mayor que cuando se enteró del Naufragio. Pero al llegar a las escaleras principales le volvió temperamento y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver semejante jardín fúnebre en su vestíbulo y una nada agraciada mujer.

Y es que al Palacio de Grandchester ya no solo llegaron la rosas que el Duque pidió para Eleonor sino decenas de arreglos florales de parte de importantes y nobles familias para dar el pésame al Duque ante la pérdida de su primogénito. Apenas pasaba de la 1 de la tarde y dichos arreglos de flores estaban llegando por montones al Palacio de Grandchester.

Pues tal como dijo el director del Post de Londres uno de los periódicos de mayor circulación del país pese a su fama amarillista. A primera hora el periódico ya se estaba distribuyendo por todo Inglaterra. Con su primera plana abordando la noticia más desgarradora que estaba dejando impactados a quienes la estaban leyendo. La muerte de uno de los herederos más importantes del Reino Unido, el Márquez y futuro Duque de Grandchester Terruce Graham Grandchester.

Por su parte, la Gaceta Londinense distribuía la lista general de los sobrevivientes del Mauretania. Donde por supuesto no venía el nombre de Terry. Así que la noticia que circulaba en el Post de Londres se estaba tomando como verídica y llegando a cada rincón de todo Inglaterra.

La noticia estaba ya en boca de todos, e incluso ya se rumoraba que seguro si fue un atentado orquestado por las sufragistas (3*) quienes ya en otras ocasiones habían atentado contra otros miembros de la honorable Camara de Lores y sus familiares.

El tema del día ya no era la primera audiencia del juicio contra el Capitán Niven y sus oficiales por el naufragio del Mauretania sino la muerte del primogénito del más importante miembro de la cámara de Lores. Los ingleses no hablaban de otra cosa, en cualquier barrio sin importar clase social, entre pobres, ricos, nobles y por supuesto en el Palacio de Buckingham.

En Windermere, las carcajadas de la Duquesa de Grandchester eran imparables después de leer la noticia. Estaba tan emocionada que sin importarle que su marido aun no consentía su regreso a Londres, la mujer tomo su cartera y se dirigió directo a Palacio tomando el primer tren. No le importo ir en segunda clase con tal de llegar lo antes posible para burlarse del Duque.

-Richard, no sabes el gusto que me da saber que tu maldito bastado esta fuera de mi camino. Es una pena que mi adorado Conde muriera en el viaje, pero no importa, estoy tan feliz de que tu mocoso este muerto. Ahora Richard ya no podrás negarle a nuestro hijo Nicholas el derecho que le corresponde, ser el verdadero heredero de los Grandchester. Y yo seré la heredera universal de la fortuna de los Grandchester cuando me deshaga de ti. Me preguntó ¿quién será esa mujer que llevas en brazos? seguro es Gabrielle, sí seguro es ella pues según la lista ella venia en el barco. Pobre se quedó sin su ahijado bastardo - decia la horrible mujer soltando a reír.

Como no aviso que llegaría obviamente nadie fue a recogerla, así que tomó un carruaje para llegar al Palacio. Los sirvientes se sorprendieron al verla llegando en un modesto carruaje ademas de que se suponía que estaba encerrada y deprimida, pero supusieron que salió sin avisar para distraerse. Pues no era la primera vez que se escapaba burlando la seguridad del Duque.

Se puso tan feliz cuando vio que el vestíbulo, las escaleras y el salon estaban repletos de coranas y ramos de flores con tarjetas dando el pésame al Duque por la muerte de Terry. La muy maldita deseaba carcajearse, pero como debía guardar las apariencias solo fingía seriedad y tristeza. Después de todo ya toda Inglaterra la consideraba un madre triste y desconsolada.

Estaba tan distraída viendo y riendo por dentro al leer las tarjetas, que no noto que el Duque se puso tras ella. Así que su felicidad se hizo nula cuando la horrible mujer escuchó una voz al oído que la hizo temblar de miedo.

-¿Qué diablos se supone que estás haciendo aquí? -dijo entre dientes y lleno de coraje el Duque.

La mujer paso saliva del susto, pero después se armó de valor para mirarlo de frente y burlarse de él– Vine tan pronto me entera de tu triste perdida. Obvio porque soy una madre triste y desconsolada por la pérdida de mi adorado hijo. Al menos eso dice este periódico. Toma léelo por ti mismo y por cierto la Gaceta también confirma que tu bastardo no sobrevivió – dijo la mujer entregándole el Post de Londres.

El Duque quería matarla a golpes por burlarse. Pero se tuvo que conformar con estrujar el periódico y acto seguido lo lanzó al suelo. Después sin delicadeza la tomo del brazo y se la llevo casi a rastras al despacho -¡David! Cambio de planes, así que prepárate, hoy mismo la quiero fuera, pero antes hablaré con ella.

-Como ordene Su excelencia – dijo David.

-¡Y que no se acerque nadie a mi despacho!

David mando llamar a Daniel, para pedirle que lo ayudara a tener listo el carruaje que los llevaría a la estación del ferri y de ahí directo a Copenhague.

Una vez adentro y jalando a su esposa la lanzo al sillón. La mujer estaba espantada, si bien el Duque tenia un fuerte temperamento era la primera vez que veía ese odio en sus ojos. Además de que su marido regreso a cerrar la puerta con llave, y acto seguido comenzó a arremangarse las mangas mientras se acercaba imponente hacía ella.

-Muy bien Sophia voy a hacerte desear nunca haber siquiera pensado en lastimar a mi hijo.

-¿Qué haces? No te atreverás a pegarme no se te olvide que soy la madre de tus hijos – retaba la duquesa sin poder esconder su nerviosismo.

-Eso es justo lo tenías que hacer, ¡ser la madre de mis tres hijos! Te lo advertí, te lo advertí tantas veces, pero caíste en lo más absurdo ¿de verdad creíste que sería tan fácil? Dime ¿de quién fue la idea?

-¿De que estas hablando? -preguntaba asustada la mujer.

-¡De que no soy ningún estúpido Sophia! – El Duque se acerco a su caja fuerte la cual estaba tras un enorme retrato donde estaban sus tres hijos sentados en un sillón en el centro del gran salon del Palacio de Grandchester, dicha pintura era creación del pintor Arthur Buclkand. El Duque saco un manojo de cartas y cheques. Y se los lanzo a su esposa que no dejaba de temblar.

-¡De esto Sophia! -gritaba mientras se acercaba a su mujer quién comenzaba a leer los sobres dándose cuenta que era su correspondencia con el Conde Fergurson y los talones de cheques que llego a darle.

-Pero… ¿Cómo? -dijo con miedo y nerviosismo.

-Debiste ser más inteligente esposa mía, pero te involucraste con un imbécil que no se dio cuenta que la persona que contrataron para asesinar a mi hijo era nada menos que un viejo pueblerino a quien ayude contra un aristócrata que deseaba inculparlos a él y a su familia en sus fechorías. Además, olvidaste por completo que David siempre estaría atento a Terry.

-Esto no es cierto…no es cierto.

EL Duque tomo del cuello a su mujer y continúo dirigiéndose a ella lleno de coraje -¡Basta de tonterías Sophia! Te lo advertí cientos de veces y aun así no creíste que te haría pagar con sangre.

-No… no te tengo miedo… no puedes hacerme daño – comenzó a retar la mujer que apenas podía hablar por la falta de oxígeno.

Hasta que finalmente el Duque la soltó y la lanzo de nuevo al sofá – Da gracias que pienso en mis hijos sino en este momento ya estarías muerta.

-Te odio… te odio a ti y a tu hijo. Y eso lo sabes bien, como también sabes que nunca podrás deshacerte de mí -la duquesa comenzaba a llorar de coraje.

-En eso te equivocas. De hecho, debo agradecerte que vinieras porque ahora no tendré que mandar por ti hasta Windermere. Ahora podrás largarte desde aquí hasta tu nuevo hogar en Copenhague.

-Yo no me iré a ningún lado este es mi Palacio, soy tu esposa ¡te guste o no! Y ahora más que nunca soy dueña y señora. Mi hijo es el nuevo heredero de los Grandchester ¡como siempre debió ser!

-De verdad que no tienes vergüenza.

-¡No Richard Grandchester, soy realista y tú no puedes negar que todo esto es mío!

-¡Esto es de Terry y su madre!

-¡Ese bastardo está muerto!

-¡Cállate! – gritó el Duque dándole una bofetada a su mujer – Te he dicho miles de veces que no lo llames así.

-Eres un cobarde.

-Soy un imbécil, al pensar que de verdad cumplirías la parte de tu trato. Pero siempre deseaste más. Ese era tu deseo, siempre el mismo maldito sermón de tu parte. "Nicholas como heredero" ¿que no podías confórmate con todo lo que te di por años?

-¡No! nunca me diste lo que más quise.

-¡Y se puede saber que se supone que no le di a Su Excelentísima Duquesa de Grandchester!

-Tu amor… te negaste a dármelo, porque nunca pudiste olvidar a esa ramera.

-¡No te atrevas a nombrarla de esa manera!. Es más, ni siquiera pronuncies su nombre. Además, Yo nunca te prometí nada. Hicimos un trato nos casábamos a cambio de yo salvarte de la miseria en la cual ya estaba destinada tu familia y tu harías lo que yo te pidiera. Y solo era una cosa ¡ser la madre de Terry!

-Te odio, te odio Richard Grandchester solo me utilizaste para evitar que se supiera que tu ¡bastardo! Es hijo de esa … si lo voy a decir de esa ¡ramera americana!

Richard empuño las manos, quería romperle la cara a su mujer, pero debía contenerse, después de todo era la madre de sus hijos más pequeños y debía evitar más escándalos. Así que simplemente se limitó a tomarla del cabello y con voz amenazante le advirtió – Ya te dí una bofetada no me sigas provocando o te juró que llegarás a Dinamarca irreconocible.

-Y desde cuando tanta gentileza de tu parte hacia ella ¿acaso ya se te olvido que la encontraste revolcándose con su director?

-¡Que te calles te dije! – Richard volvió a lanzarla al sillon, quiso darle otra bofetada, pero se contuvo y caminó lejos de ella o ya no podria contenerse más. Las manos le temblaban de coraje. Mientras la Duquesa lloraba del dolor, pero más por orgullo así que seguía retando al Duque.

-Te atreves a pegarme para defender a esa maldita americana. Mientras yo soy tu esposa, tu obligación era amarme.

-Nunca te prometí amor.

-Dijiste que harías todo por tratar de amarme.

-Jamás y lo sabes. Solo te dije que tal vez con el tiempo podria tenerte cariño eso fue todo.

-Entonces porque estuviste conmigo.

-Porque tú misma me suplicaste que te hiciera madre. Supongo que pensé que al serlo serias realmente la madre que Terry necesitaba. Te di dos hijos, ¿Por qué diablos no pudiste darle el mismo amor a Terry?

-¡Porque es hijo de esa maldita que no has podido olvidar! Porque tiene sus ojos, el solo verlo es imposible no recordarla, como ibas a olvidarla si la veías todos los días en él… ¡maldita y mil veces maldita!

-¿Y acaso creíste que deshaciéndote de él me enamoraría de ti?

-No, tu amor ya no me interesaba quería venganza y ademas que mi hijo fuera el verdadero heredero.

-Estas enferma.

-Me alegro, me alegro que tu bastardo este muerto. Porque te guste o no yo seguiré siendo la Duquesa de Grandchester porque mi hijo es tu heredero – vociferaba entre dientes la mujer.

EL Duque echo reír. Sus carcajadas eran tan fuertes que Sophia no podía creer lo que veía acaso se había vuelto loco de rabia por la muerte de su hijo.

-De verdad que eres… ingenua. ¿tú de verdad crees que si Terry estuviera muerto tu seguirías viva?

La pregunta del Duque hizo que los ojos de su esposa se abrieran de par en par. El hombre se acercó a su mujer y mirándola retadoramente continuó – Sé perfectamente que desearías que hubiera muerto en el Mauretania así no hubieras tenido que mancharte las manos.

Sophia quería responderle, pero se tuvo que tragar toda su rabia pues los ojos llenos de ira de Duque la hacían temblar así que intento ponerse de pie para retirarse, pero este la detuvo haciéndola sentarse de nuevo.

-Escúchame bien. La única razón por la cual no te he enviado a la horca es porque Terry está vivo y porque efectivamente eres la madre de mis hijos Elizabeth y Nicholas. Y no quiero que los señalen por tener una madre loca. ¡Así que te largas a Dinamarca!

-¡No me iré!

-¡No esta a discusión, te largas! Estas exiliada por decreto de Su Majestad. Ya no tienes permiso de poner un pie en todo el Reino Unido porque de hacerlo vas directo a la horca.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto! -exclamó aterrorizada la Duquesa.

-¡¿Y que esperabas?! Lo tenías todo, pero tu maldita avaricia, tu maldito orgullo pudo más. Pero ahora pagaras las consecuencias de tus actos. Y te largas a Dinamarca, veras a los niños en sus vacaciones y no te atrevas a volver a intentar hacerle algo a Terry o hablar de su verdadera madre porque yo mismo ¡te mato!

Después de semejante amenaza, el Duque abrio la puerta del despacho para llamar a su fiel David. Este obediente entro – Llévatela no la quiero un minuto más en este país.

-¡No me voy a ir! -la mujer asustada corrio así un rincón tratando de evitar que David la tomara del brazo.

-Claro que te vas, y ahora mismo por la buenas o por las malas ¡aquí ya no tienes derecho de estar!

-Señora por favor no se resistas.

-No te atrevas a decirme señora idiota ¡soy su Excelencia! -gritó la mujer después de abofetear al pobre David. El Duque se acercó y tomándola de las manos le ordenó.

-Dije que te vas a Dinamarca. Vas vivir en el chalet de mi madre, y trabajaras para mantenerte. Tal vez te pase una pensión para que no pases calamidades, pero esto último lo decidirá Terry si acepta. Ahora te vas.

La mujer se puso de rodillas y abrazándose a las piernas del Duque suplicaba a gritos y envuelta en llanto -¡No por favor, te juro no volveré a negarlo! ¡Por favor no! ¡por favor no me digas que ya no seré Duquesa…! ¡No! ¡no acepto el infierno en que viviré!

-Pero si hace un momento dijiste que te alegrabas de su muerte.

-Mentí estaba enojada, pero, por favor no me quites el título mi herencia.

-Suéltame te vas a Dinamarca y solo si Terry te perdona te daré una pensión.

-¡Terry por favor perdóname! ¡Terry! ¡Terry perdóname!

-Deja de llamarlo, él no está aquí ¡ya basta suéltame!

-Mientes él está aquí. ¡Terry esta aquí, no lo escondas! ¡quiero verlo quiero ver a Terry!

Al ver que la mujer no se calmaba, David salió por la ayuda de Daniel que ya estaba frente a la puerta cuidando que alguien se acercara. Ya una vez adentro ambos ayudaron al Duque a quitársela de encima, y es que esta seguía aferrada a él y no paraba de llorar.

-Por favor sáquenla y traten de evitar que alguien la vea.

Los hombres obedecieron, David tuvo que cargarla pues esta no quería caminar. Daniel camino tras él cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Mientras caminaban por el palacio a la puerta. Los gritos de la Duquesa no cesaban, la mujer no dejaba de llorar desesperada.

-¡Quiero verlo! necesito decirle tantas cosas. ¡Terry perdóname! ¡No quiero vivir este infierno! ¡Terry donde quiera que estés perdóname!

Fue imposible que la servidumbre del Palacio no escuchara los gritos de la Duquesa. En pocos minutos ya todos en el Palacio comentaban como la Duquesa era llevada a un lugar desconocido, tal vez un hospital para evitar que otra vez escapara como lo hizo en la mañana, seguro por eso el Duque se molestó tanto y se encerró con ella en el despacho. Pues definitivamente habia perdido la razón por la muerte de su primogénito. Seguramente la conciencia de años de malos tratos hacía su vástago la hacían gritarle que la perdonará.

El Duque veía a traves de la ventana de su despacho como el auto ya con su futura exesposa, David y Julius otro guardaespaldas salía del Palacio. No pudo evitar volver al pasado, a esa tarde donde ambos acordaron casarse. Cuando él le pidió matrimonio y salvarla de la miseria a cambio de hacer todo lo que él le pidiera.

-Lo tenías todo Sophia, solo tenías que cuidar y amar a mi hijo – murmuró el Duque viendo como el auto seguía alejándose. Sintió un leve mareo de nuevo y un dolor en el pecho. Justo en ese momento su fiel Daniel volvía.

-Su Excelencia, ya se fueron, creo que lo más difícil se ha hecho. ¿Su Excelencia se siente bien?

-Sí Daniel, es solo la presión. Terry sigue sin aparecer. Ya son casi las dos y Marcus no da señales de nada. ¿qué tal que me equivoque y él de verdad… esta?

-No diga eso… Su excelencia será mejor llevarlo a su habitación- se preocupaba al ver al Duque tambalearse y presionándose el pecho - Por favor permítame llevarlo a su habitación.

El Duque no pudo responder pues la presión por la fuerte discusión lo hicieron desfallecer, cayendo en los brazos de su fiel mayordomo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estación de tren de Londres.

Durante el camino a la estación que los llevaría al puerto para tomar un ferri que los llevaría a Dinamarca. La mujer no dejaba de suplicarle a David que la regresara al Palacio. Cada vez mas parecía fuera de si.

-Juro que no volveré a lastimarlo. Por favor quiero ver a mi hijo...si porque Terry es mi hijo. Usted lo sabe y todo el mundo lo sabe, él debe saberlo.

Ya una vez en la estación, se sentaron cerca del andén. La mujer ya no decia nada su mirada estaba perdida y apenas murmuraba – El Duque está enojado, pero no, él no me puede correr del Palacio, pero Terry, si Terry él es mi hijo y él lo sabe, si él es mi hijo ante todo el pueblo. Ellos lo dijeron soy la madre que sufre por él. Seguro me perdonara y yo… yo no viviré en ese infierno.

La mujer empezaba a jalarse el cabello y no dejaba de negar con la cabeza. Definitivamente se estaba evadiendo de la realidad.

-David, no sé ve bien será mejor que la vea un médico -mencionaba Julius, uno de los guardaespaldas que acompañaba a David.

-Tienes razón. Vamos llevémosla a la enfermería. El tren ya está llegando.

David y Julius tomaron a la Duquesa del brazo uno la llevaba de cada lado. Sophia respiraba agitada pero no paraba de murmurar – Terry, eres bueno y no dejaras que me envíen al infierno. La condena es mala y no lo aceptó, no lo aceptó, no lo acepto...

Mientras regresaban hacia la enfermería, se escuchaba que el tren ya se acercaba. La mujer volteo para mirar como llegaba a gran velocidad. Los pasajeros seguían sentados esperando se detuviera. Pues era peligroso estar cerca de las vías cuando el tren aun estuviera en marcha.

-No… no… no lo acepto.

-Señora cálmese por favor, la llevaremos a que la vea un médico. Por favor no pierda la calma- suplicaba David al ver que la mujer empezó a inquietarse.

-¡No lo acepto! ¡No! ¡no lo acepto! -comenzó a gritar histérica zafándose del brazo de sus acompañantes. Cada vez que David intentaba a cercarse la mujer gritaba más fuerte – ¡NO! ¡El es mi hijo y él me perdonara!

Los gritos de Sophia hacían que curiosos voltearan a mirlara. En segundos ya todos en la estación se daban cuenta del ataque de histeria de la Duquesa de Grandchester. Nadie ponía atencion al tren que cada vez se acercaba a gran velocidad pues los frenos estaban fallando.

-Frena, no podemos llegar tan aprisa al andén -ordenaba el jefe de maquinas

-Eso intento, pero la palanca no me obedece – decia preocupado el maquinista.

El jefe del maquinista de inmediato comenzó a tirar del cordón de la bocina del tren de forma continua para advertir de la falla. Los empleados de la estación de inmediato comenzaron a solicitar a los pasajeros se alejarán del andén. Pero entre ellos estaba una Duquesa que no quería que se le acercaran.

-Por favor Duquesa cálmese debemos alejarnos del andén – suplicaba David a la Duquesa que al escuchar la bocina del tren se alteró más y comenzó a llorar y gritar

-¡No! ¡No lo acepto, no lo acepto!

En fracción de segundos y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a David, la mujer corrio y se lanzó a las vías del tren.

Las mujeres y niños gritaron de horror, algunas se desmayaron y los hombres estaban atónitos con semejante escena. Una escena que mostraba como la duquesa era arrollada por el tren que no pudo detenerse sino hasta varios metros después con ayuda del freno de emergencia.

Algunos empleados de la estación bajaban rápido a las vías para ver que quedó del cuerpo de la aristócrata. Otros alejaban a los curiosos y llevaban a la enfermería a las señoras y niños que estaban en estado de shock. No podían creerlo la Duquesa estaba muerta.

Minutos después y ya con el área acordonada la policía recogió el cuerpo destrozado de la Duquesa, llevándolo en una ambulancia hacia el anfiteatro. David se fue con ellos mientras Julius y el chofer volvían al Palacio para avisar al Duque.

Como era de esperarse, no solo la policía acudió sino uno que otro reportero. Entre ellos uno que ya estaba hablando por teléfono con su director desde la oficina de la estación – Sí lo que escuchaste jefe… no, no estoy loco… Claro lo vi con mis propios ojos… si obvio todo el mundo al igual que yo la reconoció…. Sí le aseguro que era ella estaba gritando por la muerte de su hijo, gritaba "No acepto su muerte"... Sí como le digo jefe, la duquesa de Grandchester se suicidó por la muerte de su hijo Terry.

Continuará…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(1*) Fleet Street, era el conocido barrio de oficinas e imprentas de periódico en Londres.**

 **(2*) Cuando se inventó el teléfono en 1876, fue en un principio un servicio disponible sólo para los más ricos, al menos cuando se trataba de uso privado. El Duque con toda su fortuna seguro podía darse ese lujo.**

 **Como el teléfono creció en los años posteriores a su invención, también lo hizo la demanda de buscar una manera de acceder a las** **Centrales telefónicas** **de servicios, en especial pensando en aquellos que no tenían un teléfono privado en la propia empresa o en el hogar.**

 **Las estaciones de telefonía de pago fueron las predecesoras del teléfono público antiguo y como hemos dicho antes, empezaron a existir en 1878. Estas estaciones eran supervisadas por operadores de la empresa de telefonía o asistente (por ejemplo, un empleado en un hotel donde podría estar ubicada una estación).**

 **Hasta principio de 1910, en Inglaterra nos encontramos con que la oficina General de Correos comenzó a trabajar e implantar el servicio telefónico en el país, usando los puntos que tenían para la recogida y envío de sus cartas. Por este motivo en muchas ocasiones junto a la cabina de teléfono había un punto de entrega postal. Todavía a estas fechas, pocas eran las familias que podían tener un teléfono en casa.**

 **(3*) Las sufragistas eran lo que hoy en día serian las feministas luchando por la igualdad de derechos. En estos años era mas que nada el derecho al voto.**

Pues ya lo vieron, las mentiras traen más y más mentiras. Ahora se ha vuelto un verdadero embrollo. ¿cómo saldrán de todo esto los Grandchester y los Andley?

Gracias infinitas por estar al pendiente de esta historia que cada día está por llegar al capítulo final. De verdad no me canso de agradecer su entusiasmo y el tiempo que se toman para leerlo y para hacerme saber sus porras, halagos, sugerencias, miedos y quejas.

Así que gracias a **Yesi Hernandez, Grandchesterandry, Gladys, Anieram, Nally Graham, Eli, Miriam7, Lydia Grandchester, Lilit, Natalia, CGG, .Lesli y todos los guest.**

A quienes me han agregado a sus follows y favs **Francisca Deyenira, .lesli** y quienes me leen de forma **Anónima** también gracias.

 **Respondiendo a sus dudas que creo ya no son muchas pues ya estamos en la recta final y poco a poco se están aclarando las cosas:**

 **Yesi Hernández:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me siento muy halagada al leer que mi historia es la mejor que has leído. Por lectores como tú que me siguen cada capítulo ansiosas por el siguiente, es que trato de darme un tiempo en mi agenda para no dejar esta historia inconclusa y lograr terminarla tal como lo prometí cuando comencé a escribirla.

 **Grandchesterandry:** Pues ahí lo tienes el Grandchester que murió fue la Duquesa. Víctima de su locura por su conciencia cochina y porque no pudo soportar que ya no tendría los lujos que estaba acostumbrada. Ni modo, eso le pasa por intentar lastimar a nuestro Terry.

 **Gladys:** Gracias por las porras. Sobre Terry y Stear… No te puedo decir si habrá interacción, pues sería contarte el final, ademas habrá que ver que fue de Terry, Archie y Candy huyendo en la madrugada en un lugar desconocido y lejos de la civilización. Y Stear pues ya ves, Albert ya está muy molesto con él.

 **Anieram:** Gracias por tus comentarios. Sobre la secuela no habrá, al menos no muy pronto. Y de hacerlo no sería en Broadway, esa parte de la historia original no la soporto porque es cuando se separan Terry y Candy :)

 **Nally Graham:** Pues si el Duque seguirá haciendo méritos para ganarse de nuevo el corazón de Eleonor, creo que va por buen camino.

 **Eli:** Si lo sé Terry es el caballero perfecto, no por nada en una encuesta que hicieron en el 2013 sobre quién era el mejor partido para Candy, OBVIO TERRY gano por MUCHOS VOTOS :) Su papi Richard ya se está ablandando pues ya volvió su domadora. Aunque si Marcus no encuentra a Terry, ni Eleonor podrá calmarlo.

 **Blanca G:** Michelle, la hermanita menor de Gabrielle y terror femenino de Terry. ¿será que sea buena novia para el príncipe? Tendremos que preguntarle a Albert, ya ven que a él le gustan muy pelirrojas ademas ahora anda molesto y cuando lea la noticia de la depresión de los Duques por Terry se pondrá más geniudo, pobre de Stear.

 **Miriam7:** Terry es muy apasionado y tierno, pero ante todo un caballero. Y pronto veras que defenderá a su pecosa ¡hasta con la vajilla! :)

Les mando un fresco y airoso abrazo, hace mucho calor como para mandarles un caluroso abrazo ¿no creen?, así que mejor frio para que refresque. Tambien les dedico todas mis oraciones a Guatemala, muchas bendiciones. Hasta la próxima mis estimadas Canderrys.


	48. Chapter 48 Un largo día para Albert

**Últimos capítulos**

 **Se recomienda leer este capítulo en la comodidad de su recamara, sin interrupciones y con un buen tazón de palomitas.**

Capítulo 48 Un largo día para Albert.

Mientras que para algunos personajes el 5 de enero fue algo caótico. Para Albert no fue la excepción. Su día estuvo lleno de sorpresas.

5 de Enero, 8 am

Después de un gran susto que se llevó, y después de la confesión de su querido sobrino (pues no le quedo más remedio al pobre de Stear que decir la verdad) Albert ordenó partir al amanecer. Tenía tanta prisa por llegar a Londres que no quiso ni siquiera desayunar. Así que el glotón de su sobrino se tuvo que conformar con comerse un sándwich en el camino.

-No Stear, si tienes hambre te comes un sándwich en el camino, no voy a arriesgarme a que te dé por comer más azúcar y en plena reunión con el Duque te desmayes.

-Pero tío abuelo me gruñe el estómago -suplicaba el inventor sobando su estómago.

-Stear ¿acaso eres más glotón que Candy?

-No, pero son la 8 de la mañana ya debería estar almorzando algo.

-Muy bien, pues almuerzas un sándwich en el camino. Mira ya viene George con nuestra comida.

-Listo Albert cuando lo indiques. -decia George subiendo al carruaje con una bolsa de papel con tres emparedados.

-Gracias George. ¡Cochero andando!

-¡A la orden caballero! - contestó el chofer.

Los tres hombres comenzaron su camino a Londres en el carruaje. Stear desanimado y sabiendo que sería un largo camino de casi 4 horas, no decia nada y comía pedacito a pedacito su sándwich para que le durara más -Lo siento Puppet, pero tu humano solo me compro un sándwich pídele a él.

Albert sonrió por el comentario de Stear y tomando a su mofeta mencionó -Puppet ven aquí, tu come almendras. Stear toma mi sandwich, yo puedo esperar a llegar al hotel. Estoy satisfecho con el café que tome en la habitación.

-Gracias tío Albert -aceptó Stear con una sonrisa.

-Tome el mío también joven Stear. Yo también estoy satisfecho con el café de esta mañana.

-Gracias George. Ahora si Puppet, si quieres te convido tengo tres sándwiches con cero azúcares.

El camino era tan largo que duraba casi 4 horas, por tal motivo Albert pidió cambiar de carruaje en determinado tiempo pues como buen protector de los animalitos obviamente no soportaba que los caballos recorrieran distancias tan inhumanas. Ademas servía para que su inventor sobrino Stear se distrajera pues esté se aburría muchísimo de estar simplemente sentado viendo el paisaje.

Enero 5, 10 a.m.

En uno de esos cambios de carruaje bajaron cerca de una tienda. Tanto Albert como Stear bajaron para estirar las piernas mientras cogían otro carruaje. Por su parte el Sr. Villers entro a la tienda para camprarle golosinas a Stear y un periódico para leerlo en el camino pues en el hotel no encontró ninguno. Pensaba comprar el London News que en su primera plana tenía información sobre lo que sería la primera audiencia contra los acusados del Naufragio del Mauretania. Pero de pronto vio otro periódico que llamo su atencion por el encabezado de su primera plana.

Al leer lo que decia casi se le salen los ojos. No se asusto pues por Stear ya sabía que Terry estaba vivo. Pero aun así fue escalofriante leer semejante encabezado.

-George vamos no perdamos tiempo por favor -gritaba Albert abordando del tercer carruaje rumbo a Londres. Al ver que su fiel amigo subía desconcertado al carruaje cuestionó - ¿Qué pasa George?

-George ¿Me compraste mis gomitas? - preguntaba sonriente y ansioso Stear viendo las manos del señor Villers y Puppet le hacía segunda.

-No joven Stear, le compre pistaches, muy salados porque no más azúcar para usted.

-Hum bueno, algo es algo – comentaba Stear mientras tomaba la bolsa de pistaches. Estaba tan nervioso por tener que ir a ver al Duque que no dejaba de comer.

-George te conozco ¿Qué pasa? -insistía Albert sin quitarle la vista a su buen amigo.

-Te diré, pero antes permíteme sentar junto al joven Stear y permite que Puppet se siente en las piernas de él.

Albert extrañado acepto la petición del caballero blanco – George estas muy raro.

-Sí George cuéntanos ¿Por qué estás tan raro? Por cierto ¿gustan pistaches?

-Ah… no gracias joven Stear. Mejor abrace a Puppet y no la suelte.

Tanto el inventor como el rubio no entendían el actuar de George ¿Por qué cambiar de lugar? Y ¿Por qué Puppet con Stear?

-Bueno George, ya hicimos lo que pediste, por favor dime que pasa o me van a salir canas como al tío abuelo – comentó Albert ya sentado frente a George y Stear. Ansioso no dejaba de tamborear sus dedos sobre sus rodillas.

-Ok Albert, aquí tienes - decia George entregándole el periódico al tío abuelo – Solo no olvides que tu hiciste más rebeldías.

-¿Qué rebeldías tío abuelo? -preguntaba Stear.

Albert no respondió, solo tomo el periódico y al leer el encabezado se impresiono - ¿Qué es esto? – murmuró y comenzó a leer la nota en silencio. Conforme leía parecía que sus ojos azules se hacían mas y mas grandes, ya ni hablar como se acercaba al periódico, como si hacerlo significara que efectivamente era verdad lo que estaba leyendo.

Termino de leer la nota, tomó aire, exhaló, miró a George, después a Stear, quiso aventarle el periódico, pero ahí tenía a Puppet así que se limitó a peguntar – Stear… ¿serias tan amable de leer el encabezado de este periódico?

-Claro tío… - el chico muy amablemente, pero algo extrañado tomaba el periódico, se acomodó sus lentes y comenzó a leer en voz alta - _"La muerte de uno de los herederos más importantes del Reino Unido, el Márquez y futuro Duque de Grand…chester -_ los hermosos ojitos de Stear se abrieron enormemente mientras continuaba leyendo en voz alta - ¡Terruce Graham Grandchester! _..._ Ay Dios que hicimos.

-Stear ¡¿Por qué no mencionaste que Terry también se hace pasar por muerto?! – dijo serio Albert.

-Tío abuelo… No para nada era nuestra intención. No tengo idea porque sacaron esto -decía sorprendido el inventor – si Terry está vivo… y muy bien acompañado, por cierto.

-Stear, sea como sea, el punto es que sus padres están muy preocupados.

-Lo siento tío abuelo, de verdad no queríamos lastimar a nadie. Lo único que queríamos era ayudar a Candy y Terry para que fueran felices. No pensamos que esto pasara -confesaba el chico.

-Stear, nunca me he negado ni me negare a que sigan su camino. Pero aquí el error es que al huir y el que Terry no aparezca en lista de sobrevivientes hace parecer que murió, ahora las consecuencias son que sus padres están destrozados. Al menos eso dice la nota, aunque…

-No sabíamos que Terry no estaba en esa lista de sobrevivientes. De verdad lo hicimos de buena fe no queríamos lastimar a nadie.

-Lo sé Stear. Pero ahora con mayor razón debemos llegar rápido al Palacio para avisar a sus padres que él está bien – continuaba el tío muy preocupado.

Stear avergonzado se quedó cabizbajo abrazando a Puppet, el buen George le dio una palmada para animarlo a lo que el joven le sonrió y ya solo recargo su cabeza en la ventana.

Por su parte Albert se perdía en sus pensamientos y también miraba por la ventana. Se preguntaba si el Duque al enterarse que Terry solo huía con Candy se pondría más furioso y más que nunca se negaría a un noviazgo entre ellos. Lo cual le preocupaba pues eso seguro haría sufrir a su pequeña. Por otra parte, también se preguntaba ¿quién era la mujer que cargaba el Duque? ¿seria la Duquesa? Pero eso no era posible, según lo que una vez le confesó Terry su verdadera madre era Eleonor Baker y no se llevaba nada bien con él Duque. ¿Gabrielle tal vez leyó la lista y era quien cargaba el Duque…? No eso no era posible se fue en un carruaje rumbo a Londres junto a la Duquesa de Baviera. Todo era tan raro.

Enero 5, 12:50 am

Después de 4 cambios de carruaje y casi cinco horas más tarde, por fin llegaron al Hotel Savoy en Londres. Tomaron el elevador para llegar al quinto piso y una vez ahí dirigirse a su habitación para arreglarse y estar listo en una hora. Acordaron verse en el lobby para salir rumbo al Palacio de Grandchester.

Una vez fuera del elevador los tres hombres caminaban por el pasillo relajados. Pero cuando Albert creía que las sorpresas habían terminado …

-¡Señor Villers! gracias a Dios está bien.

-Benny, ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué no está en Edimburgo con la tía Elroy? -preguntaba sorprendido George al chofer que la tía abuela tenía en Escocia.

-Es que justo llegamos con la señora hace una hora. Ella esta muy preocupada por sus sobrinos.

-¿Cómo que por sus sobrinos? -intervenía Albert.

-Sí Benny, ¿Qué quieres decir con sus sobrinos?

-Bueno es que recibió del colegio un telegrama avisándole que los señoritos Cornwell desaparecieron y no quiso esperar más y decidió venir a Londres. Los muchachos que envié al puerto justo llegaron esta mañana para avisarme que usted y el tío abuelo estaban a salvo. Eso de alguna manera la calmo, pero aun sigue muy preocupada por sus sobrinos. Como sabe que usted y el tío abuelo se hospedan siempre aquí, tenía la esperanza de verse con ustedes para que la ayuden a encontrar a los chicos.

George y Albert voltearon a ver a Stear, quién ya no encontraba donde esconderse y abrazaba a Puppet como si fuera su escudo contra la desaprobación de los dos hombres. Si bien el rubio y el caballero blanco sabían que los Cornwell se habían escapado del colegio no esperaban que la tía abuela ya lo supiera de hecho tenían la esperanza de verla antes.

-Benny por favor llévanos a verla. Justo aquí esta el joven Stear Cornwell – pedía el buen George.

-Oh mucho gusto señorito Cornwell -saludaba el hombre dando una reverencia a lo que el nervioso Stear solo asintió con una leve sonrisa - Por favor síganme, la señora Elroy estará feliz de verlos. Por cierto ¿dónde está el tío abuelo?

-Oh, él se siguió a Edimburgo.

-Entiendo. Miren es aquí permítanme tocar,

El chofer toco delicadamente la puerta a lo que la dama de compañía de la tía abuela abrio la puerta, al saber quiénes eran les permitió pasar. Los dejo en la sala de espera de la suite y se dirigió a avisarle a su señora. Un par de minutos después la tía salió a recibirlos. Estaba tan emocionada que hasta se atrevió a gritar de emoción.

-¡Stear!,… mi pequeño Stear gracias a Dios estás bien – la mujer como pudo corrio hacia su querido sobrino.

-Tía abuela lo siento mucho no quería preocuparla – se disculpaba Stear abrazando a su enojona pero querida tía abuela Elroy-

-Dios sentí que el mundo se me venía abajo cuando recibí ese telegrama. Primero el naufragio y después Archie y tú desaparecidos. Me encomendé a todos los santos porque estuvieran bien.

Stear se sentía como chinche aplastada al ver a su tía abuela tan decaída, se notaba que no habia dormido en días. Se dio cuenta que Albert tenía razón sin pensarlo estaban preocupando a sus seres queridos.

-¡Oh por Dios pero si eres William! ¡mi querido William! ¡ven aquí! -grito todavía más eufórica la mujer abrazando a su patriarca.

-Tía, lamento tu preocupación – dijo el rubio mientras aceptaba el abrazo de su protectora.

-Cuando me avisaron que Stear y George estaban aquí acompañados de un rubio temía que no fueras tú. Y Sr. Villers me alegra que usted también este a salvo.

-Gracias Señora Elroy -agradecía George con una leve reverencia.

-Pero por favor siéntense. Estoy tan feliz. – Esperen… ¿dónde está mi hermoso Archie? - – decia la mujer tomando asiento y sus acompañantes le hacían segunda excepto Albert que se quedó de pie y miraba serio a su tía.

-El está bien se lo aseguro tía abuela -contestaba Stear

-Bueno, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer fuera? Hoy es un lindo día y hay que celebrar que están a salvo. Permítanme avisar a …

-Tía espera -interrumpió el rubio con tono muy serio y casi molesto.

-William que modales son esos -dijo la mujer sorprendida.

\- Tía creo que olvidas algo o mejor dicho a alguien – insistía el patriarca con tono molestia.

-¿De qué hablas William? -pregunto desconcertada la mujer.

-Hablo de que no has preguntado por Candy. Te recuerdo que ella viajaba conmigo en el Mauretania.

-Pues… no pregunto porque vi la gaceta y ahí venia su nombre así que supongo que está bien – contestó desinteresada.

-Tía, con todo respeto, pero no me agrada el tono que usas hacia Candy.

-Albert calma – intervino George tratando de guardar la calma de su protegido.

-Te atreves a faltarme por esa chiquilla.

-No es ninguna chiquilla es mi hija. Y no te estoy faltando te estoy pidiendo que la consideres como la hija que es para el patriarca de lo Andley.

-¿Hija? Querras decir capricho de estos niños que se empeñaron en que la adoptaras -contestaba molesta la tía Elroy refiriéndose a Stear, Anthony y Archie.

-No importa de quién fue la idea. Ante la ley es oficialmente mi hija a la cual quiero como a mi hermanita y me duele mucho que no la consideres.

-Albert no viaje desde Edimburgo hasta aquí para recibir reproches. Y menos por una niña del hogar de Pony que llego para traernos desgracias, ¿ya se te olvido que por su culpa Anthony murió?

-Tía abuela eso no es cierto. Anthony callo por accidente del caballo. Candy no es culpable, al contrario, fue quien tuvo que ver como moría alguien tan querido por ella y por nosotros -intervino Stear con voz decidida y poniéndose de pie.

-Stear -murmuro sorprendida la tía.

Aunque la tía Elroy ya estaba acostumbrada a que Anthony y los Cornwell la defendieran desde que vivían en Lakewood, esta vez la voz y mirada de Stear era más defensiva. Peor no era el único Albert continuó con la defensa de Candy.

-Tía te quiero mucho y estaré eternamente agradecido por tus ciudades desde que murió mi hermana. Pero no voy a permitir que sigas calumniando a Candy y haciéndola menos.

-No son calumnias, si Candy no hubiera sido adoptada esa cacería…

-¡Entonces cúlpame a mi tía! Yo fui quien la adopto y acepte en contra de mis principios que organizaras esa cacería para su presentación (1*)

-Tía abuela, reconozca que Candy es lo mejor que le ha pasado a los Andley. Trajo más alegría a Lakewood. El tío abuelo tiene a la hermana que perdió. Y a nosotros nos dio más alegría y nos enseñó que un corazón puro vale más que cualquier apellido -decía Stear sentándose junto a su tía abuela y tomándola de la mano

-Tía si se diera tiempo de conocerla sabría que es un ángel. ¿no cree que si no lo fuera, Archie y Stear no hubieran dejado el colegio por ir a buscarla al puerto?

-¿Por eso huyeron y no por su tío abuelo?

-SI tía abuela, y ademas Archie y yo pensábamos dejar todo y trabajar en el Hogar Pony -confesaba el inventor.

-¡Pero que locura!

-No tía abuela, queremos valernos por nosotros mismos, y… porque tanto Archie como yo queremos que Candy sea feliz con Terry. Así que decidimos ayudarlos a huir a America.

-¡¿Pero que estoy escuchando?! – exclamaba sorprendida después recordó algo y continuo – ¿No me digas que Terry es el muchacho que esta en primera plana por su muerte?

-De hecho, sí tía – contesto con una risilla nerviosa el inventor. Aquí venia el regaño de la tía.

-William como es posible que estés permitiendo semejante acto de indecencia -la mujer reclamaba mientras se presionaba las sienes – La hija de los Andley huyendo con un muchacho.

-No lo considero así. Candy se enamoró de Terry y ambos decidieron que no permitirían que los separen. Ahora deben estar camino a América junto con Archie.

-Y yo los alcanzaría más tarde, pero me descubrió el tío abuelo y aquí estoy.

-Santa Madre, tienes que hacer algo William esto no puede saberse. Seremos señalados por semejante acto inmoral.

-Tía, el amor no es inmoral. Estoy de acuerdo que es la forma. Justo hoy voy a ver al Duque para hacerle saber que mi hija cuenta con mi apoyo al igual que su hijo Terry.

-Basta Albert. Candy nos está dejando ver como una familia de pocos principios. Ademas a un Duque no se le puede… con todo su poder seguro la hará ver como una cualquiera que engatuso a su hijo por su título. Debes evitar que la prensa se enteré.

-Te equivocas tía, Candy viaja también con Archie así que de saberse tenemos la palabra de Archie asegurando que entre ellos no ha pasado absolutamente nada que no sea digno de una señorita

-Eso téngalo por seguro tía abuela – apoyaba Stear.

-Si me lo permite señora Elroy, Albert. En caso de que el duque se atreviera a dejar en entre dicho la honorabilidad de la señorita Candy. La familia Andley puede exigir una boda entre Candy y Terry.

-¡Eso sería genial!

-¡Stear! -gritaron al unísono los adultos.

-Lo siento. Yo se que no es lo más adecuado, pero al final de cuentas Candy y Terry estarían juntos ¿no?

-No Stear, mi hija no será vista como una chica… de dudoso honor.

-Lo siento tío abuelo… perdón tío Albert.

-William tu capricho de hija solo nos trae escándalos.

-Basta tía abuela, George solo dijo lo que podria pasar. Pero no significa que debamos llegar a eso. Por eso justo hoy iré a ver al Duque.

-Pues yo iré contigo.

-No es necesario tía. George y Stear irán conmigo, esto se debe arreglar entre caballeros.

-Entiendo. Solo no olvides que el apellido de los Andley es primero antes que esa niña.

-No tía. Candy esta primero que el apellido de los Andley o los Grandchester.

-… Dios debí hacerle caso a Sarah y no venir a Edimburgo. Ella y Eliza si son mujeres honorables y no huyen con el primer jovencito que les gustas.

-Tía ya no seguiré discutiendo contigo. Y si te aflige seguir aquí ahora mismo ordenare que te lleven a Edimburgo. Es mejor que estés allá y te prepares para reunión del clan.

-William -murmuro sorprendida la mujer.

-Si tía, no quiero verte hasta entonces. Me duele en verdad tu ceguera con los Leagan y tu desprecio hacia mi pequeña. Nos veremos solo para cuestiones del clan. Con permiso.

-Espera William...

-Lo siento tía, pero esta decisión la estoy tomando como patriarca de los Andley. Como tú sobrino me duele estar distanciados, pero mientras no aceptes a Candy lo mejor es no vernos para evitar mas discusiones. Adiós.

Albert sin mas salió de la habitación, le dolía estar disgustado con su tía, después de todo era como una madre para él. Por su parte la tía también quedo entristecida por la decisión de su sobrino. ¿de verdad Candy era una ángel como para que Albert y sus sobrinos la defendieran tanto? Se preguntaba.

-Tía abuela. Me atrevo a decirle que Albert tiene razón, tiene a los Legan en un altar mientras que con Candy que si lo merece… usted es injusta. – decia Stear condescendiente pero la tía no contestaba trataba de contener el llanto -bueno me voy para alistarme para ver al Duque y defender el honor de Candy. Adiós tía.

Stear le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación. George se acerco a la tía Elroy y con una señal le pidió permiso para sentarse a lo que la tia solo asintió.

-Señora Elroy, lamento que usted y Albert estén discutiendo y ahora se distancien. Por lo que me veo en la necesidad de contarle algo que debería hacer solo llegando a Edimburgo pero si me lo permite me gustaría hacerlo ahora.

-Tú también vas a defender a esa chiquilla.

-No señora Elroy, no es necesario. Candy ya tiene al patriarca de los Andley, a los chicos Cornwell, en su momento a Anthony y ahora al heredero de los Grandchester para defenderla. Mas bien de lo que deseo hablar es de los Leagan y por qué no debería tenerles ninguna consideración. Empezando porque el señor Leagan impidió que Candy la heredera de los Andley subiera a un bote para salvarse del naufragio.

La mujer volteo a mirar a George estaba intrigada por sus palabras -Esta bien George te escucho.

Enero 5, 2pm

Albert y Stear esperaban en lobby del hotel para partir directo al Palacio de Grandchester. El rubio tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pues primero el susto de Stear colgándose en plena madrugada, después leer la noticia de la supuesta muerte de Terry y finalmente la discusión con su tía Elroy. Ahora tocaba la parte más difícil hablar con el Duque de Grandchester. No porque lo intimidara sino porque no sabía si podria contenerse en caso de que el Duque se atreviera a arremeter contra su pequeña o sus sobrinos.

Por su parte Stear no encontraba donde meter su hermosa cara, se sentía avergonzado pues después de ver como se preocupó la tía abuela por él, no podía imaginar como estarían los padres de Terry. Seguro el guapo inventor menciono la palabra perdón como unas 100 veces.

-Stear, levanta esa cara, eres un Andley y aunque no lo fueras siempre debes mantener la cabeza en alto. No hiciste nada malo, solo pecaron de inconscientes ante el dolor que pudieran causar a sus seres queridos.

-Albert…

-Te pido disculpas por cómo te hable en la madrugada. No quise gritarte, pero debes entender que me pusiste en una situación muy difícil, casi te matas. Y me preocupa que Candy con su inocencia, Archie con su temperamento y Terry ni se diga, puedan meterse en un problema muy grave. Nunca me he entrometido en sus vidas y les he permitido tomar sus propias decisiones, pero hay límites Stear.

-Lo sé.

-Una mentira o no enfrentar sus problemas, puede crear malentendidos que lastiman a seres queridos.

-No sabíamos que Terry no habia dado su nombre.

-Pues no tengo idea porque Terry no aparece en esa lista, pero por lo que sea ha ocasionado que sus padres estén muy mal esa foto del periódico dice mas que mil palabras. Por eso ya quiero ver al Duque para hacerle saber que Terry esta bien pero sobre todo que lo deje seguir su camino.

-Gracias Albert – dijo sonriente el inventor

-No me des las gracias. Lo hago porque mis sobrinos, mi hija y mi mejor amigo han ocasionado un embrollo y si puedo resolverlo lo voy a hacer. Pero cuando esto se aclare prepárense para el castigo que ya les tengo preparado.

-Si, tío abuelo – al inventor se le esfumo la sonrisa.

-Que no me digas tío abuelo me van a salir canas.

-Lo siento Albert.

-Vamos, ese es George con nuestro carruaje.

Fue así como Stear, George y William Albert Andley se dirigían rumbo al Palacio de Grandchester. El despacho del palacio sería el escenario del encuentro de dos patriarcas, pero sobre todo de una muy pero muy increíble sorpresa para el inventor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Palacio de Grandchester. 3:15 pm

Después que Richard sufrió un leve mareo su mayordomo Daniel lo llevo a su habitación, lo ayudo a recostarse en su cama y ordenó a uno de los sirvientes ir por el doctor. Eleonor que junto con Gabrielle salía de la habitación de Terry para dirigirse al jardín notó que la servidumbre cuchicheaba e iba de un lado a otro. Al escuchar que el Duque estaba mal corrio a verlo.

Entrando a la habitación Daniel las recibió con muy malas noticias. -Señorita Eleonor, Madame Montecarlo, el Duque está muy mal, tuvo una fuerte discusión con la Duquesa, temó que esta vez sí sufra un ataque. Ya mandé traer al Doctor, pues ya tiene una hora y no despierta.

-¡Dios no! – exclamó la actriz quien corrio hacia la cama del Duque.

-Vamos Daniel dejémoslos solos – sugirió Gabrielle saliendo junto con el mayordomo de la habitación.

-Richard ¿que tienes? – preguntaba afligida la actriz, abrazándolo y le murmuro – Mi amor por favor despierta, ahora más que nunca debes estar bien. Terry te necesita.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?

-¡Richard! -exclamó Eleonor poniéndose de pie y un poco sonrojada al saberse descubierta.

-Me siento mareado, el pecho me duele un poco, pero definitivamente no pienso morirme y menos ahora que escuche como me llamaste " _mi amor"_.

-Creo que mejor me voy para que puedas descansar. El doctor no debe tardar.

-No, por favor quédate. No me estoy burlando, es la verdad, ahora que te tengo quiero vivir para amarte y recompensarte por todos los años que te negué a tu hijo. Y por supuesto para evitar que mi hijo siga haciendo tantas rebeldías que hagan pensar a toda Inglaterra que está muerto y mi vestíbulo siga siendo un jardín fúnebre.

-Está bien me quedaré – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa y acto seguido tomo una silla para colocarla junto a la cama.

-En ese pequeño librero tengo libros de Victor Hugo tal vez quieras leer uno para no aburrirte -dijo el cansado Duque señalando un librero de caoba roja frente a su cama.

Eleonor tomo uno al azar para después sentarse justo en la silla que coloco junto a la cama de Richard quien cerró los ojos para dormir. La actriz comenzó a leer el libro, pero a los pocos segundos sintió que la observaban. Cuando miró hacia el Duque se dio cuenta que este ya no intentaba siquiera dormir, sino que no dejaba de mirarla.

-Richard, si no dejas de verme me vas a acabar con la mirada.

-Lo siento, pero no es lo mismo mirarte en una vieja fotografía a verte de carne y hueso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntaba la mujer con un leve sonrisa.

-Ahora lo sabrás ¿podrías sacar el portarretratos que tengo en este cajón?

-Claro – la mujer acomedida abrio el cajón señalado y saco un portarretrato decorado con madre perla. Al verlo se sorprendió – Es… el portarretratos que hace juego con el joyero de madre perla que me mostraste en la Villa de Escocia.

-Así es. Tal como te dije en Escocia, por tradición el joyero es para la esposa del nuevo Duque. Por eso pensaba dártelo como regalo de bodas, pero después tuvimos que huir de Escocia de inmediato y ya no pude llevarlos conmigo.

-Richard… -la mujer comenzó a llorar abrazando el retrato – Cuando me los mostraste me contaste que son un tesoro en tu familia. Por eso en el joyero solo puede guardarse algo digno en él y en el portarretratos… la foto de la persona que más se ama…

-Ahora el joyero está en mi caja fuerte porque obviamente no sería para Sophia. Así que decidí dárselo a Terry, él sabrá elegir quién será la nueva dueña. La mujer indicada que guarde en el joyero dignos tesoros.

-Y en el portarretrato…pusiste mi foto, soy yo en mi primera presentación en Broadway después de nuestra separación.

-Porque nunca deje de amarte ¿ahora me crees?

-Richard...– Eleonor se lanzó a abrazar al Duque con su rostro lleno de lágrimas. Y él correspondió el abrazo, abrazándola fuertemente.

-Eleonor. No llores, sabes que odio verte llorar. No soporto que llores por mí culpa.

-Pero esta vez lloró de felicidad.

-Como cuando nació Terry, lo cual me hace recordar que ese día te prometí protegerlo. Por lo tanto debo levantarme de esta cama.

-No Richard ¿qué haces? el doctor no debe tardar.

-Eleonor te prometí traerte a tu hijo y eso haré. Y como Marcus no da señales supongo que tendré que ir yo mismo a Edimburgo -decia el Duque mientras se ponía de pie para buscar su saco.

-Richard por favor, no seas necio… -ordenaba la actriz con voz imperativa, después guardo silencio avergonzada - Lo siento fui grosera.

-Con razón me enamore de ti eres la única que sabe ponerme en mi lugar.

-Vuelve a la cama por favor, Marcus no debe tardar en llegar con Terry. Si no lo hace de aquí al anochecer vamos tu y yo a Edimburgo.

-Como tu digas, pero vamos al jardín por favor odio estar encerrado.

-Esta bien pero no hagas mucho esfuerzo.

Mientras Eleonor le arreglaba la corbata al Duque como en los viejos tiempos. En la puerta de la habitación se escuchaba que tocaban desesperadamente.

-¿Pero que pasa? ¿serán noticias de Terry? Espera aquí Eleonor.

La actriz acepto y Richard fue directo a abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Daniel? – decia el Duque sorprendido al ver a una mucama.

-Su Excelencia discúlpeme, Daniel está en el jardín colocando los arreglos fúnebres y bueno yo recibí a unas visitas que en cuanto dijeron que era sobre el joven Terry vine corriendo a avisarle. Son unos hombres vestidos de negro dicen que tienen información sobre el paradero del joven.

-¿Como se hacen llamar?

-Lo siento, con la emoción olvide preguntar, pero ya los pase al despacho.

-Está bien, vamos.

El Duque bajo rápidamente dirigiéndose a su despacho para saber de quien se trataba. Quienes eran esos hombres que decían tener información de Terry? ¿Acaso, venían de parte de Marcus? ¿o acaso por eso Marcus no daba señales de vida y estos hombres eran estafadores?

Al entrar al despacho se encontró con tres hombres que ya lo esperaban de pie. Estaban vestidos elegantemente con un porte que mostraba su clase a simple vista. Uno de ellos al verlo se acerco muy seguro de sí mismo para saludarlo.

-Duque de Grandchester, le agradezco que nos recibiera pese a la situación que actualmente vive su familia. Lamento venir sin avisar, pero es necesario hablar con usted. Mi nombre es William Albert Andley.

Eleonor por su parte al escuchar las palabras de la mucama corrio al jardín para buscar a Gabrielle. Al encontrarla no pudo evitar mostrar su nerviosismo.

-¿Qué pasa Eleonor? ¿no me digas que algo le paso a Terry y Candy?

-No lo sé, solo sé que Richard se encerró en el despacho con unos hombres que según la chica que los recibió saben del paradero de Terry. Eso me pone nerviosa significa que Marcus no los encontró… tal vez le paso algo…

-Tranquila mejor en lugar de estar aquí vayamos allá.

-Pero Richard no le gustara que entremos.

-No vamos a entrar solo escucharemos tras la puerta. Ven de prisa – dijo Gabrielle que tomando de la mano a Eleonor corria hacia el despacho donde dos patriarcas estaban a punto de enfrentarse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Perdón, como dijo llamarse -preguntaba extrañado el Duque pues el hombre era muy joven como para ser el patriarca que el imaginaba.

-William Albert Andley, patriarca de los Andley.

-Esto debe ser una broma – rio un poco el Duque.

-En lo absoluto, soy el patriarca de los Andley y él es George Villers mi mano derecha.

-Un gusto Duque de Grandchester – saludaba George con una leve reverencia.

-Y él es… - Albert trataba de señalar a Stear, pero este se escondía tras George -… Stear ¿Qué haces?

-Este… yo bueno es que… perdón… aquí estoy – se disculpaba el joven que con todas sus fuerzas escondía su nerviosismo al ver la cara y ojos del Duque.

La mirada arrogante de Richard era como la de Terry cuando quería imponer su presencia. Pero el Duque lo hacía a la millonésima potencia definitivamente era un viejo lobo de mar, pero recordando las palabras de su tío se armó de valor y se presentó ante el Duque de Grandchester. " _Eres un Andley y aunque no lo fueras, siempre debes mantener la cabeza en alto"_

-Mi nombre es Alistear Edward Cornwell, miembro de la familia Andley.

El Duque tardo unos segundos en responder pues con su mirada examinaba a sus visitantes. Sí, definitivamente era la mirada de Terry cuando entraba a un lugar y con la mirada no solo analizaba a las personas sino que imponía su presencia.

-Mucho gusto señores. Por favor tomen asiento. Supongo que debo disculparme por reírme, pero honestamente no esperaba que el patriarca del cual he escuchado tanto en los últimos días fuera tan joven – mencionaba el duque invitando a sus acompañantes sentarse en la sala de su despacho, estos aceptaron y él cómo buen patriarca busco sentarse justo frente a Albert.

-Lo comprendo no es la primera vez que alguien se sorprende. Pero efectivamente soy el Patriarca de los Andley y padre de Candy White Andley. De hecho, le envié un telegrama para hablar sobre nuestros hijos.

-Me parece demasiado joven para tener una hija de 14 años.

-Lo sé. Pero le aseguro que tengo la edad suficiente para velar por los intereses de mi familia, pero sobre todo de MI HIJA Candy -decia Albert con tono muy pero muy serio.

Lo cual hizo que el Duque alzará las cejas mientras se decia a si mismo - Definitivamente este hombre es de armas tomar, pero no me puede intimidar, finalmente yo soy un Duque inglés y él solo es un millonario americano.

-Ya veo, y lo escuchó muy seguro de sí mismo. Me recuerda a mi cuando se trata de cuidar los intereses de MI HIJO Terry.

-Ay Dios ya empezó la guerra – pensó Stear al ver la mirada amenazante del Duque contra el tío abuelo quien le correspondia de la misma manera.

-Que bueno que me comprenda, y ya que ambos estamos decididos a velar por los intereses de nuestros hijos supongo que llegaremos a un buen arreglo.

-Vera Sr. Andley, la única razón por la que acepte verlo es porque me dijeron que tenía información del paradero de mi hijo. Honestamente ahora no me interesa ningún arreglo matrimonial de mi hijo con su… querida hija.

-No se equivoque a mi no me interesa ningún arreglo matrimonial entre mi hija y su… hijo. Al menos no por ahora. Y efectivamente vine porque sé donde esta Terry y la razón de su huida.

-Puedo imaginar cual es, y como buen padre que usted dice ser seguro pensara en apoyar a su hija.

-Imagina bien. A mí hija nunca le negare nada. Ella es libre de elegir su camino al igual que Terry.

-Pero que padre tan mas libertino!- dijo el Duque poniéndose de pie al igual que Albert.

-Cuide sus palabras!

-Y usted no me venga a vender la idea de que Candy y Terry huyeron por amor ¡Por favor!

-Que esta insinuando?!

-Señores por favor cálmense. Estamos hablando de sus hijos. Tratemos de guardar la calma - pedía George.

-Mire señor Andley cuando me dijeron que mi hijo huyo, por un momento pense que era una simple rebeldía y casi me trague el cuento que su hija amaba a mi hijo pero ahora empeizo a comprender todo.

-Y que se supone que comprende SU EXCELENCIA – dijo esto ultimo el rubio con sarcasmo.

-Que usted lo único que busca es la nobleza del apellido de los Grandchester. Por eso ayudo a los chicos huir. Así después viene y me reclama que su hijo se robo a Candy y asi los obliga a casarse.

-Mire Duque, no se como se manejen en sus aritocratas esferas pero esta muy equivocado si usted cree que a mi me interesa su honorable titulo. ¡Los Andley no lo necesitamos!

-Perfecto, al menos tiene dignidad.

-Tanta que no voy a permitir que difame a mi pequeña.

-Y yo no voy a permitir que su pequeña engatuce a mi hijo con mentiras baratas. Asi que olvidece de un noviazgo entre Candy y Terry.

-No se atreva a amenazarme y mucho menos negarles estar juntos solo porque su cabeza está llena de humo.

-Si mi hijo es engañado, por su puesto que lo separare de su hija.

-La única razón por la que vine fue para decirle que fue de su hijo pero supongo que su mente perfecta para adivinarlo todo ya lo debe saber. Asi que no veo razón por la cual deba seguir aqui.

-Usted no se va hasta que yo indique lo contrario.

-Y usted no me ordenara absolutamente nada.

Stear y George querían intervienir. El par de patriarcas estaban poniendo en peligro la relación de los dos rebeldes. Mientras que Eleonor y Gabrielle ya escuchaban los gritos de los dos hombres.

-Ay Eleonor es Albert y se esta peleando con Richard.

-Seguro vino a hablar de Candy y Terry. ¿crees que debamos intervenir? Richard ya esta viendo cosas que no son.

-Pues si vemos que suben más el tono, definitivamente entramos.

Xxxxx

-Tiene razón, no soy mas que un Duque tratando de hablar con un… joven e inexperto partiarca.

-Duque de Grandchester ocn todo respeto, pero hemos venido con la intención de encontrar a Candy y su hijo Terry no a recibir insultos - intervino George.

-No estoy insultando a nadie, es la verdad. Su juventud no le deja ver que ese par de jovencitos solo estan empeorando las cosas. Como se atreven a decirme que esta bien visto que una niña de 14 años huya con su novio. Obvio no es para rezar el rosario.

-No se atreva a insinuar nada Duque de Grandchester. Mi hija esta educada con buenos principios.

-Claro y por eso huyo con el chico mas rebelde del Reino Unido. Como sea no voy a aceptar a que obligue a Terry a casarse con ella.

-¡Basta Duque!

-¿Qué dijiste jovencito? – cuestionó molesto el Duque al buen inventor que se ponía de pie.

-Lo siento, pero ya me canse de escucharlos discutir, se supone que son los adultos que se pondrían de acuerdo para velar por los intereses de Candy y Terry, pero pareciera Duque que usted solo le preocupa lo que digan.

-Te equivocas jovencito. Me interesa lo mejor para mi hijo.

-Pues le aseguro que lo mejor para su hijo es Candy. He convidido con Terry un par de meses en el colegio. Siempre lo vi solo, taciturno hundido en sus pensamientos. Pocas veces convive con el resto de la clase. Pero antier cuando lo vi por ultima vez en Southampton, su mirada era diferente, incluso hizo bromas y hasta me dio la mano. Se que aun soy joven pero también estoy enamorado por eso se que un hombre solo puede ser mejor persona cuando su corazón ya tiene dueña. Ellas nos hacen querer se mejor persona, superarnos. Debe saber que Terry esta dispuesto a ser el mejor actor de Broadway no solo porque es su sueño sino para que Candy se sienta orgullosa de él. Si Candy no es lo mejor para Terry entonces no se que lo pueda ser. Asi que Duque deje de pensar tonterias, porque mi tio no esta aquí para oragnizar una boda por miedo al que diran, esta aquí para pedirle deje que Candy y Terry sigan su camio en America y logren sus sueños por sus propios medios y uno de ellos es casarse.

-Stear – murmuro Albert formandsele un leve sonrisa. Se sentía ourgulloso de su sobrino. Quién diría que ese chico nervioso que se escondia para decirle la verdad ahora se enfrentaba al Duque exigidendole (no pidiéndole) dejara vivir su amor a los rebeldes del Mauretania.

George también se sentía orgulloso del chico y volteo a ver al Duque que al igual que el inventor esperaba escuchar su respuesta. Richard se cruzo de brazos y miraba fijamente al chico. Albert por su parte estaba preparado para cualquier reacción contra su sobrino.

-¿Cuántos años tienes jovencito? -preguntaba el Duque acercándose a paso lento hacia Stear que se encontraba parado junto a la ventana.

-Tengo casi 16 - respondió pasando saliva.

-Vaya. Pues felicitaciones jovencito. Seria agradable saber que muchachos tan valientes como tu gobernaran el mundo en un futuro.

-Como?

-Asi es, si eres tan valiente para defender a tu prima y a mi hijo que apenas dices conocer, me atrevo a decir que defenderías a tu patria sin titubear. Tienes corazón de soldado muchacho. Asi que les debo una disculpa.

-¿Cómo? – preguntaba dudoso el inventor. Se armo tanto de valor para decir lo que dijo que la presión se le subio y ahora le bajaba por la actitud del Duque ¿acaso lo estaba engañando para después azotarlo en las mazmorras?Pensaba el pobre chico.

-Lo que oyes jovencito. Sr. Andley acepte mis disculpas por haber dudado de su palabra, pero sobretodo dudar de su pequeña. Por favor comprenda que son años lidiando con familias interesadas en la fortuna de mi hijo.

-Acepto sus disculpas Duque -dijo Albert.

-Ay, nos estan engañando seguro solo es para que bajemos la guardia y después matarnos – pensaba el inventor y es que Terry no dio muy buenas referencia de su padre y en el colegio se hablaba que los Grandchester eran muy vengativos.

-No me justifico pero comprenderán que estos últimos diás han sido difíciles para mi familia. Por favor tomemos asiento de nuevo.

-Lo entendemos Duque precisamente por eso vinimos en cuanto leimos la nota en el periódico. Pensamos que Usted creía que Terry estaba muerto… joven Stear ¿por qué no se sienta?…- comentaba George tomando asiento como Albert y Richard.

-Yo… prefiero estar de pie.

-Stear, si te sientes mal puedo pedir que te traigan un té – se ofrecia el Duque. Lo que me hace dar cuenta que ni siquiera les ofreci de beber permítanme servirles una copa.

-Gracias Duque- dijo George.

-Nos va a envenenar como los Borgia a sus enemigos -seguia pensando Stear que sentía un calor inmenso.

-Oh que tonto debo sacar la llave, como es un coñac de 1700, lo reguardo bajo llave, que por cierto la deje por aquí – decia el Duque acercándose a su escirtorio – La dejo pegada bajo el escirtorio, nadie imagina que ahí la tengo.

-Ay no, va a sacar una pistola.

-Stear por favor sientate, estás temblando... Puppet calmate, tu también debes comportarte - dijo Albert al ver a Stear tan acalorado.

-Voy a morir y en mi lapida dira, "Guapo inventor muere por defender el amor de Candy y Terry."

-La encontre – dijo el Duque abriendo el cajon.

-Ahora si estoy muerto! – fue lo ultimo que dijo Stear cayendo desmayado.

-¡Stear! -gritaron Albert y George corriendo a levantarlo.

-¿Pero que le paso? -Preguntaba extrañado el Duque mientras Puppet corria hacia la puerta que estaba entreabierta, pues habia olfateado el perfume de su pelirroja favorita.

-¡Puppet que gusto verte! -Exclamó la pelirroja abrazandola.

-¿Qué hacían tras la puerta?

-Richard lo sentimos, pero escuchamos gritos y temí que te enfrentaras con Albert-respondía Eleonor apenada. Después miro a un chico que era recostado en el love seat - ¿Que le paso a ese jovencito?

-No tengo idea solo se desmayo.

-Señorita Eleonor un gusto verla.

-Sr. Villers a mí también me da mucho gusto verlos. Albert también gusto de verlo.

-Señorita Eleonor un placer verla con bien. Perdone la escena pero mi sobrino Stear se desmayó.

-Albert hola, mira aquí tengo a Puppet -entraba Gabrielle muy sonriente.

-Dios esto es un club de bienvenida – pensaba el Duque que rodando los ojos mejor fue a servir las copas junto a George.

-Iré a traerle las sales y un té para todos porque Richard al parecer no es buen anfitrión. Con permiso. Vamos Puppet tu vienes conmigo.

-Puede creerlo Sr. Villers. Solo se lo aguanto porque es la esposa de mi mejor amigo.

-Pobrecito, pero parece que tiene fiebre- decia Eleonor tocando la frente de Stear.

-Ayer por la tarde se desmayó por ingerir mucha azúcar y hoy no le permitimos comer nada dulce, tal vez fue contraproducente -dijo Albert.

-No tiene nada Eleonor en cuanto perciba el olor de este cognac despertará -dijo el Duque dándole su pañuelo impregnado en cognac.

\- Stear, Stear, despierta cariño, por favor despierta, Stear – decia la actriz colocando cerca del chico el pañuelo.

El guapo inventor que estaba inconsciente y en su mente todo se había vuelto blanco. Empezó a escuchar como una voz angelical perteneciente a su actriz favorita lo llamaba "Stear, Stear despierta".

-Dios esa voz, esa voz me llama – pensaba el chico que poco a poco despertaba con el olor a cognac, pero sobre todo por la voz dulce de su amada actriz. Al empezar a abrir los ojos, solo veía el hermoso rostro de tan bella mujer muy pero muy cerca de él. Fue tan grande su sorpresa que sus ojos se terminaron de abrir más de la cuenta.

-!Santo Dios, de verdad estoy muerto y San Pedro es Eleonor Baker!

-No es cierto, otro fan – pensó el Duque con fastidio.

-Stear que bueno que estas bien, pero no estas muerto sigues vivo solo te desmayaste – dijo Eleonor con su dulce voz

-¿Entonces el Duque no me mato y usted en verdad es Eleonor Baker la famosa actriz?

-Así es Stear. Mejor siéntate para que bebas solo un trago y termines de despertar.

Stear obedeció, dio un pequeño trago a la copa. Después se la dio a su tío y sentándose junto a la bella actriz sin quitarle la vista continuó – Con todo respeto señorita Baker pero ¡es la mujer más bella de todo el mundo!

-Gracias Stear – rio la actriz por tan inocente joven.

-De verdad que la admiro, admiro su belleza, su talento. ¿sabe? En su última presentación en Chicago mi hermano y yo compramos todas sus fotos.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, fue fascinante su actuación. Desde niños, mi hermano y yo guardamos todos los recortes de periódico donde aparece.

-Me siento muy halagada Stear.

-No lo puedo creer estoy frente a Eleonor Baker que me trajo del mas allá. ¡La amo!

El Duque mejor se sentó y volteaba a otro lado, para seguir bebiendo su copa. Nunca habia podido lidiar con los fans de su adorada Eleonor, fueran de la edad que fueran.

-Puedo darle un abrazo señorita Baker ¡estoy tan emocionado! Mi hermano se morirá de envidia porque el también la ama. ¡los Cornwell la amamos! Se lo aseguro.

-Stear por favor la estas incomodando -intervino Albert.

-Oh no está bien. Ademas es amigo de Terry creo que se lo debo por ayudarlo.

-¿Entonces también puedo besar su mano? caballerosamente claro.

-Habias dicho abrazo pero esta bien.

-Eleonor. Lamento interrumpir su encuentro de fan y actriz, pero se supone que esta reunión es para saber el paradero de los chicos, que como podemos ver son las 4 de la tarde y es hora que Marcus no aparece con ellos. Ya debió haber regresado de Edimburgo ¡o mínimo llamar!

-Richard no te alteres, por favor.

-Lo siento Eleonor, pero ve la hora que es.

-Duque por lo que menciona debo suponer que los ha estado buscando en Edimburgo -dijo Albert.

-Así es, cuando supe que Terry estaba vivo por una pista que me dejo, supusimos que viajo a Edimburgo para buscar ayuda con su nana. ¿Usted sabe algo más?

-Stear por favor -dijo Albert.

-Efectivamente Terry, Candy y mi hermano Archie huyeron a Edimburgo. Terry quería empeñar algunas cosas y con eso tener dinero para el viaje. Yo pensaba alcanzarlos en Liverpool. Se supone que hoy viajaríamos a América en el Gaviota es un barco carguero que saldría a las 8 de la mañana.

-¿Tu viajarías con ellos?

-Sí, pero decidí quedarme en Southampton para entretener al tío abuelo y así evitar que también los Andley nos buscaran. Yo los alcanzaría en Liverpool, pero Albert me descubrió hoy en la madrugada y bueno aquí estoy.

-Entonces seguro por eso Marcus no ha llamado, tal vez no dio con ellos y ya deben estar rumbo a América en el Gaviota -dijo esperanzada la actriz.

-No Eleonor, Marcus es mi mejor hombre, él siempre se comunica sea lo que sea. Sabe que debe mantenerme informado. Se fue desde ayer a mediodía y no ha llamado para nada eso no es normal en él.

-Duque si me lo permite ¿qué le parece si investigamos en Liverpool si efectivamente los chicos tomaron el Gaviota? yo daré aviso nuestros contactos en Nueva Orleans para que los esperen y los recojan en el puerto -mencionaba Albert.

-¿Puede hacer eso?

-Sí Duque, los Andley tienen muchos contactos en Nueva Orleans -apoyo George.

-Richard es buena idea. Tu con tus contactos en Liverpool y Albert con los suyos en Nueva Orleans podremos dar con los chicos más rápido.

-Está bien, pero si me lo permiten llamaré a mi asistente él lleva mi agenda. Denme un segundo por favor.

Mientras el Duque mejor se enfocaba en llamar a su oficina para no tener que ver como Stear miraba embobado a su adorada Eleonor un asustado mayordomo entraba al despacho.

-Su Excelencia perdone la interrupción.

-¿Qué pasa Daniel?

-Es que… bueno…

Richard conocía a su mayordomo y sabía que necesitaba hablar a solas con él. Así que se disculpó y salió al pasillo. Mientras que el resto se quedaba en el despacho desconcertados.

-¿Qué pasa Daniel? ¿Es Terry?

-Oh no, no es él. Pero sucedió una tragedia, Lady Sophia, se lanzó a las vías del tren y está muerta.

-Santo Dios -dijo el Duque cubriéndose la boca.

-Julius está afuera esperándolo para ir al anfiteatro – el pobre mayordomo temblaba por la noticia.

-Que hacen aquí afuera ya traigo él te y ricos panecillos – llegaba Gabrielle acompañada por una sirvienta llevando la charola de té.

-Gabrielle por favor discúlpame con todos debo irme.

-¿Le paso algo a Terry?

-No, Sofia se quitó la vida lanzado al tren, debo ir al anfiteatro. Por favor quédate como anfitriona. Con permiso.

-Sí Richard no te preocupes.

El Duque salió rápido al pórtico del palacio. Ahi ya estaban Julius y su chofer esperándolo en el auto. Mientras subía hizo una encomienda a su mayordomo - Daniel, por favor manda traer a los niños de Windermere. Y envía a alguien para avisarle a Lord Hamilton que lo veré en su despacho en un par de horas que me espere.

-Como ordene Su Excelencia - dijo Daniel cerrando la puerta del auto.

Mientras tanto en el despacho Gabrielle les hacía saber la razón de la salida tan repentina del Duque. Stear al principio lloraba por sentirse culpable de la muerte de la madre de Terry, pero Eleonor como buena madre, decidió decirle la verdad para que el chico no se sintiera mal. Al principió Stear no lo creía, pero después como buen investigador empezó a darse cuenta del parecido entre madre e hijo. Empezó a entender varias cosas como el amor de Terry por el Teatro y por ser actor, el libro autografiado en su cuarto y la foto de la actriz en su escritorio.

Los adultos esperaron un rato a que el joven recuperara las fuerzas y una vez que ya se sintió mejor y agradecido con la actriz por confiarle tal secreto con tal de que no cargará una culpa que no debía, decidieron retirarse.

-Muchas gracias señorita Baker por decirle la verdad a Stear. Fue un noble gesto -agradecía Albert besando la mano de Eleonor para despedirse.

-No me lo agradezca, soy madre y a mi tampoco me gustaría que Terry cargara una culpa que no debe. Además si Stear lo ayudó incondicionalmente estoy segura qué guardara nuestro secreto.

-Gracias. Nos retiramos. Gabrielle hasta luego. Mañana estaremos aquí a primera hora para ponernos a sus órdenes.

-Gracias Albert. Hasta luego – contestó Gabrielle entregándole a Puppet.

Albert, Stear y George fueron llevados en uno de los coches del Duque hacia su hotel. Apenas cruzaron el cancel del Palacio y notaron que ya habia varios periodistas esperando entrevistar al Duque sobre la muerte de la Duquesa.

Al ver esto, el tío abuelo cambio de opinión y decidió ir al colegio para dejar a Stear. Al principio el pobre inventor no lo podía creer penso que se quedaría en Londres hasta que aparecieran los rebeldes y su hermano. Pero Albert temía un escándalo al saberse que Terry estába vivo y huyendo con su novia así que decidió mantener a su sobrino lejos del acoso de la prensa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Real Colegio San Pablo 6:30 pm

Si discutir con la tía y el Duque fue una diligencia agotadora, hacerlo con la Hermana Gray fue una diligencia aburrida. El sermón que recibo por parte de la directora del colegio por la huida de sus sobrinos fue más largo de lo que imaginó.

Albert, George y Stear estaban sentados mirando a la Hermana, pero definitivamente su mente ya estaba en otro plano. Y es que es un hecho que los hombres solo pueden poner atencion 5 minutos MAXIMO, después de eso su mente viaja años luz a otro mundo paralelo. Cosa que la monja al parecer no sabía, pues ya llevaba más de 20 minutos hablando sin parar. Los tres hombres solo asentían en modo automático, escuchando sobre, disciplina, rectitud, respeto, conciencia, empatía hacia el dolor ajeno, los valores de la familia y por supuesto el código del sacro colegio, etc., etc.

Albert se imaginaba en África durante semejante sermón, George en Paris tomando el té junto a la torre Effiel. Stear por su parte planeaba como haría para ver a Paty al día siguiente. Puppet que si era hembra estuvo antenta TODO el sermón.

Cuando al fin la hermana Gray termino su sermón de casi una hora los hombres salieron de su modo automático para despedirse de la madre superiora y por supuesto de Stear. Albert le prometió que si los chicos ya estaban en América regresaría por él para ir a Lakewood.

Al salir del colegio el rubio volvió a sentir el aire puro y de inmediato partieron al hotel Savoy. Una vez ahí y antes de ir a sus respectivas habitaciones cenaron y platicaron de lo ocurrido durante el día. Y por supuesto cuando llegarían a Edimburgo para la junta del clan.

Al terminar y ya teniendo todo claro se despidieron. Albert se dio un baño de agua caliente para relajarse. Fue un muy pero muy largo día que lo dejo exhausto. Se puso su pijama y se recostó en su cama, apenas coloco su cabeza en la almohada y se quedó profundamente dormido. Puppet se acurrucó en sus piernas para también quedarse dormida.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Palacio de Grandchester 10pm

Un automóvil negro con el escudo de los Grandchester se abría paso entre la multitud de reporteros buscando la nota. El auto entro rápidamente a los jardines del palacio y los agentes de seguridad cerraban el portón evitando que reporteros pudieran entrar.

El auto cruzaba la larga vereda que habia para llegar hasta la puerta principal del Palacio. Al llegar al pórtico se detuvo para permitir bajar a uno de sus ocupantes que ya estaba desesperado por entrar.

Sin esperar que salieran a recibirlos él abrio la puerta para entrar al palacio. Corria apresurado directo al despacho, al entrar y no encontrar a quien buscaba decidió correr a la sala de estar, pero tampoco estaba quien buscaba.

Se desesperó un poco e intento buscar en el jardín, pero al encontrar a Daniel este le comunico que la persona que buscaba se encontraba en la habitación principal.

Sin esperar más corrio escaleras arriba. Entro a la recamara sin esperar autorización. No la vio ni en el sillón ni en la cama, así que corrio al balcón. Ahí estaba, de pie contemplando la luna y abrazándose a sí misma para soportar el frio de Enero. Dicho invierno no era tan frio como el que él sentía cuando la recordaba tan lejana.

Su corazón se emocionó tanto al verla. Eleonor se veía tan linda con su rostro bañado con la luz de la luna. Una vez que se creyó en una distancia prudente, la llamó con su voz entrecortada por la emoción.

-Mamá...

Continuará…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(1*) Cacería de zorros. Una de las cosas que me han parecido fuera de contexto es que el tío abuelo aceptará una cacería de zorros para presentar a Candy. Bien pudo haber organizado un baile, pero no, fue una cacería. Creo que Mizuki contradijo la bella esencia de Albert y su amor por los animalitos.**

Gracias infinitas por estar al pendiente de esta historia que cada día está por llegar al capítulo final. El capítulo anterior tuvo 865 leídas en un día. MUCHAS GRACIAS. ¿habrá tenido que ver el castigo que le di a la Duquesa malvada? Porque efectivamente esa era la Grandchester que iba a morir.

Por sus comentarios gracias a **Yesi Hernandez, Grandchesterandry, Anieram, Nally Graham, Eli, Miriam7, Lydia Grandchester, Lilit, Natalia, CGG, Candice White, Blanca G, Sayury1707, Rous JD, Balderas, Margot Calvo Flores y todos los guest.**

A quienes me han agregado a sus follows y favs **Elsie Conrwell** y quienes me leen de forma **Anónima** también gracias.

 **Respondiendo a sus dudas lo haré de forma general ya que la mayoría tiene :**

 ***P** **ues ya tuvieron el encuentro de el Duque y Eleonor, el Duque y la duquesa, ahora el Duque y Albert ¿Adivinen que sigue? sí el Duque vs Terry.**

 **Richard:** El Duque de milagro no se ha infartado, pero como dijo Eleonor ahora más que nuca debe estar bien para cuidar que su primogénito. Y aunque ya está viudito para poder amar libremente, primero debe arreglar todo el embrollo de su rebelde hijo y… lo del Mauretania.

 **Auto negro:** En el próximo capitulo sabrán quienes eran los hombres del auto sospechoso, pero supongo que con esta escena final ya lo adivinaron.

 **Los Leagan:** Con tantas cosas Albert no ha podido darse tiempo siquiera de saber el paradero de Leagan aunque supone que esta en Edimburgo.

 **Annie:** Pronto volverá a escena. En realidad es una escena de la historia original, solo intercambie los personajes. Seguro les gustará.

Excelente fin y feliz día del padre. Un abrazo queridas Canderrys :)


	49. Una celda para varios hombres y Clin

**Últimos capítulos**

 **Capítulo 49 Una celda para… varios hombres y Clin.**

 _Enero 5, Palacio de Grandchester 10pm_

 _Un automóvil negro con el escudo de los Grandchester se abría paso entre la multitud de reporteros buscando la nota. El auto entro rápidamente a los jardines del palacio y los agentes de seguridad cerraban el portón evitando que reporteros pudieran entrar._

 _El auto cruzaba la larga vereda que había para llegar hasta la puerta principal del Palacio. Al llegar al pórtico se detuvo para permitir bajar a uno de sus ocupantes que ya estaba desesperado por entrar._

 _Sin esperar que salieran a recibirlos él abrió la puerta para entrar al palacio. Corría apresurado directo al despacho, al entrar y no encontrar a quien buscaba decidió correr a la sala de estar, pero tampoco estaba quien buscaba._

 _Se desesperó un poco e intento buscar en el jardín, pero al encontrar a Daniel, esté le comunicó que la persona que buscaba se encontraba en la habitación principal._

 _Sin esperar más corrió escaleras arriba. Entró a la recamara sin esperar autorización. No la vio ni en el sillón ni en la cama, así que corrió al balcón. Ahí estaba, de pie contemplando la luna y abrazándose a sí misma para soportar el frio de Enero. Dicho invierno no era tan frio como el que él sentía cuando la recordaba tan lejana._

 _Su corazón se emocionó tanto al verla. Eleonor se veía tan linda con su rostro bañado con la luz de la luna. Una vez que se creyó en una distancia prudente, la llamó con su voz entrecortada por la emoción._

 _-Mamá..._

La mujer creyó que era su imaginación, pero al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta que era verdad. Su hijo estaba a un paso de ella. Su adorado hijo a quien por un momento creyó…. No ya no quiso recordar tan desagradable momento. Lo miraba y él se notaba ansioso por abrazarla, le parecía increíble que lo tuviera de esa manera, apenas un par de semanas atrás él salió huyendo de casa gritándole que no quería verla nunca más. Pero ahora sus ojos ya no estaban llenos de rencor y odio hacia ella, sino que lucían tan tiernos, llenos de amor y arrepentimiento. Su corazón de madre no aguanto más y sin más se encaminó a abrazarlo - ¡Terry!

-¡Mamá!

Madre e hijo se fundían en un fuerte abrazo. Se abrazaban mientras sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos color mar. Esos ojos que tanto le gustaban al Duque.

-Terry mi amor, gracias a Dios estás bien.

-Mamá… mamá perdóname… perdóname por favor.

-Mi amor no tengo nada que perdonarte. Dios sabe lo feliz que estoy de verte y tenerte de nuevo en mis brazos…. Mi hijo te amo tanto – decía Eleonor entre lágrimas mientras tomaba con sus manos el hermoso rostro del caballero inglés.

Terry se sentía tan afligido de saber que su madre estaba tan preocupada por él. No encontraba palabras para hacerle saber su arrepentimiento por haber actuado sin medir las consecuencias.

-Te juro por Candy quien es lo que más amo que no sabía que tú estabas en Londres. Pensé que estabas en Nueva York… mamá perdóname. Te juro que pensaba ir a verte en cuanto llegara a América.

-Lo sé, no necesitas decírmelo… sé que jamás harías algo para dañarme… - Eleonor no dejaba de llenarlo de besos y abrazarlo.

-Mamá también te debo una disculpa por cómo te grite en Nueva York. Fui un imbécil… mamá, no recordaba que tu solo lo hacías para protegerme.

-Ya no hablemos de eso… estoy tan feliz de verte y tenerte entre mis brazos.

-Mama… - apenas murmuro el chico y se volvió a aferrar a los brazos de su madre.

Se quedaron de pie abrazándose y sin decir una palabra. Solo querían sentirse cerca. Abrazados el uno del otro. Bien podría pasar una eternidad y no importaba, solo querían mantenerse así, unidos como madre e hijo.

Después de un rato la madre contemplaba el rostro de su vástago. Por la emoción no se había dado cuenta que estaba algo desalineado.

-Amor ¿es la poca luz o por qué vienes así? ¿Esos es un moretón? - preguntaba Eleanor tocando la mandíbula del rebelde, después notó que también tenía el labio ligeramente roto - ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Fue Marcus?

-No. Fue una pequeña discusión política. Ya sabes, americanos contra ingleses – contestó Terry alzando los hombros.

-Ven vamos adentro aquí está muy fresco. Y me explicas por qué estás así– la mujer tomó de la mano a su retoño encaminadose a la salita de su recamara.

Una vez en la sala, Eleonor se sentó en el love seat seguida de su hijo quien continuaba cabizbajo.

-Ya quita esa cara mi amor, no actuaste con mala intensión. Tu Padre ya me contó que le dejaste una pista "William Hathaway" para hacerle saber que estabas vivo. Y acabas de confesar que pensabas buscarme en Nueva York en cuanto llegaras. Ya sonríe. Regálame esa sonrisa que tanto adoro.

Terry apenas y sonrió, de verdad se sentía arrepentido -Mamá…

-Ven acuéstate y cuéntame cómo llegaste, ¿Qué pasó para mí ángel llegue con esta cara llena de moretones?

-No son tantos como los que ellos se quedaron de mi parte- decía Terry que obediente se recostó colocando su cabeza sobres el regazo de su madre, y ella peinaba el cabello de su querido hijo.

-¿Marcus te trajo?

-… pues sí… – contestó titubeante.

-¿Entonces si vienes con Candy?, ¿donde esta ella?

-Camino al colegio con su mal tercio.

-¿Cómo?

-Me refiero a su primo Archie.

-Oh Terry, no se te quita esa mala costumbre de poner sobrenombres.

-Es la verdad todo el viaje estuvo de estorbo.

-Eso no está bien Terry, con o sin su primo debes respetar a Candy.

-Lo sé. Y te juro que no hicimos nada que ponga en entredicho la honorabilidad de la heredera del patriarca de los Andley. Jamás le faltaría.

-Me da mucho gusto escuchar que mi hijo sigue siendo un caballero.

-Mamá...- Terry se reincorporaba en su asiento para mirar a su madre - Hablando de caballeros, ¿dónde está él? ¿cómo es que estás aquí? ¿te quedas o te irás en cuanto él regrese?

-Terry cálmate. Son muchas preguntas que te contestaré cuando tu padre regrese. Ya es hora de que los 3 hablemos y sepas que tu padre te entiende más de lo que tú te imaginas.

-Si lo dices porque también huyo contigo a América te equivocas. Yo jamás dejaré a Candy para volver a Inglaterra y convertirme en Duque.

-Ya mi amor, sólo estás creando historias, pero te comprendo. Al no saber toda la verdad es justificable que culpes a tu padre, pero debes saber que él al igual que yo fue víctima de las mentiras de tu abuelo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Mejor ven vuelve aquí, cuando tu padre regrese hablaremos los tres. Por ahora mejor cuéntame por que tardaron tanto en volver y por qué no llamaron – pedía Eleonor haciendo que su vástago se recostara de nuevo.

-Bueno… digamos que estábamos incomunicados.

-¿Pero ¿cómo? no es posible, Marcus sabe que puede usar el nombre del Ducado para que pueda llamar, incluso desde cualquier oficina.

-No estábamos en Escocia. Marcus nos encontró en Carlesli.

-Con mayor razón entonces. Tu padre es respetado en todo el Reino Unido y lo es más en Inglaterra. Recuerda que su apellido tiene mucho peso, más que el de cualquier otro aristócrata.

-¡Wow! - soltó a reír Terry- No llevas ni dos días en el Palacio y ya se te pego lo engreída.

-¡Terry!, no seas grosero.

-Lo siento mamá.

-Anda dime porque tardaron tanto. Todos estábamos preocupados, de hecho, pensamos que si habían alcanzado el Gaviota.

-¿Y ustedes cómo sabían del Gaviota?

-Porque justo esta tarde vino Albert, el Señor Villers y tu amiguito Stear, por cierto, es un chico muy lindo y de buen corazón.

-¡¿Stear?!

-Así es. Pensaba alcanzarlos en Liverpool, pero Albert lo descubrió y cuando vieron la noticia en el periódico de tu supuesta muerte vinieron a hablar con tu padre para hacerle saber que estabas bien. Debes saber que no fue una tranquila platica entre Albert y tu padre.

Terry se volvió a sentar y tomando las manos de su madre confesó cabizbajo- Mamá... esta mañana cuando leí ese periódico con una foto donde el Duque te lleva cargando, supe que Marcus no mentía así que decidimos volver… pero no pienso renunciar a Candy. Quiero irme contigo no quiero quedarme con él. Solo volví por ti.

-Mi amor…- dijo Eleonor besando la frente de Terry - Te prometo que ya no querrás ir a América después que hablemos con tu padre.

-No permitiré que me separe de Candy. Solo acepte que la llevarán al colegio porque no quiero que mi padre se atreva a decirle algo y porque nos quedamos sin dinero. Pero en cuanto me establezca en América y tenga algo de dinero le mandare su pasaje de ida a América para que se quede conmigo.

La actriz sonrió al ver el enorme amor de Terry por Candy. Le recordó tanto a Richard en sus días huyendo de Henry Grandchester.

-La amas ¿verdad?

-Con toda el alma mamá. Por ella soy capaz de todo. Y sé que ella también haría lo mismo por mí. ¿Sabes? Cuando te sentía lejana y con los problemas con papá, me volví algo solitario y me construí una muralla para evitar que conocieran mis sentimientos, pero esa pecosa la hizo polvo con solo sonreír y sus ojos son tan hermosos.

-Mi amor me hace tan feliz que estés enamorado y seas correspondido. En el Lusitania viaje con el famoso clan Canderry. También con Albert y el señor Villers. Todos me hablaron del gran amor que irradian tú y ella. La pareja del Mauretania.

-Sí, leímos la gaceta, nos alegramos de que todos estuvieran a salvo - dijo Terry con una sonrisa después alzó los ojos -incluso también me alegré por el señor Villers. Mamá si supieras que bien se toma su papel de protector de la heredera de los Andley. Hasta me robo la llave de mi ventanal, según él para evitar que me viera con Candy en la terraza, pero si supiera.

-¿Si supiera que? -preguntaba sería la madre.

-Este… nada mamí... solo fue un decir.

-Amor, hablando de la gaceta debes saber que hay quienes te creen muerto.

-¿Como?

-Sí, tu amigo Charlie, el pobrecito le pidió perdón de rodillas a tu padrino pensando que él fue el culpable de que te ahogaras. Antes de bajar del Lusitania tu padrino y yo estábamos en el lobby del barco esperando que los reporteros se fueran y ahí lo conocí. El estaba seguro de que por su culpa habías muerto. .

-Dios ,¿que hice? -murmuró con tono de preocupación el chico.

-Pensaste en tu padre, pero olvidaste a tus amigos.

-Iba a presentarse en una galería en Londres estos días. Iré a buscarlo en cuanto pueda.

-Pues mañana temprano si tu padre lo permite puedes salir a buscarlo yo te acompaño -dijo tiernamente la madre a lo que Terry la miró extrañado.

-Eleonor, ¿De verdad crees que yo necesito permiso para salir del palacio?

-Mi amor, es un hecho que no. Pero no es por eso, debes saber algo muy delicado y por lo que estoy segura de que tu padre no querrá que salgas hasta que él lo crea conveniente.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntaba desconcertado a lo que Eleanor respiro profundo para dar la fuerte noticia.

-Tu padre tuvo una fuerte discusión con su esposa. No sé qué paso, pero por lo poco que me comentó ayer en la cena, sé que desde hace mucho decidió desterrarla de Inglaterra y hoy se lo hizo saber. Al parecer no soporto la idea y … hoy por la tarde se lanzó a las vías del tren.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Tus hermanitos llegaron hace un par de horas, ya los deje dormidos en su recamara. Los pobrecitos aún no lo saben. Estoy esperando que llegue tu padre para que él les dé la noticia.

-¡¿Crees que piensen que fue por mí?

-Puede que sí. Y no se necesita ser genio para imaginar lo que pasará si la prensa se entera que en realidad solo huías con Candy.

-Ya lo creo "El rebelde del San Pablo ocasionó la muerte de su madre"

-No te preocupes corazón. Tu padre es muy inteligente y tu padrino también. Seguro ellos sabrán como salir de esto sin que te perjudiquen. Además, está Albert, él sin duda también hará lo que sea para que no los perjudiquen ni a ti ni a su pequeña.

-¿Pequeña?

-Sí, recuerda que es como su hermanita, debiste escuchar cómo la defendió esta tarde.

-Así que los dos patriarcas se enfrentaron.

-Terry, esto es serio.

-Lo sé, ya imagino como Albert defendió a mi pecosa.

-También Stear. De hecho, él fue quien hizo que tu padre no pensara que el amor de Candy era falso.

-¿En serio? Entonces ya me cae mejor ese inventor. Por algo siempre he pensado que Stear es el único Andley que está cuerdo.

-No seas grosero. Su hermano Archie también te ayudo y Albert también abogó por ustedes.

-El príncipe Albert – comenzó a reír - por cierto ¿Cómo se lleva con mi padrino?

-Terry, no hagas bromas de mal gusto sé a dónde quieres llegar con eso de príncipe. Respeta a tu madrina sabes que suele ser algo fuera de lo común pero jamás le faltaría a tu padrino. Y Albert es todo un caballero.

-Está bien.

-Vamos, ya no juegues y dime la verdad, ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en llegar? Si se encontraron en Carlesli con mayor razón debieron llegar al amanecer no a estas horas.

-Ok mamá te diré – dijo Terry, después tomó la mano de su madre y con una sonrisa traviesa continuó – Eleonor Baker ahora sabrás porque tu querido hijo es el rebelde del Reino Unido. Y los más loco es que el elegante Archibald James Cornwell ahora es su cómplice.

-Bien te escucho, pero qué te parece si vamos a la cocina a prepararnos un té y me cuentas todo.

Madre e hijo salieron de la habitación, caminaron un largo tramo hasta la cocina. Y tal como mencionó Eleonor mientras ella preparaba la tetera con agua caliente Terry comenzó a narrarle la loca madrugada que vivió en Carlisle Inglaterra. Sin duda nunca imaginó que su elegante némesis sería su compañero de huida y mucho menos su compañero de celda.

-Permítanme yo les preparo el té -dijo Daniel entrando a la cocina. Sus acompañantes aceptaron y se sentaba en el desayunador de la cocina. Y Terry comenzó su relato.

-Verán estábamos a mitad del camino hacia Liverpool, justo en Carlesli, pero mi auto se averió porque Archie dio el volantazo para evitar atropellar un animalito… digo ¿qué pensaría Albert? seguro nos castigaría por matar un animalito.

-Estoy de acuerdo eso no está bien -apoyó la madre.

-En fin, nos quedamos decidiendo si íbamos a una cabaña cercana o esperar que un auto nos diera un aventón. Justo en ese momento un auto se acercó y eran Marcus y sus hombres. Obviamente corrimos hasta una cabaña que estaba cerca. Archie intentó detenerlos aventándoles piedras, pero obvio no fue suficiente. Como no podíamos darnos el lujo de esperar a que nos abrieran pues los cuatro entramos...

-¿Cuatro?

-Sí, Clin, Candy, Archie y yo. Clin es el coatí de Candy.

-Ah es verdad. Clin Grandchester – rio Eleonor – No me mires con esa cara. Es la mascota de Candy así que también es tu hijo…

-Bueno como les decía, cómo entramos sin permiso no nos dimos cuenta de que entramos a una cabaña donde no debimos entrar.

-¿Por qué?

-Era la cabaña de uno de los capos más buscado de toda Inglaterra -soltó a reír Terry

-¡Santa Madre! ¿entonces por eso vienes todo golpeado? ¿por qué te ríes? eso es grave – se asustó la madre.

-¿Todo? Mamá exageras solo tengo un par de moretones.

-Como que exagero, me estás diciendo que entraron a una cabaña de un gánster y no quieres que me preocupe.

-Escucha y verás porque lo digo.

-Está bien ya cuéntame que paso.

-¿Sin interrupciones?

-Ok no voy a interrumpirte.

-¿quieres dos de azúcar? - preguntaba Daniel ya sirviendo el té.

-No así está bien. Gracias- respondió Terry.

-¿Gustas galletas? Son de chocolate las preparamos Gabriel y yo esta tarde para tus hermanitos - dijo Eleonor.

-Está bien tomaré una- Terry probó una y continuó su relato – Como decía. En nuestro afán de evitar que Marcus y sus hombres nos atraparan pues entramos sin permiso justo cuando Mr. Tobby intentaba ganar una partida de póker - volvió a reírse el chico.

-Ay Terry ¿qué hicieron?

-La pregunta correcta mamá es ¿Que no hicimos?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enero 5 Carlisle, Inglaterra 3:30 am (muchas horas atrás)

Tal como comentaba Terry, él y sus 3 acompañantes corrieron hasta la solitaria cabaña. Por fuera parecía que no había nadie, pero como con iban tan desesperados no les importó hacer lo que fuera por abrir la puerta y entrar.

-Maldita sea está cerrada - renegaba Archie

-¡Pues túmbala! -exclamó Terry.

-¡Pues ayúdame!

-Quítate yo lo hago - dijo Terry que estaba por patear la puerta cuando de pronto una pecosa la abría desde adentro.

-¿Candy? -exclamaron al unísono los dos chicos.

-Es que en lo que ustedes discutían noté que la ventana estaba abierta y pues Clin y yo entramos. Pasen -comentó la chica con su característica sonrisa y recibiendo un beso en la mano de su caballero.

-Gracias pecosa.

-Ya déjense de cosas hay que cerrar con algo -regañaba Archie.

Los chicos empezaron a usar sillones y sillas para ponerlas tras la puerta, mientras Candy inspeccionaba la famosa cabaña que era de dos pisos. No se veía casi nada por la poca luz que entraba por las ventanas. Pensaba cómo huir de Marcus así que subió al segundo piso y notó que solo había una pequeña habitación.

No se escuchaba nada. En la ranura de la puerta de la única habitación se alcanzaba a notar que había luz adentro. Se acercó sigilosamente para mirar por la ranura de la chapa, pero no pudo ver nada. Empezó a escuchar murmullos y a percibir un fuerte olor a cigarrillo.

Estaba intrigada preguntándose quien estaría adentro, tal vez un viejecito que vivía solo en medio de la nada. Clin por su parte trataba de mirar por debajo de la puerta, ambos no se dieron cuenta cuando se pusieron detrás de ellos.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

-Ay Terry me asustaste -dijo la pecosa con alivio y en voz baja.

-Así tendrás tu pecosa conciencia - dijo Terry también en voz baja y burlándose.

-Tonto. Quería ver por dónde salir y bueno escuche murmullos en esta habitación. Tal vez sean una pareja de ancianos, deben estar asustados por el ruido.

-¿Cual ruido? apenas movimos los muebles de la sala.

-¡Terry! Candy!¡rápido ya están tumbando las cosas para entrar! -gritaba Archie que llegaba corriendo subiendo las escaleras.

-Ok si estamos haciendo un escándalo - murmuró el caballero inglés alzando los ojos .

-Vamos entremos aquí- sugirió Candy que de prisa abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación, seguida de sus tres acompañantes. Ya una vez adentro se dieron una enorme sorpresa.

-No es cierto - murmuró Terry al ver a un trío de jóvenes sentados jugando póker. Los cuales los miraron de arriba abajo mientras que uno de ellos se puso de pie para reclamar.

-¡¿Quién diablos son ustedes y que es ese escándalo en mi cabaña?! -gritaba el líder del grupo. Era apenas un chico de 15 años, muy gordito, apenas media el 1.60, su cabello era rubio y muy rizado. Los otros dos tenían una fisonomía muy similar.

-Este… bueno es que nosotros… vimos la cabaña y bueno … huíamos. Es que nos persiguen unos hombres…que - se disculpaba la chica. Después retrocedió pues el chico se acercó demasiado a ella -¿Qué haces?

-¡Aléjate de mí pecosa Tobby!-reclamó Terry.

-¿Como me llamaste?

-Terry te llamo Tobby y estoy de acuerdo con él. Aléjate de mi prima – amenazaba Archie y Clin gruñó para defender a su humana.

-¡Vaya, vaya, pero si eres Terry! Mi engreído excompañero de colegio y tú debes ser el elegante - exclamó emocionado el chico.

Efectivamente se trataba de Tobby Jason. Por ser bajito y gordito solían burlarse de él en el colegio. A veces Terry lo defendía, pero nunca fueron amigos. El chico salió del colegio ya que su padre era un contrabandista de arte y los padres del resto de los estudiantes no les agradaba que el hijo de un delincuente conviviera con sus hijos. Cómo Archie tenía poco en el colegio apenas le tocó verlo un par de veces durante la misa.

-Pero ¿Qué es ese ruido? ¿Qué diablos le están haciendo a mi escondite? - dijo Tobby al escuchar como caen los muebles que Archie y Terry colocaron para sellar la puerta.

-Me temo que no podemos quedarnos a platicar con tu permiso nos vamos.- mencionó Terry, pero apenas estaban por salir de la habitación, y ya estaban Marcus y sus hombres entrando a la habitación.

-En la torre – murmuró Archie al ver a los 3 hombres.

-Pero qué es esto ¿Un club? Se supone que es mi escondite y ahora tengo a tres adolescentes, y sus perseguidores en mi habitación de juegos. Incluyendo ese animal.

-¡Oye su nombre es Clin y es mi amigo!

-Pues esta es mi cabaña y yo solo admito a mis amigos. Usted señorita pecosa se puede ir junto con estos señores.

-Mi nombre es Candy White -refutó la chica.

-¡Wow! Qué nombre tan dulce - sonrió Tobby la igual qué Candy -Pero aun así lo siento aquí no se admiten niñas ni adultos. Solo pueden estar mis amigos.

-Por eso ya nos vamos no queríamos interrumpir tu agradable noche de juegos -dijo Terry

-¿O sea que no te consideras mi amigo? Yo pensé que por eso me defendías en el colegio -mencionó con tono triste el chico bipolar - ¿Tu Archie, también te irás?

-¿Tú también estás en el San Pablo? - preguntaba sorprendida la pecosa. Mientras Marcus mejor se cruzaba de brazos esperando que terminaran las presentaciones.

-Sí, pero por lo visto los chicos más populares no me consideran su amigo- continuaba con tono de tristeza y cabizbajo.

-Oh no pienses eso Tobby. ¿Verdad que si pueden ser su amigo? Archie, Terry -decía Candy tratando de animar el pobre chico.

-No insistas ellos no quieren ser mis amigos. No los culpo. Soy hijo de un contrabandista. Por eso me expulsaron del colegio. No querían que conviviera con hijos de importantes familias.

-No llores, yo puedo ser tu amiga. La señorita Pony me enseñó que los hijos no deben cargar con los pecados de los padres. Entonces si no eres mala persona yo acepto ser tu amiga. ¿De acuerdo?

-¿En serio? Nunca he tenido una amiga todas las chicas se burlan de mí.

-Pues yo no. ¿Amigos? -Candy le ofreció su mano

-!De acuerdo Candy! me encantara ser tu amigo. Venga un abrazo.

-¡Hey! No necesitas abrazarla. Ven aquí Candy- dijo Terry atrayendo a Candy de la mano.

-Totalmente de acuerdo, solo dense la mano -apoyó Archie.

-Joven Terry. Lamento interrumpir su plática, pero debemos irnos. Su Nana está abajo esperándolo.

-Sí claro y yo nací ayer.

-Puede asomarse por la ventana y verá.

Terry obediente se asomó por la ventana, pero no había nadie -Mentiste.

-No es posible ahí estaba- se defendió el hombre que también se asomó por la ventana.

-Marcus no pienso volver a Londres. Así que solo lo harás llevándome a rastras.

-Terry no te alteres.

-Señor ya escucho a Terry. El no irá a ningún lado más que a América con nosotros - intervino el elegante.

-¿Irán a América? ¿Podemos ir con ustedes? Nueva York es un buen lugar para iniciar mi vida de gánster.- suplicaba Tobby.

-Tobby, quedamos que no harías cosas malas.

-Tienes razón Candy, de todas formas, ni siquiera se jugar pokar.

-Ahi te hablan -dijo el elegante refiriéndose a Terry.

-¡Es verdad Terry! Tú sabes jugar bien -comentó Candy.

-Mmm digamos que siempre gano -comentó el rebelde con presunción.

-¿Me enseñarías?

-Me encantaría, pero se nos hace tarde para llegar a Liverpool. Debemos tomar el barco de las 8 , el Gaviota, seguro ellos nos pueden llevar por una módica cantidad, ya que no tenemos mucho dinero para los pasajes.

-Oh por eso no se preocupen yo tengo muchos amigos en el puerto, es más, se pueden ir en mi barco de contrabando, bueno no es muy grande, pero si podría llevarlos.

-¿Tienes un barco? -dijeron al unísono todos los presentes

-Bueno es de papá. Pero seguido sale American. ¡De hecho podríamos irnos todos juntos!

-No esperen. Terry, no sé te ocurra irte en un barco de contrabando.

-Marcus, soy Hathaway así que no tienes de qué preocuparte no mancharé el apellido de los Grandchester - se quejó Terry a lo que Marcus, resignado le dijo algo al oído a uno de sus hombres.

-Anda juguemos y enséñame. Yo personalmente los llevaré al puerto mañana a primera hora.

-Está bien.

Terry aceptó, después de todo no tenían auto y Marcus seguramente los seguiría una vez que dejaran la cabaña. Así que prefiero obedecer a Tobby, esperando que este cumpliera su palabra.

-¿Yo también quiero aprender puedo?

-¿Archie?

-Sí, no me gusta perder con Erik.

-¿Erik Mcklahan? - preguntó Terry

-Sí, siempre me gana.

-El me caía muy bien. Un día me invitó a una de las puestas que dirigía sí padre. Adoro el teatro- comentó Tobby.

-¿En serio? - preguntaba Terry mientras repartía las cartas.

-Y por supuesto adivinen quien es mi actriz favorita.

-¡Eleonor Baker! -exclamó Archie

-¡Sí! ¡es hermosa!

-Como una obra de arte y lo que le sigue - insistía el elegante.

-Su hoyuelo -seguía Tobby

-Sus ojos -dijo el otro chico

-Su lunar cerca del labio, luce como una diosa del amor.

-¿Señores ya podemos empezar a jugar?-exclamó Terry de muy mal humor pues no soportaba que hablaran de su madre (¿qué hijo podría?).

Así, Tobby, Archie y un chico más comenzaron a recibir la cátedra de Terry sobre cómo jugar póker. Mientras tanto Marcus aprovechó para hablar con Candy en el pasillo

-Señorita Candy, yo sé que tal vez no me va a creer, pero de verdad deben volver a Londres. El padre de Terry está muy preocupado.

-Pero, no queremos que nos separen, además usted puede hacerle saber que Terry está bien. Por cierto ¿cómo supo dónde encontrarnos?

-Llegamos a la Villa de Escocia, ahí la nana de Terry estaba preocupada porque no volvieron, pero un par de horas después recibió un mensajero de la señora...

-Madame Claudine.

-Sí ella. Avisando de parte de Terry que partiría a América desde Liverpool.

-Es cierto, antes de irnos le pedimos ese favor a uno de sus mensajeros.

-Entonces tomamos el auto para tratar de alcanzarlos a toda velocidad. Y bueno como nosotros si conocemos el camino tomamos varios atajos y bueno aquí estamos.

-Ya veo, pero Terry y yo hemos decidido hacer nuestro propio camino, valernos por nosotros mismos, también Archie.

-Y eso se los aplaudo a los tres, pero aún son jóvenes, ¿por qué no aceptar la ayuda de sus padres? Mire le aseguro que el Duque no los separara, pero es importante que vuelva por esto – Marcus sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo de su saco y se la entregó a Candy quien quedó sorprendida por lo que leyó.

 _"Terry, por favor vuelve, tu "madrina" Eleonor está en Londres y muy preocupada por ti. Créeme no miento. Daniel"_

-Es la tarjeta de presentación de Eleonor Baker.

-Sí; la nota la escribió Daniel, el mayordomo del Palacio. Es increíble yo no sabía que fuera amiga de los Grandchester, pero el punto es que estaba muy preocupada.

-Entonces ella está con el Duque.

-Sí señorita Candy, cuando yo me vine a Escocia, ella se quedó en el hotel muy afligida. El padrino de Terry, Lord Hamilton estaba a favor de que el Duque los dejara ser libres, pero SU excelencia dijo algo que me extraño

-¿Qué dijo?

-Algo así como "Ve cómo tiene a su madre" me pareció extraño pues la Duquesa está en Windermere y quien estaba en la habitación era la señorita Eleanor. No sé tal vez se equivocó de palabra en lugar de decir madrina.

-Sí seguro fue eso -disimulo Candy.

-Daniel me pidió que lo convenciera precisamente por ella. Por eso me dio esta tarjeta y escribió sobre ella. Por favor señorita Candy deben volver a Londres.

Candy leyó nuevamente la nota que escribió Daniel y aunque dudaba que realmente Eleonor estuviera en Londres y no en Nueva York donde Terry la vio por última vez, no creía que el Duque fuera capaz de usar a la madre para engañarlo y hacerlo volver.

-¡Otra vez gané! Terry gracias por enseñarme.

-No es nada Tobby.

-Solo me faltaba un sota para ganar -se quejó el elegante.

-Qué pena elegante -se burló el rebelde.

-Elegante y aristócrata arrogante , que motes tan divertidos, se ve que son muy buenos amigos - se reía Tobby.

-Pues no lo somos -dijeron al unísono los fugitivos.

De pronto se escucharon las sirenas de la policía que rápidamente se acercaba a la cabaña.

-¡Es la policía! -gritó Archie.

– ¡Terry vámonos ahora! -decía imperativo Marcus entrando a la habitación.

-¡Que emoción una redada!, ven como si soy importante. Mis amiguitos me han traído suerte.

-Tobby tienes alguna forma de salir, tal vez una puerta trasera- preguntaba Marcus

-No, bueno no sé. La verdad es que esta cabaña es de mi padre yo solo la uso para mí club de amigos. Aquí guarda las obras de arte y demás antigüedades que venderá en el mercado negro.

-¡¿Qué?! - exclamaron preocupados TODOS

Marcus se dirigió nuevamente de forma imperativa al rebelde -Terry vámonos ya, así sea por la ventana. Nadie puede saber que estuvimos en la casa de un contrabandista.

-¡Los tenemos rodeados, salgan con las manos arriba! ¡O dispararemos!

-¡Es verdad rodearon toda la casa! -mencionó emocionado Tobby - Vamos chicos es nuestro primer arresto debemos dar nuestra mejor cara.

-El tío abuelo ahora sí me va a desheredar - dijo Archie preocupado la igual que Candy.

-Y a mi me quitará el apellido.

-Y yo iré directo a la militarizada de la mano del Duque.

-Y a mí el Duque me llevará a la horca - terminó diciendo Marcus - OK, vamos a salir y todos tranquilos y sin hacer algo estúpido ¿Está bien?

Los chicos sólo asintieron, estaban preocupados, pues no sería nada bueno para su historial que los hayan encontrado en la casa de un contrabandista. Pero Tobby parecía que de verdad disfrutaba el momento.

Marcus salió primero seguido de los chicos y sus dos hombres se quedaron atrás -Por favor señores no disparen no estamos armados y estos sólo son unos menores de edad que yo también quisiera estrangular, pero no han cometido ningún delito.

-¡Terry, Terry! -gritaba la nana Isabel corriendo hacía él.

-Nana, de verdad estabas aquí.

-Vine detrás de Marcus y al ver que no salías me preocupé y fui a pedir ayuda a la policía.

-¿Entonces no venían por la mercancía de contrabando?

-Cállate Tobby - dijeron todos mirando a Tobby.

-¿Qué mercancía de contrabando? -preguntaba el capitán de policía acercándose a Marcus.

-No le haga caso es un jovencito que no sabe lo que dice. Sólo estamos aquí, de paso.

-Pues la señora llegó muy preocupada a la estación y usted tiene finta de gánster, su traje se ve que es muy caro. Chicos entren a revisar - ordenaba el capitán

-Terry ¿por qué no dicen el nombre del Duque y salimos ya de esto? -sugirió Archie a lo que Marcus intervino.

-No, ni se les ocurra mencionar el apellido Grandchester ¿está claro?

-Si Terry, esto es muy delicado, deja que Marcus se encargue -apoyo la nana.

-Capitán, ya revisamos y no hay nada de mercancía, sólo unas pinturas viejas amontonadas en el sótano.

-Bien, gracias chicos. Ok por lo visto no mentía.

Los rebeldes, Tobby y Archie casi sueltan a reír por la ingenuidad del policía, pero mejor se taparon la boca.

-¿De qué se ríen?

-Nada - respondieron los chicos.

-Pero mientras son peras o manzanas todos a la delegación

-¡¿Qué?! pero si ya le demostramos que aquí no pasó nada, sólo fue un mal entendido - reclamaba Terry.

-No me grite jovencito o lo encierro. Aquí hay gato encerrado. Tres hombres vestidos muy elegantemente llevando en la solapa el escudo de Dios sabe qué mafia

-Óigame no se atreva a insultar el escudo de…

-¿De quién muchachito?...

-No dije nada -respondió el rebelde resignado y cruzándose de brazos.

-Todos a la delegación para que muestren sus documentos y se aclare esto. Rápido todos a las patrullas.

Fue así como 3 fugitivos, un coati, 3 chicos queriendo ser mafiosos y 3 guardaespaldas del Palacio de Grandchester fueron llevados bajo arresto a la comisaría de un pequeño pueblo cerca de Carlisle, Inglaterra.

Comisaría de un pequeño pueblo en las afueras de Carlisle **.**

-¡Es usted un Juez cabeza dura!

-Uhhhhhhh - dijeron al unísono todos los presentes en la comisaría incluido el secretario que tomaba nota. Todos miraban fijos al juez esperando su reacción después de semejante acusación por parte de la pecosa.

-¿Cómo se atreve a faltarle a la autoridad señorita?

-Lo siento pero no me parece justo que ahora quiera encerrarnos solo porque si. Si ya le hemos dados todas las explicaciones que pidió.

-Mire yo soy la autoridad y hasta que no me entreguen sus documentos para saber quiénes son no pienso dejarlos ir. ¡A ningúno! Incluyendo su animal. 

-Señor no podemos entregarles nuestros documentos porque ¡NO TENEMOS! Cómo le dijimos anteriormente los perdimos en el Mauretania -dijo exasperado Terry.

-No me digas jovencito. Y casualmente los encontré con estos 3 que por cierto uno de ellos es hijo de un delincuente.¿Quien me asegura que ustedes no quieren seguir por el mismo camino? Y para rematar estan estos 3 que no me quieren decir para quién trabajan. Así Que hasta que no hablen no se van de esta comisaría.

-Sr. Juez si me lo permite, es cierto mi padre es el mayor contrabandista de Liverpool, pero eso no significa que yo siga su camino y mucho menos mis nuevos amiguitos. Tal como dice Candy los hijos no debemos cargar con los pecados de nuestro s padres. Así que no debe violar nuestros derechos, en este caso la libertad.

-Es cierto, Su majestad ha hecho mucho énfasis en las garantías individuales -apoyo con mucho orgullo el hijo del Duque.

-Ahora hasta aristócrata me resultaste muchacho.

-Señor juez los chicos tienen razón, no hemos cometido ningún delito- insistía Marcus

-Mire señor yo recibí el reporte de un posible secuestro y los encontré en la cabaña de un contrabandista. Y mientras yo no identifique quienes son cada uno de ustedes, Por ley puedo tenerlos encerrados por sospecha así que a la celda ¡TODOS!

-¡Eso es injusto!

-Injusto es tener que soportar su pecas y gritos señorita así que a la celda.

-¡Está loco! ¿cómo cree que ella estará en la misma celda? - reclamaba Terry.

-Hum cierto, y sólo tenemos una celda. Ok usted señorita se queda aquí. ¡Rápido al banquillo de la esquina!

Candy obediente y abrazando a Clin se dirigió al banquillo del rincón justo junto al juez.

-Y ese animal, ¿es macho o hembra?

-Es macho.

-Pues a la celda con ellos.

-¡¿Qué!? -gritaron todos hasta los policías.

-Rápido o los dejo 72 horas en lugar de 24.

Ya una vez en la celda comunitaria. Archie comenzó a quejarse, como era de esperarse no estaba acostumbrado a estar en semejantes instalaciones. A diferencia de Terry que ya había estado un par de veces por sus peleas en bares. Aunque claro David siempre se encargaba de sacarlo para evitar que se supiera que el hijo del Duque había estado ahí. Pero estaba vez estaba con Marcus, quien había ordenado no mencionar el ducado.

-Lo que me faltaba, estar encerrado con el aristócrata más engreído de Inglaterra.

-Uuuuuy, entonces debes sentirte muy halagado elegante niñita- se burló Terry.

-No me llames niñita.

-¿Y por qué no? si casi te desmayaste del susto.

-¿Que esperabas? yo nunca había visto eso. Pudieron dispararnos.

-Pero no lo hicieron.

-Terry olvídate de viajar a Liverpool, vamos a volver a Londres, y sino es por tu padre por lo menos hazlo por ella. Toma- Marcus le entregó la tarjeta que ya le había mostrado a Candy. Terry la leyó ocasionándole un gran enojo.

-Patrañas – comenzó a romper la tarjeta – No voy a caer en las mentiras del Duque. Me iré a América con Candy y punto.

-Como quieras, pero saliendo primero hablas con tu Nana tal vez a ella si le creas- decía marcus sentándose en el suelo junto con su dos compañeros.

Archie curioso junto los pedazos que Terry lanzó al suelo, quedando sorprendido por el rompecabezas que unió.

-¡Es verdad! Ahora entiendo tu libro en tu alcoba y su foto ¡Tu madrina es Eleonor Baker! Por Dios la amo. ¡es la mujer más bella que he visto jamás!

-Ay no otra vez - renegó Terry tapándose los oídos.

-Tiene la sonrisa más bella, es la mujer más bella, y es… mi amada Eleonor -suspiraba Archie.

-Bueno ya no, ¡deja de llamarla así! -dijo celoso Terry.

-Si pudiera me casaba con ella.

-Y yo ni loco dejaba que las desposaras.

-Como sea debemos volver a Londres a ver a tu madrina.

-NO me digas, que considerado eres.

-Es que soy su fan número uno, Sí, porque yo lo soy no tu.

-Quieres dejar de decir tonterías, Eleonor no está en Londre está en Nueva York.

-Ay por dios Terry ¿y como explicas su tarjeta de presentación?

-Puede ser falsa.

-Claro que no. Yo conozco todas sus tarjetas las colecciono igual que sus fotos y...

-Ok ya te entendí, no me interesa saber cómo idólatras a mi ma...drina. Mira ya no estoy de humor para tanta tontería déjame dormir.

-Pues mas te vale que llegando a Nueva York me la presentes o dejare de ser tu amigo.

-No vaya no sabes que afligido estoy de solo imaginar que mi elegante nemesis ya no será mi amigo.

-Y a nosotros también, presentanosla…-gritaba un feo grandulón que también habían encerrado horas antes, venía acompañado de dos grandulones más.

-¿Qué dijistes idiota? -volteo a mirarlo el rebelde.

-Terry por favor no pelees, duerme ya, ignoralos no vale la pena -dijo MArcus poniéndose de pie.

-Miren chicos, las mujercitas tienen a su nana para que las defienda-se seguía burlando el grandulón..

-¡Hey basta dejen en paz a mis amigos! -gritó Tobby.

-Callate tu gordo.

-Oye no insultes nuestro amigo – reclamaba ahora Archie.

-Así que esta nena me va a decir como llamarle a los gordos.

-Deja de decirle así imbécil - ahora defendió Terry.

-Uy ahora entiendo porque escuche el nombre de Eleonor Baker seguro van a conocerla para que le de tips de belleza. Sabes yo la quisiera conocer pero para otra cosa.

-¡Te voy a romper la cara! - grito el rebelde abalanzándose la grandulón, pero Marcus alcanzó a tomarlo del brazo.

-Terry calmate yo me encargo – intervino Archie que como fiel fan de Eleonor se puso frente la grandulon para defenderla y con voz amenazante se dirigió la tipo - Eres un estupido. ¿qué te hace pensar que semejante belleza americana y sofisticada se fijaria en un imbécil inglés como tu.

-¿Como me dijiste mocoso?

-Lo que oyes, una americana tan bella jamás andaría con semejante perdedor inglés.

-Por tu acento seguro eres americano ¿verdad? La tierra más insignificante.

-Y a mucha honra inglesito.

-Archie mejor cállate. Con la patria no te metas -le murmuraba Terry la oído.

-No me callo, soy descendiente de escoceses pero mi patria es América y no dejare que ofenda a ninguna mujer americana mucho menos a mi país.

-Perfecto porque será un placer romperte la cara mocoso elegante. No sabes que mal me caen los americanos y me encantará desquitarme contigo

-¿Pero por qué tanto coraje hacia los americanos? Ah ya sé, seguro es porque les ganamos en al guerra de independencia. Perdedores.

-Ok otro Andley menos -pensó Terry.

-Te haré tragar tus palabra americanito – exclamó el hombre y acto seguido le tiró un puñetazo al buen mozo rostro del elegante. Este no tonto lo esquivo.

Fue así como dió comienzo la pelea en la celda de caballeros. El grandulón y sus 3 acompañantes contra Archie. Terry para ayudar a su primo político, Marcus y su dos hombres para defender a Terry y finalmente...

-Vamos chicos ayudemos a mis amiguitos -ordenaba Tobby a sus otros dos amigos y acto seguido los tres entraron a la pelea. Clin salió de la celda por el espacio entre los barrotes, se acostó al final del pasillo y se puso a esperar que terminaran su disputa.

Y mientras los arrestados peleaban en la recepción una amigable Candy ya había hecho las paces con el joven e inexperto juez. Un chico de apenas 26 años, cabello rubio castaño, cuerpo muy delgado y alto. Y muchas pecas en la cara. Al ser un pueblo muy pequeño y ser el único con estudios fue elegido para semejante puesto.

-Ahora me entiendes Candy no es fácil ser juez, debes tomar decisiones como el buen Salomon.

-Entiendo, no debí ser dura contigo Billy.

-Lo sé, nadie me comprende. Pero tu si. Yo hubiera preferido ser piloto de aviones, pero tuve qué dejar la RAC (1*) para cumplir mi deber en el pueblo.

-No te preocupes ya habra aviones que puedas pilotear. Aunque cuando sepan qué encontraste todas esas pinturas pérdidas, seguro te lo reconocerán y te permiten volver a la RAC.

-Oh eso sería maravilloso Candy. Y cómo te prometí no diré nada sobre ustedes y tampoco perjudicaré a Tobby.

-Aquí está el te. Vamos está caliente así que soplele señor juez. Candy ya vámonos a la pensión no está bien que sigamos aquí -decía la Nana.

-Gracias señora Isabel. Candy hazle caso, tu novio y tus amigos no saldrán hasta mañana. Debo cuidar las apariencias con el resto de los policías. De todas formas es mejor, así, tendrán donde dormir porque a estas horas no es bueno que viajen hasta Londres.

-Gracias Billy, está bien, nos vamos. Volveremos más tarde.

-GRacias señor juez por permitirnos quedarnos en su pensión. Nos vemos aquí en 4 horas.

-No es nada señora Isabel y mejor lleguen a las 10 por aquello del papeleo, son muchos y solo somos Naty y yo para hacer esos papeleos y debo fingir que los llenó.

-Está bien aquí estaremos a las 10 - se despidió Candy con su hermosa sonrisa saliendo junto con Isabel de la comisaría.

-¡Señor Juez, señor Juez!, en la celda se están peleando como locos.

-¡Y qué esperan para separarlos! ¡Vamos! ...Dios no es fácil ser yo.

Candy y la nana Isabel, llegaron a la pensión que se encontraba a un lado de la comisaría. Ambas platicaron un rato sobre la infancia de Terry después se durmieron muy tranquilamente. A diferencia de Terry, Archie y el resto que durmieron en el suelo y adoloridos por la pelea. A los fortachones que comenzaron la pelea los encerraron en la bodega.

Horas más tarde Candy llegó muy sonriente junto con la nana Isabel. Las dos se sorprendieron por lo desalineados qué estaban los chicos.

Tuvieron que esperar un par de horas más pues por la pelea destrozaron las dos literas de la celda al grado de también rompieron varios barrotes y hasta la ventana qué daba a la calle. Así que el pobre juez Billy estaba checando cuanto seria de los daños.

-Bien, yo pensaba dejarlos ir tranquilamente pero por todos los destrozos que hicieron incluyendo dejar una celda sin puerta. Me deben la módica cantidad de 32,700 libras

-¡¿Cuánto?! -exclamaron TODOS.

-Y no se van hasta que paguen.

-Dios no tengo tanto dinero– comenzó a esculcar Marcus su billetera apenas juntaba 2,000 libras. Mientras Tobby hacia lo mismo y junto con sus amigos apenas juntaron 200 libras

Archie y Candy miraban inquisidores a Terry esperando se dignara en hablar. El chico al sentir la fuerte mirada no le quedó más remedio que rodar los ojos y aceptar – Ok yo tengo 29, 400 libras

-¿Qué no eran 30 mil? - preguntó Archie.

-¿Y con qué crees que pague los galones de gasolina?

-No discutan y paguen que debo arreglar esa celda antes de que anochezca.

Candy juntó el dinero de todos y se lo entregó sonriente a su nuevo amigo juez -Aquí tienes Billy, con esto la deuda queda saldada.

-Ok falta pero está bien no quiero tenerlos mas tiempo o terminaron destrozando el resto. Bien señores ya son libres. Que Diosito los bendiga. Chicos acompañenlos a la salida no vaya ser que se regresen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eleonor no paraba de reír, era tan irrisorio lo que le contaba su querido hijo, que no parecía siqueira real. Daniel también reía.

-¿Por qué se ríen?

-No me burlo de ti mi amor, pero es que todo es tan irreal. Y me acordé de Stear "los Cornwell la amamos" ahora me queda claro, aunque no me agrado que pelearán pudo ser peligroso.

-Ash no me lo recuerdes odio que digan que te aman.

-No seas celoso como tu padre. Es mi trabajo y es normal que tenga admiradores.

-Pues si, pero no por eso te deben decir "Mi amada Eleonor", odio eso.

-Ya corazón, tu también tendrás tus admiradoras. Y no por eso Candy se pondrá celosa ella seguro sabe que tu corazón le pertenece. Así como tú eres inteligente y sabes que mi corazón es solo tuyo y de tu padre.

\- ¿De mi padre? - dijo sorprendido el chico - ¿Pero entonces tú y él se reconciliaron?

-Mañana te explicare todo. Pero terminemos la plática. Dime, si el juez los dejó salir a mediodía ¿Por qué no llamaron entonces?

-Porque Marcus no quería que supieran que el hijo del Duque estuvo ahí. Además, Tobby si es hijo de un contrabandista y ya sabes no quiere que nos vinculen.

-Entiendo.

-Además Marcus ya no tenía dinero para volver a Londres ni yo para ir a América. Así que fuimos por mi auto que se quedó en la carretera para vendérselo a Tobby. De ahí fuimos a su casa para que me pudiera pagar. Ahí hicimos como unas dos horas más. Marcus pensaba hablarle al Duque cuando ya estuviéramos camino a Londres. Pero cuando encontró una cabina resultó qué no había líneas, al parecer una tormenta tumbó varios postes.

-Supongo que ahí ya les dieron las dos casi 3 de la tarde.

-Las cuatro pues nos quedamos a comer en casa de la madre de Tobby. Definitivamente, es un hijo de familia que juega a ser como su padre. Ojalá siga nuestro consejo y vaya por el buen camino que le ha inculcado su madre.

-Ojalá que sí.

-En fin, una vez que terminamos de comer y platicar con la madre de Tobby, pues nos dirigimos a Londres en auto…. Para entonces Candy y mi Nana confiaban qué estabas aquí. Yo tenía mis dudas no por ellas sino por mi padre hasta que... en una de las paradas que hicimos para cargar combustible...

\- ¿Qué paso amor? ¿porque has puesto esa cara? -preguntaba Eleonor al ver como el semblante de Terry se entristeció y acto seguido se abrazó a ella comenzando a llorar - Mi amor ¿por qué lloras?

-Mamá…

-Terry mi amor ¿qué pasa me estas asustando?

-Mamá perdóname… cuando estábamos con la madre de Tobby te recordé, y … Cuando vi ese periódico que Marcus encontró en esa tienda, me di cuenta de que no era mentira, que de verdad tú estabas en Londres sufriendo por mi culpa. Así que le pedí que manejara lo más rápido posible para verte, para estar contigo y supieras que estoy bien.

-Y lo estoy, tu padre se encargó de hacerme ver que estabas bien, que seguro habías huido a Escocia, y ya ves no se equivocó. Mi amor mírame.

Terry se secó sus lágrimas y obedeció a su madre sentándose para mirarla a los ojos.

-Es mejor irnos a dormir, mañana hablaremos con tu padre. Te aseguro que él te ama tanto como yo. Por favor no lo sigas juzgando sin antes escucharlo.

-Es verdad Terry, estos días han sido muy duros para él por la angustia. No niego qué ha sido duro contigo. Pero te ama eso no lo dudes -apoyo a Daniel - Ahora vayan a dormir. Yo esperaré a Su Excelencia. Seguro estará feliz de saber que llegaste con bien.

Terry sólo asintió y obedeciendo se puso de pie para dirigirse a su recamara. Misma que compartiría por primera vez con su madre. En ese momento se escuchó el timbre.

-Esa es la campana, seguro ya volvió su Excelencia, con permiso.

Efectivamente era el timbre desde la entrada del portón principal que anunciaba que el Duque estaba llegando. Daniel fue corriendo a la puerta del palacio para recibirlo, mientras que Terry que sintió que la sangre se le fue al suelo siguió a su madre que también corrió a recibirlo.

-Su Excelencia bienvenido. ¿Cómo le fue?

El Duque apenas respondió, entregando su saco y abrigo a su mayordomo. Estaba tan agotado que no notó que Terry estaba con su madre junto a las escaleras principales – Gracias Daniel, no fue nada agradable y ahora menos teniendo que lidiar con reporteros. ¿A qué horas llegaron los que están en el portal?

-Llegaron desde temprano. Por cierto, Su excelencia, los niños ya llegaron están en su habitación durmiendo.

-Ok iré a... – apenas dijo el Duque dirigiéndose a las escaleras cuando de pronto miro que Eleonor estaba junto a Terry.

Richard se paró en seco a un par de pasos frente a ellos. Ella quería decir algo, pero se limitó a mirarlo como suplicándole que no fuera duro con su vástago. El chico quería mirarlo, pero era tan fuerte la mirada de su padre que mejor prefirió evadir su mirada.

Richard se sentía tan feliz de ver a Terry ahí a uno pasos de él, quería abrazarlo. Nunca imagino ver esa imagen de su hijo junto a su madre en la misma habitación esperando por él. Pero también estaba molesto, había tenido que lidiar con tantas cosas ya que su retoño se le ocurrió huir sin dar la cara y ya ni hablar del escándalo que se vendría por el suicidio de Sophia.

-Richard, me alegra que llegaras ¿deseas que te prepare algo?

-No Eleonor gracias, ya es tarde. Mañana hablamos – dijo el Duque mirando a Terry quién seguía evadiendo su mirada. Al ver que su hijo no lo miraba continuó su andar escaleras arriba.

Terry se armó de valor y corrió hacia su padre. Al alcanzarlo lo tomó del brazo - Papá espera…

\- ¿Terry? – murmuró sorprendido el Duque. Después se giró hacia su hijo, era la primera vez que lo llamaba papá después de tantos años. Lo miro a los ojos. Esos ojos cristalinos tan bellos como los de su amada Eleonor. Esos ojos que siempre que los veía le recordaban a la mujer que amaba. Bien lo dijo una vez Lord Hamilton, Terry era lo más sagrado para el Duque no solo por ser su hijo sino porque era lo único que lo unía a Eleonor.

Estaba tan sorprendido que se quedó mudo y Terry tampoco dijo más. En medio del silencio se abrazó a él para sólo decir - Papá me da gusto verte.

Richard correspondió el fuerte abrazo, pero no le gustaba mostrarse vulnerable así que mantuvo el temple y después de un rato se separó.

-Yo también me alegro. Ahora ve con tu madre, yo debo ver a tus hermanos. Hasta mañana - fue lo único que dijo y se marchó a la habitación de sus pequeños. Pero por dentro lloraba de felicidad.

-Sí, hasta mañana papá.

Eleonor se acercó rápidamente y tomó a su hijo de la mano -Vamos a dormir, mañana hablaremos los tres. Ahora a descansar.

Terry sólo asintió. Al igual que su padre no era un chico de mostrar sus sentimientos. De la mano de su madre se dirigió a su habitación. No quiso dormir en otra así que durmió en el love seat ubicado frente a la cama donde dormía su madre.

Durante la madrugada se despertó y se levantó para tomar un vaso de agua. Cuando volvió miró a su madre que dormía apaciblemente. Le parecía tan increíble. Era su madre, esa mujer con la que siempre desde niño deseo dormir en sus noches de lluvia, o cuando su padre se ausentaba por sus viajes o cuando la bruja malvada lo castigaba injustamente. Ahora la tenía ahí junto a él y en el Palacio de Grandchester.

Se sentía más seguro que nunca porque por lo poco que su madre le dijo todo indicaba que sus padres por fin hicieron las pases y lo más importante es que el Duque no lo separaría de Candy.

Candy, el solo recordarla lo hacía sonreír. No tenía ni un día de estar separado de su pecosa y ya la extrañaba. Por primera vez en su vida adolescente ya ansiaba volver al Real Colegio San Pablo. Se volvió a acostar y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido sin imaginar que al amanecer se llevaría una enorme sorpresa.

Continuará….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1*) El Real Cuerpo Aéreo (en inglés: Royal Flying Corps, abreviado como RFC) era la fuerza aérea británica durante, primordialmente, la Primera Guerra Mundial. Inició en 1912. En 1918 se convirtió en lo que ahora es la RAF Royal Air Force. Por tal motivo no es imposible que Richard en su juventud fuera de la armada aérea. Los más probable es que solo fue un aficionado y de ser así debió tener mucho dinero pues si comprar un carro era caro una avioneta ni se diga.

Muchas gracias por seguir al pendiente de mi historia, de verdad no me canso de hacerles saber que gracias a ustedes es que esta historia continua y por ello siempre me doy un tiempo para terminar lo que comencé y porque ustedes merecen saber el final. Sorry si tardo en actualizar, pero estoy en un diplomado y tengo qué estudiar mucho :)

Gracias a todas desde le fondo de mi corazón **Gladys, Anieram, Sayuri1707, Yesi Hernández, Astana, Nally Graham, Eli, Blanca G, .lesly, Lilit, Candice White (gracias por ser mi fan #1), Mom, CGG, y todos los Guest (pongan su nombre para poder mencionarlas).**

A quienes me han agregado a sus follows y favs **, .lesli, CarolaQ** y quienes me leen de forma **Anónima** también gracias.

 **Respondiendo a sus dudas con un toque de spoilers:**

 **1-** Cómo leyeron mis queridas y queridos Canderrys, los fugitivos no llegaron a América. ¿se acuerdan qué les aseguré que la Marlow no aparece en este fic? ¿y por qué si hubiera segunda parte sería de Terry y sus aventuras con los Cornwell? pues ahora ya saben el por qué. ¡Porque TODOS estarán en el colegio! 🙂

2- Lo de que los hombres solo ponen atencion los primeros 5 minutos, no lo invente es real 😊 pregúntenle a Google y saldrán un par de artículos.

3- Legan sigue encerrado, pero ahora en la prisión de Londres tal como pidió el Duque por atentar contra un aristócrata. Pronto Albert lo sabrá.

4- El Clan Canderry pronto se reunirá y ahí Albert conocerá al amor de su vida (una chica, caprichuda, insoportable, enojona, pero de buen corazón que ama a los animalitos) 😊 no por nada Terry la llama su peor pesadilla durante su infancia.

5- Y por supuesto ya viene, el castigo que Albert les tiene a sus sobrinos y a su pequeña por andar huyendo en lugar de enfrentar sus problemas y por supuesto el castigo del Duque a su querido Terry.

Disfruten su fin de semana, un abrazo a todas las Canderrys 😊


	50. Chapter 50 Una mañana en el Palacio

Hoy el capítulo esta cortito, pero preferí eso que dejarlas más tiempo con la espera. Les confieso que lo estuve escribiendo en mis caminos a la escuela y el trabajo. Así que no se sorprenda si ven más errores de dislexia que los de siempre, pero es que la revisión de docs no es tan bueno como Word. 😊

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Últimos capítulos**

 **Capítulo 50 Una mañana en el Palacio**

Enero 6 de 1913

El sol de la mañana iluminaba los grandes jardines del Palacio de Grandchester. Los rayos del astro rey ya se filtraba por las ventas de cada lugar del emblemático Palacio. El Patriarca de la familia ya estaba listo para ir al cortejo fúnebre de su esposa Lady Sophia. Se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la habitación de sus dos pequeños leyendo el periódico, de vez en cuando miraba cómo una hermosa rubia ayudaba a las mucamas a vestir a sus pequeños hijos.

Mientras que en la habitación principal un guapo y rebelde caballero inglés seguía en los brazos de Morfeo y poco a poco despertaba con la ayuda de su hermosa madre.

-Terry, Terry ya despierta, ya es tarde – decía Eleonor mientras sacudía delicadamente a su vástago.

-No mamá una hora más– se negaba el chico hasta que abrió los ojos y exclamó sentándose casi de un brinco- ¡Mamá!

-¿Qué pasó por qué gritas de repente?

-Lo siento, … mi cerebro apenas está despertando y aun me parece increíble que estés aquí, en el Palacio de Grandchester.

-Vamos ya levántate y vístete. Ya es tarde y todavía debes ir a desayunar. Tu padre desea que lo acompañes al cortejo fúnebre de su esposa.

-No quiero – renegó el chico qué volvió a acostarse y cubrirse con las sábanas, intentando que su madre no lo destapara.

-Terry debes ir, para el mundo ella fue tu madre.

-Pero no para mí. Mi única madre eres tú.

-Vamos hazlo por tu padre y por tus hermanos, ellos hoy más que nunca te necesitan.

-Pero pensé que papá no quería que me vieran todavía en público.

-Lo sé, pero después de platicarlo con tu padrino ambos creen que es lo mejor. Vamos ya levántate rápido o no alcanzaras a tomar el desayuno.

-Pues lo tomo aquí arriba.

-No, créeme te conviene tomar el desayuno en el comedor.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Date prisa y ya no discutas. Tu padre te dio solo media hora para que estés listo – dijo Eleonor y sin esperar otra objeción salió de prisa de la habitación.

-Hum, definitivo, ya quiero volver al colegio - renegó el chico, pero después sonrió - Sí, al colegio donde ya está esperándome mi pecosa dueña.

Terry se levantó con una enorme sonrisa por recordar a su pecosa dueña. Miro el reloj que había en su habitación. Como buen inglés debía estar a tiempo así que solo contaba con media hora para ponerse guapo.

Perdón corrección, Terry no necesita ponerse guapo, él ya es guapo. Mugrosito y despeinado o recién despierto se ve guapo. Así que digamos que hizo lo que las personas comunes y corrientes hacen para tratar de verse bien. Se baño, se peinó y se vistió. Ah y por supuesto se puso colonia para oler muy rico.

Cuando entro a su vestidor sonrió, pues se imaginó a Archie que seguramente se moriría de envidia pues a diferencia de su vestidor en la Villa este era 4 veces más grande. Después se sintió avergonzado al recordar el Hogar de Pony y como había personas que ni siquiera tenían ropa para cambiarse todos los días – Definitivamente haré una venta de garaje y todo el dinero lo donaré al Hogar de Pony, eso seguro hará feliz a mi pecosa.

Una vez que ya estaba listo y vestido de negro para la ocasión (color que hacía que sus hermosos ojos azul mar resaltaran) se dirigió a la puerta arreglándose todavía las mancuernillas de la muñeca. Apenas abrió la puerta y un elegante y buen mozo caballero americano entró a la habitación.

-Buenos días aristócrata arrogante – decía el chico recién bañado y apenas vistiendo una bata de baño.

-Buenos días elegante mal tercio – apenas dijo Terry que seguía distraído terminando de acomodar sus mancuernillas. Salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta, dio dos pasos y se paró en seco. Sorprendido entró de regreso a su habitación donde su elegante primo político ya estaba en el vestidor escogiendo que usar -¡¿qué haces aquí?!

-¿Qué no es obvio?! Estoy buscando que ponerme. Comprenderás que no puedo andar con la misma ropa de hace dos días. Por cierto, este vestidor me gusta más es 4 veces más grande que el de la Villa.

-Es obvio que estás buscando que ponerte… ¡no avientes mis camisas y ponlas en su lugar si no las vas a usar!

-Obvio lo haré, pero primero debo ver cual se ve mejor con este pantalón -refutaba el chico qué seguía más interesado en escoger su ropa que en responderle a Terry. El rebelde al ver qué no le hacía caso insistió.

-¡Ya has lo que quieras! Pero ya dime ¿Por qué estás en el palacio?

-Por la misma razón que les dije tanto a ti como a Marcus como unas cien veces antes de que decidieran llevarnos al colegio. La hermana Gray no nos iba a permitir entrar después de las 8 y llegamos casi a medianoche. Y así fue, aunque Marcus no se cansó de decirle que sería un favor para el Duque. Las hermanas se negaron a dejarnos pasar. Ya deberías saber que ella es muy estricta. Y como ninguno de nosotros teníamos idea de donde está el tío abuelo pues decidimos venir al palacio.

-¡Entonces mi pecosa está aquí!

-Sí, pero obvio no te diré en que habitación. Tendrás qué esperar a verla en el comedor -dijo Archie con tono arrogante.

-No es necesario que me digas elegante primo seguro está en una habitación de huéspedes. Con permiso - respondió burlón Terry y acto seguido salió corriendo de la habitación.

-¡Arrogante!, maldición odio dejarlos solos. Quien sabe que mañas tenga. Tendré que vestirme de prisa y odio vestirme de prisa -dijo molesto el chico mientras se vestía lo más rápido que podía.

Terry corría de prisa bajando las escaleras para llegar al área de las habitaciones de huéspedes, pero de pronto miro que en el pasillo que dirigía a lado opuesto caminaba una mucama cabizbaja.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

-Joven Terry, estoy bien es solo que me enteré de la tragedia. Lamento mucho lo de su madre y que sus hermanos están tristes. Pero a la vez nos alegra que usted esté bien. Con permiso - dijo la mucama de forma sumisa y rápidamente se dirigió a continuar sus quehaceres.

-Gracias – Terry que se moría por ver a su pecosa decidió hacer caso a las palabras de su madre y se dirigió a la recamara de sus hermanos "Hoy más que nunca te necesitan"

-¡Te alcance! -exclamaba Archie qué llegaba hasta Terry aun abrochándose la camisa.

-Te equivocas voy a ver a mis hermanos, deben estar llorando -comento Terry desentendido y sin dignarse a mirar a su némesis.

-¿Qué les pasó?

-Murió su … mi madre.

-¡¿Qué?! pero… tu cómo… ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Si quieres acompáñame -continuó desentendido el rebelde y sin dejar de caminar.

-Qué frío. Siempre ha sido de no expresar sus sentimientos, pero… su madre acaba de morir y ni siquiera una lágrima. Vaya qué es duro -pensaba Archie asombrado por la actitud de Terry.

Los dos chicos caminaron hasta la habitación de los dos pequeños. Terry esperaba escuchar el llanto de un par de niños, pero para su sorpresa escuchaba las risas de sus hermanos sobre todo la del más pequeño, su hermanito Nicholas. Abrió la puerta y entró junto con Archie. Fue recibido por su hermana mayor que ya vestía un vestido negro de seda.

Archie quedó todavía más asombrado al notar el nada parecido de los pequeños con su hermano mayor. Veía a Terry después a la niña, después al niño y pensativo se decía - ¿Serán adoptados? … digo siendo honestos no son muy agraciados como su padre y su engreído hermano. Aunque si tienen los ojos del Duque. Ademas Terry si tiene el porte y algunas facciones de su padre, pero sus ojos son más bien azul mar… ¡Oh azul mar como los de Eleonor Baker! Y hablando de Eleonor Baker ella está aquí en el mismo Palacio qué yo… Compórtate Archie. Debes comportarte como lo qué eres. Un buen mozo y elegante caballero. Mucha seriedad o qué pensará de ti esa bella mujer. Si Archie respira y mantén el temple en unos minutos la conocerás.

Y mientras Archie seguía en sus pensamientos, una niña de 10 años corría hacia su hermano mayor para abrazarlo. Aunque tenía una sonrisa sus ojos mostraban que habia llorado por un largo rato - ¡Terry! Tu amiga Candy es muy buena y nos dice que mamá ya está en el cielo. ¿tú crees que mamá este en el cielo?

El rebelde hubiera contestado "en el infierno", pero se limitó a no decir nada y esquivar la pregunta – Por lo visto ya conociste a Candy. Con razón hasta afuera se escuchan sus risas.

-Sí, ella y Clin están jugando con nosotros, mira – dijo la niña señalando a su hermano y Candy que corrían por la habitación, pues el pequeño Nicholas de apenas 4 años no quería soltar a Clin

– ¡Puedo alcanzarte pequeño!-gritaba Candy.

-Pecosa – se dijo así mismo Terry formándosele una enorme sonrisa. Como amaba a esa chica que lograba que dos personitas que habían perdido a su madre ahora sonrieran de nuevo. Pero no se sorprendía, pues también hizo lo mismo hizo con él. Tal como le dijo a su madre, sus pecas y su forma de ser hicieron polvo la muralla que había en su corazón.

-¡Tely, Tely! - Gritaba el pequeño Nicholas que corrió hasta su hermano mayor para qué lo abrazara.

-Hola Campeón, veo qué no quieres separarte de Clin – comentó Terry sacudiendo tiernamente los cabellos de su hermano, el cual solo sonrió y abrazo más a Clin que estaba encantado de ser tan mimando - Dime ¿ya estás listo para bajar a desayunar?

-Sí, pero quiero seguir jugando con Candy.

-Hola Terry -saludo sonriente la chica, quien en respuesta su rebelde le sonrió y le regalo un guiño.

-Hola Pecosa…

-¿Te puedo decir un secreto? -dijo Nicholas, Terry solo asintió y el pequeño le dijo en voz baja y al odio - Me gustan sus pecas.

El rebelde soltó a reír – Pues ya somos dos. Ahora hazme un favor de Grandchester a Grandchester

-Sí -el pequeño dejó que su hermano le dijera algo al odio. Después corrió con su hermana a quien le dijo lo que Terry le había dicho. Y como dos traviesos niños corrieron hacia el elegante.

-Vamos llévanos a desayunar. Por favor -suplicaban a Archie los dos pequeños -¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! Tenemos hambre.

El chico no quería dejar sola a Candy con su engreído némesis, pero después recordó que Eleonor seguro estaba ya en el comedor -Está bien yo los llevo, pero me tendrán que decir cómo llegar, este palacio es enorme, tarde media hora en encontrar la habitación de Terry.

-No te preocupes yo te digo – dijo Elizabeth y acto seguido salieron de la habitación.

-Al fin solos – apenas dijo Terry y se lanzó a darle un beso en los labios a su pecosa dueña.

Candy, recibió de sorpresa los labios de su rebelde caballero. Pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a los labios de Terry. Se gustaban tanto. El chico la abrazaba cada vez más fuerte, mientras seguía saboreando esos labios rosas que tanto le gustaban. La chica apenas y podía respirar, pero cada vez que intentaba separarse, su chico se encargaba de tomarla del rostro para que no se separará de él.

Por lo que la rubia se dio cuenta que su castaño volvería a intentar hacer lo mismo que en Escocia, sus manos comenzarían a cobrar más vida. Así que con todas sus fuerzas (aunque por dentro deseaba no tenerlas) se separó de Terry.

-Espera Terry -dijo la chica tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Lo siento pecosa, pero desde Edimburgo no he podido besarte. Y ahora que te vi haciendo sonreír a mis hermanos me recuerdas que eres un ángel.

-Estaban muy tristes, solo quise ayudar.

-Por eso te amo tanto – dijo el chico intentando darle otro beso, pero ella lo esquivo.

-No, mejor ya vámonos, ya casi es la hora.

-Solo uno más lo juro.

-Está bien pero chiquito -pidió la chica, a lo que Terry resignado le dio breve beso.

-Da gracias que te encontré aquí, porque donde hubiera sido en el San Pablo no me hubiera importado besarte delante de las hermanas.

-Estás loco,- se rio la pecosa - Anda ya vámonos tu padre se enojará si no llegamos puntuales a desayunar.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Ya lo conociste? – pregunto asustado el chico.

-Sí, hace un rato justo aquí. Cuando tu nana me llevo ropa me platicó de tus hermanitos y baje para verlos, y pues cuando llegue, aquí estaba tu papá.

-¿Platicaste con él? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿te trato mal?

-Solo me dijo. "Así que tú eres Candy". Dios no sabes cómo me temblaban las piernas. Y bueno me ofrecí a ayudarlo con los niños y como ya tengo experiencia pude ayudarlo a vestirlos más rápido que sus mucamas.

-Pecosa, ¿entonces no te dio algún sermón?

-No, aunque temía que si lo hiciera, pero solo se sentó y me miraba. Después se disculpó y me ordeno que estuviera lista para el desayuno en media hora, eso fue hace 20 minutos. Y se fue, solo diciendo que le gustaría hablar conmigo más tarde. Dios tu padre tiene una autoridad que da miedo.

-Ves porque soy un rebelde.

-Mentiroso, tú eres rebelde desde que naciste – acuso la chica la chica.

-Mira quién habla la heredera más traviesa de los Andley – dijo Terry pinchando la nariz pecosa de su pecosa.

-Bueno solo un poco. También conocí a tu madre es muy hermosa. Llegó aquí justo cuando tu padre iba saliendo.

-Estoy sorprendido, jamás imaginé qué mis padres pudieran vivir juntos en el Palacio. Por lo poco qué me dijo mi madre, tal vez haya una reconciliación entre ellos.

-¡Eso sería maravilloso!

-Pero supongo que por las apariencias querrán esperar a hacerlo oficial.

-Me alegro mucho por ti. Vamos, ya es tarde no quiero que tu padre nos regañe.

-Está bien lo que ordene señorita solo espera – Terry la tomo de la mano y la atrajo hacia él para darle un tercer beso. La sostuvo de las manos para evitar que otra vez se intentara zafar. El rebelde pretendía saborear su boca a la francesa y no permitiría qué su pecosa lo interrumpiera. Cuando finalmente sacio su sed de besarla se separó de ella -Listo cuando guste señorita pecas.

-Eres un tramposo – dijo con un puchero la rubia.

-Tenía que aprovechar. No estoy seguro si nos dejaran estar solos otra vez así que solo tome mi dosis para el resto del día.

Los rebeldes salieron de la habitación, y caminaron hasta llegar al comedor. Candy no dejaba de admirar la majestuosa decoración de dicho Palacio. Mientras Terry no dejaba de admirar la belleza de su chica, que aumentaba cada vez que sonreía y sus ojos se abrían de par en par cuando se sorprendía por cierta parte del decorado.

-Terry, de verdad que esto es un Palacio es tan bonito. La señorita Pony y la hermana María seguro les gustaría conocerlo.

-Quizás algún día lo conozcan. Si mi padre no me deshereda te aseguro que esto será tuyo.

-Oh Terry, no es necesario, recuerda que yo seré feliz contigo en una casita cerca del rio Avon. ¿lo recuerdas? Ese fue nuestro plan cuando nos comprometimos.

-Es cierto. En ese caso venderé el Palacio y te comprare todo el Rio Avon y la casa más linda que este frente al teatro.

-Esa idea me gusta más. -acepto la chica que no dejaba de sonreír, después le robo un beso a su caballero – Vamos se está haciendo tarde –El chico sonrió, como adoraba que Candy le robara besos. La tomó de la mano y se dirigió al comedor.

Una vez ahí, encontraron al Duque, a Elizabeth y a Nicholas sentados en sus respectivas sillas. Richard por supuesto a la cabeza, a su derecha el asiento vacío que era para Terry , le seguía Nicholas y después Elizabeth (1*).

El pequeño Nicholas no quiso soltar a Clin por lo que el coatí se quedó en sus piernas. En otra ocasión el Duque lo hubiera reprendido, pero dada las circunstancias permitió que el animalito se quedará en el comedor para alegrar un poco a su hijo.

Al no haber más Grandchester, el resto de los asientos se podían utilizar para los invitados a excepción del asiento frente al Duque ese era para la futura Duquesa. Pero como era un comedor para 20 personas el Duque pidió a Eleonor se sentará a su izquierda, así la tendría cerca.

A Terry le agrado ver a sus padres sentarse uno junto al otro y sobre todo que su madre estaría frente a él. Lo que no le agrado en absoluto fue ver a su elegante némesis sentado a la izquierda de ella.

Archie no se cansaba de halagarla a lo que el Duque mejor le daba más vueltas a sus cubiertos para distraerse. Sí qué le fastidiaban los admiradores de su amada.

-Candy puedes sentarte junto a tu primo. – señaló el Duque a lo que la chica muy educada asintió. Y obedientemente se sentó a la izquierda de Archie con ayuda de Terry quién le ayudo a recorrer la silla.

Después el chico se sentó junto a su padre como dictaba el protocolo. Fue entonces qué Richard ordenó sirvieran el desayuno.

A Terry le parecía maravilloso tener a sus padres en la misma mesa. Pero ya se estaba cansando de ver como su primo político estaba embobado con Eleonor y no dejaba de decirle lo bella y talentosa que era. La actriz solo sonreía, para ella su admirador era una ternura de jovencito. Pero el colmo fue cuando de pronto al chico se le ocurrió hacer semejante declaración.

-Señorita Baker. La amo, de verdad, la amo desde el primer día que la vi. Por eso, con todo el respeto que me merece ¿me permite decirle algo?

-Claro que sí.

-¿Aceptaría casarse conmigo cuando cumpla 21?

-¡Archie! – gritó Candy. Después volteo a ver al Duque y a Terry que le lanzaban al elegante una mirada bastante aniquiladora. Ambos respiraban hondo y profundo, hondo y profundo.

-Papá ¿quieres que lo lleve a las mazmorras? – dijo Terry al oído de su padre.

-No, me temo que ya es delito asesinar plebeyos. (2*)- murmuró el Duque mientras cortaba su filete de una forma qué parecía que iba a traspasar el fino plato de porcelana.

-Archie me siento halagada, pero debo negarme a tu propuesta ya que eres un muchachito muy guapo y muy elegante, pero no soy la mujer indicada para ti. Estoy segura de que habrá una jovencita que si es el amor de tu vida.

-Sí tiene y se llama Annie Britter -comentó enojado Terry.

-Cállate mentiroso, Annie no es mi novia -Archie se defendió con el mismo tono.

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡Claro que no!

-Archie no seas grosero Annie te adora, no deberías negarla -intervenía Candy.

-No la niego, ni niego que es linda, pero no es mi novia.

-Si claro, y su incondicional amor por ti nació de la nada.

-Terry por favor, es un almuerzo no peleen -pidió Eleonor.

-Pues que deje de acosarte.

-No la acoso. Señorita Baker, por favor disculpé mis palabras si la ofendí, pero de verdad es usted maravillosa. Aunque ya me di cuenta de que Usted tiene un defecto.

-¿En serio y cual es Archibald? -pregunto el Duque muy serio.

-Tener un ahijado tan engreído.

Los niños y Candy soltaron a reír, Richard y Eleonor quisieron hacer lo mismo, pero por la cara de su hijo se limitaron a tomar un sorbo a su copa de vino.

-Uy no sabes que ofendido me siento- dijo el rebelde en tono sarcástico después lo amenazó - Déjala en paz, ya la escuchaste jamás se casará contigo.

-Pues ya veremos, ahora le parezco solo un jovencito, pero en unos de 5 años ya estaré listo para trabajar con el tío abuelo y entonces... – decia Archie de forma retadora después hizo una pausa para tomar la mano de la actriz y dirigirse a ella de forma muy pero muy caballerosa -… para entonces Señorita Baker pondré toda la fortuna de los Andley a sus pies.

-Papá por favor déjame llevarlo a las mazmorras.

-¡Chicos ya basta! deseo desayunar tranquilamente así que guarden silencio. TODOS– Ordenaba el Duque sin dignarse a mirar a ninguno los chicos y de forma arrogante continúo degustando su desayuno.

Tal como ordeno el Duque nadie habló, todos se limitaron a comer. Pero Archie seguía embobado con Eleonor y muy cortes se ofrecía a todo. Que si quiera pan él se lo acercaba, más vino él se lo servía, vaya no dejaba que los sirvientes hicieran su trabajo pues él quería ser el único en atenderla.

El Duque a diferencia de Terry ya mejor se concentraba en comer después de todo solo era un admirador adolescente. Mientras su vástago que evitando que su padre lo viera le lanzaba pedazos de pan a su némesis. Archie a veces le regresaba el pedazo de pan, pero otras se aguantaba pues el Duque alzaba la mirada para verlos a ambos.

Candy también comía muy seriecita tratando de evitar mirar a Archie Y Terry. De lo contrario en cualquier momento soltaría a reír - Si Archie supiera que Eleonor Baker es la madre de Terry y que el Duque ya la está reconquistando seguro se infartaba - pensaba la chica que reía por dentro.

Durante el postre el Duque miro su reloj y se disculpó – Eleonor, Candy, Archibald, me temo que mis hijos y yo ya debemos retirarnos.

-Richard seguro que no deseas que los acompañe.

-No gracias Eleonor, prefiero que te quedes. El Sr. Andley no tarda en llegar por su hija y su sobrino y me gustaría que tú lo recibieras.

-Está bien así lo hare.

-Terry, Elizabeth, Nicholas, andando. Con permiso se quedan con la señorita Baker – termino diciendo Richard poniéndose de pie al igual que todos.

Terry se quedó helado penso que se quedaría más tiempo con su pecosa. Candy también sintió un vacío en su corazón.

-Nicholas deja a Clin. Ya debe irse con Candy al colegio -ordenaba el Duque.

-Pero yo quiero llevarlo – suplicaba el niño.

-Se puede extraviar obedece.

-No se preocupe Duque. Clin sabe cuidarse. Por mí no hay problema -intervino Candy.

-Sí papá, yo puedo cuidarlo también – apoyó Terry.

-Estaban bien. Vámonos niños, Terry tienes un minuto para despedirte. Te espero en el auto – Termino por decir el Duque y sin más salió del comedor con sus dos pequeños qué gritaban "Adiós Candy".

La pecosa les regreso el Adiós dándoles una sonrisa. Una sonrisa qué apenas pudo formársele. Después corrió a abrazar a Terry.

-Pecosa.

-Pensé que pasaríamos la tarde juntos, tu padre dijo que deseaba hablar conmigo. Pero al parecer Albert ya viene en camino -decía la pecosa que de repente comenzó a llorar.

Separarse de Terry era algo que Candy no soportaba. Era como si la vida le dijera que algún día alguien haría que se separaran por un largo tiempo y eso la asustaba.

-Lo siento. Richard mando llamarle, él está en el Hotel Savoy. Vamos no estén tristes, se seguirán viendo en el colegio. – menciono Eleonor.

-Joven Terry la señorita Eleonor tiene razón, por otro lado, su padre dijo un minuto y ya van 40 segundos usted sabe cómo es con la puntualidad -intervino Daniel.

-Está bien, hasta luego pecosa. Te veré en el colegio y te llevaré a Clin – Terry se moría de ganas de besarla para despedirse, pero habia personas frente a ellos y después de todo era un caballero.

Pero miro a Candy con sus ojos tristes lo cual le partió el corazón. Y cómo también después de todo era un rebelde que más daba quien estuviera frente a ellos, si eran las hermanas, el Duque, su némesis, o hasta Albert. Así que sin más le dio un beso fugaz a los labios del amor de su vida.

Archie ni enterado pues estaba tan entretenido terminando de hacer una flor para Eleanor usando una servilleta.

– Te veré en el colegio pecosa - Candy sólo asintió y el chico salió de la habitación seguido del mayordomo.

Eleonor después se acercó a su nuera que tenía sus ojitos cristalinos -No llores Candy, Terry en un par de días estará contigo en el colegio. Vamos anímate vayamos a la terraza a terminar el postre. Ya no debe de tardar Albert en llegar.

-Mira Candy toma, era una flor para la señorita Baker, pero seguro a ti te alegrará más.

-Gracias Archie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las horas de la mañana del 6 de enero pasaron tan aprisa. Por un lado, los Grandchester estaban dando el último Adiós a la Duquesa.

Las afueras del cementerio estaban abarrotadas de periodistas intentando fotografiar al heredero y preguntándose ¿por qué no apareció en la lista de sobrevivientes?

Varios amigos del Duque por supuesto los padrinos de Terry, también importantes políticos, millonarios y aristócratas lo acompañaron y le dieron el pésame. Pero también estaban los Polignac. Algo que al Duque lo puso de mal humor. Pero solo se limitó a decirle unas palabras a su hijo mayor -No te separes de tus hermanos, así evitaras que se te acerquen.

Por otro lado, Albert y George junto con el asistente del despacho de Duque, terminaban el papeleo necesario para trasladar al Sr. Leagan a Edimburgo.

Y es que Richard envió un mensajero al Hotel Savoy para avisar al patriarca de los Andley que su hija y sobrino ya estaban en el Palacio. Richard pidió que también le avisarán del encarcelamiento del Sr. Leagan.

Albert soltó a reír cuando se enteró de la razón por la cual el Duque lo había encarcelado (3*)Pues después de todo él había deseado lo mismo pues puso en peligro a su pequeña.

En las afueras de los juzgados las calles seguían llenas por las marchas lideradas por Cookie y Charlie en pro de que liberaran a los 3 marineros culpados injustamente por el naufragio del Mauretania.

En la sala del juicio ya transcurría la segunda audiencia con pruebas, declaraciones, testigos falsos por parte del fiscal y un abogado defensor que por más que lo intentaba las falsas pruebas que aparecían de última hora le estaban haciendo casi imposible defender a los tres marineros del Mauretania.

El juez ordeno un receso antes de continuar con los interrogatorios. Sir Ray Madison aprovechó para salir de la sala. Caminaba de prisa y muy molesto. Algunos marines que lo reconocían le daban el saludo marcial, pero él apenas y respondía, y sin más seguía su camino.

Al llegar a las afueras le pidió a uno de los marchantes que le diera un recado a Charlie. Y de inmediato regreso a la sala.

Charlie al leer el mensaje sonrió y acto seguido corrio hacia Cookie, quien también se alegró por el mensaje del Almirante.

-Bien vayamos a la sala será divertido armar un alboroto – dijo Cookie dejando su pancarta para comenzar a organizar a los manifestantes. Y entrar a los juzgados.

Mientras en el cuarto de espera estaban el capitán Niven, Brian y Robby.

-Estoy es desesperante, cuánta falsedad en esos testigos se quejaba Brian - ¿Qué espera Juskin para traer a los verdaderos culpables?

-Cálmate Brian, debemos dejar qué muestren todas sus falsas pruebas para confirmar quién está detrás de esto. Deja qué solos se pongan la soga al cuello.

-Con todo respeto Capitán, pero si seguimos esperando la soga será para nosotros -ahora apoyaba Robby - Deberíamos hacerlo ya.

-No Robby, jamás muestres tus cartas antes de tiempo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Palacio de Grandchester.

Candy, Eleonor y Archie seguían a la espera del tío abuelo. Al parecer algo lo retuvo pues ya eran casi las 3 y aun no llegaba.

Durante la mañana y parte de la tarde, platicaron, pasearon por el jardín, y ya en la sala de juegos Archie les enseño a ambas damas como jugar al billar.

La platicas, por supuesto fueron de como Candy vivió en el Hogar de Pony y como llegó a la vida de los Andley. Después por supuesto la conversación giro sobre la carrera de Eleonor. Archie quería saber todo sobre su amada actriz.

Finalmente regresaron al recibidor donde Eleonor escuchaba atenta los planes de Archie de ser un gran administrador y claro su afición por ella. Incluyendo como coleccionaba todo sobre ella y por supuesto todas las anécdotas de sus escapadas que tanto él como Stear hicieron para verla actuar en Chicago. Para ser exactos fueron 5 veces, las mismas que Eleonor habia visitado la ciudad.

Candy se entretenía mirando por la ventana el hermoso Jardín que pese a ser invierno seguía viéndose exquisito por la gran cantidad de estatuas de mármol que decoraban dicho jardín. Y ni hablar del largo camino que dirigía al portal. Todo estaba perfectamente en su lugar y muy limpio pues ni una sola hoja seca se podía ver.

Se acordó de Anthony, se imaginó sus rosas diciéndose a si misma - ¿Cómo se verían adornando el palacio de Grandchester? Terry no es malo, pero no creo que quería ver las rosas de Anthony en nuestro jardín. Quién sabe tal vez sí. Aunque pensándolo mejor, si por el fuera seguro querrá narcisos. El dijo una vez qué era su flor favorita. Me pregunto si habrá narcisos en el colegio. Seguro se deben ver hermosos en primavera... Oh Terry nos queda mucho camino antes de que seamos marido y mujer. Primero el colegio, después será nuestra carrera. A veces me pregunto y más ahora que conozco lugar donde vives, ¿cómo será nuestro futuro? ¿Seré una duquesa o la esposa del mejor actor de Broadway? En realidad, no me importa yo quiero estar contigo, no me importa si es en un palacio, o en una casita junto al Rio Avon. Yo solo Quiero estar junto a ti.

Mientras seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, notó que un carruaje se estacionaba y de el bajaban Albert y su fiel amigo el Sr. Villers.

-¡Es Albert, es Albert! – gritaba Candy que corrio hasta el pórtico para recibir a su gran amigo. Cuando llegó, Albert ya bajaba del Carruaje después de George.

-Sr. George. estoy tan feliz de que este con bien – dijo Candy con una enorme sonrisa y sin espera más se lanzó a abrazarlo.

-Gracias señorita Candy. Yo también me alegro de que usted este bien.

-Gracias A Dios, lloré mucho pensando que algo le habia pasado.

-No se preocupe, la caída no fue tan alta gracias a que el barco ya estaba muy inclinado y bueno después nade hasta que tuve suerte de encontrar un bote al que subí.

-Estoy muy feliz que todo el clan este bien. Vi la gaceta y ahí estaban sus nombres.

-Así es señorita Candy, lo importante es que todos estamos bien.

-Gracias George.

-¿Y para mí no hay abrazo?

-Claro que sí Albert – contesto la chica que corrio a abrazar fuertemente a su amigo .

-Mi pequeña. No sabes que gusto me da ver que estas bien – decia Albert ya abrazando a su hija adoptiva.

-Estoy tan feliz de verte.

-Yo también Candy. Aunque estoy un poco sentido contigo por no haber confiado en mí.

-Albert lo siento mucho, no quise causarte problemas, pero confiaba en que sabias que estaba bien y porque lo hacía. Ademas pensaba enviarte una carta, pero honestamente nunca tuve tiempo de hacerlo.

-Ya lo creo ibas muy bien acompañada - se burló el rubio. Haciendo sonrojar a Candy.

-¡Albert!... No es eso, sino que estuve ocupada porque tenía que cuidar que Archie y Terry no se mataran a golpes.

-Vaya porque no me sorprende – se rio Albert seguido de George – Ese par fue hecho para ser un par de buenos amigos, pero ambos son tan orgullosos que nunca lo reconocerá.

-Me atrevo a decir que ambos tienen casi el mismo carácter – agrego George.

-Bueno ya te burlaste de mí, eso significa que no estas enojado conmigo porque huimos ¿verdad?

-No, no estoy enojado. Sé que lo hiciste porque eres una orejona que no entendió que yo haría lo que fuera por ti, incluyendo convencer al Duque de que los dejara estar juntos.

-Oh Albert no es eso es solo que … no quisimos arriesgarnos.

-Está bien, me queda claro que siempre harás lo que creas que es lo mejor. Aunque a veces pongas la felicidad de otras personas por encima de la tuya.

-Gracias Albert eres tan bueno conmigo. Me has dado todo lo materialmente necesario y ya ni hablar de tu cariño y proteccion.

-No es nada Candy, lo hago porque te quiero, así que puedes decirle a la señorita Pony y la hermana María que he hecho y haré lo que un padre debe hacer por su hija (4*)

-Gracias Albert. Ven vamos a la sala ahí esta Archie seguro se sorprenderá al verte – dijo la chica con mucho entusiasmo y acto seguido tomo al mano de Albert para llevarlo de prisa a la sala.

Archie que se sentía como pavorreal por haber compartido toda la mañana con su actriz favorita se quedó atónito al ver entrar a George junto a un buen mozo rubio parecido a Anthony.

-¿Eres el tío abuelo? – preguntaba asombrado el menor de los Cornwell.

-Así es Archie, soy tu tío abuelo William Albert Andley – Albert le ofreció la mano para saludarlo.

-Wow. No pasas de los 25 ¿verdad? – decia Archie saludando de mano a Albert.

-Cumpliré 26 en junio.

-¡Genial entonces no habrá castigo!, digo eres joven como nosotros, así que debes comprendernos mejor que nadie.

-Archie, te diré lo mismo que a Stear. Jamás me negare a que sigan su camino, pero eso no significa que preocupen a sus seres queridos y no dar la cara a sus problemas. La tía Elroy estaba muy preocupada por ti y por Stear.

-Oh la tía abuela, la olvide por completo.

-Exacto ese fue el problema, se olvidaron por completo de sus seres queridos suponiendo que pensaríamos que estaban sanos y salvo. Pero solo nos tenía con la incertidumbre.

-Lo lamentó tanto – se disculpó avergonzado el chico.

-Vamos ya hablaremos después. Mejor vámonos es tarde y no quiero que les nieguen el acceso otra vez al colegio. Estando ahí les diré cuáles son sus respectivos castigos. Despídanse de la señorita Baker.

-¡¿Entonces si habrá castigo?! -exclamaron al unísono Candy y Archie.

-Si, por favor ya despídanse – apresuraba Albert a lo que los dos adolescentes solo dieron un largo suspiro de resignación.

-Hasta luego señorita Baker. Si muero recuerde que seguiré siendo su admirador número uno. Porque yo lo soy, no Terry. – se despida Archie besando la mano de la actriz.

-Gracias Archie, tú y Stear siempre serán mis admiradores favoritos. Los Cornwell serán siempre mis números uno.

-¡Oh Dios con esas palabras soy el hombre más feliz del mundo! Tío abuelo castígueme lo que quiera nada empañara mi felicidad

-Sí, pero ya ve afuera y sube al carruaje – insistía el tío abuelo a lo que Archie extasiado obediencia y salía de prisa.

-Señorita Eleonor hasta luego - se despedía Candy con su hermosa sonrisa y abrazando a su suegra.

-Hasta luego Candy, y gracias por hacer tan feliz a mi hijo.

-Pero… -dijo sorprendida la pecosa, al escuchar que dijera eso delante de Albert y George.

-No te preocupes Candy ellos ya saben mi verdadero vínculo con Terry.

-Y tal cómo lo prometimos nadie lo sabrá de nuestra boca – aseguraba Albert.

-Les agradezco mucho a los tres y a Stear.

-Hasta luego entonces señorita Baker. Ojalá el Duque apruebe la fiesta para el cumpleaños de Terry.

-Esperemos que sí. Hasta luego

-Los veo afuera George, tío abuelo - dijo finalmente la pecosa saliendo casi corriendo.

-Ay no ya va a empezar con lo de tío abuelo – dijo Albert rodando los ojos, después sereno se despedía de Eleonor -Señorita Baker gracias nuevamente. Volveré mañana, quisiera hablar con el Duque antes de partir a Edimburgo.

-Por supuesto yo le daré su recado, para que lo reciba mañana temprano.

-Gracias. – Albert beso la mano de la actriz. Se dio la media vuelta para salir mientras George se despedía.

Mientras caminaba hacia la salida, contemplo la majestuosidad del Palacio – Vaya que es hermoso este lugar definitivamente es un Palacio. Pero a mi Candy estas cosas no le interesan ella se enamoró del corazón de Terry.

Ya en el carruaje se encontraban Candy y Archie. La pecosa no paraba de reír por ver a su primo que seguía enloquecido por las palabras de Eleonor "Los Cornwell siempre serán mis números uno" Los dos chicos estaban tan entretenidos en su plática, pero eso no impidió qué notarán cómo el tío abuelo se paró en seco en el pórtico. Se quedó embobado mirando cómo del auto qué se estacionó junto al carruaje que lo esperaba, se bajaba Gabrielle la mujer más bella que habia visto jamás, corrección en ese momento se convertía en la segunda mujer más bella pues la primera bajaba por la otra puerta.

-Listo Albert vamos – dijo George que ya lo alcanzaba, pero al ver qué su protegido se quedó cómo estatua preguntó extrañado -¿Albert qué te pasa?

-Es un ángel – apenas pronunció el rubio.

-Albert ya la habías superado. No seas grosero.

-No lo digo por Gabrielle sino por esa hermosa castaña. No es pelirroja, pero es… es hermosa.

-¡Albert , Señor Villers que gusto verlos! - saludaba Gabrielle muy sonriente y qué rápidamente se acercaba a los dos hombres.

-Madame, un gusto verla – saludo George pues Albert apenas y podía hablar - Ya vamos de salida llevaremos a Candy y Archie al colegio.

-Que bueno qué los alcance.

-Si de hehco. Ya nos íbamos y nos encantaría quedarnos, pero necesitamos hablar con la directora y no quisiéramos llegar tarde y que no nos reciba - continuó George pues Albert seguía sin hablar y sin quitarle la mirada a la hermosa castaña que se acercaba.

-Pues antes que se vayan permítanme presentarles a mi hermana menor, Ella es Michelle Montecarlo.

-Mucho gusto caballeros – saludo la chica dando una leve reverencia como toda una dama. Cuando alzo la cabeza, miró los hermosos ojos azules de Albert y como si fueran un imán se quedó fijos en ellos.

-A sus pies señorita. Es un placer para mi conocerla – por fin hablo el rubio que sin dudarlo beso la mano de la castaña. Mirándola cuál príncipe a su princesa.

-Archie ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?- preguntaba muy sonriente y emocionada la pecosa al ver desde el carruaje como su querido Albert miraba hechizado a tan bella chica. Misma que se veía habia caído ante los encantos del príncipe de la colina.

-Ya lo creo qué si - respondió Archie con tono burlón - Candy, ya tenemos una nueva tía abuela.

Continuará….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1*) Las leyes británicas dictan que ninguna mujer puede heredar un Ducado. El ducado se hereda al primer hijo varón, si la primogénita fuera mujer. Por eso aquí Nicholas tiene un mejor lugar qué su hermana pese a qué ella es mayor que él. Actualmente el Tribunal de derechos humanos europeos esta analizando erradicar esta ley considerada sexista.

(2*) Siglos atrás los nobles eran intocables y dueños hasta de sus sirvientes. Los Duques por ejemplo que son la mayor jerarquía después de un principado podían hacer lo que les viniera en gana y nunca recibirían un castigo. (Con razón Terry es tan rebelde, ya trae en los genes ese sentimiento de ser intocable).

(3*) Aunque después de la Revolución Francesa las leyes cambiaron un poquito. Al menos en el Reino Unido todavía a inicios del siglo pasado si un plebeyo atentaba contra un noble el delito se consideraba cómo un atentado contra la corona. Hoy los juicios son iguales para todos sin importar el linaje. Pero aun es delito atreverse a ofender a la Reina o al Rey. Un gran ejemplo es la banda Sex Pistol que fueron arrestados por cantar la canción "God Save de Queen" en un bote por todo el rio Támesis (el más grande ejemplo de la rebeldía punk) 😊

(3*) En CCFS Albert le comenta a Candy "No he hecho nada que un padre no haría por su hija" . En mi opinión, con esta frase Mizuki una vez más (porque ya lleva más de mil veces haciéndonos lo ver durante toda la novela) deja en claro el AMOR PATERNAL de Albert hacía Candy.

Me alegra mucho que el capitulo anterior cumpliera su objetivo, hacerlas pasar un rato agradable. Algunas me han escrito que pasen por momentos difíciles, desilusiones, etc. Entonces si puedo hacerlas reír con la pandilla de Candy para que se olviden de sus problemas por un momento pues que mejor.

Gracias y gracias mil por sus comentarios, buenos deseos y paciencia. Gracias a todas desde el fondo de mi corazón **Gladys, Lilit, Miriam7, Anieram, Rosario, Sayuri1707, Yesi Hernández, Astana, Nally Graham, Eli, Blanca G, .lesly, Lilit, Candice White, Mom, CGG, Grandchesterandry y todos los Guest que ojal pongan su nombre en el comentario para mencionarlas**

A quienes me han agregado a sus follows y favs **, CarolaQ** y quienes me leen de forma **Anónima** también gracias.

 **Respondiendo a sus comentarios:**

 **Gladys :** Lo sé el Capitulo anterior no tuvo mucho romance Candy Y Terry, así que antes de separarlos los deje verse en el Palacio para que Terry tuviera su dosis de labios rosas de Candy.

 **Lilit:** Me alegra que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Me gusta darles un rato de alegría.

 **Anieram:** Ya viene la sentencia contra Brian, Niven y Robby. Pero también la sanción para los rebeldes y los hermanos Cornwell.

 **Miriam7** : Adoro a Terry, como ya lo he dicho antes ODIO QUE SUFRA, ya con la crueldad de Mizuki es suficiente. Me gusta que Terry sea feliz por eso escribí como su mami lo mima pese a que es un rebelde que casi la mata del susto. Así que ha madurado un poquito, pero seguirá siendo un engerido, bromista, arrogante, guapo, inteligente, enojón, celoso y rebelde caballero inglés, con un gran corazón, pero ya sin esa capa de tristeza después de todo ya tiene a su pecosa dueña para hacerlo feliz.

 **Blanca G:** Servida señorita, efectivamente la hermana de Gabrielle a hechizado a Albert. Por ahora solo fue un breve dialogo entre él y Michelle, pero habrá un poquito más de ellos. Pensaba reunirlos en otro capítulo, pero para que hacer esperar más al amor entre un príncipe y una chica super sufragista.

 **Candice White (fan numero uno) :** Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos hacia mi persona también te deseo lo mejor del mundo. Pues ahí lo tienes Archie de tan presuntuoso no se desmayó al contario hasta le pidió matrimonio a Eleonor. En cuanto a Terry y Eleonor, como le dije a Miriam7, me gusta que Terry sea feliz por eso le doy momentos a lado de su mami. Como spoiler te diré que el bromance de Terry, Archie y Stear esta por comenzar 😊

 **.lesly:** Gracias por las flores. A decir verdad, quise hacer divertida mi historia por 3 razones la primera, porque finalmente así es la vida está llena de alegrías, tristezas, diversión ,aventura, romances, etc. Y la segunda porque me chocan los dramas y odio que Terry sufra así yo dejo que el se divierta. Y la tercera porque no me gustan las novelas que son solo un drama o no tiene nada de nada así que trato de no caer en lo mismo.

 **Grandchesterandry:** Me da mucho gusto de que mi objetivo se cumpla, como lo dije anteriormente me gusta darle un momento de alegría a mis lectores.

 **Rosario:** Gracias, he recibido muchos elogios, "Interesante" es uno de ellos. Gracias 😊

 **Eli:** Gracias por tus bendiciones. Sobre Tobby de hecho si lo llame así, precisamente por el personaje de la pequeña Lulu. Sobre los castigos a los rebeldes y a los Cornwell, me temo que si serán unos castigos muy fuertes. Pero como se han comportado últimamente esos 4 ¿tú crees que obedecerán? Yo creo que no jijiji.

 **CGG** : Gracias por emocionarte. Me hace feliz que mis letras les trasmitan tantas cosas. Y espera el siguiente capitulo vas a querer ahorcar al juez. Y ya ni hablar de Henry Grandchester ¿pensaron que se me habia olvidado? Pues no, ya le tengo su merecido.

 **Nally Graham:** Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo anterior y que Archie también te guste. Efectivamente ya esta más relajado porque aunque él y Terry no quieran reconocerlo (ni lo harán) los días que han pasado juntos los está convirtiendo en cómplices y quien sabe con el tiempo se vuelvan BFF.

Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo, les mando un abrazo y muchas bendiciones a todas las Canderrys del mundo mundial 😊

x


	51. Chapter 51 La sentencia

**Últimos Capítulos**

 **Capítulo 51 La sentencia**

Albert y Michelle estaban atrapados en su mundo y no podían dejar de mirarse. Ninguno de los dos pudo disimular la agradable sensación de conocerse. George y Gabrielle que estaban junto a ellos temían decir algo y romper el hechizo. Pero Puppet que estaba dormida dentro del carruaje percibió el perfume de su pelirroja favorita y asustando a Candy y Archie salió rápido para llegar rápidamente a los brazos de Gabrielle haciendo que los dos hechizados salieran de su encanto.

-¡Oh Puppet que gusto verte! -decía Gabrielle abrazando a Puppet.

-Es una mofeta, que linda. ¿Puedo abrazarla? Me gustan los animales.

-Dios le encanta los animales, ¡es perfecta! calma Albert mantén la calma.- se decia a sí mismo el rubio.

-¡Candy que gusto de verte! -exclamó la pelirroja al ver a Candy acercarse junto con Archie.

-Hola madame Montecarlo.

-Oh no Candy, sabes que puedes llamarme Gabrielle. ¿Y quién es este guapo jovencito?

-Mucho gusto hermosas damas mi nombre es Archibald Cornwell soy sobrino de Albert.

-Pero que elegante muchacho. Michelle mira ella es Candy la hija de Albert ¿no es linda?

-Hola mucho gusto, estamos encantados de conocerte. -saludo la pecosa con su tierna sonrisa.

-Así que hija… - dijo Michelle con tono serio mirando a la rubia de arriba abajo casi con cierto enojo.

-Sí, Albert me adoptó hace unos meses - respondió Candy algo incómoda por la mirada de Michelle.

-Así es, por petición de mis sobrinos y no me arrepiento -apoyó el patriarca abrazando a su hija para qué se sintiera segura pues también notó la mirada nada amable de Michelle.

-Vaya que noble de su parte. Si me disculpan me retiro con permiso – contestó muy seria y sin dignarse a mirar al resto solo camino de prisa y entro al palacio.

-¿Y a esta que le pico? – pensó Archie que al igual que todos estaba sorprendidos por la actitud de la chica.

-... Discúlpenla debe estar abrumada. Fue caótico poder salir del cementerio pues habia tantos periodistas. En cuanto Terry me dijo que Candy estaba aquí, me adelante con mi hermana. Porque quiero pedirte Candy que cuides a mi ahijado y ojalá puedas evitar que siga siendo un rebelde.

-Trataré.

-Bueno me despido no quiero entretenerlos más.

-Un placer verla Gabrielle -se despidió Candy

-Un placer conocerla – ahora lo hacía Archie como todo un caballero elegante.

-El gusto fue mío.

-Vamos señorita Candy, señorito Archie, subamos al carruaje por favor. Hasta luego Madame.

-Hasta luego George – dijo Gabrielle viendo como subían al carruaje los chicos y el señor Villers. Después se dirigió al rubio que seguía junto a ella. Y con una sonrisa burlona lo cuestionó– Eres mi amigo Albert así que dime no me mientas.

-Supongo que me conoces bien – contestó el príncipe que trataba de ocultar su sonrisa.

-Tu sonrisa de príncipe te delato ¡Ay harían una hermosa pareja! Mira si deseas cortejarla te puedo decir que seguro mis padres te darán el sí. Al menos ya tienes mi autorización.

-Gabrielle, no lo niego es muy hermosa, pero creo que algo le molesto.

-Yo también lo creo, aunque no me sorprende así es de caprichosa a veces. Pero ya veré que le pasa. ¿Irás más tarde al despacho de Arthur?

-Sí en cuanto deje a los chicos en el colegio. Vamos a ver lo de la junta con el clan.

-No, mejor ven a la casa, yo le aviso. Así te quedas a cenar y quien sabe puedes aprovechar para platicar con ella.

-¿Estás segura?

-Déjamelo a mí. Hasta la noche - terminó diciendo la pelirroja que sin esperar objeción se alejó para entrar al palacio

-Quien me lo iba a decir, la mujer que me quito el sueño resulto tener una hermana que me ha quitado el sueño, el aliento, la vida.

-¿Albert sigues en tierra?

-Perdón estaba pensando en la reunión con Lord Hamilton – respondió Albert subiendo al carruaje para luego tomar asiento junto a Candy - ¡Andando Chofer!

-Aun piensas irte mañana a Edimburgo – preguntaba George.

-Sí, en cuanto hable con el Duque partimos. Quiero verificar que de verdad Leagan está en la comisaria de Edimburgo. No dudo que los hombres del Duque lo llevaron, pero también tengo miedo de que en cuanto Sarah se entere haga una locura contra mi tía.

-¿El señor Leagan ira a la cárcel? -preguntaba Archie.

-Sí. Por culpa de él, Terry no pudo subir a un bote. El Duque pidió su arresto por poner en peligro a su hijo - contestó George

-Eso es genial.

-Archie ¿qué dices? – cuestionó sorprendida la chica.

-Así tendré con que callarle la boca a Neal. "Tu padre estuvo en la cárcel"

-No Archie eso no es correcto. Los hijos no deben pagar por lo pecados de los hijos, recuerda a Tobby.

-Pero Tobby es un buen chico, Neal y Eliza son un par de víboras.

-Y tú Archie eres un buen chico, prométeme que no harás burla de la pena de tu tío Leagan - pidió el tío abuelo.

-Está bien Albert , solo porque soy buen chico, pero si me saca de mis casillas no respondo. Por cierto, ¿no has pensado sacarlos de la familia?

-Y hablando de miembros, habrá uno nuevo ¿verdad? -pregunto burlona la pecosa mirando fijamente a su querido Albert.

-Eso es cierto. ¿Cómo debemos llamarla? ¿tía abuela o solo tía Michelle? -apoyaba Archie risueño haciendo que George soltara a reír.

-George ¿tú también?

-No lo niegues Albert se notó que la dejaste hechizada, ¡el príncipe de la colina conquisto a su princesa! Mi príncipe ya tiene princesa.

-Candy, sabes que me da escalofríos que me llames príncipe (1*)

-Este bien papá ¿Pero tendré mamá entonces?

-Candy, deja de hacer eso.

-Pero Candy tiene razón. Si tú eres su papá, ella sería su mama y mi guapa tía.

-Jóvenes ¿sí les dije que vamos al colegio donde les haré saber su castigo? Así que dejen de burlarse o aumentaré el castigo.

-Aguafiestas – dijo Candy indignada, cruzándose de brazos y volteando a ver la ventana para darle la espalda a Albert.

-Ah, lo que me faltaba una hija orgullosa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Se puede saber que te pico y por qué fuiste tan grosera? - preguntaba enojada la pelirroja a su hermana qué ya estaba sentada en la sala del palacio.

-Hola Gabrielle, no sabía que vendrías -saludaba Eleonor entrando a la sala de visitas.

-Oh Eleonor disculpa que llegramos sin avisar, pero me enteré por Terry en el funeral que Candy estaba aquí y quise despedirme de ella antes de que la llevaran al colegio. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien gracias, estaba por ayudar a Isabel a preparar la comida -se saludaban las dos mujeres besándose ambas mejillas.

-Mira Michelle, te presento a Eleonor Baker, la madrina de Terry. Viajo con Arthur en el Lusitania para venir a la cena de gala que darán en el Memorial Shakespeare, pero al enterarse de la tragedia del Mauretania vino para a cuidar a Terry y ahora también a Nicholas y Elizabeth.

-Mucho gusto señorita Eleonor. No he tenido el placer de verla actuar, pero he escuchado muy buenas críticas por su trabajo.

-Gracias, pero puedes llamarme Eleonor.

-No sabía que Terry tuviera una madrina más bella que mi hermana.

-Mi hermanita sigue con sus groserías. Pero digamos que Eleonor no es madrina de bautizo o esas cosas, es madrina de cariño por el teatro, ya sabes a Terry le gusta tanto el Teatro y bueno cuando se conocieron hace unos años pues el cariño fue instantáneo entre ellos.

-Ya veo, debí imaginarlo.

-¿Por qué no se quedan a comer?

-Oh no Eleonor, Michelle y yo ya nos vamos pues tenemos que hablar muy seriamente por su falta de educación ¿verdad Michelle?

-No tengo nada que decir al respecto.

-Fuiste muy grosera. Dios que vergüenza con los Andley y el Señor Villers. Sabía que eres caprichosa pero lo grosero veo que ya es nuevo en ti.

-¿Paso algo malo?

-Paso Eleonor que mi hermanita tuvo una pésima conducta delante del patriarca de los Andley y su familia. Nos encontramos justo en el pórtico cuando ya se iban. La acababa de presentar y no hizo más que voltearles la cara.

-Eso no es cierto, me retire como se merece ese tipo. Con desprecio. Los hombres rabo verde es lo que merecen.

-Perdón- dijo Eleonor desconcertada.

-Pero que se te metió en la cabeza. Dios mío tu excesivo sufragismo ya te hace ver acosadores por todos lados.

-No soy tonta. Y no defiendas lo indefendible -decia con coraje la chica aunque parecían mas bien celos.

-Perdón que me entrometa, pero Michelle, el Señor Villers es un hombre muy educado y de conducta intachable – defendía Eleonor.

-No lo digo por el Sr. Villers ni por ese chico elegante, lo digo por ese acosador depravado del señor Andley.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamaron al unísono la rubia y la pelirroja.

-Es el típico enfermo que adopta niñas para educarlas, refinarlas y después casarse con ellas. Claro muy inteligente de su parte, el muy depravado educa a su futura esposa -insistía con enojo y un toque de celos la castaña.

-Válgame Dios, pero ¿qué has estado leyendo? ¡al marqués de Sade! (2*)-gritaba indignada la hermana mayor.

-Michelle creo que has mal entendido las cosas. Albert sería incapaz de eso.

-Pero Candy apenas debe tener 14 y él no pasa de los treinta. Es demasiado joven para adoptar.

-Albert es joven, pero a su corta edad ha tenido que tomar las riendas de su familia como patriarca de los Andley. Lo cual le dio poder para tomar decisiones justas y hacer buenas acciones. Una de ellas fue conceder el deseo de sus sobrinos el cual fue adoptar a Candy a quien ama como a la hermana que perdió en su niñez. Candy es como su hermanita menor -menciono Eleonor.

-¿En serio? – pregunto apenada Michelle.

-Si Michelle, Albert no se cansa de hacernos saber su amor fraternal por Candy. Hay hermanos de sangre, pero otros son hermanos por el destino.

-Como Madeleine y yo -agrego Gabrielle.

-Creo que no debí pensar mal, pero es que uno escucha cada cosa.

-De personas sin moral que no deberías hacer caso. Ademas, aunque Albert que lo dudo, se le ocurriera casarse con Candy eso sería imposible - regañaba su hermana- Primero porque Candy tal como me lo dijo el Señor Villers, fue adoptada no como miembro de la familia Andley sino como HIJA LEGITMA de William Albert Andley. Y cualquier persona hasta con dos dedos de frente debe saber que es ilegal casarte con tu propia hija. Además, dudo que la tía abuela que dicen es muy estricta apruebe algo así.

-Como toda familia con gran importancia no permitirían un escándalo como ese. Ellos son los más importantes en Chicago - agregó Eleonor.

-A menos que se fuguen a Escocia. Lo cual es tonto si pensamos que en Escocia vive el resto del clan de los Andley. Tendría que ser un lugar donde de veras nadie los conozca. Algo así como…la Patagonia.

-Sí Michelle. Albert es uno de los hombres más honorables que he conocido, por favor no lo juzgues sin darte la oportunidad de conocerlo primero.

-Bueno debo disculparme entonces por mi actitud. Lo lamento mucho. Me disculpare en cuanto los vea o bien les escribiré una carta.

-Pues te disculparas esta noche. Porque invite a Albert a cenar en la mansión. El tiene que hablar con Arthur ya saben negocios.

-Oh vaya pues me disculparé cuando lo vea – se sonrojo la chica.

-Pues vámonos porque hay mucho que arreglar. Eleonor te gustaría venir, también estará Martha junto con su hijo y su nuera.

-Me hubiera encantado, pero no quisiera ser grosera y no estar para cuando vuelvan el Duque y sus hijos.

-Tienes razón. Bueno salúdame a mi engreído ahijado, no lo he visto desde que desembarcamos. Tal vez me dé una vuelta mañana ojalá ahora si pueda verlo -se despedía Gabrielle besando en ambas mejillas a Eleonor.

-Por supuesto, yo le doy tu saludo.

-Hasta luego señorita Baker fue un placer conocerla.

-Hasta luego Michelle

Las dos Montecarlo salieron del Palacio rumbo a la mansión de los Hamilton y futuros marqueses de Nothingham. Gabrielle iba feliz, pues su querido amigo Albert encontraría el amor en su hermosa, aunque caprichosa hermana Michelle.

Michelle por su parte iba seria, no entendía porque un hombre que acababa de conocer la pusiera tan nerviosa. El solo pensar que lo vería de nuevo le emocionaba, pero también la inquietaba. No dejaba de pensar -Por Dios Michelle es un hombre que acabas de conocer y que tiene unos ojos tan hermosos, tan azules como el cielo, y es una mirada tan tierna, pero cautivante a la vez, y es joven y es muy buen mozo, y tiene sonrisa de príncipe y tiene finta de trotamundos. Y un corazón enorme mira que adoptar una niña a su edad. Y yo de mal pensada, pero solo eran celos. ¿celos? Que estoy diciendo como puedo estar celosa por alguien que acabo de conocer. No te hagas ilusiones Michelle, ya lo oíste él vive en Chicago y yo en Edimburgo, él pasa el tiempo administrando sus negocios y yo… no soy más que una sufragista estudiante de veterinaria soñando con viajar a África.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Real Colegio San Pablo.

-Aquí es Candy nuestra cárcel -mencionó Archie una vez que estaban frente al enorme portal del Real Colegio San Pablo.

-Dios se ve tan frio y sombrío -penso Candy.

-¿Es usted el Sr. Andley? -preguntaba una de las hermanas.

-Así es. Por la mañana le envié un mensaje avisándole de mi llegada a la directora.

-Ella ya los espera. Entren y síganme por favor.

Los cuatro siguieron a la hermana que los conducía por los largos pasillo hasta la oficina de la directora. Una vez ahí, la hermana Gray los invito a pasar, después dio la instrucción de traer a Stear.

Tanto Albert, George, Archie y Puppet iban preparados para un muy pero muy largo sermón. A diferencia de Candy que no sé lo imaginaba. A medio sermón los ojos de la pecosa casi se le cerraban pues si bien es cierto que los hombres no prestan mucha atención y que las mujeres al contrario pueden estar horas sin perderla. Al final de cuentas hay límites.

Así que todos ya no escuchaban a la hermana Gray sino que estaban nuevamente en otro plano. George se imaginaba en la casa de bolsa de Londres. Archie se imaginaba los poemas que le escribiría a Eleonor Baker. Albert ya no pensaba en África sino en una hermosa castaña que en la cena con los Hamilton volvería a ver. Puppet mejor se acurruco en las piernas de su dueño para echarse una siesta y Candy…. Candy no podía creer todo lo que tendría que hacer en el colegio.

-Pero que reglamentó tan largo ¿Que no es suficiente con los diez mandamientos? Por lo visto la hermana Gray dijo: "Dios quítate yo tengo un pliego más extenso" -pensaba la pecosa tratando de no quedarse dormida.

-Bien Sr. Andley ¿tiene alguna duda de lo que hará su hija y en la dama en que la convertiremos? De ser así dígame y sin problema lo repito.

-Oh no hermana Gray, no es necesario - respondió rápidamente William no fuera ser que comenzara con otro sermón.

-En ese caso, bienvenida Señorita Andley haremos de usted una dama digna del apellido Andley. Archibald, espero que hayas entendido la importancia del sacro mandamiento a la familia.

-Sí hermana.

-Ahora les permitiré despedirse. Stear ya debe estar afuera esperando. Lo haré pasar. Con permiso estaré en clase.

-Gracias hermana -contestaron todos.

La hermana salió tranquilamente y tal cual dijo hizo que Stear entrara a la oficina para encontrarse con sus parientes. Ya vestía el uniforme del colegio pues sin darle oportunidad la hermana le ordeno ponerse al día con sus estudios.

-¡Stear! -exclamó La rubia corriendo para abrazarlo.

-¡Hola Candy que gusto verte! – dijo Stear con entusiasmo y correspondiendo el abrazo de Candy y después saludo a su hermano – Hola Archie.

-Hola Stear. Como veras no lo logramos, pero estuvimos cerca.

-Me alegra que al menos estaremos juntos en la cárcel, perdón colegio.

-Bien muchachos a mí me alegra saber que al menos los tendré juntos en un lugar cuidándose uno al otro. Ahora por favor tomen asiento les daré su castigo.

Los 3 adolescentes muy seriecitos y obedientes se sentaron frente a Albert y George.

-Lo que hicieron fue grave pues preocuparon como lo dije a sus seres queridos, pero reconozco que incondicionalmente se apoyaron. Hasta Archie trato de llevarse bien con Terry con tal de ayudar a Candy y cuidarla en el viaje. Stear casi se mata con tal de alcanzarlos.

-¡¿Cómo?! – dijeron al unísono Archie y Candy.

-Digamos que se me hizo más fácil bajar por la ventana que por las escaleras.

-Se te pego lo Candy -mencionó el elegante.

-Como les decia. Por ese lado me alegra mucho saber que siempre estarán el uno para el otro. A su edad yo no tuve primos o amigos con los cuales compartir mis rebeldías o locuras. Así que mi consejo en este aspecto es que aprovechen que están juntos, porque nunca se sabe cuándo la vida los pueda separar. Cada minuto vale oro. Por favor prométanme que disfrutaran de su juventud al máximo, tratando de no meterse en problemas y preocupando a los demás.

-¡Prometido! – exclamaron los 3 adolescentes alzando la mano en juramento.

-Gracias ahora de pie los tres. Como les dije, si bien estoy contento de saber que siempre serán leales uno al otro. Debo de castigarlos por su acción de ni siquiera dejar una nota para hacerle saber a la tía abuela o a mí de sus planes o que estaban bien. Así que empezaré contigo Stear por ser el mayor.

-Ay no ¿por qué tenía que ser el mayor?

-Ok Stear, tu castigo por no considerar a la tía abuela será…

-Que no sea decomisar mis inventos - pensaba el inventor.

-…3 meses sin hacer inventos.

-¡¿Qué?! -dijeron al unísono los tres adolescentes. Hasta George se sorprendió. Puppet… ella seguía dormida.

-Tío abuelo, si quiere mejor córteme las manos.

-Vamos Stear para ti es un castigo, pero para el mundo es un descanso – se burló Archie.

-¡Cállate Archie! -reclamo Stear.

-Stear no exageres. Solo serán 3 meses iban a ser 6 pero solo porque fuiste el más maduro insistiendo en no dejando ir a Candy sola te lo rebaje a 3. Avisaré a la hermana para que no te permita tomar practica de ciencias y sólo sea teoría.

-No pues ya que. Pero bien lo dijo el Duque "tengo alma de soldado" así que lucharé para rebajar mi condena -mencionó orgulloso el mayor de los Cornwell.

-Eso me gusta. Ok ahora tu Archie…

-Dios que no decomise mi colección de fotos y tarjetas de Eleonor Baker -pensaba el elegante.

-No más prendas o trajes exclusivos y no más camisas de seda.

-Uuuuy eso sí es fuerte – murmuraron Candy y Stear.

-¡Pero Albert ¿que se supone que usare?! ¡No puedo andar sin camisa en el colegio!

-Pues camisas de algodón. Pediré a las hermanas que no te permitan usar nada que tenga que ver con finas telas. Y tu traje que compraste en año nuevo me lo llevo a Edimburgo. Lo tendrás en tus vacaciones.

-¡¿Qué?! Albert con todo respeto, pero ese traje es de la colección otoño-invierno. ¡En Verano ya no sirve!

-Es eso o lavar tu ropa durante 3 meses. Lo ibas hacer en el hogar de Pony ¿o no?

-¿Lavar ropa o adiós a mi ropa elegante? – el chico no sabía que decidir, pero al final de cuentas era el elegante – Esta bien lavare mi ropa, pero mi traje me lo envía mañana tío abuelo.

-Ay Archie y para que lo quieres si siempre usamos uniforme – menciono Stear.

-Pues para usarlo en el quinto domingo.

-De hecho, eso es otro castigo qué compartirán. No autorizaré que salgan si no hasta el verano

-¡Tío abuelo! -grito Stear

-¡Es demasiado! -secundo Archie

-¿Cómo que no saldremos? -preguntaba ingenua pues aun no sabía que era el famoso quinto domingo.

-Si se portan bien lo que resta del mes y sacan buenas notas. Les reduciré condena.

-Está bien – aceptaron resignados los dos chicos.

-Bien hablaré con las hermanas para que les ayudes Archie a lavar tu ropa los próximos 3 meses. Ahora es tu turno Candy.

-Si Albert – dijo la pecosa dando un paso al frente.

-Veamos que castigo te puedo poner. Debo reconocer que no tengo ninguno para ti, no te interesan las marcas, aunque casi acabas con mis ahorros cuando te fuiste de compras con George en Nueva York.

-Es que Archie me enseño mucho en Lakewood.

-Soy todo un maestro.

-Que será bueno, que… -decia Albert mientras pensaba y pensaba cual sería - Ya se. Durante 3 meses tienes prohibido trepar árboles.

-¡Ay tío abuelo! ¿en serio?- Exclamó Archie con gran sarcasmo y alzando los ojos.

-Con todo respeto Albert, pero tendrías que deforestar todo el Reino Unido para que no lo hiciera -apoyo Stear.

A dicho comentario George solo asintió y Candy se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno… supongo que tienen razón, pero entonces ¿qué? la soga será lo mismo, correr, gritar… ah ya se. No verás a Terry.

-Pero Albert…- se asustó la chica.

-Ay tío abuelo con todo respeto ¿qué te hace pensar que no se verán a escondidas? – comentaba Archie. A lo que Stear apoyo también.

-Es cierto, seguro se las arreglaran para verse entre clases, o lejos de los pasillos, en los jardines … o peor aún… ¡en los establos!

-¡Dios eso sería un escándalo! -dijo el gatito preocupado - ¿se imaginan que la hermana Gray los encuentre ahí a media noche?

-Oigan no soy tan tonta como para verme con Terry a esas horas y en los establos -se defendía la chica muy molesta.

-Ay Candy, te quiero mucho, pero reconozco que eres tan ingenua, que si Eliza te enviaran un mensaje firmado por Terry diciéndote que necesita verte urgentemente en los establos seguro irías – refutaba Archie.

-Pero porque me preocupa qué algo le pase. Y no conozco su letra y obvio caería en la trampa.

-Lo dicho eres ingenua ¿por qué aceptar ir al establo pudiendo verlo en su habitación? ahí si nadie los verías – intervino Stear.

-Bueno eso sí, ¡pero ya dejen de decirme ingenua!

-Bueno ya, no discutan. No hablaba en serio con lo de Terry, es obvio que se las arreglarán para verse. Además, no me voy a arriesgar a que deberás hagas una locura y los expulsen.

-¡Albert tú también! -se quejó la chica.

-Bueno ya, tu castigo será… Dios que… Ya sé no más postre y menos de chocolate durante 3 meses.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó la chica qué sintió cómo su corazón se detenía. Después suplicaba uniendo sus manos y con ojitos de borreguito -No Albert eso es cruel… es más… Terry puede entender lo de no vernos.

-Uy le diremos a Terry qué prefieres un pastel de chocolate que verlo – se burlaron Stear.

-Así que ya saben antes de hacer una locura piense en las consecuencias que pueden generar sus actos, pero sobretodo en el dolor que pueden causarle a sus seres queridos. Bien ya dicho su sentencia pueden irse -termino diciendo Albert poniéndose de pie.

-Hasta luego Albert. Si exploto la escuela por mis inventos clandestinos será tu culpa.

-Ya lo creo que sí. Hasta luego Stear.

-Hasta luego George.

-Hasta luego señorito Stear.

-Hasta luego Albert. Sobre mi traje, ¿Me lo enviaras antes de irte a Edimburgo?

-Sí, te enviare todo lo que compraste incluyendo los regalos para Candy y Annie. Y como dije si en lo que queda del mes muestran excelencia académica. Les reduciré el castigo.

-Genial. Hasta luego George – se despidió Archie saliendo de la oficina al igual que Stear.

-Hasta luego señorito Archie.

-Hasta luego Albert. Aunque eres cruel- se despedía Candy dándole un abrazo.

-Si Candy tan cruel como el tío abuelo. Te escribiré en cuanto llegué a Edimburgo – se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla. Ella le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Gracias. Hasta luego George.

-Hasta luego señorita Candy

-Bye Puppet te extrañare. Nos vemos el quinto domingo. Porque daré mi mejor esfuerzo y seguro Albert nos levantara el castigo- finalmente se despidió Candy dándole un beso a Puppet en su cabecita y acto seguido corrió para alcanzar a sus primos que ya la esperaban afuera. Una vez que los alcanzó y cerró la puerta tras de si les pregunto – A todo esto, ¿qué es el quinto domingo?

-Es el día que nos permiten salir de la cárcel para dar un paseo. Pero no podemos salir sin la autorización de nuestros padres o tutor. En nuestro caso la tía abuela o Albert -contestó Stear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Dios George me sentí como la tía abuela.

-Lo estás haciendo bien. Deben tener disciplina. Por algo los Conrwell dejaron a sus hijos al cuidado de la tía abuela. Tu al ser el patriarca también debes intervenir en su educación. Y no te sientas mal por los chicos. Seguro se las arreglaran para aligerar sus castigos.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Stear seguro si hará su laboratorio clandestino, Archie le pedirá a Terry que le consiga quien lave su ropa. Aunque lo niegue algo me dice que ese par se terminará por llevar muy bien. Y Candy tendrá aquí a Annie, seguro ella le dará sus postres.

-Es verdad a la señorita Britter no le agradan los postres.

-Lo ves, mis castigos solo serán un decir porque en la práctica son unos rebeldes.

-Bueno terminemos de hablar con la hermana Gray, aún queda mucho que hacer antes de irnos a Edimburgo.

George y Albert hablaron con la hermana para qué los chicos cumplieran sus castigos. Después salieron rumbo al hotel. Para preparar sus cosas antes de partir a Edimburgo. Por la noche cenarían con los Hamilton y al día siguiente se verían con el Duque de Grandchester. Después partirían a Edimburgo para la gran junta del Clan Andley.

Archie, Stear y Candy, fueron a sus habitaciones. Como ya era tarde las clases ya habían terminado así que la pecosa seria presentada hasta el día siguiente en clases. Por el resto del día le ordenaron no salir de su habitación y prepararse para su primer día de clases.

Cuando llego a su habitación escoltada por la hermana … Candy quedo maravillada por la enorme sorpresa que encontró al entrar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Palacio de Grandchester

El Duque, sus hijos y por supuesto Clin regresaban del funeral de la Duquesa de Grandchester. Eleonor los recibió y con la ayuda de su dama de compañía la señora Rose llevó a los pequeños y a Clin a su habitación para que tomarán una siesta. Los pobrecitos estaban tan tristes y exhaustos que solo querían dormir

-Su excelencia ¿desea que pida que les preparen algo?

-No gracias Daniel. Estaré con Terry en el despacho – respondió serio el Duque dirigiéndose a dicho lugar.

Esas palabras hicieron que al rebelde y a su madre se les parará el corazón por el miedo que imponía el tono de voz del Duque.

-¡Terruce no voy a repetirlo. Rápido a mi despacho! -gritó Richard caminando de prisa.

Estuvo tan serio durante todo el camino de regreso. Afortunadamente para Terry, sus hermanos viajaban con él por lo que se salvó de que su padre lo regañara desde el camino. Era un hecho, había llegado la hora de su sentencia. Y su mami no estaría presente para abogar por él.

Richard entró a su despacho, tomó un puro y lo encendió. Comenzó a dar bocanadas mientras salía a la terraza para exhalar el humo. Terry entró sigiloso, su padre estaba de espaldas hacia la entrada. Su padre era como un roble mirando hacia el jardín.

Nunca se había sentido tan nervioso. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a los regaños del Duque y de la hermana Gray, al final del día le importaba un cacahuate que castigo le darían pues siempre se las arreglaba para no cumplirlo o escaparse antes de que su padre pudiera reprenderlo. Pero ahora era diferente, le preocupaba que su padre no lo dejara estar en el San Pablo con Candy

-Dios ahora si que me da más terror que cuando tenía 6 años -pensó Terry entrando a la habitación.

-Cierra la puerta – ordenó el Duque. Por Dios parecía que hasta conocía los pasos de su hijo pues sin verlo supo que era él. Dio un par de bocanadas más y regresó adentro cerrando el ventanal dejando solo las cortinas abiertas. Apagó su puro y lo colocó en el cenicero -Siéntate

-Gracias - dijo el chico manteniendo la calma y tomando asiento, a diferencia de su padre que se mantuvo en pie caminando por el despacho. Lo cual significaba que el Duque en cualquier momento explotaría.

-Te pedí que vinieras porque como te habrás dado cuenta casi toda la prensa está ansiosa por una declaración y escribirán lo que quieran con o sin mi consentimiento.

-Lo sé pa…

-¡No te permití hablar! - dijo enérgico el Duque y mirando a Terry con desaprobación, haciendo que el chico bajara la mirada y empuñara las manos. Era un hecho no sería una grata conversación de padre e hijo.

-Sabes perfectamente que odio que el Ducado pueda mancharse por escándalos de cualquier tipo. Han sido años trabajando para limpiar los malos manejos de tu abuelo. He cuidado que nuestro linaje mantenga su honor y su reputación de honorable familia. Por lo que ya debes saber que No voy a permitir que de la noche a la mañana por una estupidez mi apellido y mi hijo sean la comidilla de todo el Reino. Así que quiero que me expliques lo siguiente. ¡¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió huir con la hija de la familia más importante de Chicago?¡Y de paso hacerte pasar por muerto!

-Papá…

-Te lo he dicho un millón de veces eres un Grandchester y todo lo que hagas o dejes de hacer ¡es oro para esos seudo periodistas ! Mas ahora que tienes la edad suficiente para iniciar tu preparación cómo futuro Duque.

-Pero no pienso ser Duque. Quiero abrirme camino por mí no por tu apellido.

-Mi apellido es tu apellido te guste o no. Y no veo por qué negarlo.

-Oh vaya por lo visto ya se te le olvido las veces que me has exigido no ponerlo en vergüenza - refutaba el chico con sarcasmo y poniéndose de pie frente a su padre- Pues bien, Su Excelencia no seré actor usando su Excelentísimo apellido.

-¡Deja de usar ese tono conmigo soy tu padre! Ya me cansé de tus rebeldías. Las soportaba porque de alguna manera pensaba que lo hacías por tu madre. Pero después de lo que hiciste me dejaste claro que no te importa tu familia con tal de huir con tu novia.

-Te equivocas, yo pensaba que mi madre estaba en Nueva York, y si pensé en ti, tanto que por eso te deje mi segundo nombre para que supieras que estaba bien y entendieras que no quiero seguir usando tu apellido quiero valerme por mí mismo Duque

-¿Y por eso huiste?

-Pienso hacerme de mi propio nombre, valerme por mí mismo, sin el apellido de los Grandchester o el Baker. Quiero ser Terry Graham. Solo yo y nadie más será responsable de mis triunfos y derrotas solo yo.

-Y eso te lo aplaudo lo que no te voy a aceptar es que no dieras la cara.

-Y arriesgarme a que me separaras de Candy , Jamás. Jamás dejare que me separes de ella, si tú te atreviste a dejar a mi madre allá tú, pero ¡yo no la voy a dejar por nadie!

-Deja de hablar de lo que no conoces…

\- Pues entonces dime ¿Por qué la abandonaste… ? ¿por qué la alejaste de mi? -el chico levantó más la voz estaba enojado, pero también le dolía recordar que lo alejaran de su verdadera madre.

-Basta Terruce no mezcles las cosas. Estamos hablando de tus actos. ¡No de lo que yo haya hecho hace 16 años!

-Pero resulta su Excelencia que la decisión que tomó hace 16 años me perjudico, me dejo sin mi madre. Tu cobardía me quitó a mi madre, tu miedo a tu padre te hizo casarte ¡con una loca!

-¡Te equivocas!,

-¿me equivoco? Vaya por lo visto he vivido una mentira entonces -se burló Terry, después reto más a su padre- O dígnese a explicarme Su Excelencia ¿quién era la mujer que acabamos de enterrar? ¡¿acaso no era su esposa y mi madre ante todo el mundo?!

El tono de Terry no hacía más qué enfurecer más a su padre, quien finalmente tenía un carácter más fuerte qué el de su hijo - ¿Quieres hablar de eso? ¡Perfecto vamos a compararnos Terruce! Lo que nos hace diferentes a ti y a mí, es que yo si di la cara. Yo no le tuve miedo a mi padre. Yo presente a tu madre ante toda la corte británica. Les hice ver que tu madre era la única mujer con la que me casaría. No hui como un niño y deje a mi madre hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-¡Y de qué sirvió si después la abandonaste como un cobarde!

-¡No vuelvas a faltarme Terruce! -exclamó el Duque a punto de abofetear a su hijo, pero afortunadamente Eleonor Baker entró al despacho.

-¡Basta!

-Eleonor.

-Mamá...

-Dejen de gritar, y lastimarse. Terry te lo dije anoche no debes juzgar a tu padre sin antes conocer la verdad. Richard acordamos hablar con él juntos.

La mujer estaba asustada. En cartas de Isabel sabía que en los últimos años Padre e hijo no se llevaban bien. Pero el escucharlos y verlos mirarse uno al otro con tanto coraje le partió más el corazón. Tanto que sus ojos ya lucían cristalinos.

-Por favor cálmense los dos y hablemos. ¿No es lo que siempre quisiste Terry? Saber la verdad.

La mirada y voz de súplica desarmó a los dos hombres. Richard avergonzado con Eleonor sólo se cruzó de brazos y miró a su hijo esperando escuchar su respuesta. El chico sin decir nada sólo aceptó la mano que le ofrecía su madre para que tomara asiento junto a ella. Una vez sentado la mujer tomó las manos de su hijo, pero el chico aún se negaba a mirarla a los ojos. No quería quebrarse frente a ella.

-¿Estás listo para escucharla? ¿Y me seguirás amando aún después de decirla?

Terry se asustó con esas palabras. Como un flash recordó cómo su padre le gritaba que Eleonor no merecía ser su madre. ¿Acaso tenía razón? ¿entonces si lo abandono por su carrera? Después de tanto tiempo sabría qué pasó realmente, pero ahora ya no estaba seguro de querer saber la verdad. El chico por fin miro a su madre. La miro a los ojos, y eso lo tranquilizó pues sólo pudo ver amor en ellos. No, ella es mi madre, se dijo. y sin pensarlo más se abrazó a ella colocándose en el regazo de su madre.

-Este abrazo lo tomaré como un sí.

Richard contemplaba el emotivo momento guardando silencio. Se sentó frente a ellos y se limitó a sonreír. Fue una sonrisa melancólica. Se arrepentía tanto de haberle negado a ambos el estar juntos.

-Cuando te dije que tu padre te conoce muy bien, lo dije porque él al igual que tú, lo dejó todo para estar conmigo. Porque como era de esperarse nadie aceptó nuestra relación. No veían con buenos ojos que el futuro Duque quisiera desposar a una chiquilla estudiante de actuación y además plebeya y americana. Tu abuelo jamás lo aceptó incluso nos amenazó, así que no tuvimos otra opción más que huir.

-... Es lo que no comprendo, porque lo dejaste todo para después…

-...Porque tu abuelo… él juró vengarse de mí por dos razones. La primera porque Tu padre era su único hijo varón y si se iba, el Ducado de Grandchester no tendría descendencia lo que haría que su honorable Ducado quedará en el olvido. Cómo no estaba dispuesto a que eso pasara nos buscó por todas partes. Hasta que finalmente nos encontró en Nueva York. Justo tú acababas de cumplir 2 semanas de nacido. Y… fue entonces que supe la segunda razón por la cual tu abuelo me odiaba tanto.

-¿Cuál?

-Tu abuelo se obsesionó conmigo y al no aceptar sus propuestas juró vengarse de mí, tanto por poner en peligro el Ducado como por haberlo rechazado. Y así fue. Un día como cualquiera, tu padre trabajaba en su despacho una firma de abogados en Nueva York. Yo estaba en casa cuidándote. Alguien que se hizo pasar productor supuestamente llego a casa de parte de Robert pero fue una mentira. Deseaba convencerme de actuar en su obra, platicamos mientras tomábamos el té, lo último que recuerdo es que a pocos los minutos perdí el conocimiento…

-¡¿Qué te hizo ese imbécil?!

-Nada amor solo me sedo y con la ayuda de la ama de llaves que teníamos en ese entonces …

-Montaron toda una escena para cuando yo llegara a casa pensara que tu madre tenía una amante. Y lo creí como un idiota. Lo que no imaginaron es que al creerlo casi mato a golpes al tipo que estaba con tu madre.

-Por los gritos de tu padre y el escándalo desperté. Recuerdo que aun mareada pude ver como el resto de la servidumbre tuvo que quitárselo de encima, tu padre de verdad casi lo mata a golpes… cuando todo se calmó tu padre te tomo y se fue de Nueva York.

-Así nada más. ¿por qué no la escuchaste? ¿Por qué no la defendiste? -preguntaba indignado el chico.

-Mi amor… por la misma razón que tu no me dejaste hablar contigo aquella noche en Nueva York, me dejaste sola en medio de la noche y la nieve. No quisiste escucharme te sentías traicionado. Ahora imagina ¿tú qué harías si de pronto vez a Candy con alguien más?

-Lo mato a él y … y a Candy, no se no … tal vez cuando se me pasara el coraje hablaría con ella…

-Cuando llegué a Londres, necesitaba darte una madre, y solo casándome la tendrías para evitar que te señalaran. Jamás aceptarían al hijo de una actriz. Así que le propuse a Sophia casarse conmigo a cambio de ayudarla salir de la mísera a ella y a su familia. Solo tenía que hacer una cosa, ser tú madre. Cuando me di cuenta del error de no haber escuchado a tu madre todavía temía que tu abuelo pudiera lastimarla así que me propuse contactarla cuando tomara el Ducado. tu abuelo estaba encantado contigo así que aproveche para proponerle abdicar en vida y hacerse cargo de ti. El sin dudarlo lo acepto, entonces yo solo tenía que espera para tomar el ducado y buscar a tu madre para aclarar las cosas, pero a unos meses de suceder a mi padre…

-Yo fui a buscarte sin importarme nada tenía tantas ganas de verte acababas de cumplir dos años. Pero tu abuelo estaba en casa y…

-Y te golpeo.

-¿Como? -dijo la madre extrañada al igual que Richard.

-Siempre pensé que era una pesadilla, pero recuerdo como mi abuelo te abofeteo pero no vi más porque una de las mucamas me llevo de inmediato a mi habitación. Tambien recuerdo cuando me llevaste de picnic a un lugar… supongo que era el puerto porque habia muchos barcos.

-¿Picnic? Todo este tiempo pensé que mi padre había robado a Terry.

-Richard debes saber que… esa noche cuando tu creías eso… Terry en realidad estuvo conmigo y con Robert. Te juro que deseaba llevarlo conmigo, pero me di cuenta que tu podrías protegerlo de tu padre mejor que yo. Depues de cómo me amenazó con hacerle daño si te decia la verdad yo…supe que solo tu podrias cuidarlo. Cuando Isabel me conto como lo buscaste por cielo mar y tierra me di cuenta no me equivoque.

-Ok entiendo que estabas molesto, y que deseabas hablar con ella para aclarar las cosas, entonces ¿por qué cuando fue a verme aquella noche no hablaste que ella? ¿por qué no la defendiste? -insistía el chico enojado por como fue tratada su madre.

-Lo hizo y también me protegió de tu abuelo…

-Entonces no estoy entendiendo nada…-se levantó el rebelde desesperado.

-Terry déjame terminar y entenderás. Esa noche, tu padre no solo me defendió si no le prohibió a tu abuelo volver a ponerme una mano encima y ademas lo corrio de la mansión. Cuando nos quedamos solos tu padre limpio mis heridas y por supuesto … me pidió perdón y me pidió que le dijera que habia pasado el día que me encontró con ese hombre en Nueva York. Pero no pude decirle la verdad. Tu abuelo me amenazo con hacerte daño si decia la verdad y conociéndole no lo dude así que…

-Mintió, tu madre mintió para protegerte… Eleonor – dijo el Duque que se levantó y fue a sentarse junto a la actriz para abrazarla pues esta comenzó a llorar.

-Yo tuve que mentir y decir que si habia sido infiel… De mis labios tu padre escuchó que efectivamente lo traicione.

-Ahora entiendo porque la odiabas tanto…, porque no te gustaba que hablaran de ella, porque siempre me decías que no merecía ser mi madre…

-NO podía soportar que la mujer que más amaba me hubiera traicionado, que hubiera destruido la familia que deseaba tuviéramos juntos… pero ahora que se la verdad no puedo perdonarme no haberla escuchado antes de que mi padre la amenazara.

-Papá… Mamá perdónenme… - apenas pudo decir Terry por el nudo en la garganta que sentía. Acto seguido regresó con su madre para abrazarla. Los tres se quedaban un momento en silencio. Necesitaban sentir el abrazo de estar juntos como la familia que siempre soñaron ser.

-No Terry, supongo que yo también debo pedirte perdón. Nunca debí negarte a tu madre. Aunque hubiera sido cierto su infidelidad ella seguía siendo tu madre. Perdóname Terry.

-Y yo debí volver cuando tu abuelo murió, pero me daba miedo que… si la prensa se enteraba de nuestro vinculo pudieran perjudicarte.

-No mamá, te sigo amando , no sé porque pensaste que no lo haría después de saber la verdad. Papá… debo reconocer que nunca tuvimos problemas hasta que me enteré que mi verdadera madre… por mi exigencia en verla en estar con ella…

-Y no tenía por qué negártelo… pero… me sentía traicionado, preferías estar con a la mujer que yo creía arruinó nuestra familia.

-Terry… ahora que sabes la verdad. Ruego a Dios que las cosas mejoren entre ustedes.

-… Mamá… ¿volverás a Nueva York o te quedaras? ¿papá la dejaras ir?

-Yo encantado de que se quede, pero debemos ser razonables y actuar con cautela. Tu madre tiene compromisos que cumplir en América y yo debo guardar el luto un año. Pero tu madre sabe que lugar tiene aquí.

-La Duquesa de Grandchester -dijo Terry con orgullo.

-Como siempre debió ser -apoyo el padre también orgulloso.

-Te prometo qué... les prometo que vendré a verte en tus vacaciones de verano, Es más ¿te parece bien en la Villa de Escocia.

-Me parece perfecto mamá. ¿Y tu papá iras?

-Tengo años que no voy ahí. No voy desde que tu madre estuvo ahí conmigo. Así que me encantara volver con ella.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ahí tenían su nido de amor?

-Terry respeta -exigió serio el Duque. Aunque era un momento emotivo a Richard le gustaba mantener la disciplina en su hijo.

-Lo siento Duque. Entonces no se diga más. En Escocia y en verano. De hecho, sería una excelente publicidad, ya saben "El Duque ha encontrado el amor en la famosa y bella actriz Eleonor Baker" No creo que ahora con la fama qué tienen Eleonor Baker se opongan a una relación entre ustedes.

-Terry ¿Acaso ya eres mi publicista?

-Tienen 6 meses para pensarlo. Por ahora te quedaras ¿verdad mamá? hasta mi cumpleaños.

-Por supuesto mi amor, será nuestro primer cumpleaños juntos. Por cierto, Richard sé que no es propio por el luto que debe llevar la casa, pero pensé en organizarle a Terry una pequeña comida aquí en el Palacio, con sus amigos más cercanos y sus padrinos.

-Por supuesto, no te puedo negar nada.

-Gracias Richard.

-Pero qué permita una pequeña fiesta en su cumpleaños no significa que no le daré un castigo.

-Pero papá…

-De pie y al frente -ordenó el Duque mirando a su hijo con autoridad.

-Está bien – renegó el chico colocándose tal como dijo su padre de pie y frente a él y su madre que se quedaron sentados. Eleonor como buena madre no diría nada a menos que fuera necesario.

-Como ya sabes la verdad, sabrás que efectivamente yo si di la cara y no deje que mi madre sufriera por mis actos. Entiendo tu deseo y lo que habrás sentido al pensar que pudieran separarte de Candy, pero eso no justifica que no dieras la cara y por ende toda la prensa este afuera del Palacio. Sabes Terry que eres un Grandchester y un Grandchester da la cara. Además tu madre casi se muere de la angustia.

-Papá ya pedí perdón… y ya te expliqué porque no di mi nombre – suplico Terry, pero el Duque ni se inmuto por lo que el chico volvió a molestarse y miraba a otro lado. Era su defensa no dignarse en mirar a los demás -Esta bien cuál es mi castigo Duque.

-Lo ves Eleonor solo cuando le conviene soy papá. Duque o su Excelencia según su estado de humor -murmuró Richard a Eleonor.

-Y bien su Excelencia ya me dará mi sentencia – insistía chico con impaciencia y cruzándose de brazos.

-Terry por favor, tu padre tiene razón. Entendemos que lo hiciste por amor. Pero tu padre casi le da un infarto al pensar que algo te paso. Y no solo yo casi me muero pensando que de verdad algo te paso, también tus amigos Charlie, la pequeña Susie. Nosotros no sabíamos de tu segundo nombre ¿qué hubiera pasado si tu padrino no hubiera estado conmigo cuando pensé que estabas muerto o no hubiera hablado con tu padre?

-Tienen razón, me disculpo nuevamente por eso y en cuanto pueda iré a ver a mis amigos para hacerles saber que estoy bien -se disculpó el chico que con las palabras de su madre bajó la guardia.

-Me alegra que aceptes tus errores. Así que no te daré un castigo fuerte. Aunque también debería castigarte por haber vendido el Silver Ghost en 5000 libras, Terry ¿en qué estabas pensando? ¿sabes lo que me costó conseguirlo?

-Eso díselo a Marcus tenía prisa por volver. Por otro lado, se le callo la defensa con el golpe que le dio Archie y ya en el día se le notaban un par de rayones y una de las lámparas caídas.

-Hum, en ese caso supongo que 5000 no fue tan malo.

-Y pues como no tenía idea de que sería de mí pues lo vendí. Además necesitábamos dinero para volver.

-Bueno de todas formas ya no lo necesitaras por el castigo que te daré. Porque tú castigo será volver al colegio sin salidas el quinto domingo y NO más cuenta bancaria.

-¡¿Qué?! - exclamó del susto el chico - No papá espera. No me importa no salir y reconozco que tengo gastos innecesarios, pero necesito dinero para sobrevivir en el colegio.

-Lo dicho sólo me llamas papá cuando necesitas algo.

-Es una cárcel sin dinero no sobreviviré.

-No necesitas dinero para vivir en el colegio. Para eso pagó tu colegiatura. Para que te den comida y techo y por supuesto tus libros y demás útiles escolares. Además, soy el benefactor más importante y por ende tienes más privilegios qué el resto de los alumnos incluyendo tener la mejor habitación.

-Pero no lo digo por eso... ay papá… el dinero es importante en el colegio - insistía desesperado Terry.

-Lo dices por tus partidas clandestinas en el colegio, tus huidas al hipódromo y bares. Ya no voy a seguir tolerando que lo hagas. Así que se acabó tu cuenta bancaria. Si quieres dinero me lo pedirás a mí.

-Bien, si el Duque de Grandchester quiere que su primogénito pierda el liderazgo del Real Colegio San Pablo está bien seré el heredero más pobre - dijo indignado y enojado el chico.

El Duque soltó a reír de verdad que su hijo era un excelente actor dramático. Por su parte Eleonor estaba sorprendida por el actuar de su hijo no creía que fuera tan materialista.

-Terry, lo material no importa. Lo importante son tus amigos y Candy. Tal vez no tendrás dinero, pero los tendrás a ellos.

-Y así es no me importa lo material, pero no lo hago por el dinero. Es cuestión de jerarquía. Y necesito presupuesto para mantenerla. Sino el reinado de Terry Grandchester desaparecerá.

\- ¿Y por qué no vendes tus tareas? No me mires así, sé todo Terry. Tu contrabando de venta de tareas y exámenes. Y como dije tu salon de apuesta en la sala B del colegio. De no ser porque estabas en el Mauretania hubiera jurado que tu planificaste la fiesta clandestina de año nuevo.

-Pues de hecho… sí. Pero cómo no estuve Erik se encargó de hacerla. Me pregunto ¿cuánto fue de ganancia? El año nuevo anterior nos fue muy bien - comento con arrogancia el chico.

-¿En serio?

-Sí papá. Tan bien me ha ido en todos mis negocios qué te habrás dado cuenta qué sólo he hecho pocos retiros de mi cuenta.

-Pues tuviste uno muy grande a final de año.

-Porque necesitaba pagar los gastos a Nueva York y no quise tocar mis ganancias.

-Entonces debería ver tu libro contable, Ingresos y Egresos ¿en que gastas?. No está bien que lo malgastes

-Sólo verás números negros. Y unas ganancias que cada vez crecen más-presumio Terry.

-Me gusta oír eso. Lo dicho eres todo un Grandchester.

-¡Richard! no está bien que aplaudas eso.

-Lo siento, pero me agrada que mi hijo sea el líder del colegio y sea bueno en los negocios. Como todo un Grandchester – dijo con orgullo y alegría el Duque misma que se le borro por lo ojos de su mujer, quien lo miraba enojada – Pero tienes razón, Terry no más malas actividades.

-Terry, recuerda lo que ibas a hacer cuando estuvieras a América. Así que quedarte sin dinero no será el fin del mundo. Además insisto tendrás a tus amigos que son lo más importante.

El rebelde la darse cuenta qué mamá era la qué no cedí a se arrodilló a sus pies para intentar persuadirla.

-Mamá, no soy un chico malo. De hecho no me interesa lo material, pero si debo seguir en esa cárcel pues... Debo mantener mi reinado cómo el mejor alumno del Real Colegio San Pablo no sólo por mi excelencia académica sino por mi liderazgo. Mamá no me mires así sólo le doy vida a esa cárcel.

-Terry. Tú puedes seguir siendo el mejor, pero de forma más ética. Ya lo dijiste eres el mejor en clase no necesitas esas tonterías de jerarquías. Prométemelo.

-Mamá ¿Es en serio? Les estás pidiendo al hijo de un Duque y la mejor actriz que no quiera sobresalir. Es imposible ya lo llevo en los genes. No me culpes.

-Terry por favor no me desilusiones.

-Terry dale gusto a tu madre.

El castaño resopló resignado y se puso de pie nuevamente -Está bien. Prometo quitar el salón de apuesta en el San Pablo. Y sobre la venta de tareas, prometo hacerlo cuando se me termine el inventario, porque aun tengo para el resto del año… ya invertí en ellas papá.

-Terry…

-Está bien prometo quemarlas todas – dijo el chico mirando la cielo y con las manos hacia atrás cruzando los dedos. Señal que no iba a cumplir. Rebelde al fin. Richard sólo dió una leve sonrisa pues no le creyó pero ya habría tiempo para hacerlo dejar sus rebeldias de adolescente.

-Ok aclarado todo y dicha la sentencia me retiro debo ver a Arthur. – dijo el Duque mientras se ponía de pie al igual que Eleonor.

-Richard, pero no has descansado.

-Prometo no tardarme, necesito ver que paso con el juicio del Mauretania, prometí ayudar al Almirante Sir Madison.

-Pero si se hundió por un atentado, nos lo dijo David cuando me encontró en el caos ¿Cómo que jucio?

-Fue un atentado pero quieren hacer creer que fue negligencia del Capitán Niven, y sus dos oficiales.

-¿Los ayudarás entonces papá?

-Si no te preocupes.

-¿Te esperamos a cenar?

-No esto puede llevar tiempo. Hasta luego.-dijo el Duque y sin más salió del despacho.

Terry lo miró salir sentía tanto amor y admiración por su padre, ese temple y esa seguridad que tenía para decir y hacer las cosas. Ahora que sabía la verdad no le guardaba rencor al contrario solo quería recuperar el tiempo perdido al igual que con su madre.

-¿Qué pasa Terry? – preguntaba la madre feliz porque su vástago se lanzó a abrazarla. Lo hacía tan fuerte como si no quisiera soltarla.

-Me hace tan feliz verlos juntos. Mamá te amo te amo con todo mi corazón, así como amo a mi Padre.

-Y nosotros te amamos desde que supimos que estaba embarazada. Ahora vayamos con tus hermanos ya es tarde y no han comido ¿te parece?

-Mis hermanos tendrá a la madrastra más bella del mundo nada que ver con la que me dio mi papá.

-Terry respeta a los muertos.

-Lo siento Mi Lady y futura Duquesa.

-Terry qué voy a hacer contigo.

-Lo qué siempre has hecho. Amarme.

Continuará…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1*) Albert le escribe a Candy en una de sus cartas en CCFS que le da escalofríos que lo llame príncipe. En mi opinión si Albert la amará le permitiría que lo llamará como ella le guste, y más aun considerando que fue un momento muy importante para ella cuando lo conoció en la colina. Una prueba de que cuando amas a alguien cualquier seudónimo que te ponga tu ser amado te parece una muestra de cariño es que Candy no deja de usar el mote de Tarzan pecosa cuando le escribe Terry aun después de la separación. Todos sabemos que fue como la bautizo Terry en sus días del colegio. Así que más claro ni el agua es un hecho que a Albert eso de príncipe no le gusta porque no ama a Candy sino que la quiere como una hermana por eso le da escalofríos que le diga príncipe, digo ¿qué hermano se sentiría cómodo de que su hermana le diga príncipe porque en su niñez estuvo encandilada por él?

(2*) Las novelas del Marques de Sade fueron prohibidas en su tiempo por su temática tan fuera de las venas costumbres incluidas el incesto.

Gracias por sus comentarios. Es maravilloso que me digan qué les he despertado emociones cómo reír, llorar, enfurecer, etc. De nuevo gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón **Gladys, Lilit, Miriam7, Anieram, Rosario, Sayuri1707, Yesi Hernández, Eli, Blanca G, .lesly, Lilit, Candice White,CGG, Grandchesterandry, Marta y todos los Guest 😊**

A quienes me han agregado a sus follows y favs **, Marta Hernandez, Sanae 47, AnneNov, Norac8955** y quienes me leen de forma **Anónima** también gracias.

 **Respondiendo a sus comentarios:**

Ahí lo tienen, los 4 fugitivos ya tuvieron su sentencia. Aunque seguro se las arreglaran para hacer llevadero su castigo. Empezando por nuestro rebelde engreído, pues ya lo dijo no es posible que le pidan que no mantenga su jerarquía siendo hijo de Un Duque y una gran actriz. La sangre es la sangre :) Pero seguro su pecosa se encargará de que ya se porte bien.

 **Albert y Michelle:** Habrá que ver si Albert tiene paciencia para los arranques de esa chica de apenas 19 años. Pero tal vez su amor por los animalitos lo haga soportarle todo.

 **Terry, Archie y Stear:** Oh si tengo tantas ideas con estos tres. Uno rebelde, otro inventor y otro... elegante, ¿que cosas no se les ocurrirá juntos? Así que antes de terminar la novela escribiré algo de ellos, quien sabe tal vez se les ocurra hacer una locura en el cumple de Terry.

 **Albert y Candy:** Como pudieron darse cuenta, a lo largo de esta novela me la pase haciendo referencias de su tipo de amor y no, no me cansaré nunca de reafirmar que para mi, su amor es solo de hermanos. Un amor de pareja entre ellos es impensable hasta para Albert. Tanto que hasta por eso no le gusta que lo llame príncipe pues le da escalofríos que Candy si quiera mencione que alguna vez estuvo entusiasmada con el recuerdo del príncipe de la colina

 **Ya viene la sentencia del Mauretania, la de los Leagan y como murió Henry Grandchester.**

 **Les deseo un excelente inicio de semana, les mando muchos abrazos mis queridas Canderrys.**


	52. Chapter 52 La nueva señora Andley

Últimos capítulos

Capítulo 52 La nueva señora Andley

Real Colegio San Pablo.

Candy llegó a su habitación acompañada por la hermana Margaret. A diferencia del resto de las hermanas que se notaban serias y con cara de enojo, la hermana Margaret era todo lo contrario, aunque claro siempre manteniendo la disciplina en las aulas del pabellón de mujeres.

-Adelante Candy esta será tu habitación.

-¡Wow es hermosa y enorme!

-Felicidades esta es la habitación más grande. Pocas familias pueden pagar esto a sus hijas. Serás la primera en usarla después de que la última chica la dejo.

-Oh Albert, siempre atento en sus detalles, es tan bueno -dijo Candy que no podía dejar de sonreír, pero al mismo tiempo sentía ganas de llorar de la emoción.

Abrió su armario donde encontró además de sus uniformes, varios vestidos. En ese momento vinieron a su mente las palabras de su mejor amigo "Sólo he hecho lo que un padre debe hacer por su hija"

-El uniforme blanco es para tus clases y el negro es el formal qué debes usar en misa u ocasiones importantes. El resto de los vestidos, llegaron hoy por la mañana al parecer tu padre los envió desde Harrods (1*) estos sólo los puedas usar en tus salidas - comentó la hermana

-Son tan lindos -decía Candy tomando la nota que estaba junto al tocador

"Cuando íbamos rumbo la Palacio los miré en el aparador y recordé que perdiste tu guardarropa en el Mauretania, así que le pedí a las modistas que escogieran los más lindos y te los trajeran. Pórtate bien para qué puedas salir y lucirlos. Albert"

-Ahora prepárate para mañana que será tu primer día de clases. Y no salgas, tu presentación será hasta mañana que yo venga por ti a las 8 en punto. ¿Entendido? – ordenaba la hermana de forma dulce, pero sin perder la autoridad.

-Si hermana lo que usted diga.

-Hasta mañana entonces

-Hasta mañana -se despidió la chica con su hermosa sonrisa cerrando la puerta. Una vez sola en su nueva habitación dio un largo suspiro – Vaya que locura, estoy en el Real colegio San Pablo. Y pensar que a esta hora ya me imaginaba camino de regreso a América con Terry, Archie y Clin. Ya hasta había pensado como darle la sorpresa a la señorita Pony y la hermana María. Ya se les escribiré una carta. Debo aprovechar el tiempo ya que no me permitieron salir a conocer el colegio.

La chica caminó hacia su escritorio, y si pensaba que las sorpresas habían terminado estaba equivocada pues en medio de dicho escritorio estaba un diario con sus iniciales bordadas en la pasta con hilo de oro.

-¡Esto es para mí también! -gritó la chica, y toma la nota que había sobre él.

"Para que escribas todos los buenos recuerdos de tu vida. Albert"

-Oh Albert nunca dejaras de sorprenderme. Es hermoso. Y por supuesto que escribiré todo lo que haga en mi nueva etapa. Presiento que mi vida en el colegio será tan divertida como mis días en Lakewood.

Candy tomó el diario y como si con sus manos pudieran adivinar cuántas hojas tenía río de forma traviesa – Porque presiento que este diario estará lleno de mis días con Terry. Oh Terry me pregunto cuándo llegarás al colegio. Supongo que con tu madre en el Palacio querrás quedarte unos días más con ella. Está bien, me hace feliz que estés con ella. Ay olvide preguntarle a Albert si podré salir para tu cumpleaños. Aunque me pregunto si tu padre ya te habrá regañado y puesto un castigo como Albert a nosotros. En fin faltan unas semanas ya veré como avisarle para que me levante el castigo al menos ese día. Mejor comienzo a escribir mi carta a mis maestras, y como pienso decirles TODA mi anécdota en el Mauretania y mi intento de huida, me llevará tiempo y no quiero desvelarme. Bien aquí voy.

La pecosa tomó una hoja en blanco y comenzó a escribir su larga carta para sus amadas maestras. De vez en cuando reía por recordar. Una vez que termino la colocó en un sobre y dejó lista para enviarla al día siguiente. Después se puso su pijama y entró a su hermosa cama. Aún era temprano pero como no deseaba quedarse dormida en su primer día de clases decidió dormir.

Ya una vez en su cama y con la oscuridad de su habitación, se sintió sola. Era la primera vez desde que dejó el hogar de Pony que dormía sola. Pues siempre su querido Clin la acompañaba, después fue en los brazos de su caballero inglés y finalmente en el mismo cuarto con Terry y con Archie

Decidió levantarse para abrir las cortinas y que las estrellas le hicieran compañía. Se había acostumbrado a tener a Terry cerca qué dio un largo suspiro al no verlo en su cama.

Pensó como hubiera sido si hubieran logrado llegar a América y Terry se hubiera quedado en Nueva York y ella en el Hogar de Pony. Le pareció tan triste pensar en esa gran distancia entre los dos. De hecho, sintió un poco de celos de solo pensar lo asediado que sería por sus compañeras de reparto cuando iniciara su carrera de actor. No, no le gustó mucho pero finalmente esa sería su carrera y ella conocía el corazón de Terry.

-Creo que definitivamente quedarnos en el colegio fue lo mejor. Separarnos tan pronto, creo que no hubiera sido tan buena idea. Aunque estoy consciente que algún día deberemos hacerlo por nuestras carreras. Así que mientras eso pasa prometo Terry que nuestros días del colegio serán inolvidables.

Miro a lo lejos el edificio de caballeros y notó que todas mantenían la luz encendida excepto una que era justo la que parecía ser tan grande como la de ella - ¿Esa será la habitación de Terry? Entonces la de al lado debe ser la de Stear y Archie. ¿Y si voy a verlos? No mejor otro día ahora debo descansar mañana será mi primer día ¡y seguro veré a Annie! Oh Annie lo preocupada que debes estar por no saber de mí. Albert tiene razón fuimos egoístas al no pensar en la angustia de nuestros seres queridos. Mañana la buscaré, aunque podría hacerlo ahora, pero no tengo idea dónde está, capaz qué entró a habitación de Eliza -la pecosa río de sólo imaginar la cara de Eliza cuando la viera. Después sacudió su cabeza como si hacerlo le sacara de la mente semejante imagen después de todo no era agradable recordar su enojona cara.

-¿Terry la conocerá? mmm, no recuerdo que la mencionara. Pero supongo que para Terry no tienen importancia, así es él engreído hasta para darse el lujo de no recordar a personas no importantes para él.

Candy volvió a su cama y tomó uno de los cojines y lo abrazo como si fuera Clin… o mejor dicho como si fuera su caballero inglés -"Te amo Terry"

Fueron las últimas palabras de Candy antes de cerrar sus ojos para quedarse completamente dormida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Palacio de Grandchester

Los pequeños Grandchester ya dormían placenteramente después de un par de cuentos que Eleonor y su hermano mayor les contaron antes de dormir. Usaron un par de títeres, los mismos que la actriz le regaló a Terry cuando cumplió 2 años.

Después de que los niños se quedaron dormidos, madre e hijo bajaron a la biblioteca a platicar y esperar a Richard. Durante la velada Terry le confesó a su madre que después de que volvió de su largo viaje con sus padrinos y de su estancia en Nueva Escocia lo hizo con baúles llenos de juguetes.

Y es que Gabrielle le regalaba casi cada semana un juguete, ya fuera uno que encontraran camino a casa en sus salidas al parque o simplemente porque sacaba buenas notas, lo mismo en fechas especiales. El Duque hizo lo mismo en Nueva Escocia. Así que para cuando Terry ya estaba fijo en Londres tuvieron que acondicionar dos habitaciones para sus juguetes.

-Mi padre siempre se enojaba porque de los miles de juguetes que tenía por alguna razón yo prefería jugar con estos títeres del Rey de Francia, Hamlet y Romeo … No sabía porque, pero me gustaban mucho.

-Los hice cuando trabajaba como costurera, en mis ratos libres hacía títeres y los vendía. Lo hacía para ahorrar dinero y poder volver por ti. Y tal cómo te platiqué cuando tenías dos años vine a verte así qué los traía conmigo para dártelos por tu cumpleaños.

-Mi padre no sabía que tú me los diste. Yo lo supe hasta que Isabel me lo dijo hace un par de años. Mi padre una vez la regañó diciéndole que ¿cómo era posible que habiendo tantos personajes infantiles hubiera escogido hacerse a este trío?

-Lo sé, en una carta Isabel me confesó que presentía que tu padre sospechaba que yo te los había dado. Así que tuvo que ella misma tuvo que hacer unas marionetas de Hansel y Gretel.

-Si, fue la única forma que papá no insistió. Pero él también me compró un par sabía que me gustaba jugar al teatro con ellas. Eran unas marionetas muy finas, pero yo insistía en jugar con Hamlet. Entonces cuando se dio cuenta que ignoraba el resto de mis juguetes optó por donarlos. Su esposa malamente metió mis marionetas en una de las cajas que estaban por enviar la orfanato , pero afortunadamente una mucama se dio cuenta y se las entregó a Isabel. Me hubiera muerto si las hubiera extraviado.

-Sí, también me lo comentó en una carta. Decidió guardarlas en su cuarto y ahí solías jugar. Se convirtió en tu escondite preferido.

-Mi nana Isabel fue muy buena contigo. ¿te contó que en un festival de las madres le di mi ramo de rosas delante de toda la alcurnia de Londres?

-Sí mi amor, eso fue muy noble de tu parte.

-Ella me ayudó mucho. También en su cuarto escondió el libro de Romeo y Julieta, por cierto ¿cuándo te le dio papá?

-Me lo dio como regalo de bodas en Escocia junto con un joyero y un portarretratos de madre perla. Pero una noche tu padrino llegó avisando que los hombres de tu abuelo estaban cerca. Así que empaque lo más que pudo y esa misma noche partimos a Nueva York. Lleve el libro, pero olvide el joyero y el portarretrato.

-Creo saber de qué joyero hablas, papá lo tiene en su caja fuerte. El portarretratos nunca lo he visto.

-Lo tiene en su recamara.

-¿Con tu foto? -preguntó con sonrisa burlona el chico.

-Terry no te burles.

-No me burlo solo me hace feliz saber que mi madre estuvo muy cerca.

Madre e hijo se quedaron en silencio mirando la chimenea. Eleonor en el sillón y Terry seguía sentado en el suelo. Los minutos pasaban al chico le parecía como si fuera navidad. En ratos platicaba de nuevo otros simplemente se quedaban serios. Porque a veces bastaba una mirada para decir lo que sentían uno por el otro. A veces basta con estar juntos para pasar un rato agradable.

Después de un rato Terry le propuso leerle un soneto de Shakespeare. El deseaba saber su opinión sobre su declamación. A Eleonor le gustó mucho. Aunque le dio un par de consejos. Sin quererlo la mejor actriz comenzó a darle lecciones de teatro al futuro mejor actor de Broadway.

-Lo haces muy bien tu voz se escucha segura, solo te falta un poco más de práctica y perder el miedo, a veces te escuchas nervioso.

-Lo sé, supongo que practicar a solas no ayuda mucho para perder el miedo al público.

-Seguro cuando empieces a estudiar eso te ayudara muchísimo.

-¿Sabes mamá? Tenía planeado que llegando a Nueva York entraría a la escuela de tu amigo el señor Robert Hathaway.

-¡Habrías tomado la mejor decisión! Tiene escuela y permite que sus mejores alumnos actúen en sus obras. Así estudian y practican con el público real.

-Pero si él conoce mis orígenes… ya no estoy seguro de querer audicionar algún día con él.

-Terry, él es muy objetivo y no se deja influenciar por nada ni por nadie. Créeme que cuando audiciones, él verá solo tu talento y no le importará que seas mi hijo. Ganarás tu lugar por ti.

-De cualquier forma, ya no estaré en Nueva York - dijo el chico un poco melancólico mirando fijamente al fuego de la chimenea.

-Amor, creo saber tu respuesta por obvias razones, pero aun así te lo propondré. ¿Te gustaría regresar conmigo a Nueva York? Así estarás conmigo y podrás comenzar a estudiar teatro.

Terry de inmediato volteo a mirar a su madre, le fascinó la idea. Era como un sueño hecho realidad algo que siempre deseó desde que tenía uso de razón. Estudiar teatro y ahora sería mejor pues viviría con su madre. Nueva York la ciudad que tanto le gustaba porque ahí vivía su madre y por supuesto ahí estaba Broadway. Solo tenía que decir sí y lo tendría, pero… a punto de dar el sí, su corazón le suplico quedarse.

-Mamá yo…

Eleonor adivinó la respuesta en la mirada de su hijo, se veía tan entusiasmado, pero al mismo tiempo no quería irse. Tenía una ENORME razón para seguir en Londres. Por lo que dulcemente acaricio su mejilla y comentó – No te preocupes Nuevo York siempre estará esperándote. Y cómo te prometí volveré en verano para estar contigo.

-… Créeme mamá que en otro tiempo no hubiera dudado en irme contigo, pero… _Ahora solo quiero estar con Candy y ver el tiempo pasar_ (2*)

Madre e hijo volvieron a quedarse en silencio mirando el fuego de la chimenea. Al poco rato Terry comenzó a bostezar por lo que Eleonor, la ver que ya era tarde y seguro Richard tardaría más en volver decidieron irse a dormir.

Terry por segunda ocasión quiso dormir con su madre sin importarle dormir en un sillón. Ella como buena madre lo dejó, pero le advirtió qué sería la última vez pues le hizo ver que no era correcto dormir en la misma habitación pues la servidumbre podría darse cuenta y malinterpretar las cosas.

Terry sólo miró a su madre nuevamente con esos ojos y sonrisa burlona. Se fue a poner su pijama y cuando regreso a la salita su madre ya le había acomodado el sofá.

El chico se acostó en el sillón y Eleanor mientras lo cubría con la cobija, nuevamente le advirtió que sería la última vez ya mañana uno de los dos de debía cambiar de habitación. Y otra vez Terry la miró haciendo qué está se desconcertara por esa mirada tan inquisidora y a la vez burlona, pero decidió ignorarlo y se limitó a darle beso en la frente y este le correspondió con uno en la mejilla para después decirle algo al odio de una forma muy pero muy imperativa. Dicho comentario le haría darse cuenta por qué de la insistencia de Terry de dormir en la misma habitación.

-Mami tu eres una dama, pero mi padre es un Grandchester, por favor recuérdale qué no me ha pedido tu mano así que, hasta que no seas su esposa o mínimo te dé un anillo de compromiso, que ni se le ocurra pasarse de listo. Te amo, hasta mañana. - termino diciendo con una sonrisa y esa mirada que tan dulce pero a la vez retadora.

Eleonor no supo si reír o regañarlo por el atrevimiento, al final sólo le sonrió negando con la cabeza. Y viéndolo cubrirse la cara con la cobija y girándose para darle la espalda sólo se dijo a si misma - Terry, eres tan tú. Único.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mansión Hamilton

Albert y George estuvieron platicando con Lord Arthur Hamilton respecto a la junta con el clan de Escocia. Checaron cada punto y cada evidencia que quedó sobre los desfalcos del Señor Leagan. Una parte se perdió en el Mauretania, pero afortunadamente Lord Hamilton viajó con la mayor parte en el Lusitania. Ya que como buen abogado debía estudiarla bien para tener conocimiento de todo y exponer correctamente cuando fuera la gran reunión en Escocia.

Una vez que los tres caballeros se pusieron de acuerdo salieron del despacho para dirigirse a la sala donde ya los esperaban Gabrielle, Michelle, Madeleine y por supuesto la Albertana número uno del Reino Unido Martha O'Brien que venía acompañada de su hijo y su nuera. Paty ya había regresado al colegio esa mañana.

Los tres caballeros saludaron con unas buenas noches y antes de que el grupo de la sala pudiera contestar Martha se levantó de su lugar para dirigirse de inmediato hacia Albert.

-¡Mi querido Albert un gusto verte de nuevo!

-Martha el gusto siempre será mío - respondió el rubio aceptando el abrazo y pellizco en la mejilla de la sexagenaria señora O'Brien.

-Sr. Villers también me da gusto verlo, pero mi querido Albert es mi preferido.

-No se preocupe Señora Martha, entiendo mi derrota.

-Miren les presento a mi hijo y mi nuera -señalaba Martha la pareja de periodistas.

-Señores mucho gusto mi nombre es Patrick O´Brien y ella es mi esposa. Mi madre no deja de hablar de ustedes y de la pareja del Mauretania, pero sobre todo del Sr. Andley – saludaba el hijo de Martha poniéndose de pie y dándole la mano a Albert y George. Estos correspondieron al saludo y también le dieron la mano a la madre de Paty.

-Es que es tan joven y un corazón enorme y muy inteligente. Patrick deberías decirle a tu editor que escriba una columna sobre Albert.

-Mamá lo estás avergonzando.

-Oh claro que no ¿verdad Albert? - decía la mujer tomando del brazo la tío abuelo para qué sentarlo junto a ella - Es más de hecho sería una buena idea. ¿Por qué no le dices a tu amigo ese que escribe de sociales? dile que escriba sobre mi amigo Albert. "El magnate de Chicago que ha venido a conquistar Londres"

-Bueno en realidad no es mi intención, aunque si deseo cerrar un par de negocios - corrigió el príncipe.

-Pero me gusta la idea de Martha - intervino Gabrielle - Patrick por favor dile a tu amigo que el 28 celebraremos el cumpleaños de mi ahijado Terry en el Palacio de Grandchester. Tu amigo podría ir a tomar fotos de la recepción qué haremos y de paso entrevista a los Andley.

-Bueno yo no creo... -trato de opinar Albert.

-Vamos Albert di que sí. Será lindo que conozcan a tus sobrinos y por supuesto a Candy -insistió Gabrielle

-Gabrielle, no puedes tomar esa decisión. Richard ahora lo que menos quiere es periodistas en su casa, sin ofender Patrick -intervino con tono serio Lord Hamilton.

-Pero este será de los buenos, solo tomara fotos, además servirá para que vean como sigue la vida de los Grandchester después de la tragedia.

-Gabrielle, por favor, primero hablas con Richard y si acepta adelante.

\- Esta bien – renegó la mujer - Pero si Richard no quiere. Están los Andley ¿verdad Albert?

-Gracias por tu interés Gabrielle, pero no creo que a Candy y Stear les interese salir en sociales, tal vez a Archie le agrade la idea, pero prefiero que ellos decidan.

-Ay que tímidos resultaron. Está bien esperaré a que los cabeza de familia me den su visto bueno. Pero Patrick dile a tu amigo que al menos venga aquí a fotografiarme a mí y a la hermosa Eleonor Baker.

-¿Y que yo no cuento? -se quejó Madeleine

-Bueno a todas las damas bellas que estaremos presentes.

-Yo quiero muchas con Albert -mencionó Martha con entusiasmo.

-Las que gustes Martha – acepto Albert.

-Lo que ordene señoras hablaré con mi compañero y me asegurare que sea discreto.

-Gracias Patrick. Ok y antes de que a mi dulce esposa se le ocurra otra cosa ¿les parece si vamos a cenar? -invitaba Arthur tomando delicadamente la mano a su esposa para caminar hacia el comedor. Martha por supuesto tomo del brazo a su rubio favorito.

Mientras todos caminaban hacia el comedor Michelle aprovechó para acercarse a George - Señor Villers, quisiera disculparme por mi comportamiento de esta tarde, de verdad lo siento, malinterprete las cosas. – dijo la chica muy apenada.

-Ignoro de que habla, pero sea lo que sea créame que no tiene importancia y si la tranquiliza por supuesto que acepto sus disculpas señorita.

-Gracias Sr. Villers. En cuanto pueda también le pediré disculpas al señor Albert.

-Sí te deja Martha – se burló Madeleine entrando al comedor donde por supuesto Martha ya le enseñaba las fotos de su querida Paty a Albert.

Entre platicas, bromas y risas los comensales tuvieron una amena cena. Albert se desilusiono un poco pues esperaba estar cerca de la chica que robo su atención. Pero como caballero que era estaba atento a lo que Martha le pidiera. Michelle de vez en cuando lo miraba. En ese momento deseaba ser Martha.

-Dios cómo pude pensar mal de él. Es todo un caballero, mira que ser tan atento con una señora. Martha, ojalá cuando yo tenga tu edad tenga esa energía que tienes -pensaba la chica.

Albert notaba como Michelle no le quitaba la mirada, en ocasiones cuando se sabía descubierta miraba a otro lado disimuladamente. Así que el rubio se propuso hablar con ella en la primera oportunidad. Una vez que terminó la cena los comensales se dirigieron a la sala.

-Martha ¿por qué no caminas junto a mí? deja que Albert descansé de ti- comentó Madeleine.

-Sí mamá, si tuviera 20 años más, pensaría que lo quieres para mi segundo padre.

-¡No seas grosero Patrick! Jamás sustituiré a tu padre. Albert es mi amigo y es como mi hijito consentido. Y si sigues haciendo esos comentarios será mi hijo único.

-Está bien mamá, pero no te enojes.

-Cómo sea Madeleine tiene razón ya deja que Albert pueda tomar aire. Michelle, acompáñalo a caminar por el jardín -propuso la pelirroja Hamilton.

-¿Yo? -se asustó Michelle.

-Anda Michelle acompaña a Albert a caminar, sirve que te disculpas por lo que hiciste -ahora insistía Madeleine.

-Esta bien – la pobre chica no sabía cómo esconder el rubor de sus mejillas. Al que Albert para calmarla le regalo esa sonrisa de príncipe tan encantadora que tiene.

-Después de usted señorita.

-Patrick, señor Villers dejemos que las señoras hablen sus cosas. Me gustaría decirles algo del Mauretania ¿me acompañan de nuevo al despacho por favor? -pidió amablemente Lord Hamilton, a lo que George y el Sr. O'Brien aceptaron.

Tanto Michelle como Albert caminaron hacia el bello jardín de la mansión de Lord Hamilton. Era invierno, pero aun así la decoración y el paisaje del cielo nocturno hacían agradable la caminata.

Durante un rato caminaron y no dijeron nada. Albert no quería incomodar más a su acompañante que se veía que intentaba decir algo, pero a punto de hacerlo se arrepentía. Tenía 25 años era un trotamundos y vaya que sabía leer a las personas así que decidió esperar a que la castaña se tomara su tiempo.

Como hacia frio la chica empezó a frotar sus brazos y como era de esperarse el tío abuelo le colocó su saco para cubrirla.

-Gracias Sr. Andley.

-Me agrada saber que ya me perdió el miedo y por fin me dirige la palabra.

-Juro que no soy así, es solo que … no sé que me pasa.

-Por favor considereme un amigo – dijo dulcemente el tío Albert – De verdad que me sentiré muy mal si continuó haciéndola sentir incomoda.

-Oh no es lo último que deseo, no quiero hacerlo sentir mal– dijo la chica con énfasis después se decia a si misma - ¿Qué me esta pasando? Si soy todo menos tímida. Pero es que sus ojos son tan hermosos, con solo verlos me sonrojo y no quiero dejar de verlos.

-Entonces ¿Qué le parece si me cuenta algo? Lo que usted guste.

-Le agradezco, de hecho, supongo que debo comenzar con disculparme. Señor Andley tal como le mencionaba al Señor Villers, yo… deseo disculparme por lo de esta tarde. Estoy consciente que mi actuar no era el esperado.

-No sé de que me habla.

-No debí despedirme de esa manera siendo ustedes tan amables conmigo. De verdad lo siento mucho.

-Entiendo, aceptaré sus disculpas si me dice por qué actuó así.

-Es que… bueno es que … pues verá… yo pensé que a usted... le interesaba su hija – terminó diciendo la chica agachando la cabeza de la vergüenza – Juró que nunca he leído una novela del Marqués de Sade… pero uno escucha cada cosa.

El ultimo comentario hizo que Albert comenzara a reír -Por favor no se avergüence, no es la primera vez que una Montecarlo imagina que yo pudiera querer algo con MI HIJA Candy,

-No entiendo.

-Por lo visto su hermana no le contó que ella junto con Martha y la Duquesa Madeleine me encerraron en el elevador del Mauretania para reclamarme porque pensaban que yo deseaba seducir a Candy. Estuve a segundos de que me dieran con sus abanicos

-¡Santo Dios!

-Pero todo se aclaró. Aunque ellas lo hicieron por Terry, digamos que pensaron que quería interponerme en su relación. En ese momento ellas aún no sabían que yo había adoptado a Candy, era normal que al ver que la llenaba de regalos pudieran imaginar algo así. Cuando les dije que yo era su padre adoptivo se dieron cuenta que yo jamás querría algo más allá de una hermandad con Candy. Lo cual me hace pensar que en su caso señorita Michelle, usted ya sabía que la adopte así que es raro que aun sabiéndolo pensara mal de mí.

-Es que… uno escucha cada cosa, pero de verdad lo siento no debí juzgarlo.

-Vaya usted insiste que es solo porque escucha cada cosa. Que lastima -dijo el rubio fingiendo desilusión

-¿Cómo dice?

-Digo que usted se disculpa porque su actuar se debió solo a que penso mal. Yo hubiera deseado que fueran celos.

-¿Eh? – si la chica ya está roja ahora se estaba quedando muda.

-Señorita Montecarlo, debo decirle que yo no vivo en Londres de hecho duro pocos meses en cada lugar al que voy. Por eso si me lo permite me gustaría confesarle algo.

-Supon…supongo que si…

-Es usted muy hermosa. Y para mi será un honor si usted me permitiera cortejarla.

-¿Cortejarme?… ¡tan pronto! -se decia a si misma la chica mientras sus ojos no dejaban de parpadear de tan sorpresivas palabras – Dios este hombre si que va al grano… y me gusta es… como yo.

-Perdone que sea tan directo, pero como le dije no soy un hombre de una sola ciudad, por mis negocios y mis responsabilidades suelo viajar mucho. Y no quería partir sin antes decírselo. Pero por usted podria en quedarme en Londres.

-Señor Andley yo no podría pedirle eso – comentó la chica que poco a poco se entusiasmaba por las palabras de Albert haciendo que perdiera la rara timidez en ella. Pues definitivamente las Montecarlo no conocían ese adjetivo.

-Por favor llámeme Albert. Lo de señor también me da escalofríos.

-Esta bien Albert… puedes llamarme Michelle

-Gracias Michelle

-Pero ¿por qué dices qué también te da escalofríos?

-A mi querida hija le gusta decirme papá, príncipe, tío abuelo. Digamos que es su pequeña venganza por… vaya es una historia muy larga que si lo deseas con gusto te la contaré, como los amigos que pudiéramos ser, en caso de no desee que la corteje.

-Me encantaría, Yo no veo porque no podamos ser amigos. Pero debo ser clara así como uste.. digo como tú eres conmigo. Mira yo no vivo en Londres, me temo que no podria darle esperanzas a una relación más allá de la amistad. No tiene caso que interrumpas tus negocios y viajes. Definitivamente no tengo tiempo como para iniciar una relación más allá de la amistad

-¿Por cartas al menos? Las enviare a Mónaco no me importa esperar por cada respuesta.

-Oh no, yo no vivo en Mónaco, yo vivo en Edimburgo estoy estudiando en la Universidad de Edimburgo. Y eso me quita tiempo.

\- ¿En serio estudia? -pregunto sorprendido Albert, pero no porque le pareciera malo sino todo lo contrario. Pero dicha pregunta ofendió a la chica. Ella respondió muy a la defensiva, pues siempre que lo comentaba la criticaban. Pues le decían que no era posible que la hija de un Duque de Mónaco estudiara eso y más siendo mujer

-Médico Veterinario y no me avergüenza. Ya sé que muchos esperan que me quede en casa y espere al hombre con el que formare una familia, pero yo no suelo depender de nadie.

Albert fingió seriedad ante el enojo de Michelle, pero por dentro saltaba de emoción. La chica vivía en Edimburgo, le gustaban los animalitos ¡ERA PERFECTA! Pero quiso saber que más podria sentir Michelle por él. Así que continuó el interrogatorio.

-Ya veo, y … piensa hacer algo más, no se ¿abrir una clínica o…?

La chica no dejo que Albert siquiera terminara su pregunta pues le molesto que de estar tan sonriente e interesado en ella de pronto esté se hubiera puesto tan serio. Michelle imagino que era uno más que quería una esposa de sirvienta.

-Señor Andley, como le dije yo también soy directa. Así que si usted espera una esposa sumisa y en la cocina le sugiero que no me haga perder mi tiempo.

-Su tiempo – casi soltó a reír Albert. Vaya que tenía carácter la mujer de sus sueños.

-No pienso casarme aún. Pienso seguir estudiando para valerme por mí misma y en cuanto me gradué y aunque mis padres no quieran tengo planeado ir a África como voluntaria. Así que si después de lo que he dicho insiste en escribirse conmigo pues hágase a la idea que me enviara las cartas a Edimburgo y luego a África – dijo con tono muy pero muy serio la futura señora Andley.

Sí, como leyeron, futura señora Andley pues después de lo que acababa de decir Michelle, a Albert le quedaba más que claro que era la mujer de su vida y madre de Candy (aunque por la edad más bien iban a ser como hermanas)

-¿Qué no piensa decir nada señor Andley? – reto la chica, pue le molestaba que el hombre que le gusto resultará misógino o al menos eso pensaba ella.

-Perdón, es que pensaba que definitivamente ya no me escribiré con usted. No le veo sentido.

-Ah…. ya veo. –dijo indignada la castaña - Pues con permiso me retiro. Pero No sin antes desearla que encuentre una esposa que le soporte sus ideas misóginas. Porque veo que es igual que la mayoría. Les molesta que una mujer sea independiente.

-No es que me moleste solo que después de lo que me dijo no le veo sentido escribirle a Edimburgo y después a África -sonreía el rubio y es que la chica le parecía perfecta para él.

-¿Y por qué se ríe? No necesita ser grosero ya me quedó claro que no le interesa cartearse conmigo Sr. Andley. Mejor me voy tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que escucharlo – dijo Michelle que sin esperar respuesta comenzó a caminar de prisa. Pero Albert la alcanzó y se interpuso ante ella.

-¿Y puedo saber qué son esas cosa tan importantes como para no escucharme señorita Montecarlo?

-Por supuesto. Vera debo empacar porque mañana parto a Edimburgo, regreso a la Universiada. No se asuste Señor misógino las mujeres ya vamos a la universidad.

-Pues yo la llevo.

-¿Cómo?

-Si usted me lo permite yo la llevó a Edimburgo, justo por eso le decia que no le veía ya caso escribirnos si viviremos en la misma ciudad

-Pero…

-Si me permite terminar le explico. Cómo le mencioné mi familia es de Edimburgo ahí estaré unas semanas arreglando algunos asuntos. Pensaba vivir en Londres y en mis ratos libres trabajar en el zoológico de Blue River.

-¿Zoológico? Pero ¿que no es usted?

-Sí, soy el patriarca de los Andley, pero en mis ratos libres y con la ayuda de George suelo escaparme de mis obligaciones para trabajar a veces como voluntario en un hospital y otras en clínicas veterinarias. Esta vez decidí trabajar en dicho zoológico para quedarme en Londres y estar cerca de mis sobrinos y Candy. Pero como ya me dijo que usted vive en Edimburgo no tengo problema en verla los fines de semana.

-¡Entonces le gustan los animales! Por eso no quiso cenar carne – gritó la chica a quién como por arte de magia se le quitó su odio hacia el pobre tío abuelo.

-Así es, de hecho, esa es mi segunda razón por la que no pienso escribirle cuando usted este en África ¿adivina por qué?

-No lo sé.

-Porque yo pienso ir este verano a África, pero puedo esperar a que se gradué y con gusto podemos ir juntos. Para mi será un placer.

-Oh señor Andley otra vez lo juzgué mal.

-La comprendo, por lo que dijo, tal parece que usted ha sufrido muchas críticas.

-Sí, les parece raro qué una mujer estudie la universidad, pero no hablemos de eso y háblame de tu… de nuevo.

-Está bien, y espero me vuelvas a llamar Albert ¿o sigues molesta?

-Oh por supuesto que no Albert.

-Perfecto. Insisto, si para tu graduación seguimos siendo amigos, para mi será un honor viajar contigo a África y por supuesto cuidarte de cuanta fiera humana intente lastimarte

-Me encanta la idea. Papá seguro aceptará dejarme ir si sabe que voy con un hombre tan buen como tú. Por lo pronto acepto viajar contigo a Edimburgo. Podremos platicar muchas cosas en el camino y te puedo enseñar el campus de mi Universidad.

-Perfecto, solo que parto en el tren de la 1pm, pero quede de verme con el Duque de Grandchester a las 10. ¿no te molesta que George pase por ti y vernos en la estación?

-Sin problema.

-Bien mañana partimos juntos a Edimburgo.

La joven pareja se quedó en silencio mirándose a los ojos. ¿habían encontrado a su alma gemela? No lo sabían, pero sí sabían que eran muy afines y seguro les esperaban muchas aventuras juntos. Mientras se miraban en silencio miles de cosas venían a su cabeza.

-Dios Albert es perfecto. Es guapísimo, inteligente, es un caballero, trotamundos, le gusta ayudar a las personas, le gustan los animalitos ¡e irá a África! Como desearía que me robara un beso, pero supongo que no lo hará porque es un caballero

-Es perfecta, es independiente, inteligente, tan hermosa, le gustan los animalitos y quiere ir a África. ¿Por qué no tengo 15 años para poder robarle un beso? No me importaría que me abofeteara. Pero supongo que hacerlo la asustaría y adiós viaje a África.

Después del breve silencio y confesión para sus propias mentes. Albert rompió el silencio. Tal vez no podía besarla, pero decidió qué esa noche saldría de la Mansión con un Sí para cortejarla.

-Michelle, como no deseo malos entendidos, me gustaría hablar hoy mismo con tu hermana. Quiero pedirle su autorización para cortejarte. Michelle, yo quiero ser más que st amigo. Esta más que claro que somos muy afines.

-Albert, debo decirte que eso fue directo, y me gusta.

-¿Entonces estás de acuerdo?

-Yo no sigo esas cosas, yo aceptó ser más directa.

-Perdón…

-Digo que soy independiente y no necesito permiso para darte el sí. Pero por respeto a mis padres está bien puedes hablar con ellos y con Gabrielle.

-Gracias por el sí. Pero si me gustaría para evitar el enojo de tu familia hacerla antigua, así que le pediré permiso a tu hermana y le enviaré una carta a tus padres.

-Muy bien, pero insisto ya tienes el Sí de la persona más importante, es decir yo.

Albert sonrió ante la directa de Michelle, deseando besar los labios de la chica que ya le había robado el corazón. No podía dejar de mirar sus labios y Michelle tampoco dejaba de mirar los del príncipe.

Tal vez fue la emoción, la felicidad o las palabras de Michelle lo qué hicieron qué Albert dejará a un lado los estatutos de las buenas costumbres y sin más dejo que el hombre libre y trotamundos que llevaba dentro tomará las decisiones así que sin pensarlo la beso. Cómo se trataba de su primer beso como pareja (aun sin el permiso de los Montecarlo) Albert la besaba delicada y suavemente, para después alejarse lentamente de sus labios rosas. Michelle no se enojó al contrario estaba feliz de recibir el esperado beso. Pero claro debía dejarle en claro al buen tío abuelo que no era una chica fácil.

-Te advertí que soy sufragista. Ojo sufragista no libertina -susurro la odio del rubio.

-Y lo creo.

-¡Vamos se hace tarde y mañana debo levantarme temprano! - exclamó la chica que sin esperar comenzó a caminar deprisa hacia la mansión. Haciendo qué Albert sólo se dijera a sí mismo

–Es como Gabrielle, pero a la décima potencia. me pregunto si será tan caprichosa como dice su hermana. No importa, si puedo con la indisciplina de mi hija traviesa, tal vez logre sobrellevar los caprichos de la futura madre de mis hijos.

-¡Gabrielle, Gabrielle! -gritaba Michelle entusiasmada entrando a la sala donde ya estaban todos.

-¿Pero qué pasa por qué gritas?, vas a la universidad y por lo visto ya no les enseñan modales.

-Albert quiere decirte algo… Vamos Albert -ordenada dulcemente la castaña, pero con ojos de "date prisa" haciendo que Albert se sorprendiera y soltara a reír pues si bien estaba dispuesto a hablar con los Montecarlo no tenía imaginado hacerlo delante de todos. Pero qué más daba después de todo era el tío abuelo.

-Claro Michelle, supongo que tener de testigo al clan Canderry lo hará mas oficial.

-¿Qué pasa Albert? - preguntaba Lord Hamilton que yacía sentado junto a su esposa.

-Lord Hamilton delante de todos los presentes quiero solicitarles a usted ya su esposa me concedan el honor y permiso para cortejar a Michelle - apenas terminó de decir Albert con toda la caballerosidad del mundo cuando Gabrielle casi se levantó de su asiento entusiasmada

-¡Por supuesto que lo tienes!

Lord Hamilton qué ya estaba acostumbrado a la espontaneidad de las Montecarlo sólo sonrió -Pues ya escuchaste, tienes nuestra autorización.

-¡Albert ya tiene su albertana número dos! -comentó burlona Madeleine - Porque te diré Michelle que Martha siempre será la número uno.

-Es verdad. Y me da gusto que mi querido Albert ya tiene dueña.

-Felicitaciones a ambos - dijo Patrick dirigiéndose a la pareja para después dirigirse a su madre - Mama ya vámonos debo escribir una nota.

-Está bien vamos - aceptó la mujer. para después despedirse de todos la igual que su hija y su nuera para después salir de la mansión.

-Nosotros también nos retiramos mañana partimos temprano - dijo George

-Sobre eso, si ustedes lo permiten desearía llevar a Michelle a Edimburgo. Yo debo verme con el Duque de Grandchester a la 10 pero George puede venir por ella y nos vemos en la estación para partir en el tren de la 1

-No es necesario yo la llevo al Palacio sirve que partico con Terry y veo A Richard para convencerlo de que nos deje fotografiar el festejo de Terry

-En ese caso nos vemos en el Palacio. Gracias.

-Acostúmbrate Albert así son las Montecarlo, se encargan de dejarlo todo bien planeado y uno solo debe decir sí.

-Arthur no seas grosero -regañó Gabrielle.

-Bien en el palacio al mediodía. Hasta mañana entocnes – se despidió Albert seguido de George besando la mano de las tres mujeres y estrechando la mano de Arthur. Para después salir de la mansión y tomar su carruaje rumbo al hotel Savoy.

-Vamos Gabrielle acompáñame a arreglar todo para mañana – dijo Michelle corriendo escaleras arriba hacia su habitación. Su hermana mayor también corrio a alcanzarla.

-Si vamos rápido. Te debo escoger un buen vestido no puedes viajar con Albert en fachas. Ay ojala haya fotógrafos serán la sensación.

-¡Gabrielle te escuche ya te dije que no quiero periodista cerca!

-¡Esta bien Arthur!.

-¿Puede creerlo Duquesa?

-Yo solo sé que Gabrielle resulto ser una buena casamentera, ahora dime Arthur ¿cómo va el juicio? estoy preocupada por el capitán y sus oficiales.

-Solo sé qué las cosas no van bien el abogado qué les pusieron es algo inexperto.

-¿Tu no puedes ser tomar el caso?

-Me temo qué no. Es un juicio militar. Lo único que puedo hacer es dirigirlo. Vaya, mover los hilos desde afuera.

-Pero ahora qué Terry y los muchachos aparecieron, Richard también podrá apoyar.

-Claro justo hoy por la tarde nos reunimos con el Almirante Sir Madison. Necesitamos recuperar el tiempo perdido para armar todo el caso.

-¿Y cómo lo harán?

-De hecho, ya lo hicimos. Hoy justo en la audiencia un marinero Cookie junto con otros entraron a la sala y armaron un escándalo. Tal fue el caos qué el juez tuvo que cancelar la audiencia.

-¿Pero qué pasará con ese marinero, lo encerraron?

-Sí, por alterar el orden, pero ya pagamos la fianza. Mañana usaremos otro marinero. Como es viernes haremos ganamos 3 días. Suficientes para qué el lunes lleguemos con todo.

-Si necesitas ayuda sabes qué puedes contar conmigo. Mi difunto esposo Lionel me dejó muchos contactos.

-En ese caso me atrevo a tomarle la palabra.

-Dime y lo haré.

-Creo qué bastará con qué haga uso de su sangre hermana.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Palacio de Grandchester

A la mañana siguiente Richard Grandchester ya se encontraba tranquilamente deleitando su desayuno. Aunque un poco molesto porque ni Eleonor ni sus hijos estaba en el comedor.

A mitad del desayuno la hermosa actriz llegaba casi corriendo hasta pararse junto la Duque.

-Lo siento Richard, me tome la libertad de permitir que los niños durmieran un poco mas. Por eso pedí que les sirvieran el desayuno en su habitación.

-Lo sé, me aviso Daniel qué estas arriba con ellos. Pero no los consientas tanto los vas a echar a perder. Ahora por favor siéntate y al menos acompáñame.

-Gracias - aceptó la actriz tomando asiento junto al Duque - Te prometo que solo serán unos días qué los dejaré dormír hasta tarde. Toma en cuenta qué estan tristes extrañan a su mamá.

-Lo dicho sólo me avisas lo qué harás en lugar de consultarme. Me haces recordar nuestros días en juntos.

-Richard no es mi intención imponer nada.

-No me estoy quejando. Me gusta saber qué mis hijos están en buenas manos. Y cualquier cosa tú sabes cómo tomar las decisiones correctas.

-Sólo quiero ayudar.

-Y te lo agradezco. Ahora bien, entiendo lo de mis pequeños, pero ¿qué hay de mi hijo mayor también está triste? - preguntó Richard con sarcasmo.

-Oh no él solo está cansado, ayer durmió hasta tarde te estuvimos esperando. Pobrecito no ha dormido bien por dormir en el sofá-cama de su recámara.

-¿Cómo? Hay más de 30 habitaciones y el prefiere dormír en un sillón. Vaya no cabe duda qué le dio mamitis.

-Te equivocas, sólo cuida a su madre ¿Adivina lo que me pidió? - preguntó Eleonor seguido de una sonrisa al recordar a su primogénito.

-Qué vivas aquí.

-No. Me pidió qué te recordara que no le has pedido mi mano así que mientras eso no pase o mínimo me des un anillo de compromiso, no me dejara dormir en otra habitación. No quiere qué siquiera intentes algo.

-¿En serio? -solo a reír el Duque- Por lo visto mi hijo es tu mejor chaperón ¿Sabes? En ese caso voy a enviarlo a Nueva York contigo. Así me ayudará a espantar a quien se atreva a cortejarte.

-Ni lo intentes no irá, se lo propuse para qué estudie teatro en la compañía de Robert, pero ya te imaginarás qué razón me dio para no ir.

-Una niña con pecas.

-Espero que estando ella en el colegio a Terry se le quiten esas malas costumbres. Richard no está bien lo que hace.

-No te preocupes Eleonor, son solo cosas de adolescentes.

-Pero eso de que le preocupen las apariencias y jerarquías no me gusta. Terry no es así.

-Es el mismo Terry, simplemente tiene la inteligencia de actuar según el lugar. Y en ese colegio está rodeado de jovencitos interesados, arrogantes, y mimados que solo les interesa las apariencias y cuánto gana su padre. Terry solo se da su lugar. Pero créeme tiene su corazón tan puro como el tuyo. ¿te conto que también defiende a sus comapeñors mas debiles?

-Si pero aun así me preocupa que se le hagan costumbre esos malos hábitos.

-No, es solo pasajero, yo hacía lo mismo cuando estuve ahí. Así que créeme nuestro hijo no es un chico malo. Solo tiene alma de líder por eso no le gusta seguir a nadie prefiere ser él quien ponga las reglas.

-¿Y qué hay con sus salidas a medianoche?

-Te aseguro que no dejare que se meta en problemas. Te lo prometo.

-Pero yo no sólo quiero evitar qué se meta en problemas sino qué no salga a esas horas es peligroso a su edad.

-Eleonor, sé qué desearías tenerlo en una caja de cristal, pero es hombre y está en la edad más rebelde y a eso agrégale qué ya tiene dos cómplices más.

-Los Cornwell -sonrió la actriz al recordar a sus tiernos admiradores.

-Antes sólo tenía a Erik y era suficiente para tener el colegio a sus pies, pero ahora tendrá a tus dos admiradores. Quién sabe qué se les ocurra en un futuro, el encierro no es buen consejero.

-Pues entonces prefiero qué siga con sus cosas en el colegio y no afuera donde pueden lastimarlo.

-Te prometo qué lo mantendré fuera de peligro.

-Gracias. Ahora voy a ver si ya despertó Terry ¿O deseas que siga acompañándote?

-No te preocupes ya termine. De hecho, si prefiero que vayas a despertarlo para que esté listo. A la diez llega el señor Andley.

-Oh es verdad quedo de venir, con tantas cosas no te avise.

-No te preocupes, yo le deje un aviso en el hotel pidiéndole viniera aquí a las diez. Anda por favor ve y dile a tu consentido que lo quiero vestido formal – pedía el Duque poniéndose de pie después se dirigía a su mayordomo - Daniel en cuanto baje que vaya a la cava a escoger el vino

-Claro Su Excelencia. Ya tengo las diez botellas que usted pidió, solo es que el joven Terry escoja cual subiremos.

-Perfecto. Encárgate que no escoja cualquiera.

-Por supuesto Su Excelencia. 

-¿Puedo saber por qué tanta formalidad? -preguntaba intrigada la actriz.

-Claro Eleonor, se deba a que el día de hoy mi querido hijo mayor me demostrara que tan maduro es y se portara como un hombre -Eleonor parpadeaba varias veces tratando de entender lo qué quiera decir Richard - Sí Eleonor, quiero decir que así cómo fue tan valiente para robarse a la hija del patriarca de los Andley lo será para pedir su mano.

Continuará…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(1*) Harrods una de las tiendas de ropa más importantes de Londres fundada en 1834.**

 **(2*) Frase icónica de Terry. en la manga Terry se dice así mismo cuando esta con Candy en la Villa de Escocia mientras ambos están junto a la chimenea.**

Gracias y gracias mil por sus comentarios, buenos deseos y paciencia. Gracias a todas desde el fondo de mi corazón **Miriam7, Anieram, Rosario, Magda Css, Sayuri1707, Nally Graham, Eli, Blanca G, .lesly, Lilit, Candice White, Mom, CGG, Grandchesterandry, Gladys, Rous JD y todos los Guest que ojal pongan su nombre en el comentario para mencionarlas**

A quienes me han agregado a sus follows y favs **, Marta Hernandez, P** **alasatenea2018** y quienes me leen de forma **Anónima** también gracias.

 **Respondiendo a sus comentarios la mayoría contestare de forma general pues casi tienen las mismas dudas**

 **Me alegro que cada capitulo las divierta y transporte al momento como si estuvieran con ellos. Son lindos sus comentarios.**

 **Albert y Candy:** Creo que ya les quedo mas que claro que no soy para nada de acuerdo en un amor pasional entre Candy y Albert. 😊 Perdón si alguien se sintió ofendido.

 **Los castigos:** jijijijiji Pobrecitos como sufrieron, pero la que se llevó las palmas fue la pecosa mira que reconsiderar lo de dejar ver a Terry por un pastel de chocolate. Ya leerán la reacción de Terry cuando se entere que su pecosa ama mas los postres que a sus besos 😊

 **Magda Css -** Es un honor para mi que consideres leerme como un regalo Gracias espero te la hayas pasado genial ¿también cambiarias a Terry por un pastel de chocolate? 😊

 **Eliza y Neal:** No, ese par de insoportables no tendrá presencia en esta historia. Si acaso dirán un par de frases, pero nada más.

 **El cuarteto de fugitivos de Liverpool:** Antes de que esto acabe harán de las suyas.

 **Nueva familia Grandchester:** Como siempre lo he dicho, me gusta que Terry sea feliz, sé que a veces lo malcrió dejando que haga lo que quiera (hasta ser el rey del san pablo con impunidad) pero él se merece todo incluyendo tener a sus papis juntos.

Pasen un excelente domingo, les mando un fuerte abrazo mis queridas Canderrys 😊


	53. Chapter 53 El primer día de clases

**Ultimos capítulos**

 **Capítulo 53 El primer día de clases**

Real Colegio San Pablo 9:00am

Los alumnos del prestigioso Colegio londinense comenzaban sus clases. Su rutina era la de siempre. Todos los días desayunaban a las 8:00am, regresaban a sus habitaciones por sus libros y a las 9 en punto debían ya estar en el aula de clase. Después de cada clase se les daba un breve receso de 5 minutos. La hora de la comida era a las 3 de la tarde después de eso terminaba por fin el martirio de las clases.

A partir de ese momento podían acudir a los lugares públicos en donde podían ver al resto del alumnado tanto hombres como mujeres. Estos eran la biblioteca, patio de descanso e incluso la capilla, pero no podían tener comunicación con ningún alumno del sexo opuesto. A fin de poder hablarse deben tener un permiso especial y ese solo se concede si son familiares o algún trabajo escolar lo requería. En este último caso debían reunirse en la biblioteca y bajo el monitoreo de las hermanas que custodiaban dicho lugar.

A las 7 de la noche se daba la cena y a las 8 todos debían estar en sus habitaciones. A las 9 de la noche todas las luces de los dormitorios debían estar apagadas. Los sábados tenían sus clases de arte, música, baile, tiro con arco o equitación según la que el alumno o alumna hubiera elegido. Su clase duraba toda la mañana pues era teoría y práctica. Después de su taller el resto de la tarde era la misma rutina de todos los días. Los domingos todos los alumnos debían acudir a la misa de 8 de la mañana, misma que a veces duraba hasta 2 horas, todo dependía del humor del Cura. Todos debían comulgar por lo que desde el sábado por la tarde podían ir a la confesión con los párrocos que acudían exclusivamente dicho día por la tarde para confesar a los alumnos. Todos los alumnos debían confesarse mínimo una vez al mes. ¿Adivine quien nunca lo hacía? Sí, adivinaron, Terry Grandchester. Su disculpa para que la hermana Gray no insistiera en regañarlo por no cumplir con dicho sacramento era que "Si no se confesaba con el Duque mucho menos lo haría con un plebeyo vestido de párroco" palabras que obvio hacían persignarse a la rectora.

En fin, así eran lo días en el prestigioso y legendario Real Colegio San Pablo. Hoy se trataba del primer día de clases de la señorita Candice White Andley. Como todo colegio tenía reglas y una de las más importantes era la puntualidad (por algo era inglés). Pero desafortunadamente a la pecosa no se le daba muy bien. Y es que a pesar de que se durmió temprano ya se había acostumbrado a despertar con los empujones de su caballero inglés.

La hermana Margaret tal como lo había dicho llegó puntual por ella a la 8 am, pero al ver que nadie le abrio penso que Candy estaría en el comedor o que se había adelantado al salón de clases. Al pasar los minutos y no verla en ningún lado regreso a la habitación de la pecosa e insistió. Al seguir sin recibir respuesta entró sin autorización, vio que en la salita no había nadie, se asomó al baño y tampoco. Cuando entro a la recamara noto un cuerpo inerte literalmente embarrado en la cama, era nada menos que Candy, en la posición en que dormía cualquiera pensaría que era contorsionista.

Y es que la única forma de que la rubia no se esparciera por toda su cama era usando los brazos de Terry. Sí, el caballero inglés era el único que podía hacerla dormir quietecita.

En medio de su largo sueño la pecosa sintió que alguien la sacudía y la llamaba por su apellido. Entre el sueño y su despertar apenas y balbuceaba el nombre de su amado – Terry… 5 minutos más... el bar… co todavía... no sale…

-Señorita Andley por favor despierte ¡ya es tarde! -insistía la hermana Margaret una y otra vez.

-Archie no me empujes … - ahora renegaba pensando que era su primo, hasta que abrió los ojos y se calló de la cama del susto - ¡Ya estoy en el colegio!

-¡Candy estas bien! levántate. Candy no deberías dormir así, te podrías lastimar el cuello. Casi tenías media cabeza fuera de la cama.

-Es que … creo que soñé que iba en un bote.

-Candy debo retarte ya son las 9 y ni siquiera estás vestida.

-Oh por Dios, lo siento mucho hermana, me quede dormida. Perdón es que me mal acostumbré a que me despertaran – se disculpaba la rubia.

-Ya veo. Por esta ocasión no te castigaré porque estoy consciente que has vivido una situación traumática como lo fue el Naufragio. Pero por favor que no se repita o tendré que pedir que duermas con una de las hermanas para que ella se encargue de despertarte todos los días.

-Oh no le prometo que no se repetirá.

-Bien. Ahora vístete rápido que ya comenzó la primera clase.

La pecosa asintió y de prisa tomó su uniforme entrando al baño para limpiarse la cara y cambiarse. Una vez que estuvo lista salió de prisa a tomar sus libros – Listo hermana.

-Candy, te falta peinarte.

-¡Oh Dios, soy tan despistada! No se me cae la cabeza porque la traigo pegada – dijo con una risilla nerviosa y sacando su lengua. Acto seguido fue a su tocador para peinarse y sí, adivinaron optó por hacerse dos coletas. Se miró al espejo una y otra vez para ver que no le faltará nada incluyendo su cabeza, pero noto que le faltaba lo más importante. Así que corrió al cajón de su buró y sacó de ahí un hermoso anillo de compromiso, el mismo que Terry le regaló en Año Nuevo. Se lo colocó en su dedo y sonriente se dirigió a la hermana – Ahora si hermana estoy lista.

-Bien, vamos Candy.

-Hermana ¿puedo pedirle un favor?

-Claro que si Candy – contestó la hermana mientras ya caminaban rumbo al salón de clases.

-Podría darle esto al cartero. Es una carta para mis antiguas maestras. Las quiero mucho y deseo hacerles saber que he llegado con bien.

-Claro que si Candy yo la entregaré.

Las dos mujeres caminaron por el pasillo, salieron del dormitorio de señoritas, para cruzar un gran patio que en la parte del centro tenía una fuente con esculturas de ángeles. Llegaron a un jardín que conectaba con el pasillo que daba al patio de recreo de los caballeros, por otro pasillo se llegaba a la biblioteca y uno más para la capilla. El colegio estaba rodeado de un bosque y hasta el final se alcanzaba a mirar un edificó ya abandonado, se trataba del ala B. Fue el primer edificio del colegio, pero conforme fue creciendo y al hacerse mixto fue necesario construir más aulas y más dormitorios. Una vez que estuvo lista la nueva área el viejo edificio quedó abandonado.

Bueno, abandonado por las autoridades del colegio, pero no para el joven Grandchester y su amigo Erik Macklahan, ya que lo usaban como salón de entretenimiento para los caballeros del colegio, algo como una fraternidad. Claro que no era gratis mantener el silencio del velador así que le pagaban una buena cantidad para que no dijera nada a las hermanas. Y por supuesto dicho velador cumplía su palabra, salvo un pequeño detalle, dicho velador era empleado del Duque así que era quien lo mantenía informado de las rebeldías de su hijo. En fin ya Candy tendría tiempo de conocer la popularidad de su amado caballero inglés.

Al fin llegaron al aula, la hermana Margaret tocó sutilmente la puerta pues la clase ya había comenzado, un par de minutos después se abrió la puerta – Hermana Clay disculpe la interrupción, pero traigo a la nueva alumna Candice White Andley.

-Ya veo, ¿señorita Andley no le hicieron saber el horario de clases? ¿por qué llega a esta hora?

-Lo siento es que yo… -decía Candy inclinando la cabeza en signo de arrepentimiento. A lo que la hermana Margaret abogo por ella.

-Discúlpela hermana recordemos que han sido días difíciles para ella y le cuesta dormir.

-Entiendo. Señorita Candy sé que dormir puede ser difícil después de haber vivido una experiencia tan traumática como un Naufragio, pero que por favor no sea una excusa para no cumplir con tus deberes ¿está bien? Debes dar gracias a Dios por esta nueva oportunidad de vida. Y que mejor que siendo una buena cristiana y alumna.

-Sí hermanas, lo prometo.

-Bien. Hermana Margaret puede retirarse yo me encargo ahora.

-Gracias hermana. Con permiso – respondió la hermana para después darle una sonrisa a Candy y dar la media vuelta para irse.

-Vamos Candy entremos – ordenó la monja entrando al aula seguida de la pecosa que mantenía su cabeza baja.

El aula estaba llena de señoritas que aprovechando la ausencia de la maestra estaban conversando. Algunas desde sus lugares y otra se habían puesto de pie. La Hermana al entrar y ver semejante acto de indisciplina les llamó la atención - ¿Señoritas que modales son esos? ¡Vuelvan a sus lugares!

Las chicas de inmediato volvieron a sus lugares y guardaron silencio. Algunas intrigadas por saber quién era esa hermosa rubia pecosa de 2 coletas que llegaba al colegio. Una chica de anteojos la miraba de arriba abajo como tratando de descifrar si era la misma chica de la cual su abuela no dejo de hablarle. Otra chica la miraba con los ojos llenos de coraje, pues ni en sus peores pesadillas pensó volverla a ver y menos en el distinguido colegio, incluso se preguntó si Candy era la alumna que ocuparía la suite especial. Pues días atrás hubo rumores que pronto llegaría una alumna que la ocuparía y ya ni hablar de las cajas de finos vestidos que llegaron el día anterior para llenar el armario de dicha habitación. Otra cosa que la molestó fue ver en el dedo anular de Candy un hermoso anillo de zafiro en forma de corazón enmarcado con diminutos diamantes ¿Acaso se lo dio el Tío Abuelo? Se preguntó la malvada Eliza Legan.

Pero quien sin duda sintió que el corazón se le paró de emoción fue Annie, que al verla casi se le salen las lágrimas. Solo esperaba que Candy levantara la cabeza para que sus ojos hicieran contacto.

-Candy, por fin está aquí… Candy – pensaba la chica ansiosa por que su hermana le diera una mirada o mejor aún una sonrisa.

-Señoritas les he dicho infinidad de ocasiones que una dama debe mantener la compostura aún cuando esté a solas

-Lo sentimos hermana – dijeron al unísono las alumnas.

-Bien. Ahora pongan atención, voy a presentarles a una nueva compañera-dijo la hermana para después voltear a mirar a la pecosa – Adelante Candy.

La chica levanto la mirada y lo primero que vio entre todas esas alumnas fueron los ojos azules de su hermana. Se le formo una sonrisa al verlos. Los ojos de Annie estaban tan emocionados y a la vez nostálgicos. Le hizo tan feliz ver a su amiga Annie haciendo que su entusiasmo subiera a la décima potencia así que con gran alegría se presentó.

-Hola, mi nombre es Candice White Andley y vengo de América. Me alegro mucho de poder estudiar con ustedes.

 _\- Tenemos a otras dos compañeras que vienen de América en esta clase– dijo la hermana a Candy después se dirigió a dichas chicas – Eliza Legan y Annie Britter, por favor de pie._

 _-Candy… -seguía pensando Annie con gran emoción._

 _-Annie… no pensé que te vería tan pronto. Creí que sería hasta que volvieras a América. -pensaba Candy_

 _-Eliza y Annie. Ocúpense de Candy hasta que se habitúe al colegio._

 _-Sí hermana – respondieron al unísono las dos chicas._

 _-Por supuesto que me encargare de esta dama de establo – pensaba con malicia Eliza._

 _-Siéntense. El pupitre al lado de Eliza está libre ¿verdad? Tómalo Candy._

 _-Hermana… yo conozco a Candy… ¿no podría sentarse junto a mí? – pidió titubeante la tímida._

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿cómo es que conoce a Candy? – pensó con furia la enojona de Eliza._

 _-Hermana Clay yo podría sentarme junto a Eliza – se ofreció Luisa._

 _-Gracias Luisa. Entonces Candy puedes sentarte junto a Annie._

Los ojos fulminantes de Eliza al ver pasar a Candy junto a ella no pasaron desapercibidos para su amiga Luisa. Lo contrario a Candy y Annie que no dejaban de sonreír y no le dieron importancia a la chica Leagan.

-Bien señoritas continuemos con la clase. Patricia por favor continua con la lectura.

-Sí hermana.

Fue así como Candy iniciaba su primer día de clases en el colegio. Hojeaba su libro tratando de encontrar la página donde estaba leyendo Paty. Annie no pudo evitar soltar una risilla al verla tan desesperada se veía tan cómica. Discretamente se inclinó hacia su amiga y le señalo la página.

-Gracias Annie – dijo Candy que se sorprendió por la atención de Annie. Pensó que tal vez querría disimular su pasado. Pero no fue así, primero dijo que la conocía y ahora estaba atenta para ayudarla.

-Candy, no me importa hablarte "como una vieja amiga". Recuerda lo que te prometí en el Mauretania- terminó diciendo con una sonrisa y con sus ojos azules y cristalinos.

-Sí Annie, nunca lo olvidaré. Seremos hermanas sin importar lo que digan- respondió Candy tomando la mano de su amiga a quien le regresó la sonrisa y sus ojos también se pusieron cristalinos.

En otra vida tal vez Annie la hubiera negado, pero en esta no. Ahora iniciaban juntas una nueva etapa de su vida en el Real colegio San Pablo. Candy se sentía como en un sueño. Estaría en un estricto colegio pero no importaba mientras tuviera a su seres queridos junto a ella.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Palacio de Grandchester 9:50 am

Mientras Candy Andley (algún día Grandchester) estudiaba la clase "Como ser una dama del siglo 20" en el Palacio de Grandchester su caballero inglés terminaba de ponerse más guapo de lo que es. Se decidió por una traje azul marino con chaleco dos botones color gris, camisa blanca con cuello francés y corbata color tinto.

-Terry ¿Por qué tardas tanto? tu padre ya está en el salon esperándote -preguntaba la madre entrando a la habitación. Donde su hijo se terminaba de arreglar la corbata

-Ya voy mamá. ¿Por qué tanta prisa? -renegaba el chico.

-Ven aquí, yo te arreglo ese nudo – ordenó la madre tomando la corbata y comenzado a arreglar el cuello a su vástago -Tú sabes lo estricto que es tu padre con la puntualidad no lo hagas enojar.

-Pues tal vez si se dignaran mis padres en decirme porque tanta formalidad pudiera ser que me anime a bajar más rápido.

-Ya lo sabrás. Terry ya tienes el cabello muy largo ya lo llevas abajo de los hombros. Espera te lo amarraré en una cola.

-No, así estoy bien – replicó el chico no dejando que su madre se atreviera a tocarle el cabello.d

-Está bien, pero ya deberías cortártelo no estás en Broadway y deja el saco no es necesario que lo uses hoy. -dijo dulcemente la madre al ver que Terry estaba por ponérselo.

-Mamá ya dime ¿Qué pasa?

-Pasa que hoy te comportarás como un hombre para orgullo de tu padre.

-Ash… ¿no me digas que quiere que lo acompañe al parlamento? – dijo con tono de fastidio – Prefiero mil veces estar encerrado en la torre de Londres.

-Terry no digas tonterías y no, no es eso. Anda ya bajemos, deprisa o yo te castigaré – terminó diciendo la madre saliendo de la habitación.

-Lo dicho, no lleva ni una semana y ya se le pego lo Grandchester – renegaba el chico siguiendo a su madre que ya se encaminaba hacia el salon.

-Te escuche Terry. Y no soy Grandchester pero soy Baker y puedo ser más estricta si lo deseas.

-Está bien no te enojes Eleonor, pero ya dime ¿Quién vendrá? ¿o a donde piensa llevarme papá?

-No iras a ningún lado, Albert vendrá para que le des la cara por lo que hiciste.

\- ¿Hice? -dijo extrañado el chico.

\- ¿Te parece poco haberte llevado a Candy sin su consentimiento?

-Pues… así que tú digas sin consentimiento no necesariamente, digo él estuvo de acuerdo en nuestra relación, solo que es cierto olvide mencionarle que me la llevaría a América -se burlaba el chico.

-Pues hoy le dirás porque te la llevaste y como un caballero que eres pedirás su mano.

-¡¿Qué?! – Terry se paró en seco por semejantes palabras que por un momento dejó de respirar.

\- ¿O acaso no quieres formalizar tu noviazgo con Candy? -insistía la madre que se detuvo para voltear a ver a su hijo que se quedó atrás como una estatua tratando de cavilar lo que le decían.

El sabía que según las buenas costumbres, al menos en la realeza era un hecho que cuando dos cabezas de familia se reunían para hablar de una relación solo podía significar una cosa, Así que era un hecho ¡SU PADRE HARIA OFICIAL SU NOVIAZGO CON CANDY! No más compromiso con esa niña Polignac, ¡Candy sería suya! Nadie se opondría. El chico no pudo más con la emoción y se lanzó a abrazar a su madre.

\- ¡Mamá!

-Anda ve rápido o tu padre se molestará. Además debes aprovechar para hablar con él. Que te dé algunos consejos para cuando hables FORMALMENTE con Albert. Sé que es tu amigo pero esto es algo serio.

-Sí mamá – dijo Terry entusiasmado y correspondiendo a la sonrisa de su madre. Acto seguido se lanzó corriendo hacia el salón donde el Duque ya impaciente, esperaba a sus invitados.

Richard estaba sentado mirando hacia la ventana. En una mano sostenía su vaso de agua y con su mano izquierda tamboreaba impaciente sus dedos sobre la rodilla.

\- ¡Papá ya estoy aquí! -gritaba Terry mientras entraba al lujoso salón, haciendo que el Duque lo mirara con desaprobación.

-Hum. Te he pagado los mejores maestros privados, estas en el colegio de mayor prestigio en Inglaterra, pero aun así llegas con apenas 2 minutos antes de la hora acordada (1*) y además entras gritando.

-Lo siento papá. – se disculpaba el chico cerrando la puerta tras de sí y tomando asiento junto a su padre.

-Daniel en vista de que mi querido hijo apenas llego y no le dará tiempo de escoger la botella por favor tráela tú y que sea el cognac de la cosecha de 1798.

-Por supuesto Su Excelencia vuelvo enseguida.

-Papá gracias, no imaginé que tenías planeado esto. Te agradezco que aceptes a Candy y me agrada más saber que me apoyas en formalizar mi compromiso y permitas que nos casemos.

-Terry te equivocas no es para que se casen lo hago por dos razones. La primera porque sabes que no tolero los rumores sobre mi familia y temo que algún día se puedan enterar de tu intento de huida a América. Lo que hiciste no estuvo bien así que para evitar habladurías que dejen mal a tu novia y a mi primogénito, lo mejor es formalizar. Y segundo, porque como sabes tú bisabuela quiere comprometerte, pero cuando sepa que ya di mi palabra a los Andley no le quedará más remedio que olvidarse de esa idea y no insistir en ese compromiso que por cierto metete en la cabeza, yo nunca di mi visto bueno.

\- ¡Entonces solo es una farsa para ti! – dijo enojado Terry poniéndose de pie.

-No dije eso Terry y no te pongas de genio ni me mires con esa cara. Dije que autorizo su compromiso pero ni creas que dejaré que se casen todavía. Primero terminan la escuela y ya después veremos. Además estoy seguro de que el sr. Andley estará de acuerdo en que son muy jóvenes para casarse. Así que solo formalizaremos su compromiso pero no daremos fecha.

Terry sintió un gran alivio, por un momento pensó que su Padre solo lo hacía para cuidar las apariencias, bueno sí, pero que más daba ya tenía la autorización del Duque. (aunque nunca le interesó la de su padre ni la de Albert). Ya más tranquilo se volvió a sentar junto a su padre.

-Bueno… de todas formas Candy y yo ya habíamos planeado casarnos hasta tener la mayoría de edad. Así que está bien Duque, pero en cuanto cumplamos la mayoría de edad me la llevó a Nueva York -termino diciendo con cierta picardía.

-¿Es amenaza? – pregunto el padre adivinando esa mirada traviesa de su primogénito.

-No papá, solo estoy feliz que aceptes mi relación – decía el chico que no podía esconder su sonrisa burlona, le gustaba la relación que estaba recuperando con su padre. Después se recostaba en el sillón frente al Duque. Cosa que casi hace que el Duque se le salieran los ojos.

-¡Siéntate bien o arrugaras la camisa! ¿sabes cuánto pago de mensualidad en el colegio para que te enseñen a sentar correctamente? ¿y por qué no traes saco?

-Eleonor dijo que así estaba bien -respondía desinteresado el chico poniéndose de pie para ir a servirse un vaso de agua.

-Ah…tu madre es demasiado condescendiente contigo y tus hermanos - dijo el Duque negando con la cabeza, después miró el reloj de pared y resopló con fastidio al ver que ya eran la 10 con 2 minutos – Americanos ¿para eso querían independizarse, para llegar a la hora que quieran? Ya pasan de las diez y no llegan.

-Uy me siento ofendido Duque – dijo con sarcasmo el chico a lo que su padre lo miró extrañado y con tono de burla continuo –¿Por qué te extraña papá? Recuerda que nací en Nueva York así que en parte soy americano.

Su padre por segunda ocasión lo miro casi a punto de fulminarlo por sus palabras y más porque Terry lo hacía para burlarse, pues sabía que su padre era muy nacionalista ¿qué Duque no lo sería? Así que el padre con tono de autoridad y casi amenazante le contestó a su hijo.

-No me importa si naciste en América, Japón, África o la Antártida. Eres mi hijo, llevas mi sangre, te estoy educando para que seas un respetado caballero y no se te olvide que tu acta menciona que eres inglés. Así que eres y serás un caballero inglés hasta que te mueras ¿Fui claro?

-Lo que Usted Ordene Su Excelencia – siguió burlándose el chico haciendo una reverencia.

Su padre al ver que su hijo seguía divirtiéndose solo rodo los ojos y resignado se puso de pie para servirse de nuevo agua donde Terry ya terminaba de servirse el suyo.

-Papá. Hablando en serio ¿Entonces nunca me registraron en Nueva York?

-Por supuesto que sí, pero apenas tenías dos semanas de nacido cuando te traje de regreso a Inglaterra. Así que fue fácil anular esa acta que hicimos en Nueva York y realizar una nueva que legitimara de que habías nacido aquí. Cuando me case con Sophia ella firmó como tu legitima madre. Eras tan pequeño que nadie dudo que eras nuestro hijo. Todos se creyeron que me case con Sophie porque estaba embarazada y por eso supuestamente naciste al mes de que nos casamos.

-Entonces ¿lo mismo paso con tu matrimonio con mamá?

-Sí, lo anule – respondió avergonzado el padre – Pero tengo planeado pedirte su mano, pero ya será después ahora solo hay que dejar que el tiempo pase -termino diciendo, dándole una palmada al hombro de su hijo, a lo que este solo asintió y respondió con un "está bien"

Padre e hijo se quedaron en silencio, por un rato solo se escuchaba el tic tac del reloj. Richard de pie miraba por la ventana mientras Terry recostado en el sofá miraba el techo del salon. Le parecía tan increíble su actual vida, era demasiado buena para ser real. Hace un mes se peleaba con su padre porque no lo dejaba ir a Nueva York a ver a su madre y ahora no solo su madre estaba en el Palacio sino que estaba a punto de pedirle a Albert un hombre que conoció en las afueras de una cantina que le diera la mano de su hija, una dulce pecosa que conoció en el Mauretania.

Un par de minutos después se escuchó que la puerta se abría, era Daniel llegando con la botella de cognac.

-Con permiso Su Excelencia, aquí traigo la botella y las copas. Estaré afuera esperando al Sr. Andley.

-Gracias Daniel -dijo el Duque a lo que Daniel haciendo una reverencia volvió a salir del salon.

Richard se puso serio y se veía algo molesto. Terry mejor que nadie sabía que su padre odiaba esperar a las personas, por lo que apenas y quería hacerlo enojar más. Así que titubeante rompió el silencio.

-Papá… ¿mamá no vendrá? -apenas murmuró el caballero inglés. Lo sé Terry es un rebelde pero no deja de tener apenas 16 años.

-No, esto es cosa de hombres -contestó seco el hombre sin dejar de ver tras la ventana, haciendo que Terry suspirara de desilusión (mami no estaría) – Ya estas bastante grande para necesitar que tu madre esté aquí. Además no es una pedida de mano totalmente es solo formalizar su noviazgo. Cuando llegué el día indicado, entonces sí estaremos los dos para acompañarte como debe ser.

El tic tac del reloj se seguía escuchando en medio del silencio que había en el salon, dio las 10 con 11 minutos cuando por fin la puerta se abrió de nuevo

-Su Excelencia, el señor Andley y su acompañante el señor Villers - anunció el mayordomo.

Terry se puso ligeramente nervioso, pues una cosa era hablar con su amigo Albert y otra con el tío abuelo y se preguntaba ¿qué actitud tomaría Albert? ¿la de amigo o la de hermano molesto y sobreprotector?

-Duque de Grandchester mil disculpas por el retraso pero las marchas que hay en el centro de Londres nos hizo imposible poder tomar un carruaje. Tuvimos que caminar hasta encontrar uno disponible que nos pudiera traer hasta Grandchester (2*)- se disculpaba Albert que saludaba de mano a Richard.

-Es verdad, lo olvide por completo. Las marchas por el juicio del Mauretania -se quedó pensativo Richard.

-Así es, tal como nos comentó Lord Hamilton, Cookie y el resto de los marineros están haciendo un buen trabajo -agrego George que también saludó al Duque de mano.

-Entiendo. Debí suponerlo, y acepto sus disculpas.

Albert después miró a Terry quien al verlo sintió tanta paz, su mirada fraternal contestó a su pregunta. Bien lo dijo Candy una vez "Albert hace feliz a todos" Así que sin más se saludaron con un fuerte abrazo.

-Albert me alegro de verte.

-Yo también Terry, me agrada que estés bien -sonreía Albert después continuó con sarcasmo - Aunque no me agrado mucho que te llevaras a mi hija

-Digamos que no alcance a avisarte -dijo con el mismo tono el caballero inglés y después se dirigió a George – Señor Villers me alegra que este bien.

-Gracias Joven Terry.

-Aunque no lo crea me dolió que algo le pasara al caballero blanco de mi pecosa.

-Estoy seguro que sí. De hecho solo un naufragio pudo ayudarlo a que se la llevara, porque en otras circunstancias dudo que lo hubiera logrado -terminó diciendo el buen George con esa sonrisa fingida especial para Terry.

-Estoy de acuerdo – apoyó Albert.

-¿De verdad lo creen? - dijo arrogante el chico.

-No discutamos eso, por favor tomen asiento – intervino el Duque - Daniel por favor sirve las copas.

-Por supuesto Su Excelencia.

Los 4 caballeros tomaron asiento. Terry y su padre en un sillón mientras que Albert y George en otro, sólo los dividía una mesa de centro donde Daniel colocaba la charola con las copas.

-Sr. Andley, sé por el mensaje que me envió en respuesta a mi invitación que su tren sale a la una así que seremos breves para no quitarle más tiempo.

-Se lo agradezco.

-Reconozco que nuestra primera conversación no fue nada grata, y por la tragedia de mi esposa ya no fue posible retomar el tema esa tarde. Pero dadas las circunstancias creo necesario hacerlo lo antes posible, por eso le pedí que viniera antes de partir a Escocia.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Usted. Y como le dije en nuestra primera conversación deseo lo mejor para Candy y también para Terry.

-Le agradezco que también considere a mi hijo.

-Es mi amigo y conozco sus sentimientos y buenas intenciones hacia Candy. Por eso estoy dispuesto a apoyarlo en lo que necesiten excepto ponerse en peligro.

-Por eso estamos aquí. Mi hijo ya reconoció su error y en adelante no pondrá en riesgo a Candy y será honesto con nosotros antes de tomar una decisión. Terruce por favor.

-Reconozco que no fue la mejor forma, pero lo hice porque no quería arriesgarme a que me separaran de Candy.

-Lo sé Terry y lo imagine mucho antes de que sucediera lo del Naufragio. Tanto tú como Candy son casi un libro abierto.

-Señores permiso aquí están sus copas.

-Gracias Daniel. Señor Andley, Señor Villers ustedes han visto desde el viaje el amor que mi hijo tiene por Candy. Siendo honesto yo no lo creía, pero después de lo que he odio y la actitud que toma mi hijo al hablar de ella me queda claro que su amor es verdadero. Además ayer no platiqué con ella pero tuve oportunidad de verla con mis hijos pequeños y debo reconocer que es muy dulce, supongo que su dulzura tranquilizara el genio de mi hijo, es lo que yo llamo amor verdadero.

-No solo verdadero papá es para siempre.

-En ese caso Terruce, por favor formalicemos esto.

-Sí Terry, recuérdame aquello que durante una hermosa tarde en el Mauretania me dijiste.

-¿Qué amo a Candy? -preguntó intrigado el chico.

-No Terry, eso ya lo sé. Lo que deseo es que me digas ¿Por qué en Candy el apellido Grandchester lucirá mejor que el apellido Andley o cualquier otro apellido? -aclaró Albert con una sonrisa (algo retadora). Cuanto había soñado con este momento. La venganza es dulce pero el orgullo de Terry no tenía límites así que esté le regresaba la sonrisa.

-Es cierto señor Andley, y sabe sigo pensando lo mismo. El Grandchester luce mejor en Candy.

-Entonces Terry, en este momento no soy Albert soy William Albert Andley padre de Candy. Convénceme de darte su mano – pidió el rubio poniéndose muy cómodo en su sillón y mirando muy fijamente al caballero inglés.

Albert sabía el gran amor de Terry por Candy pero deseaba que el chico mostrara la madurez que decía tener. Estaba seguro de que podría dejar a Candy a su cuidado pero reconocía que la inexperiencia de ambos los podría llevar a cometer muchos errores.

Los ojos de todos se pusieron en Terry, esperando escuchar su respuesta. Su razón por la cual era digno del corazón de Candy. El chico se puso de pie frente a Albert que lo miraba serio. Respiro y con toda la seguridad que lo caracterizaba se dirigió al tío abuelo.

-Candy White Andley es la mujer que amo, que voy a amar y amaré hasta que me muera. No sé cuántas pruebas nos ponga la vida, y estoy consciente que tendremos nuestras peleas, desilusiones, reconciliaciones, pero a pesar de todo estoy seguro de que la amo y la amaré más que a mi vida. No creo conocer a nadie que la iguale porque ella es única, ella no necesita ni del apellido de los Andley o el Grandchester o el Cornwell, ella vale por sí misma, vale más que las joyas de la corona al menos para mí vale más que cualquier cosa. Pero el hecho de que llevé mi apellido no es para darle más valor a su persona porque como lo dije ella no lo necesita, sino porque significa que será mi esposa, mi amiga, mi amante y madre de mis hijos. Saber que seré el único en su vida, me hace sentir el hombre más dichoso del mundo. Y le aseguro señor Andley que ningún hombre sobre la faz de la tierra sería capaz de amarla como yo la amo, mucho menos protegerla como ya se lo he demostrado. De hecho estoy y le aseguro señor Andley que aun viviendo lejos el uno del otro nunca dejaríamos de amarnos, al menos yo no dejaría de amarla. La amo tanto que si algún día ella me pidiera que la dejará ir… yo aceptaría solo a cambio de que ella me prometa que será feliz. La amaría desde lejos, no me importa que ella esté con alguien más, aunque me parta el corazón en mil pedazos yo solo quiero que ella sea feliz con o sin mí. Así que señor Andley le aseguro que Candy al llevar mi apellido significa que esta con el hombre que la protegerá, que la ama más que a su vida y hará todo por hacerla feliz. Por eso, Yo Terruce Graham Grandchester, delante de mi padre el Duque de Grandchester miembro de la realeza británica y teniendo al señor Villers y Daniel como testigos le pido formalmente la mano de su hija Candice White Andley.

Albert sonrió satisfecho al ver Terry tenía esa seguridad para pedir la mano de su pequeña. Ahora más que nunca sabía que su querida Candy estaría en buenas manos. El Duque por su parte estaba orgulloso de su hijo al verlo tan seguro y sin dejarse intimidar por el patriarca. Solo le asustaba el gran amor que Terry profesaba por Candy. Temía que algún día la vida lo separara de ella y lo hiciera morir en vida como él lo estuvo por Eleonor por tantos años. A Daniel casi se le salen las lágrimas, su pequeño Terry ya era un hombre y el señor Villers no pudo evitar recordar el día que el rebelde le pidió dejar ir a la pecosa a la fiesta de la tercera clase del Mauretania y ahora ese mismo muchacho estaba frente a Albert pidiendo su mano. El tío Abuelo se puso de pie y con tono serio contestó a la petición del caballero inglés.

-Terruce Graham Grandchester, como patriarca de los Andley te concedo la mano de mi hija Candice White Andley.

-Gracias Albert – agradeció el chico y acto seguido los dos amigos se abrazaron de nuevo.

-Solo porque, después de ver como la cuidaste en el barco y lo que has dicho me convenzo aún más de que siempre la amaras y por ende la cuidaras más que a tu vida.

-Te lo aseguro.

-Bien, formalizado el compromiso estarán de acuerdo que esto merece un brindis – propuso el Duque

-Por supuesto. Salud por la felicidad de los rebeldes del Mauretania – dijo Albert

-Salud -contestaron todos y chocaron sus copas para después beber.

-Daniel por favor tú también brinda con nosotros, también educaste a mi hijo.

-Su Excelencia será un honor – el mayordomo sin objetar tomó su copa.

-Brindo por la felicidad de la señorita Candy y el joven Terry – dijo George a lo que nuevamente todas dijeron Salud incluyendo ahora también Daniel.

-No sé ustedes pero a mí me alegra que esto quede como siempre debió ser, formalizado.

-Sí papá -el chico ya se parecía a Candy, no dejaba de sonreír.

-Terry, tu padre me envió un mensaje para vernos hoy y también una breve carta con un punto el cual estoy de acuerdo.

-¿Cuál?

-Se casarán hasta que cumplan la mayoría de edad. Se que se aman pero aún son muy jóvenes tienen mucho que aprender.

-Lo sé, papá me lo dijo y estamos de acuerdo. Es decir Candy y yo no pensábamos casarnos en cuanto llegáramos a América, sino que ella se iba a quedar en el Hogar de Pony y yo en Nueva York así ambos nos prepararíamos en nuestras carreras, sobre todo yo, para que una vez que cumpliéramos la mayoría de edad yo poder darle un futuro digno.

-Una buena decisión, son demasiado jóvenes, aunque la señorita Candy siempre ha demostrado valerse por sí misma, su corta edad los hubiera puesto en difíciles situaciones que no les hubiera permitido saber cómo manejar– comentó George.

-Ahora estarán en el mismo colegio y espero Terry mantengas esa madures y no hagan algo que no deben.

-¿Papá qué insinúas?

-Joven Grandchester no me haga pedirles a las hermanas que me den la llave de su ventanal – se burló George a lo que Albert soltó a reír y Terry hizo esa sonrisa fingida exclusiva para el caballero blanco de su pecosa.

-No será necesario Señor Villers.

-Terry, te he educado como un caballero así que no quiero quejas de la hermana o te cambio de colegio -amenazó el padre.

-Obvio que jamás le faltare a Candy… no me miren así ¿por quién me toman?

-Por un rebelde adolescente -se burlaba Albert

-Pues rebelde o lo que quieran pero respeto a mi pecosa.

-Así lo espero Terry -insistió con tono serio el Duque – Ahora mañana iremos a ver a tu bisabuela, está ansiosa por verte. Se preocupó de saber que algo te había pasado, así que le dirás lo mismo que Daniel se ha encargado de decirle a la servidumbre y lo que tu madrina también les ha dicho a sus amistades. Le dirás que no diste tu nombre porque cuando pasaron lista tú estabas muy enfermo. En cuanto a ¿por qué no llegaste directo al palacio? Le dirás que fue porque como ibas con Candy y su primo te pareció mejor llevarla al colegio, peor los asaltaron y bueno se hospedaron en la casa de un buen samaritano en lo que conseguían para pagar el carruaje hasta el colegio, pero entonces leíste esa falsa noticia de tu muerte y por eso regrésate al palacio.

-Pero papá seguro me dirá ¿y por qué no llamaste para que fueran por ti?

-Porque estabas en harapos y nadie te creía que eras mi hijo. Fin -insistió enérgico el padre

-Ok Duque lo que usted diga - aceptó el pequeño lord (3*) rodando los ojos, pues no tenía ganas de entrar en detalles.

-Respecto a la realeza Duque, no quiero que Candy sufra ningún tipo de desprecio ¿Cómo aceptaran el hecho de que Candy es adoptada? -preguntaba Albert.

-Por el lado del corazón y la política. Verán mi tía abuela es muy filantrópica siempre está buscando a quien ayudar. Así que el hecho de saber que mi hijo se enamoró de una niña sin padres y que esta se arriesgó para salvarlo, la enternecerá. A eso agréguenle que Candy es americana eso sin duda será la clave para el resto de la corte.

-¿No debería ser al revés? -preguntó George.

-En mis tiempos sin duda sería un no rotundo, si lo sabré yo. Pero no en estos tiempos difíciles en que estamos bajo una amenaza de guerra con los germanos. Inglaterra necesita tener a América de aliada y no será bien visto que Su Majestad no acepte a una niña americana para casarse con su bisnieto. ¿Qué diría el pueblo? ¿Con qué cara les pediríamos ayuda a los americanos si Su Majestad ve con malos ojos a una de sus compatriotas?

-Viéndolo así, es un hecho que no habrá oposición – comentó George

-Papá me das miedo - dijo con sarcasmo el rebelde.

-Duque de verdad que me sorprende -comentó Albert.

-Sr. Andley son años conviviendo con lores, marqueses y demás miembros del Parlamento créame en ese ambiente se debe saber jugar bien a las cartas o te sacarán los ojos.

-Entiendo y le agradezco que juegue bien a las cartas en favor de los rebeldes del Mauretania y ahora del Real colegio San Pablo. ¿les parece un último brindis antes de irme?

-Por supuesto.

-Brindo por los rebeldes del Real Colegio San Pablo

-Salud.

-Duque un placer emparentar con su familia.

-Le agradezco Señor Andley. De hecho permítame comentarle que el tío de mi tatarabuelo fue Duque de Edimburgo así que tenemos algo de sangre escocesa. Por eso tengo una villa en Escocia es herencia de él.

-Interesante será agradable conocer su Villa yo tengo una mansión también en Edimburgo junto al lago.

-Ahí está la Villa -comentó Terry.

-Vaya, hemos estado cerca tantos años. Pues entonces igual en verano nos vemos allá -dijo Albert.

-Buena idea yo iré con mamá y papá…

-Terry… -interrumpió el Duque pensando que su hijo sin pensarlo había dicho su secreto.

-Papá no te enojes, pero Albert es mi mejor amigo y él sabe lo de mi madre.

-Puede estar tranquilo, como amigos y ahora también familia nunca sabrán de su secreto por nuestra boca.

-Entiendo, y les agradezco su discreción -dijo ya tranquilo el Duque.

-Bueno con su permiso nos retiramos- dijo George.

-Hasta luego Terry, nos vemos en tu cumpleaños.

-Gracias Albert – se dieron nuevamente un abrazo los buenos amigos después le dio la mano a George.

-Los acompañamos a la puerta - se ofrecía Richard.

-De hecho quisiera nos permitan quedarnos en su recibidor. Quedamos de vernos… es más seguro ya deben estar aquí Madame Montecarlo y ….

-¡Mi madrina vendrá! – interrumpió Terry que sin más corrió hacia la sala.

-Lo dicho le pago el mejor colegio y de repente se le olvidan los buenos modales y es todo un rebelde.

-Creo que todos fuimos rebeldes a su edad – decía Albert mientras ya salían del salon.

-¿Usted también Albert?

-Sí, y lo seguiré siendo.

-Si lo sabré yo que me toca cubrirlo - agregó George.

Mientras los tres adultos caminaban tranquilamente hacia la sala, Terry llegaba corriendo. Cuando llegó se encontró con su madre leyendo un libro.

\- Mamá, ya es oficial.

-Me alegro mi amor, me alegro por ambos – dijo Eleonor levantándose para abrazar a su hijo.

-Tenemos que celebrarlo. Quiero celebrarlo contigo, con nana Isabel y Gabrielle. Albert dice que viene para acá. Quiero celebrarlo con las mujeres que han sido como mis madres ¿no te molesta verdad mamá?

-Por supuesto que no, ahora mismo pediré a Daniel que prepare algo especial para comer en el jardín.

Eleonor estaba por salir pero se encontró con Richard, Albert y George que llegaban a la sala. Los dos visitantes saludaban besando la mano de la actriz. Está los saludo y les ofreció sentarse, después se acercó a Daniel (que llegaba con la charola de cognac) para darle instrucciones sobre la comida que deseaba se preparara ese día para consentir a su vástago.

Los tres caballeros adultos y ahora también la hermosa actriz se sentaron y comenzaron a platicar, del clima, algo de política, vaya trivialidades. Mientras que el rebelde adolescente de Terry no estaba muy atento a dicha platica. El prefirió sentarse junto a la ventana. Estaba ansioso por que llegara su madrina para darle la noticia. "Seguro gritara a todo pulmón" se dijo Terry formándosele una sonrisa burlona.

Después de un rato al fin vio llegar el anhelado auto de los Hamilton - ¡Es mi madrina! – gritó Terry poniéndose de pie que sin querer asusto a sus acompañantes por semejante grito.

-Terry me asustaste – comentó Albert que casi derrama su copa sobre su camisa.

El chico apenas y escucho el comentario del tío abuelo. Estaba tan feliz, quería compartir su felicidad que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Miraba como bajaba del auto su madrina de hecho estaba por salir para recibirla. Pero bien dicen que la felicidad no es eterna, así que su hermosa sonrisa se le borro por completo cuando vio a la acompañante de adorada segunda madre

– ¿Qué la loca no estaba en Edimburgo? -dijo con tono molesto el caballero inglés.

-¿Perdón? - comento el Duque. Que al igual que el resto de sus acompañantes miraban desconcertados al chico por semejante adjetivo. Pero Terry volvió a ignorar a sus acompañantes pues estaba enojado de solo saber que vería a la mujer más odiosa de su infancia

Las hermosas hermanas Montecarlo llegaron a la sala y como las damas que eran saludaron a los presentes excepto Terry que se quedó junto a la ventana cruzado de brazos. Gabrielle al ver que su engreído ahijado no se dignó en acercarse, no le quedó más remedio que ir hacia él.

-Terry estás muy serio, apenas y pudimos hablar ayer con todo lo del funeral y ahora te me escondes – decía la mujer abrazando a su ahijado después lo tomaba del brazo para llevarlo hacia su hermana -– Ven acércate a saludar ¿ya viste quien viene conmigo?

-Sí ya vi. Que milagro verte por aquí… Luzbell – dijo con altivez el chico

Todos se quedaron fríos por semejante nombre, y que decir de Albert sus ojos celestes se le pusieron oscuros de la impresión.

-Eres un majadero como siempre, soy Michelle y lo sabes.

-Perdón me acordaba que tenías nombre de ángel como mi madrina, solo que no recordaba cual. Así que solo imagine cual te quedaría y pues por tu genio Luzbell te queda perfecto. Pobre del idiota que se case contigo - se burló el chico.

-Ya basta no se peleen como cuando eran niños. Discúlpenlos por favor nunca se han llevado bien -intervenía Gabrielle.

-Terruce, Gabrielle tiene razón si van a seguir discutir como niños vayan a fuera. No estoy de humor para rabietas – dijo serio el Duque.

-Lo siento Su Exclencia pero su hijo es algo difícil -se disculpó la chica castaña

-De hecho creo que lo mejor es ya irnos para alcanzar el tren. No despedimos entonces. Duque gracias por la invitación – comento Albert dándole la mano a su consuegro. Después se despedia de al actriz.

-Hasta luego Albert, señor George. Espero verlos en el cumpleaños de Terry

-Por supuesto señorita Baker cuente con eso – respondió George por los dos.

-Vamos Michelle – dijo Albert ofreciendo el brazo a la chica.

-Gracias Albert por llevarla a Edimburgo. Sé que tome una buena decisión al permitirte cortejarla -dijo Gabrielle.

-¡¿Qué?! -grito el rebelde a lo que Albert respondio tranquilamente. Auqneu tenia curiosidad por saber porque la llamo Luzbell.

-Si Terry, ayer Gabrielle me autorizo cortejarla.

-Albert, pero… tu no, tu eres bueno.

-Ya vámonos Albert. – pedía la castaña jalando a Albert.

-Si ya váyanse y Michelle no olvides llamar cuando lleguen -apoyo la pelirroja.

-No te preocupes Gabrielle yo te avisare.

Fue así como el tío abuelo junto con su novia y el señor Villers salieron del Palacio rumbo a Escocia. Terry no daba crédito a lo que habia visto.

-Gabrielle ¿por qué permites semejante crueldad?

-Terry basta, reconozco que todavía tú y ella tienen sus diferencias pero eso no justifica que seas grosero no se te olvide que es una señorita y tu un caballero.

-Pero no me gusta para Albert.

-Pues aunque no lo creas son muy afines, y ella aunque no lo quieras reconocer es una buena persona. Caprichosa y enojona pero seguro Albert podrá lidiar con eso sino es que se lo quita.

-O a la primera diferencia lo entierra vivo como hizo con ese pobre pollo que tenia cuando era niña -se burló el chico.

-No tienes remedio. Richard me regalarías unos minutos, quisiera hablar contigo sobre la posibilidad de traer un periodista para la fiesta de Terry.

-Gabrielle lo último que quiero son fotógrafos ahora.

-Vamos, será amigo de O´Brien y servirá para lo que tú ya sabes.

-Hum, ok vamos a mi despacho a hablar.

-Gracias Richard, ahora vuelvo Eleonor.

-Si no te preocupes.

Madre e hijo se quedaron solos en la sala y la actriz aprovecho para reprenderlo -Terry no debes ser grosero con las mujeres… Terry te estoy hablando.

-Está bien ya no volveré a molestarla.

-Que bueno que entiendas que es una señorita y tal vez algún día también tu suegra.

-Uff, en ese caso tendré a la peor de todas. Pobre Albert seguro Michelle hizo un embrujo en uno de sus aquelarres y pidió tener al hombre más bueno del mundo. Y mira se le cumplió.

-Ay Terry, deja de decir esas cosas.

-Está bien ya me portaré bien – prometió el chico para después recostarse en el regazo de su madre.

Se quedaron serios por un momento hasta que Terry lo rompió pues un miedo lo invadió - Mamá...

-¿Que pasa Terry?

-Hoy más que nunca creo que estoy muerto.

-Terry no me asustes.

-Una vez leí que el paraíso no es un cielo lleno de ángeles, santos y buenas almas, sino que es la vida o el lugar que siempre deseaste tener. Cuando estaba en el Mauretania… lo que más deseaba era tenerte aquí conmigo en el palacio y por supuesto que nada se opusiera entre Candy y yo.

-Terry, que dices…

-Es demasiado perfecto para ser real. Tal vez… Dios solo me está dando lo que en vida no pudo darme... porque en realidad… si morí en el Mauretania.

Continuará…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(1*) Según marca la etiqueta inglesa, la puntualidad debe ser 5 minutos antes de la hora acordada, llegar con más minutos de anticipación o después de la hora acordada se considera una falta de respeto.**

 **(2*) Si existe el pueblo de Grantchester y está dentro del estado de Cambridge a una hora de Londres y 2 horas de Stratford Upon Avon.**

 **(3*) Al primogénito de un Duque por cortesía se le da el título de menor rango de su padre. Como Mizuki nunca menciono si Richard tenía más títulos (Marques, Conde, Baron, etc aunque es muy común en Inglaterra que tenga más de uno) a Terry se le debe dar el título de cortesía de Lord. Por eso siempre he dicho ¿Por qué la directora era tan confianzuda y lo llamaba por su nombre de pila? Lo correcto era llamarlo Lord Grandchester**

Gracias y gracias mil por sus comentarios, buenos deseos y paciencia. Gracias a todas desde el fondo de mi corazón. Perdón por el retraso pero andaba de vacaciones ya termine el diplomado **Anieram, Graciela, palasatenea2018, Eli, Blanca G, CGG, Yesi Hernadnez, sayuri1707, Miriam7, Nally Graham, Magda Css, Grandchesterandry, Gladys, .lesly, Bella Swan 11, Genesis y todos los Gest.**

 **Respondiendo a sus comentarios:**

 **Albert y Michelle:** Lo sé este chico se fue rápido con su declaración, pero lo hice así porque para que darle tantas vueltas y creo que Albert es así directo y sin tanto rodeo ¿no creen? Y como tampoco es alberfic y ya son los últimos capítulos pues no podía darle más historia a dos personajes que no son los protagonistas. Sorry 😊

 **¿Cuántos años tiene Terry?:** pues según mis cálculos estamos en 1913 y Terry nació en 1897 entonces debe tener 15 años y en dos semanas cumple 16. Por eso el Duque dijo no te casas todavía.

 **Juicio:** Ahora si el próximo capitulo la resolución del juicio, la junta del clan y la muerte del abuelo de Terry. Espero me alcancen las hojas 😊

 **Eleonor, Terry y Richard:** Como siempre lo he dicho he escribo para que Terry sea muy feliz. El rebelde hará de las suyas para que su papi se digne en pedirle la mano a su mami.

 **Secuela:** No lo sé, han pasado tantas cosas últimamente en mi vida que ya no se si tendré tiempo, pero tampoco es un no definitivo.

Pasen un excelente case fin de semana, les mando un fuerte abrazo mis queridas Canderrys 😊


	54. Chapter 54 La muerte de Henry Grandchest

**Últimos** **capítulos**

 **Capítulo 54 La muerte de Henry Grandchester**

Palacio de Grandchester

Después de que Gabrielle logro convencer a Richard de permitir que un fotógrafo de sociales asistiera a la comida para festejar el cumpleaños de Terry, regreso a la sala donde su ahijado seguía cabizbajo.

-Listo logre convencerlo. Bueno reconozco que lo harte de tanto insistir y con tal de que no siguiera me dio el sí. Y bueno también lo necesita para algo más – dijo con una risilla la pelirroja entrando a la sala – Es una excelente arma con los hombres, enfadarlos hasta que te den el sí con tal de que no sigas molestándolos… ¿que tienes Terry? – termino preguntando asustada al verlo serio recostado con su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de su madre.

-Se le metió en la cabeza que es demasiada felicidad para ser cierta. Se atrevió a decir que está muerto – respondía Eleonor mientras acariciaba la cabecita de su hijo.

-Estoy bien fue solo un comentario mamá -comento desganado el chico.

-Terry tu madre se ve preocupada y esas cosas no son un juego. Te vi tan feliz en el Mauretania y ayer también me sonreíste cuando me dijiste que Candy estaba aquí en el Palacio así que no salgas con esas cosas ahora. Yo odio verte así, prefiero tu cara arrogante – comentó la mujer poniéndose de cuclillas para acariciar las mejillas de su ahijado.

-Ya le expliqué que la vida está llena de altas y bajas, que lo importante es valorar lo que tenemos. Un ejemplo somos nosotros fueron muchos años que estuvimos separados ¿Terry acaso no estamos juntos otra vez?

-Lo sé mamá, estoy de acuerdo que tarde o temprano la vida nos dejaría estar juntos de nuevo y estoy seguro de que papá no dejara que nos vuelvan a separar, pero con Candy es diferente, tengo esa sensación de que tal vez me separen de ella, algo o alguien podria interponerse.

-Terry, obvio tendrán sus problemas, sus peleas y tristemente es seguro que en esas peleas puedan durar hasta días sin querer verse la cara, pero mientras exista el amor tarde o temprano estarán juntos. Ve a tus padres.

-Ese ejemplo no me gusta Gabrielle, no quiero vivir tanto tiempo lejos de Candy.

-Es solo eso un ejemplo. Tal vez no estés 16 años lejos de ella y solo sean 10.

-Que ánimos me das.

-Amor, lo que Gabrielle quiere decirte es que ustedes fueron creados para estar juntos digan lo que digan. Así que deja de pensar en esas ideas raras y disfruta de esta felicidad que Dios te está dando.

-Lo siento, supongo que me acostumbre a mi soledad por eso me parece extraño.

-Yo opino que estas muy guapo hoy, así que para quitarte esa cara vamos a comer afuera y damos un paseo por el camino del rio.

-Es una excelente idea. Terry, tu querías comer en el jardín para celebrar, podemos pasear por el camino a Cambrige y tomar el té en The Orchad (1*) hace frio pero el sol esta lindo el día de hoy.

\- ¿Celebrar qué? -preguntaba la pelirroja mientras se ponía de pie al igual que Terry quien la tomo de las manos.

-Madrinita déjame decirte que el honorable Duque de Grandchester y el Señor Andley aprobaron mi noviazgo con la señorita Candy – respondió Terry a lo que Gabrielle dio tremendo grito.

\- ¡El clan se pondrá feliz! … ¡Oh por Dios! Cambio de planes nos vamos a Londres para decírselo a las demás.

-Gracias Gabrielle pero ya preparamos la comida – intervenía Eleonor - Pero mañana ira a Buckingham con Richard, tal vez terminando su cita con la Reina Madre puede ir a comer con el resto del clan.

-En ese caso será cena mamá, porque las visitas al palacio pueden tardar horas.

-Pues a la hora que termines no importa, mañana nos reunimos con el clan y tu también Eleonor debes venir.

-Gracias por la invitación Gabrielle. Si me lo permiten voy por Isabel para ver si ya está todo listo e irnos lo antes posible. Ahora vuelvo.

-Adelante – contestó Gabrielle después se dirigió a su ahijado (el mas guapo de todo el reino)- Vamos quiero que me cuentes ¡todo! De que hablaron, que te dijo Albert, que le dijiste tu ¡Ay me emociono tanto con esto!

-No me digas.

-Grosero. Pero de verdad ya quiero decírselo a todas. Mira que tú sabes que me gusta tanto que me envidien por tener el ahijado más guapo de todo el reino.

-Lo sé eres tan afortunada -aseguro con su sonrisa arrogante el mocoso engreído. (pero como culparlo si tiene razón).

-Por lo menos ya te volvió la arrogancia. Como sea, cuando vaya a tomar el té con las señoras del club les diré que mi ahijado ya esta apartado. ¡Que emoción!

-No por favor no hagas eso.

\- ¿Por qué no?

-Siento que con todo este escándalo que hay en la familia, por mi supuesta muerte y el suicidio de la Duquesa, solo estarán buscando más de que hablar. Entonces empezarán a indagar y sabrán que Candy es adoptada y también pueden descubrir nuestra huida. Basta con ver que aún hay periodistas afuera. Soy el más interesado en hacerle saber al mundo que Candy es mía, pero de verdad no quiero que la molesten.

-En eso tienes razón. Creo que lo mejor será no hacer público su compromiso por ahora y hacerlo hasta que tu padre lo crea conveniente.

-Gracias.

-Pero de que se lo digo al clan se lo digo al clan -dijo Gabrielle muy convencida y sonriente.

Después de esta platica Terry, junto a su madre, nana y madrina salieron a dar un paseo por el famoso camino de Grandchester. Claro tuvieron que salir por la puerta de servicio para evitar que los periodistas que aún seguían en las afueras del palacio los vieran. Hicieron un pequeño picnic en los alrededores del Rio Cam (2*) y claro no podía faltar el tomar el té en The Orchad para finalmente regresar a casa.

Mientras ellos tenían su picnic, el Duque se reunía con su mejor amigo Lord Hamilton, David, Clark y el Almirante Sir Madison para ultimar detalles para enfrentar a su señoría en la audiencia del próximo lunes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Real Colegio San Pablo.

Entre clases Paty se presentó con Candy, quien se alegró porque por fin conoció a la famosa nieta de Martha.

Cómo era de esperarse Eliza aprovechó esos recesos para molestar a Candy. Pero también cómo era de esperarse la pecosa no se dejó intimidar.

Cuando las clases habían terminado todos los alumnos aprovechaban para tomar su receso antes que diera la hora de la comida. Obviamente las niñas del Hogar y Paty salieron de prisa del salón para evitar que Elisa las volviera a molestar.

Annie las llevó a su lugar secreto, era un pequeño invernadero abandonado cerca del ala B.

-Annie ¿cómo es qué te gusta este lugar? -preguntaba sorprendida Candy pues el lugar estaba completamente abandonado, aunque se notaba que Annie ya habia limpiado algunos espacios.

-Es mi lugar secreto así puedo estar lejos de Eliza. Y aprovecho para arreglarlo, me gustaría cultivar algunas plantas para darle vida de nuevo. Aquí podrías cultivar algunas Dulce Candy.

-Sería una forma de que Anthony este aquí. Suena bien Annie.

-Podemos pedirle a la hermana Gray que nos permita reconstruirlo -sugirió Paty.

-Es una excelente idea, así podremos estar lejos de Eliza y haciendo algo productivo – menciono entusiasmada Annie.

\- ¿Te molesta mucho? -preguntaba la pecosa mientras que junto con Annie y Paty se sentaba en un tapete que también la Tímida habia llevado.

-Sí Candy. A veces es muy dura conmigo, por eso me aparto y vengo aquí para no topármela. ¿Sabes? desde que se enteró que Archie y Stear huyeron del colegio, todo el tiempo se burlaba de mí. Me decía qué hice el viaje en vano. Pero yo sabía que Archie volvería contigo de hecho los vi en el puerto cuando llegue con mamá y Clin.

-Sé que se vieron porque Clin estaba con ellos cuando llegué al puerto.

-Clin fue mi héroe y mamá ya lo adora el me salvo la vida. Y bueno cuando llegamos al puerto nos encontramos a Stear y Archie, como no sabíamos si nos recibiría la hermana mamá prefiero dejar a Clin con ellos. Por cierto donde dejaste a Clin? ¿en tu cuarto?

-Ay Annie tenemos tanto que contarnos. Incluyendo porque Clin ahora está en el Palacio de Grandchester. Peor mejor dime ¿dónde está tu mami?

-De hecho mamá justo ayer se encontró con Martha y ahora está viviendo con ella en lo qué papá llega por ella.

-¡¿En serio?!

-Sí, cuando llegamos no teníamos dinero, al llegar al colegio la hermana Gray le permitió quedarse en el hospital qué su orden también atiende y está a unas cuadras del colegio. Pero ayer se topó con Martha cuando trajo a Paty de regreso y la invitó a quedarse con ella mientras papá llega de América. Al fin recibimos su respuesta del telegrama que mamá le envió cuando veníamos en el Carpathia.

-Me alegra mucho qué esté bien. Y que tu papá este por llegar.

-De verdad qué las admiro. Yo me hubiera muerto de miedo durante ese caos del hundimiento. Me abuela nos contó que fue muy triste y caótico -menciono Paty.

-Al inicio pero después Brian y los demás marineros lograron poner el orden. Gracias a eso estamos a salvo.

-Y juntas otra vez. Candy al verte llegar al salón me sentí feliz de tenerte de nuevo y porque seguro Archie, Stear y Clin también habían llegado al colegio contigo.

Candy se sintió culpable- Albert tenía razón huimos sin medir las consecuencias. Yo en América seria feliz pero hubiera dejado a Annie aquí sola con Eliza y sin Archie - pensaba la pecosa.

\- ¿Qué pasa Candy?

-Nada Annie, sólo recordaba qué los tres merecemos el castigo qué Albert nos dio.

\- ¿Cómo? no entiendo ¿por qué los castigo?

-Bueno es qué… pues verán… no pensábamos volver al colegio porque a Terry y a mí se nos ocurrió... huir a América -dijo con una risilla nerviosa.

\- ¡Pero Candy! -dijeron al unísono Annie y Paty.

-Pensé qué sólo se habrían retrasado porque llegarían en el Lusitania - agregó Annie.

-Es que temíamos que el Duque nos separara para casarlo ya sabes con esa chica Poli.

-Pero Candy, el clan dijo que los ayudaría.

-Lo sé, pero no quisimos arriesgarnos… y bueno cuando nos encontramos con Stear y Archie en el puerto les conté todo y ellos quisieron venir con nosotros.

-¿Stear también? -preguntó Paty sin querer.

-¿Conoces a Stear? – preguntó extrañada Candy.

-Bueno, … pues sí… yo… - balbuceaba la pobre Paty.

-¿Te gusta Stear? -insistía sonriente la rubia.

-Candy no ¿cómo crees?

-Vamos Paty él es un buen chico, puedes decírmelo -insistía la rubia, pero al ver que Paty se puso roja desistió - Está bien ya me tendrás confianza para contarme lo todo.

-Gracias Candy por no insistir – contestó Paty encogiéndose de hombres.

-¿Qué pasa Annie? Te quedaste seria - preguntaba la pecosa al ver cómo la tímida agachó su cabeza a lo que esta respondió comenzando a llorar.

\- Archie prefirió huir contigo qué quedarse en el colegio conmigo.

-Annie, no llores, fue una tontería se no hizo fácil volver a América y no pensamos en nada. Fue muy egoísta lo sé pero estábamos tan desesperados que no nos dimos cuenta.

-No importa, es un hecho que Archie no me quiere Candy. Terry es capaz de dejar su cómoda vida en Londres con tal de estar contigo, pero Archie simplemente se va aun sabiendo que yo… solo vine por él y estaría esperándolo en el colegio.

-No Annie no es así - a la pecosa le partió ver a su hermana llorar y la abrazo - No seas tonta, Archie te quiere, " _él quiere una chica como tú_ " pero recuerda que Terry tiene muy mala fama aquí en el colegio, así que tanto Archie como Stear sólo querían asegurarse de que yo llegara con bien al Hogar de Pony.

-¿Tú crees?

-Por supuesto. Y ahora que te vea todos los días el muy tonto reconocerá que te ama. Es sólo que es algo… despistado.

-No mientas Candy, él no me quiere.

-No Annie, cómo te digo está tan ocupado eligiendo su guardarropa qué no ve que tiene a la chica más linda de América. Verás que cuando deje de preocuparse por su imagen se dará cuenta que te ama.

-Oh Candy ¿Eso debe alegrarme? -se decepciono Annie.

-Cierto, primero Terry deja de ser engreído antes de que Archie pueda dejar de preocuparse por su imagen.

-Me temo que eso tampoco pasará Candy.

-Vaya creo que eso también es cierto. Para qué Terry deje de ser engreído primero Inglaterra se queda sin Monarquía. Bueno lo que quiero decir es que en cuanto convivan más, su amor resplandecerá tanto como el de Terry y el mío.

-¿De verdad lo crees Candy? – pregunto entusiasmada la chica de solo imaginar que algún día por fin tendría el amor de Archie.

-Por supuesto que sí. Es más apuesto que tú y Archie se casaran antes que Terry y yo.

-Gracias Candy, pero exageras, tú y Terry se aman mucho no creo que Archie y yo nos casemos primero.

-Podrían hacer una boda doble – sugirió Paty.

A lo que la pecosa y la tímida se miraron alzando los ojos y negando con la cabeza respondieron al unisonó -Imposible

-Archie jamás querría compartir algo con Terry y viceversa – aclaro Candy - Bueno como sea chicas ya habrá tiempo de pensar en bodas.

-Pero tu vas muy adelantada Candy. Tú ya tienes anillo por lo que veo y es muy bonito. No te lo habia visto en el Mauretania. Recuerdo tu corazón de rubí pero este anillo es nuevo.

-Mis tesoros se quedaron en Escocia, pero este es mi anillo de compromiso Terry me lo dio en año nuevo y siempre lo llevo conmigo.

-Es muy bonito este zafiro, azul como los ojos de Terry – decia Annie tomando la mano de Candy para apreciar mas el anillo. Paty de igual manera se acercaba para verlo mejor.

-Felicidades Candy.

-Gracias chicas -agradeció la pecosa que se sonrojo un poco.

-Oye Candy, a todo esto, si dices que iban a huir ¿cómo es que estás en el colegio?

-Esa es la historia larga, pero por ahora te daré un resumen, ya después te daré más detalles. Verán, los guardaespaldas del Duque nos encontraron camino a Liverpool. Para ese entonces Albert ya habia tenido una plática con él. Que según me dijo no fue muy cordial.

-Ya imagino, dicen que el Duque tienen un fuerte carácter -menciono Paty.

-El punto es que Marcus el jefe de seguridad nos trajo a Archie y a mi aquí al colegio pero como ya era muy tarde la hermana no nos recibió por lo que Marcus nos tuvo que llevar al Palacio donde Terry ya estaba. Y bueno ayer por la tarde Albert paso por nosotros al Palacio de Grandchester, y nos trajo a Archie y a mí pero Clin se quedó allá con Terry, porque Nicholas su hermano menor se encariño mucho con él y como está muy triste por la muerte de la duquesa decidí dejárselo. Terry me lo traerá cuando regrese al colegio.

-¿Eso significa que ya viste al Duque y ya aprobó su noviazgo?

-Yo creo que sí, porque no me dijo nada es estricto, pero se portó muy amable conmigo. Tal vez el lunes Terry ya esté aquí de regreso. Tengo tanto que contarte Annie bueno también a ti Paty ya eres mi amiga.

-Gracias Candy.

-Oye Candy pero como esta Terry? me apena mucho lo de su mamá.

-Es verdad, es frio pero seguro debe estar triste y quiera quedarse más tiempo en casa – agrego Paty-

-Ah sí claro – respondía titubeante la rubia - Pero estará bien su padre y su madrina están con él e igual y tengas razón y se tome unos días más.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar la campana para anunciar la hora de la comida - Vamos Candy, Annie no hay que llegar tarde.

Las tres chicas corrieron por el atajo que les indicaba Paty para llegar al comedor. Iban riendo porque entre los árboles podían ver a la enojona de Eliza y su compinche Luisa vigilando el pasillo para seguro molestar a Candy. Pero se quedaría esperando pues la tres llegaban por la puerta trasera del comedor.

Cuando dio la última campanada Eliza y su compinche corrieron al comedor donde vieron que Candy, Annie y Paty ya estaban sentadas ya listas para degustar su comida.

-Eliza, Luisa ¿qué horas son estas de llegar? - reto la hermana Gray - Deben llegar antes de la última campanada.

-Lo sentimos Hermana Gray.

-Luisa toma asiento para que comas. Eliza acompáñame a la dirección. Tu hermano ya nos espera ahí.

-¿Para que querrá la directora hablar con Eliza y Neal? – susurro Paty

-No lo sé. Tal vez sus padres vinieron a verlos -menciono Annie

-¿Será que se irán por lo que dijo Albert en el carruaje? No, es demasiado bueno para ser cierto – pensaba Candy.

Después de comer las chicas se fueron a la biblioteca para hacer sus tareas. En los pasillos se toparon con los Cornwell pero apenas y se pudieron saludar pues las hermanas llevaban a todos los chicos en fila al auditorio.

Así que Stear se tuvo que conformar con solo darle una sonrisa a Paty quien se puso roja de pena. Para decepción de Annie, Archie le sonrió tanto a Candy como a ella. Dio un gran suspiro y agacho la cabeza. Candy al notarlo la animo

-Vamos Annie ya verás que pronto solo tendrá ojos para ti.

-Gracias Candy tengo fe en que así será y si no, seguiré el consejo de Terry "mandarlo al diab… perdón lejos"

Esa era el sueño de Annie que Archie solo tuviera ojos para ella como Stear solo tenía ojos para Paty, y Terry solo para Candy.

Pero Candy por lo visto ya no solo tendría los ojos de Terry. La nueva alumna del Real Colegio San Pablo no pasó desapercibida para los chicos que caminaron en fila frente a ella mientras se dirigían al auditorio. _"¿Quién será esa rubia de ojos verdes? Que sonrisa tan bonita tiene. Sus ojos verdes parecen esmeraldas. Sus coletas la hacen ver tan dulce,_ _Parece un ángel risueño_.

Estas y muchas otras palabras murmuraban y pensaban los chicos. Y obviamente la chica nueva fue el tema de conversación durante la cena en el comedor de los caballeros. Corrección sería el tema de conversación en los próximos días. Solo Dios sabe lo que Terry opinaría si hubiera escuchado todo lo que decían sus compañeros de colegio ya que su pecosa provocó más de un suspiro.

Pero Candy ni enterada de ser el tema principal en el edificio de caballeros y aunque lo estuviera esas cosas no les daba importancia lo único que deseaba era disfrutar y aprender mucho en su nueva etapa de vida.

Muchas aventuras estaba por vivir, algunas alumnas aceptarían ser su amiga como Patricia O´Brien y otras sin duda harían lo que fuera por hacerle la vida pesada. Pero qué importaba tal como se lo dijo a su ángel de la guarda estaba feliz porque estaría con sus seres queridos. Tenía a Annie su mejor amiga, a sus primos Archie y Stear, pronto llegarían su compañero de aventuras el pequeño Clin y por supuesto a su único y gran amor Terry Grandchester.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El fin de semana paso muy lento para Terry. El sábado por la mañana salió muy temprano con su padre para llegar a Buckingham a su cita con la tía abuela quien era nada menos que la Reina Madre Alexandra.

Tal como predijo el rebelde dicha visita les llevo toda la mañana y tarde, pues la Reina Madre como era de esperarse primero reprendió a Terry por la rebeldía de irse a Nueva York y no asistir a la fiesta de año nuevo del reino y porque si no hubiera ido a América él no hubiera estado en el Mauretania y por ende no habría estado en peligro

\- _"Terry sabes que te quiero por ser mi bisnieto, me muero si algo les pasa a ti o cualquiera de la familia pero ademas ¿qué hubiera pasado con el linaje de los Grandchester? Sabes que eres mi consentido, aprecio a tu hermano Nicholas pero nadie más podria llevar mejor el Ducado que tú"_

Terry como buen chico se disculpó y prometió no volver a preocupar a su familia cosa que hizo que la Reina ya no lo siguiera reprendiendo y se limitó solo a darle un largo sermón y de paso al Duque por no ser mas firme con su vástago (según ella). Una vez que se le paso el enojo, este mismo regreso cuando Richard le dio la notica de que no podía aceptar el compromiso que sugirió con la hija del Conde de Polignac pues ya habia dado su palabra al empresario americano William Albert Andley.

Aunque Richard no se cansó de justificar dicho compromiso a la Reina Madre no le agrado para nada la idea de que uno de los herederos más importantes se casara con una chica adoptada. Y no porque le molestara la cuna humilde de la chica sino porque ya habia planeado que su bisnieto se casara con la heredera de los Polignac del sur de Francia.

Terry quiso hablar pero su padre se lo impidió, pues conocía a su hijo y no quería que por su enojo dijera algo que ofendiera a la mismísima madre del Rey. El Duque ademas de fingir que era una unión que acepto por cuestión estratégica también enfatizo en hacerle saber a su tía abuela que Candy no teína cuna de oro pero se arriesgó por su hijo y eso valía más que cualquier linaje.

-Esta bien solo por eso y porque se arriesgo por Terry. Debo reconocer que fue un acto de amor y eso vale mas que tus estrategias políticas. ¿Terry la amas? -decía la Reina Madre mirando fijamente a su bisnieto.

-Si, Su Majestad.

-Está bien, autorizo su compromiso. Pero no quiero que hagan público el compromiso aun sino hasta que yo hable con el Conde de Polignac para hacerle saber mi cambio de opinión ¿esta claro?

-Como el agua tía abuela -contestó el Duque bajando la cabeza en señal de obediencia.

-Bien. Terry espera afuera quiero hablar con tu padre a solas

-Sí su majestad – acepto Terry saliendo del salon. Estaba temblando de los nervios temía una negativa pero el corazón noble de la tía abuela de los Grandchester tuvo más peso y gracias a eso su relación era bien vista por la familia real.

-Richard no soy estúpida

-Perdón

-Sé perfectamente que estas permitiendo ese compromiso para no hacer lo que tu padre te hizo, así que no me vengas con que lo haces también por "negocios".

-Tía – sonrió el Duque al verse descubierto, como mentirle a su tía abuela - Esta bien debo reconocer que así es. Era convencerte o abdicar en favor de Nicholas para que Terry pudiera estar con esa niña. Porque tienes toda la razón no pienso hacerle a mi hijo lo mismo que mi padre me hizo. Terry realmente está enamorado y quiero apoyarlo. Ya una vez me negué a apoyarlo y casi lo pierdo.

-Lo sabía. ¿Por qué no decírmelo desde un inicio? Sabes que no soy estricta como la madre de Eduardo (3*) a mi no me molesta que no lleven sangre azul.

-Perdóneme tía abuela, pero aquí las paredes oyen y es mejor que toda la corte piense que acepte el compromiso por "negocios".

-Esta bien será nuestro secreto. Soy una ferviente creyente del amor, así que no me no me opondré.

-Gracias por comprenderlo.

-Y como no hacerlo. Lo veo muy ilusionado con esa niña como tu lo estabas con aquella chica de 15 años que llevaste al baile de Año nuevo.

-Aun la recuerda.

-Sí, como si fuera ayer. Y por eso sé que dicha chica ahora es nada menos que Eleonor Baker.

-¿Pero cómo? – dijo sorprendido el Duque.

\- Richard yo nunca olvido una cara. Y menos si tiene unos ojos tan bellos, que por cierto son tan parecidos a los de Terry. Tenía mis dudas, pero con lo que he escuchado de que la tienes en el Palacio de Grandchester ya no me quedo duda.

-Tía yo…

-Te pido que respetes el luto de un año. Después si quieres hacer oficial tu noviazgo con la ahora actriz no me opondré ni creo que Edward lo haga pues para el reino ya disté a tu primogénito con una inglesa como Sophia. Pero eso si Richard No quiero más escándalos.

-Te prometo que mi familia no dará más de que hablar. Y te aseguro que entre ella y yo no ha pasado nada. Nuestra relación actual es mera cordialidad. Nos unió el saber a Terry estuvo en peligro

-Está bien. Pero te dio que por favor la hospedes en otro lado. No está bien que este en el Palacio, eso de que está ahí para cuidar a Terry y a los niños no me convence mucho y las personas pueden empezar a hablar.

-La justificación que Gabrielle me está ayudando a dar entre sus conocidas es que Eleonor es gran amiga de la familia, que venía de vacaciones pero al enterarse de la tragedia quiso ayudar a la familia por el gran corazón que tiene.

-Tú y tus estrategias. Porque no la hospedas en otro lado y así no nos arriesgamos.

-Tía abuela tienes razón, pero Terry quiere estar con ella antes de que regrese a Nueva York. Se ira el 30 de enero y no regresara sino hasta el verano.

-¿Por ella fue a Nueva York entonces?

-Sí.

-Está bien, dejémoslos juntos, no quiero que otra vez se escape. Pero repito NO quiero escándalos así que compórtate.

-Palabra de inglés.

-Bien terminamos entonces. Supongo que tú iras a con Edward.

-Así es.

-Entonces me llevare a Terry para que me acompañe todo el día. Deseo que ya vuelva a relacionarse con el resto de la corte. Y no te preocupes yo me encargo de enviarlo a casa cuando lo crea conveniente.

-Como ordenes tía abuela.

La Reina Madre y Richard salieron del salón, en el pasillo estaba Terry que se encontraba de pie mirando a traves de los enormes ventanales del histórico Palacio de Buckingham. Se veía tan gallardo, elegante y buen mozo. No sería un príncipe pero por sus venas SI corria la sangre de un noble (4*).

-Terry acompáñame a comer con el resto de la familia y dejemos que tu padre hable con Su Majestad – ordenó la reina y acto seguido el chico le ofreció el brazo para caminar con ella.

Así fue el día para Terry, lo paso nada menos que con la Reina Madre y el resto de los miembros de la corte y la familia real. El rebelde no hizo gesto ni berrinches al contrario el chico se comportó a la altura, tal como le enseño su padre se comportó como todo un caballero inglés.

Además no se podía quejar su bisabuela no era dura como la Tía Elroy, tenía sus exigencias cuando algo no le parecía pero no era enojona al contrario era muy amable y jovial, así que no fue tan aburrido para el chico, de hecho para él fue como estar con su fallecida abuela paterna.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mansión de Grandchester 11:00 pm

Como ya tenía mucho tiempo que no visitaba a la familia real la Reina Madre dejo ir a Terry después de la cena. Como ya era tarde no quiso enviarlo a Grandchester pues le parecía peligroso que viajara tan largo camino de noche. Así que lo envío con uno de sus choferes a la Mansión que Richard tenia en Londres y donde este pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo debido a sus obligaciones en el Parlamento británico.

El rebelde se puso feliz pues se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de aprovechar que estaba en Londres para darse una vuelta por el colegio y por supuesto darle una vista nocturna a su pecosa. Pero para su mala suerte cuando llego a la Mansión pudo ver desde afuera que una de las habitaciones tenía la luz prendida.

Se trataba del despacho de su padre así que no le quedó más remedio que abortar el plan. Entro a la Mansión y camino directo al despacho donde imagino que su padre estaría aun trabajando.

Y no se equivocó ahí estaba sentado tras el escritorio mirando gran cantidad de papeles, tan absorto en lo que hacia que no se daba cuenta que su hijo lo observaba desde el marco de la puerta. La oficina se iluminaba con la luz de la lampara de escritorio y las llamas de la chimenea que había en el fondo del lugar.

-Papá.

-Terry, por fin llegas. Pensé que la tía abuela te haría quedarte adormir.

-Casi, pero mañana debía partir a Dinamarca muy temprano.

\- ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien… al menos no me aburrí. Y em di cuenta de algo.

\- ¿De qué?

-Que no es tan malo ser de la realeza

-No te entiendo.

-No soporto los títulos, y diferencias sociales o que midan a las personas según su lugar al trono, pero creo que hay personas que sin ser de la realeza son tan elitistas como algunos de mis compañeros de clase mientas que la tía abuela y otros miembros de la familia real son tan sencillos y sobre todo tiene claro su deber para bien de la familia y nuestro país

-Me alegra que por fin lo entiendas.

-Papá… quiero ser actor y quiero a Candy… pero ahora que ya la acepta la Reina Madre… si tú quieres, no me molestara cumplir tu deseo y hacer un lado mi vida de actor para cumpliré a mi país … si lo crees conveniente …

-Terry aun me quedan unos años más para que abdique, yo espero sean 20 años más de vida laboral o si lo deseas 25 que es la actividad promedio de un actor ¿no es así?

-Mas o menos.

-Así que por ahora dame el gusto de que mientras seas actor no hagas nada que impida que seas digno para ser Duque.

-Gracias papá.

-Ahora cuéntame que tanto hiciste durante tu visita al Palacio

Un par de noches atrás Terry paso la noche con su madre frente a la chimenea platicando y ahora lo hacía con su padre para contarle no solo lo que hizo durante el día sino para contarle tantas cosas que en los últimos años no habían podido contarse por su distanciamiento provocado por las tantas discusiones que tenían. Siempre discutían por Eleonor pero ahora estaban en paz y mejor aún la causante de su enojo ahora estaba en el Palacio de Grandchester ocupando el lugar que siempre debió tener.

Pero durante su charla fue inevitabe no llegar a hablar del hombre que provoco que la hermosa familia Grandchester Baker se separará.

-Papá debo pedirte perdón.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

-Yo no… no sabia lo que el abuelo le hizo a mamá, y bueno se veía tan mal en sus últimos años de vida, que me atreví a visitarlo. Ademas me negabas ver a mamá yo pensaba que eras igual de injusto con el abuelo y que por eso no me dejas verlo. Así que… llegue a visitarlo un par de veces mientras estuvo enfermo.

-Lo sé.

-… Papá habrá algo que no sepas de mí.

-Que querías ser actor. Pensé que solo era un capricho para hacerme enojar porque era la profesión de tu madre. Pero hace unos días cuando hable con Eleonor, me hizo saber que realmente amas esa profesión.

-No te molesta entonces que lo fuera a ver.

-Por supuesto me sentí traicionado, como cuando me enteré de que te fuiste a Nueva York. Pero me resigne en el caso de tu madre que cuando te dieras cuentas de la clase de mujer que yo creía que era, te desilusionarías como yo y dejarías de buscarla. En cuanto a tu abuelo, ya estab en sus últimos días así que no quiso negarle su deseo de verte.

-Siempre escuche historias de lo cruel que era, pero aun así no concebía como alguien que fue tan poderoso podía terminar así. Solo y postrado en una cama sin poder moverse apenas y podía hablar. Dependía totalmente de otros pero esos otros eran la servidumbre porque no tenia amigos y su familia le dio la espalda.

-Cosechamos lo que sembramos y tu abuelo solo gano enemigos.

-Ahora lo entiendo, si yo hubiera sabido lo que les hizo a ti y a mamá jamás hubiera aceptado ir a verlo. Todos es tan claro ahora. Su insistencia por verme y la última vez que lo vi no dejaba de suplicarme perdón. Incluso mi reloj venia con esa nota "Perdonadme Terry" Ahora sé que lo hacía por haber separado a mis padres.

-No te culpes, sentías pena por él. Y me alegra que mi hijo tenga buen corazón, saliste a tu madre.

-Que mal es terminar así. Sin amigos y sin poder moverse.

-Fue un trágico accidente. Pareciera que Dios lo castigo en vida.

-¿No te dolió que muriera de esa manera?

-No. Me dolió lo que nos hizo a tu madre y a mí.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Afueras de Londres 1909

De Henry Grandchester el ex Duque de Grandchester ya no quedaba una pizca, la muerte de su esposa su única compañera lo había dejado en la completa soledad. SU amargura por haber perdido contacto con su primogénito lo volvió aún más testarudo y arrogante y ni que decir cuando entrego el título a su hijo Richard. Las pocas amistades que tenia se esfumaron pues solo estaba con él por el interés del poder que tenía como Duque, pero al ya no serlo se quedó solo.

Los años pasaban y el prefería estar encerrado en su Chalet de descanso, después de un terrible accidente en su caballo lo de sin movilidad en las piernas, y ahora también su afición al cigarrillo le afecto sus pulmones. Algunos días se sentía bien otros simplemente lo dejaban en cama por el gran dolor que sentía en sus pulmones.

-Richard tengo derecho de estar con mis nietos. Sabes que estoy desahuciado, déjame estar con ellos -suplicaba Henry que apenas y podía respirar.

-Y lo estarás padre cuantas veces lo desees. Puedo pedirle a Henry y Elizabeth que vengan en sus vacaciones a visitarte ellos te adoran.

-No te hagas el tonto Richard sabes perfectamente que también Terry es mi nieto. -decía el Duque entre un ligero ataque de tos.

-NO te equivocas dejo de serlo cuando lo pusiste en peligro

-Que yo no lo secuestre con un demonio… - El antiguo Duque se tocaba el pecho y comenzaba a respirar con dificultad

-Padre será mejor que regreses a tu cama no veo caso que me llamaras para discutir. Cuando sabes perfectamente mi respuesta respecto a ver a Terry.

-Richard apiádate de tu Padre. Solo te estoy pidiendo me permitas estar con él estos meses que me quedan.

-No exageres una te quedan muchos años. Ademas si deseas tanto estar con tu familia ¿qué hay de mis hermanas y sus hijos? Deberías frecuentarlas te servirá para expiar tus pecados.

-Va. No soporto a sus maridos. Además, sus hijos son igual que sus padres mediocres como cualquier nuevo rico. Por eso Terry es mi orgullo, lleva mi sangre y es hijo de mi primogénito. El linaje que tú y yo llevamos.

-Padre también Henry y Elizabeth llevan tu sangre y son mis hijos.

-¡Pero no es tu primogénito no merecen el Ducado! Solo tengo un nieto y ese es Terry.

-En serio. ¿Y no te importa que lleve sangre americana?

-No, no me importa. Es tu primogénito y punto. Y mi última voluntad es pasar mis últimos días con él.

-Padre has hecho tanto mal estos años que realmente me gustaría conceder tu última voluntad pero no lo hare a costa de la seguridad de mi hijo, quien me asegura que no le meterás ideas en la cabeza. Además de que Terry, tu querido y único nieto como lo llamas hizo algo que nunca debió hacer, así que me vi en la necesidad de internarlo en el Real Colegio San Pablo.

-¿Prefieres encerrarlo que dejarlo conmigo?

-Lo siento, pero nada me hará cambiar de opinión. Y por cierto, deja de enviarle regalos que ninguno le llegará.

-Richard no te vayas espera, no me dejes solo.

-Lo siento ya voy tarde. Vendré a verte en dos semanas. Y si no quieres estar solo llama a mis hermanas.

Henry Grandchester no mentía realmente pasaba los últimos meses de su vida en la profunda soledad, sus malos actos definitivamente le estaban cobrando factura pues al sentirse cerca de la muerte los remordimientos cada vez eran más fuertes. Deambulaba por su enorme mansión como alma en pena no recibía visitas de ninguno de sus "amigos" años de desplantes y ofensas las terminaron por decidir alejarse de él.

Richard solo se dedicaba a pagar sus gastos y al igual que sus hermanas de vez en cuando lo visitaba para ver como seguía, pero solo por cuestión de humanidad la realidad es que no podía sentir ningún cariño o gratitud por su padre.

El antiguo Duque de Grandchester miraba por la ventana sentía que el final se acercaba, tenía un remordimiento más grande el haber separado a su hijo de la mujer que más amaba y arrebatarle a su nieto a su madre.

Para su suerte Terry llego a visitarlo un par de ocasiones. Al principio lo hacía para molestar a su padre por haberlo internado en el colegio, pero después le dio tanta pena ver a su abuelo en esas condiciones que se le partió el corazón y lo visitaba para que no se sintiera solo.

Fue así como Terry se empezó a escaparse los 5tos domingo para ir a ver a su abuelo. Su padre enviaba por el pero resultaba que el chico ya no estaba. Cuando se enteró que lo hacía para ver a su abuelo puso el grito en el cielo, pero lo tolero solo porque Henry ya estaba en sus últimos meses de vida.

-Excelencia aquí esta su encargo, si me lo permite debo decir que quedo perfecto.

-Fascínate, a Terry le encantara. Es de oro puro es digno para un futuro Duque.

-¿Se lo dará en su próxima visita?

-No quiere verlo ya, ve al colegio y dile que venga. Dame una hoja quiero escribirle algo, para que no dude en venir – Henry escribió dos palabras en dicha hoja para después entregársela a su mayordomo – Dásela a mi nieto junto con el reloj que le mande hacer.

-Pero no puedo dejarlo solo. Ya es de noche y se avecina una tormenta.

-No importa, estoy bien, no me pasara nada.

-Como ordene.

Las horas pasaban y el mayordomo aun no regresaba con su nieto. El pecho le empezó a doler, apenas y podía respirar. Comenzó a divagar pronunciando el nombre de su primogénito – Richard, Richard… hijo ven.

La oscuridad de la habitación le causaba escalofríos. Y una fuerte tormenta caía sobre Londres. Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban las ventanas de la habitación. El ambiente era realmente escalofriante – ¿Richard eres tú? Trajiste a Terry. ¡Richard… Richard!

Como pudo se sentó sobre su cama y con manso temblorosas encendió la lampara de noche. Con la tenue luz pudo darse cuenta de que estaba completamente solo en esa fría habitación. El pecho le dolía cada vez más – NO puedo morirme aun… mi nieto aun no llega - apenas y podía decir la falta de aire le impedía pronunciar palabra - Debo pedirle perdón… ah mi pecho me duele ¡Richard! no quiere morirme. No en medio de esta soledad – comenzó a llorar el hombre

Su vida empezó a pasar por su mente, pero sin duda esos momentos en los que hizo más daño empezaron a carcomerle el alma. Estaba al borde de la muerte y nunca habia pedido perdón por sus fechorías – No, no puedo irme aun sin decirle la verdad. ¡Richard!

Se escucho un trueno que lo hizo temblar, era tan escalofriante estar casi a oscuras, con esa tormenta y sin nadie a su alrededor. No era creyente pero el hecho de ni siquiera confesarse lo estaba asustando aun más.

-Dios no me lleves sin antes decirle la verdad a mi hijo, no quiero ir al infierno. – Apenas terminó de decir cuando la fotografía que tenia de su nieto en el buro cayo – Terry, a ti y a tu madre fue a quienes más dañe. Necesito hablar con Richard ¿Dónde está Terry? ¿Por qué tarda tanto en traerlo?

Sus demonios internos empezaron a acecharlo, su conciencia lo seguía carcomiendo por todo el mal que hizo. El rostro de Eleonor suplicándole le permitiera ver a Terry lo atormentaba y empezó a pelear con ella como si de verdad ella estuviera ahí

-Tu no merecías ser la madre de mi nieto, mucho menos la esposa de Richard, tu debiste ser mía y Terry debía ser mi hijo…

-Pero jamás fui tuya y Terry jamás fue tu hijo – respondía la alucinación que tenia de Eleonor -Que dirá cuando se entere de que le arrebataste a su madre

-No, ¡basta!

-Te odiará y escupirá tu tumba.

-No. ¡Vete! -gritó y tomando la lampara de aceite se la lanzo a la supuesta Eleonor que habia frente a él. Haciendo que prendiera las cortinas que habia cerca.

El fuego se apoderó de la habitación en cuestión de segundos. La tormenta y los truenos se mezclaron con los ahogados gritos de Henry Grandchester pidiendo auxilio. El fuego se apodero de su cuerpo. Pareciera un castigo morir calcinado. Cada grito y el dolor que sentía era una deuda como para saldar una deuda por todo el mal que habia hecho. Incluyendo haber separado a los padres de su nieto.

El mayordomo estaba por llegar al chalet cuando a lo lejos se dio cuenta que estaba completamente en llamas. Ya se veía a varias personas tratando de entrar para evitar que se extendiera hacia las casas vecinas. Afortunadamente el fuego logro apagarse pero no se pudo evitar que el hombre que estaba en la recamara principal muriera calcinado.

El Duque supo la noticia y acudió de inmediato a la morgue. Ahí estaba el mayordomo e su padre totalmente angustiado. Le pidió perdón a Richard infinidad de veces y le explicó la razón por la cual tuvo que dejarlo solo.

-Ya cálmate, no te estoy culpando. Y me alegra que Terry no estuviera en el colegio sino en Paris con sus compañeros. No hubiera soportado ver semejante escena.

-Gracias Su Excelencia.

-Deberías ir con tu familia tomate unos días y cuando regreses te acomodare para que puedas trabajar en la casa de Liverpool.

-Gracias se lo agradezco. Su Excelencia debo de darle algo que su padre dejo para Terry yo se que usted no gustaba que él recibiera cosas del Señor pero ojala permita que conserve este. Aquí tiene.

Richard abrio el estuche era un reloj de oro puro con el escudo de Grandchester en la tapa. Y en la parte trasera sus iniciales. Tomó el pedazo de papel y pudo leer "Perdóname Terry". No quiso negarle eso a su padre así que durante su sepelio se lo entrego a su hijo.

–Toma tu abuelo quería que lo tuvieras – dijo Richard y sin más salió del recinto.

Terry leyó la nota y no comprendió que quiso decir su abuelo, ¿Qué tendría que perdonarle? ¿Por qué la noche que murió deseaba tanto verlo? ¿Qué quiso decirle?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Actualidad

-Por años me pregunte que quiso decir con esa frase y ahora ya lo sé. Aunque creo que a quien debió pedirle perdón es a mamá.

-Ya no te aflijas con eso. Mejor ve a dormir, que mañana regresaras a Grandchester muy temprano. No quiero que los periodistas te vean partir para seguirte.

-¿No iras conmigo?

-No. Debo estar aquí el lunes para la audiencia del juicio del Mauretania.

-¿Puedo acompañarte? – preguntaba el chico, lo cual hizo extrañarse al Duque – Quiero apoyar a mis amigos y bueno aprovechar para…

-Ir a ver a Candy.

-¿No cómo crees?

-Si claro. Terry te lo dije, no quiero quejas de la hermana Gray o te cambio de colegio.

-Como digas, pero de verdad si quiero estar en el juicio.

-Esta bien, iras conmigo.

-Gracias papá. Me voy a dormir buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

El duque vio salir a su hijo para después tomar el teléfono, espero un par de minutos en el auricular -Gracias a Dios aun estas despierto.

-Como no estarlo, tuve que esperar al último minuto para solicitar incluirlo en la impresión y así evitar que sospecharan -respondía el padre de Paty.

\- Excelente -dijo el Duque formándosele un enorme sonrisa triunfal - Londres va a leer el artículo de Patrick O´Brien sobre los verdaderos causantes del Naufragio del Mauretania.

-Dalo por hecho.

Continuará…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(1*) T** **he Orchard** **es una sala de té** **y un jardín de té en Grantchester** **, cerca de Cambridge** **, que sirve café por la mañana, almuerzos y meriendas** **. Desde su inauguración en 1897, ha sido un retiro popular para estudiantes, profesores y turistas de Cambridge** **, así como para residentes locales, con muchos nombres famosos entre sus patrocinadores. The Orchard está abierto todos los días del año (a excepción de algunos días de Navidad** **) de 9:30 a 17:00, y se puede llegar tanto por carretera como por despeñadero** **.**

(2*) El río Cam (en inglés: _River Cam_ ) es un afluente del río Gran Ouse en el este de Inglaterra, que atraviesa la ciudad de Cambridge y pasa por el pueblo de Grantchester.

 **(3*) La reina Alejandra de Dinamarca se caracterizó por su carácter más jovial y labor altruista fue reina consorte de Inglaterra al casarse con el Eduardo VII. Su suegra fue nada menos que la Reina Victoria quien recibió el mote de la "abuela de Europa" pues fue la encargada de arreglar los matrimonios de sus 9 hijos y 26 nietos con miembros de la realeza.**

(4*) Las albertanas extremistas agreden a Terry diciendo que él es un pobre suedoduque y Albert es UN PRINCIPE, pero ¡Hellooooooo! resulta que Albert solo es príncipe porque así le puso de cariño Candy (que por cierto Albert ODIA que le diga príncipe) Mientras que Terry aunque lo nieguen y aunque él dejo el apellido Grandchester para dedicarse a la actuación y VALERSE POR SI MISMO nunca podrán negar la SANGRE AZUL que lleva en sus venitas por ser hijo de un DUQUE Cabe destacar que el título de Duque es el de mayor rango después de príncipe y SOLO se otorga por herencia y siendo miembro de la familia REAL. Así que los Grandchester deben tener un parentesco muy cercano a la familia real para ostentar tal Ducado. Además Terry es el primogénito Sí reconocido del Duque Richard Grandchester (por algo lleva su apellido) Así que albertanas extremistas dejen de insultar a mi Terryto y como Sí lleva sangre azul y es el primogénito de un Duque, cuando hablen de él deben hacerlo con respeto llamándolo Lord Terry, las únicas que podemos llamarlo Terry y con cuanto nombre cariñoso se nos ocurra somos sus fans 😊

 **Pues ya estamos casi al final, muchas gracias por su buenos deseos y hermosas palabras hacia mi persona y planes a futuro. De todo corazón también les deseo mucho éxito a todas ustedes.**

Por sus comentarios buena vibra gracias a **Martha Hernandez, Sayuri1707, Yesi hernandez, Anieram, Candice White, Genesis, Palasatenea2018, CGG, Nally Graham, Granchesterandy, PiccolaDolceCandy, Gladys, Blanca G, Eli y todos los Guest gracias.**

 **Respondiendo a sus comentarios:**

 **Pedida de Mano:** Créanme que lloré cuando escribí el discurso de Terry al pedir la mano de Candy. Porque recordé sus momentos juntos en el colegio, su primer beso, su primer baile, sus tardes en Escocia y en la segunda colina de Pony. Esa complicidad para sonreírse mutuamente cuando se topaban en los pasillos del colegio, como Terry le guiñaba el ojo haciéndola sonrojar, esa complicidad al sonreírse porque con esa sonrisa se decían lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Recordé también las tantas veces que intentaron reencontrarse pero siempre hubo algo que lo impedía. Se me quiebra el corazón de solo recordar cuanto sufrieron para poder estar juntos, Candy corriendo para alcanzarlo en el puerto y en la estación de tren. De cómo Terry tuvo que dejarla ir y como debió vivir amándola imaginado que sería de otro pero se resignó porque él deseaba que fuera feliz y no cargara con el deber que le impuso Susana Marlow. El siempre quiso que fuera feliz qun sin él, siempre se lo pidió. Cuando dejo el colegio para que no la expulsaran escribiéndole una nota _"Dondé quiera que yo este quiero que seas feliz"._ Cuando la soltó en las escaleras del hospital _"Vas a ser feliz ¿verdad? Prométemelo"_. Pero como Mizuki tiene un gran corazón y recordó el gran amor que tiene por nuestro rebelde por eso escribió CCFS. Ella lo dijo "Escribí esta historia escuchando los deseos de Candy". Y todos sabemos que el más grande deseo en el corazón de Candy es estar con Terry. Así que en CCFS Misuki nos dio el final que Candy siempre quiso tener "Estar con Terry" 😊

 **Marta Hernández / Yesi Hernández /Palasatenea2018:** Gracias por sus halagos, me alegra saber que entiendan mi narrativa pese a mi dislexia y lo mejor que n se aburran al leer cada capítulo, pero sobretodo se diviertan, lloren, y hasta se enojen😊

 **Sayuri1707:** Elisa y cobarde hermano no tendrán tiempo de molestar a Candy al menos no en esta historia.

 **Anieram/ Genesis / Blacna G / Eli** : Albert si sabrá porque esas diferencias entre Terry y Michelle incluyendo la historia del pollo que enterró vivo.

 **Candice White:** jijijijiji me gustaría adelantarles que hará Terry cuando llegue al colegio pero si lo hago les cuento el final 😊

 **Genesis / Grandchesterandy / Gladys / Blanca G /Eli :** Sorry no quise asustarlas con esas palabras de Terry de decir que está muerto, solo quise darle un final de suspenso al capítulo. Así que Dont worry Terryto está vivo 😊 Me encanto que varias de ustedes ya hicieran finales alternos de que es el espíritu de Terry, de hecho me están dando ideas para un oneshot en Halloween 😊

 **CGG:** Te agradezco tus buenos deseos. Y si ha llovido mucho pero seguimos para terminar la historia ya solo quedan dos capítulos más.

 **PiccolaDolceCandy:** Me agrada que adores mi historia. Sobre narrarla que puedo decir, me siento halagada. Pero ya me la habían pedido para hacerlo, aunque dicha persona ya nunca me dijo cuando la comenzaría a narrar. ¿tú cuándo iniciarías a narrarla?

 **Nally Graham:** Efectivamente como lo he dicho yo solo quiero escribir historias donde Terry sea feliz junto con su pecosa.

 **Eli:** La justicia si existe en esta historia a diferencia de la original donde a los Legan ni una gripa les dio. Ya viene el juicio ahora si los culpables desearan no haber puesto en peligro a tantas personas.

Les deseo lo mejor del mundo y les mando un gran abrazo mis queridas Canderrys 😊


	55. Chapter 55 El clan de Escocia

**Últimos** **Capítulos**

 **Capítulo 55 El clan de Escocia.**

Durante el domingo 9 de enero del 1913 nuestro querido caballero inglés se la pasó con su Padre. Después de un delicioso almuerzo en la Mansión, salieron a dar un paseo por las orillas del Támesis. En ocasiones conversaban de temas triviales y otras solo se quedaban en silencio para apreciar la ciudad londinense. Más tarde comieron en Wiltons, un restaurant ubicado en el exclusivo distrito de St James (1*).

Aprovechando que estaban en uno de los distritos más exclusivos y donde se encontraba la mayoría de los clubes de caballeros. Richard decidió entrar a su club favorito el White´s Gentlemen´s Club (2*). Esto porque deseaba que su hijo conociera como sería su vida cuando fuera Duque. Y de paso saber lo que opinaban lo caballeros más selectos de Londres sobre el artículo de Patrick O´Brien.

Al principio el chico se aburría porque los caballeros que conversaban con su padre tocaban temas que él ni enterado o al menos no eran su fuerte. Así que mejor se alejó para caminar por el lugar y conocerlo. Se sentía tan incómodo que lo llamaran "Mi Lord" que si quería una bebida le respondía " si mi lord" que si preguntaba por algo, "claro mi lord" se hartó tanto que empezó a extrañar a la hermana Gray y al resto de las hermanas que siempre lo llamaba por su nombre de pila para enseñarle humildad. " _Ante Dios todos somos iguales_ " decía la directora.

Estaba por pedirle a su padre que ya se fueran cuando de pronto en la sala de lectura escucho a un par de hombres hablar de lo que más le fascinaba, el teatro. Se acercó discretamente hasta que intervino en dicha plática. Al principio los dos adultos se sorprendieron, pero después de escuchar a Terry se dieron cuenta que pese a su corta edad el chico sabía de lo que hablaba. Así que el par de hombres empezaron a conversar con él.

El rebelde del San Pablo sabía de teatro y su historia, grandes autores como cualquier profesional. Que ya no sólo los dos adultos conversaban con él sino más y más caballeros se acercaban para escuchar y debatir con el joven Grandchester.

A Richard le agrado la capacidad oratoria que tenía su hijo, definitivamente sería un excelente actor y ¿por qué no? un buen líder en el Parlamento. Tenía a Condes, Marqueses, Barones y más miembros atentos a lo que les decía.

Ya era tarde pero no quería interrumpirlo así que se adelantó a la salida para esperar el carruaje, una vez afuera se encontró la Conde Kent qué venía entrando.

-Duque de Grandchester, gusto de verlo, me alegra que este bien, esa noticia en el periódico de qué había muerto su hijo nos dejó sorprendidos a todos. ¿Demandaras el periódico? Considerando que la Duquesa prácticamente murió por la angustia que le provocaron.

-No eso fue un accidente la fuerza del tren la atrajo a las vías, pero ya sabes los periódicos exageran y ya no quiero que mi familia siga en escándalos. Sólo me limite a enviar una carta al director del periódico pidiéndole que no se metan con mi familia.

-Así debía ser. Y cómo te lo dije en el cementerio cualquier cosa que necesiten tú y tus hijos no dudes en llamarme.

-Gracias Conde de Kent. Y cambiando de tema ¿Qué opina de lo que escribió O´Brien?

-No me sorprende. Siempre supe que el Capitán Niven era todo menos estúpido como para dejar que una falla hundiera su barco. Pero ya veremos mañana que den la sentencia. No creo que el juez se deje llevar por un artículo, las pruebas están contra Niven.

-Sí, es lo que he escuchado. Pero aun en el último día podrían aparecer las pruebas que menciona O´Brien.

-En ese caso deseo estar ahí para verlo.

-Entonces llegué temprano porque muchos de aquí ya agendaron estar presentes.

-¿Cómo? ¿Acaso tú sabes algo Richard?

-Que todo cae sobre su propio peso.

-Cierto. Tu hijo venía en el Mauretania y obvio no dejarías que el culpable de ponerlo en peligro se fuera vivo. Entonces Richard da por hecho que estaré en primera fila para ver tu venganza - dijo con una gran sonrisa el conde la igual que el Duque.

-Oh no, no digas eso, no es venganza, solo es justicia

-Nos vemos mañana entonces.

-De hecho Maurice, pasa la voz será interesante que la mayoría de la corte vea el desenlace.

-Dalo por hecho. En fin si me disculpas debo entrar tengo juego de ajedrez con el marqués de Liver. Con permiso.

-Adelante.

-Su Excelencia, su carruaje ya está listo.

-Gracias, por favor dígale a mi hijo que lo espero arriba y que se dé prisa.

-Sí Su Excelencia.

Ya una vez en el carruaje rumbo a la Mansión, donde Richard se vería con Lord Hamilton y el Almirante Sir Madison. Terry le confesó a su padre como se sintió en el club. Lo cual le hizo ver al Duque que a su hijo ya no le disgustaba relacionarse con otras personas. Definitivamente el que Eleonor estuviera en el Palacio le había alegrado la vida a Terry haciéndolo menos solitario. Así que le propuso entrar a un club.

-Hay un club de caballeros cerca de Cambridge Circus donde se reúnen solo personalidades del mundo del arte dramático como actores, productores, directores y escritores. Cuando volvamos a Grandchester podemos darnos una vuelta para que te registren como miembro. De hecho ahí está Macklahan el padre de tu mejor amigo Erick .

-Gracias papá. Pero ¿supongo que debo ser parte del gremio para que me permitan estar ahí? Y aun no soy actor.

-Pero eres mi hijo y no pueden negártelo – dijo enérgico el padre después continuó con altivez - ¿O que clase de club sería si no permiten que el futuro Duque sea miembro? Por ejemplo, eres miembro del White (3*) desde que tenías un mes de nacido, no veo porque no te permitan entrar a ese club de escritores.

-Papá no hagas eso -pidió Terry con fastidio, cosa que hizo qué su papi se enojará y levantará la voz.

-¿Hacer que Terruce?

-No te enojes pero quiero entrar ahí por mí no por tu apellido. No me avergüenzo de ser un Grandchester pero quiero ganarme mi lugar por mí. Como lo iba a hacer en Nueva York, quiero ser el mejor actor por mí y no por las influencias de mamá. Entonces en Londres quiero hacer lo mismo.

A Richard se le bajó el enojo al escuchar la razón de su hijo. Se dio cuenta que Terry no estaba harto de su apellido sino que quería abrirse camino por sí sólo, así que acepto y ya solo de forma seria se dirigió a él.

\- Me enorgullece que quieras ganarte tu lugar. Pero hazte a la idea que mientras estés en el Reino Unido te trataran como lo que eres, MI HIJO y eso no va a cambiar. Han sido siglos en que la dinastía Grandchester ha mantenido su respeto y un prestigiado lugar en la corte. No confundas ese respeto que tenemos por "influencias". Pero está bien, en este caso será a tu manera.

-Gracias papá y créeme que entiendo lo que dices.

Al llegar a la mansión Terry tomo la cena en el despacho junto con su padre y las visitas, es decir su padrino Lord Hamilton y el Almirante Sir Madison ya que tenían mucho trabajo que hacer pues a la mañana siguiente se daría la sentencia.

El rebelde solo miraba y escuchaba, intentaba leer un libro pero se distraía al escuchar ciertos comentarios que hacían los adultos sobre el juicio. A los pocos minutos llegaron David y Marcus. Al verlos al chico se le vino una idea.

Mientras los adultos hablaban él se sentaba en el suelo para escribir una carta. Al terminar esperó a que Marcus se desocupara para entregársela. Al verlo ya por salir del despacho junto con David le dio dicha carta pidiéndole de favor que se cerciorara que su pecosa la recibiera.

-Por supuesto, de hecho para que estés tranquilo yo sé la daré personalmente. Solo que lo hare después del juicio. ¿Está bien?-dijo Marcus haciendo una ligera reverencia.

-Lo comprendo. Gracias Marcus – agradeció el chico, para después volver adentro y cerrar la puerta.

El Duque se extrañó por la petición de Terry pero no le dio importancia y continuó hablando con su mejor amigo Lord Hamilton y Sir Madison. Su hijo se quedó en el despacho y se sentó en un rincón bebiendo una copa (con permiso de su padre, porque eso si papi ya lo vigilaba) Escuchaba y escuchaba, nunca imagino que fuera tan complicado ser abogado. Tantos tecnicismos de leyes que lo hicieron decirse a sí mismo.

-" Ahora entiendo porque desde que tengo uso de razón mi padre me hizo memorizar todas las leyes de Reforma y ya ni hablar de la Carta Magna"

Las horas pasaron y sin querer se quedó dormido en el sillón ubicado al fondo del despacho y frente a la chimenea. El mismo donde la noche anterior estuvo platicando con su padre.

-Como cuando era niño. Se metía al despacho según él para ayudarnos a preparar un caso pero terminaba quedándose dormido - comento Arthur con una sonrisa al ver a su ahijado en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Mi hijo hacia lo mismo cuando era pequeño. Lo llevaba de viaje, se quedaba conmigo en el puerto mando para ayudarme a velar el viaje pero terminaba dormido -comento el Almirante Sir Madison refiriéndose a su hijo Robby.

-Para mí Terry es mi vida.

-Los hijos lo son todo. Por eso les agradezco su apoya para este juicio.

-No tiene nada que agradecer Sir Madison, como dijo los hijos lo son todo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, y ahora que tendré uno estoy más que seguro – dijo Arthur a lo que los dos hombres lo miraron extrañado –No se extrañen déjenme decirles que mi amada esposa ya hizo a un lado su miedo de ser madre y ya quiere que vayamos al orfanato a adoptar un bebé. Aunque no descartamos tener uno propio.

-Felicidades – dijeron el Duque y el almirante.

-Bueno señores creo que ya hemos terminado aquí. Me retiro entonces y los veo mañana.

-Hasta luego Sir Madison, yo también me voy. Richard nos vemos mañana.

-Los acompaño a la puerta.

Richard llevo a sus visitas a la puerta para después regresar al despacho junto a su hijo que seguía en los brazos de Morfeo. Cuando lo vio ahí dormido no imaginaba que ese chico tan apacible fuera el chico más rebelde del colegio, haciendo tantas locuras, como sus salidas nocturnas, su escapada a Nueva York, sus apuestas en el hipódromo y tantas rebeldías que hizo con tan solo 15 años.

-No puedo creer como permití que hicieras tantas locuras. Pero la culpa es mía no supe lidiar con la situación pensé que llenándote de regalos y dándote dinero para cumplir tus caprichos te olvidarías de tu madre – se dijo el Duque después empezó a sacudir levemente a su hijo a lo que este se despertó – Si pudiera te llevaría cargando como cuando eras niño, pero ya estas bastante grande para mi columna. Vamos Terry ve a tu recamara a dormir mañana debemos levantarnos temprano.

El chico asintió con la cabeza y se dieron las buenas noches para después cada uno irse a su recamara.

Una vez en su recamara Terry estaba tan exhausto que apenas se pudo poner su pijama. Se acostó en su cama y antes de cerrar sus hermosos ojos azul mar recordó cada momento con el Duque. Sonrió de saber que su relación con él volvía a ser como cuando era niño, sobre todo como en sus vacaciones en Nueva Escocia cuando solo eran él y su padre. Volvió a sonreír y apenas con un susurro dijo antes de quedarse profundamente dormido: Te amo papá.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Real Colegio San Pablo.

Mientras Terry paso su domingo con su Padre. Candy después haber ido a misa de 8am y tomado sus sagrados alimentos ahora estaba lista para remodelar el invernadero que Annie habia encontrado.

A la hermana Gray le gustó la idea de que las 3 alumnas hicieran algo más allá de solo saber cómo sentarse como una dama. Lo que no le gusto es que Candy pidiera que le permitiera que sus primos también ayudaran.

-Hermana Gray, son mis primos y usted sabe que habrá cosas pesadas que nosotras no podremos cargar – suplicaba Candy con ojitos de niña buena. Falso, Candy no necesitaba ayuda para cargar cosas, pero todo fuera porque Archie estuviera cerca de Annie y por supuesto Stear de Paty.

-Está bien solo porque son familia, pero regresaran a sus habitaciones antes de las 6 de la tarde. No es correcto que estén a solas en la oscuridad.

-SI hermana. Gracias

-Candy ¡no corras!

-Lo siento hermana, con permiso.

La chica camino rápido al patio general para buscar a sus primos y los encontró recostados en el césped cerca de la capilla.

-¡Archie, Stear!

-Hola Candy que gusto verte. Te ves bien con el negro.

-Gracias Archie.

-Te lo iba a decir saliendo de misa pero saliste huyendo con Annie y Paty.

-Paty -murmuro sonriente Stear.

-Vengo por ustedes para que me ayuden a arreglar el invernadero. Por favor -termino diciendo Candy uniendo sus manos.

-Candy pero es domingo es día de descanso – se quejaba Stear con un bostezo.

-Irán Paty y Annie.

-Por eso digo que si voy - acepto el inventor poniéndose de pie casi de un salto -Vamos Archie Candy nos necesita.

-¿Qué? estás loco acabo de lavar mi ropa y estoy exhausto.

-No mientas le pagaste a la señora Stuart para que lo hiciera. Anda vamos quiero ver a Paty. -decia Stear jalando a Archie de su brazo derecho

-Si Archie, será divertido y veras a Annie también. – insistía también la pecosa jalando a Archie del otro brazo.

-Ya Archie vamos, no te hagas del rogar – termino diciendo Stear jalando a su hermano para llevarlo directo al invernadero.

Ya una vez en el invernadero la pandilla del San Pablo (solo falto Terry) se puso a trabajar. Las horas pasaban y el invernadero cada vez estaba quedando como nuevo. Aunque también cada vez estaban más exhaustos.

-¿Por qué Candy no espero a que su engreído novio llegara? Así nos hubiera echado una mano -se quejaba Archie con su hermano mientras cargaba el ultimo costal de tierra para llevarlo a la bodega.

-Que quejumbroso eres Archie. Candy es nuestra prima y debemos ayudarla en lo que necesita. Recuerda que el tío abuelo nos la encargo.

-Cállate que tu solo lo haces por estar con Paty.

-Bueno, reconozco que también lo hago por estar cerca de ella. Tu deberías aprovechar que tienes cerca a Annie. Apenas y le has hablado.

Archie no respondió prefirió ignorar a su hermano para terminar de acomodar el costal que llevaba cargando. Stear al verse ignorado y lo serio que se puso su elegante hermano decidió preguntarle algo de forma seria.

-¿De verdad no sientes nada al verla?

-Archie se sentó sobre el costal que coloco en el suelo seguido de su hermano. Dio un largo suspiro y cabizbajo abrio de nuevo su corazón a su hermano.

-La verdad… me gusta mucho pero…

-¿Pero qué? -preguntaba intrigado el inventor. Como buen hermano mayor no le gustaba ver triste a su hermano.

-No te enojes pero…sigo amando a Candy.

-Archie...

-Ya sé lo que me vas a decir… sé que el corazón de Candy es de Terry… Créeme que estos días que viajamos los tres me quedo claro que él la ama y la protege. Y te aseguro que nunca me pelee con Terry por Candy, si por otras cosas pero jamás por Candy. Porque te confieso que verlos juntos me incomodaba y trataba de mirar a otro lado, pero después la veía sonreír, y aunque esa sonrisa era para Terry aun así me hacía feliz verla tan alegre.

-Por eso la ayudaste a huir, porque querías lo mejor para ella. Porque tú mismo lo has dicho, Terry es a quien ella sonríe, solo mira su dedo, ya están comprometidos – decía Stear abrazando a su hermano que tenía un semblante bastante triste.

-Ya lo sé, pero entiéndeme no soy tú, yo no puedo olvidarla tan fácilmente. Ya me hice aun lado ya acepté mi derrota pero no puedo dejar de amarla de un día para otro.

-Debes hacerlo por tu bien. Solo te lastimas. Mira si le hicieras caso a Annie sería más fácil para tu corazón.

-No me presiones Stear, sé que debo dejar de amar a Candy, pero no puedo hacerlo de la noche a la mañana. Y mucho menos quiero usar a Annie para sacármela del corazón, no sería justo para ella.

-En eso tienes razón. Y te prometo que ya no te presionaré con Annie solo te voy a apoyar para que olvides a nuestra prima pecosa. Porque tu corazón tarde o temprano se dará cuenta que Annie es la mujer de tu vida.

-Gracias Stear.

-Y sin afán de presionar, lo juro. Sería bueno que vayas a ayudar a Annie, yo me encargo de terminar aquí.

-Stear lo acabas de prometer.

-No es presión solo vela, se muere porque le hables. Anda ve ayúdala.

-Ok lo haré.

Y así termino el domingo para la pandilla del Real Colegio San Pablo. Limpiando el viejo invernadero para que esté listo y comenzar a llenarlo de semillas y plantas para que en primavera luzca tan verde y lleno de vida.

-Necesito un baño, mis mocos ya son grises – se quejaba Archie que al igual que sus compañeros ya parecía polvorón de tanto polvo sucio.

-Los míos también – comentaba Stear sonándose la nariz.

-Yo también ya quiero bañarme – agregó Paty.

-Está bien ya vámonos, por hoy es suficiente. En la semana le pediré a la señora Stuart que nos consiga las plantas y semillas necesarias para traerlas aquí -aceptó la pecosa.

-Buena idea Candy pero ya vámonos me da miedo la oscuridad – suplicó Annie.

-Ok, Paty tu ve con Stear y Annie con Archie yo iré adelante – dijo Candy y sin más comenzó a caminar a paso rápido seguida de sus compañeros.

-Tomate de mi brazo Annie, y piza con cuidado ya esat oscureciendo- dijo el elegante a lo que Annie acepto y comenzaron a caminar juntos por el bosque rumbo al dormitorio de señoritas.

-Gracias Archie. ¿sabes? estoy muy feliz de estar en este colegio. Mamá dice que me educaran para ser una buena esposa.

-Annie que cosas dices.

-Es la verdad. Y yo quiero ser una buena esposa y tener un buen esposo… como …

-Seguro Annie. Eres una buena niña, tendrás al mejor esposo del mundo.

Annie se moría por decirle que ella quería que ese esposo fuera el, pero no tenía la valentía para decírselo por algo Terry le puso la Tímida. A unos pasos de llegar al dormitorio de señoritas Candy se despidió de sus primos pues no podían seguir con ellas dentro del edificio.

-Gracias Archie y Stear fueron de mucha ayuda. Bueno me adelanto no quiero hacer mal quíntuple. Adiós – dijo al final con una risilla traviesa para después entrar corriendo al edificio. Paty también se despidió de Stear pero al ver acercarse a una de las religiosas se limitó a darle las buenas noches y corrio adentro. Por su parte Annie quería decirle algo Archie pero no se atrevía.

-Annie buenas noches.

-Si Annie buenas noches. Entra no es bueno que te vean con nosotros - dijo Stear

-Es que yo… - Annie temblaban de miedo no se atrevía a hacer lo que su corazón le pedía hacer.

-¿Qué pasa Annie te sientes mal? -preguntaba Stear que pese a la tenue luz alcanzaba a notar lo pálida que se puso la chica.

-Archie yo quiero …- decía Annie que no dejaba de tronarse los dedos y ademas del cuerpo también le temblaba la voz.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería? - preguntaba Archie preocupado y se acercaba al bello rostro de la chica para ver si tenía fiebre o qué diablos le pasaba.

-No yo solo quiero… - decia la chica después se decia a si misma - ¿Qué haría Candy con Terry? aunque si Candy lo hiciera a Terry no le importaría pero ¿qué pensaría Archie?

Sus tímidas conciencias estaban teniendo un enfrentamiento entre hacer o no hacer lo que quería hacer. Pero finalmente creyó escuchar a su engreído cuñado diciéndole "No seas tímida, Tímida, seguro le fascinara que una chica como tú lo besé".

Con esas palabras se armó de valor y agarrando desprevenido a Archie le dio un beso en la mejilla para después entrar corriendo al edificio sin mirar atrás.

Stear estaba anonadado al igual que Archie. Pareciera que los dos pensaron los mismo "Pobre Annie, se moría de nervios solo por dar un beso en la mejilla"

– Eso debes tomarlo como una GRAN prueba de amor – dijo Stear que seguía sin salir de su asombro.

-Stear no te burles solo me beso la mejilla.

-¿Que querías? ¿los labios? Vamos Archie es muy tímida. Así que reconócelo eso para ella ya es demasiado.

-En eso tienes razón.

-Deberías tomarlo en cuenta.

-Si ya sé lo que quieres decir. Trataré de olvidar lo antes posible a Candy para poder liberar mi corazón y poder corresponderle.

-Bien dicho, bueno ya vámonos mis mocos siguen negros ya quiero bañarme. Mira.

-No seas asqueroso – dijo Archie al ver el moco que Stear saco de su fosa nasal para intentar embarrárselo a Archie - ¡Stear no te atrevas! ¡No!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edimburgo Escocia

Mientras Candy y Terry pasaron su fin de semana de forma agradable, Albert lo hizo pero no precisamente para un fin de semana familiar, más bien fue un fin de semana de negocios y secretos que salieron a la luz. El más importante por supuesto fue que el tío abuelo se dio a conocer ante todo el Clan.

En la gran Mansión que los Andley tenían en Edimburgo cerca del lago de Duddingston Loch la Tía abuela caminaba lo más aprisa que podía por los pasillos de la gran mansión. Iba angustiada pues su querido sobrino habia llegado desde el viernes por la noche pero durante todo el sábado se negó a verla con la excusa de que tenía mucho trabajo. Por eso cuando la mando llamar sintió un gran alivio, pensando que seguramente su enojo ya se habia esfumado.

Llego a la puerta del despacho y toco un par de veces. Era increíble nunca en su vida habia tenido que pedir permiso para ver o hablar con su querido Albert. Por dentro se escuchó una voz, tal vez de George que permitió la entrada. La mujer obedeció y entro al despacho.

-William, ya estoy aquí. Me dijeron que querías verme con urgencia.

-Gracias tía. Por favor toma asiento.

-William antes de que me digas lo que quieras decirme. Quiero que me digas porque no has querido hablar conmigo. Es domingo y desde el viernes te has negado a verme.

-Tía, fui muy claro en Londres no hablare contigo si solo vas a hablar más de MI HIJA.

-Por favor Albert no pelees con tu tía – intervenía el buen George.

-Perdón tía, te quiero mucho pero ya sabes mi posición.

-George me ha contado algunas cosas.

-Lo sé. Pero también estoy consciente que Sarah ha estado aquí desde que llego en el Olympic y sus hijos llegaron el sábado, quienes no pierden tiempo de hablar mal de mi hija y no voy a tolerarlo.

-Si hubieras convivido con nosotros estos días en lugar de salir a Dios sabe dónde, te hubieras dado cuenta de que no di pie a que alguien lo hiciera. Los niños están muy tristes porque han perdido a su padre y Sarah...

-¿En serio? – interrumpió con sarcasmo el rubio – Que pena pero estuve con una amiga en el Campus de la Universidad.

-William no te burles de la pena ajena y que quieres decir con "Amiga" ¿Qué clase de amiga William?

-No es hora de hablar de eso. Sino precisamente de Michael Legan, y quiero hacerlo antes de que lleguen los miembros del Clan – decia Albert para mirar su reloj de bolsillo – Ya en dos horas estarán aquí Todos.

-¿Lo han encontrado?

-Así es y no en la morgue muerto por bronquitis como te hizo creer Sarah sino en una cantina celebrando no sé qué cosa.

-Pero… Sarah dijo que después de que bajaron el bote se lanzó al mar para salvar a la amiga de Archie, Annie y …

-Falso tía, quien se lanzó al mar fue el guardaespaldas de Terruce Grandchester. Michael nunca enfermo. Solo fue una mentira para que huyera y no dar la cara al clan por los desfalcos que hizo con tu dinero y otras cuentas del banco.

-No puede ser – dijo la tía, que empezó a sentir que la presión le bajaba.

-Tía ¿está bien? -dijo preocupado Albert poniéndose de pie para sentarse junto a su tía.

-Pero Sarah me juro por sus hijos que Michael murió en sus brazos en la enfermería y que cuando llego al puerto solo penso en venir aquí. Y que por eso ya no supo que fue del cuerpo de su marido,

-Me temo que Sarah solo lo estaba encubriendo.

-Dios santo todo este tiempo creí en ella.

-Así como te mintió ella con la muerte del padre de sus hijos. Eliza y Neal mintieron con las joyas que supuestamente Candy robo.

-Albert tiene razón señora Elroy. Las joyas las puso Neal en la maleta de Candy para inculparla. Eliza estaba celosa porque Anthony la prefería.

La mujer comenzó a llorar se sentía tan decepcionada. Sarah no era su hija solo era la hija de su difunto marido. Trato de ser una buena madre para ella y darle un lugar dentro del clan

-Tía no quise hablar contigo antes para que estuvieras tranquila pero el clan no tarda en llegar. Mande llamar a todos ademas de las cabezas que tu citaste también solicite a Janis y su esposo venir al igual que a Brower. Es importante que estén aquí para tomar decisiones.

-George me comento algo en el hotel, algo sobre unos desfalcos pero no quise creerlo. Dios que decepción. ¿Vas a decírselos en la junta?

-Solo si tú quieres.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tía te aseguro que con las pruebas que tengo en contra de Leagan podria llevarlo a la cárcel hasta por 10 años. Pero estoy consciente que eso no regresara el dinero perdido.

-¿Entonces a donde quieres llegar?

-Como te digo tía el que Michael este en la cárcel no nos ayudara a recuperar el dinero, pagara su culpa pero para el Clan sería una deshonra y ni hablar de nuestros socios, perderíamos credibilidad con ellos. Imagínate tener un miembro de la familia desfalcando las empresas.

-Sería un escándalo que nos podria llave a la quiebra – comento George

-Supongo que tienen razón

-Si tú quieres lo meteré a la cárcel por desfalco y estará en una cárcel de Chicago o bien lo podemos dejar en la cárcel de Edimburgo donde está actualmente por el delito de atentado contra un miembro de la familia real solo serán 5 años.

-¿Pero cómo haríamos eso?

-Como le comenté en el hotel señora Elroy, el señor Leagan al impedir que Candy subiera al bote también impidió que el joven Grandchester lo hiciera. Tal vez Leagan no lo hizo con esa intención pero para el Duque puso en peligro a su hijo y bueno usted sabe que atentar contra un miembro de la familia real es delito que se paga con cárcel y la condena es según el lugar que el afectado tenga en la línea de sucesión al trono. El joven Lord es el vigésimo primero en la línea por lo que la condena solo es d años de cárcel -dijo George.

-El Duque está dispuesto a retirar los cargos. Pero le pedí que me esperara hasta hablar contigo. Tu decidirás que hacer contra quien…

-Dímelo William ¿Qué tanto afectaron los desfalcos de Michael?

-Prácticamente te dejó en la calle. Con el dinero de la bodega en Edimburgo podemos solventar las cuentas afectadas de algunos clientes y negocios. El resto deberé pagarlo con apoyo de las cuentas del Clan.

-Es demasiado dinero entonces.

-Así es tía.

-En ese caso, no es tiempo para que se sepa que tenemos un ladrón en la familia. Esa mala reputación nos llevaría a la quiebra a todos. Pero Michael merece un castigo y Sarah me mintió – la tía comenzó a llorar de impotencia, y por la traición que sentía a lo que Albert la abrazaba y George le preparaba una taza de té.

-Cálmate tía, no es tu culpa haber confiado en quien tu creías. Tu único error fue creer ciegamente en ellos. Los hijos son el reflejo de los padres y si Neal y Eliza son tan… tramposos es por algo.

-Ahora lo comprendo. Pero eso llamaste a todos para pedirles apoyo.

-Si, y para delante de todos sacar del clan a los Legan. Siendo realistas nunca debieron ser parte del Clan, ni siquiera llevan nuestra sangre, solo están porque tú te casaste con el padre de Sarah pero no nos une ninguna línea consanguínea. Así que con esto y su traición es más que justificada su expulsión.

-Los agregue al clan porque tú eras muy pequeño y George no podía con todo. Legan parecía una buena persona… Dios ya no sé qué pensar.

-Actuaste de buena fe.

-Tenga señora Elroy, beba un poco le hará bien -decía George dándole una taza de agua a la tía abuela.

-Gracias.

-El miércoles estará aquí mi abogado Lord Hamilton, lo contrate porque es el mejor en el Reino y bueno Escocia seria la sede de nuestras juntas. Pero supongo que decidirás lo mismo que yo he pensado.

-Sí William, estoy de acuerdo pide al Duque que mantenga su acusación y con ello Michael de alguna manera pague su delito. En cuanto a Sarah deseo que este en la reunión para cuando anuncies la razón de su expulsión. Solo te pido algo.

-Lo que tú quieras tía.

-Que los niños no se enteren.

-Pero tía.

-Los niños no tienen la culpa de los pecados de sus padres. Y si bien han sido mezquinos como ellos. Es mi obligación como buena cristiana enmendarlos y llevarlos por el buen camino.

-Está bien, ¿que desea hacer con ellos?

-Supongo que los trajiste a Edimburgo para que regresaron con Sarah a América ¿verdad?

-Así es.

-Te pido los regreses al colegio y me ayudes a pagar su colegiatura. Es un buen colegio que les enseñara valores y ser buenos cristianos. Les servirá lejos de sus malos padres. Yo por mi parte quiero quedarme aquí para estar al pendiente de ellos. En cuanto a Sarah, la enviare a América con su hermano mayor.

-Muy bien tía te cumpliré tu deseo. EL miércoles regreso a Londres y aprovecharé para llevarlos y hablar con la directora para que los reciba de nuevo.

-Gracias William. Ahora si me disculpas deseo descansar antes de que inicie la reunión.

-Bien. Te acompaño a tu habitación.

-No te preocupes estoy bien. Te veo más tarde.

La mujer estaba muy afligida por la noticia y salió del despacho caminando lentamente hacia su habitación donde ya la esperaba Sarah, quien recibió tremendo regaño por parte de la tía Elroy por sus mentiras. Y como lo dijo le ordeno partir a América y vivir con su hermano ya que la mansión de los Leagan seguramente seria vendida para pagar las deudas de su marido.

Sarah no paraba de suplicar perdón y una oportunidad más, pero la tía abuela ya habia dado su última palabra. Los Leagan quedarían fuera del clan tal como lo ordeno el tío abuelo William.

A las doce del día comenzaron a llegar los ancianos del clan, los mismos que junto con la tía Elroy habían decidido ocultar la identidad de Albert. Fueron recibidos por George y llevados al gran salon que ya estaba acondicionado con una gran mesa redonda y más al fondo algunas sillas y mesas para dar un pequeño entremés

Una hora después llegaron Janis y su esposo quienes eran nada menos que el señor y la señora Cornwell. En un principio no estaban invitados pero debido a la gravedad del asunto el tío abuelo exigió que dejaran sus negocios en Arabia para asistir a la junta.

-Tía abuela un gusto verte.

-Gracias Janis. ¿pudieron ver a Stear y Archie?

-Me temo que no. Tuvimos un retraso en el viaje así que apenas pudimos llegar aquí a tiempo. Pero en cuanto nos desocupemos de esto, aprovecharemos para ir a verlos al colegio.

-Pasen al salon ya los espera el resto de los miembros.

-Como ordene tía.

Y el último en llegar fue Vincent Brower. Pese a que Rosemary y Anthony habían muerto y por ende ya nada lo unía a los Andley, Aun quedaba el fideicomiso que se habia hecho para Anthony por lo que al menos en cuestión de negocios seguía siendo parte del clan. Recibió un telegrama de Albert solicitando su presencia de Urgencia por lo que en cuanto su barco llegó a su destino tomo un tren de regreso a Edimburgo.

-Albert me preocupe por tu telegrama -decía Vincent que era recibido por el mismísimo tío abuelo.

-Lamento no haberte podido decir más, pero ya sabes los telegramas deben ser cortos.

-Lo sé, pero dime todos están bien. ¿Candy?

-Ella ya está en el colegio con Archie y Stear.

-Me alegra saberlo. Y por cierto también me alegra que tú y George sobrevivieran.

-Gracias Vincent. Por favor, entremos ya nos esperan.

-Sí, vamos.

Albert entro al salón donde ya lo esperaban los cabezas de familia y otros integrantes más jóvenes. Para los ancianos no fue sorpresa pues ellos ya sabían el secreto, pero los jóvenes miembros si se sorprendieron incluyendo los Cornwell que no podían creer que un hombre tan joven fuera el patriarca de la familia.

Como era de esperarse causo asombro e indignación los desfalcos de Legan y cuanto afecto a las arcas de cada negocio que administraba. Tanto George como Albert presentaron las pruebas que mostraban la culpabilidad del señor Legan. Sarah estaba en un rincón muerta de vergüenza y solo se excusó diciendo que ella no sabía nada, que se enteró de sus actos cuando este se lo confesó en el Mauretania incluyendo intentar asesinar al tío abuelo y a George para evitar que lo acusaran.

Este acto de confesión le pareció a Albert que la mujer tal vez estaba arrepentida o simplemente lo hizo por la presión que sentía de todos los miembros del clan. Como fuera la decisión ya estaba tomada y aprobada por todos.

-Los que estén de acuerdo con William de que los Legan queden fuera del clan Andley levanten la mano – dijo la tía Elroy. A lo que todos levantaron la mano.

-Bien por unanimidad los Leagan se quedarán fuera de los negocios. Por el cariño hacia mi difunto esposo me encargaré de la educación de Neal y Eliza hasta que cumplan la mayoría de edad. En cuanto al Señor Legan se quedará en la cárcel de Edimburgo.

-Me parece muy bien que hayamos arreglado este problema y que todos estemos de acuerdo – dijo uno de los ancianos – Pero lo que ahora quiero que tratemos es ¿Por qué William Albert dejo que esto pasara?

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-La verdad Elroy, es un hecho que William es demasiado joven para llevar lo negocios. Un hombre con experiencia se hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo.

-En eso tienes razón - apoyo otro miembro.

-Como te atreves a decir eso. William ha hecho un buen trabajo - defendió la tía Elroy

-Es joven pero ha sabido administrar bien los negocios incluso hizo crecer el fideicomiso d Anthony al doble - también defendió Vincent

-Señores por favor esto se puede aclarar no peleemos - intervino George.

-George, tu trabajaste con el padre de Albert y no negaras que siempre fue un hombre cabal que jamás se equivocó.

-Me temo que William padre fue un excelente hombre de negocios pero también llego a equivocarse. Consideren que Albert solo tiene tres años que tomo el cargo y jamás se ha equivocado, estos desfalcos ocurrieron en los negocios que Leagan administraba. Y gracias a la capacidad de Albert nos dimos cuenta de lo maquillados que tenían los reportes que entregaba en las reuniones trimestrales.

-Como sea no quiero arriesgarme a su exceso de confianza.

-Precisamente porque no confió en nadie estoy tomando la decisión renovar el clan y decidir a las nuevas cabezas - por fin habló Albert

-Como te atreves William Albert.

-William esto no lo mencionaste.

-Lo sé tía, y reconozco el gran trabajo qué los ancianos han hecho estos años pero considero que debemos comenzar a cambiar a algunos de los directores para evitar otra mala administración.

-Nos piensas sacar entonces -reclamo otro anciano.

-No dije eso. Dije que debemos renovar algunas de las direcciones y los negocios. Los rumores de una posible guerra son cada vez más fuertes. No podemos seguir con los mismos negocios debemos abrirnos a otros menos riesgosos.

-¿Qué sugieres entonces?

-Sugiero, que no solo nos dediquemos a los bancos sino también a la extracción e importación de metales. Y aprovechando la estancia en Arabia del señor Cornwell podemos comenzar en la negoción del petróleo.

-Albert tiene razón. En Arabia tengo muchos contactos. Considero que expandirnos a un nuevo mercado ayudara para no vernos afectados como ahora por los desfalcos de Leagan.

-Me suena cruel.

-Lo es tía, la guerra nadie la desea, pero podemos aprovechar nuestras posiciones y contactos para iniciar en esos negocios y en un momento dado en lugar de lucrar apoyaremos a los gobiernos.

-Eso habla bien de ti Albert, tu padre se sentiría orgulloso. Mas que tomar ventaja lo haces para mantener a la familia en pie y para ayudar a las tropas hermanas en algún momento dado.

-Vincent, sé que amas el mar, pero ojalá puedas ayudarnos en el negocio naval.

-Me gusta tu idea Albert, pero tienes razón amo el mar y no lo cambio por nada, pero puedo ayudarte a conseguirte un buen director que sobre todo sea honesto.

-Pero me gustaría que lo pienses en el nombre de Anthony y Rosemary.

-Lo pensaré.

-Aún sigo pensado que eres demasiado joven para tomar decisiones William Albert.

-Pero si lo asesoramos no tiene por qué equivocarse. Sin nuestra ayuda lo ha hecho muy bien - defendía la tía.

-Esa es la segunda razón. Aquí estando todos quiero que juntos decidamos la nueva administración y con ello construyamos el nuevo clan de los Andley.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Albert -dijo el señor Cornwell.

-Quien esté de acuerdo con Albert que levante la mano - dijo Vincent.

La mayoría levantaron la mano. Algunos ancianos conservadores no estaban muy convencidos.

-No es unánime pero es mayoría así que trabajaremos conforme a lo que ha decidido la mayoría -señalo Elroy

-Me hubiera gustado que todos estuvieran de acuerdo, pero confío que quienes no lo estén de alguna manera aceptaran y apoyaran de cualquier forma.

-Estas en lo cierto, yo no estoy de acuerdo que siendo tan joven estés a la cabeza pero debo apoyarte y te estaré vigilando William Albert.

-No tengo nada que esconder y están todos en su derecho de pedirme cuentas, pero cómo cabeza del clan yo seré quién exigirá auditar los cuando yo lo desee.

-Perfecto entonces dejemos de señalarnos y comencemos con esto y dándole su lugar a William cómo lo qué es, nuestro patriarca - dijo decidida la tía.

-Gracias tía abuela.

Fue así como el clan de Escocia comenzó una larga jornada para decidir a los nuevos directores de cada corporativo de los cuales los Andley y familia eran dueños. Y por supuesto de los nuevos negocios a los que Albert deseaba incursionar.

Como toda junta hubo discusiones, tardaron tiempo en ponerse de acuerdo, comieron en la incomodidad de una mesa llena de documentos y presentaciones. Era difícil ponerse de acuerdo pero al final y después de un largo día se decidieron las nuevas cabezas del clan y que negocios administrarían. Algunos se mantuvieron en el mismo que ya administraban por años y otros abrirían negocios totalmente nuevos como el señor Cornwell que incursionaría en el negocio del petróleo. Y otros más que sustituirían a las antiguas cabezas que ya debían retirarse porque se sentían cansados y optaron por ceder su lugar.

Una vez todos de acuerdo se retiraron a sus casas o bien a los hoteles donde se hospedaban para descansar, pues a la mañana siguiente regresarían para ultimar detalles. Solo los Cornwell y el Señor Brower se quedaron como huéspedes en la mansión.

Albert y Vincent Brower se quedaron despiertos bebiendo y platicando en la terraza de la Mansión. Solo conversaron de los viajes que estuvo haciendo el señor Brower hasta que fue inevitable hablar de las personas que ambos amaban y les dolía su perdida.

-Sé que sonara estúpido pero ¿cómo haces para no que no te duela cuando los recuerdas?

-Solo miro las estrellas. Para mí, tanto Rosemary como Anthony siempre me acompañan en mis viajes. No hay noche que no les de las buenas noches para irme a dormir. Mira son esas dos cerca de la estrella del norte.

-¿Las dos que están juntas?

-Así es.

-Yo a veces no puedo dejar de culparme por la muerte de Anthony.

-Oh no Albert, no digas eso. Tal vez no pudimos hablar en el sepelio de mi hijo porque la tía Elroy te prohibió asistir por obvias razones. Pero créeme que quise decírtelo. No es tu culpa.

-Si yo no hubiera aceptado esa cacería para presentar a Candy… Anthony no…

-No Albert por favor, no te perdonare que te sigas culpando por la muerte de mi hijo y estoy seguro de que Rosemary tampoco desea que te culpes.

-Lo siento Vincent es que, no logro superarlo aún.

-¿Y tú crees que para mí es fácil? – el semblante del señor Brower se entristeció. Se puso de pie y miro a las estrellas que un momento antes le habia mostrado a Albert – Rosemary, Anthony ¿ya vieron quien está conmigo esta noche? Sí, es el pequeño Bert quien está conmigo.

-Vincent. – apenas murmuro Albert.

-¿Escucharon lo que dijo? Yo no estoy de acuerdo con él. Yo creo que solo Dios decide cuando llevarse a los Ángeles de regreso al paraíso. Y tu Anthony ya debías volver con tu madre mi amada Rosemary. Así qué por favor háganle saber a Albert que deje de culparse por algo que no es su culpa. – dijo Vincent mirando las estrellas para después dirigirse a Albert– Ven acércate y diles lo que siempre has deseado decirles

Albert se puso de pie y con su voz entrecortada se dirigió a las dos estrellas.

-Rosemary… Vincent tiene razón, tal vez te extraño tanto que no me perdono haber… haber provocado que Anthony muriera en esa cacería. Era lo único que me quedaba de ti… y lo perdí… dejé que se fuera. -Las lágrimas de Albert comenzaron a salir y correr por sus mejillas y su voz se apagó por el profundo dolor que sentía.

-Vamos Albert, no te calles y díselos, te aseguro que te escuchan – Animaba el señor Brower tomando el hombro de Albert y esté tratando de contener el llanto continuo

-Recuerdo nuestros días en el jardín de Lakewood, cuando te visitaba mientras Anthony eran un pequeño travieso. No sé si me recuerde, pero supongo que ya le has hablado de mi… le habrás dicho mi secreto. Que soy el gruñón del tío abuelo que adoptó… a su querida Candy… Me dolió tanto no estar en tu sepelio ni en el de Anthony por ese secreto. Pero hoy precisamente me di a conocer ante todos, ya no hay más tío abuelo ahora solo soy Albert… Aunque Candy mi ahora traviesa hija y también Archie y Stear en venganza aun me dicen tío abuelo. Estoy seguro de que tu también lo seguirías haciendo Anthony – Albert dio largo suspiro y aprovecho para seguir secando sus lágrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus ojos azules – Recuerdo cada palabra que me escribiste en esa carta Anthony. Esa carta donde con todo tu corazón me pedias que adoptara a " una hermosa niña con pecas que habia conquistado tu corazón" Anthony, esa niña era la misma niña que conocí cuando yo tenía 17 y ella solo tenía 6 años. Y la volví a ver cuándo se escapó de los Leagan huyendo de su maldad y porque sintió que tu no le creíste. Pero solo regreso a esa casa de brujas por ti. Por estar cerca de sus paladines y su querido Anthony. Créeme que no dude en adoptarla cuando los tres me lo pidieron, te confieso que lo hubiera hecho aunque ustedes no me lo hubieran pedido. Candy los quiere tanto sobre todo a ti- El semblante triste de Albert cambio al recordar la sonrisa de Candy cuando se supo adoptada –

-Cuando llego a Lakewood como mi hija y se presentó ante ustedes supe que no me equivoque. Yo los miraba escondido entre tus rosas. Ustedes estaban tan felices. Pero después vino tu partida por lo que Candy huyo de Lakewood y Stear y a Archie estaban tan mal. Los veía tan tristes como cuando yo te perdí Rosemary. Era lógico ellos perdieron no aun primo sino a su hermano Anthony y Candy… eras tan importante… mentira eres aun importante para ella. No soporte que estuvieran así, por lo que decidí traerlos a Londres, alejarlos de sus recuerdos y que vivieran una nueva vida para verlos sonreír otra vez… y no me equivoqué. ¿Lo sabes verdad? …me querida hija se enamoró de un engreído rebelde caballero inglés pero de buen corazón llamado Terry- Albert río un poco al recordar el intento de escape de los chicos - Archie y Stear querían huir con ellos. ¿Qué irónico no? Yo trayéndoles a Londres para ayudarlos a olvidar y ellos queriendo volver a América. Desearía que estuvieras aquí Anthony y tú también Rosemary. Pero supongo que no puedo cambiar las cosas y solo me queda vivir de recuerdos y cumplir mi promesa. La que te hice a ti Rosemary en tu lecho de muerte cumplir mi sueño y la que te hice a ti Anthony, qué me enviaste por adoptar a Candy. La promesa de nunca desconocerla pese a sus rebeldías. Estate tranquilo que para mí ya es como mi hermana, mi hermana menor. Creo que ya he hablado demasiado por esta vez.

-No te preocupes, todas las noches puedes verlos y platicarles. Yo lo hago siempre -dijo Vincent mientras Albert se secaba sus lagrimas.

-Buenas noches Rosemary, buenas noches Anthony.

-Buenas noches amor buenas noches Anthony. Yo me quedaré platicando con Albert que como ven ya está más tranquilo.

-Gracias Vincent. Me siento más tranquilo.

-Al principio es difícil, pero después aprendes a vivir con el dolor, porque aún hay personas que te hacen seguir adelante. Yo tengo mis viajes y el sueño de que algún día me reencontraré con ellos. mientras tanto haré lo que más me gusta como se lo prometí a Rosemary. Tú tienes a tu hermana pequeña y las promesas que les hiciste a Rosemary y a Anthony.

-Últimamente las rebeldías de Candy me mantienen con la cabeza muy ocupada – dijo con una sonrisa el rubio.

-Candy es muy dulce. Viajo conmigo hacia Londres en mi barco junto a su enamorado Terry, Anthony me envió hacia ella para salvarla. Cuando nos conocimos en la Carpathia, fue un milagro Anthony me llevo hacia ella y desde entonces todas las tardes las pasamos juntos hasta llegar al puerto.

-Algo me comento, pero no mucho, apenas la dejé en el colegio, tuve que venir a Edimburgo. Porque déjame decirte que la muy traviesa quería huir con Terry y los Cornwell a América.

-No lo sabía, me dijo que estaría en el colegio con Terry. Porque eso sí, no dejaba de hablar de él y como lo conoció. Por lo que siempre me pedía disculpas por hablar de él y no de Anthony.

-La pareja del Mauretania.

-Anthony los salvo porque sabe que ella es feliz y si Anthony es Feliz yo soy feliz.

-Todos somos felices.

-Ojalá pueda verla. Quiero aprovechar para ir Londres y ver a Niven me preocupa qué lo inculpen.

-El estará bien. El duque de Grandchester y Lord Hamilton tomarán el caso. Precisamente mañana harán algo que hará que el juez prácticamente renueve el caso.

-Algo leí en el periódico, un artículo de un buen periodista el señor O´Brien.

-Así es, vera que Niven y sus oficiales quedaran libres.

-En ese caso ya no me preocupare. Y si no te molesta me gustaría acompañarte cuando vayas a Londres. Insisto quiero verla y porque no también a Terry, no conviví mucho con él. Pero me pareció un chico agradable.

-Y engreído – se burló Albert.

-Conmigo no pero sí escuche que lo era.

-Pues si lo deseas el miércoles regreso a Londres para llevar a Eliza y Neal de vuelta al colegio. Si gustas puedes venir conmigo para visitar a Candy. Ademas alquile un departamento en Londres cerca del zoológico Blue River. Puedes quedarte conmigo y si tienes tiempo, el 28 celebrarán el cumpleaños de Terry, ahí podrías verlos a los dos.

-Es mucho tiempo me temo que no me dieron tantos días de licencia. Aunque nunca tome días por la muerte de Anthony. Veré si puedo tomar esa licencia y tomarme los días necesarios para poder estar en el cumpleaños de Terry.

-Ojalá que si te puedas quedar en Londres.

-Bueno tío abuelo me voy a descansar, mañana será otro largo día. Buenas noches

-Buenas noches Vincent.- respondió Albert. Miro las estrellas brevemente para decirles – Mañana les contaré de Michelle. Aunque Terry le cae mal a lo que vi, pero para mi es encantadora, espero no equivocarme

Albert se despido otra vez para después dirigirse a su habitación. Habia sido un largo día. Como esperaba tuvo que imponerse ante los conservadores del clan, pero su carácter lo ayudo a lograr que todo saliera bien y por el bien de todos. El tío abuelo habia desaparecido ahora era William Albert Andley,

Continuará…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1*) **St James's** es un barrio central en la parte del  West End (por cierto en West End también están los mejores teatros de Londres) En el siglo XVII la zona se desarrolló como un lugar residencial para la aristocracia británica y alrededor del siglo XIX formó el centro del desarrollo de clubes de caballeros. Antiguamente parte de la parroquia de St Martin in the Fields, gran parte de ella formó la parroquia de St James desde 1685 hasta 1922. Desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial la zona ha pasado de ser residencial a ser de uso comercial.

(2*) White's es el club de caballeros más antiguo de Londres, fundado en 1693, y es considerado el club privado más exclusivo del mundo. Nos e admite el ingreso a mujeres. Solo se hizo la excepción para la visita de la Reina Isabel II en dos ocasiones en 1991 y 2006. Los miembros actuales notables incluyen al Príncipe Carlos, Príncipe William y Tom Stacey .

(3*) El príncipe William de Inglaterra, ingresó como miembro del club White poco después de su nacimiento.

Gracias, gracias, gracias y mil gracias por sus porras. Ya estamos ahora si en la recta final. Lloró porque no quisiera dejar esta historia, pero como lo dije esto es la historia de una pareja durante su viaje a Londres y como sobrevivieron al Naufragio. Los chicos ya están en tierra así que ya debe terminar. Este es el ultimo mes.

Les agradezco sus comentarios halagadores a **Gladys, Anieram, Yesi Hernández, Rosario, Palasatenea2018, Eli, Martha Hernández, Nally Graham, Magda Css y todos los Guest.**

Respondiendo a sus comentarios.

 **Albertanas Extremistas:** Como muchas ya lo saben pero de cualquier forma lo aclaro de nuevo. No tengo nada en contra de las fans de Albert, todos los personajes del Candy Mundo merecen el respeto sin importar si es o no nuestro personaje favorito y cada quien decide quien es Anohito acorde a las pruebas que nos dejó Mizuki en CCFS (todas a favor de Terry). Cuando digo Albertanas extremistas me refiero a esas chicas que insultan a Terry de una forma ya hasta enfermiza, por eso decia que ella en lugar de insultarlo al contrario deben hablarle con respeto como el Lord que es 😊

 **Gladys:** Claro que escribiré algo con el trio más guapo del San Pablo. Esperemos no incendien el Palacio ¿quién inventará las velas para el pastel de Terry? jijijiji

 **Anieram:** Archie y Annie, en esta historia terminarán solo como amigos ya que Archie confesó que sigue amando a Candy. Pero al menos tiene la intención de darle una oportunidad.

 **Yesi Hernandez:** Candy y Terry, dan para mucho lo sé. Pero como les decia esta es su historia durante el viaje en el Mauretania, ya que Misuki solo nos hizo ver que se conocieron hasta fin de año y ya no tuvieron más contacto. Pero siendo realistas los viajes en barco duraban hasta dos semanas no es posible que no se vieran antes o convivieran más. Por eso aquí llegue con mi versión de ese viaje en el barco. Y como ya llegaron a tierra pues esta historia ya debe llegar a su fin aunque me duela :¨(

 **Rosario:** Realmente ignoro donde era el mejor lugar para estudiar teatro en aquellos años. Lo poco que he leído es que ambas ciudades (Londres y Broadway) tiene su propio estilo, por eso es difícil que un actor triunfe en ambas ciudades. También leí que si conquistabas al público inglés era seguro que conquistarías al resto de la crítica mundial. Esto ultimo creo que Mizuki lo sabe porque en CCFS menciona que Terry va a Inglaterra a presentar Hamlet para conquistar a su público. ¡Y lo logró! Significa que Terry es UN EXCELENTE ACTOR. Touché albertanas extremistas 😊

 **Palasatenea2018:** Jijijiji es que esas albertanas extremistas no entienden que deben respetar a Terry. Le dicen tanta cosa pero se les olvidada que hay niveles en este caso status nobiliarios. Sobre la forma cariñosa que escribo para Terry, no me cansaré de que reciba mucho amor no solo de Candy sino también de su papi y su mami.

 **Eli:** Me alegra que disfruten y hasta lloren de ver a Terry tan feliz. Sobre que Candy tenga fans en el colegio, debo decirles que la idea me vino porque en lo personal me parece la chica más bella de todas, basándome en los dibujos de Igarashi. Y porque como sabemos, ¿a que personaje masculino no le pareció linda cuando al vio por primera vez? Archie hasta le mando un beso. Por su parte Terry desde la primera vez que la vio se enamoro de ella y por su puesto ¡le fascinaron sus pecas! Y bueno ya ni hablar del tonto de Neal, y no olvidemos que a Charlie también le gusto. Y para rematar cuando anuncian el Festival de mayo (donde por cierto Candy, piensa en Terry como su pareja) Paty le asegura que los muchachos no la dejaran sin bailar. Por eso creo que no es descabellado pensar que los chicos del San Pablo morirían por una sonrisa de la pecosa.

 **Martha Hernandez:** Gracias por tus hermosas palabras. Me alegra despertar todas las emociones con mi fic. Sobre que Terry es tan perfecto tienes toda la razón, pero pues que le reclamen a Mizuki ella lo creo, cuidando cada detalle, su carácter, vida, historia, familia y hasta exigió ser quien eligiera su nombre, algo que no hizo ni con Albert. Pareciera que es su favorito porque en toda la novela de CCFS aparece Terry o menciona a Terry. Vaya le dio todavía más presencia que en la manga y el anime. Bueno no me sorprende considerando que Mizuki aseguró que escribió CCFS escuchando los deseos de Candy y ya sabemos que la pecosa se la vive pensando en TERRY.

 **Nally Graham** : Annie, por su personalidad tímida al menos ya le dio un beso en la mejilla. Y pues ahí está el castigo de los Leagan. Si lo sé Eliza y Neal se regresan al colegio, pero es porque Albert es bueno y porque sin ellos no sería igual el Real colegio San Pablo, debe haber malos en la segunda parte de esta historia.

 **Magda Css:** Como es el ultimo mes actualizare cada semana.

Que pasen un excelente inicio de mes, les mando un fuerte abrazo queridas Canderrys 😊


	56. Chapter 56 El Juicio del Mauretania

**Últimos** **Capitulos**

 **Capitulo 56 El Juicio del Mauretania**

Lunes 10 de enero de 1913.

Durante el sábado Inglaterra había amanecido con un articulo de Patrick O´Brien referente a los verdaderos culpables del Mauretania. La polémica invadió la capital londinense ya que estaba escrito por uno de los más reconocidos y objetivos periodistas del Reino Unido y por si fuera poco el titulo era bastante fuerte.

 _"Un juicio carente de pruebas fidedignas"_

 _En la madrugada del 1 de enero, Inglaterra perdió a su mejor navío, el Mauretania. Según el testimonio de varios pasajeros se escucharon 3 explosiones, haciendo que todos salieran desesperados en busca de un bote salvavidas. Tambien han afirmado que en un principio el caos provocado por el terror en los pasajeros de morir ahogado hacía imposible subir a los botes salvavidas pero gracias a la determinación del Primer Oficial y el resto de los marineros a cargo, la organización se impuso. Mientras el Capitán Niven y su marinero Cookie se mantuvieron en el cuarto de máquinas para mantener la energía el mayor tiempo posible. Logrando con ello que en una hora con 35 minutos la mayoría de los pasajeros lograran subir a los botes._

 _Pero parece que estos testimonios que innumerables periodistas han recolectado no sean de validez para el juez y jurado del juicio en contra del Capitán Niven y sus dos oficiales Brian Richardson y Robby Madison. No he visto que la fiscalía llame a un testigo que realmente haya subido al barco. Pero ni hablar del abogado defensor, pareciera que es su primer caso. Es verdad, es su primer caso. Y el fiscal es sobrino del Capitán Naytan._

 _¿Recuerdan este Capitán?, es nada menos que aquel que solicitó ser el Capitán del Mauretania, pero dado su comportamiento indigno en los últimos años fue descartado. Entonces todo lo anterior sumado a testimonios y pruebas de vapor en contra de los oficiales del Mauretania me hacen cuestionar ¿realmente estamos frente a un verdadero juicio buscando al culpable o solo un chivo expiatorio?_

 _Como buen inglés exijo dar con los culpables. No nos quieran dar una farsa jurídica solo por evitar el escrutinio público de lo que realmente paso y ¿Por qué paso?_

 _¿Sera que tiene que ver con las deudas que el representante legal de la Aseguradora Naviera tiene? ¿Será venganza de Naytan contra Niven? ¿O alguien de la White Star fue capaz de poner en riesgo a miles de personas solo para que se olvidaran del Titanic? O peor aun ¿fue un ataque de gobiernos enemigos de Inglaterra?_

 _Damas y caballeros los invito a seguir leyendo este articulo donde todo parece indicar que hay dos preguntas que tienen una respuesta afirmativa. Yo Patrick O´Brien me atrevo a decir que por una fuente fidedigna el próximo lunes las pruebas caerán contra los verdaderos culpables. Espero que la ética del jurado los lleve a determinar la inocencia del Capitán Niven y sus dos oficiales y se abra otro juicio contra los verdaderos culpables._

 _Porque como lo dije como buen inglés exijo castigar a los verdaderos culpables de esta tragedia. El Titanic fue un iceberg y una lamentable falta de botes y organización. En cambio en el Mauretania fueron personas ruines que solo buscaban aumentar sus cuentas bancarias…_

….

El artículo del padre de Paty continua, prácticamente era un análisis del Señor O´Brien que abarcaba 3 hojas del prestigiado diario del London Post. Así que tal como esperaba el Almirante Sir Madison, puso a temblar al juzgado.

Lunes 10, 9:30 am

Las afueras del juzgado de la oficina naval estaban abarrotadas de periodistas intentando entrevistar a los miembros del jurado, al abogado defensor y por supuesto al fiscal. La cereza del pastel es que también estaban entrando personas de diferentes clases sociales. Al parecer el artículo de O´Brien unió a todos los ingleses que ya esperaban ver como se daba el juicio con sus propios ojos.

Faltando 10 a las 10 llegaron los acusados, provocando un remolino de periodistas y policías tratando de evitar que casi los aplastaran pues era tanto el interés por recibir una entrevista que los periodistas no midieron que podían provocar un accidente.

Y por supuesto no podían faltar los marchantes que apoyaban y exigían la libertad del Capitán Niven y sus dos Oficiales.

A las diez de la mañana inicio el juicio con su debido protocolo. Como todos los días se pretendía, interrogar mas testigos y presentar más pruebas tanto a favor como en contra de los acusados. Pero para sorpresa de todos los asistentes el juez en lugar de dar inicio al juicio lo primero que hizo fue decir lo siguiente:

-Estoy seguro y con la experiencia que me avala, que ya es más que suficiente con lo que se ha presentado en los días anteriores por lo tanto exigió a los honorables miembros del jurado dar su veredicto.

Los murmullos y palabras de desaprobación no se hicieron esperar

-Su Señoría, como abogado defensor me permito...

-¡Silencio en la sala! -gritó el juez –Abogado ya lo dije las pruebas son más que suficientes para que el jurado ya de su veredicto. Si usted no ha sabido armar un caso que apoye a sus clientes no es mi culpa.

-Su señoría no dije eso, pero por derecho no se puede cerrar un juicio hasta que no se presenten todas las pruebas y se entrevisten a los testigos.

-Hasta donde se usted ya presentó a todos sus testigos.

-No su señoría el día de hoy se interrogarán a tres personas más.

-Su señoría yo no tengo conocimiento de esto -dijo el fiscal

-Claro que sí, revisa la lista. Aun queda por presentarse 3 testigos más y …

-Yo solo sé que ya se interrogaron a todos tus testigos.

-El fiscal tiene razón. Abogado defensor, sus intentos de posponer lo inevitable son una basura. Miembros del jurado por favor pasen a la sala del jurado para que analicen y estudie lo que se les presento. Por favor les pido sean justos para que a las 12 del día en punto nos den la sentencia que Inglaterra exige. Mientras tanto daré un receso hasta las doce que el jurado regrese. Con permiso.

El fiscal salió de la sala junto con su equipo con una sonrisa porque ya estaba el triunfo casi en sus manos. El abogado defensor y sus asistentes estaban furiosos por la impotencia que sentían. Era evidente como el juez manejaba todo a favor de la fiscalía. Pareciera que después de lo que escribió O´Brien les urgía dar la sentencia.

-Tranquilo capitán, ahora mismo voy con el juez para disuadirlo y si es necesario con el mismísimo Rey, esto es un atropello. Ahora vuelvo- dijo el abogado, tenía sed de justicia pero se notaba que los hilos corruptos lo habían impuesto para defender a Niven por su falta de experiencia.

Niven solo asintió y siguió a los guardias que lo llevaba a una de las celdas de juzgado para esperar. Brian iba tras él con la cabeza baja y Robby no dejaba de buscar a su padre con la mirada. Pero este ya habia salido para encontrarse en el pasillo con su amigo Kevin Howard.

-Cálmate Ray. Es un hecho que ya les pisamos los talones con el artículo de O´Brien. Por eso les urge dar el veredicto-de día el señor Kevin a su amigo el almirante

-Sí, pero no pensé que pisotearan más los derechos de mi hijo y salieran con esta porquería. Ahora resulta que Inglaterra quiere ya un veredicto. ¡Va, basura!

-Mira, somos mejores y tenemos las pruebas. Como lo planeamos en la sacristía de la iglesia de aquí a lado ya están Juskin con los traidores. Y ya no tardan en llegar Lord Hamilton y el Duque de Grandchester.

-Dios de haber sabido que este imbécil nos daría hasta mediodía… será mejor enviar a alguien para que se reencuentre con ellos y lleguen más rápido. Sin la carta no permitirán que continúe el juicio.

-No Ray, de ser necesario. Hago que Charile y Cookie vuelvan a armar un caos.

-Recuerda que las puertas ya no se volverán a abrir para nadie.

-Pues en ese caso Almirante, si es necesario yo armo el alboroto y golpeo al juez para hacer más tiempo.

-Si tienes que golpear al juez yo lo hago entonces.

10: 40 am

Lord Hamilton intentaba llegar al juzgado pero el trafico provocado por las manifestaciones le hicieron bajar de su auto y caminar un largo camino hasta el lugar. Así que caminaba de prisa y en el camino se encontró a un pequeño, esos que se ofrecen a hacer mandados.

-Hola amigo, necesito que vayas por la calle de London Street y encuentres un auto con el escudo de Grandchester. Son Dos leones con una corona de duque y tres estrellas sobre ellos.

-Sí, sí puedo -contestó ansioso el chiquillo de unos 6 años, era pelirrojo y con ojos color azul. Muy flaquito y su ropita sucia se notaba que vivía en la calle. Se emocionaba de hacer mandados para ganarse algo de dinero.

-Bien cuando lo encuentres acércate a ellos y diles que deben desviarse por la calle que da al Tamesí o se toparan con este tráfico y no llegaran a tiempo al juzgado.

-Sí señor.

El chico corrio a realizar su diligencia, aunque iba entusiasmado por las 10 monedas que le dio Lord Hamilton, a las 4 cuadras que corrio se desanimo al no ver el famoso carruaje. Veía y veía los autos y carruajes. Pocos tenían una insignia pero ninguno como el descrito. Corrio un par de cuadras más, pero fue el mismo caso. Así que regreso al mismo punto esperando ver al hombre que solicito su ayuda. Obviamente no lo encontró pero por lo que le dijo supuso que caminaría hacia el juzgado, así que decidió correr así allá para encontrarlo y no se equivocó pues a pocas cuadras de llegar al juzgado dio con él.

-¡Señor, señor!

-Hola, ¿tan rápido diste con los Grandchester?

-Me temo que no logre encontrar el carruaje que usted me dijo. Le juró que recorrí más de 5 cuadras -comentaba exhausto el pobre niño que había recorrido pocas cuadras pero a su corta edad era demasiado. Por lo que Lord Hamilton solo sonrió.

-No te preocupes seguro ya llegaron, y sino pues deberán caminar como yo. Quédate con las monedas te las ganaste por la carrera y por tu honradez de venir a decírmelo. Otro en tu lugar no lo hubiera hecho.

-Gracias señor ¿le ayudo con su portafolios?

-Esta pesado.

-No importa yo puedo. Solo quedan dos cuadras para llegar al juzgado.

-Está bien, pero si te cansas me dices. Y dime ¿cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Raphael, pero me dicen Ralph.

-Ok Ralph yo soy Lord Hamilton pero puedes llamarme Arthur

-Sí mi lord.

El pequeño de 6 años junto con Lord Hamilton llegó al gran edificio. Tal como imagino el abogado, las afueras estaban abarrotadas de periodistas, curiosos y marchantes.

Intentaron acercarse a la puerta principal pero era casi imposible. Como pudieron llegaron hasta adelante donde se encontraron con Charlie.

-Lord Hamilton gusto verlo, pero me temo que no podrá entrar, están negando el acceso a todos. Solo permitieron entrar a unos cuantos. Temen que se provoque otro zafarrancho como el que hice el viernes -dijo Charlie

-¿Pero sabes algo? ¿cómo va todo allá adentro?

-Tampoco. Nadie entra ni sale. Así que estamos gritando y rezando por que todo salga bien.

-¿Sabes si Juskin sigue con los tres en la sacristía?

-Si, ahí siguen, el párroco es amigo de la madre de Paul así que no se negó.

-Bueno déjame pasar, veré si puedo entrar.

-Suerte mi Lord.

Arthur camino hasta la puerta donde los marineros de inmediato le negaron el paso.

-Señores entiendo su trabajo pero, no pueden negarme el paso, soy el abogado Lord Hamilton y vengo a apoyar a la defensa del Capitán Niven y sus dos oficiales.

-Señor si no está en la lista o es parte de los trabajadores me temo que no puede pasar. Son ordenes ya que adentro se está llevando a cabo el juicio del Mauretania y se pretende evitar que estos alborotadores otra vez intenten alterar el orden allá adentro.

-Entiendo todo lo que me dice pero debo entrar para entregarle algo importante al juez.

-SI no tengo un aviso que autorice su entrada no puedo dejarlo pasar – dijo el cabo, a lo que Arthur se dio por vencido y regresó con Charlie para pensar como podria entrar.

-Se lo dije mi Lord. ¿Por qué no intenta por la puerta de atrás?

-En 20 años de carrera nunca me habían negado acceso mucho menos he entrado por la puerta de atrás y ahora resulta que lo hacen en una… ¿qué pasa pequeño? -preguntó al final Arthur al sentir como el pequeño jalaba su saco

-Yo sé cómo entrar. Mis amigos y yo lo hacemos para llevar los mandados que nos piden.

-¿En serio? -dijo Arthur.

-Sí, vengan los llevara directo a las salas de audiencia.

-Yo voy con ustedes – Lord Hamilton lo miro extrañado - ¿Qué? tal vez necesiten que arme otro alboroto.

11:05am

El auto de los Grandchester se estacionaba a unas cuadras de la multitud que ya se veía. De el bajaron Richard y Terry. Ambos iban vestidos muy formales y elegantes, se notaba la aristocracia, por algo eran un Duque y un pequeño marques.

-Su Excelencia, me temo que no puedo acercarme más es imposible -dijo el chofer disculpándose.

-Está bien, caminaremos. Ya con el rodeo que hiciste de todas formas ya llegamos más de una hora tarde – dijo serio el Duque.

-Lo lamento Su Excelencia, creía que por este lado sería más rápido.

-Papá no lo regañes, mira a tu alrededor creo que cualquier camino hubiera sido lo mismo.

-Esta bien ya no me interesa hablar de esto- continuaba serió el Duque mientras acomodaba sus guantes. No habia cosa que más le molestara que llegar tarde – Toma, llevaras mi portafolios. Vamos.

-Ok – obedeció el chico alzando la mirada de resignación y tomando el famoso portafolios. Su padre sin dignarse a mirar a alguien comenzó a caminar a paso rápido y con un genio de los mil demonios. Terry después se dirigió con una sonrisa al chofer – No te fue tan mal, te regaño pero tú te quedaras aquí y yo tendré que caminar cargando su portafolio y acompañarlo. Te veo luego.

-Gracias señorito Terry- dijo el chofer con una leve sonrisa por la empatía del chico quién corrio para alcanzar a su enojado padre.

11:12 am

Mientras Richard y su hijo ahora cargador de portafolios caminaban las 7 cuadras que faltaban para llegar hasta el juzgado. El pequeño Raphael, llevaba por el pasadizo a Lord Hamilton y a Charlie. Resulto que entrando por el sótano de la iglesia que se encontraba a 3 cuadras habia un pasadizo que daba a una puerta secreta ubicada en el sótano. Tal vez en tiempos de la guerra debieron usarla como atajo para llevar a los presos. Ahora solo era un atajo para quienes lo conocían. Para el resto del mundo era solo una leyenda.

-Bien podría entrar por la noche y ni quien se entere. – comento Charlie.

-Que ni se te ocurra -advirtió Lord Hamilton que iluminaba el lugar con su encendedor.

-En la noche no es posible porque la Iglesia ya esta cerrada. Cierra a las 9 para ser exactos – corrigió el niño.

-Gracias por el dato. Pero no se preocupen mi vida delictiva ya quedó atrás.

Al fin llegaron a las escaleras de servicio. Ahí subieron hasta llegar al piso de la sala donde se suponía se debería estar llevando a cabo el juicio. Para su sorpresa se encontraron con un pasillo lleno de personas esperando por volver a entrar a la sala, entre ellas estaba el Almirante Sir Madison y su amigo el abogado Kevin. Sir Madison caminaba de un lado a otro fumando un cigarrillo, sus manos no dejaban de temblarle de lo angustiado que estaba.

-Pero ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿están en receso? -preguntaba Arthur acercándose al padre de Robby.

-No, el hijo de ... el juez ordenó al jurado dar un veredicto a medio día. Y no permitió que el abogado defensor entrevistara a sus testigos y presentara mas pruebas a favor de Niven.

-¿Qué? eso no se puede hacer – casi gritó Arthur a lo que contestaba el amigo de Sir Madison

-Manipularon la lista de testigos y ahora resulta que los tres que faltaban por parte de la defensa, sus nombres fueron borrados. Y como ya no hay razón por la cual alargar el juicio la sentencia debe darse hoy.

-Bueno no importa. Mejor Vayamos adentro y hablemos con el juez. Con lo que trae Richard es suficiente incluso para …

-¡Richard ni siquiera ha llegado! -interrumpió Sir Arthur – Bendita la hora que publicamos ese artículo, solo los pusimos sobre aviso.

-Cálmate. Al contrario significa que no nos equivocamos y los tenemos acorralados – dijo Arthur con tono firme. Después se dirigió a Charlie y al pequeño - Regresen por donde llegamos y busca a Richard de seguro se quedo varado por el caos que hay afuera, tu pequeño ve con el ¿y recuerdas el escudo? busca a un señor de cabello balnco, alto, bien parecido y de ojos azules, seguro viene con su hijo es un joven se parece a él pero sus ojos son azul mar y trae cabello largo. Seguro también sabrás que son ellos porque ambos deben traer en la solapa de su saco el escudo. Dense prisa urge que lleguen.

-Si chicos dense prisa. A las doce regresamos a adentro – comento el almirante, mientras, Charlie y Ralph salían corriendo para cumplir con su diligencia esperando llegar a tiempo.

11: 19 a.m.

Los 7 miembros del jurado estaban teniendo una fuerte discusión pues no se ponían de acuerdo. Algunos ya habían decidido su voto pero otros simplemente no les parecía suficiente.

-¡Acaso no leyeron el artículo del London Post! Dice cosas señores que siendo realistas son puntos muy importantes y honestamente yo en lo personal me siento utilizado – decía el capitán James de pie y exasperado.

-Capitán James con todo respeto no es posible que durante estos días de juicio donde se han presentado infinidad de pruebas y testimonios usted me diga que por un simple articulo ahora dude de su decisión. Para mi Niven es culpable del hundimiento por negligencia las pruebas lo culpan -retaba el Capitán Jacobs quien era conocido por su mal genio.

-Capitán Jacobs, para mí no es un simple artículo. Es un articulo que ha retratado el ambiente que se ha vivido en estos días. ¿no les parece sospechoso que el juicio de Titanic llevo varios meses y ahora resulta que en el Mauretania en menos de 10 días ya quieran una sentencia.

-¡Esto es un juicio militar nuestros procesos son muy diferentes!

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con James. Y no necesito de ningún artículo – intervino el teniente Bronson – Para mí Niven es inocente las pruebas no son suficientes más bien las considero falsas.

-Perfecto dejémonos de cosas y votemos -ahora intervenía el teniente Stone – escriban su veredicto y métanlo aquí.

Los hombres comenzaron a escribir su veredicto para después introducirlo en la taza de café que proporciono el teniente Stone. Quien después tomo los papeles y comenzó a leerlos en voz alta. El resultado fue 3 veredictos de culpable, 3 inocentes y uno en blanco.

-Bueno señores el debate sigue hasta que tengamos un veredicto unánime o al menos por mayoría. Solo les recuerdo que tenemos menos de media hora para hacerlo. Cosa que honestamente no me importa ya que por derecho podemos tomarnos el tiempo que creamos conveniente. Pero estoy de acuerdo con el juez de que si no hay mas pruebas o testigos no hay razón por la cual alargar el juicio.

-James seguro tú fuiste quien no voto ¿verdad? -reclamo enojado el capitán Jacobs

-Te equivocas, es obvio que considero a los tres inocentes por falta de pruebas FIDEDIGNAS.

-Yo fui quien no voto – se escuchó el general Stephen, quien al sentir las miradas de sus 6 compañeros se puso de pie – El capitán Niven es un hombre cabal que honestamente me parece inaudito que pudiera cometer un error de esa magnitud . Pero también reconozco que somos humanos y él también puede equivocarse, hasta al mejor cazador se le va la liebre. Así que considero que mientras nada se aclare no deberíamos dictaminar ningún veredicto.

-Stephen tiene razón, Niven y sus muchachos han dado muestra de su profesionalismo, y debo decir que las pruebas si no son fidedignas no podemos negar que se ven muy ciertas. Nadie absolutamente nadie ha podido con los interrogatorios del fiscal. Entran defendiendo a Niven pero después terminan por dudar de su capacidad y dan pie a la duda razonable – dijo Bronson

-Ahora que lo dices debo reconocer que un periodista como O´Brien no diría que el juicio esta manipulado solo porque si -ahora apoyaba el capitán Jacobs

-La duda razonable, pero están las pruebas, por otro lado la presión por exigirnos un veredicto, todo hace girar hasta llevarnos a un punto – opinaba el teniente Watson.

Nuevamente se enfrascaron en un debate. En ocasiones volvían a levantar la voz unos contra otros. Otras veces solo se quedaban serios ante la opinión de un colega, y después tomaban algún testimonio para leerlo de nuevo hasta que finalmente decidieron.

El teniente Stone tomo la palabra -Capitanes, tenientes. Como representante designado de este jurado creo leer sus mentes y adivinar lo que votaran ahora y algo me dice que será por unanimidad. Así que por favor pongan de nuevo en mi taza su veredicto.

Y así lo hicieron, el teniente Stone los leyó en voz alta y tal como imagino el veredicto fue unánime. Se puso de pie, abrio la puerta y le comento algo al soldado que cuidaba la puerta, esté asintió con la cabeza y después de dar el saludo marcial se encamino hacia la oficina del juez.

-Vaya, creí que tardarían más pero está perfecto esto ya me estaba cansando. Regresemos a la sala entonces -dijo el juez al saber que el jurado ya tenía un veredicto.

-11:25 am.

-Juro que llegando al parlamento haré una ley anti-marchas. Es inaudito que por una marcha se pare la ciudad. En una emergencia ya estaría muerto – decia enojado el Duque tratando de pasar entre el mar de personas que estaban congregadas frente a la puerta del juzgado naval.

-Papá no te enojes solo están haciendo valer su derecho de ser escuchados y decir su inconformidad. Y recuerda que están por el capitán Niven.

-Pero hay límites Terruce. Ademas no todos son Cookie y marineros. Ve, hay mirones, periodistas, y personas que solo están por morbosidad. Esto es un caos.

-Bueno eso sí.

-¡Terry, Terry! -gritaba Cookie al ver a su gran amigo.

-Terruce date prisa no quiero que socialices llevo prisa – ordeno molesto el Duque que sin más se adelantó hacia la entrada del recinto.

-Mocoso engreído que gusto verte -decia Cookie mientras abrazaba a Terry.

-Hola niño galleta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No me digas que nos apoyaras, de ser así ten toma una pancarta.

-Me encantaría pero vengo a acompañar a mi padre. Y debo entrar me hizo cargar su portafolio.

-Y por lo que veo ya se esta peleando con los guardias – decia Cookie al ver como el Duque sin perder el estilo levantaba la voz.

-Uy pobres. Mas les vale que lo dejen entrar porque ya está bastante molesto. A veces pienso que mi padre tiene el genio de Enrique 8vo. – menciono Terry mirando a su padre que efectivamente ya se imponía con los guardias (el duque no discute el se impone).

-Pues tendrá suerte si entra, nadie ha podido entra después de las diez que empezó el juicio.

-Cookie, estás hablando de Richard Grandchester nadie le puede decir que no… Lo vez ya entro – señaló Terry al ver como los guardias le abrían la puerta a su padre y este la cruzaba caminando con gran porte. Hasta cuando caminaba se notaba que era un Duque.

-Los habrá amenazado con cortarles la cabeza -dijo sorprendido Cookie, tan sorprendidos como él estaban el resto de los periodistas que seguían afuera esperando entrar. Pues nadie habia podido entrar y el duque después de un par de palabras entró como si nada.

-Hum no lo dudo -comento Terry.

-Eso es tener influencias.

-¿Terry? -preguntaba un chico atrás del rebelde, este al voltear se dio cuenta que era su amigo de la infancia.

-¡Charlie! -gritó el rebelde.

-Gracias a Dios te encontré.

-Charlie que gusto verte.

-A mí me da más gusto te he buscado a ti y a tu padre, pero entre tanta gente es imposible. Pero gracias a este pequeñín dimos contigo.

-Hola pequeño -saludaba Terry al niño que cargaba en hombros Charlie.

-Te reconocí por el cabello y tu escudo en la solapa -menciono el pequeño Ralph.

-Oh si, mi padre me lo dio esta mañana.

-¿Ya te reconciliaste con él? Supongo que el creerte muerto le ablando el corazón -preguntaba Charlie.

-Es una historia muy larga.

-Ya lo creo, casi me muero de pensar que te habías muerto engreído amigo -dijo Charlie que después de bajar al pequeño Ralph pellizco le brazo de Terry

-Basta eso duelo.

-No seas niña. Eso te pasa por darnos un susto a tus amigos y hasta a tus admiradoras.

-Está bien, me lo merezco y me disculpo por eso. Créeme que pensaba buscarte pero he estado con papá y ma…

-¿Tu madre? lo siento te doy mi pésame se que no la extrañaras porque no te llevabas nada bien con la duquesa pero igual era tu madre – dijo serio Charlie

-Ah … si gracias… estaré bien. Papá por eso quiere que estemos más unidos.

-Me alegro por ustedes. Pero una más porque tampoco pensaste en tus admiradoras – Charlie burlándose volvía a pellizcar al rebelde. Haciendo que Cookie y Ralph también riera.

-Auch ya basta – se quejaba Terry -Ademas no digas tonterías no tengo admiradores al menos no oficiales.

-No te hagas, claro que tienes una y de hecho me la encontré hace poco por el centro de Londres. Eh galán -termino diciendo Charlie con un guiño

-¿De quién hablas? -preguntaba extrañado el rebelde mientras se sobaba su brazo.

-¿De veras Terry? Por favor si yo mismo te la presente – insistía Charlie con una sonrisa burlona. A lo que Terry seguía sin entender

-No es que de verdad no se… ay idiota ya sé de quién hablas – por fin entendió el rebelde a lo que no le quedo más remedio que sonreír ante la burla de su amigo.

-Deberías ir a verla, tengo su dirección.

-Deja de burlarte. Créeme que también me sentí mal de pensar que ella pudiera estar preocupada por mí.

-Lo vez amigo, debes ser más considerado con tus admiradoras ellas también sufren. Si quieres vamos a verla saliendo de esto.

-No puedo, tengo prohibido salir estoy castigado. Pero, igual la invitare al Palacio en mi cumpleaños. Como te imaginaras quedo encantada cuando le dije que vivía en uno.

-Por algo te ama tanto. Sobre tu fiesta espero que también yo este invitado.

-Claro tonto, es mas hoy mismo le enviare un mensaje para invitarla. Bueno ya hemos platicado demasiado debo llevarle su portafolio a papá. Se lo doy y regreso para seguir platicando.

-Pero ¿cómo ya entro? -se extrañó Charlie.

-Sí, después de decirle no se que cosas a esos guardias. Creo que los amenazo con cortarles la cabeza -comento Cookie.

-Nadie habia podido entrar, tu padrino tuvo que entrar por la puerta secreta – dijo sorprendió Charlie

-Con mayor razón me voy o me matara, de hecho ya está molesto porque vamos tarde -Terry corrio hacia la entrada junto con Charlie pero obviamente le negaron el acceso.

-¿A dónde crees que vas jovencito? No puedes pasar -decia el guardia con voz fuerte y poniéndose delante del chico.

-¿Y por qué no? Mi padre acaba de entrar y ,…

-Si claro y yo soy el príncipe de Inglaterra ¡largo de aquí! y regresa con la muchedumbre ¡Rápido!

-Al menos dale su portafolio.

-Nos viste cara de mandaderos.

-Entonces llámelo para dárselo.

-Ya te dije que no soy tu mandadero. Así que largo o te encierro.

-Eres un… déjame pasar.

-Cálmate Terry ven, mejor sígueme -dijo Charlie tomando a Terry del brazo y jalándolo hacia él.

-Pero papá seguro tiene algo importante dentro.

-Si es lo que Lord Hamilton espera entonces con mayor razón sígueme. Vamos Ralph de prisa ya casi son las doce. Cookie ven

El pequeño marinero obedeció y escucho las instrucciones de Charlie para después correr a hacer lo encomendado.

En la iglesia las campanadas anunciando la misa de doce ya se escuchaban. Charlie se encargo de decirle a Cookie que se pasara la voz y hacerle saber a todos los presentes que el veredicto seria a dicha hora. Un veredicto que se veía forzada lo cual molesto a la mayoría, fueran simpatizantes o no. Los periodistas estaban ansiosos por escuchar el veredicto, bueno no eran los únicos todos afuera querían saber que pasaba adentro.

Las campanadas una tras otra sonaban anunciando la misa pero pareciera que anunciaba que estaba por darse el veredicto. Las personas volteaban a mirar el reloj de la iglesia, faltaban 15 minutos a las 12. ¿será que ya habían dado el veredicto antes de tiempo? ¿en cualquier momento saldrían quienes estaban dentro? ¿o simplemente como en otras ocasiones la sesión se suspendería?

Mientras el incognito se apoderaba de las personas que hacían en las afueras del juzgado. La sala de audiencia se cerraba por dentro para ya no permitir el paso a nadie, pues el juez y el jurado ya habían tomado asiento. El juicio estaba por comenzar de nuevo.

11:49 am

-Miembros del jurado, abogado defensor, fiscal. Estos días han estado llenos de incertidumbre para todos. Pero me alegra saber que nuestro jurado pese a esta nube de dudas ha logrado llegar a un veredicto. Acusados de pie.

Mientras los tres marineros se ponían de pie. El Duque llegaba al pasillo, algo exhausto y bastante mal humorado. Habia tenido que caminar 7 cuadras, imponerse para poder entrar y para rematar tuvo que subir las escaleras de 4 pisos a fin de llegar.

Lo mismo su querido hijo que con todas sus fuerzas corrio lo más rápido posible para alcanzar a su padre. Pues no quiera que al no verlo se pusiera más furioso.

-Lo siento señor no puede pasar la audiencia ya comenzó – comentaba el cabo que custodiaba la puerta de la sala.

-No lo dudo pero es imperativo que me permitas el paso – pedía amablemente el Duque tratando de que no le diera un aneurisma por lo complicado que habia sido llegar hasta ahí.

-Señor de verdad lo siento, el veredicto esta por darse y no puede…

-Con mayor razón debo entrar, ese juicio no debe seguir.

-Pero…

-Entiendo que estás haciendo tu trabajo, pero debes saber que yo también estoy haciendo el mío.

-Señor son ordenes del juez y usted debe entender que hay jerarquias y una orden es una orden.

-¡¿Jerarquias?! Que conste que tú las mencionaste. Y como ya estamos hablando de jerarquias estarás de acuerdo que la orden de Su Majestad vale más que la de todos los jueces del Reino Unido – Richard saco de su solapa una sobre sellado con el Escudo de su Majestad y se lo mostro al guardia. Haciendo que a dicho guardia se le abrieran los ojos de par en par.

-Una disculpa, en ese caso por favor adelante.

-Papá... te alcance -decia exhausto de tanto correr el pobre de Terry acompañado de Charlie y Ralph que también ya estaban por salírseles los pulmones.

Richard miraba extrañado a su hijo de arriba a abajo – ¿Que te paso? ¿Venias corriendo?

-Sí, es que... tu portafolio, supongo que traes algo que…

-Ah si mi portafolios, pero no lo necesito, solo te lo di a cuidar.

-¡¿No lo necesitas?! Ósea que corrí por nada…

-Terruce silencio Ya, debemos entrar.

-Por favor Su Excelencia adelante – dijo el guardia abriéndole la puerta al Duque y a su hijo. Charlie y el pequeño Ralph entraron tras ellos.

Apenas entro el Duque y todos voltearon a mirarlo incluyendo el juez pues entro cuando el juez estaba por darle la palabra al jurado - ¿Quién es usted? ¿quién lo dejo pasar? Estamos por dar un veredicto.

-Mi nombre es Richard Henry Grandchester, Duque de Grandchester y estoy aquí como mensajero de Su Majestad.

Los murmullos no se dejaron esperar. El suspiro de alivio de Sir Madison fue enorme y Lord Hamilton hacia una sonrisa triunfante.

-Si me lo permite deseo acercarme. Aunque debo confesar que aunque no me lo permita me acercaré, hoy ha sido una larga mañana para mí y ya deseo terminar con esto. Y como le mencione vengo de parte de Su Majestad

-Siempre he dicho que lo engreído lo sacaste de él – dijo Charlie al odio de Terry.

-Vaya, sus modales Duque me sorprenden.

-Con todo respeto pero señor juez no me haga recordar las jerarquias. Ahora si me lo permite este mensaje es para Usted - Dijo Richard entregandole el sobre y después saco otro de su solapa para dárselo al jurado – Capitanes, tenientes miembros que conforman el jurado este es para ustedes. Ojalá nos hagan saber su decisión y que esta sea una decisión de buenos ingleses.

-¿Qué insinúa? -pregunta enojado el juez.

-Nada señor juez, solo que Su Majestad seguro se alegrara de saber que tomaron una buena decisión basada en el heroísmo y honorabilidad que rige a la armada naval.

El juez deseaba estrujar dicha carta pero se trataba de un sello de Su Majestad así que se aguantó las ganas pues hubiera sido una ofensa.

Los asistentes en la sala del juicio miraban tanto al juez como al jurado tratando de adivinar que decia el mensaje de Su Majestad. Después de un momento Richard que aguardaba parado junto al abogado defensor se dirigió a su Señoría.

-¿Y bien señor juez?

-Su Majestad puede estar tranquila pues efectivamente aquí nos regimos por el honor. Así que respetare la decisión que dé el jurado.

Dichas estas palabras ahora todos miraban al teniente Stone que se puso de pie en representación de sus compañeros del jurado - Duque de Grandchester, Su Majestad no debe preocuparse, tal como lo dijo nos basamos en el honor pero sobre todo en la lealtad y servimos por la justicia. De hecho esta sugerencia de Su Majestad no será necesaria ya que mis compañeros y yo ya estábamos por dar no un veredicto sino una solicitud. Que si me lo permiten deseamos hacerlo ahora.

-Por supuesto adelante – pidió el juez

-Nuestra solicitud es que a falta de pruebas fiables, falta de testimonios, anulación de testigos, una notable presión por cerrar el caso sin fundamentos, y el abuso de autoridad contra los acusados desde el día que arribaron al puerto. Todo esto nos llevó a la conclusión de que este juicio esta empapado de corrupción y falsedad, por ende Solicitamos, se presenten los nuevos testigos que el abogado defensor pretendía interrogar el día de hoy y al mismo tiempo se anulen las pruebas que se consideran de dudosa procedencia y hemos enlistado en este papel.

El guardia tomo el papel que ofrecía el jurado y acto seguido se lo daba al Juez quien después solicito al abogado defensor y al fiscal acercarse.

-Estoy de acuerdo Su Señoría – dijo el abogado defensor que por su inexperiencia de tan solo 24 años no lo creía.

-Está bien – dijo no muy convencido el fiscal que por cierto sentía las miradas de todos los presentes.

-Se anularan la pruebas determinadas por el jurado y se lalmara a nuevos testigos.

Los gritos de emoción por parte de los simpatizantes no se dejaron esperar y por supuesto los fotógrafos encandilaban a los presentes con sus flashes por tener la mejor fotografía.

-Si me lo permite Su Señoría y dada la solicitud me gustaría llamar a mis testigos -pido el abogado defensor.

-Hágalo pero que sea rápido.

El abogado de inmediato hizo la seña a Kevin que rápidamente fue por Juskin y sus detenidos. Lord Hamilton le dijo algo al oído al defensor quién volteo a mirar a los jóvenes que entraron con el Duque. Depues volvió a mirar a Arthur quien insistió con la mirada haciendo que el abogado solo asintiera y obedeciera en llamar al chico indicado por Hamilton.

-Su señoría si me lo permite llamo al estrado al joven Lord Terruce Graham Grandchester.

Todos quedaron atónitos por semejante solicitud, hasta el Duque no daba crédito, ¿quién sugirió que lo llamaran? Se decia así mismo el Duque mientras miraba a su amigo Arthur como cuestionándolo ¿Por qué lo hizo? Jamás se menciono que su hijo atestiguara.

Arthur solo le hizo la señal de que tomara asiento y se calmara. A lo que Duque resignado pero nada contentó se sentó junto a su mejor amigo. Terry en cambio camino hasta el estrado y tomo asiento. Se sentía extraño, primero porque no tenía idea que estaría ahí y segundo porque parecía una rueda de prensa como a las que asistía su madre cono decenas de fotógrafos y periodistas. ¿Qué se suponía que haría en el estrado? ¿acaso se sentiría como estar con la hermana Gray y sus regaños? Pensar en esto último lo hizo casi soltar a reír pero se rio hacia adentro

-Que es tan gracioso jovencito – preguntaba el juez mirando retador a Terry.

-Nada su señoría, solo que es raro que tanta gente te fotografié.

-Joven Terruce, puedo llamarlo Terruce o prefiere Lord Grandchester.

-Prefiero Terry. Como dice la hermana Gray ante Dios todos somos iguales – dijo con esa sonrisa llena de sarcasmo el chico.

Todos aplaudieron por acto de humildad que mostro el chico, pero quienes lo conocían sabían que no era más que su característico sarcasmo.

-Arthur, te juro que si Terry toma esto a broma o el fiscal lo provoca, a quien voy a ahorcar es a ti – dijo el Duque al odio de su amigo mientras se apretaba el tabique para evitar un aneurisma.

-Cálmate, ya está grande y sabe que esto es serio. Ademas lo pensé bien y es mejor que Charlie. Recuerda que Charlie lo arrestaron la semana pasada por el alboroto que mandamos armar. Y de paso es yerno del Capitán Niven. Su testimonio hubiera perdido validez.

El abogado defensor comenzó a interrogar a Terry. Preguntándole sobre su relación con los acusados y lo que vio durante su viaje rumbo a Londres y si llegó a escuchar algo del atentado.

Terry por supuesto dijo la verdad. Que durante el viaje el Capitán Niven y sus oficiales, buscaron la manera de evitar que los pasajeros supieran de la amenaza para que el viaje fuera lo más tranquilo posible para ellos.

Después fue el turno del fiscal que sin piedad comenzó a interrogarlo tratando de poner en duda la veracidad de las palabras de Terry. Gran error pues como sabemos el rebelde nunca se deja intimidar. Así que marco su línea de inmediato

-Pensándolo bien cambie de opinión.

-¿Piensas cambiar tu testimonio jovencito?

-No. Me refiero que cuando se dirija a mi no me llame Terry sino Lord Grandchester

-No dijiste que ante Dios todos somos iguales.

-Exacto antes Dios, pero en el infierno si hay jerarquias.

-Jovencito, respete al fiscal.

-Lo siento Su señoría pero este hombre me acusa de mentiroso y al hacerlo pone en duda la honorabilidad que por 300 años mi familia se ha ganado. Ya que mi palabra es avalada por mi apellido -decia el chico fingiéndose ofendido, definitivamente sería un gran actor.

-Madre mía he creado a un monstro – pensó el Duque que se apretaba más fuerte el tabique mientras que Arthur y Charlie trataban de no reír pues le notaban el sarcasmo a Terry hasta por los poros.

-Fiscal, evitemos inmiscuir a la familia del testigo y limítese a cuestionarlo sobre su vivencia durante el viaje.

-Señor juez en ningún momento deseaba poner en duda a la familia Grandchester. Pero me disculpo si se sintió ofendido señorito Terry… perdón Lord Grandchester.

-Lo disculpo.

-Bien, señores del jurado quiero hacerles ver que el testimonio del testigo no es una mentira pero si esta cegado por el cariño. ¿Tiene usted aprecio por los acusados? -continuaba el fiscal.

-Les tengo respeto por el uniforme y porque salvaron mi vida y la de muchos pasajeros.

-Eso es su deber ¿no cree?

-Tambien era el deber de muchos en el Titanic, pero fue más fuerte el miedo y la vanidad ocasionado la muerte de más de 1700 pasajeros.

-Explíquenos ¿por qué menciono que el Capitán Niven se quedó hasta el final ¿acaso usted lo vio?

-Le diré lo que vi. Fui testigo como Robby casi recibe un disparo mortal tratando de evitar que un pasajero por su desesperación por subir a un bote casi lastima a una mujer y su hijo. Fui testigo de cómo Brian con el tiempo encima y el ultimo bote a punto de irse… tuvo que tomar una difícil decisión, la de salvar a la pequeña Susie o poner en riesgo a la misma niña para tratar de salvarme. Y sobre el capitán Niven sé que se quedó hasta el último momento porque Candy y yo también nos quedamos.

Esta última frase provoco el bullicio de los presentes. El Duque también se quedó sorprendido pues pesé a que ya habia pasado varios días con Terry la realidad es que apenas y habían hablado sobre el Naufragio. Richard sintió una profunda pena al enterarse que su hijo realmente estuvo muy cerca de la muerte.

-Cuando logre salir del elevador gracias a Candy, ya no habia botes y resignados estábamos dispuesto a hundirnos con el barco… pero minutos después nos encontramos con el Capitán y Cookie.

-¿Se pensaban hundir con el Mauretania? ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿ella es inglesa o americana? – comenzaron a preguntar los periodistas mientras los flashes de las cámaras se veían por todos lados. Durante los últimos días se rumoraba entre los sobreviveintes que hubo la pareja más linda de enamorados, y ahora los periodistas se enteraban de que la pareja del Mauretania pensaba vivir eternamente en el barco que vio nacer su amor. Y más aún se enteraban que dicha pareja estaba conformada por el futuro Duque y una chica con un nombre muy dulce. Sería cuestión de tiempo para que dieran con ella.

-¡Silencio todos, esto no es una entrevista social! -gritaba el juez tratando de poner orden.

-Me está diciendo que el capitán se pensaba hundir con el Mauretania – preguntaba el fiscal.

-Eso pregúntaselo a él. Yo solo sé que hizo todo porque Candy, Cookie y yo saliéramos de ahí a escasos minutos del hundimiento. Y como verán lo logro por eso estoy aquí. Mi padre sin duda les estará eternamente agradecido. El heroísmo de estos tres hombres y los marineros del Mauretania nos salvaron la vida.

Los aplausos para Niven y sus oficiales nos e dejaron esperar. El fiscal al saberlo decidió terminar-No más preguntas.

Con la declaración de Terry, ahora todo Inglaterra sabría que el Capitán Niven no huyó dejando a todos sino que realmente se quedó hasta el final para cerciorarse que todos los pasajeros hubieran subido a los botes. Lo contrario a lo que muchos pensaban.

Pero si el testimonio de Terry causo sorpresa a los asistentes de la sala, no imaginaban que estaban a punto de escuchar algo más impactante. El siguiente en testificar fue David Smith quién narro que durante el viaje en que cuidaba a Terry fue testigo de la amenaza ante en la que vivieron los oficiales del Mauretania. Vio cómo se deshicieron de gran cantidad de pólvora que encontraron. Y de como el Capitán Niven preparaba junto al Capitán Juskin subir a todos los pasajeros al Lusitania para evitarles el peligro.

-Nunca habia visto a hombres tan dedicados, que pese a la presión, mantuvieron el temple para no alarmar a sus pasajeros. La noche de año nuevo yo buscaba a Terry para cerciórame que todo fuera bien pero fue cuando me encontré con unos hombres sospechosos en la tercera clase decidí seguirlos y efectivamente estos tipos intentaron hacer explotar el área de hélices, pero le dispare a uno y los marineros a cargo del área también los amagaron.

Después fue el turno de Clark Derreck. El hombre camino hacia el estrado. A Terry le pareció conocido pues un par de veces lo llegó a ver en el despacho de su padre. ¿Y como no? si se trataba de quien contrato Richard para desenmascarar al Conde Ferguson y a la Duquesa en su intento de asesinar a Terry. Durante su interrogatorio obviamente omitió decir cuál era su relación con el Duque y simplemente dijo que por casualidad se entero del atentado y decidió ayudar al Capitán Niven.

-Me arrestaron por estar en el cuarto donde se colocó un casino clandestino y bueno me gane la confianza de Fran Lewis un hombre que fue contratado por el Marques Alexander MacDouglas el hombre que según Frank orquestaba el malvado plan.

-¿Pero cómo? si él está prisionero por homicidio imprudencial al haber provocado las muertes de 50 campesinos en un incendio por hacerlos trabajar en condiciones inseguras – mencionaba enérgico el fiscal.

-En la cárcel todo se puede. Incluso orquestar el hundimiento del Mauretania. Según lo que me dijo Frank y lo que todos deben saber es que el Marques es accionista de la White Star Line, perdió una fortuna con la pérdida del Titanic. Ademas la reputación de dicha empresa estaba por los suelos después de la tragedia. Y desde entonces las personas preferían subir a un barco de la Cunard Line lo cual le estaban ocasionando perdida millonarias. Por lo tanto, odiaba al Mauretania más que a cualquier otro barco pues no solo era el más veloz sino el más querido por los europeos.

-Se da cuenta que esta acusando directamente al Marques Alexander.

-Yo solo digo lo que Frank me confesó – insistia Clark

-Su señorío exige la presencia de ese tal Frank.

-Su Señoría, Frank Lewis falleció en el hundimiento, pero si ya terminaron con el señor Clark Dereck y si me lo permite quisiera llamar al representante legal de la aseguradora naval el Señor Martin Maxwell -intervino el abogado defensor

Todos quedaron perplejos pues se creyó que habia muerto en el hundimiento pero la realidad es que todo el tiempo estuvo encerrado y custodiado junto con otros marineros traidores por el capitán Juskin.

El hombre llego al estrado con todas las miradas sobre él. Pero la mas amenazante era la del Capitán Niven.

-Sr. Maxwell seré directo ¿es verdad que el atentado del Mauretania fue orquestado por el Marques Alexander Mac Douglas?

-… Es verdad.

Durante los siguientes minutos los asistentes escucharon detalle a detalle el testimonio del Señor Maxwell. Tal como dijo Clark, era solo para desprestigiar a la Cunard Line y de alguna manera hacer creer que también ellos como Naviera tenían fallas. Tambien declaró donde estaba escondido el segundo cargamento de pólvora. Nada menos que en barriles de vino en la bodega de alimentos con la leyenda "exclusivo"y así nadie sospechara de ellos y pensaran que era el vino que se usaría en año nuevo. Como los barriles eran de supuesto vino, fue fácil transportarlos durante la fiesta por todo el barco sin que sospecharan. El señor Maxwell confesó también que se prestó a tal crimen pues al ser quién emitiera el cheque de la aseguradora él se quedaría con parte del dinero. Nadie sospecharía de él pues viajó en el barco. Y los marineros que traicionaron a Niven lo hicieron porque se les prometió mejor paga y un mejor puesto en la White Star line.

-¿Pero porque el Mauretania? ¿Acaso porque era el mejor de Europa?

-Así es. Si hundíamos el Mauretania la Cunard Line ya no tendría nada que presumir. Ademas sabíamos que por los tiempos difíciles querrían cerrar el juicio lo antes posible y que mejor, que culpando a Niven de negligencia.

-Cuide sus palabras Señor Maxwell, esat insultando a la corte y funcionarios de la armada Naval- ordenó el juez.

-Solo digo la verdad.

El teniente Stone representante del jurado se puso de pie y pidió la palabra. Lo cual el juez después de poner orden en la sala le cedió la palabra al teniente.

-Como miembro y representante de este jurado y como ciudadano de nuestra Sagrada Inglaterra, solicito se abra un juicio en contra del Sr. Martin Maxwell apoderado Legal de la oficina de seguros de la armada Naval, así mismo contra el Marques Alexander MacDouglas, y demás involucrados en la conspiración que provocó el hundimiento del Mauretania, el mejor barco de la naviera inglesa.

Los periodistas comenzaron a tomar nota de las palabras del teniente Stone y los fotógrafos ya se preparaban para fotografiar.

-Así mismo por unanimidad declaramos inocentes al Capitán Edgar Niven, el primer oficial Brian Richardson y el segundo oficial Robby Madison. Exigiendo su libertad inmediata.

Continuará…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonará repetitivo pero es la verdad. Gracias y gracias mil por sus comentarios, buenos deseos y paciencia. Gracias a todas desde el fondo de mi corazón **Magda Css, Yessy, Gladys, Martha Hernandez, Selenityneza, Palasatenea2018, Eli, CGG y todos los Guest (ojalá pongan su nombre en el comentario para mencionarlas en el último capítulo)**

Porque Chicas, se acerca el final de la historia estoy triste, pero a la vez feliz que este proyecto tenga tan buena aceptación. Y lo que inició en marzo del 2017 se haya extendido más de un año debido precisamente a sus motivantes y lindos comentarios. Cuando inicie yo pensaba que solo serían 20 capítulos cortitos y ya vieron ya superamos los 50 con capítulos bastante largos 😊

A quienes me han agregado a sus favs y follows **Alis Ramirez, MCVarela, Galadriel Grandchester, Datyi, RA Emilia, Bellaswan11, Palasatenea2018** y todos los que me leen de forma Anónima también gracias.

 **Respondiendo a sus comentarios:**

 **Para quienes me lo han pedido, esta es mi página de Instagram krasnyroses. Ahí pueden seguirme.**

 **Yessy:** Gracias por lo de Excelente. Espero los últimos 2 capítulos cumplan tus expectativas.

 **Gladys:** Gracias. Debo confesar que la interacción de Terry con los hermanos Cornwell también alargo esta historia, originalmente solo saldrían un par de veces, pero que podía hacer a mi también me encanta que este trio conviva porque juntos son como una explosión jijijii (esperemos que el histórico Palacio de Grandchester no se vea afectado por su explosiva presencia) 😊

 **Marta Hernández:** Gracias por tus palabras y el tiempo que te tomas para hacerme saber tu opinión. Trato de describir lo mejor posible la situación y el lugar, me alegra que mis letras logren transportarte a dichos lugares. Espero también lograr transportarte a la fiesta del cumpleaños número 16 de Terry.

 **Selenityneza:** Me gusta que Terry sea muy feliz, ya bastante infeliz me lo hizo Mizuki en la historia original. Primero le quita a su madre, le da una horrible madrastra y un padre indiferente y cuando por fin logra abrir su corazón y enamorarse hace que Candy lo deje en el hospital para que se encargue de una mujer que nunca amo. Pero aquí estoy yo para hacerlo MUY FELIZ.

 **Palasatenea2018:** Sobre los nombres, te confirmo que Mizuki no eligió los nombres de los Andley sino su equipo de trabajo. En el capitulo 38 de esta historia Terry explica de donde saco su mamá su nombre (ósea Mizuki) y en comentarios les doy detalles de donde se inspiró Mizuki para darle al caballero ingles su nombre que según palabras de la misma Mizuki describe el nombre de Terry: " C _omo un poema que permanecerá en nuestros corazones"_. Y no se equivoco 😊

 **Eli:** Tuve que dejar a los retoños Legan por si vuelvo con la segunda temporada 😊 Sobre Archie concuerdo contigo. El fue el primero que tuvo que cumplir los deseos de Candy, de dejar de amarla para estar con una chica que le rogo a Candy que se hiciera a un lado. Si lo analizamos es exactamente la misma situación que paso con Terry, Candy le pide que ya no la ame para que se quede con Susana. Cómo si fuera tan fácil dejar de amar Pero afortunadamente la pecosa se dio cuenta de su error y en CCFS nos hace ver que se convirtió en una mujer que lucha por su amor y no está dispuesta a que se lo quiten ni piense separarse de su Terry, ni siquiera para ir a ver a la señorita Pony que esta enferma. (sobre todo porque a Terryto no le gusta estar lejos de ella).

 **Magda Css:** Es que ahorita se están arreglando todos los problemas, por eso aun no están juntos la pecosa y su rebelde. Pero ya estarán juntos de nuevo no te preocupes.

 **CGG:** Gracias por emocionarte tanto. Espero que el final te haga llorar pero de felicidad.

Pasen un excelente inicio de semana mis estimadas Canderrys. El 25 de octubre si Dios me lo permite subo el siguiente capítulo. Un abrazo.


	57. Chapter 57 Cartas para Candy

**AntePenúltimo Capítulo**

 **Capítulo 57 Cartas para Candy.**

Juzgados de la Armada Naval Británica.

En medio de aplausos, gritos, expresiones de sorpresa, abrazos entre los asistentes y hasta preguntas de periodistas, por fin termino el juicio.

-Declaro entonces la libertad de los acusados. Y solicito el arresto inmediato de Maxwell y sus cómplices. El nuevo juicio iniciara el próximo 17 de enero para dar oportunidad de recopilar nuevas pruebas y testigos. Se da por terminado este juicio - declaró el juez.

-¡Capitán lo logramos! -gritaban Robby y Brian al unisonó.

-Lo sé, la justicia siempre triunfa.

-Papá – dijo Robby al ver a su padre el almirante Sir Madison, quien se lanzó a abrazarlo.

\- Hijo me alegro tanto.

-¿Por qué no llegaron antes?

-Teníamos que limpiar sus nombres primero y por supuesto mostrarle las pruebas a Su Majestad para convencerlo de intervenir. Como viste no dejaban que presentáramos más testigos.

-Duque de Grandchester, Lord Hamilton. Gracias.

-No nos dé las gracias Capitán, varios intervenimos en esto, incluyendo la Duquesa Madeleine de Baviera. Ella mejor que nadie conoce a su primo político y por ende supo cómo terminar por convencer a Su Majestad – comentó Richard.

-Vaya, vaya ¿pero que bueno eres en los juicios? -dijo Brian al ver al rebelde que se acercaba

-¿Verdad que si hijo de San Patricio?

-Déjate de tonterías y abrázame hijo de San Jorge (1*)– el pelirrojo dio un fuerte abrazo a su antiguo némesis.

-A mí también me alegra verlos y también me alegro de que los dejaran libres – dijo Terry con una sonrisa.

-Bueno aún queda el verdadero juicio y encerrar a los malditos que acabaron con nuestro barco. Por cierto gracias inglesito, por no decir todo. Pensé que dirías también que peleamos y lastime tu hermoso rostro de marquesito.

-No, eso hubiera sido nuestra perdición- se burlaba Robby.

-Robby felicidades tú también – abrazaba Terry a su marinero favorito.

-Sé que no podemos salir del país porque tendremos que atestiguar en el nuevo juicio, pero conozco un bar irlandés cerca del hotel Savoy podríamos ir ahí para que le pagues la apuesta a Brian.

-No olvídalo Robby, la mejor cerveza está en Dublín así que Terry ve apartando un cheque para cuando esto termine ir directo a Irlanda.

-Me temo que ya no tengo chequera mi padre me castigo.

-¿No me digas que te descubrió en tu huida? ¿por eso sigues en Inglaterra?

-Casi logro llegar a Liverpool pero heme aquí.

-Por cierto, lamento lo de tu madre, supimos que murió porque se lanzó… -decia Robby pero fue interrumpido de inmediato por Terry.

-No, fue un accidente la fuerza del tren la atrajo a las vías. Ya saben cómo exageran los medios. Pero estoy bien mi padre … quiere que estemos el mayor tiempo juntos para aliviar más rápido nuestro dolor. Por cierto para sobrellevar las cosas el 28 de enero es mi cumpleaños están invitados. Puedo pedir que traigan tu cerveza favorita Brian.

-Me estas cayendo mejor Grandchester.

-Robby, Brian, Terry, Charlie, vamos no se queden atrás hay que salir rápido o después será imposible con los periodistas que nos esperan afuera – comentaba el Duque que junto a Arthur y Niven ya se acercaban al pasillo.

-En ese caso vamos por la puerta secreta – sugirió Arthur.

El abogado defensor y sus ayudantes se quedaron para distraer con todas sus fuerzas a los fotógrafos y periodistas para que los 3 marineros, Sir Madison, Arthur, Richard, Charlie, Terry y el pequeño Ralph, se encaminaran a la puerta sugerida.

Después de un largo camino por el pasadizo ya no tan secreto, llegaron a la sacristía de la Iglesia.

-¡Niven me alegra tanto que por fin estés libre! – gritaba emocionado el Capitán Juskin que ahí los esperaba.

-Gracias Juskin. Estoy tan agradecido por todo tu apoyo desde que estábamos en altamar.

Y ahora con el juicio sin ti y estos señores nunca lo hubiéramos logrado, el juicio estaba realmente manipulado.

-Somos amigos Niven, y para eso están los amigos. Además no lo hice solo, Cookie, Peter, Paul y el resto de tus marineros pusieron de su parte para probar tu libertad y la de Brian y Robby. Y por supuesto estos señores. ¿cuándo nos echamos una cervecita eh? A usted le hará bien para quitarle lo serio. – dijo esto último palmeando el hombre del Duque.

-Seguramente pronto – respondió Richard, algo extrañado pues no estaba acostumbrado a tan jovial personaje. Terry se moría de risa pero por dentro para que su papi no se molestara con él.

-Capitán nos alegra verlos libres -dijeron al unisonó los dos inseparables amigos Peter y Paul.

-Gracias Peter, Paul. Tambien les agradezco su apoyo.

-Sí muchachos muchas gracias – agrego Brian al igual que Robby.

-En nombre de mis muchachos y yo , les puedo decir que les estaremos eternamente agradecidos.

-No tiene nada que agradecer Capitán Niven, por mi parte es lo menos que podía hacer por salvar a mi hijo y sus amigos -dijo el Duque.

-Y a mi esposa- agregó Arthur – Y me atrevo a decir que O´Brien también intervino no solo por su espíritu de siempre buscar la verdad, también lo motivo que su madre estuvo en ese barco.

-Ademas Niven me urgía que salieras de esta, sino quien dirigirá mi barco.

-¿Qué quieres decir Juskin?

-Como se los he dicho a mis chicos ya quiero dedicarme a mi empresa de embarcaciones y por supuesto ya quiero abrir mi bar cerca del puerto. Solo haré dos viajes más en el Lusitania y regresando me gustaría que tu tomes el mando Niven.

-Sí capitán acepte – dijo Brian.

-Pero no podria, ustedes y los chicos se quedaron sin empleo. En el Lusitania no se podría contratar a todos.

-Vamos Niven. La Cunard Line se encargará de reubicarlos en los demás barcos de la naviera. Ademas el Aquitania (2*) está por ser botado en abril, habrá trabajo para todos.

-Es Verdad Capitán. Si usted acepta ¡yo me enlistare en el Lusitania! – gritaba Cookie que llegaba emocionado y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Cookie!

-Capitán me alegro de verlo libre -el chico se abrazó a su capitán a quién también se le rasgaron los ojos - Y a ustedes también me alegra verlos incluso tu Brian.

-Gracias Cookie, prometo ya no regañarte en tus clases -saludo el pelirrojo con un abrazo al niño galleta.

-Lo ves Niven, acepta, tus marineros te apoyan – insistía Juskin.

-Pero...

-Sí capitán, por nosotros no se detenga, ya habrá un barco que podamos dirigir.- Dijo Robby pues no era fácil conseguir trabajo para los marineros de alto rango.

-Si me lo permiten el Lusitania necesita un segundo oficial y Adams fue trasladado al Aquitania así que habrá una vacante para el primer oficial. Solo deberás esperar un par de meses más Brian.

-Capitán si usted acepta y los directores de la Cunard Line, para mi será un placer estar en el Lusitania con Usted – dijo Brian muy ilusionado.

-Yo no aceptaré si ustedes no vienen conmigo -agregó Niven refiriéndose a sus dos oficiales.

-Perfecto mañana mismo le haré saber mis intenciones a los directores – dijo entusiasmado el capitán Juskin - Estoy seguro que el Lusitania será de ustedes caballeros ellos no dudaran en dárselos.

-Gracias chicos les agradezco su lealtad pero sobre todo el haberse jugado la vida para salvar a todos durante el hundimiento.

-Un viva por el Capitán -propuso Charlie.

-¡Viva! -gritaron y aplaudieron todos.

-Señores nosotros nos retiramos. Cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en hacérmelo saber. Estaré trabajando ya desde Londres o bien me lo pueden hacer saber con Arthur.

-Gracias Duque de Grandchester.

-Señores les parece bien vernos mañana a las 5 en la bodega del Capitán Juskin para prepararnos para el nuevo juicio contra esos traidores - pidió Arthur.

-Por supuesto Lord Hamilton ahí estaremos puntuales. Charlie por favor ve a avisarles a los marineros que siguen en la puerta del juzgado.

-Sí Almirante.

-Bueno será mejor irnos mi amigo el Cura ya debe querer su sacristía -se burló Juskin.

Todos salieron por la iglesia perdiéndose entre feligreses que ya salían de la misa. Quienes no pudieron evitar sorprenderse fueron las señoritas que se olvidaron de santiguarse al ver pasar al rebelde caballero inglés Terry Grandchester, al irlandés segundo oficial Brian Richardson, al pelinegro segundo oficial Robby Madison, a Charlie y hasta el niño galleta para las más jovencitas . Las señoras mayores no pudieron quejarse pues también vieron desfilar al Duque, a Lord Hamilton y a los capitanes.

Una vez afuera corrieron para llegar a sus respectivos carruajes y evitar ser vistos. Charlie regreso con Cookie para darles la nueva noticia al resto de los marchantes y tal como pidió Arthur se verían al día siguiente en la bodega de Juskin.

El Capitán Niven, Brian, Robby viajaron con el Almirante Sir Madison, rumbo a su casa, ahí se hospedarían a partir de entonces.

Por su parte Lord Hamilton se despidió de Richard y su ahijado para después caminar a su carruaje, el pequeño Ralph lo siguió.

-Vamos Ralph te invitó a mi casa a comer. Hoy fuiste de mucha ayuda te lo has ganado.

-Gracias señor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Richard y Terry llegaron al auto junto con David y Marcus que los escoltaban.

-David yo llevaré a Terry al Palacio de Grandchester, tú y Clark quédense aquí en Londres por si Arthur los necesita para preparar el nuevo juicio. Yo de cualquier forma regreso pasado mañana para asistir a una junta del parlamento -decia el Duque mientras subía junto con Terry al auto.

-Como ordene Su Excelencia. Marcus y yo nos vamos a la Mansión entonces.

-Marcus no olvides mi petición.

-Por supuesto que no joven Terry, hoy mismo lo haré y de ahí me iré a Grandchester.

-Gracias, y David necesito pedirte algo a ti también.

-Dígame joven Terry.

Richard se extrañó que Terry bajara para pedirle un favor ahora a David y apenas escucho lo que le dijo le pareció extraño. Una vez que su hijo subió de nuevo al auto y el chofer comenzó la ruta, decidió cuestionarlo pues no le gustó nada lo que pidió su retoño.

-Terry, respeto tu vida privada pero voy a intervenir si veo algo extraño.

-¿Qué quieres decir papá?

-Ayer por la noche le pediste a Marcus que le diera una carta a Candy. No me pareció extraño considerando que ya es tu prometida. Pero no me agrada que pidas a David que lleve un mensaje a una hermosa chica que Charlie te presento.

Terry se puso serio al verse descubierto, pero al ver la cara de su padre, no pudo evitar que se le formara una sonrisa traviesa.

-Terry no le veo la gracia, ¿Qué está pasando?

-Nada malo, solo quiero verla de nuevo y pensé en invitarla al Palacio aprovechando mi fiesta.

-Mira Terry a tu edad es normal que desees conocer muchas mujeres pero te recuerdo que te comprometiste así que te aguantas y respetas a tu prometida.

-Solo es mi amiguita papá. ¿no me digas que tu no tenías amigas?

-Sí y bastantes, pero te aseguro que mientras estuve con tu madre me olvidé de ellas.

-¿Y cuando ya no estabas con mamá? – preguntaba Terry con una mirada inquisidora.

El Duque solo carraspeo y paso saliva - … Bueno… este … ¡Terry no tengo porque darte explicaciones de mi vida privada! Pero tú a mi sí porque soy tu padre. Así que dime ¿quién es esa chica? -insistió el padre con tono serio, Terry al verlo más serio fue como darle cuerda a su traviesa idea.

-Ya que insistes en saber, te cuento que solo es una linda amiguita que Charlie me presento. Y bueno Charlie me dijo que hace poco la vio por casualidad aquí en Londres y obvio le pregunto por mí con eso de que todo mundo penso que yo había muerto pues se puso triste. Así que decidí invitarla al palacio para hacerla feliz.

-Mira que cortes resultaste.

-Soy un caballero.

-Un caballero no es lo mismo a un Don Juan.

-Yo no pretendo enamorarla, ella ya me quiere -se defendía Terry con esos ojitos color mar que no rompen ni un plato.

-Mira Terry, no la ilusiones, una mujer despechada es peligrosa no juegues con fuego. Si lo sabré yo, tu madrastra por despecho casi mata lo que más amo en esta vida.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Nada. Mejor aclárame ¿quién es esa mujer?

-¿Mujer? Pues yo no la veo como mujer. Es amiguita de Charlie quien la conoció en Nueva York, y luego me la presento. Y ya es todo.

-¿Y ya? Terry que tú no la veas como mujer no significa que no le gustes.

-No es mi culpa haber heredado lo mejor de mis papis- decia arrogante Terry.

-¡Terry no es un juego!

-Es buena no es mala. Me atrevo a decir que cuando la conozcas seguro te caerá bien es más te aseguro que te fascinara para nuera.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¿Entonces si te gusta?

-No como crees, yo amo a Candy. Pero no niego que es muy buena niña -seguía el rebelde fingiendo seriedad.

-No vaya que bien, ya sería el colmo que me digas que también la amas.

-No papá como crees, te digo que ella es quien está obsesionada conmigo. Un día me confesó que me quiere mucho desde la primera vez que me vio. Debo reconocer que me asusté porque Yo solo he sido cortes.

-Terry, déjate de juegos, si dices que te quiere porque solo fuiste cortes, con mayor razón debes ser más precavido. Puedes lastimarla y si es una chica calculadora podria querer manipularte.

-No lo creo. Es de buen corazón algo empalagosa, pero me cae bien.

-Es lo malo de la juventud creen que nunca les pasara nada. ¿Sabes qué? quiero conocerla pero no porque apruebe tu conducta sino porque quiero saber ¿a qué estas jugando?

-Te digo que te encantara como nuera.

-Sí claro, conoces tan bien mis gustos.

-Conozco a mi mami.

-¿Por lo menos puedo saber cómo se llama tu amiguita?

-Por supuesto Duque, mi amiguita se llama Susana.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Real Colegio San Pablo

Candy terminado sus clases había decidido ir al invernadero para echar un vistazo y acomodar algunas cosas, pero una terrible tormenta le impidió ir. Así que se quedó en el pasillo esperando a que se calmara la lluvia.

Y es que aunque en otra época no le hubiera importado mojarse, después de las heladas aguas que vivió días atrás el médico le recomendó mantenerse lejos del frio o podría llegar a padecer una fuerte bronquitis. La pecosa lo menos que quería era enfermar pues quería estar al 100 para cuando viera a su rebelde.

-Señorita Candy – dijo una voz conocida para la pecosa quien volteo hacia el hombre que la llamaba y caminaba hacia ella en medio del pasillo.

-¡Señor Marcus! ¡qué alegría verlo! -gritó la chica y acto seguido lo abrazo.

-Tambien a mí me alegra verla de nuevo, le agradezco su alegría para recibirme – sonrió el hombre igual que Candy.

-¿Qué lo trae por aquí?... ¡¿Vino a dejar a Terry! ¿Dónde está? ¡¿En su habitación?! – decia la pecosa buscando con la mirada a su rebelde y volteando a todos lados con la esperanza de que en cualquier momento saldría de su escondite.

-Me temo que no señorita Candy, él se quedará en Grandchester– respondió Marcus haciendo que a la pecosa se le esfumara su sonrisa.

-¿Cómo?

– Pero traigo esto para Usted. Terry se la envía – el hombre sonrió y saco de su abrigo una carta.

A Candy se le volvió a formar una sonrisa pero a diferencia de la que tenía antes esta era aún más deslumbrante pero su mirada se humedeció. La pecosa tomo la carta y dio las gracias – Gracias, iré a leerla ahora mismo.

-Adelante señorita Candy, me agrado verla.

-Adiós- dijo la chica que sin más corrio a su habitación, no entendía porque pero tenía unas fuertes ganas de llorar. El corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora. Le daba tanta alegría saber de su caballero inglés, pero a la vez sintió miedo _¿Qué quiso decir Marcus con "El se quedará en Grandchester"? ¿Acaso es una carta de despedida? ¿El Duque no acepto nuestra relación?"_ Se preguntaba la pecosa.

Corrio tan rápido como pudo, tan rápido que no escuchó a la hermana Clay regañarla por correr. Annie y Paty la llamaron cuando la vieron acercarse a la puerta de su recámara y al gritarle que pasaba, la pecosa ni siquiera se detuvo solo respondió gritando -¡Es una carta de Terry! – Acto seguido entro a su habitación y se encerró. De un salto se echó a su cama para después sentarse de rodillas sobre ella.

Abrazo la carta tan fuerte como pudo, le daba tanto miedo que fuera una despedida -…No… Terry nunca se despediría de mí solo con una carta – Mantenía la carta sobre su pecho como si se tratara de Terry mientras de sus ojos verdes comenzaron a salir lágrimas.

Desde que conoció a su rebelde siempre tuvo miedo del solo imaginar que pudiera vivir lejos de él, que alguien los pudiera separar. Aunque finalmente así iban a estar cuando regresaran a América y comenzaran sus respectivas carreras. Pero como fuera el miedo a que se lo quitaran era tan fuerte -Terry… nunca dejare que nos separen.

La chica se secó sus lágrimas y volvió a mirar la carta. En voz baja leyó lo que decia el sobre _"Terruce"_ . Con sus dedos acaricio cada letra y después con su dedo índice sobrescribía dicho nombre. Finalmente abrio el sobre, saco una carta de dos hojas, respiró profundo y comenzó a leer.

 ** _"A mi querida pecosa y rebelde del Mauretania:_**

 ** _¿Cómo estas pecosa? ¿Cuántas pecas te han salido desde la última vez que nos vimos? Aunque no creo que te hayan salido muchas pues solo han pasado un par de días desde entonces. No pongas esa cara sabes que me gustan las pecas._**

 ** _Por cierto ¿has logrado sobrevivir a la cárcel del colegio? ¿Qué se siente no poder, gritar, correr y trepar arboles? Ahora entenderás porque la llamo la cárcel del San Pablo y porque Archie y Stear no dudaron en ir con nosotros a América._**

 ** _En fin, te escribo esta carta porque debía decirte la razón por la cual no he vuelto al colegio. Deseo que lo sepas cuanto antes por eso envié a Marcus a entregarte esta carta, no me gustaría que tu cabecita empiece a pensar cosas que no son._**

 ** _La razón por la cual no he vuelto es por una hermosa rubia de ojos tan bellos como los míos. Pecosa perdóname, pero por ahora no quiero ir al Colegio. Eleonor se quedará hasta el 30 de enero, solo para celebrar mi cumpleaños. Depues de eso debe volver a América y no regresará a Inglaterra sino hasta el verano. Por eso quiero estar con ella y aprovechar el tiempo ¿me comprendes verdad pecosa?_**

¡Terry me asustaste! … pensé que ibas a despedirte -gritó enojada la pecosa después se puso tan feliz y con voz dulce se dirigió a la carta como si le estuviera hablando a su novio -Por supuesto que te comprendo Terry. Yo mejor que nadie se lo que es no tener una mamá, y tú que la añoraste tanto y ahora tienes la oportunidad de tenerla es obvio que quieras estar con ella. Por supuesto que no me molesta que por ahora quieras estar con ella. Al contrario me siento muy feliz por ti – Candy volvió a abrazar la carta, dio un largo suspiro. Después se secaba las lágrimas con sus dedos para continuar leyendo la carta.

 ** _Te prometo que cuando estemos juntos te recompensaré, pero por ahora quiero estar con mamá, mis hermanos y papá ¿Sabes? Estoy muy feliz de ver a mis padres juntos, tal como siempre soñé, sobre todo ver a papá mirar a mi madre con tanto amor. La mira de una forma que me pregunto si yo te veo de la misma manera. Supongo que sí, mi padrino dice que los Grandchester tienen fama de enamorarse solo una vez. Así que pecosa valórame. Tambien debo decirte que mis padres y yo ya hablamos de todo lo que teníamos que hablar, ya te contare los detalles cuando este contigo en el colegio._**

 ** _Pecosa me muero de ganas de estar contigo, de abrazarte, besarte, ver tu sonrisa pero sobre todo ver tus pecas que tanto me gustan y me pertenecen. No te rías, sabes que tus pecas son mías y ahora más que nunca lo son. ¿Por qué lo digo? Pues porque debo decirte ya que seguro Albert no te ha dicho nada aun, pues a estas horas debe estar en Edimburgo con Lucifer, perdón con Michelle, pero esa es otra historia. Lo que te quiero decir es que el honorable patriarca de los Andley y Su Excelencia el Duque de Grandchester … aprobaron nuestro noviazgo y lo digo en serio no es broma pecosa. OFICIALMENTE ESTAMOS COMPROMETIDOS._**

La pecosa dio tremendo grito y comenzó a dar de brincos por toda la habitación. Tan fuerte eran sus gritos que se escuchaban hasta el final del pasillo del dormitorio de señoritas. La hermana Margaret corrio a verificar que pasaba y toco la puerta para saber si Candy estaba bien.

-¿Candy estas bien? Candy contéstame.

La pecosa corrio a abrir para disculparse -Lo siento hermana es que … grite porque me salió una fórmula de algebra que no me salía.

-Candy, tú no tienes clase de algebra ¿segura que estas bien?

-Es que… Stear me presto uno de sus libros, ya sabe siempre hay que ir un paso adelante.

-Bien. Por favor trata de no hacer tanto ruido cuando hagas tus ejercicios.

-Sí hermana, lo siento.

La hermana dio la media vuelta y se retiró mientras Paty y Annie ya esperaban en la puerta mirando a Candy esperando que esta les dijera algo – Vamos entren.

-Gracias Candy. Cuando corrías solo dijiste que era una carta de Terry. ¿Qué te escribió para que gritaras?

-La mejor noticia Annie. Su papá aprobó nuestro noviazgo y ya estamos comprometidos oficialmente con autorización de Albert y el Duque.

-¿En serio? Felicidades Candy – las dos hermanas se abrazaron y sonrientes daban vueltas por toda la sala como cuando eran niñas y celebraban - Estoy tan feliz por ti Candy que ya hasta voy a llorar como tú lo haces ahora.

-Candy no llores son buenas noticias -menciono Paty que se contagió de tanta felicidad.

-Lo siento es que estoy tan feliz. Se que solo tengo desde el jueves que no lo veo y apenas es lunes, pero para mí es como si hubieran pasado años tal vez diez y que en esta carta Terry me escribiera que aún me ama, que nada ha cambiado en él.

-Oh Candy – dijeron Paty y Annie para después abrazar entre las dos a su pecosa amiga que no dejaba de llorar de felicidad.

-Candy no llores tú y Terry nunca se separan. Si eso llegará a pasar tarde o temprano volverán a estar juntos. No lo olvides han superado la prueba de un Naufragio y ahora la de la clase social así que ya nada más podría separarlos – comentaba Paty.

-Es verdad Candy, tú y él fueron creados para estar juntos y punto. Ya no llores mejor dinos que más dice.

-Bueno no he terminado de leerla.

-Entonces sigue leyendo nosotras estaremos aquí -dijo Paty sentadose en una de las sillas de la salita de Candy junto con Annie. La pecosa obedeció y se sentó en un sillón frente a ellas y continúo leyendo.

 ** _Así que ahora ya lo sabes pecosa, oficialmente ya eres mi prometida. Ya nada ni nadie me separara de ti. Ese anillo que te di en año nuevo y traes puesto, cada que lo veas recuerda que OFICIALMENTE mi corazón es tuyo y tu corazón es mío._**

-Terry … -murmuro Candy que no quitaba la vista de este último párrafo lo leía una y otra vez. Sus ojitos verdes parecían una alberca. Annie y Paty se miraron y se sonrieron con complicidad. Pareciera que las dos pensaron lo mismo "la pareja perfecta". Un sabio dijo que el amor es visible. Y en Candy y Terry no se podía ver otra cosa más que amor en todo su esplendor. La rubia se limpió de nuevo sus ojos y continúo leyendo.

 ** _Cuando te vea te contaré a detalle cómo fue la pedida de mano. Te adelanto que tu papi se puso difícil "Convénceme de darte su mano" fue lo que me dijo. Tendremos mucho que contarnos cuando nos veamos, yo de mis días con mis padres y tú de tu nueva vida en el San Pablo._**

 ** _¿Sabes qué día nos veremos de nuevo? No me digas que no lo sabes, por supuesto el mejor día del año, el 28 de enero… ok no pongas esa cara el mejor es el 7 de mayo. Seguro Albert te dará permiso de venir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, así que aquí te espero y antes de que preguntes te respondo que sí, Archie y Stear están invitados. Debo reconocer que ya no me caen tan mal. Bueno Stear nunca me ha caído mal más bien solo Archie. El es insoportablemente elegante para mí ¿de veras son hermanos él y Stear? Bromeo pecosa no te enojes. Debo reconocer que ya no me cae tan mal después de lo que vivimos durante nuestro intento de huida. Reconozco que Archie resulto ser un buen cómplice._**

 ** _Así que avísales que el 28 a primera estará un auto esperando por Ustedes para llevarlos al Palacio de Grandchester, por cierto Erick ira con ustedes él es mi mejor amigo. En estos días ya lo conocerás porque él también estudia en el colegio._**

 ** _Por cierto también tu tímida amiga está invitada a mi fiesta. Está bien no te enojes de nuevo, ya sé que debo llamar a las personas por su nombre así que corrijo, Anna Elizabeth Britter está cordialmente invitada. Por favor asegúrate de que venga, aunque lo dudes me cae bien y ademas es la única que mantendrá a tu elegante primo lejos de Eleonor._**

 ** _Será el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida porque estaré con mis padres, mi familia, mis amigos y por su puesto estarás tú, MI JULIETA del Mauretania y ahora del Real Colegio San Pablo._**

 ** _Bueno pecosa debo despedirme, Marcus ya terminó de hablar con papá y está por irse. Y quiero que él te entregué esta carta personalmente no quiero que pase más tiempo sin que leas estas líneas_**

 ** _Te amo pecosa y nada cambiara en mí._**

 ** _T.G_**

La pecosa dio un largo suspiro y una brillante y enorme sonrisa se formó en su hermoso rostro -Terry nunca cambiaras pero me alegra que reconozcas que me molesta que le pongas apodos a mis amigos. Pero más me alegro tu carta y todo lo que dices en ella. Sobre todo la última línea antes de tu firma. Estoy tan feliz.

La chica doblo su carta y la metió en el sobre. Para después correr a buscar algo.

-¿Que buscas Candy? -preguntaba Annie al ver a su hermana esculcar su armario.

-Algo que pueda ser como un joyero, el mío lo perdí en el Mauretania y el neceser que me dio el Capitán Brower lo deje en la Villa de Escocia… listo esto servirá – dijo finalmente al tomar una caja de terciopelo donde venia un fino sombrero – No es un joyero como el que algún día Terry me regalara cuando seamos marido y mujer, pero servirá para poder guardar mis cartas y todo lo que tenga que ver con él.

-Eso es muy lindo. Mamá me enseño una vez su caja de recuerdos y esta repletos de cartas que papá le escribía cuando la cortejaba o le enviaba desde sus viajes incluso después de casado.

-Eso es muy común. Guardar las cartas, y fotos de la persona que más amas. De tu verdadero y único amor -agregó Paty.

-Claro eso es muy romántico, ¿qué otra cosa podrías guardar como un tesoro?

-Nada Annie. Nada tendría más valor. Al menos no para mí -aseguro Candy.

-Me siento muy feliz por ti Candy.

-Yo también Candy – agrego Paty.

-Gracias chicas. Y permítanme decirles que están invitadas a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Terry este 28 de enero.

-¿Yo también? Pero no me conoce.

-No importa Paty, conoce a tu abuela así que yo te invito. Y por supuesto Archie y Stear también fueron invitados por Terry. ¡La pandilla del Real Colegio San Pablo llegará al Palacio de Grandchester!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Siguientes días de enero.**

Candy pasaba los días en su colegio entre estudiar, cuidar las plantas del invernadero junto con Annie y Paty, soportar las maldades de Eliza y por supuesto por las noches iba de vez en cuando a visitar a sus primos.

Cada tercer día su caballero ingles le hacía llegar un arreglo de flores. Siempre llevando un verso de Shakespeare. Y por supuesto todos iniciaban con la misma frase _" Si te llene de flores tu camarote del Mauretania no veo porque no hacerlo ahora con tu recámara del San Pablo"_

Se preguntarán ¿quién pagaba dichos arreglos? pues nada menos que mamá Eleonor. Terry prometió pagarle cuando tuviera trabajo o el Duque le abriera de nuevo su cuenta bancaria, lo que pasara primero.

En fin la pecosa estaba soñada porque obvio su alcoba aunque era la más grande ya estaba llena de flores de temporada, incluso Annie y Paty empezaron a guardar algunos arreglos en sus respectivas habitaciones. Eliza envidiosa como siempre quería saber por qué Candy recibía tantas flores, en mas de una ocasión intento sobornar a quien entrega dichas flores en la habitación de la rubia. Pero no contaba que quienes entregaban dichos arreglos era personal del Duque quienes por supuesto tienen un contrato de confidencialidad que siguen al pie de la letra.

Sin duda eran días muy buenos para Candy, se esforzaban para ser una buena alumna. Pero también estaba tan ansiosa por ir a la fiesta de Terry. Así qué le envió un sin fin de cartas a Albert para pedirle su autorización. Envió 3 al Zoológico y dos Edimburgo incluso le envió 1 a George por si su querido Albert no recibía ninguna de las 5 qué le mando y una más a Lakewood. Envió tantas según ella por si se perdía alguna. Dos semanas después por fin llego la ansiada contestación.

Cuando la tuvo en sus manos no corrió a su habitación si no qué la leyó en el mismo lugar donde se la entregaron. Estaba ansiosa por leer esa línea qué dijera, _Sí, sí puedes ir_. Pues con ella podía ir con la directora y hacerle saber que ya tenía permiso de su tutor para ir a Grandchester.

Se sentó en el comedor y muy seriecita para que no la reprendieran las hermanas se dispuso a leer la anhelada carta.

 ** _Querida Candy,_**

 ** _Leí TODAS tus cartas incluyendo las que le enviaste a George, me pregunto si se te habrá ocurrido también enviar una a Lakewood. Algo me dice qué si lo hiciste y seguro te has puesto roja de saberte descubierta._**

 ** _Supongo qué te pusiste ansiosa de no recibir mi contestación, perdonadme Candy pero recuerda que el correo es lento y yo te perdono porque es un hecho que ansias hacerme saber sobre la fiesta de Terry y requieres de mi respuesta. Pues bien señorita Candy antes de responderle le diré dos cosas._**

 ** _La primera es para aclarar cierto sobrenombre que usted se puso al despedirse en unas de sus cartas "Con amor de tu preciosa hija" . Sí es cierto eres hermosa y sí también es cierto que eres mi hija pero deja de llamarme papá o tío abuelo, me siento raro de decirte hija. ¿te parece si lo dejamos en hermanos o buenos amigos? Debo confesarte que yo no me hago a la idea de que a mi edad ya tengo una hija de 14 años. Ya sé que es tu pequeña venganza porque te oculte mi secreto y también te oculte lo del príncipe de la colina pero tú ya sabes las razones. Así que por favor si tanto me quieres no me digas tío abuelo y menos príncipe me da escalofríos._**

 ** _La segunda cosa que te diré es que por supuesto que puedes ir a la fiesta de Terry. Aunque estoy intrigado ¿desde cuándo me pides permiso para hacer las cosas? Supongo que esta vez lo haces porque sin mi autorización la hermana Gray no te dejara ir. Pues bien querida hija… Dios yo mismo te acabo de decir hija, en fin te hago saber que ademas de esta carta ya le envié una a la directora para que les permita salir a ti, a Stear y Archie. Así que ya no tienes de que preocuparte iras a ver a tu prometido. De hecho yo también ya recibí la invitación, así que ahi los veré._**

 ** _Y por cierto una tercera cosa. No hay razón para tu reclamo, debes entender que si no pude quedarme a platicar contigo cuando fui a dejar a Eliza y a Neal al colegio fue porque la hermana Gray no lo autorizo ¿recuerdas lo qué dijo? " No es horario de visitas". Por favor deja de culparme. Ademas ya nos veremos en la fiesta de Terry y te prometo que hablaremos de todo lo que tú quieras y te presentare a una persona que espero te agradé, ya debes imaginarte a quien me refiero ¿verdad? Pues sí, se trata de Michelle ya estoy saliendo con ella._**

 ** _Pequeña no puedo continuar más mi carta porque ya debo irme, mi descanso termino. Como podrás ver en el remitente, esta carta te la envío desde el Blue RIver donde estoy trabajando, por eso te llegara muy pronto. Te aviso que de viernes a martes estoy aquí en Londres y miércoles y jueves los paso en Edimburgo para seguir los negocios con George y de paso ver a Michelle._**

 ** _Me despido. Por favor cuídate y pórtate bien, no hagas que el tío abuelo cancele el permiso a su querida hija. Bromeo ya no más Tío abuelo e hija ¿ok?_**

 ** _Con amor Albert (3*)_**

Pero la carta de Albert y la de Terry no fueron las únicas que la pecosa recibió durante esos días de enero. Una noche después de la cena, la hermana Margaret comenzó a repartir las cartas a las chicas. Candy se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre pues ya no esperaba ninguna carta más. La ansiada carta de Albert ya habia llegado y Terry siempre le hacía llegar arreglos de flores cada tercer día.

Cuando leyó el remitente soltó un grito de alegría y salió corriendo del comedor. Era una carta de América del Hogar de Pony.

La grosera de Eliza se la arrebato para burlarse porque habían escrito en el sobre. Candy no se dejó y le propino una cachetada. La hermana Margaret detuvo la pelea castigando a Eliza y sus amigas porque una dama jamás leería cartas ajenas.

Las tres chicas se fueron a su habitación seguidas de la hermana Margaret que en el camino les dio su castigo. No salir de su habitación hasta el día siguiente.

-Toma Candy.

-Gracias Paty. Mejor iré a leerla a mi habitación, no quisiera qué volvieran a molestarme.

-Te acompaño. Annie sigue en el comedor.

Las dos chicas caminaron hasta la habitación de Candy donde la rubia comenzó a leer su carta mientras Paty salió al balcón y se quedó observando una luz parpadeante qué provenía desde el edificio de caballeros.

 ** _Querida Candy,_**

 ** _La hermana María y yo nos alegramos de qué tú y Annie estén a salvo. No imaginábamos si quiera que ustedes viajaran en el Mauretania. Nos enteramos de la tragedia por uno de los señores qué vienen a dejarnos víveres. Qué bueno que no sabíamos que ustedes estaban en ese barco de lo contrario nos hubiéramos preocupado muchísimo al no saber que les paso. Recuerda que aquí las noticias llegan algo tarde y no hubiéramos tenido forma de saber quiénes fueron los sobrevivientes. Debo confesarte que en año nuevo la Hermana María y yo tuvimos un mal presentimiento, por ello toda la noche estuvimos rezando por ustedes. Cuando leímos tu carta nos quedó claro el porqué de ese extraño presentimiento._**

 ** _Nos alegra mucho también saber que tú y Annie están juntas en el colegio. No sabíamos si escribirle directamente así que adjunta a tu carta encontraras una hoja para Annie. Por favor hace la llegar._**

 ** _También nos alegramos que durante el viaje el señor George cumplió su palabra de cuidarte incluso al grado de dejarse caer para que tu estuvieras bien. Sobre el señor Albert ojalá pronto podamos conocerlo y darle las gracias por tratarte como su hermana, cuidándote y llenándote de regalos._**

 ** _Tal vez algún día conoceremos a todos tus amigos que conociste durante el viaje. Sobre todo a Terry. Estamos intrigadas por conocer a esa persona que mencionaste 21 veces en la carta qué nos enviaste. Sí Candy, la hermana María las contó, nos queda claro que ya no eres una niña y ese muchacho ha conquistado tu corazón. Por supuesto que los estaremos esperando con los brazos abiertos cuando terminen la escuela y regresen a América. Antes no Candy, deben darse cuenta de que son muy jóvenes para formar una familia y eso de huir no está bien. Así qué sean obedientes y estudien mucho._**

 ** _Sobre el Hogar de Pony la hermana María y yo estamos muy felices, todo va muy bien por aqui y esperamos que así siga hasta que nos volvamos a ver. Jimmy y los niños te mandan muchos besos y abrazos. El padre árbol ahora esta con sus ramas cubiertas de nieve pero firme y fuerte como siempre. La dulce Candy que plantaste junto a él, decidimos ponerla en una maceta para evitar qué el frio la secara. La tenemos en la capilla esperando a que llegue la primavera para verla florecer de nuevo. Es curioso pero a veces pareciera que el aroma a rosas se impregna por todo el Hogar._**

 ** _Estudia mucho y aprovecha esta hermosa etapa de tu vida. Pienso que puedes acostumbrarte y adaptarte a tu nueva vida en Londres._**

 ** _Con Amor Señorita Pony._**

-Señorita Pony, Hermana María ojalá pronto pueda verlas. Tal vez en las vacaciones de verano. ¡Sí! Le puedo proponer a Terry que vayamos a América y de paso ver a su madre así ella ya no tiene que venir hasta Inglaterra. Bueno ya hablare con él -se decía Candy muy entusiasmada. Después volteó a ver a Paty que no dejaba de mirar hacia el edificio de caballeros.

-¿Qué haces Paty?

-Estoy descifrando lo qué dicen esas luces que vienen del dormitorio de los chicos. Parece ser código morse y va dirigido a ti.

-Ah vaya qué eres lista. ¿Y qué dice?

-Creo que… " Ven … aquí por favor… chocolate gracias.

-¿Chocolate?... ¡por supuesto que voy! – dijo entusiasmada la rubia - ¿por qué no vienes?

-¿A dondé?

-Al dormitorio de Stear y Archie.

-¡Dios no me lo permita nunca! -se asustó Paty.

-Dios ya se fue a dormir hace un rato – se burló Candy y tomando su soga se preparó para saltar -Ahora vuelvo Paty. No tardo te traeré chocolate.

Candy tomo la soga y de un salto se lanzó hacia la habitación de sus primos. Terry hubiera descrito tal acción de la siguiente manera : _"Una cuerda blanca se extiende en la noche como si tuviera vida, y una mona aferrada a ella arriesga su vida saltando del dormitorio de las chicas al de los chicos"_

Candy llego hasta la habitación pero cayó al balcón pues habia perdido la práctica. Su primo la ayudó a levantarse y de inmediato entraron a la habitación donde estaba Stear.

-¡Bienvenida!

-¿Stear? ¿dónde estás?

-Aquí arriba – decia Stear que con sus guantes de succión caminaba en cuatro patas por el techo del cuarto.

-¡Wow! Que genial. Yo quiero intentarlo. Pero ¿Cómo los hiciste si ya no puedes entrar al laboratorio?

-El tío abuelo me prohibió hacer experimentos en clase, pero no menciono que no pudiera hacerlos en mis tiempos libres. Hice un laboratorio clandestino en el edificio abandonado del ala B.

-¿Es donde dicen que se reúnen los chicos?

-Así es Candy. Es una especie de fraternidad clandestina. Y tu duque es el líder junto con Erik. Ellos deciden si entras o no.

-Nosotros estamos dentro por Erik… ¡Cuidado Stear! - Apenas pudo gritar Archie cuando su hermano ya había caído al suelo y casi les cae encima.

-Auch. Quizá la fuerza de succión no fue suficiente -se quejaba Stear. Mientras Archie y Candy no paraban de reír.

-Vamos mejor hay que sentarnos -sugirió Archie

-Yo sirvo las tazas – se ofreció la pecosa. Sirviéndole a sus primos e a ella -¡Que rico! El tío abuelo, perdón Albert dijo que no podía comer postres no menciono beber chocolate – se reía de forma traviesa la pecosa y después daba un sorbo a su taza.

-Cierto – apoyo Stear.

-Pero cuéntenme más sobre la fraternidad.

-Pues es un secreto, aunque pensamos que la hermana Gray ya lo sabe pero se hace de la vista gorda porque Terry es quien la lidera pero el Duque es el benefactor número uno del colegio así que prácticamente es intocable.

-Y dices que entraron por Erik.

-Sí, porque Terry no quería.

-¿En serio?

-Adivina por quién – dijo Stear volteando a ver a su hermano a lo que este aclaró.

-Un día nos peleamos porque por error entre a su habitación. Me disculpe pero el muy desgraciado me golpeo. Intente regresarle el golpe pero me detuvieron. Por eso cuando lo golpee en el puerto quedamos a mano.

-Después de eso como sabes Candy, ambos no se podían ver ni en pintura. Pero como si nos llevamos muy bien con Erik, y después Terry los primeros días diciembre se fue, pues entramos a la fraternidad.

-Me gustaría conocerlo, Terry dice que es su mejor amigo pero no me atrevo a preguntar por él.

-Seguro ya lo viste en esta ultima misa. Fue el que llego al final escoltado por la hermana Gray y lo sentaron en primera fila.

-Sí ya recuerdo, el alto rubio de ojos miel y de lentes. Como olvidarlo no me quito la mirada cuando entro ¿nunca lo habia visto antes? -mencionaba la pecosa.

-Estuvo castigado 3 semanas en su habitación por organizar la fiesta clandestina de año nuevo. Terry se salvó porque por obvias razones no estuvo en dicha fiesta, pero todos sabemos que entre los dos la organizaron. No lo hubieran descubierto de no ser porque al día siguiente Erik y otros chicos no fueron a la misa del primer día del año y el chismoso de Neal los acuso – comentó Stear para después dar un sorbo a su té.

-¡Que malo! – exclamo enojada la chica.

-Y hablando de familia incomoda. ¿Eliza te sigue molestando?-preguntaba Archie

-Todos los días – respondió la chica rodando los ojos como resignándose - Si no es por mi anillo, es por las flores y ahora hasta de las cartas qué recibo. Pero no me importa yo soy feliz aun con sus maldades.

-Haces bien en no decirle que ya tienes novio o seguro se le meterá en la cabeza que Terry la corteje.

-Eso significaría que Eliza tiene buen gusto – dijo Candy con una risilla y sonrojándose un poco.

-Arrogante pecosa – se burló Stear.

-Se te está pegando lo engreída -apoyo Archie.

-Por cierto no se los había podido comentar antes pero Albert ya me contesto, el 28 podamos ir a la fiesta de Terry. Tambien mando la autorización a la hermana Gray.

-Genial ya tengo todo listo para la fiesta – dijo alegre el inventor.

-Debo reconocer que extraño pelearme con él. Y será un buen día para estrenar mi traje Hawkes Ya que será el único día del año escolar que saldremos -dijo esto último con desilusión el guapo gatito.

-¿Llevaras a Annie de pareja?

-Ah... sí… - contesto desentendido el gatito esquivando la mirada de Candy.

-Qué orgulloso hermanito.

-Ya Stear no me molestes – dijo enojado Archie que seguía sin dignarse a mirar a sus compañeros de mesa.

-Archie, no te enojes pero creo que sería muy lindo si la invitaras a bailar durante la fiesta -comentaba la pecosa de forma dulce.

-Claro, bailaremos el primer baile.

-Yo le pediré a Paty que lo baile conmigo.

-Sí chicos ¡Eso será genial! Las tres bailaremos con nuestros príncipes – dijo eufórica la chica a lo que sus primos se miraron diciendo.

-Mujeres.

-Como sea bailare el primer baile con Annie. Pero el resto de la fiesta estaré con Eleonor – confesó el elegante quien miro a sus compañeros de forma muy altiva, y haciendo que Stear casi se ahogara con el chocolate que tomaba en ese momento.

-¿Qué dices? -preguntó preocupada Candy.

-Lo que oyeron, pienso estar todo el evento a lado de mi amada Eleonor Baker.

-Ay Dios ahora si se te zafo un tornillo – decía Stear, limpiándose la cara del sudor que empezó a transpirar de solo pensar que se quedaría sin hermano. Obvio el Duque no iba a querer competencia.

-¿Por qué? ¿qué tiene de malo? Ella es soltera y yo también. Y como lo dije en cuanto tenga un buen trabajo con el tío abuelo me casare con ella.

-Archie yo creo que no es una buena idea – suplicaba Candy - Es mejor una chica de tu edad, si no quieres a Annie pues otra pero no Eleonor, ella es…

-Lo dices porque es la madrina de Terry, ¡va! Ni siquiera lo es por un sacramento solo comparten el mismo gusto por el teatro es todo…

-Ay Archie… mejor…

-Mira Stear ya se que tratas de evadirme y tu también Candy pero Eleonor va a ser mi novia, no me importa la diferencia de edades.

-¡Pero podría se tu madre! ¡o mejor dicho la de Terry! - insistía Stear.

-Cierto… que tal que es … su mama no reconocida.

-Candy lees demasiadas novelas -dijo Archie.

-Claro que no, fíjate bien y tienen los mismos ojos. – insistía Candy.

-Eso es cierto Archie, ¿no te dice nada eso? Mismos ojos, mismos gustos...

Archie se quedó pensativo después se sorprendió– Es cierto, como no lo pensé, ahora entiendo tanta confianza y el parecido. ¡Eleonor Baker es hermana no reconocida del Duque de Grandchester!

-Santo Dios, tanto perfume le derritió el cerebro -murmuró Stear llevándose las manos a la cara.

-Es que no veo que otra relación tengan ella y Terry.

-Perdoneme señorita Eleonor sé que prometí no decir nada pero es por una buena causa – dijo Stear mirando al cielo y después se dirigió a su hermano -Archie, lo que queremos decir es que si lo vez bien. Terry y Eleonor se parecen muchísimos en sus facciones sobre todo sus ojos como madre e hijo.

-¿Y eso qué? Candy tiene los mismos ojos de la tía Rosemary y hasta el cabello pero no por eso es hermana de Anthony.

-Ok me doy. Cuando mueras en las mazmorras del Palacio de Grandchester venderé todos tus trajes caros y con el dinero financiare mis experimentos.

-Dios es la hermana Gray -dijo Candy escuchar toquidos en la puerta.

-Rápido Candy escóndete.

-No, mejor me voy. Adiós nos vemos el viernes.

-Adiós Candy. Salúdame a Paty.

-Claro que sí.

Candy rápido salto al árbol para volver a su habitación. Mientras tanto la Hermana Gray y otras religiosas inspeccionaban la habitación de los Cornwell. Al no encontrar nada solo los reprendieron por seguir despiertos y les ordenaron apagar las luces y dormir.

Los chicos obedecieron y entraron a su alcoba donde estaban sus camas. Apenas se quedaron con la luz de una tenue lámpara para poder cambiarse. Mientras lo hacían Archie de forma seria le pregunto a su hermano.

-Stear… ¿de verdad crees que Eleonor podria ser la madre de Terry o solo lo dices para molestarme?

-Archie no eres tonto, las pruebas son más que claras -contestaba el inventor metiéndose a su cama.

-Pero una cosa es pensarlo y otra que de verdad sea cierto – dijo enojado Archie.

-Perdóneme otra vez señorita Eleonor, pero es por una buena causa no quiero que el padre de su hijo se vuelva un asesino – dijo Stear mirando la foto de Eleonor que ambos hermanos tenían en su buro. Después miro a Archie y con voz decidida se dirigió a él. – Archie júrame por lo que más quieras que jamás contarás lo que te diré.

-¿Qué tramas?

-Júralo.

-Está bien lo juró por nuestra madre.

-…Eleonor Baker es la madre de Terry.

La habitación súbitamente quedó en silencio, pareciera que hasta el sonido exterior acepto también quedarse en silencio. Stear miraba a Archie esperando su reacción. El elegante se quedó serio y solo parpadeaba rápidamente. Miraba a la foto después a su hermano como esperando que en cualquier momento le dijera que todo era una broma. Pero como este no se reía, empezó a caminar por todos lados y se jalaba los cabellos, se mordía las uñas, vaya le estaba dando un ataque de ansiedad.

-No es cierto, esto no puede estar pasándome a mí. No, no el destino no puede ser cruel conmigo… con razón ni se inmuto por la muerte de la duquesa…

-Archie cálmate no te me vayas a poner mal otra vez – dijo Stear poniéndose de pie para seguir a su hermano que no dejaba de caminar por toda la habitación.

\- Ella es tan perfecta y… que no… no puede ser... ¿Qué hecho para merecer esto?

-lloriqueaba el gatito.

-Archie ya te volviste loco.

-¿No te das cuenta Stear? ¡Ese aristócrata arrogante va a ser mi hijastro!

Y mientras el Gatito seguía histérico por su futuro parentesco con Terry. Candy ya habia llegado a su habitación y platicaba con Paty, quien se sintió avergonzada por haber leído la carta de la señorita Pony

 _-No te preocupes Paty, yo no tengo nada que ocultar._

 _-Llore mucho, no sabes cuánto te envidio Candy._

 _-¿A mí?_

 _-Cuando leo una carta imagino cómo fue escrita._

 _-¿Y cómo fue escrita?_

 _-Imagino con qué cuidado y con cuanto amor preparó el sobre para escribirte esa carta._

 _-Después qué los niños se acostaron en el hogar._

 _-¿Sabes Candy? eres muy afortunada._

 _-Gracias Paty, tenía tanta rabia por ese sobre. Pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice._

 _-Candy no pienses así o serás castigada._

 _-Y tú lo entendiste._

 _-Y la hermana Margaret también lo entendió._

 _-Claro y por eso reto a Eliza._

 _-Si tienes un alma pura reconoces un alma pura._

 _-Sí, por eso somos amigas. Y tengo a Albert, a Terry, a Annie, Archie, Stear._

Las dos chicas se abrazaban y sonrían dando vueltas sin parar. Después se despidieron pues ya era hora de dormir. Candy se acercó a su ventana para cerrarla, mientras lo hacía miro hacia el dormitorio de los chicos, pensó en las palabras de Paty y se daba cuenta que en su camino se habia encontrado con muchas almas puras como Anthony y su padre, sus maestras, sus amigas, sus primos, el clan Canderry y por supuesto Albert y Terry.

Cerró la ventana y después se acercó a su escritorio para tomar su calendario. Tacho un día más de enero y sonriente miro que ya sólo faltaban dos días para ver a su alma pura y gemela Terry Grandchester.

Continuará...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(1*) San Patricio es el santo patrono de Irlanda y San Jorge es el Santo Patrono de Inglaterra.**

 **(2*) El Aquitania fue un barco de la Cunard Line y su viaje de inauguración fue en abril de 1913.**

 **(3*)** **Con amor Albert / Con amor tus maestras. Con esto quiero hacer ver que es fácil utilizar la palabra amor para alguien que estimamos y no necesariamente es nuestra pareja romántica.**

Gracias y gracias mil por sus comentarios, buenos deseos y paciencia. Gracias a todas desde el fondo de mi corazón **Gladys, Bella Swan, Yesi hernandez, Marta Hernandez, Fabiola R, Eli, Selenityneza, Palasatenea2018, Helo, Anieram, Rosario, Magda Css, Sayuri1707, Nally Graham, Blanca G, Candice White, CGG, y todos los Guest**

A quienes me han agregado a sus favs y follows **Alis Ramrez, Little ángel Pink** y quienes me leen de forma anónima también gracias.

 **Respondiendo a sus comentarios:**

 **Candy y Terry:** Yo se que extrañan tenerlos juntos, pero es porque es una historia más de Terry que de Candy. Ya en el Mauretania se la paso con su pecosa y el clan, en su huida estuvo con los Cornwell ahora le toca estar con su papi. Pero ya viene la fiesta no desesperen y recen porque no explote el Palacio.

 **Gladys / Selenity:** Así es Terryto, es buen chico solo que le sale lo engreído para poner límites. Y aparte es guapo, educado, elegante, inteligente, líder, de sangre azul…

 **Bella-swan:** ¿has estado leyendo mis borradores? Pues sí, te adelanto que el pequeño que conoció el padrino de Terry tiene nombre de arcángel igual que Gabrielle y no es por coincidencia. Lord Hamilton también piensa igual que tú.

 **Sayuri1707:** Los capítulos han resultado más largos de lo que yo esperaba así que tuve que cortarlos por lo que aun faltaran un par de capítulos más para llegar al final donde sabremos que será de todos.

 **Blanca G /Nally Graham:** Gracias, me alegra que les gustara el juicio, tarde muchos días para ordenar cada detalle porque quise darle suspenso al juicio. Ahora veo que valió la pena.

 **Yesi Hernández:** Muchas gracias 😊

 **Magda CSS:** CCFS la puedes conseguir ya sea que la compres en Amazon Italia. O las traducciones en español de Mizukifans. No puedo ponerte el link pero así ponlo en el buscador de Google es una traducción objetiva. Porque las de las albertanas extremistas Dios dan pena ajena.

 **Fabiola R:** No habrá lemon porque esto es una historia para todas las edades. Epilogo si habra y Me atrevo a decir que les va a encantar 😊

 **Eli:** Gracias por los halagos que bueno que te gusto el capítulo 56. Me encanta que Terry pase tiempo con su papi por eso deje que el capítulo anterior se lo llevará el Duque. Para demostrar que no es solo un millonario sino realmente alguien de poder.

 **Selenityneza:** Mizuki tuvo desafortunadamente ese toque trágico que tienen los japoneses en sus novelas. Pero afortunadamente reconoció que los italianos tienen mejores finales (el anime ellos lo modificaron dejando a Terry y Candy juntos en la estación de tren) y las millones de cartas de fans exigiendo uniera de nuevo a Candy con Terry supongo que la hicieron escribir CCFS, ese final de **_"Bienvenido de nuevo"_** y Candy corriendo a sus brazos es épico.

Muchas gracias y feliz noche de brujas y día de muertos mis queridas Canderrys.


	58. Chap 58 El vigésimo octavo día del año

**Penúltimo Capitulo**

 **Capítulo 58. El vigésimo octavo día del año**

Días de Enero antes del 28

Los días pasaron, el juicio del Mauretania ahora se llevaba de una forma más justa y con pruebas y testigos fidedignas. Ahora el juicio era un juicio civil por lo que Lord Hamilton ahora era fiscal y el antiguo abogado defensor ahora era su asistente. Arthur presento a sus testigos, entre ellos Cookie, Charlie, Clark, David y hasta el señor Carson. El juicio era contra el exrepresentante legal de la aseguradora el señor Maxwell, el Márquez Mac Douglas y sus cómplices.

Albert agradeció a Lord Hamilton que no se mencionara que Frank uno de los cómplices principales fue contactado por el señor Legan para asesinar a George y al tío abuelo. Arthur lo tranquilizó haciéndole saber que dado que dicho asesino a sueldo murió en el Naufragio no valía la pena si quiera mencionar quienes más fueron clientes de ese asesino.

Tal vez el juicio llevaría un mes o más pero al menos era un hecho para el Reino Unido y el resto del mundo que el Capitán Niven y sus oficiales Brian y Robby, actuaron con valor para salvar al mayor número de personas del Naufragio. Y justo por sus actos y los del resto de los marineros del Mauretania (excepto los traidores) recibirían por parte de su majestad Jorge VII la medalla de honor por su valor y coraje para salvar a los pasajeros. Aunque hubo pérdidas humanas (pero muy pocas) al menos demostraron su heroísmo de dar hasta su vida con tal de salvar al mayor número de personas posible.

Cookie, no dejaba de dar entrevistas sobre su participación en el último viaje del Mauretania. Paul y Peter también daban su versión. Definitivamente los marineros del Mauretania eran muy asediados.

Charlie y sus amigos presentaron en la Galería de Arte de Londres su colección de esculturas y pinturas en la semana del "Nuevo talento" Sin duda lo que un día consideraron mala suerte porque su equipaje lo mandaron en el Lusitania, realmente fue una buena jugada de la vida pues de haber ido sus esculturas en el Mauretania nunca hubieran podido presentarlas ni mucho menos concursar.

Terry por supuesto asistió junto con su padre a dicho evento. Se sintió muy orgulloso y feliz de qué su amigo de la infancia gano el primer lugar. La pintura con la cual fue ganador se trataba de una mujer de bajos recurso sentada en una vieja silla de madera frente a una maltratada mesa de comedor creando flores de papel y alumbrándose con una lampara de aceite. Llevaba el título de _"Crecen flores en un tierno corazón"_ (1*) Pintura que por supuesto se trataba de la madre de Charlie.

Por su parte Terry pasaba los días en Grandchester a lado de su madre, sus hermanos y por su puesto el pequeño Clin. Su padre tenía que estar en Londres para cumplir con sus responsabilidades en el Parlamento, pero trataba de aprovechar sus días libres para viajar a Grandchester y poder estar con su familia.

Richard hubiera deseado llevársela a Londres, pero prefería seguir el consejo de su tía abuela de mantener a Eleonor lejos de las cámaras y miradas curiosas. Ya llegaría el día que la llevaría del brazo frente a todos como alguna vez lo hizo en el pasado.

Eleonor con ayuda de Gabrielle terminaba de organizar la fiesta para su hijo. Debido a lo exclusivo que sería el evento, los guardias de seguridad del portón del palacio tenían orden de no dejar pasar a nadie que no apareciera en la lista de invitados. Así que Marcus el jefe de seguridad de los Grandchester paso la exclusiva lista a sus hombres que custodiarían las puertas

Cabe mencionar que Eleonor al redactar la lista final qué incluía los invitados del Duque, de Gabrielle y los de Terry para entregársela a la seguridad el Palacio, no pudo evitar reír. Su Terryoncito tenía una forma muy peculiar para nombrar a las personas.

Lista de invitados de Terry:

Mi pecosa Candice White Andley Grandchester.

Mi mejor amigo Erik Macklahan.

Mi cuñada la tímida niña sin pecas Anna Elizabeth Britter

Mis primos políticos el elegante Archibald James Cornwell y el inventor Alistear Edward Cornwell

Mi amigo-cuñado-suegro William Albert Andley y su endemoniada novia Michelle

El cuidador de pecas el Sr. George Villers (tener cuidado que no se robe mis llaves)

Charlie Jonhson y sus 3 amigos.

Susana y compañía.

El niño galleta Cookie Cricket

El duende irlandés Brian Richardson

Mi marinero favorito Robby Madison (porque fue mi cómplice en las rebeldías que hice en el Carpathia)

Capitán Edward Niven y su hija Sandra (novia de Charlie)

Capitán Vincent Brower.

Y todo el clan Canderry (mi madrinita Gabrielle les pasara la lista).

En el caso de Archie y Stear, un sábado recibieron la visita de sus padres. Pero cómo no era día de visitas y mucho menos tenían permiso de salir debido a su falta por haberse fugado. Tuvieron que conformarse con pasar la tarde con sus padres en el colegio. Sus padres también los regañaron por haber preocupado a la tía Elroy y ponerse en peligro. Los chicos se disculparon y prometieron cumplir con el castigo del tío abuelo ( sí claro, lo prometieron pero cruzando los dedos con la mano atrás).

Los chicos estuvieron muy felices y por supuesto le presentaron a sus padres a su rubia prima la pecosa Candy. Los señores Cornwell quedaron impresionados por el gran parecido que tenían sus ojos esmeraldas con los de su prima Rosemary. _"Definitivamente eres casi su retrato, ahora entiendo porque Albert te menciona como su hermana pequeña"_ dijo la señora Janis Cornwell.

Depues de una larga tarde juntos tuvieron qué despedirse pues sus padres debían volver para el nuevo trabajo qué el señor Cornwell tenía, expandir los negocios Andley a la nueva industria petrolera.

Gabrielle Montecarlo y su esposo Lord Hamilton se enteraron de la triste historia del pequeño Ralph y la razón por la cual a sus escasos 6 años huyo del orfanato. Los esposos y la Duquesa Madeleine no podían creer tanto maltrato a los pobres niños huérfanos, _"No todos son como el Hogar de Pony"_ dijo aquella vez Gabrielle. Así que decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto.

Raphael se quedó en la mansión mientras se abría una investigación en dicho orfanato. Durante dicha investigación se pudo saber que el pequeño no mentía, así que el siguiente paso fue pasar el caso a las autoridades pertinentes para castigar a los encargados y sustituirlos por quienes si tienen vocación de ayuda.

Pero la madrina de Terry formo un fuerte vinculo con el pequeño y ambos ya no querían separarse. _"No solo eres pelirrojo también tienes nombre de arcángel como yo. Definitivamente estamos hechos para ser madre e hijo."_ dijo la mujer al pequeño aquel día que debía llevarlo a su nuevo orfanato pero en vez de eso se lo llevo directo a la oficina de su esposo.

-Eres abogado, tú debes saber cómo adoptar niños. Quiero que adoptemos a Ralph – ordenaba con tono serio la pelirroja entrando al despacho de su marido y llevando al pequeño de la mano. A lo que Arthur no pudo evitar soltar a reír - ¿Por qué te ríes? Hablo en serio.

-Gracias por hacerme ganarle la apuesta a Madeleine. Ella juraba que tardarías más en decidirte pero yo le asegure que en menos de un mes tú me harías padre de un niño de seis años.

-¿Entonces estás de acuerdo? -preguntaba ilusionada la mujer.

-Yo sí y veo que tú también, pero ¿tú que dices Ralph?

-Sí mi Lord, yo la quiero como mi mamá.

Fue así como los Hamilton comenzaron los tramites para adoptar al pequeño Ralph. Por cuestiones de la aristocracia el niño no podria heredar su título nobiliario pero eso obviamente al pequeño no le importaba y a Gabrielle tampoco, a ellos solo les interesaba el título de madre e hijo.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Palacio de Grandchester 28 de enero de 1913.

Tanto el jardín principal y el salon del Palacio de Grandchester se estaban arreglando para la gran fiesta del heredero de una de las familias más reconocidas del Reino Unido. Los sirvientes iban y venían por todo el Palacio acomodando todo lo necesario para que el lugar luciera excelente. Aunque ya habían adornado un día antes ahora solo ultimaban detalles. Por otro lado aunque aún era invierno pareciera que un milagro hizo que el jardín se cubriera de verde y algunos capullos de flores ya se asomaban para estar en el festejo.

Y es que tanto arreglo era necesario pues pesé a que el Duque dijo que solo debía ser una pequeña comida la realidad es que Eleonor estaba tan feliz de organizar por primera vez la fiesta de cumpleaños para su hijo que no se pudo limitar a solo una comida y si a eso le agregamos que Gabrielle y la Duquesa Madeleine no acostumbran limitarse en cuestión de organizar grandes fiestas pues la pequeña comida se convirtió en un gran baile al que acudirían aproximadamente 100 personas. No se pudo más pues Richard cuando se enteró que deseaban invitar a más de 500 dio un NO rotundo diciendo " _Se supone que estamos de luto y no quiero regaños de la tía abuela así que no, máximo 100 y punto"_

Eleonor no insistió pues reconoció que se excedió y ademas la lista de su retoño no era tan grande, el resto de los invitados más bien eran amigos y parientes muy cercanos de Richard y por supuesto el Clan Canderry que Gabrielle aviso ya habia aumentado su número de miembros. Y como no, si después de la declaración de Terry en el juzgado todas las mujeres de Inglaterra quieran conocer a la pareja del Mauretania y ser parte del famoso clan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enero 28 de 1913, 10 am

El esperado día llegó, y el rebelde despertó sintiendo la luz del sol sobre sus ojos, pues su mamá llegó muy temprano a su habitación. Esta abrio las cortinas por lo que su hijo empezó a despertar poco a poco. Se talló los ojos y cuando por fin pudo ver, ahí estaba su mami terminando de abrir la ventana. Después ella tomo un pastelito de la mesa y se acercó a él.

Para Terry fue como un sueño hecho realidad. Su primer cumpleaños con su madre. Está sin decir nada le dio un beso y un abrazo. Cuando Terry tomo el pastelito ella se sentó junto a él y por supuesto le comenzó a cantar las mañanitas.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi amor.

-Gracias mamá- dijo Terry recibiendo otro beso en la frente.

-Ahora pide un deseo y apaga la vela. – dijo la madre con voz dulce a lo que Terry obedeció.

-La verdad es la primera vez que no sabia que pedir, pues ya lo tengo todo. Así que solo pedí algo pero estoy consiente que eso debe suceder en muchos años.

– ¿Y es posible que me digas que pediste?

-Ser actor para vivir en Nueva York con mi pecosa. Pero antes de que te espantes agregue siendo mayor de edad y casado con ella.

-No me espanto amor, solo que todos tenemos razón en decirles que aún son muy jóvenes. Así que mejor obedezcan y disfruten esta linda etapa en el colegio.

-Lo sé.

-Mejor toma tu regalo – la actriz le entregaba un pequeño estuche de terciopelo negro - Espero te guste.

-Gracias mamá- agradeció el chico dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre. Acto seguido empezó a abrir el estuche. Al abrirlo el chico quedo fascinado. Contemplaba sonriente el reloj de bolsillo de 18 quilates con zafiros en las horas 3,6,9 y 12. En la cubierta venían las iniciales TGGB. Y en la parte de atrás venia la leyenda _"Con amor para mi fan número uno"_

-Lo compre en el Lusitania. Confiaba que no te molestaría tus iniciales.

-¿Terruce Graham Grandchester Baker? Por supuesto que no mamá. Te amo -Terry volvió a abrazar a su mamá y ella casi llora de la emoción- No llores mamá.

-Lo siento pero es que es el primer cumpleaños que paso contigo.

-El primero de muchos te lo prometo.

-Gracias Terry – la mujer se abrazó fuerte a su hijo después se calmó y seco sus lágrimas - Anda vamos a que desayunes, ponte cualquier cosa por ahora solo vamos a pasar el día en familia. Ya en la tarde los invitados llegaran a las 6, entonces si te debes arreglar y verte más guapo que nunca.

-Más guapo ya seria pecado.

-Arrogante – dijo sonriente la madre y pellizcando las mejillas de su hijo.

-Oye mamá. Papá ya no me dijo si aprovechara la fiesta para presentar a Candy como mi novia. Ya escuchaste a Gabrielle desde el juicio todos los periódicos están interesados en entrevistarnos.

-Me temo que no amor. Tu tía abuela se molestó un poquito porque sin querer diste a conocer tu noviazgo con Candy, y ella ya les habia ordenado no hacerlo sino hasta que ella lo indicara.

-Pero estaba bajo juramento.

-Por eso no se molestó tanto. De cualquier manera Richard ya te disculpo con ella haciéndole ver que efectivamente estabas bajo juramento a lo que ella solo le ordeno que no se hable más de tu noviazgo. Ya con toda la cobertura que le dieron los diarios es más que suficiente y tu padre está de acuerdo. Sabes que odia que se hable de la familia. Espero no te moleste.

-No, para nada al contrario a mí tampoco me gusta ser noticia y no quisiera que empezaran a molestar a Candy con entrevistas y esas cosas.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo, son muy jóvenes para lidiar con la prensa. Bueno me retiro para que te cambies, te veo en el comedor.

-Sí mamá.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Real Colegio San Pablo 5:30 pm

Mientras los Grandchester se ponían guapos, en el portal del Real Colegio San Pablo ya estaban dos autos de lujo esperando por la pandilla.

-Hola Marcus – saludaba Archie saliendo del colegio y vestía su traje de Hawkes mismo que compro en su salida a Londres esa misma que termino en un intento por tratar de huir a América.

-Señorito Cornwell un gusto verlo. Permítame ayudarlo con esa caja - Dijo el jefe de seguridad tomando la caja de cartón que llevaba el elegante.

-Gracias. No me preguntes ¿qué es? porque no tengo idea, solo sé que mi hermano quiere llevarlo para darle una sorpresa a Terry.

-Por supuesto, lo llevaremos en la cajuela ¿solo es esta caja?

-No, esta también por favor – decia Stear que se acercaba al auto y colocaba su caja en la misma cajuela.

-Huela a…¿pólvora?

-No se preocupen no haré explotar nada -dijo con una sonrisa el inventor después le gritó a Erick que cargaba una tercera caja - ¡Vamos Erik date prisa!

-Stear, te advierto que el Palacio tiene más de 300 años y como todos los palacios es patrimonio del Reino Unido -contestó el chico llegando a poner la ultima caja en la cajuela. El chico era muy guapo de cabello lacio y corto color rubio claro, complexión delgada, tez blanca, alto como de 1.80 tenía ojos miel pero casi no le lucían pues usaba gafas al igual que Stear.

-Ya no exageren no es nada malo tengo todo perfectamente calculado.

-¡Hola chicos! -saludaba Candy que llegaba corriendo. Vestía un vestido color azul mar (sí, lo escogió pensando en Terry) era corte A ceñido a la cintura con un listón de 4 pliegues que se amarraba en la espalda. Esto hacia que su diminuta cintura luciera aun más. El cuello era de corte imperial y un escote de corazón que estaba adornado por encaje francés y perlas bordadas alrededor. Las mangas eran largas y ajustadas tenían de adorno delicados olanes color blanco. Zapatos escogió su modelo favorito unas botas blancas de listón hasta la rodilla. De joyería llevo obviamente su anillo de compromiso y unos broqueles que le presto Paty pues la poca joyería que tenía puesta cuando el Naufragio se quedó en el neceser del tío Brower en Escocia. De peinado llevaba sus rizos sueltos hasta la cintura y solo adornado con una diadema blanca con detalles de madre perla.

-Te ves muy linda Candy -halago Stear.

-Gracias Stear.

-Es hermosa – pensó Archie que se quedó mudo al verla y no dejaba de mirarla.

-Hola Candy. Es un gusto conocer a mi cuñada. Yo soy Erik el mejor amigo de Terry desde que tenemos 6 años. Te habia visto caminar por el colegio pero las hermanas nos tienen prohibido hablarles por eso no habia podido presentarme correctamente.

-Mucho gusto Erik el placer es mío – saludaba con una sonrisa la pecosa y dándole la mano al buen mozo chico - Y claro que te ubico no dejas de mirarme cada vez que nos topamos en los pasillos o me ves en el jardín.

-Disculpa Candy, pero no te observaba a ti, más bien a quienes están a tu alrededor, debo cuidar lo intereses de mi hermano – se defendió el chico casi riendo- Veras, cuando Terry me hizo llegar la invitación a su cumpleaños venia con un mensaje donde por supuesto me hablo de ti. Cuando por fin salí de mi cuarto de castigo, me puse al tanto de todo lo que paso durante las tres semanas que me tuvieron encerrado. Y obviamente me hicieron saber que habían llegado dos chicas, una muy linda de cabello negro, y días después llegó una hermosa rubia con pecas así que fue fácil adivinar que tú eras la chica de Terry.

-Hola buenos días…-saludaba Annie que se acercaba a los chicos. Vestía un vestido color azul claro también en corte de princesa con listones blancos que adornaban sus mangas de tres cuartos y la cintura. Igual que su hermana Candy se decidió por botas blancas de cinto. El peinado prefiero un chongo alto con un par de rizos sueltos.

-Tu eres Annie. Lo sé porque justo Terry me advirtió que no se despegarían tu y Candy, pero no menciono que eres muy hermosa. Mi nombre es Erik -se presentó el chico besando la mano de la tímida.

-Gracias… mucho gusto – contestó tímidamente la tímida. Que de reojo miraba a Archie para ver su reacción pero este ni se inmutó.

Justo en ese momento llegaba un auto el cual pertenecía a Martha O'Brien. De el bajaba el señor Britter quien al ver a su hija de inmediato la llamo -¡Annie amor!

-¡Papito! – la chica sin esperar corrio rápido a abrazar a su padre - Papito ¿cuándo llegaste?

-Llegué hace un par de días, pero tu madre me comentó que los Britter fuimos invitados a la fiesta de cumpleaños de un amigo tuyo y de Candy, así que decidí mejor darte la sorpresa hoy y pasar por ti para irnos juntos.

-Gracias papi.

-Hola Señor Britter.

-Hola Candy, me alegro mucho de verte y me alegro más que se lleven tan bien. Mi esposa ya me platico su reencuentro en el Mauretania. Y eso me agrada muchísimo.

-Hola Candy ¿Cómo estás? -saludaba la madre de Annie desde la ventana del auto

-Hola señora Britter, yo estoy muy bien. ¿La señora Martha no viene con ustedes?

-Sí aquí estoy -se asomaba también por la ventana la sexagenaria albertana– Y estoy más que lista para la fiesta ¿dondé esta Paty.

-Aquí estoy -llegaba corriendo la chica, cargando una bolsa - Lo siento es que no encontraba el regalo para Terry.

-Bien organicémonos, los chicos pueden ir en un auto. Paty, Annie y mi esposa con Martha, tu y yo Candy podemos ir en el tercer auto, me gustaría mucho hablar contigo en el camino. ¿No te molesta verdad Annie?

-No papito, de hecho yo quiero hablar con mamá … cosas de mujeres.

-Me imagine, bueno vámonos. Chicos, suban a su auto es hora de irnos.

Fue así como los dos autos de lujo provenientes del Duque y el auto de la abuela Martha se encaminaron directo al Palacio de Grandchester.

En el camino que duró una hora Annie hablo con su madre sobre Archie y como este ya era más amable pero no lograba mantener su atencion las pocas veces que podían estar juntos. Su madre le sugiero tener paciencia y ser ella misma pero que no intentará imitar a Candy para tener la atencion de Archie o seria contraproducente. Martha intervino y apoyo a la madre de Annie solo agrego que si Archie seguía igual que lo mandara al diablo y buscara otro.

El señor Britter escuchó como Candy finalmente fue adoptada por Albert y sus días en el barco. Depues el Señor Britter le hizo una confesión _" Todas las noches me pregunto que hubiera pasado si te hubiéramos adoptado a ti"_ Tambien le pidió que cuidara de Annie y tratara de ser paciente con ella, pues como su padre, sabía que Annie podria llegar a ser cruel por miedo. Candy lo animo y prometió que siempre la apoyaría y que no se preocupará, Annie cada día mostraba un poco más de madurez. Las palabras de la pecosa tranquilizaron al señor Britter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Palacio de Grandchester 6pm

El reloj dio las 6 de la tarde y con ello poco a poco fueron llegando los invitados tanto los de Terry como los del Duque y los que Gabrielle acepto eran el clan Canderry.

Llegaron los invitados como sus tías, primos, amigos del Duque y de su padrino. Obviamente los padres llevaron a sus hijas casamenteras con la esperanza de que Terry se fijara en ellas pues se rumoraba que lo de Candy era solo un capricho del rebelde y que Richard y la reina Madre solo lo consentían para aliviar el dolor del heredero por la muerte de la Duquesa.

El periodista de sociales amigo y compañero del señor O´Brien, tomaba nota y las fotografías que creía necesarias para el reportaje que aparecería en el suplemento de sociales del London Post del domingo. Fotografío las partes del Palacio al cual se le permitió acceso ya que un guardia lo seguía a todos lados. De los asistentes que ya estaban en el Palacio, la más fotografiada hasta el momento por supuesto fue la hermosa Eleonor.

El Duque quedo encantado de verla posar en el salon principal. Aun no sabía como quedarían las fotos pero estaba seguro de que se vería hermosa, tan seguro que le ordeno al periodista (el duque no pide él ordena) que le diera los negativos pues estaba dispuesto a pagar por ellos.

Terry estaba en el jardín, junto con sus hermanos y el pequeño Clin. Los invitados ya se dispersaban por el resto de tan majestuoso jardín imperial. El rebelde como marcaba la etiqueta recibía y saludaba a los invitados que iban llegando. Y poco a poco la mesa de regalos se llenaba de finos y caros obsequios.

Los hermanitos de Terry no dejaban de pedirle que ya los abriera pero él se negaba -Es de mala educación abrirlos. Deberán esperar hasta que termine la fiesta.

-Me darás unos – preguntaba inocentemente el pequeño Nicholas igual que su hermana.

-¿Acaso ustedes me darán de los suyos cuando sea su cumpleaños?

-¡Si!

-Si claro y yo nací ayer – se burlo Terry a lo que sus hermanitos se pusieron triste – Miren si un regalo no me gusta o es repetido se los doy.

-Las muñecas para mí, a ti no te gustan las muñecas -pedía entusiasmada la niña con el mismo tono que su pequeño hermano.

-Y los soldaditos para mí.

-Dudo que alguien me dé un juguete -pensó el rebelde después se dirigió a sus hermanos – Sí como digan, los juguetes serán para ustedes – sin mas dijo el rebelde y se fue de prisa para tratar de huir de sus hermanos.

De su lista los primeros que llegaron fueron Cookie y el Capitán Niven quién llego con su hija Sandra y Charlie.

Cookie le regalo unas galletas horneadas por su madre. Lo cual hizo que el rebelde riera al decir _"Será como comerme a tus hermanitos"_ Por su parte Niven le regaló de parte de él y su hija una fotografía del Mauretania en su presentación de 1906.

-Capitán yo no sé si pueda aceptarlo, esto es una joya.

-Terry, el Mauretania ganó cada año la Banda azul y quedará en la historia como unos de los mejores. En los años venideros se construirán más barcos que romperán su récord. Pero tú y Candy le dieron el mejor reconocimiento. Lo convirtieron en el barco que vio nacer su amor y eso nadie lo olvidará.

-Mejor lugar no pudo ser. Pudo haber sido una colina, un portal o un rio pero no, la primera vez que nos vimos fue en el barco más famoso de la naviera inglesa (2*)

-Entonces con mayor razón debes conservar esta foto.

-Gracias Capitán, gracias Sandra.

-Y este es mi regalo para ti, yo mismo lo hice – dijo Charlie, dándole un Mauretania en miniatura hecho de madera, apenas mediría unos 30 x 40 cm.- Está hecho en dos partes, la idea es que tu tengas la popa y Candy la Proa, para que cuando se casen lo unan y decore su nidito de amor.

-A Candy le encantara. Yo le regalé uno en año nuevo ahí le di su anillo de compromiso.

-¡Qué romántico! -exclamó Sandra.

-Muy bien pensado Terry – aplaudió el Capitán Niven.

– Por cierto Terry si no fuera porque ya no soy delincuente te juro que ya le hubiera echado el ojo a varias piececitas que estoy viendo. ¿crees que tu padre me ahorque si las tomo?

-Dalo por hecho.

-Bromeo no me vean así.

Mas tarde llegaron Brian y Robby junto con su padre el Almirante Sir Madison.

El almirante lo felicito y le regalo un juego de mancuernillas de plata española. Después se retiró para acercarse a saludar al Duque que estaba con Niven en el jardín. Brian y Robby le regalaron un barril de cerveza traído desde de Irlanda.

-Feliz cumpleaños hijo de San Jorge te traje el mejor regalo de la tarde. Para que sepas de lo que hablo cuando menciono que Irlanda tiene la mejor bebida de los dioses – Saludaba Brian para después darle su abrazo.

-Sí, cuando lo vi en la mesa de regalos algo me dijo que tenía que ver contigo - dijo Terry alzando las cejas y con una sonrisa.

\- Después que la pruebes querrás que tu padre te levante el castigo y rogaras porque nos vayamos a Dublín – mencionó Robby - Yo amaba cuando el Mauretania llegaba a un puerto irlandés.

-¿Saben que son una pésima influencia? – reía Terry.

-No creo hacer más locuras de las que tú haces en el colegio – se defendió Brian.

-Mejor vamos al jardín ya se están acercando mis primas y no quiero hablar con ellas – señalaba con la mirada el rebelde a dos mujeres que eran bastante feas, pues eran las sobrinas de la cara de cerdo y al igual que ella eran muy malas – Pero si lo desean se las presento.

-Ah… yo si quisiera saludar al Capitán Niven.- fingió Robby pues si que eran muy feas las mujeres.

-Y yo a tu papá.

-Vamos entonces.

Los chicos caminaron rápidamente hasta el jardín. Para hacerlo debían cruzar un largo pasillo el cual estaba decorado con varios retratos de hombres distinguidos.

-Esos retratos son tus familiares- apuntaba Robby

-Sí, son los Grandchester que han llevado el Ducado. El retrato que se pone al inicio del pasillo debe ser del Duque actual, en este caso mi padre.

-Por cierto Terry antes de que lo olvide, esto es tuyo – Decia Brian sacando del bolsillo de su saco el reloj de Terry, el que le regalo su abuelo.- ¿Recuerdas que me lo distes cuando estábamos en el elevador? Solías decir que era de tu abuelo. Sabes curiosamente se detuvo a las 2:25am la misma hora que el Mauretania dejo de verse.

Esto ultimo provoco tristeza en los tres chicos. Pero Terry también se puso serio pues de inmediato recordó todo lo que les hizo su abuelo a sus padres y ahora ya sabía lo que significaban las palabras "Perdóname Terry"

-¿Pasa algo malo Terry? a nosotros también nos entristece esa noche.

-Yo estaba desmayado y no pude ver ese ultimo momento en que el Mauretania…- apenas pudo decir Robby pues un nudo en la garganta le impidió seguir hablando.

-Animo chicos, el Mauretania no pudo tener a mejores marineros. Y ningún barco lo igualara.

-¿Que harás con él? ¿Lo arreglaras?

-No Brian. Ahora tengo un mejor reloj. Me lo regalo una persona que realmente me ama. Mi madre.

-Entonces el de tu abuelo guárdalo – dijo Brian colocando el reloj en la mano de Terry y después continuo con voz nostálgica – Si algún día te decides, regálaselo al Capitán. Créeme, tener algo que marca la ultima hora de nuestro barco vale oro.

-Vamos, es una fiesta alegrémonos, estamos vivos y eso vale mucho para nuestras familias -dijo Robby.

– ¿Por qué no se adelantan?, iré a llevar el reloj de mi abuelo para guardarlo en la caja fuerte de papá.

-Muy bien te vemos en el jardín.

Minutos después llego Albert con lucifer, perdón quise decir con Michelle y George.

-Hola Terry feliz cumpleaños – abrazaba el príncipe a su amigo el rebelde.

-Gracias Albert.

-Joven Terry feliz cumpleaños – el señor Villers también le dio su abrazo. – Esto es para usted.

-¿El libro con las biografías de los Andley?

-Lo sé, pero la tía abuela te lo envía. Dijo que si serás de la familia debes conocer a todos sus miembros – se burlaba Albert mientras Terry asombrado hojeaba el libro – Vamos no es para tanto solo somos 3 generaciones.

-Si tú lo dices. Son solo 3 generaciones y tiene el grosor de la enciclopedia británica.

-Ahí podrás saber más de mí y de mi hijo si lo deseas.

-¡Capitán Brower! Que gusto verlo.

-Feliz cumpleaños Terry, gracias por la invitación.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer, su hijo me salvo la vida y usted también al llegar tan rápido, ademas mi pecosa estará feliz de verlo. Solo dígale a su hijo que no me jale el cabello.

-Lo haré – rio el capitán – Ahora si me lo permiten iré a saludar al Capitán Niven.

-Voy contigo Vincent – dijo George caminando a la par de Vincent.

-Adelante.

-En serio no piensan saludarse – dijo Albert después de un breve silencio.

-Hola Lucy.

-Hola engreído.

-¿Puedo saber por qué se odian tanto? De verdad que no lo entiendo, creo conocerlos a los dos y ninguno me parece mala persona.

-Pregúntaselo a él. El fue quien de la noche a la mañana no quiso volver a cabalgar conmigo. Pensé que después de lo del Mauretania se le bajaría el coraje, pero al contrario esta peor – respondió la chica con tono de desilusión y sin quitarle la vista a Terry pero este no se dignaba en mirarla. Al contario mantenía su arrogancia.

-Una copa caballeros- ofreció un mesero.

-No gracias – contestó Terry.

-Yo sí – aceptó Albert tomando una copa de whiskey – Terry dime ¿qué pasa?, no me gusta que estés peleado con mi prometida y me gustaría que arreglen sus diferencias.

-Yo no la odio solo prefiero tenerla lejos.

-Lo ves Albert. Mejor me voy.

-Perfecto no me agradan los traidores.

-Yo no soy ninguna traidora

Terry soltó reír, una risa llena de sarcasmo – No, solo eres una bocona. ¿Por qué no le dices a Albert porque deje de cabalgar contigo? Con la culpable de que vendieran a Royal King. Nos traicionaste.

-Mentira, las cosas no salieron como yo planeaba.

-Solo tenias que quedarte callada hasta que papá se lo comprara a tus padres, pero no, la señorita ya quería demostrar sus dotes sufragistas.

-No iba a permitir que me casaran con un hombre mucho mayor que ademas no amaba.

-Pudiste esperar a que Gabrielle abogará por ti, pero no, con tus arranques le dijiste a tus padres tus planes. Por tu culpa Teodora se quedó sin su hermano.

-Ya te lo he dicho no pensaba hacerlo y seria como lo planeamos, en cuanto tu padre les comprará a Royal King yo les diría mi deseo de estudiar en Londres. Pero esa noche me dieron la noticia que me casarían con el Conde de Stanford y no podía permitirlo. Tuve que huir con Gabrielle – confesó la chica empuñando sus manos.

-Michelle eso no me lo habías dicho.

-No es algo que me agrade Albert, mis padres duraron años sin hablarme. Hui de casa y me quede con Gabrielle, ella abogo por que no me comprometieran, pero preferí huir a Edimburgo donde me enliste en la Universidad. Hasta hace poco mis padres con lo ocurrido en el Mauretania me volvieron a hablar. Pensé que con Terry sería lo mismo.

-Cuanto me duele escuchar eso – decia Albert abrazando a su novia que empezaba a llorar – Terry no seas duro con ella.

-Royal King y Teodora son hermanos, nuestros padres nos los regalaron en una navidad hace 5 años. Cuando cabalgábamos era el único momento que nos llevábamos bien. Hasta que hace un año Michelle quiso estudiar. Sabíamos que sus padres no estarían de acuerdo. Por lo que ella daba por hecho que tendría que huir de casa pero no podria llevar a Royal así que yo le pediría a mi padre que se lo comprara a su padre solo era cuestión de tiempo y una vez que yo lo tuviera ella podría irse con Gabrielle. Pero como dije la señorita aquí presenté confeso sus planes antes de tiempo para evitar que la casaran. Y sus padres para castigarla vendieron a Royal King al hipódromo.

-Yo amaba a mi caballo más que a nadie. Pero Terry no me perdona que por un arranque nuestro plan se hubiera arruinado y Teodora se quedara sin su hermano – se abrazo la chica a su novio Albert.

-Tranquila te prometo que hare lo que pueda por comprarlo.

-Hum, suerte con eso. Es el mejor en las carreras, su actual dueño jamás lo venderá – dijo el rebelde que estaba enojado por el recuerdo pero al ver las lagrimas de Michelle se ablando un poco.

-Ya veremos. Suelen decir que soy bueno para unir parejas. Y ahora que lo sé todo les pido que hagan las pases. Terry te pido que comprendas a Michelle. Mírala le duele haber perdido a su caballo. Terry ¿tú no has peleado con tus padres? Sabes que cuando nos imponen algo podemos decir cosas que después nos arrepintamos. Tú en su momento enfureciste cuando creíste que tu padre te casaría con alguien que no quieras.

-Esta bien tal vez he sido dura con ella.

-Gracias Terry – dijo la chica secando sus lagrimas con el pañuelo de Albert.

-Pero lo bruja y sufragista extremista no se te quita.

-En ese caso a ti lo engreído ni volviendo a nacer.

-A ver, entiendan un a cosa. Terry tu eres mi amigo y Michelle tu eres mi novia ¿podrían llevarse bien de nuevo?

-Por supuesto Albert tú sabes que por ti haría cualquier cosa, hasta llevarme bien con Terry. Te Amo y no quiero importunarte. Pero el grosero es él.

-Terry, por favor. Por lo menos dense la mano -pidió el tío abuelo. A regañadientes se dieron la mano con tal de hacer feliz a su querido Albert – Ven ¿qué les costaba hacerme feliz?

-Sabes Albert, creo que si me agrada llevarme bien de nuevo con Michelle. Es más cuando tengan una hija yo quiero ser el padrino para nombrarla Lucia Fernanda, va con la personalidad de Michelle.

-Pero no son nombres de Ángeles -dijo inocentemente el rubio.

-Claro que sí, cuando las llames por su diminutivo gritaras, ¡Lucifer!– dijo el rebelde para después soltar a reír, Albert intento no reírse pero fue inútil.

-Albert será nuestra hija no te burles.

-Lo siento, pero es que ya me dan risa sus peleas, tienen 19 y 16 años pero se siguen peleando como si tuvieran 10. Ademas los conozco bien a los dos y sé que en el fondo se quieren. Bueno, con permiso los dejo iré a saludar a mi consuegro.

-Pobre de Candy no sé cómo te soporta.

-Con mucho amor.

-Arrogante. Con permiso voy a ver a Teodora.

\- Adelante, asesina de pollos – se burló Terry viendo alejarse a su suegra la hermosa Michelle.

Depues comenzó a caminar por el Palacio, de vez en cuando se detenía para saludar a quienes lo llamaban. En el camino miro a lo lejos a su madre que platicaba con Charles Macklahan un gran productor de teatro en Londres y quién era el padre de Erik. En la misma mesa habia otros conocedores del Teatro, pero lo que hizo sonreír a Terry es que a lado de su madre estaba su padre platicando con Albert.

Mientras todos los veían como un grupo de adultos platicando de trivialidades, Terry veía a sus padres juntos y felices charlando con un grupo de amigos. Richard al verlo se disculpó con sus acompañantes y se acercó a su hijo.

-¿Que pasa Terruce? Te da pena acercarte.

-No, solo me gusta verlos juntos es todo.

-Sí, pero no puedo estar tanto tiempo con ella. Debo evitar las habladurías.

-¿Y has logrado estar lejos de ella? -pregunto con mirada inquisidora el chico.

-¿Que pasa Richard? ¿por qué te alejaste? ¿Terry todo bien? -preguntaba preocupada la madre acercándose a ellos.

-Ves, aunque lo intente ella también me sigue – se burló el Duque.

-No los entiendo ¿por qué se ríen? Vamos sentémonos un rato, desde que empezó la fiesta no hemos estado juntos los tres.

Los hombres obedecieron a la hermosa actriz y caminaron hacia una parte del jardín alejada del resto de los invitados. Llegaron a una pequeña banca, ahí se sentó Eleonor junto a Terry, Richard se quedó de pie para fumar un cigarrillo.

El Duque fumaba tranquilamente, nunca se habia sentido tan tranquilo. De vez en cuando volteaba a mirar a su amada Eleonor y a su hijo. Quienes solo se miraban y se sonreían mutuamente _" No me alcanzara la vida para recompensar el tiempo que los separé"_ se dijo a si mismo.

-Es como un picnic– menciono Terry después de un breve silencio.

-Mañana si lo deseas lo haremos, solo nosotros tres. ¿Tú qué dices Richard? – dijo entusiasmada la actriz.

-Está bien Eleonor. Me agrada la idea.

De pronto salió de entre los arbustos el pequeño Clin que vestía un chalequito rojo con el escudo de los Grandchester. El Duque siempre que lo veía no sabía si reír o llorar.

-Sigo sin creer que un coati lleve mi escudo.

-Fue idea de Nicholas, y mira le agradas a Clin no deja de mirarte -se burló Terry.

-Hum, es porque tengo nueces – El duque saco una pequeña bolsa de tela con nueces y se la dio al animalito que feliz la tomo y corrio a sentarse en las piernas de Terry.

-Richard es tu ración del día para tu migraña.

-Si no se las doy no dejara de mirarme, ya sabe que las guardo en el bolsillo solo por eso se me acerca. Tambien ya lo he descubierto rondando mi despacho donde tengo mas en el tazón de dulces.

-Joven Terry, ya llegó la visita que tanto me pidió le avisará en cuanto llegará para presentarla a su padre – dijo Daniel acercándose a los Grandchester-Baker.

-Gracias Daniel. Papá vas a conocer de quien te hable. Ahora vuelvo, voy a traerla - dijo el chico con una sonrisa y alejándose casi corriendo hacia la puerta principal junto con Daniel que lo seguía.

-Ya era hora. ¿tú sabias de esa amiguita que tiene? -preguntaba el Duque sentándose en la banca. Clin muy a gusto ahora se sentaba entre los padres de Terry y comía sus nueces.

-No entiendo de quien hablas Richard.

-El día que veníamos del juzgado, me comento que quería traer a una amiguita al Palacio. Una que su amigo Charlie le presento. Al parecer Charlie la conoció en Nueva York, pero ya no me dijo más solo que cuando la conociera me iba a gustar para nuera ¿puedes creerlo?

-¿Cómo? -dijo sorprendida la actriz – No sabía, nunca me ha hablado de alguna amiga en especial.

-Dice que su amiguita se llama Susana.

-Susana… Nueva York- Eleonor se repetía el nombre tratando de descifrar quien podria ser– …¡Oh ya se quién es!

-¿Te hablo de ella entonces?

-No, pero la conozco. Te va a encantar es muy linda y adora a Terry – dijo con una enrome sonrisa la actriz.

-Lo escucho y no lo creo. ¿la conoces de Nueva York o de dónde?

-Mira ahí vienen – señalaba la actriz a la linda Susana que no cabía de felicidad pues llegaba tomada de la mano de Terry y había sido recibida por este con un beso y un abrazo.

La feliz acompañante del chico al ver a la actriz se soltó de este para correr hacia los brazos de ella y comenzó a gritar con gran entusiasmo para ser recibida con un fuerte abrazo - ¡Señolita Elonor, señolita Elonor!

-¡Hola Susie!

-Papá te presento a mi amiguita de 4 años Susana, pero de cariño le decimos Susie -soltó a reír el rebelde. A lo que el padre lo miro con desaprobación por la bromita.

-Hola mucho gusto, Su ec.. ecelencia – se presentó la niña haciendo una reverencia.

-Hola pequeña un placer.

-Duque de Grandchester un gusto soy el señor Carson – llegaba el padre de Susie con sus otros dos hijos.

-Si lo recuerdo lo vi atestiguando en el nuevo juicio.

-Así es, soy el padre de Susie y ellos son mis hijos Sam y Jeffrey.

-Mucho gusto Su exclencia, -también saludaron con una reverencia los niños pero al ver a la actriz se olvidaron del protocolo y corrieron a abrazarla - ¡Señorita Eleonor!

-Hola niños, que gusto verlos.

-Señorita Eleonor un placer verla de nuevo.

-Gracias señor Carson. Veo que pudieron arreglar la muñeca de Susie.

-Sí, Gabiel la llevo al hospital y cuando la curaron se la dio a papá.

-Me la entregó Lord Hamilton cuando salí del juzgado.

-¿Verdad que Tendy se ve muy linda? quedo más linda creo.

-Sí Susie. Ahora vengan conmigo voy a presentarles a Nicholas y Elizabeth, Sam abraza a Clin para que venga a jugar con ustedes.

-Si señorita Eleonor.

-Yo quiero jugar con Clin, toma Tely cuida a Tendy – pido Susie, Terry al agacharse para tomarla recibió un beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo de la pequeña – Gracias Tely, te quielo mucho.

-Con permiso iré a cuidar a mis hijos. Susie toma mi mano.

-Adelante señor Carson.

Al quedarse solos padre e hijo, Terry comenzó a reírse – Ves porque digo que es muy cariñosa y me ama.

-¡Terruce Grandchester!

-No me digas que no te encantaría como nuera. Sería una linda novia para Nicholas, claro cuando ya estén más grandes.

-La próxima vez que quieras burlarte de alguien búscate a alguien más … todo este tiempo pensé que …

-No es mi culpa que seas un mal pensado.

-Terruce respétame.

-Perdón. No te enojes papá solo me pareció divertido ver tu cara. Pero me alegra que mi padre no sea un hombre que apruebe que su hijo sea un mujeriego.

-Se llaman valores y tus padres los tienen, y más te vale que tú también.

-Como todo un caballero inglés.

-No te burles.

-Papa, jamás le seré infiel a Candy, la amo y esa pecosa me ama. No haré nada para que deje de amarme.

-La infidelidad no es la única razón por la que puedas perder a una mujer. Así que no cometas mi error y aprende a escucharla. Evitaras malentendidos.

-Sí papá- dijo Terry serio y mirando los ojos cristalinos que se le formaron a su padre. Para alegrarlo un poco cambio el tema - Pero dime, ¿de verdad tenías amigas cuando ya no estabas con mama?

-¡Terruce!

-Papá, ya no soy un niño, ya hasta me voy a casar.

-Dije que te casaras después de que cumplas 18 no antes. Y si bien es cierto ya tuvimos una plática de hombre a hombre creo que será bueno tener otra.

-¿Para qué? -refuto con hastió el chico.

-Porque si Candy ya estará contigo en el Colegio no quiero que tus hormonas te hagan cometer una tontería.

-¿Papá que insinúas? si yo soy un santo.

-Sí claro, como cuando te deje ir a Paris al seminario de arte y el Cura a cargo los tuvo que castigar porque tú y Erik se escaparon del hotel para intentar meterse al Moulin Rouge.

-Solo fue curiosidad.

-Precisamente por esa curiosidad no quiero que cometas una tontería. Así que ven vamos al despacho. En lo que sirven la cena tu y yo vamos a tener una platica de hombre a hombre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras Terry y su padre estaban en el despacho hablando sobre cosas de hombres. Llegan muy felices Lord Hamilton con su esposa Gabrielle, la Duquesa Madeleine De Baviera y el pequeño Ralph.

-Gabrielle que gusto verte, ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en llegar?- Saludaba de beso Eleonor a Gabrielle que se habia adelantado al jardín junto con Ralph.

-Lo siento Eleonor, es que eso de ser mamá ya se me habia olvidado y no es fácil arreglarme y después a un niño. Arthur no me ayuda mucho pone a las empleadas a hacerlo pero eso a mí no me gusta. Yo quiero estar al tanto de todo, sino para que me hice madre de este hermoso niño.

-Hola señorita Eleonor.

-Hola Ralph, que gusto verte. ¿Cómo va tu nieva vida con los Hamilton?

-Muy bien ellos me tratan como si fuera su hijo.

-Ralph ve a jugar con el resto de los niños, ya conoces a Nicholas y Elizabeth.

-Sí mamá, con permiso.

-Eleonor -saludaba Madeleine que ya alcanzaba a su amiga Gabrielle.

-Duquesa que bueno verla.

-Gracias Eleonor ¿Dónde se supone que esta Terry? ¿si recibió mi regalo?

-Lo vi irse con su padre al despacho.

-Vaya ni en su cumpleaños lo deja de sermonear. Oh pero si ese es Albert. Si me lo permiten voy a saludarlo y a preguntarle si el me pagara la deuda de su prima Sarah.

-Ay Madeleine ya olvídate de esas libras – expreso Gabrielle rodando los ojos.

-Ya veremos. Albert, por favor ven aquí. -decia la Duquesa haciendo la seña al príncipe.

-¿De qué habla? - Preguntaba intrigada la actriz.

-Es que en el Mauretania hicieron una apuesta ella y Sarah Legan de 5000 libras. Apostaron sobre el compromiso de Candy y Terry. Sarah aseguraba que Richard jamás lo permitiría y Madeleine como buena Canderry aseguro que sí. Y pues ya sabes quién gano. Así que ahora esta buscando a Sarah por todos lados para cobrarle, claro es mas por burlarse que por el dinero.

-Duquesa un gusto verla de nuevo - besaba Albert la mano de Madeleine y saludaba de la misma forma a Gabrielle.

-Gracias Albert, a mi también me alegra verte. ¿Dónde dejaste a Michelle?

-La deje con Terry, pero al parecer ya no está ninguno.

-Seguro fue a ver a Teodora, la estima mucho -menciono Gabrielle.

-Si algo supe de eso – respondió Albert

-Bueno Albert para lo que te llame es para preguntarte ¿Dónde esta Sarah? Me debe 5000 libras.

-La famosa apuesta ¿verdad? . Si lo desea yo se la pagaré, porque mi prima política ya no esta en Inglaterra regreso a América y por cuestiones que me sería penoso contarles me temo que los Legan ya no son parte del clan de los Andley.

-¡Ay no es cierto!- exclamo enojada la Duquesa - Yo que quería decirle en su cara que ahora Terry y Candy son novios. ¡Que coraje! Y No te apures el dinero no me interesa.

-Lo dicho solo deseabas burlarte de ella – menciono Gabrielle.

-Sí, pero ahora ni eso podre hacer. Como podria burlarme de una mujer en desgracia.

-Duquesa, créame que con lo que está sufriendo ya está pagando su pena.

-Es lo que me enoja Albert, que tengo tan noble corazón que no se me da burlarme de una persona en desgracia.

-Por eso la queremos tanta duquesa por su noble corazón -dijo con una hermosa sonrisa el rubio.

-No digas eso que Martha se volverá loca. Por cierto ¿no ha llegado?

-Ya no deben tardar iban a pasar por su nieta al colegio, Magda Britter viene con ella - menciona Gabrielle a lo que su pelirroja amiga exclamó.

-¡Que emoción el clan estará reunido de nuevo! -

Mientras la servidumbre ya se preparaba para servir la comida el pequeño Clin huía de los niños pues todos se peleaban por abrazarlo. Y con tanto abrazo ya no sentía su pancita así que decidió buscar a su engreído padre para que lo protegiera, ósea Terry (considerando que Candy es su mamá y Terry es el novio de la mamá pues Terry es el padre).

En fin, como ya conocía el Palacio de pe a pa, solo comenzó a olfatear el perfume del rebelde, se asomó por la ventana donde percibía el fuerte olor al perfume pero sobre todo las nueces que había en un dulcero que estaba sobre la mesita del despacho.

Entro sigilosamente por la ventana que estaba abierta, y camino hasta donde se vía a Terry sentado escuchando atentamente a su padre.

-Así que ya lo sabes Terry, un hombre debe saber comportarse hasta en la más comprometedora situación.

-Sí papá. Seré siempre un caballero.

-Perfecto regresemos a la fiesta – el Duque se puso de pie y salió del despacho no sin antes hablarle a Clin - Y tú no te comas mis nueces.

-Ven Clin te hará daño comer tanto ¿por qué no juegas con los niños? -preguntaba Terry y el pobre coati negó con la cabeza e hizo un gemido de dolor tocando su pancita – Lo sé, Susie tiende a ser muy aprensiva con sus abrazos. Vamos …

Terry estaba a punto de salir pero por la ventana alcanzó a mirar que llegaban los dos autos que envío al Real Colegio San Pablo seguido de un tercero con la insignia de los O´Brien.

-Esa debe ser Candy. Clin ya llego Candy. Espera Clin hay que verla desde aquí.

Terry se asomaba por la ventana del despacho y miraba como del primer auto bajaron los tres chicos que esperaban en el pórtico a las damas para escoltarlas.

-Archie definitivamente siempre serás el elegante, pero más te vale que te alejes de Eleonor. ¿Qué son esas cajas que lleva el chofer a la bodega? Como sea ya le preguntaré a Erik.

Del auto de O´Brien bajo la señora Britter seguida de Martha y Annie. Erik como un caballero les ayudo a bajar. Terry noto la mirada de su amigo hacia Annie por lo que se le formo una sonrisa burlona para después soltar a reír – A Erik le gusta Annie. Lo siento Erik pero esta noche quiero que Annie no se despegue de Archie es la única que lo mantendrá lejos de Eleonor. Bueno también mi padre podria alejarlo, pero eso ya seria algo extremo y no queremos un crimen en mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

Por fin del segundo auto de los Grandchester bajo el señor Britter quien le dio la mano a Candy para bajar. El rebelde sintió que el corazón se le detuvo y la boca se le fue hasta el piso.

-Se ve preciosa… como una princesa… cálmate Terry recuerda lo que te acaba de decir tu padre. Dios por que tenías que ser un aguafiestas Duque. Candy por que tenías que tener tantas pecas. Cálmate Clin yo sé que tu también tienes mucho sin verla. Pero tengo una idea y tú me ayudaras.

Como si Clin entendiera lo que le dijo Terry, este salió por la venta y corrió hasta donde estaba la pecosa

-¡Clin! ¡Qué alegría verte! -exclamó la rubia al ver a su coati.

-Los esperamos adentro – dijo el señor Britter entrando con las dos damas adultas.

-Si señor Britter nosotros esperamos Candy – respondió Archie esperando a Candy que intentaba abrazar a Clin pero este no se dejaba.

-Vamos Candy abraza a Clin para ya entrar.

-Eso intento Annie, pero no quiere. Creo que está enojado conmigo.

El pequeño Clin echo a correr adentrándose en el bosque que rodeaba el Palacio. A lo que Candy comenzó a correr para alcanzarlo.

-¡Espera Candy es peligroso! – gritó Archie y comenzó a seguirla.

-Archie yo voy contigo – dijo Annie echando a correr

-Vamos Archie tiene razón es peligroso el bosque si no lo conoce y si le pasa algo a Candy, Terry me mata– dijo Erik que comenzó a correr tras Candy y ahora también de Annie y Archie.

-Bien vamos. Paty entra.

-No Stear yo voy con ustedes. Somos la pandilla debemos permanecer juntos.

-Bien pero no te alejes de mí.

-Jamás

-Clin espera, no corras ¿Qué te pasa? ¿estás molesto por que te deje varios días? – preguntaba desesperada la pecosa pues no comprendía la actitud fría de su querido Clin.

Cuando Candy se detenía Clin hacia lo mismo y se acercaba un poco a Candy pero una vez que ella lo intentaba alcanzar este volvía a correr.

-¡Clin no es divertido lo que haces espera! – gritaba Candy que con todas sus fuerzas trataba de alcanzar a Clin. Corria y corria llamándolo hasta que tropezó con una piedra y cayo.

-Clin… ¿por qué huyes – la pecosa comenzó a llorar pues pensaba que su mascota estaba molesta con ella. Pero Clin al ver a su rubia en el suelo regreso con ella y comenzó a lamerle sus manos lastimadas. Candy se reincorporó y abrazo al pequeño coati.

-Tonto quieres que me muera de la tristeza – preguntaba la chica secándose sus lágrimas a lo que Clin parecía que negaba con la cabeza y después lamia la mejilla pecosa de Candy.

De pronto Clin volvió al suelo y comenzó a caminar, no sin antes morder para jalar la falda de Candy para que lo siguiera.

-Ahora entiendo quieres que te sigua. Esta bien pero hay que darnos prisa nos deben estar buscando.

Candy y Clin corrieron hasta llegar a una hermosa colina donde habia un gran árbol. En dicha colina era posible ver todo el pueblo de Grandchester y el Rio Cam que pasaba por las faldas de esta.

-¡Clin la visita es hermosa! ¡Es como la colina de Pony! Y este árbol es como el padre árbol. Vamos Clin subamos.

-Por lo visto en el colegio no te han quitado tus mañas de mona -dijo la voz que Candy tanto amaba. Era Terry que esta sentado sobre una rama. Después salto desde ella para ponerse frente a su pecosa para regalarle una sonrisa con esa mirada arrogante color azul mar.

-¡Terry, Terry! - La chica se lanzó a sus brazos y este la recibo con un fuerte abrazo, para empezar a darle giros, esos giros que a ella tanto le gustaban.

-Terry que mejor lugar para reencontrarnos. ¡Esta vista es hermosa!

-Sí, el rio Cam y Grandchester son bellos. Pero a mí me gustas más tú. Señorita Candy White Grandchester

La chica soltó una risilla -Ya vi que en la lista de invitados me tachaste el Andley.

-Albert no me ha reclamado ademas lo dije y lo diré siempre. El Grandchester luce mejor en ti.

-Eres un arrogante.

-Deja de regañarme y dame mi regalo.

-Cierto, tu regalo lo tiene Paty, es muy bonito lo hicimos entre las tres.

-Pero no quiero eso de regalo.

-Como si ni siquiera sabes que es.

-Pero sí sé que no es.

-¿Y que no es? -dijo enojada la chica cruzándose de brazos.

-Un beso tuyo.

-Bueno no… pero... – la chica se puso roja como mil tomates juntos.

-Pareciera que nunca te hubiera dado uno – se rio el chico.

-Supongo que la falta de practica... Ay Dios que dije.

-¿Practica? Pecosa haberlo dicho antes.

-No te burles, mejor disfrutemos la vista. Me gusta mucho.

-Está bien pecosa, te presento la colina de Grandchester y te la regalo.

-Es hermosa la llamare "La colina aristócrata de Pony", por aquello de tu sangre azul - dijo la chica sonriendo de una forma que Terry adoraba.

-Pecosa… - apenas murmuró el chico para después abrazarla de la cintura y atraerla hacia él para besarla. Sería el primer beso de muchos más que se darían durante el resto de la fiesta… si es que el Palacio no explota antes.

Continuará…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(1*)** ** _"Crecen flores en un tierno corazón"_** **es el nombre del capítulo del anime donde Candy conoce el pasado de la madre de Charlie.**

 **(2*) El primer encuentro de Candy y Terry ocurrió en el barco mas famoso de Inglaterra y en Año Nuevo. Demasiado especial para ser solo una pareja fugaz ¿no creen?**

Ya estamos a nada del final 😊 gracias por seguir comentando y haciéndome saber sus emociones, halagos y consejos. **Helo, Gladys, Marta Hernandez, Deisi Grandchester, Selenityneza, Yuki Yiki Love, Grandchesterandy, Nally Graham, Palasatenea2018, Magda Css, CGG, Eli, Deysi Grandchester, Julie y todos los Guest.**

 **Respondiendo a sus comentarios.**

 **Magda Css / Grandchesterandy / Selenityneza / Gladys:** ya vieron quien es esa tal Susy jijiji, ay ese Territo que le gusta hacer bromas. Yo ya les habia dicho que Gusana aquí no aparece. ¿Saben? Siempre me pareció extraño que Mizuki le pusiera también Susana a la hija del señor Carson ¿será que como son Japoneses no sabían que Susie y Susan es el mismo nombre, tal vez penso que eran diferentes. Con eso de que los nombres los tomaron del diccionario. En fin pobre Candy debió ser extraño para ella cartearse con alguien que se llama igual que la mujer que le arrebato al amor de su vida.

 **Helo** : CCFS lo puedes encontrar en internet por Mizukifans. Muchas gracias por tus palabras.

 **Marta Hernández** : Gracias de nuevo. El baile ya será en el próximo capitulo y gracias a la pandilla será INOLVIDABLE 😊

 **Deysi Grandchest** : Muchas gracias me alegra que mi historia las atrape, porque de eso se trata y me agrada que cumpla su objetivo.

 **Yuki Yuki Love** : Hay tantas cosas que apuntan que Mizuki deseaba que Terry fuera el amor de Candy, pero otras apuntan que lo odiaba pues como se ensaño con el pobre. Lo que si es un hehco es que tuvieron que pasar 40 años para que la escritora aceptara escribir CCFS. Ya que pese a las suplicas de los fans Mizuki se negaba a retomar la historia que la dio a conocer a nivel mundial. Pero así son los escritores ni ellos se entiende

 **Nally Graham:** Oh si Archie es todo un caso, me gusta que no se ponga límites en el amor y con eso haga enojara a Terryto pues le da mas sabor a su bromance.

 **Palasatena2018:** Adivinaste, era la Susie, solo quería jugar con esta coincidencia que nos dio Mizuki, dos personajes tan diferentes con el mismo nombre.

 **CGG** : Gracias por seguir cada capítulo. Pero ya no te preocupes como viste no es Gusana sino la pequeña Susie. También me alegra que te gustara el juicio. Ya viene la fiesta espero te guste.

 **Eli:** Estoy de acuerdo yo también siempre he pensado que le amor que Archie sintió por Annie inicio como una imposición de Candy y resignación por parte de Archie. EN CCFS dice que se enamoraron me pregunto cuando empezó Archie a sentir ese verdadero amor por Annie.

Un fuerte Abrazo a todas mi queridas Canderrys, nos vemos en la fiesta.


	59. Chapter59 La fiesta de Terry (1ra parte)

**Gran Final**

 **Primera Parte**

 **Capitulo 59 La Fiesta de Terry.**

En la colina aristócrata de Pony estaban dos rebeldes enamorados besándose apasionadamente. El caballero inglés pidió eso de regalo de cumpleaños y su dama pecosa gustosa acepto. El pequeño Clin mejor se sentó pues parecía que se habían quedado pegados o al menos ninguno de los dos se quería despegar.

Como muéganos estaban abrazados. Candy colgándose del cuello de su chico y Terry atrayéndola de la cintura saboreando los labios rosas de su novia ¿por qué querrían separarse? ¡Tenían más de 15 días sin verse! Eso es demasiado para una pareja de novios y mas si están en plena pubertad. Pero el encanto acabó cuando a lo lejos se escuchó…

-¡Candy, Candy! - era Archie que venía corriendo... bueno casi corriendo pues llevaba de la mano a Annie. Bien dijo una vez Terry en el Mauretania _"Annie, corres como geisha"_

La pecosa al escucharlo de inmediato se separo de Terry cosa que molesto al chico pues tan a gusto que estaba y llega el elegante a arruinarlo todo.

-¿En serio los trajiste pecosa?

-No, pero supongo que se preocuparon porque entre al bosque.

-¡Candy! ¿Dónde estás Candy? -ahora era su amiga la que gritaba.

-¡Aquí estoy Annie! -gritaba Candy acercándose a su hermana que ya llegaba poco a poco junto con Archie. El rebelde enojado mejor se quedó recargado en el árbol cruzado de brazos.

-Candy me preocupe, te gritábamos y no respondías -decia la tímida con preocupación.

-Candy ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué viniste hasta… ah ya veo.

-¡Hola elegante a mi también me da gusto verte! -exclamó con sarcasmo el rebelde. Archie solo lo miro de pies a cabeza.

-Diablos si tiene sus ojos, y… Es un hecho si son madre e hijo -pensaba Archie y después se sobaba su frente.

-¿Qué pasa Archie estas bien? -preguntaba Annie tomando del brazo al elegante.

-No, me acabo de dar cuenta que el mundo es cruel.

-Archie – murmuro Annie y abrazo a su casi novio.

-¿Y a este que le pico? – pregunto Terry asombrado a lo que Candy solo alzo los hombros pues no tenia idea que le pasaba a su primo.

-¡Hey por fin los encontramos! -gritaba Stear que de la mano de Paty llegaba a la colina y Erik venia por delante.

-No vaya, pero si te siguió toda la pandilla – murmuro con enojo el rebelde - ¿Erik tu también?

-Oye, si pensabas estar con Candy avisa. Pensamos que solo seguía a ese animalito y podria perderse – reclamo Erik.

-Hola amigo.

-Feliz cumpleaños Terry. Ven te daré tu abrazo hermano de mi alma.

Terry se extraño pues Erik no era para nada cariñoso pero acepto el abrazo. Y cuando su amigo lo abrazo se dio cuenta de la razón.

-Me gusta Annie, tienes que ayudarme con ella – dijo Erik en voz baja al odio de Terry, a lo que este respondió de la misma manera.

-Me temo que tendrás que esperar hasta el colegio. Esta noche necesito que no se despegue de Archie.

-¿Cómo?

-Necesito que se aleje de Eleonor. Es eso o que lo mate el Duque.

-Pues que lo mate para mi mejor. Annie estaría desconsolada y yo estaré ahí para aliviar su tímido corazoncito.

-¡Terry mira tu regalo! -interrumpía Candy a los dos amigos que tuvieron que separarse cuando la escucharon.

-Gracias Pecosa – decia Terry recibiendo una capa color azul marino de lana. Era estilo militar con los botones plateados.

-La hicimos las tres. Bueno Annie la diseño y Paty la confecciono y yo ayude a coser los botones.

-Annie tienes buen gusto – mencionó Archie que analizaba dicha capa.

-Gracias Archie -agradeció la chica roja como tomate.

-Gracias chicas me gusto su regalo.

-Mi regalo Terry es que nos dejaran entrar en el Moulin Royal… Pero creo que ya no te dejaran ir – decia Erik que al final señalo a Candy.

-¿Qué es el Moulin? -preguntaba ingenua la pecosa

-Vamos Terry dile – reto Archie cruzándose de brazos.

-Obvio que no le diré, ella es una dama y no debe saber de esas cosas. Así como tú que seguro no tienes ni idea que es.

-Pues para tu información se mucho de eso. Querido hijo mío.

-¡¿Como me llamaste?!– exclamó enojado el caballero inglés

-¿En serio quieres que te lo diga?- se burlaba el gatito - Porque créeme que no tendré problema en llamarte así por el resto de mis días.

-Eres un imbécil.

Terry se lanzó con un golpe contra Archie y este con gustoso lo recibió con otro golpe haciendo que comenzara la pelea entre el rebelde y el elegante.

-¡Terry, Archie no! -gritó Candy

-Candy, ¡Terry lo va a matar! – gritaba asustada la tímida.

-No Annie tranquila, mejor ven conmigo yo te cuido no está bien que veas cosas tan violentas -decia Erik abrazando a la tímida y tapándole caballerosamente sus lindos ojos.

-Erik déjate de tonterías y ayúdame a separarlos -ordeno Stear con tono muy serio. Pues lo dos chicos con tanto golpe y forcejo ya habían perdido la elegancia de su vestimenta.

-Esta bien tu agarra a tu hermano y yo al mío.

-Suéltame Erik, voy a matar a este idiota -decia Terry tratando se zafarse de su amigo después entre dientes se dirigía al elegante - Te advirtió Archie que si me vuelvas a llamar hijo ¡te vuelvo a romper la cara!

-Pues acostúmbrate a que te llame así. Honestamente no me importa que tú y ella…

-Archie cállate prometiste no decir nada – intervino Stear.

-Esta bien pero solo por ella.

-Tampoco quiero que la menciones. Es más, te prohíbo que la veas IMBECIL – decia Terry que otra vez se acercaba de forma amenazante a Archie

-Mira ya sé que la violencia es tu única forma de arreglar las cosas. Pero te aguantas ella me interesa y mucho IMBECIL.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que yo lo voy a permitir IMBECIL?

-No necesito tu permiso solo me interesa lo que ella piensa IMBECIL

-¿De quién están hablando Candy?-preguntaba Annie por debajo a Candy. La pobre tímida temblaba asustada de que se tratara de otra chica.

-Ella ya te dijo que no quiere nada contigo. Y yo con mucho gusto haré que la respetes.

-No le estoy faltando al respeto. Me interesa a la buena ¡Y voy a hacer todo por conquistar el corazón de Eleonor!

-¡Archie … !- dijo Annie que se le quebró el corazón en mil pedazos al escuchar semejante declaración. Se llevo las manos a la boca para silenciar su llanto que estaba por salir y se fue corriendo.

-Archie que has hecho – regañó Candy después salió corriendo tras su amiga junto con Clin - ¡Annie espera es peligroso! ¡Vuelve Annie!

-Annie…- apenas dijo el gatito que se avergonzó por la cara de tristeza de la tímida.

-Bravo, bravo elegante acabas de romperle el corazón a una chica por tus estupideces.

-Cállate idiota.

-Archie me temo que Terry tienen razón -regaño Stear.

-Lo siento pero este engreído hace que me salga lo irracional. Voy a hablar con ella – dijo Archie y echo a correr.

-Voy contigo mi pecosa va con ella y no quiero que se pierda por tu culpa.

-Ay no es cierto, primero corrimos por Candy y ahora por Annie – dijo con hastió Erik que sin más remedio salió corriendo tras Terry y Archie.

-Vamos Paty sigámoslos

-Si juntos por siempre.

-Paty – suspiro el inventor

-Stear -suspiro la chica.

-Vamos dense prisa tortolitos– apuraba Erik

Y mientras la pandilla del San Pablo corría por el Bosque de Grandchester el clan Canderry volvía a estar unido. Sentados en su mesa se preparaban para cenar.

-Chicas como saben Martha y yo fuimos testigos de aquella vez en que Candy y Terry se encontraron por primera vez en el Mauretania.

-Como olvidarlo nos contaste que Candy lo agarro a pisotones – dijo Gabrielle provocando las risas de los presentes.

-Así es, pero antes de eso se miraron de una forma que irradiaban amor hasta por los poros. Desde ese momento nació el Clan Canderry. Sino me equivoco era un 26 de diciembre. Y me alegra que un mes después todos juntos incluyendo Eleonor que se integró al clan desde el Lusitania. Y las demás mujeres de Londres que pidieron ser parte de dicho clan pues aunque no vivieron el nacimiento de este amor entre Candy y Terry, si se enteraron por los periódicos y por Gabrielle y por mi lo confieso. Hoy los veremos bailar como la pareja más bella que haya existido jamás.

-Ningún cuento de hadas los superara -opino Eleonor

-Salud por ellos.

-¡Salud!

-Si me disculpan voy a ir a pedirle al fotógrafo que solo se enfoque en ellos durante el baile. Debemos guardar ese momento con todas las fotos posibles.

-Yo opino lo mismo que Gabrielle. Ya estamos a punto de verlos bailar como prometidos. Ya que en el Mauretania no se nos hizo -dijo Magda.

-Si por mi fuera ya los casaba mañana mismo para que ya tuvieran pecositas y mocositos engreídos.

-Señora O´Brien yo creo que mejor dejamos que el tiempo corra como debe, están muy jóvenes para eso – menciono George.

-Opino lo mismo -apoyo Albert

-Y yo también -reafirmo Richard que se acercaba a la mesa junto con Arthur y fue alcanzado por su mayordomo.

-Su Excelencia, según la invitación ya es hora de servir la cena, pero el señorito Terry no está por ningún lado tampoco sus amigos -decia el mayordomo.

-¿Dondé se metieron? -dijo Madeleine

-Venían con nosotros pero creo que fueron a perseguir a Clin -respondió Martha.

-Ya no deben tardar, son chicos no miden el tiempo -comento Arthur.

-Daniel si en 15 minutos no llegan pasaremos a cenar de cualquier forma.

-Muy bien Su Excelencia como ordene. Con permiso.

-¿Estás seguro Richard? -dijo Eleonor.

-Por supuesto, Terry sabe que no soporto la impuntualidad. Así que se servirá la cena en 15 minutos y punto.

Pues pasaron los 15 minutos y ninguno de los chicos se asomó si quiera. El clan no se preocupó ya que confiaron en las palabras de Arthur de que eran jóvenes y no median el tiempo. Así que comieron y platicaron con otros invitados. El Duque tranquilo miraba a la puerta del gran salon esperando que apareciera su retoño y compañía pero ni rastro de ellos.

Se sirvió el entremés, el primer plato, el plato fuerte y hasta el postre pero Terry y compañía ni sus luces. Richard hizo una seña a Daniel que de inmediato se acercó a recibir las ordenes de su patrón.

– Daniel esto es inconcebible ni Clin aparece. Eso solo puede ser porque o mi hijo está haciendo una de sus rebeldías o algo les paso y ninguna de las dos me agrada. Por favor envía a Marcus y a los demás a buscarlos.

-Por supuesto Su Excelencia lo solicitare de inmediato. Con permiso.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **¿Qué hizo la pandilla durante todo ese tiempo?**

-¿Dónde se metió? -decia Archie con tono de preocupación. Estaba desesperado por encontrar a Annie.

-Cálmate Archie, Annie aparecerá - decia Stear.

-Debemos encontrarla antes de que oscurezca, el sol ya se está ocultando- comentaba Erik.

-Si algo le pasa a Annie me muero.

-¿Cómo dices Archie? -preguntó Paty asombrada.

-Dios no quiero que algo le pase.

-Archie te preocupas por Annie – se burló Terry

-¿Y cómo no Idiota? si la amo… - exclamó el gatito para después taparse la boca –¿que dije?

-¡Lo sabía!, pero eres tan necio hermanito -empezó a aplaudir Stear.

-No se de que hablas Stear… ni yo sé lo que siento en este momento

-Se llama estar enamorado idiota -volvió a burlarse Terry.

Stear dejo de aplaudir y antes de que su hermano refutara se dirigió a él de forma seria -Archie, nadie puede preocuparse así por alguien que no ama. Y tu siempre te has preocupado por Annie. Aquella vez que soñaste a Candy en el Mauretania también soñaste a Annie y te preocupaste por ella. Y aquel día en el puerto gritaste emocionado cuando viste su nombre en la lista de sobrevivientes. Ya ni hablar de como corriste a abrazarla cuando la encontramos frente a la tienda de empeño, no querías soltarla. Tu la amas pero tu corazón o mejor dicho tu mente se empeña en amar una ilusión. Sientes que reconocerlo es traicionar el recuerdo de tu primer amor.

-¡La encontré! -interrumpió Candy, que llegaba corriendo.

-¿Donde? Llévame Candy por favor -suplico el gatito.

-Síganme se escondió en una gruta cerca del rio.

La pandilla corrio siguiendo a Candy, pero Archie corrio más rápido que se adelantó. Cuando la vio se le partió el corazón. ¿Acaso su hermano tenia razón? El amor que pensaba aun sentía por Candy solo era una ilusión de lo que pudo ser? ¿Una decepción que intentaba llenar con la ilusión de conquistar a Eleonor su amor platónico? Archie se empezaba a dar cuenta que intentaba conquistar algo imposible mientras frente a él había una chica que lo amaba y ahora sufría por él.

-Annie, por favor perdóname. Ven aquí… sal de ahí.

-No, quiero morirme tu no me amas, prefieres a una chica más linda que yo. Ya no me importa nada, ni siquiera que sepas que yo también soy del Hogar de Pony -sollozaba la chica en un mar de lágrimas.

-¡¿Eres del Hogar de Pony como Candy?!

-Sí, crecimos juntas.

-Annie me duele que pienses que no te querría por ser del Hogar de Pony ¿acaso no dices conocerme?

-Creía que sí, pero tu prefieres una mujer mayor… yo soy poca cosa para ti.

-Annie no…

-Annie sal de ahí por favor es peligroso – insistía también Candy que venía llegando.

-Sí Annie ven no puedo entrar es muy estrecho para mí. Ven afuera y hablemos.

-Annie, Candy y Archie tienen razón, mejor sal -ahora insistía Paty.

Pero Annie no dejaba de llorar y se negaba a salir pese al sin fin de suplicas de Candy y el resto de la pandilla incluso Erik y hasta Clin de vez en cuando le jalaba el vestido. Terry no decia nada solo se sentó hastiado de que la tímida no se dignara en salir. Se empezó a desesperar al ver que el sol ya se había ido a dormir. Después miro el reloj dándose cuenta de que seguramente su padre ya estaría planeando como castigarlo por no aparecer en la bendita cena pues a esta hora seguro ya estaban sirviendo el plato fuerte.

Hartó se puso de pie y se acercó a la apertura de la cueva y comenzó a gritarle a su cuñada - ¡Anna Elizabeth Britter!, entiendo que es decepciónate para ti saber que Archie es un ¡idiota! pero si te sirve de consuelo puedes estar segura de que nunca te enamoraras de otro idiota porque como él no habrá otro peor.

-Óyeme – refuto enojado el gatito.

-Como sea sal de ahí ahora o te picaran las arañas, sí Annie esa que estoy viendo va justo en tu pierna derecha.

La chica pego tremendo grito y salió corriendo para abrazarse de Archie.

-Las arañas siempre funcionan- menciono triunfante el rebelde.

-Dejémoslos solos -pidió Candy

-Estaremos cerca Archie -dijo Stear alejándose con los demás.

-Gracias Stear – dijo Archie a su hermano, después con Annie aun en sus brazos comenzó a hablarle dulcemente a su oído - Annie perdóname no medí mis palabras…

-Archie, yo te quiero mucho… pero tú a mi no.

-No me justifico, pero es que Terry me hace perder el control de mis actos es tan arrogante y yo … no me di cuenta de que te estaba lastimando con todo lo que decia.

-Esa chica Eleonor ¿te gusta mucho? – preguntaba Annie con sollozos.

-Sí Annie, me gusta mucho, tanto como me gustaba una pecosa de ojos verdes.

-¿Cómo? -dijo asustada Annie, Archie solo la tomó de su hermosa cara con ambas manos y continuo con voz dulce.

-Annie, me acabo de dar cuenta de algo que Stear me ha hecho ver siempre pero yo estaba segado por mi corazón roto… Annie… te quiero y no me importa de dónde vienes… solo me importas tú.

-Oh Archie no digas eso solo para …

-No Annie escúchame. Me enamore de Candy hace mucho tiempo y aun me duele saber que nunca me correspondió y por Eleonor solo es un cariño como el de cualquier admirador por su actriz favorita. Pero ahora que estabas perdida, sentí que el mundo se me venía encima. Temía que algo te pasara.

-Archie, perdóname por ser tan llorona. Te prometo…

-No Annie, no prometas nada. Tu eres así y así me gustas. Te propongo algo.

-¿Qué?

-Me das la oportunidad de estar contigo. No te prometo la luna y las estrellas pero sí que daré mi mejor esfuerzo para que esto funcione.

-Oh Archie te quiero mucho – la tímida se abrazó más fuerte al elegante quien correspondió de la misma manera.

Apenas estaban entrando en una fase de romanticismo cuando Terry en venganza por haberlo interrumpido en pleno beso les hizo lo mismo – ¿Entonces, ya nos podemos ir?

-¿Que hacen ahí? No se supone que estarían lejos – preguntaba Archie al ver a la pandilla saliendo detrás de una roca enorme.

-No Archie, yo dije cerca ósea aquí a la vueltita. De esa roca para ser exactos -aclaró Stear.

-Genial duquecito, volveré al San Pablo sin novia -susurro Erik al oído de Terry.

-Te puedo presentar a una de mis primas.

-Olvídalo prefiero seguir soltero.

-Sera mejor ya irnos el sol ya se metió y deben estar preocupados por nosotros -dijo Stear.

-Síganme, entraremos por el servicio. Porque si entramos por la puerta principal seguro el Duque ya me espera para darme un regaño y no estoy de humor.

Tal como pidió Terry, la pandilla corrio tras él rumbo a la entrada de servicio del Palacio. Las parejas iban tomadas de la mano, solo Erik y Clin eran los solteros.

Cuando llegaron a la barda del Palacio la brincaron sigilosos cuidando que nadie los viera en especial el cuerpo de seguridad, claro Annie y Paty con ayuda d ellos chicos. Para su suerte casi no habia guardias y la oscuridad los ayudaba. Los empleados apenas estaba prendiendo las lámparas de aceite que colgaban a lo largo de los caminos del jardín y los que rodeaban el palacio.

-Vamos caminen con cuidado, en cuanto lleguemos al salon nos perdemos entre los invitados así el Duque no tendrá oportunidad de retarme - pedía Terry caminando por los arbustos junto con el resto de la pandilla.

Pasaron por un largo camino ya solo faltaba correr un espacio libre y despoblado que era pasar por las caballerizas que estaban junto al hangar y de ahí el jardín trasero que tenía el camino hacia la cocina.

Los chicos y las chicas ya caminaban más tranquilos pues notaron que el lugar estaba libre de guardias así que solo guardaban silencio. Pero dicho silencio se terminó por tremendo grito

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

-Santa madre ¿pero quién gritó? -preguntaba Erik que al igual que todos brinco del susto.

-¡Dios bendito, arcángeles, serafines, corte celestial que mis ojos no me engañen! -exclamaba el inventor.

-¿Stear tu gritaste? -preguntaba Terry asombrado pues hubiera jurado que fue una de las chicas.

-Así grita cuando ve aviones -contestó Archie, mientras Stear se acercaba a Terry y lo tomaba de las manos para decirle con tono entre entusiasmado y ansioso.

-Por favor Terry dime que la oscuridad no me engaña y que lo que imagino que hay en el hangar es lo que imagino que hay en el hangar.

-No tengo idea de que es lo que imaginas que hay en el hangar -decia Terry tratando alejarse de Stear que lo tenía a milímetros de su cara.

Stear no espero mas y corrio al hangar. Abrio de par en par la puerta que estaba semi abierta de dicho hangar para que entrara la poca luz que daba de las luces del camino y la luna llena. Y sí, volvió a gritar

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Sí es lo que imagine que habia en el hangar! ¡Es un biplano modelo 1906! -exclamó el inventor y acto seguido corrio a examinar dicho avión.

-¡Es un avión, que bonito! -dijeron al unísono las chicas.

-Terry por favor déjame subirme.

-Ok, pero no se te ocurra besarme en agradecimiento – dijo Terry mientras prendía la luz. EL palacio era de los pocos lugares que ya tenían energía eléctrica. Aunque no todo el palacio si la mayoría de las habitaciones.

-¿Es tuyo Terry? es hermoso -decia la pecosa que también se acercó a admirar el juguetito.

-Sí y no. Es de mi padre como es aficionado a los aviones (1*) lo compro en una subasta, pero nunca lo uso porque creo que algo le falla, dijo que si quería me lo daba pero nunca le respondí.

-Yo puedo arreglarlo, ademas seria perfecto para la sorpresa de esta noche.

-¿Sorpresa? -pregunto Terry.

-Ya lo veras Terry. Vamos Archie ayúdame a hacerlo funcionar.

-Stear estas loco. Estamos en una fiesta. No es hora para arreglar aviones -se negó el gatito -No pienso arruinar mi traje.

-Vamos elegante, no sé si notaste pero por tu pelea con Terry ya te faltan dos botones del cuello y manchaste con sangre tu precioso saco – señalaba Erik

-Demonios es cierto con la oscuridad no lo habia notado. ¡Te odio Terry!

-¿Acaso pensaste que yo era el único que quedo desalineado elegante? – se burló también el rebelde.

-Ya no peleen otra vez -regañaba la rubia.

-Está bien Candy. Sabes Stear yo no tengo problema en ayudarte -dijo el rebelde acercándose a Stear que no dejaba de inspeccionar el avión.

-Gracia Terry.

-No te ofendas pero lo hago porque prefiero quedarme aquí a ir al salon donde mi padre seguro ya me tiene listo un castigo por no haber estado en la cena. Aunque podria decirle que fue tu culpa Britter.

-Es verdad no hemos cenado y ya tengo hambre -dijo Candy sobándose su estómago.

-Yo también -menciono Paty.

-Pues propongo que ustedes chicas vayan a comer con Erik, yo también me quedare con Stear, no le veo caso aparecerme con estas manchas, ademas no se vería bien que como su hermano no lo ayude y este arrogante sí.

-Gracias Archie.

-Yo también me quedo contigo Stear, recuerda siempre juntos -dijo Paty un poco sonrojada.

-Gracias Paty.

-Ya que es un hecho que quieren hacerlo funcionar, yo también los ayudo. Tengo curiosidad por ver como lo haces volar – dijo Erik.

-¡Perfecto todos te ayudaremos Stear! -gritó Candy

-Propongo algo. Nosotros los caballeros nos quedamos a ayudar a Stear y ustedes chicas por favor vayan a conseguirnos algo de comer. Me muero de hambre también.

-Buena idea Erik. Candy tú ya conoces el Palacio sigue este camino que las llevara a la cocina, seguro ahí está mi nana Isabel coordinando a todos los meseros.

-Por fin los encuentro! -dijo entusiasmado el fotógrafo entrando al hangar.

-Diablos, podria bajar la voz.

-Lo siento señorito Terry, pero los he buscado a usted y su novia por todos lados y ya debo volver para Londres después de fotografiar el primer baile. Por favor permítanme tomarles una foto a usted y a sus amigos claro. Sobre todo con la señorita Andley, es la foto más solicitada. Oh Paty estas aquí ¿cómo estás?

-Muy bien Señor Scott, gusto verlo.

-Entonces señorito Terry ¿podria?

-Esta bien pero que sea rápido.

-No espera. No pienso salir con este saco manchado – reclamo Archie.

-Pues quítatelo, no pienso esperar a que vayas a cambiarte – ordeno Terry.

-Es verdad Archie, ya escuchaste al señor debe irse ya a Londres. Y tú tardas horas en arreglarte – apoyo Stear.

-Esta bien, saldré solo con el chaleco.

-Te ayudare a arreglarte Archie.

-Gracias Annie.

Annie comenzó a ayudar a peinar y arreglar la camisa de su nuevo novio mientras él se limpiaba con su pañuelo su buen mozo rostro. Terry por su parte solo se dejó su camisa de seda y se pasó sus dedos para acomodarse su cabello ¿acaso él necesita más para verse perfecto? El fotógrafo junto con su ayudante arreglaban todo para la sesión de fotos en el hangar.

-Listo cuando guste -comentó Terry

-Gracias señorito, será una foto grupal. Usted y la señorita Andley en el centro. El resto a su lado.

El fotógrafo al final tomo tres fotos. La primera se mostraba a toda la pandilla. Literalmente parecían una pandilla de gangters pues todos se pusieron de frente a la cámara, con pose de que harían una travesura. Bastaba ver de fondo el biplano del Duque. Candy con sus manitas detrás y su cabeza ligeramente inclinada regalaba una sonrisa a la cámara. Terry con sus brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de lado desafiando a la cámara. Junto a él su amigo Erik con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos mirando con altivez a la cámara. Annie que se colocó junto a él tenía sus manos entrelazadas al frente y sonreía tímidamente mirando a la cámara. Archie... ni que decir se colocó junto a su novia con tal pose que pareciera un modelo profesional de Paris. Paty se colocó junto a Candy de frente a la cámara y Stear junto a su chica por supuesto, pero se colocó de lado sonriendo y enseñando todos sus dientes mientras extendía el brazo para señalar el biplano que habia tras ellos. El pequeños Clin se sentó debajo de sus papis mostrando el escudo de Grandchester que tenía su chalequito al frente y muy tierno inclinó su cabecita de lado.

La segunda foto solo fueron Candy y Terry. La pecosa parada de costado muy sonriente y su novio también sonreía con esa mirada arrogante abrazándola por detrás. Los brazos del rebelde rodeaban la cintura de la chica y las manos de ella se entrelazaba con las de él mostrando el anillo de compromiso.

La tercera fue solo de Archie, ya que insistió en aparecer solo en el periódico. No por malo sino un simple deseo que tenia de aparecer en un periódico inglés pues ya era costumbre para él salir en los de Chicago. El fotógrafo acepto concederle dicho deseo. El gatito tomo una pose que ¡Dios santo! Se puso de pie recargado a la pared cruzado de brazos con su cara ligeramente de lado y levantándola con altivez. Mirando fijamente a la cámara y con una sonrisa con cierta picardía. (si fuera video seguro hubiera dado un guiño y lanzado un beso para después decir " Hola gatita"). Y su cabello… ahhhh su cabello perfectamente arreglado solo caía ligeramente sobre su ojo derecho.

Terry mejor se volteo, no podía creer tanta pose de su primo político. Annie todo lo contrario lo miraba embobada. Si no fuera tímida, seguro hubiera pedido el negativo.

-Muchas gracias chicos ahora si nos retiramos. Feliz cumpleaños Terry y síganse divirtiendo. Con permiso nos vamos.

-Adelante.

-Bueno ya se fue el fotógrafo y yo sigo con hambre – dijo Erik.

-Candy podrían tu y las chicas como quedamos ir por comida.

-Sí Terry. Vamos chicas, la operación biplano comienza ahora – dijo Candy con gran entusiasmo a lo que las chicas aplaudieron. Acto seguido corrieron para conseguir comida.

-Bien Chicos, veamos que necesita esta belleza. Esta noche lo haremos volar y con la sorpresa que prepare todo Grandchester nos recordará por siempre – dijo Stear con gran seguridad haciendo que sus acompañantes alzaran las cejas y mirándose unos a otros pues no sabían si sentir emoción o miedo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Salon de baile del Palacio 9:00 pm

Dado que el cumpleañero era hora que no aparecía y ya tenían que abrir el baile, a Richard no le quedo más remedio que disculpar a su angelito diciendo que se sentía mal y por eso no estaba presente. Se paro en medio de la pista para dar las disculpas.

-Les pido disculpas nuevamente Terry realmente está muy apenado pero como saben estos días han sido difíciles para él. Me pidió que sigamos celebrando en su honor y por eso le pido a sus padrinos Lady Montecarlo y Lord Hamilton que abran el baile de esta noche.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron para que la pareja se acercara al centro pero Albert tuvo una mejor idea.

-Perdón que interrumpa, pero creo que lo mas correcto es que quienes habrá el baile sean los padres del cumpleañero. Se que la Duquesa falleció lamentablemente pero usted Duque podria elegir a una de las damas como su pareja. Por favor hágalo por Terry, usted lo dijo él desea que nos divirtamos en su nombre y seguro a él le alegrara que su padre habrá su baile de cumpleaños.

Las palabras de Albert ocasionaron un silencio entre los invitados y el asombro del clan. Arthur y Gabrielle entendieron lo que el rubio planeaba y decidieron apoyarlo -Estoy de acuerdo con el señor Andley. No tengo problema que bailes con mi esposa Gabrielle.

-En ese caso, Gabrielle me harías el honor – El duque no entendía que pasaba pero si objetar le dio la mano a Gabrielle y ambos caminaron hasta el centro de la pista.

Una vez ahí el Duque dio la señal a la orquesta quien comenzó a tocar un hermoso vals y la pareja comenzó a bailar.

-¿Qué es todo esto Gabrielle?

-Un regalo para los padres de Terry. Tú lo dijiste "él estaría muy feliz que nos divirtamos en su fiesta" – respondió con una sonrisa traviesa la pelirroja.

-Pero Terry no está.

-No, pero le dije al fotógrafo que tomara muchas fotos a la pareja que abriera el baile. Va a estar muy feliz de ver a sus papis juntos.

-Gabrielle no se si te diste cuenta pero estoy bailando contigo no con Eleonor... ¿Por qué te ríes?

-¿Crees que yo sea mejor actriz que Eleonor?

-¿Eh?

-¡Ay mi tobillo, Arthur mi amor me lastime mi tobillo! – comenzó a gritar Gabrielle haciendo que la orquesta se detuviera y Arthur corriera a cargarla – ¡Oh no por favor no paren la música, Eleonor por favor toma mi lugar!

-Sí señorita Eleonor tome el lugar de Gabrielle, el baile debe continuar – decia Albert tomando de la mano a la madre de Terry para después acercarla al Duque.

Los padres del rebelde estaban asombrados no podían creer que estaban a punto de bailar frente a todos los invitados. Como un par de tímidos adolescentes se abrazaron y comenzaron a bailar. Albert, Arthur y Gabrielle se sonreían triunfantes.

-Creo que mi consuegro es algo… ocurrente ahora entiendo porque se lleva tan bien con Gabrielle y es novio de Michelle.

-Debo confesar que estoy feliz. Aunque un poco nerviosa, no imagine llegar a Londres para preparar la fiesta de Terry y menos bailar el baile principal contigo.

-Yo también, es como viajar al futuro.

-¿Qué quieres decir Richard?

-Que en cuanto mi luto termine pienso pedirle a tu hijo tu mano y por supuesto que vuelvas a caminar a mi lado como mi esposa frente a toda la aristocracia inglesa y del mundo entero.

-Oh Richard.

El Duque se acerco al odio de la actriz para confesarle algo más – No puedo besarte delante de todos pero te aseguro que a la primera oportunidad lo haré.

-Me recuerda a aquella noche de año Nuevo en Buckingham. Todos nos miraban tal como ahora.

-Esa noche, fue inolvidable. Por cierto no te lo habia dicho pero la tía abuela te reconoció.

-¿Crees que los demás también?

-No creo son tan ingenuos en su mayoría. Y si te reconocieron, la verdad me importa un carajo.

-Richard no seas grosero. Ahora sé de dónde saco Terry esa mala palabra.

-Dios se me olvida que estoy frente a la madre de mi rebelde hijo que es un santo.

-No, ya sé que es un rebelde y que saco tu temperamento eso jamás lo podré cambiar. Pero aun así los amo, tan arrogantes y enojones.

-Y de ti saco tu corazón, tus ojos. Estos años siempre que lo veía no podía evitar recordarte. Lo amo por ser mi hijo pero lo amo aún más porque tú eres su madre. Té amo Eleonor – decía el duque que discretamente besó la frente de la actriz.

Mientras la pareja bailaba Madeleine se enfrento a su mejor amiga que ya yacía sentada con sus compañeras del clan.

-Gabrielle, tú no te lastimaste el tobillo.

-Madeleine, claro que sí.

-No, tu estas ocultando algo desde hace mucho tiempo, y no me quieres decir.

-Sí Gabrielle dinos -apoyo Martha.

-Nada, nada chicas.

-Mentirosa... ahora lo entiendo si eres una mentirosilla, ya decia yo que algo me ocultabas, con razón dejaste que Eleonor se hospedara con Richard y no contigo, como se suponía que haría Eleonor al menos eso nos dijo cuando estaba en el Lusitania.

-No te entiendo Madeleine- se asustó Gabrielle temiendo que Madeleine ya supiera la verdad.

-Como no lo adivine antes y tu Albert también sabes la verdad.

-¿De qué habla duquesa? -preguntaba el tío abuelo fingiendo asombro y tomando un trago para aclararse la garganta y mirando a George y Arthur, estos también se inquietaron estaban dispuestos a intervenir para que Madeleine no siguiera y gritará el secreto de Madre e hijo.

-Por lo que veo tu Arthur también lo sabias, obvio eres el mejor amigo de Richard.

-Duquesa por favor baje la voz -pedía Arthur.

-No, estoy muy molesta porque no nos dijeran nada, se supone que somos un clan.

-Es cierto son malos, jamás lo espere de ti mi Albert bello – apoyo Martha.

-Calma Madeleine sus razones tendrán- Intervino Magda.

-Qué razón puede haber para no decirnos que están planeando que Richard y Eleonor sean novios.

-¡Eso sería maravilloso! - dijo Martha con emoción.

-Ah... era eso.- dijo el príncipe mientras Gabrielle, George y Arthur respiraban con alivio.

-Si Albert ¿o que otra cosa puede ser'? -insistía enojada la Duquesa.

-No nada, yo solo decia., Mejor voy a buscar a Michelle quiero bailar con ella, con permiso- el rubio se retiró y los demás caballeros aprovecharon para hacer lo mismo .

-Yo voy afuera a fumar un cigarrillo. Con su permiso.

-Lo acompaño señor Villers- dijo Arthur.

-Yo voy con ustedes para dejar que las damas conversen cómodamente, con su permiso señoras - dijo el Señor Britter para después alejarse con George y Arthur a la terraza.

-Ok, ya que lo saben todo, pues sí, sí deseo que Richard y Eleonor se casen, ¿a poco no hacen una linda pareja?

-Sí hermosa, pero debiste decirnos para ayudarlos -regaño ahora Martha.

-Es que queríamos ser muy discretos, ya saben por el luto de Richard. La reina madre podria molestarse que no tiene ni un mes de muerta Sophia y ya estamos buscándole novia a Richard.

-¡Va! Si Enrique 8 se casaba en cuanto las ejecutaba no veo porque Richard no se case en unos 3 meses.

-Duquesa, entiendo su entusiasmo pero los tiempos cambian. Mejor dejemos que las cosas vayan poco a poco. Ademas Eleonor ya regresa a América pasado mañana, al menos eso fue lo que me dijo hace un momento -opino Magda.

-¿Cómo? -exclamó decepcionada Martha – yo que creí que tendríamos nuevo clan.

-Clan Canderry ahora que sería con ellos dos. Eleonrich o Richalenor… -dijo Magda Britter

-Podemos juntar sus apellidos como Bakechester o Grandbaker – sugirió Gabrielle

-Ay no ninguno queda bien – se quejaba Magda

-Tal vez Richele es el que se escucha mejor -dijo Martha -Tendremos que ponerlo a votación en el club. El domingo en el club lo vemos con el resto de las damas.

-Buena idea, así cuando regrese Eleonor ya les tenemos un nombre para su romance. Gabrielle ¿Cuándo crees que pueda volver? -decia la duquesa Madeleine más calmada.

-Tal vez este verano.

-Perfecto para entonces ya habremos convencido a los reyes que permitan que Richard la corteje.

-Seria genial, ya que no podemos casar a Candy y Terry porque están muy jóvenes, si podemos tener boda con Richard y Eleonor – sugirió Magda

-¡Seguro! -gritó Martha justo cuando el vals habia terminado.

El duque como todo un caballero dio la señal para que el resto de los invitados pudieran ya entrar a la pista con sus parejas. Estas comenzaron a llenar la pista de baile y la orquesta comenzó la nueva pieza de baile.

-Eleonor ¿Deseas seguir bailado?

-Dirás que estoy loca, sé que como actriz debo estar acostumbrada a las miradas, pero hoy no me siento cómoda con toda esta gente mirándonos.

-Esta bien, te llevaré a tu mesa.

Los padres de Terry caminaron tranquilamente hasta la mesa del clan. Donde por supuesto las 4 fundadoras del clan Canderry Madeleine, Martha, Gabrielle y Magda ya los esperaban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Señoras, pensé que se acercarían a bailar – decia el Duque mientras le ayudaba a Eleonor a sentarse pero Madeleine ni tiempo le dio de sentarse

-No Richard tenemos cosas más importantes de que hablar, Eleonor no te sientes, mejor síguenos vamos a tu habitación.

-Pero ¿Qué sucede?

-Ya lo veras Eleonor, no lo vas a creer, vamos corre – tomaba Gabrielle la mano de la actriz para dirigirse rápidamente a la habitación señalada seguida de Magda y Madeleine

-Con permiso Duque, por cierto mi hijo Patrick y su esposa no pudieron venir porque tenían que cubrir una nota en Paris.

-No se preocupe señora Martha recibí su contestación. Estese tranquila.

-Bueno, con permiso. Por cierto que bonitos ojos tiene -decia la mujer pellizcando sutilmente la mejilla del duque - Aunque Terry los tiene mejor tan lindos como Eleonor…hum… igual podrían pasar como madre e hijo ¿no cree? ¡Es mas ahora con mayor razón lo casaremos con Eleonor!

-¿Cómo?- dijo sorprendido el Duque

-Martha apúrate no te quedes atrás – gritaba Madeleine que ya estaba saliendo del salon

-Ya voy, ya voy- respondió la sexagenaria que sin más siguió rápidamente sus amigas.

Richard comenzó a caminar por el salon buscando con la mirada a su amigo Arthur, tal vez el podria explicarle que idea se les metió a las señoras del Clan. Arthur al verlo desde la terraza se disculpó con sus acompañantes para acercarse a él.

-No vas a creer lo que me acaba de decir la señora O´Brien.

-Ya lo escuché por eso nos retiramos antes de que se les ocurriera otra cosa. Ahora quieren que tu Eleonor sean novios ¿puedes creerlo? -decia Lord Hamilton ofreciéndole un cigarrillo a su amigo.

-Gracias – el Duque lo tomo y después lo colocó en su boca para prenderlo con el encendedor que Arthur le ofrecía – Van a enfurecer a la tía abuela.

-Déjalas, Eleonor ya se va pasado mañana. Podrás negarlo con tu tía.

-Tienes razón. Y hablando de parejitas ¿has visto a Terry y su pandilla? -decia el Duque exhalando el humo.

-No, siguen sin aparecer.

-Mande a Marcus a que los buscara y ya son las 9 casi la media. Voy a ver qué pasa.

-Te acompaño.

Los dos hombres caminaron por el jardín en busca de uno de los guardias pero no habia ninguno. Siguieron caminando hasta la cocina donde se toparon con Daniel.

-Daniel ¿qué pasa con Terry?

-Su Excelencia, Marcus ya fue con sus hombres a buscarlo al bosque. Pero ninguno a regresado para decirme que pasa.

-¿Isabel no sabrá donde esta?

-Me temo que no. Ella ya se quedó con los niños para cuidarlos por el resto de la noche. A esta hora ya deben estar todos dormidos en la habitación que acondicionamos para que estuvieran todos juntos.

-Estarán bien ya lo veras -dijo Arthur

-¿A qué horas llegó Candy?

-Como a las 6 y media, Su excelencia.

-Arthur, ¿te das cuenta? Eso fue hace 3 horas.

-Ahora que lo dices Richard si es demasiado tiempo.

\- Muy bien Daniel vamos a hacer lo siguiente. Si en media hora no aparecen Terry se cancela el baile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caballerizas

Michelle estaba en las caballerizas habia estado platicando con los caballerangos sobre la salud de los caballos. Depues se quedó un rato más con Teodora para mimarla y peinarla.

Sin darse cuenta ya habia anochecido así que se despidió para regresar de prisa al Palacio pues seguro Albert debería estar preguntándose donde estaba su novia. Cuando estaba por salir miro por la ventana que el hangar estaba cerrado pero de pronto tres señoritas llegaban con canastas de comida. De pronto se abrio la puerta de hangar y quien la abría era Terry. Rápidamente las chicas entraron y el chico de prisa cerro.

-Teodora ¿Qué crees que este tramando Terry? ahora que tiene cómplices solo Dios sabe que harán. Bueno me voy seguro Albert se debe estar preguntando dónde estoy, seguro ya terminaron de cenar. Ojalá él pueda recuperar a Royal ¿no sería maravilloso Teodora? Seguro que sí.

Michelle le dio un beso en al cabecita y se apresuró al Palacio. El aire era frio por lo que se abrazo a si misma. Se detuvo un momento para admirar el cielo que estaba estrellado y con una hermosa luna llena. De pronto sintió que alguien la abrazaba por detrás.

-Por fin te encuentro.

-¡Albert! perdón se me fue el tiempo no me di cuenta de que ya era tarde. Lo siento

-No te preocupes. Debí imaginar que estarías aquí – dijo el rubio para después darlo un pequeño beso en los labios a su novia – Tu sigues siendo un alma libre, mientras que yo estaba en mi papel de patriarca allá adentro.

-Pero te divierte no lo niegues.

-No creas, a veces es aburrido pero otras me gusta porque conozco personas muy inteligentes. Pero dime ¿qué tanto hacías?

-Solo estuve un rato hablando con los caballerangos y me quede otro rato con Teodora… quería cabalgarla pero me temí que Terry se molestara – dijo esto ultimo con una mueca de desilusión.

-Hum puede que tengas razón, pero dudo que se moleste si su suegro toma a Teodora. Ven vamos con Teodora.

-Pero…

-Vamos ¿acaso tienes miedo de que tu hermoso vestido se estropeé?

-Claro que no señor Andley.

-Entonces vamos, sirve que me muestras esta maravilla de bosque, es muy frio para ser Lakewood pero sigue siendo naturaleza y me gusta.

-¡Si Albert vamos!

La hermosa chica corrio rápido a la caballeriza y con ayuda de Albert alistaron a Teodora con la silla. Una vez lista subieron a ella para cabalgar por el bosque de Grandchester a la luz de la luna.

Poco a poco se alejaban de la luz de artificial de los faros y se adentraban a la luz que daba la luna. Michelle que conocía el camino dirigía a Teodora para llegar hasta su lugar secreto.

-Llegamos. -paro la chica el caballo al llegar a un pequeño riachuelo que reflejaba la luz -¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta -decía Albert que bajaba del caballo para después darle la mano a Michelle y ayudarla abajar – Es perfecto para acampar.

-Te propongo algo acampemos aquí esta noche.

-Me encantaría Michelle, pero recuerda que hoy soy el tío abuelo. No se vería bien que el señor Andley duerma con su novia en el bosque.

-Hum empiezo a odiar al tío abuelo -dijo con una mueca la chica.

-Reconozco que yo no porque me paga mis gastos.

-Tonto… bueno pero al menos quedémonos un rato por favor, me gusta más la naturaleza que estar en esas fiestas.

-Por eso te amo tanto. Te prometo que cuando estemos en África te daré muchas noches a la luz de la luna africana.

-Ya quiero que sea verano.

Los dos se recostaron en el suelo, claro está que el rubio coloco su saco para su novia se sentara en él y n ensuciara su vestido. Ademas la chica usaba el brazo de Albert como almohada. Se quedaron en silencio recostados boca arriba para observar cada estrella que habia.

Aunque hacia frio los dos eran tan amantes de la naturaleza que no le importo soportar un poco el aire frio con tal de estar asolas en es mágico lugar.

Albert contemplaba el rostro de su novia bañado con la luz de la noche. Cada día se enamoraba mas de ella. Para él era la mujer perfecta y como no es un hombre que le guste perder el tiempo en ese momento le propuso algo.

-Michelle… cásate conmigo en África.

La chica se quedo en shock, no lo podía creer. Ese buen mozo rubio de ojos azul como el cielo que ahora estaba vestido elegantemente y postrado en el césped le estaba proponiendo matrimonio.

-¿Albert hablas en serio?

-Tanto que deseo que me digas que sí. No tengo un anillo pero…

-No importa si acepto por supuesto que acepto… Oh Albert te amo.

La chica sin decoro se abalanzó sobre su guapísimo novio para besarlo. Labios femeninos que Albert no resistió y continuo con el ardiente beso de su ahora prometida.

Pero como el tío abuelo es todo un caballero y la postura o mejor dicho el deseo que se estaba encendido en ellos no era lo correcto para el lugar en el que estaban de inmediato aparto a Michelle.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos – decia Albert recuperando el aliento y poniéndose de pie.

-Pero Albert prometiste que nos quedaríamos aquí.

-No Michelle, mejor nos vamos o no sé si el tío abuelo me pueda detener.

-Aguafiestas.

-Te aseguro que en África no lo seré, pero aquí es mejor irnos.

-Insisto odio al tío abuelo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Salon de Baile

El duque platicaba con unos familiares cercanos pero de vez en cuando volteaba a ver el reloj para que en cuanto diera la media hora señalada despedir a los invitados y después buscar a su retoño por cielo mar y tierra.

-Marcus, por fin ¿Dónde está Terry? -preguntaba el Duque acercándose a su jefe de seguridad que se habia parado en un rincón lejano para evitar que lo escucharán los invitados.

-No se preocupe Su excelencia, uno de mis hombres vio a las niñas tomar comida y llevarla al hangar. Cuando fui a cerciorarme me tope con uno de los chicos de las caballerizas que me confirmaron haberlo visto entrar con 3 chicos y las señoritas.

-Hum, seguro otra vez no quiso convivir con los invitados. Aunque es extraño en la tarde estaba bien con todos.

-Si me lo permite Su Excelencia. El esta muy entusiasmado con la señorita Candy, tal vez no quiso que la acosaron las miradas curiosas de sus amigos y familiares.

-Tienes razón, algo me comentó, que no quería que la entrevistaran o acosaran con preguntas. Sí, seguro fue eso, por eso hizo su fiesta privada en el hangar.

-Su Excelencia me retiro entonces para seguir cuidando el Palacio.

-Bien, a las doce se termina el baile. Solo los invitados que ya señalé en la lista se quedaran, el resto se retira por favor tengan sus autos y carruajes listos.

-Por supuesto Su Excelencia. Con permiso.

-¿Ya encontraron Terry? -preguntaba Lord Hamilton acercándose a su amigo.

-Si Arthur por fin, al parecer todo el tiempo estuvo en el hangar con sus amigos.

-Era obvio seguro quiso alejar a Candy de las miradas del resto de los invitados.

-Sí ya lo creo – dijo el Duque ya más tranquilo y mirando su reloj – En fin ya esto acabara a media noche y que bueno porque estoy exhausto y quiero irme a descansar temprano.

-Ya somos dos, yo también estoy exhausto con todo este juicio.

-Pero afortunadamente ha sido una velada tranquila sin complicaciones de ningún tipo. Ojalá mi hijo se siga portando así de bien. Estoy muy feliz de que realmente ha hecho a un lado sus rebeldías -Decía el duque tan tranquilamente sin imaginar que dicha tranquilidad pronto desaparecería gracias a que su biplano pronto volaría el cielo nocturno de Grandchester.

Continuará…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1*) Creo que ya se los había comentado, pero el Duque no pudo haber sido de la Fuerza Aérea pues la RFA inicio hasta 1918. Así que si el duque alguna vez tuvo un avión fue porque era aficionado. Pero Candy es una ficción así que si tiene errores históricos o geográficos se le perdona a Mizuki. Menos haber separado a Candy de Terry.

El final es en partes porque WOW cuando lo termine de escribir resulto más largo de lo que creía y además Gladys me dio la opción. Misma que me pareció buena idea así en lugar de borrarle para acortarlo mejor lo hago en partecitas 😊

Gracias chicas por su paciencia esto ahora si ya termina y con que final **Selenityneza,** **Candice White,** **Magda Css,** **yesi hernandez,** **Marta Hernandez,** **Jessy,** **Eli,** **palasatenea2018,** **Granchesterandy,** **Nally Graham,** **Blanca G, CGG y todos los Guest.**

 **Respondiendo sus comentarios lo haré de forma general ya que son similares:**

 **Susana Marlow:** Para mi esta chica solo se enamoro de forma enfermiza de Territo, a eso agréguenle su discapacidad y siendo mujer en esos años definitivamente hubiera terminado en la calle pidiendo limosna creo que también por eso razón se aferró más a Terry. Pero definitivamente amor no era porque cuando amas a alguien deseas que sea feliz y ella sabia que él no lo era y que seguía amando a Candy. Tan lo sabía que se lo confesó a Candy en su carta _"El se quedó pero su corazón se fue contigo"_. Y Terry si sabe amar por eso dejo ir a Candy para que ella no cargara con esa pena. _"Donde quiera que este, quiero que seas feliz" ¿_ Que otro personaje se hizo a un lado para que el amor de su vida fuera feliz con o sin él? Solo Terry. Y como siempre lo he dicho me gusta ver a Terry feliz por eso Susana nunca apareció en este fic.

 **Annie-Archie:** No pensaba dejarlos juntos y que Erik entrara a la discordia, pero como ya se acabo la historia pues dije bueno para que hago la maldad y como vieron Archie ya reconoció que la quiere y que su amor por Eleonor no es real y a parte no lleva a ningún lado más que a más peleas con Terry.

Eli: lamento muchísimo tu perdida, pero sabes que ya tienes un ángel que cuida desde el cielo. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

 **Stear:** Digamos que él no cometerá ninguna locura… como ya leyeron al menos no lo hará solo jijiji

 **Richard y Eleonor:** Si hubieran vivido en esta época seguro si se hubieran casado, ya vieron el príncipe Harry se casó con una actriz, afortunadamente ya no hay reglas tontas por parte de la aristocracia. Así que si llegan a hacer una adaptación de Candy en estos tiempos, no hay razón para separar a los padres de Terry. Ahora hay que ver que nombre le dará el clan a esta nueva pareja.

Nos leemos el próximo 25 de noviembre un abrazo a todas las canderrys 😊


	60. Chapte 60 La fiesta de Terry (2da parte)

**Gran Final**

 **(Segunda parte)**

 **Preparen palomitas que el avión ya va a despegar. Ojala no se de en la torre "literalmente"**

 **Capítulo 60 La Fiesta de Terry (2da parte)**

Las primeras horas en la fiesta de Terry pasaron tranquilamente y sin ningún contratiempo. El clan Canderry no dejaba de conversar en la fiesta con las nuevas integrantes que aparecieron en la fiesta. Las nuevas integrantes como era de esperarse se mostraron decepcionadas pues esperaban ver a la pareja en el salón pero ni Terry ni Candy se aparecieron en ningún momento.

Eleonor le pidió a Madeleine, Martha y Gabrielle que por favor no mencionaran su idea de hacer que ella y Richard fueran novios. Las mujeres no estaban muy convencidas pero reconocieron que Richard tenía razón, hacer público un posible noviazgo entre ellos solo sería una pesadilla para la familia pues seguro todos los tabloides hablarían de los Grandchester y ni hablar de Broadway. Así que resignadas aceptaron no decir nada hasta que fuera conveniente.

Los hijos del señor Carson, Ralph y los pequeños Grandchester jugaron todo el resto de la tarde, después cenaron y ahora dormían en una habitación cuidados por la nana Isabel y Rose la dama de compañía de Eleonor.

Albert y Michelle se habían comprometido junto al Rio Cam y ya volvían al salon pero de vez en cuando se detenían para besarse. Al paso que iban seguro llegarían en una hora o más. Ese tío abuelo es muy apasionado.

Definitivamente las primeras horas pasaron con absoluta tranquilidad… pero nada es para siempre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hangar 9:45 pm

La pandilla del San Pablo entre que buscaron a Candy, después a Annie y arreglando en el hangar el biplano modelo 1906 del Duque, definitivamente no pudieron estar ni en la cena ni mucho menos en el primer baile.

Pero como dijo Lord Hamilton, son jóvenes y no miden el tiempo. Ademas estaban tan divertidos en el hangar. Archie y Terry a veces discutían hasta por decidir hacia donde girar un simple tornillo. Stear se emocionaba cada vez que lograba que el motor se encendiera y después lloraba cuando se apagaba, pero ahí estaba Paty que no dejaba de animarlo. Y Erik se hartaba tanto de escuchar discutir al rebelde con el elegante que mejor se sentaba con las chicas a descansar y hacerles platica sobre todo a Annie. Clin se la paso entre comer y dormitar en los brazos ya fuera de la tímida o de Candy a veces también en los de Erik.

La pandilla cenaba los canapés que las chicas llevaron en un par de canastas. Para beber llevaron un par de botellas de sidra ya que el chef no quiso darles alcohol. Mientras los chicos arreglaban el biplano y de vez en cuando se acercaban a la mesa a comerse un canapé. Las chicas los veían sentadas y cuando lo requerían les servían de beber o de comer a sus novios. Menos Erik él se tenía que servir solo. La pecosa a veces también se acercaba a meter mano al nuevo juguetito de su primo.

-No tenía planeado emborracharme con sidra ni cenar galletitas con una diminuta ración de comida, pero bueno al menos ya me dieron mi mejor regalo- decia Terry dándole un guiño a su pecosa mientras esta le acercaba a la boca una galleta y este gustoso la mordía.

-Es verdad el mejor regalo es estar con los amigos. Eso nos lo enseño la señorita Pony – mencionó la tímida. A lo que Terry solo rodo los ojos.

-No me refería a eso tímida pero gracias por la enseñanza niña sin pecas.

-¿Cómo niña sin pecas? Se llama Annie, engreído – reclamo Archie

-Uy se me olvida que ya tiene un elegante novio que la defiende.

-Qué bueno que lo sepas. Así que no la ofendas otra vez.

-¡No me amenaces! Además no la ofendí es la verdad no tiene pecas.

-Y a Terry le gustan las pecas... Ay Dios ¿lo dije o lo pensé? – se tapó la boca la pecosa llena de vergüenza.

-¡Chicos ya quedo listo! – exclamó Stear.

-¡Que emoción!... pero tengo miedo Stear.

-No te preocupes Paty todo está perfecto. Como lo dije esta noche será inolvidable para todos. Archie ayúdame por favor a subir las cajas que trajimos de colegio. Afortunadamente las trajeron aquí no tuvimos que buscarlas.

-Cierto ¿que tienen esas cajas? -preguntaba Terry intrigado.

-Luz mucha luz -decia Stear muy inspirado y mirando al horizonte.

-¡¿Luz?! – preguntaron al unisonó todos.

-Sí, son fuegos pirotécnicos hechos por su servidor -dijo orgulloso el inventor abriendo las tres cajas que contenían varias cosas que simulaban (porque de verdad no tenían forma) fuegos pirotécnicos. Ocasionando que todos se preocuparan.

-Ay no ¿por qué te ayudamos? – dijo el gatito preocupado.

-Debí aceptar el regaño del Duque y entrar por la puerta principal– comentó también preocupado Terry.

-Que consté que desde el colegio les dije que el Palacio es patrimonio del Reino Unido -dijo Erik alzando las manos.

-Stear, tú sabes que te apoyo en todo pero… no quiero dejar de comer chocolate por el resto de mi vida Andley – decía la pecosa asustada y tronándose los dedos, más por el futuro castigo que lo que le pudiera pasar.

-Stear, ¿de verdad esto es seguro?

-Claro Paty ¿alguna vez has visto que un experimento mío falle?

-Bueno yo no…

-Pero yo si durante toda mi vida – intervino Archie que empezó a rascarse la cabeza de los nervios.

-Miren les contare de que se trata para que estén tranquilos. Como saben los chinos tienen muy buenos fuegos pirotécnicos con mucho color. Entonces yo me dije mejor en lugar de color haré letras luminosas. Así que cada cuete es una letra que formara la frase "Feliz Cumpleaños Terruce Graham Grandchester"

-¡¿Qué?! -gritaron al unisonó todos.

-Ahora si mi nombre será sinónimo de muerte – dijo el rebelde llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Ósea que cada letra es un cuete! Stear ¡¿por qué no lo abreviaste?! -gritó el gatito que cada vez se ponía más histérico.

-Dios eso significa que son, … veamos Feliz son cuatro, cumpleaños tiene … 3,6 a ver no cumple son 4 no mentira son 6… ay ya perdí la cuenta -se desesperaba Candy

-Según yo son 5+10+7+6+12 es igual a 40 letras. Lo cual significa que serán 40 intentos de destrucción masiva– aseguro Erik

-¿Y si lo abreviamos Stear?, dejémoslo en "Feliz cumple TG" – pidió tímidamente la tímida -Así solo serán 13 intentos.

-¡Estamos de acuerdo! -dijeron al unisonó TODOS.

Stear no tenía muchas ganas de ceder, pero al ver como lo miraban sus compañeros, no le quedó más remedio que aceptar – Esta bien, será solo Feliz cumple TG, pero entonces ayúdenme a reacomodarla para que no quede con faltas ortográficas.

-Me conformo con que no te estrelles en el campanario de la capilla del palacio.

-Terry, que lindo que te preocupes por Stear.

-Candy, lo digo porque esa capilla data de 1594 fue lo primero que se construyó del palacio.

-Yo digo que en lo que Stear vuela, nosotros nos vayamos a esconder a los carruajes de los invitados y así huimos antes de que el Duque nos encierre en las mazmorras.

-Buena idea Erik -apoyo Archie.

-Oigan ténganme fe. Recuerden que la fe mueve montañas.

Los chicos aceptaron tenerle fe a Stear y comenzaron a ayudarlo a reacomodar la nueva frase que se vería en el cielo nocturno de Grandchester.

-Gracias chicos, ahora solo falta que uno de ustedes suba conmigo para que me ayude a lanzar los cuetes. ¿Quién dice yo?

Por inercia todos dieron un paso atrás y algunos hasta pasaron saliva sin dejar de mirarse unos a otros.

-Ya veo, prefieren que yo escoja a mi copiloto, bien escojo a …

-Yo soy el cumpleañero debo quedarme abajo para admirar mi sorpresa.

-Yo soy la novia del cumpleañero y seguro desea que este con él.

-Yo soy su mejor amigo nunca nos separamos.

-Yo soy algo tímida.

-Lo siento Stear te quiero mucho pero me dan miedo las alturas.

Stear se quedó mirando a su hermano. Archie mantenía la cabeza baja y al sentir la mirada intensa de Stear solo pudo decir con resignación -¿Por qué tenías que ser mi hermano? …Está bien yo voy contigo.

-Bien Archie así se habla. Ahora todo Grandchester sabrá quienes son ¡los hermanos Cornwell !

Los dos buen mozos hermanos subieron al avión. Stear en el asiento delantero se preparaba para pilotear mientras que Archie se sentaba en el asiento trasero del copiloto peleándose con el cinturón de seguridad.

-Erik y Terry, por favor abran las puertas, chicas vayan a sacar a todos los invitados a la terraza para que vean el mejor espectáculo pirotécnico -pedía entusiasmado Stear.

-Stear, saliendo de aquí gira a la izquierda te llevara al camino despoblado que pasamos, ese solía ser la pista de aterrizaje de mi padre.

-Gracias Terry.

-Candy mejor recemos – pidió la tímida al ver como arrancaba el biplano. Stear estaba emocionado lo contrario a su hermano Archie que se santiguaba.

Stear comenzó a manejar por el largo camino de la pista que hace años usaba el Duque para volar y que ahora era un camino desértico junto a las caballerizas. Desafortunadamente el extraño ruido estaba haciendo que los caballos comenzarán a inquietarse lo cual ocasiono que la servidumbre salieran a ver qué pasaba y que ocasionaba el nerviosismo de los caballos. Varios metros después el avión tomo altura y empezó a volar por el cielo nocturno.

-Ahí van, lo lograron -decia Paty maravillada.

-Ya veo que sí, yo pensaba que no funcionaría – menciono Terry que también no lo podía creer.

En el salon de baile no se escuchaba nada por la música pero por los ventanales se veía como muchos empleados corrían a las caballerizas. Los invitados empezaron a salir al jardín incluyendo los que ya estaban en la terraza, dándose cuenta de que habia un avión volando por el cielo.

El Duque al ver como los invitados salían de prisa decidió también salir a ver que tenía a las personas tan entusiasmadas y maravilladas. El clan también hizo lo mismo, en cuestión de segundos todos los invitados veían al biplano volar sobre el Palacio y sus jardines. Que por cierto volaba ligeramente bajo.

-¡Wow es un avión! -gritaba emocionada Martha.

-Arthur ¿Qué ese no es el avión de Richard?- preguntaba Gabrielle.

Richard por su parte al darse cuenta de que su avión estaba volando sobre el palacio se le cayó el cigarro que sostenía en su boca - No es cierto… – apenas murmuro y corrio a buscar a Marcus.

-George ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

-¿Que Stear va en ese avión? Sí Vincent, seguro que lo creo capaz.

xxxxxxxxx

-¿Qué hace un avión aquí y a estas horas? -preguntaba Albert que aún seguía camino al Palacio pero ya mas cerca de las caballerizas.

-¿Así que esta era su rebeldía?

-¿Qué dices Michelle?

-Los vi cerca del hangar pero nunca hubiera imaginado que tomarían el avión del Duque – comentó Michelle riéndose – Una cosa es tomar el auto de tu padre ¡pero el avión! Vaya que Terry es insuperable.

El avión seguía dando vueltas por el cielo muy por encima del jardín frontal del Palacio donde los invitados cada vez mas se congregaban. Se escuchaban comentarios como _"¿Que hacia un avión a esa hora?" "Es un buen piloto" ¿será una sorpresa del Duque?" , etc._

Lord Hamilton respiraba profundo y buscaba con la mirada a Terry mientras que Eleonor preocupada se acercó a él.

-Arthur ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué Richard se fue corriendo a buscar a Marcus?

-Eleonor. Ese avión no sirve, Richard lo compro por la tercera parte de su costo porque era casi una chatarra, pero ahora está volando. No sabemos si sorprendernos o preocuparnos.

Mientras los adultos miraban el cielo desconcertados esperando ver que haría el avión, la pandilla se encontraba afuera del hangar. Mirando como los empleados ya terminaban de calmar a los caballos.

-Ojalá se queden tranquilos y no pase nada – menciono Erik.

-Como no lo pensé el ruido del avión pudo hacer que los caballos salieran huyendo – decia Terry preocupado – Mejor iré a ver a Teodora ahora vuelvo.

-Espera Terry yo voy contigo – corria Candy tras Terry. Dejando a Paty y a Annie con el mejor amigo del rebelde.

-Erik, mira todos están saliendo a la terraza -dijo la tímida.

-Diablos ¿y ahora que hacemos?

-¿Huir? -propuso Paty.

-Demasiado tarde, ahí viene el Duque – dijo Erik al ver como Richard se acercaba a ellos con una cara de pocos amigos escoltado por Marcus y un par de hombres.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **En el cielo nocturno.**

-¡Vamos Archie, ya lánzalos! ¡De aquí se ve como la gente ya está afuera esperándonos! ¡ Solo ten cuidado al prenderlos. Préndelos uno por uno o podríamos explotar aquí arriba!

-¡Stear no veo nada, el aire me tapa los ojos! ¡Y aquí arriba es oscuro! ¡Apenas me alumbra la Luna!

-¡Te dije que te pusieras los lentes!

-¡¿Cuales? si no habia!

-¡Ten es una lampara que invente le das cuerda y te da luz solar!

Archie tomo la lampara ya encendida - ¡No veo mucho pero ya es algo!

-¡Bien, ahora trata y recuerda uno por uno como puedas!

-Está bien -acepto el gatito que apenas y podía ver - ¡Pero oye Stear! ¡¿y si mejor lanzamos "Te amo Eleonor"?! – dijo con una risilla traviesa el elegante haciendo que su hermano también riera.

-¡Eso sería divertido! ¡Tal vez con todas las letras si lo hubiéramos logrado formar pero ya viste que no subimos todas!

-¡Cierto, bueno aquí va la primera. Espero no equivocarme porque apenas y veo con el aire que me entra en los ojos! -Archie encendió el primero (como Dios le dio a entender) y lo lanzo al aire cuidando que sus manitas no se quemaran y menos el avión.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **En Tierra**

-¡¿Erik que significa esto?! ¡¿Dondé esta Terry?! - preguntaba enojado el Duque. Estaba tan molesto que se le notaba la vena en la frente.

-Duque de Grandchester… no se enoje es solo una sorpresa… -apenas contestaba el mejor amigo del rebelde del San Pablo cuando se escuchó un sonido estruendoso desde el cielo, más fuerte que un trueno. El ruido asusto a todos haciéndolos tirarse al suelo, y quienes dormían se despertaron del susto.

-Pero ¿que fue eso? – pregunto asustado el Duque a lo que Annie tímidamente respondió.

-Una F

-¿Qué?

-Sí mire.

Efectivamente era una F que se formaba con las luces de la pirotecnia de Stear. Los invitados del miedo pasaron al asombro y comenzaron a aplaudir. Después a los pocos segundos vino un segundo cuete que formo la letra E y así siguieron la L, la I y la Z.

Pero quienes no se emocionaron fueron Michelle, Albert y los empleados de la caballeriza.

-¡Albert los caballos se están asustando con el ruido! Se van a escapar hay que detenerlos - decia preocupada Michelle.

-Iré a ayudarlos. Quédate aquí con Teodora, tú que la conoces amárrala al árbol y mantenla tranquila para que no escape.

-Sí, pero por favor ten cuidado – decia Michelle que abrazaba a la asustada Teodora y veía a Albert corriendo hacia las caballerizas

Clin también se asusto por el ruido y corrio a esconderse a la habitación de su papá Terry.

Xxxxxxx

-Joven Terry por favor salga de aquí es peligroso -decia uno de los empleados tratando de contener a los tres caballos junto con sus compañeros.

-¡¿Dónde está Teodora?!

-No lo sé, cuando llegamos ya no estaba.

-¡Maldita sea! -gritó Terry desesperado.

-Pero tampoco esta su silla, tal vez alguien se la llevo- sugirió otro empelado.

-Tal vez está con la señorita Michelle ella estuvo aquí hace un rato -dijo otro.

-¿Michelle?... más le vale cuidarla. Candy regresa al hangar con Erik yo iré a buscar a Teodora y Michelle.

-Pero…

-Regresa Candy no puedes estar aquí es peligroso -Terry no dijo más y salió corriendo

Candy se quedó afuera de la caballeriza mirando como calmaban a los caballos. Desgraciadamente el sonido de las espuelas, los relinchidos y la imagen de los caballos asustados poniéndose en dos patas le trajeron a su mente un triste recuerdo que la hizo comenzar a temblar - Anthony…

Se llevo las manos a sus orejas para cubrirlas y apaciguar esos relinchidos, cerraba sus ojos apretándolos tan fuerte como podía para no mirar y solo se decia a si misma – Cálmate Candy, recuerda las palabras de Terry… Anthony estaba bien… ese caballo … no ese caballo.

Candy estaba tan perdida en su miedo que no noto que el caballo negro y pura sangre y favorito del Duque se estaba poniéndose más difícil y pateaba a los empleados. En ese momento llego Albert.

-Candy ¿qué haces aquí?

-Albert – se abrazo la rubia a su tío abuelo – Los caballos no dejan de…

-Cálmate yo los ayudaré, por favor aléjate de la puerta podrían salir en estampida y lastimarte. – La chica apenas y contestó con un sí mirando como Albert se acercaba para ayudar a los empleados.

-Señor aléjese, este caballo es peligroso no deja que nadie lo monte más que el Duque.

-¡No! No lo golpees lo alteraras más, yo me encargo -ordeno el rubio quitándose el saco y acercándose cuidadosamente al caballo.

-Pero señor…

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Zeus.

Albert comenzó a tratar de calmar al caballo, lo llamaba por su nombre y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos (algo así como cuando suele calmar a los leones). El caballo le tiraba patadas, el rubio las esquivaba pero fue inevitable que una de le diera en el hombro y otra en el pecho haciéndolo caer.

-¡Albert!

Xxxxxxxxx

-¡Michelle! – gritaba el rebelde llegando hacia la chica que ya tenia amarrada a Teodora y la mantenía abrazada.

-Terry ¿viste a Albert?

-Sí mientras venia hacia acá. ¿Cómo esta Teodora?

-Tranquilo, esta algo agitada pero la mantengo abrazada y acariciando, eso la ha tranquilizado.

-Gracias.

La equina pareciera que se tranquilizó más al ver a su dueño y empezó a cabecear esperando que Terry la acariciara. Este no espero y la abrazo del cuello.

-Perdóname Teodora olvide por completo como te asustan esos ruidos. Pero no te preocupes solo son mis dos primos políticos dándome un regalo de cumpleaños.

-¿Entonces son los Cornwell? Debo reconocer que les quedaron bien esas letras. Que ingenio eh.

-Quedémonos aquí hasta que termine Stear. ¿en que letra van?

-Míralo tú mismo – señalo la castaña hacia el cielo.

Mientras los invitados miraban fascinados el mensaje, otros adultos ya estaban por volverse locos de la angustia de saber que en cualquier momento ese avión iba a caer. Pero los niños estaban fascinados.

-Niños vuelvan a la cama por favor – ordenaba la nana Isabel a los niños que no se despegaban de las ventanas.

-¡Que bonitas letras! – gritaba Nicholas.

-Me gustan son de luces – decia Elizabeth aplaudiendo.

-Son letras muy bonitas… ¿pero que dicen? -preguntaba Susie

-Hasta ahora Feliz, tal vez dirá una frase para Terry – respondió su hermano Sam

-Que bonito. ¿Creen que mamá las ve desde el Monte Rosdale?

-Sí seguro que sí – aseguro Jefrey.

Xxxxxxxx

 **En el cielo**

-¡Vamos Archie date prisa. Ya me estoy mareando con tantas vueltas!

-¡¿Crees que yo no? Te lo juro que vomitare!

-¡Eso sería divertido caería encima de los invitados!

-¡Si yo fuera un ser maquiavélico lanzaría un proyectil al Duque y así Eleonor quedaría viuda y yo secaría sus lágrimas. Pero como no lo soy y ademas ya estoy con Annie el Duque puede sentirse al salvo!

-¡Bueno como sea pero ya lanza las demás letras!

-¡Ok aquí va la segunda palabra!... Oops creo que se revolvió.

-¡¿Qué dices?!

-¡Digo que ahí van!

Archie comenzó a lanzar los cuetes para formar la segunda palabra que era "Cumple", pero digamos que algo no salió bien y el orden si altero el resultado final.

Xxxxxxx

 **En tierra.**

-¡¿Cupelm?! – dijo Marcus.

-Quiso decir Cumple – respondió tímidamente Annie - Pero el orden no debe empañar la intención y su esfuerzo.

-El orden de los factores no altera el producto - apoyo Paty que igual que Annie se mantenían detrás de Erik por temor al Duque.

-Por lo visto el elegante tiene dislexia -comento Erik.

-¿Elegante? ¿Erik quien está arriba volando el avión? -exigió Richard, el pobre amigo de Terry ya sentía las piernas temblar pues el Duque sí que imponía.

-Bueno… vera son… Archie y Stear Cornwell, pero todo está bajo control... se lo aseguro.

-¿Control? ¡Si así como escriben vuelan no quiero imaginar como terminara esto! Marcus ve con tus muchachos y prepara la salida de los invitados. La fiesta se termina en este momento. Y tu Erik y ustedes señoritas vienen conmigo ¡ahora!

Xxxxxxx

Los golpes del equino no doblegaron a Albert al contrario este insistía hasta que de un salto monto al caballo y se abrazaba al cuello del equino hablándole para ganar su confianza.

Candy no podía creer lo que veía, era como repetir la escena, un caballo asustado en dos patas, un caballo que era blanco ahora era negro y Albert tan parecido a Anthony. La angustia la estaba matando.

Hasta que finalmente Zeus cedió y resto de los caballos también, bien dicen que cuando dominas al más fuerte el resto también cede.

-Tranquilo Zeus no te lastimaré, estarás bien -decia Albert bastante adolorido del hombro y el pecho. Mientras bajaba de él y lentamente lo metía a su caballeriza – Me quedaré contigo hasta que todo esto pase.

Candy asustada y con lágrimas en los ojos corrio hasta Albert para abrazarlo - Albert.

-Calma Candy estoy bien. Auch, no me abraces tan fuerte.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? No vuelvas a arriesgarte así por favor -sollozaba la chica.

-Oh Candy mi pequeña.

-Por favor prométemelo, me muero si algo te pasa.

-Te prometo que sabré cuidarme.

-Señor será mejor llevarlo adentro para checarlo.

-Lo haré pero hasta que esto terminé se lo prometí a Zeus -respondió Albert que deshacía el abrazo de Candy para volver con Zeus.

-En ese caso iré a ver en que letra van. – Candy corrio a asomarse viendo que se formó una fallida palabra que intentaba decir "Cumple"

-¿Letra?

-Sí, Stear lanzaría del avión "Feliz Cumple TG" con fuegos pirotécnicos. Creo que ya solo quedan dos letras. "TG"

-Lo ves Zeus solo faltan dos ruidos estruendosos cortesía de mis sobrinos – daba el rubio palmadas a la cabecita del caballo después dio un largo suspiro - Dios que no se estrellen.

Xxxxxxxx

Richard llego con los tres adolescentes a la terraza donde se toparon con el clan que veía el espectáculo pirotécnico.

-¿Annie dónde estabas?

-Mami, perdón estábamos con los chicos en el hangar.

-¿Paty, tú también? -dijo Martha.

-Sí abuela.

-Entonces ¿quién está volando ese avión?

-Stear y Archie, Mamá. – respondió tímidamente la tímida.

-¡Santa Madre! – exclamó Magda.

-Señor y señora Britter, creo que ustedes se encargan de su hija y usted señora Martha de su nieta.

-Por supuesto téngalo por seguro – respondió el señor Britter – Annie vamos a hablar a la sala.

-Papito.

-Obedece a tu padre Anna Elizabeth – ordenó enojada Magda y tomando de la mano a su hija para caminar rápidamente tras su esposo hacia la sala.

-Erik adelántate al despacho ya sabes donde esta, voy a mandar buscar a tu padre -dijo el Duque que sin más se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

-Ay no… tres semanas más encerrado en mi habitación del San Pablo – el chico resignado camino al despacho.

-Paty, pero que locura nunca lo hubiera imaginado me emociona mucho su rebeldía, pero el Duque tiene razón en enojarse no debieron tomar su avión sin su permiso.

-Abuela lo siento.

-Oh no, no lo sientas que solo se es joven una vez. Pero que no me oiga el Duque porque se enfurecerá – termino diciendo con una risilla.

-Pero los van a castigar.

-¿Por qué castigarlos? si no hicieron nada malo mira a toda esa gente esta maravillada con esta pirotecnia. Malo si se hubieran estrellado en la torre literalmente, pero no ¿verdad? entonces disfrutemos este hermoso espectáculo.

-Sí abuela lo que tú digas.

Xxxxxxxx

-Richard espera por favor – decia Eleonor tratando de alcanzar a su Duque pero este caminaba de prisa buscando alguien.

-Ahora no Eleonor ya mandé buscar a Charles ahora estoy buscando a Albert. No tengo tiempo.

-Pues debes tenerlo ahora Richard -dijo Eleonor jalando del brazo al Duque, este quedo sorprendido y se detuvo.

-Eleonor.

-Lo siento pero Arthur me dijo que ese avión no sirve y me preocupa que Terry salga lastimado.

-Oh no Eleonor, tranquilízate – dijo con sarcasmo Richard- Terry no va en ese avión quien lo pilotea son tus admiradores número uno Alistear y Archibald Cornwell.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que oyes y hasta donde se ninguno es piloto profesional.

-¡Jesucristo la cola del avión se está incendiando! -grito un mesero

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **En el cielo de Grandchester.**

-¡Stear es mi imaginación o huele a quemado!

-¡Obvio huele a quemado por lo pólvora Archie!

-¡Cierto! ¡Bueno no aplacemos esto! ¡Aquí va el gran final Stear!

-¡Si Archie aunque TE AMO ELEONOR hubiera sido el verdadero final espectacular! – volvió a reír Stear junto con su hermano.

-¡Oye, ¿y no sabes cómo hacen esas figuras con humo?! ¡podrías escribirlo!

-¡Pero necesitaría saber acrobacia aérea ¿quieres que lo intente?!

-¡NI loco! ¡Mejor ya acabemos con esto, estoy a punto de vomitar! ¡Aquí va la T! … - apenas la iba lanzar cuando noto algo raro -¡ Stear, ¿NO te parece que a esta T le pusiste demasiada pólvora?!

-¡No, lo que pasa es que mientras ustedes ordenaban la nueva frase yo uní la "T" que ya no utilizaríamos de Grandchester, para darle más énfasis!

-Ah ya veo, pegaste las dos T ¡¿y no es peligroso?! … ¡Cuidado Stear! -gritó Archie al sentir que dio un bajo el avión.

-¡Lo siento, creo que fue una leve turbulencia!

-¡Bueno aquí va, espero Stear no matemos a alguien! – dijo el gatito encendiendo el cuete de la "T", (otra vez como Dios le dio a entender) y lanzándolo al aire. El cuete salió disparado hacia arriba, pero a diferencia de los otros no exploto.

-¡Stear ¿por qué no prendió?!

-¡Tranquilo dale tiempo … lo peor que puede pasar es que no explote y la fuerza lo convierta en un proyectil!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Stear lo dices tan tranquilo!

-¡No… créeme que ya me preocupé!

Pero después de unos segundos hizo explosión la pirotecnia en el aire formando la letra T, se veía tan hermosa pero el cuete de la segunda T que de improviso le pego Stear no exploto y salió disparado como proyectil con fuego.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **En la tierra.**

-¡Dios santo viene hacia acá! – gritó uno de los meseros que al igual que algunos invitados asustados se metieron bajo las mesas, otros corrieron adentro y otros más corrieron a donde les diera el pie.

-No, no, no, no por favor, que no se estrelle ahí - apenas rezaba el Duque cuando dicho proyectil se estrelló en el vitral de la Torre principal del Palacio.

-Ave María, ¡rápido muchachos vamos hay que apagar el fuego de la Torre ¡– Dijo el mayordomo Daniel que corrio rápido junto con sus empelados hacia la torre

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Mi padre me va a matar -decía Terry que miraba incrédulo como se quebró el vitral y ahora se estaba incendiando por dentro y veía humo saliendo de dicha torre.

-¿Lo dices porque le dieron al vitral del escudo que solo tenía 150 años y ahora se deben estar quemando las pinturas de tus ancestros? Ruega que no sean los años que te castigue tu papi -se burlaba Michelle.

-Gracias por tus buenos deseos asesina de pollos.

-No soy asesina de pollos.

-¡Claro que sí, asesinaste a mi pollo favorito!

-Era una niña no sabía mucho de veterinaria. Yo solo quise salvarlo como hacía con los demás animalitos.

-¿Salvarlos? ¡Casi dejas a Mónaco sin reserva animal!

-Cállate tonto.

-Mira ya deja de molestarme no estoy de humor ahora.

-Puedes huir a Mónaco. Ahí no hay extradición.

-Gracias por el consejo demonio.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **En el cielo.**

-¡Stear ¿que hicimos?!

-¡Tranquilo Archie con la gasolina tal vez lleguemos a Liverpool!

-¡Bueno eso sí! ¡Stear, con tanta turbulencia voy a vomitar!

-¡Pues vomita no creo que reclamen a un muerto!

-¡Cierto aquí voy. Nadie sabrá que fui yo. Adiós a mi elegancia pero la necesidad es la necesidad! ¡Trata de mantenerlo derecho! – decia el gatito girándose para asomar su cabeza y vomitar.

-¡Lo siento… ya no puedo controlar el avión! ¡Pareciera que no tenemos cola!

-¡Stear …!

-¡Ya te dije que vomites!

-¡No es eso, es que mira atrás!

-¡¿Qué pasa?!

-¡Mira tú mismo!... ¡ya no tenemos la cola del Avión!

En ese momento dicha cola se despegó del avión cayendo estrepitosamente sobre las estatuas y fuente del jardín. Afortunadamente en ese momento ya todos los invitados estaban dentro esperando ver como terminaría el espectáculo aéreo.

-Jesucristo eso pilotos están en peligro. Rápido preparen un auto para llevarlos al hospital – pidió un invitado.

-Al cementerio será – dijo otro.

-George iré afuera para auxiliarlos en cuanto bajen.

-Voy contigo Vincent.

-Espera Brower te acompaño – se ofrecía Niven corriendo tras él.

-Nosotros vamos con ustedes capitán- -dijeron al unisonó Brian y Robby.

-¿Dónde esta Terry? Esto es digno de aplaudirle – decia Cookie que junto con Charlie no podían creer lo que veían desde la ventana de la sala.

Mientras tanto ya en el despacho miraban por la ventana Erik, Richard, David, Charles y Eleonor.

-Richard se van a matar – decia asustada Eleonor.

-David ve preparado un auto lo mas seguro es que tendremos que llevarlos al hospital. Si tienen suerte.

-Por supuesto su excelencia.

-Gracias. Ahora regreso Eleonor voy a despedir a los invitados – dijo serio el Duque saliendo junto con su empelado.

-Erik más vale que tengan una muy buena explicación - Decia el señor Macklahan acercándose a la puerta - Ahora vuelvo iré a ayudar a Richard a despedir a los invitados y cuando volvamos quiero esa explicación.

-Sí papá.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **En el cielo y ya casi por azotar.**

-¡¿Stear que vamos a hacer?!

-… ¡Creo que tengo más malas noticias!

-¡¿Por qué?!

-¡Porque ya no tenemos gasolina!

-¡¿Como no te diste cuenta antes?!

-¡Supongo que no sirve el tablero!

-¡No! ¡Moriré por tu culpa Stear!

-¡Pero moriremos ante nuestra gran mujer y gran amor de antaño!

-¡Ay Stear pero si Annie y Paty apenas tienen 14 años, así que digas tú que mujeres pues no! ¡y tenemos poco de conocerlas!

-¡Lo decia por Eleonor, moriremos como en sus obras dramáticas! ¡Ella fue nuestro primer amor!

-¡Bueno eso es cierto! ¡Y Terry nunca podrá negárnoslo! – volvió a reírse el gatito pero después se enojó - ¡Que mala suerte! ¡Moriré llevando en mis manos una G de enGreído, arroGante y Grandchester!

-¡Tranquilo Archie, tratare de maniobrarlo para no pegar tan fuerte!

El avión daba vueltas, zig zageaba, subía bajaba, vaya de milagro traían cinturón. Stear tenía a todos gritando cada vez que bajaba o hacía un movimiento brusco. La pobre Annie ya estaba desmayada, y Paty le rezaba a todos los santos. Pero ya no pudo más y salió siguiendo a George.

Xxxxxxx

 **En la tierra.**

-Albert por favor siéntate te vas a lastimar más.

-Candy no puedo, se van a matar. Tengo que ir a ayudarlos – decia Albert adolorido.

-Confía en Stear el sabrá pilotear.

-¿Por qué no se les ocurrió subir con paracaídas?

-Supongo que fue la emoción.

xxxxxxxxx

-Ya Richard por Dios que tú también hiciste rebeldías en tu juventud junto con Arthur – decia Madeleine que estaba en la puerta del palacio junto al Duque y Gabrielle ayudándolo a despedir a los invitados.

-Sí Duquesa, pero yo jamás casi incendio mi palacio ni mucho menos quebré un vitral de hace más de cien años. Y ya ni hablar de las pinturas que seguro se estropearon con el fuego.

-Ay esas pinturas, eso te pasa por no prestarlas al Museo de Cambridge -ahora decia preocupada Madeleine – Te lo dije muchas veces llévalas pero solo hiciste decidía.

-Mire mejor roguemos porque no se estrellen y menos que se den en la torre, literalmente en la torre de la capilla.

-Eso sonó gracioso, " que no se den en la Torre "- se burlaba Madeleine – Perdón pero tienes razón recemos porque estén bien.

-Oigan mejor ya empecemos a rezar porque miren… van directo a la capilla – comentó Gabrielle asustada. El Duque llegó al límite y harto gritó.

-¡Bendita suerte! ¿Saben qué? Ya, me doy ¡que sigan destruyendo mi palacio!... ¡Llévenme un té al despacho! - y sin más se fue a su despacho.

xxxxxxx

 **A segundos de estrellarse.**

-¡Stear ¿ves lo que yo veo?!

-¡Sí, creo ya estamos muertos. Porque estoy viendo a Anthony!

-¡Anthony gusto verte! – dijeron los dos chicos al unisonó.

Los chicos como en un estado de shock veían como un rubio de ojos azules los saludaba desde el campanario. Y después les señalaba hacia una dirección.

-¡Creo que quiere que vayamos hacia allá! – dijo Archie

-¡Supongo que es la entrada al cielo!

Stear a punto de estrellarse con la capilla viro el avión hacia la derecha donde indicaba Anthony pero lo hizo de forma brusca haciendo que el ala chocara con la torre del campanario y algunos ladrillos que salieron volando golpearon el reloj.

xxxxxxxx

-¡Van hacia el banco de nieve! -dijo con alivio Brower que con los demás ya seguían al avión.

George, Vincent, el capitán Niven, Brian y Robby, alzaban las manos para señalarle a Stear y Archie la dirección hacia el banco de nieve. Los empleados corrían con ellos con lámparas de aceite hacía dicha dirección.

-¡Stear creo que no estamos muertos, mira abajo! ¡Nos están señalando hacia allá igual que Anthony!

-¡Genial es un banco de nieve. Agárrate Archie!

-¡Sí, hazlo entonces!

Stear hizo su última maniobra para evitar caer estrepitosamente. Pero aun así fue inevitable que el avión se estrellara contra dicho banco de nieve. Afortunadamente ya no tenía gasolina así que no habia riesgo de que explotará. Y la nieve suelta y suave apaciguo el golpe.

Los adultos corrieron hacia los chicos que quedaron bajo la nieve que les quedó encima por la enorme avalancha de nieve que se provocó. Comenzaron a sacarlos. Paty esperaba cerca para ver a Stear. Cuando lo visualizo corrio hacia el.

-¡Stear, Stear, ¿estás bien?!

-Paty, eres tú, ¿me viste volar? -decía con tono mareado el inventor.

-Sí, te vimos volar, destrozar un vitral, una capilla y también aterrizar.

-Vamos llevémoslos al Palacio. Seguro están lastimados -pedía Vincent.

-¡Tío Brower que gusto verlo! Vimos a Anthony -dijo feliz Stear apoyado por su hermano.

-¡Es cierto tío Brower estaba en la capilla!

-Es un hecho, se dieron en la cabeza – dijo George con preocupación.

xxxxxxx

-Vamos Albert, ya están a salvo, el tío Brower están con ellos.

-Sí, Vamos.

-Déjeme ayudarlo. Apóyese en mi – se ofrecía el empleado.

-Gracias.

Albert y la pecosa caminaban hacia el palacio lentamente ya que el rubio cada vez se sentía más adolorido.

Michelle y Terry ya caminaban de regreso para dejar a Teodora en su caballeriza. La chica lo miraba de reojo pero notaba que el chico iba preocupado.

-Ya no me burlare de ti. Se lo que se siente que tus padres te odien. Pero si te sirve de consuelo, tu papi te adora, ademas tu no ibas volando el avión.

-No, solo se los preste.

-Bueno en teoría ese avión ya es tuyo. Tu padre dijo que si lo querías te lo regalaba.

-Solo espero que Eleonor lo calme.

-¿Como dices?

-Nada yo me entiendo.

Una vez que llegaron a las caballerizas vieron a lo lejos a Candy ayudando a Albert camino al Palacio. Michelle corrió hasta alcanzarlos junto con Terry .

-¡Albert! ¿Qué te paso?

-Calma Michelle estoy bien solo me pateo Zeus, pero es solo un moretón en el pecho y el hombro.

-Le pedí que no lo hiciera pero es un necio- insistía la pecosa que aún se le notaba que habia llorado.

-Pecosa… - murmuro Terry pues el bien sabia el temor que sentía la rubia por los caballos.

-Vamos Albert hay que llevarte dentro rápido.

-Ven Michelle súbelo a Teodora será más rápido a que camine. -sugirió Terry

-Vamos Albert sube con cuidado. Yo la guiare.

El rubio subió al caballo seguido de Michelle, quien tomo las riendas y de prisa se dirigió al Palacio para buscar un médico entre los invitados.

-Pecosa tranquila Albert estará bien – decia Terry abrazando a su novia que sollozaba y besándola en su cabecita rubia.

-Me asuste mucho al verlo solo con ese caballo tan alterado.

-Que tonto fui, no debí dejarte sola en las caballerizas, pero pensé que ya habíamos hablado de tu miedo.

-Albert es tan parecido a Anthony que no pude evitar recordar ese día.

-Perdóname pecosa, no volveré a ponerte en esa situación.

-Los dos hombres que más quiero me pusieron en una difícil situación, tu dejándome sola y Albert arriesgándose con ese caballo.

-Vamos adentro, pediré a uno de los cocineros que te prepare un gran vaso de chocolate caliente para alegrarte ¿te parece?

-¿Con pastel incluido? – dijo la rubia que como por arte de magia olvido su miedo. "chocolate" era la palabra mágica

-Dudo que con esto que paso quieran partir el pastel, pero igual hago el intento para que el chef nos dé una rebanada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

11:00pm

Los invitados uno por uno se retiraron, iban entre asombrados y asustados, no podían creer semejante final de la fiesta.

Era un hecho que a la mañana siguiente o mejor dicho durante los próximos 15 días no se hablaría de lo elegante que fue la fiesta, ni de que la hermosa actriz Eleonor Baker abrio el baile junto con el Duque de Grandchester. Oh no eso ya a nadie le interesaría, más bien se hablaría del gran espectáculo aéreo de los hermanos Cornwell.

Desafortunadamente durante dicho espectáculo el fotógrafo ya se habia ido a Londres así que no quedo nada registrado en fotografías. Todo quedaría en la memoria de los testigos.

Archie y Stear fueron llevados a la habitación que les tenían preparada para pasar la noche ahí. Uno de los invitados era medico así que se quedó para revisarlos. Para buena suerte de los chicos no sufrieron ningún rasguño. El elegante solo vomito varias veces por lo mareado que se sentía pero fuera de eso ambos estaban en perfectas condiciones.

A Albert también lo revisó el mismo medico pero desafortunadamente tenía una costilla rota. Un golpe más que le hubiera dado Zeus y la costilla se le pudo haber encajado en el corazón. Así que tenía que ser llevado de emergencia al hospital más cercano.

-Tranquilo Albert yo me encargaré de los muchachos. Se te olvida que soy el padre de Anthony así que no es la primera vez que deba dar la cara por las travesuras de los Cornwell. Vete tranquilo.

-Gracias Vincent, volveré tan pronto como pueda - El rubio se fue al hospital en uno de los autos junto con Michelle y su leal George.

Gabrielle, la Duquesa Madeleine y Martha se fueron a dormir también a las habitaciones que les tenían listas.

La abuela Martha se llevo a su nieta a dormir y las Britter también se fueron a dormir junto con Annie. Pues ya no tenía caso seguir despiertos. Ademas el Duque les dijo que solo tenía pensado retar a los caballeros pues para él las chicas solo pecaron de solapadoras así que dejo que sus tutores es decir los Britter, la abuela Martha y Albert se encargaran de castigarlas. Solo el señor Britter deseo quedarse para apoyar a Brower y por supuesto ofrecerse a ayudar a pagar los gastos de los daños que hicieron los chicos.

Terry y Candy estaban en la habitación del rebelde junto con Eleonor y Clin. La pobre actriz no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro. Pues minutos antes habia discutido muy fuerte con Richard.

-Mamá lo siento no quise ocasionarte un disgusto con papá.

-No voy a dejar que te meta en un colegio militarizado, en ese caso te vas conmigo a Nueva York. Ya se lo dije a él y ahora te lo digo a ti, ¡No está a discusión!, el San Pablo o Nueva York -insistía la mujer que no podía dejar de caminar por el disgusto.

Candy y Terry solo se miraron, y rogaban porque fuera el San Pablo pues Nueva York los separaría más y ni que decir de un colegio militarizado.

-Adelante – dijo la actriz al escuchar que tocaban la puerta.

-Disculpen. Joven Terry, su padre me pidió que le avisara que debe estar en el despacho, Ahora mismo. Debo decirle que cuando dijo "Ahora mismo" fue muy enérgico – dijo Daniel.

EL chico respiro profundo -Está bien voy enseguida.

-Terry, recuerda que me voy a Nueva York en el Carpathia con el Capitán Brower, seguro el no tendrá problema en que subas conmigo.

-Sí mamá – respondió serio Terry que sin más camino rápido al despacho de su padre.

Candy estaba asustada, nunca le habia importado un castigo pero ahora le perturbaba, otra vez tenia miedo que el Duque los separara. Aunque penso que no seria tan malo que Terry se fuera con su madre a Nueva York, pues estaba dispuesta a huir con él.

-El Capitán Brower será quien los lleve, con ayuda de Cookie podré subir de polizón. Sí, no hay de que preocuparse si Terry se va a Nueva York yo me voy con él -penso la pecosa formándosele una enorme sonrisa. Misma que noto la actriz quien solo pudo decirle.

-En Nueva York hay una escuela de enfermeras en el Hospital San Joseph.

-Gracias señorita Eleonor – corrio la chica a abrazar a su suegra.

El Duque se encerró con Sir Madison, Arthur, Brower, Macklahan, Niven y Britter en la biblioteca por varios minutos para discutir cual sería el castigo más adecuado para los chicos. Brian y Robby también estaban adentro pero solo escuchaban mientras leían y admiraban los libros de náutica que habia en dicha biblioteca pues algunos databan de 1600.

-Tienen 15 y 16 años respectivamente, no tienen edad para medir el peligro. Aun son niños, que ya les gustan las niñas pero niños al fin de cuentas.

-Arthur, cayó una cola de avión sobre el jardín. Pudieron matar a alguien o matarse.

-Richard lo sé pero entiende, su intención no era lastimar a alguien.

-Mi hija confiesa que solo deseaban dar un espectáculo pirotécnico para darle su regalo a Terry y sorprender a los invitados – comento Britter.

-Y lo lograron. Ni en mis performances en el Memorial Shakespeare he logrado dejar tan maravillados a los asistentes- dijo el padre de Erik. Era un hombre atractivo y elegante de 45 años. De cabello rubio rojizo con algunas canas, estatura alta, delgado y de tez blanca como la nieve, sus ojos eran verde esmeralda. Era productor de teatro y pertenecía a las familias más nobles de Dinamarca, pero como no fue el primogénito no heredo el ducado.

-No te burles Charles.

-No, lo digo en serio Richard. Los chicos lo hicieron muy bien. Si quitamos que dañaron parte del palacio y casi se matan.

-Pero concuerdo con Richard, debemos castigarlos para que ya aprendan la lección, no deben ponerse en peligro ni mucho menos a los demás – apoyo Brower.

-Bien dicho Brower – aplaudió Madison – unos meses en el colegio naval les ensañara disciplina.

-Oh no si el San Pablo no lo ha logrado, apretarles más la correa creo que será contraproducente – comentó Charles.

-Créame Sir Madison que hace unos meses no lo hubiera dudado y gustoso hubiera metido a Terry al colegio militarizado, pero ya no quiero ir en contra de la voluntad de su madre.

-Entiendo Duque, la voluntad de nuestros muertos se debe seguir al pie de la letra.

-Ah… sí así es- dijo el Duque pues el se refiera a Eleonor pero era claro que todos creían que lo decia por la difunta Duquesa de Grandchester, salvo Arthur que se acercó al oído de Richard para burlarse de él.

-Muerto es como acabarías tu si vas en contra de Eleonor.

-Estoy de acuerdo que no debemos ser tan duros con ellos pero si darles una lección ¿Qué sugieren entonces? – preguntaba Brower

-Nosotros tenemos una muy buena idea – intervino Robby que estaba de pie junto a Brian y ambos se sonreían cómplices y muy felices por la idea que se les ocurrió.

Continuará…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Y gracias a Dios no se estrellaron en la torre "literalmente"** **Ya verán, la lista de daños ni toda la fortuna Andley lo pagaría** **Digo los Andley son muy ricos sí, pero hay niveles y el Duque tiene un Palacio no cualquier mansión.**

 **Mil gracias por seguir esta historia, mi loca idea de hacer feliz a Terry y darle lo que Mizuki le negó.**

 **Les agradezco el tiempo que se toman para hacerme saber sus opiniones, bendiciones y porras. Gladys,** **Selenityneza** **,** **Magda Css, CGG, Yessy Mau, Nally Graham** **,** **mari** **, Yesi Hernandez ,** **Granchesterandy, Eli,** **Marta Hernandez** y todos los **Guest.**

 **A quienes me agregan a sus Favs y follows** Natsumi No Chiharu, Yara Barrios, y quienes me leen de forma anónima también gracias.

 **Respondiendo sus comentarios:**

 **Guest:** Te agradezco que digas que tengo un "don para escribir". Pero reconozco que unas clases en el taller de escritura no me vendrían mal. 😊 Me alegra que puedas disfrutar cada momento que escribo.

 **Selenityneza:** Lo se hay cosas adelantadas en la historia original. Así como que en esta Stear ya inventó su propia linterna solar aunque las de baterías ya existían desde 1890 jijijiji **.** Pero insisto a Mizuki se le perdona Todo ella es la sensei y la respeto, pero JAMAS que separara a Terry de Candy.

 **Magda CSS:** ¿Besos? Pues es que los rebeldes no están solos, les da penita besarse en publico 😊 Ademas no queremos que a Archie le de un infarto por ver como besan a su prima consentida.

 **CGG** : Pues ahí lo tienes todo el cielo sobre el palacio se vistió de fuegos pirotécnicos, como dijo el padre de Erik fue un buen espectáculo salvo por fallas que destrozaron varias piezas.

 **Yesi Mau:** Ya solo queda un capitulo más el Gran final.

 **Nally Graham:** Ni yo quiero que termine, pero todo tiene un principio y un fin. Mis lagrimas corren snif snif :´(

 **mari :** Es lo hermoso de los fic, podemos crear esos momentos que los escritores no pudieron darnos. Yo siempre quise más aventuras de la pandilla en el San Pablo, pero Mizuki no nos lo dio así que aquí estoy con mi granito de arena dejando que la pandilla haga sus locuras.

 **Yesi Hernández** : Es que ya estamos en el final y no puedo solo enfocarme en ese para de tortolitos sorry. Pero ya llegarán al San Pablo para estar juntitos, bueno si es que los dejan.

 **Granchesterandy:** Espero que te haya gustado este viaje aéreo de los Cornwell, como leíste no solo estrelle el avión sino que durante el vuelo hizo varios destrozos Oops! Sobre una segunda parte, me la han pedido mucho, pero no creo al menos no por ahora, tengo proyectos que ya debo despegar jijiji y para que no se estrellen debo ponerles toda atencion.

 **Eli:** Opino lo mismo, nunca entendí porque Mizuki hizo sufrír tanto a los buenos y a los malos incluyendo Annie (porque en su momento trato a Candy como basura) ni un refriado les dio. Mizuki dijo que lloró cuando escribió la noche en Nueva York, entonces ¡NO ENTIENDO PORQUE NO LOS DEJO JUNTOS AL FINAL!… En fin volviendo a mi historia donde Terry es feliz, pues el Duque tiene voz de profeta pues ya una vez le dijo a Eleonor que Terry con Erik y ahora los Cornwell iban a hacer un peligro… y no se equivocó. Quedo harto de ver como destruían su Palacio jijiji

 **Marta Hernández:** Que bueno que te gusto la fiesta, aunque es una lástima que terminó por culpa de los rebeldes o mejor dicho toda la pandilla 😊 Y don´t worry como lo dije al menos en esta historia no habrá nada ni nadie que haga sufrir a Territo y a su pecosa.

 **Hasta luego mis queridas Canderrys. En el próximo, capitulo vendrá el recuento de los daños, el castigo y … el final mis lagrimas corren :¨(**


	61. Chapter 61 EL after party de Terry

**Capítulo 61 EL after party de Terry**

Palacio de Grandchester.

El Palacio ya estaba en calma, los empleados ya habían terminado de recoger el desastre que los chicos ocasionaron. Todos dormían apaciblemente a excepción de los acusados que estaban en el despacho y sus verdugos que seguían en la biblioteca. La pecosa como siempre no pudo aguantar el sueño y se quedó dormida en la cama de Terry junto con Clin. Eleonor la cubrió para que no se enfriara y después fue a la cocina a tomarse un té pues los nervios de la decisión que pudiera tomar Richard la tenían muy angustiada.

Si bien estaba de acuerdo que un castigo no les vendría mal, no quería que este fuera mandarlo al ejército. Y más cuando las diferencias entre Inglaterra y el imperio alemán eran cada vez más fuertes. Así que esperaría en la cocina para hablar muy seriamente con Richard, en cuanto este se desocupara.

Daniel con permiso entro a la biblioteca y le entrego la lista al Duque. Se traba del recuento de los daños. Richard la leyó y acto seguido escribió sobre cada punto. Después de eso se la mostró a sus acompañantes diciendo.

-No se ustedes pero después de leer esto, sugiero triplicar la sugerencia de Brian y Robby.

-Totalmente de acuerdo – aceptó Charles Macklahan.

-Muy bien, Albert seguro pensara lo mismo -confirmó Brower.

-Perfecto vayamos con nuestros retoños -dijo el Duque poniéndose de pie como los demás.

-Nosotros nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones, creo que ya estamos de más.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Madison -apoyo Niven.

-Gracias Sir Madison, Capitán Niven, chicos. Señor Britter, nos vemos entonces mañana en el almuerzo.

-Por supuesto.

Britter y los marineros se fueron a dormir a sus habitaciones, a excepción de Brower que camino con Charles y Richard para darle su castigo a los chicos. Pues en ausencia de Albert él era el tutor de los Cornwell y debía velar por ellos y por supuesto jalarles las orejas cuando fuera necesario, así como en esta ocasión.

Arthur solo los acompaño para servir como mediador entre adultos y adolescentes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Despacho del Duque**

Los chicos seguían en el despacho esperando al Duque como se les ordeno. Terry estaba recostado boca arriba en el sofá love seat y fumando para calmar los nervios igual que Erik quién estaba sentado en un sofá con los pies sobre la mesita, Stear se sentó en otro sillón extendiendo sus piernas y mirando al techo. Archie no dejaba de caminar por toda la habitación.

-¡Maldita sea! Quieres dejar de caminar elegante. Ya me estas cansando -exigía Terry muy enojado, Archie le respondió en el mismo tono.

-No veo porque te canses si no me llevas cargando. El que camina soy yo.

-¡Ay no empiecen a pelearse! Ya no estoy de humor para aguantarlos -se quejaba Erik -Por su culpa me van a encerrar otra vez en mi habitación por 3 semanas o más.

-¿Y acaso crees que a mi me agrada saber que lavare mi ropa por tres meses más?

-Por favor elegante, deberás que te pasas de idiota. Nos darán un castigo peor.

-Oye no me insultes arrogante. Todo esto es tu culpa

-¿No me digas elegante? Hasta donde sé yo no venía volando el avión.

-No, pero se lo prestaste a Stear.

-¿Sabes qué? – comenzó a decir Terry apagando su cigarro y poniéndose de pie para después caminar y ponerse frente a su némesis - No me importa que castigo me den porque seguro también te lo darán a ti. Elegante compañero.

-Arrogante, pues no sabes que gusto me dará compartirlo contigo -dijo Archie amenazante cruzándose de brazos.

-¿De verdad creen que solo será un sencillo castigo como el que nos dieron por intentar huir a América? -dijo Stear muy serio que no quitaba la vista del techo.

-Yo espero que sí. Aunque no sé, vi al Duque muy enojado -mencionó Erik poniéndose de pie caminando directo la botella de coñac favorita de Richard.

-Cierto, ademas se peleó con Eleonor y eso creo que no es bueno -menciono el rebelde desganado.

-¿En serio? Lo siento Terry no queríamos que tus padres pelearan -se disculpó apenado Archie.

-Ella me dijo que le dejo muy claro que no aceptaba que me envíe a un colegio militarizado.

-¡¿Militarizado?! Ay no seguro eso planean por eso se pelaron tus padres – dijo Stear.

-A ver, a ver, ¿cómo es eso Terry? -dijo Erik algo molesto.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Somos los mejores amigos desde los 6 años, y a mi me confesaste quien era tu verdadera madre apenas en diciembre antes de irte a Nueva York. En cambio a este par lo acabas de conocer ¡y ya saben quién es Eleonor!

-Cálmate, yo no les dije -respondió el rebelde, después se dirigió a los Cornwell - Oigan es verdad ¿cómo es que saben quién es Eleonor?

-A mi me lo dijo Stear.

-Y a mi tu mamá. Cuando vinieron a decirle a tu padre que la Duquesa habia muerto yo estaba aquí con Albert, yo me puse muy mal pensando que matamos a tu mamá de la angustia, pero Eleonor como es tan hermosa de corazón como lo es por fuera, me confeso quien era para evitar que yo siguiera afligido.

 _-"Hermosa de corazón como lo es por fuera_ " … ¿tú también Stear? -dijo con hastió el rebelde

-No te enojes Terry -decia Stear poniéndose de pie – Entiende que fue nuestro primer amor la amamos desde los 6 años. Pero ahora que sabemos que es tu mami… ah que suerte tener a Eleonor como mamá, aunque mi mamá es hermosa también… en fin ahora que sabemos que es tu madre ya no será más nuestro amor platónico la respetaremos como la madre que es. ¿verdad Archie?

-Siempre la he respetado y la amaba en serio. Tanto que estaba dispuesto a ponerle todo a sus pies, como una mansión en Nueva York o Chicago donde ella quisiera.

-Que iluso. ¿De verdad pensabas que se conformaría con una casita pudiendo tener un palacio? -dijo con Terry con altivez al o que Archie respondió con el mismo tono.

-Aristócrata arrogante que tú seas un engreído no significa que mi amada Eleonor… perdón que la señorita Eleonor lo sea, ella seguro no es materialista. Lo engreído lo heredaste de los Grandchester.

-Eso es cierto Terry, tanto lo de engreído como que Eleonor no es ninguna materialista- apoyó Erik

-No vaya se me olvida que estoy con el club de admiradores ¡de mi madre!

-¿A ti también te gusta Erik?

-No Archie, reconozco que es buena actriz, pero yo prefiero a Gabriella Ray (1*) es mucho mejor.

-¿Como te atreves? Eleonor es perfecta – dijo Stear indignado.

-Lo dices porque no has visto actuar y bailar a Gabriella.

-Jamás será mejor que Eleonor – apoyó el gatito.

-Bueno ya dejemos eso. Tenemos otra cosa de que preocuparnos. No se ustedes pero no me imagino en un colegio militar. Si soportar a la hermana Gray es un fastidio, ni imaginar soportar tenientes y capitanes – decía Terry acercándose a Erik que no podía sacar la botella de coñac de su vitrina de cristal.

-Yo seguro ya no podré hacer inventos.

-Gracias a Dios -murmuro Erik, después exclamó -¡¿Como diablos saca tu padre esta botella?!

-La llave la tiene en el escritorio – señalo Stear.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? siempre he buscado y no la guarda bajo el escritorio – menciono Terry.

-Porque la tiene en el cajón. Lo mas obvio es casi siempre la respuesta. Lo supe cuando vine con Albert por cierto me desmayé aquella vez.

-¿Cómo? – dijo incrédulo Terry que fue al escritorio y efectivamente la llave estaba a la vista – Toda mi vida buscándola y estaba en el primer cajón. Se supone que es un coñac de 1700.

-Bueno ya ábrela – pidió ansioso Erik a lo que su rebelde amigo la abrio

-¿Es en serio? Acabamos de destruir el palacio y ustedes se quieren acabar una botella de 1700.

-No Archie, solo tomaremos una copa para celebrar que ya nos van a encerrar ¿te sirvo una? -respondió Erik con una sonrisa.

-No gracias. Lo único bueno para mi serian los uniformes, son tan elegantes. Ahí sino me molestaría lavar el mío con mis propias manos.

-Debo reconocer que la etiqueta y orden que llevan no me molesta de hecho me gusta – confesó Terry para después tomarse de un trago la copa que le dio su mejor amigo quien hizo lo mismo con la suya.

-En ese caso, yo reconozco que me atrae la enorme biblioteca que tiene y el plan de estudios es mejor que el del San Pablo – comento Erik dándole una copa a Stear.

-Sabes Stear, escuche a uno de los amigos de papá decir que el ejército pronto será el Royal Air Force en los próximos años. Así que seguro nos enseñaran algo de aviación para estar listos para entonces.

-¡¿En serio Terry?! En eses caso, sí, ¡que nos encierren ahí! -dijo feliz el inventor bebiéndose su trago.

Mientras los chicos ya le veían el lado bueno de estar en un colegio militar, escucharon que alguien se acercaba y de inmediato acomodaron la botella y la llave en su lugar. Después se sentaron juntos y derechitos en el sofá love seat. Segundos después la puerta del despacho se abría de par en par por el Capitán Brower que entraba primero.

-¡Tío Brower que bueno que este aquí! – exclamaron los Cornwell con una enorme sonrisa misma que se les borro cuando vieron entrar a Richard – Buenas noches Duque de Grandchester.

Los adultos solo respondieron con un Buenas Noches y se sentaron. Brower en uno sillón junto al love set del lado izquierdo y Charles en el otro sillón que estaba del lado derecho todos frente al escritorio. Arthur se quedó de pie para servirse coñac.

-Richard, me permites la llave para sacar la botella… oh espera está abierta.

-No recuerdo haberla dejado abierta – mencionó el Duque a lo que los chicos disimulados solo evitaban las miradas de los adultos .

Richard espero a que todos se sentaran, luego le dio una hoja a Stear que era el mayor y después por supuesto se sentó en su sillón tras su escritorio justo frente a todos.

-Alistear por favor lee lo que dice esa hoja -pidió serio el Duque sin dignarse a mirar a los chicos solo tomo el abrecartas para jugar con él pasándoselo de una mano a otra.

Stear se puso de pie y tomando valor comenzó a leer - Lista de daños ocasionados durante la fiesta. El cuete proyectil destruyó un Vitral de 1763 construido por Robert Adam. Durante el incendio que este ocasionó dentro de la Torre se quemaron (2*) :

El retrato de la Tatarabuela Carlota II de Gales, de 1620

La pintura " _La Muerte de Sardanápalo_ , de Delacroix de 1822

 _La pintura Nachtmahr_ obra de Füssli, de 1802

 _La pintura la Abadía de Jedburgh desde el río_ de 1799) por Thomas Girtin

 _La pintura_ La **_Escalera de Jacob por William Blake de 1805_**

Y la caricatura de Víctor Hugo " _Les représentants" de 1849_

-¡¿Qué?! -gritó Terry poniéndose de pie y la cara se le puso pálida del susto.

Su padre solo lo miro, con tono serio y con una sonrisa contesto – Sí Terruce, la caricatura que tu tatarabuelo recibió como regalo de su amigo Víctor Hugo también se quemó. Qué ironía ¿no? Víctor la hizo de carboncillo y ahora está hecha cenizas.

-No puede ser – Terry se sentó lamentándose y escondiendo su cabeza entre sus manos. Estaba a segundos de matar a Stear de no ser porque la tristeza lo invadió.

El Duque altivo y sin darle importancia a su hijo se volvió al inventor– Continua Alistear.

-Sí Duque. Con la caída de la cola del avión se destrozaron 2 estatuas y una fuente de mármol traídas desde Florencia en 1729 y el ala del avión daño el campanario y el reloj de la capilla construida en 1594.

-Ni los invasores de la guerra de lo cien años pudieron con esa capilla Jovencitos. Pero ustedes en una noche le tumbaron un pilar y dañaron un reloj que nunca se habia detenido más que cuando le daban mantenimiento ¡y ahora ya no camina! ¿qué castigo sugieren para ustedes?

-Lo lamentamos mucho Duque -dijeron al unisonó los Cornwell y Erik. Terry no decia nada estaba absorto en su pena. Pero el Duque levanto la voz.

-Una disculpa no es suficiente jovencitos. ¡Terruce! tú has vivido aquí toda tu vida, sabes perfectamente el valor de cada cosa en este Palacio y no me refiero solo al valor monetario. Así que recuérdame si podemos conseguir esas piezas en un insignificante ¡mercado de pulgas!

-Claro que no- apenas contestaba Terry que seguía con la cabeza baja y lamentándose por el dibujo de Víctor Hugo.

-Bien entonces díganme ¿qué castigo merecen?

-Supongo que ninguno repondrá lo perdido Duque de Grandchester -dijo Stear apenado sentándose de nuevo. Tomando ahora la palabra el Capitán Brower.

-Que bueno que lo entiendan, como también deben entender que lo que más tiene valor son sus vidas. Stear, Archie, casi se mueren. Saben el dolor que Candy, la tía abuela, Albert y yo sentimos por la muerte de Anthony, pero pareciera que se les olvida porque primero se les ocurre huir a América en medio de la noche por las peligrosas calles de los puertos y ahora se suben a un avión inservible.

-Lo sentimos tío Brower, no creímos que fuera peligroso.

-Ese es el problema Archie, que nunca creen que es peligroso – menciono Arthur.

-Las chicas no tendrán derecho a salir ningún quinto domingo en lo que resta del año escolar. Ustedes chicos ya tienen ese castigo por intentar huir a América, menos tu Erik ¿o me equivoco? – ahora hablaba Charles.

-Así es papá -respondió Erik que al igual que los demás chicos no podía mirar a los ojos a sus tutores.

-Bien pues ahora tampoco saldrás el quinto domingo en lo que resta del año escolar.

-Pero papá.

-Erik, no me hagas agregar otra cosa.

-Está bien, papá.

-¿Cómo? ¿entonces seguiremos en el San Pablo? – preguntaba asombrado Terry saliendo de su pena.

-Sí, seguirán en el San Pablo para desgracia de la hermana Gray -se burló Arthur. Y los chicos no pudieron esconder el gran alivio que sintieron.

-Gracias mami, donde quiera que estés -decia Erik mirando el cielo.

-Pero eso no será lo único jovencitos, también hay castigo ejemplar. De pie -ordenó enérgico el Duque.

Los 4 chicos obedecieron y se miraban unos a otros preguntándose cual seria es dichoso castigo. El Capitán Brower se puso de pie junto al Duque, quien seguía sentado y mirando fijamente a los muchachos. Después de un breve silencio el padre de Anthony comenzó a dar la sentencia.

-Alistear Cornwell, Archibald Cornwell, Erik Macklahan y Terruce Grandchester, con el poder que me da la Armada Naval Inglesa y la autorización de sus tutores, a partir de este momento se convierten en voluntarios de la brigada de apoyo de la armada naval inglesa. Apoyaran a la brigada que parte a Irlanda en estos días. Estando ahí apoyaran en las tareas de reconstrucción de los pueblos afectado por las fuertes nevadas. Construirán casas, ayudarán en el hospital ambulante y hasta en la cocina.

-Solo serían dos semanas pero dado que acabaron con obras maestras de valor invaluable, serán 2 meses -agregó el Duque.

-Cuando su sentencia termine volverán al colegio – comento Charles.

-Así que vayan a descansar que mañana mismo viajaran con Brian al puerto de Dublín. Buenas noches -dijo el Duque que sin más salió del despacho seguido del resto de los caballeros. Los chicos no daban crédito, se quedaron en el despacho sin saber que decir.

\- ¡2 meses en Irlanda! Donde solo llueve, con aires fríos, y hay muchos duendes -se quejaba Archie.

-Pero con la mejor cerveza y mujeres bellas -dijo Erik ilusionado.

-Y con pecas… -suspiro Terry que de pronto sintió como un cojín le caía en la cabeza.

-Cuidadito Duquecito o le digo a Candy.

-Óyeme elegante, no dije que le seria infiel a Candy. Solo mencione como son las mujeres de allá -se defendió Terry después continuó con tono burlo – Tu tío abuelo seria feliz ahí, a él le gustan las pelirrojas.

-En esta época es un bonito lugar, algo encontraremos que hacer en nuestro tiempo libre -menciono Erik.

-Supongo que ayudar a la gente nos hará mejor personas -comentaba Stear.

-Sugiero irnos a dormir, no lo dudo querrán que mañana partamos a primera hora, ya tendremos tiempo de pensar en nuestra nueva vida– propuso Terry.

Los chicos siguieron el consejo del rebelde y se fueron a dormir a las habitaciones que les fueron asignadas. Cuando llegaron se tumbaron en la cama para quedarse dormidos. Estaban tan fatigados que ni ganas tenían de cambiarse.

Terry llego a la suya encontrando las luces apagadas, pensaba encontrarse a su madre y a Candy pero ninguna estaba en la sala. Supuso que ya se habían ido a dormir así que se dirigió a su cama. Cuando prendió la lampara de su buro vio lo más maravilloso de la noche. Su pecosa dormía en su cama.

Aun estaba vestida y solo la cubría el cobertor. Terry no quería despertarla, de hecho quería dormir con ella esa noche, pero si alguien se enteraba seguro serian ya no 2 meses en Dublín si no toda una vida en las mazmorras de Lakewood. Aunque Lakewood no tenía, seguro la tía abuela las mandaría construir. Así que desistió de tan maravillosa noche y decidió despertar a su bella pecosa durmiente.

-Candy, Candy despierta, debes ir a dormir a tu habitación.

-¿Eh?

-Candy lo siento pero no puedes quedarte aquí. Me encantaría pero no quiero más castigos por hoy.

-Oh Terry creo que me quede dormida lo siento – se sentaba la chica aun con los ojos entreabiertos.

-Esta bien, me has dado una hermosa imagen para recordar.

-¿Cómo te fue con tu papá? ¿Te enviará a un colegio militar?

-No, pero… - el chico hizo una pausa y comenzó a caminar por la alcoba, Candy de inmediato se paró frente a él.

-¿Entonces será Nueva York?

-Nos enviarán a Dublín a ayudar a las personas que lo necesiten, serán dos meses. Ayudaremos a reconstruir casas, llevar víveres, ayudar en los comederos , etc, etc.

-¡Qué lindo ayudaran a los demás! Mas que un castigo será una hermosa experiencia – menciono la pecosa que de la preocupación paso al entusiasmo.

-Sabia que dirías eso – dijo Terry con una sonrisa al saber que su novia tenia un enorme corazón.

-Podria decirle a Albert que me deje acompañarlos.

-No pecosa tu quédate en el San Pablo, eso es solo para hombres, lo más seguro es que partamos a primera hora. Ya tendrás oportunidad de ayudar a las personas cuando seas enfermera.

Quedarse en el San Pablo, ¿dos meses separados? Algo que sin duda les bajo el ánimo. El silencio se apodero de la habitación por un momento. Candy y Terry ya no sabían que decir, se separarían otra vez. Se decia fácil pero era mucho tiempo. Parados uno frente a otro solo mantenían la cabeza baja mirando como los dedos de sus manos jugaban con los del otro. De vez en cuando se miraban pero después volteaban a otro lado.

Candy sabía que debía irse a su habitación pero esa sería tal vez la última vez que estaría con Terry, después tendrían que pasar 2 largos meses para estar juntos.

-Terry… yo… te voy a extrañar …- la chica solo miraba como sus dedos jugaban con los de él – Siento como si fuera para siempre … y no quiero dejarte ir …

-No me iré para siempre… solo … dos malditos meses que será una maldita eternidad – decia Terry pegando su frente a la de Candy ambos miraban solo como sus dedos seguían jugando – Voy a matar a Stear.

Candy solo sonrió y levanto su mirada en el momento en que un aire frio entro a la habitación provocándole un escalofrío que la hizo soltar los dedos de Terry y abrazarse a sí misma. Su caballero la abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, pareciera que deseaba quedarse así y no soltarla jamás. Mientras lo hacía miro el reloj de su recamara que anunciaba las 12.

-Se acabo el día. Sera mejor que te lleve a tu a habitación.

Candy de la alegría de estar con Terry ahora se llenó de tristeza pues había llegado el nuevo día donde ella se iría al San Pablo y él no iría con ella. Terry se sintió igual.

-Prefiero que nos despidamos ahora y no en la mañana delante de todos ¿te parece? – pidió el chico a lo que Candy solo asintió y acto seguido se abrazaron más fuerte.

Candy no pudo evitar comenzar a sollozar, tenía tanta ilusión de volver con él al colegio y pasar las tardes con él, pero ahora tenía que esperar dos meses más.

-No llores ya verás que el tiempo pasara rápido… - suplicaba Terry que podía soportar cualquier cosa incluso que su dibujo de Víctor Hugo se hubiera quemado pero no ver llorar a Candy – ¿Dondé esta esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta?

La chica se soltó del abrazo y comenzó a secarse sus lágrimas, tratando de sonreír pero por alguna razón le parecía imposible hacer algo que le salía tan bien.

\- Esta bien quedémonos un rato más. Ven siéntate y dime, ¿Cómo son tus locuras en el San Pablo? Hoy quería hablar de eso contigo pero ya viste que no tuvimos tiempo de nada – decía Terry sentándose junto con Candy sobre la cama.

-Nada interesante, ya sabes cómo son las hermanas. Nos hacen, estudiar, hacer la tarea y rezar.

-¿No te has escapado ni siquiera para encontrar mi lugar favorito?

-No, prefiero esperar a que tú me lo muestres… que por lo visto será hasta la primavera.

-Lo sé… Insisto matare a Stear.

-Quiero estar contigo en esa colina de la que tanto me hablaste en el Mauretania. Bailar contigo en el Festival de mayo. Paty me ha hablado mucho de ese evento -empezó a decir con emoción la chica

-Te juro que ya no hare ninguna locura que haga que me vuelvan a castigar y me separen de ti. Quiero cumplirte tus deseos.

-Justo tengo uno ahora.

-¿Cuál?... esa risilla traviesa me está dando miedo… aunque me gusta.

-¿Podemos ir robarnos una rebanada de pastel?… se me antojo desde que vi el pastel en el comedor. Pero ya viste que no nos dejaron si quiera acercarnos.

-Y no los culpo, ya viste, mi padre estaba que echaba lumbre. Pero a esta hora ya todos deben estar dormidos. Ven vamos a partirlo, pero vayamos en silencio para que no nos escuchen.

Los chicos fueron directo a la cocina donde ya guardaban el pastel de cumpleaños, silenciosamente entraron y cerraron la puerta. El pastel estaba sobre una mesa cubierto con papel arroz que le pusieron las cocineras para evitar que se maltratara durante la noche.

Era un pastel sencillo solo de dos pisos cubierto de chocolate y adornado con fresas. En el Primer piso estaba una figura de azúcar que representaba un guion teatral y en el segundo piso las iniciales de Terry rodeadas por 16 velas.

Los rebeldes se quedaron en la oscuridad y solo prendieron una vela para alumbrarse y así evitar que alguien los descubriera.

-Espera Terry debes pedir un deseo.

-Ya lo pedí esta mañana donde obvio estas incluida. Sabes ahora me doy cuenta de que inicié el día con mi madre dándome los buenos días y terminé el día contigo… viendo cómo te comes el betún.

-Lo siento es que esta delicioso. Es chocolate con fresas – se disculpa la chica chupándose los dedos ya cubiertos de betún.

-Espera, buscare un cuchillo para partirlo - El chico, cuando encontró lo que buscaba partió una enorme rebanada de pastel y la coloco en un plato – Listo pecosa, esto es para ti.

-Delicioso, pero ponle fresas.

-Toma las que quieras – dijo Terry mientras se daba la vuelta para ir al fregador para lavar el cuchillo que tomo y después lo secaba para colocarlo en su lugar.

Gran error descuidarla, pues Candy tomo todas las fresas que se le ocurrieron. Al pastel ahora no solo le faltaba un enorme pedazo sino casi todas las fresas que lo adornaban y por supuesto una vela menos. Terry al darse cuenta de la travesura de Candy no hizo más que reír y decir:

-Vámonos antes de que nos descubran.

Tomo a Candy de la mano y entre risas comenzaron a correr escaleras arriba en medio de la oscuridad. La pecosa llevaba el pastel con su otra mano tratando de que no se le cayera su preciado tesoro comestible. Pero fue imposible que no se le cayeran algunas fresas embarradas de betún. Candy casi soltó la carcajada pero Terry le cubrió la boca mientras el también trataba de no reírse.

-Genial, ahora papá podrá agregar a su lista de daños una alfombra de… no tengo idea esta de cuando es ni de dónde. Pero seguro es de París a la duquesa le gustaba traer telas de allá.

Por fin llegaron hasta la habitación que le habían asignado a Candy. Entraron y cerraron de prisa, no encendieron la luz pues prefirieron que la luz que entraba por la ventana los iluminara. Y decidieron sentarse en el suelo recargados en la pared.

-¿En serio te lo comerás todo pecosa?

-No, tú me ayudaras… ay olvidamos los cubiertos. Lo siento tendrás que comerlo a mordidas.

Entre que se daban de comer en la boca, se manchaban la cara con el betún y se besaban los labios llenos de betún. La rebanada de pastel se acabó. Platicaron un rato más, incluso Candy le recito el poema en francés que la hermana Clay le ordeno días atrás.

Terry no pudo evitar reír de lo mal que pronunciaba a lo que Candy le embarró el betún que le quedaba de las manos en la cara.

-No te burles.

-No me burlo solo me gusta tu acento francés… es … vaya has dado tu esfuerzo y eso es lo que importa - decía Terry quitándose el betún de la cara.

-Búrlate lo que quieras.

-Esta bien ya no me burlare, es más cuando quieras yo te ayudo a practicar.

-Sabes francés mejor que yo supongo.

\- Oui ma chère -¡Qué bonito te escuchas! - ça je le sais,

-Bien, serás mi maestro de piano y ahora también de francés.

\- Ok mademoiselle. – dijo con una sonrisa el chico. Depues saco su reloj de bolsillo y miro que ya indicaba que ya era hora de irse.

-Este reloj es muy lindo, me gusta mucho.

-A mí también, me lo dio mamá esta mañana. En fin … debo irme ya es tarde – decia Terry poniéndose de pie al igual que Candy -Buenas noches Candy.

-Buenas noches… - apenas respondió la rubia que de nuevo de la alegría de estar con él ahora se llenó de tristeza. Terry también se desanimó.

-Esta vez sí debemos despedirnos ¿te parece? – pidió el chico, Candy solo asintió y se abrazó a él.

Se quedaron así por un largo rato, en medio de la oscuridad y el silencio. Solo sentían como sus corazones palpitaban uno cerca del otro. ¿dos largos meses? Eso era demasiado. Muchas cosas podrían ocurrir en dos meses. ¿Y si algo o alguien los separaba para siempre? Ademas ¿quién podria vivir de cartas después de estar abrazados así?, donde no importa lo que ocurra en el mundo, pues es tan agradable sentirse abrazado por la persona que se ama que es imposible pensar en otra cosa que no sea lo que han vivido juntos.

Fue entonces que como si sus mentes fueran una comenzaron a recordar desde el primer día que se conocieron.

Aquel 25 de diciembre en el puerto de Nueva York subiendo al Mauretania el lugar que vio nacer su amor. Pues siendo un par de desconocidos no pudieron evitar que sus miradas se cruzaran. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda y azul mar se fusionaban mientras sus corazones latían a mil por hora, una sensación inexplicable para ellos, pero no era más que la señal de que ya habían encontrado al amor de su vida.

Como los días transcurrieron. Como él en su afán de molestarla solo conseguía darse cuenta de que ya la adoraba. Adoraba su rebeldía, su dulzura, su sonrisa, sus ojos y por su puesto sus pecas. Como ella en su afán de acabar con su altivez no pudo evitar caer rendida ante ese corazón puro escondido tras esa careta de chico arrogante, fue inevitable para ella caer rendida a sus encantos de rebelde caballero inglés.

Su primer beso en el Mauretania. Ese beso robado donde Terry le demostraba que a la única que amaba era ella. Su segundo beso tan apasionado para demostrarle cuanto la deseaba y su tercer beso tan tierno y fugas pero que insinuaba que siempre estarían el uno para el otro.

Su primera discusión como pareja que hizo que Terry llenara todo el camarote de Candy con flores para contentarla. Aquella primera noche en que durmieron abrazados y al amanecer él le recito los más bellos poemas. Ese primer baile en el gran salon del Mauretania después de haber tocado juntos _"La melodía de Terry"_

Y esa noche de año nuevo en que Terry le pidio matrimonio y después a minutos de una muerte segura se juraron Amor Eterno. Pero Dios los creo para estar juntos y con una oportunidad más huían para su nueva vida en América, hasta que se dieron cuenta que en Londres les esperaba una vida juntos en el San Pablo. En Grandchester vivieron una loca fiesta de cumpleaños. Y ahora a la media noche estaban abrazados teniendo que despedirse.

Después de recordar tan bellos momentos Candy levanto la mirada, haciendo que sus ojos se cruzaran con los de Terry, fue como un deja vu de aquel día en que se vieron por primera vez.

Candy se dijo así misma – Ese chico que me llamo tanto la atencion aquel 25 de diciembre, ahora me abraza y es el amor de mi vida y yo lo amo.

La pecosa si bien era una chica rebelde y fuera de lo común, en cuestiones de amor era como cualquier chica de su edad educada a la antigua. Pero serian dos meses sin verlo, sin abrazarlo y sin besarlo. Sin pensar más y haciendo a un lado su timidez se paro de puntitas, se sujetó de la camisa de Terry, lo atrajo hacia ella y comenzó a besarlo.

Tenía tantos deseos de hacerle saber cuánto lo amaba que puso en práctica las enseñas que este le dio en el arte de besar. El chico por un momento sintió que la ninfa del amor se habia apoderado de su pecosa, pues ella ahora llevaba la batuta dejándolo sin aire. Candy sentía un calor intenso, una sensación que la hizo sentir miedo y al separarse de los labios de su novio sintió tanta pena que comenzó a temblar.

Terry se quedó anonadado pero poco a poco recupero el aliento. Abrio los ojos y noto que la timidez se apodero de su novia - Candy estas temblando.

-Es que… yo… recordé todo lo que hemos vivido juntos y… quise besarte.

-Yo también los estaba recordando, pero después me besas y ya no supe más - dijo Terry mirando y acariciando la mejilla de la chica.

-¿Te gusto?

-Por supuesto.

La chica no espero más y volvió a besarlo. Ahora lo hacía aferrándose a él. Pero él prefiero ponerle un freno pues tal parecía que Candy no tomaba en cuenta lo que podria ocasionar. Así que de inmediato se alejó de sus labios.

-Candy si sigues haciendo eso… voy a amarte más.

-¿Cuánto más podrías amarme? – preguntaba Candy con voz baja.

El chico se quedó mirándola, no podía creer semejante pregunta. Penso que era una broma pero al darse cuenta de que Candy lo miraba seria y temblorosa, supo que era una pregunta muy seria. No tenia idea que responder, ¿acaso el aire se pude pesar o ver?

-Candy… no quiero contestarte con una simple frase trillada… no se cuanto más se puede amar a un ángel como tu… pero seguro que yo pasaré el limite…

Apenas contesto y de nuevo la chica lo beso. A Terry le parecía tan extraño que Candy tomara la iniciativa pues pese a lo rebelde que era, ella era una chica educada a la antigua, como olvidar esa noche en Escocia donde ella se sintió incomoda por sus besos y caricias. Pero Ahora pareciera que no le importaba.

Pero que más podía hacer, si ella quería tomar el control, bien, lo aceptaba pues seria un agradable recuerdo para sobrellevar eso malditos dos meses que estaría lejos de ella. Así que no la rechazo sino que decidió llegar hasta donde ella deseara. Solo rogaba poder controlarse cuando ella decidiera parar.

Lentamente Candy despegaba sus labios de los de su chico y apenas con un susurro mirando fijamente lo ojos azul mar que tanto le gustaban se confesó - Terry, me gustas… me gustas mucho… Y aunque se escuche egoísta… después de recordar todo lo que hemos vivido… no quiero que seas de alguien más… jamás… solo quiero que seas mío…

Terry sonrió por las palabras de su novia preguntándose ¿Qué connotación tenía para ella la palabra "mío"? No entendía adónde quería llegar su rubia y ahora… desinhibida pecosa

– Lo siento Terry, yo no soy así lo juro.

-Eso lo sé por eso estoy que no lo puedo creer. Pero tranquila, no me asustas…

La chica obedeció y muriéndose de pena se disculpó – Lo siento… sé que no es correcto en una señorita, pero es que… me deje llevar por mis… sentimientos.

-Si yo me dejara llevar, ya me hubieras puesto mil bofetadas y hecho que Albert me cortara las manos -se burló el chico para que Candy no se siguiera sintiendo mal, logrando sacarle una sonrisa

-Tonto...

-Te amo y me vuelves loco… pero aunque… pasar la noche contigo seria el mejor regalo que me dieras… no debo aprovecharme de tu inocencia.

-Terry…

-Candy, si me quedo y me sigues besando así… no pasaremos la noche dormidos y abrazados como ya lo hemos hecho, te haría algo más y estoy seguro de que no tienes ni idea que es ese "algo más"

-¿Me amas?

-Por supuesto…

-¿Cuánto más podrías amarme?

-Otra vez esa pregunta… - el chico sonrió negando con la cabeza pero volvió a ver como ella realmente hablaba en serio – Pecosa… no lo sé, solo sé que… quiero que seas la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-¿Tanto que dejarías que me fuera si eso significara mi felicidad?

A Terry le dolió el corazón de solo imaginar que eso pudiera pasar. Bajo la mirada y pensando en tan cruel momento solo respondió con su alma sincera – Si Dios me jura que serás feliz… por supuesto que te dejaré ir, y pasaría los días rezando por tu felicidad- El chico sin decir más se alejó de ella y camino hacia la ventana.

Candy camino hacia él y lo abrazo por detrás – Si yo tuviera que irme… te juro que… nunca dejaría de pensar en ti. De hecho cuando estoy en el San Pablo añorando que pases las tardes conmigo siento que mi corazón se sobresalta de solo pensar en ti. Eres el hombre que más he amado y amaré. No quiero que seas de ninguna.

-Ya no quiero pensar en lo que pueda pasar... no quiero pensar que esta podria ser la última vez estemos juntos porque entonces yo… - Terry hizo una pausa se giró hacia ella.

La miraba tan frágil intentando sonreírle. La luz de la luna reflejándose en su angelical rostro y que decir de sus ojos esmeraldas que brillaban como nunca. Esa era su chica, definitivamente la empezó a amar desde que la vio por primera vez. Y la amaría para siempre. Así que decidió besarla con todo su amor para que esos 2 largos meses fueran más llevaderos para ambos.

Sus labios lo sabían y simplemente se dejaron amar mutuamente. El la tomaba de la cintura mientras ella lo tenia del cuello. Poco a poco las manos de él recorrían la espalda de ella atrayéndola más. Ella solo se dejaba llevar por el gran amor que sentía por él.

Cada que los labios de uno estaban por separarse, los labios del otro los atraían de nuevo. Pero Terry ya no quiso seguir saboreando los labios de la rubia que tanto amaba así que lentamente se separó de ellos y comenzó a besar dulcemente la delicada piel de su cuello.

El silencio envolvía la habitación, no habia nadie que pudiera separarlos o siquiera evitar que siguieran demostrándose con besos y caricias el amor que se sentían. Solo uno de ellos podría detener lo que parecía inevitable.

-Terry…

-Perdóname… pero me gustas mucho – dijo el chico abrazándose a ella tratando de recobrar le aliento.

-No... solo quiero decir que tienes razón… no sé qué es " ese algo más". Solo sé… que es lo que hacen los esposos para sellar su matrimonio… y yo… sé que entre tu y yo aún no es posible… pero yo quiero cruzar esa línea contigo… quiero que seas solo mío.

Terry que tenía sus ojos cerrados los abrio de par en par por semejante confesión. Se sentía en el cielo de saber que su novia deseaba amarlo de una manera más allá de lo convencional. Pero no se hizo ilusiones pues sabía que Candy no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba proponiendo así que solo se enterneció y la beso en al frente.

-Me harías el chico más feliz de todo el mundo Si me permitieras ser el primero, pero...

\- ¡No quiero que nada nos separe!… pero hoy que me quede dormida en tu cuarto tuve un sueño horrible, donde… nos separamos. Tú debías cuidar de una chica que te amaba tanto. Y los años pasan y yo no puedo acercarme a ti mientras ella este contigo pese a que tu no la amas – la chica lo decia tan temerosa como si ya lo estuviera viviendo.

-Candy, ¿desde cuando la gente me obliga a hacer algo? ¿Por qué me quedaría con una chica que no amo? -dijo Terry con cierto enojo.

-Porque … ella casi muere por salvarte la vida y en el intento perdió la movilidad en sus piernas… ya no podría vivir sin ti. Y tu eres tan noble que no puedes dejarla sola… la poca felicidad que tiene esa chica eres tú, así que, para facilitarte las cosas... yo decido irme. Porque que tu no podrías. Por eso te preguntaba si seria capaz de dejarme ir. Sin duda si mi sueño fuera real con lo que me contestaste, seguro me dejarías ir.

-Candy fue solo un sueño… pero por si las dudas ya no dejare que nadie me salve la vida mejor me muero.

-¡No digas eso! – la chica asustada se abrazo fuerte a Terry – Debo agradecerle por salvarte, eres lo más preciado para mí. Por eso no quiero perderte.

-Ya te lo dije es solo un sueño, nada nos va a separar

-¿Ah no? ¿Y qué hay de ahora¿? tienes que irte dos meses ¿Depues que será?...

Terry sintió un escalofrío horrible por las palabras que Candy le decia asustada, le recordó aquella noche en la enfermería del barco donde ella pensaba que el Mauretania se hundiría. De alguna manera tenía razón, estarían separados por dos meses. Ademas Terry también llego a sentir un raro temor de separarse de Candy,

-Suena tonto lo sé. Pero tengo miedo de que alguien nos separe. Capaz que es en Irlanda.

-Candy… la única vez que te he visto asustada fue en el Mauretania y ahora esto te ha puesto igual, tanto que ya me asustaste y me da miedo que de verdad nos pase eso que acabas de soñar… Así que tengo una idea.

-¿Cuál? – dijo la chica que se le iluminaron los ojos al ver la sonrisa tan segura de su novio.

-Ahora lo sabrás. Ven sígueme.

Los chicos nuevamente salieron corriendo. Clin que había salido de la habitación de Terry para buscar a sus padres se entretuvo en el pasillo para comerse las fresas con betún que había tiradas en la alfombra. Pero ahora veía como sus padres iban escaleras abajo hacia el segundo piso y decidió seguirlos.

Llegaron hasta el piso de las recamaras de huéspedes y la que Terry buscaba estaba al final del pasillo del lado izquierdo. Cuando llego toco esperando que le permitieran pasar. Estaba seguro que tal vez tardaría en abrirle pues ya casi era la 1. Pero para su sorpresa le abrieron a la segunda vez que llamo.

-Candy, Terry ¿Qué hacen aquí a estas horas?

-Enseguida le explicó Capitán – dijo Terry entrando deprisa a la habitación junto con Candy y Clin.

-Bien ya están adentro díganme ¿qué hacen en mi recamara a esta hora?

-Tío Brower honestamente yo no sabía, pero ahora que lo veo creo que ya se lo que quiere Terry -contesto super mega emocionada la pecosa y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Me temo que sigo sin entender muchachitos -insistía Vincent a lo que Terry contesto muy extremadamente super seguro de sí mismo.

-Capitán Brower, quiero que nos case.

Vincent se quedó serio y atónito por semejante confesión, por lo que volvió a preguntar—Perdón pero me temo que no escuche bien ¿Qué dijiste Terry?

-Queremos que nos case tío Brower -contestó la chica que no cabía de felicidad

-¿Acaso se volvieron locos?

-NO Capitán, estamos muy seguros. Candy y yo seremos muy felices estando casados. Usted lo dijo si Candy es feliz, Anthony lo es, y si Anthony lo es usted es feliz, y a eso agréguele que yo soy feliz si Candy es feliz y mi mamá es feliz si yo soy feliz. Entonces hagamos feliz a todos y cásenos.

El padre de Anthony comenzó a reír por la forma de Terry para tratar de persuadirlo y que decir de Candy que lo miraba con unos ojitos verde esmeralda igualitos a los de su esposa - Ay Candy, Terry de verdad que después del susto que me dieron los Cornwell ahora ustedes vienen a alegrarme la noche.

-¿Por eso no se ha dormido?

-No Candy, es porque me gusta platicar con mis ángeles antes de dormir y pues les estaba contando a detalle todo lo que ocurrió esta noche. Por eso sigo vestido y despierto.

-Lo ve es una señal, por favor cásenos. Usted tiene el poder para hacerlo – insistía Terry.

-Por favor tío Brower, no queremos que alguien nos separe. Soñé que alguien lo hacia y por eso queremos pertenecernos mutuamente

-¡¿Qué?! -gritó el capitán mirando a Terry que casi lo fulmina.

-A ver Candy mejor yo hablo… -– se defendía Terry que por la mirada del Capitán ya sentía que él no lo mandaría a Dublín sino a Siberia.

-Terry ni creas que los voy a casar para que tengas excusa de …

-No Capitán le juro por mi madre que no es por eso. Le explico, Candy tuvo un sueño que sintió tan real en donde nos separábamos por una chica y etc. etc, Y como no es la primera vez que tiene un mal presentimiento como ocurrió en el Mauretania creemos que posiblemente pase en Irlanda. Por eso le pido que nos case para que si eso pasa, pues no haya forma que yo me quede a la fuerza con alguien que no amo ya que pues estoy casado con Candy.

-¿No me digas? – dijo Vincent cruzándose de brazos.

-Es verdad tío Brower, lo juro por mis pecas

-Ay chicos en que dilema me meten. Miren deben tomar en cuenta una cosa. Es cierto yo tengo el poder legal para casar a las parejas, pero ustedes siguen siendo menores de edad y no estamos en un barco.

-Pero estuvimos en el Carpathia.

-¿Y? siguen siendo menores de edad.

Los chicos bajaron la mirada decepcionados, cuando de pronto un fuerte olor a rosas impregno la habitación -¿Es mi imaginación o huele a rosas? -pregunto Terry.

Vincet no podía creer lo que sucedia, mientars Candy comenzó a alegrarse de sentir que su querido Anthony estuviera cerca pues no habia no veía una sola rosa en dicho lugar. El fuerte olor hizo que Brower bajara la guardia.

-No puedo creer lo que voy a hacer pero… Anthony al parecer …

-Usted también lo siente.

-Por supuesto Candy. Y debo decir que mientras estas en altamar un Capitán es la autoridad de dicho barco y tiene la capacidad de dar fe de matrimonios, nacimientos y defunciones. Y también permitir un matrimonio en caso de que sea el ultimo deseo de uno de los contrayentes que esté a punto de morir

-Y yo tengo miedo de morir. Casi muero en le Naufragio y ahora con el susto del avión… mi corazón se siente mal.

-Y yo también podria morir mañana, también me asuste mucho con lo de Albert - suplicaba Candy con sus manitas y esos ojos verdes que desarmaban a Vincent.

-Muy bien, den gracias a que yo también tuve que luchar contra viento y marea para poder casarme con Rosemary así que se lo que es amar contra todo . Y claro que… al parecer Anthony me ha dado su autorización. Qué rico es el aroma a rosas ¿no creen?

-Gracias tío Brower -Candy se lanzó a abrazar a su tío Brower.

-Pero primero Terry vas a hacerme un juramente.

-El que usted diga Capitán.

-Que Candy será tu mujer hasta que tengan la bendición de Dios (3*)

-Palabra de inglés- decia Terry alzando su mano derecha, la izquierda la dejo tras, por lo que sintió un fuerte jalón de pelo - ¡Auch Anthony ya lo estoy jurando! No tienes que jalarme el cabello.

-Terry así no es un juramento. Alza tu mano derecha y la izquierda en el corazón – ordeno con tono serio el Capitán

-Soplón – murmuro Terry por lo que volvió a sentir otro jalón –Auch…ya está bien Anthony. Juro por lo mas sagrado que tengo que es mi pecosa que voy a respetar la pureza de mi pecosa. Palabra de Ingles.

-Excelente. Vayamos al balcón.

Mientras los chicos caminaban al balcón el capitán tomaba su libro de apuntes de su escritorio. Después se reunió con ellos y se paró frente a ellos que ya estaban de pie uno frente a otro y tomándose de las manos de costado hacia la luna llena que desde el cielo iluminaba sus rostros que no dejaban de sonreírse.

-Por el poder que me concede la Armada Naval Inglesa, Yo Capitán Vincent Anthony Brower del RSS Carpathia, aquí en el Palacio de Grandchester… doy como incidía la ceremonia de matrimonio civil entre la señorita Candice White Andley y el joven Terruce Graham Grandchester. Por favor Candy di tus votos.

Candy estaba tan feliz que no podía ocultar esa sonrisa que brillaba con los reflejos de la luz de la luna – Yo Candice White Andley prometo amarte y respetarte siempre Terry. En la salud y en la enfermedad, en la tristeza en la alegría, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en los días soleados y en los de lluvia. Voy a amarte y cuidare a nuestros hijos con todo el amor del mundo. Terry, se lo he dicho a mi creador mi corazón es tuyo y yo solo pienso en ti . Tal vez Dios cuando me creo tenía otros planes para mí, pero estoy segura de que cuando comenzó a crearte te hizo tan especial, más que a cualquier hombre que he conocido. Cuando termino de crearte en ese momento se dio cuenta que no habia hombre a quien yo pudiera amar más. Por eso estoy segura que al final, él te creo para mí y a mí para ti. Terry te amo y quiero esta junto a ti siempre.

-Terry tu turno.

-Candy, Yo Terruce Graham Grandchester te acepo como mi esposa para amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida , no solo en los escenarios que has mencionado sino también, en la vida y en la muerte. Prometo serte fiel en la distancia y en la cercanía. Porque yo sabía que ya te amaba desde que te vi en el Mauretania y nada cambiara en mí. Siempre voy a rezar por tu felicidad y juro que no habrá día que no vele por ti y por nuestros hijos. Estoy seguro de que nuestro creador se dio cuenta que no hay hombre en el mundo que pueda amarte más que yo. Porque o estoy dispuesto a dejar todo por ti, mi vida acomodado con tal de mantener tu honor, ser el mejor actor para darte lo que mereces, y estés orgullosa de mí. Tu siempre serás mi musa. Y si es necesario… dejarte ir para que seas feliz pero siempre Candy, aun en a la distancia voy a amarte. Porque para mí eso es ama a alguien, desear la felicidad del ser amado aunque no esté contigo .Pero te aseguro que te amo y no quiero estar junto a ti siempre, quiero estar junto a ti hasta el fin de la eternidad.

-Te amo Terry.

-Te amo Candy.

-Con el poder que me confiere la ley naval y teniendo a Dios como testigo y a mis ángeles Rosemary y Anthony… y claro tu también Clin. Los declaro marido y mujer.

-¡Terry! -Candy se lanzó llena de emoción a los brazos de su ahora esposo. Quien obviamente la recibió con un beso. Un beso pequeño pues el tío los estaba viendo -Terry, ahora nada nos va a separar

-Candy, tal como lo juramos en el Mauretania, juntos siempre.

-Si Terry, Quiero estar junto a ti… hasta el fin de la eternidad.

El Capitán Brower observaba como Candy y Terry se miraban sin dejar de sonreírse, parecía un sueño para ellos, un sueño que lo hizo recordar su boda con Rosemary. Y después vinieron a su mente las palabras que Anthony le escribió en su última carta _"Papá, el tío abuelo ya adopto a Candy. Estoy tan feliz, no pueod evitar recordar su hermosa sonrisa cuando vio cual sería su habitación. La miraba sonreír mientras yo me decia a mi mismo "Candy vas a ser muy feliz" Y quiero que sea feliz papá._

Vincent salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió el fuerte abrazo de la pecosas – Gracias tío Brower.

No es nada Candy y felicidades a los dos. Pero recuerde TERRY que solo lo hice para que se sientan seguros y no hagan una tontería. Y porque me alegra hacerlos feliz, porque Candy si tú eres feliz…

-¡Anthony es feliz y todos somos felices! – exclamó la chica llena de felicidad que casi despierta a todos y haciendo reirá a sus acompañantes.

-Sí Candy, ahora ve a dormir ya es tarde.

-Sí, vamos Clin es hora de dormí y soñar muy lindo – dijo la chica que no podía dejar de sonreír pues no cabía de felicidad. Abrazando a Clin salió corriendo para dirigirse a dormir a su habitación.

-Gracias Capitán – dijo Terry dándole la mano a Vincent – Ahora me retiro. A mi habitación lo juro.

-Sabes Terry, estuve a punto de no venir a tu fiesta porque tenía que ver unas cosas con mi primer oficial Chris, pero sentía que algo me apuraba a venir, como aquella noche en el Carpathia que sentí como Anthony me apresuraba a llegar al rescate. Y ahora me doy cuenta que otra vez fue Anthony quien me apresuro a venir aquí.

-El desea verla feliz.

-Yo también y todos los que la conocemos. Así que por favor Terry cuídala mucho y hazla muy feliz.

-Lo hare. Gracias de nuevo y… un favor más, por favor no le diga al Duque… es que si se entera…

-No te preocupes será nuestro secreto. Tampoco quiero morir tan joven. Vete tranquilo. De hecho redactare su acta de matrimonio en cuanto regrese al Carpathia. La guardaré en mi caja fuerte y se las daré en cuanto cumplan la mayoría de edad.

-Gracias de nuevo, hasta mañana.

Terry se retiró a su habitación como prometió. Vincent se fue a dormir no sin antes decirle a su hijo: Anthony definitivamente ahora tengo un secreto más grande que guardar.

Continuará…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(1*) Gabriella Ray, es considerada una de las mejores actrices de teatro de fines del siglo 19 e inicios del siglo 20.** **Fue considerada una de las actrices más bellas en el escenario de Londres y se convirtió en una de las mujeres más fotografiadas del mundo.**

 **(2*) Las obras que coloque si existen algunas están en museos o colecciones privadas. Pero las menciono para darle énfasis a la fortuna de los Grandchester pues como lo digo y diré siempre no cualquiera es Duque en Inglaterra y considerando que es una familia de siglos es obvio que guardan reliquias invaluables como los libros de Shakespeare que hay en la Villa de Escocia.**

 **(3*) En el siglo pasado se consideraba más importante el matrimonio religioso por encima del civil. Una señorita de familia tradicional aunque estuviera casada por el civil no podía vivir un con su marido ni mucho menos consumar su matrimonio sino hasta que se casaran por la iglesia. Así que TErryto se va a tener que aguantar hasta que Diosito les dé la bendición.**

Lo se me van a matar, pero les juro por el osito bimbo que este capítulo era enorme lo tuve que cortar pero ya el próximo capitulo ahora si es el final. Perdón pero es que me emociono escribiendo que ya cuando me doy cuenta digo "Oops creo que me excedí de palabras." Pero ya está escrito ya solo debo arreglarle unas cositas y FIN.

 **Les agradezco el tiempo que se toman para hacerme saber sus opiniones, bendiciones y porras. Gladys,** **Selenityneza** **,** **Magda Css, CGG, Yessy Mau, Nally Graham** **,** **mari** **, Yesi Hernandez** **Granchesterandy, Eli,** **Marta Hernandez, Palasatenea2018** , **Marychelo Rodriguez, Julie, Blanca G, Tammy White Rose, Anieram,** y todos los **Guest.**

A quienes me han agregado a sus Follows Favs **Zolimar, Blessed29 y** quienes me leen de forma **Anónima** también gracias.

 **Respondiendo a sus comentarios:**

 **Avión: debo confesar que ya ansiaba subir el capítulo anterior pues definitivamente supere el vuelo de Escocia . Por sus comentarios veo que no me equivoque. Créanme que imaginar la cara del Duque viendo cómo se desmoronaba su Palacio me daba tanta risa.**

Castigo: Muchas me dicen que Stear es el único que debería recibirlo, pero tanto peca el que mata la vaca como el que le agarra la pata. Y además los chicos ya son un cuarteto muy unido hasta en los castigos, Archie no iba a dejar solo a su hermano y Terry tampoco es desleal, y Erik pues es su mejor amigo así que acepta lo que venga.

 **Brian y Robby : ellos solo sugirieron de castigo dos semanas en Dublín, pero ya vieron que el Duque y los demás después de ver semejante destrucción se los aumentaron a dos meses. Richard no le aumento más sino así le va con Eleonor.**

Eleonor y Terry: en el próximo capitulo verán su despedida. Me recuerda cuando Terry ve a su madre correr tras él. Creo que ya les hice un spoiler.

 **Secuela: Me la han seguido solicitando, incluso una que llegue hasta su vida en América, pero no creo tener humor para escribir su vida en Broadway, sorry no puedo con Susana a veces la odio otras me da pena, otras le agradezco haber salvado a Terry (pero a qué precio) entonces no por ahora no pudo escribir nada que la involucre.**

 **Un abrazo caluroso para este frio a todas mis queridas y queridos Canderrys.**


	62. Chapter 62 Quiero estar junto a ti

**Gran final**

 **Ahora si prepárense, llegamos al final**

 **Capitulo 62 Quiero estar junto a ti.**

Palacio de Grandchester. Enero 29, 9 a.m.

La mañana después de una "loca fiesta de cumpleaños" era soleada y tranquila. Afuera se escuchaba como ya se recogía todo lo que los chicos destrozaron subiéndolo a varias carretillas para llevarlo al basurero.

El Duque no podía creer que sus preciadas obras ahora terminaban en la basura así que mejor decidió no salir al jardín en todo el día.

Eleonor, la noche anterior decidió no hablar con Richard sino hasta la mañana siguiente pues ella se encontraba molesta no quería empeorar las cosas, así que a primera hora fue a su habitación a enfrentarlo.

Habitación del Duque.

-Eleonor basta, solo serán dos meses y solo será voluntario no tendrá nada que ver con el ejército -decía el Duque que ya se habia desesperado.

-Pero no me gustan esas actividades que hará, puede ser peligroso -decia la mujer que estaba entre preocupada y enojada.

-No le vendrá mal un poco de trabajo duro. Es bueno que los 4 aprendan que mientras ellos tienen todo, hay personas de escasos recursos que no se están exponiendo por tonterías.

Eleonor indignada refutó enojada -Richard por favor, Terry tiene un noble corazón, él no necesita que lo envíes a Dublín para que sea un buen chico.

-Eleonor no. Ya di mi última palabra y así será. Se va a Dublín por dos meses.

-Si algo le paso a mi hijo ¡no te lo perdono Richard!

-Eleonor por Dios estas exagerando, -seguía desesperado el Duque - Dudo que pueda morir por… pelar papas, o cargar costales, o servir sopa en un comedor.

-No te burles Richard.

-Eleonor No lo voy a mandar a la guerra. Aunque con todo lo que destrozaron ganas no me faltaban. ¿sabes a cuánto ascienden sus destrozos? Ni con toda la herencia de Terry se pagan.

-Te equivocas. Terry iba a ser el heredero de todo ¿no? Pues simplemente destrozo algo que iba a ser suyo.

Richard soltó a reír, no podía creer la arrogancia de Eleonor. Ella tan hermosa, elegante y dulce pero con tal de defender a su hijo, Dios, estaba sacando las uñas.

-Que bueno que nunca me demandaste por la custodia de Terry porque estoy seguro de que me hubieras ganado con esta actitud.

-Basta Richard estoy preocupada -decía la mujer mientras bajaba la cabeza tratando de que la angustia no se apoderara de ella. A lo que el Duque comprendiendo que solo era una madre preocupada se acercó para abrazarla.

-Eleonor está sobreprotegiéndolo. Ademas debes estar tranquila, Brian estará con ellos en todo momento. El se ofreció a la tripulación para aprovechar sus meses libres en lo que Aquitania hace su primer viaje.

-¿En serio estará con ellos?

-Sí Eleonor.

-Lo siento, creo que tienes razón me sobresalte no debí, pero es que…

-Es que eres una madre que si por ti fuera no dejarías que si quiera lo picara un mosquito.

-Reconozco que sí. Pero es que… tenemos tan poco tiempo juntos… y mañana nos despedimos … creo que eso me tiene un poco nostálgica.

-Eleonor. Nunca me alcanzara la vida para recompensarte la lejanía con Terry, pero debo disciplinarlo. Mira, le diré a Brian que mejor partan hasta mañana y que sea desde Southampton no importa que rodeen. Así Terry y hasta tus admiradores los Cornwell te llevaremos hasta Southampton para despedirte.

-Gracias Richard.

-Ahora vamos a almorzar y siéntate junto a mí, necesito ver algo agradable, porque de veras que no puedo escuchar como suben a las carretas mis preciadas obras para llevarlas al basurero.

En el comedor principal la mesa se acondiciono para sentar a todos los invitados que se quedaron dormir.

Daniel acomodó el nombre de cada invitado sobre sus cubiertos para que conforme fueran llegando supieran cuál era su lugar. El orden quedo de la siguiente manera: El Duque por supuesto se sentaría la cabeza a su izquierda la bella Eleonor y Terry a su derecha. A quién le seguían sus padrinos Lord Hamilton y Gabrielle seguida del Capitán Niven, Brian, Sir Madison y Robby. Finalmente Cookie, Charlie seguido de Sandra, Martha y su nieta Paty. Junto a Eleonor se sentaría la duquesa Madeleine de Baviera, seguida del Capitán Brower quien en ausencia de Albert fungía como el tutor de los Andley. Le seguía Candy, Stear Archie, el señor Macklahan y su hijo Erik y al final el señor Britter seguido de su esposa y su hija Annie y el señor Carson.

Los niños desayunarían en el pequeño comedor de la cocina. Clin era feliz podria ir y venir de comedor en comedor para ver quien le daba a probar de su mejor platillo.

Cuando el Duque llego con Eleonor del brazo la mayoría ya estaban sentados esperándolo. De hecho se sorprendió de ver a Terry muy puntal sentadito en su lugar al igual que los Cornwell y Erik. Le llamo la atención que Candy y las chicas aun no llegaran pero aún faltaban 15 minutos así que no se molestó. Aunque hubiera jurado que su retoño querría aprovechar el tiempo con Candy ahora que se separarían dos meses.

-Buenos días - se escuchaba Annie que entraba junto con Paty y Candy para desayunar y también saludaban.

-Amor siéntate, ya casi es la hora – pedía amablemente la señora Britter.

-Perdón mamá es que queríamos terminar de tejerle una bufanda a Archie, Terry y Stear para su viaje.

-Gracias Annie -dijo Archie muy sonriente.

-De nada Archie -dijo Annie muy sonrojada. Stear solo le sonrió a Paty y Terry le dio un guiño a Candy.

-Creo que ya estamos todos. Daniel por favor sirvan ya el desayuno -ordeno el Duque.

-Papá, se más discreto – le pedía por debajo Erik a su padre que no le quitó la mirada a la pecosa y contesto también de forma discreta

-Lo siento es que… tenía curiosidad por conocer a la novia de Terry y bueno… me sorprendió su belleza.

-Pues más bien parece que viste un fantasma.

El desayuno se llevo tranquilamente. Se hablaron de trivialidades evitando por completo hablar de la locura de los chicos durante la fiesta. Y Clin por supuesto tal como lo planeo iba de comedor en comedor esperando que le dieran a probar los platillos. Terry de vez en cuando le daba pedacitos de pan al igual que Candy. Archie le daba fresas, Annie le dio galletas. Y por supuesto el Duque le dio de sus nueces. Clin ya se habia convertido en el consentido del Palacio.

Niven dio la noticia de que no tomaría el control del Lusitania, algo que decepciono a todos los presentes a excepción de sus marineros que ya sabían de su decisión.

-Le deseamos mucho éxito Capitán en su nueva etapa.

-Gracias Terry, después de reflexionarlo, me di cuenta de que no podría caminar por los pasillos del Lusitania sin añorar el Mauretania. Ambos son tan parecidos que la nostalgia me abrumaría a diario. Así que con mis ahorros es decidido echar a andar mi propio buque de embarque americano. Así que me mudare a Nueva York junto con mi hija Sandra.

-Y yo estaré con él en su nueva aventura – comento Cookie muy orgulloso.

-Muchas felicidades, le deseamos mucho éxito – menciono Richard apoyado por el resto de los comensales.

-Lo extrañaremos capitán – agregó el pelirrojo.

-Y yo a ustedes Brian, yo también les deseo lo mejor en su nueva etapa.

-¿Cómo? ¿tú y Robby dejaran los barcos? -pregunto la pecosa sorprendida.

-No Candy, no dejaremos por nada el mar. Pero yo volveré a la armada naval junto con mi padre -respondió Robby.

-Y yo me quedare en el Aquitania. Así como el capitán Niven yo tampoco soportaría dirigir el Lusitania sin pensar en el Mauretania. Así que me quedo en el Aquitania y mientras llega abril que es el mes que lo inaugurare como primer oficial en su primer viaje, me quedare en las fuerzas de apoyo de Dublín. Así que señoras y señoritas quédense tranquilas cuidare muy bien de los jóvenes aquí presentes.

-Eres tan amable Brian, no cabe duda de que San Patricio es tu mentor – dijo Terry con sonrisa fingida a lo que Brian respondió de la misma manera.

-Ya lo creo que sí. Pero también soy muy recto. Veras que ni San Jorge te salvara de mi disciplina.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar las señoras fueron a la sala a tomar el té. Mientras los caballeros optaron por la biblioteca para beber y fumar. Los chicos fueron al jardín junto con las chicas para pasar sus últimas horas de libertad. Un par de horas después se comenzaron a preparar los autos y carruajes, que llevarían a los invitados a sus hogares.

Annie era un mar de lágrimas que no quería soltarse de Archie, ¿y como no? apenas se habían hecho novios y ya se estaban separando. Paty fue más tranquila pues ya tenía más tiempo con Stear. Y Candy ni se diga ya estaba casada así que podía soportar la distancia y claro aún no daba la notica de que ya era la señora Grandchester.

Cuando llego Albert junto con George y Michelle, los chicos corrieron a disculparse con él, pues si Zeus no se hubiera asustado jamás lo hubiera golpeado. El tío abuelo que estaba vendado del tórax y el hombro no los regaño pues reconoció que él aún era un rebelde pero al menos no ponía en peligro a terceros así que solo les pidió que siguieran con sus rebeldías pero sin arriesgar a los demás.

Martha lo recibió checándolo de pies a cabeza pues como buena Albertana tenía que estar segura de que su bello Albert estuviera completo. Cuando esta termino el rubio fue a la biblioteca para hablar con el Duque y ver de cuanto accedían los daños. Richard le dijo que no era necesario, pues su hijo fue quien presto el avión y los Cornwell solo le dieron mal uso. Ademas el costo de tan invaluables joyas ni con toda la fortuna de las 3 generaciones de los Andley se pagaría.

Dieron las 12 del día y los invitados se despidieron agradeciendo las atenciones de los Grandchester y felicitando a Terry nuevamente por su cumpleaños. Martha y su nieta junto con los Britter fueron los primeros en partir, después sus padrinos y la Duqesa de Baviera. Mas tarde Brian, junto con Sir Madison y su hijo Robby.

Los Carson partieron en un carruaje de los Grandchester y por supuesto la pequeña Susy no se fue sin antes darle su beso y abrazo a Candy. A Terry no quería soltarlo.

-Te quelo mucho Tely – decia la niña besando la mejilla de Terry mientras este la tenía cargada en sus brazos.

-Yo también Susie. Cuídate mucho.

-¿Me traerás duendecitos de Irlanda?

-Sí, un duende y un hada para que jueguen con Tendy.

La niña feliz por la promesa de su príncipe subió al carruaje abrazando a su muñeca. Mientras dicho carruaje ya se alejaba del Palacio, Susie se asomaba por la ventana lanzándoles besos y diciéndoles a Candy y a Terry cuanto los quiera hasta que el carruaje dio vuelta y ya no pudo verlos más. Se abrazo a su padre para que sus hermanos no la vieran llorar ¿Cuándo se volverían a ver? No lo sabía. Tal vez en el cumpleaños de Candy o en el de ella o tal vez hasta navidad.

-No llores Susie – decia su hermano Jeff apoyado por su padre.

-Sí Susie, no llores, ahora no puedes estar con ellos porque deben estudiar, pero ya llegará el día en que estén juntos otra vez. Quizás el día menos pensado por asares del destino encontremos a Candy escondida en mi carreta.

Cookie también se despidió de Terry junto con Charlie y Niven mientras Sandra los esperaba en el carruaje que los llevaría a Londres.

-Capitán Niven, quisiera darle esto. Es mi reloj, se detuvo a la misma hora que el Mauretania termino por hundirse, alguien me dijo que tal vez usted desearía tenerlo.

-Terry… no sé qué decir, te lo agradezco mucho, lo cuidare como un tesoro -agradecía el Capitán que se le rasgaron los ojos y tomo tan valioso reloj.

-¿Y a mi cuando me darás mi armónica que me prometiste? – reclamó Cookie

-No sé niño galleta, ¿Qué te parece cuando vuelva a América y nos topemos en el puerto?

-¡Buena idea! Así te despediré tocando Annie Laurie (1*)

-Hasta luego Terry, yo me quedare en Londres una semana más después volveré a América junto con Niven y Sandra. Cuando vayas por allá no olvides pasar por mi casa.

-Por supuesto Charlie, hasta luego amigo – dijo Terry dando un abrazo a su mejor amigo de la infancia.

-Capitán Niven lo extrañaré mucho – dijo Candy dándole un efusivo a brazo.

-Y yo a ti Candy. Cuídate mucho.

-Espero verlo pronto, es más cuando vuelva América buscare la manera de subirme a su barco, quizás hasta lo haga de polizón

-¡Yo te ayudo Candy! – exclamó Cookie.

-No Candy, en todo caso te vienes conmigo en el Carpathia -intervino el Capitán Brower.

-Hasta luego tío Brower -dijo Candy dándole un abrazo - Salude a Anthony de mi parte, yo quisiera hacerlo pero aun…

-No te preocupes Candy, él sabe cuánto lo quieres.

-Dígale que algún día tendré la valentía de escribirle una larga carta y el día que nos volvamos a ver se sentirá muy orgulloso de mi.

-Así lo hare.

-Adiós Capitán Brower muchas gracias por todo y puede estar seguro que cumpliré mi juramento – se despidió Terry dándole la mano.

-Lo sé. Cuídala mucho.

Los hombres y Sandra subieron al carruaje mientras Vincent se despedía de sus sobrinos, de George y de Albert, pues llegando a Londres retomaría su vida en el mar así que pasarían muchos meses antes de volverse a ver. Tal vez se volverían a ver hasta navidad, año nuevo, algún cumpleaños o… en el adiós a otro miembro de los Andley.

Candy corrio escaleras arriba para despedirse de los niños. Mientras Albert la esperaba, en el auto ya estaban Michelle y George. El rubio aprovechaba para decirle a sus sobrinos que por favor no acabaran con Dublín. Y por supuesto le hacía saber a Terry que no se tragaba el cuento de que él y Candy estuvieran tan tranquilos pese a que pasarían dos meses separados.

EL rebelde fingió que ya se habia resignado y ademas no pensaba hacer enojar más a su padre así que lo tomaba con madures. Albert por supuesto no creyó ni una palabra.

Cuando la pecosa caminaba hacia la salida se topo en el pasillo con el señor Macklahan quien le hizo un par de preguntas que le parecieron extrañas. Pero como llevaba prisa no le dio importancia solo las respondió rápidamente y disculpándose corrio hasta el pórtico. Se despidió de Eleonor con un efusivo abrazo mientras que al duque se limitó con una reverencia y a Terry y sus primos solo alzo la mano para decir "hasta luego" y subió al carruaje.

A Albert le pareció más extraño que Candy y Terry se despidieran tan a la ligera. De hecho la veía tan sonriente como para estar separada de su novio ¡dos meses! George también noto algo pero solo alzo las cejas imaginando que seguramente algo planeaban.

Cuando llegaron al colegio, George y Michelle se despidieron de la pecosa.

-Candy, como te dije, tú serás mi dama cuando Albert y yo nos casemos en Chicago.

-Por supuesto Michelle. Les deseo lo mejor. Ojalá puedas venir con Albert al Festival de Mayo. Usted también George.

-Gracias señorita Candy. Será un honor poder venir. Espero que ninguno de mis viajes de negocio me lo impidan.

-Prometo portarme bien para que la Hermana Gray no me castigue impidiéndome asistir al Festival.

-Hasta Mayo entonces – se despidió Michelle dando un beso y abrazo a la pecosa. George también le dio un abrazo y después subió al auto junto con Michelle para permitir que padre e hija se despidieran tranquilamente.

Albert la acompaño al portón y solo se limitó a decirle unas palabras -Candy, no piensas fugarte con Terry ¿verdad? – dijo con una sonrisa .

-Albert ¿Por qué dices eso? -respondió la chica tapándose la boca para que no viera su sonrisa al saberse descubierta.

\- Es que te ves tan risueña, bueno siempre lo eres, pero a mí no me engañas. Yo no creo que no hayan hecho nada como para pasar 2 meses separados y estar tan tranquilos -insistía el rubio mirándola muy inquisitivo y sonriendo.

La pecosa comenzó a reír de forma traviesa y sin más se confesó -Albert me conoces tan bien. Te lo diré porque me muero de ganas por decírtelo. A ti no te pudo ocultar nada, pero júrame que no se lo dirás a nadie.

-Lo juro.

La rubia volteo a todos lados como cuidando que nadie la escuchara y con una seña le pidió a su hermano que se acercara para decirle algo al oído - Esta madrugada, el tío Brower nos casó a Terry y a mí. ¡¿no es maravilloso?!

Albert se quedó atónito por la confesión y también por el tremendo grito que dio al final. Y parpadeaba rápidamente tratando de cavilar lo que hizo su pequeña.

-Pero no te preocupes, Terry juro que no consumaremos nuestro amor hasta que nos casemos por la iglesia o el tío Brower lo enviara a Siberia.

-No creo que Vincent pueda hacer eso.

-¿Por el Duque?

-No, sino porque yo me le abre adelantado cortándole la cabeza a Terry y no precisamente la que tiene sobre su cuello.

-¿Entonces cuál? -preguntaba inocentemente la chica.

-Nada Candy yo me entiendo. Pero me da gusto que seas feliz, me lo prometí cuando te vi por primera vez y ahora me alegra saber que ese buen chico que conocí en Nueva York te hace tan feliz. Y te sugiero no contarle a nadie más de tu matrimonio ni a Annie.

-Sí, será nuestro secreto. Te lo cuento a ti porque eres mi hermano y te amo.

-Y yo a ti Candy. Ahora entra y cuídate. Ya sabes dónde encontrarme si necesitas algo o tienes una pelea marital.

-Estoy tan feliz, Terry ya es mío.

-Ven dame un abrazo pero no tan fuerte para que no lastimes mi costilla. No debería ni siquiera estar de pie.

-Es una lástima que aún no soy enfermera. Si lo fuera créeme que yo te cuidaría hasta de una amnesia. Igual podríamos ya vivir juntos en un bonito departamento no creo que a Terry le moleste.

-Eso sería muy lindo. Tú, Puppet y yo.

-¡Si! Tu cuidarías la casa y prepararías la cena mientras yo estudio y trabajo en el hospital Santa Juana de Chicago.

-Sí, me agrada la idea.

-Ok. Hasta luego Albert – se despidió dulcemente la chica. Se dieron un beso en la mejilla y después Candy entro a su enorme y prestigiado colegio.

Albert subió con ayuda de George al auto para ir rumbo a su departamento en Londres donde descansaría para recuperarse.

-¿Todo bien Albert? – preguntaba George al ver la sonrisa de su protegido.

-Sí, es que Candy me recordó porque Rosemary se casó con Vincent. ¿tú lo recuerdas?

-Por supuesto, me hizo el honor de ser su confidente. Para ella era un hombre de gran corazón.

-Exactamente George y hoy por la madrugada se lo demostró a mi pequeña. ¿Sabes? ahora me voy más tranquilo a África, porque estoy seguro de que Terry cuidara de ella.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Domingo 30 de enero de 1913.

Tal como se planeó, en la sección de sociales del prestigiado periódico inglés London Post se daba la reseña de la fiesta de cumpleaños número 16 del heredero al Ducado de Grandchester.

Las mujeres en el club veían las fotos que mostraban la majestuosidad del Palacio que de por si era hermoso pero adornado era maravilloso. Gabrielle por supuesto no dejaba de presumir a su ahijado. Y Martha presumía a su querido Albert. Las mujeres se decepcionaron al enterarse que el guapo magnate ya estaba cortejando a Michelle.

Como era de esperar comentaron quienes fueron las mejor y peor vestidas. Cuando vieron a Candy les pareció muy linda y sin duda su mejor accesorio era su sonrisa, otras malamente dijeron que el mejor accesorio que podria tener era Terry. Pero como sea ninguna podía negar que la heredera de los Andley era muy hermosa.

Pero sin duda el que hizo suspirar a todas las jovencitas del club, es mas de todo Inglaterra fue nada menos que Archibald Cornwell y es que como ya era un hecho que Terry estaba apartado, el elegante definitivamente ahora ocupaba el lugar del soltero más guapo de Inglaterra. (considerando que su noviazgo con Annie no era oficial, para el mundo seguía soltero).

Las jovencitas hicieron todo por saber quién era tan buen mozo castaño de ojos color miel. Cuando lo supieron, de inmediato pidieron a sus padres las cambiaran al Real Colegio San Pablo, no les importaba estar encerradas con tal de estar cerca de tan guapo chico. Ademas también estaba Stear que no era nada feo y por supuesto Erik ¿y por qué no? tal vez el día menos pensado Terry se enfadaría de su novia y volvía a la soltería como muchas rezaban. Algunos padres no accedieron a semejante petición pero otros no se negaron, después de todo los 4 chicos era un muy buen partido.

Así que por votación de las mujeres más acaudaladas de Londres, a los pocos días los 4 chicos ya eran conocidos como los 4 herederos más guapos del Reino Unido. Ya ni quien se acordará de los destrozos que hicieron en el Palacio. ¿Qué mujer podria después de verlos?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Puerto de Southampton

Y mientras las mujeres leían placenteramente la reseña de la fiesta de Terry Grandchester, en el puerto de Southampton ya arribaban Eleonor y sus acompañantes.

Ahí ya los esperaba Brian para partir a Dublín. Se encontraba parado lejos del malecón que había al costado del barco Carpathia.

En la rampa de acceso el Capitán Brower esperaba a Eleonor junto a un tumulto de reporteros que deseaban fotografiar a la hermosa actriz. Arriba del barco ya estaban los Britter que viajarían con ella.

Eleonor tuvo que despedirse en el auto para evitar que vieran como abrazaba y besaba a su hijo. Lo mismo que el Duque que se tuvo que conformar con un breve beso.

-Recuerda que David ira por ti a Nueva York. No quiero que viajes sola de regreso a Escocia.

-Está bien Richard… Como tú digas – la actriz apenas y podía hablar no quería separarse de su hijo. Así que de nuevo lo abrazo.

-Mamá.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho, por favor cuídate y no te metas en problemas.

-Te lo prometo.

Eleonor se secó las lágrimas para después tomar su papel como actriz frente a los reporteros que ya la esperaban. Respiro profundo y salió del auto conteniendo la emoción. Camino junto con Rose su dama de compañía hasta la rampa. Los Cornwell y Erik salieron del otro auto y solo la veían partir al igual que Terry y Richard acercándose a Brian para evitar que los reporteros los vieran.

-Capitán Brower -saludaba la actriz con la elegancia y belleza que la caracterizaba.

-Señorita Eleonor, ¿me haría el honor de subir conmigo? -dijo Vincent besando la mano de la actriz.

\- Por supuesto.

Vincent miro a lo lejos y leía en los labios de sus sobrinos la frase "Cuídela mucho" a lo que se limitó a sonreír y afirmar con la cabeza. Después subió con la actriz, quien solo alzo la mano para saludar a los reporteros y se negó a dar declaraciones.

A los pocos minutos el Carpathia comenzó su camino directo a América. Eleonor se paró en el estribor y agitaba su mano para despedirse. Los reporteros solo suponían que lo hacía para despedirse de Inglaterra.

Pero aunque Eleonor no pronunciaba ninguna palabra su corazón gritaba "Terry" Su hijo al ver la tristeza en los ojos de su madre no pudo contenerse y comenzó a correr por el malecón para decirle también cuanto la amaba

"Te amo Eleonor" gritaba una y otra vez con todas sus fuerzas mientras corria por el malecón. El Duque se asustó al ver como los fotógrafos comenzaron a darse cuenta y para conseguir la nota empezaron a correr hacia Terry.

Estaba por hacerle la seña a sus guardaespaldas para que lo impidieran pero los chicos también notaron lo que podria ocurrir así que se miraron unos a otros y como adivinando lo que pensaba cada uno corrieron hacia Terry y comenzaron a gritar " Te amo Eleonor" (aunque a los Cornwell no le costó trabajo).

Ahora no solo era Terry quien corria por el malecón y gritaba " Te amo Eleonor" sino ahora también Archie, Stear y Erick. El rebelde se detuvo extrañado al ver a sus amigos ya corriendo junto a él gritándole a Eleonor no solo "te amo" sino cuanta cosa se les ocurrió.

-¡La amo señorita Eleonor, recuerde que le pondré una elegante mansión en Chicago!

-¡Y yo construiré un avión para viajar de Londres a Nueva York para verla cada fin de semana!

-¡Y yo la amo más que a Gabriella Ray!

Eleonor agitaba su mano, se llenó de alegría por el acto tan noble de los chicos para despistar a la prensa, así que comenzó a gritarles que ella también los amaba y que siempre serian sus admiradores número. Pero Terry sabía que ese "Te amo" solo era para él.

El barco se alejó más y más hasta que ya no fue posible ver la silueta de Eleonor. Los chicos se quedaron en el muelle contestando las preguntas de los periodistas. Que ahora creían que los herederos de importantes familias eran admiradores de la hermosa actriz y fueron a despedirla.

Terry solo se limitó a decir que le gustaba mucho y se retiró junto con Erik mientras que Archie y Stear no dejaban de presumir que tenían una enorme colección de fotos y tarjetas de Eleonor Baker.

-Es un hecho que Terry tiene muy buenos amigos. Vieron que algo podrían sospechar los reporteros y decidieron actuar– comento Brian al Duque.

-¿Por qué lo dices Brian?

\- Siempre me pareció coincidencia que Terry y Eleonor compartieran ese hermoso color de ojos –

El Duque abrio los ojos de par en par, asustados por las palabras de Brian – No se preocupe yo no sé nada de madre e hijo. Porque insisto Terry tiene buenos amigos que siempre guardaran sus secretos.

-Gracias Brian por tu discreción. Y ya lo creo que tiene buenos amigos– contestaba ya tranquilo Richard.

-De hecho esto me hace recordar que usted como abogado debe saber que a los presos por buena conducta suelen rebajarles la condena – comentó Brian tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

El Duque entendió que algo tramaba y frunciendo el ceño se dirigió a él -Brian ¿a dónde quieres llegar?

-Solo digo que no negara Duque que yo sugerí dos semanas, pero ustedes le subieron a un mes y luego a dos. ¿Acaso no le conmueve este hermoso acto de amor entre amigos? -insistía Brian con tono persuasivo.

-Brian, siempre jure que mi hijo tenía una capacidad para el sarcasmo pero me doy cuenta de que tú le quitarías el trono.

Brian solo se rio y continuo con su petición – Vamos Duque, solo son jóvenes.

-Ok Primer Oficial Brian Richardson, hagamos esto. Me reportaras la conducta de los chicos cada semana. Quiero disciplina y ninguna consideración a ellos. En base a la conducta que me reportes reconsiderare dejarlos libres o reducirles la condena. Ahora son todos tuyos.

-A la orden Duque de Grandchester -Brian hizo el saludo marcial el cual el Duque respondió.

Richard solo se despidió de Terry con un "Pórtate bien y no hagas llorar a tu madre". Después subió a su auto directo a su mansión en Londres, donde ya lo esperaban Elizabeth, Nicholas y Clin. Como ya no estaría Eleonor el Duque decidido llevarse a sus pequeños a Londres y contratarles un maestro privado hasta que cumplieran la edad suficiente para entrar al colegio San Pablo.

A partir de entonces no solo sus dos pequeños hijos lo recibían cada vez que llegaba de trabajar, también Clin que se convirtió en la mascota que lo recibía en la mansión cuando regresaba de sus largas horas de trabajo en el Parlamento.

Moviendo su colita y parándose en dos patas esperaba que el duque saludara a sus hijos para que después se dirigiera a él, le diera una palmadita en su cabecita y por supuesto le diera sus nueces favoritas. Habría ocasiones cuando llegaba muy noche que sus hijos no podían recibirlo pues ya estarían dormidos, pero Clin siempre estaría ahí esperándolo acostadito en las escaleras principales dentro de la gran Mansión de Grandchester.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mansión Andley en Edimburgo.

Alberto tal como le contó a Candy, pasaba unos días en Londres y otros en Edimburgo para estar con Michelle. Pero un día recibió la extraña visita del Sr. Macklahan padre de Erik.

-Sr. Macklahan que sorpresa verlo aquí. Por favor, tome asiento – ofrecía Albert en su elegante despacho.

-Gracias Albert, te agradezco. Perdona que venga sin avisar, sé que deberías tener reposo, pero

me urgía hablar contigo. Por eso me atreví a investigar dónde podría encontrarte y así venir a

aclarar algo contigo.

-Vaya Sr. Macklahan, estoy intrigado ¿Qué sucede? Pero antes ¿le sirvo algo, té café, whiskey?

-Un whiskey por favor.

Albert se levanto a servir las copas, y una vez listas le dio la suya a su visita. Para después tomar asiento- Bien sr. Macklahan lo escucho.

-Si me lo permites quisiera contarte parte de mi vida para que comprendas porque estoy

aquí.

-Adelante.

-Como sabes soy escritor y productor de teatro. Para mi buena suerte no fui el primogénito así que no tuve que tomar el ducado de mi familia, y ahora puedo dedicarme a lo que siempre me gusto en este caso el teatro. En mi juventud fui actor pero con el paso de los años me fui inclinando a escribir guiones y con el dinero que mis padres me heredaron en vida empecé a producir obras.

-Me alegro por usted.

-Gracias Albert. Tuve algunas malas producciones pero otras fueron un éxito, lo cual me llevo a

realizar giras por todo el Reino Unido y a mis 25 años también en Europa. A los 30 ya era un

respetado productor. A esa edad conocí a Marissa una chica de Chicago que le gustaba confeccionar a Londres a probar suerte. La mujer más bella que había visto jamás. Tuvimos un breve romance pero yo estaba tan metido en mi vida profesional y ella también qué decidimos separarnos. Yo me quedé en Londres y ella se mudó a Broadway. Tres años después me casé con mi prima, no la amaba pero era de buena cuna y yo quería darle gusto a mi familia. Mi vida iba bien no me quejaba. A los pocos meses que nació Erik me ofrecieron trabajar en América así que acepte sin titubear, necesitaba dar a conocer mi trabajo en nuevas tierras. No lleve a mi esposa porque las giras son exhaustivas. Y estando ahí obviamente me reencontré con Marissa. Era muy buena diseñadora así que la contraté para que trabajara conmigo pero… no pude evitar enamorarme de nuevo.

-Señor Macklahan me atrevo a decir que nadie se enamora de nuevo de la misma persona. Más

bien usted nunca dejo de amarla solo pusieron primero el amor a su carrera.

-Supongo que tienes razón porque yo no quería dejarla ir otra vez. Estaba dispuesto a divorciarme

y casarme con ella, pero… - el hombre se detuvo y dio un suspiro de desilusión para después de un

breve silencio continuó – Un día, a media temporada y sin que yo lo imaginará ella se fue sin decirme nada. Solo se fue dejándome una nota haciéndome saber que no podía quedarse. No quería qué nuestro matrimonio estuviera basado en el sufrimiento de mi esposa. Así que optaba por continuar con su carrera. Una vez que termine la gira en América tome el primer barco a Londres para nunca más regresar me sentía lastimado.

-Ella tenía un buen corazón. Por lo que veo, no quiso lastimar a su esposa y a su hijo.

-Lo sé, por eso la ame tanto, a sus 19 años era un ángel... Nunca debí dejarla ir ni siquiera la primera vez. Lo meses y años pasaron y me parecía extraño que desde que se fue nunca volví a saber de ella ni siquiera por nuestros amigos en común. Además era muy talentosa cómo para no sobresalir. Fue como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra porque en Broadway nunca se volvió a saber de ella.

-Que extraño.

-Mi corazón me decia que algo no iba bien así que… volví a Broadway, con la excusa de que pondría otra obra y necesitaba contratarla comencé a contactar con las personas con las que yo recordaba ella habia trabajado, amigos, compañeros lo que fuera, pero nada. Por lo que decidí contratar un investigador quien supo decirme que fue de ella... - El hombre se detuvo pues estaba a segundos de ponerse a llorar pero tomo aire y continuó su relato -…Me partió el corazón saber la verdadera razón por la que Marissa se había marchado. Ella quedo embarazada y para evitar que su familia la señalara por esperar el hijo de un hombre casado decidió partir hasta el pueblo natal de su madrina… estaba dispuesta a criar sola a nuestro bebé, pero… murió al dar a luz.

-Señor Macklahan… cuanto lo siento- dijo Albert que se tocó el pecho, estaba conmovido por la historia.

\- … Le juro por Dios, qué de inmediato fui a ver a su madrina pero cuando di con ella la encontré

ahogada en alcohol y apenas pudo decir que pese a que le juro a Marissa cuidar del bebé, con el

tiempo se dio cuenta de que no podía quedarse con él, ¿qué vida le podria dar una alcohólica como

ella? Así que cuando el bebé cumplió 8 meses, en plena noche de invierno lo tomo para llevarlo a

una iglesia pero estaba tan borracha que… en su borrachera lo dejo abandonado bajo un árbol y

siguió caminando. A la mañana siguiente despertó pero no tenía ni idea donde lo habia dejado – al hombre que no pudo más comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas -Nunca entendí porque Marissa puso la felicidad de un tercero sobre la nuestra. Qué extraño ¿No? Aún existen personas capaces de sacrificar su felicidad por la de otros.

-Conozco a un pecosa que es así.

-A los tres días de mi visita la mujer murió, así que ya no habia nadie más que me pudiera decir

algo más. Ademas yo supuse que mi bebé habia muerto por el frio así que ya no seguí la búsqueda. … Pero el fin de semana me di cuenta qué me equivoqué – al hombre cada vez se le cortaba la voz - Pese a qué hay muchas posibilidades qué un bebé no sobreviva a la intemperie en invierno… hace unos días me di cuenta que la madrina de Marissa no la dejo por descuido. Ella en su borrachera pensó qué sí, pero en realidad si la dejo en buenas manos… y hace unos días mi hija me lo confirmo.

-¿Su hija? Señor Macklahan no estoy comprendiendo.

-Cuando la vi, el corazón casi se me salió. Me contuve por mi hijo. Pero estoy seguro que ella es mi

hija. Albert, la razón por la cual te estoy contando esto es porque… la madrina de Marissa vivía en

un pueblo llamado La Porte en Indiana, cerca del lago Michigan.

Albert que no daba crédito a tan triste historia, al escuchar Indiana le provoco un vuelco en el

corazón qué lo hizo ponerse de pie. En su cabeza se repetía "Indiana, Lago Michigan, Invierno, bajo

un árbol"

El hombre se levantó y saco de su cartera una fotografía y se la entregó a Albert – Tome, ella es

Marissa, su cabello es rubio castaño y sus ojos son azules pero es tan parecida a…

-¡Candy! – exclamó Albert que temblaba de la sorpresa, pero todo coincidía , los lugares y el parecido de Candy con Marissa. Marissa Tenia el cabello oscuro y ojos azules pero el Sr Macklahan tenía los ojos verdes y era rubio como Candy.

-Cuando la vi en Grandchester busqué un momento para hablar a solas con ella así que cuando la

vi en el pasillo aproveché para preguntarle donde estaba su orfanato y en que año nació.

-Entonces la madrina de Marissa no la abandonó como imagino, en realidad si la dejo en el

orfanato pero en su borrachera no lo podía recordar y creyó que la habia dejado en medio de la

nada. El hogar de Pony tiene un campanario seguro pensó que era una parroquia.

-Lo mismo deduzco yo, todo el fin de semana estuve dándole vueltas y no hay duda todo indica que Candy es mi hija. – Al hombre se le formo una sonrisa llena de esperanza al decir "Candy es mi hija". – Albert, tu eres su tutor y te estaré eternamente agradecido. Pero aunque me muero de ganas de

decirle quien soy, solo me limitare a pedirte que me permitas saber todo de ella. Desde cómo va

en clases, que hace, todo.

-Pero Sr. Macklahan ¿Por qué no piensa decirle nada a Candy?

-Como podria decirle que su padre era un hombre casado y su madre huyo por la vergüenza.

Ademas esta Erik, él no tiene ni idea, no me perdonaría que hubiera engañado a su madre.

-Señor Macklahan, no se Erik como actúe, pero le aseguro que Candy será muy comprensiva. Me

confesó alguna vez que ella ama a sus padres por haberla dejado en el orfanato más lindo del

mundo. Así que puede estar seguro de que ella no lo rechazara. Créame.

-Es tan hermosa y dulce. Es la viva imagen de su madre y sonríe tal cual. Me muero por abrazarla

pero debo ser prudente.

-Hagamos esto yo no diré nada hasta que usted lo crea conveniente. Estoy de acuerdo que

también hay que pensar en la reacción de Erik y usted lo conoce más que cualquiera. Si dice que

reaccionara mal y necesita tiempo para prepáralo bien, hágalo. Pero no demore mucho, recuerde

que cada minuto es un minuto menos sin abrazar a su hija.

-Así lo hare. Gracias Albert por escucharme.

-No tiene nada que agradecerme. Yo seré el más feliz en que Candy este con su verdadero padre.

-Oh no jamás le quitarte ese honor. Usted ha hecho tanto por ella, que no tengo problema porque

siga usando el Andley.

-No soy cómo un padre, entre ella y yo tenemos un lazo de hermanos. Aunque por venganza no

deja de decirme Tío abuelo o Papi.

-¿Venganza?

-Sí, ella creía qué sólo estaba cerca de ella por amistad. Apenas en el Mauritania le confesé quien

era yo. Por eso, le aconsejo no quiera fingir que es sólo un buen amigo. Mejor dígale la verdad. Déjela que le diga padre. Yo seré el más feliz de que ella tenga a quien decirle papá. Yo soy feliz de que me ame cómo a su hermano.

-Pero, no quisiera quitarle su apellido. Sí te parece Albert, dejemos que ella decida si acepta llevar

mi apellido o continuar con Andley.

Albert soltó una risa moderada -Señor Macklahan creo que en ese caso ella ya se decidió por

Grandchester. Téngalo por seguro

-Cierto. La vi tan feliz. Albert ¿No sientes celos de verla con Terry? Al menos de hermano.

-No, en lo absoluto. Terry es mi amigo. También por eso ya les dije a los dos que yo no tomaré

partido cuando se peleen.

-Pensara qué estoy loco; pero tengo unas horas de saber que mi hija está viva y ya siento celos de

que tenga novio. Nada menos que Terry Grandchester el mejor amigo de su medio hermano Erik.

-Que pequeño es el mundo ¿no cree? Por cosas como esta nos damos cuenta que ya estamos

destinados a alguien. Si Candy hubiera vivido con usted desde siempre, de cualquier forma hubiera

conocido a Terry y quien sabe ya hubieran sido novios desde niños.

-Es lo más seguro.

-Créame Candy sabe cuidarse y además tiene quien la cuide. Empezando por sus primos y ahora mire ya hasta tendrá también a su medio hermano así que Terry tendrá muchos chaperones.

-En ese caso, cuanto antes empezare a preparar el terreno con mi hijo, deseo de todo corazón que la acepte como su hermana y ambos puedan llevarse bien. Más si estarán en el mismo colegio.

-Ya vera que sí. No conozco a su hijo pero debe ser un buen chico. Mire que él no voló ni presto el

avión pero aun así acepto el castigo para apoyar a Terry.

-Sí, tienes razón hablaré con Erik en cuanto vuelva de Dublín.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Febrero de 1913.

Los días pasaron. Albert consiguió empezar a negociar la compra de Royal King. Gabrielle le dio la gran noticia a Arthur confirmándole que estaba embarazada. Ralph se asustó pensó que una vez que naciera el bebé ya no lo querrían a él. Pero los Hamilton le juraron que siempre lo amarían como a un hijo.

La Duquesa Madeleine de Baviera decidió quedarse a vivir en Londres con su mejor amiga Gabrielle, pues desafortunadamente los problemas en el imperio alemán eran más fuertes así que decidió hacerse del lado de sus parientes ingleses.

Martha descansaba en su casa en Londres, de vez en cuando se iba a tomar el té con Madeleine y Gabrielle. Por supuesto al igual que ellas comenzó a cartearse con Magda Britter la cuarta Canderry. En más de una ocasión les confesó a todas que planeaba escabullirse en el San Pablo y ser una alumna envejecida. Todas se rieron pero conociendo a Martha no dudaban que algún día lo haría.

El colegio San Pablo se empezó a llenar de jovencitas que deseaban conocer a los 4 jóvenes más guapos del Reino. Era la primera vez en la historia que el colegio tenía más jovencitas que varones.

Annie se preocupó al saber que algunas chicas solo contaban los días para ya conocer a Archie. Paty no le daba importancia que Stear tuviera admiradoras y Candy solo se soltaba a reír cada vez que alguna chica le hacia el mal comentario de que Terry la dejaría por ellas. Solo se decia por dentro " Si supieran que ya estamos casados"

Pero un día no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda cuando llegó Antonella Polignac la famosa hija del Conde Polignac, la chica con la que la Reina Madre pretendía casar a Terry. Era muy bonita tenía cabello negro lacio, ojos color violeta y con una tez más blanca que la leche. Siempre se peinaba con una trenza de lado. A sus 15 años cumplidos ya empezaba a formársele el cuerpo de una mujer por lo que se sentía incomoda de tener que ir a un colegio mixto, pues obviamente acaparaba la mirada de los chicos.

Con su llegada al colegio, en el pabellón de chicos, Candy y Antonella se disputaban el lugar de la más bonita del colegio seguidas de Annie y Eliza.

Como era de esperarse Eliza quiso enfrentarlas pero no contaba que Antonella más que sentirse humillada por la cancelación del compromiso se sintió más que libre y ahora estaba dispuesta a conquistar a su amor platónico que era nada menos que Erik Macklahan. Así que al final del día la chica se hizo amiga de Candy, Paty y Annie.

Las cuatro pasaban sus ratos libres platicando de sus chicos y como los extrañaban. Antonella recibía consejos hasta de Annie de como podria conquistar a Erik ahora que volviera al colegio.

Por su parte los chicos pasaban su primera semana en Dublín. Al principio le pareció pesado pero poco a poco se empezaron a adaptar. Archie duro hasta tres días con la misma ropa, amanecía tan casando que ya le daba igual cambiarse y mucho menos ver si su ropa combinaba. Stear igual terminaba tan cansado que lo único que deseaba inventar era un robot que hiciera su trabajo, pero estaban en medio de la nada así que no tenía posibilidad de buscar el material necesario. Erik por su parte no quiso hacer rebeldías pues Brian los tenía tan disciplinados que ni chance les daba de pensar en una revuelta y Terry ni se diga, el trabajo no le importaba incluso trabajaba más para tener la mente ocupada. Le pesaba estar lejos de su pecosa. La extrañaba tanto que ni todas las pecas de Irlanda eran suficientes. Terry ya solo tenía ojos para las pecas de su esposa Candy.

Tal vez era su noble corazón o que ya extrañaban dormir en una cama, como sea los chicos estaban comportándose muy bien y sin dar problemas a su superior el primer oficial Brian Richardson, pero sobre todo no dudaban en ayudar a quienes mas lo necesitaban.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Febrero 24 de 1913.**

Real Colegio San Pablo 4:30pm

Los chicos y las chicas habían terminado de comer en sus respectivos comedores ahora algunos estaban haciendo su tarea en la biblioteca, otros en su habitación y otros más dispersos en el jardín charlando con sus compañeros. Obviamente las chicas solo platicaban con las chicas y los chicos con los chicos.

Annie y Paty estaban en la biblioteca terminando un trabajo de parejas que les dejo la Hermana Clay. Antonella y Candy platicaban sentadas en una banca mientras un trio de chicos escondidos tras una columna del pasillo no dejaban de admirarlas, o mejor dicho no dejaban de mirar a su favorita. A la hermosa y dulce rubia con pecas.

-Es tan bonita, mira como sonríe -dijo el primero con un suspiro.

-Sí, su dulzura me mata. No me importa que sea adoptada -dijo otro

-Pues le pediré que salga conmigo el próximo quinto domingo seguro me dirá que sí- se defendió el primero a lo que el tercero dijo muy seguro.

-Estoy seguro de que te dirá que no, en cambio a mí me dirá que sí. Yo si soy su tipo.

-¿Te parece? -dijo una voz amenazante detrás de los chicos, que los hizo sentir escalofríos.

Al voltear se dieron cuenta que era nada menos que el líder y casi dueño del Real Colegio San Pablo. El chico estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados y con una actitud amenazante pero sobre todo muy engreída.

-Terry… que gusto verte… escuchamos que regresarías hasta abril -temblaba el chico.

-Sí, pero nos aburrimos de Dublín y aquí estamos de regreso antes de lo previsto -contestó Erik que llegaba junto con los Cornwell. Quienes también se cruzaron de brazos y miraban con desdén.

-Pu… pues bienvenidos… sobre… to…to…do tú Te… te… Terry.

-Qué bueno que les dé gusto verme – dijo con una sonrisa fingida, después cambio el tono a uno más amenazante y mirándolos fijamente continuo - Y saben solo por eso les diré una cosa que les salvara la vida y porque ya me dijeron Erik y mis primos los Cornwell que hablan mucho de la señorita Andley. Y eso no me gusto y no pienso dejar que se pasen de listos con lo que es MIO.

-Lo que tú digas Terry -respondieron al unisonó los tres aterrados chicos.

-Quiero que pasen la voz y les hagan saber a todos que esa rubia de ojos verdes y con pecas será MI DUQUESA, así que ni se les ocurra si quiera mirlarla ¡¿está claro?!

-Lo que tú digas.

-Ahora largo – dijo Terry con altivez y sin dignarse a mirar a los pobres chicos que salieron corriendo. Solo se dio la media vuelta y camino hacia Erik y los Cornwell que solo sonrieron por la escena. Definitivamente habían vuelto al colegio.

-No sé ustedes pero se siente tan bonito tener el control de este colegio. Ya sé que nos enseñaron a ser humildes pero aquí no es Dublín aquí es el San Pablo -confesó Terry con tono de arrogancia.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo – apoyo Archie. Sí, leyeron bien, Archie apoyo a Terry. Y es que tantos días juntos y compartiendo hasta la cobija los volvió mas unidos. Claro que de vez en cuando seguían discutiendo hasta por la cosa más tonta.

-Bueno chicos, Archie y yo vamos a ver si Paty y Annie están en la biblioteca. Nos vemos en la noche– dijo Stear llevándose a Archie, a lo que Terry y Erik solo asintieron y se quedaron en el pasillo.

-Erik, ¿Quién es la chica que esta con Candy? Me parece conocida – comento extrañado el rebelde.

-A mi también. Pero no la ubico. – decia Erik tratando de recordar - Se parece a … no sé. Tal vez si tuviera más kilos y usara lentes y… No es cierto … ¡es Antonella!

-Es verdad.

-¡Wow! por lo visto sus kilos de más con la adolescencia se le distribuyeron muy bien.

-Y vaya que sí. Mi tía abuela sí que tiene buen gusto para elegirme esposa -se burló Terry - Pero yo tengo mejor gusto, Candy es mucho más bella míralas.

-Olvídalo no puedo ver a Candy como mujer, siento como si estuviera viendo a mi hermana -dijo indignado el chico después con tono de sorpresa – De hecho podria serlo ¿no crees?

-Hum puede ser. Tiene ojos verdes y es rubia como tu papá. Pero olvídalo prefiero a Albert como suegro.

-Como sea, te aseguro que ahora Antonella me gusta más que Annie.

-Deberías ir a hablar con ella. Ahora si me disculpas debo decirle a mi chica que ya estoy aquí – dijo con arrogancia el caballero ingles después se dirigió a Clin que estaba escondido tras otra columna - Clin ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Llévala a la colina por donde entramos.

El pequeño coati corrio hacia Candy mientras Terry se dirigía hacia su lugar favorito no sin antes decirle a su colega - Te veo en la noche Erik.

-Ese es Clin – murmuro Candy al ver a su coati junto a los arbustos y moviendo su colita. Sin pensarlo mas corrio para seguirlo adentrándose en el bosque que rodeaba el colegio.

-¿Candy a dónde vas? -dijo sorprendida Antonella, pues la pecosa la asusto por la actitud tan efusiva. Al ver como se adentraba en el bosque decidió ir a la biblioteca para avisarle a Annie y Paty pero su mirada se cruzó con la de su amor platónico - ¿Erik?

El chico le hizo la seña que la vería a la vuelta del edifico y esta disimuladamente camino rápido al lugar indicado. Una vez ahí y lejos de las miradas comenzaron a conversar.

-¿Así que te inscribieron en el San Pablo?

-Sí. Papa estaba molesto por lo del rompimiento del compromiso con Terry. No quería saber nada de Inglaterra, pero como las cosas últimamente están muy tensas con Francia y su frontera con Alemania. Decidió hacer a un lado su orgullo y aceptar que nos mudáramos a Londres.

-Pues que bueno porque desde que teníamos diez años no te vemos. Y honestamente ni Terry ni yo estábamos enterados de tu compromiso con él. Él se enteró en el Mauretania.

-Ya sabes como son los adultos y sus arreglos matrimoniales.

-Pues qué bueno que se rompió. En fin te hable porque quiero preguntarte ¿Te gustaría leer todas las obras que he escrito desde que nos dejamos de ver?

-Me encantaría, tu sabes que adoro el teatro como tu y Terry, pero… ¿no nos regañaran las hermanas si nos ven juntos?

-Te pasare mis escritos por contrabando. Te dejare uno en el invernadero. Archie y Stear me dijeron que Candy y sus amigas lo arreglaron.

-Sí, ahora también son mis amigas.

-Perfecto. Entonces mañana te dejaré uno de mis escritos para que lo leas, cuando termines déjalo donde mismo.

-Por supuesto, y te dejare mis comentarios en una nota.

-Bien Antonella será un placer tenerte como mi editora.

-Gracias Erik.

-Ahora me tengo que ir. Debo ver como están los negocios después de nuestra ausencia. Espero que Zach no lo dejara caer.

-Hum, pues creo que si. Escuche que un tal Neal y otros dos golpearon a Zach y se apoderaron de la fraternidad incluso dijeron que no dejarían que tú y Terry volvieran a liderarla.

-Uh que mal. Yo que quería pórtame bien en mi primer día de clases. Ni modo por lo visto hoy por la noche habrá fiesta de sabanas.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es cuando, amordazamos a alguien, lo enrollamos en una sábana hasta cubrirle la cabeza y lo encerramos en el armario.

-¿No es peligroso? – pregunto asustada la chica

-No, solo es muy divertido castigar a los bravucones como Neal -se burló el chico, después dio un largo suspiro de satisfacción - Bien lo dijo Terry es tan bonito volver a tomar el control del San Pablo. En fin debo irme, espero verte luego.

-Sí hasta luego – se despidió la chica con una sonrisa para después caminar hasta su habitación.

Mientras en la biblioteca, Stear y Archie buscaban con la mirada a sus novias. Al encontrarlas estas se quedaron mudas. Los chicos le hicieron la seña de dirigirse a un punto tras los estantes. Ellas discretamente y evitando que las hermanas las vieran se dirigieron al lugar indicado.

Una vez ahí, tras los estantes y lejos de la mirada de las hermanas se reencontraron con un fuerte abrazo con Stear y Archie.

-Sus bufandas nos sirvieron de mucho.

-Me alegro Stear. ¿pero por qué volvieron tan pronto? -decia Paty que no dejaba de sonreír.

-El Duque nos rebajó la condena por buena conducta – respondió Archie que sin darse cuenta no habia soltado a Annie.

-Archie suelta a Annie o te verán las hermanas -dijo Stear con tono burlón.

-Oh lo siento Annie – se disculpó el chico soltándola de su abrazo.

-Está bien Archie – dijo sonrojada la tímida – Nos da mucho gusto que estén de vuelta.

-Vamos a estudiar mucho y portarnos muy bien – prometió Stear.

-¿Entonces no volverán a la fraternidad?

-No es para tanto Paty. Pero prometo tener cuidado con mis inventos.

-Me temo Stear que tendrás que buscar otro escondite. Neal se apodero de la fraternidad.

-¿Qué dices Paty?

-Sí Archie, al parecer no piensa dejar que Terry y Erik la recuperen -comento Annie.

-Así que Neal se metió donde no debía. ¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo Stear?

-Por supuesto Archie, esta noche habrá fiesta de sabanas.

-¿Qué es eso? -´preguntaron intrigadas las chicas.

-Algo muy divertido que se hace a media noche cuando todos están dormidos. Y sirve para castigar a bravucones como Neal. -respondió Archie con tono de satisfacción seguido de una risilla secundada por la de Stear -Vamos Stear busquemos a Erik y a Terry para organizarla.

-Sí vamos. Hasta luego chicas nos vemos en misa.

Candy corria y corria, y reía de felicidad. A lo lejos miraba que en una colina de pie recargado en un enorme árbol ya la esperaba Terry vestido con su uniforme del San Pablo.

Cada vez que se acercaba más a él, notaba la sonrisa de Terry diciéndose a si misma: " _Terry sonríe con dulzura mientras el sol se refleja en su rostro._ Terry te amo tanto. Y traes puesto tu uniforme entonces te quedaras. Terry , lo he dicho y lo diré siempre. Yo sólo Quiero estar junto a tí.

Terry por su parte pensaban- " _Candy... se le ve tan linda vestida de blanco y está aquí_ … conmigo. Pecosa ya no quiero qué nada nos separe. Yos solo Quiero estar junto a ti"

Candy se acercaba más a la colina donde estaba Terry por lo qué su risa ya podía ser escuchada por él. El caballero inglés amaba esa risa era como una dulce música para sus oídos.

Definitivamente no querían separarse, no más. Tal vez sería egoísta de su parte, pero no querían separase ni un minuto más, ni siquiera para partir a América para visitar a la señorita Pony si estuviera enferma. Al menos Terry ya no podía si quiera tenerla lejos de él un momento mucho menos miles de kilómetros de distancia con un océano de por medio.

Clin subió al árbol y comenzó a hacer su casita en uno de sus huecos. Terry rio al ver lo rápido que su hijo se adaptaba a su nueva vida después de los lujos en el Palacio.

Candy por fin llego hasta él, y se paró en seco. Tenía sus ojos llorosos de felicidad. Estaba tan emocionada que no podía pronunciar palabra, solo lo miraba con una sonrisa radiante que hacía palpitar más aprisa el corazón de Terry.

Se miraron sin decir palabra. Ellos no las necesitaban, sus ojos, los verdes esmeraldas de Candy y los azul zafiro de Terry eran el reflejo del amor qué se tenían mutuamente. Un amor creado para siempre. Un amor unido un lazo indestructible. Seguían sin decirse nada solo se sonreían, ademas para que hablar si sus risas y sus miradas lo decían todo incluyendo "Te amo"

Después de un breve momento de contemplarse. Candy Grandchester escuchaba como esa voz que tanto le gustaba pronunciaba su nombre.

-Candy…

Definitivamente nadie en el mundo tenia esa voz. Esa voz que cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre le provocaba que su corazón palpitara a mil por hora. Llena de emoción y sin esperar un minuto más, la pecosa se lanzó a los brazos del hombre (tal cual definió en su diario) era el hombre que más amaba en el mundo amaría. ¿Como podria dejar de amar con tal intensidad?

Ahí en la segunda Colina de Pony, Terry la recibió con un fuerte abrazo. El tan anhelado abrazo. Ese que significa "no voy a dejarte ir"

Candy sintió ese amoroso abrazo y mirando a Terry con todo el amor de su corazón dijo las palabras más anheladas por su caballero inglés.

-¡ _Bienvenido Terry!_

FIN.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1*) En el anime es la canción que Terry toca y con la que Cookie lo despide en Southampton. Annie Laurie es una canción escocesa y utilizada precisamente para despedidas.

Gracias, gracias infinitas por su seguimiento y por haber hecho de esta historia una de sus favoritas. Porque gracias a sus comentarios lo que empezó como un simple hobbie de solo 25 capítulos se volvió en una historia de 62 capítulos donde le doy a Terry la felicidad que siempre quise para él. Y por supuesto como regalo de navidad esta historia tendrá su epilogo.

Debo confesarles que nunca habia escrito una historia y tengo poco de haberme adentrado al Candy mundo. Hace un par de años me inscribí a esta red para leer terryfics. Muy buenos pero que también de vez en cuando me lo hacían sufrir así que yo me dije escribiré uno donde él sea feliz y los lectores también "Quiero que TERRY SEA FELIZ" me dije aquella vez.

 **El 5 de marzo del 2017 inicie y justo ha pasado un año y medio. Aún no lo creo, tantas cosas pasaron en un año. Gracias de verdad muchas gracias. Me queda un vacío en mi corazón voy a extrañar al Mauretania más que ustedes se los aseguro. Fue una muy grata experiencia, escribir es difícil, pero se vuelve agradable cuando las personas te motivan a continuar la historia, pero sobretodo tener el poder de hacer feliz a Terry.**

 **A quienes se tomaron el tiempo para escribirme durante este tiempo MUCHAS GRACIAS algunas me hacían llorar de felicidad por sus hermosas palabras** **😊 Quienes** me agregaron a sus favs y follows y a quienes me leyeron de forma **Anónima** también muchas gracias.

Les deseo una hermosa Navidad, y que el siguiente año este lleno de bendiciones y buenas vibras para ustedes y sus familias. Les mando un abrazo mis queridas y queridos Canderrys. No es un Adiós sino un hasta Pronto.


	63. Epilogo

**El epilogo es… que NO HAY Epilogo**

Originalmente el epilogo de esta historia era la continuación de la manga que ya conocemos. Candy y Terry estudiando en el San Pablo, después se separan por culpa de Eliza, luego Terry se va a Nueva York, Candy se hace enfermera, llega Susana y todo se va al carajo.

Ya que recuerden que mi historia es la respuesta a la pregunta "¿cómo hubiera sido la convivencia de Candy y Terry en el Mauretania?" porque eso de que viajaron más de 10 días en el mar y solo se vieron una vez, por favor Mizuki, eso nadie te la cree. Entonces yo hice mi versión. Así que prácticamente era lo que pasaría antes de que llegaran a convivir en el San Pablo y Fin.

Pero con el pasar de los meses en que escribí esta historia se agregaron cositas donde incluso hasta los case 😊 y porque me han pedido tanto una continuación que después de tanto apoyo de su parte no puedo negarme.

Entonces estarán de acuerdo que no puede haber epilogo si existe una segunda parte. Por eso deje algunos cabos sueltos, como el papi de Candy.

Así que aquí les dejo su regalo de Navidad, perdón por no decírselos antes pero se hubiera arruinado la sorpresa. ¿Acaso Santa Claus divulga lo que regalara?

Este es el título donde pueden leer la segunda parte titulada: "Quiero estar junto a ti: Terry y sus aventuras con los Cornwell"

No les puedo prometer que la actualizare seguido pues como les platicaba estoy despegando un proyecto que requiere toda mi atencion para que no se estrelle.

Bendiciones a todas y todos mis queridos Canderrys, les deseo una feliz navidad prospero año nuevo. Y que su vida siempre este llena de bendiciones.


End file.
